YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 2: Love!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: The Dragon Knight is back again! Enjoy the second volume of the tales of Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight, and his friends going through new challenges and a dark evil that will change the Mew Mew Heroine, Ichigo Momomiya, and the love of her life? Expect idiots, heroes, growth, and kicking nuts... and something a little M-Rated, if possible! MULTI-CROSSOVER! Remember to R&R! ENJOY!
1. V2 Prologue: RECAP

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Written by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Directed by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist + Brotherhood, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story which I do not own. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome to the second Volume of DKR! This is just the prologue of Volume 2. Episode 1 will be following soon. Please wait, you thank!

Also, thank you all for being calm and waiting patiently for the return of this story… SIGH! I am glad too. Next time, it will not be the same. Last time was for my errors in DKR Volume 1. This time, it will not happen again.

**Prologue Episode 2: The Dragon Knight****'****s Recap!**

The Earth... everything starts here. The Earth, the planet of living beings, both of animals, plants and the Human Race. The Earth, a world connected with other Earths that not many people known about. The Earth, a planet that was created by many forces with love, the light of a hope and a miracle. A planet we must love and protect. This planet will be the beginning of peace, love and hope for many years. However, Darkness lives in this world that will never leave. It's because of that, the world and its people will never evolve to a higher form. It will never change.

Once, there was a hero who had the power to fight and defeat the king of darkness and its lords. The brave and mythical creature, known by all as the name of Dragon Knight. The last dragon of light was the world's last hope. But with age and wisely, came the end of his life. Before he died and failed, he passed down his powers and his will to a human who possessed his Dragon-DNA. That man was chosen by his will and spirit to never give up. He promises to fight the Dark and Chaos Lords for the kind dragon and everyone. He became a legend and was as the brave knight of dragons. He became the Dragon Knight, the Hero of Light.

* * *

And you know the rest after so... so it's my turn to tell how I began my father's footsteps. My name is Yugi Muto, who was the person who helped my close and ancient Nameless Pharaoh Atem. Since then, I was finally able to have a normal life with new look and changes, but still the same me. I met this great girl named Ichigo Momomiya Tokadul who I'm... so-so in love with her for her great happy spirit and kindness. I thought my life would be great... but things changed when I met an evil monster dragon known as Dark Leader Dragon who wanted my dad's most value treasure...a very old sword. I had to protect it or he would kill me and my new friend... but then fate gave me a chance to protect her and everyone as I was reunited with Atem/Yami again and became a hero that the Dark Lord called the Dragon Knight.

Now as this great hero with my father's revive sword, the legendary Dragon Sword, I must defeat my new nemesis of Darkness, I have to save the world and protect my friends. In my journey, I've met friends like Ichigo Kurosaki who taught me a lot and Ichigo's good friend Erika Aoyama who is the sister of Masaya Aoyama who is Ichigo's boyfriend. I've also met others that I call comrades like Naruto Uzumaki, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, Judai Yuki again, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, my friends Joey, Tristan, Téa and Kaiba, my older sister and… pan hitter Jenny, my old partner Yami once again and my younger partner Pikachu, and finally a heroine of cat justice of the Earth Mew Ichigo aka Ichigo Momomiya who I later found out… It's up to me and her to protect our futures and defeat the Dark Lord of Darkness and also her uncle, Dark Leader Dragon, his metal knight servant of darkness, Dark General Knight, and other villains like Doctor Eggman, Black Oak, Vlad Plasmius, plus Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Aliens too! But I'm not alone!

Now... I got to deal with my friends knowing about everything and so on. But... I am happy they know because now things won't be so hard or difficult to explain. So... A-Okay! I got to go to tell everything! But some part in me is telling me… that this won't end well.

* * *

**Inside the base of the Aliens****…**

"AWWWW!" A painful scream has been echoing through the base as Kish, Pie and Tart were bowing down to the strange humanoid being in cold, and dark blue energy. The three aliens, minus a little from Kish, fear the being they were bowing to. After all, it was their leader and god, Deep Blue. He's been in pain for quite a while and it's because he's still not revive yet.

"Deep Blue-sama, we've been trying to deal with those Mew Mews and gathering up the Mew Aqua to reawaken you in your state. But those humans just keep getting in our way and we can't seem to do anything to hold them off." Pie calmly explains their situation to their leader. He was really scared and he should know why

"**I do not want to hear excuses any longer. Those humans will be destroyed, and by my hands alone.**" Deep Blue declared in a discord voice, calm yet sinister. This disarmed the Aliens, especially Kish as he risen an eyebrow.

"You, Deep Blue-sama, will destroy them?" Pie asked in surprise, for once. He wanted to believe him, but how could Deep Blue destroy them if he's still not awaken yet.

"**Do not worry my loyal servant, I am starting to awaken and once I do, those Mew Mews will fall.**" Deep Blue declared as the other aliens were still surprised by this. Then they felt their leader's power raised up that caused the room to become colder. "**And this **_**Dragon Knight**_** you mention before… shall be destroyed too. I will not anything or anyone to stand in my way, especially **_**him**_**.**"

"Of course, Deep Blue-sama." Pie replied as Deep Blue disappeared and left his cold aura around. Kish didn't like the change in their leader's behavior; especially more that he's going to destroy the Dragon Knight. It was like Deep Blue had this even darker tone by the even mention of the knight. Even so, he had no choice but to agree and wait and see if that would happen; the death of the Dragon Knight, Yugi Muto. And then, Ichigo would be his, once and for all.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Dragon Knight Reborn! **

**Volume 2:**

**Love?!**

* * *

**It's been DAMN too long!**

Now please take a note that I won't be able to make so many uploads as I had plan BEFORE COLLEGE DESTROY MY SUMMER! So... be patient and I will do my best to hurry up with the new chapters/episodes. NOW... The first chapter is finished, but I won't upload it yet until the word is spread that DKR is back, so wait until then fans and your wishes will come true! See you guys soon with chapter 1.


	2. 1: The Truth Reveal!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing and using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers! WELCOME TO DKR, AGAIN! If you haven't see Volume 1 yet... SEE IT NOW! Now right now, it's Volume 2 so let's start with a bang! This is episode 1 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**First thing to clear out, sorry for the late upload. I have been busy with work and life problems… oh god, so many. BUT… I am upset with the number of reviews I got from the prologue. Meh, oh well. **

**Also, I want to say my special thanks to all those fans who continue to support DKR and I'm glad they do... because it's a fun tale. And also for being patient with me about this long wait… College is just… SIGH… I will say this… NO MORE REDOS! LAST ONE! Promise…ly? Well I cannot say no.**

**And one more thing, because Tokyo Mew Mew has only one opening and one ending... I will repeat the opening and ending of both, which, by hint, will be used soon in this volume. Maybe.**

**In addition, to search for DKR in FF is now going to be under Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-Over under Misc. I did this… because come on, let****'s be honest… this is an X-OVER!**

**One more piece of news, LAST ONE… I have done my math wrong, and yeah… I will be forced to say that Ichigo is 16 than 17. The reason is I was… UNAWARE THAT ICHIGO****'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON MARCH 15****TH****! And Yugi was on the 4****th**** of June. So now I have to change things. So for any new fans… IGNORE THE AGE 17… and just say Ichigo is 16. Thanks. This message has also been sent in Redo Episode 19 of Volume 1 and I will try to get to the time to do it with the other episodes… hopefully.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 1: The Day where a Knight must get used to. The Truth is Told and a New Fight Awaits!**

**In the Previous Volume of Dragon Knight Reborn****:**

_The beginning of a new story began with the new Dragon Knight of Light, Yugi Muto. Just an averaged... so-so high school student, grown up from his previous adventures of helping an ancient Pharaoh to remember his past, now wondering what his future will lead him... to a mess up new adventure. Now granted a sword of hope and light, the Dragon Sword and becoming a knight with the soul of a dragon, the Dragon Knight, Yugi must protect his world and love ones from dangerous villains and the evil Dark Lord of Darkness who his father and the previous Dragon Knight fought, Dark Leader Dragon._

_And luckily, he's never alone. Now having Yami beside him again, a fateful electrical mouse Pokemon, and a wonderful cherry hair girl, Ichigo Momomiya, aka the Cat Girl Mew Mew with pink hair and a smile of joy, Mew Ichigo, helping him as he fights a dangerous villain. And of course a colorful cast of old friends and new friends, Yugi is prepare to protect them all with the powers of the Dragon Knight and his Light and Darkness powers of the Yin-Yang Dragon, he can't back down and even more in Seto Kaiba's new tournament, Battle City 2!_

_But of course... in every story... there's a lie. Joey's ''research'' and ''thinking'' hatched a plan to find out if Ichigo was connected to Mew Ichigo like a life-threatening situation, he, Tristan and Téa planned to find out what they needed with Kaiba's help in a way. Dark Leader Dragon had enough with Yugi's meddling and plans were ruined, he planned to attack Yugi's friends to stop him._

_Yugi, who had no choice by how his friends are planning, he and Ichigo call for Judai, Danny, Sonic, Shadow and Naruto to tell them about everything, with all present. He was also worry by Erika's prediction as he learned very late as Dark Leader Dragon attacked his friends._

_With no choice, he and Ichigo transformed in front of them as everyone else arrive to overpower the Dark Lord. And one by one, Yugi's allies he had made join up with him as their combine strength, plus Mew Ichigo's own inner strength with the Mew Aqua, defeats the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon Hunter Army head on! The Dark Lord was forced to retreat... but now Yugi's friends know the truth as Jonouchi was kissing and bowing before Ichigo who he fears by the power of her Mew form. Still... he wasn't so disappoint as he prepared to tell everyone the truth as they headed out to Café Mew Mew._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the episode begins****... back to where the story last ended:**

It was a bright orange sunset; clear all around the town of Domino City as well as the city of Tokyo. As much as they didn't expect today to end like this, it did, and Yugi was the one with the headache. Not only is his secret of being this Dragon Knight of Light was out, but everyone else's was too including Ichigo's. It was not easy as he made a vow to Ryou and Keiichiro that Ichigo's secret would be in good hands… but it wasn't now.

The small group were about to head to the park of Tokyo after taking the one hour ride on the train. And boy… was Seto Kaiba not enjoying the ride here.

"… I hate you people." Seto scowled as he had the two idiots, Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki, right beside him on both shoulder sides. The thought of Kaiba, to be hanging with completely morons, drove him mad and not the good crazy one.

"… Are we there yet Yug?" Joey Wheeler asked to Yugi who shook his head. "Not yet Joey."

"Joey? I thought his name was Jonouchi?" Naruto burst out with an eyebrow up, confused. Everyone stopped as they all turn and glared at him, except Jaden. Naruto got very nervous as he asked while taking a step back. "What?"

"To be safe, our god of all time and space; has made a rule as we now know why Joey is named Joey, or Tristan as Tristan, or Téa as Téa." Jaden explains calmly and educational as he wears fake glasses, while holding a book with the title ''Word of God''.

"… We have tea?" Naruto incorrectly pronounce the short, brown haired girl who was steaming mad and starts yelling at him. "Téa! You moron!"

"And people say me and Jo are not bright. Looks who's wrong now." Tristan adds as he and Joey both shook their heads at the same time. Naruto blinks in confusion, so much that he can't tell what's even going on now. But worst, he had no idea who was anyone anymore. "… WHO THE HELL IS JO! WHERE IS JONOUCHI! OR HONDA! OR ANZU!"

"Umm… dude, read the script again." Jaden suggested which Naruto didn't understand and then got all mad as he glare fiercely at Judai with his widen, white-pupil eyes and his mouth as wide as a beast. "Again! I READ IT AND I STILL DON'T KNOW, YA KNOW!"

"BUT YOU GOT TO READ IT DUDE!" Jaden shouts back, even angrier than Naruto was. This put even more frustration towards the shinobi as he began to scratch his hair of rage and was whining doing it. Everyone sweat drop to see him like that.

"… AH! Fine! I'll read it again!" Naruto finally shouts angrily as he grabs the script and starts reading it. After what it seems to be an hour, Naruto drops the script and was by far even more confused. ''THIS MAKES NO SENSE! ''

Yugi sweat drops as he turns to the direction of where the readers of this story were reading and they read his next line."… Sorry for our friend's outburst. Naruto is slow."

Ichigo joins him as she was giving a look at Naruto. "We thought he studied, but oh well. Give us a few minutes please!"

Then the next line becomes into ''We'll be back in few moments''.

(Small Pause)

**Yugi: After much better thinking…**

**Ichigo: The Dubbed are cancelled, and the Subbed are in. **

**Yugi and Ichigo: We're sorry for wasting your times and ours.**

(Resume)

After moments, the page resets and Yugi and Ichigo appear with happy faces. "Thanks for waiting everyone!"

"Okay… I got it now… after reading the original script.'' Naruto declares as he reads a script with the title ''Origin of DKR''.

''Just one question… Ichigo is Zoey but not called Zoey?" Naruto asks, as he broke the Fourth and maybe the Fifth Wall of Reality and Imagination. Ichigo made an angry mark over her fist as she shouted angrily. "YES AND NO! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!"

Naruto freaked out as he nodded softly. Sometimes, Ichigo is closely to worse than Sakura.

"… And Judai is Jaden but not called Judai but now he's Judai again?" Naruto once again asks as Judai gives him a thumb up. "Exactly!''

"AH! And what's Yugi's name?'' Naruto asks which confuses Yugi who answers. "The same.''

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!'' Naruto was shocked to hear that, as was everyone to think Naruto was… this stupid.

"Kaiba is Kaiba too.'' Jonouchi, not named Joey, pointed out which further confused Naruto. "OH COME ON!''

Kaiba made sure to not pay any attention to the nonsense he was listening, but Shadow did as he declares. "Completely stupid human of a shinobi.''

"HEY!'' Naruto yelled angrily, only to get confused if Shadow's name is right. ''Umm… Shadow right?"

"Yes… baboon." Shadow answers as Naruto sighs, but then gets angry again for the insult.

"Okay guys… we're still going to… umm… this Café place right?" Danny asks, still feeling very out-of-place with this entire element.

"Of course Danny-kun!" Ichigo replies with a small smile. Danny smiles back, happy at least these guys were very nice.

"Okay, his name is Danny. That's good." Naruto declares with a firm nod which causes Danny to sigh, doubting if this guy is playing stupid, or was born stupid.

''Moron.'' Shadow mutters, having his eyes closes as a badass, not wanting to be near that fool.

''Wait… I'm Katsuya Jonouchi again, right?'' Jonouchi asks everyone as he's having doubt again if that's his real name. Ichigo twitched slightly as she walks up to him and taps his shoulder with a smile. Jonouchi was pretty shocked that Ichigo did that, making him feel happy, until all of a sudden he felt the worst possible pain in his crouch. Ichigo had already kicked his nuts as the blond-headed man fell on the ground in pain.

''Does this answer your doubts?'' Ichigo asks him with a small grin. Jonouchi rubs both hands over his nuts as he's still in unbelievable pain. ''YES AND NO!''

Jonouchi starts sobbing; hating himself that now he has to deal with red hair girl who happens to be the same annoying pink hair cat girl. ''MY NUTS! My precious nuts.''

Everyone sweat drop, minus Ichigo, Kaiba, Shadow, Jenny… and Naruto who was staring at Anzu with a questionable stare.

''So we're not calling Tea as Tea right?'' Naruto asks as this forced Anzu to hit him on the head. ''OWCH!''

''… It's Anzu again, moron!'' The angry brunette declared as she puffed her cheeks angrily.

''I prefer Honda. It gives me super strength.'' Honda announces as everyone was giving him an off look. ''… What?''

"Now that we're done breaking the fourth wall of reality… May I say something?" Seto finally spoke, surprising everyone that he even spoke since now. They were unsure if they should answer, but Yugi did right off the bat. ''Umm… sure?''

''Thank you.'' Kaiba thanks Yugi, who blink as soon as he heard those words. The tri-color head knew that Kaiba would never say such a thing. He tried to asked, but it was too late as Kaiba grabbed on Yugi by the collars, tight, as he declared angrily. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU WHO SCREWS WITH MY LIFE?! WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS YOU, YUGI?!"

Everyone was startled that even happened as Jenny was about to defend her brother, until Ichigo step in the way.

"It wasn't Yugi-kun's fault that this all happened!" Ichigo explains the situation to Kaiba, glaring at him seriously. ''This was all a misunderstanding and well… none of us would expect this would-''

"I don't care if it was yours!'' Seto interrupts Ichigo as he glares angrily at only Yugi. The red hair was unsure if she should even try to talk now as Kaiba continues saying as he tightens his grip on Yugi. ''His nonsense about friendship and bonds got me and my tournament that I've been working on for months down to the drain!"

Yugi frown slightly, expecting this would go back to his tournament. For once… he had to admit Kaiba was right. It wasn't like the first Battle City or even the second. This was a problem that happened because of the Dark Lord and even himself, especially since the Dark Lord had the nerve to try to even capture Mokuba.

"Kaiba-kun, this is no time to start blaming someone, even me.'' Yugi reasons with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He knew this was partly his fault for the whole Dragon Knight and Dark Lord issues but nothing would be solved if they fought. ''I know this is all my fault, but we need to be positive or else."

"Or else what Yugi?! You'll just talk about more friendship crap! I'll tell you something… I DON'T CARE!" Kaiba responds, beyond pissed than he normal is. Yugi knew this wouldn't be settled unless he tries something, and he decided by using the eyes.

"Or else? Let me see…'' Yugi began to say as he closes his eyes for a moment. After a few moments, a rush of red energy swirls around Yugi as he opens his eyes, glaring at Seto with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. "Does this answer your question?''

"YUG'S EYES TURN ALL DEMONIC!'' Jonouchi freaked out as soon as he notices that, hiding behind Ichigo. The cherry head sighs in grumpiness that Jonouchi forgot about the kick she gave him. Anzu stares at those red eyes Yugi had; they were frightening, but she knew that was still Yugi.

"Ha. What are those contact lenses?" Kaiba laughs slightly as he glares back at Yugi. The tri-color head simply smirks as he replies, sounding slightly threatening. "No, they're real. Now put me down Kaiba-kun, or else I will rip off your head!"

Seto just continue glaring at Yugi, unsure if his rival really meant that. It was… bold for someone like Yugi to say such a thing that it even made him to smirk slightly.

"… Ha. You have grown balls, Yugi." Kaiba declares as he lets go off Yugi, allowing him to straight up his jacket. Everyone started to breathe that the situation didn't became worst.

"Fine… I'll tag along… BUT DON'T EVEN THINK WE'RE FRIENDS!" Kaiba proclaimed that it was made clear that he had no wish to be friends with any of them. Yugi simply smiles as his eyes turn back normal. "Hey, you know you won't at first until you try, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba turn his back, not wanting to answer him at all. Yugi just continues smiling, knowing Kaiba does care… he's just stressful. Suddenly, Jenny slaps Yugi by the head, hard.

"OUCH!" Yugi screams as he rubs his back head as Jenny says with her arms crossed over. "You are insane, Little Brother. I'm almost happy and disappointed for you."

"Umm… thanks and sorry, Nee-san." Yugi replied, not having the words to say something better. He knew he made her worry about him for all the times he disappeared or came back home injured. Jenny knew her brother meant what he said as she nodded. "Sure!"

Yugi smiles slightly as he has to be careful next time.

With that, their journey reassumed as a few minutes passed and just a little bit more before they arrived at the café.

"Alright guys, we're almost there.'' Ichigo announces as they were inside the park. The cherry hair sounded not as happy as she should be, with the whole nonsense she went through and now Ryou will be mad at her.

''Where again? Lunch?'' Judai questioned, completely forgetting about the reason why they came here again.

''I hope its ramen.'' Naruto adds, smiling of joy as he wants his ramen so badly.

… Well yes and… no. We're going to Café Mew Mew.'' Ichigo explains to the two as they both look at each other and then Naruto asks. "… Do they have ramen?''

Ichigo sweat drops, knowing this will crush Naruto's feelings, as she shakes her head. As she expected, Naruto lowers his head in shame. That made Ichigo unhappy as she explains happily. "But no worries, you'll all eat something sweet and taste!''

This lifts up Naruto's head as he grins and declares. ''Really! AWESOME!''

''I don't mind the sweets once in a while.'' Judai adds. Sonic was meh as he said. ''Eh. I prefer chili dogs.''

''Really?'' Danny asks the blue hedgehog as Sonic responds with a smirk. ''Yup! Chili dogs are the best! They're the best food in the world!''

Danny sweat drops on what world would a hedgehog eat fatty foods like chili dogs.

''…" Shadow sighs softly that he had to hear the nonsense of chili dogs. Jonouchi was staring at the strange group of friends Yugi made… almost feeling upset by this.

''… So Yug, you seem to have nice friends.'' Jonouchi says to Yugi as Honda and Anzu stare at the tri-color head. Yugi smirks a bit as he answers. ''Oh! Jealous much, Jonouchi?''

''What? No! Why… maybe a little.'' Jonouchi tries to argue, sweat dropping of embarrassment to admit it. Honda also felt the same thing as he added. ''I also feel a little hurt too.''

This caused Anzu to stomp her foot as she said calmly, narrowing her eyes away from Yugi. ''… You two are morons. These guys have been helping Yugi out, with this… Dragon Knight stuff which he hasn't told us yet… or would never have.''

''Anzu.'' Yugi mutters, sounding depress that he should have known she would act like that. The brunette shook her head as she says. ''No, no. I'm sure we weren't good enough.''

''…'' Yugi lowers his head for how right she was. It wasn't that his dear friends weren't good to learn of this, but to prevent them from getting hurt. Even Atem knew what Yugi was doing is right… but also wrong to keep it from everyone else. Were they not friends?

Ichigo frown slightly as she has to do something about it. She steps in front of Yugi, staring at his friends with her hands up to her chest.

''Come on guys! He didn't mean it! He was hiding the truth to protect you all!'' Ichigo explains to them seriously with her eyes. Anzu looks at Ichigo and immediately could tell she means what she said.

''You saw what Dark Leader Dragon did. He's bad news and he would have kill every one of you if you knew the truth, which either way he just attack you all while he wanted to settle his score with Yugi-kun! That's why he had to protect you all from him because he cares about all of you so much!'' Ichigo continues explaining with a warm voice, hoping her words would reach them and did as they widen their eyes to hear that. She barely knew anything about Yugi, and yet Ichigo is defending him no matter what happens.

Jenny slightly smirks to hear that, amazed by the red haired girl. After all that, Ichigo takes a big breath out for how much she explains. ''Sigh! I talk too much all at once.''

Anzu was still astonished by Ichigo's words that she couldn't help but smile, admitting that Yugi wouldn't tell his closest friends of this mess to protect them. She felt stupid to believe he didn't admit it.

''… Well, we forgave you, Yug. After all, he's our friend and now he's a hero! A Super Hero!'' Jonouchi shouts proudly up to the sky! Yugi started to sweat drop on the thought as Honda joined in. ''Japanese's strongest hope! The Legendary Dragon Knight!''

This further shocked Yugi and even Atem, a bit, to even believe this. The others were somewhat liking that, while the rest which were Kaiba, Shadow and Jenny thought of them as completely morons.

''Overdoing it you two.'' Anzu tells the two, not even looking at them directly as she had face palm in advance. She turned to Yugi and smiled as she said with a wink. ''But they're right; it must have been hard for you, doing this.''

Yugi smiles back a little as he nods. ''It was never easy, but I manage, right?''

Anzu nods as she walks to him and grabs on his hands. She stares at him closely with her warm brownish eyes towards Yugi's purple eyes. ''Yugi, don't do things alone. Sometimes, you need help.''

Yugi smiles slightly as he has to admit… he wouldn't have come this far without his friends. So it was only right… he will always have them even near him than away.

''… I guess so. I'm sorry again, and I promise you, no more secrets.'' Yugi promises, holding on Anzu's hands slightly tighter.

''You better.'' Anzu replies with a small smile and a wink. Yugi smiles back, glad he hasn't lost any of his dear friends, and now promising to never lie to them again. Atem, once again, has seen Yugi's growth increase. His kindness towards his friends is a power that can never disappear, and might one day change the way the world works.

Ichigo was staring at the two with a small smile, seeing why these two were amazing for one and the other… but she still didn't get why can't they be together?

After thinking of not keeping secrets, this made Yugi to make a decision and tell his friends everything.

''Okay, before we go any further, I will tell you all what I know. But do me a favor and handle it, it's a long story.'' Yugi finally declares calmly as he stares at everyone.

''I'm listening.'' Kaiba says in an uncaring tone with his arms crossed.

''Don't you mean 'We'?'' Jonouchi pointed it out as the explanation is meant for all. Kaiba gave the blond head a look as he turns away. ''No such thing as 'We'.''

Jonouchi got pissed off as the others try to calm him down while Ichigo lowers her head that these guys just hate each other to the bone. ''Sigh.''

With things calming down, Yugi finally begins to tell his friends of the story how he became the Dragon Knight of Light, and how his problems developed to a point that it becomes worse. Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Jenny were astonished from what they heard, hell even Kaiba was amazed for once. Ichigo, Danny, Judai, Naruto, Sonic and Shadow stare at each other and smile or smirk, knowing they did their part to help Yugi out.

''So you believe me now guys?'' Yugi asks the group as they just nodded.

''Well we never doubted you.'' Anzu pointed out as Jonouchi and Honda grab around Yugi's neck with their arms on both sides. ''We can never doubt you Yug!''

Yugi starts smiling, feeling happy that he hasn't lost them. He was worried after telling them this story, everything might change about their friendship… but it didn't, at all. Yugi has always fought for his friends, and now he can even harder. For them, and for his home, he will protect them and fight the Dark Lord with everything he has.

''Then let's just get going.'' Yugi declares proudly as the others nod to it. Yugi then adds with a confident smirk, holding up the hand that he, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu made their bonds of friendship. ''And this time, I will tell you guys everything. I promise you, my friends.''

''No sweat Yug!'' Jonouchi declares with a fist up.

''And we will be here for you.'' Honda adds with a ''cool guy'' thumb up.

''Because our friendship is always with you!'' Anzu says as she holds her hands together to her chest.

Yugi nods as he reaches his hand to his friends. They nod as they did the same. With all four hands together, the four friends remember the sign of bonds they form before Yugi fought Kaiba in their first duel. It was this very symbol that Yugi knew he was never alone, and since then, he has never forgotten it.

The others watch with smiles, well the ones who do smile, while Ichigo blushes with happiness that those four are truly the closest of friends.

Atem was also happy, proud on his partner that as time passes, these bonds can never be erased.

"_Once again, I know one day, Yugi shall surpass me. Never stop showing that growth._'' The Pharaoh said mentally, knowing Yugi will… no, has slowly become a successor, even more. It's these bonds that the Dark Lord will lose, and will guide Yugi and everyone to the future.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: This is the start of a brand new day.**_

_**Ichigo: I knew I should have been more careful with my secret. All well- Nya!**_

* * *

After a few more minutes, the group finally reached the café.

"Here we are! Café Mew Mew!'' Ichigo proudly presents the pretty café. The others were amazed, well most. Danny had a look by the shape and colors of the building, while Jonouchi just had a drag look on why they had to come here. Judai was actually grinning, pretty existed of the place. Naruto… however…

''… Why is it pink?'' Naruto asks, having multiple sweat drops as he points with finger as the café, showing a frightening stare as he stare at what he was even looking at.

Ichigo didn't ask at first, until she turns to everyone, sweat dropping as she utters with a questionable stare with her head slightly sliding on the left. ''… What?''

''It's pink, pink… like a cake.'' Danny adds, still clueless what he's even looking at. Jonouchi sighs as he looks at the café closer and says. ''… I've seen worst, like those Blue-Eyes statues.''

"…'' Seto gave Jonouchi a quick death glare for insulting anything that is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He looks away as he too stares at the café, not believing he would be standing before it. ''So this is Café Mew Mew. Never thought I would come here.''

Everyone stare at Kaiba, surprised he knew about this place.

''You're curious?'' Yugi asks his rival, sensing as if Seto had an interest for the café.

''A bit. They make a lot more than any other café in Domino or Tokyo. I got my eye on this place for that reason… and on Ryou Shirogane too.'' Kaiba declares with a serious face, although Yugi could tell Kaiba is intrigued.

''You met Ryou?'' Ichigo questioned, surprised that Kaiba and her slave owner of a boss knew each other. Kaiba turns to her as he responds with his eyes closes. ''He's rich, I'm rich. So I have met many rich wannabes.''

''What about Bruce W-'' Danny was saying until he was intercepted by Kaiba opening up his eyes widely opened, glaring angrily at Danny as if he was going to kill him. This frightened Danny very much.

''Never… say… that… name… to… my… face.'' Kaiba threatened as Danny was about to pee himself if he didn't had a good endurance. He just nods fast. ''… Okay?''

Kaiba then calmed down as he walked ahead of the group. This was a strange thing to see Kaiba angry as those who knew the CEO… it was very weird. Jenny placed her hand over her chin for how interesting this turn out. ''Odd.''

''Yeah, even for Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi added as he began to think on any time that Kaiba lost it. Only once or twice, but that had to do with Mokuba. And the tri-color head knew from memory that he never heard the name Bruce something before that made his rival to snap like it. He just shook it off, not wanting to ask if he wishes to not deal with a pissed off Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba went to the door and was about to open it, until Ichigo rush in, wanting to get in first. ''We're here!''

Erika was the first to look at the group and just smile, sweat dropping as she has already expected this to eventually happen, even without her predictions. ''I kinda saw this coming.''

Both Jonouchi and Honda heard that lovely voice as they push aside the red head and stare with heart-shaped eyes at the foxy black hair. "ERIKA-CHAN!''

Ichigo glares angrily at the two as both Yugi and Anzu apologize for their friends' stupide.

''She's so hot wearing that cute security uniform!'' Jonouchi barks out like a happy puppy as Honda steams out smoke from his ears and nose. ''Super hottie you mean!''

Shadow was left speechless by how humans react to women and their appearances. Then again, he gave a look at the others as Danny blushes, Naruto grins, and Judai was clueless. ''_At least one idiot is not like the others._''

"Hello, everyone.'' Erika greets everyone as she stayed in her post, trying to distant herself away from the two lover boys.

''What's up!'' Sonic replies with a snap of his fingers, grinning happily. Erika's smile slowly changes into a frown, into a widened drop mouth at what she just heard. ''And… talking hedgehog…s?''

This was an expression Ichigo never saw Erika having. Somehow, she understood her friend's reaction and that meant she had a lot of explaining. Yugi also notices Erika's look as he turns to Ichigo and gives her a nod. Ichigo understood what he had in mind as she nodded.

''Yeah, it's a long story Erika-san.'' Yugi declares as Ichigo agrees. Erika just nodded, knowing they will have to.

"And a story I want to be told of, personally.'' Kaiba demanded, seriously that it made Ichigo to glare at him. Erika had a bad feeling this would turn back if he learned… or didn't.

"Oh great, and here I thought Ichigo didn't tell more people about us like a parrot.'' Mint declares as she walks up to the group. Jonouchi immediately glare the dark blue hair… as if he can smell the rich and arrogant.

''It's not my fault Minto!'' Ichigo explained angrily as Mint gave her a glare. ''It's always your-''

Mint stopped as she spotted familiar within the group and just stared at him dead on, even stopping Ichigo from finishing what she had to say.

''… Seto.'' Mint declared as Kaiba waved only once. ''Aizawa, didn't know you were a waitress.''

This got the dark blue hair girl badly, making her blush angrily, not wanting anyone wealthier than her to know about her job.

''More like tea tester. I am the best after all.'' Mint finally declares, sounding confident and smug. Kaiba, however, wouldn't care one bit as he wasn't paying attention to her. ''…''

Ichigo stared in horror that they KNEW each other!

''AW! WHAT'S GOING ON- NYA?!'' Ichigo yelled, panicking in not getting what does this even mean?! Erika sweat drops as she does a ''There, there'' taps to make her feel better.

''You guys know each other?'' Yugi asks, surprised as everyone else that those two knew each other. Jonouchi immediately nods as he takes out his bubble-blowing pipe. ''It's elementary Yugi; rich people know rich people!''

''Actually… yes.'' Jenny admitted, actually proving that Jonouchi was right. This made the blond head to wear his detective hat, making the others to sweat drop.

This soon caught the attention of the other Mew Mews as Zakuro sighs as she spotted Seto. ''Oh boy.''

Kaiba recognized that voice as he faced Zakuro. ''Fujiwara too?''

''Small world.'' Mint added as the two agreed. This caused the whole group to be left dumbfound as Anzu started to panic to actually seeing Zakuro Fujiwara. ''OH MY-''

''Yeah, yeah, I know. She's famous and celebrates know rich people.'' Kaiba quickly explains unkindly, making Anzu to sweat drop for the ruin reaction. ''In fact, Zakuro and I were forced in a blind date.''

''NO FREAKING WAY!'' Both Jonouchi and Mint declared in completely horror and shock. Everyone else who knew or understood Kaiba or Zakuro or both was all quite overwhelmed.

''Did you two by any chance… you know?'' Ichigo began to say, with a dropped mouth, almost curious if the two actually… did it? This caused Seto to laugh evilly, actually found humor from the red hair.

''Nice try Ichigo, but he wasn't my type.'' Zakuro explained, not at all happy talking about that. This made the Blue-Eyes duelist to scoff at her in a serious tone. ''More like I said that to you, Fujiwara.''

Zakuro gave him a glare as she replied coldly. ''… Of course you would say that.''

Seto gave her the shoulder as he was done talking. Mint sighed of relief that they weren't a thing, which got Jonouchi attention with a raised eyebrow.

''This is pretty strange, na no da.'' Pudding said, hanging from her large circus ball behind Naruto and Judai. They both turned and both were pretty… quietly amazed by what they were seeing.

''… I could do that.'' Naruto declares with a grin. Judai nods with his arms' crossed. ''Yes you would.''

''Um… Ichigo-san, I rather not ask, but-'' Lettuce was trying to say, nervously looking at the huge group as the cherry hair sighs of exhaustion. ''Yea, Lettuce-chan, and sadly, it happen again. I'm not too proud about this.''

''Wow.'' A voice Ichigo could easily recognize spoke as she turned and became angry as it was Ryou of all people, having his arms crossed over and giving the red hair a cocky look with Keiichiro behind him, trying to smile to ease the stress. ''And here I made you leader for no good reason?''

This got the cat girl mad that her cat ears and tail pop out, surprising the group. Even Kaiba was quite off-guarded to see that.

''SHUT UP RYOU!'' Ichigo cries out at his face. Ryou was unaffected as he points his finger at her ears. ''Ichigo, your cat ears and tail pop out again.''

This stunned Ichigo as she began to panic that everyone was watching. Yugi and Anzu sweat drop for how Ichigo was reacting, who wouldn't. Jenny was somewhat fascinated of the cat features. Even though he can finally see Ichigo humiliated, but this was… somewhat in his point of view… not so good if this girl can punch you harder than she can kick… or the other way around.

''Man, I don't like that guy.'' Jonouchi finally admits, just not liking the type of overconfident, cocky smell of rich people, thinking up-high than others just because they can.

''You two would get along.'' Ichigo mutters to herself, giving the blond-head a narrowing, quick glare. Jonouchi manage to somehow hear that as he's going to argue with the cat girl, until Kaiba got in between the two.

"Shirogane, and your lover. Small world for certain.'' Seto says to both bosses of the café. Ryou got mad as Keiichiro sweat dropped as he explained. ''That's Akasaka, Kaiba-san. I've already explained-''

''Don't care.'' Kaiba back mouths the brown head as Keiichiro sweat drops again. Ryou glares with a few sweat drops, not wanting to deal with a man who thinks he's better than anyone else, even a genius. ''_Just perfect._''

The blond head boss calm down his nature, as he smirks at Kaiba and greets him as he should with any rich person. ''Seto-san, welcome to my little shop. It's been a long time since-''

''No small talk, I'm actually pissed off about the fact that you're created a cat girl who's annoying as hell.'' Kaiba quickly declares with no hesitation. Ichigo sweat drops as she slightly slides her head to the left. ''… That's at least the nicest thing I heard from him about me.''

Ryou was not at all glad that more so-called friends of Yugi know about Ichigo and now the other girls' secrets that they're Tokyo Mew Mew, but Seto Kaiba of all people! Kaiba is the worst kind of enemy to ever have… because he will not destroy you, he will make that person to regret ever crossing with him. He should have remembered that from anyone who crossed Kaiba's path, Yugi does it more than once for even being called his one and only rival.

''Sigh… I forgot you two are rivals. If I remembered it sooner, I wouldn't have let Yugi know so much.'' Ryou starts saying, giving the tri-color a look of compassion. Yugi understood, also not expecting this. He too should have known better that Kaiba of all people will learn of this if it affects Battle City V3.

''It wasn't what you think Ryou. It's-'' Ichigo tries to explain herself, not wanting this from ever happening, but Ryou stops her with a smile. ''Relax Ichigo; I get the situation when I see it. It's just-''

''Hey! You're the guy who made Ichigo-kun into a cat girl?'' Jenny suddenly declares seriously as everyone is not expecting she would talk.

''Jenny!'' Yugi cried to her, not wanting her to cause problems for Ichigo and her boss, or even Kaiba too. The older Mutou gave her younger brother a narrow glare at him. ''Quiet! The adults are talking.''

Yugi sweat drops horribly as he mutters while lowering his head down. ''They always talk.''

Ichigo sweat drops, smiling a little as she felt bad for him. This would explain Yugi's being slightly shy.

''So are you?'' Jenny demanded once again to Ryou as the blond-headed genius smirks. ''I am in fact. You must be-''

He never finished as Jenny immediately clinched her fist and slams it over his nose, sending Ryou to the ground, crying in pain. ''AW!''

''No… way.'' Both Ichigo and Mint declared, speechless to what they just saw, as well as Jonouchi. Everyone dropped their mouths in shock at what they watched. Even Kaiba and Shadow, as well as Zakuro were left with shocking, stunned expressions. Ryou slowly tries to sit right, covering his bleeding nose in pain. ''MY NOSE! WHO THE HELL PUNCHES SOMEONE ON A NOSE?!''

''I would! I'm Jenny Mutou, reporter of Tokyo Now, small but growing newspaper company! And you, Ryou Shirogane, are a terrible person to pick random girls and turn them into monster girls!'' Jenny immediately announces herself and declares, while pointing her finger at Ryou with a serious stare.

Everyone was once again left speechless as both Ryou and Keiichiro were actually scared. ''REPORTER!''

''Why am I not surprised? Jenny always had this sense about writing and making amazing reports.'' Yugi says as he suddenly realizes it. He always remembered how hard his older sister's work on any school work when she visited him when they were younger. ''Every one of her book reports and essays were given the best grades out of all the schools she went to.''

''It also explains why some guys from Tokyo Now wanted to interview me because they had a connection to Yug.'' Jonouchi suddenly said, remembering a few weeks after Yugi won Duelist Kingdom that some guys wanted an interview with the new Duel King. Taking some credit, Jonouchi told them on Yugi's story and even his own, although when the news came in, Jonouchi was only mention as ''The other duelist''. ''In my opinion, I should have told them more about me for a little fame. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't change anything.''

''… What? Tokyo Now has been on Yug's trail ever since Duelist Kingdom.'' Both Anzu and Honda shouted in horror as Yugi sweat drops, not expecting his best friend would do that.

''I don't know if this makes sense… BUT COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD US BEFORE!'' Anzu questioned angrily as she gave the blond-headed duelist a death glare. Jonouchi sweat drops in terror as he should have told them way back ago. ''My bad.''

Yugi then turned to his sister, now worried that he knows she is a reporter… would she tell the world of who really is Tokyo Mew Mew?

''Jenny, you're not planning to-'' Yugi began to question as Jenny stopped him with a stare, knowing what he would ask her. ''Nope! I don't plan to reveal all your secrets like that…''

This brought relief in Yugi's conscious as well as Ichigo's, until Jenny immediately declared. ''But I will if this bastard forgives Ichigo-kun and the other girls, NOW!''

This freaked out the knight and the cat girl, as well as the rest of the Mew Mews and the two bosses.

''I will! No worries!'' Ryou promises as he gets up, slightly frightened by the young woman's threat but her temper and how she manages to hurt him hard.

''I'm sorry about Ryou's-'' Keiichiro apologizes for his friend's behavior, hoping to smooth things politely, but he was stopped on his tracks by Jenny's hand. ''I don't need lovely words. They don't work on me.''

''… Eh?'' Keiichiro was left speechless; stunned that such a lovely woman wouldn't take his apology.

''Wow. First one to ever ignored Keiichiro's charms like that.'' Mint declares quietly to the other girls as they all agreed. Ichigo knew how charming that Keiichiro can be at first gaze, but to fail on someone like Jenny… wow.

''I was starting to fall under his charm too.'' Jonouchi declared, which caused everyone to stare at him. He began to sweat drop on what he just said. ''Oh… crap. NOT MY FAULT!''

After explaining everything, and Jonouchi once again saying he didn't meant to say that, everyone got the picture that the Mew Mews fight against mutant animals that were created by a group of aliens who said used to live on the Earth and now they want it back and must eliminate every single human on the Earth in order for their people to have a home again. For almost everyone, it seemed normal, while Naruto was almost TOO hype.

''Aliens huh? So cool! Japan is now starting to grow on me!'' Danny declares, actually excited to take on spacemen to protect their world. He knew, hoping, he would deal with something from space again and this time, no ghost involvement… of sorts.

''I met those guys. One is crazy for Ichigo-chan and hates Yugi-san, the other is short and has a temper, and the last one is super smart and quiet! They seem okay guys.'' Judai added, crossing his arms as he remembered the three aliens and then grinning. Shadow just gave him a narrow glare for how calm the Osiris student just said that. ''Sure you would.''

''Well this seems to be good! I can't wait to face those guys!'' Sonic declares energetic for a new challenge as everyone slightly sweat drop at him. Naruto wasn't paying as he looked at the ceiling. ''… Why is the inside of this place pink too?''

''…'' Everyone just gave the blond-headed ninja a narrow look for how odd he is, except Sonic and Judai who just realized that the inside was also pink. "Oh yeah! I notice that.''

''If Idiot Hour is back, I'm leaving.'' Shadow finally said as he slowly walked towards the door. Sonic quickly zooms to the door before he left. ''Already, Shadow? This is getting interesting.''

Shadow uses Chaos Control to appear outside the opened doors as he said to the blue hedgehog. ''Not for me. All I need to worry about is a bunch of aliens, right?''

''Yeah. So you knew?'' Sonic asks, almost expecting Shadow to already know about all this. It's like someone like him to know this kind of stuff as he is working for GUN and knows stuff no one else would know.

''Let's say a friend did some digging for me.'' Shadow replied, referring the friend as the only person he could ever consider as being… too useful for his own good, Rouge the Bat.

''Let's hope we don't meet sooner than excited.'' Shadow added as he walked away. Yugi reaches to the door and shouts to him happily. ''Right! Thanks again for the help, Shadow-kun.''

Shadow momentary stopped as he turned to face the tri-color head. He simply stares at him, remembering how if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't remember his promise to Maria to protect the Earth. Shadow is not sure to find this boy as a threat or a troublemaker, but he couldn't really say either as he did owe him.

''… Sure.'' Shadow replies with a small smirk, teleporting away with Chaos Control. Sonic grin as he didn't expect that.

''Wow. He actually replied back. Not bad Yugi!'' Sonic congrats Yugi with an elbow tap. Yugi simply smiles a little as he nods. ''Thanks, I guess.''

The two soon return back inside as they saw both Kaiba and Ryou chatting.

''Now that I know what you have been doing all this time, so the rumors about your father's work are true?'' Seto announces, surprising Ryou slightly. The secret of the Mew Project, something Ryou's father created to fight the aliens… and it had to be Seto Kaiba to know about it. It makes sense, knowing how many connections he has.

''… They are. You don't plan to-'' Ryou started to demand if he would use the project, but Kaiba shook his head. ''No, not interesting… unlike that other one.''

The young Shirogane nodded, knowing who Seto was talking about; someone who they knew would abuse the Mew Project as his own play thing.

''Agreed. So what then?'' Ryou demanded as Kaiba scanned the room. He would say he didn't like the color of the café, too pink for his taste, but from all the business he heard about this place was making… it got his attention.

''… I like your business. It's small and pinkish, but it earns a lot more than any other café.'' Seto revealed, admitting in liking the café's work. Ryou raise an eyebrow as he asks. ''Does that mean you're interesting in Café Mew Mew?''

''Kaiba Corporation does need some gourmand expansion.'' Kaiba replied, sounding serious of what he said. Being the CEO of one best the greatest companies of this era, Seto had ideas of further improving and even expanding Kaiba Corporation into new heights… so why not start it off with a possible union with the best café in Japan.

This got Ryou's interest. He never liked Kaiba, at all, but with his connection, he could improve the café from being noticed from others on its real purpose. Not to mention saving some money wouldn't hurt.

''We'll talk more about it, but of course, this means I and Keiichiro still have some control on this café if we make business.'' Ryou propose as Kaiba agrees immediately, having no desire to take their so-called business.

Just hearing the possibly that she would also be working for someone like Kaiba, made Ichigo to go berserk as she cried angrily while revealing her cat fangs. ''NO WAY! I will not work under that-''

''You earn more money, a lot more.'' Ryou replied with a small smirk. This left Ichigo speechless momentary as she finally shouted happily, serious about it. ''… AGREE WITH HIM!''

Ryou grins as he knew she would react like that as he faces Seto again. ''We'll think about it.''

''Good.'' Seto accepted that respond with somewhat a small smirk. He slowly walked to the door as he added. ''Now that I'm done here, I have to return home and check up on my little brother.''

''Kaiba-kun, we should talk, about Battle City V3's finales.'' Yugi immediately asks him, concern of the danger that this tournament can bring.

''…'' Seto stood his ground, narrowing his glare towards his rival. Yugi knew he was unhappy as he tried to explain to him. ''The Dark Lord will get involved in this tournament one way or another, and once he does, he will hurt a lot more people than just you and me. You should postpone the finals until I-''

''Until you stop him? Is that what you were trying to say?'' Kaiba interrupts Yugi, surprising the young Dragon Knight as he simply nods as he's right. "Yes.''

There was a cold silence between the two as everyone watched, making Ichigo unease to what might happen. The silence broke by the Blue-Eyes duelist laughter.

''Don't make me laugh, Yugi.'' Seto soon said, stopping his laughter cold dead, now glaring down at the tri-color head.

''But-'' Yugi tried to reason with him, hoping to not let anyone get hurt, until Seto pointed threatening at him. ''This tournament is more about that monster and my chance to become Duel King; it is also my chance to defeat you!''

''…'' Everyone became quiet as Yugi was silent as he stared at him. He should have guessed this mess would always go back to their rivalry. The one thing Kaiba wants to prove is that he's stronger than Yugi by any means, even if someone evil tries to destroy or rule the world.

''Don't take that away from me, or I will kill you.'' Seto threatened Yugi, actually scaring the young knight. This wasn't just a joke, he meant it. Yugi knew how much angry Kaiba was when he had a temporary retirement, but he didn't expect he would get that mad. He wasn't sure what to tell him, knowing he had to stop the Dark Lord for than anything else. That changed as Jenny stepped up. ''He won't.''

This shocked Yugi as he turned to his older sister. ''Jenny?''

Jenny didn't turn to face him as she stares down at Kaiba. She then declared seriously. ''My little brother is the only one who deserves the title of Duel King, and I know he will earn it and beat you!''

Everyone began to stare at this new situation as Kaiba smirked a little.

''… I like you more than your brother.'' Seto announced with a proud smug on his face. Jenny smirks back as she replies. ''Thanks.''

Seto turns away and walks out to the door. Yugi was still unsure of all this as he called out to him. ''Kaiba-kun!''

''Do not worry, Yugi. If that monster does show up, then I'll defeat him. After all, I hold the strongest card that can defeat a God!'' Kaiba declared proudly, not turning back as he sounded confident in defeating Yugi. The tri-color hair stared at him as he was what Kaiba meant by that.

''_A card that defeats a God? He couldn't have meant?_'' Yugi was trying to think to himself, starting to get what card Kaiba was talking about until the CEO declared with a wave, leaving the building.''Until the next year… where we will settle our score, Yugi.''

Yugi was quiet at first, until he started forming a smile as he replied back.''… Right, Kaiba-kun. I intend to end this before it becomes worst! That's my promise!''

Kaiba stopped as he just smirked to himself, know even more certain to finally defeat Yugi.

''And don't forget about me Kaiba!'' Jonouchi also announced seriously as Judai added. ''Me too!''

''… Hmph.'' Kaiba continued walking, having his moment with just him and Yugi ruined. Even so, the older Kaiba could wait for his chance to bring down Yugi for good and become the legend he is meant to be.

Yugi sighs, relief as he turns to Jenny and smiles. ''Jenny-nee-san, thanks.''

Jenny grins back as she rubs his head. ''No problem. Just beat him, and I mean it. You're a real King of Games than him.''

Yugi couldn't help but agree with her, knowing no matter how much he didn't like the fame or being a better duelist… someone should hold the title of a true duelist… and that should be his duty.

''Right.'' Yugi answers her back, seriously about it. Jenny smiles as she continues rubbing his head for a moment.

''So how come you didn't tell me that you're a reporter?'' Yugi finally asks her as soon as Jenny stops. The elder Mutou sibling sighs as she says, slightly blushing. ''Oh you know… We all do keep secrets.''

Yugi understood her, knowing that everyone keeps secrets from one and the other.

''Naturally.'' He replied with a small smile. Jenny also smile back, finding that she couldn't help but feel proud of his brother… although he still had a lot to learn, a lot.

''Now that we're done, let's go back home!'' Jenny finally declares, exhausted as she yawns. Yugi nods as the others did too. ''… Right.''

After this entire mess, the group went their own ways as Judai and Naruto left for… something, while Danny left to his home and Sonic left in a hurry, like always.

''Yugi, see you tomorrow?'' Jonouchi says to his best friend as Yugi smiles to him and his friends. ''You bet guys!''

''And remember, we're all here for you.'' Anzu added, hoping Yugi never forgets the bonds they have in each other. Yugi nodded, not wanting to ever forget how much his friendship towards his friends means to him. ''Thanks. I won't ever forget.''

With that, his friends left as he was alone with his sister, and Ichigo.

"Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo asks as the tri-color head turns to face her. ''Yeah?''

Yugi sees Ichigo smiling happily at him, making him to smile back. Atem smirks to himself, knowing that it was thanks to Ichigo that his partner managed to get this far. It's like those two need each other, as if like true partners.

''…'' Ichigo didn't find the words to tell him, only smiling at him.

''…'' Yugi also didn't know what to say as he just smiles back.

"You guys need some time alone?'' Jenny asks the two with a small, grinning face, humping her elbow on Yugi's arm. The tri-color head blushes slightly as he shook his head with a small smile.

''Nay. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi declares to Ichigo as she nods. ''Same here. And try not getting me in further problems. Please?''

Yugi smiles as he nods. ''Promise.''

Ichigo blushes as she waves goodbye and runs off to her home. Both Mutou siblings watches her run off, as Yugi is at least happy he manage to not ruin her life with more people knowing about her secret. Even so… he got serious that now that his friends know the truth, he must protect them even more than ever against the Dark Lord.

''_I'll make sure to never let you guys down… and with my bonds-_'' Yugi declared to himself as he clinched his fist as Atem, Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon appeared behind him. ''_Our bonds_/**Our bonds**/**Our bonds**_._''

Yugi smirks blushing that with his partners, he can do it.

''_With our bonds, we'll defeat the Dark Lord… for good._'' Yugi vows to himself as he looks up in the sky, watching the sun finally setting as his promise will never be broken.

Watching from afar, the mysterious masked man with the large trench coat was watching the young knight. ''_You seem determine, Yugi, but are you sure you can be for what will happen next?_''

Now that Yugi and his friends know the truth, will he be able to protect them against the Dark Lord? And what is Dark Leader Dragon's next plot? Or even if he will continue his madness in Battle City V3? All that and more… next time.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

* * *

**YOU ALL DID NOT EXPECT WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING… I can explain. I did post a poll to decide if DKR should stick with Subbed or Dubbed for most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast… I lie to you and myself. After much better thinking, after deciding about doing things my way, I would be offending my readers, all of you who are reading this… so I made a nice joke to just declare that I will keep everything as such. I hope you understand and do not be angry at me. I kinda want this to be as such. Thank you.**

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

As allies begin to form a friendship between each other, Judai reveals a secret after seeing something he shouldn't have seen or been involved with.

Yugi: So we just stop another Chimera, and Judai did it pretty well.

Naruto: I helped too!

Asuka: … Judai, can we say this kid sounds exactly like you.

Judai: No way! Naruto sounds awesome!

Ichigo: I don't think that is what she meant. So you were saying about… eh…

Judai: Oh yeah. I met an Assassin and we saved the world!

Ichigo: … Oh… my head.

Yugi: Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this.

Judai: Then let's talk about it next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Time Traveling Assassin-Duelist-Hero! The Secrets behind Italy and the Order of the Assassins!

Ichigo: ….

Judai: What?

Ichigo: Nothing, I just don't know what words I can say.

Judai: None except please remember to read, enjoy, and review!

Ichigo: NYA!

Judai: Like Ezio would say it ''Vittoria agli assassini''!

Ichigo: THAT MAKES NO SENSE! I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!

Yugi sweat drops: See you next time then everyone.


	3. 2: Judai the ASS-ASS-IN!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers! This is episode 2 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Also, don****'t expect some kind of multi-crossover with Assassin's Creed! If you want it, convince me. Otherwise, don't expect it! I got another plans for Judai… involving the manga? FIND THAT OUT SOON… (Spoiler: Volume 4)!**

**Also, I wanted to upload this chapter after more readers review on the previous chapter... but I change my mind and I've been having bad days. Also... Happy Late 10 Year Anniversary, GX! A Youtuber named as Sephirex told me in his latest video of the 10 year anniversary since the air of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX all the way back from October 4th 2004. You had your ups and downs, but you'll always be remembered.**

**This one... Is for you, Judai/Jaden! GOTCHA!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 2: ****The Time Traveling Assassin-Duelist-Hero! The Secrets behind Italy and the Order of the Assassins!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Secrets are never meant to be secrets forever. As his friends now know the truth, both concerned and angry at this, the bonds of friendship that Yugi has with them hasn__'t broke but grew stronger. Even with Kaiba's rage and Anzu's unease, they still trusted Yugi… although Kaiba was still pissed. _

_After another explanation Ichigo had to make with her friends and bosses, not to mention weird and shocking surprises, everyone trusted each other as their bond was made. With these new trust and allies, can Yugi be able to defeat the Dark Lord and overcome Battle City V3's finals?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later:**

It has been a quiet day, as both Judai and Asuka are walking around in the nice city of Tokyo, being that this is Judai's idea for hanging out, just the two of them. This has been the first time, since they were once again reunited, that Judai and Asuka could walk together without the others. The rest of the crew are all off doing their own stuff, as the others that are the finalists of V3's finals are getting ready.

"…'' Asuka was quiet, not sure why she was. She would usually be calm and serious, but with Judai… she always liked him more than just a friend. Since they were able to see each other in Duel Academia, she had new feelings for the former Osiris student especially that Judai went back to his old self, slightly. He's still the same as he was from last year, but that didn't matter for her. She was just happy he's Judai.

''Nice day.'' Judai says, smiling up in the cloudy yet blue sky. Asuka nods partly, knowing it's going to snow soon.

''I guess, getting cold.'' She replied, feeling the chills of winter coming soon. Judai nods firmly, although he didn't care much about the cold. ''Yup.''

The two continued walking as Asuka tried not to look at Judai directly. She narrowed her eyes to give a glance at him, and she blushed when she looked at his eyes. Judai used to have much more happier eyes, bright and innocent like a little kid. Now they're more mature and serious, and yet they still spark with happiness.

''… Judai.'' Asuka began to mutter as Judai turned to face her. ''Yeah?''

Judai blinks as he notices Asuka's eyes locking with his own. He forgot how nice she was. He couldn't help but smile as he stares at her.

''We never had the chance to chat after… you know.'' Asuka said as Judai didn't had an idea what she meant, until he remembered. He nodded, knowing she was referring about the last day they were students and he left without going to the party.

''Oh yea. I guess not.'' Judai answer her, feeling bad about it. He kinda promised he would be there, but he wasn't determined to face his friends in his state. He knew he wasn't ready for it, but now things are different.

''Sorry about not telling you I wouldn't be coming to the party… during… you know, our last day in Duel Academia.'' Judai apologizes to her as Asuka smiles, actually happy he cares about that.

''… Don't be. You'll probably laugh at my dress.'' Asuka replies, blushing slightly to remember the dress she had on before. Just the thought of Judai seeing her like that would confuse him with a princess.

''Yea… Wait, what dress?'' Judai suddenly questions, puzzle by that. Asuka rolls her eyes over as some things can't change with him or Judai's obliviousness.

''Never mind. I'm happy to see that face again.'' Asuka declares, slightly giggling as she looks at him. Judai stares at her back as he smiles back. ''… I am too.''

Asuka was glad to see Judai smiling again. It was a good thing he is acting like his old, enjoyable and happy self. That's the Judai she met.

''So… how was your time alone?'' She asks the former Osiris student who begins to think back on his journey around the world. It wasn't like that movie around 80 days, more like him wandering around and hoping he gets something tasty to eat.

''Well… I will say it was pretty interesting.'' He replies, sounding slightly excited that even if it was boring at times that he went traveling… he did though had went through amazing adventures.

''Can't you tell me more than that?'' Asuka asks of him, hoping he would share his adventures with her first. Judai was a bit dumbfounded as he scratches the back of his hair. ''I will; it's just hard to say it.''

''… Obviously.'' Asuka replied, rolling her eyes over to think nothing ever changes.

''Yup. I know the feeling of telling a story.'' Naruto suddenly said as he was behind the two. Asuka agreed with a nod. ''Agreed.''

That's when the long blond headed realized who she was agreeing to, making her very quiet as she stopped on her tracks. ''…''

She slowly turns around and widens her eyes to stare at the blue eye shinobi who was grinning.

''AWWW!'' Asuka screams as she accidently whacks Naruto away. ''EEWWOUCH!''

Judai sweat drops as Asuka hides behind him. She was very startled to see that blond-headed, whisker face kid again. ''CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!''

''It wasn't my attention to stand behind you, ya know!'' Naruto yells back, still not believing he was slapped like that. Asuka glares back which scared the shinobi slightly. Judai sweat drops, in the middle of the two as he reasons with them. ''Come on Asuka, no need to yell at Naruto.''

''Yeah, ya know!'' Naruto agree as Judai nods. Asuka just stare at the two with terror, noticing almost how alike they act to one and the other. What anyone would fear if they knew Judai Yuki… another Judai, but dumper.

''_Oh no. And here I thought Johan was bad which it wasn't the case._'' Asuka said to herself, not expecting this to happen again. She slowly tried to calm down from that moment as she apologized.''Sorry… but he freaked me out.''

''Well I'm a ninja after all!'' Naruto pointed out, pointing his thumb right up to his chest.

''I thought you were called a Shinobi?'' Judai questions him as Naruto sweat drop and thought about it for a while. Naruto snaps his finger as he answers his question. ''Hmm… It can mix back and forth.''

''… Sweet!'' Judai replies, not minding it as the two smiled at each other. Asuka was sweat dropping in horror for how alike they are; it felt too much. Besides, she needed time with just Judai.

''Eh… Naruto, right?'' Asuka asked the shinobi as he turned and grinned at her. ''Yo!''

''Yea… mind that, you know. I want to have a conversation with Judai here.'' Asuka pleaded with him, hoping he would somehow understand if he does act like an idiot. She, however, did not expect the blond head, whisker face teen to grin to what she meant.

''Hehehe! A conversation huh?'' Naruto says with a somewhat delight. Asuka began to sweat drop again, so not expecting he knew what she was talking about. ''_Okay, maybe he's worse than Judai._''

The thought of that made her unease, forcing her to snap out of it.

''Yes, and maybe you could go… somewhere else?'' Asuka declare kindly so he would get lost. Naruto crossed his arms over, trying to think as his face is shown that he is thinking. ''… Well I would love to go back to Konoha, but it's a damn long way back and I want to check out this place a little better.''

''Yea! You wouldn't mind if Naruto tag along with us.'' Judai asks of Asuka as she widens his eyes. She didn't want that, at all.

''Well I-'' Asuka started to say as she turned over towards him, only to see Judai giving her that look, that charming yet sad look, making her unable to finish her sentence. ''…''

''What do you say, Asuka?'' Judai ask of her again, sounding charm in her ears as she wasn't sure how to respond to him. If she said no, then she's sure Judai wouldn't be happy. If she said yes… well she has to.

''I suppose I don't mind… much.'' Asuka answers. Judai then got excited as he grinned. ''Sweet.''

''YOSHI!'' Naruto declared as he grabbed on Judai's neck with his arm. ''So Judai, you were saying about your adventures in… eh.''

''Italy.'' Judai revealed with a small grin. Asuka was surprised that Judai went all the way there. Then again, he didn't tell anyone anything. ''You went there?''

''I was curious if there was pizza there… there is.'' Judai replied, not so thrill that the pizza there was not as great as he wanted it to be, but he didn't mind at all.

''And I went there from the stories I heard about a duelist harming others.'' Judai added. Asuka nod, hearing those same stories about someone hunting down Ryo and Johan once upon a time, but it was later revealed to have been some trick of sorts. Judai notices her look as he frown slightly, knowing the real story of the duelist known as Paradox. ''_Just didn't expect that problem would be a big deal._''

''But before that, I was backtracked by another issue.'' Judai then changed the subject, instantly reminded by that day… the day he can't ever forget.

''And that was?'' Naruto ask with a wondering grin, wanting to know. Judai nods seriously as he says. ''Well, it all started-''

Suddenly, before Judai could say, an explosion occurred that shocked the three.

''What was that?!'' Asuka shouted in an astonished tone as both Judai and Naruto became serious.

''That could mean trouble.'' Judai said seriously, sensing it was something bad.

''Yosh, some action wouldn't hurt!'' Naruto declared energetic as he slams his right fist onto his left palm, eager for a fight. Judai grinned with excitement too. ''I'm with you!''

Asuka sighs that she's right; those two almost act too alike.

''Asuka, let's go!'' Judai suggested in a determined tone as Asuka sweat dropped. She so didn't want that, but knowing her luck, she had no choice. ''… Right.''

With that, both Judai and Naruto went up ahead with Asuka behind them. She should have known better to chase after them, but someone had to.

''Man, I'm so going to get my game on.'' Judai shouted to kick butt and save the day. Naruto agreed with a grin. ''I bet it's a giant lion, or shark, or maybe a-''

As soon as the three arrived at where the distribution was going on… and they couldn't believe what the monster was.

''…'' All three were speechless. Asuka and Judai just blinked in startled while Naruto had one his white pupil, huge lips, ''WTF'' look.

''That's a… eh?'' Judai began to stutter in an unsure tone at what they were staring at. Even Yubel and Daitokuji-senpai were speechless at what they were staring at.

''AN EGGPLANT WITH LIMA LEGS AND RADISH ARMS!'' Naruto burst out in completely horror while pointing his finger wildly at the giant fusion of a vegetable monster.

''… I was kinda expecting something frightening.'' Asuka finally admitted, not as much threatened to the vegetable monster as she was a second ago. Just looking at it closer, it looked like it was a little kid's drawing.

''THIS IS FRIGHTENING!'' Naruto protest angrily as he hides behind Judai. Asuka starts to sweat drop for how this so-called trained ninja, wearing a real noticeable jumpsuit, get so scared of a mismatch vegetable monster.

''… He doesn't like vegetables, huh?'' She asks Judai as he nods softly, scratching the back of his head. ''Didn't know.''

''WELL NOW YOU DO!'' Naruto yells as he is after all hiding behind Judai. Asuka sighs softly. ''Kinda saw that coming.''

Naruto just gives her a look as he looks at what the monster was staring at, until he finally spot who… well more like who by two.

''Hey? Isn't that-'' Naruto was pointing out as both Asuka and Judai look at where Naruto was pointing. The former Osiris student stared even closer as he soon widened his eyes as he started to form a grin as well as Naruto. ''YOSH! Yugi-san and Ichigo-chan!''

''Ichigo?'' Asuka mutters as she looks closer to where Judai and Naruto were looking at. She then saw someone who looked exactly like the Duel King. The other one… she wasn't sure who she looked like, but she had pink hair with… cat ears. She narrowed her eyes closer to see that girl's face and she just slightly drop her mouth to who she looked like, minus the pink eyes. ''NO WAY!''

''Judai!'' Naruto shouted angrily, just realizing that Judai shouldn't have mention Ichigo's remember. Just remembering at the beating he went through by the girl made the young Genin think twice to NOT make a repeat.

''Well… my bad!'' Judai declares with an honest smile. Naruto sweat drops in horror for what he heard.

''_Honestly, Judai._'' Yubel declared mentally, even agreeing with the shinobi that Judai shouldn't have said Ichigo's real name.

''_It wouldn't hurt now anyway._'' Judai replied back, knowing it wasn't a big deal. Yubel just sighs as she just automatic agree. ''_It doesn't, at least for now._''

As those three were watching, both Yugi and Mew Ichigo just arrived to the scene as the culprit for all this problem was the small alien child Tart and his own personal mismatch of a Chimera Anima. Both Yugi and Atem were just as puzzled by the monster's appearance as Ichigo tried to ignore it so she can destroy it and head back to her normal day.

''Eh, Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi finally spoke, sounding curious if he should even ask her. He didn't need to ask twice as Ichigo replied back. ''You want to ask why Tart is mess up in the head with this ''lovely'' creation.''

Yugi nodded as she got everything right. ''Basically. Tart-kun is very strange.''

''Fear the thing you humans hate, vegetables!'' Tart announces evilly, grinning as if he's a genius. After learning about how humans don't like eating these ''vegetables'', the young alien had the brilliant plan to create a new plant-type Chimera Anima, only one with the powers and abilities of a vegetables. ''With this new monster, those lame humans will fall! Hahaha!''

Tart continues laughing on his own intelligence while both Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop in horror to think he did something good.

''Not all of us hate vegetables.'' Yugi clearly explained, stunning the young alien with his jaw dropped.

''You should have tried something worst.'' Yugi suggested which made Mew Ichigo confused onto why the tri-color head is saying such stuff to the enemy to improved on their mistakes.

This pissed off Tart as he shouted angrily at the knight. ''Shut up, freak head!''

''Freak head?'' Yugi questions with a small sweat drop. He then turns to Ichigo and asks her with a nervous smile. ''Really?''

The cat girl nods seriously, with her arms crossed over, as she says. ''He calls me an H-A-G.''

''… Seriously? He's still breathing after calling you that?'' Yugi asks, sounding frighten that Tart is not in a coma state. He knows a lot more about Ichigo to guess that if anyone tries to call her such a word… she would probably kill that person or make them regret ever existing. The thought was frightening.

''He won't be for long!'' Yugi just declares serious, ignoring what could happen, and wanting to make that alien to regret even calling someone great like Ichigo as a hag.

Mew Ichigo starts blushing happily that Yugi would defend her like that. ''Oh Yugi-kun, you don't have to be too noble.''

''Um… yeah, but I want to.'' Yugi replied back seriously as Ichigo smiled happily. Sometimes, Yugi is just too kind for his friends to help them out.

''_You meant the whole freak head right?_'' Atem added mentally, figuring Yugi would be mad at the whole freak head. Yugi sort of nodded slightly with an uncertainly. ''_Sort of._''

''You can try losers! My Chimera won't lose!'' Tart declares very confident in his monster. Ichigo then got serious as she declared at the little alien.''Well it doesn't matter if you are using this evil vegetable monster, I will not forgive you to use healthy food as a tool of evil! Your evil deeds end today!''

Yugi watches as Ichigo is truly amazing. She doesn't need to be a Mew Mew and protect her world, but she did because she does what's right. He couldn't help but admire her. ''_Wow… she's amazing._''

''For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares as she does her cat pose at the villain and his monster. Yugi smiles as her phrase made him all pump up to stop Tart. ''You say it Ichigo-kun!''

Ichigo smiles happily as she turns to him. ''Yugi-kun, let's take this freak down!''

''Right!'' Yugi agrees as he takes out his Dragon Sword as Ichigo brings out her Strawberry Bell. ''Let's do this.''

''OH YEAH! GO GET THEM MY SUPER MONSTER!'' Tart ordered as his Vegetable Chimera charges at the two. Yugi backs away fast as Mew Ichigo easily leaps away.

Yugi then charges back with his sword as the monster intercepts the slash with its radish arms. Yugi was shocked that it was hard to cut right through, barely even cutting deep, as Yugi was forced to back away again. The monster then threw his other arm downward at Yugi who dodges it barely. The radish arm crashes on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Mew Ichigo charge in with a powerful kick, but it was barely unaffected by the monster. This forced the cat girl to back away in time as the monster fires sharp missile-like carrots at her.

''WHY DOES IT FIRE CARROTS?!'' The cat girl shouted in awe terror as she quickly dodges the carrots as she tries to distant herself. One of the carrots almost got her by the face if Yugi didn't shield her with his sword. The two quickly took cover behind a car as the monster unleashed its attack at it, piercing and dismantling the entire thing.

''I have to admit, Tart-kun has a strange imagination for creating monsters.'' Yugi said as a carrot almost pierced through his head by a few inches. Mew Ichigo agrees with multiple sweat drops. ''No dud, Nya.''

They continue taking cover until the vegetable monster finally stopped its attack. This was their chance as they came out and Mew Ichigo holds up her bell weapon at the monster.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' The cat girl Mew Mew shouted as she unleashes her magical pink energy blast at full blast. The attack hits the Chimera at full power. Mew Ichigo smiles with confidence that her attack did the work, only to be shocked as the Vegetable Chimera survived the attack unfazed. ''No way!''

''Hahaha! That won't be enough!'' Tart mocks the cat girl with laughter. Ichigo grit her teeth for how bad this is. Tart then snaps his fingers as the monster swings it radish arm at Mew Ichigo. She was about to dodge it until Yugi intercepts with a single of his sword, stopping the monster's arm at full strength.

''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi declares as the golden beam of light from the sword is unleash, destroying the radish arm directly. The blow was enough to destroy the entire arm as the piece fell on the ground.

''Yes! Yugi-kun got that thing!'' Mew Ichigo shouted happily. Now they could finish the battle for good. Yugi wasn't as sure as he noticed how the Chimera was not bother by the loss of its arm. It soon became clear as the destroyed radish began to grow anew, slowly healing itself which shocked the Mew Heroine.

''It can regenerate?'' Yugi questioned in a startled tone as both knight and cat girl back away. The young Dragon Knight stare seriously that he didn't expect this. ''_That means we need to destroy the whole thing if we'll ever beat it._''

''_Or eat it._'' Atem added which brought a small smile on Yugi's face for how funny that was. Even so, he was very worry how they were going to fight this monster.

''HAHA! You should have seen your faces when you saw that! There's no hope for you two.'' Tart declares with a grin as the Vegetable Chimera roars. Yugi wasn't so worried by the monster's abilities or what it's capable of.

''… Not really. I've seen worse.'' Yugi replied with no concerns, confident that they would defeat the monster. Ichigo smiles in amazement that Yugi is amazingly strong hearted to not let such a monster overcome him. This, however, made the small alien really angry.

''OH YEA! GET THEM!'' Tart ordered furiously as the Vegetable Chimera charges slowly at the two. Yugi and Mew Ichigo prepared themselves against the monster, until they heard a footstep coming from behind, and coming in fast.

''COMING THROUGH!'' A voice shouted seriously as the person went through both the Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine who recognize that voice. ''That's-''

The monster was never ready as a foot stomp over its large face, and that foot belongs by none other than Naruto. Tart drop his jaw as his chimera fell on the ground.

''TAKE THIS YOU FREAKISH VEGETABLE DEMON!'' Naruto cried angrily as he creates a Shadow Clone and they form bright, blue spiral of energy around Naruto's right palm. ''_**RASENGAN!**_''

Naruto slams his powerful Jutsu right at the chimera's chest, and it explodes the eggplant chest into pieces. Everyone was startled at the sight as the pieces drops by chunks, splashing the some spots of the ground in wet eggplant.

''NO WAY!'' Tart shouted in shock as his chimera was easily smashed and crushed.

''Yosh! Naruto Uzumaki, 1!'' Naruto declares proudly before he stomps the monster on the face even harder. ''ULGY VEGETABLE MONSTER, 0!''

''… Wow…'' Mew Ichigo said with widen, shocking eye sockets and small pupils, completely not expecting such a thing. Yugi was felt the same way in horror as his jaw was half opened up, even Pharaoh's. ''Yeah… that's… something.''

''DARN IT! THIS ISN'T FAIR!'' Tart erupts in yelling and rage, hoping on one leg to another for how unfair this was as he points at his chimera. ''GET UP NOW!''

The Vegetable Chimera started to move as Naruto quickly jumps off it. The blond headed shinobi watches as the chest of the chimera starts regenerating, growing back the parts of the Eggplant that was shredded and smashed as it stands up.

''Oh no you won't! _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_'' Naruto takes action as he forms his hand seal and creates a whole lot of Shadow Clones. Naruto and his clones charge in and tackle the chimera right back down.

''I WILL NOT LET VEGETABLES WIN! GET HIM ME!'' Naruto declares as he orders his plans to attack as the clones just did that. They all grab on every possible part of the chimera, pinning it down to the ground as some punches or kicks the monster as hard and possible.

Both Mew Ichigo and Yugi continue to stare in shock with multiple sweat drops over their heads.

''This is… eh…'' Ichigo was trying to say something but couldn't the words she need. Yugi thought as he replied. ''Something?''

Mew Ichigo snaps her fingers as she nods. ''Exactly, Nya!''

Tart was just as shocked as he couldn't believe this could happen; his chimera is getting owned by a mere human. He couldn't stand it!

''That's it!'' Tart declares as he pulls out his yo-yo weapons from behind his back, spinning them rapidly like a wild animal. ''I'm going to make that human pay!''

The small alien was about to swing his attack at the clones, until he notices that they were no longer in his possession, not even in his hands.

''What the?'' Tart utters in a stunned tone as he looks below him if he accidentally drops them. He then heard the sound of his yo-yos spinning as he turns around and spots them in the hands of Judai.

''Awesome yo-yo toy!'' Judai declare as he looks closer at the Yo-yos. Tart was dumbfound on how he appeared behind him and took his weapons without even making a single sound.

''You! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU… You…'' Tart started yelling in outrage until Judai suddenly jab him by the neck with some kind of knife, not inflicting any damage, without even moving his arm. ''How… how did you-''

Tart was unable to finish as he felt strange, almost poison, as it was enough to knock him out as Judai quickly grabs him with both arms before he collapse. ''There we go.''

Judai sighs as he quickly leaps down, descending by small roof to roof until he reach the ground.

''Yugi-san, Ichigo-chan, I got him!'' Judai yells at the two, who were also just as amazed to what happened when they spot Judai handling Tart, as he runs to them.

''Woah… how did Judai-kun did that?'' Mew Ichigo questions in shock by another crazy thing. Yugi nudge his shoulders as even he wasn't sure. ''I don't even… know.''

''OI! GUYS!'' Naruto calls out loudly, showing that his clones were beginning to be overwhelmed by the Vegetable Chimera. ''A LITTLE HELP?!''

''Right, sorry Naruto.'' Judai apologizes with a small nervous grinning, forgot that his good buddy has been dealing with the real threat of a monstrous vegetable thing.

''Shall we?'' Yugi asks Ichigo with a small smirk as he creates a Dragon Clone.

''You know it!'' Mew Ichigo replied with a smile as she upgrades her Strawberry Bell into the Mew Rose Bell.

''Here we go then!'' Yugi declares as he and his Dragon Clone starts forming the _**Dragon Rasengan**_ and soon holds it with both hands. He then grew the sphere larger for the finishing blow.

''_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' Both Dragon Knight and Mew Mew shouted as one as Ichigo unleashes her _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ through Yugi's **_Dragon Rasengan_**, infusing both attacks to become a shining, white-outline, pink energy blast in the form of a long body dragon. The attack charges right at the Vegetable Chimera just in time as Naruto's clones vanish to not get hit by the large dragon. The energy dragon opens up its large fangs and hits the Vegetable Chimera directly, engulfing the monster within the blast as it dissolves into nothing as the chimera was no more.

The Para Para was all it remained until Masha went in and munch it in his mouth, capturing the parasite. ''Para Para Collected! Para Para Collected!''

''YOSH!'' Both Judai and Naruto shouted in joy as Asuka sweat drops, not being able to do much in this situation… then again, maybe it was best she didn't help out this time around.

''We did it!'' Both Yugi and Ichigo declared happily as they gave each other high fives. Ichigo was not regretting that Yugi and many others know the truth and are willing to help her out. It's way better than doing things alone.

Naruto was extremely glad that monster was history, and then he soon noticed the small boy with pointy ears around Judai's arms. ''… Eh? Is he okay?''

''He's fine. This poison is only meant to weaken him and knock him out.'' Judai explained to them as everyone gave him a strange stare of ''WTF'' looks.

''It was however hard to adapt one though, but this one works. I did it on myself just to make sure.'' Judai added, actually admitting he tested the poison on himself and survive just fine. Everyone began to sweat drop in horror for what they just heard and then they all became quite as they had their sight over Judai's head. ''…''

''What?'' Judai asks, noticing his friends staring at something else. He turns around and spots one of the other aliens above them, Pie. Judai grins as he remembered this guy and greets him with a wave. ''Oh yeah! Hey!''

''…'' Pie did not respond as he crosses his arms, calm and yet serious. Judai notices that he's staring at the little alien and figure out he wants him back. The brown/orange head nods as he holds up Tart to the older alien.

''Here's your brother.'' Judai declares, still smiling. Pie only stares as he starts to descend slowly. He looked at his younger brother to confirm if he's alive and he was, breathing calmly, sleeping.

''… He's still breathing?'' Pie questioned, somewhat surprised, as he analyzed his conclusion. Judai obviously nods with a grin. ''Well of course! I wouldn't kill him.''

Pie study Judai to assume if he was lying, but soon confirm he wasn't. It was strange how this human acted the way he did in Pie's eyes. He has study humans to understand how evil and mistrusting they are to the planet that his race used to live peacefully, but this human, like the few he has seen, are different.

''… I suppose we can call this a draw, for now. Thank you.'' Pie finally spoke, receiving Tart as Judai grins happily. ''No problem! Just glad you have your brother back. He's kinda fun for a little reckless guy.''

Pie forms a small smile, which shock the cat girl very much because she has never saw him crack a single form of a smile, ever! With that, Pie disappears along with Tart as Judai waved goodbye to him. Asuka was very happy that this was something only Judai would have done that.

''I… I…'' Mew Ichigo was trying to sound out words but she found no way to speak, at all, by how overwhelmed by what just happened, everything!

''What Ichigo-kun is saying is well… how did you do that Judai-kun?'' Yugi says with a nervous smile, just as confused and surprised as Ichigo.

''I think he learn it from Italy.'' Asuka replied, not sounding much convince by how Judai said that.

''Yup! In the old times.'' Judai nods with a small grin that left everyone quite confused, except Naruto who had no idea. ''… Okay?''

''Like you learned how to attack like the wind?'' Ichigo suggested with a questionable tone, remembering during her training, Kakashi move way too fast and sneaky for her.

Judai gave it a ''Maybe'' hand wave as he responds. ''More like act like an assassin.''

''… A what?'' Yugi, Ichigo and Asuka utter in astonishment by what he just said.

''Assassin!'' Naruto pointed out with his finger up, grinning as he believed Judai. The former Osiris student nods but also shook his head as he stated. ''Close but no, no, no. It's called-''

''ASS-ASS-IN!'' Judai immediately cries in a high pinch tone as he jumps at Naruto. The blond shinobi was not prepared as Judai karate chops Naruto by the head as he knocks him down to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at what they witnessed as Judai grins, did that for fun, as he noticed Naruto was really knock out by the blow.

''Eh… you alright Naruto?'' Judai asks with a worry tone, scratching the back of his head with multiple sweat drops. Naruto soon puffs out his mouth as he mutters in pain. ''Not… so… much.''

''Wow… that was… wow.'' Mew Ichigo says for the third time in shock as Yugi nods firmly. ''Yea, pretty much.''

The tri-color head turns to face Judai, even more curious how Judai was capable of doing that.

''So… Judai-kun, how did you learn that?'' Yugi asks with a slightly demanding tone. Judai turns to face Yugi as he begins to think about it until he answers him with a wink with his index finger up. ''An assassin taught me that.''

Everyone became quiet by that, except Naruto who was still moaning softly in pain. Judai notices their curiosity as he sighs seriously, knowing he would have to tell them that story. Not to mention to get out of here before anyone notices them.

''… Okay, let's talk somewhere else.'' Judai decides as Yugi understood and smirked slightly. ''And I know where.''

With that, the five teens left the area while Yugi was piggybacking Naruto along the way.

After some time later, the group arrived inside a burger joint as normal Ichigo wasn't so thrill they were going to eat burgers of any kind. She was never the burger type, more pizza or pancakes… or fishes.

She wasn't the only one as Naruto stare at the hamburger on his plate with small pupils and giant lips.

''… What's a burger?'' Naruto demanded in an unsure tone with narrow eyes. Yugi smiles a little, having his eyes close, as he sweat drops. ''Just try it, it wouldn't hurt.''

''I prefer pizza.'' Ichigo declare right off the bat. This left Yugi shock that she said that, knowing that she already knew he likes hamburgers.

''Really?'' Yugi asks, still showing his shock in his expression.

''You know it, absolutely, Nya!'' Ichigo replies back in a serious tone, staring right at Yugi. The tri-color head was quite astonished by Ichigo's declaration. It made him respect her quite a lot.

''I love pizza a lot more Nya!'' Ichigo soon added with a happy smile, showing her cat fangs as she starts thinking about eating it and her other favorite foods. ''And fishes. And pancakes too!''

Yugi couldn't help but smile to know someone who likes a lot of things. He's just amazed someone like her is this sweet at times and others… in his words; wow.

''… Okay, wow. Ichigo is quite… something.'' Asuka says, amazed by this girl herself. She has met a few who would act up like her, but not like in this level. It was almost like Judai's level of joy and excitement.

''Right? It's awesome.'' Judai adds with a small grin. Naruto continues staring at the burger with dislike as he asks in a serious tone. ''Is there ramen?''

''Eh… sadly no, Naruto-kun.'' Yugi replies kindly which still made Naruto to yelling frustration. ''Awa! No fair!''

Everyone sweat drop to think the blond-headed shinobi would prefer something that doesn't sell here. The tri-color head thought they were getting off topic and he was really curious what Judai's story was about this assassin.

''So, before we get off topic… An assassin you were talking about, Judai-kun?'' Yugi questions Judai who snaps his fingers. ''Pretty much, Yugi-san.''

The E-HERO Duelist look at his soda and began to remember that day as if it was yesterday; a day that he would call the day he and two others save the world of Duel Monsters, but it was before those events which makes it even more confusing.

''I'll start in the beginning as it all began in Venice.'' Judai began to say as everyone gave attention to the story that Judai began to talk about.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: A hero can sometimes be a total badass ASS-ASS-IN!**_

_**Ichigo: Oh god, why us Nya?**_

* * *

**Flashback****… Future Timeline… Venice… Judai's POV:**

_I don't remember how long my voyage was after I left Duel Academia was, but it was damn long. I decided after my duel with Yugi-san and heading in the desert for who knows where… I made a decision to travel around. First the desert, because it looked fun. Then I traveled around the world. I went to Paris, where their croissants were amazing. _

_Then Germany… Germany… never going back there for one man… ONE MAN. So I ended up in the edges of Italy and decided it would be fun to first go to Rome and sight see before going to Venice._

_Yubel wasn't so thrill as she didn't care much of traveling but more of my dueling, but Daitokuji-sensei sure did. He said I would learn something about the past. After my events with the Supreme King… it wouldn't hurt to learn some things to prevent more destruction for the world._

_We soon arrived in Venice as I was eating some kind of Greece Kebab. It wasn't so great; I prefer shrimp. _

''_**Rome was fun.**_'' _I declared mentally to Yubel, eating the kebab even though I didn't like it… it was still food to fill up my dueling meter._

''_**Sadly we have more important stuff to worry about Judai.**_''_ Yubel told me, reminding I should focus on my goals. I haven't forgotten what I want to do: Becoming the next Duel King and having my rematch with Yugi-san. Just thinking of it made me eager to overcome any trials that I must climb over. _''_**I know.**_''

_I guess I should add it wasn't just for the kebabs that I went there… we were there after hearing how Ryo and Johan's ace monsters were taken by a strange character. Being the guy who heard about the news and being the closest, it was my job to find out who was behind this mess. _

_We continue looking around, amazed by the place. Even went to the main part of Venice, or maybe it was its city hall or something._

''_**Venice, the city of… eh… something.**_''_ I tried to say, even though I knew I had no words. This was my first visit to this city anyway. I then frown as there was no sign of this mysterious guy. _''_**And no sign of our card stealing guy either.**_''

''_**We are close though. Anyway, don't cause any trouble unlike last time.**_'' _Yubel warned me as if I was a child. I got mad because last time it wasn't my fault that we were in serious heat and problems, but even so, I just nodded._ ''_**Gotcha.**_''

_We continue looking around, just seeing the large buildings. I was curious how long these buildings stood. Suddenly my stomach started to growl, making me sweat drop knowing it was lunch time._

''_**I wonder if there are Pizzas here.**_''_ I said out loud, starving out of my stomach, basically. I really needed to get some food as soon as possible._

''_**Sadly you won't get the chance.**_'' _A voice suddenly spoke up, surprising me and Yubel. I turn around a face a long blond head, masked man wearing a strange outfit. Yet, his mask was very strange as I've never seen it before._

''_**What? Where did he show up?**_'' _I asked Yubel mentally, observing this guy closely. We would usually detect anyone's presence, but this time we just didn't know. I could tell Yubel was very worry just as much as I was._''_**Judai, be careful.**_''

_I didn't know how to respond to her, seeing her intense. I knew she needed me to be serious, and I was going to do just that. I had a feeling this was the man were chasing… just never expected we would be the chased than the chasers. I just nodded as my eyes flash with our combine powers._ ''_**Yeah, this guy has this strange presence.**_''

''_**Noticing your eyes glowing, you are Judai Yuki.**_'' _The man spoke again, confirming my other worries that he knew who I was. I just smirk that he knew of me, making me feel slightly excited that this will be fun._

''_**Oh? You heard of me?**_''_ I asked him with a confident smirk as I quickly put on my Duel Disk and activate it._

''_**I have, but not for long.**_'' _The masked guy said as he pulls out a strange, greyish blank Duel Monster card. I had a bad feeling when I saw that card, but I wasn't fast enough to react on what would happen next. Suddenly I couldn't move as a portal appeared below my feet._''_**What?!**_''

_I soon realized I was beginning to sink into the portal which began to expand around me. I was really stuck as I had a bad feeling that this portal is going to send me to somewhere else. I had to act fast as I drew the top of my deck and got Neos. _

''_**Come out, E-HERO Neos!**_'' _I shouted as I call out for Neos, but nothing happen. This startled me a lot that Neos didn't appear since he would always appear thanks to my powers but nothing this time around. Could it be this guy's doing?_

''_**It's useless. I'll make sure you don't interfere in my plans.**_''_ The masked man declared that made me furious to believe such a thing. It would always work if I call out Neos, but he's not coming out. I then realized it had to do with the portal as I felt my power wasn't working._

''_**Now disappear into another time, forever trapped and forgotten, Supreme King.**_'' _The man said as he turned his back away as my body began to sink faster. I soon reach the head as I couldn't believe this happened._

''_**DAMN IT!**_'' _I cursed myself as I was sent inside the mysterious portal. I couldn't do anything but get drag into who knows where. I was very mad, but I was also questionable on what just happened. Who was that man with the mask? What did he used to stun me? How did he create a dimensional portal like that? Why target me and how did he knew who I was, and I mean by who I was? _

_I suppose I'll find out soon enough once I find a way out of this mess. First thing first, find out where I landed on and then find a way to return back to my time. _

_Pretty soon, one of my questions was revealed as I saw a light in the other side of the portal and was forced in it. And then, I blink in astonished that I was in the middle of the sky. _

''_**Huh?**_'' _I question myself, amazed that I'm actually flying in the sky. I could actually be flying in the heavens! And then… I remember about gravity and soon began to fall._ ''_**AWWW!**_''

_I didn't know how high I was, but I was looking down at a HUGE village down below me… almost resembling some kind of renaissance time. Right now I didn't have time for that! My Duel Disk was still functioning so I can summon a monster. I had to draw Neos or else! I drew my card and instead drew Winged Kuriboh. I was not expecting to draw him in a bad timing, but I didn't want to take the chance as I still summon him! Winged Kuriboh was very small, but I manage to grab him by the bottom, as my little partner tries to descend soft… which wasn't as we were coming down hot!_

_I had to do something, and that's when I saw a pile of hay. It looked like a better shot than crashing on the ground. So I took a leap of faith and jump off Winged Kuriboh to come down on the hay. Sadly, even though I manage to land perfectly, it still hurt… a lot._ ''_**OUUUCCCHHH!**_''

_After a while of my unlucky landing, I got off that pile of hay, rubbing my back from the landing. _''_**That could have ended better.**_''

''_**This isn't the time to be concerned about that, Judai.**_'' _Yubel told me as even I was agreeing with her, just as I was observing the place. It seemed like the older… OLDLY TIMES! I wasn't so freak out because I've been in worst places, but unlike those times… I had no clue on how to return back to my time. _''_**I know. Where are we anyway?**_''

_I then just noticed that the citizens were staring at me. They seem scared of me, maybe my clothes… or hair… or my Duel Disk. I mean I am from the past, so who wouldn't stare and look at amazement… or fear in that case._

''_**Let's worry about that once we leave this area. Everyone is still watching us.**_'' _Yubel told me as I noticed more townspeople were staring at me with judging eyes. I wasn't bother by them because I thought of something._ ''_**Oh yea!**_''

_I stood over a box near me and then I whistle to those staring as I announced to all. _''_**Hello! Can anyone tell me where I am?**_''

_I don't if it was just me, but the townspeople gave me weird stares. Yubel sighs for what I just pull off._ ''_**Judai, we're trying to not get noticed.**_''

_I actually didn't mind; I needed some help anyway and if I got some help, maybe I could find a clue on how to get back home. I told her with a small smile._ ''_**Oh what's the harm to ask some questions?**_''

''_**Si!**_'' _A voice suddenly yelled as Yubel pointed to the voice's direction._ ''_**That.**_''

_I turned around to see a group of what appeared to be soldiers coming towards me. They were wearing olden outfits like musketeers. I figured these guys could help me, maybe… who knows!_

''_**Oh hi! Can you guys help me out?**_'' _I asked them nicely. They, however, didn't seem to care or didn't know what I was saying._

''_**Siete in arresto per i vostri vestiti strani e causando una scena.**_'' _One of them spoke to me in a language I never heard. It seemed familiar so I tried to speak to them in a language I manage to learn: French._

''_**… Huh? Vous parlez anglais?**_'' _I answered them in French as they all gave me strange looks. Yubel was looking at me funny like the time that she said I speak terrible in French. I think I speak great._

''_**Cosa?**_'' _One of them questioned about… a house! I knew because it was Spanish… something I regret now that I didn't learn!_

''_**Aw man, I don't know how to speak Spanish! I should have gone to South America first.**_'' _I started fussing mentally for how bad this is. I decided to check out the European countryside first before going into more foreign areas… should have went to Peru for the chocolate._

''_**Judai, I don't think they speak either French or Spanish. They were talking in Italian.**_'' _Yubel told me which left me to lean my head to the left for how ironic things have become._

''_**OH… Well that's just great. I should have learned that as soon as I had the chance.**_'' _I told her mentally for how bad it is that people won't understand my voice, especially since I would sound pretty good in Italian. I heard a chuckle coming from Yubel as she smirked at me. _''_**You would speak terribly though.**_''

_I just ignored her comment as I found myself being surrounded by more soldiers, holding their spear like weapons at me. I never liked these parts._

''_**Non fuggire o non esiteremo a ucciderti.**_'' _One of them spoke to me in the same language, almost threatening me to give myself up… I think. I didn't this one bit, and I don't need to find myself dead in some prison in my time. I rather take my chances running then something worst._

''_**Sorry guys, but I got to find a way back home! See ya!**_'' _I apologized to them with a two finger hand wave and then I jumped way up, over the soldiers, as I grab on a pole and soon jump down across them as I ran away. Everyone began to get scared of me from all the screams._

''_**ASSASSINO! Sparargli!**_'' _One of the men shouted as they all chased after me. I was pretty much dumbfounded by what the heck they called me._ ''_**Assass-what?**_''

_No respond of them, of course, as one of them got close to me and almost stabbed me, until I leap up and jump on some platform and even trying to walk climb with my feet fast. I used to always fall a few steps short, but thanks to the power boost Yubel gave me when we fused as one… it's almost too easy like picking the Golden Egg Sandwich. _

''_**I can't argue but I love how much better I am in jumping up on walls!**_'' _I shouted as I reached the rooftops, just as I was crossed with a soldier up there too! I was not expecting one up here which I freaked out as he shot an arrow with his bow. I dodge my body to the left, just barely dodging the arrow shot._ ''_**Oh crud! They almost shot me with arrows!**_''

_I turned my feet to the right and ran off fast, leaping over the other rooftop. I got to try some parkour when I get back to my time. Just as I was off the clear, I turned around and found myself surrounded by more archers. Boy was I not expecting them, or when they fire their arrows at me._

''_**Oh crap! MORE!**_'' _I shouted, yelling and running as the arrows all fly pass me. I continued running away as I soon found myself to a dead end of a large leap to the other rooftop. If I wanted to avoid those arrows, it was me taking a leap of faith, or dying by an arrow shooting through my head. And well… I took the leap of faith; it was better than death._

_I didn't know how reckless I was or how much of a risk I should take… but I did it anyway and somehow… I manage to grab on the edge of the rooftop just as I miss my footing and almost fell. I could say this… it was a rush._

''_**Oh man, that was close.**_'' _I sighed of relief as I tried to pull myself up. Just as I was about to get out of this mess… well I wasn't as I was once again being pointed by a soldier over my head. Boy was I unprepared for that._ ''_**OH, COME ON!**_''

''_**Muori, assassino!**_'' _The man spoke angrily as he prepared to cut me down with his sword. I gritted my teeth for how bad this looked like. I had one of two options I would survive from this… a) fall and hopefully land and then run away even more, or b) draw the top card of my deck and hope it's a monster I can summon._

_Somehow I seemed certain this won't end well at all, but then something unbelievable happened. As soon as the man had his shot, I saw him stopped all of a sudden as I widened my eyes to see some kind of knife or blade going through._

''_**What the?**_'' _I uttered as the man soon dropped his weapon as he fell over and just crashed on the ground. I was looking down at the dead man below me; boy was I relief it was not me. Suddenly I felt someone in front of me. I panicked as it could be the one who killed the soldier. Even so… what I sensed wasn't evil or a threat. _

_I look up and saw a new man, but this one was different than the others. The strange man was wearing some kind of robed-like armor with white and red schemes getup, covering his face with a hoodie. I was, however, able to see his beard, small but pretty rough. _

''_**Stai bene, ragazzo?**_'' _The man spoke to me in Italian, I think like all the others as he reached his hand towards me. I was pretty much… astonished because this guy saved my butt… and I had no way to speak to him. I didn__'t know exactly how I can say thanks or even communicate with him… so I tried to speak in Spanish again._ ''_**Eh… ¿Hablas español?**_''

_The man just gave me an off-look like the others, but stranger than them. It was almost as if… he understood me?_

''_**Why are you speaking Spanish? And terrible as well?**_'' _He spoke to me again… IN A LANGUAJE I KNEW! English… not my favorite, but I manage to learn it pretty well. _

''_**Oh cool! You speak English.**_'' _I replied back happily, smiling as I reach his hand. The stranger just stood there, serious, as he pulled me up. I wipe off the dirty off my knees for how close that situation was. And for a second, I would have to summon my monsters to save me._

_I watched as the man started to walk off._ ''… _**Follow me if you wish to live.**_''

_I just blinked to hear that. Should I follow a strange, hooded man who stabbed and killed a man who was going to kill me or not? It was an obvious question._ ''_**… Absolutely!**_''

_The man just nodded as he took the lead with me following him. The soldiers were not able to keep up with us, especially since me and the hooded guy manage to lose them in the shadows. The guy was just awesome. It was like he was a ninja! Pretty soon… we lost them._

''_**Alright! We got away!**_'' _I shouted happily while Yubel just face palm herself. Well I couldn't help but be excited that we got away._ _The hooded guy just sighed at me as he spoke in Italian again. _''_**Sei un idiota?**_''

_I so thought he said I was an idiot, but nay; must be that ''Idiota'' means another meaning. _

''_**I have no idea what that means… but it so doesn't matter! Thanks for the save… eh…**_'' _I tried to thank him, only except I realized I have no idea who this guy was or even his name._ ''_**What is your name anyway, hooded guy?**_''

''_**Do you even have any idea who I am?**_'' _The hooded man asked me as if I knew him, but I just shook his head and replied back._ ''_**Nope! Just got here.**_''

_The man just stood there quiet, having his arms crossed. He turned around to face the sky, thinking. I bet he was thinking if he should trust me or not. It took him a moment before he faced me again._

''_**… I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze.**_'' _The hooded man named Ezio told me. I was… a bit off by his name. It was long and hard to remember it all so I replied back with a small smirk._ ''_**... I'll call you Ezio. You can call me Judai Yuki.**_''

_Ezio still seemed confuse, possibly because I didn't know who he was or how strange my name was, as he rubbed his bearded chin. He then asked me, questionable._ ''_**So you never heard of the assassin?**_''

''_**Assassin? Who?**_'' _I replied, never hearing who this assassin was or anything of such… well I have met one or two, but I bet it's none of them. Ezio just nodded as he pointed at himself. I raise an eyebrow on why he did that… until I got it with widened eyes that he was the assassin! I backed away in shock that he was the guy the soldiers confused me with._

''_**… YOU?! That's pretty awesome!**_'' _I just shouted of excitement! Well… it is my style to not treat someone who saved me as someone dangerous. Besides, even I could tell he was nice. Ezio was bluffed by me, I bet, as he responds. _''_**Yes, you heard what those men called you.**_''

''_**You mean assassino? I didn't understand that word.**_'' _I told him honestly; even I doubted what that word would mean in my language. _

_Ezio just stare at me, rubbing his chin for something. '_'_**Hmm… strange you are, stranger.**_''

''_**Eh… thanks?**_''_ I replied back, a bit off-sided for how… strange he was to me. I mean this guy seemed well educated and mysterious… more than most of the friends and enemies I've crossed paths with, more than some guy who can kill you instantly… but seeing how he stabbed that soldier before… I got to believe him. Not even I or Yubel could sense him coming. _''_**So, to double check, you're an assassin?**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio was silent, but he answers with a small nod. I grinned to hear that as I shouted. _''_**THAT'S SO COOL!**_''

_Ezio just sighed roughly as he waves goodbye and leaves. I then thought what I'm supposed to do about getting back home, or how to escape those soldiers again._

''_**Say, I'm actually stuck here until I find back to my time… so can I hang out with you?**_'' _I asked him which left him speechless. I just sweat dropped as I realized I said too much than I supposed to have said. Then again… Ezio doesn't seem the type to be fooled I'm not around these parts because of my clothing, hair and duel disk. Heck, he's like Kaiser a bit._

''_**… What did you just say?**_'' _He questioned me, astonished by what he heard. I even managed to see his eyes… I knew those eyes almost too well; I used to have those eyes. I was certain I can trust him now._

''_**I'm from another time.**_'' _I confessed to him which left the assassin quite astonished._

''_**I guess you didn't mind telling him something even an assassin would lose his mind from just hearing.**_'' _Yubel told me in a sassy tone. I knew she was right; anyone would lose it by such a fact, maybe not all like me or not believe it... but this guy was different. I could feel it._

''_**I know, but we can trust this guy.**_'' _I told her, confident that Ezio would understand. Yubel just smirk as she nodded, also sure that he would believe me._

_I turned back to see Ezio and even though I doubt he believed me, he did however knew I wasn't lying._''_**… So I see. Sorry to hear that, boy.**_''

''_**I know, but no worries! I'll return back to my time soon enough, somehow.**_''_ I told him, showing my smile in hopes that I haven't given up on myself just yet. If I did, then I wouldn't be me._

_Ezio just nodded as I agreed. And then… silence. I was a little awkward._

''_**So you mind if we hang?**_'' _I asked him because I needed like company in this time period. Ezio raise an eyebrow as he asked._ ''_**Hang?**_''

_I should have guessed he wouldn't know what does hang out mean so I explained it._ ''_**Like… stick together?**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio was just silent as if he didn't want to. I pretty much wanted him to say yes so then he can teach me some of his tricks._

''_**And you could teach me some of your tricks?**_'' _I also asked him with a small grin, hoping I would learn badass stuff like an assassin. I then noticed Ezio became unease as he turned his back from me._ ''_**Sorry but I can't. You are too naïve for such suck things.**_''

''… _**Well not like an assassin.**_'' _I told him. I knew he was right, but I'm not a naïve kid. I've grown up a lot to understand such things about walking down a path of darkness and loneliness. I know I can do this because it might help me along the way._

''_**If I want to survive here until I return back to my time, you could teach me a few things.**_'' _I explained to him, pleading that he could help me out. Ezio just sighed as he turned to me._

''_**Sorry, but I don't have time to babysit a boy like you.**_'' _The assassin decided as he ran off, taking a leap and running off rooftop by rooftop. I somehow should have seen that coming. I just smirked as I knew now I have to chase after him… and I did just that._

_It didn't take me long to catch up to Ezio, taking huger leaps than him. _

''_**You can sure jump high.**_'' _I told him as I was over his head. Ezio was very surprised to see me, but he just ignored as he continued being silent and running fast. I just went faster to chase after him. He took multiple turns, but I just followed him. And then he took a sharp turn and when I got there, I lost him._

_It was a shocker for me because now I have to play the game of hide and seek. I just let Yubel to go find him for me. It didn't take us long together as we found him hiding behind a dark area in a wall._

''_**I see you!**_'' _I told him as he was surprised and ran off fast, parkouring to another rooftop. I just chased him as I found him over me in some kind of pole._

''_**Yo!**_'' _I saluted him as Ezio just sky drops off the pole and just as I look at where he landed, he was gone. I grin as I liked this chased as I continued to go after him. With Yubel's help again we found Ezio again, hiding in a pile of hay like how I was when I landed here._

''_**You also jump on a pile of hay too? That is so awesome!**_'' _I told him energetically for how awesome it was. Ezio popped out, not amused by all of this._ ''_**You won't stop until I say yes?**_''

_I took him serious as I nodded._ ''_**I wouldn't ask you or find you over and over, but I got my hands tie for once. So… what do you say, Ezio?**_''

_Ezio was quiet as he thought about it. After some time later, he finally gave up as he agreed to help me._ ''_**… Very well. I might need help for a task… unless of course, you can't help me.**_''

_I grinned as I would so help someone out, even if I don't ask anything in return._ ''_**You help me and I help you!**_''

_Ezio seemed puzzled by my respond; not much of a reaction I would expect from most people. _

''_**Why would someone who's not from this time trust me?**_'' _He asked me quite questionable of my motives. I just smirk to hear that, almost as if I wanted him to tell me that._ ''_**Because I know you're not a bad person.**_''

_Ezio seemed quiet, but I could tell he was astonished by my respond. He just nodded as he replied._ ''_**… Very well, boy.**_''

_I grinned again that now Ezio can teach me a few things._

"_**Don't expect the training to be easy.**_'' _Ezio warned me seriously as I just grinned a little._ ''_**Hehe, it's never easy and that gives me some excitement!**_''

_Ezio smirked back as he leaded the way as I followed him, and so does the start of a new adventure! I so have to tell the others about this when I see them again… or send them a letter? Nay, I never liked letters so much._

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

''And that's why Venice should have even more pizzerias. They are gods over there!'' Judai declared seriously, enjoying that in Italy there are so many pizzerias than in any other places that they need more. It felt as if he was in the home of the pizzas.

Everyone, meaning Yugi and Asuka, began to sweat drop that Judai just change the story of this assassin half way through into something like this. Ichigo didn't mind it as she liked Judai's opinion on pizzerias in Italy. She loves pizzas so much.

''… These fries do taste pretty good.'' Naruto finally declared after he ate a French Fried, and he actually liked it. He even had to think that it's ten times better than a potato.

''… So the story, Judai?'' Asuka asks to not get bored of hearing nonsense. Judai began to sweat drop, realizing he forgot all about the story between him and his adventures in ancient Italy and meeting Ezio. ''Oh yea, sorry. I'm just surprised Ichigo wanted to hear more on this current story.''

''I love pizza, but sure, resume the original story Judai-kun.'' Ichigo says as she didn't mind. This made Judai glad as he can continue the other one.

''Right! Anyway!'' Judai began to say as everyone listen to the unfinished story of the assassin.

**Flashback****… Judai's POV**:

_So after Ezio said yes, I began my training to learn of being an assassin… or an assassin-in-training as I suggested. Ezio was not so much happy about that title, but he didn't mind it._

_I've had many duels and trials to overcome… but this might take my top 10. It was not as easy as Ezio made it to be. We had to train at night because he said the city was a better training ground than the one he knew of. Even so… I don't think crashing on the hard ground was great._

_The training was overwhelming… so much. Leaping in faster speed, moving through the shadows like a shadow, attacking my enemies like silent as the wind, and being stealthy like… a ninja basically; all of that was not easy. _

_When it was over, I just dropped on the ground as I was just too tired to move. It was more exhausted than doing a 100 lap race. _

''_**That's enough training for today.**_'' _Ezio declared as he leaned on a wall. I breathed heavily for how tired I gotten, but I sure did enjoyed it._

''_**This training was so awesome!**_'' _I said energetically, as I took a leap from the ground with my legs and stand up on my feet._ ''_**I can barely feel my feet, but boy does that mean that I work my butt off hard!**_''

''_**Are you always this… strange, boy?**_''_ Ezio asked me again with a curious tone. I just stared at him confused as I tried to think of an answer and finally snapped my fingers._ ''_**Me? Nay, I'm just one of those normal people… with a gift. Nothing so strange about that.**_''

_Ezio instantly agreed with me, knowing how gifted I am._ ''_**Agreed, young man.**_''

_I just nodded as I started thinking, after all the training, on how someone like Ezio ended up like an assassin. I had always been curious about it but I never asked. Now it seemed to be a good chance to ask him, unless of course he wanted to tell me._

''_**Say, can I ask you something Ezio?**_'' _I finally asked the assassin as he turned to face me._ ''_**I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What is it?**_''

_I sort of flinched up a bit, wondering if it was a good idea. Sometimes my own thoughts betray me and could lead to bad situations… but I supposed… he did say it wouldn't hurt._

''_**How come you became an assassin?**_'' _I finally asked him. Ezio didn't answer at first. In fact, I don't think most people ever asked him something like that. He was already called an assassin so what else do people want to know. _

''_**Is it that serious?**_'' _I questioned it to him as he twirled his hand a bit._ ''_**More or less, boy.**_''

_I stared at him, trying to get an idea to what his deal was… until I spotted his eyes underneath his hood again. Just looking at them again, so cold to remember such a thing, I get what it was._

''_**… Revenge right?**_'' _I questioned seriously that Ezio formed a small smirk._ ''_**Smart child, in some way.**_''

_Smart is being a little false with the truth; I only had experience with such matter as I explained._ ''_**I kinda learn some things about the subject. So… mind talking about it.**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio didn't respond, confirming that he's not interested to tell me stuff of his past._

''_**I'm not the judging type, just to tell you.**_'' _I told him, hoping he would tell me. I could tell Yubel was just as interested to know about the assassin's reasons. Ezio remained silent as I knew he didn't want to talk about it. I just sighed and gave it quits, respecting his choices… until it happened._

''_**My father and brothers died by the hands of the men I must kill and stop their ambitions to abuse this world.**_'' _Ezio finally replied, actually surprising me! I turned to face him as I could see the assassin wasn't lying. I mean he is an assassin, so why would they lie? I was pretty much speechless to think that was his reasons… and it must have been hard times for a younger Ezio to lose his own father and brother like these bad guys._''_**…**_''

Ezio didn't seem bother by my lack of respond, also expecting such silence. He then muttered loud enough for me to hear him.''_**A child like you wouldn't understand such torment I must endure. You are still too pure.**_''

_He would have been right if I was my old self… but I wasn't._

_**''I'm not that pure and I kinda do know.**_'' _I answered him honestly. Ezio turned back to face me as he could tell I wasn't saying stuff. After all, we almost had the same eyes to understand such despair._

''_**Not the exact feeling, but I know what you must have gone through.**_'' _I continued saying, remembering back all the terrible stuff I committed as the Supreme King, and letting down my own friends as I continued to drowned into the darkness. I don't know how I came out of it, but I did… because I still believed in what I used to know… and I still do._ ''_**And your mission is noble to me so yeah, I really do.**_''

''_**…**_''_ Ezio was speechless even though he stayed his position and calmness. He knew I wasn't kidding or lying and that made him happy, even if he didn't show it… I think._

''_**If we're done chatting, let's work on your progress, boy.**_'' _He told me as I grinned, ready for more training._ ''_**Yosh!**_''

_And so my training resume as I had to give it 110% of everything!_

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

"So let me get this right… a hamburger is cow meat?'' Naruto asks in the middle of the story as he stares at the strange round, meat in between two pieces of bread, lettuce, tomato, some reddish sauce and pickles. The shinobi already took a bite and he actually had to admit… it was amazing! But even so… he couldn't help but be scared of this time and its strange foods and electrical boxes that show images of people or something weirder. He was just… dazzled by it. "What kind of world is this?!''

"Um… Naruto-kun, Judai-kun is telling us his story.'' Yugi declared kindly as both Ichigo and Asuka agreed upsetting. This made Naruto embarrassed to talk about stuff in the middle of the story. "Oh yeah! My bad.''

"No problem pal!'' Judai said as he understood his good friend. ''Like I was saying…''

**Flashback****… Judai's POV:**

_After much training, I was ready to help Ezio to get some kind of item that these bad guys that the guy who went to kill his father and brothers of Ezio who wanted this super item… I think it was. I never understand why people want super items if it is a bad thing at times._

_So the time had come as we headed out at night, leaping over rooftop to rooftop to reach to our destination. Somehow, I wasn't worry about this because I knew thanks to my training, Ezio and I can do this. _

_We finally arrived at our destination, guarded by a lot of guards. Boy, there were a lot of them. _

"_**Be cautious. They are elite soldiers, ready for any-**_'' _Ezio was trying to say, but I was so much done in waiting and just wanting to charge in with no regards… and that's what I did. I broke his sentence as I jumped, grinning of the excitement._ "_**ASS-ASS-IN!**_''

_The guards then panicked as they watched me descend down fast just in time as I stomp my foot over one of their faces. My foot had more of a boost as I instantly stomp the man on the ground, taking him down, as I quickly charge at the rest. Thanks to my new reflexes I gained, I manage to take them all, one by one, and take them down easily like a shadow. _

_I completely cleaned house with my quick moves. I was pretty impressed. I wanted to show Ezio the great job I did as I turned and dropped my jaw to see Ezio walking towards me, with a pile of a large group of guards he handled on his own. I knew I could never outmatch the assassin._

''_**… What the hell was that, boy?!**_'' _Ezio questioned me seriously as he did a quick scan of the guards I handled. _

''_**A battle cried to scary the guards.**_'' _I replied as I was pretty amazed by clever thinking to come up with it. I thought about it for a while since training and it worked just perfectly. Ezio, however, seemed to have facepalm as he muttered something in Italian, pretty angry._ ''_**Grido di battaglia il mio culo, idiota!**_''

_I just didn't hear him or just didn't understand his language as I just nodded as if it was something else._ ''_**Um… sure, whatever you say!**_''

_After that, we headed inside the place the guards were obviously guarding. It didn't seem like a fortress, which was a letdown, but I didn't mind it. In fact, the less fortress-like, the less soldiers we'll faced. After walking in and endless, pathless path, we stopped as we found what we were looking for and let me tell you all… it was odd. It is a strange, golden-like orb of... something metal. I never seen such a thing in my entire life… and I've seen items with powerful and deathly magic._

''_**That's the Apple of Eden.**_'' _Ezio explained as I was still not so impressed by it, especially since it's called an apple which wasn't. _''_**… It doesn't look like an apple; it's more like one of those… things for a house. Decoration or something.**_''

''_**Figlio di una cagna.**_'' _Ezio muttered in Italian again as I grin._ ''_**Gesundheit.**_''

_The assassin just gave me a look as he shoves a box into the apple. All I really knew about this thing we need to get was that you shouldn't touch it directly unless you can resist the apple's powers._

''_**Now we should leave and-**_'' _Ezio was trying to say just as I sensed something bad is going to happen. _''_**I don't think that would be the case Ezio.**_''

_Ezio raised an eyebrow as we both turned and saw a larger group of guards just running in the room, surrounding us all. It seemed like a big setup to get us in a small area and then killed us… pretty much I think._

''_**No kidding, as you would put it.**_'' _Ezio replied as he drew out his hidden blades. I nodded as I aimed my Duel Disk at them like a shield._ ''_**Pretty much, but we'll still beat them!**_''

_Ezio formed a small smirked as he agreed. Sure, 2 against a whole group in a small, tight place, and I could tell there were more outside… but I was never go in mathematics, except dueling mathematics so I knew this wouldn't be a problem. And then, we charge in with no regards of the rule._

_The battle was just too hype to describe. Ezio and I had each other's backs as we continue fighting wave after wave of guards. It seemed to have gone for hours, but it was still awesome._

_Even with our team-up, we still had a rough time, especially since one of the guards manages to grab the box before we got the chance to see him. Ezio refused to let them have it as he charges in, going through anything in lightning speed like a shadow and then stabbing the guy on the side, sending him crashing to the wall. The guard was unable to hold on the box as he drops along with it, shattering it. _

''_**The apple!**_'' _Ezio shouted as multiple guards gang up on him. He was unable to reach the apple… but I can!_

''_**GOT IT!**_'' _I shouted as I ran up towards it, kicking some guards away from my path. I then saw multiple guards blocking me like football blockers. I just grinned as I used my skills to slide underneath their legs and quickly went to grab the apple._

''_**Wait! Don't-**_'' _Ezio was trying to warn me but I just grabbed it just a little too late. Boy did I make a big mistake as I saw the strange thing that looks like an apple began to glow and I was paralyzed, unable to see and hear everything except the item._

''_**What the hell is this? This apple is like reading my thoughts…**_'' _I spoke mentally as everything I was thinking was responding to the apple. Suddenly I saw images of me… being the future Duel King as I defeated Yugi-san. Yugi-san… of all people… and I beat him. I was crowned by many and even treated nicely by my friends, especially Asuka and Rei; kinda weird there._ ''_**And making me sees my desires?**_''

_I could say this was a nice dream… but it's only a dream and not a desire I want. I knew what this reminded me of… the Supreme King. I saw how I got everything I wanted and doing it my own way. It was almost awesome… but I hated the thought of it. Being able to do what I want is just like what I did back then… hurting and killing those I dueled as him… the man I never want to become. I was finally able to see who I was, wearing that black clad armor and red cape… It wasn't me, even if some part of me wanted it. _

''_**But I don't want to have those desires like so… and I know that's a path I won't ever walk into again!**_'' _I shouted seriously, making my choice. I clinched my fists hard, refusing to walk down this path again as I used my powers with Yubel's powers to overcome the illusions and desires. Yubel could feel my determination and she would always help me when I need it. I suddenly felt a strange rush within me as the apple started to act strangely with pulses of energy as everything returned back to normal, even control of my body._

''_**This feeling… Haou.**_'' _Yubel muttered as I could hear her. Haou… why and how? I thought he was gone off my mind. It doesn't matter as I felt his powers and somehow, they were also affecting the thing. And then the pulses became larger as it opened a huge worm hole in front of me._

''_**Woah, what's going on?**_''_ I asked in surprised and astonished, not expecting this._

''_**It seems our powers are affecting the properties of the apple; creating a portal back to our time.**_'' Y_ubel explained, almost sounding excited just as I was too. _

''_**That's very awesome.**_'' _I replied as I stared back at the round ancient item. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't from our time and it was more advanced than anything I've seen. I can say this… it was not meant for human hands for how dangerous a human mind can be._ ''_**So this is the Apple of Eden? Scary thing for sure.**_''

_I heard screamed as I quickly turned to see Ezio taking down a few guards as more replaced them. _''_**Oh no, Ezio!**_''

''_**Judai, the portal is closing. It seems it won't stay open for long.**_'' _Yubel warned me as I gritted my teeth for how unfair this was. If I don't act now, then Ezio could die or I lose my chance to return back to my time._ ''_**Damn it. This is not good.**_''

_I had no idea what I could do. If I tried to save him, I lose my chance to return back home. If I go into the portal, I let Ezio to die. I knew better what I had to do and it was the kind of guy I was. _

''_**Ezio! I'm not leaving you like this!**_''_ I decided as I shouted to him. Ezio turned back in amazement to see me giving up my chance to go back to my time like this. _

''_**Boy…**_'' _He muttered as he dodged a guard's sword as he double punches and then stabbed him for the kill. Maybe I was star struck by how awesome Ezio was, but I knew one man can't fight a whole army like this. He was the first who greeted me and helped me; I couldn't let him do this alone._

_I saw one of the guards coming at him but I intercepted with a mean kick as I back Ezio by his side. _

''_**You helped me out a lot; I owe you that much to save you. Even I don't return back to my time… friends don't leave friends behind!**_'' _I told him seriously as I formed a small smile. Ezio was pretty quiet as he stared at the portal almost closing._ ''_**… So I see.**_''

_I smiled to hear him say that, until I felt a kick from behind me as it sent me flying towards the portal. I manage to grab a piece of the ground before I was pulled inside. I was shocked to learn it was Ezio who did that. _

''_**Ezio! What was that about?!**_'' _I shouted at him, angrily questioning why he did that to me. That's when I saw him… Ezio was actually smiling at me. I was pretty overwhelmed to see him act like this; it felt strange of him to do this._

''_**I was glad I was able to meet you, Judai Yuki.**_'' _Ezio began to actually thank me. I was speechless to what he said to me, even calling me by my full name than just boy._

''_**Ezio.**_'' _I muttered as I knew why he was doing this… he wanted me to return back home. There was no other reason why he would do all this. I didn't know how to react to this… but I was happy, because I was right about this guy being a good person even if he does kill people for a living. I knew… he was a good guy._

''_**Farewell, **__**fratello d'armi.**_'' _Ezio spoke one last time before he turned my back away from me to face down the guards with his blades. Even though he said those last words in Italian that I didn't understand, I felt he meant those words as friendship and I receive them to never forget this adventure, ever._

''_**Ezio… thank you.**_'' _I muttered as I couldn't keep my balance and then fell… everything then became bright. All I could see before the light was Ezio heading off, as if like a shadow. I am this certain… I would never see him again, but I was happy that I met him anyway._

_Last thing I knew, I was back in my time. How could I be so sure? Well I just knew by how I was in the middle of the city hall of Venice… I think it was called that. Not sure, but I sure didn't care right now. I was really back._

''_**YOSH! That apple did it!**_'' _I shouted happily, as I put away the apple in my blazer. I still had to do Ezio that one big deal. _

''_**The power of Haou protected you from the apple's corruption. And it even amplified its power to teleport us back to our time. Incredible.**_'' _Yubel told me in amazement. I wasn't so sure if it was Haou or just me… but I didn't care as Ezio was the one who help me get this far. I took a brief of silence, thankful for everything he could help me on. _''_**… Ezio… Good luck. As for me-**_''

_Suddenly a blast came out from nowhere, almost hitting me if I didn't saw it coming and dodged it in time. I was very surprised I managed to dodge it._

''_**Woah! Close one.**_''_ I said by how close that really was. If I didn't act… I would be road kill._

''_**So you've returned, Judai Yuki.**_'' _A voice I remember almost too well spoke. I turn around and spot him over a building. It was the same masked man as before, and this time he had friends… more like friends of my friends. Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon, Ryo and Johan's ace monsters. This made me furious on how he could use them; cards that didn't belong to him. Even with all the buildup rage in me, I refused to let that bother me as I stood up and smirked._

''_**You didn't expect I would disappear that long, huh?**_'' _I replied back at him, determined as I always sound. This actually made the masked man to get tick off by my will._

''_**Then I'll make sure to get rid of you, permanent.**_'' _He declared as both dragons set their sights onto me. I had a bad feeling this won't end well, but that hasn't stop me to take on the challenge._

''_**Is that so?**_'' _I replied serious yet confident, as I usual do against those who think they can beat me. I smirk at the masked man as I present my Duel Disk and activating it, showing I'm not backing down no matter what._''_**Then get your game on.**_''

_I knew how this would end, but I also know I will overcome this. I believe in myself and my friends, and my deck and my partners… and now the promise I made Ezio. And there's no way I will let him down and that was a promise!_

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

The group just left the restaurant, just astonished by Judai's story.

"And that's my story in a nutshell.'' Judai wraps it up with a big grin. Naruto was just left speechless, having multiple sweat drops as he then shouted in shock. "… YOU WERE WHAT?!''

Everyone minus Judai began to sweat drop, almost expecting Naruto would say that for not paying attention.

''Send back in time. It sounds impossible, but I can't say it's not true. Judai, it must have been an adventure.'' Asuka said as she turned and smiled at the brown-orange haired teen. This made Judai to smile as Ichigo added in a peppy tone. ''A very awesome one too, Nya!''

Naruto began to close his eyes, realizing he had to believe all this and that would make him stupid… and he didn't care.

''… Well I believe you now man! I wish I was there to fight some losers too, ya know!'' Naruto declares, grinning as he would have kicked super much butt.

This brought another smile on Judai's face. ''Hehe, thanks you guys.''

As the three went up ahead, this gave Yugi to ask Judai something about the apple he mentioned that brought him back.

''So what happened to the apple?'' Yugi asked Judai with curiosity. Judai then crossed his arms with a smirk, expecting Yugi to ask him that as he replied. ''Left it in good hands in my time. I met him only once after we took down Paradox, and I knew who he was. I just wish Desmond luck.''

Judai then looked over the sky, remembering after Yugi, Yusei and himself took care of Paradox, he had a promise to make to Ezio to give the apple to someone he could trust, a descendant to the master assassin. The strange part about the day they met, the guy named Desmond was expecting Judai to arrive. The former Osiris student never bother asking how he knew, just knowing it was best to leave some things unsaid and just wish him luck.

Yugi was still left hanging on who this Desmond was, but he didn't even bother to ask, knowing this is a story only for Judai to remember. He just smiles as he responds. ''… Right! Judai-kun, you are something.''

''Thank you Yugi-san and I know I might never see him again… but for now and forever…'' Judai began to said, sounding energetic, as he takes a leap up high at the sky, shouting proudly. "THE ASS-ASS-INS LIVE ON!''

Yugi smiles happily, seeing someone like Judai acting like he should, especially since Judai didn't look where he was leaping and now he was coming down at Naruto who just turned in time to see what would happened next. ''NOT AGAIN!''

The next part was painful as the two crashed on each other, and Naruto was knocked out badly as was Judai. Asuka just face palm over her face, realizing some things will never change.

A tale that was too strange to become believable, but for Judai, it was an adventure to a brotherhood of a promise. A duelist or an assassin, a bond can still be made when two worlds cross. And that was the pre to an undying bond.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The life of Shintaro Momomiya… why not! We go into detail on how Ichigo's father came into being what he is currently… and the legend of a bond that surpasses any other! And also Ichigo wants to get an idea of what kind of deck she should try.

Ichigo: How am I ever going to be a duelist if I don't have a clue which deck should I use?

Jonouchi: You're whining too much Momomiya! Do what I do and just pick the cards you want to use!

Yugi: I think the best way is to see a duel in a different point of view.

Judai: Yugi-san makes perfect sense! Ichigo-chan, try to watch a duel different to understand what kind of duelist you are.

Ichigo: What kind of duelist I am?

Jonouchi: OH! She should watch me duel her father! That way she can see my deck is much better!

Ichigo: Yea… My Oto-san?!

Yugi: This would be a good chance to see that monster he talks about.

Jonouchi: Then next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Bonds of Partners and a Connection between Comrades! The Legend of the White-Horned Bonds! Duel… Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy, and review! See you guys next time- Nya!

**Just to repeat myself… I will not use Assassin****'s Creed as a thing for DKR. I haven't even played the first one but I might mention it again, maybe.**


	4. 3: The Way of a Duelist!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 3 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**For those who don****'t pay attention to the manga… the Naruto manga is completed and done, unless other news of a possibly of a Part 3 until next year. At the moment… I want to tell you all how I feel about this… the end of an era. 15 years of seeing this lonely boy who found friends and the strength to change his own destiny and forge his own path has concluded, and the battle that decided the real strength: Will VS Hatred. Many who do not read the manga, I won't spoil anything for you to find out in the anime but I want to be honest and I enjoy the finale. It was something I was happy about, especially the last two chapters. The end and the beginning of something new. I want to thank you all for enjoying Naruto on what it is and not think of it as better than other animes. All animes and western animation shows are amazing… *eyes angrily at Teen Titans GO* Most… not all. So in honor of his ending… KEEP BEING YOU, NARUTO!**

**Leave your thoughts about the end of an era of Naruto (until Part 3 appears) in the review.**

**Naruto: Believe it! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 3: The Bonds of Partners and a ****Connection between Comrades****!**** The Legend of the White-Horned Bonds!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Judai and Asuka had some time alone to chat between each other… with Naruto tagging alone. After helping Yugi and Ichigo in fighting a Vegetable Chimera monster and witnessing Judai__'s ninja like moves, the former Osiris student explained his story before the events of stopping the time traveling villain, Paradox, and his tale of learning the ways of the assassin by Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Judai found a way back to his time and learned great things and formed a bond with the elite assassin._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... few weeks later, afternoon:**

It has been nothing more than work days for Ichigo Momomiya… and work… and more work… and more-more work… and then saving the day as Mew Ichigo... and then again. First was her normal life work with school, friends and family. Another work was trying to spend time with Masaya which was more than barely, and she ends up barely having any strength to have some fun with him or even having fun time with herself. And then her work at Café Mew Mew was a nightmare with Mint and Ryou… a stress killer basically. And finally her duties to fight the Aliens and their evil plans, plus dealing with the Dark Lord.

Even though it seemed much, especially trying to not get overexcited because of her chances to transform into a cat… it wasn't so bad because… for her, Yugi was around. He helped her with her homework as a tutor and became her partner as the Dragon Knight. Even though the Blue Knight happens to sometimes show up, she was just too lucky to have them… or was she? At the moment, she shouldn't brag about it.

Even so, her exhaustion of doing a lot and not spending time to have fun has dragged her too low. It felt like she was sick every day, but not of a sickness but of life. It feels like she's been in a rut for too long that she's had it and tired of it.

School has finally ended and for once… no waitress work. Ichigo was almost too relief of it, but she wasn't because tomorrow would be the same thing.

"… SIGH!'' Ichigo sighed loudly as she puts her face over her deck as she stretched out her arms and legs. She was so bored and tired of the endless rut. ''This sucks. If it's not school or the café; it's going to be something else that's going to break me.''

She tried to calm down but even she was out of being calm as she starts to ramble with shaking her head and arms. ''I need a break.''

Ichigo sighs again softly as she tried to have the energy to walk home. She rolls her head to the side and just blinks in silence to see she wasn't alone. ''… Nya?''

It was Yugi, and he was shuffling and scanning the cards of his deck. It was so strange in Ichigo's opinion that he was doing this even though the bell already rung. It was even stranger for her as she noticed how busy Yugi's eyes were reading his cards. She has noticed that most of the time he was studying and working on homework that he also has been checking his deck too. Odd was a word to describe this.

''Hey, the bell rang.'' Ichigo finally says to Yugi as he snaps out, sweat dropping as he didn't realize her or the time. ''Oh! Yeah, it did. Thanks Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo sweat drops back as she sits up straight from her chair and just gazes at how strange Yugi is. He was so distracted that he wasn't aware of what time it was. She slightly smiled as she knew why he was like that.

''… Checking your deck for improvements before the tournament's finals?'' Ichigo asks him as he forms a small smirk on his lips while shuffling his deck again. ''Yea. I'm surprised you guess it.''

''Hanging out with a nerd helps me know what you like doing.'' The cherry head replied in a slight sassy tone. Yugi narrows his eyes to her as he smiled as he gave her a look. ''So that's what I am to you, huh Ichigo-kun?''

''Well you know me Nya- YAWN.'' Ichigo replies smiling as she yawns like a cat. Yugi smiles a bit to see her act like that as she did the same. Ichigo was happy at least someone she liked knew her secret besides the other Mew Mews and her bosses; it made her fears of being rejected by humanity… not so problematic anymore.

That's when she realized something to make him and herself happy as she asks nicely. ''So … Do you have plans today?''

Yugi thought about it, thinking if he had anything to do, as he leans his left arm over the desk while holding his left hand over his face. He didn't have any plans as he replies. ''Going home basically.''

This brought a grin on Ichigo's face as she turned around and giggled happily that they were alone now.

''_Teehee, no one is around. This can be my chance._'' Ichigo said to herself with a hidden grin. She knew this would be her chance to escape the rut she has built for herself and finally do that is fun…ish.

Ichigo made up her mind as she pushes her desk over to Yugi's as the tricolor head raise an eyebrow. ''Eh… what are you doing?''

Ichigo giggles again as she reaches out and pull something from her briefcase. It was a deck as it surprises Yugi.

''If you want some help with your deck, maybe I can help you.'' Ichigo finally answers, holding her other hand over her hips, as she winks. Yugi was still very surprised as he said with a smile. ''Wow! You got your own deck?''

''Eh… no, actually. I took your advice a while back to train with your grandfather.'' Ichigo replied with a nervous yet happy grin. She acted like this because when she duel Yugi's grandfather, he was very strong and he used a common deck than the so-called super ancient deck he owns.

''You weren't expecting he was that strong huh?'' Yugi declares which startles Ichigo that he knew right off the bat that he she had troubles.

The cherry head sweat drops a bit as she replies honestly. ''Well… yea. He's so wise for a man of his age. I wonder if your grandmother is like that too?''

Ichigo soon noticed maybe she shouldn't have said that last part by how quiet Yugi became, showing his eyes being covered by his hair as if it was something he didn't want to talk about.

''… Never asked Grandpa about her.'' Yugi finally says softly, feeling depressed about it.

Ichigo felt bad as she held the deck close to her chest by what he meant by might ask his grandfather about his grandmother. Could it be that Yugi knew nothing about his grandmother?

''What do you mean by-?'' Ichigo tried to ask him only for Yugi to change his depressed state into a smiling, confident face. He declared as he held up his deck with confidence. ''Come on, it's game time.''

Ichigo was actually amazed how strong-hearten Yugi is to avoid such things and just nods to his wishes. ''… Yea.''

Ichigo still didn't know how to feel about Yugi or whatever happened to his grandmother, but he never even tried to ask.

The two sat down on their chairs as they adjust their desks, both facing each other and setting up their decks after shuffling them in the deck zone.

''Just to tell you, even though this deck is not mine, your grandfather told me I've gotten very good that I can borrow this deck until I decide to buy it.'' Ichigo brags a bit on her chances to even impress an amazing duelist like Yugi. ''When I beat you, I will know that I can!''

Yugi slightly smiles as he declares while having his eyes closed. ''Guess we'll find out.''

Ichigo nods slightly as she felt almost disappointed that she didn't have her own Duel Disk to have an awesome duel, but she didn't mind it one bit. ''It's sad I don't have a Duel Disk to make the duel excited.''

''I never needed a Duel Disk to enjoy dueling. And you shouldn't either.'' Yugi replies, admitting before Kaibacorp's Duel Disk, he still had fun dueling without machines or holographic monsters and cards. Ichigo agreed with him on that.

''Good point. Let's start!'' Ichigo declares as she's all pump up for this. She was, for once playing a card game, excited because now she can have her first duel with Yugi and showed him that she's not just a pretty face. She felt nervous challenging him, but she didn't care as she wanted to show the nice boy near her that she can do her best.

Both draw the top 5 cards of their deck and declare seriously ''Duel!''

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Ichigo: 4000LP**

"Ladies first, right?" Yugi suggested in a questionable tone as Ichigo nods with a small smirk. ''Absolutely.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Ichigo**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Ichigo felt so excited that she can make her first draw in her first duel. She's seen so many draw their cards and it was a good feeling. She couldn't help but finally try it.

"… My turn… DRAW, NYA!'' Ichigo finally shouts proudly as she draws her card with so much passion. Yugi was amazed how much more emotion she put in her draw. He could tell she was eager to duel.

Ichigo looks carefully in her hand, remembering back what Yugi's grandfather has taught her about using the cards in one's hand to create an overwhelming strategy. She grins with giggles at the good hand she has.

''Yes! I first summon a monster in facedown defense position. And then… eh…'' Ichigo tried to think over after setting a monster in facedown position. She had to keep following her strategy or else.

''I set this card facedown. I end my turn.'' Ichigo finally declares as she sets a card in a horizontal position behind her set monster. Ichigo smiles as she stares at Yugi. ''Good start right Yugi-kun?''

''Indeed it is. I see Grandpa taught you the basics.'' Yugi replied with a small smile that Ichigo didn't make any mistakes in her first turn. When Jonouchi began, he had made multiple mistakes and even having a deck of just monsters and one or two spells. Ichigo, however, learned faster than he did.

''You know it. So now you don't have to worry about my dueling skills.'' Ichigo declared proudly by how well she made her first move. Yugi couldn't help but smirk for how new Ichigo still is to Duel Monsters. ''… We'll see.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Ichigo: 4000LP H: 4_

''Guess it's my turn.'' Yugi declares smiling as he draws his top card. He grins as he summons it with great emotion. ''I summon Kuriboh in attack mode!''

Ichigo blinks in surprised that Yugi would summon such a cute little thing right off the bat.

Kuriboh Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

''SO KAWAII!'' The cherry head shouted with heart-shaped eyes. Yugi sweat drops as he says nicely. ''Focus Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo snaps out, embarrassed by her moment of weakness as she concentrates.

''And next I set one card.'' Yugi adds as he sets a facedown card behind his Kuriboh card. ''Your move.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Ichigo**__: 4000LP H: 4_

Ichigo stare carefully at the field and hand as she draws her card, thinking that she needs one more card to complete her full-proof combo. ''Hmm… my draw now, Nya!''

Ichigo draw and then grins happily as she drew the card she needed.

''_YES! I got it!_'' Ichigo said mentally to herself, feeling very confident in her move as she stares at Yugi. She declares proudly as she points her finger at him. ''Watch my perfect combo, Yugi-kun… because I will beat you in a heartbeat.''

Yugi just smirks, staying calm, as he wants to see Ichigo's perfect combo with his own eyes. ''Then bring it on, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo nods with confidence as she starts her turn by playing her first key card. ''First I'll start by playing**Pot of Greed**! I can now draw two cards!''

Ichigo drew two cards, covering her grin like a rookie poker player, as she adds as she flips her facedown monster card. ''Hehehe… I flip summon my monster, **Magician's Valkyria**!''

Yugi was surprised Ichigo was using one of his magician monster cards.

**Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

''Next I play **Double Summon**! This card lets me Normal Summon Twice.'' Ichigo explains as she instantly summons two more magicians from her hand. ''I summon two more **Magician's Valkyria**!''

**Magician's Valkyria (x2) Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

''_Two more? Is she-_'' Yugi was saying to himself that Ichigo summoned two more which only meant she was using that combo.

''Now with all three, I have the perfect lock. Now I prevented you from attacking my monsters and even me!'' Ichigo revealed with a small smile that now her three monsters form an untouchable defense. Yugi knew of that combo, and he even had an extra Magician's Valkyria in his Side Deck, but he rarely uses both for one reason; the chances of not drawing or summoning both and other reasons beside those.

''I now reveal my trap, **Royal Degree**! Now this card prevents you from using your traps because they will be… eh… negated!'' Ichigo explained slightly nervously. Yugi eyes the trap as it was another card he didn't expect Ichigo would use.

''I next play this super cool Continuous Spell Card, **Circle of the Casters**.'' Ichigo continues her turn as she plays another new card. This card showed a group of female magicians forming a barrier of pure light, protecting themselves from the darkness. ''This card now protects all my Spellcaster-type monsters from being destroyed by card effect as long as I possess two or more Spellcasters, Nya!''

Yugi raise an eyebrow as he never seen that card before. It must have been a new card his Grandpa lean Ichigo to use.

"Not done yet as I play the Equip Spell, **United We Stand**!'' Ichigo keeps it going as she plays an Equip Spell and equips it on the middle slot Magician's Valkyria.

''That card will increase one of your magicians by 800 ATK for each face-up monster you control.'' Yugi said as Ichigo nodded with a smile. ''Yup! And not just that, but I made sure you have nothing to use to stop my perfect combo!''

Yugi could see that, not to mention Ichigo's burning determination. She was very confident and proud of her combo. The tri-color head just couldn't help but smirk at her.

''I noticed that. Your combo prevents me from using traps and prevents me from destroying your magicians by card effects as well as canceling my attacks with a lock.'' Yugi explained the combo Ichigo set for herself. Ichigo grins, nodding happily, as he was very right.

''Exactly! Pretty smart huh?!'' Ichigo says, sounding excited by her amazing turn. She thought this game was hard and near impossible to learn, but she was so wrong. ''This card game isn't as hard as you think it was.''

Yugi was quiet, but yet he was still smiling a bit.

''Now let's do this! Go my stronger Magician's Valkyria, take down Kuriboh!'' Ichigo commands as she makes her attack at Yugi's weaker monster. She knew if she makes this attack go through, she wins automatically and finally learns she's stronger than the legendary Duel King.

''I don't think so. I reveal my facedown card.'' Yugi counters by revealing his facedown card, until Ichigo begins to wag her finger with a tongue out.

''Nice try, Mirror Force won't save you.'' Ichigo declared, knowing the only reason Yugi summon Kuriboh in Attack Mode was to lure her in a false safe of comfort so he would surprise her, but the cherry head already excepted that right off the bat.

Yugi became quiet, almost confirming Ichigo's suspicious, until the boy forms a small smirk. ''Who said it was Mirror Force?''

Ichigo raise an eyebrow as Yugi reveals his facedown card and she couldn't believe it. ''Multiply?!''

Yugi had set the Quick-Play Spell card, Multiply. Ichigo blinks in surprise as she didn't expect that card at all.

''I can now tribute Kuriboh to summon as many of my Kuriboh Tokens to my side of the field in defense mode!'' Yugi explains as he replaces Kuriboh with Kuriboh Tokens on the slots, all in defense position.

Kuriboh Tokens (x5) Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Ichigo was still astonished that Yugi had a spell set and not a trap as a mutters loudly. ''No way, that was a spell card.''

''Quick-Play Spell, but yes, it is.'' Yugi responds with a small smirk. Ichigo tried to stay calm after her error as she makes her attack. ''Fine then, I'll just attack three tokens instead!''

Ichigo use her three magicians to destroy just three Tokens. The cherry head never expected this; she should have known better. She had to change up her game and she did have a Plan B.

''I end my Battle Phase and enter my Main Phase 2 in order to activate this other spell card, **Magical Blast**!'' Ichigo declares as she activates another spell that Yugi also didn't expect.

''This card inflicts 200 points of damage for each Spellcaster-Type I control on my field!'' Ichigo declares as the spell reduces Yugi's Life Points by 600. Yugi was still calm even with his Life Points lower.

''The best thing about Magical Blast is I can draw this card instead of performing my Draw Phase.'' Ichigo explained with overconfidence as her endless combo can still work even if Yugi struggles to guard against her attacks. She can use Magical Blast over and over until she wins. It was a full proof plan.

''And with this, I win Nya! Turn end.'' Ichigo declares as she ends her turn. With her perfect move, all she needs to do is waiting for the end. And then, Yugi will admire her for being a smart and pretty girl who can duel just as better as he can.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Yugi**__: 3400LP H: 4 / Ichigo: 4000LP H: 0_

Yugi is truly amazed by Ichigo's dueling skills. He knew she was gifted by her determination and smart thinking, but there was something wrong with the deck she's depending on.

''You have an amazing field, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi admits with a small smile. Ichigo giggles happily as she's honor by Yugi's respond. ''Thank you so much!''

''But this combo you're using isn't enough.'' Yugi suddenly added seriously which shocked Ichigo as she moves her hand over her mouth. ''Nya?''

''I'll show you right now. My turn now!'' Yugi declares as he draws his card without even looking at it as he plays it. ''I first play the spell card, Fiend's Sanctuary! I can now summon forth one Metal Fiend Token to my field in Attack Mode!''

Ichigo was amazed Yugi knew what card he played without even looking at the card.

Metal Fiend Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''That monster is too weak.'' Ichigo pointed out with a small sweat drop. Yugi already knew that but he couldn't even care about that. ''So you think but he's not here to stay.''

Ichigo blinks as she realizes what he had in mind; a tribute summon!

''I tribute my token to tribute summon Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi declares proudly as his token was replaced with his second ace and his ace monster's fateful student.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Ichigo was just star-struck. Even though it wasn't the holographic, she was still an amazed card.

''Wow, Dark Magician Girl.'' The cherry head mutter slightly in amazement as she tried not to show it to Yugi-kun. She blushes a bit as she remember all the times Anzu told her about this incredible card of Yugi's.

''_Anzu told me how amazing this card is and I've seen it in action and believe her._'' Ichigo said to herself, knowing this card will be powerful to overcome. She shook that feeling off as she stayed strong, knowing her perfect combo won't lose to Yugi's female magician. ''But even so, she can't do anything to me.''

''I wouldn't say that.'' Yugi proclaims as it confuses Ichigo. The tricolor head was determined to show Ichigo the strength he possesses with his deck, right now.

''I'll start by playing the spell card, **Magician's Nullification Chant**!'' Yugi commences as he plays a new spell that shows a few female magicians (Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran and Magician of Faith) chanting in a group as they release magic notes.

''Dark Magician Girl will now chant a magical song, negating the effects and activation of all your current face-up cards.'' Yugi explains as Ichigo couldn't believe it. She imagined that Yugi's magician began to chant to negate all of her cards. That means her Magician's Valkyrias plus Royal Degree and United We Stand effects were all negated.

''I next equip Dark Magician Girl with **Magic ****Scepter**!'' Yugi adds as he plays another spell that shows a powerful specter of ancient magic, equipping the spell to his Dark Magician Girl. ''This card increase Dark Magician Girl's ATK by 1000 and increases her level by one, making her a Level 7 Spellcaster!''

Ichigo was very startled that one card could power-up his magician by 1000 extra and even increase her level too. She had to stay calm more than ever, knowing she can still win this duel.

''Even if you did all that, there's no way you can defeat all of my Magician's Valkyrias.'' Ichigo pointed out, still determined to win. She knew she can still change things around as she continues explaining. ''Even if you destroy one, next turn, I can find a way to beat you.''

''Like I said, you would say that.'' Yugi once again repeated himself confident which scared Ichigo. Yugi plays one more spell from his hand and the one that would determine the duel. ''I play the spell, Diffusion Wave-Motion!''

Ichigo was shocked, never seeing that card before, as she questioned it. ''Diffusion Wave-Motion? What does that do?''

Yugi smiles as he explains nicely. ''By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can target one Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster to attack all of your monsters.''

''No way!'' Ichigo shouted in completely shock, not even expecting such a powerful spell. She gulped her throat as she knew she had nothing to protect herself from this. ''_The worst part is that all of my Magician's Valkyrias lost their effects, making them unable to protect each other._''

''Let's go, Dark Magician Girl! Attack the Magician's Valkyria from the left!'' Yugi quickly makes his attack as Ichigo is unable to do anything now, actually hopeless right now as Yugi's magician attacks. ''Dark Burning Burst!''

Ichigo lower her head as she sent the left side Magician's Valkyria to the graveyard and her Life Points drop by 1400, leaving her with 2600LP.

''Now attack the right one! Dark Burning Burst!'' Yugi charges another attack as Ichigo gets scared as the right side Magician's Valkyria to the graveyard and loses another 1400LP of damage, leaving her with 1200LP.

''_No way. How did Yugi-kun pulled this off?_'' Ichigo thought, upsetting, not believing how much stronger Yugi was to cut through her perfect defense. He was so calmed in every move and turn that it was unbelievable. Is Yugi that much of a genius in dueling?

''This next attack will end it. Dark Magician Girl, attack the middle Magician's Valkyria! Dark Burning Burst!'' Yugi declares his final attack as Ichigo could only do but scream as if she was hit by a holographic Dark Burning Burst. ''WHAAAA!''

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi: 2400LP vs. Ichigo: 0LP**

Ichigo drops off her chair to the ground, landing on her butt, overexcited by that move. Yugi could only do but sweat drop at what just happened.

"Eh… you okay?'' Yugi asks with a questionable, innocent expression. Ichigo stares at him, blushing slightly as she narrow her eyesight away from him. She felt both embarrassed to do that and to also look at him directly. It was true as people said; Yugi is completely a much more serious and confident person when he duels, besides becoming one with the Pharaoh. And when the duel is over, he becomes all innocent and… charming. Well he used to be cute, and still shows that cuteness, but he has gained a man's charm... well that's what Anzu told Ichigo.

Ichigo got herself up, brushing off the dirty she had on her behind, as she smiled nervously towards Yugi. ''Sorry! I just imagine we were dueling with Duel Disks.''

''Oh?! Haha, sorry.'' Yugi apologizes with a small laugh, not so sure why he said that; he felt like he needed to after how focus he was. He too felt embarrassed about it.

Ichigo eyes her deck and she couldn't believe she lost, but even in defeat, she couldn't give up now.

''… I lost. And I had a good combo, but I will beat you again and again to know that this combo can work!'' Ichigo decides seriously, showing her determined face to Yugi. The tricolor head smiles to see such determination that Ichigo had; it was a strong one too.

''If you wish to, that's fine by me.'' Yugi replies as Ichigo smiles as the two sit back to their chairs and reshuffle their decks, commencing another duel. Ichigo still had hope and she knows she can find a way to defeat Yugi.

**The next day****…**

It was a normal, cloudy day, closing to down to winter time as everyone in the mall were shopping happily with their hearts set to enjoy the day… almost everyone.

''…'' Ichigo stayed silent and somewhat, upset on something. She's shopping with her friends Moe and Miwa. This was supposed to be Ichigo's free day, again thankfully, but then they call her. They've had questioned Ichigo if she was still their friend and Ichigo had to admit she hasn't been for a while so she decided to hang out with them like old times. However, for once in her life, Ichigo wasn't in the mood to go shopping.

''Hey, Ichigo. What do you think of this?'' Miwa asks as she tries out a cute jacket. Ichigo didn't pay attention as she looks at her phone for text messages. ''…''

The two girls turn their sights to their friend and surprised that she's not even paying attention.

''Ichigo!'' Moe shouted angrily that snapped the cherry head back to her senses. ''Huh?''

''You've been distracted… ON SHOPPING!'' The curly blond head shouted angrily to Ichigo as the short brunette agreed. Ichigo sweat drops slightly as she apologizes with a big nervous smile. ''Oh… sorry!''

''So do you have money to buy that?'' Miwa asks her as Ichigo stared at the cute skirt she wanted to buy, but realized she didn't have any money. It was because of Naruto's stupid idea of using his clone to disguise him as herself and somehow ended very badly. He not only skipped her working days, not letting Ryou to give her weekly payment, but also she had to buy a new phone after what Naruto did to her last. She still can't believe how he broke it by just looking at it. It was a nightmare for her.

''Eh… not really.'' Ichigo admitted in defeat. Moe narrows her eyes as she asks seriously. ''You weren't thinking of asking us for a loan?''

Ichigo sweat drops as she expects this would be her respond. She actually didn't want to ask her friends for a loan from how last loan ended… very badly.

''… No, I just wanted to hold it.'' Ichigo said as she hanged the skirt somewhere safe. She then went back to her sit and sighed for how bored she really was. She hated this feeling.

''_Darn it, why am I acting up liked this?_'' She questioned herself as she left her friends to finish their shopping. She wanders around the mail and soon finds herself staring at the Card Shop. She looked through the window to watch as some kids buying some Duel Monster packs and some were dueling inside.

''_Do I really enjoy dueling that much to not stop thinking about yesterday?_'' Ichigo questions herself as she thought back to yesterday and how impossible it was to duel Yugi.

**Flashback****… yesterday, Ichigo's POV:**

''_**AAWW!**_'' _I screamed again, overexcited, as her Life Points drop to zero once again by Yugi. I just lowered my head in shame for the 8__th__ time I lost, again and again. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but since I had a rematch with Yugi with the deck I was borrowing, I started with a bad hand and lost instantly. Then I tried again and again and since then, nothing but bad draws and even when I finally had my combo again, I lost again. I managed to survive one instant defeat and bet everything on drawing something to change everything and instead drew a dead end and lost._

''_**Aww… I lost again.**_'' _I groaned and submitted in defeat once again. Yugi just looked at me with a surprising expression to think it would happen again in our duel._

''_**Sorry. I didn't expect that would happen.**_'' _He apologized like a sweetie that he was, but at the same time, he was just so much better and stronger. I really admired that about him, because he always finds a way to smile no matter how dark the situation gets. And I can too if I could._

''_**You're so much stronger, Yugi-kun, but that's why I will beat you one day! After all, I will.**_'' _I told him, still determined to show him that I can be just as strong as he can. I really don't know why I should act like this, but Yugi just gave me a reason to surpass my own limits. Maybe it was because he was making me to realize how important it was to be Mew Ichigo._

_I could tell Yugi smiled from hearing that as he said to me._ ''_**That's good to hear Ichigo-kun and**_ _**you can. Your deck and combo were okay… but it's not a good theme for you.**_''

''… _**Nya?**_'' _I purred questionable as I touched the tip of my chin. He said I was good, but what I didn't get was the whole part of my deck is not perfect for me. What did he mean by that?_

''_**Let me see your deck.**_'' _He suddenly asked me as I didn't know how to respond other than hand the deck over to him. I watched as Yugi scanned my deck quickly and fast. I have to hand it to him that Yugi is amazingly good in reading cards fast. _

_After a few seconds or so, Yugi stopped as he muttered serious._ ''_**Okay… hmm… Just as I thought.**_''

_I stared at him as I leaned my head to the left, curious what he read from my deck. I had a feeling it wasn't good, at least I hope not. Yugi coughed slightly to begin his explanation. _

''_**Your deck only focuses on using Magician Valkyria's lock combo with Magical Blast and United We Stand. I mean sure, it's not a bad combo, but the problem with it is that not all duelists will find this to be a good deck. In fact, it would seem easy to know how stop such a combo.**_''_ Yugi explained it to me as I was pretty such for what I heard. My deck wasn't good enough because it wasn't a good deck. I don't know what to say about it._

''_**Someone like Jonouchi would struggle, but he would change the duel around. Kaiba would mock you for using such a single used combo, and Judai… he would be excited, but even that won't be enough to challenge him.**_'' _Yugi continued explaining as I began to get what he was trying to say. He really did want me to get it so I won't fuzz or yell at him._

''_**So are you saying… my combo isn't good?**_'' _I replied as the tricolor head nodded but only slightly._ ''_**It is good, but… it's just that. There's nothing else backing it up and the whole inflict damage can be stopped or counter if it doesn't have any other support to it.**_''

_I just continued staring at him, getting what he was trying to point out. Maybe that's the reason why I lost because I didn't have support for my deck. _

''_**Most decks uses such combos for easy wins… but that's because the duelist doesn't put so much trust in the cards and in themselves. You're not like other duelists, Ichigo-kun, you have a gift.**_'' _Yugi added with a small smile as I was just… wow. I had a gift for dueling? Even I can't believe that… but I didn't exactly felt better about it though._

_I wasn't happy at all; I just stared at Yugi seriously. He's so confident in himself and so much smarter than I or even Masaya… but that's why I admire him that much more and see that he wanted me to surpass my own limits._

''_**… You're right.**_'' _I finally spoke, being honest that he was right. He was as I added seriously, understanding my deck is not perfect or even that much suited for me._ ''_**I mean, I like how I made this deck, but the more I think about and what I witness… there are many different duelists who would find a way around my moves.**_''

_I could tell Yugi-kun was really amazed by my understanding and he nods to what I added last as he also replied._ ''_**Kaiba-kun would use many cards like Dark Core or XYZ Dragon Cannon to burn your deck. Jonouchi would use Red-Eyes plus Inferno Fire Blast combo or something else. Judai would use Grand Neos, or Storm Neos **__**or something else to end your combo.**_''

_I so have to admit it but Yugi was right about it. I mean I was still proud in the deck I was borrowing… but the deck is not good for me. I feel like I could have drawn better cards if I had a deck that best suits me; a deck I grew a connection with._

''_**… So I need to work on a completely new deck; one that focuses in who I am!**_'' _I said loudly, strong and somewhat sure in what I had to do. Yugi smirked slightly to hear that from me as he nodded._ ''_**Exactly.**_''

_This brought a smile in my face as I found new purpose in my way to become a duelist. I declared in an exciting tone as I made a hop of joy._ ''_**THEN I'LL DO IT NYA! I just got to try again and again! I will find the deck that suits who I am. The deck I can trust and believe in just as I do too.**_''

_People would usually look at me like a nutjob, but Yugi smiled to see me like this as he nodded happily. He replied with a confident smile._ ''_**You bet!**_''

_I nodded to that, although I had troubles on how to make my own deck; one that fits my personality and my style to battle._

''_**But I need some inspiration for what deck I should use.**_'' _I told him, still unsure how I can my own deck. Yugi understood what he meant as he crossed his arms together, trying to help me in some way._

''_**Hmm… let me check on it. I'll tell you soon.**_'' _He told me as I was nervous, very. I shouted at him, hoping he doesn't forget. _''_**You better!**_''

''_**I will. Promise.**_'' _Yugi replied with a small smile. I knew with jut that smile I can trust him. All I could do is hope and not get overexcited about. _

**End of Flashback****…**

Ichigo soon snapped out from her daydream as she returns back to her friends after they purchased a lot of good outfits. The cherry head couldn't even try to be jealous because she wasn't even on the mood for even it.

''Darn it, Yugi-kun.'' She muttered to herself for how bad her day got all because of dueling Yugi. Maybe she was being too cruel with him, but he can make anyone love dueling like how he enjoys it.

''You alright, Ichigo?'' Miwa asks as she and Moe notice just as much that their best friend is not in her super happy and peppy mood today.

''Eh… yea, I am.'' Ichigo replied, sounding less unsure about it. The two just shrug their shoulders as they had to trust her words.

''So how's time spending with Masaya-san?'' Miwa asks the cherry head as Ichigo scratches the back of her head, unsure how to reply back to it. It was kinda hard for her to respond because she didn't expect to think about it.

''With Masaya-kun? He's been busy too so we haven't had much time together.'' The cherry head replied in a calm yet sad tone. Both Moe and Miwa stared at her with blank expressions until they exploded in shock. ''WHAT?!''

Ichigo sweat drops horribly as she knew they would act up like this. She shouldn't have said anything.

''THEN WHAT ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH US! Go find him!'' Moe told her angrily. Ichigo narrows her eyes away as she wishes she could spend time with her beloved Masaya.

''He's been busy a lot lately. I already spoke to him, and he said we will when he has the time.'' Ichigo explained to her friends, but in fact it was more complex as she added to herself. ''_And I'm scared to confront him because I really want to kiss him and I don't want my ears to pop out and then lose him forever._''

Ichigo has gotten even more unease to lose herself in changing into a real cat because she can't get too excited or nervous. For her, it feels like she'll never have a normal life she wanted to all because of her duties as a Mew Mew. Even if she has grown stronger as Mew Ichigo, Ichigo has yet to accept that she wants to be a cat girl forever.

''Aha geez Momomiya. Then what have you been doing?'' Moe sighed upsetting as she puffs out breathe. Ichigo was about to answer her until drew her attention from across the street. ''…''

She was staring at another card shop, almost curious what she can find in there. Both her friends became worried as they shout her name. ''Ichigo? Ichigo!''

The cherry head heard them but she's just too focus on the shop as she wanted to check it out, but she wanted to do it without her friends finding out. If it was bad enough that she sometimes acts up like a cat, this would be a new low.

''Eh, sorry guys, something came up.'' Ichigo makes up an excuse as she passes them before she waves at them. ''Catch you guys later okay?''

Both girls were just confused and surprised by this as they pretty much didn't have a choice but to nod. ''Um… sure?''

Ichigo smiles happily as she forms a hand sign, resembling a phone to her ear, meaning she would call them later. Both her friends nod as Ichigo runs off in a hurry.

''She's so weird sometimes.'' Miwa asks astonished as Miwa shrugs upsetting. ''The sometimes is all the time.''

They just continue to stare in the direction Ichigo went before they were went their own way, hoping she wouldn't ditch them like she does sometimes.

Ichigo arrives to the card shop as she stares from outside. Like the other one, she notices some kids buying packs and dueling with their friends. Ichigo continues staring, remembering what Yugi told her as she lets out a deep and loud sigh. ''… SIGH…''

The cherry head looks down on her feet, thinking and recalling so many duels she has seen, and knowing what the former Duel King said was right… almost everyone had a dueling style for what kind of decks he or she uses.

''_Jonouchi has his dueling style, and Judai, and even Kaiba… and especially Yugi-kun._'' Ichigo thought to herself, admitting that she doesn't have what they have. Jonouchi is a jerk, at times, but he's good at dueling with his Red-Eyes and warrior monsters with his burning passion. Kaiba is SO mean, but he's brilliant and overwhelming duelist with his Blue-Eyes and dangerous, powerful cards. Judai is just amazing and talented with his HERO monsters and his love for dueling, and Yugi is a true strategist in using all of his cards in the best of their and his own abilities and just has fun doing it. And she had to admit, she admires that they have their style and she wishes to have her own.

''I wonder if I'm a nerd to like this card game.'' Ichigo asks herself, wondering if she really has become a nerd to like this game.

''It never bothered me before.'' A voice spoke as it started Ichigo to turn to see it was Yugi. The tricolor head was wearing a blue coat as he smiled at her.

''Yugi-kun?!'' Ichigo utters loudly as she's still very startled and starts questioning in embarrassment. ''What are you doing here?!''

''Just passing by.'' Yugi replies, calmly and not having a clue why Ichigo is blushing. The cherry head sweat drops a bit as she answers back slightly shy. ''… Me too.''

Yugi smiles as he looks at the shop they were in front. He could tell Ichigo wanted to find some ideas for her own deck.

''Looking to buy some cards?'' Ichigo asks, curious if Yugi wanted to get new cards to be ready for Battle City V3's finales. Yugi nods a bit as he answers. ''Browsing, but yes. I was kinda hoping to get something awesome for my deck.''

Ichigo smiles a bit to hear that, seeing that Yugi is excited about the finales, even if everything is depending that Yugi can save this friend of his Marik, again, and stop the Dark Lord and Yami Bakura. Ichigo was still so amazed by Yugi's strength and self-confidence. It almost questions why he and Anzu split up and it's sad in her eyes.

''Hey… mind if I ask you something?'' Ichigo asks in a curious tone. Yugi raise an eyebrow as he replies, guessing that it was about her deck. ''If it's on your deck, I can tell you that you need to find the deck that fits your dueling style.''

''Um… thanks, but I was more curious about Anzu.'' Ichigo points out in a surprise look that he even asks her that, but then again, he is a nerd on dueling. Yugi responds with a two blinks as he leans his head to the left. ''Huh?''

Ichigo giggles to hear his reaction; it was so unexpected and funny.

''Hehehe, you two loved each other, a lot.'' Ichigo says with a small grin over her face, giving goggling eyes to him. Yugi blinks a few times, very astonished to what she said.

The tricolor head scratches the back of his head, blushing to remember back as he replies. ''Eh… yea, we did. I mean… I had a crush on Anzu since we were little. I liked her a lot.''

Ichigo grins happily, even bending her left leg behind her and holding tight to her chest. She questions with a excited smile. ''Have you ever told anyone that before?''

Yugi thought about it and he had as he answers her. ''Yes I did, two people. And the second was Atem.''

''Wow, then who was the first?'' Ichigo adds to her question as Yugi blushes even more. That was the thing he never thought had to tell anyone, but he guessed Ichigo was an exception for how much they grew a bond with each other. He became quiet as he replied with a small smile. ''… A nice girl I knew who forgot me.''

Ichigo frowns slightly in sadness to hear that, knowing how nice and gentle Yugi was to anyone he knew and met. She was though curious who was this nice girl who forgot this special person near her.

''… Sorry to hear that.'' Ichigo expresses regret as Yugi didn't mind at all. Ichigo blushes a bit of asking as she changes the subject with a random one. ''Anyway… Why did you two broke up?''

Ichigo really now regrets what she says as Yugi becomes quiet. The purple eyed knight narrows his eyes away from her as he says calmly, remembering how hard it was when he and Anzu became just friends again. ''… You know that story. She didn't want me to be reckless and she wanted to instead support me than worry about me as a girlfriend. Just another way in saying our relationship was… that.''

Ichigo just stares at him, feeling sorry for him, but at the same time, it wasn't as she says calmly. ''… That's stupid.''

Yugi was startled to hear that from her, so much that he chuckled. He had to admit she was right about it. He nods as he adds. ''That… and I'm not the romantic type.''

Ichigo smiles a bit as he's right, but at the same time he's lying to himself about it.

''… And if you were romantic?'' The brown eyed girl questions as she stares at him. Yugi was once again surprises as he scratches the back of his head, responding that it would have helped a lot. ''It would have changed a lot.''

''… Then you should try.'' Ichigo tells him seriously which makes Yugi unease. This was a first anyone told him to try to be romantic, but he just doesn't know how. It's not that he can't be taught; he's just not the type to get it. And another, he has no idea who can teach him. ''Eh… Don't know who can teach me that.''

This caused Ichigo giggle suddenly as she points to herself. ''Hehehe, I know someone who's right in front of you.''

Yugi blinks astonished as he asks unsure. ''You?''

''Why not me?'' Ichigo questions angrily which scared Yugi to not get her mad.

''Sorry, but… seriously?'' Yugi apologizes and asks again as Ichigo nods firmly.

''I help you in romance and you help me in dueling?'' Ichigo suggests as Yugi admits that it's a good idea, but he's still unsure about it. Ichigo notices that as he asks him in a soft, warming smile. ''Are we not partners to help each other out?''

Yugi widens his eyes slightly as he smiles. After everything they been through, they were partners who would have each other's backs. Yugi nods as he replies. ''We are partners; the best too!''

''Then, you in?'' Ichigo asks as she holds her hand to him.

''…'' The tricolor stares at her silently as he thinks about it. He forms a small smile as he agrees to it as he holds on her hand. ''Deal.''

This brought so much joy to Ichigo as she explodes in happiness, shouting. ''Alright Nya! I won't let you down!''

Yugi smiles even more with his eyes closed, knowing he put his trust on the right hands.

''NOW LET'S GO!'' Ichigo declares proudly as she runs off, grabbing hold on Yugi as he's being dragged to wherever she was going. Yugi starts panicking in terror as he tries to break free from their hands, but Ichigo was just so much stronger than him.

''HEY WAIT; I WANTED TO ENTER THE SHOP AT LEAST!'' Yugi shouts in horror, starting to regret where he puts his trust, and hand to as Ichigo drags him too fast for him to keep up for long.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: Time to make a Yugi-kun into a Super Yugi-kun romantic nerd, Nya!**_

_**Yugi: PLEASE LET ME GO ICHIGO-KUN BEFORE MY LEGS BREAK!**_

* * *

After realizing what she has done, Ichigo sweat drops as she had release her grip from Yugi. The tricolor head walks slowly, in pain, by how many blocks that Ichigo dragged him to. If it wasn't for that street sign turning red, after 30 blocks of endless nightmares, Yugi wouldn't be able to walk or still be in one piece.

Ichigo did apologize for her actions, embarrassed that she even did that. With Yugi, she feels like she can do anything with him with no worries or doubts. Yugi accepted her apology, just because he can't stay mad at her or any of his friends.

The two friends were heading to Ichigo's house as it's the perfect place to do the love lessons and dueling lessons. Ichigo was very eager for both lessons as Yugi was now a little scared what kind of love lessons Ichigo would make him do.

''_I just hope she doesn't punish me for making a mistake. I'm scared of what she might do, even if I say no to the lessons now._'' Yugi says to himself, narrowing his sight to Ichigo as he turns away quickly. ''_Or scared of breaking her heart._''

The two finally arrived at Ichigo's house as the cherry head was very eager about this.

"My Oto-san wouldn't mind if we come and…'' Ichigo begins to say as the two reach the front and were both left surprised to see Ichigo's father, Shintaro Momomiya there with Jonouchi and Judai.

''OTO-SAN!'' Ichigo shouted in shock to see her father there.

''And Jonouchi-kun and Judai-kun?'' Yugi adds with a less shocking expression.

''Yugi-san, about time you show up! Your sense of dueling hasn't change at all!'' Judai declared with a big grin as Yugi smiled nervously, not actually having a sense of dueling, but he replied nicely. ''I guess not. So what's up?''

''I just wanted to test my dueling skills Yug, by beating down Momomiya's father.'' Jonouchi declared proudly, smirking at the brilliant idea to warm up his dueling mastering for Battle City V3 by taking down the so-called duelist. Suddenly his confidence soon disappeared when Ichigo's stomp curb on his nuts. The instant pain froze Jonouchi as the pain reached his pain and immediately dropped on his knees, holding his nuts in one place.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIT PAINFULLY BAKA?!'' Ichigo erupted in shouts like a furious cat girl should be. Both Yugi and Judai sweat drop, trying to hold their smiles to not alert her.

''Oh relax daughter of mine; I wanted to duel Katsuya-san for a while now.'' Shintaro tried to say to his daughter as she steams rage from her face. She turns to him and glares serious as she says, studying his expression. ''… You don't even let Masaya in to drink some water.''

Suddenly Mr. Momomiya snapped as he exploded in rage. The others, minus Ichigo, backed away to see him like this.

''THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DATING YOU! THAT BOY SHOULD KNOW BETTER TO KISS THE GROUND I STAND!'' Shintaro roars, enraged as Ichigo hissed angrily like a cat. Yugi was very scared of this. Ever since Ichigo told him that his father doesn't like Masaya so much, he wasn't convince that a father would be like that… Yugi was wrong for once.

''THAT'S RIGHT MOMOMIYA! RESPECT YOUR FATHER'S WISHES!'' Jonouchi approved and shouted alongside Ichigo's father. He took this chance to be against what Ichigo stand for so she'll regret for kicking his nuts. This didn't work as Ichigo only got angrier.

''STAY OUT OF THIS DOGGY!'' The cherry head shouted angrily at the blond headed duelist. Jonouchi widens his eyes angrily for hearing the word that only someone like Kaiba would ever call him.

''I knew Kaiba's dirty would rub in your mouth too!'' Jonouchi shouts as he points his finger at her. Ichigo hisses angrier as the two were certain they would kill each other.

Their upcoming was stopped as Judai went in between them, trying to be the peacemaker with a big grin.

''Come on guys, duel time is duel time.'' Judai pointed out to the two as both Ichigo and Jonouchi stares at each other and sigh, giving up on their desire to fight for the duel.

''Well I'm going to root for my father to win.'' Ichigo declares with puffy cheeks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Jonouchi glares at her serious that he will win and prove her wrong.

''Yea, we should watch the duel.'' Yugi told Ichigo which surprises her. She turns to face him as he adds with a smile. ''That way you can see how a duelist is sure of one's deck.''

''… I guess so. It wouldn't hurt.'' Ichigo admitted as it sounded like a good idea. She really wanted to teach Yugi about love and being romantic, but she could wait if it meant to really get how to make one's own deck.

With things said, both Jonouchi and Shintaro set up their Duel Disks and decks.

''Duel System on! Duel Terminal set!'' Both duelists declared, activating their Duel Disk and the Duel Terminal System at the same time while drawing the top five cards of their deck, commencing the duel. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Shintaro: 4000LP**

"You can go first. I can wait." Shintaro suggests as he will let Jonouchi to go first. The blond headed didn't question him as he agrees. ''You bet I will start first!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Shintaro: 4000LP H: 5_

"Okay then Katsuya-san, you can start this duel off.'' Ichigo's father says as Jonouchi smirks. ''ALRIGHT! Then I shall! My turn, draw!''

Jonouchi draws and stares at his hand. He grins as he has a good hand of sorts, but good enough for him.

''I'll start by summoning Little-Winguard in Attack Mode!'' Jonouchi starts off by summoning his little warrior with a small sword and wings on the field.

Little-Winguard Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

''Next I'll set two facedowns and end my turn!'' The blond headed duelist ends his turn with two facedown cards behind his monster.

Ichigo was sort of impressed by Jonouchi's turn as he had a good start.

''Well Jonouchi has a good field.'' Judai said as Ichigo agreed with that. Yugi did too as he replies. ''Yes he does.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Shintaro**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''Now let's see how strong you really are Katsuya. My turn, draw!'' Ichigo's father declares as he draws his top card and smiles. ''I'll start by summoning Lizard Soldier!''

He summons a green, humanoid lizard with armor and a sword onto the field.

Lizard Soldier Lvl 3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 800

Everyone else minus Ichigo was a little off by that move

''Lizard Soldier? Strange move to fight Jonouchi's Winguard.'' Yugi admitted as it seemed like a trap to lure Jonouchi to attack, but even so… it was strange.

''Eh, I set two facedowns cards. I end my turn.'' Shintaro hesitates as he looked at his hand and set two cards facedown behind his own monster.

''I hope Oto-san knows what he's doing.'' Ichigo mutters to herself, hoping her father can beat Jonouchi and kick his butt.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Shintaro: 4000LP H: 3_

''Oh yea! Time to kick some butt! My turn now!'' Jonouchi declares confidently as he draws his card and grins. ''I summon Swordsman of Landstar!''

Jonouchi summons his little fairy warrior with a sword and shield. Ichigo sweat drops by the attack power his latest monster have... then again this is Jonouchi's style.

Swordsman of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200

''Next I equip Little Winguard with Legendary Sword, increases his ATK by 300!'' Jonouchi adds as he equips Winguard with a brand new sword, increasing his power up to 1700ATK. Ichigo became worried to see that.

''Battle!'' Jonouchi announces as his monsters prepare themselves. ''Go Little Winguard, attack Lizard Soldier!''

Little Winguard charges in with his Legendary Sword as Lizard Soldier prepared to deflect the charging blow. It took a second before Little Winguard slashes through the lizard warrior and destroys it.

''Nice one.'' Shintaro spoke as his Life Points dropped by 600LP of damage.

''Attack Swordsman of Landstar! Attack Mr. Momomiya's Life Points directly!'' Jonouchi continues with his attack as his weaker warrior comes in and slashes Shintaro with a downward slash, reducing his Life Points to 2900LP. Ichigo panics in terror to see her father losing badly.

''_OH NO! Come on Oto-san, beat him!_'' Ichigo prayed to herself mentally, hoping her father can change the duel around.

''I end my turn.'' Jonouchi declares as he ends his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Shintaro**__: 2900LP H: 3_

''… Alright then, my move now.'' Shintaro declares as he draws his top card. He stares careful at his hand and had a move he will use.

''I activate Polymerization! I fuse both Cave Dragon and Lesser Dragon!'' Shintaro plays as he fuses both his two dragons and combines them. Jonouchi didn't like the looks of things as Ichigo got excited.

''I now Fusion Summon Fiend Skull Dragon!'' Mr. Momomiya summons forth a powerful new dragon to his field.

Fiend Skull Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

''Awesome Oto-san!'' Ichigo shout, happy to see a monster with a lot of power to overcome Jonouchi's monsters. Judai also got excited as he added energetically. ''This is so awesome! Fusion Summon!''

Shintaro smiles with confidence to hear his daughter cheering for him. He stares serious at Jonouchi and commands his dragon. ''Battle! Go Fiend Skull Dragon, take down Swordsman of Landstar!''

The dragon roars as it comes at Jonouchi's fairy swordsman. The blond headed duelist smirks as he was ready for this.

''Not so fast! I reveal my trap, Kunai with Chain!'' Jonouchi reveals his trap as a weapon appears for Little Winguard.

''Nice! Now he can switch Fiend Skull Dragon into defense mode and even increase Winguard's ATK.'' Judai says as he knows Jonouchi got this one. Ichigo sighs in sadness as it's possible that Jonouchi can win. ''Aw, maybe Jonouchi got this one.''

''I don't think so.'' Yugi suddenly speaks as it surprises both Judai and Ichigo as the cherry head leans to the right with a cute, confused face. ''Nya?''

''Not going to work! I use Fiend Skull Dragon's effect!'' Shintaro suddenly counters which surprises Ichigo, Judai and even Jonouchi. The father Momomiya smirks as he adds. ''I can negate a Trap Card that targets my dragon and destroys it!''

''Nuts!'' Jonouchi shouts in terror to think that would happen as his Kunai with Chain was negated.

''Now take this!'' Shintaro declares as his dragon charges at Swordsman of Landstar and destroys him instantly. Jonouchi brace himself as his Life Points drop to 2500LP.

''Woah. That was something.'' Judai says in completely amazement as Ichigo nods in agreement. ''Very Nya.''

''I end my turn.'' Shintaro ends his turn, confident with the monster he has on the field.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Jonouchi**__: 2500LP H: 2 / Shintaro: 2900LP H: 1_

Jonouchi lost the advantage he managed to hold on and now he had to find a way to beat a monster with 2000ATK.

''Darn, this won't be easy, but man I am not done yet!'' Jonouchi declares, not giving up even in his letdown. Ichigo could tell he wanted to beat her dad, but she can't help but not cheer for him too.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares as he draws his card and grins as he stares at it. ''Yes! Here I come, Mr. Momomiya!''

Shintaro stay sharp for whatever Jonouchi would use.

''I tribute my Little Winguard to Tribute Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Jonouchi plays as his warrior is tribute in order to summon a super powerful, cyber-like alligator with metal wings and claw.

Cyber-Tech Alligator Lvl 5 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600

''Next I equip my super alligator with **Alligator Blade**!'' The blond headed added as his cyber alligator gain an alligator-like sharp blade.

''Battle! Go Cyber-Tech Alligator, take down Skull Fiend Dragon! Cyber Swirl Slash!'' Jonouchi commands as his cyber alligator comes at Shintaro's dragon and slashes it with a superfast swing. The slash left a large cut vertically as it was destroyed instantly. Shintaro brace himself as his Life Points drop to 2400LP.

''I end my turn!'' Jonouchi ends his turn with a smirk of confidence.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi: 2500LP H: 1 / __**Shintaro**__: 2400LP H: 1_

''Not bad, I mean it, but this duel is far from over!'' Shintaro tells Jonouchi, truly amazed by that stunt as he wants to keep fighting strong. He draws his top card and nods with confidence. ''I play the spell, Instant Fusion! By paying up a 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck.''

Shintaro pays his Life Points by 1000, leaving him with 1400LP as he calls out a Fusion Monster from his Fusion Deck. ''Come out, Karbonala Warrior!''

He summons a purple armor warrior to his side.

Karbonala Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Ichigo was clueless for what reason would her father try a move like this.

''Why would my Oto-san pay 1000 of his points to summon a weaker monster than Jonouchi's monster?'' Ichigo asks Yugi, hoping he would answer her curiosity. Yugi turns to her and answers her in the best of his ability so far. ''We'll find out soon enough Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo nods softly as they turn back to the duel.

''Watch and learn Jonouchi, and witness my pride as a samurai!'' Shintaro announces proudly as the cherry head sweat drops that he's talking about that again. When it always comes to her father, it's the samurai stuff and to fight as one.

''I can tribute my Karbonala Warrior in order to Special Summon a legend of the era of the samurai.'' Shintaro declares as his warrior disappears and starts a chant. ''Strike down on those with evil intentions with your monster sword destroyer! Come out, hero of legend, **Ancient Samurai Yoshiie**!''

Soon appear a male samurai onto the field. He was wearing a full armor samurai suit with steel arm, leg and shoulder patches, carrying a powerful steel blade.

**Ancient Samurai Yoshiie Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300**

''Awesome! That monster looks super cool!'' Judai declares in excitement. Ichigo, however, was stunned to think her father would have such a monster, but at the same time she shouldn't have been surprised.

''Why shouldn't I be surprised?'' The cherry head mutters with a curious, sweat dripping stare. Yugi didn't focus on that as he stares at the duel; almost worry about what this new monster could do.

''When Yoshiie is Special Summoned, I can select and equip him to one Legendary Sword card from my deck!'' Shintaro explains as his deck pulls out a Equip Spell Card for his samurai. ''I equip my samurai with **Legendary Sword Monster-Cutter**!''

Yoshiie was equipped with a new katana sword, with the kanji ''Blade of Monster Destroyer'' written vertically on the blade.

''Now attack Yoshiie, slash down Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Shintaro commands as his samurai takes a position and comes charging at Jonouchi's monster in a stabbing pose.

Jonouchi was ready for this moment as he makes his counter. ''Not so fast as I reveal the trap, Skull Dice!''

He activates one of his favorite traps as the tricky, tiny dark devil-like fairy appears and throws his red dice on the ground. Jonouchi explains with a smirk. ''Now by rolling the die, I can decrease your monster's ATK by divining it by the number of the dice.''

The dice soon stops at two as it cuts Yoshiie's ATK by half.

''Plus **Alligator Blade** increases my Cyber-Tech by 1000ATK boost!'' Jonouchi adds as his Cyber-Tech increases his power up to 3500ATK. Judai was super psych that Jonouchi's combo completely won him the duel… however, Yugi was not the same.

''Not bad, but it won't work.'' Shintaro reveals with a small grin which questions Jonouchi with a funny, but yet confused expression.

''**Legendary Sword Monster-Cutter** can destroy your monster regardless of the battle and inflict damage equal to half of your monster's highest original ATK or DEF.'' Shintaro explains his Equip Spell's power which shocks and shatters Jonouchi's plan. ''No way!''

Yoshiie continues his charges and swings his blade as it glows in incredible power and slashes down Cyber-Tech Alligator down, even when his attack power was higher. The slash reduces the monster into pieces and explodes all towards Jonouchi, dropping his Life Points by 1250 of damage.

''That is just a powerful combo, Nya!'' Ichigo shouts in astonished that her father played out amazingly. Yugi smiles to see her like that as he replies. ''Very powerful. Now Jonouchi-kun has to think something around your father's monster.''

Ichigo nods peppy and serious about it. She's starting to realize that the deck she used wouldn't have stood a chance at all because her deck doesn't have anything else going for it.

''I end my turn with that.'' Shintaro ends his turn as he crosses his arms with confidence. ''With Yoshiie on my side, I can't lose! That's the pride of a samurai!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Jonouchi**__: 1250LP H: 1 / Shintaro: 1400LP H: 0_

Jonouchi stayed calm, staring serious at Mr. Momomiya with no such thing on giving up.

''Well we'll see about that! I'll go all out and win this duel!'' The blond headed duelist declares proudly as he refuses to back down not yet, not ever. ''It's my turn, draw!''

Jonouchi draws his card and smirks. If he can play the card he drew, he can turn everything around.

''I play the spell, Arduous Decision!'' Jonouchi declares as Yugi smirks slightly. Ichigo raise an eyebrow to what Jonouchi's card could do.

''I pick up the top two cards from my deck and you pick a random card from the two. And if it's a monster, well it lets me Special Summon it and add the card I drew. However, if it's not a monster, I send both cards to the graveyard.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect as Shintaro nods calmly. ''Fine by me.''

Judai knew this bet is a big gamble because if Ichigo's dad picks a non-monster, Jonouchi would lose. He says as he wants Ichigo to know. ''Everything depends on the gamble Jonouchi will play out.''

Ichigo agrees with what Judai says, because Jonouchi is betting everything on this turn and if it doesn't work, he loses. Yugi, however, didn't see that.

''That's true, but Jonouchi-kun… he has a strongest luck than anyone else!'' Yugi declares which surprises the cherry head. She stares back at Jonouchi who was perfectly calm, almost determine to win.

''_Everything depends on this._'' Jonouchi said to himself calmly, closing his eyes and betting everything on this play. He drew two cards and shows them, on their backs. Shintaro stares at both, not sure which one is the monster or the spell, or the trap in that matter. Everything on this depends on this one shot.

''I pick the right card.'' Shintaro declares as he points his finger at the right card. Jonouchi frowns as he slowly opens up his eyes.

''That's lucky… for me!'' Jonouchi suddenly declares as his frowns changes into a grin. This shocked Shintaro as well as Ichigo. Judai grins as he's excited he was wrong.

''I can now Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi announces proudly as he summons forth his ace dragon to the field. Ichigo was completely astonished that Jonouchi's luck helped him summon his strongest dragon to his field. ''Wow.''

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''Yosh! Red-Eyes to the rescue!'' Judai added with a smirk that with Jonouchi's Red-Eyes on the field, he can turn the tables. Yugi smirks on that.

''Jonouchi's ace monster, but even that monster won't be enough against my Oto-san's samurai.'' Ichigo pointed out as she's still not convinced even with that monster can Jonouchi turn the tables. ''With Yoshiie plus the Equip Spell, my Oto-san still has the advantage.''

''Not for Jonouchi.'' Yugi responds which shocks the cherry head. She stares at him and she could tell that the tri-color head spoke the truth; Jonouchi had a card to turn this duel around.

''I know I can't beat Yoshiie even if I power-up Red-Eyes, but this new card can change that!'' Jonouchi declares which confuses Shintaro. The blond headed plays a spell he had in his hand, a brand new card. ''Handle this badass spell, **Mega Flare Burst**!''

Jonouchi reveals a spell that look similar to Inferno Fire Blast, except it had Red-Eyes release his signature attack on the right and it expanded upon the mountains towards a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''**Mega Flare Burst**?'' Shintaro mutters, questionable, as it was the first time he heard of such a card. He was worried because he doesn't know what to expect.

''With Red-Eyes on the field, he can destroy all face-up cards on your field and that means your samurai is going to blow up into bits!'' Jonouchi explains confident as Red-Eyes began gathering his attack in his mouth, ready to release it.

''Nice try but Yoshiie has the effect to destroy Monster-Cutter instead to negate its destruction.'' Shintaro revealed as his samurai is ready to discard with his current sword to save himself. Jonouchi smirks as he expects as much. ''You would think so.''

''What?'' Shintaro utters as Red-Eyes was done charging up and fires his attack towards Yoshiie and before it hits him, it expands and hits everything around him, almost neutralizing any card around him.

''**Mega Flare Burst** has the effect to prevent other effects from activating or respond to its effect.'' Jonouchi declares which surprises him and everyone else.

''That means Yoshiie's effect is useless!'' Judai shouts in amazement that such a card could do that. Even his Super Polymerization wouldn't be able to save any of his cards or HERO monsters from such a force... or could it? Judai was just to hyped to tell the difference.

The blast explodes, obliterating Yoshiie as well as the Legendary Sword card with it. Shintaro brace himself as he had no monsters to defend his Life Point. ''Darn, not bad.''

Ichigo was speechless by the move Jonouchi play. Could he really win this duel now?

''Let's take it home buddy! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack directly!'' Jonouchi commands as Red-Eyes charges up his signature attack for the game and unleashes it as a large dark fireball. ''Dark Mega Flare!''

The Dark Mega Flare charges towards Shintaro as it seem it's over, but the man refuse to give up just as much as Jonouchi.

''I won't give up like this! I reveal my other trap, **Edge of a Samurai**!'' Shintaro reveals his trap in the last second, showing a samurai protecting his comrades with a broken katana.

''What?'' Jonouchi utters in surprises as Red-Eyes' attack was stopped and disappear into nothing as Shintaro's Life Points drop to 100. Both Yugi and Judai were also astonished to see that as Ichigo smiles.

''I can pay until I have 100LP left to reduce any damage I take as zero!'' Mr. Momomiya explains as he saves himself in the last second. ''Next we send the top ten cards from our deck to the graveyard.

Jonouchi lowers his head in shame as both duelists send their top ten cards to the graveyard.

''Darn, so close too.'' Judai said with some frustration because he thought Jonouchi won it. Yugi agreed as he didn't expect that, much.

''He really was too.'' Yugi said as he stared at Ichigo's father closer, amazed that he pull it off. The Pharaoh was the same thing as he said to him. ''_But Momomiya's father has a stronger purpose to fight._''

Yugi nods to that too.

Jonouchi didn't have much left but to end his turn. Even his only card in his hand is not useful right now. However, he was okay because he knew with Red-Eyes on his field, he can handle anything.

''I end my turn!'' Jonouchi ends his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Jonouchi: 1250LP H: 1 / __**Shintaro**__: 100LP H: 0_

Ichigo didn't like how bad the situation was for her father. He only had 100LP left, and Jonouchi still had his Red-Eyes on the field. Could he even be able to turn the tables now?

''Now this turn all depends on what card Momomiya-san can play.'' Yugi said calmly, knowing if he can't… it's over. Judai agreed with his hero's logic as he replied. ''Yea, because if he can't it is really over.''

Ichigo frowns a bit about that, but she refuses to give up on him. She knew there's a way to create a miracle, just like what Yugi tells her.

Shintaro also believed that. He has always been someone who never had enough strength to fight for what he believes, but a good friend didn't and has always inspired himself to never stop giving up on what you want.

''_Even in a hopeless situation… you wouldn't give up even if there was no way out, Sackertin._'' Shintaro thought to himself as he remembered back to when he was young like his daughter was, and a dear friend he can't ever forget.

**Flashback****… Years ago:**

_It was a calm spring day, bright and sunny as blossom tears bloomed and shattered their leaves. Everyone was calmly going to their places, all except students in Japan as they were seriously scared of their final exams, especially one student most of all._

''_**Damn, this test is near impossible. I can't believe my future depends on this!**_'' _A younger Shintaro Momomiya spoke nervously and panicking as he kicked his foot onto the wall._ ''_**DARN!**_''

_Even though he had study for the final exam, he was honestly afraid of it. He didn't expect he should be so worried and frightened out of his mind, but he was. If he doesn't pass, then he'll be held back for another year and lose his chance to get into the same college that his sweet heart, Sakura, would be going. He didn't want to take his chances._

''_**Yo Shintaro-kun! Time for the Samurai Movie Marathon?**_'' _A voice spoke suddenly to Shintaro which startled him. He turned to face a boy of the same age, with yellow and black haired style that almost was similar to the Mutou hairstyle._

''_**Eh, Mutou-san!**_'' _Shintaro uttered in shocked as the boy, Sackertin, grinned happily as he waved hello._ ''_**What's up?**_''

_Shintaro blinked in shocked that he just asked so calmly and fresh. He never understood why his friend was like this, it was overwhelming._

''_**Don't you know that today is the big exam and I'm panicking that this will be near impossible?!**_'' _Shintaro declared in shock and terror, even shaking of the thought of such a hard exam. Sackertin just stared at him calmly as he questioned, rubbing his ear with his pinkie finger._ ''_**… And?**_''

_Shintaro just opened up his jaw of completely surprised that Sackertin just said that. He never understood his friend at all._

''_**And what?! THIS IS BIG AND I AM SURE I WON'T PASS!**_'' _Shintaro declared angrily as he stomped his foot multiple times over. Sackertin just stared at him quietly, not even trying to respond as he noticed his friend was mad and shaking. _

''_**This whole test relays on our future! I have to pass, or I might never join up with Sakura again.**_'' _Shintaro admitted… scared that he won't be with the only person he ever loved in his entire life and who he could call his future wife._

''_**… I know.**_'' _Sackertin finally responds firmly which snapped Shintaro out of his trance._ ''_**THEN WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED?**_''

_Shintaro then noticed that Sackertin formed a smile as he answered him, full of confidence._ ''_**Because I know I will pass with the friends I have beside me. And you will too.**_''

_Shintaro blinked of astonish by how strong his friend was; how much hope he had until himself. _

''_**But… I'm not like you.**_'' _Shintaro uttered, lowering his eyes on his own feet, wondering if that is even possible. He suddenly found his answer as Sackertin held his hand over his shoulder, grinning._

''_**Yes you are, because you're my friend.**_'' _Sackertin declared seriously, now smiling as Shintaro widened his eyes, finally smiling to hear that._ ''_**Sacto.**_''

_Sackertin released his hand off Shintaro's shoulder and pointed his finger to the sky, giving off that smile of hope._ ''_**I mean after all, we have a strong bond so nothing is impossible!**_''

_Shintaro nodded, believing what his friend was saying. If they relay their strength on each other, they can overcome anything. Sackertin the pulls out a Duel Monster card from his jacket and added, showing the card to Shintaro._ ''_**And**_ _**as long as we have this card, we can overcome anything too!**_''

_Shintaro believed in that, knowing that card only brought hope for Sackertin ever since he met him. That card was like a part of Sackertin, it meant something to him because it's able to grant him the power to do anything._

''_**You bet!**_'' _Shintaro added as Sackertin grinned, holding up a piece sign with his right hand._ ''_**It's because of him that I can believe in my own possibilities. And yours too, Shintaro-kun.**_''

_The two friends then headed off to class, putting all their faith onto the bonds they shared for the card. By a miracle, somehow, both Shintaro and Sackertin barely passed with passable grades, and gave the young Momomiya a chance to go to the same college that Sakura would be going. Since then, Shintaro would always believe in the words his dearest friend ever gave him and the card he left in his hands when he passed away; the horned dragon of light, engulfed in darkness, with the power to pierce through anything. _

**End of Flashback:**

Shintaro smiles a little as he stares at his deck, determine to give it his all like he would. ''It's my turn now. Draw!''

He draws and widens his eyes to draw the card his dear friend gave him, before he left this world. Shintaro almost shreds a tear but chose not too as he snaps out.

''Thank you. You always appear before me when I needed it.'' He mutters to himself as he stares at Jonouchi, knowing this is his victory now. ''I activate **Twin-Soul Master**'s effect from the Graveyard!''

''The graveyard?'' Jonouchi questions as the spirit of said monster appeared. He looked like an old samurai, carrying two swords as two different orbs of light, surrounding him.

Ichigo was confused when her father got that card in his Graveyard until Judai tells her. ''From his trap. Not bad!''

Ichigo nods a bit as it is. Shintaro smiles as he adds as his samurai transforms into sparks of light. ''This card can banish itself to allow me to Tribute Summon a Level 5 or 6 Monster without a tribute!''

Jonouchi was a little unease now because whatever Mr. Momomiya is going to summon, it will be his final move.

''This card will determine this entire duel and create a path that an old friend once said.'' Shintaro declares as he holds his last card and smiles, holding it up to the sky. ''To find strength in yourself is near impossible, but when you put your strength onto those you believe in, there is no such things as the impossible! Those were the words of someone I consider my comrade!''

''Comrade?'' Yugi and Jonouchi mutter, curious on who he's referring to.

''Dragon of legend, please appear before me with your mighty horn of light and hope! Pierce the darkness to shine the path of hope!'' Shintaro begins to chant as a bright light almost shine over the card in his hand. Jonouchi didn't like this at all.

''Help me out here! **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Shintaro announces proudly as he summons forth a brand new monster none expected. It was a crimson red scaled dragon with white claws and long white horn, shining brightly as his red eyes stare right down at Red-Eyes.

**White Horned Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400**

''**White-Horned Dragon**?'' Jonouchi utters questionable to see such a monster before. Yugi was just speechless to see such a dragon before, maybe because he's the Dragon Knight, but the dragon, no the card almost looked similar. Even though it's color was like Orisis... it felt as if he knew that card ''…''

''Awesome, just so awesome!'' Judai shouts in excitement, pumping up by this turnaround. Ichigo was also amazed to see such an amazing monster too.

''**White-Horned Dragon's** effect activates!'' Shintaro announces as White-Horned points his horn up in the sky as a light shines directly at Jonouchi's Duel Disk. ''White-Horned has the power to remove up to 5 of your Spells from your Graveyard and give my dragon 300ATK boost for each one removed!''

''No way!'' Jonouchi protest in horror as the light removes 5 of his spells in his graveyard and each one powers up White-Horned greatly with an ATK of 3700.

''Plus Twin-Soul Master has the power to grant my dragon 900 extra ATK until the end phase!'' Shintaro adds as the spirit of his banished monster further powers up White-Horned. The dragon roars as his power far surpasses even Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"That's a total of 4600ATK!'' Ichigo cries in completely shock as Judai nods rapidly, just as amazed to witness that too. Yugi knew right away this duel was over for Jonouchi as he continued to watch it with amazement.

''Attack Red-Eyes, **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Shintaro declares as White-Horned obey while its horn shines brighter and brighter, shadowing Red-Eyes and Jonouchi. ''Horn Drive Buster!''

White-Horned flies down fast at Red-Eyes and pierces the deathly black dragon with its white horn. The horn soon erupts and unleashes a blast of shining light; scorching and eradicating Red-Eyes with pure light as Jonouchi braces himself while his Life Points drops to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 0LP vs. Shintaro: 100LP**

Jonouchi drops on his knees as both duelists' Duel Disk shut down and **White-Horned Dragon** disappears. Shintaro smiles that he won the duel, all thanks to the card of his friend.

"Man, so close too.'' Jonouchi barks out a bit of his almost perfect victory. So close, and yet so far-far away.

Mr. Momomiya walks up to him and smirks with his arms crossed, saying to him. ''Not bad Katsuya, figures why you're a powerful duelist.''

Jonouchi smiles a little to hear that as he stands up again on his feet. He rubs his nose with his finger sideways as he responds. ''Thanks again for the duel though, but next time I will win!''

Shintaro nods as he'll wait for the rematch. Ichigo was truly amazed by her father's turnaround.

''Wow… my Oto-san won. I want to one day become a great duelist like that.'' Ichigo says, holding her hands in hopes she could become a great duelist like her father, or Jonouchi, or even Yugi in that matter.

''Yes he did.'' Yugi responds as he still couldn't stop thinking of the monster her father summoned. **White-Horned Dragon**; he heard of that card once by Kaiba but never seen it up close like that.

''_His __**White-Horned Dragon**__ is a powerful monster with such a powerful effect._'' Yugi said to himself thought, not able to get around his head on how to normally fight a monster without powering-up one's own monsters. Atem felt the same way as that dragon was very strong. ''_Yea it is._''

''_I'm actually excited to face such a monster one day._'' Yugi suddenly spoke with a confident smirk, almost excited to face a monster like that. Atem never has seen his partner having such a thrill like that before, but he can't argue with it; he's actually excited himself too.

With Yugi excited to duel Shintaro and his White-Horned, can he manage to fight it? And will Ichigo realize what kind of deck will she get and how her dueling style will be like? Find that and more… next time?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Here are the new cards that were used in these duels:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

***Magician's Nullification Chant- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: This card can only be activated when you control one ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monster on your field. Negate the effects and activation of all current Face-up cards on your opponent's Field until your opponent's End Phase.

***Magic Scepter- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card a Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster on your field. Increase the monster's Lvl by 1 and ATK by 1000. If the monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

**Ichigo's new cards (sort of):**

**_Magician's Valkyria- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for attacks, except this one.

**_Double Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

**_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw two cards.

**_Royal Degree- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field.

***Circle of the Casters- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When there are 2 or more Spellcaster-Type Monsters, all monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**_United We Stand- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

**_Magical Blast- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Inflict 200 of damage to your opponent for each Spellcaster-Type monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

* * *

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Mega Flare Burst- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a face-up ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'': Destroy all face-up cards on your opponent's field. Other effects cannot be activated or respond to this card's effect until this effect is revolved. Only one ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' can attack the turn this card is activated.

**Shintaro's new cards:**

***Ancient Samurai Yoshiie- Lvl 8, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card can be Special Summon by tributing one Warrior-Type monster on your field. When this card is Special Summon, select one ''Legendary Sword'' Equip Spell from your Deck and equip it to this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy an Equip Spell equip this card instead.

***Legendary Sword Monster-Cutter- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster with ''Samurai'' in its name. When equipped monster attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster, destroy it and inflict half of its original ATK or DEF (which is the highest) to your opponent.

***Edge of a Samurai- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. Reduce all damage you take this turn as 0 and both players send the top 10 cards of their decks and add one of those cards into your hand.

***Twin-Soul Master- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is in the Graveyard, banish it and this turn, you can Normal Summon a Level 5 or 6 Monster without a Tribute. Increase the monster summoned by this card's effect by 900ATK until the End Phase. This effect can only be used only once per turn.

* * *

**Card of the Day****:**

**The Legendary Horned Dragon that Shines through the Darkness:**

**_White-Horned Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target up to 5 Spell Cards in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those target(s), and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect.

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The culture of Japanese has yet to inspire poor Danny from missing his best friend and girlfriend that was until a certain accident happened that will push our knight and friends to save the Ghost Boy's friends from… ghost dragons?

Danny: SIGH.

Judai: Amigo! Don't feel down!

Naruto: Yea! Eat some chips!

Danny: BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME! Everything here is not the same. I kinda feel homesick and… I miss my friends.

Yugi: I know what you mean, but don't worry. You'll see your friends again.

Jonouchi: And while we wait, we can do something else awesome like-

Ichigo panics: Seeing a large ghost flying thing from HELL NYA!

Everyone looks to see a large ghost dragon, chasing a strange vehicle that Danny knew too well.

Danny: But what it's doing here?

Judai: What?

Ichigo: All this and more… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Unexpected Reunion of Friends! Ghost Dragons Chimeras Rise Nya!

Jonouchi: WHAT THE HELL MOMOMIYA?!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: She's right, so find out next time!

* * *

**Just want to remind for those who haven't read the previous chapter to maybe... reading it and reviewing it? I was pretty surprised only Redwallfan2000 review it so maybe... just maybe... review it in a few words. Haha, sorry, I'm still surprised just one review. Anyway, if you need time to read and review, take your time. The next episode will be released soon.**


	5. 4: Ghost Dragons and Reunion!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 4 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Ichigo: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**Yugi: And Happy Late New Year too!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 4: ****The Unexpected Reunion of Friends! Ghost Dragons Chimeras Rise Nya!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_After trying to test her skills as a rookie duelist, Ichigo decided to duel Yugi when the two were alone and not in the wrong way. It didn__'t end well as she lost but managed to understand that she's still far away from reaching Yugi's level and using her own deck and her own way to duel. So she agreed to let Yugi teach her some things on dueling while she showed him to be a romantic guy for when he tried to be a couple with Anzu._

_Jonouchi had also been in a duel against Ichigo's father to improve his skills before the finals of Battle City V3. It was an intense duel as Shintaro played a Dragon-Samurai combo. Even though Jonouchi managed to turn the tables with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, he still lost when Shintaro summoned forth the card from his good friend and the symbol of light within the darkness, __**White-Horned Dragon**__. Yugi had made a promise to duel him now and his dragon to overcome it._

_What will happen next? Find out now._

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later:**

It was lunch time as Yugi and Ichigo were sitting on a bench as the cherry head was teaching the poor tricolor head the ways of love. Yugi was indeed, in the first time in his life, nervous as hell. He wants to do a good job on this or at least do one. Jonouchi has been spying on them or better yet staring at them from far away. Both Anzu and Honda were trying to have a nice lunch, but even that doesn't seem like it with the blond-headed jealously towards Ichigo spending more time with their kind friend. The brunette of the group didn't mind it; Ichigo is at least likable than most other fan girls... all of them at the least.

"So… one has to charm the girl they're with, right?'' Yugi asks, taking notes from his book. Ichigo nods happily with a big smile. ''Nya!''

Yugi sighs as he rubs the side of his forehead with his pencil's bottom, remembering how most girls describe him as the cutest guy ever and yet… he never got it. ''I don't ever get how I charm girls.''

Ichigo thinks about how to answer his dilemma as she stares at him. She could see what other girls say about him; Yugi is paying attention to her. Not all boys listen to the female. And what's stranger is that Yugi is adorable of the way he stares back at her. His eyes. His face. His clueless expression. She gets why so many girls just get the giggles to see or meet him; he's a clueless cutie.

''It must be because you're kind, you're not an IDIOT, and you're one of the sweetest guy ever, unlike another person we know.'' Ichigo pointed out as she gave a big glare at Jonouchi. The blond headed got mad as he wanted to bark at her, but refused to… for now.

''You think so?'' Yugi asks as Ichigo turns back to him with a big smile. ''I know so.''

Yugi smiles as he's happy to hear that for being honest with him. He was going to say something, but he remained silent as he stared at her. ''…''

Ichigo felt a little unease; blushing by the way he was looking at her with his gentle purple eyes. ''What?''

He didn't reply which causes the cherry head to blush a little redder now. She starts getting worry about him, as if he wants to do something to her with those eyes like him.

''_Wow, I wonder why he hasn't said anything. It can't be that he- NO! He couldn't-_'' Ichigo starts thinking as her thought got the best of her as he gets closer. She closes her eyes, trying to back away as Yugi looks behind her and says in a questionable tone. ''I wonder why Danny-kun is all alone.''

''… Huh?'' Ichigo utters in confusion as her eyes pop out in shock. She felt embarrassed as she turns around and sees poor Danny, alone on his corner, looking up to where the city was. She could tell on the side of his face that he was sad.

''Oh yea, I wonder why Danny is like that?'' Ichigo replies, sounding strong, as she didn't want Yugi to think otherwise and somehow he didn't subjects anything.

''You noticed it too, Judai-kun.'' Yugi asks as he looks up and Ichigo did the same, seeing Judai eating his lunch over the roof of the school, staring at Danny as well. ''You bet Yugi-san. I know when I see it.''

Ichigo turns back to Danny and notices how sad the black haired American boy was. She could see it in his eyes that he felt almost sadden for some strange reason. Even though he's half ghost, she can't help but feel bad like any other friend would be.

''Should we talk to our friend?'' Ichigo suggests with a sadden face, holding her right hand over her chest. Yugi stares at her, agreeing with what he has to say, but he can't help but not like to bother a friend who wishes to be alone. ''Well maybe he doesn't like talking about it.''

Ichigo was left in shock as she turned to face him, almost upset that he wouldn't approve with her idea.

''Yug makes perfect sense.'' Jonouchi overheard as he, Honda and Anzu join up with them. Anzu, however, didn't like that idea to leave someone alone even when he doesn't want anyone near him. ''For once, I don't agree. He needs support.''

''Well a man doesn't need such a thing.'' Honda pointed out as he flexes his muscles with Jonouchi. ''Exactly!''

Yugi sweat drops as it seems right for a man to not show emotions, but he's not the type to agree with it either.

''Umm no, but I don't want to bother Danny-kun if he doesn't want to talk about it.'' The tricolor head made up his mind as he stood to what he said. ''What do you think Ichigo-?''

He turns to face Ichigo in hopes she's in agreement, except she was no longer on her side. He starts to sweat drop as he looks around and finds her walking towards Danny.

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi questions with a stunned expression, holding up his hand in hopes she sees him but no luck.

''See? That's acting.'' Anzu says with a big smile to the guys as Jonouchi erupts in rage. ''THAT CAT GIRL IS AGAINST MANHOOD!''

Honda supports his partner with the manhood of any guy. Judai wasn't the type as he smiled with a confused expression. ''I don't think that makes sense during this situation.''

''Nope! Even I know so.'' Naruto adds, showing a questionable face with his arms crossed as he sits beside his friend with his legs crossed in an Indian style.

''…'' There was absolute silence as Naruto raise an eyebrow and notices Yugi's friends were startled to see him as Yugi sweat drops as he too didn't see him there.

''Why does everyone look at me when I say something?'' Naruto asks with a crushed expression, feeling as if he's not wanted or just startles people.

''… Shouldn't you be in Konoha, Naruto-kun?'' Yugi asks the blond headed shinobi as Naruto gives him a look with his blue eyes. ''Hey, it's my vacation time, ya know.''

''I didn't know shinobis get break.'' Judai asks as he didn't know that either. Naruto grins as he crosses his arms behind his back and lay down. ''Well I'm an exception of the rule! Hehehe!''

''… True?'' Yugi replies as he leans his head to the left, not sure if that's even right. Anzu sighs as she really needs more friends who are not idiots or lazy, bunch… idiots.

While they were doing their own thing, Ichigo comes up from Danny's back as he still has yet notice him. She grins evilly as she can snap him out with a good startle.

''HI DANNY-CHAN!'' Ichigo shouts energetically which scares and terrifies Danny, almost giving him a heart attack. ''AW!''

He turns, breathing heavily, as it was the cherry head grinning at him.

''Don't scare me like that Ichigo.'' Danny says, trying to catch up his breathe even more. Ichigo blushes as she performs an apology with a bow. ''Sorry!''

Danny frowns a bit as he sighs, having no reason to stay mad at a girl with a nice face like hers. Sometimes, he's starting to miss the typical American girl who would barely pay attention to the nerdy or uncool kid. That and Ichigo was way too much for most guys to handle, either happy or angry.

''Sometimes, you're way too peppy to be a nice girl.'' Danny admits to say as Ichigo smiles to hear that. ''Thanks a lot Nya!''

Danny smiles a bit before frowning and looking back to the distant. Ichigo didn't say much as she joins him beside him, trying to look at what he's seeing.

''… So are you okay?'' Ichigo finally asks him calmly as she turns back to face him. Danny was confused as he turned to face her with a questionable face. ''Okay? As in how?''

''As in being alone than hanging out with us.'' Ichigo pointed out with a small frown, worry about him. Danny slightly clinches his hands a bit on the handle as he replies. ''Oh? That.''

Danny felt unease now that he didn't expect this girl beside him would ask him such questions. Ichigo narrows her eyes as she feels as if Danny doesn't want to talk about it, but she needs to know why he's sad.

''… We're friends, right?'' The cherry head asks the black head with a kind and worry face. Danny is startled to hear that as he stares at her. ''Eh, yea, of course! I mean you know my secret, I know yours and we get along nicely.''

Ichigo knew that and she's glad they have such a respect of secrets between each other, but he's trying to get out of her question. She sighs slightly as she asks him again. ''Then tell me. What's wrong Danny-kun?''

Danny continues to be quiet as he didn't have the words to tell her what he wants to say. He should tell someone at least, it wouldn't hurt if someone knew why he's like this.

''… I'm home sick.'' Danny finally admits it. Ichigo now understood why he had been acting weird.

''Ever since I came here, I felt as if it wouldn't take long to return back home. Like a normal vacation… until I realize it wasn't.'' Danny tells her, remembering how life was simple back in the old times, but now everything is complex. The culture, the style of life, the food… it wasn't home. ''I miss my home of Amity Park and everything about it.''

''But most of all your best friend and girlfriend, right?'' Ichigo adds which shocks Danny and even makes him chuckle with a smile, almost forgetting the one reason why he misses home. ''Haha, you sure know how to read someone like an open book.''

Ichigo blushes as he wasn't wrong but he also was a bit.

''I try at times. Sometimes I miss timing and get things wrong.'' Ichigo admits to him as it does happened, like the time she misread the boy from the library that like Lettuce… didn't turn out so well, or the other time when Miwa and Moe were in love with Ryou and Keiichiro. Even if it wasn't her doing or wanted to support it… she should have been the clear minded one and act less like a cupid of love.

''Wow, I'm surprised you admit that.'' Danny says, a little surprise she even said that. Ichigo smiles a little as she replies with a small smile. ''Well I do. Call it a woman's sense of mistake.''

Danny smiles a little as the two look back at the horizon. Ichigo remain quiet until she continues saying calmly. ''… So… you want to go back home right?''

Danny lowers his eyes slightly down, looking sad as he answers. ''So much. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss just be nobody than a foreigner.''

Ichigo remain quiet, but her face shows that she feels his pain. If she was in his position, she would be sad too, being away from her friends and love ones.

''I know what you mean. If I was away from my love ones in a strange country, I would feel the same way.'' Ichigo tells him as Danny knows she would; he could tell too she would. Ichigo breathes a little out, sighing, as she asks him with her eyes narrowing towards him. ''Then how long you have before you can return home?''

Danny couldn't forget when he will leave this country and he tells her, still a little doubtful to even tell a good friend like her. ''… Probably until this semester is over.''

Ichigo frowns a bit, not by how long he has, but how long it will be for Danny and his family to return back to their home town. She says with a slightly sadden tone. ''… That's still a long time away from then.''

''Yeah.'' Danny says as he sighs a bit. He really never thought being an exchange student in a world he knew little about would be kinda bad-ish during like school work or knowing that you have to take your shoes off before you set into a house.

''But don't worry! You'll get back home soon enough!'' Ichigo suddenly declares with a happy smile. Danny was astonished as Ichigo held his shoulder and continued smiling. ''So until then, you still got us right?''

Danny became speechless, as he knew he made good friends and it was because of that he wanted to help them out. He slowly forms a smile and nods. ''… Right!''

Ichigo smiles with her mouth open, revealing her cat fang, as she grabs on his right hand gently with her left, trying to pull him off the sides towards the others.

''So come on Danny-kun, join us for lunch?'' The cherry head begs him with a pretty ''Please, please'' face. Danny couldn't help but not declined her offer as he accepts. ''You bet!''

Ichigo smiles as she manages to cheer her foreign friend out.

''I'm surprised you were calm around me. Because you know, you're scared of ghosts.'' Danny points out with a small chuckle. Ichigo sweat drop as she keeps forgetting Danny is technically half ghost. Her spine suddenly shivers of the thought of it, but she quickly shakes it off, reminded that Danny is her friend and that's all that counts.

''Well not all ghosts I'm scared of from what I learn… like you.'' Ichigo proclaims with a small smile as Danny smiles back. The two heads back to the others as suddenly blue mist is breath through Danny's mouth and Ichigo notices it.

''Oh boy, it's getting cold if I'm not feeling any.'' She startles a bit as she crosses her arms and holds her around her own arms, slightly shivering of the cold. Danny chuckles a bit as he explains. ''Oh that. That wasn't exactly my breath but my ghost sense. It sort of tells me when…''

That's when Danny stood stunned, realizing that was his actually Ghost Sense.

''Tells you what?'' Ichigo asks as Danny sweat drops with widened eyes, trying to smile, as he didn't know how to tell her. Eventually he did as he stares at her half way through. ''Tells me when a ghost is around.''

''… Nya?'' Ichigo questions with a purr as she leans her head to the right with her finger over her chin. All in an instant, above the city of Domino, a greenish/black swirled portal suddenly opens up as a pair of green eyes and revealed its large mouth with fangs, roaring. ''RRRAAWWWW!''

Everyone in the city, even reaching the school, heard the roar as Ichigo widens her eyes in panic as her legs began to shiver.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' Jonouchi declares in a startled tone as a large teal scaled dragon with green horns and extra scales appear with sharp red eyes appear from the portal. It has also wears a golden amulet as well as a black, purple gem tiara.

The people began to panic just by seeing the huge dragon, most. The adolescents thought it was a holographic monster from Duel Monsters, until the dragon breathes green flames on the city grounds. Everyone then began as the dragon roars terribly.

From Yugi's hearing, the roars weren't yells of rage but of something else. This was the first time he ever could hear it… but he knew what it was.

''Crying?'' Yugi says as the others were confused.

''I don't think that's crying Yugi.'' Jonouchi pointed out as Yugi didn't replied. ''…''

Danny frowns a bit as he recognize the dragon, but he didn't get why she's attacking here than Amity Park. He turns to his new friends as he's going to explain the situation, until he realize in surprise that Ichigo was holding tight on his back, shivering.

''Danny-kun, tell me that's not… you-know-what.'' Ichigo mutter to him from behind his ears, praying that it's not true. Danny sweat drops, trying to show a smile that it's not, but even that wouldn't work as he tells her. ''Oh I wish I could lie to you.''

This brought completely sadness to Ichigo as she whines loudly in pain and fear. ''AWWW! NO FAIR NYA!''

Yugi and everyone else sweat drop to see someone like Ichigo act like this. She faces mutant animals, aliens, now dragons and other weird stuff, and yet she's still afraid of ghosts. It was weird for most.

''OVER THERE!'' Naruto shouted as he pointed up and everyone saw the dragon chasing something that shot out from the portal. The dragon breathes flames that burn down through most of midtown.

''AWW NO!'' Ichigo shouts in terror as she now hides behind Yugi's back, shivering like a scaredy cat.

''That's huge!'' Anzu mutters in horror as she never seen such disaster in a while now.

''AWESOME!'' Naruto shouts in amazement, already eager to kick butt. Judai felt the same way. ''Very!''

Jonouchi sighs as he's surprised he's the only one of the few who saw what else pop out from the portal. He points it out to the two eager idiots. ''You guys do realize something shot out from the portal?''

Both Naruto and Judai did remember something did fly out and made the dragon to chase it. Danny was the most quiet when he saw what shot out. It was as if he knew it.

''No way.'' Danny began to say as he confirmed his suspicious. He began to worry as the other noticed how the black head American was almost like losing it. ''That's the Specter Speeder!''

Everyone then sweat drop as they look back at the object trying to fly away from it. It did look like a vehicle, but even that's far fetch by how far they are from it.

''… THAT'S A TUBE!'' Jonouchi argued as he pointed at what he believed look like a tube.

''Or a funnel.'' Judai pointed out with a small grin. Jonouchi and even Ichigo sweat drop for how weird that sounds.

''Both not the point.'' Danny declared serious as he turned to the group, knowing he needed to tell them what he knew. ''Kinda destroyed the second model when trying to save the Earth with my friends. Dad manage to make a new one, but that doesn't explain why it's here!''

''Or the portal that was there too.'' Naruto pointed out as the portal soon disappeared. Danny sighs as he explains that. ''Oh yea, most portals other ghosts open up don't last long.''

''That's the fun fact of the day!'' Judai announces with a grin with his finger up, facing what appeared to be the readers. Everyone sweat drops as Ichigo asks, confused. ''Eh… who are you talking to Judai-kun?''

''And… umm… I don't know if I should add this but…'' Anzu interrupted with Judai's respond to Ichigo's question as she stomps her foot hard as everyone got her attention and she was very serious. ''WHAT SHOULD WE DO ABOUT THAT GIANT GHOST THING?!''

Everyone was silent as they did forget about it and made Ichigo shivered through her spine of the thought about it again.

''… Ghost dragon.'' Honda and Jonouchi corrected their friend girl as Naruto and Judai agreed. Anzu gives them all a nasty glare that this isn't the time to joke around either. Before she got the chance to say anything, Danny step in and slightly took a few steps forward from the group.

''Yea… I can handle her.'' Danny confirms everyone that he can handle the ghost dragon. The group were left speechless, not by that Danny will handle this mess, but what he just said by naming the dragon's gender.

''THAT'S A SHE!'' Naruto and Judai shouted in completely shock as Jonouchi and Honda were the same. Danny confirms with a nod and a small smirk. ''Yup! Although why is Dora here of all places? Guess I'll find out.''

Yugi raises an eyebrow on the part on who's this Dora? He began to feel unease that's the dragon's name, which means the ghost dragon is an enemy of Danny's or something else.

Danny stretches his arms almost certain this won't be an easy fight and the concern on who or what was driving the current speeder. He knew he had his arms full, but he had friends to help him out like always.

''… Guys?'' Danny questions to everyone, moving his arms to huddle around him so he can transform.

''Oh!'' Everyone respond the same time as they walk up to Danny and huddle around him, covering him from others to see him. ''Okay… Now I can do my thing.''

Danny breathes as he's ready for the battle as he shouts ''I'm going ghost!''

Two large white-blue rings appear around his waist as they went forward in opposite directions, transforming the young Fenton into Danny Phantom with his classic outfit and logo. He jumps up as his feet turn into a ghost tail and flies after the dragon.

Yugi watches his ghost friend fly off as he smirks and declares. ''Well no point to let Danny-kun fight alone.''

''Hehehe! I was hoping you would say that Yugi!'' Naruto grins of excitement as he tightens his headband slightly for a battle. Judai felt the same way as he puts on his Duel Disk on his wrist and inserts his deck. ''Same goes with me!''

The others just sweat drop as those three were ready for a battle. Ichigo couldn't feel but how left out she was that she's not like the guys, but she so didn't care as she steps in with them with a smile. ''Then it's my turn Nya!''

Ichigo pulls out her Mew Pendant and chants as she kisses her pendant. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose!''

Soon pink light engulf Ichigo's entire body as Jonouchi freaks out as he hides behind Anzu. Honda and Anzu sweat drop as they know that Jonouchi is somewhat… terrified because after all the insults he has made to the cat girl Mew Mew… and soon learning the truth of Ichigo and the cat girl being one and the same… it left like a fear into Jonouchi's manhood to not piss off the girl he doesn't like when she's a Mew Mew or else he will die.

Ichigo then emerges from the light, transformed as the cat girl heroine as she winks while showing her open mouth with cat fangs. ''Let's protect everyone for the Earth's future, Nya!''

Yugi, Naruto and Judai slightly blush as they nod with determination. ''Right!''

''We're coming to Yug.'' Jonouchi finally declares, not wanting to be left out of the action.

''Just because we, friends, stick together.'' Honda points out as he stretches his muscles for a battle.

''Always! That's our strength.'' Anzu adds as she holds her left hand over her chest, knowing their friendship is always needed.

Yugi knew they were right as he refused to leave them out again as he agrees with their responds. ''I know guys. Let's go then!''

''RIGHT!'' Everyone reply as they headed out to help Danny out.

Danny flies up to the dragon, keeping up with her at full speed as he knocks on her scale like a door. The dragon narrows its eyes and sees the Ghost Boy.

''Yo! Last I told you guys, like I did with many ghosts, chase after me than the innocent, dragon breathe!'' Danny warns the dragon with a smirk, but the dragon simply ignores him as if he wasn't a concern. ''…''

Danny was a bit off as he catches up to her and tells her. ''What? Got no roars or barks left, Dora? Should I remind you what happens when-''

Danny was unable to finish his sentence as the dragon swings its tail and almost slashes Danny in half if he didn't dodge it in time by splitting himself in two and then returns back. ''WOAH!''

The dragon ignores him again as she re-chases the vehicle. Danny was confused as he chases back to the dragon and told her as he intercepted her path. ''What is with you? You're more salvage than usual. Even that's a little too off.''

The dragon lost it angrily as she swung its large claws at Danny. Danny quickly evades the blow by going intangible and follows it with a ghost ray. The dragon counters by unleashing a powerful wind blast with its wings. The rays were send back at Danny who puts up an energy green shield to protect himself but the blast still manages to send Danny back for the dragon to recommence its chase.

Danny breaths as he didn't expect that as he mutters. ''A lot more. Geez. Never seen her act up like this.''

Danny watches as the dragon continues to attack anything while chasing what he thinks is the Specter Speeder. He can't help but get worry and that means he needs to get serious now.

''Okay, fine by me. Let's try the hard way then.'' Danny declares as he forms another ghost blast but this time in the form of a green energy orb and throws it fast at the dragon. The dragon dodges in the last second, missing the blast as Danny chases after her.

''I won't let you run away!'' Danny shouts as he forms a snowball of ghost energy and hurls it at the dragon. The attack hits and explodes in both ice and ecto-energy blast, hurting the dragon badly by the mix. The dragon was in pain which gave Danny the chance to grab her horns and tries to perform a somersault to toss the dragon the ground. He began to do it as the dragon was going into a loop, until its tiara glowed and unleashes mysterious dark power that blow anything near it away. Danny was sent flying backwards as the dragon breathes flames at him, unable to dodge it in time.

''Oh not my day.'' Danny mutters in horror as he'll get hurt. He needs to form a ghost barrier or else. The flames came in, until something interferes and blocks the flames.

''Nice one, E-HERO Rampart Blaster!'' Judai shouted as he managed to summon his E-HERO female with armor and large shield to save his friend from the flames. Danny was shocked that the duelist saved his butt. ''Judai?''

''Coming through!'' Naruto shouted from above them as he and about 20 shadow clones and slam their feet over the dragon's body, almost sending it the ground as they grabbed hold onto her.

''Naruto too?'' Danny utters in surprise as the blond-headed shinobi and his clone made sure the dragon wouldn't toss him aside. Danny then turns to Judai down below and sees in astonished that Yugi, Mew Ichigo, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu join in too. ''Yugi, Ichigo and the rest?''

''We got your back Danny-kun!'' Mew Ichigo waves at him with a big smile. Danny blushes slightly as he didn't expect this; better yet, he wasn't paying attention. He always puts his concerns as a hero more than other stuff, at times.

''That's right. We can beat this beast together.'' Jonouchi added with a smirk as the others agreed.

''YOU BET- AHHH!'' Naruto was saying until the dragon started shaking him and his clones off him like bull riding. The dragon was completely wild as it tosses one clone after another and slashes each one that fell over her. Naruto was the last one as it spins around and slammed him onto a large billboard, smashing the poor shinobi onto it. Naruto was left crushed, like a bug, as he slowly loses fraction of the broken billboard and falls.

''Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, catch Naruto!'' Judai quickly summons his bird-like Neo-Spacian and commands him to help his friend. Air Hummingbird nods as he flies up and grabs Naruto before the dragon slashes him, barely a few inches away from such a thing.

Naruto breathes heavily as it was a very close one. Air Hummingbird descends fast and puts Naruto gently on the ground beside Judai.

''Hehehe, thank you very much!'' Naruto thanks his good friend with a big grin, holding his hands together in the form of a pray and bows to Judai for the save. Judai grins as he waves his hand around, not minding saving his good buddy out.

''He can be very forgiving. Wow.'' Anzu says as Yugi agrees with her. The young Dragon Knight looks up and sees how dangerous the dragon is for those who can't fly up to her. Even if he tries to use his long range _**Dragon Slice Attack**_, it wouldn't be effective if the dragon can dodge it.

''Relax everyone! I got this!'' Danny declares to all, not wanting them to do something stupid as to deal with this. Everyone was slightly startled as Danny flies up and goes after the dragon on his own.

''Danny-kun, wait!'' Yugi shouts to him but with no luck of respond. He grits his teeth as he's useless to reach to him. Danny knew he had to do things on his own; he's the only one who can do it.

''I so didn't want to fight you again but you leave with little to- you know, I'm actually glad you're attacking.'' Danny shouts to the dragon as he crosses his right arm across his chest and swings it, throwing and firing ecto-energy needles at the dragon. The dragon counters with its tail, blocking the needles as she roars.

''Time to put you down, dragon breath!'' Danny declares as he comes at the dragon superfast, almost like a train, and sends one mean punch across its face. The dragon roars as she tries to grab the ghost boy with her fangs. Danny evades the teeth as he fires a ghost ray and burns his tongue, making it scream.

''That's very spicy!'' Danny teases as he speaks in an Italian tone. The dragon roars again as it breathes flames but Danny dodges by moving back. Suddenly the speeder takes an unexpected turn and comes at the dragon from the back, except she flies up to avoid another of Danny's ghost rays and hits Danny without letting the ghost boy have a reaction.

''Oh no.'' Danny utters as the vehicle crashes onto him and both crash onto a billboard. Everyone else watched that as they had to look away to see the crash part.

''OUCH!'' Jonouchi and Honda shouted to see that as Judai added while Naruto sweat drops with a widened, big mouth face with white pupils. ''That's got to hurt.''

''Danny-kun!'' Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted to their fallen friend in hopes he was alright.

Danny groans in pain as he's still alright, lifting his hand and confirming it with a thumb up. ''I'm fine… barely.''

He rubs his face he faces forward to see the vehicle and even though he had a dizzy vision from the crash, he could have sworn there were two people inside it and he could almost recognize them.

''Man, am I seeing things or isn't it just me?'' The ghost boy mutters in a questionable, trying to see a better view at who he's staring at.

''Danny!'' Both people inside the vehicle shouted at him as Danny blinks in amazement as it was them.

''Sam? Tucker?'' Danny utters as he knew those voices almost too well as if he was hit multiple times in the head, which he has sadly.

As his vision regain, he could see them both. One was obvious as he wears a geeky outfit of a long sleeve yellow shirt and green cargo pants belted by a black belt and the red beret, covering his brown hair, that is his African American best buddy wears along with his glasses, showing his blue-ish eyes, brown boats and backpack.

The other was even more obvious as she wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her clothes consist of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists.

Danny blinks to be certain he was looking at what he really was looking and he just knew… it was them. His best friend and his girlfriend, the two he missed for a long time now. It almost felt like a dream for the young man.

''Dude!'' Tucker shouts from the inside, just as surprise as Danny to see him, as the ghost hero smiles a bit, tired and in some pain. ''Dude… Not too loud.''

''Not the time to talk like boys.'' Sam points out, speaking through the microphone, as Danny nods, smiling to see her too. ''Good point.''

It took a moment for Danny to get back the feeling in his body as he phases through the speeder and has his chat with his friends.

''So… mind filling me in on why you two were being chased in the newer Specter Speeder?'' Danny asks with his arms crossed, serious about this. This would usually be his doing to make a mistake like this or Tucker's… which it should surprise him since he left Sam to make sure this wouldn't happen.

Both Sam and Tucker were grinning, nervously, because they know Danny might or might not like the answer as they replied. ''It's a long story.''

''I'm all ears.'' Danny says as he wants to hear this all out so he might have a clue why Dora is attacking here than Amity Park, plus her strange attitude as well.

From what they told him, Danny didn't expect this to happen. It seems he wasn't the only one feeling home sick… or friend sick. It seems his good friends miss him more than he did with them. It seems Tucker thought of using the new Specter Speeder so they can travel through the Ghost Zone and go into the new portal Danny's parents were working on right now in Tokyo. However, as they were getting to that new area which was different for them, they crossed paths with Dora the Dragon, and she was very different and salvage as Danny witness.

''WAIT, WAIT!'' Danny utters, pretty shocked and overwhelmed at the same time to hear all this. ''You two were driving the new speeder and almost got eaten for it!''

The two didn't know what to say as they grin nervously. Danny sighs as he looks around at the speeder as it was in a badly shape, muttering. ''Well… what remain of it?''

''Eh. Dad can fix- Mom can fix it.'' Danny tries to say until he changes his words, knowing how… ''butterfingers'' his father can be at times. He turns to see his friends and just smiles to see them.

''It's good to see my best friend.'' Danny says as he and Tucker did a hand shake by fist bumping and then slap each other's hands and then end it with a big high five. ''And also…''

Danny turns as he smiles at Sam as the goth girl smiles back, staring at each other's eyes. Tucker sighs, smiling a bit as he moves slightly back so the two can… do their thing.

''… Hi.'' Danny tries to utter, blushing a bit as he stares at Sam. She just blush a bit as she leans closer to him. ''Hi to you too.''

The two could tell the other miss each other by how they stare at each other. Danny man up as he leans closer and for at least 5 seconds, they kiss to show how much they wanted to do this.

Even though it was short, it was actually what all Danny needs to keep going. He didn't know how or why he never done this before with Sam… but being a hero and clueless does that and he didn't mind it, not one bit.

That nice moment sadly ended when they heard the dragon's roar. The two back away, sighing as the ghost boy is needed.

''Guys! Not the time for the romantic stuff.'' Tucker pointed out, fingering from outside as the dragon continues causing chaos.

''Sadly so.'' Danny sighs, scratching the back of his head as he knows he has to stop her.

''Alright then, time to save the day again.'' The ghost boy declares as he's ready for round two, until he thought of something and adds to his friends with a grin. ''But first, I might need your help guys so let's fix this speeder up at the least.''

Tucker and Sam smile as they agreed. While Danny and his friends were trying to fix the vehicle up, the others were busy with the dragon on their own.

''Go Rampart Blaster! Hit that dragon!'' Judai commands his hero as she fires multiple missiles from its weapon. ''Rampart Shot!''

The missiles spread and hit all over the dragon, causing a huge explosion and a patch of smoke around it. Judai smirks as he made a hit, until the smoke clear up to reveal the unharmed dragon as she went intangible in the last second so all the missiles would hit each other instead.

Judai sweat drops as Yubel chuckles at the miscalculation of her partner. ''_No good there, Judai._''

''I notice that too Yubel.'' Judai declares serious as he didn't like this either. Naruto pulls out and throws as many kunais, some with explosive tags, and shurikens with giant shurikens at the dragon but it burns them away with her ghost flames.

''Darn, my kunais and shurikens can't reach her.'' Naruto curse himself as he can't even do much like Judai, driving him nuts. Jonouchi felt the same, even if he could now summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to help them… if he had his Duel Disk. He shouldn't have listen to his sister Shizuka to not take his Duel Disk for at least one day. He made a big mistake on that one. ''I HATE BEING USELESS!''

Honda and Anzu felt the same way, powerless against this type of situation. Anzu clinches her hand as she wants to do more, but even she couldn't. She understands a bit why Yugi did what he had to prevent her, Jonouchi and Honda from learning of this.

The blond-headed turns to the Mew Mew, knowing one of them had to do something and shouts at her. ''HEY! Can your attacks reach that beast, Momomiya!''

''I'm thinking!'' Mew Ichigo replied angrily, trying to come back with a strategy to move in fast and attack with no worrying. If she rushes in, she'll die. That's that she learn from Kakashi and she had to admit, he's smart. The cat girl thought about a plan and got one as she announced. ''I guess I have to try now.''

She turns to Yugi as he nods, not being able to do much in his position as Ichigo smiles. She stretches her legs and takes a leap up as she wall runs on a building and takes multiple leaps up to the tallest tower. The others were just astonished to see the cat girl having such speed and reflex.

''Wow! So awesome how she leaps up high!'' Anzu says in amazement. She didn't know Ichigo was capable of that. Honda felt the same as he grinned and tried to look at her at a different view, mostly under her skirt.

''And I can even try to-'' Honda was saying until Anzu snapped and whacked him across the back of his head. ''OUCH!''

''Careful where you look up towards or you might never look back down again.'' The brunette declares with a serious smirk across her face. Yugi and even Atem sweat drop to see that, but perfectly normal for her.

Mew Ichigo finally reaches the top of the tallest tower and quickly takes another leap off the rooftop and towards the dragon below her.

''Maybe this will work.'' Ichigo mutters as she forms hand seals and takes a huge breathe in. The dragon was not seeing her as this was a good chance to unleash her technique.

''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts as she breathes out and unleashes a large fireball at the dragon from its back. The dragon was not prepared as it burns her back badly. Judai smirks as Naruto was the same, forgetting she learned that from Kakashi-sensei. Jonouchi nods proudly that the cat girl finally did something smart.

''Yes! Got it!'' Mew Ichigo winks as she quickly lands on a light pole without looking down. She stares back at the dragon, only to be startled as the damage she receives isn't enough as the dragon stares down at the cat girl. ''Oh no.''

The ghost dragon roars as she swings its large claw at her. Mew Ichigo acts fast by leaping over the claw, evading it as it stomps the light pole she was on. The cat girl lands on the top of the nail of the claw as she keeps her balance, barely, and charges in at the dragon's face. The eye of the dragon spots her instantly coming at her as she opens up its fangs and try to devour the cat girl. Mew Ichigo quickly jumps out of the way and kicks the dragon's mouth hard. ''WOAH! Close-''

Ichigo spoke too soon to escape that as the dragon swings its claw at her from her back. ''NYA!''

Mew Ichigo quickly forms another hand seal and unleashes a smaller and quick version of _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_, burning the dragon's claw. She sighs as she tries to turn away, only for the dragon to grab her with its mouth by her tail.

''NOT THE TAIL! NOT THE TAIL!'' The Mew Mew screams as the ghost dragon spins her around by her tail and soon tosses her to a wall. Ichigo continues screaming until Yugi comes in, running up using his chakra and grabs her by the arms and quickly leaps back down before the dragon makes another attack.

''Too close.'' Mew Ichigo sighs of relief as Yugi lets her off and she hugs him, cuddling him which made him sweat drop. ''Thank you Yugi-kun!''

Yugi smiles a bit as she releases him, still smiling happily. However, he still didn't like this as the dragon breathes fire at them, until Judai's Rampart Blaster took the hit for both and was destroyed.

''Darn, this won't end well if we can't reach the dragon properly.'' Yugi curse himself as he feels useless to not be able to reach the dragon from above the sky. It made him frustrated that he can't do anything while the ghost dragon was doing its rampage.

''_If people get hurt because of that ghost, then I have to make sure to stop it before then._'' Yugi thought upsetting, watching and realizing how bad this will end if he doesn't stop this fast. The only problem was he couldn't fly. He wished he could, more than ever, so for now he has to put all his bets on the technique that save everyone before.

''I need your help again, Dracokin!'' Yugi mutters to himself as he bit his right thumb which hurt but was necessary and forms the hand seals for the summoning. If he could summon Dracokin, he can stop the dragon. It all depends if it can work.

''_**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_'' Yugi shouts as he slams his right hand on the ground and creates a seal and soon smoke puffs out. Naruto smirks when he spots the smoke, knowing it was a summoning. ''Yosh!''

''This should be awesome!'' Jonouchi and Honda added by the events of when Yugi last used it, summoning that large dragon to help them. Yugi smiles a little, knowing it work, but there was something strange as he felt the energy of the summoning… and it wasn't Dracokin. The smoke clear up and reveal Yugi's suspicious.

''Eh?'' Yugi blinks in astonished that the dragon he summoned wasn't Dracokin. This dragon had grass green scales with large pair of blue dragon wings with two sharp horns on both side of the wings. He has worn some kind of wing armor over his dragon wings as well as legs and arms. He had sharp claws and amber eyes as the creature shouts of excitement.

''YA YO! Watch me dive-'' The dragon was starting to shout like a cool, surfer guy until he realized where he was with widened eyes. He stared at Yugi and then the humans around and panicked badly. ''… WHERE THE HELL AM I?!''

Yugi sweat drops with widened eyes as he asks unease, leaning to the side of his head. ''… Um… you're not Dracokin-kun?''

The strange dragon blinks as he stares at the human. He was startled, and yet calm, when he heard that name.

''Dracokin? You mean that prideful dragon huh? Well he's nobody compare to me!'' The dragon declares with a grinning smirk, pointing his thumb-like claw at himself. Yugi stares at the dragon, gathering up some Intel on him. From what he can gather, this one must come from the same world as Dracokin and it is confirmed by how well he knows the dragon warrior. Not to mention he could have sworn this dragon doesn't like Dracokin.

''And you are?'' Yugi questions him, wanting to know more to be certain. The dragon was silent at first, almost thinking, until he formed a smirk as it flashes his fangs.

''I'm the master of the sky and bouncing! A dragon that can conquer all with my flexible skills! I am… Coelumrix, the Dragon of Wind!'' The green dragon called Coelumrix declares proudly and smirking as he does a ''cool'' pose.

Yugi sweat drops, however, he still smiles to him to be polite as he replies. ''Nice to meet you! I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou.''

The dragon named Coelumrix blinks in astonishment to hear the summoner's name. He says to the tricolor head with some curiosity. ''As in the new Dragon Knight?''

Yugi nods as the dragon places his claw over his chin while staring at him. Coelumrix leans even closer to Yugi as his eyes refuses to leave sight of the purple eyes of the boy. He then grins as the dragon says. ''About time the new knight of dragons has come to find a charming and fresh dragon warrior.''

''That's… close enough? I really wanted to summon Dracokin.'' Yugi admits to the large winged dragon with a small sweat drop, pointing it out he didn't mean to summon him. This left Coelumrix breathless as he didn't have words to even speak back.

"Well he wouldn't be able to handle this job anyway.'' Coelumrix declares seriously, pulling out a sharp-edge dagger and ready to battle. Yugi sweat drops a bit as he could tell this one is very serious to fight. As much as he wanted to summon Dracokin… maybe this could work just as fine too.

''Alright then Coelumrix-kun, I accept your help.'' Yugi tells him as he raises his hand for a handshake, instead Coelumrix became super hyped as he grabs and squeezes his hard very deep, almost crushing Yugi's hand. The tricolor head was in horrible pain as he tried to release the grip.

''A super wise choice, oh great Dragon Knight. So what's the challenge?'' Coelumrix demands with confidences as he finally releases Yugi's hand. Yugi, trying to not show his sobbing face and his red, burning-in-pain hand, he looks up and points with his eyes. Coelumrix raises his head and widens his eyes to see the dragon, causing chaos around the city.

Coelumrix widens his amber colored dragon eyes as they changed into heart-shapes, recognizing a female dragon anywhere.

''Holy Wyvern! Who's the hottie?'' Coelumrix asks as he drools a bit to seeing such a beautiful winged lady. Yugi sweat drops, completely off to think dragons do have romantic taste like humans. Jonouchi heard that as he shouted in shock. ''HOTTIE?! Then the ghost dragon is a girl?''

Honda was also just as shock as Jonouchi to hear that. Anzu sighs to think they care about that.

"GHOST DRAGON? Eh… great.'' Coelumrix replies surprisingly to hear that. He was left clueless as he scratches the back of his dragon ears and just decides to help him proudly. ''Then let's go stop this undead maiden!''

Yugi nods as he likes the voice the summoned dragon said it. Coelumrix stretches his wings as he lowers himself as he stares at Yugi. ''Hop on!''

Yugi smirks as he does, pulling out his Dragon Sword like a rider. ''Right, let's go!''

''You don't have to say it twice!'' Coelumrix shouts as he spreads his wings and takes a leap up, flying up high as Yugi smirks a bit that he's being a rider.

Soon the others notice that as they were just speechless. It was just something.

''Go Yugi!'' Anzu shouts proudly as Mew Ichigo blushes. Jonouchi and Honda got excited as did Naruto and Judai. They were all so distracted that they didn't notice Danny coming back, with his clones and himself carrying the speeder over with his friends still aboard in there.

''I'm back guys and-'' Danny was saying until he noticed no one was paying attention to him. He and his clones put down the Specter Speeder as his clones return back into him. ''Guys, I just said-''

He raise an eyebrow to where they were looking at as he raises his head to their view of direction and just opens up his jaw to see Yugi flying on a new dragon. ''Woah!''

''That's another dragon-'' Tucker was saying as he can see it, until Sam pushes him aside and pulls out her cellphone. She zooms in with camera mode and she could see who was riding the dragon. Tucker rubs his head as he leans to see the screen and sees the guy. ''Being ridden… by a guy?''

''No way.'' Sam utters in astonishment, staring closer at who was riding the dragon and knew who he was.

Yugi, on top of Coelumrix, looks down to see the ground below him. Strangely, this didn't bother him at all. In fact, it felt like a rush to be over the skies like he was. He had to calm down from the moment he was having and focus serious at the dragon.

''That's her, by the way.'' Yugi tells Coelumrix as he points up at the ghost dragon. Coelumrix had already been looking up, with heart-shaped eyes with an opened jaw, drooling mouth like a dog seeing a taste bone or steak. ''OH BOY! I can tell she's hot.''

Coelumrix didn't waste time to fly up faster, making Yugi to hold on him harder and most of all, not liking how this might end.

The large winged dragon reaches the ghost dragon as he tries to tap on her small arm. The ghost dragon turns and glares down at Coelumrix who coughs out slightly and grins at her with a charming and smiling face.

''Hello cutie! How about you and I get to know each other?'' The dragon begins to flirt with the ghost dragon with a grin, showing off his dragon fangs. The dragon simply ignores the summoned dragon by trying to swing her tail at him, but he dodges in a last second.

Yugi breathes heavily as that was close and once again panics when Coelumrix flies up towards the dragon again and tries talking with her again, flirting once more and even more charming than before. ''Hey cutie, I know I'm small but don't assume I can't give you a good night.''

The ghost dragon was not paying attention to him at all, until Coelumrix grabs her left claw and starts kissing it like a gentleman. That made the dragon angrily as she breathes flames at the dragon.

Coelumrix quickly flaps his wings faster and blows the flames in a corner back away from him and Yugi. The tricolor head sweat drops, stunned, that it was another close one.

''Oh boy, she's quite a strong maiden.'' Coelumrix declares in an excited tone, liking a dragon girl acting like so. He tries again to charm her once more, only for the dragon to attack him with her large claws. Coelumrix dodges it swiftly, once again scaring Yugi as it almost slashed them off existence.

''Man, she's also way too salvage.'' Coelumrix adds, realizing that his new summoner wasn't wrong about that. Yugi nods, but also on the part that the dragon said; salvage. Yugi could tell from Danny's reaction that this ghost shouldn't be this salvage but it was, and that's when it hit him when he looks at the strange tiara. He didn't know it, but he could tell there was something evil about it with the strange energy it reacts to the dragon.

''It must be the tiara over her head.'' Yugi concluded as Coelumrix nods, sensing the same thing about it. ''You're not wrong. I can sense some unknown power from it.''

''Then let's knock some sense to her!'' Yugi declares as Coelumrix couldn't help but agree with a smirk. The dragon forms hand seals with his claws as he blows in air and gathers energy inside him.

''_**DRAGON ART: WIND DRAGON JUTSU!**_'' The dragon roars as he blows and unleashes a destructive burst of a wind blast in the form of a dragon. The ghost dragon tries to counter it with her ghost dragon flames, but the wind blast blows it back as if it was nothing. The dragon struggles as the wind blast soon descends her close to the ground.

''Amazing!'' Yugi yells in amazement, just smiling to see such a cool technique doing such damage. Atem agrees as he adds, almost certain this dragon's technique was almost the same as the _**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu**_.''_It's_ _the wind version of Dracokin's_ _technique._''

The ghost dragon regains its control as she roars and charges at the knight and the wind dragon. Coelumrix grins of the excitement of the battle.

''Time to wrap this up!'' He shouts as he forms another seal and spreads his wind wide and long.

''_**DRAGON ART: DRAGOON TWISTER SHOCKWAVE!**_'' Coelumrix roars as he flaps his wings powerfully, beginning to increase his flapping and speed, and unleashes an overwhelming windstorm from them. Yugi almost saw this technique identical to Dark Leader Dragon's _**Dark Storm Breaker**_, as he tries to hold tight without falling off by the technique.

The dragon soon turns invisible like Danny to avoid the attack, but the windstorm still hits her even though it went pass her. The ghost dragon screams in pain by that blow. The force was enough to push the dragon back, even slashing her body from the rapid winds.

''Just amazing Coelumrix-kun!'' Yugi says, almost puzzle by how amazing this work out. Maybe it was because the windstorm was more like a shockwave as the name, and also how it seems to also harm ghosts as well by the magic, possibly.

''I told you my skills are just as better than Dracokin's! I am the master of the skies and of the wind!'' The green scaled dragon replies proudly in his skills as a better dragon than the hotshot and prideful Dracokin and soon follows it with a roaring laugh. ''HA HA HA! VICTORY!''

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh just sweat drop to see this dragon laughing or even saying they won.

''Eh… too soon to call it victory, don't you think?'' Yugi pointed out with a small, closed eyes expression as he continues sweat dropping.

The dragon eyes slowly changes into a less tone red as it begins to lose strength and soon faints. The others watch as the dragon finally falls as it slowly reverts into a young woman with blond hair and green ghost skin as she wears a medieval dress.

''AW… that's her true form?'' Coelumrix reacted in shock as he starts sighing, whining about his chances with her now that she now looks more human than dragon. ''A shame as she was cuter as a dragon.''

Yugi just stares at him, just bluffed by how he would react to that. He sighs exhaustedly as he tells the dragon. ''Not the time about this.''

''_Especially since she's falling._'' Atem pointed it out with his arms crossed as Yugi nods firmly… until he realized what the Pharaoh said. He looks down fast to see the ghost lady was descending fast and she was still unconscious. As much as she's a ghost and not exactly ''alive'', Yugi did want to take his chances if she dies like this.

''… GO AFTER HER!'' Yugi commands Coelumrix seriously and serious as the dragon just obeys without a second thought. The dragon descends fast as he tries to reach Dora. Danny also sees that as he tries to catch her too before she fell, but both boys were far away to reach her. She was near the ground as she seems a goner until a blue blur dashes in and grabs her in the last second.

Both Yugi and Danny notice that blur as did Judai and Mew Ichigo. The blur stops as it reveals to be Sonic with a grin. ''Yo! Did someone call for a hedgehog?''

''Sonic!'' The four shouted as Coelumrix quickly descends calmly and lands, allowing Yugi to jump off and run up to the blue hedgehog with Danny. ''The one and only!''

Sonic starts looking around, at the burned parts and areas of the city, not so massive but still damaging. Then he stares at the lady around his arms and just blinks to notice her skin color.

''So… what did I miss?'' Sonic asks with a clueless grin. Both Yugi and Danny stare at each other and smile nervously as they respond at the same time. ''It's a long story.''

''VERY LONG!'' Naruto added with a shout as he, Judai and Mew Ichigo join up with them. Yugi knew to be certain that this will be an actual long story.

''Hey!'' Jonouchi shouted as the others reach them and the blond-headed give Danny a look as he nudged his shoulder towards Sam and Tucker.

''Um…'' Danny utters as he forgot about his friends for a second. He coughs slightly as he answers. ''Well… These guys are with me.''

Jonouchi nodded as it was all he wanted to know until he snapped his fingers and shouted. ''AH! AND THEY WERE INSIDE THE TUBE!''

Danny sweat drops as this won't be easy to explain now.

''This should be interesting.'' Mew Ichigo mutters to Yugi's ear as he agrees with her. He has a strange feeling this will not end well one way or another.

Unknown to the group, darkness was watching them very closely and waiting to make his move. Will our heroes be ready for what comes next?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Danny: Well now Japan is basically America with the ghost pest.**_

_**Sonic: I am so not going to miss this party!**_

* * *

After hearing Danny excuse for coming late, everyone sat together in the park as they waited for the ghost lady to wake up. Ichigo changes out of her Mew Form as she won't need it right now. The same was for Danny as he was in his human form than ghost hero form. Not to mention Sonic explained that he was around the neighborhood and just happens to hear the destruction that was going on.

"So that's what happened to you.'' Jonouchi was the first to speak and to Danny as he thought he just ran off or was trapped.

''Fascinating. This tiara is responsible to turn Dora into a salvage dragon.'' Tucker says as he observes the one that was removed from Dora's head thanks to Coelumrix. Honda blinks as he didn't find that so ''fascinating'' as he asks. ''… How?''

''Well to answer… it's not a ghost item.'' Danny was the one who responds, knowing almost too well it didn't or felt like a ghost accessory from the Ghost Zone.

''It's more like a device. Hmm…'' Tucker adds as he hums, trying to understand it by touching it in many different ways and even scan it with his PDA's scanning program on ghost stuff that he program on it. The others, mostly the not so smart or brilliant of the group members just sweat drop to see that, except Judai who didn't get it much and just remembers how he broke his PDA from Duel Academia by accident. In his defense, he shouldn't have sat on it.

Tucker then tries to remove the gem inside the tiara as he was having major problem with his weak arms. ''If I can open this up, we might get a clue to how it worked.''

''Wow, Danny's friend is like Tails with the whole… touching something complex.'' Sonic points out that the kid and his best friend were alike on being… smart and liking to do stuff with their technology. Danny smiles a little as he agrees a bit, even Sam who wasn't so convince on that. ''Well yea, I guess.''

Danny was more focus on how this even happened, well not the part of being reunited with his friends but with Dora attacking almost anyone. He needed to know because he still has this unease feeling as if it's not over yet.

''So… how did you end up having that thing on?'' Danny finally asks Dora who frowns a bit as he looks down to her feet. ''Well… it's a long story.''

''We've been hearing that a lot today, but don't worry. We're opened minded and we can help, Nya.'' Ichigo explains, shivering as she hides behind Yugi's back but acting strong and friendly.

''Just tell us what we need to know, milady!'' Coelumrix speaks to Dora as a gentleman, even bowing to her like a prince. Yugi and the others sweat drop terribly as Naruto was the one to respond with a serious, unsure expression with narrowed eyes. ''… Seriously?''

''What?!'' Coelumrix questions angrily as he leaps at Naruto and bites his head. Naruto did not react fast enough as the dragon's fangs hit their mark and the blond headed shinobi yells in pain. ''EEWWW OOOUUUUUCCCHHH!''

Naruto runs around in circle, trying to remove the large winged dragon as the dragon grab tight around him. Everyone watches in horror and sweat drops. Yugi just tries to smile as this isn't the first time Naruto got owe by the summoned of one of his dragons.

''Well I guess this is my cue.'' Yugi says as he forms the hand seal release. ''I'll summon you some other time, Coelumrix-kun.''

Coelumrix hears that and releases Naruto, well more like launching him away as he tells him with a smirk, pointing his finger claw at him. ''You better Yugi because I am the best!''

Yugi nods as the release Jutsu is active and Coelumrix poofs into smoke, teleported back to his world.

''Well… I suppose thou would be alright if sir ghost boy is.'' Dora finally responds, knowing if he could help her like before, it wouldn't hurt. Danny smiles as he nods and says. ''It's Danny, and yes, I am.''

With that said, Dora was finally able to tell them what had happened. They were surprised from what they heard that it seems the situation was ever direr than before. It seems Dora's brother had join forces with a strange character who promise him the chance to rule the human world and would succeed even against the ghost boy. Everyone was just a bit speechless by that.

''I see.'' Danny mutters, rubbing his chin and not happy about it.

''So someone wanted to help her brother to take over the human world?'' Sonic says out loud, pretty confuse and questionable about why the brother of this girl who's a ghost and can turn into a dragon would do this. This kind of stuff is basically the same thing that he always deals with like Eggman.

''Then Yugi-san and friends will kick butt!'' Judai declare serious, lifting his fist with a smirk. Everyone began to sweat drop to hear that as Naruto whines as he points out. ''But that's not an awesome name.''

Now everyone sweat drop even more by how does that matter with a name like that.

''Not the point, you two.'' Yugi tells them with a smiling, sweat drop that they would talk about names for… their group of friends.

''I KNEW IT!'' Sam instantly erupts as she leans close to Yugi with her bright violet eyes. The tricolor head sweat drops as he was startled by her shout. Danny sighs as he knew he forgot to mention something.

''Eh… guys, this is my best friend and girlfriend… inside the speeder I told you about.'' Danny introduces Tucker and Sam to the group as Jonouchi stares at the vehicle. ''… The tube?''

''It looks like something Tails would build.'' Sonic added as he checks through the speeder with his sonic speed, even checking the inside in mere seconds. ''Man do I love these types of events.''

''Well that's Japan for you. Crazy stuff always happens.'' Honda tells the blue hedgehog.

''So sweet! I didn't realize we're in Japan! SWEET!'' Tucker declares with joy as he lifts up his hands up. Danny and Sam sigh as they knew why he's this expected.

''I can get like the latest computers and systems and SO MUCH GOOD STUFF!'' Tucker announces as he can already imagine getting the latest hardware and software for his technological life. Jonouchi and Honda sweat drop as that was even geekier than anything they've ever seen.

''… Maybe Kaiba was right about us being geeks?'' Honda questions by all the times the CEO of Kaiba Corp calls them as geeks or nerds, or losers. Jonouchi refuse to admit such blustering, even if it sounded true. ''Never.''

Yugi smiles a bit about that but that change when he notices the goth girl was still staring at him, almost like any fan of the Duel King or former right now.

''Eh… Sam, that's a little too close.'' Danny tries to tell his girlfriend, trying not to cause an incident but that was far from too late. Sam instantly grabs on Danny's face and throws him aside as she eyes the tricolor head with by far a face the goth would never show; happiness and fangirl sparkling eyes. ''Oh my god! You're him! No doubt about it!''

Yugi knew that look anywhere and this one's eyes… they were serious about wanting to know him. It's kinda scary for him since Yugi is never the bigtime famous guy as he should be.

''… Maybe I am not?'' The purple eyed teen suddenly says, trying to get away from this problem, but it seem all certain that Danny's girlfriend did not believe him which was bad in his case since she's not dumb.

''Eh… Do I want to know?'' Danny questioned, now starting to regret what he said. Sam eyes him, very closely and serious as she pulls out a book and announces, opening it. ''Champion and Master Strategist in the game of Duel Monsters and legend and founder of the generation of Duelists, THAT'S HIM!''

''… So you know Yugi.'' Danny asks again; now sweat dropping for how Sam is acting like this. She never acts like this UNLESS it's something she really likes… and strangely… Danny just remembers why.

''Do I ever. He's like a legend and a genius and… well its wrong, but he is cute.'' Sam admits as she winks at Yugi who blushes nervously. Yami watches in spirit form and smirks that Yugi still gets attention.

Ichigo forms a frown, staring serious by how she didn't like how this girl was getting way too close to Yugi like that. If she was in his shoes, she would feel unease by it, or the fact that she wink at him.

''Plus, just curious, are you goth?'' Sam asks the tricolor head as he's stunned to hear that question. He's technically the reverse of a goth, especially his kind and positive attitude; he actually likes wearing clothes like that. ''Me? Well actually-''

Before Yugi could explain his reasons of wearing goth, dark-like clothes, Ichigo steps in front and declares seriously at the goth girl as she says. ''Mind not being near Yugi-kun that much, Nya? Even I know that's a little weird.''

Yugi and Danny blink to witness the red pigtail girl acting like that, and the ghost boy knew that was a mistake with Sam. In an instant, the goth girl narrows her eyes at Ichigo and could almost tell this girl likes dresses and pink as if she was reading her dairy. Plus she did saw her as a cat girl.

''… Wow, jealous much?'' Sam says to the red hair with a small smirk. Ichigo instantly blushes, shock and stunned to hear that. ''Excuse me?''

''Then again you couldn't be since you're not a good pair with someone like Yugi-san.'' Sam adds, still smirking, as that went overboard for Ichigo's rage limit, exploding the cherry head beyond serious. ''WHAT?!''

Yugi panics slightly as he's never good at this type of situation. Even Anzu sighs to see him not do anything. Luckily Danny did as he went in between both.

''Girls, girls…'' Danny began to calm them both down as he leans to Sam's ear and told her softly. ''Careful with Ichigo, she's a cat girl and she can do stuff.''

Sam didn't buy it much as she replies. ''Well I'm not scared of her. Her outfit of before was too pink and puffy to imitate anyone.''

Ichigo tries not to explode further as she clinches her fist angrily. Anzu knows this won't end well as she walks beside Yugi and bumps his arm with her elbow, telling without speaking to do something.

Yugi got the message as he walks in with Danny and calms both girls down. ''Now, now guys. Not the time to argue about stuff like this.''

Yugi then turns to Sam and responds to her question before this. ''And also, I just like wearing these clothes. It's not for attention; I just like their style.''

The truth did not disappoint Sam as she respects Yugi even that much more to like the trend and follow it his own way, and he was being honest too.

''I knew it! You are just as awesome as I thought you were!'' Sam declares as she presents her book to Yugi. ''Mind if I can get your autograph?''

Danny and Tucker were speechless with widened, shocked expressions as Yugi nods with a small smile. ''Of course.''

Yugi signed the book and Sam actually giggles, just a little, before kissing Danny out of nowhere, almost thanking him too.

''WOAH!'' Jonouchi and Honda declare as Anzu whacks them both on the forehead.

The kissing stop as Danny was left pretty speechless.

''… Well… that was for me being friends with Yugi?'' Danny asks as the goth girl smiles, knowing he would answer that one right. ''You know me.''

''So… if we're done, we should take the miss here back to… eh…'' Sonic finally tries to say, pointing at the ghost maiden but had no words as he too forgot the name of the place she is from.

''Spokie World!'' Judai pointed out with a grin. Danny and his friends were just baffled by him as they correct him. ''Ghost World.''

''Well at least we only had to deal with one dragon.'' Jonouchi pointed it out as Honda agrees. In that instant, Danny and Yugi panic of worry because they did not like when people say that.

''Um… actually.'' Dora was going to say something until Danny's ghost breathe happened, breathing out of his mouth. ''Oh no.''

Suddenly, above the sky of the city, a large ghost portal opens up. Danny turns to see the ghost portal he was sensing as did Yugi and they immediately widen their eyes as soon as they spot multiple sharp red eyes inside it.

''That's…'' Danny mutters with a drop jaw, pointing his shaking finger at the portal as multiple roars echo throughout the city before one by one, ghost dragons came out from the portal, leaded by a large, purple scaled dragon with a similar amulet like Dora and a pair of red eyes as well.

''SO MANY DRAGONS!'' Jonouchi shouted in terror as Honda drops his jaw at the sight of them. The others felt the same as Naruto had white pupil eyes in just total shocked.

Judai was whistling of amazement while Ichigo was shivering in terror.

''Danny!'' Sam and Tucker were shouted at him as the ghost boy was thinking. ''Yea… trying to do the math for how many dragons I have to beat, who's doing this, and how many banters I can make too.''

Everyone, except Judai, Naruto and Ichigo, sweat drop in horror that Danny was more interesting in banters than to stop the dragons, but then again, he knew what he was… sort of doing.

''Hmm… Stalker? Amber? Not Technus… Um… the Warden? No… um… I'm close.'' Danny was trying to say as he rubs his chin and over-thinking on whom of his many enemies would be able to do this, why, what purpose and figure out how to beat him or her up.

Sadly Danny soon got his respond and he wasn't expecting it as a voice spoke above them. ''None of the above, mortal.''

Danny was startled as he didn't recognize that voice at all, but Yugi, Ichigo, Judai and Sonic did with widen eyes.

''That voice!'' The tricolor head was saying as he turns to his back and looks up to see the figure who spoke those words, over a rooftop and looking down at them. Ichigo forgot her worries about ghost stuff to see him again as she immediately transforms into Mew Ichigo.

''That's-'' Yugi began to say as the dark figure revealed his form, as the Dark Lord's general and second-in-command, Dark General Knight. The dark knighted being glares down at Yugi and his group with his red eyes, almost pleased to see them, as his cape floats behind him by the wind. ''So we meet again, worms.''

''It's… eh… um… aw…'' Naruto began to say into muttering as he began to lose recent on whoever this guy was. He just lost the words as he asked with a confused tone, sweat dropping. ''Who's this guy?''

''That's the Dark Lord's general.'' Yugi explained to him serious, not exactly liking the situation as Judai added with the same tone. ''Dark Knight Soldier.''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo sweat dropped as they eyed him with their heads leaning to the side, actually shock that Judai forgot his name.

''Thou is Dark General Knight to you, pest!'' The evil general said angrily, showing his hate towards the group of heroes. Judai snaps his fingers as he is called that, feeling embarrassed he confused his name, ''Oh yea! Why did I call you something different?''

''Not a good time.'' Danny mutter as he knows bad guys don't like being treated like fools when they're not being fools.

''What does the Dark Lord want now?'' Yugi demanded serious as the others were somewhat astonished Yugi was acting like that. Mew Ichigo knows that he's like this because he needs to. It's in order to fight the evil general serious than reckless and cocky.

''This has nothing to do with my master's plans. This is merely my own plan to get rid of you, Dragon Knight.'' Dark General Knight declared which surprised Yugi. He didn't expect this and he should have for this kind of situations.

''Dude, you have some mental problems to release and use these many ghost dragons to attack here!'' Danny told him, very upset that he would abuse the ghost in the Ghost Zone sole for his purposes. He couldn't stand it that this is happening all because of this armor knight.

''And yet it's working perfectly so far. It's only a matter of time for my lord to rule this planet and gain the ultimate endgame.'' The evil general declare proudly as his plan will succeed in allowing his master to rule the world.

Mew Ichigo grits her fangs that her uncle is really this terrible monster and he doesn't care what his general does just as long as it suits his conquest. She refuses to let him say what he wants.

''We won't let you or him from hurting our world!'' Mew Ichigo shouts serious, pointing her glove finger at the dark armored general. Yugi smiles slightly as they can stop him.

''Just one question tin can, how you got all these dragons to obey you.'' Naruto demanded in an idiotic tone which caused almost everyone to agree. Yugi nods as Naruto did a nice one because if the prideful general tells them, they can stop the ghost dragon by exploring the weakness. Sonic agrees with the jumpsuit too as he adds. ''That's right metal butt, how you pull it off?''

The dark general stood silently, not ready to say anything yet. Danny turns to Dora as he asks her. ''Dora, was your brother involved with this guy?''

The female ghost frowns as the ghost boy wasn't lying. ''You're not wrong Ghost Boy. My brother, Aragon, did agree to help this man and his master. He was, and the two went in agreement in create an army of dragons to conquer your world… however-''

''Your brother should have learned his place when he tried that double-cross against my lord's wishes.'' Dark General Knight explained as he remembered in the last second of unleashing the plan, Prince Aragon tried a double-cross by attacking the general in his black/purple ghost dragon to conquer the human world in his own terms, only to almost die in humiliation by the dark general's powers.

Since the betrayal, the dark general use another method by controlling all the medieval ghost dragons with his lord's powers and use them as mindless tools for the Dark Lord's reign and new army. He then adds as his red eyes stare at Dora. ''Now all your family will suffer when you cross paths with my lord's ruling as slaves!''

Dora lowers her head as it was truth and she even was the one being the tool for this Dark Lord's conquest, all because of her brother's evil ambitions. This made Danny as he clinched his fist angrily towards the dark general. ''And that gives you the right to abuse them!''

The evil general remain silent until he began chuckling. This stunned the group as the dark knight begins to laugh evilly as if it was a joke.

''Of course it does! It is logic! And you fools will learn firsthand as well!'' Dark General Knight declares proudly as he pulls out his demonic, claymore-size sword with one arm. The heroes stare at the evil knight as Naruto smirks as he steps up.

''Heh, if that sword will scare us, then you're damn wrong freak!'' The shinobi declares, tying up his headband, ready to kick the dark clad knight's ass.

''At least we know Naruto is not scared of the sword.'' Judai tells the others as they agreed.

''I wouldn't be either.'' Sonic adds as he stretches his legs for a battle.

The dark lord general did not fear their resolve to stop him or fight him. In fact, he's looking forward to it.

''Especially since that knight is just a ripoff of the Fright Knight.'' Tucker adds with a confident smile, crossing his arms. Suddenly, the mood of the air changed into silence as Dark General Knight glows in a darker outline, around his body, and it was intense.

The others didn't like what was going on now as the dark general began to burn harder of his power.

''… What did you just said, BUG!'' Dark General Knight shouted angrily as his red eyes burn in rage towards Tucker. The rage of being called a ripoff of someone else was a great insult for his pride as a knight and a general. The tech geek quickly panics as he hides behind Danny.

''Good going, you upset the tin can.'' Sam tells the scary geek, slightly scared but stands her ground. Tucker continues panicking as he responds back. ''Not my fault!''

''Kinda was.'' Judai agrees with Sam that surprised a lot for the group that he would say that. Even Naruto was the same too. Yugi could figure the two were only like that because they never seen the Fright Knight, and had to agree with Tucker since both knights seem to act the same way.

''Chit-chat later, right now we have to settle with him.'' Danny pointed out to all as everyone agrees and resumes their focus towards the villain.

''ENOUGH! Unlike last time, you have yet to see my true strength.'' Dark General Knight announces angrily which startles Yugi and the others. ''What?''

''_True strength?_'' Atem mutters as he appears beside his partner, a little concern by what the evil knight said. He couldn't assume this is a lie and if it was, he would be able to tell. What the evil general said… could be true by the fact they Yugi has yet to face him in his true power.

''To be frank, you all were merely being tested by my skills.'' Dark General Knight added calmly, shocking the heroes before him. Yugi, Ichigo, Judai and Sonic were speechless at that part while Naruto and Danny, although he didn't know this guy at all, were also concerned.

''What did he just say? Tested- Nya? Those previous battles were tests?'' Mew Ichigo utters, not being able to even understand it at all. She couldn't believe it because she did, at the least, has fought the evil knight just as much as Yugi did and those were like three times possibly.

''Of course they were! You never had the sense to believe you fools stood any chance against us, Dark Lords?'' The evil general replied seriously, clinching his armored hand at them. Ichigo felt crushed; if it was true… then her so-called uncle is even stronger than he says he is. The others refused to buy it.

The dark general chuckles at how these pests refuse to give in to such gruesome news.

''Not convince?'' Dark General Knight asked as the heroes stare serious at him. The black clad knight chuckles a bit as his red sharp eyes glow redder. ''Then allow me to show you how wrong you are.''

Suddenly the dark general began to form and materialize dark aura, creating powerful and overwhelming shockwaves. Yugi and the others felt the power from him, shaking everything around them. The power the dark general was gathering was intense, able to even become pulses of wild burst of energy.

''Then let's! Go, Neos!'' Judai declares, not caring how strong the bad guy was getting, as Neos appears and comes at him, his fist glowing with neon light. ''_**WRATH OF NEOS!**_''

Dark General Knight only watches as the E-HERO attacks him with his signature attack. The black clad knight held up his hand and in a mere instant, grab onto Neos' attack as if it was nothing as it shows burning smoke from his palm.

''He stopped Neos' attack?!'' Judai shouts, shuddering by the fact that could happen so easily.

''All but child's game.'' Dark General Knight added as he prepares to swing a devastating fist towards the E-HERO, until the corner of his eyes he sees a spiraling blue energy of chakra.

''_**RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto shouts as he comes at the dark general's blind spot and swings his signature attack at him. The knight saw it coming a mile away as he dodges in ashes and Naruto had accidentally hit Neos instead, destroying him.

''_What?! How did he dodge that?_'' Naruto shouted in his head as he turns around but doesn't see him, until Dark General Knight appears in his front and throws his palm, unleashing a powerful energy pulse that sends Naruto flying to a brick wall.

''Naruto!'' Judai shouted as he ran to his aid only to be intercepted by Dark General Knight's sword and preparing to behead the former Osiris student until Danny intercepts with a ghost shield. Judai gives Danny a ''thank you'' wave as he went to check on Naruto.

''Hmm… not enough.'' Dark General Knight declares as he swings again at Danny and smashes through his barrier. Danny dodges the blade by stepping on the ground and moving back fast, distancing himself. Danny's hands began to glow stronger as he fires a barrage of ghost rays, hitting the evil general over and over nonstop.

Danny seems to be in the advantage until he notices how none of his attacks were able to harm the knight's armor. In fact, the contrary, Danny's blasts were bouncing off like if the armor was a mirror.

''No way, he's deflecting my ghost blasts just like nothing!'' Danny shouts in shock as the dark general brushes off the rays and fires an energy orb of darkness, blowing away Danny back but not enough as he grinds his feet on the ground.

Dark General Knight slowly marches to Danny, holding his sword, as Danny crosses his arms for a blow until Mew Ichigo quickly and sneaky goes to the knight's back.

''THIS WORKS BETTER!'' The cat girl shouts as she swings back her fist and throws it right at the dark general's rib area. Danny widens his mouth as Ichigo's fist dented the armor very painfully, until he notices Ichigo's reaction. She was stunned by something strangely. Then it was revealed as the dent wasn't even a dent but more like a push as the armor returns back in place.

''What?!'' Mew Ichigo questions in horror that the same move she used before didn't work like it should. Suddenly the dark knights red eyes stare at the Mew Mew, almost amused to see her like that.

''Last time I was not prepared by your superhuman strength, cat girl, but this time-'' Dark General Knight begins to speak as he grabs the cat girl by her neck and instantly spins her around. ''IS MUCH DIFFERENT!''

Mew Ichigo couldn't move by the throwing as the dark general tosses her towards Judai and Naruto as he grips his hand and fires a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_, hitting all three at the same time. Ichigo, Judai and Naruto were aside, badly hurting all three.

''Ichigo! Judai! Naruto!'' Danny shouted to the three in horror how bad this turn out. Mew Ichigo stirs up, on all fours, not able to fully recover as she wasn't able to hold still. Judai and Naruto soon follow, just as weakened and hurt too.

''Man, this is impossible!'' Jonouchi declares, not believing this was even possible. The others were just as stunned, even shaking on how this was possible. Sonic joins with Danny as the two stare at the evil general.

Dark General Knight turns to face them as the two were about to take him until Yugi steps in all of a sudden. Danny notice how calm and yet serious Yugi was as his hair was covering his eyes.

''… Danny-kun, take the others to stop the other dragons.'' Yugi asks the ghost boy as he pulls out his Dragon Sword in a quick swing motion. Danny was astonished to hear that from him as he objected, not able to let him do this. ''What? But then what will you do?''

''… What I do best.'' Yugi responds serious after a small silence as he turns to face Danny. ''Go.''

Danny just couldn't let him do something reckless alone until Sonic smirks and gives Yugi a salute. ''Do your best!''

Yugi smirks a little as he nods, slightly facing the dark general but really staring at the other three behind him. Mew Ichigo eyes him with a stare of concern, knowing how bad this can get if Yugi fights him alone. ''Yugi-kun.''

Yugi gives her a look with his eyes, telling her to do what she has to and let him deal with this. The Mew Mew finally nods firmly. ''Right, do your best.''

Yugi smirks as he replies kindly. ''I will.''

With that, Mew Ichigo gets up and grabs on Judai and Naruto's hands, pulling them up. The two also knew what Yugi was doing and agreed. Danny and Sonic nods too as all five with the others run off fast. Dark General Knight found no purpose to go after them at the moment; he can do it at any time. Now only both the general and the Dragon Knight were alone.

''Your friends are smart to listen to you but you're a fool to remain here, knight.'' Dark General Knight declares as he eyes the Dragon Knight furious and serious. Yugi just stare back as he forms a small smirk.

''Don't be too sure.'' The tricolor head responds as the dark armored villain is left slightly confused.

''Even in the shadows, emotions run strong when you have a reason to let your rage out.'' Yugi began to say, recalling some things he learned of shadow magic and how even though they come from the shadows, they really come from the feeling of the user. He'll use those feelings to fight at his best.

The Dark General was confused at first until Yugi took a breath in and out just as red energy explodes around him with spirals of white and dark sparks, erupting as he roars powerfully. ''AAHHHHRRRAAWWWWWWW!''

Dark General Knight moves his arm to guard from the dangerous winds of the roar. It soon stops as did the energy while Yugi walks, his eyes glowing demonic and dragon, red with white and black light in both eyes. The evil knight also notice the change of Yugi's nails grew slightly and his teeth are dragon-like fangs.

''So this is Yin-Yang Dragon's power?'' Dark General Knight mutters as he could sense the overwhelming power of Yugi's energy within and even around him like if it was air. The energy soon calms down as Yugi stares at him, ready to fight.

''Let's go!'' Yugi declares serious, smirking pretty confident, holding up his Dragon Sword towards the evil general. Dark General Knight became irritated to see that face; it was an insult to both him and his lord.

''I will make sure you shall die this time, Dragon Knight!'' The evil general declares deathly as he pulls out his mighty blade and charges downward towards the human boy. Yugi charges back, taking a huge leap and soon both clashes swords. The clash creates a powerful shockwave of red and black energies, spiraling through each other.

The others arrived at the scene to see the large army of brainwashed and controlled ghost dragons attacking the city.

''Okay… so what's the plan, guys?'' Jonouchi ask the group, clueless as he had no idea how to stop them. Everyone began to think of one and somehow, they did not. They just rush over here as Yugi said and stop the dragons, but how was the problem. Judai then snaps his fingers with a grin as he had an idea.

''Simple… We trap every dragon in the Fenton Thermos.'' Judai declares with brilliantness as Naruto applause even though he had no clue what his buddy was saying.

''…'' Danny drops his jaw silently as he shook off the sense and just questions, still stunned as he brings out the thermos. ''You remember what this is called but not the Dark Lord's general?''

''You bet!'' Judai answers with a grin. Danny felt like a sucker or an idiot or… something that proves that Judai is smart but also… too hard to tell if he's lying or what.

''Eh… I want to say nice, sadly no.'' Danny says as he's completely clueless on it. He pulls out the Fenton Thermos and explains the one flaw it has. ''The thermos only holds one ghost at a time. I can't suck them all in unless I don't want it to blow up.''

''Then why not we take them one by one?'' Honda suggested, seeming to be better than anything.

Tucker didn't thought so as he pulls out his PDA and declares while doing the math. ''That would be impossible. Calculating the numbers, it would take us about… 1.6 hours to capture all these numbers.''

''…'' Everyone was quiet about that conclusion, knowing it would take too long and the city might be left in ruins by the time one hour passes.

''Too much time to stop them all, ya know.'' Naruto finally spoke with his arms crossed. The others slowly agree with that.

''If only we can, I don't know, put them back where they belong… which is?'' Anzu began to say, trying to say something that can help them out. Danny and his friends got the message as Sam responds. ''The Ghost Zone you mean, but the Specter Speeder doesn't have enough energy to open another portal except one.''

Things were now bad as the group was close to a plan but no luck now.

''… How about you, Danny-kun?'' Mew Ichigo questions as she eyes Danny while he blinks in astonished. ''Me? I can't open up a portal to the Ghost Zone.''

''Wait dude, maybe you can.'' Tucker suddenly declares which obscures Danny with what his friend said. ''Huh?''

Sam finally gets it with a snap of her fingers as she adds. ''Oh yea, remember… him?''

Danny was blinking by who they were referring until he got it with widened eyes. He slowly lowers his head to even remember that man that would have been… his future self. He did recall that evil self of himself in the future could do that. So… maybe there's a way he can too?

''Oh… him, but that only work because… well you know, he's evil. I'm not sure if it would work.'' Danny doubts he could do that since he's not the same as the evil him. He can tell his friends wanted to believe in Danny to make another impossible to happen.

''It can still work Danny, just try.'' Sam tries to convince, telling him straight at his face to do what he always has done. Danny stares at her and couldn't help but do his best.

''We'll give you cover until you do what you can Danny-kun.'' Mew Ichigo declares, forming her Strawberry Bell as the others were in agreement. Danny was speechless to think they would really risk this one slim bet for him.

''Guys.'' The ghost boy mutters before smirking and nods to their wishes. ''Right! Then one Ghost Portal, coming up!''

''YOSH!'' Naruto declares with excitement while Sonic adds with a big grin. ''Time to stop these dragons!''

Everyone was agreement as they stare at the swarm.

''Neos! Fuse with Bladegde!'' Judai announces as his eyes glow with the powers of his own and Yubel, fusing Neos with Bladegde as they become Neos' knight form. ''Come forth, E-HERO Neos Knight!''

''Danny!'' Tucker says as he tosses something to Danny and he grins to see the metal, green pattern fishing rod. ''Oh yea, The Fenton Ghost Fisher!''

Danny love when this kind of stuff goes all together. With the Ghost Fisher, they can really catch the dragons which gave Danny a brilliant idea.

''Naruto, use this man.'' Danny decides as he tosses the weapon to Naruto. The blonde shinobi catches it with a curious expression of what it was as he holds it like an idiot, twirling the device. ''It's like a fishing rod! But we're not fishing?''

''Pretty much, except it fishes for ghost.'' Danny explains as Naruto widens his eyes and just blinks that he gets that the ''thing'' is a fishing rod for ghost fish catching. It kinda gave the shinobi shivers over his back. Danny then adds as already form a plan with the shinobi. ''Use your clones to catch as many dragons and hold them trapped with it for as long as I say so. Got it?''

Naruto loved that plan with a big grin as he gives his friend a thumb up. ''You bet!''

Danny nods with a smile as he faces both Judai and Sonic and ordered them too. ''Judai, Sonic, you two help gathering all the dragons in one place while Naruto sets up his move. So that means; do what you do best.''

''Got it!'' Judai responds with a grin as Sonic loved the plan too. ''Oh yea, I'm excited now!''

Danny was almost but certain this plan could work… and could is still a far from chance since he has doubts this will end well. Jonouchi smirks as things are so looking up. ''This should be easy!''

''Then what about me?'' Mew Ichigo asks him with a friendly smile. Danny snaps out as he stares at her. ''Yeah… that's what I'm worry and I need you for it.''

Ichigo raise an eyebrow as did the others.

''If I do hold up the portal… we'll need to pull all the trapped dragons into the Ghost Zone. Ichigo, if you're really strong and I mean emotional since you'll be the one throwing them, just tell me now and if you can't… I understand.'' Danny says to her as the cat girl stares at him serious. She was unsure if she could since her fear of ghosts. In fact, she rather not be the one to do it, but Danny is counting on her to do the impossible.

''… Right! You got it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo finally responds with a confident smile, slightly determine to do the thing she doesn't want to do it. Danny sighs with relief to hear that. He faces his closest friends and says to them. ''Sam, Tucker, let's draw them all out as the bait.''

''Just like old times.'' Sam and Tucker reply as they were eager to help out. Judai got even more excited as he declares. ''This should be fun.''

''Right! Let's do it, everyone!'' Danny announces as everyone shouts proudly.

As his friends prepare their plan, Yugi was fighting against Dark General Knight and pretty much learned what the evil general meant that he was holding back. Unlike the other times he has fought him, Dark General Knight was fighting much differently. His swinging, his movements, his speed, his accuracy; they were all beyond normal. Even with his Yin-Yang Dragon mode, with all its powers… it wasn't enough compared to his experience.

''_Damn._'' Yugi curses himself as his slash was evaded by Dark General Knight's small dodge. The dodge was like as if he wasn't even trying.

''_He wasn't kidding that he was testing us. It's a method to better understand your enemy and exploit their weaknesses or patterns._'' Yami tells Yugi, a bit concerning how the dark knight was fighting them now. Yugi nods as it was almost harder to help his friends now.''I know.''

''There's no point to fight me boy.'' Dark General Knight announces as he rests his sword over his shoulder. Yugi glares seriously as he hasn't given up yet. ''We'll see about that.''

Yugi charges in again, this time creating two Dragon Clones beside. The dark general has already predicted that Yugi will draw out his clones to attack him while the real one does a sneak attack.

Yugi's clones swing their swords as the black knight counters with his sword, pushing both clones back. Dark General Knight had his back turn in dealing with both clones recharging as another Yugi comes from his back with a _**Dragon Spiral Slash**_… except the dark general already knew the young knight would do that as his sword made a reflection for him to see his ''blind spot''.

''_As I predicted._'' Dark General Knight noted as he quickly twirls and spins his large sword widely around him and powerful enough to wipe off both clones and even slash that Yugi coming from behind him. It cuts him in half as the evil general's eyes glow with delight, until that Yugi puffs into smoke like the others.

''A Dragon Clone too?'' Dark General Knight utters in surprised as he widens his eyes. He quickly turns and looks up in shock as the real Yugi is right on top with the villain with a larger _**Dragon Rasengan**_.

''_**GREAT DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi declares, putting all his power as he throws his attack at full force down towards the black clad knight which surprised him that the boy could even throw that. ''_He can launch it like that?_''

Dark General Knight had no reaction time as he had to grab the attack by his free hand and manages to catch it. The energy attack was fighting him as it pushes him backwards. Yugi lands on his feet, barely, as he smirks as he got him.

''Impressive… however-'' Dark General Knight began to admit the boy got him good, until his eyes glow redder and began clinching on the attack even harder than before. Then the unexpected happened as Yugi soon widened his eyes as the dark general began to hold up his own attack over him.

''NOT ENOUGH!'' The evil general adds loudly as he tosses Yugi's attack up high to the sky. The young knight was overwhelmed and shocked that this could have happened.

''No way.'' Yugi mutters as his technique did nothing.

''**He blew away your attack back with ease.**'' Yin Dragon declare annoyed that even the power both Yin-Yang Dragon gave Yugi wasn't enough. Yang Dragon agrees but much calmer as he adds, seeing smoke smoke coming out from Dark General Knight's hand that grab the _**Great Dragon Rasengan**_. ''**But it left its mark and that's a good sign.**''

''That means I'll just try harder.'' Yugi declares as he thrust his sword forward at the dark general. He made sure to narrow his eyes slightly to spot Danny and his friends inside the speeder being chased by the controlled ghost dragons. ''_Until the others do their end of the job. Please be careful everyone._''

Yugi charges at the black clad villain to give the others as much time possible to stop the dragons. Danny, Sam and Tucker were doing progress as they lure every ghost dragon to chase them as the controlled beasts just breathe flames at them.

''Boy, are we calling it close to the oven! Huh?'' Tucker says with a small grin with Sam glaring at him, trying to steer the Spectra Speeder away from the flames. ''Seriously?!''

''What?'' Tucker questions as Danny knocks on the window and tells him. ''Jokes later… then again, I would say we're close to the grill.''

That one made Tucker laugh as Sam sighs, muttering the word ''boys'' with annoyance. As Danny form the plan in the following that his friends and himself lure the dragon as Judai and Sonic were behind them.

''Go Neos Knight, _**Wrath of Neos Slash!**_'' Judai commands his hero as it comes down at some of the dragons' backs and slashes them forward as Sonic double teams by spinning into a tornado. ''_**SONIC TORNADO!**_''

The tornado attack pushes the dragons even more forward to keep them all together.

''We got them where we want them!'' Judai declares as he snaps his fingers in success.

''Time for the main event!'' Sonic added with a smirk as the two look at where Danny and his friends were leading to the trap. Up on a rooftop, Naruto was waiting for his time to shine with his arms crossed and with a big grin over his face.

''Hehehe, as the hero, I SHALL NOT LOSE!'' Naruto declares as he pulls out the Fenton Ghost Fisher and forms a hand seal. ''_**MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_''

Naruto soon creates hundreds of shadow clones with their own fishing rods as they start to swing theirs around. As soon as Danny and his friends pass the buildings with the dragons still following, Naruto and his clones swings and shot the ropes all over and around the ghost dragons, catching them successfully. ''Hook in and sinker!''

It was a success… sort of until the main purple dragon, Aragon, went insane and tried to fly around like a bull with Naruto and his clones trying to reel out the dragons to where Danny will open the ghost portal.

Danny flies up to the area that will do as he concentrates. ''… Okay… I hope I can open up the portal.''

''YOU BETTER TRY IT OR WE'RE ALL DIED!'' Naruto yells at him as he and his clones were being thrown around by the ghost dragons, trying to break free from the fishing rods. Danny had to hurry as his hands glow in ghost energy and tries to hold the air and tries to stretch his hands apart, hoping to make a ghost portal. It did seem to work as Danny was trying to open something up in the air but it wouldn't budge.

Pretty soon the dragons began to over Naruto and his clones as one by one the Shadow Clones were smack on the side of the buildings and poof, one by one they were gone. Naruto was now a real bind as he was the last standing and the dragons were about to break free from the nets, until they realize that the binds were still holding them tight.

''Got them!'' Mew Ichigo shouts as she was sneak behind everyone and got tight of all the rod ends, getting them all in with her super human strength and had the dragons well tight in. ''Naruto-kun, don't you worry, I got this now!''

''Oh… awesome-'' Naruto was saying until one of the ghost dragon's tail wipes him across the face and he's sent flying. ''AH DARN!''

Naruto was sent flying towards the side of a building, about to crash through until Neos Knight catches him.

''Yosh! Nice job Neos!'' Judai tells his hero as he nods while putting Naruto down next to himself and Sonic.

''Danny-kun! YOU DONE NYA?'' Mew Ichigo asks loudly as the dragons try to break free from the net but she refuses to let it go without a fight. Danny became worry as he tries harder to open a portal as he starts to see a green light in between his hands. ''JUST A LITTLE MORE!''

''I hope so NYA!'' Mew Ichigo asks him nicely, trying to hold her place with her strength. Danny nods as he forces even harder to try to open the portal.

''I'M DOING IT, STOP YELLING!'' Danny shouts as he tries to stretch it even further and further. Everyone began to hope that Danny had to open it or else it's over. Ichigo was also praying this work or else their plan was a bust.

Danny breathes heavily as it still wouldn't budge until he had an idea and snaps his fingers. He glows around his body and duplicates into two more of himself, as all three grab on tight on the same area and stretched it together. It began to work as all the Danny gave it one more finally pull and finally, a Ghost Portal opens up.

''I-I did it?'' Danny utters with a dumb stump expression as his clones enter back into him. He blinks as he pokes the portal and it jiggle. This form a big smile as he shouts proudly with his arms and legs stretched. ''I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!''

''Great, that's super Danny but-'' Mew Ichigo was nicely trying to point out until she starts to lose her grip on the rod lines. ''LET ME PUT THESE DRAGONS IN BEFORE I PASS OUT NYA!''

Danny was quiet petrified through his body for how much of a yeller the cat girl is. He just nods as he flies away from the open portal as he says with a nervous grin. ''Oh yea… go for it now!''

''ABOUT TIME NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shouts happily as she grabs tight on the rod lines and then starts to spin around, spinning the tied dragons in the binds. The dragons started to feel unease by the spinning as they began to lose control to fight back.

''Never come back!'' The Mew Mew shouts as she lets go off the rod lines and throws the dragon right into the portal. She knew she needed more of a sure deal to put those dragons in there for good as she magically appears her Strawberry Bell and leaps towards the dragons. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

Mew Ichigo unleashes her strongest attack that hits and blows the ghost dragons at full force to send every one of them into the ghost portal. Everyone soon cheer as they did it.

The cat girl lands on her feet as she snaps her fingers in victory with a small smile. ''Got it Nya!''

It was sadly too soon to celebrate as a large dragon claw shot out from the portal and it was Aragon's as the dragon tries to escape. The others did not like this, not sure how to stop him as Dora just couldn't stand this, no more. If her brother does escape, things won't end well for anyone.

''YOU WERE SAYING!'' Jonouchi shouted angrily at the cat girl as she was too distracted by the dragon and panics with her tail wagging in terror. Danny sighs as thing never end this easy as he flies at Aragon. ''Okay… just let me handle-''

Suddenly Danny was blitz aside by Dora who transformed suddenly into her ghost dragon form and tries to push her brother back into the Ghost World along with herself.

''Dora!'' Danny shouted as he tries to hit Aragon until Dora's claw blocks his chance. The ghost boy was speechless by this as he looks at the female ghost dragon. ''Llleeaaavvveee… tthhhiiisss… tttooooo…. mmmmeeee.''

Danny just didn't know what to tell her as Dora smiles one more time before roaring and biting Aragon by the neck as both were sucked into the Ghost Zone and the portal soon closes. The young Fenton just smiles as he mutters happily. ''… Thank you, Dora.''

The portal was now completely shut as the threat was finally over.

''That was too close Nya.'' Mew Ichigo utters as she drops to her knees and breathes comfortably that it's over. Sonic rubs her nose as he declares. ''Way too close, but fun!''

Everyone just drop their jaws, sweat drop and/or glare at the blue hedgehog as he blinks. ''What?''

Distracted by those brief minutes, the Dark General notices the silence of no roaring or the sense of energy. He turns to see in shock that all the dragons were gone.

"What? How!'' Dark General Knight utters in horror as all the dragons were dragged back into the Ghost Zone. The dark armored villain was speechless to think the other ants of heroes did it.

''It seems your big plan was a failure.'' Yugi tells him with a small smirk, confident that the others did it and save the city and even the world now.

The evil general was quiet as his plan fail which gives Yugi the chance to beat him. It seemed like that but somehow, the young knight felt something… off.

"… Hahaha, failure you said?'' Dark General Knight finally spoke, chuckling a bit, as he eyes the young teen with a strange stare. Yugi looks at him back, worried now with a small sweat, as he could see this is what he wanted… no, more than that.

''This was a test run?!'' Yugi questions in disarm as the dark general chuckles once again, expecting the boy would figure it out.

''Precisely, and now the real plan can begin.'' Dark General Knight declares as he turns to face the young Dragon Knight with delight. Yugi grits his teeth as he didn't like this one bit.

The others were having a short celebration for their victory.

''YOSH! We got them all into that… eh… What was that place called again?'' Naruto asks, confused again by the name, as Danny lowers his head and reminds him again. ''Ghost Zone.''

Naruto instantly panics in terror to hear the word ''ghost'' as he shouts in terror. ''WHAT?! FOR REAL!''

Mew Ichigo shivers a bit to even be reminded of that. Danny just face palms, not getting these people half the time.

''So… Do real ghosts live there?'' Honda asks the ghost boy as he nods, knowing that almost and that's basically all the ghosts in the Ghost World do have homes.

''Pretty much.'' Danny answers as Naruto shivers. ''… Scary.''

''MORE THAN SCARY NYA!'' Mew Ichigo screams, panicking a lot. Everyone just laugh a bit, happy this mess is over.

''Well that's the end of that chapter! Now let's-'' Jonouchi was declaring, wiping off his hands of the work they did, until an earthquake occur that shakes the ground. ''What now?''

Suddenly something shot out from the ground. It was a giant robot that resembles someone that Sonic knew too well. It was the Death Egg Robot.

''OH HOHOHO!'' A laughter echoes from the robot. Sonic smirks a bit nervously as he says, stretching his legs. ''I know that laugh anywhere.''

Soon the top of the mecha opens up to reveal the evil genius and villain, Doctor Eggman, with his evil grin and mustache.

''Eggman!'' Sonic shouts as Judai blinks in surprised to see that guy again.

''You mean that giant shaped fat man Sonic deals with?'' Danny questions as the evil doctor heard that and declared in a serious manner. ''That's Doctor Ivo Robotnik or just Doctor Eggman to you, ghost child!''

''OI! Fat guy, what you want?!'' Naruto demanded in a rude tone. Eggman sighs as he can't be taken serious but naturally answers him. ''You should all feel like idiots to think you won this battle?''

''Wait, you mean-'' Mew Ichigo mutters in surprised as the others began to realize it with Anzu added. ''Why can't these messes ever be over?''

''Man, I should have figured as much.'' Danny mutters as he figured it would be Vlad's doing but he was just as wrong about that.

''And you all should have, before you step into my trap.'' Eggman adds as he reenters his robot and soon the heroes were surrounded by his Egg Pawns and a few Egg Knights with each one holding at least lances with or without a spike shields, blasters or cannons.

Mew Ichigo looks at how bad this looks… but she didn't get why Eggman would be helping Dark General Knight and not that Vlad guy from before.

''But Danny-kun, I thought it was that white haired man who wanted to get rid of you that was behind this… dragon deal.'' The cat girl asks Danny, still a bit confused on that matter. Danny nods with her as he also suspected him and responds. ''Yea, I thought it was Vlad-''

''VLAD?!'' Sam and Tucker shouted in shock as Danny sweat drops horribly as he forgot to tell them that, then again… when could he tell them.

''Eh…'' Danny was trying to find the words to tell them until Sam noticed that. ''… Really now?''

Danny grins nervously. ''Long story.''

Sadly the long story would have to wait as the heroes had their hands full.

Yugi could feel his friends were in trouble by the earthquake earlier.

''This is just but the Second Phase of my plot and thanks to your friends; it has enter into the Final Phase.'' Dark General Knight declares as he swings his sword at the knight who barely blocks it in time. Yugi was sent back by the force but managed to stay his feet on the ground.

''Phase three of what exactly?'' Yugi demanded as he charged in fast only for the evil general to simply blocks his sword and bounces Yugi back. The evil general laughs as he responds. ''That would be telling and last I check, I don't reveal anything to the dead.''

Yugi grits his teeth angrily as he could sense the others needed help. Now he couldn't play around as he charges at the dark clad knight to end this. Undetected by both knights, Kish was watching the whole event played from start to end.

''Oh… Lucky me to find this battle.'' The green haired alien smirks with enjoyment that he didn't expect his good fortune. ''And also-''

Kish smirks wicked as his eyes were set at the other human pest who dares touch or even speak near and directly to his kitty cat. He didn't waste time to bring out his sais and teleports directly behind Yugi just as he tries to back away from Dark General Knight's giant sword.

''A GREAT CHANCE TO END YOU FOREVER, YUGI!'' Kish shouted with delight as he comes in piercing position and thrust one of his sais at Yugi's back. The Dragon Knight wasn't believing this as he heard that voice behind him just as he turns around. ''Kish?!''

Yugi turns in time to see Kish and one of his weapons coming for the kill as the young teen uses the narrow end of his other eye to see the evil general's sword coming to behead him. Not only was he in a pickle, but in an impossible position to dodge both attacks. It did not look good for the young Dragon Knight.

With the situation reaching a new climax, our heroes were able to finally rest for another day as Danny awaits the day to return back home, but not yet as he spends more time with the friends he already made and dealing with a new threat. However, will this be the last of the evil general's attacks? And will Yugi avoid this deathly assault from Kish? Find out next time!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Coelum is another word for Air or Sky in Latin while Coelumrix is a name I created using –rix as a word, almost dragon like huh?**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Learning that the ghost dragon threat is not over, our heroes must stop Dark General Knight's continuous plan of unleashing a brainwash army of Ghost Dragons upon all over of the world. Not to mention the Aliens will stand in both sides' way for their own endgame? How will this mess end for our heroes?

Sonic: Just when we thought this mess is dealt with, it's not over and I like it!

Yugi: Well… that's true for sure.

Judai: And we'll kick that evil knight-general guy and save the world.

Danny sighs: And this won't be fun as I hope.

Naruto: ALRIGHT! MY TURN! Next time in Naruto Shippuden-

Ichigo whacks Naruto to the ground, overkill it.

Danny: Eh… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Defeat the Rising of the Ghost Dragon Army! The Strength of Friends!

Ichigo: Now that's how we do it. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time Nya!

Judai sweat drops: And don't you miss it too.

Anzu: Because if you do, well… you can.

Jonouchi and Honda: Hope they don't.


	6. 5: The Strength of Friends!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 5 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Hello fellow readers, you know who I am and I know a bit about you all. Now I want to state things have been hard since that long wait for Volume 2 because I thought it would be easier to finish the Redos beforehand... I was so wrong. I was busy with college and left in a bad state after completing and passing my final project/presentation/thesis. That and also other problems I had to work on... SIGH. I hated that moment and by the time I return with Volume 2, many of you seem to have left (not all like you Redwall since you knew my crisis), but now's not the time to discuss the past but rather... the future!**

**After starting Volume 2, I made the worse choice by changing the Category of the Crossover from Yu-Gi-Oh and Tokyo Mew Mew into Yu-Gi-Oh and Crossovers. I did this because... let's face it, DKR is a Multi-Crossover that mostly involves the YGO World and its Spinoffs... and the price I had to make is that not many of you, old loyal fans of DKR, or most new ones know about this. I don't know if you have time to read it, or even read up to the updates I left in the first volume... or whatnot, but the case is I'm hoping to draw out more fans but that failed. SIGH... I made DKR for two reasons 1) To make an amazing story that won't be CANCELLED until I say so and that will only happen when the series is DONE for those who can love it, 2) To create something I always wanted to do since I was little and share it with others.**

**NOW... I have a solution. After you guys finish this chapter/episode of DKR, around this same day, there will be a poll in my account, ready for you guys to decide this: Should I return DKR's Category Search back to the way it was or leave it? That must you must pick between ****Yu-Gi-Oh and Tokyo Mew Mew OR Yu-Gi-Oh and Crossovers. If you guys do decide to pick the old one back, well, that gives me a reason to not make the same mistake with the other Volumes and even Sequels (doubt it?). I will not upload the next chapter until the poll is completed and I get enough of your responds for it.**

**Now with things clear up, please leave your thoughts about this in your review... and I mean it because I want to know what you guys think. You are the fans of this series so please, help me out a bit.**

**Now I better get back to DKR... oh yea, one thing. If you're all wondering... what's with these filler chapters, I'm doing them because I like to give all characters their parts in the volume. It's not always Yugi and Ichigo or the plot.**

**Naruto: THERE'S A PLOT?!**

**DragonKnight15: THERE IS ONE... just haven't introduce it yet. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient with me and enjoy his chapter. Thank you again! And expect the return of me introducing stories you guys might love, Mid-Quantity Stories and some High Quantity (maybe). Bye! And remember, answer the poll!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 5: ****Defeat the Rising of the Ghost Dragon Army! The Strength of Friends!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_After trying to have a peaceful lunch with friends and Ichigo cheering Danny up for missing his best friend and girlfriend, Yugi and the others are forced in another situation as an out-of-control dragon caused destruction in her path… and also Danny was reunited with Sam and Tucker. _

_Learning that the situation was much worse than they expected from the dragon transforming ghost, Dora, more controlled ghost dragons invade the city and started a rampage against all. This entire plot was leaded by Dark General Knight so his master may rule the world. To fight the odds, Yugi dealt with the dark knight and his improved skills as the others, leaded by Danny, to trap the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone. Thanks to their teamwork and Dora__'s scarifies, the city was temporary saved until Dark General Knight revealed this was all but a test run as Eggman appeared with his forces, proclaiming his alliance with the dark general. And to make it worse Kish had also joined in to the party as Yugi was in between two attacks that one of them will most likely kill him._

_Can the Dragon Knight escape this certain death and stop this plot. Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion****... from the previous episode:**

"NOW YOU DIE YUGI!'' Kish shouted with a laugh as he thrusts his sai towards Yugi's back. Kish can already imagine as soon as it hits, he'll stab right through him and killing one pest off his list to have Ichigo for himself. The less people in his precious kitty's life, the better for their love to be closer.

Yugi didn't like this or the fact that Dark General Knight's sword was also going to behead him if he stands around. If he dodges one, the other will kill him. For once, Yugi didn't have a clue to dodge this.

''_Yugi!_'' Atem shouted at him as he snapped out and had an idea as his red Yin-Yang Dragon eyes flash. ''I got it!''

Yugi quickly forms multiple hand seals as fast as he could as he swirls to the direction where the evil general and the alien warrior were coming at him, taking aim at his view. Yugi takes a breath in and then out, unleashing _**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu**_ to blow Yugi away from both opponents like a balloon upright high.

''What?!'' Kish utters in confusion as his sai now accidentally clashes with the edge of Dark General Knight's sword. The dark general wides his eyes as he knew who the alien was.

''YOU! I know you.'' Dark General Knight scuffs angrily at the alien warrior as he pushes Kish back with his large sword before sheathing it on his back. ''You, weak alien, shouldn't have come to fight my lord's enemy!''

Kish got mad as he spoke serious while glaring deathly. ''Tell him that for being near my kitty cat.''

The Dark General did not spoke back as he could tell there's no point to discuss this matter as he knew what the alien was speaking about. He never did understood what was so special about that cat girl besides being a useful fighter if she served his lord… but besides that, she's annoying and another pest that must be eliminated. His master has never stopped talking about her as if she meant everything for him. He felt like an unneeded wheel at times, but he didn't let it bother him.

''… There's no point talking to you unlike my lord.'' Dark General Knight declares with his arms crossed over as he turns away. Kish raises an eyebrow as if he pisses him off. He was going to continue until Yugi appears by landing in front of them.

''If you two are done getting to know each other-'' Yugi utters as he holds his sword with both hands as both enemies were ready to fight until he smirks. ''I'm still here… NOT!''

Suddenly Yugi poofs into smoke and reveals he was gone. Dark General Knight was slightly calmed, expecting this stunt as much unlike Kish. The dark general could already guess Yugi made the swap in mid-air to go help his friends who were fighting Doctor Robotnik and his robots.

''Darn, it was his annoying clone!'' Kish growls as he clinches his fists.

''Hmph. He went to help his comrades. So be it.'' Dark General Knight explains as he starts to walk away. ''I have other matters to deal with. Knowing him, we'll finish our fight very soon.''

Kish ignores his words as he walks to where Yugi was heading until the black knight turns and glares at him, adding angrily and threatened him. ''AND DO NOT CROSS MY PATH OR ELSE!''

Kish twitches his eyes for how dangerous this guy will be for his own endgame. With that, the black clad knight disappears, leaving the alien alone.

''… We'll see about that iron can.'' Kish mutters as he puts away his sais and grins as he had the idea of telling Pie about this. Kish is the type to let the smarty-pants of the group to know about this… but he can't help it if he'll get a chance to fight the Dragon Knight with no distraction.

''Oh I can't wait for the fun to start.'' Kish laughs as he disappears to tell Pie and Tart for something interesting.

Yugi was now certain he was away from both villains. It was a lucky break he escaped but it could have been a bad thing, especially with Kish appearing out of nowhere and almost killing him. He smiles a bit that it was thanks to the Pharaoh who had his back.

''_Thanks for the wake up called._'' Yugi thanks Atem as the ancient spirit smirks.''_Always partner. Now let's go help the others_.''

''Right!'' Yugi declares as he runs faster to where the others were surely fighting another fight.

**Meanwhile****...**

The others were fighting and dealing with Doctor Eggman and his robots. Judai pulls off both Neos and Terra Firma to counter the robots with Naruto teaming up with his clones. Danny and Mew Ichigo were doing their own best against the robots while protecting the others as they were the responsible ones. Sonic… he was being Sonic by mocking the robots and then smashing through them with his Homing Attack, leaving behind debris of robot parts

''Boy, are these guys serious?'' Judai says with a small smirk as more robots appeared to show up.

''Don't know about that. They're just easy to crash through.'' Sonic declares with a somewhat excited tone as he smashes them with a Sonic Boost, blitzing through them as if they were tin cans.

Naruto creates 7 Shadow Clones as they all leap and stomp on one robot with their feet and just beating hit up. The real one then joins them and shouts as he stomps his foot on the robot's head. ''Take that metal bot! Shows you who's boss, ya know!''

''Guys, let me remind you we're still pretty worn out about the whole dragon case.'' Danny points out, firing a ghost ray but a weaker version since he needs to save up as much power as he can, blasting off a robot.

''And that's a problem?'' Naruto asks, not getting the danger of this situation. Mew Ichigo sighs as she explains while kicking one robot to the wall, breaking it. ''It means we're being pushed to exhaust ourselves Nya.''

Naruto and Judai eye each other and agreed as they say loudly. ''OH! Right!''

Soon the Death Egg Robot fires multiple rockets from its hands at the group as both Mew Ichigo and Danny put up their own barriers to protect everyone. They manage to protect the others, breathing heavily a bit.

''OH HO HO!'' Doctor Eggman laughs evilly at the situation the heroes were in, especially the annoying pest that has mock him over the years.

''You have no chance Sonic. None of your little tricks will escape your soon awaited destruction!'' Eggman declares with his shaking fist as Sonic smirks, responding with confidence. ''You keep talking Eggman, but that day will never happen.''

''I doubt that!'' Eggman replies angrily as he presses a few buttons and the mecha fires laser beams at the group. Judai commands both Neos and Terra Firma to block the beams and did. Eggman grit his teeth angrily as he rubs his mustache and prepares to attack until he was stopped by unknown force.

''Doctor, it's time we commence stage 2. Let these pests to live, for now.'' Dark General Knight's voice echoes in Eggman's head. The doctor shouldn't be surprised by such a trick, but he was indeed shock by what that knight was telling him to do; losing his chance to destroy Sonic. ''What?! But I'm so-''

''I won't repeat myself. The Dragon Knight is going to arrive and you're expecting another company.'' The dark knight adds as he soon disappears.

Eggman blinks as he asks. ''Wait who?!''

Suddenly mini missiles strike the cockpit, shaking and surprising Eggman as he looks up to see the X-Tornado, and knowing for sure, that would be Tails.

''Alright Tails!'' Sonic declares as he spots Tails in his plane and snaps his fingers in joy. ''Nice timing!''

Eggman got mad as the missiles destroyed his remaining Egg Soldiers and Knights. ''Aw darn fox and-''

''EGGMAN!'' A loud shout roars as Eggman looks up and panics in terror as it was Knuckles, launching himself out of the X-Tornado and coming down at the Death Egg Robot with his large knuckle fist.

''Oh no, retreating now!'' Eggman shouted, panicking, as he presses a few buttons as the jetback behind the mecha grew twice its size and starts to charge up. He glares down to Sonic as he shouts at him. ''This is not over SONIC!''

''Sure thing doc!'' Sonic replies with a salute and smirk which further anger the evil genius as his robot flies away fast just as Knuckles' fist touch the tip before it flew off fast and the force sent Knuckles flying to a wall, crashing on it, face front.

''Great job on the backup.'' Sonic slightly jokes on the save as Knuckles was too dazzled to even insult the blue hedgehog. ''Eh…''

''So… he just ran away?'' Naruto asks, a bit confused himself, as the others sweat drop that he wanted Eggman to stick around? "Wow, what a villain."

Pretty soon the X-Tornado lands as Tails jumps off the plane and hovers to his best friend. ''SONIC! WE SAW YOU ON THE NEWS!''

''And we came to smash some freaks.'' Knuckles added as he lifts his fist, showing the dirty from crashing on the wall.

Sonic smiles to see them a little late to the party but he didn't mind it as he tells them. ''A little late guys, but thanks for the save.''

''So… THEY CAN ALL TALK!'' Tucker asks Danny, both surprised and fanaticized of the discovering. Danny nods, not sure how he can explain it.

Judai then sense someone as he adds with a grin. ''And speaking about being late.''

Ichigo's cat ears pick up footsteps as she turns and right as she turns, Yugi appears, panting and tired.

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts of joy to see him okay. Anzu smiles as she knew he would be fine.

''Oh great, you guys are okay!'' Yugi says with a small smirk, finally feeling relax to see everyone in one piece, as he pants heavily. ''That's a relief.''

''No need to thank me, Yug. We did it thanks to my excellent smarts.'' Jonouchi announces with his arms crossed, smirking with cocky confidence. Mew Ichigo glares at him, quietly, as she clinches her fist to punch him out or worst. ''…''

''Good, so um…'' Yugi was saying as he looks around to see the pieces of robot parts, destroyed and damaged. ''Doctor Robotnik huh?''

''You bet, that Eggguy was just here!'' Naruto tells the tri-color head as Danny adds almost confused why the ninja called the villain by ''Eggguy''. ''But he ran away.''

''And pretty much we won.'' Sonic adds on with a confident smile and a thumb up. Yugi nods as he did saw him leave inside his mecha and frowns. ''That's sort of bad news.''

Everyone raise an eyebrow as Yugi explains what he learned from Dark General Knight.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone shouted in shock as Danny utters in awe. ''You mean this whole thing was a test run!''

Mew Ichigo bit her lips upsetting as this was unforgivable. ''We got to stop them now Nya!''

''I know but I wish I knew where he's going to open another portal again.'' Yugi tells her, really unease and feeling almost useless that he can't do much with the little information he got.

Mew Ichigo frowns as there has to be a way to stop them.

''You mean not even Danny can find it?'' Judai asks the ghost boy, curious if he could do something. Danny shook his head as he doesn't have the power to sense Ghost Portals… but he did have an idea. ''The Specter Speeder might. Tuck?''

Tucker scratches the back of his head as he tries to say, unease. ''Eh… sort of not.''

Danny raise an eyebrow on what is that supposed to mean. He knows by knowledge that the new version of the speed can locate when a ghost portal is opened up.

''Well... Danny… Your dad sort of made it more broken like always.'' Sam tells his boyfriend honestly, automatically forcing Danny to face palm over his face that this supposed to be obvious. ''Why am I not surprised?''

''No problem! Tails might fix it!'' Sonic announces as he gives Tails a push forward, making the twin-tailed fox unease and embarrassed. The fox went over to the speeder and checks on its controls and panels, pretty impressed by its systems and technology used.

''Well I might be able to work on it, hopefully.'' Tails declares as he pulls out a pair of goggles, puts them on and wears a belt of repairing tools. The blue hedgehog smirks as he knew he could do it. ''That's the spirit!''

Tails sweat drops with a small smile as he pulls out his tools and starts observing and working on the speeder. Tucker eyes the fox as he observes his style and his tech. ''Hmm…''

As this was going on, a cellphone began to ring as the heroes blink as Yugi, Jonouchi, Danny and even Judai checked if it was theirs but it was none but Ichigo's.

''Oh…'' Mew Ichigo utters as she takes out her pink cellphone and widens her eyes on the number that was calling her. ''OMG!''

Everyone stares as the cat girl panic, trying to get her cool and soon answers the call in her peppy tone. ''Hi Masaya-kun!''

Jonouchi got mad that Ichigo would have the nerve to speak to someone at a time like this. Yugi just smile a bit to notice Ichigo's eyes were glowing with joy to be speaking with her boyfriend.

''Huh? Wanted to hear my voice if I was okay?'' The cat girl mutters to hear Masaya's tone and she could notice he was worry for her safety. That made her very happy since it means he cares about her so much, making her blush happily. ''I'm okay. Just… busy.''

Masaya's voice chuckles slightly on the other line, saying that's all she's been telling him. Ichigo blushes as she had to admit that was true… more than ever this time around. He then said something to her about a date they can have today since he can come out.

''Um yea… sure! We can do that…'' Mew Ichigo tries to speak, pretty shocked on the bad timing she's in. Masaya then told her the address and she needed to note the direction. She looks around and spots Jonouchi and quickly goes to him and tries to pull out his pockets.

''WHAT THE-'' Jonouchi was yelling angrily until the cat girl glares at him and silence him badly, not wanting to mess with her again. She found a mini-hand book and a pen, ripped a sheet and wrote down the address and time.

''Give me one… two hours. Yea, absolutely!'' She tells him, and Ichigo could hear him being happy about it. She was thrilled too. ''Okay, see you there.''

She hangs up and after a silence of 15 seconds; she bursts in glee mode, shouting happily. ''AWE!''

Everyone sweat drop to see her act up like that. Anzu step up and ask if she's alright, sweat dropping as she knew the answer. ''Everything okay?''

The cat girl looks at her and smiles happily. ''Just Masaya-kun asked me out NYA!''

Mew Ichigo started to laugh a little more, giggling and even hopping of joy for how wonderful this turn out for her. She needed this alone time with the one she loved and now she had it. ''I'm super lucky Nya!''

Everyone just sweat drop, trying to show happy faces to see her happy, even Jonouchi had to admit this was a good thing for her.

''That's good to hear, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi tells her as he's happy for her. She needed some happiness.

''So you guys will do it?'' Honda asks the Mew Mew, curious about it. This question left the cat girl paralyzed and unease, basically making her mad. ''What do you mean by-''

''Can we worry about other, important matters right now guys?'' Danny questions in a serious tone, wanting to refocus back to the task back at hand. Sam smirk a little to see Danny hasn't changed in being a hero.

Mew Ichigo blushes a bit, embarrassed as she kinda did forget the mission. ''Oh yea Nya!''

The others agree too on that. Suddenly Naruto, who was sitting down to rest up his stamina, gets up and smirks.

''YOSH! I decided what to do now!'' Naruto shouted proudly and excited. Everyone sweat drops as Mew Ichigo sighs. ''No, you haven't.''

''Hey, Yugi? What about you?'' Sonic asks the tri-color head as he already knew what they should do. Jonouchi could also tell exactly what his best friend will say.

Yugi looks around at everyone around him and declares calmly, with a small smirk. ''We do what Danny is thinking; stop Dark General Knight and his plot to release his controlled dragons upon our world, and end this before it gets out of hand.''

Danny smirks as he like that answer. ''_Yugi sure speaks my language._''

The ghost boy coughs, eyeing Yugi and nods as he faces everyone and says his plan. ''Alright, we need to find the portal and since I can't pick up a ghost portal, we could pick up that Eggman then.''

The others had to admit it was something better, especially Sonic who has always been able to find the doctor anywhere he hides.

''Sonic, you think Tails can do it?'' Danny asks the blue hedgehog as he smirks that he finally asks him, responding immediately. ''I know Tails better than anyone, you bet he can! Even knuckle-head knows it.''

''No doubt about it- HEY!'' Knuckles was agreeing with Sonic until the last part which left him pissed. Naruto began to blink, confused, as if Sonic was referring to him as he then eyes the angry Echidna. ''Wait, they call you that too.''

''DON'T COMPARE ME WITH YOU!'' Knuckles yells at the blond-headed ninja, now really angrily face. Naruto backs off a bit, not wanting to get hit by something he might die by.

''Alright! Then we got a game plan, Yugi-san!'' Judai declares excited about it. Yugi smiles as he nods… and suddenly he thought of an idea.

''Yes we do… Judai-kun, by any chance can you bring your own back-up. Like someone else with powers like yours?'' Yugi asks the brown-orange haired teen. If it was certain that Dark General Knight will have backup, then they'll need more help.

Judai thought about it and smirks as he did have a few of his group of friends that could help. ''Oh I got two, three in mind for this Yugi-san.''

Yugi smirks slightly as that's the respond he wanted to hear. Judai stretches his arms and legs before walking ahead and says to the group. ''Ichigo-chan got my number. Call me once you find the hideout and me and more backup will… back you up!''

Mew Ichigo nods as she'll call him as soon as possible. Judai nods as he heads out in a hurry.

''… I wish I brought Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-sensei or Kakashi-sensei with me, ya know.'' Naruto admits with a sigh as more backup would be even WAY better.

''Other ninjas right?'' Danny asks as Naruto nods. This didn't consider the others, although Yugi and Ichigo had to admit that would be helpful to have them too along the fight.

''Is this Sakura-chan a cutie?'' Honda asks with a grinning face alongside with Jonouchi. Naruto rubs his head, dumbfound about the respond, as he tells them with an unease expression, remembering the last punch Sakura gave him for being… him. ''... She hits hard. Almost crack my skull in half actually.''

Both boys just stare at the blond-headed, paralyzed at what they heard. ''… Never mind.''

Mew Ichigo grins as she expected them to say that or else they'll be sorry.

''Alright, we're heading out… I guess.'' Danny says as he bends his arms behind his neck and then eyes Yugi. ''You sure Judai will find us?''

''I'm sure about it.'' Yugi tells him calmly. Naruto agreed too. "He's as good as me!''

Danny nods as he turns to the Specter Speeder and then questions loudly at Tucker. ''Then Tuck, you think we're ready?''

''YOU BET! Tails is just fantastic, fixing even something like this.'' Tucker replies back amazingly as he checks out Tails' amazing skills. The two-tailed fox blushes to hear that complement. ''Oh it was nothing!''

With that said, Tails starts up the engine and the speeder was activated at full energy and workable. Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled to see it work that now things can go their way now.

''Then we should hurry now won't be.'' Sam declares as she eyes Danny and he nods with a small smirk. The goth girl then eyes Ichigo and says seriously to her and the others, as if taunting her to think about the task at hand. ''And I hope you guys can keep up.''

Mew Ichigo stares at her and nods, responding serious to help out more. ''YOU BET WE WILL NYA!''

Sam smirks, expecting as much from her if she's a heroine.

''Alright everyone, get on the speeder.'' Danny declares as the others agreed to head inside the speeder, until Naruto stares deeply at the X-Tornado and grins. ''I want to ride that thing!''

Yugi sweat drops to hear that, not exactly a good idea to place a ninja of another world into a high-tech plane.

''You might regret it, Naruto-kun.'' Yugi tells him as Naruto blinks in confusion. ''Why?''

Yugi sighs since he'll need to tell him why. ''Well-''

Ichigo stops him by covering his mouth with her gloved hand and tells the blonde-headed shinobi with a small grin. ''Don't mind Yugi-kun. Get going over there Nya.''

Yugi was shocked as he tried to speak but the cat girl kicks his leg, groaning him from saying much. Naruto smirks as he nods. ''YOSH!''

Naruto runs ahead to the plane with a grin. Mew Ichigo removes her hand off Yugi's mouth and just grins evilly, having her pay back against Naruto for what he did to her when she was training in Konoha while his clone almost ruin her life.

''Oh… He's going to regret it.'' Yugi mutters in worry after how Judai went through as he then eyes Ichigo. ''But you already know that huh Ichigo-kun?''

''Nya?'' Mew Ichigo purrs, showing her super cute, false clueless expression at the tri-color head with her puffy pink eyes and cute smile as her hands were in the position of a cat paws. Yugi rolls his eyes as he blushes a bit.

Pretty soon all the group was inside the speeder and fly off minus Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Naruto who rode behind the speeder on the X-Tornado. Naruto was yelling in terror, regretting his choice, as he was NEVER on a plane in his entire life and the experience was too much. ''MAKE IT STOP!''

Tails sweat drops horribly, not sure what to do while Sonic didn't mind it since he was on top of the tornado. Everyone in the speeder was simply relaxing as Tucker tracks down the portal with the new improved systems.

Yugi was hesitated to tell the cat girl about Kish showing up… but would she want to know. He knew plenty that Kish is not someone to take lightly, at all, but he also knew it's someone Ichigo does not want to know about. Either way, if the aliens do get involved, she should know or things won't end well.

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi finally speaks up, deciding to tell her now then later. The cat girl eyes him and responds. ''Yea?''

''…'' Yugi was hesitating to tell her but he breathes calmly and tells her. ''Kish showed up to… well, you can imagine so we might expect him and the other aliens to show up too.''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes in shock to hear that, not expecting Kish of all people to show up especially since there's no Mew Aqua involved.

''What?! Are they-'' She tries to ask if the aliens are working with the Dark General until Yugi interrupts by shaking his head. ''No, it didn't seem as such and that worries me a bit.''

Mew Ichigo slowly narrows her eyes at the tri-color head, curtained that he was worried about it. She sighs, trusting Yugi's word and that also makes her worry for the worst. ''You're not the only one Nya.''

Worried about it, our heroes head out to where the strongest pulse of ghost energy is located with the X-Tornado right beside them.

**Meanwhile****… In another dimension:**

''So how about it Pie?'' Kish asks with a grin, staring at the brains of the group, who seems to not be so thrill of the idea of the second reckless brother. ''… A device that creates a portal to another dimension. Similar to our own?''

''Exactly.'' Kish responds, grinning again. Pie eyes him, checking the main computer screen to find the next Mew Aqua. Tart was playing with his feet, not so interested on this device thing at all. Even though he wasn't thrill, Pie was curious about it.

''… Intriguing. It could help us... or it could help you get near to that Mew Mew.'' Pie declares serious, eying back at Kish who was now pissed by that last part, not wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt that Pie is right. ''…''

This got Tart's interest as he laughs of joy. ''Haha! Boy you're an embarrassment! It's funny!''

Kish ignores him, refusing to admit anything. Pie eyes the younger brother and tells him with the same stare as before. ''You shouldn't say stuff like that Tart. You're in that same position with the youngest of that group.''

Tart was now the one who's pissed as he yells at him, refusing to admit he likes the monkey girl. ''HEY! I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE PICKS ON ME!''

Pie eyes him, not believing it much. He breathes, thinking back that their mission to take back the earth for their race has been nothing more but a failure after another and he blames both Kish and Tart for having emotions towards two of the Mew Mews. He couldn't care less about them or their love interest.

''… Did I mention the Dragon Knight is with them?'' Kish suddenly says with an evil grin which now got Pie's interest with widen eyes. ''…''

Pie was now interested since he vowed by Deep Blue's command to eliminate the one called the Dragon Knight. He never questions his god… but why killed him more than the Mew Mews? From what he learned from Kish and seeing him in person, the human boy was… different than the Mew Mews. Even so, he must follow Deep Blue's orders without objection.

''Very well.'' Pie finally submits to Kish's idea as he adds. ''We'll investigate on this device, analyze a conclusion if it would be useful, take it… and finally and this part is yours… the Dragon Knight's grave.''

The last part brought a smirk in Kish's face as it was what he wanted to. ''Exactly what I was thinking.''

"Me too if we can hurt that old hag!'' Tart declares with a big grin and laughing about it. Both Kish and Pie eye the little one, staring down at how idiotic the little sibling of the group is. "… Reckless ''

Not paying attention, Tart was still grinning as the alien move out.

**Meanwhile****… In the middle of the ocean**

Located inside a dormant volcano, Doctor Eggman arrived inside, seeing a large portal-like gun, being checked and programmed by Vlad Masters himself. Eggman was not thrilled when the dark clad knight asked for his assistant on this ''honorable mission for the Dark Lord'', but it seem interested at first until he learned he had to work with… this man.

''…'' Eggman was silent as his hovercraft lands and he steps out, seeing a small smirk coming from Vlad's face and it irritated him. ''Stop smirking. Those children and that damn hedgehog and his friends got lucky.''

''Oh I assume they were. I did told you Daniel was strong and I have to admit that blue hedgehog was strong too, but NO, you said you could handle them and failed just like I did.'' Vlad pointed out, smirking, by how the so-called smart evil genius could lose so easily like he did. Eggman just growl to himself, not liking this man one bit.

''Err…. Is it set?'' Eggman finally says, trying to stay focus to the plan. Vlad eyes him as he's just about to finish. ''It will be. Don't rush perfection!''

''I'm only asking before that pesty knight shows up and-'' The doctor was trying to say, annoyed by the Dark Lord's general, until Vlad showed a panic expression. Eggman started to sweat as he turns to see, within the shadows, Dark General Knight's red eyes. ''AWW!''

''Is the weapon ready, Doctor?'' Dark General Knight demanded as he steps out, eyeing the doctor seriously. Eggman sweat drops as he tries to calm down, breathing and wiping off the sweat off his forehead, as he answers him. ''I mean… soon. Masters is almost finished, since he knows Ghost Technology and spooky powers.''

Vlad frowns upsetting as he tells him. ''They're not 'Spooky' powers, you fool.''

Eggman shrugs it off as he says. ''I'm no fool unlike you, old man!''

This got to Vlad since it seems everyone calls him old because of his hair… HIS HAIR.

''At least I'm not obese, fatso!'' Vlad replies back with a small smirk which irritated Robotnik greatly. ''I AM NOT FAT! I'm just... this is how my body is.''

''Sure it is. And THIS IS THE HAIR I GOT FROM MY DAMN INCIDENT!'' Vlad replies back angrily as Eggman yawns about hearing that story again. ''Yea, yea, the same story you've told me. Not so impressive, unlike mines!''

''Please, yours was your fault!'' Vlad said which got Eggman mad. ''YOURS WERE!''

''ENOUGH MORTALS!'' Dark General Knight finally spoke, pulling out his large sword and striking down the ground, unleashing great darkness that shook up the two other villains by just its power. It felt like the air around them just vanished and was replaced with more gravity.

''Get the device ready, immediately.'' The dark clad knight spoke as he glares sharply at both. Vlad and Eggman just blink as they nod quietly. ''… Fine.''

Dark General Knight scuffs as he pulls back his sword and sheathes it before walking back to the corner. He had to hurry to complete this plan for his master to gain his control over the earth. That is what he must do as his general and loyal commander. Both Vlad and Robotnik stare at each other as they both don't know much about this evil general. Basically making him as a mystery and that's what they're fascinating about.

''So just curious, what about your origins?'' Eggman asks in curiosity as Vlad nods. The dark knight just stare at them for what felt like 5 minutes, not saying a word or anything until he finally spoke. ''… What do you mean?''

''We're referring by how you… you know?'' Vlad tries to say it as the dark knight still didn't get it as Eggman adds. ''Ended up like this.''

Dark General Knight then understood what they were saying as it seemed to make him silent as he closes his eyes. ''…''

The two just blink as the evil knight could see images of fire and blood on the bodies of former living family members, especially one long black haired woman as she was stabbed through the chest. There also stood a man on his knees, also stabbed through his chest and his left arm cut off as he cries in pain before darkness in the form of a dragon appeared before him.

''That's a story from a long time ago. A past… I rather not speak to worms like you.'' Dark General Knight finally spoke, reopening his eyes and walks to the corner.

''… Fair enough.'' Vlad accepts it as Eggman eyes him, not so thrill about it. ''Seriously?''

''Well knowing too much about him would result to our death, no?'' Vlad pointed out that even someone like Eggman with a high IQ knows to better leave things as such or he'll be sorry. ''Hmm… good point.''

Dark General Knight scuffs angrily to see those two continuing to speak than to work.

''Continue working! We're going to have guests soon and I want them taken care of.'' He demanded angrily as his eyes glow redder. ''Permanently.''

Both ghost villain and mad scientist nod as they resume back the work on the device. Dark General Knight crosses his arms as he waits for them to be ready… or most likely, wait when the Dragon Knight would arrive.

''_Now come and show me your real power, Dragon Knight._'' The evil general spoke to himself as he waited to destroy the very enemy that has brought misery to his master once and for all. ''_And come to know your resting place, here in this hellish fiery pit._''

**Meanwhile****…**

The Tornado and Specter Speeder were matching in speed as they were heading out coast, leaving Domino and heading to where the ghost readings were pointing at.

"We're almost there guys.'' Tucker says as he rechecks the radar. They were getting closer from what the radar was saying.

''Okay Danny, what's the plan?'' Sam asks her boyfriend certain that besides the great Duel King, none of the others would have a plan. Danny, sadly, wasn't expecting he had to come up with a plan as he tries to think.

''Hmm… No point going stealth. If Vlad is there, he'll know I'm coming and be ready.'' Danny says, nothing much to add on that. Suddenly they were slightly hit by something. Yugi looks outside from the window to see robots, firing their weapons at them.

''_And also Doctor Eggman's robots already spotted us._'' Tails' voice spoke inside the speeder. Jonouchi and Honda freak out as they look around. ''WOAH! The fox guy is speaking inside here?!''

''_I had time to add a communicator relay to the Speeder._'' Tails' voice responds again as explosion sounds we heard outside by Doctor Eggman's robots rockets. The X-Tornado dodges the missiles while Knuckles sends most of the other missiles back with his fist, sending them back.

''So awesome Tails!'' Tucker tells him, amazed he had time to do that plus fixing the speeder. Being a techno-nerd, Tucker never met anyone this smart and he was a talking fox to top it off.

Tails slightly smiles as he snaps out, spinning the Tornado to dodge a rocket shot, performing a barrel roll. ''_Thank me later after we handle Eggman's machines._''

Naruto was screaming out of his mind by the spinning, even Knuckles, as Sonic shouts of excitement.

''STOP SPINNING WOULD YA!'' Naruto shouted in terror with his face turning green, going to throw up soon.

''Okay, we need to get close to the…'' Danny was going to say as he looks from the window to where they were heading was an island… with a volcano. He widens his eyes as it seems they were heading to the volcano and even seeing robots popping out from inside it. Ichigo also went to check it out and he drops his jaw.

''A VOLCANO?! THEY'RE INSIDE A VOLCANO!'' Both Ichigo and Danny shouted in completely horror that they're going to have to fight inside a volcano.

''A little too much of a hideout huh?'' Anzu says as she's also a little overwhelmed too. Yugi wasn't so concerned about fighting inside a dormant volcano that might or might not have lava; right now was to deal with Dark General Knight. ''… Let's worry about that once we stop them.''

Jonouchi smirks as he completely agrees with his best friend as he declares. ''Alright! Yug, leave those bots to the smart team while we charge in and kick butt.''

Yugi smiles a little as he nods. ''You bet Jonouchi-kun.''

The tri-color head gets up from his sit as he eyes Danny and says with a confident smirk. ''Danny-kun, let's go.''

Danny was quiet at first but agrees with Yugi as he replies. ''Right.''

Danny transforms back to his Phantom form as he's about to head out with the others until he turns to Sam and Tucker, worry on what if they need him. ''Guys, I-''

''We know. Don't overdo it.'' Sam tells him with a small smirk, knowing Danny is needed to stop this before the whole world is destroyed by ghost dragons. Tucker felt the same as he drives the Speeder close to the volcano and opens up the doors. ''Do your best pal. We got this.''

''… Right!'' Danny finally responds with a small salute. He stretches his arms as he eyes Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi. ''You guys ready?''

The three nod, although the pink haired Mew Mew was still unsure about it but she had to help her friends. ''Then let's head out Nya!''

And with that the three jump off as Anzu shouts to Yugi and the rest. ''GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!''

''AND KICK MAJOR ASS!'' Honda added as he flicks his arm muscle. Jonouchi holds up his fist to that as Mew Ichigo grabs him by the collar neck and leaps down to the volcano with him screaming in terror. Yugi sighs as he holds on Danny's shoulder and the two leaped off, heading inside the volcano.

Naruto watches them from inside the X-Tornado and he couldn't take it. He preferred the lava than the death trap. He tries to remove his seat belt as fast as possible as he slams his foot of the cockpit window, trying to open up. Tails was too busy with dodging and firing missiles back at Eggman's robots until he heard the cockpit opening up as he turns to see the shinobi about to jump off.

''Wait, you can't jump-'' Tails was warning him loudly who was interrupted by Naruto shouting and jumping off. ''I AM GETTING OUT OF HEREEEE!''

It was too late to see it coming as Naruto jumped off and did not do the math how long is the fall… and it was into the volcano's center. He screams out of his louds as he falls deep into it.

''Now that's how you leap off!'' Sonic shouts impressed by the blonde headed ninja's action. The blue hedgehog didn't waste time as he salutes Tails and Knuckles as he leaps off and spins into the volcano.

Inside the volcano, Dark General Knight could feel the heroes coming inside and fast.

''Is it ready?'' The dark general spoke to both Robotnik and Masters as they were just finished.

''Yes it is.'' Vlad answers first with a small smirk as Eggman adds while adjusting his goggles with a scowl expression. ''Although it will take a few seconds to set it up.''

''That is good… and on a good time.'' Dark General Knight said as he turned around and looks up. ''Here they come.''

Both Vlad and Eggman were confused at first before they heard a voice shouting from above them. ''COMING BELOW!''

Naruto was coming down below, trying to get his feet on the sides of the walls of the volcano but no luck. He seems certain he's going to flatten until he was grabbed by the neck by Sonic who was sliding on the sides of the volcano.

''HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!'' Naruto utter in completely shock that it was possible to do that. The blue hedgehog simply smirks as he replies. ''Because I thrilled on this!''

Naruto sweat drops to think anyone would love this kind of excitement. None of his friends back in Konoha would love… maybe except Rock Lee and Bushy-Brow Sensei.

''And look who's here too.'' Sonic says as he points up. The blonde head looks up and sees Yugi, Danny, Mew Ichigo and Jonouchi coming down too holding onto the ghost boy as he floats them all down slowly. ''Yugi and the others!''

''Guess we're all here now.'' Yugi says with a smile as they all land. Naruto grins as he rubs his nose and declares. ''Yosh… WE'RE INSIDE A VOLCANO!''

''You say that as in a good thing.'' Jonouchi commends as he didn't like this place not one bit. Ichigo felt the same way, not enjoying being inside a dormant volcano.

''Well I've never been in one before!'' Naruto responds with as he chuckles a bit. Danny sighs as he adds. ''Well at least you're happy about it.''

Yugi smiles a bit on that, until he frowns when he notices they weren't alone.

''Everyone, maybe we should chit-chat about volcanos later please.'' Yugi declares calmly as Danny's ghost senses trigger and turns to see him. ''Vlad.''

Vlad smirks as he claps at the ghost boy for finding them. ''Well, well, Daniel, we meet again. Not bad locating us. Seems you too have intelligent friends.''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo glare at the man as Naruto felt confused. ''… I thought your name was Danny?''

Danny wanted to face palm himself as he tells the idiot shinobi. ''Did you not just hear Yugi saying that we should chit-chat later?!''

''Well about volcanos.'' Naruto pointed out as this was breaking point that Danny face-palm himself. ''Dude, so not the point!''

''Kinda was to me.'' Naruto argues back as Danny was going to keep going until Vlad coughs roughly to get their attention again.

''When I wasn't interrupted!'' Vlad declares angrily as black rings form around him and transforms him into Vlad Plasmus as he red eyes glow as his hands glow his ghost energy. ''How about we settle our score, Daniel?''

Danny smirks as he ignores Naruto and moves up to face him. ''My thoughts exactly.''

''I was thinking the same thing about setting a score.'' A familiar voice as something comes down. It was the Death Egg Robot, piloted by Eggman as he glares down at only Sonic. ''Like the destruction of a certain blue hedgehog!''

''Eggman! About time you show up for Round 2!'' Sonic says with a smirk, positioning himself to fight. Eggman smirked at his enemy's remark as he replies, preparing the Death Egg Robot battle mode. ''Why wouldn't I since today is the day you will fall before me!''

Sonic nods as he rushes at the mecha, circling him around before blitzing to fight somewhere else. Eggman soon follows him as he fires missiles at the blue hedgehog.

Yugi watches this as Danny also starts his fight with Vlad with a ghost ray that Vlad avoid and then fires his own, sending the ghost boy to the wall.

Yugi was certain Danny would want to fight Vlad alone but he still might need help as he eyes Naruto and whispers to him. ''Help Danny-kun_._''

Naruto smirks as he thumbs u`p. ''You bet!''

Naruto tightens his headband as he rushes in to help Danny. Yugi then turns Jonouchi. ''Jonouchi-kun, mind helping Sonic-kun too?''

The blond head thought about it as he watches Sonic dodging the missiles as if it was a game, sliding in between them and then sticking out his tongue at Eggman who groans angrily at that.

''Not so much in helping the speed demon hedgehog, but I will Yug!'' Jonouchi finally responds, nodding that maybe even Sonic would need muscle, a lot. He rushes off to help the blue hedgehog... or not get involved.

''Just great, they've started fighting.'' Mew Ichigo says as he watches everyone now fighting their enemy. She frowns a bit since they might still need their help. She wanted to help them until Yugi looks at her.

''Let them Ichigo-kun, I trust Danny-kun with Naruto-kun and Sonic-kun with Jonouchi. Right now-'' Yugi was saying to encourage the cat girl as he turned his sight at Dark General Knight who remain. ''We have our fight too.''

Mew Ichigo smiles a bit as she nods serious. The two then face the evil general.

''Dragon Knight, at last you're arrived to witness the conquest of your world.'' Dark General Knight finally spoke with his arms crossed over. Yugi stares serious at him as he pulls out his Dragon Sword and points it at him as he replies back. ''I actually came to stop you, Dark General Knight.''

Mew Ichigo gives the tri-color head a glare that he forgot to mention her as she steps in and adds. ''We you mean Nya?''

Yugi sweat drops as he kinda forgot about Ichigo and gives her a small smile and says. ''That's right, we will stop him.''

Mew Ichigo smiles to hear that, knowing Yugi shouldn't fight him alone this time around.

''Is that so? Then prove it to me.'' Dark General Knight demands as he pulls out his large sword to the front and stabs it on the ground, holding it hilt with both hands. Yugi glares at him as his eyes begin to change into Yin-Yang Dragon's with his body glowing slightly. ''I intend to!''

Dark General Knight chuckles slowly, releasing some of his dark aura around him. Mew Ichigo shivers slightly that the dark general's evil was strangely stronger than the others times they've fought him. She felt unease to fight him now, but could she do her best against him?

''Let's go Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi says to the cat girl who's shocked that he asks for her help… then again, he's counting on her too. Mew Ichigo nods with a small, encouragement smile. ''Right Nya!''

Yugi forms a small smile too as he says proudly, holding up his sword up. ''I am the knight who protects his friends and this world, the Dragon Knight!''

''And I am the heroine of the earth's future and love, Mew Ichigo!'' The Mew Mew adds as she performs her cat pose with a small wink. Then both stood beside each other's backs as they point their fingers in unity at the villain. ''And together, we will defeat you!''

Their chant didn't just irritate the dark general; Dark General Knight became eager to crush their hopes in defeating him.

''THAT WE WILL SEE!'' Dark General Knight roars as he pulls out his sword and charges at both. Mew Ichigo forms her Strawberry Bell as she was going to make her barrier but Yugi grabs her by the hand and drags her off, just as the dark general thrust forward and releases a dark aura blast that would have damaged them badly.

''Wow, thanks Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo blushes as she thanks him with a bow. Yugi smiles a little as he nods. ''Sure, just be careful next time. Using a weak barrier won't be good for us.''

Ichigo didn't think about that since her barrier isn't invincible and got her good.

''… Right, I'll remember that.'' Mew Ichigo agrees to remember that and Yugi nods.

Dark General Knight didn't expect them to dodge that one as he eyes Yugi and says. ''Not bad, but not good enough boy.''

Yugi stares serious as he charges in fast. Dark General Knight simply evades to the sides to dodge Yugi's obvious slash as Yugi turns to face the dark knight. ''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_''

Yugi fires his signature golden energy slash right at the Dark General Knight, but the dark general reflects it with his one hand. ''Not enough!''

Yugi glares calmly until he forms a small smile. Dark General Knight was confused at first until he felt a presence behind him and turns, facing the cat girl who's forming hands seals.

''You should have seen this one coming Nya.'' Mew Ichigo says to the dark clad knight with a small wink before breathing in air and soon breathes out. ''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_''

Ichigo releases a massive fireball at the general, striking him and sending him crashing to the ground as the ball explodes into flames. Mew Ichigo soon lands on all fours, smiling that she got him.

''Nice going, Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi declares amazingly that their planning work well. Mew Ichigo smiles proud in herself for timing everything right. ''Thanks Yugi-kun.''

The two walk towards each other to join up, knowing the dark general will get up again… but it was more than that.

''**It wasn't enough!**'' Yin Dragon roars in Yugi's head. Yugi panics as a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ appears out of nowhere and flies at Mew Ichigo. Yugi acts by using **Yin-Yang Speed Boost**, grabs the Mew Mew again and pulls her away just as the fireball misses her and explodes exactly where she was.

Mew Ichigo panics, breathing heavily that the attack almost kill her. Soon they both stop Dark General Knight, already on his feet and not even damaged much.

''Aw no, it wasn't enough.'' Mew Ichigo utters in terror that her strategy backfire.

''**Ichigo-san is clearly strong but she's nowhere as strong as that general is.**'' Yang Dragon spoke, noticing the difference of power between the cat girl and the general now. Yugi had to admit he was right about it. ''Yea, I notice that.''

''Notice what?'' Mew Ichigo asks him, confused if he was talking to her. Yugi sweat drops a bit that he shouldn't be speaking out loud. He eyes her and tells her serious. ''Ichigo-kun, we got to make our attacks count and strike him harder.''

Mew Ichigo just blinks as she nods. ''Right Nya! We got to win this no matter what.''

Yugi smirks a little as the two stare at the dark general as they charge again for another attack.

As this was going on, Danny was in a tight spot against Vlad. Even though he was being smacked around by the Dracula cosplaying ghost, Danny stood strong as he swings a quick jab at Vlad and got him, although it didn't do much to Vlad as he smirks.

''I won't deny you've got better Daniel, but you can't beat me!'' Vlad declares as he points his finger and fires a ghost ray from its tip. Danny brushes it aside with his own Ghost Ray, canceling it both as he fires another and misses. ''You know by now I won't lose to you!''

''Oh really?'' Vlad questions with a cocky grin as he fires ghost rays from his eyes. Danny forms a barrier to block the beams and it was exactly what Vlad wanted as he charges at him, still firing his eye beams and now fires two ghost rays from his hands in the mix. Danny struggles as he tries to hold up his barrier. ''It'll take more than that to beat me!''

''YOU BETCHA YA KNOW!'' A voice shouted loudly as Vlad turns just in time to see Naruto coming at him from his back and swinging his fist at him. The blonde headed shinobi was certain he'll get him but then his fist went passed his body as his white pupil eyes appear and freaked out as he slams on Danny's barrier like a window, face forward.

Danny just drops his jaw that this even happened. Vlad took advantage of this by firing an orb-shaped of a ghost ray at the shinobi. Danny had no choice but to lower his shield, grabs tight on Naruto's shoulder and tosses him out of the way of the blast. Danny then lifts up his right hand and fires his own ghost ray, but he couldn't match Vlad's as he's sent crashing to the ground.

''EW! My fist went through him!'' Naruto shouted in terror, landing on his feet, as he examines his hand and even his body that went through that guy. That actually scared him more that he really is fighting a ghost.

Danny manages to get up, brushing off his shoulder by the blow, as he eyes Naruto and says upsetting. ''Seriously… you're helping me?''

Naruto turns to face him and raise an eyebrow as he questions. ''What? Yugi ask me.''

Danny sighs as he couldn't believe this. He has a better chance to handle Vlad alone than teaming up with him of all people… but Yugi must have suspected that he'll need all the help, even if the help is Naruto.

''Well that's just great but I can't argue.'' Danny admits as he takes a breath in and sighs. He looks at Naruto who was grinning as he tells him calmly and serious, still keeping one eye on Vlad. ''Alright Naruto, careful with Vlad. He has my powers so only attack when he's in physical form and please follow my lead.''

Naruto nods as he replies. ''You bet!''

Danny was surprised Naruto would agree with this, but then again, he's actually relief a bit. Naruto knew better than to charge in, after all the battles and training he had. He could already tell this Vlad guy was not someone easy to beat so he has to stay sharp and make every move count.

''Back up huh? No matter, I can handle any help you get Daniel.'' Vlad declares proudly with his arms crossed behind his back. Naruto got ticked by that as he barks at him. ''Oh yea freak, say that to your face! It needs some color!''

Danny almost laughs at that insult as Vlad became disarmed by such words.

''Fool! I'll show you how powerless you are.'' Vlad proclaims as he's glowing around his body and soon creates and forms three duplicate versions of himself. Naruto was also slightly disarmed as he soon forms a smirk, also confusing Vlad and Danny smiles.

''So you can make clones too huh?'' Naruto asks as he forms a hand seal and grins. ''You guys sure love using clones like me! _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_''

Naruto puffs into smoke as he creates and forms an army of his clones. Vlad was now speechless as he and his duplicates couldn't believe this.

''Alright then, how about your three clones versus MY ARMY OF CLONES!'' Naruto and his clones declare eager to kick butt. Danny just couldn't help but smile at how unlikely Vlad must look like.

''Look at that Vlad, he can make more clones than you could ever make.'' Danny says confidently with a small smirk. Vlad became livid as he tries to hold his rage in so Danny would assault him with more annoying banters.

''Numbers mean nothing to me!'' Vlad declares as he and his clones fly directly at Naruto and his clones. Naruto just smirks as he leaps up as did his clones as most try to punch physically at the ghosts but their fists went through him before getting taken down by them.

''Oh yea vampire wimp! How you like my foot!'' Naruto declares as one clone grabs him in mid-air and tosses him towards the real Vlad, holding up his foot to smash his face with it, but Vlad simply uses intangible once again to pass the foot as he and his clones all aim at the real clone.

''THEN OUR FEET!'' The rest of Naruto's shadow clones shouted as they came down from behind the ghosts with their own feet. Vlad was tricked before he knew it as the number of feet stomp on him until their fists raise up. ''OR OUR FISTS!''

Now the clones smash him and his duplicates to the ground with their punches and to make the injury worst the clones all body slam Vlad and crush his clones.

Danny didn't even have words as he whistles. It seem certain Naruto had the situation taken care of… until all the clones were blown away and exploded by Vlad's ghost energy pulse.

''My, you're very annoying.'' Vlad declares angrily, no longer playing around, as he flies up and points his hand at Naruto's direction, ready to blow him into pieces… until he felt hands behind his back and panic as he knew who they were.

''But he can sure distract long enough Vlady.'' Danny says as he was now behind Vlad just as he turns. ''Oh butter muffins.''

Danny let it out and fires a barrage of ghost rays, striking the vampire-like ghost and sending him crashing onto the ground again, screaming in pain. ''AW!''

Naruto watched as he grins, jumping up a bit. ''We got him.''

Danny had to smile on that; they actually got Vlad good. He wouldn't expect Naruto's plan was to distract Vlad with his wave of clones just so he would be the main ace. Maybe Naruto wasn't as dumbed as he thought he believed him to be.

''Nice plan Naruto.'' Danny tells the blonde shinobi with a smile as Naruto grins, replying back as he rubs the back of his head. ''Well you told me to follow your lead and that's what I did. Hehehe!''

Danny smile back but it was too soon to celebrate as Vlad started to get back up, even angrier than he's showing.

''I'll give you that point, but it will take more than a distraction to beat me.'' Vlad declares furiously calm as he releases his ghost energy around him. Naruto smirks as he responds back even more serious. ''Well bring it, loser! I'll just make more clones and take you down!''

Danny sighs as he tells him with narrow eyes. ''Don't get cocky, ninja man.''

''Don't plan to!'' Naruto answers as he slams his fist on his other hand. Danny smiles a bit as the two charge at Vlad as a team.

As this went on, Jonouchi rushes to assist Sonic against his own nemesis.

''Okay, he must be-'' Jonouchi was trying to say until blast of an explosion pushes him down from his feet. He tries to get up just as he spots the Death Egg Robot firing multiple missiles at Sonic who was circling the robot, even on the ground.

''Come back here you annoying Hedgehog!'' Eggman shouted as he tries to press more buttons as he fires more missiles at the blue hedgehog. Sonic just smirks as he zig-zags and blitz through the upcoming missiles, dodging them all at full throttle. His speed outmatches the robot's heat seeking missiles with ease as if they were nothing as Sonic enters Spin Dash and then makes a huge U-turn, dashing at the Death Egg Robot.

Eggman smirks as he presses one button and the robot charges up its fist, releasing an electrical surge. It aims at Sonic, ready to shoot out its fist at him.

''Now I got you!'' Eggman declare as Sonic was almost close as the punch launches itself at him… until the Spin Dashed Sonic takes a leap up and preforms a bounce up high, dodges the punch and smashes the un-electrical part of the robot fist onto the ground. Eggman was speechless as he didn't expect that at all.

Sonic reverts back to his normal form as he smirks at the evil doctor and declares, shrugging his shoulders. ''Honestly Doc, we've played this same dance and you just can't keep up with me.''

''That's what you think!'' Eggman yells as he slams his hands on the console angrily, pressing a switch, the Death Egg Robot fires off a powerful beam from the compartment of its head. Sonic sticks out his tongue as he evades the beam with his speed. ''Told you Egghead!''

Eggman got madder as he presses other switch that lifts his detached claw hand, attaches it back to its slot and comes at Sonic again.

Jonouchi continues watches in absolute terror of what he's witnessing. He was more than certain he was not needed. ''… I am so not needed here.''

The blonde head just continues watching as the battle ravage further. Is it possible for our heroes to overcome these odds? Let us find that out!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Danny: All or nothing guys! Let**__**'s win this!**_

_**Sonic: Time to get serious and speed up with some supersonic kicks!**_

* * *

As the battles inside the volcano went on, the battle outside went on as Tails and Tucker try to handle Eggman's flying robots, firing their weapons at them as many times as possible.

''COME AND GET SOME!'' Knuckles shouted angrily as he sends a mighty fist right through a robot, destroying it in an instant. Another one tries to shot its blaster at the echidna but Knuckles simply smashes him too in a second. ''Who's next?!''

Honda was watching this over and over as he drops his jaw. ''Geez, don't want to meet his fists to the face.''

''Seems everyone is doing well.'' Anzu pointed out as there's no sign of bad or terrible explosions in the volcano. She was still worry about Yugi though and the others.

''Well Danny is there to help them all.'' Sam tells her with a small smile, knowing Danny can protect anyone; he is her hero for a reason.

''And basically save the day.'' Tucker adds with a small smile too, knowing if there's a real hero, it's Danny. Anzu just smile as it seems certain that Danny can protect Yugi and the others.

''Well yea and Yugi is-'' Anzu was saying, a little relief as she rechecks outside and soon stops cold when she sees danger ahead; danger as in the aliens from before. She might not have seen them in person, but she knows about them from Ichigo, especially the green hair one called Kish or something. She watches with widened eyes as the three enter the volcano, now panicking.

She walks to the pilot panel and shouted directly at Tucker. ''WE NEED TO COMMUNICATE WITH YUGI NOW!''

Tucker freaks out as he almost loses control if he wasn't careful with the wheel. ''Aw geez! WE COULD HAVE CRASHED!''

''What why?'' Sam asks, just as surprised as she could see Anzu was very worried, explaining. ''… Space aliens.''

''SPACE ALIENS?!'' Everyone shouted as Honda knew what she was talking about now.

Tucker was pretty speechless as he smiles and finally says. ''… Danny is gotten love this. Space aliens!''

Sam smacks his back head as she adds seriously. ''That depends if they're the nice kind.''

Both eye Anzu who shook her head, knowing how dangerous they are after the events back in Battle City V3. ''Then he won't like it.''

Tucker sighs disappointed as he figures as much, hoping for once something cool wouldn't kill them. Sam now was worried if all those enemies will overwhelmed Danny.

''Man, we got to hurry in there.'' Honda declares serious with his fist up. Anzu agrees as Yugi and the others will need them. ''We got to.''

Tucker made a turn to head to the volcano, only to see more robots coming to get in their way. Suddenly the sky began to darken.

''Is it going to rain? That can't be.'' Tails says as he checks the skies and there were clouds but not rainclouds. Everyone was unease by that as Honda looks up from the window and his expression was from calm into terrifying.

''Eh… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' Honda yell in terror as a large roar echoes around the area.

**Meanwhile****…**

The fierce battles inside the volcano went on as Danny and Naruto team-up against Vlad went on, Jonouchi being more bluffed as he watches Sonic fighting Eggman and his Death Egg Robot… and of course the battle of the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew versus the Dark Lord's general.

Dark General Knight stood standing as his armor had a few scratches but not weakened unlike Yugi and Mew Ichigo who were breathing heavily. Yugi fear that now the dark general was taking his fighting serious, he wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe with Ichigo-kun they might have a shot… but it didn't seem like the case either.

''… Are we done yet?'' Dark General Knight ask, his tone slightly annoyed and bored, as he had his arms crossed over and his sword stabbed on the ground before him. Mew Ichigo glares up at him as she declares as she points her finger at him. ''No we haven't Nya!''

"It's one thing for the Dragon Knight to ask a cat girl like yourself to help him, tainting his "pride" and it's the other that you can't win, but amuse me so. Dark General Knight simply explains, chuckling for how futile they're fighting a hopeless battle. Yugi agreed with the cat girl with a small smile as he holds his sword with both hands and says. ''Can't you already tell? We don't want to give up.''

Now the dark general became upset. Why do these ''humans'' have the strength to fight if other ''humans'' would give in so simple.

''And that's the troublesome part; humans are the species that give up the easiest.'' Dark General Knight declares as he sounded enrage. Just speaking about humans makes the dark knight more extremely angry. "Weak and pathetic creatures that care for their own lives."

Yugi got mad by that insult he made not just at them but against every human on the Earth. It didn't just make him mad; it made him furious about it.

''Not all of us are like that! We have the choice to not give up! We will find a way to beat you!'' Yugi declares seriously as his eyes glow red from his Yin-Yang Dragon Mode. Mew Ichigo looks at him and knew he was right. She met many people, including Yugi's friends, and she knows that they would never give up until the very end.

''That's right! As long as we keep fighting for what we care for and love for, there's nothing we can't do Nya!'' Mew Ichigo supports Yugi as she holds tight on her Strawberry Bell. Dark General Knight just eyes them both and scuffs, preparing to end them both.

''Oh that's the troublesome part about you, kitty.'' A familiar voice spoke behind the Mew Mew's back, near her ear, as Mew Ichigo widens her eyes in terror as she turns and knew who it was. ''Kish!''

Yugi sweat drops in worry as he turns and indeed was Kish, grinning, as he slaps the cat girl's butt as Ichigo blushes reddish and angrily. Kish backs away as he floats in the air, still smirking. Yugi frowns to not really expect him again for a second time.

''_That pest again._'' Dark General Knight spoke to himself angrily to see this alien again, after he threated to not appear again. Pretty soon both Pie and Tart appeared which furthered surprised both sides.

''We don't have time to deal with you guys too!'' Mew Ichigo shouts upsetting, knowing she and Yugi and the others can't hope to beat Dark General Knight and the other villains plus the aliens too. Tart replies as he sticks his tongue at the cat girl. ''Too bad hag!''

Mew Ichigo glares up furious by that comment. She never and will never LIKED be called a hag. It's an insult since she's not even old and she wasn't cruel either.

Pie was, as this went on, observing the device from the corner of his eye. Kish notices this and grins as he got him where he wanted.

''What you think, Pie?'' Kish asks with a happy-going smile. Pie just eyes him, calm and emotionless, as he had to admit this wasn't a letdown.

''For the device, it is quite a lot useful for our task. On your interest with that Mew Mew, it's not.'' Pie tells him directly at him as Kish glares at him, somewhat confused by that. ''… The first one.''

Yugi was surprised that they want the same teleportation device too.

''_Our problems have increased; they want the device too._'' Atem tells Yugi as he just nods, not liking this one bit. The same thing can be said for Dark General Knight as he was annoyed.

''You aliens have no idea what you're thinking or desiring because if that's the case-'' The dark knight begins to speak calmly at first as he pulls out his large sword and releases its dark aura around him as his eyes glow pure red blood. ''I will have to kill every one of you.''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo gulp their throats as they can feel the aura of death and they're not thrill about it. Kish and Pie also felt it and it was fill with murderous attention.

''Oh that's funny! He thinks he will kill us.'' Tart declares proudly as he mocks the black clad knight who seeks his sight at the poor little one he will have to discipline. ''…''

The silent treatment really pissed off Tart as he hated to be treated as nobody. He held up a Para-Para and releases its power, creating a chimera.

''AS IF! GO MY CHIMERA!'' Tart shouted as a rhino humanoid-like chimera appeared and charged at the dark clad knight, pointing its sharp horn at the chest. Dark General Knight only stood there as he waits for the chimera to get close and instantly grabs it large horn with one hand.

Tart widens his eyes and drops his jaw as the dark knight tosses the chimera up and unleashes a Dark Fireball Blaze up at it, extinguishing it into ashes. ''N-No way.''

Dark General Knight chuckles amused that these aliens were these easy. ''Pitiful fools.''

Pie frowns as this proves his hypothesis about this knight; he's going to kill them all if he doesn't kill him first.

''It seems we'll have to change our strategy completely.'' The smart alien declares, calculated a plan that will change this fight for them as he pulls out not only four Para-Para but one additional piece which frightened both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Mew.

''Mew Aqua!'' Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted in union to see the glowing blue orb of pure energy, a drop of course but even a drop was more than enough. Yugi gulps as even the Pharaoh didn't even like that at all. ''_This won't end well._''

Dark General Knight just stood there, uninterested by this while Kish and Tart could tell nervously that Pie means serious business.

''Now let's see how strong you're capable of.'' Pie announces as he fuses the Para-Paras with the drop of Mew Aqua and creates a mutant giant carb/scorpion/tiger chimera with large hawk-like wings. The monster howls furiously at the dark knight who stood unfazed by the beast.

Naruto heard the howling as he turns and was panicking when he saw the chimera. ''HOLY COW!''

''Okay… What the heck is that?'' Danny says as he too saw it along with Vlad who were in a middle of a clashing of ghost rays.

''Butter biscuits! It's quite the creature.'' Vlad admitted in astonishment as he never seen such a thing before. Eggman had also seen it as he stops his mecha's attacks. ''Well… that's new.''

''I'll say!'' Sonic adds as he stops himself too. Jonouchi had his jaw dropped down to see that creature.

Dark General Knight remained silent for a while until he chuckles slightly, holding tight on his sword. ''… Interesting. I'll just have to fight your monster then.''

The dark knight's aura erupts as he charges through both the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew Heroine, pushing them back away as he swings his large sword and clashes with the chimera's claw-like talons. The force of both clashing creates a wind gust that was strong.

''Impressive, however-'' Dark General Knight was saying as he grabs the chimera's neck and strangles it as he slams it on the ground, holding his blade near its neck. The chimera reacts by swinging its tail at him, stabbing him but the evil general's armor protected him with ease, but the impact pushes him backwards.

''_**BLADE OF DESTRUCTION!**_'' Dark General Knight shouts as he swings his sword in a slow motion and soon unleashes an unseen slash, even far away, strike the chimera directly. The blow left a large scratch as the creature bleeds out. ''A shame. I expected more.''

Then the unexpected happened as the creature glows in a bright blue aura and starts healing the wound it just received. Dark General Knight was stunned for a moment and it was long enough for the creature to blitz at him with great speed, slashing him with his claw and then stomping his body on the ground. The chimera howls as it backs off and uses its carb pincher to crush the knight even more.

''As you witnessed, this chimera has been fused with Mew Aqua. It increases its abilities and powers beyond its limits.'' Pie explains as he analyzed the situation after seeing Tart's chimera fall with ease. If it wasn't for Mew Aqua, then their chances of winning would be much more difficult.

''Is that so?'' Dark General Knight's voice spoke up as dark energy erupts from the ground the general was crushed as the very evil knight rose back from the ground with his eyes glowing sharp red. The ground shaken by his power as the chimera began to shake by its terrible evil. ''Then I'll show you how foolish it is to challenge a destroyer of good!''

Yugi gulps as things will not end well for everyone else. He needed to do something and that's when his answer appeared.

''That's what you think, knight guy!'' Judai's voice shouted above them as Yugi smirks as he had a good timing to finally show up.

''OH LOOK! Judai is riding on a Rainbow-'' Naruto was saying as he sees his friend over a rainbow… with wings… and the last part left the shinobi speechless as he lost it. ''DRAGON?! NANI?!''

Jonouchi, Sonic and Danny turns their heads up at what Naruto was yelling at now as they too were shocked at what they saw; a large rainbow-colored dragon appearing as he descends and Judai was riding on it with three more. Yugi saw that dragon before from a Duel Replay in the Duel Terminal System. Mew Ichigo was pretty much left speechless by that as her eyes were widen and taken aback.

''Yo! Sorry to come late.'' Judai declares as he got off with a small smirk over his face. Judai wasn't alone as Yugi saw three more and those were the same as before when he won his first duel in Battle City V3 against Haga.

''I'll be. I didn't expect this kind of party Judai.'' Johan Anderson declares with an excited smile, right behind Judai as both jump off with Austin O'Brien and Jim Crocodile Cook. Johan looks around and whistles at the battlefield, inside a volcano, and just couldn't help but grin. ''But boy it seems like a fun one for sure.''

Naruto blinks as he doesn't know those guys as did Danny, but the blonde-headed shinobi already like the blue haired guy a lot.

''Have we seen those guys before?'' Jonouchi asks as he blinks in confusion. Mew Ichigo tries to remember where she saw them and she snaps her fingers as she points out. ''Those look like a few of Judai's friends who arrived with him to our time Nya.''

''WHAT! Really!'' Naruto shouted in surprised as he didn't know that. Danny sighs as he mutters while shaking his head with his hand, not a big fan of the future and time traveling after his cases with Clockwork. ''Man I just don't like time traveling at all.''

''I do!'' Sonic says with a grin with his experience with meeting his younger self and saving the universe against two Eggmans.

''I don't get why the kid picked just three?'' Jonouchi asks with curiosity as they don't seem to be so impressed. Mew Ichigo just eyes him serious if he should be asking that question to himself.

''I remember you guys from before.'' Yugi says at the three as Judai grins. ''Yup, this is O'Brien, Jim and my other good buddy Johan.''

''Sup!'' Johan says hello as Naruto returns the greeting with a grin. ''Hi!''

''Well… they're alike?'' O'Brien pointed out, worried that they're just like Judai when he's not serious.

''It's nice to meet Judai's other friends again.'' Jim adds as he fixes his hat and looks around, spotting a floating guy, a mecha, a black armored knight, a group of elves and a mutant monster. He whistles as it was quite the gathering of bad guys. ''And it seems you need some helping hand. Isn't that right Shirley?''

''Eh who?'' Jonouchi asks as he comes behind him and panics in terror as he realizes the green scaled crocodile behind Jim's back. ''YOU CARRY HIM BEHIND YOUR BACK!''

''It's really a she but no time.'' Judai tells him as he eyes the situation and knew even Yugi needed help big time.

''Johan, let's finish this.'' The former Osiris Student asks the Crystal Beast Duelist with a smirk as he preps his Duel Disk. Johan nods with a smile as he activates his own Duel Disk. ''I'm with you Judai till the end.''

Judai smiles as the two declare, activating their Duel Disks. ''Then with no further ado, let's get started!''

Both duelists stood beside each other as they summon their monsters.

''Come out, my Crystal Beast friends!'' Johan declares as he summons all Seven Crystal Beasts; Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise and Ruby Carbuncle on top of Johan's shoulder with Rainbow Dragon above them.

''You guys too, my Neo-Spacian comrades!'' Judai declares as he summons his Six Neo-Spacians: Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, Air Hummingbird, Glow Moss, Grand Mole and Dark Panther with Winged Kuriboh beside Judai and E-HERO Neos too.

''WOW! I never seen these Crystal Beasts before.'' Jonouchi declares as he never seen Johan's monsters while Mew Ichigo loved those monsters and their friendly color design, especially Ruby. ''So cool Nya! THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!''

In a heartbeat, the Neo-Spacians and Crystal Beasts attack as the alien-type monsters attack Vlad while the crystals strike Eggman.

''Remind me how they can do that again?'' Danny asks in a questionable and stunning tone, almost speechless by that. O'Brien answers this question calmly. ''The strength of their monsters and their bond.''

''… Makes perfect sense!'' Naruto replies with a big grin which left Danny even more confused but not wanting to ask anymore.

The Crystal Beasts were making a huge damage at the Death Egg Robot. Sapphire Pegasus drills his horn at the lower left of the machine's body as Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger double team both arms and denting or slashing them. Cobalt Eagle strikes from above at the robot's back as Emerald Tortoise spins and hits the legs. Amethyst Cat was striking the robot's head and grinding her claws at Eggman's cockpit.

''LEAVE ME BE YOU DAMN CAT!'' Eggman demanded, trying to take back control but no chance as the robot was starting to malfunction by the internal and external damages it is receiving. Ruby then joins in and fires a red blast from its tail, blinding Eggman's vision. ''IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE FOR ME!''

''Nice one everyone. Now to finish this.'' Johan thanks his monsters as he eyes the robot with Rainbow Dragon and by just looking at the dragon, it charges as Rainbow Dragon headbutts the robot as it charges up while the dragon glows a rainbow colored aura with the gems on its neck and the Crystal Beasts glow as well brightly.

''Go Rainbow Dragon! _**Over the Rainbow!**_'' Johan commands as Rainbow Dragon instantly fires a destructive rainbow blast from its mouth, firing its attack through the mecha. Eggman was speechless as the robot falls, now completely unable to move or respond as it shuts down.

''Now that's a finish.'' Sonic declares with a small smirk of amazement. Jonouchi had his jaw dropped as he was now a little scared of these monsters and their boss monster, almost not wanting to duel Johan during the finales of Battle City V3.

''For the love of Kami, I hope I don't duel him in the finals.'' Jonouchi plead, begging it wouldn't be the case for this one thing.

Eggman exits his damaged mecha in his hovercraft with its container opened up. ''This is not over, hedgehog! I can-''

He was unable to finish as Jim's croc suddenly jumps and leaps at Eggman even from that distant. The evil doctor was unable to see it coming until the shadow of the creature coming at him. ''WHAT THE! NO!''

Shirley strikes Eggman by biting him as he screams in pain, trying to survive as he sadly crushes onto the ground. Jonouchi drops his jaws as he didn't expected that ever. Shirley comes out from the hovercraft as she stands near Jim and he picks her up and bets her happily. ''Sorry mates, Shirley doesn't like this guy that much.''

''Good eye!'' Sonic adds with a grin as Jonouchi just nods, still speechless about it.

As that battle concluded, Judai and his Neo-Spacians gave Vlad a fight. Aqua Dolphin unleashes a powerful shout at Vlad as Flare Scarab forms a fireball and hits him on his back. Vlad went into a frenzy of firing Ghost Rays that Dark Panther counters by transforming into Vlad and firing the same attack back. Air Hummingbird flies at him and sends a punch at him but Vlad turns intangible and dodges, only for Glow Moss to form a white energy spear and hits Vlad regardless of his ability. Vlad was hit as he falls, timing it right for Grand Mole to headbutt him with its drill, hitting the evil ghost villain badly.

''Nice one guys. Danny, make your move now!'' Judai congrats his monsters as he turns to Danny and the ghost boy responds with a nod, flying up to position himself. Judai also eyes Naruto as he grins and goes off to position himself too. Judai smiles as he eyes Vlad and commands Neo to charge. ''Go Neos! _**Wrath of Neos!**_''

Neos comes at Vlad with his fist glowing with neon-cosmic energy. Vlad acted by going intangible again to dodge the attack and moves away to make some kind of counterattack, until he realize this was a distraction as Danny got him in his sight.

''You're finished Vlady. _**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_'' Danny shouts as he unleashes his signature echo energy shout wave at him. Vlad braces himself with his ghost energy to endure the powerful shout, forcing him out of his intangible state.

''It'll take more than that trick to beat me Daniel!'' Vlad declares with a smirk that even though his energy will be drained, he can endure Danny's attack and finish him off when he's weakened by the double-edge know. Danny just remains quiet until he smirks.

''I know… that's why I needed to keep you in one spot. NARUTO!'' Danny shouted as Vlad widens his eyes and looks above him, seeing Naruto coming down with a Shadow Clone and both holding up a bigger _**Rasengan**_. ''YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DARCULA!''

Vlad refused to be defeated by mere children as he reaches out with his one good arm and points it at Naruto, charging a Ghost Ray. If Vlad times it right, he can easily get rid of the worm and then deal with Danny with ease.

''As-'' Vlad was declaring his victory with a smirk until three cards shot his arm and strikes his hand. ''AW! YOU SCRATCH MY HAND!''

''Target lock and shot.'' O'Brien declares as he aims and took his shot with his transforming Gun Weapon Duel Disk. Judai smirks as he gives him a thumb up. ''Nice O'Brien!''

''Silly cards won't-'' Vlad was pointing out, unaffected by such tricks, soon forgot about Naruto until the blonde headed shinobi shouted angrily and turns.

''Oh, I forgot all about him in those few seconds. Cameral cakes.'' Vlad mutters in a somewhat frightened tone as Naruto launches his attack at him, full force.

''_**GREAT BALL RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto shouted as his attack hits and explodes, blasting through Vlad and sends him crashing to the ground. Naruto grins as he got him as he lands on his feet, his clone disappearing, and instantly gives Danny a thumb up. ''Yosh! Got him Danny!''

Danny smiles as they actually did. ''We did get him.''

Naruto chuckles happily about his good work too.

As that battle concluded, Dark General Knight continues his battle with the Chimera Anima with the infused Mew Aqua and proves to be stronger than the beast. Pie frowns as he didn't realize this being was this strong for even a fused Mew Aqua Chimera. It just shows the Dark Lord's forces are truly a problem they can't overcome right now.

''Now you're mine!'' Dark General Knight declares furiously as he swings in a downward strike as the chimera dodges it but that was all he needed as he uses his speed to go behind the monsters back. As he did that, the tip of his sword was still on the ground as it was being grinded and causes a great spark of flames to surround the chimera. Without a way to escape, the evil general had the beast where he wanted it.

''_**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_'' The dark general shouted as he charges, now holding his sword in a piercing position, and swings it onward, striking the chimera's chest and setting up its end. Without even slowing down, the dark knight prepares his multiple slashes across the chimera as he sets up his final strike that releases a destructive dark aura blast. The strike tears through not the chimera, but also through the core of the volcano, releasing its magma core.

''Not good.'' Pie stated as the lava slowly flows onto the ground around them. Luckily the aliens could float as Dark General Knight's aura protected him from being melted. However, the others aren't so lucky about it except Danny.

''THIS IS BAD!'' Jonouchi shouted in terror by the lava spreading and almost melting his feet as he ran away. Naruto jumped away from the lava, not so great about getting melted. ''IT'S VERY BAD!''

''We're going to get burned alive before we can even stop them.'' Judai declares as he and Johan jumped on Rainbow Dragon and return their other monsters except Neos to avoid the magma. Mew Ichigo also didn't like this as she stands beside Yugi. ''We got to do something, Yugi-kun.''

''…'' Yugi, silently, was trying to come up with a way to save everyone but under these situations, it would be impossible… until he realized there was a way. ''There is!''

The others were confused as they watched Yugi running to reach a spot that wasn't lava and bets their chances on another _**Summoning Jutsu**_.

''I hope Dracokin or Coelumrix can blow away or stop the lava.'' Yugi mutters to himself as he bites his right thumb, moaning as he hates biting his thumb, and forms the hand seal. He soon slams his bleed thumb finger as he shouts. ''_**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_''

The summoning was a success as a large puff of smoke appeared around Yugi. He smirks as he perform the summoning correctly, until he sweat drops as he notices that the summoned dragon is not Dracokin or Coelumrix. ''Oh no, not again.''

Yugi sees with his eyes that the dragon looked more like a female dragon. The dragon had light blue scales with wings that their ends were like ocean wave patterns. Her tail was different from the others as it was attached to metal-like, trident shaped weapon. Her sharp emerald, dragon-like eyes glow as she scans the area as it appears she was resting.

''Ahhh! And here I thought I would have some rest-'' The female dragon yawns of exhaustion as she strikes to stretch her tail and soon spots Yugi, giving her a confusing stare. ''… Oh! A human!''

Yugi continues to be confused that maybe his _**Summoning Jutsu**_ is just broken or something. The female dragon just continues to observe the confused boy as she couldn't help but admit he did look quiet charming… for a human of course.

''And such a cute face as well.'' She spoke as she looks and smells around him a bit before eying him directly. ''Tell me little boy, are you my master?''

''Eh… master?'' Yugi asks as Mew Ichigo giggles a bit of the idea that Yugi would be called a master. Yugi just eyes upsetting by the giggling.

''Because if so…'' The dragon begins to say as she brings out a Chinese fan and flaps it. ''I, Lady Nympharux, obey by the call and am here of the need of a suitable mate.''

''… MATE?!'' Yugi and Mew Ichigo utter in completely horror by that word. Just the word ''mate'' left them shocked.

''Woah, woah! I actually summon you if you could help me.'' Yugi explains it to the female dragon named Nympharux calmly and yet still nervously which left the dragon confused. Yugi notices that, leaving him more unease, as he further explains. ''Actually, I was trying to summon another dragon like Dracokin-''

''Dracokin? You know my lovely, prideful dragon?'' Nympharux suddenly asks as her eyes light up a bit to hear that name. Yugi sweat drops as he assumes she knows him just like Coelumrix and responds. ''Um… yes, I do.''

The dragon just eyes the tricolor boy, looking around him as the cat girl sweat drops as she thought to herself. ''_What is she doing Nya?_''

After examining Yugi and spotting his Dragon Sword, Nympharux says to Yugi with a straight look. ''So little boy, are you the knight who holds the Dragon Sword?''

Yugi blinks as he just responds immediately. ''Yea, pretty much.''

''Well… that's convincing enough. What can I help you with, sir knight?'' Nympharux immediately declares, flapping her fan again, as Yugi was actually a little stunned she accepted to help him so quickly, but right now he couldn't argue with her. Mew Ichigo was just happy the dragon would want to help him, because she was more afraid of the lava right now.

''Well first off, I'm Yugi and second, can you do something about the lava Nympharux-kun?'' Yugi asks of Nympharux who looks around in confusion as she spots the lava coming towards them slowly. ''Lava? We're inside a volcano?''

''Yes Nympharux-kun.'' Yugi tells her politely and also nervous since the lava is going to reach them in a matter of seconds. Nympharux examine the situation and yawns of annoyed by the heatwave of the lava. ''Hmm… first off, let's change the environment.''

She puts away her fan as her eyes' pupils sharpen and glow bright blue. With great reflex, she forms multiple hand seals and shouts as she slams her tail on the ground. ''_**DRAGON ART: DRAGOON WATERFALL SPLASH!**_''

Suddenly water erupts around her and shot up like a waterfall but expands even pass her. The water passes Yugi and Mew Ichigo but didn't seem to send them flying up as if it was like wind. The cat girl still freak out by this as she holds tight on Yugi. Jonouchi heard water running as he turns and sees the waterfall coming towards them, leaving him stunned. ''Holy…''

He was unable to finish as the waterfall passes him and then everyone else. Danny was pretty amazed by this. ''Okay this is cool.''

''BUTTERCHIPS!'' Vlad shouted as he was unlike that the waterfall did send him flying up.

''Wait why butter-'' Eggman was trying to say until the waterfall hits and send flying too. ''NOW I SEE!''

The aliens evade the waterfall by teleporting it away while the chimera endures the waterfall blast only to be sent back to the wall. Dark General Knight uses his dark aura to endure the blast and stay in position.

The waterfall pulls and cool offs the lava, harden it until the volcano became dormant instantly. Everyone outside watch the beautiful waterfall coming out of the volcano, even making Tucker to take a pic of the site. Both Vlad and Eggman were sadly sent flying up and disappear.

Everyone else inside the volcano were fine., but greatly wet.

''Now that's much better don't you think?'' Nympharux declares with a small smile, relief of the heatwave now gone. Yugi felt the same as he smiles and thanks her with a bow. ''I do! Thanks so much.''

The aliens soon reappeared with their chimera still alive. Dark General Knight was soaked wet as his eyes were burning red with pure rage. He turns to see that both the ghost villain and the evil genius were gone and the device was now impossible to be used due to the water out-circuiting its components and causes a small explosion to further disabling it. He wouldn't care less about the other two, but the device… That was everything to achieve his plan and it's gone. His perfect plan for his master and it's gone. He was left quiet as Yugi felt his dark aura getting even more twisted and stronger.

''… Now you shall pay for the annoying tricks, DRAGON KNIGHT!'' Dark General Knight shouts angrily, releasing his anger and power even more. Yugi braces himself as the dark knight now means business. He wasn't the only one who was furious as Pie didn't expect this.

''_That boy continues to find ways to make a situation go his way._'' Pie analyzed as his master wasn't kidding that the Dragon Knight is now a major threat to them.

''Chimera, deal with the Dragon Knight immediately.'' Pie orders the monster as it obeys and sets its sight at Yugi and charges. The young Dragon Knight tries to act but Dark General Knight attacks him instantly with his sword, forcing him to block it with the Dragon Sword and being pushed back.

''I got this Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts as she charges at the chimera. Yugi didn't want her to fight that thing alone especially with the aliens around as he tries to shout at her. ''Wait Ichigo-kun!''

''You are my opponent now boy!'' Dark General Knight shouts as he tries to stab his sword through the Dragon Sword. Yugi was forced to back off as he lets out Yin-Yang Dragon's aura and charges at him. They clash sword as spark fly out but not before Dark General Knight punches Yugi across the chest, sending him flying to the wall.

Mew Ichigo leaps at the chimera expertly as it tries to strike her with its scorpion tail and tiger claw. The cat girl smiles as the monster was weaken, giving her the chance to beat it fast. However the monster quickly uses its carb pincher to crush her if Mew Ichigo didn't jump quick enough to avoid it. Pie sees that a mile away and times it right, throwing Para-Para bomb at her.

''ICHIGO-KUN!'' Yugi shouts as he sees it and the bomb hits her, causing the cat girl to scream in pain as she's falling and Kish takes this chance to charge along with Tart and the chimera. Ichigo wasn't able to handle a kick from Kish, then Tart's Yo-Yo weapon tying itself around her and the chimera grabbing hold on her.

Yugi needed to help her but Dark General Knight made it near impossible for him to help. He tries creating a Dragon Clone but the Dark General grabs him by the throat and tosses him aside. He needed to end this now as he charges with a _**Dragon Spiral Slash**_. Dark General Knight counters with a _**Dark Force Barrier Gate**_, negating Yugi's attack and sending the force back at him.

''I told you already, I AM NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!'' The dark clad knight declares angrily as he charges for the killing move. Yugi pants heavily as he wasn't sure what he could do until Dark General Knight was hit back by a water blast. Yugi widens his eyes as Nympharux was the one who did it.

''I have him. Go save your pet!'' The female dragon told the tricolor head, noticing he did care for the cat girl creature. Yugi blushes that she would call one of his friends as a pet. There was that one time he had to treat Ichigo as a pet, but he had no choice.

''NOT A PET!'' Yugi shouted nervously, still blushing as he rubs his head and nods as he runs off. ''But thank you.''

Nympharux smirks as she eyes Dark General Knight and tells him. ''Well, now I'm your opponent now dark one.''

Dark General Knight became irritated as he charges at her. Yugi runs fast as he takes a leap up towards Tart and grabs him by his weapon and cuts it in half. Tart freak out as he Yugi grabs his arm and tosses him aside.

''Ichigo-kun, I'm-'' Yugi was saying as he tries to reach her but Kish stood in his way, swinging his sai at Yugi's chest. The young knight dodges the piercing blow, stepping fast to the left as he swings his own sword at him and Kish blocks with his other sai. The two were in a struggle as Yugi had no time for this.

Mew Ichigo was starting to lose air out of here by the chimera squeezing her that her vision became hazy. Yugi panics as he couldn't let this happened.

''I suppose this one will do to-'' Pie was saying until he didn't see his chimera's tiger claw being cut in half until the last second. Yugi and Kish pauses their fight as they felt that and watch as someone grabs Mew Ichigo as she falls.

''That's-'' Yugi was saying as Mew Ichigo regains her breathing and looks at her savior with a surprise. ''Blue Knight?''

Kish grits his teeth angrily as it was the mysterious Blue Knight, not expecting him of all pests to show up here. Yugi notices Kish was now distracted, giving him the chance to blitz through him to reach Ichigo.

The Blue Knight lands on his feet as he puts the cat girl down. Ichigo still felt dizzy but she was fine now as she looks at him. She didn't expect him either, but she couldn't help but smile.

''How did you-'' She was trying to ask him but he replied calmly, looking deep at her. ''I came to protect you.''

''…'' Mew Ichigo was silent as she couldn't help but blush and smile that he did. Yugi arrives and sighs of relief.

''Thanks for the help, Blue Knight-kun.'' Yugi thanks the mysterious blue knight with a small smile, happy someone was there for Ichigo when he couldn't. The Blue Knight eyes Yugi and simply nods to his thanks.

Kish watches this as his rage build up, not believing this. First was the human pest that Ichigo loves, then it was the Blue Knight backstabber whoever he was, and now it was clearly the Dragon Knight. Kish couldn't feel but have hate and jealously towards those near his Ichigo.

''Damn you…'' Kish mutters angrily as he grits his teeth tight and shouts at both. ''DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!''

Both Dragon Knight and Blue Knight eye Kish who comes at them with the bloodlust to murder both.

''I have him.'' The Blue Knight declares calmly, holding his sword at the one who would hurt Ichigo. Yugi felt the same way like the Blue Knight as he lifts up his own sword.

''I don't mind dealing with Kish-'' Yugi was going to say until both knights notice Mew Ichigo walk up towards Kish with her eyes staring at him. ''No, I will. Just stay and watch.''

Yugi blinks in surprised until he notices Ichigo's eyes. He knew from that moment that she can handle this. The Blue Knight just remains silent as he had his doubts about it but Yugi stops him as he tells the cat girl. ''Sure thing, Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Ichigo smiles as Kish stops and calms down, grinning that Ichigo would fight him instead after being squeezed to death.

''Oh wow, kitty cat is going to-'' Kish was saying in a confident tone, not even paying attention, until the cat girl leaps at him and sends one destructive punch across Kish's face. Kish widens his eyes as the punch not only hurt… it REALLY hurt as he's sent crashing and partly through the volcano's wall.

The Blue Knight widens his eyes as Yugi smirks a little that Ichigo did indeed train a bit with the Fifth Hokage. ''Surprised huh?''

''Indeed. I wasn't needed, at the moment.'' The Blue Knight admits with a small sweat drop. Yugi smiles as he wasn't needed too, at the moment.

''OOHH…'' Tart was left speechless by the punch as Pie was but a bit, trying not to show it. Kish was left in a dizzy state as he rambles, seeing three Mew Ichigos in his vision. ''I likeeee theeesssseeessss kitttyyyy caaaatttssss!''

Pie frowns upsetting as Kish got careless as he eyes the cat girl who smiles with confidence at him and says with a wink. ''See that Nya? Don't mess with the protector of earth's future Nya!''

''_**FUU-RAI-SEN!**_'' Pie immediately swings his fan and unleashes a lightning-wind tunnel blast at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo just smirks as she steps back to give enough time to form hand seals and blows her breath at the attack. ''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_''

The cat girl unleashes a large fireball at the wind blast as both attacks collide and cancel each other out. Pie didn't expect his own attack to be stopped or the fact that the pink hair Mew Mew has a new attack.

''Get her.'' Pie orders the chimera as it takes flight and charges at Mew Ichigo who smiles at the bad plan the smart alien is about to make. ''Bad idea!''

The chimera swings it carb pincher at her but Mew Ichigo simply jumps, evading the attack, as she lands on the pincher. She sticks her tongue out as she kicks the chimera's chin with her right foot, slowly flipping it up. The cat girl bounces off the pincher and stomps her feet onto the chimera's chest, sending it crashing onto the ground.

Mew Ichigo points her Strawberry Bell at the chimera's chest as it glows and shouts. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

She fires her bubble, pink energy blast, eradiating the chimera and revert it back to Para-Paras. Masha pops out and swallows the jellyfish creatures as the Mew Mew grabs the Mew Aqua and grins happily, hopping in joy that she did it. ''I DID IT NYA!''

Yugi smiles a bit as did the Blue Knight; both amazed that she did it so well. Pie was astounded by what he witness. He knew the cat girl was the leader of the Mew Mews and clearly the second or the third strongest next to the scorpion Mew Mew and the wolf girl Mew Mew, but things have changed about her.

''_That girl…_'' Pie analyzed in thought as he knew the cat girl Mew Mew was far stronger than before, far then he expected. ''_She grew even stronger than the last we've seen her._''

Pie clinched his fist, concluding that their chances to beat the dark knight, the Dragon Knight, the mysterious alien called the ''Blue Knight'' and now the cat girl Mew Mew, they had to retreat. He makes the choice as he tells the young alien who was still overwhelmed at what he saw. ''Tart, get Kish. We're leaving.''

''Um… good idea.'' Tart actually agrees with his older brother, not wanting to fight the same cat girl who took out Kish with just one punch. He floats down to Kish, still dazed and beaten, as he grabs his arm and pulls him up, floating up with him. ''Come on idiot.''

''I'm seeing SO many NAKED kittyyyy cattsss!'' Kish mutters as he sees so many Mew Ichigos around him. Tart sighs as he reaches Pie and soon all three disappear.

''Guess that's one fight done and over with.'' Yugi says as he sighs of relief, a little happy now. Mew Ichigo was also relieve too and at the same time proud in what she did.

''By the way, how did you found us?'' Yugi then asks the Blue Knight, now a bit confused how he got him and knew Ichigo was in danger of dying. The Blue Knight took a quick look at Mew Ichigo as he answers Yugi's question. ''I sensed she needed me… but I guess I would be mistaken.''

Mew Ichigo blushes as she's glad he did show up to help them. Yugi smiles as he says. ''Thanks again though. Mind keeping an eye on Ichigo-kun a little more?''

The Blue Knight was confused by that part as Yugi walks off to see that Dark General Knight was fight Nympharux and she might not last for long. Yugi then adds as his Yin-Yang Dragon aura surrounds him slightly. ''I have a fight to finish.''

Yugi runs off fast as he disappears. Mew Ichigo just smiles as she knows Yugi can now beat the dark knight without a worry.

At that moment, Dark General Knight swings his sword madly at Nympharux with the intension to kill the dragon but she evades them with water slides on her feet. The Dark General got annoyed by these tactics as he holds up his hand and unleashes a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ at the dragon but Nympharux counters with a water blast from her mouth, slightly changing the course of the fireball as it misses her.

''IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE LIZARD!'' Dark General Knight demanded angrily as charges and tries to grab the dragon's neck but she slides away fast. ''Oh but I haven't even started yet.''

Nympharux was certain she couldn't keep up with him for long until she could sense an enormous aura coming close and knew who that was. She takes this chance to set up her plan as she forms hand seals and set her sights at the general.

''_**DRAGON ART: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!**_'' Nympharux declares as the water around her gathers together and forms it into a giant, powerful dragon. The water dragon glares at the dark clad knight and charges at it. Dark General Knight laughs at that technique as he holds up his sword and shouts. ''Foolish gecko! _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_''

He forms a hexagram-like mirror shield and takes on the full force of the water dragon's physical attack. Nympharux struggles as she had to put more energy so the water dragon's power won't be negated and reversed back at her.

Dark General Knight laughs as he notices that and it was futile to stop the effect of his strongest defense. He declares as he puts more of a push into his shield. ''This battle is-''

''Go little man!'' Nympharux shouts, stopping Dark General Knight's words which left him bluffed. ''Who are you-''

''Now you're finished, Dark General Knight!'' Yugi's voice shouted from behind, widening the red eyes of evil general as he slightly turns his sight to see the young Dragon Knight behind him, holding up his sword with both hands and erupting in red/golden aura and growing.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_'' Yugi shouts with all of his power as he swings downward and releases the massive attack upon the dark knight. Dark General Knight wasn't able to do anything in his position but to watch in terror as the attack engulfs him and explodes onto him.

''AWWWW!'' Dark General Knight screams in pain as he manages to survive the attack, but now he was badly burned and injured. Yugi smirks as his eyes revert back to their normal violet eyes due to the amount of energy he used up, but he didn't care since he did what he needed to do

''Nice one mas- I mean Yugi-san.'' Nympharux congrats the young knight for his efforts, at the least. Yugi just smiles, rubbing his back head and did feel proud of that last ditch attack, but he couldn't have done it alone. ''Thanks to you Nympharux-san!''

Nympharux just simply smirks as she waves her fan and says as her timer was up for the summoning. ''Then call me when you're in of elegant services. Now, I bid farewell!''

With that said, she puffs into smoke and returns back to her world. Yugi just smiles a little more, still amazed that he made two more dragon allies besides Dracokin… then again he was worried about if the pride dragon would be angry. That kinda worried him. His thoughts were interrupted by the large stomp of the dark knight's foot.

''Damn you… Dragon Knight.'' Dark General Knight yells angrily as he holds tight on the hilt of his sword, stabbed on the ground as his other arm was damaged. Yugi just eyes him silently and that made the general think that the boy was mocking him. This was far more than unacceptable.

Dark General Knight lost his device, his two men ran off or were blasted off and he was certain his master will learn of this. He had no choice but to retreat… at least for now.

''Next time it will be greatly different! GREATLY!'' The dark knight tells the tricolor head as a portal forms underneath him and swallows him in, disappearing himself along with the portal. Yugi could finally breathe comfortably that the battle is over.

''_At least he's gone… for now at least._'' Atem pointed out as Yugi simply nods, agreeing that this is far from over. Mew Ichigo watch the whole thing play out as she took could finally rest that the fight is over.

''HEY! GUYS!'' A voice shouted out above everyone inside the volcano as the X-Tornado and the Specter Speeder descend and Knuckles jumps off, ready to battle only to blink in confusion that the battle is over. ''Aw great, we miss out on the fighting.''

''You betcha!'' Sonic teases him with a grin which angers the Echidna, chasing after the blue hedgehog with his fists ready to pummel him. Jonouchi could only do but drops backwards, amazed that Sonic still had energy to do stuff like that. Everyone just laugh a bit, relief the battle was over.

"… Blue Knight.'' Mew Ichigo mutters as the mysterious protector of hers left immediately before she could thank him. She lowers her head slightly, wondering how exactly he knew she was in need of help. Even though with her improved skills… she couldn't have managed to survive without help. ''I wonder how he knew I was here.''

"... He has his ways. I understand what it means to be close to those you care for.'' Yugi tells her calmly, smiling as he was thankful. Mew Ichigo just blinks as Yugi turned and was greeted by his friends with Anzu whacking him on the forehead for almost getting killed, Honda grabbing him by the back for being a champ and Jonouchi giving him a thumb up. The cat girl only watches as she smiles warmly that she gets what he would be saying.

''What matters now is that we won and we're all okay, right… Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo asks, reverting back to her human form and smiles happily before running up towards him and saying they did it. She got what Yugi meant and believed that having friends like these are more special than victory alone. "_Well... this victory needed to be won of course too._"

Permanently stopping Dark General Knight's plot was a success thanks to the young Dragon Knight and his friends… but will that be the last of the evil general's planning? And what are the consequences of this action for all? Find out that and more next time!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Nympha is another word for Water or Nympha in Latin while Nympharux is a name I created using –rux as a word, almost dragon like huh?**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

After the events that lead to Eggman's involvement in the evil general's plan and the Aliens revealing themselves a little more, GUN takes action against these threats, even calling for help by the ones called the Mew Mews and the Dragon Knight by sending their best to deal with a new threat from the group of villains. Will this is prevailed for our heroes?

Sonic: We sure did a number on Egghead and those other bad guys too!

Judai: You betcha Sonic!

Ichigo yawns: I'm just glad we stop that plan.

Yugi: At least things will be normal for a while.

Sonic: About that… Shadow wants to speak to the Mew Mews because GUN wants their help.

Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Target: Aliens or Emeralds? Time to Get Serious, Team Dark!

Ichigo: … And also please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you next time!

Judai: Next time as in next time?

Naruto: … MAYBE!

Yugi and Ichigo sighs: Sure, why not?

Shadow frowns: I hate this job.

* * *

**POLL TIME! It has started so due please, everyone answer it!**


	7. 6: Team Dark Move out!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 6 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**After much time since my current poll... I am proud and sad to announce that by the number of few votes, I will turn back the original category of Dragon Knight Reborn, meaning you can search for all current DKR Volumes in Crossovers of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tokyo Mew Mew. No exceptions. That means the First Volume will get that treatment too, for you know, the new readers and possibly fans. I am disappointed by how bad it went to just classified the search in just Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-Overs with currently 3 voted for the old category and 1 voted for the new one, but mistakes are made so time to move on. Thank you all for answering the Poll, well the small number of you. Also the polls are closed, until a new one is made. I'll let you guys know when I'll do a new poll. Thank you all again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 6: ****Target: Aliens or Emeralds? Time to Get Serious, Team Dark!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The conclusion of the Ghost Dragon Army continued as Yugi, Ichigo, Danny and the others must stop Dark General Knight, Plasmus and Eggman__'s scheme in releasing all the ghost dragons again with their friends. They headed out to stop the villains in a dormant volcano and began a fierce battle that not only result our heroes to fight as a team, but also had to deal with the aliens and their own plotting too. Even in bad situation, Yugi and others refused to give up as they managed to overcome and defeated the villains, thanks to special help from some of Judai's friends, the Blue Knight and Yugi's new dragon summoning with the water dragon Nympharux. _

_But what will happen this time around? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

It's a full moon night in a forest as Shadow the Hedgehog was silently sitting on top of a tree branch. The black hedgehog didn't mind being alone in a forest since it did make him more comfortable than getting annoyed by others… that and he prefers being alone.

''…'' Shadow watches the full moon, finally able to remember Maria and how things became dark since. At least right now, he can changed that and protect the world she loved so much. Shadow just breathes calmly, thinking if he could keep that promise. At the moment he could rest his thoughts before he began hearing bat wings.

''Hey there Shadow.'' A female voice spoke, too familiar for Shadow as he groans upsetting. Shadow turns to see a white bat girl who wears a skintight black tube-style body suit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. She also has long eyelashes, pink lipstick and wears blue eye-shadow.

''…'' Shadow eyes her serious, not at all happy to see her of all people. Rouge the Bat; it's not like Shadow doesn't think of her as a friend… he finds her annoying when it's about her jewels… especially last time.

''Not happy to see me?'' Rouge asks with a small smirk on her face, almost teasing the black hedgehog. Shadow eyes her as he replies serious. ''That depends. You were looking for me?''

''Sort of you see.'' Rouge responds as she hands him a file, belonging to GUN. Shadow eyes it as he notices someone else was here.

''And it's serious if Omega is over there.'' Shadow declares, narrowing his eyes to the left to spot a muscle-build robot with a red, black and yellow design with the Omega Greek symbol over his right shoulder on the front of the left and back, sharp claws and red eyes.

Shadow nods to the robot as Omega did the same. Shadow then check out the file and raise an eyebrow at what he read.

''So we're doing this? And they won't be threatened?'' Shadow asks the bat girl as Rouge shrugs her shoulders. ''That depends if they'll help us.''

''… Just my luck.'' Shadow said annoyed as this mission might not end well.

**The next day****:**

It was the middle of the afternoon as Yugi and friends decided to eat in a burger joint… and it was a mistake once again since Naruto didn't like burgers so much unlike ramen. Yugi continues to question why the shinobi is still here. And they were not the only ones too.

"… So a cheeseburger… is still a cheeseburger?'' Tucker asks as he stares at the foreign burger that wasn't American, scanning it closely and then smelling it. He even did some calculation on his PDA while Danny and Sam eyes him in terror he would do math just to confirm that a simply burger is legit. After much time in doing the math, Tucker made his conclusion as he takes a bite out of the burger and smiles happily. "WOW! IT TASTES EVEN BETTER!''

''Yea, gross me out even more. Thanks.'' Sam tells the nerd of the group with a serious stare. Danny sighs as he can't even enjoy his burger now.

''So your friends are sticking around?'' Jonouchi asks Danny who eyes him and nods with a small smile. ''Yea, my parents are… eh…''

Danny began to get quiet since it was hard to define his parents in being… normal parents and more like, in his father's words ''WANT ME TO CATCH SOME GHOSTS!''. It was actually a miracle his mom is the only… ''parent'' he could even trust to convince Sam and Tucker's parents to let them stay overseas since that incident. Her and Jazz too.

''They get along with my friends' parents.'' Danny responds almost with an unease smile. Jonouchi just stares at him and just shrugs his shoulder. ''Lucky you.''

''… I still prefer ramen.'' Naruto declares pretty unsatisfied with the burgers.

''You should eat something healthier like this.'' Sam tells him as he hands him a different kind of burger, green-like. Naruto eyes it as he takes a bite and eyes it strangely. ''And that's-''

''Vege-burger.'' She responds as Naruto widens his eyes, his face turning green and automatically spits the burger bits on the table. ''THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE?!''

Sam just sweat drops as Judai adds. ''He hates vegetables.''

''I have now noticed it.'' She replies, sighing that no one likes vegetables at the least.

''Yugi.'' Jonouchi declares with his arms over his back as the tricolor head looks up at him. ''Yes Jonouchi-kun?''

The blond head takes a small pause as he notices drips of tears flowing on their table as he asks calmly at first, before losing it as he points at Ichigo who's crying. ''Just curious buddy… how come she's in our special manly friendship SPOT!''

Yugi just stares at Ichigo who was sadden for her own dilemma as he tells his good friend. ''Oh relax, it's a table. Nothing special about it.''

''…'' Jonouchi just stares annoyed by the fact that he had to be sitting near Ichigo who suddenly screams in sadness. ''I'M SO SAD NYA!''

Her screams and tears spread as the other customers try to ignore her. Yugi didn't know what to do to calm her down so he tried to pat her back as Anzu sighs that he's doing that right.

''So… anyone want to fill Jonouchi in before he melts down by the screaming? I'm starting to.'' Honda asks as he notices Jonouchi wouldn't last for long he wouldn't either. Yugi was the one who responds with a small frown face as Anzu helps to pat Ichigo's back. ''Masaya-kun cancelled her in the last second.''

''And I'm not happy because I prepared an amazing date for me and Masaya-kun.'' Ichigo continues crying as she had an amazing date planned for her and Masaya last time but she arrived late and had to reschedule it for this afternoon… until Erika tells her that her brother wasn't feeling so well so they had to cancel that date too. And to make it worse, this was supposed to be Ichigo's day off too and now she can't be with her boyfriend.

Ichigo starts to calm down, drying up her tears and notices her friends shouldn't see her like this as she breathes and asks them with a small smile. ''So you guys want to come with me then Nya?''

''NO!'' Jonouchi was the first to yell angrily. Anzu just gave him a glare as the blond-head refuse to go on any date place with the cat girl who would cry over her boyfriend.

''I do!'' Naruto, however, shouted happily, waving his arms like an idiot. Ichigo twitches her head angrily as she eyes him and shouts at him furious. ''NO ONE ASKED YOU!''

Naruto was left speechless as he lowers his head in sadness, feeling not love right now. ''No one ever does.''

Yugi sweat drops that Ichigo is not in the mood to be annoyed. He tells her calmly. ''Relax Ichigo, everything will be fine.''

''Or you could find a better-'' Jonouchi was going to regret something greatly as Ichigo instantly places her foot near his nuts and threatens him with a murderous stare. The blond-headed just widened his eyes, dropping his jaw as he instead says in a weakened tone. ''I'll shut up now.''

Ichigo just smirk as she removes her foot away from his nuts as Jonouchi sweats in terror by her. Danny eyes Sam who was actually scared by the cherry head's act. If she knew that girl would get that mad, Sam would not have mocked her slightly.

''And that's why you don't make a cat girl angry.'' Danny whispers to his girlfriend's ear with a small grin. Sam just nods, wanting to say anything about what she would witness.

''I hate this. Things cannot get worse.'' Ichigo mutters upsetting as she slams her face on the table and spreading her arms on it. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Danny and even Naruto sweat drop in why she just said that and sadly, it came true.

''HI ICHIGO-NEE-CHAN!'' Pudding suddenly pops up from the table as Ichigo groans angrily, raising her face to see not just Pudding but Lettuce and sadly Mint too. It had to be Mint too… why she must be cursed. ''They just did.''

''You did realize you were screaming like a sad excuse of a young woman, Ichigo.'' Mint pointed out a bit serious with a sarcastic tone. Ichigo eyes her angrily by how Mint was looking at her with disappointment too as if she wasn't a well-behave young lady.

''And here she starts.'' Ichigo mutters upsetting that her day became like this. She didn't need this kind of day already, like always in the Café.

''Honestly, you could be a real pain in the neck in your… how we say, income of low problems.'' Mint adds with a calm stare that left the cat girl really angrily as she hisses at her. Mint ignores the hissing by simply smirking at her. Anzu notices even more that those two are a lot like Jonouchi and Kaiba; both having that aura of hate towards each other and yet capable of getting along in important matters.

''Those two sure remind me of two I know. Right Jonouchi?'' Anzu asks the blond head with a small cute grin, covering her hand as she blushes with delight. Jonouchi remain quiet, not accepting to answer anything.

''Right?'' Anzu asks again, her grinning grew a bit more as Jonouchi became even more scowled about it. ''No comment.''

Naruto scratches his head as he had no clue who were those girls were who knew Ichigo. Maybe he just forgot about them or… he could only remember that pink restaurant place. All pink, and red… and white… and hearts, so many. IT WAS A CAKE! And the cake was being hosted by a group of waitress and they were all weird and-

"Oh that's right, I remember you bunch!'' Naruto declares loudly as he remembers them! Mint sweat drops to think he didn't remember them.

''And you must all be Yugi's friends, right?'' Lettuce points out as Yugi smiles happily. ''Nice to see you girls again and yes they are, Retasu-kun.''

Lettuce's glasses fogged by her blushing, heated face that the Yugi Mutou remember her name, her actual name. She felt embarrassed as she tells him nicely and shy-like ''You can call me Lettuce too.''

''If you're okay with that Lettuce-kun.'' Yugi replies with a small smile that causes the green hair bookworm to blush even harder. Ichigo sighs and even Anzu that Yugi has a talent to make any nice girl this happy.

''Anyway…'' Mint was saying as she eyes Jonouchi and says calmly. ''Peasant was your name?''

''I DON'T LIKE YOU!'' Jonouchi shouted him angrily at the blue haired girl, pointing his finger just as angrily. Mint just turns her head, smirking, further insulting the blond headed.

Ichigo watches that as she says, sighing. ''Welcome to my world Nya.''

The cherry head didn't need this since she wanted to have a wonderful date with Masaya on her break… Ichigo blinks for a moment as she realized something and asks the girls. ''So you girls have a break too?''

''You betcha Nee-chan!'' Pudding answers with a big smile on her face. Lettuce nods as she tells her. ''We all had the day off. I actually wanted to use the library, but it was closed for a reason.''

''I even had plans to practice on my dancing and yet they were cancelled too.'' Mint adds a bit annoyed that she's not practicing than being here. Pudding grins as she says. ''But you're spending time with your best friends!''

''… Not the point. Anyway, Zakuro-nee-chan got a break too. Although… define break?'' Mint adds, a bit questionable since she knows Zakuro is in the café, demanding both Ryou and Keiichiro to wait her like a customer. The two owners, from last she saw them, were quiet scared and worried.

Ichigo nods but somehow… something bother her about all this. She wasn't sure what but why would their bosses, especially Ryou, give them all a sudden day-off.

''… Why would Ryou give all of you a break today? I mean Akasaka-san would… but NOT Ryou!'' Ichigo tells the group, still puzzled about this. Lettuce agrees as she thinks about it and she didn't have a clue, nor did Mint and especially not Pudding. ''Good question.''

''Unless it's like a trap for you girls.'' Danny declares with his arms behind his back, almost smelling a trap a while ahead. The three older Mew Mews eye him as Pudding wasn't paying attention but balancing on a table from her hands.

''Yea… Why?'' Tucker asks, very confused by why would those other girls be in a trap.

''Because they're the Mew Mews!'' Judai suddenly declares with Ichigo panics and slaps his face hard. ''Don't yell to loud, baka!''

Judai apologizes as he rubs his red cheek, knowing he shouldn't. Yubel just giggles to herself to see Judai acting like a goofball.

''Honestly Ichigo, why make friends with idiots that will reveal our identity to complete strangers.'' Mint declares upsetting, face-palming her fore head that this seems to be a running gag for Ichigo lately. First was Yugi, now his friends… and then his other friends. Now it's her friend of his friends. ''Pretty soon the whole world will know about us, nice going Momomiya.''

Ichigo clinches his fist angrily at her, not her fault that Judai gets a little bit too excited for his own good.

''They're my friends actually.'' Danny points it out to the blue haired girl as Mint eyes him upsetting. ''Not the point. And of course this is not a trap or we're not being followed!''

''… And what if we are?'' Pudding asks in a serious tone, putting on a London Detective hat. Jonouchi blinks in surprise. ''Huh? You do that too?''

Now Ichigo and even Lettuce began to get convinced that they could have been followed; it wouldn't be the first time they were being spy. Mint rubs her forehead, not believing this.

''Then how are we supposed to find out?'' Pudding questions as she puffs out from a bubble blowing pipe.

''Well only an expert on spying can know that.'' Lettuce points out calmly as Ichigo agrees with her. The girls began to think as Mint just sighs that this was really happening.

Judai rubs his chin and finally had an idea as he snaps his fingers. ''Like a ninja!''

''A ninja huh?'' Danny and Sam said as everyone turned their sight at Naruto who was focused on a French Fried until he notices them looking at him.

''… What?'' Naruto asks in a confused tone as everyone continues staring at him and he starts shivering out of uneasiness. ''Stop staring at me! It's creepy!''

''Well? Can you tell when someone is spying on us?'' Mint asks, now a little curious if this ''ninja'' is really who he says he is.

Naruto thought about it as he thought carefully, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a very deep thought expression; trying to be positive that he could.

''Um… YES I CAN YA KNOW!'' Naruto finally shouts proudly and confident. The others minus Judai didn't believe him much if he could and is just trying to prove he is something.

''Now… hmm…'' Naruto hums as he concentrates on what the first step would be and finally, after much thinking, snaps his fingers. He rushes up to the window and looks from all directions, trying to spot for something.

''First thing is if someone is really spying on-'' Naruto was explaining about spying until he notices the strangest thing. ''…''

The others just stare at him as Naruto widens his eyes pretty shocking.

''Eh… Yugi, what are those things you can see from far away?'' The blonde-headed shinobi asks the tricolor head who responds a bit confused. ''Those would be binoculars. Why?''

Naruto turns to the group as he points out from the window, up on top of a building at what he was seeing. ''Um… I guess because a weird bat is using them to stare at us from far away.''

''… What?'' Everyone utters in confused as they all look from the window, trying to give space and squeeze in together, seeing that one spot and indeed saw what it look like a white bat female… creature with a pair of binoculars, watching directly at the group.

''Oh my, he spotted me.'' Rouge mutters to herself, surprised that her skills as a spy did not work against that boy with the strange headband. Jonouchi looks to see her and widens his eyes at her chest as he shouts in completely terror. ''BAT LADY WITH BOOBS!''

''NANI?!'' Naruto and Honda shouted as they nosebleed to see the breasts.

''Did they just nosebleed?'' Danny and Tucker questions as they lean their heads to the left, completely shocked that those two nosebleed because the bat lady has breasts?

Rogue had no choice at this point but to run off fast. Naruto sees that and rushes outside. The others soon follow as Yugi sweat drops realizing they had not paid for the food and sighs that he has to pay for it.

They made it outside just as they see the bat flying away.

''She's running away guys!'' Judai pointed out as Naruto grins as he ties up his headband tight. ''Yosh! Leave this to me!''

Naruto stretch his feet and leaps up towards a wall and climbs it with his feet, running up, as he reaches the rooftop and chases after her. The others were left confused that he actually went on ahead with no backup.

Yugi runs out of the restaurant, managing to see Naruto leaving as he tells the others as he leaps up to the wall and runs on it. ''I'm going after him! Just follow us fast everyone!''

They watch as Yugi also reached the rooftop and runs off to chase after them. Ichigo nods as they had to hurry.

''Right! Girls, let's go too!'' Ichigo declares to the other Mew Mews as he pulls out her Mew Pendant and begins to chant. ''Mew Mew-''

Mint widens her eyes as she grabs on one of Ichigo's pigtails and pulls on it, making the girl to scream in pain. Ichigo eyes her angrily as her cat ears and tail pop out angrily.

''Stop acting like an idiot, people can see us!'' Mint pointed out calmly as there were people still present around them. The cherry pigtail sweat drop as she might have gotten overexcited.

''Sorry, then to that dark alley!'' Ichigo announces as Lettuce and Pudding agrees. Mint sweat drops, not really wanting to go into a place so repulsive and foul but she had no choice. ''That's at least better?''

''YEA! Mew Mew time! Let's go Lettuce-nee-chan!'' Pudding declares energetic as she grabs Lettuce by the arm and pulls her off to the dark alley with the green head trying to keep up with the little girl. ''Don't pull so fast Pudding-chan!''

Ichigo and Mint follow them as they all enter the alley to transform and did with four different lights as the four transformed Mew Mews leap up and headed out.

''Okay, my turn to head out!'' Judai declares as he climbs on certain objects, even the wall as he reaches the rooftop within seconds and run off.

''Well… I'm going to finish eating.'' Jonouchi decides as he walks back inside the restaurant until Anzu got in his way and eyes him with a serious state.

''I mean…'' Jonouchi says nervously as he steps back and points at the direction where the others ran off, manly-like before running off. ''AFTER HER!''

Anzu smirks as she knew he would make the right choice, scaring Honda badly. The three chase after the others.

''… Guys?'' Danny asks Sam and Tucker as he wants to help the others out too. The two forgot about the huddle part as he they agree. ''Oh right. Huddle time.''

The two surrounded Danny with their arms and bodies and huddle around him.

''More like I'm Going Ghost!'' Danny declares as he transforms into Danny Phantom as he grabs them by the shoulders and flies up, turning him and the two invisible and holding them tight as they head out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was chasing after the white bat whom was flying not as fast, almost as if mocking him, but that didn't even bother him as he just wanted to catch her.

''COME BACK BAT LADY WITH BOOBS!'' Naruto shouted angrily as he throws a shuriken. Rouge sees it and dodges it with ease, smirking at him as she winks at him. Naruto freaks out as he doesn't want anything from her.

''Stop calling her that would you Naruto-kun?'' Yugi asks as he reaches the two pretty fast than expected. Naruto turns and points angrily at the chest of the bat girl. ''BUT SHE HAS BOOBS!''

Yugi sweat drops as he really didn't want to pay attention to that at all as he responds. ''And that's what makes this situation less serious.''

''… I don't get it.'' Naruto replies with a confused, close-eyes expression. Yugi sighs as he lowers his head. ''Yea, though so.''

''Anyway… COME BACK HERE YOU BAT LADY!'' Naruto resume at his yelling as he turns and Rouge was trying to escape.

''My, you want me that badly huh little boy.'' Rouge says as she winks at Naruto. The blonde headed freaked out again in complete horror, not wanting what she may think he ants from her that even the thought of it shivers his spine. ''HELL NO! THAT'S CREEPY!''

''Then you'll never catch me.'' Rouge tells him as she crosses her arms and opens them up, throwing white balls at them. Naruto smirks as he could tell what they were.

''Bombs? Nothing special!'' The shinobi declares as he forms a hand seal and leaps at them. ''_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_''

Suddenly Naruto creates 10 Shadow Clones as they grab on the bombs by their chests just as the bombs explode. Rouge didn't expect such a trick as he says with a smirk. ''Oh wow, not bad.''

''That's nothing!'' Naruto declares as the real him charges with a kunai. Rouge just laughs a bit as she flies at him and throws another bomb. Naruto threw his kunai that had attached to a paper bomb and hits the bomb, soon both exploding. Rouge just enters through the smoke of the blast to quickly strike the boy until another patch of smokescreen surprised her. She manages to see a silhouette of the teen and charges at him with a double punch. She hits her mark, but goes pass him.

''_A trick?_'' Rouge said to herself as she uses the corner of her eye and sees it was a trick as the real Naruto was above him, going to axe kick her. ''Gotcha!''

Yugi had a strange feeling he has to step in but he wasn't sure why if it was to not let Naruto overdo it or save his-

''Target Locked.'' A robotic voice spoke, surprising Yugi as he now acts by leaping up, grabs on Naruto by the collar back and throws him aside.

''WA!'' Naruto screams as he was not seeing that coming just as a barrage of missiles at where Naruto was. Yugi forms a hand seal and unleashes a _**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu**_. The flames and the missiles collided and exploded. Naruto was speechless to see those explosions as Yugi lands on the ground barely.

''Woah. What was that?'' Naruto asks with a still confused expression. Yugi eyes him as he replies. ''She doesn't seem to be alone.''

Soon Omega walks out from the shadows, revealing himself. Naruto got pretty mad to expect another robot again. ''NOT ANOTHER ROBOT, DARN IT!''

''_Strange, that robot's design seemed familiar._'' Yugi thought to himself as he notices the structure of the robot was like Eggman's robots.

''Target avoided missiles.'' The robot spoke in a somewhat bothersome tone. Rouge sighs with a small smile. ''Not the point we're making big guy.''

''Alright you… BAT LADY WITH BOOBS AND ROBOT, what you want?'' Naruto demanded angrily with white pupils, pointing his finger at the two enemies. Yugi just sweat drops in the background, somewhat curious what these two want.

''My, are you demanding?'' Rouge asks with a small smirk. Naruto continues glaring at her… until he narrows his eyes and thinks. ''… Am I?''

''Um… not really.'' Yugi tells him honestly as the blonde-headed agrees immediately by shouting. ''NO I'M NOT!''

Yugi sweat drops even more as he lowers his head. ''Not the point.''

''Wait why-'' Naruto was asking, something Yugi was begging that he wouldn't start in front of the other two, but luckily it wasn't the case as Ichigo's voice shouts to the two. ''Yugi-kun! Naruto-kun!''

Yugi sighs of relief and joy as Mew Ichigo and the other three Mew Mews arrived.

''Yosh, about time those girls show up!'' Naruto proclaims with excitement, knowing now they have numbers.

''7 out of 4 have appeared.'' Omega informs Rouge as she nods calmly, knowing who those four are. ''I'm aware.''

Yugi was confused as Atem raise an eyebrow, both asking on what the robot just declared. ''_Four out of Seven? There's only six Mew Mews?_''

''Alright you two… two?'' Mew Ichigo was saying until she realized that it was just one but now there's a robot too. The other Mew Mews had to admit they didn't expect that.

''And a robot no doubt, but we have more people.'' Judai shows up as he says, surprising the group that he even show up, except Naruto who declares with a smirk. ''Yea! This should be super easy!''

''_Judai, it's not just them._'' Yubel warns Judai as he blinks, noticing an energy he knew all too well as his eyes flash from his powers. ''Yea, he's here too.''

Suddenly Shadow leaps down and lands in front of the two strangers. Yugi and the others were surprised the black hedgehog appear, almost confused why he would show up.

''Shadow-kun?'' Yugi asks, questionable if Shadow came to help them or help the other two.

''I told you to not engage them.'' Shadow told Rouge and Omega without turning his head to face them, eying Yugi and the others instead.

''My bad, I wanted to see them from a distant.'' Rouge apologies with a small smirk. Shadow knew she didn't mean it as he narrows his eyes at her; she has an angle. Rouge tries to look away from Shadow's eyes, knowing he knows she has another reason. There's no tricking him.

''That and the blue hair one had a cute necklace, very unique that well-'' Rouge was revealing as Mew Mint blush angrily, as Shadow sighs. ''Why am I not surprised?''

Danny suddenly appears, holding on Sam and Tucker, as they descend. He raises an eyebrow at the scene they were staring at. ''Woah, so what's going on?''

''Seems like those two are Shadow's friends.'' Yugi explains the situation as Judai grins, happy about it. ''I always knew that guy had friends!''

Danny drops his mouth slightly to think that someone… well more like some hedgehog like Shadow has friends as he mutters. ''So am I actually.''

Shadow eyes back to the group which grew in numbers a bit, annoying for him since he didn't want this.

''So Shadow-kun, these are your friends huh?'' Yugi asks him with a small smile. Shadow groans as he was hoping to not answer that, but now he has as he replies. ''Colleagues more like it, but yes, they're my friends.''

Yugi smiles happily to hear that, as did Judai, as he replies with a small smile. ''Really? That's good. I was worried they were some sort of enemies.''

Shadow smirks a bit, a bit impressed the human boy is being cautious even in this off-guarding situation. He eyes the human boy, knowing he'll need his help… that and he's not reckless.

''… Yugi Mutou.'' Shadow says to Yugi who blinks in curiosity. ''Hmm, yes?''

Shadow then eyes Rouge and Omega and both just follow Shadow's lead as he continues speaking to Yugi, facing him. ''There's a matter we must speak with you and the group called the Mew Mews as well.''

''A matter Nya?'' Mew Ichigo asks, also pretty surprised what he needs from not only Yugi but the Mew Mews too. It made her unease and so did the other girls.

''That's right feline, but we should speak in private.'' Rouge tells her with a smirk, making the cat girl angry by what she just called her. ''I AM NO FELINE NYA!''

''You kinda are.'' Yugi admits it to be true since a feline is another word for a cat. Mew Ichigo eyes him angrily by his back and somehow, Yugi felt her presences as he sweat drops of fear.

''Not helping Nya.'' She tells him serious as the tricolor head just nods nervously. ''Sorry.''

''Um… should we trust them?'' Mew Lettuce finally speaks, uncertain if they should trust them. She and the other Mews barely know much about the friends their leader made… but they trust Ichigo with outmost respect, even Mint. Mew Ichigo frowns a bit, not sure herself even if they are Shadow's friends. She looks at the black hedgehog and asks him. ''Should we Shadow-kun?''

''They're GUN Agents, much as myself.'' Shadow explains to her, wanting her to get that she can trust them. Mew Ichigo nods as she got the message.

''… The what?'' Naruto, Judai and even Danny utter along with Tucker and Sam as were the Mew Mews Even someone like Yugi and Atem in spirit form had no clue what was GUN. ''Yea, even I'm lost for once.''

''Then we should chat in private.'' Shadow declares as the others had to admit to agree with. With things said, they headed out until Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda arrived, breathing heavily.

''Eh… what did we miss?'' Honda asks, trying to catch his breathe. Judai scratches his hair how to explain what did happen but it would take too long to tell.

''Long story! First off, those are Shadow's friends.'' Judai did introduce Rouge and Omega. Jonouchi and Honda just nods calmly with Anzu bowing, before all three shot opened their eyes and shouted. ''… HE HAS FRIENDS?!''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo sweat drop as they expected they would react like that too.

**Meanwhile****… In Café Mew Mew:**

Ichigo and the other girls lead the rest to the café to discuss the matter that Shadow and his team require their help. Ichigo opened up the door so everyone can come in.

''Ryou, we have to-'' Ichigo was announcing herself, waving hello to Erika after calling her to get over the café who was just there and just eyes her with a shocking stare. Ichigo blinks to see her like this as she faces forward and widens her eyes, blushing, witnessing both Ryou and Keiichiro have been bringing plates for Zakuro like waiters as the long purple haired just smiles calmly. Ichigo, Yugi and the others were speechless as Mint's eyes became heart-shapes to see Zakuro being a badass controlling their bosses.

Ryou starts to sweat drop as he turns and sees the group, watching him in shock. Keiichiro also sees them and sighs as they didn't want to be seen.

''What? We're kinda busy too.'' Ryou tells them, trying to be serious but in fact he couldn't. Ichigo tries to hold in her laughs, especially her giggles, as she responds blushing red. ''Yes you are but not the point.''

Ryou just raise an eyebrow as he saw Shadow and two others beside him and just sweat drops, lowering his head. ''Oh great, this again.''

Ichigo lowers her head, not enjoying being blamed again for revealing her secret.

''Umm… it's not Ichigo-san's fault. It's really a long story.'' Lettuce explains to Ryou as Pudding jumps in and adds as she shouts. ''SUPER LONG! WITH BATS AND ROBOT MAN!''

Ryou blink that for once Pudding was right, there was a bat with… breasts, and a muscled robot. Even Keiichiro was surprised about it.

''… Mint?'' Ryou asks the blue haired who eyes him and nods calmly. ''For once you should hear this.''

With that, both Ryou and Keiichiro were told of the situation. They were pretty afraid that a military force is aware of who are the Mew Mews. Zakuro and Erika were also pretty shocked to hear that. Even with Erika's abilities, she couldn't predict this.

''So… Those two who are friends with that rude hedgehog work for this GUN.'' Zakuro asks to be certain. The others nod to her question as Pudding adds happily. ''And they want our help too!''

''Great, you don't say.'' Erika mutters with some annoyance, not glad about that part.

''Then how may we be of service?'' Keiichiro bow to Shadow and his group. The black hedgehog sighs as Rouge stops him from saying anything offensive and says. ''Oh nothing much except your services in dealing with aliens and mutant monsters.''

Both bosses blink, now staring at them serious.

''… Um… Ryou?'' Ichigo questions, a little bit concern now. Ryou ignores her as he demanded upsetting towards the bat woman. ''What is it you want?''

''Simple, we need your help little man.'' Rouge simply replies as Ryou forms a small smirk at the last words. ''Little huh?''

Shadow notices the man's rage building up as he tells him calmly. ''I suggest you don't cause the bat problems. She is an agent to a powerful army force that can easily ruin and expose the Mew Mews.''

Ryou sweat drops, completely off-guard as were the others.

''Unless are you okay with that?'' Omega added in a robotic tone. Shadow smirks as he eyes both.

''…'' Ryou was quiet about as he eyes Keiichiro and without both saying a word, they both nodded as they understood they couldn't let that happened.

''Alright then… and if we do help you, will you not expose the truth to the world?'' Keiichiro said calmly to the three as Rouge smirks a bit as she says. ''GUN is not the same as it was before, since Shadow here is our best agent.''

Shadow frowns a bit as he turns the other way, not wanting to be called an agent of anything and he couldn't care less about protecting secrets especially human secrets until he eyes Yugi. He has owed this human boy, who has the same gentle eyes as Maria, too much to not help protect these Mew Mews since they were his friends.

''And any comrade of Yugi is also my comrade. In your terms, your secret is safe from the public.'' Shadow answers without turning his back. Yugi smiles happily to hear that as did Ichigo as she thanks Shadow by bowing to him. ''That's so nice! Thank you, Shadow-kun!''

''…'' Shadow refuse to reply back, not wanting others to think he has gotten soft especially Rouge.

''So, what is it you guys want ya know?'' Naruto finally asks, completely confused by what they just want.

''We both have common enemies and they are likely to work together.'' Omega responds serious as Naruto was still a bit confused. ''… Eh… Common enemies?''

Rouge face palms that this one is pretty much… he's like that Echidna.

''We got intel since this incident that you few would know that our favorite mad doctor might work together with the space elves you call the aliens, right?'' Rouge explains as Yugi, Ichigo, Judai, Danny and even Naruto widen their eyes that she knew of about their previous fight.

''Oh yea, that Doctor Eggguy and the elf brothers?'' Judai replies as he creates a thought bubble and image cartoon versions of Doctor Eggman and the aliens. Naruto nods in agreement as it seems he doesn't have a clue. The others just sweat drop that Judai mistaken their names.

''Judai-kun means Doctor Robotnik or Eggman and the three Aliens.'' Yugi corrects and explains properly as Judai sweat drops, once again doing that. Omega understood as he analyzed the brown-orange haired teen. ''He needed to correct those errors. Human flaw.''

''…Eh… yea?'' Judai replies with a small smile, taking that in account. Naruto was confused by that as he whispers Judai, not sure if the robot was trying to call Judai stupid. ''Is that insulting?''

Judai just smiles as she shook his head, not wanting the matter to become troublesome later on.

''So this doctor is up to something with the aliens, right? And you want us, who we have experience to deal with the aliens right?'' Ichigo repeats what they learn and what Shadow and his team want.

''Smart girl. Is she the leader?'' Rouge questions sarcastically which anger the cat girl angrily. Mint actually had to agree with the bat as she says. ''Oh sometimes I wish she wasn't and instead should be Zakuro-nee-san.''

Ichigo now became even more angrily, clinching her fist in fury that only Mint would say that.

''Actually Ichigo-san is the leader of our team.'' Lettuce speaks a bit shy as she adjusts her glasses, knowing that no one could do a job of the Mew Mew's leader better than Ichigo.

''And she's super awesome! Pudding thinks she's the bravest and strongest Mew Mew!'' Pudding shouts proudly with her finger pointing up with a happy smile. Ichigo sweat drops in shock as she felt embarrassed, knowing she's not the strongest. The others also sweat drop at the remark, even Erika felt worry that her best friend isn't known as the strongest.

''So not completely true Pudding-chan.'' Ichigo mutters upsetting, face palming of embarrassment. Pudding just grins, feeling sorry now.

Shadow got annoyed as he coughs, confirming there was the matter of joining forces. Yugi understood as he says. ''As much as we should continue, we have to help Shadow-kun.''

''Same here Nya!'' Ichigo agrees with a determine voice.

''Well if this is a Mew Mew thing, involving Erika-chan, then I can't help but help her out!'' Jonouchi finally declares, eying Erika and winks at her. Erika was sweat dropping, confused on why he did that.

''You really need to say that?'' Anzu questions the blonde-headed upsetting as not only Jonouchi but Honda shouted in union. ''OF COURSE WE DO!''

''Assistance is not required.'' Omega told the two, analyzing them and concluding within seconds that they are as he says. ''You two are identified as the following: Human Shields.''

''EVERYONE NEEDS HELP! WE WOULD END OUR LIVES TO PROTECT HERS! Everything for our Erika-chan!'' Both men declared proudly, not caring for the odds that they will use their bodies and souls to protect their maiden. Erika just continues to sweat drop even more confused and speechless by what they just said.

''I'm not busy.'' Danny admits as he also wants to help… and it would be somewhat fun, but overall, they need to stop the bad guys.

''Me neither!'' Judai adds in agreement, wanting to help his friends out. Naruto nods too as he says. ''I really don't want these aliens to win so count me in too.''

Yugi smiles as his friends all felt the same way as he eyes Shadow and asks. ''How about it Shadow-kun?''

''… Fine, but only those that are… above human useful.'' Shadow accepts the help, but only good help as he eyes Judai. Judai blinks, a little worry he was referring to him as he tries to be positive and says energetic. "You won't regret it pal!''

Shadow scuffs, not interested if he does try his best or not; he takes only capable help. Even so, he just nods.

''Yosh… LET'S KICK SOME BUTTS THEN!'' Naruto declares proudly and excited, ready to owe some names. Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop as they said in union, hoping this was not a mistake. ''We are going to regret this.''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Naruto: Time to kick those who harm our world!**_

_**Shadow: Let**__**'s make this quick for our stakes!**_

* * *

**A few hours later****… Night:**

Finding themselves near a darken wasteland, the Mew Mews plus Yugi and the others were following Shadow and Team Dark through this deserted place.

"A desert? SERIOUSLY?'' Jonouchi demanded angrily, not wanting to be in a place that will devour them through quicksand or something. ''Couldn't we fly to avoid you know… QUICKSAND?!''

''I think that's in a jungle.'' Judai said, scratching his chin as he remembered that one time he was trapped in a quicksand during his travels. It wasn't so bad since he summon Neos to save him with ease.

''Judai-san is quite right. It's very rare for a quicksand to be found in a desert due to the lack of water.'' Mew Lettuce points out in agreement. Judai grins as he bows. ''Thank you.''

Mew Lettuce blushes that she's being thanked by a nice person like Judai. Mew Ichigo smiles as she eyes to Yugi and frowns a bit, concern that he shouldn't have agree to come with them.

''… Yugi-kun, you didn't need to come. This isn't a fight for the Dragon Knight.'' Mew Ichigo tells him, sounding a bit worry that he might get hurt, but Yugi faces her and tells her calmly. ''I know, but I can't help myself and Anzu would be mad too if I didn't help my friends.''

The Mew Mew widens her eyes slightly as she remembered back, before they headed out, that Anzu spoke to Yugi. She wasn't close to them, but she still heard them speaking with her cat-like hearing. She began to recall Anzu's words before they left. ''_Yugi, be careful okay? And always do your best to protect the others. Promise me, okay?_''

The cat girl looks back at Yugi, understanding that he has to do this for his friends. That's the kind of person he is. Yugi then says serious. ''I got to try and Ichigo-kun, careful against Kish if I can't help you.''

''Right, I'll do my best Nya.'' Mew Ichigo replies back with a small smile, knowing she too has to try her best to protect their friends too.

Mew Erika overheard the two as she joins them and tells the tricolor head serious too. ''Don't worry Yugi-san; I'll protect Ichigo no matter what.''

Yugi smiles a little, knowing Erika would always protect her best friend and leader as he replies. ''Thank you Erika-san.''

''And I got Erika-chan's back!'' Jonouchi adds, coming in as he holds Erika's hand as he held his other fist tight up to his chest. The Mew Mew Scorpion sweat drops that he would join in or just come along. Last she remembered; Honda was crushed when Jonouchi said he would be coming along.

''Who brought that one?'' Shadow demands questionable as the blonde-headed got angry that he refers him to a something.

''Hard to say, there're two who look alike.'' Rouge added as she eyes both Jonouchi and Naruto at the same time. The blonde-headed shinobi now got mad, being compared that he and Jonouchi are the same person, as he shouts angrily with pupil eyes. ''WE HAVE DIFFERENT EYE COLORS AND DIFFERENT HAIRSTYLES YOU BAT WITH BOOBS!''

''Doesn't mean you two don't look the same?'' Mew Mint says, agreeing with both the black hedgehog and the bat with high heels. Naruto was now even more upset than before and Jonouchi felt the same too.

''Darn, and that's why I hate the rich.'' Jonouchi declares with burning eyes, his arms crossed, of his pure hatred towards the rich. Naruto nods too, crossing his arms, with no idea what he's talking about.

"I don't mind the rich. Manjoume is rich too and I like him!'' Judai protests in a friendly tone, smiling as he and Manjoume are best rivals… although Manjoume just wants to defeat Judai even more badly than anyone else could wish.

Jonouchi eyes him angrily as he scuffs. ''You like everyone.''

''I do, don't I?'' Judai responds back with a small grin. Danny just smirks a bit, still positive that the Japanese are very weird but funny, before he turns to Shadow and asks him. ''So are we close to one of Doctor Eggman's bases?''

Shadow was at least graceful he's not surrounded always by idiots as he eyes Omega and points his eyes at Danny to answer him. The robot nods as he replies to Danny's question. ''Exactly 9.1 miles from our current location.''

Danny whistles, not exactly thrill to still walk all the way just because most of them… almost all of them can't fly. ''I think flying would speed this up sadly.''

''Don't remind me.'' Shadow did respond angrily at that.

Yugi just smiles, seeing that Shadow can be nice than cold just like Kaiba can too… well he's a good mood. He eyes Omega, still curious about the robot's design as he walks up to him.

''Say Omega-kun right?'' Yugi asks him as Omega turns to face him and then continues asking. ''You were created by the doctor right?''

''Is your question why I am helping to take him down?'' Omega replies, surprising Yugi that he's smart enough to take a step to make up the next question. He nods. ''Basically.''

Omega then became quiet, almost hesitative to reply to the question but ultimately spoke, clinching his sharp robotic hand. ''It is because I must kill him for what he did to me.''

"What he did to you?'' Yugi asks, a bit confused by that part. Ichigo started to pay attention to this as she says curious on the subject now. ''Kinda much for your creator.''

Omega eyes the cat girl, looking serious and indeed was, as he replies to her doubts. ''Creator or not, Doctor Eggman left me with no purpose but to be trash for his needs by watching Shadow when he was in his coma state. Nothing more but a guard for no other purpose to live.''

Yugi wasn't surprised someone like Eggman won't care for his creations, but for Mew Ichigo, she got very angry just hearing the story.

''He left you like garbage?!'' The Mew Mew asks again, sounding furious. Omega just nods as Ichigo stomps her foot angrily, saying even more upset. ''That's cruel Nya! No one deserves that, not even a robot! No one should ever be treated like trash, ever!''

The others were quiet to hear that while Yugi, Mew Erika and the other Mew Mews plus Danny, Judai and Naruto just smile to expect the cat girl to say something so true. Even Jonouchi approved to those words.

''It wasn't a big deal.'' Shadow points out calmly, not at the least emotionally concern from what Mew Ichigo said. The cat girl felt a bit upset to hear that Shadow didn't care, about to argue with him until Rouge added. ''If Omega wasn't there, then we wouldn't be a team. And that would have been a loss.''

Mew Ichigo blinks in surprised, now feeling bad that Shadow didn't care but if he did and it did happened, then he wouldn't have been friends with the robot. She nods as she mutters. ''Good point, I guess Nya.''

''Hey, why not we call Sonic for help?'' Danny asks, thinking about it for a while that maybe if they had Sonic and the others with them, it would make the battle less dangerous.

''…'' Shadow remained silent but his right hand twitched as he clinches hard on his arm, almost annoyed by hearing that name. Rouge notices this, smirking that Shadow doesn't always need the help of Sonic to deal with things even someone like that blue hedgehog will not take serious and annoy the mission.

''GUN wants this matter to be dealt with… minimum damage.'' Rouge explains it to the group, lying of course. This, however, did not seem to work as they eye Shadow and knew almost too well that he's more destructive than Sonic.

''Isn't Shadow beyond minimum damage?'' Judai asks a bit confused as he scratches the back of his hair. Naruto eyes the black hedgehog, remembering that he indeed is very destructive by how he killed off more of the Dark Lord's dragon clones.

Rouge slightly felt a bit nervous as she explains calmly with a smirk. ''He is, but Shadow knows when to hold back.''

The others still weren't convinced that much. Shadow sighs as he says in a threatening tone, wanting to scare them off from the subject. ''Depends on who I'm trying to hold back.''

Yugi, Ichigo and the rest just sweat drop as they nod to his words, now believing it. Shadow scuffs as he turns his back and thought to himself, reminded of Sonic again with a burning annoyance. ''_That and I don't need that annoying hedgehog in the way too._''

''… Well it's good to know.'' Mew Erika finally says calmly, not minding to not make Shadow angry. After what her leader told her about this hedgehog, Erika isn't threatened by Shadow because of her Inner Demon but better them as allies than enemies.

''She's the leader right?'' Rouge asks, amazed that the scorpion girl spoke the right words like a leader would.

''Oh I don't mind Erika as the leader, much. I prefer some... fantastic and strong.'' Mew Mint proclaims, not minding Erika or better yet Zakuro to be the leader. Mew Ichigo frowns upsetting, not believing this at all. ''Oh really Nya?''

The blue haired Mew Mew just smiles, ignoring the cat girl and her words that further annoyed Ichigo.

After some time later, the team finally arrives as they stare from a large, heavily and secured fortress.

''Okay, we're here.'' Shadow declares as Judai whistles in impressed by the place. ''Woah. Nice place.''

''Now we approach with caution.'' Danny decides since they need stealth for this. ''Element of surprise.''

''Or we just hit in and hard!'' Naruto suggests with a grin, wanting to beat some bad guys hard and quick. Everyone just stares at him with blank, and yet upsetting stares minus Judai who sweat drops. ''…''

Naruto then got nervous, knowing he said something stupid, as he grins and declares instead. ''Caution it is!''

The group sighs as they headed out. Judai looks at the fortress and had a funny feeling about the place.

''I have a feeling they know we're here.'' The former Osiris student points out. That scared Jonouchi which causes him to shout angrily. ''Don't jinx us yet!''

Judai blinks as he knows he shouldn't, but he has a feeling that the bad guys know they're coming. ''Trust me, I can tell.''

Jonouchi just covers his ears and mutters ''Blah, blah, blah'' to not jinx them. Judai sighs as the group was unaware that the radar of the base has already picked them up, especially Shadow's energy.

Both Decoe and Bocoe were the ones who picked up the signals and then instantly checked on the satellite to spot the group. They then shiver to spot Shadow as well as the bat girl. They had to warn their master as they run off to find Eggman speaking to the aliens in his work station.

''Doctor! We have intruders!'' Both robots declared as the evil genius turns, almost not even surprised about it since his bases are usually attacked by his enemies in one way or another.

''You don't say.'' Eggman asks, not sounding at the least surprise as he rubs his moustache tightly from the right tip. The aliens were somewhat confused by what this has to do with them, not concern about the intruders since they can eliminate them.

Eggman snaps his fingers as a large plasma screen appears above the ceiling and turns on to view the group of heroes. The doctor did indeed see Shadow and the so-called Team Dark, but more importantly he saw the other pests that Sonic made friends with, especially the so-called Dragon Knight. Kish narrows his eyes at Yugi too but more importantly Mew Ichigo as he grins.

''Well, well, this is a lot.'' Eggman states, a bit concerning after carefully looking at the pests he will have to deal with. He even notices the Mew Mews as he eyes the aliens and asked them calmly. ''Can I be positive that a few of them are yours?''

''Well a certain kitty cat yes.'' Kish replies, grinning as he eyes close to his precious kitten. There was always something about Ichigo that made the strong alien warrior to adore her, even when she's being rude by fighting him and his cause.

''Human Doctor, we don't want those Mew Mews to get in our way.'' Pie declares firmly with his arms crossed, not wanting the Mew Mews to ruin what they're planning. Eggman felt exactly the same, not wanting meddling hedgehogs to get in his way of world conquest. ''Well of course not, nor do I want Shadow and his team in my way too.''

Eggman then jumped on his hovercraft as he declares serious, adjusting his black goggles. ''I'll deal with them but remember the end of our deal.''

''… Naturally.'' Pie replies without much concern about turning back to the deal. With things said, Eggman flies off to deal with the annoying pests.

Tart was floating upside down, pretty upset that they were here in that fat guy's stupid base and doing what he calls an alliance… with a human!

''Remind me again why we're working with this fat human guy? I thought he works under that Dark Lord guy?'' The younger alien asks, already sick and tired of this place. Pie eyes him as he answers to his boredom calmly. ''He does, but with his help, we might have the key to finishing off those Mew Mews and humanity as well.''

Tart sighs as did Kish, not expecting they would go all the way to work with a human to achieve their goals to control this planet and give it back to their people and their god. They recalled after that last fight, that the strange doctor approached them and proposed a possible alliance since with a genius like Eggman and Pie's high intelligence could forge something that can help them rule the Earth. The aliens were still unsure but they took the chance, knowing they can handle any backstabs and Pie would see it coming. Eggman agree to the terms as long as he gains at least half the planet to create his amusement park and rule that part. The aliens agreed, nothing harmed until the doctor makes a terrible decision. And thus the alliance came true.

''So for the plan then?'' Kish asks; sharpen his Sais, aiming one at Yugi's head at the screen. Pie nods, eyeing the group, certain that they must be stopped for their master's plans. ''Indeed.''

The aliens just stayed around as Pie works on his research for their plan that can help them rule this world.

Yugi and the others soon got closer to the fortress just as the alarms went off like crazy. Judai smirks as he knew it ''See? Alarms.''

Everyone else didn't like this as they wanted to avoid this type of situation.

''I can go invisible and take advantage of that.'' Danny suggests, knowing he can do more in dealing with the chances of robots and stopping the villains faster and silent.

''Don't even try it if you wish to live.'' Shadow said in a stern tone, eyeing the ghost boy that he shouldn't underestimate an enemy, especially Eggman. ''The doctor is smart enough to even counter new threats like your ghost abilities after witnessing them a few times. Knowing him, he knows how to beat you and kill you as well.''

Danny frowns unhappy to hear that. Yugi had to admit Shadow was right about it since Tails told him something about the evil doctor. ''Tails did say Robotnik is amazingly smart, sometimes smarter than him and he's very cautious too.''

Shadow nods, quiet impressed that the boy is not at all stupid.

''Alright, then we should-'' Yugi was going to state they should make a plan until Rouge, Naruto and Mew Zakuro charge in. Jonouchi freaks out as he shouts at them. ''HEY! Where are they going?!''

''Charging in of course.'' Mew Pudding declares, wanting to run off but Mew Erika grabs her by the tail so she would be careless to run away.

''Zakuro-nee-chan is just amazing sometimes huh? Our amazing leader.'' Mew Mint states, smiling happily as she holds her hands over her cheeks, amazed by her idol's awesomeness. Mew Ichigo shivers angrily as she yells. ''SHE'S NOT THE LEADER NYA!''

''Ichigo-nee-chan is pretty angry.'' Mew Pudding says as Mew Lettuce nods, sweat dropping that this usually always happens to Ichigo. ''That she is.''

''Okay… let's go then!'' Danny declares as Judai nods with agreement, eager to beat down some bad guys. Mew Ichigo sighs until her cat ears start flinching, sensing noises from the base. She listens to them and could hear walking and even flying, even from where they're at.

''My ears are picking up robots Nya.'' Mew Ichigo explains, sensing the robots coming towards them even while the other three are about to reach them first.

''How many then?'' Jonouchi demanded as the cat girl blushes angrily, not sure how many which made her look bad.

''Just perfect. Omega.'' Shadow sighs as he turns to his partner. Omega nods as he scans ahead, spotting multiple robots now making their attacks. He analyzed their combat and power ability and soon made his concluded. ''97 Egg Soldiers and Knights are approaching our location with 108 weaker robots.''

''Hmph, easy.'' Shadow says with a smirk as he prepares to charge in, telling the others. ''Keep up if you can.''

Shadow and Omega rush off into the battle. Mew Ichigo stares serious, making her move as she follows them fast. ''You bet I can keep up Nya!''

''That's our leader.'' Mew Erika says with a small smile, following her leader into the battle. Yugi also smiles as he turns to everyone else and declares, pulling out his Dragon Sword. ''Let's go everyone.''

Everyone nod as they all charge in. Yugi knew they had to be sharp and make everything count in this.

They found themselves seeing Rouge handling a few robots with her bombs and her high heel drill kicks. Jonouchi was speechless when he saw that as did Judai and Danny. Even Yugi and Ichigo felt the same.

Mew Zakuro was being a badass, slashing down one after another with her _**Ribbon Zakuro Spear**_. She just dominated them with ease; just simply swing her energy wipe-spear and just splitting the robots into sliced junk parts while still dodging faster than them. Mew Mint blushes, slightly overwhelmed and amazed by her idol's talent.

Naruto, however, wasn't in a great position.

''About time, ya know!'' Naruto was yelling underneath the group of robots that decided to jump on him and just piling up over his body.

The others sweat drop as Danny tells him with an annoyed look, upset that he was that stupid to get caught by that. ''Well that's what happens when you charge in like a moron.''

''HEY!'' Naruto shouted angrily, trying to struggle to break free for how angry he got but couldn't. Danny sighs as he uses his Ghost Freeze Blasts at them, turning the robots into pure ice. He then blasts them into dust with a good and solid Ghost Ray in the form of an orb, blowing them into pieces. The smoke clear as Naruto emerges; completely unharmed but with a serious stare at the ghost boy. ''… Thank you.''

''Sure thing, don't mess up again though.'' Danny tells him with a smirk of some cockiness. Naruto narrows his eyes away, spotting the number of robots still coming at them.

Naruto grins, tying tight on his forehead, as he declares with excitement for the battle. ''One Hundred of them or not, I can best them with my own army!''

Naruto forms his signature hand seal as he shouts. ''_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_''

Pretty a number of 30 Shadow Clones appear around the original Naruto, all holding their own Kunais.

''Come out, E-HERO Mariner and Wild Wingman!'' Judai summons two of his weaker level heroes to help him out. Danny just raises his eyebrow, surprised he didn't summon Neos instead. Judai notice that as he states with a smirk. ''Saving the best for later. Go my Heroes!''

Mariner and Wild Wingman made their attack at the robots, striking them hard.

Shadow made his move fast as he and Omega ram through the enemy with both speed and power. One Egg Soldier takes aim at Shadow with its blaster. Shadow didn't need to see it as he felt it and disappeared from the view. The robot was unable to respond to this, losing focuses as Shadow reappears in front of it.

Shadow quickly removes the blaster from the robots hand and quickly shots its head, destroying him in a mere blink of an eye. Another robot takes aim but Shadow blasts it into pieces. That blaster flies off its destroyed hand and lands firmly on Shadow's free hand. He smirks as he fires off three shots from both weapons and destroyed them with ease.

''Too easy!'' Shadow spoke with a small smirk. Jonouchi drop his jaw of complete shocked and speechless until he shouts in terror. ''YOU CAN USE GUNS!''

''It's simple.'' Shadow spoke as he tosses the weapons, eyeing the weak human with a scowled look. ''Anyone who's not an idiot can use them, even a weak human like you.''

''HEY!'' Jonouchi shouted angrily by that comment but Judai stops him before things go off hand; not wanting Shadow to really get angry.

''All of Doctor Robotnik's robots-'' Omega begins to state, dodging the blasters with ease as he scans them all, targeting them and activates Attack Mode. Omega slashes through 5 of the Egg Soldiers with his sharp right claw before transforming his left into a machine gun and blasts through 10 Egg Knights as if they were tissue paper.

''Are inferior to me!'' Omega adds before unleashes a barrage of rockets from both arms and chest, blasting and leaving nothing scraps of burned and destroyed robots in his path. Naruto drop his jaw now for how awesome it was.

''That we can agree there, big boy!'' Rouge added on the comment, smirking that when it comes to teammates, she has the best.

Mew Erika could feel something more was off, sensing that they shouldn't waste any more time here.

''Ichigo, something is going to happen in there.'' Erika tells her leader who was kicking a robot by the head, popping it out and disabling it. She turns to her, noticing that more robots were showing up now. As much easy this was… they have to remember about the mission. ''Then let's go in there!''

''You and Yugi should go. I have a feeling these robots aren't the issue.'' Mew Erika pointing out, having another feeling that she can't leave the others. Besides, Erika trusts Yugi to protect her best friend.

''Like the chimera monster right?'' Judai points out, summoning E-HERO Tempest to take out multiple robots in one strike and then was attacked by a strange, vulture/bear like Chimera Anima. Mew Erika sweat drops, amazed that Judai saw that a mile away. ''… Yea, like that one.''

''I'm trying to figure out how Judai does that.'' Danny tells her; just as amazed he even saw that monster showing up that fast. Was he psychic, lucky… or just idiotic luck? This distraction actually allowed a few Egg Soldiers to leap and grab hold on Danny, until he went intangible and goes through all of them.

Mew Erika sighs, turning back to Mew Ichigo and tells her serious. ''Go Ichigo.''

''Erika-chan.'' The cat girl mutters, staring at her friend's eyes. Could she leave her and the other Mew Mews to handle this? She narrows her eyes as Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro were charging at the chimera with kicks as Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding protected the two from the robots. Ichigo knew if she can stop whatever the aliens are up to, then this mission would end. It was that or nothing.

Mew Ichigo made her choice with a smile. ''I will Nya! Yugi-kun.''

Yugi turns, dodging an Egg Knight's lance before slashing it in half with _**Dragon Slice Attack**_. He nods with a small smile, knowing Mew Erika would not have wanted him to go with Ichigo unless she knew better. ''You bet.''

The cat girl blushes as the two races off, running pass the enemy forces as they smash their way into the base.

Shadow watches them from afar, almost feeling… as if they shouldn't charge in alone like that. He turns to see Judai, Naruto and Danny doing their part to fight head-on. He was confused why these humans would actually fight just because the bat demanded them to help. They could have just said no, but… somehow, he's starting to realize something but he needs to be certain.

''…'' Shadow continue remaining silent until he closes his eyes and soon vanishes. Jonouchi burst into shock when he saw that. ''HE TELEPORTED?! HE CAN DO THAT.''

''Knowing Shadow, it's his concern and not ours.'' Rouge points out as she kicks and dismantles another robot with ease. Jonouchi sweat drops as he did like that, especially the odds they were in. ''Just great.''

As the others were still fighting, both the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew Heroine ran in the base, oddly surprised that there were no other robots around. Mew Ichigo didn't care as she had Masha to find the Chimera with Yugi behind her. The tri-color head didn't like the looks of the area they were being headed to.

''We're almost close.'' Ichigo declares, not sure, but she wanted to be positive. Yugi just nods, until just as they reach a large room, a chimera-like ox breaks through the walls and rushes outside.

''More like it was there.'' Mew Ichigo says, sweat dropping and completely surprised too. Yugi felt the same as he turns to where the creature was heading and it was obvious where it was going. ''And it just ran off to the direction where the others are fighting outside.''

''… Darn it Nya.'' The cat girl curses herself, still stunned. Suddenly Kish appears along with Pie and Tart as the cocky dark green hair alien says to just the Mew Mew he loves. ''Just a little too late, kitty.''

''Kish!'' Mew Ichigo shouted, turning upsetting as the alien warrior grins, feeling the rush of just hearing her voice, as he winks at her. ''Well darling, hello to you too!''

Kish's smile soon became a cold frown when he spots Yugi beside his beloved cat girl. ''And that one again.''

Yugi eyes the aliens, also not feeling the same way in having to deal with them again, especially now.

''Dragon Knight.'' Pie spoke, not at the least surprised to see him. Yugi frowns a bit as he declares, eyeing them serious. ''I don't know what you guys are helping Doctor Robotnik, but I won't let you guys harm this world! That you count on it!''

''And you believe you humans should keep our planet away from us?'' Pie tells him with a furious tone. Yugi just stares at him, knowing what he was talking about; the whole reason why the aliens want the Earth. What he could not understand was why this war?

''Not everyone on this planet knows of your existence or your people! You never gave us a chance to prove that we can all live in peace on the same planet.'' Yugi tells not just to Pie but the other two, wanting them to understand that all this fighting is meaningless.

Pie refuses to admit such things coming from the human boy's words, declaring serious as he recall learning the history of humanity. ''I concluded long ago that your species is unable to protect the planet you are living than alone live in peace. Wars, deaths, bloodshed. I can go on and you are already aware where I'm heading do you?''

''…'' Yugi became silent, knowing the answer. Unaware by everyone, Shadow was hidden in the shadows, overhearing their chat. He knew he had to fight now, but he was curious where Yugi was leading to his speeches. For Shadow to actually trust a human was… bothering but he was curious why he does trust Yugi.

Indeed Yugi knew that humans would continue the path of war and suffering until they're all dead… but through Atem's own hope upon humanity, Yugi knows there's another way.

''I do, but it doesn't mean that not all of us are like that! Give us a chance to show that we can be neighbors on the same planet.'' Yugi once again plead with the alien, wanting him to understand. Once again, Pie refused to give such a chance as he responds in a cold tone. ''It is illogically for us to work together.''

''Because you don't want to admit it or you're being told to not give it a chance.'' Yugi suddenly demanded, surprising Pie as his eyes briefly widen. Mew Ichigo was quiet, hearing their chatter go on like that. She was convinced that Yugi is not the type to harm others and would rather solve the problem the right path.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo mutters to herself, her cat ears flatting over her hair sadden. Kish notices it, somehow also understanding why the human boy wants peace and yet, he couldn't care less and nor did Tart.

''Ichigo-kun and her friends know what you guys are going through so you must understand that they'll fight for the world they love! We humans might be cruel and monstrous… but not all of us! Those few of us can change the way the world thinks and make a better tomorrow!'' Yugi explains slightly louder, knowing how brave and strong the Mew Mews fight to protect the world everyone loves and not just them; all of his friends fight for the Earth too.

''Nonsense.'' Pie replies in a cold tone, still seeing this as a futile. ''The Mew Mews are the enemy, trying to prevent us from getting back our planet at any cost by you ungrateful parents.''

''It's not because I've seen the good nature of humans and the bad one too, but I know not everyone is the same! We're all different and we all love to try to do the good thing! And good will always prevail because those who don't give up won't give in!'' Yugi continues trying to convince him, wanting them to see that this would only lead to more deaths and no solution. As much as Yugi wasn't sure the rest of humanity wanted this… he wanted to try; he had to try.

''Yugi.'' Mew Ichigo mutters to herself again, still amazed by the tri-color head and his kindness to avoid more fighting. She knows he's wrong to avoid fighting, after all Ryou told her that once that they need to fight than to solve this problem with words, but Yugi is not the type to harm others just because it's the best option.

''Besides, you're no different than us.'' Yugi suddenly added as he surprised everyone as Pie widens her eyes slightly. ''What?''

Mew Ichigo didn't understood what Yugi meant until it hit her. She got mad at the aliens as she interrupts and spoke in Yugi's place. ''You guys are trying to kill humans by polluting and/or destroying our planet for your people, so how the hell will work out if you're just going to ruin the same world you want. We, humans, also pollute and harm our world without a care but most of us don't want that because this is the world we all love! So don't even conclude that we're different because from where it stands, we are not Nya!''

Yugi was astonished by Ichigo's words, admitting her with a soft smile. Shadow too was astonished she supported what the boy would say. Shadow hated humans, for what they did to Maria and this world… but these two and their half-baked idiot friends… maybe not all humans are alike.

Pie didn't reply to this while Kish, still quiet, was amazed by the cat girl now wanting no more fighting. That made him want Ichigo more, since she has that kind of goodness in her.

''You talk two too much, hag, tree-head!'' Tart, however, didn't think so as he barks at the two. Mew Ichigo blushes angrily, clinching her fist for being called a hag while Yugi and even Atem raise an eyebrow on the ''tree-head'' remark.

''Who cares what you says, we want our planet back and we don't want you pest in the way!'' Tart declares angrily, sick and tired of these humans getting in the way of their home. Kish rubs his hair, not having much of a choice but to say his line.

''You pests should really back off. All you've done is getting in our way… most of you though.'' Kish declares, backing up Tart, before narrowing his eyes at Mew Ichigo. Yugi stares upsetting that he would continue being an enemy and seeing Ichigo as a love interest. This actually made him mad as he steps in between the alien's view of the Mew Mew. ''That's enough Kish-kun! Ichigo-kun is not some toy for your needs! ''

Kish hisses angrily at the Dragon Knight, detesting him that much more. Mew Ichigo blushes that Yugi was defending her again. She couldn't let this bother her as she breathes calmly and declares serious. ''Yugi-kun is right, but also that we're no different and as much as you don't see it, we can work together! You just don't want to share this world with us Nya!''

''By convincing our people the pain your people go through, maybe, just maybe, the rest of humanity will-'' Yugi was trying to say until he was interrupted by Pie's attack, hitting almost near where he stood on the ground.

''We're done talking with your nonsense.'' The smart alien spoke, done with his nonsense. Yugi and Mew Ichigo frown as it seems certain there was no hope for peace.

''That we can agree on.'' Shadow suddenly declares as he appears in front of the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew, surprised to think he was overhearing their argument. ''Shadow-kun!''

The black hedgehog eyes them, not sure why he would help them… but he didn't care as he scuffs before he says to both. ''Deal with the monster, I got these aliens.''

Both were a bit hesitating to even go with this but they could tell in Shadow's eyes that he means it… and somehow, they knew he can handle himself with ease.

''… Right.'' Yugi and Mew Ichigo nod in agreement, trusting in Shadow as they run off to stop the chimera. Shadow smirks as they made the wise choice before frowning at the aliens.

''You handle all three of us, porcupine?'' Kish questions what the talking hedgehog said, ruining his chance to kill Yugi and getting his precious Ichigo all because of this freak getting in his way. That pissed him off.

Shadow notice that and smirks as he declares, crossing his arms. ''You're not the first aliens to come to this world… and not the last I will get rid of.''

''Just because you're a talking rat! You don't scare us ugly!'' Tart shouted as he was pointing his finger, annoyed at Shadow who looked unimpressed and unamused. Pie knew this creature was indeed someone they should not be messing with.

''You don't say huh?'' Shadow asks as he unfolded his arms and glares at the aliens with red eyes glowing slightly. Suddenly a whirlwind build up around him. ''Let me tell you three sometime you should never forget. I'm a hedgehog… no, not just that, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!''

Suddenly the whirlwind disappears and was replaced by a reddish, chaotic aura around Shadow's entire body. The three aliens back away as the destructive energy was unbelievable.

''What the hell?'' Kish utters, pulling out his weapons as did Tart and even Pie before Shadow suddenly vanishes, leaving trace of his aura behind. The three widen their eyes before Shadow reappears above them.

''Stay on your toes weaklings.'' Shadow proclaims as he holds up his left arm up, gathering energy into his palm. Pie didn't like this at all, feeling the energy was extremely strong.

''_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_'' Shadow roars as he swings his left hand and fires three spears of Chaos Energy right at the aliens. The three quickly acted by disappearing into their invisible portals. The spear hits where they were and explodes, taking a small chunk of the ground.

Shadow remains calm as he descends but he does, Kish reappears behind him, positioning his Sais in a piercing pose and swings them at him. Shadow senses him coming as he counters by turning fast enough and blocks the blades with his hover shoe, easily deflecting them.

Kish hisses before he charges at him with slashes. Shadow smirks as he easily parries Kish's attacks before the alien could react to them. Kish still remain strong to put him down as he backs away and throws a Para-Para Bomb at the black hedgehog.

''You call that a weapon!'' Shadow shouts as he kicks the bomb at Kish and the alien warrior responds by flying above it just as it explodes. This was enough of a distraction for Shadow to enter his spin form and perform a Homing Attack, hitting Kish across his stomach. Kish gasps as the blow sends him down to the ground.

Kish manages to somersault his body around as his feet land on the ground instead of slamming his body onto it. The alien warrior breathes heavily, having a hard time to keep up with this hedgehog before he widens his eyes and looks up, seeing Shadow, still in midair, gathering energy into his right palm like before.

''Damn!'' Kish shouts, trying to act but Shadow was just too fast, firing off his spear. ''_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_''

Kish watches as the _**Chaos Spear**_ comes at him but suddenly Pie appears and intercepts by blasting his own signature attack from his fan. ''_**FUU-RAI-SEN!**_''

Both windblast and spear clash as Pie's attack was stronger in size and force, demolishing Shadow's but not scaring the black hedgehog.

''_**SHADOW GUARD!**_'' Shadow shouts as he waves his hand as a barrier of Chaos Energy forms around him and protects him from Pie's attack with ease. Pie was impressed that this creature is capable of such power, but it wouldn't be enough to stop them. Pie then fires a barrage of lightning blasts at Shadow, still putting up his barrier to block the attacks.

Shadow couldn't stay in this pose for long. He timed it right and leaps up, canceling his _**Shadow Guard**_ as the lightning blast went through to where he stood. Tart smirks as he times it right and throws the ends of his Yo-Yo to capture Shadow around his body like a lasso. ''GOTCHA!''

''So you think. _**CHAOS SNAP!**_'' Shadow shouts, snapping his fingers as he disappears from view. Tart drops his jaw as his yo-yo pulls back to him. ''NO FAIR! Where he go?''

''Behind you.'' Shadow's voice whispers, freaking out Tart as the black hedgehog appears in the front and instantly kicks him. The small alien took the hit hard as he's sent crashing to the wall. Pie manages to catch him before he crashes on the wall.

Kish stares in terror how badly hurt Tart was, gritting his teeth angrily as he yells angrily and charges at Shadow. ''YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!''

Shadow scuffs as he lands on his feet just as Kish comes at him with his Sais. Shadow dodges the slashes as he counterattacks, striking Kish with a combination of kicks and punches. Kish expertly reflects each blow with his Sais, but was shocked to see even his counters not stopping this hedgehog. Shadow continues even faster before Shadow sucker punches the alien warrior across the face after blocking his left fist. Kish was taken by surprised, thrown back as he pants.

''Damn… YOU!'' The alien warrior shouts even madder as he flies at him again. Shadow sighs of annoyance as he teleports, disappearing from Kish's sights as he appears from behind and kicks him by the neck. Kish coughs out in pain, falling down onto the ground.

''You're not even worth killing.'' The black hedgehog spoke, not even seeing these aliens as threats. Pie must admit that their chances against this hedgehog are indeed impossible, at the moment.

Shadow continues staring at the alien, amazed he refused to accept Yugi's words for peace as he spoke in a serious tone. ''Not bad, you aliens aren't half bad, especially about not accepting the human boy's words… but you made a grave mistake to target this world.''

Pie could feel the black hedgehog's tension building up as he continues speaking, now in a threatening tone. ''If you continue with this path, so be it because I'll destroy any who oppose this world. Let these words be a reminder because it will be your last.''

Pie gulps slightly by his throat, seeing Shadow's glowing red eyes. He was now forced to grab tight on Tart as he flies down to grab on the badly hurt Kish. Shadow watches this closely, not surprised he would make that choice. Usually the villains would fight until the very end.

''Run away if you want, but next time you won't be so lucky and that I can guarantee.'' Shadow tells the smart alien, threatening him in his usual tone. Pie frowns upsetting as he has not much of a choice as he teleports away with his brothers, disappearing.

''…'' Shadow remains silent before he uses Chaos Control to teleport away.

**Meanwhile****… Shadow's P.V.O:**

My mind was… I don't understand why I did not. And no, not crushing those extraterrestrials of wimps but why I step in just hearing Yugi's speech of nonsense. Humans… they're the worst of monsters. That species were the one's responsible to take away Maria from this world she loved… and yet, this one human has impressed me more than once already.

First was the time I met that human, and now this. I have no idea why… but, that boy with that ridicules hairstyle… he was different than others. He reminded me so much of the girl I once knew and care for.

I instantly shook those thoughts out of the way, knowing I need to be on my toes to fight.

I soon teleported back outside, already witnessing those Mew Mews fighting that chimera and having a hard time with it. The beast was powerful, able to brush aside the six half-hybrids or monster girls, whatever they're calling themselves.

At any rate, they won't stand a chance even with the others helping the girls unless I help them. I actually didn't want to… but then again, I'm done fighting.

I made my move, charging in with my hover shoe's speed, and use my skill to strike the beast by the left rip with Chaos Energy. The monster howls in intense pain, backing away as I smirked for how weak it is.

''_**CHAOS NIGHTMARE!**_'' I shout as I gather a small portion of his Chaos Energy into my fist and swing it, firing a small blast of Chaos Energy. The blast hits directly at the ox creature on the face, making it howl again as it looked like he was temporary blinded.

''Too easy.'' I declare, rushing at the beast with a barrage of kicks. The beast could only do but take the blows before my last kick sends it backwards through a pile of destroyed robots. I just stood and watch the creature, in pain, as I noticed the others were staring at me with amazement.

''Eh… aren't we supposed to help him?'' The blond-headed jumpsuit one spoke, scratching his cheek as he seemed completely clueless if he should help out. Hopeless moron.

''Oh that would make Shadow angry unless he asks for the help.'' Rouge told him as I had to admit, the bat knows me too well and I'm grateful about it.

I turn back at the creature, trying to get back up but I wouldn't let it have a chance to escape, not against me. I hold up my right hand, forming a small orb of pure Chaos Energy in my palm.

''_**CHAOS BALL!**_'' I shout as I threw the sphere of Chaos Energy at the chimera, stunning it instantly and even unbalancing its pose as it falls sideways. I have to admit these aliens indeed are impressive to possess endurable monsters who could handle my attacks. This would afford a chance for those monster girls to actually finish this creature off.

I eye the cat girl, staring at me with a thunderstruck expression. I told her with a serious tone. ''What are you waiting for? A thank you? Finish this monster off.''

The cat girl got confused but instantly nodded, turning back to the other half-animal girls as she declares. ''EVERYONE! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!''

I and it seem the others were off about what that one just asked for her team. Those girls just stared among each other and nodded, all declaring. ''Right!''

Suddenly the five other monster girls gather their energies around their leader as she too gather her energy inside her heart-shaped bell weapon. And then in a burst, all their energies gather into the cat girl and her weapon.

''Wow, what's she doing?!'' The other blond-headed one was speaking, completely astonished at what he was staring at. He had the right to be astonished for this; I was too. I could feel this strange, warmth aura around the pink haired one. It felt overwhelming to be certain.

''Please appear, the bonds from our hearts of pure light!'' She started chanting as her weapon glows brighter than I could imagine.

The weapon soon transforms as it grew in size with huge, pink wings with 3 thin, white stripes on each side, along with two big hoops on the bottom. The top hoop is slightly smaller than the one of the bottom. The cat girl stood in the middle of the hoops, smiling with confidence, as she declares proudly while holding her evolved weapon. ''Strawberry Bell Bell Version Up!''

Everyone, including myself, Rouge and Omega were quite amazed by the sight.

''IT'S HUGE!'' The other blonde-headed reacted loudly that even his eyes temporary pop out. The other two who are idiots, just drop their jaws and shouted like morons. ''IT'S AWESOME!''

I rub my face in amazement that they're this much of idiots, but even so… they weren't wrong.

''So that's the power what Ichigo told me she could only manage when 4 or more Mew Mews are gathered together. Awesome, Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi declares, sounding really amazed by what he witness. Shadow was a bit stunned, amazed that this boy was really astonished.

''… Indeed.'' This was all I could tell him honestly, not seeing the point to say more.

The cat girl was ready to unleash her attack but the chimera seems to have regains its sight and tries to move away from her target range. The cat girl hisses for that as she turns to my direction and started to speak to me, begging me. ''Hold him please, Shadow-kun. All I need is one shot!''

I didn't need to help her, but I would rather end this fight now than waste my time with it. ''… Fair enough.''

I made my charge at the beast once again, this time striking him across the face with a kick. The beast howls as it falls on the left. The creature try to get back up but I simply put it back down with a powerful axe kick.

''NOW!'' I told her, having the ox perfectly pin down where I wanted it.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!**_'' The pink hair cat girl scream as she unleashes an even wider and stronger version of her standard signature attack. I leap away as the creature was consume by the blast and was destroyed, replaced by a strange jellyfish creature, before being swallowed by a pink puff… thing.

It was over, no doubt about it, we actually won.

''YES NYA! WE DID IT!'' The cat girl shouted proudly and too peppy in her tone as her comrades all cheer as well.

I just shrug such shouts as Rouge taps my shoulder, giving me that look to not always be serious.

''Well… Omega?'' She asks the former robot of the Eggman's who seems, even as a robot, show amazement. ''… It was impressive.''

I just smirk at that comment, actually admitting he's not wrong. Things look better… However, I knew there was one more thing I had to do. I turn my sight to the base and knew I couldn't let it exist. I made my move by walking away from the group.

''Shadow-kun?'' Yugi suddenly calls out to me. I didn't need to turn back to face him as I declared. ''… I'll be back soon.''

I knew, without looking, that the boy would have a worrying expression but I don't need that in my conscious.

I pull out the red Chaos Emerald I possessed and shouts. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

Soon I teleported away and return back inside the base, as I run off and blitz my way through robots. They try to blow me away with their powers, but none of them could ever hope to touch or blow me away as I reduce them into junk parts through my power.

''This is a message to NOT ANNOYED ME!'' I roar at them, entering my _**Chaos Boost**_ mode and just went faster to arrive at the main center of the base. That's where the doctor was as he was preparing to leave. Good move in his end since he's not a fool to remain in his base.

''Great.'' The doctor said once he saw me and how I left his robot guards into pieces. I just smirked at him as my body glow in a red destructive aura.

''So long Doctor.'' I told him, charging up my strongest attack to turn this entire into dust. The doctor just smirks as he gets on his hovercraft, grabbing his two pathetic robot servants and replies before leaving. ''So long Shadow.''

I watch as Eggman left in a hurry in a secret pathway. I could have just destroyed him too along with his base… but killing the doctor like that wouldn't be my style. Allowing him to live is more than enough to humiliate him as my aura grew. I was ready to blow this place into dusts.

''_**CHAOS BLAST!**_'' I shouted, erupting and exploding in pure red Chaos Energy, unleashing a massive wave of Chaos Energy, obliterating everything around him and soon, destroys the entire base in the blast. I remain unharmed by my own attack, seeing that I left nothing of the base with my _**Chaos Blast**_.

I concentrated and used _**Chaos Control**_, teleporting back to the others behind their backs. I soon raise an eyebrow as most of the humans, even Yugi and the cat girl, who were speechless.

''No way… he actually-'' The other blonde-headed man, the useless one, began to say I was dead until I step in his view and he shriek in terror. ''ZOMBIE!''

''Idiot.'' I told him, scuffing as he truly was a moron to think I was a zombie.''If I was a zombie, you would be dead."

''THEN HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!'' The other blonde ''ninja'' boy demanded like another moron. Humans… they assume the worse. An Ultimate Lifeform doesn't die that easily as I told them. ''Humans, always expecting the worst huh?''

''… I hate you.'' The first blonde-headed boy told me and I had to admit; he had a right to hate me as I replied back. ''Get used to it.''

This caused him to steamed heat of rage as he stomps his feet angrily.

**Later****… Normal P.V.O:**

Yugi and the others found themselves back outside of Café Mew Mew, congratulating for stopping another evil scheme from their enemies. Shadow had to admit this experience… was something since he was impressed by the Mew Mews and the other humans.

''It's been fun Shadow-kun.'' Yugi spoke up first to the black hedgehog with a small smile. Shadow just scuffs, didn't like that tone, as he tells him. ''You're sounding just like Sonic… don't.''

Yugi just smiles softly as he nods. Ichigo pop her head over Yugi's shoulder as she tells Shadow and his team. ''If you need more help, don't hesitate to call us Nya!''

''… And don't hesitate to not call me when you fools can't handle a powerful threat.'' Shadow tells her and everyone else with a serious stare. The others just sigh as Yugi smiles, knowing Shadow meant that he'll help his new friends out.

''And yes, you will call.'' Rouge adds as she leans beside Shadow who adds in an annoyed tone. ''If they desire to live.''

Omega just nods with Shadow's words, almost making Naruto and Jonouchi upset. Yugi just smiles that with the number of friends they have, they can beat any villain together.

''Well it has been fun girls and boys. Let's do this some other time.'' Rouge declares happily, oddly hugging everyone, even Mint that lasted like 5 seconds longer than others.

''Eh… no.'' Naruto tells her, not wanting to see the bat lady with breasts again. Rouge just shrug her shoulders as she replies, holding on Shadow's arm. ''Your loss. Let's go Shadow.''

''Hmph.'' Shadow scuffs again, trying to remove Rouge's arm off his own and starts to walk away as he waves goodbye to all from the back.

''Oh that's Shadow for you. Omega, let's go.'' Rouge declares, taking flight, as Omega agrees. The two left, catching up to Shadow. The others just watch them go as Yugi learned that even someone like Shadow has people in his life too. Although… Yugi was convinced that even though they did stop the villains… they didn't learn what they were up to and that worries him.

''Well, that's the end of this chapter.'' Jonouchi declares proudly, finally happy until Mint realized that something was wrong and screams in terror as she couldn't find her necklace. ''SHE JUST STOLE MY NECELACE THAT BAT HAG!''

Everyone sweat drops except Ichigo who giggles. ''Oh justice Nya!''

With Team Dark, our heroes stopped Eggman and the Aliens plot… or did they? What are the aliens up to and how will they get rid of the Mew Mews? Find that and more next time!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

While Yugi tries to understand about Love and Ichigo tries to understand her own dueling style, Jonouchi faces a problem in wanting to let his beloved Erika-chan to love him back and thus comes to the conclusion that he needs help to pick how he can impressed and loved the said girl. Refusing Ichigo's help to get a clue, he asks the one person he really wanted to avoid.

Mint: A puppy can be charming when he acts like such.

Jonouchi: … JUST HELP ME BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!

Mint: Very well, but don't expect you'll master the way of a gentleman.

Jonouchi: I SHALL AND WILL!

Danny: Something tells me this will not end well and trust me… I know.

Yugi: Well… um…

Naruto: Next time in Naruto Shipp-

Ichigo kicks him on his face as he falls in pain: … Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Become a Gentleman and Win your Lover Jonouchi! The Impossible Feat Nya! And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: What Ichigo-kun said.

Judai: Do not miss it everyone! Bye-bye for now!


	8. 7: Jonouchi the Gentleman!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 7 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 7: ****Become a Gentleman and Win your Lover Jonouchi! The Impossible Feat Nya!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Shadow, Rouge and Omega, under the command of GUN, asked the Mew Mews as well as Yugi and the others for their help when they discovered that the Aliens are having a temporary alliance with Doctor Eggman, in order to prevent another disaster like the Black Army. _

_After much misunderstanding after Naruto spotted Rouge, spying on Yugi and friends, Shadow asked for their help in his own way. Not much of a choice to protect the Mew Mew's secret identities and also Shadow was their friend, for Yugi's side, our heroes help Team Dark in their mission in what the evil genius and the aliens were up to._

_With the combine effort of the Mew Mews, Team Dark and the others, they challenged and took down Eggman's forces as Shadow, hidden, observed Yugi's talk with the aliens to not fight and find another way so both sides can get what they want. It does not end well as Shadow stepped in and fought the aliens with his own intention to somehow believe in Yugi's words._

_In the end, the chimera was defeated with Mew Ichigo's full powered of all of the Mew Mews and Shadow obliterated the base. Our heroes managed to stop the villains but failed to learn their plot. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

The holidays grew closer and closer as everyone on the Earth began to think of gift ideas or resolutions they wanted to make for the New Year. As many have their partner to spend with for those special days… a few weren't lucky that one of them is Katsuya Jonouchi and his love troubles.

He has yet again, failed to convince Erika to go out with him again… but then again, he should have seen this coming. After learning that Erika is also Mew Erika, she has been… avoiding his invitation for another date. Jonouchi just felt like he'll never get her like he wanted. It wasn't now just because Erika is hot and sexy… but she was really special and nice.

Jonouchi and Honda had been doing the mop cleaning for the eighth time this month as the blonde-headed was focused about his chances with Erika and of course, V3's finales.

"You know Jonouchi, I've been wondering about something.'' Honda tells his friend as Jonouchi turns, almost not paying attention. ''And that would be?''

"Well… to get Erika-chan's heart!'' Honda explains, still thinking about dating Erika and the wonders and amazing tales he could have with her.

''Oh… yea, I kinda forgot about that.'' Jonouchi just lied, rambling stuff with no concern. Maybe he shouldn't have lied as Honda reacted that in the worse way, screaming in shock as he grabs on Jonouchi's shoulders. ''HOW?!''

The blonde-headed blinks, not expecting that, as he tries to say, thinking of an excuse and had one with the Battle City V3. ''Oh the finals.''

It wasn't just that the more Jonouchi thought about it… but also Erika and oddly. ''_And Mai._''

Now Jonouchi really felt crazy, thinking about Mai now. Somehow, this work as Honda calms down, knowing Jonouchi has to give it his all to reach the finals. ''Well that I can guess, but that never stopped you.''

Jonouchi had to admit that he wasn't sure. He was full of confidence during the tournament, earning his Locator Cards and he still is… but now he reached the finals where he awaits the strongest duelists, especially Yugi and Kaiba. The thought of losing to someone like Kaiba or someone else made him doubt his own experience as a duelist and this is his one and only chance to overcome this challenge.

''So… got a clue to get Erika's heart?'' Honda asks him as Jonouchi immediately answers him. ''Nope. Not a clue.''

Honda scratches his head angrily at this hopeless situation to be Erika's boyfriend. He then eyes his best friend again and asked upsetting. ''You dated Erika, you must have a clue.''

Jonouchi thought about it and as much as he did his best to impress Erika in his date, but ultimately he was unable to really learn who she is or even a clue in figuring out more of Erika. There was that and also he was knocked out because of the events that went down with the Dark Lord.

''I did date her, but well...'' Jonouchi tries to explain it as he was unsure to even tell him. ''She was so cool about me messing up on the date… that I somehow did my best until well… knock on the head and well… the rest is for Erika-chan and Momomiya to know.''

''I see. Darn.'' Honda curse himself as both he and Jonouchi for how hopeless they are in getting girls.

The two were pretty quiet, trying to think until Honda did have one brilliant idea.

''You know, there are other ways to find out about Erika.'' He points out as Jonouchi raise an eyebrow and just shakes his head on that idea. ''First off, asking the brother is a BAD THING! They are very protective over their sisters.''

Honda sighs as it seemed like a good idea. ''Yea, I sure do know that.''

Jonouchi raise another eyebrow for what he meant by that. ''Hey wait, what does that-''

''There is another way like talking to a best friend.'' Honda interrupts Jonouchi, panicking that he didn't want him to know about his other crush with his sister. Jonouchi was too distracted to care as he knew he shouldn't have come to this, but it was too late. ''… Damn it.''

**Later in the Afternoon****:**

It has been a busy afternoon in Café Mew Mew as the red haired heroine is in her hardest mission yet… waiting for the customers while helping Lettuce from breaking a plate and Pudding… being Pudding. This is what she got for missing work all those other times… and to top it off, Erika has the day off.

''Hey Ichigo, table 7, hurry up.'' Ryou orders the cherry hair, preparing the dishes that Keiichiro did.

''I'm coming!'' Ichigo shouted, rushing back to the kitchen to grab the plates for Table 7 and serves the costumers.

''Table 1 needs its bill.'' Zakuro pointed out, attending to others in her usual way. Ichigo sighs upsetting as she declares upsetting. ''I know!''

Ichigo rushes to Table 1 to write down the bill. Just as things seem to calm down to wait the next table, Mint spoke as she held her tea pot. ''Table 3 needs another cup of tea.''

''Serve it yourself!'' The cherry head shouted at the rich girl furious, not needing this. Mint just gives her a calm smiling look before she serves herself; just wanting to see Ichigo's expression. Ichigo sighs as she hopes this day ends.

''Ichigo, table 10.'' Ryou orders her again as Ichigo sighs even harder before taking a breath in and walks to Table 10 with a smile. ''Welcome to Café Mew Mew. How may I-''

Ichigo's smiling expression soon changes into a widened, furious stare as it was both Jonouchi and Honda she'll be attending to. ''…''

''Hello miss. Me and my friend here want to try out some of your orders.'' Jonouchi was the one who spoke first in a polite tone. Ichigo just stares at him directly, in a dark and crazy stare as she tries her best to not lose it.''… I'm listening sir.''

Mint was watching this going on, interested on why the lower income boy and his friend intend to make Ichigo already as mad as she already is.

''I would want the Vanilla Swirl Surprise.'' Honda orders from the menu as Ichigo did not write down the order. Strange enough Jonouchi did with a pen and a piece of paper.

''And I would like the ''Talk-about-Erika-chan'' full platter.'' Jonouchi orders with a big smile on his face.

Ichigo continues giving that stare at the blonde-head as her once false smile becomes a cold and serious frown just as she replies, slamming her hand on the table. ''I'm sorry sir but that one has been discontinued. I can recommend the ''No-chance-in-hell'' platter.''

Jonouchi gulps, not wanting to piss off this cat girl or else he will be in the hospital for the rest of his life.

''And we're out of vanilla.'' Ichigo adds in her usual tone and stare at Honda as he lowers his head in shame, actually wanting the Swirl Surprise. ''Aw!''

''PLEASE MOMOMIYA! You're my only hope to-'' Jonouchi begs Ichigo with a speech, until he realized that she was gone. ''Momomiya?''

Honda points to the left as Ichigo left to the next table to order them instead. Jonouchi sighs as he gets up and chases after her.

''You can't run away from me.'' He declares, reaching her only for Ichigo to move to the next table quickly. ''Last I checked I was working so how am I listening to you?''

There was no respond as Ichigo smiles, assuming she won, as she says as she prepares to wait the other table. ''Now if you-''

She was unable to finish her words as she widens her eyes angrily that Jonouchi was waiting her table. How the heck did he move so quick to the next table?!

''HEY!'' Ichigo shouted, charging in but Jonouchi stops her with his palm. The cherry head eyes him upsetting but Jonouchi didn't pay attention as he takes the costumers orders.

''I mean honestly, how hard is it to wait on tables?'' Jonouchi tells her before he bows to the costumers and heads to the kitchen. Ichigo just looks at him, walking towards him.

''And I have bigger problems like finding a way for Erika-chan to really-really LIKE-LIKE ME!'' Jonouchi adds as he gives Ryou the order and the blonde-head just blinks, taking the order. Jonouchi walks away to the next table, leaving the two speechless.

Ichigo just walks up to him; finding him again attending another costumer as Jonouchi talks to him. ''Sorry sir, no credit card uses unless you go over to the cashier.''

The man understood, telling him for great thanks as Jonouchi nods, taking the order.

Ichigo just stares as Jonouchi went back to Ryou, gives him the order, and then went to the next table. The cherry haired waitress walks up to him, just flabbergasted as Jonouchi suggests to another costumer. ''I would recommend this platter. Really good from what one of my friend's say.''

The young woman just smiles as she was impressed by the ''waiter's'' amazing judgment. She thanks him by taking the order. Jonouchi just smiles as she writes down the order, gives Ryou the order and then went to the next table.

''…'' Ichigo just states speechless and frightened at what she was seeing. It went even further as Jonouchi pours Mint's tea and even hands her a plate of biscuits.

''Here's your tea with some biscuits.'' He proclaims in a polite tone, pretty much leaving Ichigo and even Mint just… astonished as if this was not the same man as before. ''Have a wonderful day!''

Now Jonouchi went to the next table. Ichigo had to stop him… but did not seem right? She was so confused right now.

''Please follow me and wait until a waitress gets back to you. Please enjoy the bread.'' Jonouchi takes a couple to a table as he gives them a bowl of fresh bread so they can eat that while waiting. And in an instant he went to the next table, welcoming that costumer. ''How may I be of service sir, madam?''

Ichigo just drop her jaw for how much the costumers loved him. She just… felt like all her hard work as a waitress was crushed by him; Jonouchi of all people. She took a sit on an empty table, still baffled of all of this.

After 30 minutes watching the blonde-headed doing Ichigo's own job, Jonouchi was done as he walks up to her and asks her nicely with a small smile. ''Now… Erika-chan-talking time?''

''… How did you do all that?'' Ichigo asks him, completely and utterly in terror of what she witness. In her entire career as a waitress… she has NEVER seen this before.

Jonouchi raise an eyebrow as he was a bit confused until he realized he was talking to Ichigo who knows very little about him. He just scratches the back of his hair, trying to think, as he explains. ''Well… I was a busboy for about 5 years. Learn much during those years, moving from one restaurant to another. Quit the career because I wasn't getting paid enough and well, so on. I was also fired because I went to Duelist Kingdom to get the money to pay for my sister's operation.''

Ichigo blinks in shock from hearing the story. She did recall that Yugi told her that Jonouchi did enter the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to get the money for Shizuka's operation from her blindness. When the cat girl heard about her previous condition, she felt so bad for her especially since Shizuka is one of the nicest people she could ever have met besides Anzu and Asuka.

''Now how about talking about Erika-chan to me?'' Jonouchi asks her with a big smile again. Ichigo was still distracted by the story until she snaps out from her own. She stares at him, not wanting anyone to be in love with her best friend unless it's someone great and not… stupid or just would ruin Erika's life..

''… No.'' Was all to Ichigo's respond before she turns her back. Jonouchi drops his jaw angrily as he was about to shout, until Ichigo turns back, possibly to apologize, to only take Jonouchi's paper and pen for herself. She walks away to resume her job.

That was the last straw for Katsuya as he shouts angrily at her. "DAMN YOU MOMOMIYA! I am not tipping you now!''

''You don't even work here.'' Ichigo replies back in a calm, yet serious tone as she ignores him from that point on. Jonouchi grits his teeth angrily, not believing this. Honda was watching, sighing that maybe they should have treated her with something to sweeten the deal.

Jonouchi felt humiliated by Ichigo's action, wanting to explode in complete catharsis. Oh sure, he can't have Erika-chan but when it comes to Yugi, Ichigo wants him. HE SEES IT. He's no fool. The blonde-head mutters furious to himself. ''Stupid feline cat girl who annoys me and wants my best friend's-''

''Excuse me.'' Mint suddenly speaks up, pointing up her finger up. Jonouchi widens his eyes, confused, as he turns to see the small size waitress and just gives her a look. ''… What?''

''Sit-sit.'' Mint points out, pulling out a chair next to her and slapping the bottom on it. Jonouchi just eyes the chair, not sure what to say.

''…'' Jonouchi remain quiet as he sits down on the chair and stares at Mint. ''What you want?''

Mint gave him a look, pretty mad by his rude tone, as she ignores that and asks him. ''You were saying you need help to know about Aoyama-san correct?''

''If you mean Erika-chan, then yes.'' Jonouchi replies straightforward with his arms crossed. Mint expected as much as she smiles, saying. ''Well you might be able to charm Erika into getting to her heart.''

Jonouchi raise an eyebrow when he understood those words, not sure if he should… but he does want to win Erika over with his amazing talents. He wasn't sure if he should trust her, but he doesn't have much of choice as he answers her. ''… I'm listening, Rich Girl.''

''First off… Rich Girl? Really?'' Mint questions angrily on that remark. Jonouchi shrug his shoulders since he has always calls someone rich and obnoxious like Kaiba that. The blue-haired waitress just sighs, not getting her answer, as she continues saying. ''Second, I love how you brought me biscuits with the tea and how you placed it so neatly. Truly a master's skill.''

Now this Jonouchi form a grin for the nice remark. Mint had to admit she has yet to see a well-educated waiter, or at least one better than Ichigo's sloppy technique. Plus he was good at it.

''Third and most important… you need to become a gentleman in front of her.'' Mint finally adds which left Jonouchi questionable of the idea, asking himself as he tries to picture himself as a gentleman with a tux and all. ''A gentleman you say? Would that work?''

Mint thought about that idea too… not convinced herself with the clothes he's wearing, the tone he uses… and of course… Jonouchi all together as a person. Truly, he was not meant to be a gentleman but it wasn't an impossible.

''Even Ichigo, as sad and peppy she is, is incredibly in love by Masaya-san because he is a gentleman. Yugi-san, your best friend, shows the traits of a man who is greatly polite and nice. And even someone like Seto-san shows he is civil and well-educated, although rude and impolite at the same time.'' Mint tells the blonde-headed, explaining some examples that show the trait of a gentleman. Jonouchi felt someone confused now from what she's trying to tell him.

''… JUST GIVE ME THE SHORT VERSION!'' Jonouchi demanded furious. Mint sighs, expecting him to have a large brain, as she tells him. ''Alright, in short version like someone like you.''

Mint takes a moment to soften her throat as she declares with a dumb but slow tone. ''You, combine talents of a busboy, with proper training, and then become a gentleman.''

''… That makes perfect sense!'' Jonouchi responds with a big grin over his face. Mint just tries to smile as she says. ''Of course it would. But, I would be the one to train you.''

''Alright- OH WAIT A SECOND! Why would you help someone like me? I don't like the rich people, especially the A-S-S Type.'' Jonouchi tells her in a somber tone, not liking the rich type ever since meeting Kaiba.

Mint just gives him a look as she wasn't interested in Jonouchi's dislike on the rich as she says. ''How should I put it in words why I want to train you?''

She began to think of the words that even someone like Jonouchi would understand and soon tells him with a smile, revealing her intentions. ''Me want Ichigo angry. This makes me happy.''

''I'm not stupid but me likie!'' Jonouchi, at first was mad, but smiles with delight to make Ichigo angry if he would be the one to become Erika's boyfriend.

''Then… do you accept?'' Mint asks him for the deal, holding up her arm at her. Jonouchi stares at her hand, not sure if he should shake the hand of a girl who would just as well be the devil… but then again, he had to do everything in his ability and chances to earn Erika's heart. He had to try this.

And thus, Jonouchi extends his own arm and both shake on it, accepting the deal.

''Wise choice but one tiny thing we have to clear up…'' Mint begins to state calmly, pulling him close to her and she then whispers in a threatening tone. ''Never tell anyone about this or else.''

Jonouchi could feel the rage in Mint's voice, meaning the threat she made at him. He just sighs as he answers her. ''Oh trust me, I wouldn't.''

Mint smiles, accepting his silence… that and he's not that stupid to tell others she's doing him a favor. She doesn't want the likes of Seto Kaiba to ruin her family's reputation if she helped the one who he refers to ''pouch''.

''Tomorrow, at 6am, sharp.'' Mint tells him, writing down her address and directions so he won't get lost. Jonouchi drops his jaw, not expecting his training will start that soon. ''B-but that's a Saturday.''

Mint tightens her fist by his oblivious if it's a weekend or not as she shoves the paper to his hand and tells him, quoting her own verse of Shakespeare. ''Erika or no Erika; that is the question?''

''… Meh… um…'' The blonde-headed mumbles, not sure where he heard those words before. Mint lowers her eyes of disappointment as she tells him. ''Shakespeare.''

This causes Jonouchi to snap his fingers as he shouts. ''I knew that! Then, tomorrow it is!''

Mint sweat dropped for how pathetically clueless he was. Maybe she shouldn't have helped him, but what can she do now. She's now all in to help him and she'll do what must be done.

''In my house, and due please wear something… elegant.'' Mint asks of him, staring at Jonouchi's clothes and boy, she does not want anyone to know who he is with those types of clothing… or enter her home like that, or seen beside her.

Jonouchi rolls his eyes over, a little enrage by that insult but just lets it go, not having the patience to piss her off after deciding to help him. ''You… got it.''

Mint nods before moving her hand back and in front as if trying to tell him to leave. Jonouchi sighs as he stands up and walks back to Honda's table… as his good friend did order a cake.

''Dude, you got a girl's address! Nice!'' Honda congrats his good friend but Jonouchi sweat drops if he's kidding… and he wasn't thrill.

''I DON'T LIKE HER! She's like Kaiba… but thinks of me of not me since to her Ichigo is me and I'm-'' Jonouchi began rambling angrily, just thinking about the possibility that he and Mint could EVER be a thing… or any girl who's rich or a snob like Kaiba. He was going to ramble more until Honda got the picture with an annoyed expression. ''Just don't.''

Jonouchi nods, calming down as he takes big breathe and sighed. ''Well… I got to see her either way. Wish me luck?''

''May the best man win, and I do.'' Honda declares with a small smirk. Jonouchi smirks back as the two fist bump in agreement. ''Right… I hope so.''

For some strange reason, Jonouchi knew he might regret it.

**The following day****…**

Being a Saturday morning, everyone should be resting and/or working… and sadly Jonouchi didn't like working a Saturday and prefer sleeping, but it wasn't the case. Dressed up in at least his yellowish coat, Jonouchi was searching for Mint's house to begin his classes in becoming a gentleman.

''_This sucks. I could be sleeping and just relaxing but NO. Darn that girl and her needs._'' Jonouchi thought to himself, cursing himself for how bad his luck is at times. He should just turn back and go back to sleep, but just the image of being with Erika was more important even if he must work with the blue-haired, tea drinking short girl. ''_Then again, I need her help very much._''

Jonouchi scratches the back of his head, just sighing as he follows Mint's directions.

''Okay… I should go there.'' He says as he walks down 4 blocks, then he made a turn at the end of the corner of the fourth. ''And next I make a turn and-''

The blonde-head looks up and widens his eyes in surprised, staring at the large double-size house up ahead. It was huge… not as huge as Kaiba's place… if he was ever invited there.

''Oh wow!'' Jonouchi mutters as he was impressed, at least in a small way since he doesn't like the rich. He was going to knock on her door until he wants to double check the address… and sadly it wasn't the house. He looks at the opposite direction and widens his eyes as the address was a large mansion, not as huge as Kaiba's but still better. ''IS THIS HER HOUSE?!''

The blonde-headed had dropped his jaw in complete shock. This almost feels unfair for someone like him who owns nothing like this. He had to calm down before he loses his mind. ''… No point standing around.''

He soon spots an old woman, tending to flowers inside the house's gates. Jonouchi sighs as he walks up near to the gates and asks loudly at the woman. ''Hey, old lady, you mind to tell me if this is where the Aizama girl lives?''

The woman stops her work as she eyes the young man and blinks, confused if the boy made a mistake with the name of her young lady Mint.

''Aizawa you mean and yes.'' The woman replies as Jonouchi facepalms upsetting that he should have pay attention. ''Yea… kinda didn't pay attention.''

''Oh! I never seen you before.'' The woman questions, staring close at Jonouchi's face. The blonde-headed just blinks, a little unease with the staring. He explains himself in an awkward tone. ''I'm actually here to see that girl of this house. I'm friends with a red head annoying-''

''Oh you mean Miss Momomiya. She's quite the nice and lovely girl.'' The woman replying, not surprising Jonouchi that Ichigo was already here. Then the old lady began talking about her, almost as if annoying him.

''… Is she even-'' Jonouchi was asking until he got his respond with Mint's voice. ''I'm here you rude man.''

Jonouchi turns and there she was, wearing some kind of rich girl outfit, with her arms crossed over at him. She seems upset as she states. ''Your yelling disturbed my tea time.''

He got mad by that comment as Jonouchi was about to yell at her until Mint declares at the old lady. ''You may let him in please. He's friendly.''

''Of course my lady.'' The woman obeys her words as she opens up the gates for Jonouchi. He scratches his hair as he walks in just as the gates closes.

''I knew you live in a mansion, just didn't expect something like this.'' Jonouchi speaks up, amazed by the place. Mint just giggles, making him raise an eyebrow if he was trying to be funny.

''Of course I do. That would be inhuman of my status.'' Mint replies, not at the least surprised on Jonouchi's part. She just sighs slightly before adding, walking to the front door above a few stairs. ''Now come in. I don't want the neighbors to think you were a stray dog.''

Jonouchi form an angry vain over his forehead with the dog part, declaring with false humor. ''Oh ha, ha. You're just like Kaiba.''

''Please, if I was like him, I wouldn't be talking to you.'' Mint responds, honestly meaning it as she held the door for him. Jonouchi just eyes her, not believing her much but she may be right; Kaiba doesn't like him or anyone who has done of interest to him.

The two walk to a table as Mint first sits and then Jonouchi across the other side of the table.

''Now Katsaki.'' Mint speaks up as Jonouchi points out with a confused stare. ''Katsuya.''

''Sorry, anyway, how should we start training you?'' Mint declares, both apologizing and then asking herself on how she should commence her training.

Jonouchi wasn't sure as he tries to think about how to start. ''HMM… Well-''

''No, no, you let the lady to speak first.'' Mint interrupts him, pointing out his error. The blonde-headed just blinks as he understood. ''Aw, gotcha!''

Mint nods as she clapping her hands as a maiden quickly appears with a tray of tea. The young Aizawa thanks her as she drinks a sip of tea and speaks, eyeing Jonouchi. ''My dear Katsuya, there are things a gentleman must follow to show their… how we say in your terms, image and reputation.''

''Like any rich boy or girl?'' Jonouchi questions as the blue-haired rich girl just blinks, still a bit off sided by the ''rich girl'' part. She simply replies, taking another drink of tea. ''Correct… ish? A gentleman doesn't need to be rich to be respected and sexy.''

''OOH! And here I thought cowboys weren't respected or sexy.'' Jonouchi says sarcastically as Mint smiles a bit, actually amazed he went there.

''Anyway, let's begin shall we?'' Mint questions with a look as Jonouchi nods serious.

And thus began Jonouchi ''regretful'' training. He figured this would be easy and then he can spend his weekend to relax… how wrong he is.

''_I'll do this, for Erika-chan._'' Jonouchi said to himself, not afraid of the challenge and determine to go through this path no matter what.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I WILL WIN ERIKA-CHAN**__**'S HEART!**_

_**Mint: In no time you shall be a gentleman… that or a better waiter.**_

* * *

Jonouchi's training was not at all what he pictured it.

It began with simple exercises like words that Jonouchi has to use and the type of gentleman stance he needs to make. It was basically that same old test he had to go through during his busboy's days when he was hired in a high-class restaurant. They paid right… but they ruined Jonouchi's weekends greatly.

But unlike those tests he went through before, Mint's tests were beyond worse. She actually forced him to do each one perfectly and that's almost near impossible. It felt like he was in the military… except weirder and much more difficult.

Following that up were more tests to not get mad when others are being ruin to him, especially on words or terms that people like Ichigo and Kaiba call him. Jonouchi did not enjoy this since he has an angry management with those words like ''dog'', ''puppy'', even ''monkey boy''. Mint found it both amusing but also a bit sad for him… except when Ichigo is the one to call him those things but she would only do it when Jonouchi is the one who started the fight.

Next were lessons more working on his position as a gentleman and once again they were not fun. Jonouchi had to struggle with these lessons just as much, having been told to not raise the tone, to use words with meaning and to be polite to all even to the ones who would insult him. If he is indeed insulted, he has to argue calm and elegant.

The training went on for almost all the weekend, ruining Jonouchi's chances to relax, but it paid off as the day arrived.

With the start of Monday, Jonouchi was now a gentleman-in-training and ready to use his new techniques and skills to win Erika over.

Jonouchi was with Mint in Café Mew Mew, ready to make his move. Even though he didn't wear anything expensive or rich-like, Jonouchi was more than ready to overcome all odds and win Erika's heart and maybe… just maybe, rub it in Kaiba's smug face. Even more since Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro had to leave early, giving him a chance to be Erika's boyfriend without embarrassment.

"You ready my good sir?'' Mint asks, taking a sip of tea on her chair. Jonouchi nods as he replies in a noble tone, showing a small bow to her. ''Indeed I am my fair lady.''

''… Charm Erika-san, not me.'' Mint said resistant to not be Jonouchi's target if he failed and then he seeks her out. Jonouchi just gave her a glare, not interesting in someone small and rich like her as he replies. ''I know.''

Mint just eyes him, not sure if he will keep that promise, but nods under his ''wishes''.

''Anyway, good luck because she's here.'' Mint says, giving her best to him as she had nothing else to teach him unless he trains in the weekend… but sadly Jonouchi regrets that idea.

"Thank you.'' Jonouchi smirks a bit, getting up and staring at the elegant and graceful security guard. Erika was so out of focus and yet her beauty was still the same. Jonouchi sweats out of both fear of not being accepted by her and afraid to take the step. His legs were shaking for just thinking about asking her.

''_Stick to the plan Jonouchi, to the plan!_'' He told himself in thought, needing to remember his training at all cost. He makes his choice as he walks up to the security booth. Just the approach made him that much more determined to win her… until Ichigo suddenly appears as if she poof herself into his path of victory.

''Where are you going Nya?'' Ichigo questions in a serious stare in her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. Jonouchi stares at her, remembering that he needs to be a gentleman to reach Erika and that would mean reach Ichigo too.

''To speak with my precious Erika, my dear Momomiya-san.'' Jonouchi speaks in a polite manner, using his new skills to impressed Ichigo. The cherry hair just gave him a look, a bit stunned by what he spoke from her mouth.

''… Why are you speaking like that?'' Ichigo asks with a questionable stare. Jonouchi just smiles as he declares, bowing to Ichigo. ''No reason. It's my new lifestyle to be nice to all. If you pardon me-''

Jonouchi grabs Ichigo by the shoulders as he tries to move her out of his path in a nice, gentle manner. Ichigo just drops her mouth slightly, trying to say something until Jonouchi excuses me. ''Thank you very much, Momomiya-san.''

Jonouchi walks forward to Erika, pretty much leaving Ichigo speechless and even terrified, not sure if that was really Jonouchi. Either way, she snaps out and runs up in his way and speaks out serious. ''WO, WO. No. Erika-chan is not in the mood please.''

''Oh but I assist that you let me speak with her.'' The blonde-headed once again tries to convince her in a polite manner, but this didn't change Ichigo's answer. ''No. Not the time.''

Jonouchi sighs, hoping she would just let him be, tries once again to convince her with a charming smile. ''Oh we can discuss a way for me to see Erika. Just to speak with her for at least 5 minutes?''

''No means no.'' Ichigo once again tells him serious. Jonouchi sighs, convince this girl is out to ruin his chances with Erika even if he tries to be nicer to her.

''Fair enough. But-'' Jonouchi tries once again to convince her, but was interrupted by Mint who calls out to her. ''Katsuya.''

The blonde-headed just turns, giving her a 'not right now' look but Mint assist with a glare. Jonouchi just sighs as he turns to Ichigo and excuses himself. ''Pardon, I have to see your friend for just a minute.''

Ichigo just raise an eyebrow, not sure how to react to this as Jonouchi leaves to see her. ''… What?''

''You can be yourself with Ichigo.'' Mint tells him, somewhat annoyed that he went through the trouble to impress her. ''Ichigo is not the type to care about your change. Just do what you-you do best.''

''…'' Jonouchi just stares at her blinking… until he slowly forms an evil grin. He calms down as he turns back at Ichigo, walking up to her. Ichigo was about to say something until Jonouchi tosses her aside like a hero, aiming to reach his princess. ''MOVE OUT THE WAY KITTY CAT!''

Ichigo was sent to the ground but she lands on all fours, and she was furious. ''I KNEW IT NYA!''

The cherry head tries to get up fast but Jonouchi arrives in front of Erika who didn't seem to notice. He takes a pause, wanting to make this moment perfect. He breathes calmly, kneeling down on one leg and holding his left arm around his chest as he declares, bowing to Erika. ''Erika-san, my maiden. I'm here to see you.''

''…'' Erika did not even respond, seeming very distracted in her thoughts. Jonouchi felt concern, not sure if she was ignoring him or not caring. He turns and looks at Mint, who replies with a shrug with no clue to how to reply.

Jonouchi just sighs as he tries again with Erika, declaring with a charming smile. ''I know this is thy much to tell you… but Erika-san, I cherish you a lot.''

''_No -chan?_'' Ichigo asks herself, just watching the events going to happen now. She felt sad for him, since he'll regret trying with Erika even further. ''_Maybe… I should have been clear with him about Erika-chan?_''

The blonde-headed felt worried that maybe Erika was mad at him. He needed to show her that she means a lot to him as he approaches her a little closer. He soon begins to stay, extending and placing his right hand over her shoulder.''Erika-san… I really want to tell you that I-''

Erika was still not paying attention until a hand touch her shoulder and she lost it as she grabs the arm and thrusts Jonouchi to the ground. ''GET BACK!''

Jonouchi was slammed on the ground, groaning in pain. ''Erika-san?''

Erika snaps out, recognizing that voice as she looks at the poor Jonouchi. She widens her eyes as she felt embarrassed and guilt.

''Jonouchi? Oh my god… I'm sorry!'' Erika apologizes, pulling him up as she bows to him. Jonouchi just blinks; truly stunned to see someone like Erika to forgive herself from her actions. He just nods as he asks her still worry for him. ''Um don't worry… but are you okay Erika-san?''

Erika now blinks in confusion, leaning her head as she asks. ''-San? What happened to –chan?''

Jonouchi felt now pretty stupid as he turned to Mint for answers. She just shrug her shoulders, not sure what to suggest since she didn't expect this. Jonouchi scratches the back of his head, not sure how to explain it to Erika that he train with Mint just to earn her heart… but now things seem embarrassing for either of them to even go forward. Even so, he had to say something.

''Um… you see-'' Jonouchi tries to explain until Ryou rushes out from the back and alarms the others. ''Trouble girls! Move it!''

Ichigo nods as did Mint and Erika as the black haired girl moved in first fast, passing Jonouchi.

''Wait, Erika-'' Jonouchi tries to reach out to her but she had already left in a hurry. His hand was unable to reach her as it remained still. ''-chan?''

The blonde-headed just drops his head in shame, failing to get Erika's heart. Ichigo just sighs as she went up ahead, but then she felt bad for him. The thought of leaving him would seem funny… but even so… she can't help but want to owe him… that and possible explain to him about her best friend.

''… You might as well come along if you can keep up.'' Ichigo declares sighing a bit to the blonde. Jonouchi lifts up his head, feeling a second wind to earn Erika's heart.

''DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING!'' Jonouchi shouts proudly, full of manly energy as he flicks his muscles. Ichigo sweat drops, dropping her jaw in terror. Mint just exhales of disappointment that the boy has returned to his old habits. ''Oh and here I thought we improved on your foul language and manhood. A real shame.''

''… Honestly, you trained him Nya?!'' Ichigo shouts, glaring furious that it was her doing. Who else but Mint to train someone like Jonouchi?

''Why not?'' Mint questions Ichigo's demand which causes the red pigtail to glare angrily at her. Jonouchi just realized he shouldn't tag along with them… but he was forced with no choice.

Pretty soon Jonouchi was dragged with both Ichigo and Mint who transformed into their Mew forms.

''I'm starting to regret it.'' Jonouchi mutters to himself, noticing the tension between both the cat girl and the bird girl. It was so much like his rage against Kaiba.

''Well it's not my fault!'' Mew Mint explains loudly, staring coldly at the cat girl for accusing her that it was her fault to help Jonouchi to get Erika. Mew Ichigo just sighs, glaring as she continues arguing. ''Once again, it was your fault Nya.''

Mew Mint just gave her the cold shoulder, enraging Mew Ichigo badly. Jonouchi narrows his eyes of boredom as he spoke out. ''Can't you two not argue anymore?''

Both girls stare at him as Mew Ichigo was the first to open her mouth to shock, questioning in surprise that Jonouchi was running the same speed as they could. ''How are you keeping up with us?''

Jonouchi just grins, feeling his legs almost breaking since he's not as flexible or fast as both girls. He was sweating heavily as his feet were like in fire. And yet, this all didn't mean anything to him.

''Trust me… this hurts so much right now that the pain is almost nothing as long as I confess my love towards Erika-chan!'' Jonouchi declares proudly, holding his arm up in victory to win. Mew Ichigo frowns at how foolish he was, making her feel worse than before. She couldn't hold the truth to him any longer.

''… Look, I should be clear about something.'' Mew Ichigo finally begins to reveal the secret as Jonouchi eyes her. He just looks at her as he kinda knew the respond and soon answers it ''That you're jealous Momomiya?''

''…'' The cat girl Mew Mew just gave him a glare for going there, but he didn't know and this might hurt more than any insult. For Ichigo to tell him this… it's not personal or revenge, but she has to tell him before he learns the hard way. She takes a calm breathe in and says. ''That Erika-chan isn't great with making romantic relationships.''

Jonouchi just blinks for a long while before he explodes into laughs, not believing her. He was about to tell Ichigo that she was a good joke-teller, but he soon realizes that Mew Ichigo was serious with a sad look in her eyes and that made him worry ''… What? Oh wait, you're clearly lying to make me thing that-''

Mew Ichigo eyes him up close, meaning what she said without saying a single word. Jonouchi just stares at her, completely believing her very words. Mew Mint sighs as Ichigo was no liar, at times, but for this she wouldn't lie to him.

''Oh, you're serious.'' Jonouchi asks with a sadden stare. Mew Ichigo just nod as she explains. ''Sorry, Erika-chan is just amazing in every possible away… but when it comes to be in love or meeting a guy who's not drooling over her or wants her as a future wife than just a normal girlfriend… not that simple.''

The blonde-headed just felt speechless by what he heard. It made him realized that he knew very little about Erika Aoyama than he thought.

''So are you saying… Erika-chan has never had a serious or any kind of relationship?'' Jonouchi asks, his skin pale and worry, hoping he would be wrong about this. Sadly… he was not as Mew Ichigo just nods softly.

''…'' Jonouchi found himself dumbstruck by what he heard. He then eyes Mew Mint and barks enraged. ''DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!''

''Actually… not really. Sorry.'' Mew Mint embarrassing replied, finding herself pretty thunderstruck by all of this. Jonouchi begins to twitch his right eye as he lost it, yelling angrily. ''AWWWW!''

Both Mew Mews cover their ears, actually feeling bad for him. Mint had no clue since she doesn't know Erika better than Ichigo and Ichigo should have told him sooner but she figured he would just give up on her… it wasn't the case.

''_I feel bad for Jonouchi, in some way. Maybe I should have told him sooner. Darn it Nya._'' Mew Ichigo thought to herself, not feeling the guilty for not saying anything or stopping this before it became like this.

She was about to comfort him until her cat ears twitched, sensing someone's presence. She turns and she knew who it was by the voice above them. ''Kitty, kitty.''

Both Mew Mews and Jonouchi look up to spot Kish, floating above them with a grin over his face at the cat girl.

''Oh great, it's that one.'' Mew Mint says, slightly annoyed that it had to be him of between the other aliens. She never got him and his want for Ichigo.

''What you want Kish! This is not the right time Nya!'' Mew Ichigo told the alien with a serious stare; not needed this right now. Kish glares back, just as serious that she doesn't want him but he does.

''You always say it's not a good time…'' He told the Pink Hair Mew Mew, feeling rejected once again and he was done with that. ''Then I'll make you have time!''

Kish holds up a Para-Para with a human soul as he shouts while both fused together. ''FUSION!''

Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint cover themselves as a new Chimera Anima in the form of a sharp horned, large muscle centaur-like buffalo monster.

''That thing is creep as hell!'' Jonouchi points out; sweat dropping by the size of the creature. He felt helpless in this position to fight something he never dealt with.

''Bring it then!'' Mew Ichigo declares proudly as she and Mew Mint stood in front of Jonouchi to protect him. ''We will never forgive you to use a human soul for your evil deeds!''

''For your traitorous acts, you shall not be forgiven!'' Mew Mint adds as she crosses her arms and stares at the enemies. Mew Ichigo then shouts as she does her cat pose. ''This is where you'll pay for those deeds! For the Earth's Future, We'll be of service Nya!''

Kish just smirks; still amazed Ichigo would continue to fight him. This irritated his cause as he declares in a cold, frowning tone. ''So be it! ATTACK!''

The chimera roars as it charges at the two Mew Mews. Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint charge at the chimera with a kick, sending it back. Jonouchi watches as both girls charge again only for the monster to stomp its foot and creates a powerful shockwave, hitting both girls back.

Mew Ichigo lands on all fours while Mew Mint descends slowly with thanks to her small wings. Both girls look at the monster that was still ready to fight.

''We got to be careful with that one.'' Mew Mint explains as she examines that the chimera hasn't even used up any energy. Mew Ichigo notices that, knowing they'll need a plan to hit the chimera, but they'll need to do it as quick and fast as possible.

''Mint, attack with long range with your Mint Echo. I'll be a distraction while you take multiple shots at its weak points.'' Ichigo tells the blue hair Mew Mew who blinks, a little surprised that Ichigo came up with a logical plan. ''Sure. Just don't blame me when you get badly hurt Ichigo.''

Mew Ichigo smiles as she charges at the chimera. The buffalo Chimera sees her coming as it stomps charges with its sharp horn. Ichigo uses her training as she leaps above the horns and stomps one of them with a might kick, shattering it into two. The chimera howls in pain as Mew Mint took aim at its left eye and fires a _**Ribbon Mint Echo**_, striking it head on. The chimera found new howls of pain, being partly blinded by the left eye.

Jonouchi watch this as he smirks, declaring as he flex his muscles. ''Nice! They're doing it!''

Kish just glares serious, not going to let this continue in their favor. He forms another Para-Para and throws it at Mew Mint who was distracted by shooting down the chimera. Jonouchi was the only one who notice it until it was too late, shouting. ''LOOK OUT!''

Mew Mint turns too late as the Para-Para Bomb explodes and hits her. Mint screams as the force of the explosion slams her on the wall.

''Mint!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, just suddenly sees her friend down. She rushes to aid her, making a huge mistake as the Chimera charges at her.

''You shouldn't turn your back in battle!'' Kish points out with an evil grin as the Chimera strikes Mew Ichigo by the back with its muscled arm thrust.

''AWW!'' The cat girl screams as she's sent flying beside Mew Mint. Jonouchi watched in terror as both Mew Mews tried to get up but the chimera slams its fists upon them. Both girls scream as the blow got them good as the large buffalo aims its horns at both their heads.

Kish descends next to its monster and begins to make his choice if he should spare them or kill them. He did, by pointing his thumb down. ''Finish them!''

The chimera roars, preparing to impale both Mew Mews through their heads. Jonouchi felt helpless, knowing that the girl he doesn't care about and the other who wanted to help him would die.

''_I got to do something!_'' The blonde-headed said to himself, realizing that even though he doesn't like those girls… they did wanted the best out of him. He had to try to help them, even if it would cost his life. That's something only Yugi would do for his friends, even friends he knows nothing about.

The chimera now starts to strike down at both girls, until Jonouchi intercepts by kicking his large leg. The chimera turns to face who was kicking him, angrily staring at the human.

''Jonouchi!'' Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint utter, watching Jonouchi grabbing a stick and whacking the chimera's leg. It did nothing as the creature slightly kicks Jonouchi aside. The blonde-headed felt the enormous force head on and yet he still stood on his feet, not determine to let it beat him. It felt much like his goal to earn Erika's heart; an intense trial that he can't overcome or reach to… and yet he couldn't let it beat him.

''I don't care… if Erika-chan doesn't have feelings for me… because we both cherish our friends and I'll protect them, especially the Rich Girl and Momomiya!'' Jonouchi declares serious, not going to abandon or let both girls to die. Both Mew Mews were surprised that he would risk his life for them, especially Mint. Maybe even a poor idiot like him is more than meets an eye.

''SO BE IT HUMAN!'' Kish declares as he snaps his finger and the chimera charges at the blonde-headed. Jonouchi stood its ground as the monster aims its horns at him.

''Jonouchi!'' Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint shouted in union, unable to do much to save him. It seems over for Jonouchi until just as the chimera strikes, he vanishes.

''Huh?'' Kish utters in confused, just witnessing the vanished. Both Mew Mews also noticed that as Jonouchi just reappears away from the monster, standing beside the one who grabbed his shoulder.

''About time you show up, Yugi.'' Jonouchi declares with a smile as he was saved by his best friend. Yugi smiles back, holding his friend's shoulder as he says. ''Thank you for stalling, Jonouchi-kun. I owe you.''

He releases him as he pulls out his Dragon Sword and declares in a serious tone, staring at Kish and his latest Chimera. ''Leave the rest to me.''

Jonouchi smiles as he salutes Yugi to kick their butts. Yugi nods as he walks up to both Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint, asking them with a concern in his face. ''You two fine?''

''Always Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo responds with a big smile on her face, although she could feel pain in her left rib. Mew Mint sighs as she says, amazed by Ichigo's strength and peppiness. ''Optimist as always.''

Yugi just smiles, before frowning as he eyes at the chimera and Kish. He turns back to both as he tells both. ''Ichigo-kun, Mint-kun, I need you both to-''

''We know Nya, just distract Kish.'' Mew Ichigo interrupts, figuring Yugi's plan as she winks at him. Yugi just smiles as he nods. ''I was hoping for that.''

''Hey, I'm here too lovebirds.'' Mew Mint points out with a serious stare with her hands over her hips. Mew Ichigo suddenly freaks out as Yugi blushes reddish by the thought.

''LOVEBIRDS NYA?!'' The cat girl screams in terror by what she heard, almost about to lose it.

''NO ONE CALLS MY KITTY CAT A LOVEBIRD WITH ANYONE!'' Kish shouted like a crazy tsundere, eyeing Yugi with completely rage and bloodlust to murder him. ''Especially a damn human like him.''

''…'' Yugi ignores the alien's threats as he eyes the chimera, staring it with his own rage that it would dare harm Ichigo and Mint, and even Jonouchi. He refuse to forgive such a beast.

''Hey.'' Yugi spoke directly at the monster, his eyes covered up by the front of his hair. The chimera growls at the young Dragon Knight who was unfazed by the growling.

''I'll never forgive you for harming Ichigo-kun and Mint-kun-'' Yugi declares slowly at the chimera, coming up close to it as he reveals his eyes, engulfed with an enraged Yin-Yang Dragon's eyes. ''And my best friend Jonouchi-kun!''

Yugi immediately slams the flat side of his Dragon Sword upon the chimera's face, sending it back as the sword erupts in a golden/reddish aura as he takes aim and swings it, shouting his attack. ''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_''

Yugi unleashes a destructive version of his signature attack, transformed into a larger energy wave that showed two dragon heads than one. The chimera was not able to react fast enough as the attack slams and engulfs it, badly damaging the monster to its fours.

''Now you two!'' Yugi orders both girls as both Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint runs up at the chimera, aiming their weapons.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE**__**!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, holding up her evolved Rose Bell and unleashes a stronger version of the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_.

"_**RIBBON MINT ECHO BATTEMENT!**_'' Mew Mint shouts, taking her aim and fires an energy arrow before firing another, and then another and then another, over and over before she fired 8 energy arrows in a barrage.

The Chimera was unable to react as Ichigo's attack traps it and then was pierce through by the overwhelming bombardment of arrows. The combination attack did its work, destroying the Chimera. The Para-Para and the soul were separated as Masha swallows the jellyfish creature, capturing it. Kish grits his teeth angrily, not believing this.

"This is not-'' The alien warrior began announcing his rage as Mew Mint catches the soul and interrupts him, saying with a confident smile. ''Over? We know that same old routine. Now go away and plan out your next failed plan.''

Kish hisses as he teleports away, not saying a signal word as he teleports away. Yugi just sighs but it wasn't over by the long shot. Mew Ichigo's cat ears twitched again, alerting of danger.

''Yugi-kun, the others are in trouble too.'' She tells the tri-color head whom had a feeling as much. ''Right. Let's go then Ichigo-kun!''

The cat girl nods, ready to head out. Yugi turns back to Jonouchi, feeling bad he has to leave his friend but he had to.

''Jonouchi-kun-'' The tri-color head was trying to say until he was stopped by Jonouchi, holding up his fist to his best friend. ''Don't worry about me, Yugi. Trust me. Go do what you do best.''

Yugi just smiles, nodding as he and Mew Ichigo ran off. Jonouchi watches them leave with Mew Mint, thinking that he did the right thing and… maybe, he found a solution to his problem.

''Because… I know what must be done.'' Jonouchi mutters, walking up to the sun above the sky. Mew Mint watches him with his hands over his waist, as he declares while raising his right fist to the sky. ''I'll make this vow… TO NOT GIVE UP ON ERIKA-CHAN! And I'll use my own skills to win her over.''

Mew Mint sweat drops, just amazed that the blonde-headed hasn't given up on his quest to earn Erika. It wouldn't be called admiral since he's going back to his basics and not what she taught him.

''And that's why I don't like teaching others. A shame, and here I thought a mutt can be a good Doberman doggy.'' Mint says with a disappointment look, eyeing Jonouchi with a sad shake. Jonouchi took that offence and shouted at her angrily, slapping her across the cheek. ''SCREW YOU!''

Mew Mint blinks, actually amazed as Jonouchi had his jaw dropped. She check her cheek and it did hurt… then again, he just snapped; she should have seen that one coming.

''Oh a slap, such a gentleman.'' Mew Mint declares, eyeing him and instantly slaps Jonouchi harder across his cheek. ''OUCH! WHY?!''

Mint sighs as she tells him serious, wiping off the red from her cheek. ''Moron. Slap your mother.''

Jonouchi blinks, nervous as he scratches the back of his hair. Mint blinks back, actually figuring why he's like that. Jonouchi struggles as he remembers when he and Shizuka were about to separated that he had a fight with his mother, begging her to not leave his father and the family. Jonouchi's mother did not accept it, telling the younger blonde-headed that family will eventually split and leave to their own way. In end result, Jonouchi's stress and rage got to him and slap his mother. His mother didn't say or do anything else, understanding why he did it. Young Jonouchi was confused why his mother never punished or said anything. It took him a long time why she never yelled at him and respected her choice.

''Kinda… didn't mean it back then.'' Jonouchi just replies softly, rubbing his cheek. The Blue Haired Mew Mew sighs, amazed by this boy… and yet, he needs to find someone who does like him and not take a huge bet on someone who's not sure about relationships right now like Erika.

''Not the point. Go find a better girl who won't ruin you.'' Mint suggested in a demanding tone. Jonouchi now lost it again, convinced she wants him to give up on Erika as he shouts angrily once more. ''DARN YOU RICH GIRL! I WILL EARN ERIKA-CHAN!''

''LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!'' Mew Mint yells back, annoyed by his stupidity. This cause a fight to break as Jonouchi was caught by Mew Mint's strength as she pulls up his hair tight. He yells in pain, trying to break free but no luck. ''LET ME OUT!''

Mew Mint refused, actually enjoying this moment a lot. As they went on fighting like a crazy, Mai Kujaku just happened to drive over in her sport car and blinks when she sees Jonouchi, seeing him fighting with a shorter girl… and losing. This somehow brought a smile from her, finding this funny.

''It seems Jonouchi found someone else who annoys him.'' Mai said to herself as she watches them, just as the stop light turns green and heads out. ''I hope he hasn't forgotten about me.''

Jonouchi soon sneezes, turning around as he looks around. He spots no one. He thought someone else was talking about him but maybe he was wrong. It felt strange, but he let it be as he shouts at Mint who giggles at him. ''RELEASE YOU DARN RICH GIRL!''

Still determine to earn Erika's heart, Jonouchi continues forward to one day achieve that goal. Will he do it? Who knows?!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Lettuce has been having troubles with meeting the right person, almost failing unlike Erika who's not interested in boys. Needing help, Lettuce somehow picked the wrong person to help her find the boy she can smile. She should have talked to Ichigo.

Naruto: Do I get ramen for this?

Lettuce: Um… yes?

Naruto grins: Then leave it to me Lettuce-chan! I'M GOING TO FIND THE MAN YOU WILL LOVE! Maybe that blonde guy you work for?

Lettuce blushes reddish.

Ichigo: HELL NO! YOU BETTER NOT!

Jonouchi: … Me right?

Yugi sweat drops: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Find Your True Soulmate Nerd Girl, Naruto the Love Master is Here!

Ichigo: … Please remember to read, enjoy and review. I hate this episode.

Yugi: What Ichigo-kun meant see you guys next time!

Ichigo: I DON'T NYA!


	9. 8: Naruto the Love Master is Here!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 8 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 8: ****Find Your True Soulmate Nerd Girl, Naruto the Love Master is Here!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Jonouchi continued on his journey to earn Erika__ Aoyama's heart but had yet to figure out how to accomplish this goal. Taking Honda's advice to speak to Ichigo for the answer and coming back with no result from the stubborn cherry head, Mint came along and told him if he could ever earn Erika, he must become a gentleman. _

_Taking the Rich Girl's words as true, Jonouchi made the choice to be taught by her in the ways of a gentleman for no less than the whole weekend. Taking the challenge, Jonouchi succeed and his skills prove almost, barely affected Erika who was not in a good case of mind. Ichigo explained to the blonde-head of Erika's problems of finding a relationship since all boys fall for her and her problems with the Inner Demon inside of her. _

_Crushed, Jonouchi had no idea how to win her now. As he goes with both Ichigo and Mint to handle a possible attack, both girls were taken back by Kish's latest Chimera Anima. Even if he didn't like the cat girl or even the bird girl, Jonouchi went to protect them both, giving time for Yugi to arrive and change the battle around. Ultimately, even in a bad situation, Jonouchi didn't want to give up and gave her a new reason to try again with Erika._

_Will he succeed? Who knows! What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... in the same day as the start of the last episode:**

Before the events that would unfold on Jonouchi's side, another was starting beginning as it was a busy day in Café Mew Mew. Ichigo had to struggle greatly in waiting the costumers. Sadly she had little help as always as Mint was busy with that blonde-headed underdog and then there's Zakuro who seem… distracted. Then there's Pudding who's not here today. And finally there's Lettuce… and she's just as distracted while staring at Mint and Jonouchi.

"…'' Lettuce just stares blanking at the wall, imagining herself being with someone who would be his love or someone she can be happy with being with.

''Hey, Lettuce-chan?'' Ichigo speaks to her who did not reply back. The cherry head blinks as she calls out to her again. "Lettuce-chan?''

Once again, no respond from the green headed, getting Ichigo frustrated as she shakes her fist. She holds her hand and calls out to her, louder than before. ''LETTUCE-CHAN!''

''AW!'' Lettuce screams as she snaps out and turns to Ichigo who seems to calm down now. The cherry head sighs as she asks her friend with a concern and yet serious stare. ''Sorry for getting mad but is everything okay?''

Lettuce wasn't sure what to tell Ichigo as she just replies, trying to look away. ''Umm… I suppose I am.''

''… Nya?'' Ichigo questions with a small purr; convinced something was wrong with her friend. Lettuce felt nervous as she didn't want to worry her or worse. ''… Never mind. I'm just tired.''

Ichigo blinks; not convinced but just nods to her word with a smile. ''If you say so. I trust you Nya.''

Lettuce smiles, adjusting her glasses as Ichigo went back to work. As soon as the cherry head turn around, the green head frowns a bit, looking back at Jonouchi and Mint. ''_Yugi-san's friend is trying to impress Erika-san. And Ichigo-san has Masaya-san._''

''…'' The thought that she wants to find someone is making Lettuce doubt her chances to find the right boy. Her luck with boys hasn't been great, not at all wonderfully. The last boy she thought she could have a relationship already had a girlfriend. And there was another… no luck there either.

''_I really want to find someone special too._'' Lettuce said to herself, deeply wanting to meet at least a wonderful guy who won't think of her as a geek. She had her friends and she was happy, but could she live her life like that with no chances of finding love? But how is the question and not a simple one. ''_But how? Should I ask Ichigo-san for help?_''

The green haired eyes Ichigo, stressing out as she runs around from table to table.

''She is busy right now.'' Lettuce confirms as she looks around. No signs of Pudding, since she asked for a few days off for important reasons. She then looks at Zakuro's direction and she was seemed unease about something, just as distracted. ''And Fujiwara-san is just as distracted as me.''

Lettuce changes her view towards the security box where Erika was not there at the time as she's taking a personal day right now. ''_And Erika-san might not want to help anyone right now._''

Lettuce sighs as she might be alone on this one, until she spots Ryou watching from the corner. Maybe… but he might not want to help her. That and… she did have strange feelings for him, but it wouldn't hurt to ask for his advice. She grabs the dirty plates of a finished table and soon made her choice.

''… It wouldn't hurt.'' Lettuce tells herself as she goes up to her boss, nervously, not sure how to ask him or the chances that he would give help her or at the least give her pointers. Even so, she had to try and take the risk. Ryou sees her coming his way, curious on what Lettuce might want to tell her as he was once again in one of his arguments with Ichigo who said he was working her too hard.

''Um… '' The green haired was going to speak out until Ichigo instantly shouts at the blonde-headed by ignoring her pleads. ''OH COME ON NYA! I'M THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO WORK HARD!''

''Yes you are, so work faster, why don't you?'' Ryou tells her with his arms crossed over, still ordering her to work harder. Lettuce became scared as she backs away, aware that Ichigo is about to explode. Ichigo was indeed beyond furious as she declares angrily, pointing her finger at him. ''YOU ARE UNFORGIVABLE, SLAVE OWNER!''

''STOP CALLING ME THAT!'' Ryou barks back annoyed by that name that she calls him. Ichigo simply replies by sticking out her tongue at him. Lettuce watches this, sweat dropping as both continue arguing.

''_Maybe not right now I should speak with him._'' Lettuce thought to herself, turning around to get back to work only to trip by her distraction and falls, breaking the plates she had.

''LETTUCE-CHAN!'' Ichigo shouts in surprise, stopping her fight with her boss as she went to help Lettuce onto her feet and then proceed to picking up the broken plates with a broom. Lettuce apologizes nervously, not meaning to do that. Ichigo just smile, understanding she didn't mean it.

''You're paying for that.'' Ryou tells the cherry head, snapping Ichigo's clear head as she shouts angrily. ''AS IF NYA!''

Lettuce sweat drops again as the two argue once again, almost certain this was her fault.

''_Yea, I shouldn't ask for Ichigo-san's help._'' The green haired said to herself, sweat dropping that Ichigo might overact and get upset. ''But then who?''

The argument kept going as it soon enters the afternoon. Lettuce was preparing to leave for the day, still not sure about her problem. ''…''

''Hey, you alright?'' Ichigo asks her with a curious stare, tapping her shoulder. Lettuce gasps of surprised, trying to calm down. ''AW! I mean yes, I'm fine.''

Ichigo sighs as she replies with a small smile. ''Good, I was worried. Sorry again about the whole screaming, Nya.''

''Of course. Don't worry about it.'' Lettuce responds with a small smile, making Ichigo happy that Lettuce is not rouge to understand her issues. Lettuce bows to excuse herself, leaving the locker room as she spots Ryou alone. This was her chance to speak to him as she approaches.

''Hey, getting ready to leave for the day?'' Ryou asks her, somewhat worry about all the arguments he had with Ichigo that he never had time to hear what she wanted to tell him. Lettuce slightly blushes as she bows nervously. ''Yes actually.''

''You know Lettuce, you're the only one of the girls who's the more responsible one.'' Ryou tells her serious, noticing that she's more responsible than the other girls, sometimes more than Ichigo.

''I wouldn't say that. The other girls are just as responsible as I am.'' She tells him honestly, forming a small smile on Ryou's face. He won't lie that Lettuce is sometimes too honest but it's not a bad thing to act like that.

This was a good moment that the green haired enjoy a lot. Lettuce now tries to ask him. ''Um… Ryou-san, can I-''

Before she could ask him, there was a hard knock on the front door that distracted everyone.

''Another costumer?'' Ryou questions, almost certain he placed the closed sign. Ichigo sighs, annoyed as she walks up to the front door, opens it, immediately turns her head to Ryou and tells him as Naruto's head pops open from the outside. ''No, more like a pest.''

''DON'T YOU HAVE RAMEN?!'' Naruto asked loudly almost hungry as his stomach growl. Ichigo holds her right hand tight, hearing that excuse for over the past weeks since ever. She snaps as she tells him angrily. ''NO WE DON'T FOR THE LAST HUNDRED AND TWO TIMES!''

Naruto backs away from her, shivering a bit for how angry Ichigo can be like Sakura. Ichigo starts calming down as she asks him a question tone while her hands are over her waist. ''And why are you not back to Konoha yet, Naruto-kun?''

''I have my reasons!'' Naruto replies rudely, his arms crossed over. Ichigo didn't believe him much since she has a feeling he's hiding something.

''… Then my reasons to you is you should go somewhere else.'' Ichigo then tells him less intense. She was still mad at him for that stunt from way back with one of his clones transforming into herself and screwing her life slightly. Even some boys back in the school are treated her like a complete weirdo, whatever what Naruto did in her place. The very thought of what he did further pisses her off.

''Good night Ichigo-san.'' Lettuce tells her as she moves pass them to leave the café. Ichigo smiles as she waves goodnight. ''Good night Lettuce-chan.''

Lettuce bows with a smile as she leaves, only for Naruto to grin at Ichigo. The cherry head just gave him a stare before slamming the door closed. Naruto stood there for a moment before he shouted angrily, charging away with hard stomps and a scowl-like expression. Lettuce blinks as she watches the boy getting madder.

''I really can't stand cat girls sometimes, ya know! It's so frustrating.'' Naruto declares angrily as his stomach growls slightly. Lettuce sweat drops as she hands him a piece of candy she had to him. Naruto blinks as he accepts the piece and eats it with delight.

''Ichigo-san means well.'' Lettuce explains, knowing by heart that Ichigo would help anyone no matter who he or she is. After all, she saved her when she was all alone.

Naruto just stares at her and smiles, agreeing with what the girl with the glasses told him.

''I know, I didn't mean to say she doesn't.'' The blonde-headed shinobi answers back, a lot more relax now than before. Lettuce smiles as she realized this was her first time speaking with this boy. She does know Ichigo met him and he's a nice guy, although he argued why the café was pink a lot.

''Um… Naruto-san correct?'' She asks him; hopefully she got his name correctly. Naruto just replies with a chuckle, happy about it.

''Hehehe, that's me! EH… um…'' Naruto begins to say, starting to lose his position as he doesn't remember her name… or he didn't know it? Lettuce felt embarrassed as she introduces herself properly. ''Oh right, we didn't introduce correctly. My name is Retasu Midorikawa.''

''…'' Naruto grew a large blank expression, never hearing a complex name like that before in his life. The green haired just blinks nervously, possibly concerned that her name might be a little too hard to remember.

''But you can call me Lettuce too.'' Lettuce tells him, forming a grin on the blonde-headed shinobi as he understood, crystal clear. Lettuce tries to smile, still a bit nervously around a boy like him.

''You remind me a lot of Hinata-chan.'' Naruto tells her, almost seeing a somewhat reflection of Hinata Hyugga towards Lettuce. The green haired blinks as she was never compared with another girl before.

''Is she a friend of yours?'' Lettuce asks the shinobi who nods with a small smile, never forgetting a nice gal like Hinata.

''A good one too… except she's quiet, shy… blushes when she sees me. Heck she even faints when she sees me. She doesn't eat enough meat or ramen if you ask me.'' Naruto tells her with a concerning face for one of his many friends. He soon noticed Lettuce was a bit distant about something, making him concern for her as he asks her. ''Anyway, you seem… distracted?''

Lettuce gasps a bit, surprised he noticed her unease as her glasses slip from her view a bit. She adjusts them as she answers him, blushing. ''I am because of stuff I can't overcome the courage to find the person I want to be with.''

Naruto just nods, somehow understanding her problem as he crosses his arms and closed his eyes, complete silent as he hums. She sweat drops as she thought he was either thinking or fell asleep.

''… SO… You need is confidence?'' Naruto finally speaks out, opening up his eyes slowly as he forms a grin, raises his arms up and points one of them at Lettuce, adding. ''Hehe! No fear, Naruto Uzumaki is here to help! I can help you get your guts!''

''My guts?'' Lettuce questions nervously as she's really confused by what he's referring to as ''guts''. Naruto also notices that as he explains that with a smile, remembering the few words that his pervert teacher Jiraiya did taught him. ''It's a saying that means both confidence and strength. It's something me and Ero-Sennin follow by heart.''

''OH! I see.'' Lettuce understood with amazement, first time she heard that word being used like that. ''Guts? I see.''

Naruto could see that Lettuce didn't have that much strong confidence to be able to speak out her feelings. He knew what she lacked and he could help her. Why not in Naruto's mind.

''Lettuce-chan, you need your own guts to stand up to your doubts. Just say what you want without any regrets or remorse!'' Naruto tells her with a smirk. Lettuce was a bit surprised to hear he wanted to help her.

''That would be…'' The girl was trying to accept his deal, but she wasn't sure if she should. But… she needs the help and it wouldn't hurt. She then finishes nervously. ''A good thing, I supposed.''

Naruto grins to hear that as he declares. ''Then I'll help you out with everything I know… well… I guess? I mean I don't know how to help you but I will try to help you, big time!''

''And you would actually help me with nothing in return?'' Lettuce asks, questioning in what he wants from her. She feared it might be something… physical. Naruto eyes her, narrowing his eyes as he thinks. He forms a smile from an idea as he declares. ''… Get me some ramen and we got a deal.''

Lettuce blinks in confusion, leaning her head as her glasses slightly come off from her view as she utters. ''Eh? Ramen? Just ramen?''

''Yup!'' Naruto replies with a friendly grin. Lettuce was relief to hear that, but this also made her trust him too.

''Then I'll buy you some ramen, but please do your best to help me.'' Lettuce asks of him, hoping he would still accept her help. Naruto hasn't say no to helping anyone in trouble, especially when it comes for him to get free ramen.

''Doing my best… is my best!'' Naruto declares proudly with another grin. Lettuce smiles, bowing to him that he would help her case.

''So when and where can we meet?'' Lettuce asks him as the blonde-headed scratches the back of his head, thinking of when they should meet. He soon, well about 30 seconds, had another brilliant idea as he declares. ''… Tomorrow! In the park! THIS PARK. In… um… the morning! Or afternoon? AFTERNOON!''

Lettuce once again was left speechless and confused by him as she just agrees, not sure what else she should thanks him again. ''Um that's fine! Thank you so much!''

The green-headed bows once more before she heads out home, awaiting her training with Naruto.

''… She surely reminds me of Hinata-chan.'' Naruto mutters to himself, alone, smiling as Lettuce is roughly close to Hinata's own personality. It kinda made him miss her.

''And well… Ichigo-chan is at least nicer than Sakura-chan.'' Naruto adds, a little taken back by what he just said since Ichigo is scary… but Sakura… she's much scarier. And yet, Ichigo can be scarier and that was really scary. ''… In some way.''

Naruto was left thinking, not realizing that Ichigo was sneaking behind him so she could head out home.

**The Next Day****… Afternoon:**

Lettuce has already arrived in the park, a bit nervous about the whole idea of being trained by a ''ninja'' that Pudding once put in words, but Naruto is a very nice guy. She could trust him.

She waited around, looking around if he would show up. There was still no sign of him. She waited for an hour but no sign of him.

''Strange, he said in the afternoon or did he mean mid-afternoon? He never said what time.'' Lettuce mutters to herself, getting worried for him now.

''… Where is he?'' Lettuce once again asked herself, adjusting her glasses slightly. She decides to sit on a bench, already tired of standing up. After like a minute, Naruto finally shows up in a big hurry with his jacket opened up.

''I'M HERE!'' Naruto screams with large white pupils, showing his terror of coming late to the training. Lettuce just smiles at him, just relief he did arrived.

''SORRY… I didn't know what time it was.'' Naruto apologizes by bowing multiple times to the green haired. Lettuce just smiles nervously, forgiving him.

''Um… I sort of expected this a bit, Uzumaki-san.'' She tells him; already certain something like this would happen. Naruto blinks, not by the fact that she expected this, but by the name she called him.

''… Eh? Just call me Naruto or Naruto-san like before.'' The blonde-headed ask her nicely with a small smile. Lettuce blinks, closing her eyes for a moment as she sweat drops. This was a first for her since she barely knew him much.

''Um sure thing, Naruto-san.'' Lettuce replies still feeling a tad bad. Naruto just grins now that he like that name more. He did a small squat, stretching his legs and arms as if warming up. He soon declares proudly. ''Yosh… LET'S START!''

Lettuce once again blinks in confusion for how strange Naruto was, but she just smiles as she wanted to try to get stronger.

''Right, I'm ready for the first lesson.'' She tells him honestly as Naruto firmly nods and speaks. ''Okay, then the first thing is-''

Naruto soon stops, staring confused at Lettuce who took out a small book and a pen, ready to write down stuff in it.

''… Why are you taking notes?'' Naruto questions with large lips and widen, stun and expressive eyes. Lettuce eyes him, a bit off by the look he was giving him. She blinks as she answers him. ''Sorry, I'm taking notes so I can study what I learned.''

''… SIGH.'' Naruto eyes her before he sighs with a somewhat disappointed tone as he explains himself upsetting, pointing his right thumb to his heart. ''You don't study to learn to have guts, you remember it right here!''

Lettuce didn't understand it much as she looks at where Naruto was pointing at and asks. ''The heart?''

''Exactly!'' Naruto replies with a small smirk. He has never been the type to study or work hard in classes, but what he did was the promises and vows to get stronger and improve the mistakes he has made. ''Real teachings can only be translated to the heart.''

''So… no notes?'' Lettuce asks, starting to get what he wants her to do. Naruto nods serious, grabbing Lettuce's book and pen. He first shreds the small notebook and then snaps the pen, shouting madly. ''WHO NEEDS NOTES! I never did and look at me now!''

Lettuce sweat drops, looking at her destroyed notebook and pen on the ground. She utters, not able to save her stuff. ''… I actually like that book.''

Naruto now sweat drops nervously, not expecting she would say that as he responds. ''… I'll buy you a new one, when I get money.''

The green haired just nods softly on his promise. Naruto continues looking down at the book he ruined as he sighs, trying to regain his composer and declares confidently. ''Anyway, just remember the words I teach you!''

''Of course!'' Lettuce replies. Naruto smirks as he thinks for a brief moment and says to her with his arms crossed over. ''Okay Lettuce-chan, the first thing you need to realize, when to have a backbone and not being super nervous, is to be strong. Always stand up for one's self.''

Lettuce frowns a bit, not sure if she could be like that. Naruto noticed that as he adds with a small smirk. ''And never doubt what you want to do. The moment you do, it's over.''

''I see, but could I do that without getting scared.'' Lettuce question, not sure if she has such thing like a backbone to prevent her in saying stuff that would normally scare her from even asking.

Naruto eyes her as he smiles, telling her with a boastful tone. ''Hey, we're on the lecture part; we haven't entered the real training yet.''

Lettuce nods softly, acknowledging he's right. Naruto nods back as he says in a calmer tone. ''Okay, then let's get started! I want you first to talk to a random stranger without getting nervous.''

Lettuce leans her head in the right, shocked as her glasses slightly drop from her view just as she readjusts them. Why would he ask her to talk to some random person? That's even harder than talking to her friends.

''Um… that's easier said than done.'' Lettuce points out a bit uncertain if she could do this. Naruto roll his eyes annoyed that she's not even trying and that's what he has to show her it's not harder.

''Nonsense! I'll show you!'' Naruto declares with a confident grin as he looks and spots a woman and rushes up to her. Lettuce watches him approach her and introduce himself as the lady seemed to giggle by what he was telling her. Lettuce continues watching as Naruto grins at the lady, telling her stuff as she giggles as if finding him funny and cute.

This went on for about a 3-4 minutes as the woman bows for goodbye while Naruto waves goodbye with a small grin. He turns around and walks back up to Lettuce, telling her with a grin with a thumb up. ''And that's how you do it!''

Lettuce blinks, amazed that she just witnessed all that happening.

"… Why was she giggling?'' She finally asks him, curious how he did that. Naruto chuckles again with a self-confident face as he tells her. ''Hehehe, my charm never fails.''

Lettuce just nods that Naruto is a friendly guy who can get anyone to smile or laugh with him.

''Alright Lettuce-chan, your turn!'' Naruto tells her with a smile. The green haired gulped in surprised. ''Um… well, okay!''

She made her move, spotting someone and slowly yet nervously approached him. The guy never even noticed her until she came in front of his view. This surprised and even scared him by her red, glowing face expression.

''Eh… um… hello.'' Lettuce begins to slightly mutter, trying to sound loudly. The boy seat drops by her voice, as did Naruto from a distant. He had a look of both shock and disturb that she might be ''overdoing it''.

''_She's terrible at this._'' Naruto said to himself as he continues to watch. Lettuce was trying her best to say more words, not wanting to fail on this but her fear of not doing well made her freak out, shaking her legs. She never forced herself to do this as she couldn't do it.

She soon bows to the stranger and runs off, panicking. The boy continues to sweat drop, just leaving to where he was leaving.

The green headed rushes to Naruto and bows to him too, apologizing with a red bright face. ''Sorry, I'm not good at this!''

Naruto just stares at her, sighing as he rubs his head, amazed she's apologizing for something like this. She might not have had a great start, not even a good one… but it was better than him when he was a kid and that's something more.

''Don't say that, you just need to work more on this. I trust you Lettuce-chan, you can do better than this.'' Naruto convinces her to not give up yet. Lettuce wasn't sure, but his words were strong, a lot since no one has tried to help her before.

''Um… right. I just need to try… a little bit harder.'' She replies, slightly still unsure about it. Naruto nods firmly, noticing she'll need a lot of help to improve.

''_She has low confidence, very low._'' Naruto thinks to himself, knowing that Lettuce can do better if she had better confidence in oneself. But as things stand, she's far from reaching real confidence. Naruto knew that but he wouldn't give up on her ever.

''_But, I won't give up on her. If I do, then what kind of future Hokage would I be!_'' Naruto tells himself serious, determined to show that he can become a great Hokage by helping those close to him… or friends of friends. He slams his fist to his palm, now more serious to help her. ''_I'll do everything I can to help Lettuce-chan! That's my Ninja Way!_''

Lettuce stares at Naruto, blinking nervously by how quiet and strange he's acting… and grinning weirdly too.

''Are you okay? You haven't said a word for over a few minutes.'' She asks him nervously. Naruto snaps out as he decides, shouting excitedly. "I'M A-OKAY! Let's try it again, Lettuce-chan!''

Lettuce sweat drops, not sure if he was alright but nods to his words. ''Yes please!''

Soon the training recommence as Lettuce wanted to do her best and so did Naruto. But could she do it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Naruto: I**__**'LL HELP YOU OVER COME YOUR SHYNESS NO MATTER WHAT, YA KNOW!**_

_**Lettuce: Umm… thank you very much Naruto-san. I**__**'ll do my best.**_

* * *

Two days passed since Lettuce agreed to take Naruto's help and her training to improve her confidence began. They weren't as great as Naruto hoped as Lettuce still had her nervous issues still going on. She did manage to speak to at least 60 different people per day, but at the best a few words before she got a bit hazed. The sun slowly descends in the second day, meaning it was time to call it a day.

"…'' Lettuce was quiet as she was eating her lunch. She seemed almost upset about how little she grew since this training began. Maybe she's giving herself too much certainly she will do it or just not trying hard enough.

Naruto was eating a riceball, enjoying it, as he declares after finishing it. ''Yosh… we're making great progress, Lettuce-chan!''

The green haired sweat drops, staring at him confusedly by what he said. What progress was he referring to?

''Um… Naruto-san, I've only been able to say a few sentences before I got scared again.'' Lettuce reminds him after the number of attempts that failed. Naruto just eyes her, both confused and upset, knowing how bad she did but it didn't matter to him as long as she tried.

''PROGRESS IS PROGRESS! You try which means we can try harder next time, ya know!'' Naruto tells her loudly, surprising Lettuce greatly. She was amazed he still had faith in her. He then decides, calmly down. ''Okay, let's try again, tomorrow.''

''You'll actually help me more?'' Lettuce questions him as Naruto nods serious with a small smile and a thumb up. ''Of course! What are friends for?''

Lettuce blushes as her glasses fogged up. He just called them friends. For her, this was more than special. This brought a smile on her face as she replies serious, but with a small smile. ''… Right. Let's try again!''

''That's more like it!'' Naruto responds with a grin on his face, happy she's still in. Lettuce just smiles back, not sad about this as she once were.

''I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Lettuce-chan!'' Naruto says his good nights to the green haired as she prepares to leave for the day. ''Likewise!''

Lettuce eyes him, just seeing the bright blue eyes of the blonde-headed. He was so nice and he yet… he wasn't Ryou. She had to admit she still has a crush for him… but sometimes, her chances with him seemed low unlike the chances with Ichigo or even Erika. She wants to show him that she… that she's a girl too, no… that she can be amazing just like Ichigo and Erika.

She told Naruto that earlier in the morning and he said these words: ''Hmm… You want to show that guy who seems cocky and pretty mean that you like him? HMM… then show him how confident to tell him what you think of him. If you can't do that, then what chances will you have to see you differently. I think? Just follow your gut!''

Lettuce just giggles to herself quietly, admitting his words were something to remember. Maybe… maybe she can.

''Good night, Naruto-san.'' She bows to him before she runs off. Naruto just waves goodbye to her as he watches her leave his view of vision. He could tell someone like Lettuce can get better. His gut was telling him that. That… or it's hungry. No, it has to be a feeling.

''… I know tomorrow she'll do better.'' He tells himself, positive on tomorrow in being the promised day. The blonde-headed pretty soon realizes, as the sun sets and everything was dark. His stomach growled as he put things together that Lettuce forgot to buy him ramen. ''… But now I'm hungry. DARN IT!''

So Naruto did what he knew best… asked Ichigo for food and boy, she was not happy about his appearance.

**The Following Day****…**

Lettuce was running late because she was working and asked permission to leave early. Ryou allowed it, seeing how determine Lettuce was about it. She was relief he understood as she hurry up.

''Oh no, I'm going to be late for today's training.'' Lettuce utters to herself as she runs faster. She's pleading that today would be the day she can get a stronger confidence.

''_I hope I'm improving. Even though Naruto-san says I am… I'm not so sure._'' She speaks to herself, unease about her chances now. As she was reaching the park, Lettuce was suddenly surprised as her cell phone was ringing. ''OH! Who's calling?''

She answers it and it was Ryou's voice who greets her.''Ryou-san?''

''**Lettuce, trouble. I need to get to this location and fast. The others should join you soon.**'' Ryou tells her serious, checking on the screen with Keiichiro that an Anima Chimera has revealed itself, attacking people. Lettuce frowns as she stopped running, realized she's needed and couldn't see Naruto now. And to make worse, she had no time to tell him the situation by the chances that he's not there.

''Um… right, I'll be there.'' Lettuce responds, hanging up as she changes directions and heads out. She looks down in grief, sad for Naruto if she ditch him. However, she has a duty to protect the people of this world from the aliens.

''… Sorry Naruto-san, but I'm needed.'' Lettuce declares determined, heading out as her thoughts were still worry about this. ''_I hope he doesn't get mad._''

Unaware of her, Naruto was already waiting for her on time. He felt bad the other times that this time he wanted to be early, unlike Kakashi who seems to always be running late for everything.

''… Where is she?'' Naruto asks himself unease, stomping his foot impatiently now. He tries to calm down but he was very eager to train Lettuce again, but no sign of her. Who knew their shoes would be in reverse. ''And for once, I came here early.''

Naruto sighs as he looks up in the sky, staring at a few birds flying across to somewhere. He was certain something was amidst; his gut told him. ''… Something is wrong.''

He didn't take a moment to think as Naruto rushes off, trying to track down Lettuce. He needed to… she might need some help if his gut was worried.

**Elsewhere****…**

Lettuce arrived at the location Ryou gave her, a normal mall, seeing people running out in panic. She too now felt nervous, knowing she's doing this solo; alone. Lettuce had to be strong for her friends who are in their own battles.

''_Get it together. Stay strong, that's what you learned._'' Lettuce told herself mentally, remembering Naruto's lessons to trust her gut and believe in herself. She nods as she marches ahead, continuing to watch people running out until there were none.

''What's even scaring everyone?'' Lettuce asks as she looks ahead and widens her eyes as a large cobra chimera appears in front of her. ''Oh no!''

The chimera eyes her, hissing as if it wants to eat her. Lettuce gulps, terrified to find out what that hissing meant.

''… Okay, I guess I have to stop you alone.'' Lettuce said nervously, reaching to her Mew Pendant, chanting. ''Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!''

Lettuce is soon engulfed in a green aura, transforming into Mew Lettuce with her castanets-like weapons.

''So you've came.'' A voice spoke out of nowhere, making Mew Lettuce unease as she scans the area. Soon Pie appears, above his chimera, eyeing the one Mew Mew and it had to be that one. ''Just one of you then?''

''The others will arrive while I stop your monster.'' Mew Lettuce tells him confident, aiming her weapons at the chimera. Pie just eyes her as he floats slightly away, unimpressed by her act.

''… That is if you can.'' The alien says, staring down at the Mew Mew as he moves his hand, ordering his chimera to attack at any time. Mew Lettuce prepares herself, determine to prove him wrong. ''I can!''

The cobra didn't waste time to charge at the Mew Mew, slitting at her. Mew Lettuce leaps up, avoid the beast as she tries to send a kick at it. The cobra whacks her aside with its quick tail wipe.

Mew Lettuce screams as she's pushes aside but manages to land on her feet. The cobra now tries to bite her with its large fangs but she runs fast, evading it with a wide U-turn. The chimera misses her as Mew Lettuce tries another kick across the cobra's bottom half. The kick was effective as he cobra as slightly send flying.

''Now's my chance!'' Lettuce told herself, holding her weapons as she plays them, releasing their power. ''_**RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!**_''

Lettuce fires a powerful blast of water from her castanets, blasting the chimera directly. She seemed to hit it, smiling, until something stir up from the blast. In a sudden motion, the cobra emerges now with three more heads beside it.

''What?!'' Mew Lettuce screams in horror at the sight of what she's staring at.

''It seemed logical that I upgraded the cobra creature to possess multiple heads, like the mythical hydra.'' Pie explained his latest chimera, possessing the powers of a hydra to multiple new heads.

Mew Lettuce panics as she tries to use another _**Ribbon Lettuce Rush**_ until the cobra-half hydra comes at her with its heads. She barely had time to dodge as the heads slam her with headbutts and then one of them breathes a powerful breathe that engulfs her. Mew Lettuce coughs badly as her body as she drops her knees. Her vision became blurry as her legs couldn't move.

''And each head possesses a special poison that temporary paralyzed your body.'' Pie added, witnessing their poisonous breathe attack. Mew Lettuce just stares at blurs, not able to see anything clearly. She couldn't even move at her current state.

''Farewell.'' Pie announce, commanding his cobra to finish her. The chimera obeys without objection as it hisses and slits fast at Lettuce, ready to devour her all. Mew Lettuce was really scared, closing her eyes as she knew that she was finished.

''_This can't end like this._'' Lettuce said to herself in thought, afraid of the outcome. She knew she was a goner… but she couldn't let it end like this. Not like this. If only there was a-

''HEY!''A loud familiar voice shouts through Lettuce's ears, interrupting her as she opens up her eyes wide. The cobra's main head was clobber by mighty feet, stomping it onto the ground with the other heads crashing as well. The Mew Mew and the alien were shocked as it was Naruto and his clones that appeared over the cobra.

''Who do you think you are that can pick on a nice girl like Lettuce-chan! I won't forgive you!'' Naruto barks at Pie angrily, staring serious and confident at him. Mew Lettuce was still speechless to think he would appear to save her. ''Naruto-san?''

Naruto got off the cobra as he walks to Lettuce, smiling as he picks her up. ''You alright?''

Lettuce just stares at him, still speechless, as she nods softly. Naruto just grins to hear that, glaring back at Pie with rage. Pie stares back at the new problem, not recognizing him. From his estimation and study of the Dragon Knight, this human shows traits that the knight would respect as well as his unique ability to appear and attack his chimera with a mighty force.

''_He must be one of the Dragon Knight's allies._'' Pie analyzed the enemy, his arms still crossed, as he tries to study what else he could do but nothing so far, yet. He had to learn more to better defeat this new threat as he asks the blonde-headed teen.''Why are you helping this Mew Mew?''

Naruto clinches his fist angrily that he didn't refer Lettuce by name as he replies serious while he slowly introduces his hands at him. ''Because she's my friend too and whoever is my friend, I will defend with these two hands-''

Naruto then clinches his right fist and slams it to his left palm. ''And smash those who harm them!''

''… Then you have forced my hands.'' Pie announces calmly, unafraid of what this human is capable of. His chances of winning are high with his chimera as well as the Mew Mew who would be able to destroy to his chimera is unable to move. ''My chances are 98.6%, high enough to confirm victory.''

Mew Lettuce gulps as she knew Pie was right. As things look, there was no chance of them to even win. Naruto just smirks at his threats, finding them amusing.

''You might have use numbers to confirm you won, but what you said… That's my line bastard. _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_'' Naruto declares as he forms a hand seal and creates multiple clones around him.

Pie raises an eyebrow, recognizing the style of the strange technique as it was one similar to the Dragon Knight's.

''GET THAT UGLY SNAKE GUYS!'' The real Naruto commands his clones as they all roar in agreement. ''YOSH!''

All the clones charge together at the cobra-hydra chimera. Pie was not concerned about the army of clones as he still orders his chimera to charge forward with a wave of his hand. The chimera obeys, slitting at the clones.

Naruto and his clones slam their fists at the chimera's multiple heads, not doing much as the heads smashes them instead. The chimera crushes the number of clones with a large tail whip. Naruto's clones try to counterattack with their kunais and shurikens, throwing them at the beast but all they did but ping pong off its hard scales.

The cobra sinks its fangs at the remaining clones, leaving Naruto with just him. He sees the tail coming at him as he leaps up, avoiding it barely as he lands on the tip and jumps off it. He was on the clear until one head tries to eat him with its large opened mouth. Naruto barely had a reaction time as the head eats him.

''Naruto-san!'' Mew Lettuce utters in horror, screaming that he wasn't dead. The cobra's head tries to devour its meal if it wasn't that Naruto was stubborn, using his hands and feet on the top and bottom of the mouth to not get devour. Naruto sweats, grinning angrily as he uses his strength to make the cobra's head to open up its mouth.

Mew Lettuce spots him and was partly relief. Naruto continues gritting, knowing he can't hold the cobra's mouth in place for long. His arms and legs were shaking by the pressure, knowing he can't last for long. Naruto had to escape now as he gathers his Chakra on his palms and feet, pushing back at the mouth.

''IT'LL… TAKE… MORE… THAN… THIS… TO… EAT… ME!'' Naruto utters his words slow but loud as he widens his eyes angrily and yells, releasing more power as he pushes the mouth off him. That cobra's head hisses in pain as the push broke his mouth as Naruto leaps out of it and joins Mew Lettuce. She was amazed how he escaped, but she also noticed how drained he was for doing it.

Pie didn't expect such strength, but he planned to expect something like this. It worked as the human was panting of exhaustion.

''Impressive if not a worthless act to survive a little longer. It's an inconvenient you're going to suffer the same path as that Mew Mew, human.'' Pie tells Naruto, still confident in his strategy. Naruto just eyes him with one eye open, strangely confused about something. For Naruto… it was the strange word the elf ears guy said.

''In-conven-ient? MORE LIKE EXPECTED OF ME!'' Naruto replied back with a big grin, pointing his finger at him as if he knew what that word meant. Pie, for the first time here, sweat dropped at what he heard from the human's mouth. He use a word and made a different meaning out of it, damaging the sentence as if it was simple minded. Was he testing him? Was this human smarter than he leads on being?

''Are you trying to insult me for how you contradicting my words into something incorrectly spoken?'' Pie speaks, sounding serious at the blonde-headed. Mew Lettuce was confused as well, wanting to confirm if Naruto was tricking him. Sadly he wasn't as Naruto was dumbstruck by the new word the alien called him. He just stared in blank, not having a clue.

''Con-tra-dict-ing? Contra dicting?'' Naruto tries to spell out the word, still not understanding the meaning. Mew Lettuce and Pie were now speechless that he didn't understood. Pie slowly removed his arms off, clinching his right hand softly. He was wrong about this human that the human made him look like a fool without even trying.

''…You are what humans call a simpleton.'' Pie determines angrily from just observing the shinobi. Naruto gave him a confused expression, raising his right eye and asks while sounding out the strange word in a dumbfounded tone. ''Sim-ple-ton? Simple ton? That doesn't sound right?''

Pie was left silent, in fact astonished by this human's intelligent level. He was wrong about his intelligence, he was much stupider.

Mew Lettuce sweat drops as she even knew that Naruto shouldn't have been confused. She explains it to him in a nice tone. ''Um I think he refer you as a, um… nincompoop if you put it.''

''Nin-com-poop? I DIDN'T POOP!'' Naruto utters, giving an even greater confused expression by what he didn't understand. Then he became more confused if he did use the bathroom today. ''Did I today?''

''…'' Both Mew Lettuce and even Pie blink in shock at what they're looking at.

''Is he real?'' Pie utters, for once out of his character, by this human's stupidity. Naruto heard that, getting mad as he stomps his foot on the ground furious and declares with a smirk, slamming his right fist onto his left palm. ''You bet I'm real and I'm going to really slam my fist onto your face!''

Pie eyes the shinobi angrily by his threats, not buying them or interest to accept them. ''… That will never happen.''

''Don't say ''NEVER'', elf ears!'' Naruto yells as he performs the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, creating more clones again. Pie stares at him annoyed as he moves his hand at him, commanding the chimera to attack again. The chimera obeyed, slitting at the clones once more.

Naruto and his clones leap up high, evading the snake over their feet as they land on its upper half of the cobra's body and runs all over it. The chimera hisses as the heads try to catch them, not doing much since they were on top of them. Naruto had to end this now or never before the chimera overcomes his clones.

Pie felt annoyed that the unintelligent human is outsmarting his chimera. Mew Lettuce smiles as things might finally end well.

Naruto's clones, in pars of two, form the spiral energy sphere each, preparing to smash the chimera into dust.

''LET'S END THIS! _**RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto and all of his clones all shouted, swinging downward their powerful Jutsu upon the cobra-hydra monster to really damage the east for good… until Pie flies at them and intercepts by firing a destructive wind, lightning blast from his fan-like weapon. ''_**KUU-RAI-SEN!**_''

''What?!'' Naruto gasps in shock as the tornado-like blast hits him and all of his Shadow Clones, blowing them all away as the real Naruto was damaged, flew off the chimera and crashed upon the ground. Mew Lettuce watch helplessly as she eyes the alien, upsetting as her hands shake in rage.

Pie crosses his arms, a bit relax, as he eyes down at the foolish human who was going to mock him. Naruto stirs up, getting up slowly on his feet, showing scratches on his body while eyeing back at Pie furiously.

''I told you already, I have already planned out my victory.'' Pie reconfirms to the shinobi his victory upon him and the Mew Mew, confident that nothing will stand in his way. Mew Lettuce once again felt useless as she notices Naruto closed his eyes. Maybe he's given up? Pie also noticed it and could confirm he has indeed one.

That soon wasn't the case as Naruto smirks, declaring firm as he shot up his eyes at him. ''And like I told you, I ain't going to lose to you! Ever.''

Those words gave Lettuce a small smile while Pie scowls angrily at this human's persistent.

''Then perish.'' Pie declares as the chimera hisses and comes at the partly injured Naruto. The blonde-headed glare serious as Mew Lettuce panics, knowing they had to do something now or else. And yet… she couldn't let this end like this. Naruto refuses to admit defeat and she shouldn't either.

''AS IF NYA!'' A cat-like voice shouted as the chimera received a massive kick by Mew Ichigo from behind. Pie widens his eyes as he didn't expect her, trying to attack her with his weapon until he spots a strange glow from behind him. He quickly evades, dodging a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ from Yugi who moves pass the alien, joining up with the cat girl.

''Ichigo-san!'' Mew Lettuce shouts of joy to see her leader and friend. Naruto also added, grinning to see the tri-color head too. ''And Yugi-san too! Nice!''

''You two okay by any chance?'' Yugi asks both Naruto and Mew Lettuce with a concerning expression. The two nod as Yugi sighs of relief. Mew Ichigo joins them, also relief, as she adds while eyeing at the chimera. ''And here I thought I would get a break Nya.''

''I don't think it matters now, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi tells her with a small smirk, amused that she's thinking like that now. Ichigo sweat drops, her cat ears lower slightly for how embarrassed she felt as she answers back. ''Good point. Shall we beat this monster down Nya?''

Yugi smirks, knowing fully well what his answer is as he nods. Mew Ichigo smiles, knowing as much. Yugi changes his expression into a serious one, eyeing Naruto as he tells him like a leader. ''Naruto-kun, pin that chimera on ground level with your clones. Make it count.''

Naruto blinks in surprise to see Yugi like that, but he had to respect the guy for being just as serious as he is too. Mew Ichigo also form that face as she eyes Mew Lettuce and tells her but in a gently, serious tone. ''And Lettuce-chan, help the clones too and don't worry in harming them. Do your best too.''

Mew Lettuce blinks in surprise too, but she admire her leader for being serious too. It gave her the strength, and the time Naruto was fighting before, to regain motion back in her legs, standing up again.

''Yosh! Count on me!'' Naruto replies in a grinning face. Mew Lettuce nods serious, replying to the cat girl. ''As I am, Ichigo-san!''

Yugi smiles to hear that, turning to Mew Ichigo as he asks her. ''Ready, Ichigo-kun?''

''Absolutely Nya!'' Mew Ichigo replies back with a small smile as she does a cat hand-palm pose. Yugi smiles back as the two eyed the chimera with a serious stare. ''Let's go!''

Both Dragon Knight and Mew Mew charge at the chimera as Yugi creates a few of his Dragon Clones.

''Your teamwork will not be enough to overcome my perfect plan.'' Pie declares as he unleashes another wind tornado attack from his fan. Mew Ichigo blocks it with her _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_, negating the tornado as Yugi and his clones unleash their _**Dragon Slice Attacks**_ at the cobra and its heads.

Pie began to get mad, witnessing Naruto creating more of his Shadow Clones, slamming their fists or kicks on the cobra's body, pinning it down. He couldn't understand this specie who rob his race their planet. All their work in vain because of them: a race of uncaring creatures that harm this world.

''Why are you humans so determined to protect a world that doesn't belong to you?'' Pie demanded angrily, ordering his chimera to attack back. The chimera tries with a large hiss before it was silence by Naruto's foot, barking back at Pie's words. ''Because this is our world too!''

Pie was silence while Naruto is glaring serious at him. The blonde-headed knows full well why he's fighting but he can't accept how he prefers to solve his problem by killing everyone including Lettuce, Yugi, Ichigo, EVERYONE. He could never forget it, ever!

''You're wrong about teamwork not being better than your damn smart head!'' Naruto shouts serious as he smashes his fists on the giant monster. The clones all tighten their grip on the chimera's heads, refusing to let it escape or get loose. The real Naruto knew his clones are only meant to hold it as he eyes Mew Lettuce, and shouts out towards her. ''Lettuce-chan, show him how damn wrong he is, ya know!''

''Naruto-san…'' Mew Lettuce utters, seeing the burning courage in his blue eyes. She train hard to get to this point; she had to prove herself that she has guts like her strong will friends.

''That's right… I can't give up on this world we care for!'' The green haired Mew Mew speaks up, eyeing the chimera and Pie serious, standing up for her own will. She will not let them put her down, for her friends… she'll overcome her doubts and fears!

''You might be right that we did harm this world, but we can change and we can be nicer people too! We won't… I won't let you harm my friends or the people of this world, ANYMORE!'' Mew Lettuce shouted slightly angrily, finally determine to fight back and not be afraid. She charges in, holding tight her weapons as they glow bright green.

''_**MEW LETTUCE RUSH PUMP!**_'' She shouts, unleashing a bigger and denser jet water blast, slamming and hitting the chimera directly. The chimera hisses in pain as the blast purifies its form, weakening it. Naruto's clones including the real one were washed away from the blast. The real Naruto, dazed and covered in water, hit the now wet wall while the clones were all puffed into smoke.

''Did I… do that?'' Mew Lettuce questions in surprise, amazed she used a new attack by her own emotions. Naruto grins, happy that she finally got the strength to really show her guts.

''Amazing job, Midoriikawa-kun!'' Yugi congrats her with a smile as Mew Ichigo agrees. The pink haired Mew Mew was amazed by how strong Lettuce has gotten, making her blush as she tells her. ''Leave the rest to us- Nya!''

Mew Lettuce blushes back, nodding to her wishes. Yugi and Ichigo eye each other and nodded in agreement as the cat girl brings out her Strawberry Bell and Yugi creates a Dragon Clone as they both create a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ over Yugi's right palm.

''_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' They both shouted in union as the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ fires within the _**Dragon Rasengan**_, infusing both to create a shining, white outline, pink energy blast that took form of a long body dragon. The blast opens its mouth and hits and engulfs the Cobra-Hydra Chimera, destroying it within a single strike.

Soon the Para-Para emerges from the destroyed chimera, instantly devour by Masha in one fell scoop. Pie was left enraged and shock, his chimera defeated by those Mew Mews and the Dragon Knight and his ally again.

''NICE ONE YOU TWO!'' Naruto congrats Yugi and Mew Ichigo as he eyes the alien; tying up his headband tightly. ''Yosh, leave this guy to me!''

Yugi was a bit confused that Naruto made that decision. Mew Ichigo was about to argue that he shouldn't until Mew Lettuce speaks up with a confident small smile, cheering for the blonde-headed. ''You can do it Naruto-san.''

The cat girl Mew Mew was surprised by her shy friend's sudden attitude, but it brought a smile to her face as she didn't interrupted Naruto's choice. Naruto grins at Lettuce as he eyes Pie, ready to kick his butt.

''You will fail from the start!'' Pie declares serious as he comes at Naruto, not going to fall to him.

''Don't count on it! _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_'' Naruto replies as he forms a hand seal and creates 4 clones beside him, all charging in as a team. Pie didn't care about the human's clones or his numbers as he swings his fan and unleashes his attack.

''_**FUU-HYOU-SEN!**_'' Pie unleashes a wind tornado blast that froze Naruto's clones instantly but not the real one who leaps up, creating more clones to jump over the other to reach him.

''_More clones?_'' Pie questions, amazed this human can make more. The alien replies by unleashing another wind ice blast until two of Naruto's clones take the hit full on, puffing into a large smokescreen. Pie could not see through the smoke as he had to prepare himself for the unexpected.

_**''GIANT RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto erupts shouting loudly, coming out of the smoke with another Shadow Clone, both holding onto a bigger version of a normal _**Rasengan**_. Pie predictable this outcome from him, already prepared with his own attack.

''_**RAI-SEN-PUU-JIN!**_'' Pie shouts, countering Naruto's strongest attack with a more powerful lightning-tornado blast. Both attacks collided and exploded, sending Naruto flying, showing injuring as his clone puffs into smoke. Pie manages to witness airborne, having multiple scratches on his body but not completely injured.

The smart alien breathes, showing signs of exhaustion since he wasn't a fighter like Kish but his chances against this human were on mark.

''Your attack was impressive, but they're range can never touch me.'' Pie declares confident in his victory, crossing his arms. Naruto opens his right eye, glaring serious as he regains motion as he stretches his arms. ''You think so, ya know?''

Pie raise an eyebrow as Naruto extends his sleeves, revealing a mark clothed around his wrist and unfolds it, puffing out a large windmill shuriken. He enters the still floating smokescreen for a second as the smoke flies away, spinning the shuriken rapidly He shouts furious, throwing the spinning weapon right at Pie. ''WELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS HUH?!''

Pie scoffs annoyed as he times his speed precisely and evades the windmill shuriken with ease. He slightly smirks, expecting that outcome, exactly 97%. He turns to face his opponent, only to see the ninja poof from existence. Pie widens his eyes as the shuriken poofs as well, revealing the real Naruto, holding back his right arm tightly with a big fist.

''What? It was a distraction!'' Pie analyzed the situation fast through what he witness from the clones. The human took advantage of his previous attempt to freeze him, using his clones as shields and they vanished, leaving smoke behind so he could plan out his strategy. Pie turns fast to intercept the real attack with anything, trying to unfold his crossed arms, only to receive across his face by Naruto's fist.

''TAKE THIS!'' Naruto shouts as he unleashes a massive punch right at Pie, connecting his fist onto his face, and sends him crashing onto the ground. Mew Lettuce was speechless by Naruto's strength and endurance but overall surprised he had a plan to win too. Yugi smirks; amazed too that even though Naruto acts like an idiot to others, he is a smart fighter. Pie widens his eyes, shaken up as he tries to get up but drops on all fours as he coughs in pain. His calculations were incorrect, but how could it be. How could he be wrong? Even against an idiotic human like him.

''I told you I would slam my fist onto your face, stupid!'' Naruto tells him with a smirk, sticking out his tongue at him while spanking his butt towards him too. Mew Ichigo stares upsetting and exasperation at him for doing such a stupid stunt like that. Yugi and Mew Lettuce just sweat drops for how Naruto's antics seem to work well since he tricked a genius like Pie.

The smart alien was shaken back by the force of the fist, trying to move. He eventually did, showing the red burning mark of Naruto's fist across his face.

''This is not over.'' Pie announces angrily as he forced to retreat, disappearing within the invisible portal, teleporting away.

''YOU BET THIS IS NOT OVER! Run and tell your friends to be afraid of me, elf ears!'' Naruto barks at him, waving his fist angrily at him. He clinches his fist even harder, vowing to not forget it. ''And I won't forget about this.''

It got very quiet as Naruto calms down, panting a bit, before turning around to face around and says with a big happy grin on his face. ''YOSH! And that's how we do it!''

Everyone sweat drop quietly with small smiles too, surprised he calmed down so quickly.

''Well now I can say Naruto is at least smarter than he seems to be.'' Mew Ichigo admitted, just amazed that a clueless and idiotic person like Naruto can be incredibly smart like Yugi… but not always. ''Sometimes though Nya.''

Yugi chuckles a bit, trusting that while Naruto raise an eyebrow at the two. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Mew Ichigo suddenly heard something from her ears twitching. She forms a serious face as she eyes Mew Lettuce, telling her. ''Lettuce-chan, I have to check on the others. You'll do fine with Naruto-kun?''

Mew Lettuce just nods at her leader's words. The cat girl nods as she declares, eyeing the purple eyes teen beside her. ''Okay. Yugi-kun, let's go.''

Yugi sighs, not excited to run again but he pretty much didn't have a choice with her.

''Great, more running, but alright then. Let's go.'' Yugi agrees as the cat girl purrs happily, declaring with a cat-like smile as she grabs his arm and runs off with him barely touching the ground. ''YOU BET NYA! HERE WE GO!''

Yugi screams as he tries to run up close, still trying not being drag to his grave. Naruto and Mew Lettuce sweat drop as they watch them leave from their view, leaving the two alone.

"… Naruto-san, you save me. Thank you.'' Mew Lettuce thanks the blonde-headed with a small bow. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he rubs his hair all embarrassed. ''Hehehe, that's who I am, ya know.''

Mew Lettuce still was amazed of him, really much. Naruto calms down as he tells her, recalling back at how strong Lettuce was on herself. ''But you were just as amazing too! You really stood up for yourself with your guts. I'm confident that now you don't need my teachings. You learned enough to walk on your two feet.''

Lettuce was still unsure as she was about to tell him she needs the help until Naruto holds on left shoulder and tells her with a confident smile. ''Lettuce-chan, remember what I taught you. Believe in yourself and never doubt who you are. If you could stand up against that elf ear guy, then you can overcome anyone.''

Lettuce blushes reddish, proud of herself more than ever before.

''And then… you'll find your lucky boyfriend and stand up for everything you believe in!'' Naruto adds with a bigger grin, giving her a thumb up. Lettuce was left speechless, only left in large reddish blushes. How can someone so nice like Naruto not have a girlfriend yet? However, she knew if someone like her can one day find for happiness then he can too. After all, they both have strong guts.

"Thank you again, Naruto-san.'' Mew Lettuce declares honestly with a smile, thanking him for everything. Naruto could only do but smile, seeing her really grow. And one day, she'll never doubt herself anymore.

Lettuce learned what her guts are and found the courage to stand up for herself, maybe one day even tell Ryou what she thinks of him and her feelings towards him. Will these two end up together? Will Naruto learn that a certain Kunouchi loves him? Eh? Read the Manga and The Last: Naruto the Movie. But that's all for now!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Pudding is in need of help to take care of her siblings as she has to deal with a situation that would change her life. Leave it up to Judai and Danny to be great babysitters. Can these two handle the situation while Tart takes the task to ruin the day?

Pudding: PUDDING IS IN TROUBLE! I need big time help and I don't know who can help me!

Judai: Leave it to me and Danny!

Danny: WHAT?!

Judai: Why not? The more the merrier.

Pudding: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You will not regret.

Ichigo: Meaning Pudding's siblings are a handful.

Danny: Oh come on! Why me?!

Yugi: Bad luck I guess?

Ichigo: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Protect Pudding's Siblings! Judai and Danny, the Babysitters Duo! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time Nya!

Jonouchi and Naruto: HOW DID THEY END UP AS BABYSITTERS?!

Danny: I DON'T KNOW!


	10. 9: Judai and Danny- Babysitters

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 9 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 9: ****Protect Pudding's Siblings! Judai and Danny, the Babysitters Duo!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Lettuce had troubles facing her doubts and concerns of telling a certain blonde-haired boss her feelings. Hoping to take advice from Ichigo or anyone with no luck from help, she found a solution in the form of a knuckle-headed shinobi that can only be Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Following Naruto__'s method of having confidence from your guts, Lettuce agreed to his training. Learning a bit from just two days, Lettuce also learned much about Naruto and made her respect him more. _

_However, Lettuce's training was cancelled due to the aliens' latest attack, leaded by Pie himself and his newest experimented chimera. Mew Lettuce fought the creature alone, doing well until it revealed its true potential. With things looking bad, Naruto appeared up to give Lettuce the support and confidence to not give up. Even after the chimera continued to prove too much and Mew Ichigo and Yugi appeared to assist, Lettuce stood up for herself and proved Pie wrong, damaging the chimera as our heroes defeated it and Naruto introduced Pie to his fist._

_With the day safe, Lettuce thanked her newest friend and even mentor for his help. Naruto could only do but grin as he would do it either way to help a friend._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

It was a normal day in the city of Tokyo as Danny and Judai with their friends went to visit Café Mew Mew. Sho and Kenzan were curious about the café and wanted to know about it, and also their desserts. The same went for Sam and Tucker, although the Goth Girl had her reasons.

"So this is a café? The same one Momomiya-san works?'' Kenzan questions as he looks at the strange building. IT WAS A CAKE if you never saw a cake before. Judai nods firmly, declaring with a small smile. ''Same one. Isn't it cool?''

Danny nods in agreement as Tucker just rubs his beret, adjusting his glasses to confirm if that's really a cake and confirms it with a shocking expression. ''Dude, it's like an actually cake!''

''I know right?'' Danny replies as if he wasn't amazed. After seeing it more than 5 times since his first time seeing the café, the building just looks normal to him now.

''Then let's go inside everyone, Aniki.'' Sho announces as Kenzan agrees, adding with a serious nod. "I agree! Lead the way Judai-senpai!''

Judai just chuckle a bit, agreeing with a nod. ''Hehe, on it.''

The groups head out inside the café, as Danny's and Judai's friends were even more startled by the inside like the outside.

''Oh man, it's even pinker in here.'' Tucker gaps of shock, his jaw drop widely. Sho and Kenzan felt the same. However, Sam was just trying to avoid the pinkish of the place. It felt like a torture house to her.

''Come on Sam, this place…'' Danny was trying to calm her down by holding her hand but she slap it away to not let him know that she was ''afraid'' exactly.

''Yea, its pink, but I'll endure it just as long as I try the food here that uses organic fruits and ingredients.'' Sam declares, crossing her arms over as she scans the place. She heard how healthy this café was and she wanted to see it for herself. ''And I'll be the expert of that.''

Danny blinks to see how serious she was, and soon he forms a smile for how happy it was to miss her. ''… Sure, whatever you say.''

Sam just smiles back at that remark her boyfriend made. The group, waiting until a table was available. Soon a six sit table was ready, pretty quickly as Ichigo was the unlucky waitress to order them.

''Oh why me Nya?'' Ichigo mutters with an annoyed tone, not glad about this as she walks over to the group with a serious stare. ''Welcome to Café Mew Mew. How may I be of service for today?''

Everyone was quiet for some strange reason, not expecting that Ichigo would be waiting for them. Suddenly, Sam bursts out of laughs, both enjoying and happy by looking at this great moment. Ichigo blushes of embarrassment; not thrill to see her too.

Danny sighs, face palming, forgot that Ichigo and Sam are opposites. Ichigo is cheerful and loves colorful things; Sam is gloomy and loves dark things. They're basically the reverse of the other.

''You got to be kidding! You work here? Then again, I shouldn't be surprised.'' Same declares with a smirk on her face, crossing her arms. Ichigo eyes her serious, breathing calmly as she replies in a serious, questionable tone as she places her hand over the table. ''Oh surprised huh? Maybe you forgot but I'm a cat girl with the ability to break your arm.''

Within the moment she says it, Ichigo squeezes tight on the end of the table near Sam, cracking it. Sam gulps, actually forgetting too. The others stare, freaking out slightly.

Danny acted by instinct as he gets up and says, stopping both girls in between them. ''Wo, wo ladies. No need to fight.''

Both girls just eye each other as they turn around, refusing to apologize to the other.

''Say Ichigo-chan, I'll want the special pie.'' Judai asks for with a small smile. Ichigo snaps out, forgetting her job as she nods as she asked everyone else for their orders. ''… Anything else from anyone else?''

Everyone soon asks for their orders as Ichigo writes them down, listing them for each person. She then leaves, going to tell Keiichiro of the latest orders of food. It took about 10 minutes before Ichigo returned with everyone's food.

''Here's everyone's orders. Please enjoy.'' Ichigo tells everyone with a big smile on her face. Everyone, except Sam for pride, thank Ichigo with a bow as they began to eat. Everyone was enjoying their dessert as Sam herself was speechless by her own. Ichigo immediately notice it, sliding next to her with a scum-like grin over her face.

''…'' Sam eyes her, scared as she was too speechless to speak. She was wrong, so much; this café does indeed use the best and healthy ingredients she has ever stated.

''Pretty amazing huh?'' Ichigo asks again with the same grinning look over her face. The Goth Girl coughs, not sure what to tell her or if she should even say anything. If she doesn't, then obviously Danny or Tucker or Judai or his friends might say something embarrassing to ruin her position. If she does speak, she'll let that red pigtail a grin of victory.

Ichigo just continues staring at her with a smile, knowing full well what her answer is and that made her smile even that much more.

''Actually…'' Sam tries to gasps the words, wanting to lie but her stomach refuse to accept those terms. Ultimately, she sucks it up and declares as she squeezes her eyes closes and her lips too. ''… Yes.''

Danny and Tucker drop their jaws open, amazed Sam gave in to the delicious of the café. Ichigo squeals excitedly as she shrieks with joy, hopping happily. ''HA! You like our treats Nya! You like our cakes Nya!''

Sam lowers her head in shame, too embarrassed to believe this. She tries to gather up her strength as she says, trying to make Ichigo look bad. ''Gleaming too much makes you look smug.''

''So, you like our colorful food. And worse part, they're delicious and less fat than others.'' Ichigo ignores her words and used them in reverse, still smiling of joy. Sam frowns, not liking her even more as she tries to be positive. ''… Gleaming.''

Ichigo roll her eyes of annoyance, now bored that she won't admit she's wrong about not liking the food. Then again, it was still her win so she'll still accept it.

''Whatever. Pudding, I'll let you handle this table.'' Ichigo turns and tells the youngest waitress who wasn't in her usual self. Pudding seems so distracted and concern as she utters softly. ''… Okay.''

Ichigo looks at her questioned, never seeing Pudding without any enjoyment or smiling in that matter. She frowns as she goes to check up on her. Judai, who was paying attention, noticed that Ichigo was trying to ask if she's alright but the young blonde-headed girl just nods as if nothing was wrong.

''… She seems down.'' Judai mutters, getting the attention of everyone else to look at where he was staring at. He had a feeling something was wrong as he watches Ichigo sighing, telling Pudding something as she hold on her shoulder; trying to be supported for her before she returns back to their table. He knew Ichigo is a trustworthy person, but he wanted to help out too.

''…'' Ichigo didn't say much as she checks on how much the price of their orders would be, knowing Pudding didn't want to do it. Judai sees that, as he smiles and tells her with a pat on the shoulder. ''I'll check up on her.''

Ichigo was speechless to hear him want to help as the brown, orange stain teen got up from his jacket, smiling as if telling him to leave this to him. The cherry pigtail smiles back, thanking him for the help so much. ''Thank you Judai-kun! I'll get your orders free, on the house Nya.''

''NICE TRY! No on the house.'' Ryou's voice echoes across where he was watching the café, yelling at Ichigo for trying to give a table of six a free lunch. Ichigo snap angrily, just as she was doing nice and her ''slave owner'' of a boss shattered her vow.

''DAMN YOU SLAVE OWNER!'' Ichigo explodes, yelling angrily at the blonde-head across the café. The other costumers seem to try to ignore her as this has been an average thing in Café Mew Mew.

''… Wow. She likes him?'' Sam questions as she eyes the two with curiosity. Danny drops his jaw, not even sure what his Goth of a girlfriend even sprouts from her own mouth.

''What?! No.'' Danny objects; not seeing Ichigo ever actually in love with someone like Ryou. Tucker agreed with his best friend, observing in panic as Ichigo went even more madder by Ryou's scum tone and face. ''What makes you say that after seeing that?''

Sam crosses her arms, sighing at how weak minded boys are, especially those two, as she explains. ''Most girls like boys who treat them like that.''

All the boys were silent, even Sho and Kenzan who could not believe that either.

''I don't believe you.'' The Dino Duelist tells her with a firm tone as Sho nods too. ''Yea, I don't see it.''

''And here I thought boys had difference.'' Sam utters almost certain that Ichigo has feelings for her boss and she doesn't see them. ''Then let's see how long until Ichigo kisses her boss?''

The boys just eye each other, confused by what she just purposed. This was a line Danny back off before he would regret it by Ichigo's wrath. ''Okay, I'm out.''

He got out of his chair and went to check up on Judai instead.

As things were… moving, Judai walk up towards the worry Pudding with a smile and greets her in his usual self, trying to make her think of something else happy. ''Yo! Planning another stunt?''

''Um… not really.'' Pudding answers, softly, not sure about herself or her situation. Judai frowns slightly, knowing that look of uncertainty too well.

''Everything really okay?'' Judai asks again, convinced that she was not alright. Pudding narrows her eyes, trying to look up at him. Judai stares at her with concerning eyes. ''Don't worry, talk to me.''

Pudding narrows her eyes down, knowing she can trust him. He was a nice guy and a friend to Ichigo… plus he loves her tricks and tips, well tips as in small tips but tips good enough.

''… Just problems I'm dealing with… a fiancé of Pudding's.'' Pudding slowly explains as Judai blinks of astonishment, not believing it. ''… Oh! You got one of those too? Who knew?''

Pudding giggles at his cluelessness, making her happy. ''You make it sound humorous.''

Judai forms a small smile, not exactly trying to make a joke of his cluelessness but he was happy she smiles.

''A bit. It makes a bad situation look… gleaming as Danny's girlfriend says it.'' Judai tells her with a small grin just as Danny walks over, sighing that he said that. He rubs his hair, looking back to see if Sam heard that and good that she didn't as he tells him. ''Better not let Sam heard you say those words.''

''Gotcha!'' Judai replies with his signature catchphrase and salute. Danny leans his head to the left, question why he had to be a goofball at a time like this. He ignores it as he eyes Pudding and asks. ''Everything cool? Like Judai was saying, I think he was, that you might need help?''

Judai was heading to that but actually glad he wasn't the only one worry for the young waitress.

''Well… Pudding needs help watching her little brothers and sister while I deal with my problems.'' Pudding continues explaining her situation as Judai nods with his eyes closed, not sure to Danny if he understood or didn't. What the black haired teen was startled was that Pudding had siblings… or he should have asked if she did have siblings.

''Oh wow, Pudding… you mean you watch over your siblings? What about-'' Danny was saying, about to say certain words that would not make Pudding any less happy until Judai intercepts by moving his hand over Danny's face. The black haired was confused as he eyes Judai and he notices the look he was giving him to not say those words in a serious way. Now the young American teen felt bad, not realizing it sooner. ''I see then.''

Pudding lowers her head in sadness, making Judai feel even worse for her. He knew he had to help her and he had an idea how.

''Don't worry, Pudding, leave me and Danny to watch over your siblings for you until you fix your problems.'' Judai suddenly declares, surprising and shocking Danny while Pudding instantly lifted up her head in happiness and joy as if she sees a ray of hope upon her eyes. ''REALLY NA DO DA!''

''Wait what?!'' Danny utters in horror, about to protest of this idea until Judai grabs his shoulder and tells him with a smiling wink face. ''Hey, we got this right?''

Danny was even more terrified that Judai would drag him into this position. First, it's not that he didn't want to… he just doesn't know how. He never did the babysitter thing before in his life. His sister Jazz had… including babysitting him more than once.

''Woah, woah, I didn't agree to-'' Danny was beginning to protest until he notice Pudding was staring at him with sad, puppy-like eyes. The teenage American was very unease to see her so depressed and sad that he was certain he couldn't say no to her.

''… I mean yea, sure thing Pudding. Leave it up to us!'' Danny announced, not having a choice but to agree to help her. Pudding instantly smiles happily to hear that, hugging both Danny and Judai tightly as she shouts. ''THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't know what I can do to repay your kindness.''

''Don't sweat it. Just go back being Pudding and that's about it.'' Judai tells her with a small wink, feeling like his back is going to snap by Pudding's hug but he didn't mind it. Danny, however, tried to have a smile on his face even though he was indeed in major pain.

''YOU BET!'' Pudding declares happily, removing her arms off them as both boys breathe heavily for air. Then they see as the young girl lifting up her finger to them and it ignites fire on the top.

''Look, look, Pudding can make fire appear from her fingertip.'' Pudding says as she blows the fire away only for her to snap her finger and ignites fire across her fingertips of one hand, grinning. ''Neat!''

Judai nods with an excited smile while Danny drops his jaw, questioning how Pudding can endure the fire. Pudding soon hops away, showing her trick to the other costumers. Danny used his right hand to move his jaw up, eyeing serous angrily at Judai.

''Judai… what the heck?'' Danny demanded serious. Judai blinks his eyes, confused, as he asks. ''What? I said it was neat.''

Danny face palm, not sure what he's trying to tell him, telling him slowly. ''I mean on the babysitting part?''

''… Oh, that's what it's called.'' Judai finally spoke up, confused at first but now he understood with a grin. Danny, once again, drops his jaw in shock.

''YOU'RE KIDDING ME!'' Danny shouted loudly at him, forcing Judai to cover his ears from the pain. The black haired teen couldn't believe this. For as much as he doubted it, Judai really is an idiot.

''Look… why drag me into this?'' Danny questioned upsetting, not agreeing to this. The teenage was then surprised as Judai was looking at him with a normal, serious stare. To Danny, this was one of the fewest times he's seen him like that. Now Danny doubts if Judai really is an idiot.

''I think you know why?'' Judai replies in a calm, serious tone as he placed his right hand over his waist. Danny sighs, admitting he shouldn't have tried to ask Pudding about her parents. It was a bad call on his end for sure. He had no choice now or he'll feel bad about it.

''That and it would be too hard if it's one of us.'' Judai then added with a regular grin and happy-going tone. Danny sighs again, amazed by his change of attitude. ''So you say.''

''I'm going to regret this.'' Danny utters in defeat, almost certain babysitting Pudding's siblings are going to be hard if their older sister is this destructive. To Judai, he couldn't wait.

**The Next Day****…**

Judai and Danny were heading out to Pudding's house for the babysitting business. Pudding luckily gave them instructions to her house, although the instructions are a little difficult to read with the large arrows and the animals faces drawn all over them, almost meaning something. Danny was mad that neither Tucker nor Sam wanted to join them which make sense since it's not their concern.

Eventually the two boys found the house as Danny double checks the address, a little amazed about the place and surprising enough, it was the place. ''This is the place.''

''Wow, Pudding lives here with her siblings.'' Judai utters in amazement, whistling at the house. ''Almost reminds me of the Osiris Dorms.''

''So your dorms are this much? Wow, this academia must be low on budget.'' Danny says in surprised, laughing a bit at that if a so-called futuristic academy of dueling would look like this.

''Actually the other dorms are bigger and way much better.'' Judai replies with a small smile, remembering back when he was living at the Osiris Dorm on Duel Academia. It might not have been the best dorm or the cleanest, or the most supported, but it was a home to him and he loved being in there for every second. ''Although… I'll always prefer the Osiris Dorms, anytime! Red is my color!''

Danny was left quiet, just not understanding Judai. How can anyone just… there was just something about him that left this poor and even clueless boy stump to even ask… is Judai playing with him or that's just him.

''… Why do I even bother to ask?'' Danny utters as he walks up to the house, with Judai giving him a confusing look. He soon follows as Danny knocks on the door and waits for a responds.

''Yo, Pudding-chan.'' Pudding's voice shouts above them, surprising Danny as Pudding herself leaps off the rooftop of her house and lands on her feet. Danny backs away fast just as Pudding stood before them and opens the door for them and declares, moving her arms to the inside door. ''Judai-chan! And Danny-chan too! Welcome, welcome!''

Danny was still left speechless but Judai applauds as he enters the house. Danny leans his head to the left, a little mad that not even that surprised Judai as he notices Pudding still pointing her arms to the door. Danny sighs as he enters with Pudding behind him.

''Welcome to Pudding's home!'' The young girl declares proudly as Judai whistles at how amazing the place was even in the inside. Danny just sweat dropped at that as he tells her honestly. ''We kinda figure that much out but thanks for telling us again.''

Pudding smiles to hear that as Judai tells her with a thumb up and a grin. ''Wow, big place you got Pudding-chan! Super sweet!''

Pudding blushes, bowing to Judai's kind words as she replies. ''Thank you! Pudding tries her best for her siblings.''

''Oh yea, where are your brothers… or sisters?'' Danny asks, looking around if there was anyone else.

Pudding immediately whistles loudly, very sharp as both Judai and Danny cover their ears of the pain. In an instant, Pudding's little siblings appeared in line. Danny drops his jaw to not expect so many of them.

''WOW… Four of them.'' Judai declares of amazement while Danny just eyes them, blinking as if he could have sworn he's looking at doubles until he spots the little girl. ''Four… identical brothers and one little sister.''

''Quintuples!'' Judai points out as Danny wasn't sure if that's how they should call them, but at the same time… it's sort of true. ''Um… why not?''

Pudding once again whistles loudly as Judai and Danny covered their ears from the pain as the young girl shouted. ''CALL ORDER!''

''Hanacha!'' The first identical boy spoke.

''Chincha!'' The second identical boy spoke.

''Lucha!'' The third identical boy spoke.

''Honcha!'' The fourth identical boy spoke,

''Heicha!'' The fifth and the sister of the siblings spoke.

Judai was really amazed by the siblings rollout while Danny was a little offside to see what he just witness.

''How awesome was that?'' The brown, orange stain haired teen declared with a small smile while Danny was a bit jumbled to what he should say. What are the chances that all of these kids are twins? Even the girl looks like a twin of the boys.

''… It's just… I mean two of the boys look the same and the other two look the same too! The only one who doesn't look the same is the little girl with her brownish… pink kimono shirt.'' Danny starts explaining his concerns, eyeing the siblings with a strange look. ''That's… weird.''

''Like how you're weird with your ghost powers or my dueling abilities? I don't see it.'' Judai pointed out which left the black haired teen speechless and felt like an idiot for even saying that now. ''I shouldn't have told you that.''

''Well it's too late right?'' Judai once again pointed out with a small grin. Danny sighs, annoyed by him now. It's like Judai always has something to add no matter what it is.

''Pudding thanks you again for doing me this favor, Judai-chan!'' Pudding thanks Judai again with another hug as Judai tries to grab her by the shoulder to prevent the lock from completing. ''No problem. Danny-chan is helping me out too no?''

''Seriously?'' Danny mutters angrily by that.

Pudding was still happy that she had help to watch over her siblings as she gets her bags and declares, walking off the door. ''Okay, Pudding better best be off!''

''Good luck!'' Judai tells her as he waves goodbye with Danny as well… until the young American teen widens his eyes in shock, realizing Pudding would leave them to watch over not only her siblings but their house too. ''Woah, woah, how long are you going to be off?''

''Just a few days and I left a list over there of chores and stuff.'' Pudding explains, pointing her finger at a To-Do List on the table. Danny drops his jaw, not actually expecting that. ''A few days?!''

''Be back soon!'' Pudding said her goodbyes as she leaves, closing the door. She stares at the door for a brief moment, breathing calmly as she can rest and leave the safety of her siblings to someone like Judai and Danny.

Danny, however, didn't felt relief as he and Judai, a bunch of teens, were left to watch over a bunch of little kids.

''… What just happened?'' Danny questioned with a speechless, scared face. Judai thought and answers his question with a grin. ''She left and we'll see her in a few days.''

''… I'm not going to say it.'' Danny mutters, leaving Judai a bit muddled to what he wouldn't say.

Judai raise an eyebrow, confused as he questions. ''Say what?''

''… Anyway, let's follow the list cool?'' Danny changes the subject to not get into one of those eternal ''what'' situation. Judai smiles as he agrees. ''Alright then. I mean how bad can it be?''

Danny widens his eyes as Judai blushes, realized what he just said.

''… Aw man.'' Danny utters angrily, slamming himself on the wall. Judai apologizes, hoping it doesn't come true… but it did in about 5 minutes.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SAID THAT?!'' Danny shouted as Pudding's little brothers were running around the house like hamsters with the two boys with Heicha's small hands doing most of the dinner. Judai grins nervously, not meaning it as he apologizes. "My bad.''

Danny sighs, annoyed and upset that this won't be fun, at all.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai with Danny sweat dropping: We**__**'ll watch over your siblings! Count on us!**_

_**Pudding: Pudding owes you two so much with many new tricks and stunts!**_

* * *

At least two days passed since Pudding left her siblings and their house to Judai and Danny. The boys have been working very hard on preparing dinner, cleaning and whatever else was in the list, including taking Pudding's siblings to school. Lucky for the boys, it was the weekend so they avoid that… except they had to go to the park to play. Neither that or play with them or tell them a story before going to bed. This went on over and over for a long time for these past few days.

For Judai, he was enjoying the job and liking it, wanting to help Pudding out. Danny, however, didn't want to even be here at all.

"Okay, groceries?'' Judai asks Danny, checking on his To-Do List. The black haired teen was distracted, bored out of his mind.

''Danny?'' Judai calls him again, looking at him if he was daydreaming. Danny snaps out, shaking his head as he checks his To-Do List and nods, looking back at the food that they bought. ''… Check.''

Judai smiles to hear it as he gives him a thumb up. ''Neat! Now… Laundry?''

''Check.'' Danny checks the list bored, staring at the pile of clothes they clean and folded.

''Cleaning?'' Judai asks now as Danny also checks on it, remembering all the cleaning and dusting they did. ''Check.''

''Making Pudding's siblings happy?'' Judai asks as Danny sighs, recalling all the stuff they had to do with them and nodded. ''Check.''

''Taking Haicha to school and back?'' Judai asks as Danny nods, also remembering that once they had to make dinner, they have to pick up the only girl of the siblings to school since she didn't want to go alone and then pick her back. It was not great since Haicha refuse to go home until Pudding came back. Luckily Judai had a talent to calm her down. ''Check.''

''Making dinner?'' Judai asks once more as Danny looks at the pile of dirty plates and pans they did today's dinner with. ''… Check.''

''Cleaning the dishes.'' Judai asks which Danny was about to check, until he suddenly looks back and face palms at the dirty pans and plates. ''AW… Doing it now.''

Danny starts washing the dishes as Judai help out. It took about around like half an hour before they were done and night emerged.

''Awesome, next up… bedtime story.'' Judai declares excitedly which cause Danny to eye him angrily and tired. Judai blinks at him, not sure why he's giving him that look. ''What?''

Danny was just done with this; he could not take it anymore as he eyes Judai upsetting and just lets it out. ''This is ridicules. We're not even getting paid for this?''

''I don't think that's the point.'' Judai tells him, not getting the big deal of not getting pay. Danny pauses as he slowly turns to see him with a questionable stare, not getting him. ''… Judai, I just don't get you.''

The duelist raises an eyebrow, not getting him either. ''About what?''

Danny rubs his forehead for how annoyed he was now as he tries to tell him as calmly as he could. ''Am I speaking to you in English? Look, I'm trying to say is that-''

Judai knew where Danny was heading to so he interrupts him and tells him. ''I know what you're talking about, but hey, don't get mad if this isn't fun because… it is sort of fun.''

Danny eyes him serious, not buying the fun part of this whole experience. This caused Judai to grin nervously, thinking that he should be honest.

''We're doing a favor for a friend basically. I mean not a friend we know or anything but a friend even so.'' Judai explains it better, finally meeting Danny to his understanding zone as he agrees… but it's just not for him. Nothing about him is ''excited'' or ''great''.

''I don't have your same attitude like you have for Naruto. I mean honestly, you two are like the idiots of the group no offense.'' Danny tells him honestly, not wanting to but he should at least know. Judai stares at him, forming a small smirk as he didn't expect those words from Danny of all people, but then again, he is technically younger than him and wouldn't have the same assumption of doing a favor. Even so, he replied back calmly, acting it as if he didn't get it. ''Idiots huh? I thought we were more like the cool headed, knuckle-heads of the group.''

Danny bought it pretty well, annoyed that once again Judai doesn't get it. The brown eyed duelist knew this would just keep going so he had to stop this before this keeps going, coming to a conclusion he's not fond with but better this than anything.

''Look, if you don't want to help out, let me handle the rest okay?'' Judai told Danny in a serious tone. Danny blinks, not expecting those words from Judai as he tries to reason with him. ''I didn't… really?''

On the second thought, came in Danny's mind, this is a good thing. Judai nods to his question as he adds. ''Yea, simple as that and nothing behind my sleeves. So get going. If you're going to whine all the way, then I got this.''

Danny was just left speechless. He was out; out of this major painful responsibility. This was actually the best thing to come out from this. He had to hold his breathe in and his whining about this major task that he never once agree with and with all the pain and suffering of doing a job like this, he can finally rest.

''… Okay then?'' Danny just replies, not sure what to say besides that. He wasn't sure if he was excited or just… something, but he just couldn't say much. ''Um… good luck?''

''Thanks!'' Judai replied as he waves goodbye and smile as if it was nothing. Danny just blinked, nodding as he walks to the main door. He raises his hand to the knob, trying to touch it but stop midway before he turns to face him. Not as much surprise, Judai was still smiling as Danny sighs, opening the door and leaving… until he realize he forgot his shoes and grabs them before heading out.

Heicha was watching the whole thing, confused as she stares at the red jacket teen and asks in a cute tone. ''Um… why did you tell your grumpy friend to leave?''

Judai sweat drops, not noticing her, as he tries to explain with a confident smile. ''It's for the best and besides, he wants to.''

Heicha just leans her head, not sure if he was telling the truth but nods with her own smile. Judai was relief… for one thing. He eyes the door that Danny walk out to, hoping he would be fine.

**The Next Day****…**

''…'' Danny was all but not fine. Ever since he left yesterday from Pudding's house to leave all the work to Judai, he just… felt like a douche to leave a friend behind. But why should he care? He's a teenage from another country and one who never did this kind of thing, for real.

He was just hanging out with Sam and Tucker right near Danny's current house, bored just as much as anything else going on.

''… Stop looking at me like that Sam.'' Danny speaks, eyeing upsetting at his girlfriend who was giving him a disappointing glare. She was doing this after Danny told her and Tucker about why he's not babysitting with Judai.

''I can't help it. You dump your friend-boy.'' She tells him serious, still eyeing him. Danny tries to ignore her stare until Tucker came in between and supported Sam for once, adding. ''She's right dude, you kinda had his back.''

Danny was speechless that he has no support from even his best friend too. The irony was painful.

''Not you too, Tuck. I mean why should I babysit? It was so stressful and overwhelming and yet he's not whining about it! HOW?!'' Danny began to explain the situation again. They just stare at him, almost not convince it was that bad but for Danny it was. He sighs upsetting that they didn't believe him as he tells them again. ''You guys don't know how this guy thinks… I don't even know it myself. He thinks being a babysitter is fun and all and maybe he does do a good job, but I'm not like him. I just can't understand Judai, at all.''

''Well then you should try to know, little brother.'' A voice spoke up behind Danny which made the young teen to shiver slightly, knowing who it was. He turns and sighs as it was his older sister Jazz, making him worry now. ''Aw no.''

Jazz stare at his little brother serious, amazed even as a hero he's still whining about the silliest of things. She tells him serious, crossing her arms. ''And secondly, I think Judai knows too well that stressing and getting exhausted is the last thing he should be worrying or thinking about as a babysitter.''

Danny was about open his mouth to object but Jazz beats him in the punch, telling him a glaring stare as she pointed her finger at him. ''And don't even say I wouldn't know… I do.''

''I wasn't going to… sort of.'' Danny replies nervously but actually was about tell her that. Jazz sighs as she understood her little brother and his whining. It is basically a step in growing up but even so, he shouldn't have left a friend to do all the work. After everything he learned about his evil future self and saving the world by a ghost powered asteroid, Danny is still a kid and he wouldn't have done it without his friends.

''The point Danny… you should go back and help your new friend. He needs you and friends stick together no?'' Jazz remains him with a small smile to encourage her brother in who he is.

''… Aw man, do I have to?!'' Danny whines again, not in the mood for this. Sam and Tucker face palm in disappointment as Jazz hold her smile as it slowly became a scowl before she shouts angrily at the young teen's face. ''YOU SAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD FROM AN ASTEROID! You save our home town from the king of all ghost and defeated your evil future self. And to top it off, you risk your life and everyone else's to stop Freakshow's plan.''

As Jazz slowly calms down her nerves, Danny just gives her a look as he didn't understood where she was heading. Jazz notices it and sighs, telling him straightforward. ''Of course I think you should go! Aren't you a hero and a friend overall?''

Danny rolls his eyes, annoyed that he really has been whining. He should have stuck beside Judai than ditch him to do all the work alone. He was pretty stupid now that he thought about it clearly. And now he has to do the right thing and endure the mess he should have helped out. After all, what are friends for?

''… Alright, after hearing you guys out… alright.'' Danny finally accepts his mistakes, eyeing them all with a small smile. Sam smiles back; relief he came to his senses and used his heart than his head.

''Great dude and we'll support you… by staying here.'' Tucker declares as all three remain sitting while Danny was standing. The black haired teen sweat drop; kinda saw this coming a mile away as he says. ''I kinda knew you guys were going to try this, but fine.''

''Good luck dude!'' Tucker adds as Danny sighs, straightening his legs and hoping that Judai wasn't the type who has grudges.

''… Right.'' Danny replies, heading off. He only hoped that Judai was not mad about him.

**Meanwhile****…**

Judai has just finished prepared lunch for Pudding's siblings, smiling as he did a pretty good PB&amp;J Sandwiches. Yubel was staring at him as he did the food, suspicious why he's… calm. He used to be, well at the least the last year of the academy, serious and sometimes over-headed. There was a change in him that felt… forced.

''_Judai, I don't understand why you're trying to act so calm about everything. You know better in what position you're in._'' Yubel tells him telepathically, wanting to know if he'll tell her.

''…'' Silence was all Judai was replying towards. Yubel smirks, knowing she tackle a subject that Judai isn't responding about.

''_Ever since a while; you've been acting much like the old you but clearly you can't always act like the old you._'' Yubel tells him honestly, reminding him of how much he grew up and what he has to act as. She's happy to see him dueling for fun and that's good, but he can't always act like a goofball. That Judai has grew up a long time ago to always play that.

''…'' Judai was still silent, not saying anything as he eyes her. Yubel forms a small smirk, tackling the subject harder. _''Are you afraid of acting like a rebellion teen in front of others now? Or… are you waiting for something?_''

''…'' Was all Judai reply, and he had his reasons why. He just… he wasn't sure if he should tell Yubel or not, but how it stands… he might have to eventually.

''SHOW YOURSELF MEW MEW!'' Suddenly a voice shouted outside the house, surprising the two in an instant.

''Let's talk later Yubel. I got a guest.'' Judai tells his partner who nodded. Judai rushes outside, closing the door so Pudding's siblings wouldn't get hurt. Judai looks around and spots who was yelling and it was the little alien Tart. He smiles as he knew he recognize that voice.

''Hey, you're Pie's little brother.'' He declares loudly, getting Tart's attention as he freaks out to see that human teen again. Tart has not forgotten what happened last time and that scared him slightly. ''NOT YOU AGAIN!''

Judai gives him a salute, which didn't make the situation any less good for Tart. The little alien would have to ignore him to get to what he needs to do.

''Where's the little monkey girl?'' Tart demanded serious as Judai blinks, replying honestly with a smile. ''She's not here. Come back another day would you?''

Tart clinches his fists angrily, not believing that the annoying girl is not even here. This is his chance to get her back for all the other times they cross paths. And she's not even here which further snaps the young alien.

''NO FAIR! I WANT TO DESTROY HER NOW!'' Tart began to whine angrily like a baby, swinging his arms furious all around. Judai sweat drops, a bit confuse why he's doing that as he asks. ''Um… guess you'll just have to come back another time.

Tart was left speechless, not sure if he could go back and let down both Pie and Kish, not to mention get humiliated by them too. He had to step up his game now with something else.

''… Or better yet.'' Tart suddenly says, having an idea so reckless he doesn't care as he eyes Pudding's home. ''Then I'll destroy her home instead!''

Judai was astonished he would go that far to fight Pudding by destroying her own home. He couldn't let that happening, ever.

''Then I'll just have to stop you then!'' Judai declares with a confident smirk, putting on his Duel Disk and activating it. Tart smirks as he snaps his fingers and appears a humanoid broccoli, long armed monster with a ridicules face. Judai chuckles at the sight of the monster, which tick Tart off.

''GET HIM NOW!'' Tart commanded as the broccoli monster comes at Judai superfast, faster enough before Judai could summon Neos.

''_Oh crap._'' Judai utters in his head as the chimera was going to strike him until a green barrier appeared and stop the chimera's attack. Judai knew this barrier as Danny appeared in front of him in his Phantom form.

''Hey, little elf kid.'' Danny spoke up towards Tart who got his attention, eyeing him serious. ''You should know better than to pick on a girl's family and their house!''

Danny grew the barrier, pushing the chimera back before he blasted him with a Ghost Ray, adding to his serious threat. ''And you won't get away from this!''

Judai grins, glad that Danny appeared for the save. He was right that he would come back.

''Took you a while huh?'' Judai asks with a grin while Danny eyes him serious, not in the mood for him saying such things. ''Don't start rubbing it in my face until we're finished here.''

Judai chuckles to see Danny is still upset. The ghost boy was not amused at all. And at this time, neither was Tart.

''Aw great, it's first that weird human and now the ghost punk.'' The young alien declared furious that he has to deal with both those humans. Danny leans his head back as he never heard that insult before. ''Punk! Oh that's it.''

The ghost boy brought up his hand and clinches it, declaring as he grins while slowly forming that fist into a flat hand. ''You're going to get spank for that!''

''As if old timer!'' Tart sticks his tongue out as he charges at both with his yo-yo. Danny was confused by how a yo-yo can be a weapon, and more by the old timer talk.

''_**HO-RAI-DEN!**_'' Tart spins rapidly his yo-yo and soon throws it directly at the two with lightning speed. Danny was very wrong as he couldn't react fast enough to turn intangible to avoid it… until something intercepted and stop the yo-yo attack.

''WHAT THE!'' Tart utters in shock as it was Judai this time with E-HERO Clayman guarding against the strike with ease.

''Nice job Clayman!'' Judai thanked his hero as it was disappears. Danny is thankful he had Judai as backup, not to mention still amazed he could summon his monster cards as such.

''_Wow, good call using a stone-like… monster hero to block that yo-yo attack._'' Danny thought to himself, astonished and amazed at the same time. At the same time, he sounded crazy to think a giant rock monster save him. ''_I can't believe I just said that._''

Tart refused to let such tactics to stop his plan to kill his plans.

''_**HISSATSU-HOURAI-KYUU!**_'' Tart charges fast, throwing and spinning his yo-yo even more violent than before. Even though it was faster, Danny was ready as he grabs onto Judai's shoulder and both of them went intangible, passing through the attack as if it didn't exist.

Judai was just mind blown to be intangible. He felt light-weighted and yet it was amazing.

''No way! No one should be able to pass through my Certain Kill Treasure Ball!'' Tart utters in terror, not believing this. Danny and Judai turn back solid as the ghost boy tells him with a cocky smirk. ''Well… one, ghost super hero, did.

''And two, he is good at what he does best.'' Judai adds as he smirks at Danny. The ghost boy nods, almost certain they can win now. ''Now let's finish this!''

''AS IF! Get them my chimera!'' Tart shouts as his broccoli chimera appears again, growing stronger and bigger arms with large vines coming from each side including sharp finger-like carrot nails?

''Great, when mom says veges give you big arms she forgot to mention they make you look like a monster in addition with those vines and carrot nails. That's what I call… a werevege.'' Danny banters about, making him chuckle for how funny he came up with that. This made Tart angry as did the chimera who charges. Both Danny and Judai back away fast.

''A joke?'' Judai asks, chuckling too as Danny replies. ''Can't help it, comes with one of my many hero traits.''

''Neat!'' Judai just replies with that, happy to see Danny joking around than moping. Danny smiles, glad he is acting like how he should be.

''_Judai, above you._'' Yubel warns her partner as the chimera leaps at them from above. Judai was already a mile away, drawing his top card as his eyes flash. ''_I see it Yubel._''

''Come out, E-HERO Neos!'' Judai calls and summons forth his ace hero Neos to the fight, blocking the chimera's fist with his entire arm with ease.

Danny takes this chance to fire multiple Ghost Rays like a spreader, hitting the broccoli chimera and destroying it by pieces.

''Wow… That was sure hard.'' Danny mocks as it was much easier than he expected… too easy actually. Judai had the same feeling as he could sense its presence.

''That was nothing human!'' Tart declares as he snaps his fingers. As both felt, the remains of the chimera grew and expanded as they all form into what the original was.

''They can multiple?'' Judai utters in surprise as Danny felt the same. All the cloned chimeras charges as they fire, carrot-like missiles at them. Judai guards with Neos while Danny puts up a ghost barrier to protect himself. Even though they guarded, the carrots glow and exploded, sending both Judai and Danny back by the blast.

Tart laughs evilly as both heroes remain on their feet, bruised slightly. They both didn't like the odds; it was beginning to be overwhelming. Judai eyes behind him, observing that Pudding's home is still standing without any damage. He had to do everything in his power to protect Pudding's home at all cost.

''HAHAHA! Now you're-'' Tart laughs as he monologues the final command before an unexpected voice shouts above him, cutting him short. ''_**RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!**_''

Suddenly one of the chimera clones was hit by a yellow ray, trapping it inside a pudding-like seal as it dissolves slowly into nothing. Judai grins as he knew who that was; looking up to spot Mew Pudding.

''Pudding!'' Judai and Danny say in union while Tart grits his teeth angrily at her. Mew Pudding waves hello as she leaps down and joins both boys.

''Oh boy, just in time that Pudding came for the fun!'' Mew Pudding declares happily as she eyes Tart and grins. ''Hi Taruto!''

Tart snaps angrily, refusing to let her mock him with that name. And the more that girl smile, the more furious and annoyed he felt.

''IT'S TART DARN YOU! GET HER!'' Tart tells her angrily as he points his fingers and orders his chimera clones to attack. They all obey without a second thought, charging at them.

Mew Pudding dodges their vine attacks with her acrobatic skill. Danny unleashes a ghostly ice beam to freeze the vines, dropping them down and forcing those caught by the blast unable to move. Judai had Neos guarding for him as he dodges the other vines with his quick reflexes.

''Man you show up in the right time.'' Judai tells Pudding as he orders Neos to attack. Neos strikes 3 chimera clones with a single karate chop, slashing them in three. Mew Pudding grins as she kicks two chimeras before slapping a third as she blushes for coming late. ''Sorry for running late though. Pudding had stuff to take care of.''

Pudding eyes her home, still in one shape which made her even happier. She wanted to bow to them which she did as one chimera came at her but she did a back-kick at his crotch, dropping on the ground. ''Also, Pudding thanks Judai-chan and Danny-chan for helping me.''

Judai grins to be thanked while Danny felt embarrassed. He really now feels like an idiot to whine about taking care of Pudding's work that she does besides doing her duties in the café. He eyes Judai at the narrow of his sight, admitting now that Judai knew how hard Pudding had it and yet he continues smiling because if he started whining too, things would never move forward. In short words… Jazz was right.

''… Anytime you need us, let us know.'' Danny finally replies to Pudding, eyeing her with a big smile. He meant every word he said, more than determine to help Pudding when she needs it.

''You betcha!'' Mew Pudding smiles happily to hear that, giving both a thumb up. Judai nods as he adds, eyeing at the chimera army that soon gather around them. ''No sweat! Now let's wrap this up!''

''Come out, E-HERO Tempest!'' Judai declares as he fuses Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman into their triple fusion HERO form. Tempest blew away most the chimeras coming at Judai's path as he strikes the rest with wing slashes from his wing-like jetback. Danny follows by multiplying into three, punching the chimeras through by strength alone. Mew Pudding pounces at many like a monkey, distracting them and even mocking them which piss the broccoli clones angrily.

Unknown to Pudding siblings who were playing or doing something, Heicha was the only one watching this from her the top window. To her, what she was watching was amazing. She wanted the heroes to win, believing in them.

Tart grits his teeth, no longer playing around as he summons more clones from the remains of the others that were destroyed. The three were shocked to witness that.

''Great, we continue to chop them down and more take their places. Like hydras.'' Danny says in a concern state, not liking the odds right now. Judai nods as he adds with a grin. ''Or like the flu.''

Danny was left speechless, not sure if he should argue about that or agree with it. Mew Pudding couldn't just stand around and do nothing as the chimeras march closer towards them and her home.

''I got this! _**RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!**_'' Mew Pudding declares as she leaps up and unleashes her signature attack at the chimera clones. Tart smirks as he was ready, pointing up at the attack as one of the clones leaps up and takes the blow, only hitting him.

The three were shocked as Tart laughs, mocking them. ''HAHA! BAKAS! It'll take more than your weak attack to stop my army of chimeras.''

Danny and Judai had a feeling things would get much harder. Mew Pudding may have felt frustrated that her attack didn't work the way she wanted but she couldn't let this distract her from protect her home and siblings.

''Then I'll try again!'' The monkey girl Mew Mew declares as she tries to use her attack again until the broccoli chimeras unleashes their carrot-like missiles, hitting our unprepared heroes as they all scream from the blast. ''AWW!''

Danny and Judai were pushed back hard while Mew Pudding manages to land on her feet but then was surprise as one of the chimera clones grabs her tight around its long vines, squeezing her as she screams louder.

''Stupid! Your attack can only trap one of my chimeras and don't expect I'll fall your teamwork nonsense.'' Tart declares proudly as the chimera clones all were organized to prevent Danny or Judai from reaching the trapped Mew Pudding. Tart descends up close the Mew Mew, showing his smug face to scary her as he tells her. ''You can never hope to stop all of them at the same time! Give up.''

Mew Pudding stares serious and yet smiling, refusing to give up even for a second. Tart slowly frowns, getting even more annoyed.

''Not going to? Fine by me.'' The young alien declares as he snaps his fingers and the chimera that was holding Pudding slams her upon the ground. Pudding tries to regain her strength to getup but her body refused.

''NOW FINISH THEM ALL!'' Tart orders as all chimera clones fire their carrot missiles at just Mew Pudding. Danny watches in terror as he wouldn't have made it and soon realizes Judai wasn't with him. Pudding watches as all the missiles were about to reach her until Judai slides in and sets two facedowns on the field.

''Tempest!'' Judai calls as Tempest uses his effect to send away the facedown to protect both itself and Neos as they guard against the missiles. The barrage of carrot missiles explode upon impact, both HERO monsters and Judai braced themselves as Mew Pudding was protected.

''Judai!'' Mew Pudding and Danny shout as the brown, orange haired teen stood on his feet with multiple scratches. The teen glare at Tart with a look he hasn't given way back from his last year in Duel Academia; the serious stare he grew to come to know.

''Hey, I won't let you harm Pudding or her family.'' He threatened the alien who laughs at his pathetic threat, mocking it even. ''Stupid-stupid-stupid human, you'll die for-''

Judai's eyes glow yellow-green stare, burning angrily which left Tart and even his chimeras speechless by this strangest aura. Danny gulps, never seeing Judai like this ever before.

''Don't call someone who protects others stupid! EVER!'' The furious E-HERO duelist declares enrage by the small alien's cruel words. Tart began to get scared as those eyes were haunting him, just the color made him scared of him.

''Judai-chan.'' Mew Pudding utters softly, amazing by him. Danny admitted the same thing too. ''_Judai._''

Yubel smirks behind Judai, wanting to make those aliens see that they should never mess with those around Judai, friends and allies included.

''Neos, Tempest, FUSION!'' Judai declares, lifting up Polymerization from his hand as both HERO monsters combined into a stronger Neos Knight, glowing the same eyes as Judai's.

''I'm going to pulverize you. GO NEOS KNIGHT!'' Judai commands with his fist right at the chimeras. Neos Knight charged as ordered, coming at the chimera clones with great speed. The chimeras were not able to react as Neos Knight slashes those he passes through into pieces.

''No way, such power!'' Mew Pudding astounds with a big monkey cute smile while Tart freaks out with multiple sweat drops. Danny was just as amazed, not expecting Judai had this power backing him up as he stood watching silently.

Tart grits his teeth as the rest of the chimera clones weren't going to mess up. Mew Pudding got back up on her feet, admired by Judai that she shouldn't stand down and let her family, her friends and home get endangered. She refused to let that happen.

''Don't you worry Pudding; we're going to end this fight.'' Danny tells her as he stood beside her as did Judai and Neos Knight, adding to his friend's words. ''Sure we're gonna put an end to it for good! Let's-''

''End this Nya!'' A familiar voice shouts as within an instant, Mew Ichigo and Yugi appeared in front of the two. Judai grins as he felt their presence before.

''Ichigo-nee-chan!'' Mew Pudding shouts happily to see her leader on the scene. Danny sighs of relief that they had more help. ''And Yugi-san too!''

Tart got madder to see those two now, especially the cat girl ''hag''. This was so biased to his end game with the monkey Mew Mew.

''Sorry for coming late.'' Yugi utters, breathing weakly since Ichigo dragged him all the way here. Ichigo blushes nervously, maybe pushing her usual hyperactive strength against Yugi's strength. She smiles though that Pudding and her home was still here before she eyes Tart angrily. ''It's not stupid protecting someone you cherish and care for! That's the love we human share.''

Tart hiss as he was going to insult her until Yugi added. ''To protect one's friends is more precious than fighting for one's self! It shows how much you care about them and their feelings will connect.''

The small alien backs away by those words, seeing the rage between both of their eyes.

''That's why we won't let you-'' Mew Ichigo begins to declare, holding her right hand as her Strawberry Bell materializes as she grabs it tight.

''Get away calling Judai-kun stupid!'' Yugi adds as he pulls out his Dragon Sword, glowing slightly by his will.

''I DON'T CARE HAG AND TREE HEAD! GET THEM MY CHIMERA!'' Tart shouts angrily, pointing his finger up at them as the chimeras charge at them.

''Let's go, Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo declares serious with her eyes burning pink. Yugi forms a small smirk, nodding to her wishes. ''You bet.''

The two charge immediately at the group of chimeras. One of them fires its carrot-like missiles at them but Mew Ichigo kicks them aside with her foot. Yugi dashes at the one who fire them and disarms him, slashing off his arms and legs. Mew Ichigo follows by kicking three chimeras at the same time.

The chimeras all unleashed their vines at the duo that were prepared with their weapons.

''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK! / RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted and fire their signature attacks, blowing away at least 8 chimera clones into dust as well as the vines coming at them.

Even though they obliterated 8, more appeared to take their place as they try to capture both Dragon Knight and Mew Mew with their vines until they were slashed and froze up by Danny and Judai.

''We got your backs too.'' Danny declares, flying at the chimeras as he fired reiterated Ghost Ice Rays, freezing them cold. Judai agrees with a smirk, commanding Neos Knight to slash down the frozen chimera clones.

Mew Ichigo smiles as she eyes Mew Pudding and tells her with a confident smile. ''Pudding-chan, give our friends a real show Nya!''

Mew Pudding nods, knowing full well what she needs to do as she declares. ''You betcha Ichigo-nee-chan!''

Ichigo nods as she and Yugi charge forward, giving Pudding the chance to end this fight. Mew Pudding closes her eyes and concentrates, trying to gather the energy she needs for this. Heicha watches with suspicious, hoping they can win.

''_For my family and friends._'' Pudding tells herself as she sees images of her friends, her family and her own mother before her death. All these images reopen Pudding's eyes with a brand new determination.

''_**RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO JUGGLE!**_'' Mew Pudding announces with a cheerful tone as she fires the standard _**Ribbon Pudding Inferno**_, but above her head as it comes down into multiple disk-like shapes. She leaps up at them and catches them all with her weapons, starting to juggle all of them at the same time as she threw one by one at the chimera clones and Tart. The disks came at them too fast as they hit their marks and soon glow, expanding into what is multiple pudding shape seals.

Tart tries to get out but there was no escape from the goop like pudding. Not even the chimeras could break free. ''Aw gross, I can't move!''

''Then you're more than finished!'' Danny declares as he takes a big breathe in, holding it to unleash his strongest attack.

''Mew Rose Bell!'' Mew Ichigo shouts as she upgrades her Strawberry Bell. Yugi holds back his sword behind his back, charging his energy for one big slash. Judai forms an aura around himself and Neos Knight, preparing the final attack. Tart panics as he knew where this was leading to.

''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK FULL POWER!**_'' Yugi roars as he swings downward his sword with all of his might, unleashing the larger and more powerful version of a normal _**Dragon Slice Attack**_.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts as she holds up her weapon and unleashes a larger and powerful version of a _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_.

''_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_'' Danny yells while unleashing a sonic wave from his own voice, causing massive damage in its path.

''_**Wrath of Neos Slash!**_'' Judai orders with all of his might as Neos Knight comes at the chimera with his powerful double sword strike.

All four attacks connect and obliterated all the chimeras in a large explosion before the very blast was slash in half by Neos Knight, making sure its contain within only the chimeras. Tart tries to brace himself from the blast radius but he was sadly sent flying back and slams on a wall, expressing a funny painful face. None of the broccoli clones were left to remain, not even a single body part. Only thing that was left was the Para-Para before it was devour by Masha within an instant.

Mew Pudding cheers of victory as her friends did it, also thanks to her too. Tart gets up, shaken, as he whines angrily that his chimera was destroyed along with its clones. With no body parts remaining, there was no chance of regeneration and cloning.

''AW! NO FAIR! I WAS SO CLOSE!'' Tart declares angrily, having no choice but to retreat as he slowly vanishes.

''Bye Taruto!'' Mew Pudding waves goodbye to him, not minding that they fought since she still concerns him a friend. Tart snaps as he yells furiously until he was gone. ''IT'S TART!''

Danny sweats drops, not sure if he should ask what was with that but he knew better. Judai grins as he says. ''That work out just great!''

''Judai-kun, Danny-kun, thanks for being here for Pudding-chan. I owe you two bigtime, Nya!'' Mew Ichigo thanks both with a short hug, grateful once again by the friends she and Yugi made… even Jonouchi.

Judai smirks, happy to hear it, saluting at her as he replies. ''Don't mention it Ichigo-chan, what're friends for?''

Danny smiles at him as he starts to notice that Judai is much different than he first though he was.

Things were great… until Ichigo's cat ears twitched as she sensed something. She eyes Yugi, making the tri-color head worry now.

''Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo was saying until Yugi interrupts her. ''Let me guess, Zakuro-kun or Erika-kun?''

''We'll find out soon now won't we?'' The cat girl Mew Mew says with a force grin, making Yugi sweat drop even more as he lowers his head. ''Sigh! Bye everyone, this won't-''

Mew Ichigo soon waves hi as she grabs Yugi by the hand, tightly, and leaps up. Yugi yells as he's being dragged again with everyone sweat dropping from what they were watching. ''END WELL!''

Judai sweat drops, not expecting his hero to be dragged around everywhere. Danny knew the pain all too well. Heicha left the window as she wanted to say hi to the heroes who protect her home.

''…'' Danny reverted back to his human form, now entered the guilt stage as he shouldn't have left Judai to do the rest of the babysitting alone. He had to tell Pudding the truth and hopefully she'll take it well. He turns to Pudding who was also back to normal and Judai's eyes turn back to their normal brown color as his Hero monster left.

''Pudding, I wanted to tell you something. You see-'' Danny was saying until Heicha rushes forward and hugs Pudding. ''PUDDING-NEE-CHAN YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!''

''Aw Heicha-chan, Big Sister Pudding is sure back!'' Pudding adds with a smile, hugging her back. Judai and Danny smile to see that moment between sisters.

''So how was being taken care of by Judai-chan and Danny-chan?'' Pudding asks her little sister who eyes both. Danny sweat drops, nervous that Pudding's little sister will tell her the truth.

''Great! They're both super funny!'' Heicha tells her older sister with a happy smile. Danny was left speechless, relief she didn't say anything bad about him but at the same time that last two words really made him unease. ''Super funny huh?''

Judai grins, feeling embarrassed by Heicha's words. Yubel rolls her eyes, guessing that most things won't change but no one is arguing.

''So what you wanted to tell Pudding?'' Pudding asks Danny, holding Heicha around her shoulder to chest. Danny gulps, not sure if he should tell her the truth. Judai watches him silently, wanting to listen what would be his respond.

''…'' Danny thought calmly, making his choice to not harm the kindness Heicha just said and at the same time holding his pride to not do annoying work. ''… Call us when you need babysitters again.''

Judai grins, expecting that as Pudding and Heicha smiles amazingly. Danny felt like he took another shot in his heart… but this time, it wasn't as painful as the first time when he was dragged in. In fact, he's somewhat happy to babysit Pudding's siblings again.

The sun slowly sets as Judai and Danny said their goodbyes to Pudding and her siblings as they left. It was a long 3-4 days for the two but they left with big smiles on their faces.

Danny eyes the duelist beside him, amazed by Judai in everyday life, being patient and being a badass even especially the babysitting part.

''Hey Judai, you're pretty good at the babysitting ordeal. How'd you did it?'' Danny finally asks him, wanting to know some tips for the next time he has to babysit someone. Judai turns to face him, humming as he thought while his arms were crossed behind his back. "Hmm? Don't know. It was a rush for my first time!''

Danny stops on his feet as his face was paralyzed with completely astonished and shunned. Judai grins excitedly as he adds. ''It was fun actually. Can't wait to do it someday again.''

"…'' Danny was silent with not even breathing as Judai walks ahead. Danny was then left alone as he clinches his hands slowly.

''Judai Yuki… I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU DUDE?!'' Danny yells angrily as he charges at Judai who had a five second running start, grinning to see if he could catch him. ''What's to understand? I'm me after all.''

As Danny was left, brain fuzzed by whom or what is Judai Yuki while chasing him furiously, our former Osiris Student just leaves with a smile on his face… but in the inside he was left worried what the aliens might be up to with these attacks. I supposed only these questions will be revealed in due time.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

In order to continue her reputation as a great idol, Zakuro is asked to help in an orphan unaware that Kaiba himself will also help out. This is a side of Seto Kaiba many get to see and Zakuro will be one of a few who witness this side. However, can she show the same kindness to those kids while the aliens have their own plans?

Ichigo: Since I won't have much of a role… can we just-

Kaiba: No. For once, this is my story kitty cat so hold your tongue and wait to be told to speak.

Ichigo: TAKE THAT BACK YOU-

Zakuro sighs: I agree with Ichigo, let's just skip the preview.

Kaiba: Not until the title is introduced! Some idiot, say today's chapter title! Better yet, Yugi is more than enough.

Yugi sweat drops but agrees to do his part: Guess I should do it then. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Smile to the Past and Future! Seto Kaiba the Orphan Hero?

Kaiba: AND?!

Ichigo: And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time Nya! Happy?

Kaiba: I'm never happy… but yes, I am pleased about this. I'll be seeing you idiots later. *Walks out like a boss*

Zakuro sighs: This should be ''fun''.

Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop: See you then?


	11. 10: Kaiba the Orphan Hero!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 10 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN… I can recommend stuff to the readers… or well readers who are reading and reviewing stories. Just as lacking in doing more Fanfics like I am, my good friend Redwallfan2000 has another unique story for you guys in the form of the Tokyo Vixens. To sum it up, our favorite Yugioh rival and hated man upon many and loved by a few Seto Kaiba has set himself to make his own Football Team for the country of Tokyo… of only women. Why? To set a challenge upon himself to succeed what the NFL hasn****'t and that's to allow women to play the game in the same league as men. To me the Fanfic is great and I would recommend it, especially if that person is Vineman, IF HE'S READING THIS. For everyone else too, take a look and you might add your favorite girls in the Vixens. Kaiba's Word of the Day: Sexy, Cute or Pretty; I don't care. Unless you bring your game, I wouldn't care about you.**

**The second is one recommended and asked by another friend I have spoken at times and often, GamingGuy84, and this is a solo Death Note ''What-If'' that… honestly… it feels canon. The tale is Death Note: Light's Angel and NO… It's not Misa but rather a character who has been look down that compare to Nunnally Lamperouge that she has no reason to even exist… until now. To sum it up: As the terror of Kira continues in its early years against his battles with L, one another person stands up to stop Kira not because it has to stop but to say her dear brother. This is the ''What-If'' story of Sayu Yagami, a normal and even clueless girl who has nothing special or unique about her unlike her brother or father but made a pact to try to save everyone from Kira, even if it meant that she might die. It's actually a short story, completed, and simply… you'll be asking yourself twice if that was the actual canon version of Death Note. Just trust me when I say this, it's worth taking a look… but I recommend reading 4 chapters to get a better picture.**** HOWEVER… I will say this, the conclusion is just mind blown, enjoy with that thought in mind. **

* * *

**Now back to DKR…**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 10: ****A Smile to the Past and Future! Seto Kaiba the Orphan Hero?**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Pudding had troubles happening for her, forcing to leave without having anyone to take care of her siblings. So Judai, along with Danny without having any clue what was going on except being named, asked to take care of Pudding__'s brothers and sister. _

_Not left with much of a choice, Danny helped Judai in the first time he has ever babysit little kids… for about 3-4 days as they had to do groceries, laundry, cooking, cleaning, etc. The job was too much for Danny as he couldn't do this anymore and gave up, leaving Judai to do the last day of work alone. _

_Friends and his big sister, the young teen made his choice and went to help Judai to apologize, just in time too since Tart appeared to fight Pudding but instead wants to destroy her home. With both fighting together, Judai and Danny fought against Tart and his broccoli clone army chimeras._

_With help from Mew Pudding and even more with Yugi and Mew Ichigo, our heroes defeated Tart and clone chimeras while Danny learned a valuable lesson to not turn his back on a difficult task and to not leave his friend behind… even so, he had yet to learn who really is Judai Yuki._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

It was another day being Zakuro Fujiwara, doing her job as a model and even considered as an actress and even a star in her times. She was just taking a photo shot as always, giving one of her charming smiles. The photo shooter was always amazed by how well Zakuro does her job, never once doubting her abilities to do this like any model should.

"Nice shots Fujiwara-san.'' The photographer tells Zakuro with amazed, stunned by her posture and smile. Zakuro nods, taking her break as she drinks water. ''Thank you.''

Zakuro sighs, relief that she can rest for just a moment… until her manager walks up.

''Fujiwara-san, we have a scheduler ma'am.'' She tells the model as Zakuro nods, finishing her bottle of water and stands up, replying as she's getting up. ''I know. Let's go.''

The two leave to a TV station for the interview she has. Like any other she has done, Zakuro did not show any fear or doubt. She has always done this; that's the kind of person she is. The interview went great… until the reporter ask her a question that would soon leave Zakuro unease.

"Now Fujiwara-san, I was told that you had a rough childhood reaching to the stars correct?'' The reporter asked her calmly as Zakuro tense up in the inside, her flexes move tight. This is one subject she rather not discussed for as much as she wanted. Her parents were never around when she needed them but she accepted that they had things to do and believe they will be there for her when she needed them… even so; this was something she doesn't want to talk about.

''… You're not wrong, I was.'' Zakuro finally replies in a slightly unease tone. The reporter nods, now changing subject and asking her something. ''I was wondering if you would take on a special challenge we ask our guests to try.''

''Challenge?'' Zakuro questioned, adjusting her leg sitting from this request of sort. The reporter nods as she explains. ''Indeed. It's like a community service to help those in need. We ask all our guests to give up some of their time to help children who have no parents. Now I would understand if you don't want to do it.''

Zakuro was hesitative to agree to this, but if she didn't, then she might be look down at to not accept to help a few orphans in need of some attention. It almost reminded her of the girl Ichigo introduced her to, Momoka, who went through the same hardship she had with her own parents being busy. If she was watching this and she says no, there's no doubt in Zakuro's mind that the little girl will give up on her parents and would break her heart. She had to do it.

''… I would love to, after my school hours of course.'' Zakuro finally replies with a small smile. The reporter smiles back, glad that she accepted. ''Wonderful! The orphans will be excited to meet someone wonderful like you.''

''Of course.'' Was all Zakuro could say, still unease about it. The worse part about this, its orphans and that made her nervous. She might need to ask for Ichigo's advice; she is the only one out of the other girls who would have a clue.

**The following day****…**

Both Ichigo and Zakuro were heading out to the orphanage home located around in Domino. Since Zakuro doesn't know much around the city, she asked Ichigo who has gotten used to the area to be her guide and Ichigo accepted without a second thought if it meant she can leave early from the café.

''Wonderful… orphans.'' Zakuro mutters, wearing her school uniform, by the thought of speaking to children even more sad made her unease. Ichigo sweat drops, understanding her issues as she adds. ''It could be worse Nya! You could be waiting tables or getting the food or cleaning.''

Zakuro giggles slightly, forgetting that her leader has much rougher than her too.

''Ichigo, thank you again for coming here with me. I'm not so familiar with this part of town.'' The purple haired model tells the cherry head who smiles to think not even someone as smart and great like Zakuro needs help. It made Ichigo feel useful and that even excite her.

''I don't blame you. We're, I think, pretty close.'' Ichigo replies, checking the address and notice they were close. Ichigo then notice the concerning stare in Zakuro's eyes. She knew she was hard to let others get around her, but she really needed to get little kids who have no homes or families near her to give them a little hope.

''Try to smile though. You can be very hard to open up to others but these kids need a role model to be inspired that everything will be okay.'' Ichigo tells her in a calm, thoughtful tone, trying to help her hopefully. Zakuro eyes her and nods with a small smile, knowing she wants to help. ''Thanks, I'll try.''

Ichigo smiles back, happy to help her out. Soon the two arrived at the orphanage house, staring at how… not so depressed it look. Both girls could guess that any orphanage is sad and not happy, but this was completely different. It was clean and bright, in addition of the small park with swings, monkey swings, slides and

''So you're here to just play with the kids and entertain them?'' Ichigo asks Zakuro with a curious face, surprise they'll need help with how great this place looked like. Zakuro replies with a nod. ''Indeed. Luckily I was told I wasn't the only one here.''

''Great! Maybe a cute boy possibly.'' Ichigo teased as she giggles, covering her grinning expression with her hand. Zakuro smirks a bit, seeing Ichigo acting like that as she adds. ''Well they did mention he was attractive.''

Now Ichigo giggles loudly, excited to see the cutie that maybe Zakuro might spend time with as she asks curious if she could see the dream boy. ''Hehe, can I see with my own eyes Nya?''

''Sure.'' Zakuro replies with a smile. Ichigo smiles happily. ''Yes! I can't wait to tell Erika-''

Ichigo soon stops herself as her once smiling face turn sad and concerning. Zakuro's eyes now focus to see Ichigo in that state. She could tell it had to do with how distant Erika has been a few days ago. She still goes to work and everything, but she refuses to speak to any of the other girls.

''Is everything alright with Erika and you?'' Zakuro asks the cherry head who continues to have a worrying look in her brown eyes. ''… I hope it is.''

Zakuro frowns a bit, wanting to check up on Erika and learn why she's trying to push everyone away. Usually, this would be her thing, so for Erika to do this is something to be concern of. Erika has always been one thing: Loyal and close to her friends and allies especially to her best friend. There's no doubt something is wrong with Erika but right now she can't do anything, yet.

Ichigo shouldn't be worrying around like that around Zakuro or she'll ruin her chances to make connections with innocent kids. The cherry head snaps out, slapping her cheeks gently as she breathes and declares peppy, changing the subject. ''Never mind me! Let's first see who the lucky boy-''

Ichigo could not finish her words as both girls heard a kid-like yell from around the other side of the playground. The two girls went to check it out, fearing it could be something bad but it was hardly the case. Both girls soon spot a little boy, dueling with someone who was an adult.

''Aw no fair that I lost, let me go first next time.'' The boy whines serious at the man who seems to be wearing a casual blue, dark blue pants suit. Ichigo whistles softly at the man by his back, looking like a gentleman… but the hair… she could have sworn she's seen him before.

''You said you wanted to go second.'' The man spoke, making Ichigo even more puzzle like she's heard that voice too.

''But I change my mind.'' The boy argues only to be silent by the man rubbing his head, replying who sounded serious. ''Rules of the game: live with them unless you have regrets like a coward.''

Ichigo narrows her eyes, swearing she heard the words from a man who cares nothing but his own ego… and that soon became clear when the boy smiles and thanks the man. ''You're right Seto-nii-san.''

Ichigo panics, her hair standing up as she yells in terror. The boy got scared by the screams as did the man who turn to reveal Ichigo's worse nightmare: The man who she thought was a hottie is Seto Kaiba!

''… Oh look who-'' Zakuro mutter to Ichigo, not so surprised that it's Kaiba, only to realize that Ichigo was not next to her. She turns, eyeing the cherry head with beady eyes walking backwards with a scared expression on her face. Kaiba eyes the annoying girl, immediately knowing her too well sadly.

''I'm out Zakuro-chan. Have fun.'' Ichigo just spoke, her beady eyes blinking, trying hard to not speak too loud as she turns around and runs off for her life. Zakuro sweat drops, astonished she would run away now and not before. ''_Didn't she notice the brown hair from the start and the outfit that it was Seto?_''

Zakuro sighed as she walks up ahead to join Kaiba and the boy who was confused. There was a silence between the two, only staring at each other's eyes.

''…'' Kaiba did not say a thing nor did Zakuro. ''…''

The boy sweat drops, not sure what to do so he leaves to let the adults talk. He was even thinking that they might be a couple.

''… Should I ask?'' Kaiba finally asks, annoyed by the silence stare down. Zakuro just smiles to hear his remark. Kaiba ignores her smirk, not going to let it bother her and more importantly want to know why she's here of all places.

''You should if you're the unlucky person to babysit these kids.'' Zakuro teased out, further annoying Kaiba's patience. He just replies with a stare. ''So you say and unlucky is not a suitable word to describe my presents here.''

Zakuro just smiles, admitting he's right in some way. She finally asks with a curiosity written over her face. ''So how is the most hated man in Japan here in one of the saddest places any child would hate to be.

''Oh funny, I wasn't aware you were a comedian too.'' Kaiba sarcastically spoke as he adds it with a small ''Ha''. He then says in a serious tone, crossing his arms over. ''None of your concerns actually. Just worry about helping these kids would you?''

''… Not a problem.'' Zakuro declares, walking pass him to the main entrance of the orphanage's house. She then stops just as Kaiba thought she would be off his hair but instead she declares with a small smile. ''It's nice an orphan like yourself to help others who have no parents either.''

''…'' Kaiba was far from silent, he was either furious or feeling anxious which he refuse in the slightest to show at any price. Zakuro just smiles able to tell his expression pass his seriousness.

''You don't have to tell me nor remark that I'm only making you angry. It's only my theory about you, Seto.'' Zakuro declares, smiling, before she turns back and goes into the house to inform the owners' that she's here.

Kaiba was soon left alone, and yet what she said left a rage within his soul, his pride.

''Tch, that girl.'' Kaiba mutters angrily, turning his back to do something else.

Zakuro went to speak to the owner, revealing herself for the challenge. The owner was very pleased, hoping for more help besides Kaiba. Zakuro was curious, asking the question about why is Seto here.

''Ever since I knew him or well since he became the new CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba-san has always found time to visit place. I suppose it's because he and his little brother used to live here.'' The owner tells the purple haired that even left her quiet. ''I see.''

The owner nods, looking out from his window, closing his eyes as the sun shine over his head; remembering the day Kaiba first appeared to his orphan home after many years later.

''Ever since, he has come and help this place so many times I couldn't count. I try to reason he shouldn't use his money for this place and yet… he refuses just because he wants to do what he believes is his duty; his vow to not let other orphans to suffer his faith. That's why he always has time for these kids'' He tells her, smiling as that still sounds crazy, which further silent Zakuro. ''…''

''Now then, I wish you luck on your tasks. Just try to get near the children who will need support or company.'' The owner now finishes his short story with his eyes opened up, not wanting to annoy a young lady like Zakuro about more unbelievable stories.

''… I will.'' Zakuro reply nodding before she leaves the room to do her work. And yet, it wasn't unbelievable that someone like Kaiba would help others… but to open up to children to the point of playing with them was something not even she could understand. She felt… envy, just thinking about that she's less open compared to him of all people.

''_Seto, he actually opened up to these kids?_'' Zakuro thought to himself, closing her eyes as she remembers back to the time she met the prideful man.

**Flashback****… A few years ago:**

_It was about 1-2 years ago that Zakuro was recording a scene for one of her latest jobs for a new drama series. It was a simple day; nothing special and nothing original for her that was until her manager informed her of her latest month ''date''. _

''**It's important to show your image as a proud and respect young woman, even if it means dating someone once a month until you get a serious relationship.**'' _Her manager told her for like the many times she has told her. Zakuro was never the type to care about having an image if it involves her lifestyle and personal life._

_However, her manager refused a no as she demanded again._ ''**Got it Fujiwara-san?**''

_Zakuro sighed just as she finished drinking her bottle of water up to half, eyeing her._ ''**I know. Let's just make it quick.**''

_The manager nodded with a friendly expression as the two headed off into the black limo to a fancy restaurant. Zakuro was dressed in an attractive black dress with a purple gem-colored bracelet and wearing a thin purple coat. Her manager smiled; amazed by how well Zakuro dresses even after a shoot. The problem with the model was her smile; she rarely smiles unless it's to take a shoot._

''**Also… try to smile. You're dating… well… you'll be amazed.**'' _Her manager suggested, forming a smile to show the model. Zakuro eyes her and sighs, knowing she was doing her job. Then she became curious by who she'll be seeing._

''**Should I worry?**'' _Zakuro questioned in a calm tone. The manager smiled nervously, not sure how to tell her while rubbing the back of her head. The two got off the limo, entering the restaurant as Zakuro continued staring at her manager for her answer. _

''**Um no! Of course-**'' _The manager tried to say it but even she wasn't sure if she should tell her, until she spotted Zakuro's date from the far corner. She gulps, knowing now there's no turning back as she pointed at him. _''**That would be him.**''

_Zakuro turned at her direction and spotted the man. Her eyes were left in confusion that maybe her manager was wrong for once. The man over there is famous for his success in engineering in gaming and entertainment. Everyone knew who he was, even Zakuro, and many knew that he is feared for a reason. _

''**… Him?**'' _Zakuro asked her manager in a tone as if she was being prank. The manager just grinned nervously, trying to find somebody else but because of Zakuro's part-time job as a waitress which ruin her image as a model. She had to try someone very famous to repair the damage. Even so, dating someone like him… not a great idea._

''**I wouldn't have minded a busboy.**'' _Zakuro pointed out, narrowing her eyes to a cute busboy in the corner trying to gather the dirty plates. Her manager agreed with that._ ''**Honestly… I wouldn't either but you have a date to complete.**''

**Zakuro sighed, nodding as she eyes her before she walked up. **

''**Good luck ma'am.**'' _Her manager cheered for her as Zakuro replied by nodding a bit._ ''**I'll need it.**''

_The purple haired model hoped this wouldn't take too long. And yet, she was curious if the rumors about the CEO of Kaiba Corporation being an actual Ebenezer Scrooge. She stopped behind her ''date'' and spoke towards him._ ''**Seto Kaiba-san, correct?**''

_The brown haired young man heard the voice speaking from his back, already feeling someone there as he turned to see her. No doubt this was a meeting between the two as Seto eyed the model from top to bottom, not trying to be perverted but to analyze who he was looking at. _

''**… So you're the model I was ''begged'' to date you.**'' _Kaiba finally answered in a sarcastic tone, not surprising Zakuro that he would speak to a woman like herself like that; she heard he basically does it to everyone else._

''**I see the stories about your ''charms'' were to point.**'' _Zakuro said, walking to her sit and sat on it, eyeing the CEO directly. Seto frowned, immediately noticing how this one was ''analyzing'' him too. This was new to him, at the moment._

''**Hmph, let's make this dinner nonsense ''date'' quick. I have a company and a brother to run and look after. Got that, Fujiwara was it?**'' _Seto firmly explained without a second thought. Zakuro was taken back he already knew who she was, and yet she remained calm and nodded. _''**So I see. Alright then, let's start.**''

_The so-called ''Date'' went… not like normal dates. It was more like the following._

''**Well… so how did a man of your age manage to run a multi-**'' _Zakuro tried to make conversation until Kaiba suddenly clapped to her, looking impressed._ ''**Wow, I'm amazed a model has a brain to ask such a question. The ones I ''dated'' asked how much money I have.**''

_Zakuro rolled her eyes, know how that felt that most models do the same thing too. _

''**That and what any woman wants.**'' _Seto added, sounded disgusted by the thought. Any man would act like a savage, mating with the closest woman. Real men don't do that, they have respected towards themselves and any that would desire to mate with them; not the other way around._

''**Mating? That's hardly what a woman should think unless it's between her and the one she loves the most.**'' _Zakuro replied, also sounding a bit disgusted about men being apes wanting stuff, that shouldn't be the thing. Kaiba eyed her, actually impressed that she wasn't fake what she was saying or reacting to. Once again, he applauded to her as he said._ ''**And you can even have opinions. Kudos.**''

_The purple haired eyed him back, amazed he can keep being sarcastic even after he saw she was not like others he had dated. _

''**Are you always like this?**'' _Zakuro asked as she took a sip of wine she was drinking. Seto placed the arms over the table, holding his hands together while looking at her back. _''**Aren't you?**''

_Zakuro formed a small smirk, admitting she has also acted like herself._ ''**Touché.**''

''**So you must be a real party man no?**'' _Zakuro teased him which irritated the young CEO._ ''**I never said such a thing.**''

''**You didn't have to.**'' _Zakuro added trying to be friendly a bit just to further annoyed Seto which did but not fully. He was actually impressed that this woman is keep going at it. Usually, the woman he would be dating leaves or throws a cup of water at his face and marches dramatically. But this woman, she was different than them and that made things difficult to tick her off. Then again, maybe she was trying._

''**… You're different than most models. You must have thought it would amaze me if you study.**'' _Seto pointed out, wanting to see what her reaction would be. Zakuro blinked a bit, astonished by what he said as she replied calmly._ ''**I wasn't aware I would be ''dating'' you.**''

_Now Seto was astonished without showing it, not expecting that as he adjusted his hands. _''**Well that's new.**''

''**Indeed.**'' _Zakuro agreed, feeling the same towards this man too from her previous ''dates''. For the first time, both model and CEO found, and modestly, had a somewhat honor towards the other. For the first time, they were both speaking the same page and the same book but without mimicking the other and no romance in play. _

''**I won't lie, you're the first person that has not disappointed or disguised me.**'' _Seto revealed calmly, taking another sip of wine before finishing it and added solemnly._ ''**Also, no, I won't ask you to mate with me.**''

_Zakuro glared at him softly, actually shivering of the thought, declaring._ ''**I wouldn't want to either. You're not my type if you can understand.**''

_Seto cracked a smirk, finding that amusing._ ''**Funny aren't you? And no, you wouldn't. And you're not even being my type.**''

_Zakuro formed a smile, the two admiring their time as such. And then their date came to a close once Seto paid for the check only for Zakuro to split the bill for both. Seto didn't mind it, knowing this woman would be too proud if he didn't let her pay for the dinner as well. _

_As the two exit the restaurant, Zakuro's limo arrived as she opened the door and was about to enter it, until she stopped and eyed the man behind her. _

''**Today was… interesting, Seto.**'' _The purple headed told him, sounding glad about ''their'' time ''together''. Seto frowned that she went that far to call him by first name. No one has ever called him by just ''Seto'' except his little brother. And this made his status as one of the greatest men who should be called a legend inoperable. Worse, laughable._

''**Hmph, don't think just because you earn some respect towards me gives you the right to call me by first name, Fujiwara.**'' _Seto replied in a cold voice, threating her to not push her luck. Zakuro just replied with a smirk, responding honestly as she slides her hand through her back hair. ''__**So you say, Seto.**__''_

_Seto once again felt humiliated by her resistance to continue calling him by his name. Zakuro just smirked, walking in the limo and proclaimed before closing the door._ ''**I'll see you around.**''

_Seto just glared, watching as her limo rides off to the street just as his own arrived. That woman, Zakuro Fujiwara, is indeed not afraid of what he could do. If he wanted it, he would hired an assassin to kill her and yet… where's the fun in that. No, actually, he was now fond of her now. _

''**… That damn girl.**'' _Seto uttered, scoffing before he entered his limo and it too left the restaurant. _

_Even if it was a onetime date, both Seto and Zakuro left the restaurant with somewhat approval towards the others. It was neither romance nor friendship; it was recognition between each other._

**End of Flashback****...**

Things made more sense back then but now, Zakuro wasn't sure how to react.

Seto has never opened up to her, even the other times they did meet again. So for her to see him being this wonderful man for these orphans… it was strange. Was Zakuro really that closed to let other people in? Is she still close to even her own friends?

''Um…'' Unaware to Zakuro, a small girl approached her, trying to speak to get her attention. Zakuro was still distracted until the girl pulls her skirt. She suddenly opens her eyes, snapping out from the past as she looks at the small girl, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, hello.''

''…'' The little girl was nervous to even speak up, shivering her legs. She was scared to talk to Zakuro with the seriousness she has over her face.

''Are you lost?'' Zakuro questions her in a calm, stern voice. The girl continues her shivering, unable to reply back.

''Um…'' The girl tries to utter out, but her eyes staring at Zakuro's severe expression made her even more unease. She couldn't handle it as she panics, bowing to her. ''Aw! Sorry!''

The girl runs off quickly away, leaving Zakuro questionable and clueless.

''…'' Zakuro sighs softly, not sure what just happened or what she did wrong. She's actually worry this won't end well if she doesn't open up to these children. ''_This might be harder than I thought._''

Unknown to Zakuro, something evil will slowly lure itself towards her and any around her.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Zakuro: I have to try to get near these kids, at least one**_

_**Kaiba: … I do not want anything to do with this with me. Period.**_

* * *

A few days have passed as Zakuro tried to get near the orphan children and actually hasn't done a great job on it. She can handle photo shoots, interviews, speaking in public or to a camera. She can handle anything except this.

While she tried, Seto wasn't even trying. He just hanged out with the children as if he was a kid himself, without once smiling about it; just eyeing them with some sense of joy. Once during those days, there was an argument between two kids and another nerdy one who the two were picking on the nerd because he prefers playing chess than soccer.

''Hey, what's the commotion?'' Seto demanded, appearing before the children with a calm stare.

The two boys just lied that there was nothing wrong but the nerdy one said they were picking on him for not playing a sport or something better than chess. That didn't help their case, especially to someone like Seto who enjoys chess just as much as dueling.

"Is that so? Pathetic.'' Seto replied in a harsh tone, eyeing only the two children. He then passed them to the nerd boy and said to them all. "Chess is a sport against minds. Those who do not acknowledge this are apes of civilization, bind by their believed that only physical force and other's powers can make them stronger.''

The boys were speechless to hear Seto's wise words, especially the one who loved chess. He admired the young man who also liked chess too. Then the boy asked Seto if he wanted to play chess too. Naturally Seto accepted his challenge, curious if the boy could take him on.

''Thanks Seto-nii-san!'' The boy told him happily, excited about a match with him. Seto smirks a bit preparing his match as the other two boys kinda wanted to look at them and did.

It was almost natural for Seto to reply to children in his usual tone but less cruel or insulting. He was different around them. But what does this say about herself?

Zakuro has been trying by using knowledge of cooking, but the children seem to back away from her by her look. Maybe that was a problem.

So she tried to smile… kinda work but it wasn't a solution. Her problem was trying to get into their lives, being open… the one thing that's pretty difficult. Unlike how she helped Momoka since both were very similar, these children lost or never even knew their parents. This was a lot harder than anything ever tried before. Even so, she still has to try.

''_What am I doing wrong?_'' Zakuro asked herself, walking around in the garden as she tries to figure things out for her situation. And yet she hasn't figured it out.

''_… Am I a likable person?_'' Zakuro questioned herself, looking down at her feet for the first time of self-doubt. This was very unlike her, at all. Why is this happening to her? Was she that determined to give up on trying?

''_What should I do? What am I supposed to do? Should I just give up?_'' Zakuro thought to herself, not able to find the respond or resolve to overcome this.

Not able to clear Zakuro's mind, something began to lurk around the orphanage and suddenly, without expecting a large roar echo and then screams followed.

''What?!'' Zakuro utters in completely shocked. She heard more screaming, deciding that she needs to worry about herself later. Zakuro rushes up ahead, following the loud sounds, and spots a humanoid size reptile with large hair-like spikes and drill shaped claws. The creature was right in front of some of the orphans, including the little girl who couldn't speak to her.

''A chimera? Here?'' Zakuro questions in slight confusion, looking around to spot one of the aliens but none were found. It felt ominous why they weren't here. ''_And none of the aliens present? Strange._''

She didn't like this or her situation but right now Zakuro needed to worry about the chimera. She had to worry about now to protect the children from this chimera.

''Even so, I have to stop it.'' Zakuro declares, pulling out her Mew Pendant and was about to transform into the little girl screams.''SOMEONE SAVE US PLEASE!''

Zakuro stops herself before starting, seeing that the reptile-like chimera got mad by the girl's screaming. It soon acts angrily, lifting its large claws at her and swings it at her. Zakuro widens her eyes as she wouldn't make it. The girl watches as she was certain she will be squashed until someone grabs her by the back and both were leap away fast, just barely dodging the chimera's attacks.

Zakuro sighs of relief, seeing that it was Seto who jumped in and pulled the girl away, although it came with its punishment that some of the force of the chimera's claw did hit Seto.

The girl was still crying until Seto lets her go, trying to smile softly even due to the blow. He tells her calmly yet in a stern tone.''Stop crying. It's not the time to cry.''

The girl starts to calm down, just staring at his expression. Seto gets up, shrugging off whatever blow he got hit by and declares, regaining his composure. ''This monster is not to be afraid of. It's nothing compare to the pain of losing one's parents.''

''…'' The girl was quiet, still crying but ultimately cleans off her tears and gets back up determine. Zakuro widens her eyes slightly, getting what he did to help the girl out. This made her serious, determine to make things right.

''Seto, take the kids somewhere safe!'' Zakuro speaks out to Seto who nods to her wishes. ''I got it.''

Seto gathers and pushes gently all the other kids away from the chimera. Zakuro watches them leave, making Zakuro feel relax. Now she can fight the monster head on.

''Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!'' Zakuro declares as she activates her Mew Pendant through a kiss and a bright purple light engulfs her, transforming her into Mew Zakuro within a flash as she hold tight on her cross-shaped weapon. ''Let's wrap this up shall we?''

The reptile-like chimera howls, coming at the wolf girl Mew Mew with its large fangs and claws. Mew Zakuro stomps her feet and dashes forward, completely dodging the chimera's attacks by passing through his actual slow moving strike.

''You're obviously slow, so this shouldn't take me long.'' Mew Zakuro analyzed the chimera's movement, summoning her cross-shaped weapon and prepares to end it with her signature attack. ''_**RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!**_''

The wolf girl unleashes her purple energy whip slash, coming at the reptile. Zakuro was certain her attack by how fast it was would prevail and destroy the chimera within seconds that was until the chimera's eyes glow different. Within those seconds, the humanoid reptile reacts and evades Mew Zakuro's attack faster than the energy whip.

''What?!'' Mew Zakuro expresses in completely shock as the reptile reappears before her, furthering surprising her. ''My attack was evaded that fast?''

The chimera did not stop there as it swings his claw at a stunned Mew Mew, slamming her across its palm and crashes her upon the ground.

''AW!'' Zakuro screams as she crashed and flips over but she does manage to land the second time on all fours. Mew Zakuro pants, eyeing the chimera now already in front of her and prepares to slam its claws at her.

Seto got the kids away as he heard a powerful crash on where the battle was going on.

''…'' He eyes at the direction as he knew someone had to tell that girl if he lets that thing to continue on its mindless rampage than the orphanage will most likely be destroyed or worse. He wasn't going to let that happen. He clinches his fist, remembering how much he hated this place but spite of that, he won't let these kids to become homeless or let Mokuba's ''good memories'' of this place to cease to exist.

He was about to until the little girl was holding onto his leg, not wanting him to go. This was a problem that he can get rid of.

''Go to the others now.'' Seto told the girl, not even looking back at her. The girl didn't want him to get hurt as she tries to plead to him. ''But Seto-nii-''

''Don't question me. GO!'' Seto responds back angrily, still not turning his back as he pushes her away from him. The girl just moves back, staring at him with worrying eyes… but she understood. She turns back and runs back to the other kids.

Kaiba was now alone and he forms a small smirk, relief she left.

''_Atta girl. Would have been road kill if she follow me._'' Seto said to himself, starting to run back to where the fight was going on.

Mew Zakuro, however, was actually struggling against this chimera. She couldn't believe this chimera was acting much different than what she assumed it was. She tries, while trying to evade the reptile's attacks, to scan the area for the aliens. None were found. This chimera seems to act by force like Kish's, but it's also unpredictable like Tart's. In addition this chimera was made to handle a Mew Mew's speed and reflex, like Pie's. This didn't make any sense.

Just as she tries to figure things out, Seto arrives and watches just as he comes back that the chimera unleashes a terrible roar, shocking Mew Zakuro and then whacks her with its lizard tail, slamming her back on the ground.

Seto was startled, not because the monster was strong, but how pathetic Zakuro isn't taking care of it. Magical Girls, if you can even believe that, are they are not the so-called heroines of justice. Just another reason why Kaiba will never believe in such a myth. He walks up to Mew Zakuro as she tries to get up again on all fours and tells her his usual tone. ''Fujiwara, what's the matter? This ugly monster is too much for you?''

Zakuro eyes Seto, not happy to see him back. But at the least this means the children are away from the fighting.

''I don't need encouragement from you.'' Mew Zakuro replies, panting, as she gets back on her two feet. Seto scuffs, explaining himself as nice as his sarcastic tone can speak. ''Last I check, that wasn't meant to encourage you. Get up now before that thing destroys the orphanage.''

Mew Zakuro glares at him, amazed he's worry for the orphanage than her own safety. Guess it could be worse.

''Then I'll rephrase myself.'' She tells him, getting her balance back as she eyes the chimera glaring angrily and at the same time, waiting for her to attack first. ''The chimera is much stronger than other ones. It has both the mind and strength to become a threat.''

''So I notice. Kill it.'' Seto demanded straight forward. Mew Zakuro sighs, not exactly thrill to do something that she can easily handle as she tries to explain. ''Try my signature attack, didn't work. He was too fast.''

''Then call your damn team.'' Seto suggested, not left with much choice but to ask help from others, it would be like a helpless child asking for help he or she didn't need. As much as he hated that, he had to suck it up for the children. Zakuro frowns, having already come to those terms but she couldn't reach any of the other Mews, not even Ryou or Keiichiro. There was nothing but static, as if to prevent any kind of help to arrive.

''Been trying to, but it seems we're on our own.'' Mew Zakuro replies just as she glares at the chimera, fearing this might be a battle she will lose to but not without a fight. Seto frowns, wishing he could do much but he didn't bring his deck with him. He's more useless at this position. They were alone, or so they thought.

''NOT TRUE NYA!'' A familiar voice shouted up above them, showing the shadow of a silhouette. Zakuro suddenly forms a smile, turning to see none other than Mew Ichigo, leaping towards them with a smile on her face. Seto frowns annoyed as he spoke unrelieved. ''Oh great, her.''

''Ichigo!'' Mew Zakuro calls out, relief to see her of all people here when she needed the help. Ichigo smiles, landing beside her and grins. ''Zakuro-san, I got your back!''

Zakuro smiles firmly, glad to hear that. The chimera was somewhat confused, but he still remained its pose to wait what they do. Yugi then arrives, dizzy as he told Ichigo to leave him behind and go ahead just so he can rest just a little after being dragged from one place to another by his catgirl friend.

''Oh wow, look at-'' Yugi began to speak out, still sounding dazed until he spots Seto who he didn't expect would be here, nor did Atem. ''… Kaiba-kun?''

''Damn it. Kaiba states angrily, not wanting his rival to see him… not in his usual element. This was not a moment to expose his other concerns that aren't always about trying to defeat him.

''… I'm too tired to ask.'' Yugi says, not exactly feeling great to ask questions and rather just put an end to this. He eyes Ichigo, impressed that her instincts lead them here regardless of Masha's ability to sense the Chimera. He tells her with a smile. ''You were right about your senses Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo smiles feeling like top of the world to heart that from Yugi. She's glad she knew where Zakuro was since she went with her here as she states. ''Well that and also I knew Zakuro-san would be here. It's really thanks to Zakuro-san overall.''

Mew Zakuro felt a bit embarrassed until she snaps out and declares, eyeing the chimera. ''Not the time for this you two, we have to be careful. This chimera is fast.''

''Then we'll try teamwork. Yugi-kun?'' Mew Ichigo declares, stretching her legs to warm them up. Yugi nods, couldn't have said that any better. ''Agreed. Let's go.''

''Hmph.'' Seto scuffs, also having nothing else to add. With that, the two Mew Mews and the Dragon Knight charge at the chimera that finally lets out a roar and charges at them. Yugi and Mew Ichigo widen their eyes to see how unbelievable fast the reptile monster was moving as it appears behind them. It quickly slams its palm but Ichigo reacts fast, summoning her Strawberry Bell and forming her pink barrier to protect all three from the claw strike.

''That is fast Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters surprising while holding her barrier in place but the chimera was proving to be stronger than she imagined, making her worry. ''And it's strong too.''

Yugi notice it and that the barrier was beginning to shatter. He holds tight on his sword, charging up as much energy into it.

''Ichigo-kun, drop it the moment it tries to slam its claws at it.'' Yugi tells the Cat Girl Mew Mew who understood his plan and nods. Mew Zakuro follows, charging up her own attack.

As Yugi predicted, the chimera pulls back its claw and swings it right back at the barrier. Mew Ichigo instantly drops the barrier as both Yugi and Mew Zakuro unleash their signature attacks. ''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK / MEW ZAKURO SPEAR!**_''

Their attacks came right at the chimera but it dodges within mere seconds, dodging their attacks. All three including Kaiba widen their eyes as the chimera appears behind them and swings its tail. Mew Ichigo wasn't able to react fast enough to form another barrier but the tail smashes them aside.

''AWW!'' All three shout as they were toss back like pebbles, bouncing off the ground and crashes again in pain. Yugi groans, coughing out some blood, feeling something just broke in him. Both Mew Mews got up again in all fours, panting but still fighting strong.

The chimera howls as Seto was more than piss by this monster's strength. ''Damn this thing.''

Mew Ichigo gets up on her feet, still determine to keep fighting but Mew Zakuro was slowly starting to give up. ''Zakuro-san?''

''I can't do anything to protect these kids. I'm that pathetic, truly pathetic.'' Zakuro sincerely spoke out, almost wanting to cry as the chimera was too much to stop them. She couldn't do this even with solving her problems with the children. She failed and she can't just give up. Yugi eyes her in sadness, feeling bad for her. Seto wasn't, annoyed she doubts herself.

''… Don't give up on yourself, Zakuro-san.'' Mew Ichigo replies thoughtful, clinching her hands as she stares towards at the chimera. Zakuro was quiet, surprise Ichigo wasn't dissuaded by this creature's speed and power.

Mew Ichigo could not give up on who Zakuro was because she is a strong and unbreakable elegant woman who refuses to ever give up on what she stands for.

''You're one of the greatest people I have the honor to meet. I can never be as graceful and amazing like you can be. You never doubt yourself or the determination you always follow your heart.'' Ichigo tells the wolf girl, letting out her feelings and thoughts about her. Zakuro was speechless, not expecting she would say such things when she's down.

''But don't you ever say you can't protect anyone!'' Mew Ichigo shouts proudly, turning and staring at Mew Zakuro with a furious and yet sadden look. ''That's not like you and that's not who you are!''

Mew Zakuro felt something from what Ichigo said and told her, making her start realizing she shouldn't give up on who she is right now. Even if she can't open up to the orphans or children of their age then that shouldn't make her doubt who she has grew up to become. If she fails, then the friends she made will disappear from her life too.

''… You're right, Ichigo.'' Mew Zakuro declare, getting up on both her feet, her eyes full of determination once again which made Mew Ichigo proud of her. ''Let's keep fighting.''

''You bet Nya.'' The cat girl adds making her cat pose beside the wolf girl. Kaiba smirks, relief Zakuro is not acting like a fool now.

The chimera howls, no longer waiting as it charges at them fast. Both Mew Mews quickly acted together, evading away from its charge in opposite sides. Then both unleash their own powerful kick, striking the chimera's legs. The chimera howls, not able to evade the blow as it trips over on the ground. Then both cat girl and wolf girl grab tight on each leg and with all of their might, toss the chimera from the ground and it crashes on the ground on its back, making the blow even more painful. The chimera howls once more in pain, feeling that one.

''Yes!'' Both Mew Mews gave each other a high five for the team up until the chimera gets up, becoming even more furious. Its eyes were burning red completely fill with rage and fury. Both girls remain strong, barely dodging the chimera's quick swipe.

''…'' Yugi stares silently, knowing this chimera will be too much for both girls. He needed to help them but his body was in too much pain to even more.

''_No good, I can't beat this monster like this. But what can we do now?_'' Yugi struggles in thought, not able to get up on his feet or move well without having the pain get to him. This got Seto's attention, now directing his rage at his rival.

''What the hell are you doing Yugi! Get up!'' Kaiba demands angrily, snapping Yugi from his thoughts as he tries to turn towards him. ''Kaiba-kun?''

Kaiba glares furious at his rival in his badly injury state, not of concern but of disappointment.

''Just because you can't figure out how to crush this beast and your entire body is in pain, doesn't give you the damn right to give up before my eyes!'' Seto declares, stunning Yugi as he continues saying even more angrily. ''Aren't you supposed to be this warrior with power much greater than a simple monster! Show him what you're really capable of, Yugi Mutou! If you really are my rival, THEN FIGHT!''

Mew Ichigo stares upsetting at Kaiba for forcing Yugi to fight in his state almost about to tell him to shut up but Mew Zakuro didn't let her, knowing what Seto is doing.

''Kaiba-kun…'' Yugi tries to say, still not sure what to say until he forms a smirk, chuckling to himself a bit. ''Haha, you're right.''

Yugi was slowly surrounded in a red aura, giving him new found strength to get himself up on his feet.

''If I can't think of a way around this fight…'' Yugi starts to announce with a proud cocky smile, the same aura surrounding him like flames, as he stares at the chimera with his burning red Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. ''Then I'll use power and recklessness to find the path of victory!''

Seto smirks wanting to see this while Mew Ichigo smiles, muttering glad to see him not giving up. ''Yugi-kun.''

The chimera howls, coming at the risen Dragon Knight with intention to kill. Yugi didn't waste time, flipping his sword for brief moment before evading the chimera's vicious strike and instead slashing it behind its back.

''Zakuro-kun, I'll need your strength for this!'' Yugi immediately tells her, standing beside her. Mew Zakuro was startled by when did he appeared beside her without her senses picking him up. Not only had that but his injuries he took seemed to have recover fully.

''_Is this his power?_'' Mew Zakuro thought to herself, nodding to Yugi's plan. The tri-color head nods, eyeing Mew Ichigo and commands her.''Ichigo-kun, make sure the chimera doesn't back away.''

Mew Ichigo nods with a smile on her face, always ready to follow Yugi's plans.

''LET'S GO!'' Yugi declares as he and the other two Mew Mews charge in as the young Dragon Knight and Mew Zakuro lock their weapons against the reptile's claws.

Atem was quiet, watching how much easier Yugi is fighting the chimera as he's actually parring its blows dead on.

''_As always, Kaiba may not show it but he cares about those around him._'' Atem pointed out, realizing Kaiba said what he said to make Yugi want to try harder and get up from his feet, igniting his Yin-Yang Dragon powers. Kaiba may not show it, but he has his ways to make others try harder to his expectations.

''**And that gave strength for Yugi-san to fight back harder.**'' Yang Dragon adds, seeing how effective this work on Yugi's emotions to awaken his burning will.

''**Rip through this vile beast boy!**'' Yin Dragon added serious as Yugi smirks, replying back as he slashes the chimera across its claws and even legs. ''You don't have to tell me twice!''

Mew Zakuro follows his assault, striking the chimera by the head to make it daze which work. This was Yugi's chance now as his sword erupts in a golden, red crimson aura.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi roars, swinging horizontal and unleashing the more destructive version of the _**Dragon Slice Attack**_. The massive crescent energy slash passes through the chimera sending it back with incredible force, still standing but paralyzed.

''Now girls!'' Yugi shouts, seeing this is their chance to end the fight. Mew Ichigo nods, holding tight on her Strawberry Bell as it glows.

''Shine, Mew Rose Bell!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, upgrading her Strawberry Bell into its stronger form as she holds it with both hands and the weapon glows rapidly. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_''

Mew Ichigo unleashes a more powerful version of the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_, engulfing and damaging the chimera to the point that it couldn't move.

''Now Mew Zakuro!'' Ichigo shouts, eyeing the wolf girl who suddenly erupted in a purple aura, ready to end this. ''_This is for the children this monster scared and almost harmed._''

''_**RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR DASH!**_'' Mew Zakuro declares furious, locking at the chimera and dashing at great speed towards him while holding her weapon with the _**Ribbon Zakuro Spear**_ attack. The chimera was unable to react as Zakuro, acting like a wolf, sinks her weapon in a single swipe right through the monster, both vertical and horizontal. The strike was within a blink of the eye as the chimera disintegrates back into a Para-Para.

The others, minus Kaiba who refused to show it, were speechless as Ichigo drops her mouth and smiles in awesomeness. Masha went to devour the Para-Para, ending the problem.

''Amazing Nya! Zakuro-san move so fast I couldn't even see her.'' Mew Ichigo admits, completely star-struck by Mew Zakuro's new attack. Always graceful even when panting.

Kaiba wouldn't care less, turning back and actually smiling to see the orphanage still remaining.

Yugi sighs of relief, the red aura around him disappearing and his eyes turning back to normal as the chimera was gone for good.

''Guess that takes care of this-'' Mew Ichigo was saying proudly, wiping off some dirty from her gloves until she blinks with beady eyes, looking around for at least a certain someone.

''Something is wrong with this picture.'' The cat girl utters, eyeing Yugi and Mew Zakuro who both look around. ''No Kish, Pie or Tart.''

''What do you mean? It's done, leave.'' Seto demanded, annoyed by the cat girl's nonsense. Mew Ichigo glares angrily, wanting to give him a piece of her enraged mind until Yugi intercepts and explains. ''The aliens would always be here to monologue about their conquest and at the same time leave when their chimera is defeated.''

Mew Ichigo nod rapidly, wanting Kaiba to see how that is weird. Kaiba couldn't even care, his arms crossed serious, if some aliens didn't show up to look like conquerors or at best, amateurs at it.

''But then again, we fought them earlier with all three in different places... except for this one.'' Yugi suddenly says, thinking back at how the aliens already appeared before but none did here. Mew Ichigo nods firmly as she adds, pointing her finger and thinking of cartoon version of Kish and whatever chimera he has trying to attack the city. ''Exactly! Before Kish used to let his chimeras to do the dirty job to fight without his presences but now.''

Mew Zakuro agreed, confirming her suspicious that something was off about this whole attack and now more that she learned that each alien was in their own area. EACH, not together but alone on their own.

''I don't like this, especially how far it took you to help everyone else. They only did this once, but that was a plan to distract us from reaching each other.'' Mew Zakuro declares, telling the others her thoughts. Yugi and Ichigo nod, frowning of worry about this while Kaiba didn't care.

''But for what reason would they-'' Mew Ichigo was trying to state, until her eyes widened, realizing not all the Mew Mews were safe or checked on. ''ERIKA-CHAN!''

Without a second thought, Mew Ichigo grabs on tight by Yugi's hand as the tri-color head shivers at what will happen next. ''AW NOT AGAIN!''

In an instant, Ichigo runs off fast, leaping away while grabbing tight on poor Yugi who's being dragged away without a warning or time to prepare himself.

Mew Zakuro blinks softly once again speechless on what just happened while Seto actually laughs at this. Now this was the best thing he could have ever hoped to watch in a long time.

"I have no words for what I just witness.'' Seto says before forming a smile, confirming a puppy has just passed away. ''Only a smile.''

''…'' Mew Zakuro narrows her eyes at him with her arms crossed, not amused by his laughter at Yugi's torment. She should have told him to be ready because when it comes down to Ichigo's emotions and worries, they're much higher than others.

''What?'' Seto questions angrily at her stare. Zakuro sighs, reverting back to her civilian form as she finally says. ''I wonder why someone like you who cares so much for orphans can never be satisfied with a woman who cares for them too.''

Seto scuffs, the joy suck out of him by this woman's nonsense. He eyes her and answers her honestly.''Simple, there is no such thing as that kind of woman. And if there was, then she has to like me and not get disguised to the point of running away.''

''If there would… things would be much different.'' Zakuro added, giggling a bit by the thought of seeing Seto actually trying to be nice in front of someone who he might love. Seto glares at her with hate, not betting that will never happen and may god, remains as such.

The two remain standing beside each other, just wanting to enjoy the fresh air and calmness of the sunset after such a struggle of a battle. For both, it felt nice. Not great, but nice.

''Which reminds me, that little girl from before, the screaming one.'' Seto changes the subject, now sounding in a better mood. ''She wanted to ask you how to become a model.''

Zakuro widen her eyes softly at him, interesting and astonished by this. She soon smiles a little; know getting why the girl was so nervous around her. Of course she was scared to speak to her. It all made sense now.

''… I see. I think I can say that I learn something from you after all.'' Zakuro admits with a small smile, turning to face Kaiba who refuse to face her by the face. "And it's to care for others than one's self.''

Seto just scuffs but not roughly, more softer than hard. She wasn't lie; he cares for any orphan and of course his little brother. He'll do anything to make Mokuba happy, just not in front of others.

''… Unless they're dog boys who think they're real men, fools, idiots, morons, losers, worms, or wimps.'' Seto says, admitting yes but also that he won't care for certain blond headed ''puppy-monkey'' boys, ninja idiots, idiots, clueless idiots, excited idiots or happy idiots, losers, bigger losers, outcasts, weaklings and fools.

''…'' Zakuro remain silent, not wanting to further anger Seto's small rant. She seems to be alone, until she noticed she wasn't. The little girl from before appears behind her, nervous and scared. ''Um… Are you okay?''

''I should be asking you the same thing.'' Zakuro replies, remembering how terrified the girl was when the chimera appeared. The girl nods nervously, not sure how to answer back to her as she places her hands down and grabs them together. Zakuro eyes her, taking a breath in and decides to make things right with her.

''Now a certain grumpy man told me you wanted to be a model one day.'' Zakuro asks the little girl, finally asking something she needed to open up. The small girl gasps of embarrassment, blushing and shock that she knew what she wanted to tell her before. Zakuro just smiles, replying in a kind tone. ''Don't worry, it'll be our secret.''

The girl eyes her, and even though she was afraid that Zakuro would turn her down, now smiles as she believes in her. And thus a bond was form and Zakuro began to open up, not wanting to ever push others away again.

As Zakuro learned to be more open, because let's face it that Kaiba actually did too, a new door opens but another has yet. What exactly is going on with Erika that's making Ichigo worry for her closest friend? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Erika has become greatly distant from her friends and family, afraid of losing control of the Inner Scorpion's powers. The fear of being her who would kill them in that state left the Aoyama girl with little choice but to push away everyone she cares about. Not sure what she could do, she went and ask someone who wouldn't tell the others about her problems. This person has no knowledge that Erika is a Mew Mew or anything about her problems… but hopefully he might be the key to saving Erika from this curse.

Erika: Please I know we haven't spoken before and you might not know me too well… but honestly, I need some help if you came to find me.

Jenny sighs: Should I ask or should I walk away?

Erika: It's your choice but it would be nice if you hear me out.

Jenny sighs again, accepting the help: Alright then, I'll help you because you need it badly.

Yugi: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Don't push those closest to you away! Erika's Fear and Resolve!

Ichigo: And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: What Ichigo-kun said.

Anzu: And something tells me I'm going to be part of this too so don't miss out on it.


	12. 11: Erika's Fear and Resolve!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama/Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 11 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**This is basically chapter 11 and as much of a progress I'm going through and I can do more... I still have less reviews than I hope I get. Just two reviewers and one of them is obviously a good friend and the other a loyal reviewer. I blame that stupid break I went through and even the change in the category of this story. I thought it was a good idea since it's Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-Over Anime... I was WRONG. So... SIGH... I need to get more reviewers to check out this story. I will promise you guys... this will get better. I can tell you it's better than the first Volume so I vow it that it will get even more better. So my reviewers and anyone else watching, please spread the word of DKR to those who are looking for an interesting adventure story of a journey of a boy who's trying to find who he is and what he will become. It would help me greatly as well as get more attention so that ONE DAY... TV Tropes will notice Dragon Knight Reborn and add it in its list of fanfics to get more supporters and fans. I'm counting on anyone reading this and what will I do? I'm not so sure how to spread the word since I don't use Facebook and I don't know of another place to do fanfics and besides, Fanfiction is great. So if anyone has a fanfic, I would love it if you could mention this story and naturally, I'll be doing the same for you. That's the kind of guy I am. So that's it. Please spread the word and I would be most thankful. Thank you and now back to today's chapter.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 11: ****Don't push those closest to you away! Erika's Fear and Resolve!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Zakuro was asked to help orphans in a request after a television interview. After so, Zakuro went to help out not aware that Seto Kaiba himself will be there. Actually surprised and astonished by Zakuro_'s discovering that Seto has been doing this ever since he has control of Kaiba Corp, it made her self-doubt herself especially after he presumed that both were alike since they first met.

_Trying to open up for the kids was and still wasn't simple for Zakuro, especially after a new Chimera Anima appeared to attack the orphanage without the aliens around. Even so, Zakuro had to stop it as a Mew Mew but even that wasn't enough against this overpowering reptile monsters. Kaiba was useless without his deck, so his only method in helping was making Zakuro to get back up with words, which made her try harder. Even when Mew Ichigo and Yugi appeared, the chimera was still strong and Mew Zakuro was about to call it quits until Mew Ichigo remained her of who she is. Thanks to that self-encouragement and then Kaiba's ''insulting'' speech to Yugi to make him try harder, the Yin-Yang Dragon boosted Dragon Knight along with the Mews were able to defeat the chimera thanks to Mew Zakuro's new technique._

_Zakuro learned a lesson, accepting to try to open up, from Seto himself who refused to accept that while Mew Ichigo and Yugi ran off to find Erika, fearing this entire setup of battles were meant to lure everyone away from Erika._

**Kaiba: This was a terrible summary, the worse even.**

_I KNOW BUT I TRY! Anyway… What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

It was a dark night, everyone sleeping and enjoying their dreams… all except one unlucky girl.

''No… please.'' Words utter on the sleeping state of Erika Aoyama, having a terrible nightmare as it seems. She moves around under her covers, almost moving or more like, preying onto someone. She was in a dream, not in control of herself but rather watching as her body, in possession of the Inner Scorpion Mode and killing anyone and anything before her. Either vaporizing them, tearing them into pieces and worse… and that made Erika even more afraid of herself.

''Get away… from me. Please.'' Erika mutters in her sleep, sounding scared as she was unable to do anything but cry in hopes someone runs away from her unstoppable and uncontrollable state. It didn't work as more got kill off… and eventually, Erika saw the one person she wished wasn't here. She panics, trying to take some kind of control back to her body but sadly it was too late as the Inner Demon kills her best friend.

''ICHIGO!'' Erika shouted, instantly, waking up and jumping out of her covers. The black haired breathes heavily, sweating and even crying without her first noticing it.

Erika pants heavily, not believing what horrible dream she had… and one that felt too real. She grabbed herself tight by the sides of her arms, shivering by the mistake she did to talk to the Inner Scorpion that day.

**Flashback****… A few days ago:**

_Erika wanted to know more about her Inner Scorpion ever since her battle against Dark General Knight. Just needing to learn to perfect her control and power of this demonic power she possesses. If she can use her power even safer, than she can protect everyone. _

''**So you wish to know more about me huh my daughter?**'' _The Inner Scorpion claimed as she sounded cheeky for a demon. Erika frowned, still not understanding how this demon still referred her as her child._

''**Firstly, I am not your daughter. And second, yes.**'' _Erika told her in a serious position, not being able to intimidate the demon. She just smiled at the black haired host, unimpressed by her tricks. Even so, she'll ''allow'' her to feel like she's in control at least for now._ ''**Very well then, you don't need to sound prune about it.**''

_Erika sighed, thinking she won but didn't. The Inner Scorpion then got serious, not going to lie or trick her about her powers. She said to her host._ ''**Now then… the first thing you need to understand is my power.**''

''**…**'' _Erika nodded silently, knowing what the Inner Scorpion's destructive power feels like. The very Inner Demon could tell what her host was thinking as well as she said honestly._ ''**And from your expression, you may have a clue what it is but you really don't.**''

_Erika was taken back from what the half scorpion woman just confirmed to her and that made her worry even that much more. _

''**My, no our power… can destroy an entire planet.**'' _The Inner Scorpion proclaimed firmly, widening Erika's dreadful eyes. She was left speechless, not sure what to say or utter as if her entire world slammed upon her._

''**What did you just said?**'' _Erika questioned, her voice strained up in what she learned. She grabs her right hand, seeing it with a horrifying stare. Her hand shook in fear, trying to not accept that truth._

''**You, my dear, can destroy an entire planet is what I'm telling you.**'' _The Inner Scorpion once again confirmed her host. Erika was still taken back, coughing up as she tried to smile nervously and says._ ''**You must be joking. Right?**''

_The Inner Scorpion eyed Erika, staring down at her down unlike never before. Erika breathed softly, her spine and skin tensing up anxious, praying the demon was joking with her. It wasn't the case as the Inner Demon told her up close, glaring._ ''**… I never joke about these things. Remember what I said, I am the strongest Inner Demon and currently the only one you know of.**''

_Erika was afraid she would say that… but then something hit her. If the Inner Scorpion is the strongest and capable of destroying a planet, then why the last time Erika lost it and used that power didn't she accidently destroyed the planet. _

''**But that time I lost it-**'' _Erika was about to say but was interrupted by the Inner Scorpion, already knowing what Erika would say thanks their telepathic connection. _''**That time was because you let your anger get out. I told you before, never let your anger out if you're going to use my power. Without the proper training and without the knowledge, you're only at this time capable of destroying 1/16****th**** of this planet. However, if you would let out your anger even more… you will be capable of even more destructive outcome.**''

_Erika gasped again, never certain that the power she used before was just a 16__th__ of what she could really do with the Inner Scorpion's powers. So not only did she learn that, but her anger and rage are also connected to that power and could even increase its destructive capabilities, like what happened before with the aliens and when fighting the berserk Kyuubi Naruto. _

''**And even with that kind of power, Erika dear, can still destroy anything including anyone near you at that time.**'' _The Inner Scorpion added, further making Erika even more afraid. Erika already knew how dangerous she was around her friends and allies, but now it's only worse. The woman-like demon wasn't lying and that left an even frightful feeling in Erika's heart._

''**I'm telling you this, so you won't make a mistake on using my power around your friends as you refer them.**'' _The Inner Scorpion said, sounding concern since even though she wouldn't have to care, she does care for her Erika and those she cares about._

_Erika was silent, not sure what she could say or even speak out. This power she possessed, if anyone used her than everyone- No, she couldn't. This was too much and the thought of having this demon's powers in her, she couldn't have them. She had to get rid of them regardless of how nice the Inner Scorpion is to her. It had to be done. _

''**… Can I have you remove if I wanted to?**'' _Erika asked her Inner Demon, slightly surprising the demon-like scorpion woman. She was sad after what her host just said to remove her but she did understand her feelings for wanting her removed… however that would be the problem. _

''**Fearing me won't solve the problem but you can… at the price of your life.**'' _The Inner Scorpion replied in a sadden tone, staggering Erika that she step back as she uttered out. _''**You can't mean-**''

_The Inner Scorpion nodded, confirming Erika's fear. The black haired teen inhaled heavily, already in a state of shock. The demon then explained straight forward. _''**Just like a Tailed Beast, an Inner Demon cannot be removed from their host like the so-called Jinchurriki or they will die- period.**''

_Erika cried to hear that. Not only did that hit the nail but sealed her faith to have a normal life. Not only is she a ticking time bomb because of her anger but if the aliens discover this which it wouldn't be a farfetched theory that someone like Pie did, but that would mean the Dark Lord or that Orochimaru must have too. And to make it worse, if her Inner Demon is ever removed… she dies. _

''**This can't be happening.**'' _Words that Erika tried to speak out, holding herself together while crying. The Inner Scorpion stares at her, wanting to hug her but she had a feeling Erika would push her away, blaming her for all of this. If only it was her fault but it wasn't. Instead she said to her._ ''**Remember what I told you, close to heart and never forget. Promise me please.**''

_Erika eyed her and just nodded, needing to be even more careful than before._

''**Now you best go to your job now dear. Don't worry about things…**'' _The Inner Scorpion was saying firm, first sounding happy before her tone became grave and sadden. She narrows her eyes at Erika before vanishing, muttering to only her._ ''**As long as you're in control of yourself.**''

_Erika was left alone, her legs shivering by everything she just learned about her Inner Demon. It has the power to destroy the entire world. Just that thought made Erika almost wanted to drop to her knees and cry even more. And if she decided to remove it, she'll die. All this left a bad taste in Erika, not sure what to do now._

**End of Flashback****…**

Ever since that day, Erika started to have nightmares of the chances of losing control and killing everyone she ever care about or worse, destroying everyone else and the entire planet.

''This… this can't be right?'' Erika cries slowly, holding herself in a fetal position. She was too scared out of mind. If what she saw comes true… she would perform suicide to end her life than live on with the guilt. She couldn't let that ever happened, even if it means to give up her happiness around her friends and love ones.

''I won't… I won't let anyone get hurt ever. I vow it.'' Erika promises herself, holding her hands together to her chest to never let anyone she loves to get hurt, no matter what. The price of one's happiness is to see the happiness of others; that's what Erika wants to see and never lose.

**The next few days****…**

The next few days were not easy for poor Erika. Not wanting those closest to her from getting hurt, she vowed to avoid them as much as possible. Her brother, her best friend, anyone; Erika is determined to make sure to keep her vow.

''_Okay, classes are over. Now time to head to the café._'' Erika said to herself, walking down the stairs and reaches the lockers. She went to hers and grabs her stuff, needed to hurry before anyone notices or gets near her. She hurries up and went up to the entrance, almost about to reach outside.

''_Almost-_'' Erika thought, almost close to leaving until a familiar voice shouts towards her.''ERIKA-CHAN!''

Erika stops at her tracks, her breathing increases as she slowly turns and sees Ichigo, smiling towards her with a happy expression on her face.

''Um… Ichigo, hello.'' Erika states sounding anxiety to see her of all people. She really didn't want to see her of all people, why? Ichigo just smiles replying back with a high-spirited tone. ''Hi best girlfriend! So what's up?''

''About to head to the café. Like you should too.'' Erika tells her with a serious expression. Ichigo frowns slightly, nodding as she says. ''Oh yea Nya! Let's go then!''

Erika sighs, rather not wanted her friend around her at all.

''I rather go alone please.'' Erika explained to a genuine tone, wanting to be alone. The cherry head frowns, narrowing her eyes of concern.

''I see.'' Ichigo claims in a sadden tone, her eyes looking down of disappointment. She just obeys her friend's wishes. ''Okay Erika-chan, I'll catch up then.''

''… Fine. See you there.'' Erika replied with narrow sadden eyes, turning around and walking out of the school. Ichigo watches her leave as she lowers her head, her front hair covering her eyes as she blushed in worry.

''…'' Ichigo grit the sides of her skirt tightly, worry for her best friend's wellbeing. She knew this wasn't Erika to act like this, further making her unease.

''_Erika-chan? Why are you pushing me away?_'' Ichigo mutters to herself, closing her eyes and thinks back a few days ago since this probably began.

**Flashback****…**

_Ichigo had been noticing and seeing changes on her best friend just a few days ago. She thought it was just Erika oversleeping or tired but it wasn't the case at all. She tried to reach her out multiple times but her attempts were avoided either by Erika not hearing her or changing the subject and leaving. This wasn't Erika, not at all. _

_Not sure what she could do, Ichigo asked Masaya but he was busy doing his kendo practices in addition of other school work. If whatever issued that Erika has is a Mew Mew thing, then its best she doesn't tell him unless otherwise. Her second person in mind was obvious one person, so she went to see him immediately._

''**I see… things are bad with Erika-kun.**'' _Yugi told Ichigo, his arms crossed as he didn't expect someone like Erika to isolate herself from others. This was troublesome in the tri-color mind._

''**I've been trying to reach her but she refuses to tell me anything.**'' _Ichigo told him, looking down at how powerless she was. She needed help to bring back her best friend from this depression and loneliness she is in and then asked her why she was that. But first comes in trying to figure out her friend and she doesn't know what to do. That's how powerless she was right now._

''**Yugi-kun, I worry for her. This isn't Erika-chan at all.**'' _Ichigo admitted to him, holding her hands tight on her skirt. Yugi noticed that sadden expression Ichigo had and he believed every word she would ever say to him. For her to lie about others is not Ichigo's style._

_Yugi formed a firm frown as his arms are crossed over each other in front of his chest, not sure what he could do to help but he can't turn his back to her. He took a minute to think things clearly, quietly, and finally replied calm towards her._ ''**… What can I do?**''

_Ichigo was glad Yugi wanted to help her, but at the same time she doesn't know how Yugi can help her. It wasn't as easy as just talking to Erika. She tried and didn't work. _

''**I don't know. I wish you knew the answers.**'' _The cherry headed confessed honestly, looking even more miserable even when putting up a smile. Yugi felt bad for Ichigo just to see her even more letdown than before. If Erika wouldn't talk to Ichigo of all people… than someone who won't take no for an answer was… Yugi immediately smiled, figuring out someone or more like two people who could help._

''**I might know someone who can help… two.**'' _Yugi declared proudly, lifting up Ichigo's spirits and making her very relief. She giggled with excitement, wanting to hug him but not wanting to make things uneasy for him. Yugi still felt unease because of telling his sister for help._

''**Just leave me to ask my sister.**'' _Yugi explained to the cherry haired girl with a nervous smile. Ichigo was taken back, getting why the tri-color head is like this. She smiled, amazed he would ask help from his sister who would question him hard and he would need to answer her if he wishes to not get hit by her._

''**Yugi-kun, thank you.**'' _Ichigo thanked him one again in the deep of her heart. Yugi nodded, still unease but determined to help any friend in need. Then a thought popped in Ichigo's headed as she asked._ ''**So who's the other?**''

_Yugi smirked, telling who the other was and asking Ichigo a favor if she could be the one to tell her. Ichigo nodded, determined to not let Yugi do all the work. With that, the two can help Erika out and find out why she was like this. _

**End of Flashback****…**

''Hey Ichigo-san.'' Ichigo snaps out from her flashback as she open her eyes, turning around and facing the person she needed to speak to.

''Anzu-chan, hi.'' Ichigo says with a smile at Anzu who blinks, noticing how worry she was. For her, it must be something bad. Ichigo is pretty much like Yugi when it comes down to hiding their feelings.

''You alright?'' The brunette asks, worry for the cherry head. Ichigo blinks, a little frightened to ask for her help. Even so, she needed her help regardless. ''_For Erika-chan._''

''Not so much Nya.'' Ichigo replies, eyeing Anzu as she blushes and adds. ''Um, are you busy?''

Anzu sweat drops, immediately remembering similar words Danny ask her a long time ago to wait for him in class but in fact it was a trick so she can wait for Ichigo instead.

''Why do I have a feeling you want to ask for help.'' Anzu questions, narrowing her eyes as she pretty much will help her. Hopefully this time it won't be weird, she was way wrong again.

**Erika's P.V.O.****:**

I was too hard on her were words I told myself as I walked towards the café. I brush my hair a bit, trying to tidy it up as I needed to be calm and not let others notice my doubts and concern. I needed to be avoided to protect those in my life.

I thought things will get better while I'm working… I was wrong the moment Jonouchi walked towards me all of a sudden. And worse part, I never even noticed him. I was so distracted in keeping the Café safe at the same time to ignore anything that would awaken my anger that I wasn't paying any attention nor hearing Jonouchi's words. The Inner Scorpion, from what she told me before, said she ALWAYS listens or watches anything I hear or see but it seem she refused to pay attention to Jonouchi to even warn me.

And then he touched me by my arm and I just snapped, unable to react properly and attacked Jonouchi of all people. I widened my eyes when I realized what I did and the mistakes I committed.

''_What have I done?_'' I told myself mentally, backing away from him. I noticed the costumers, even the other girls watching me. I had to run and that I did, running to the bathroom to wash up. I turn on the sink and splash water over my face, groaning of disappointment in myself.

''**I think he had it coming.**'' The Inner Scorpion's voice echoes in my head, making me feel worse. I stare at the window, seeing the image of the half woman scorpion on the window.

''_WARN ME NEXT TIME DARN IT!_'' I yell angrily at the Inner Demon, furious that she knew Jonouchi was near her and never even warned her until it was too late.

''**I will… probably.**'' Was all the Inner Scorpion said, making me certain she'll do it again when the chance is given. I try to dry off my wet face with a towel but even I couldn't help but try to stop my arms from shaking.

''_I can't be here. I can't._'' I told himself, trying to get back to my pose but my feet really wanted to head to the door. Maybe I can ask Ryou for a day off now and tomorrow. And if he says no… well, I can persuade him. I have my ways that not even Ichigo would ever use. But maybe I can wait since it's almost closing the café. Suddenly the alarms hit, just making even more unease.

''Trouble girls! Move it!'' Ryou declares to just the only Mews around as he rushes downstairs, probably going to call Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro of the situation.

''_Thank you Ryou._'' I told myself knowing that this was my chance. I'm sure Ichigo, Mint and the other girls could handle this. I just… I couldn't do it today. So I didn't waste time as I head to the lockers, grab my stuff and ran off before anyone could notice or well hopefully wouldn't.

**End of P.V.O****… less than an hour later:**

Erika, now in her school uniform, was walking home, needed to be alone. She was hurrying up, wanting to avoid anyone that would notice her.

''I need to be alone, it's for the best.'' Erika says softly out loud, needed to hurry. She was unaware someone was right behind her, hearing what she said.

''And you think so?'' A female voice asks behind Erika's back, surprising the black haired teen as she turns around. Erika stares at Jenny who was the one behind her.

''You're Yugi's sister right?'' Erika asks the blond hair who smiles back. ''That's me, and Erika-kun right?''

Erika nods softly as Jenny relaxes that she found the right girl indeed. She got slightly embarrassed that she might have confused Ichigo's best friend with another girl. She wasn't focus before when she accuse that Ryou guy for being a cruel boss and punching him across the nose. Even though that was kinda cool, Erika can't be distracted why she's here of all places.

''Can we-'' Jenny was saying until another voice shouts. ''There you are Erika-san!''

''Anzu?'' Erika recognizes her voice as she turns and sees one of Yugi's friends and former girlfriend, waving hello. Now the black haired girl had a feeling the moment these two are here that this was Ichigo's doing after probably asking for Yugi's help. It's only the thought that came up.

''… Yugi ask for you too?'' Peach questions Anzu, also curious if her brother ask for more help. Anzu blushes, explaining herself. ''Ichigo did, Jenny-san.''

Jenny just smiles, noticing how much of a chicken Ichigo was to ask others for help but she understands why if she was in her shoes.

''I see. Okay, you can come too.'' Jenny told Anzu who smiles to hear she wanted her help too. She nods proudly, determined to keep her promise to Ichigo. ''Right!''

Erika was bluffed on what was even going on, even asking in confusion. ''I don't get what's going on.''

''I think you know what is going on but if you don't, follow me.'' Jenny replies to Erika, taking the lead. Anzu follows her while Erika frowns, still unsure, but… knowing how serious Yugi's sister can be, she basically has no choice. So she follows the two to somewhere private, unaware that someone has been watching them with sharp red eyes in the shadows.

**Meanwhile****… **

Mew Ichigo rushes from rooftop to rooftop with great leaps, trying to reach Erika as Yugi, as badly tired he was, tries to reach her from below the streets. Yugi could see it even from far away; Ichigo was scared. After trying to help the other Mews against stronger chimeras than usual, Ichigo realized that the last Mew that remains is Erika and that made her panic, thinking that this might be the alien's doing. Yugi, however, has a bad feeling its more than the aliens' doing.

Ichigo leaps down to join Yugi, not wanting him to lose track of her as she tells him with concern. ''We need to hurry Yugi-kun!''

''Right… you bet.'' Yugi tries to reply, breathing as he struggles to not breathe harder. The cat girl nods, too distracted for Erika's self being. The tri-color couldn't let Ichigo know he was getting tired, but he's still able to fight.

''_Yugi, you're not looking well._'' Atem mentally told him, noticing how much breathing Yugi was making. Yugi just smiles ignoring his concern to not worry him either and answers.''_I'm fine. I'm just slightly tired._''

Atem frowns, not believing him but he accepts Yugi's choice. Yugi nods, turning ahead and due to his exhaustion just noticed that Ichigo got a call from her cellphone and was speaking to Masaya most likely

''Masaya-kun?'' Ichigo replies nervously as her cat ears twitch to hear from him. After all that has been going on, she was distracted to call Masaya but he did say he was busy.

''Sorry for calling after how I'll be busy because-'' Masaya was explaining himself through the other line, sounding sadden for not calling her before but Ichigo just blushes, replying immediately. ''Don't be. I understand.''

Masaya sighs, worry he might have made her sad as he replies. ''Thank you, I really am useless sometimes for both you and Erika.''

Ichigo smiles softly, wanting to cry to hear what he said and that made her feel so bad about not being a better friend for his sister. It made her realize how useless she felt too.

''… Masaya-kun, I'm worry for Erika-chan. I'm scared she's pushing away from all of us.'' The cat girl admitted to him through the line. Yugi frowns, knowing how much it hurts Ichigo to ask for others when it's usual her who would help others.

Ichigo tries to be strong, crying silently, not wanting to show how useless she felt but she couldn't help it. She really is pathetic to think like this but to see Erika, someone who never once doubt or ever pus others aside made her feel terrible. She adds, sniffing her nose by her crying. ''I even ask for help from others but… I'm still worry that Erika-chan won't listen. I'm… pretty useless too right now.''

Yugi frowns, knowing how it feels to be useless when his friends are in danger or he can't do anything to help them. Masaya was quiet in the other line, struggling to say something but soon just smiles, telling her. ''… Don't worry about my sister; I'll talk to her and see what I can do too.''

''Masaya-kun.'' Ichigo mutters, her head lifted up as she felt both happy and sad for asking more help. She tries to form a smile, knowing she has to be stronger so she won't depend so much on others to help her.

''… Thank you. I'll get to you two soon.'' Ichigo answers with a sound of relief in her voice. Masaya smiles to hear that, telling her he will and then he hangs up. The pink haired hang up as well, holding her cell phone close to her chest. She felt so relax now and more determine to help her friend for Masaya, Jenny, Anzu and Yugi. ''_I'll make things right. I promise._''

''…'' Yugi just smiles silent, seeing that relief in Ichigo's face too. He wanted to add something else but suddenly he felt something off. It was far away but he knew that sense too well.

''_This aura._'' Yugi said to himself, trying to remember where he knew it and widen his eyes, realizing it. And that aura was where they're heading to see Erika. He runs up faster, not caring about his exhaustion, as he grabs Mew Ichigo by the hand which surprised her.

''Ichigo-kun, we have to hurry now!'' Yugi tells her serious, running faster than her now. The Mew Mew blinks, confused on why he's acting like this. ''Nya?''

Yugi hurries up, praying that his sister, Anzu and Erika are okay until then. ''_Please be safe._''

**Elsewhere****…**

Jenny takes Erika to an abandoned park with Anzu, not wanting others to see them especially since it was sunset now. Erika looks around, also relief no one was around from what she knew would happened next.

''Erika-san, you can't give up on those around yourself.'' Anzu immediately tells her honestly, trying to make Erika see what she's doing. Erika, however, did not say a thing as she made up her mind. ''…''

Jenny frowns, eyeing her expression and knew that Erika was unsure or unready to even ask for help. As much as she promised Yugi that she would help, she shouldn't if Erika doesn't want the help.

''I know what you're going to say: it's none of our business. Well fine, it's not.'' Jenny tells Erika, surprising both her and Anzu. Erika turns to face her, still not sure if she could believe her but her face was telling her that she should.

''Jenny-san!'' Anzu shouts upset that she would give up so easily without even helping Erika. Yugi would try to help anyone in need regardless of their situation, but she never thought Jenny would be the opposite. Then again, she always has been the type from what she remembered.

At this point, the blond headed eyes the brunette and tells her in a serious tone. ''It's not our problem. My little brother and Ichigo-kun can't just decide it's up to them to help someone who is unsure she wants help. I understand why Erika-kun is like this and I'll respect that.''

Erika felt relief to hear that, glad she does understand this. However, Jenny then eyes Erika with a glare, startling her as she then adds. ''However, if you can't remember who you are then you'll lose everyone around you besides what you're trying to do.''

Everything became quiet as Erika crosses her legs, not sure how to respond to this. She wants to try but how can she? She has a demon inside of her capable of hurting others including everyone and everything she loved. How can she go back to the person she was without being afraid that one day she'll snap and lose them all.

''… I can't-'' Erika struggles to say the words but was immediately interrupted by Jenny's words. ''You can… that is if you want to.''

Anzu was shocked, taken back again by how well Jenny took the situation in her control. Jenny continues to be calmed, eyeing Erika who has been trying to avoid eye contact. She sighs, adding. ''Don't tell me then, I'll-

''How can I tell you when my powers can destroy a planet?'' Erika finally spoke, no longer able to hold this a secret. Jenny was taken back, still remaining in her position while Anzu blinks in confusion.

''What was that?'' Jenny asks, her face wanting Erika to tell her more. The black haired sighs, not having a choice as she tells both of what she learned of her Inner Demon and the reason why she's avoiding everyone, including Ichigo.

''… Are you sure?'' Jenny questions the black haired girl, still bluffed by what she told her. It's a little farfetched but at the same time overwhelming to accept. Anzu felt the same, quiet from what she heard. Now she understood why she's pushing everyone aside; to protect us.

''Yes, the Inner Scorpion wouldn't lie about that. I should know, she made it clear.'' Erika answers her, clinching her hand nervously as she remembered back. Everything was quiet again as Jenny sighs.

''… I see.'' Jenny says, before she forms a small smile and declares happily. ''You're an amazing girl Erika-kun!''

Erika was taken back as was Anzu who asks in shock. ''Jenny-san?''

''However, you can't turn your back on everyone and everything you love. What kind of human would you become if you did that? Or the pain you will endure because of it. '' Jenny adds, sounding now serious and determine at Erika. The black haired was even more astonished, not expecting this as well. Anzu was the same, questionable at Yugi's sister. ''_Is this your way to see her mistake, Jenny-san?_''

Jenny stares serious, understanding too why Erika is doing this but that won't solve the problem; it'll only make things harder for Erika. If she does this, then no one will help her if she needs it or the loneliness will drive Erika to the edge. Jenny knew that feeling better as she remembers her younger self, lonely and alone with no one she could really be happy with.

''Even if you could snap one day and try to kill everyone dear to you… it's not this Inner Scorpion's choice but yours only.'' Jenny tells Erika, wanting her to realize her mistake. Erika lowers her eyes, unsure if this was her choice. How can it if she can't control this power within her.

''But how is it my choice if I don't have control over my rage and anger?'' Erika protest, eyeing her hands and knowing she can't control this force of destruction. Jenny takes a moment to breathe calmly before she smiles and says as her eyes bright up. ''… By believing in the best friend who asked to help you.''

Erika widens her eyes, not thinking that believing would help her. Jenny then grabs Erika by the shoulders, eyeing her closer and adds even more passionate to wake her up from her doubts. ''Regardless of what you explain to us or her… it's also your choice to control yourself and it's also Ichigo-kun's choice to be with the person she can call her friend no matter how bad things will look.''

Erika looks up at her, starting to look sad that it would be something Ichigo would do. That's the kind of person she was and will always be; to help her friends and see them happy. Even if she tried to explain it, Ichigo would be that much determined to help her regardless of the dangerous.

Then something wanting to appear in Erika's mind, not sure what, a memory as Jenny removes her hands from Erika's shoulders and tells her with a warm smile. ''We're all afraid of what we could become one day, Erika-kun, but we always have the choice to remain as the person we always were and this is no different than that.''

''That's right! Nothing is written in stone at first, we make those choices to do so! Erika-san, you can still be you and be with everyone else regardless of the danger. Friendship triumphs fear!'' Anzu adds as she was inspired by Jenny's words and wants to tell Erika what she felt. Erika eyes the brunette and tries to smile, knowing she's not wrong.

''My choice to remain as myself? My choice to be who I am?'' Erika mutters those to herself, starting to waver off her doubts. Anzu smiles as she clearly sees where Yugi got his kindness from. Jenny smiles that Erika is starting to wake up; now Yugi will owe her back for this ten-full.

''So that's where you were, Host of the Inner Scorpion.'' A voice unexpectedly spoke from the shadows, stepping forward with its metal armored foot. The girls were stunned, turning to see who that voice belong to. Erika widens her eyes first as she knew who that was, standing in front to protect Jenny and Anzu from him. ''You're-''

Soon it was revealed to be Dark General Knight, his cape floating behind him as more darkness grew from under his shadow, actually touching his physical body. Anzu shivers, still standing her ground as she knew this fiend. Jenny just eyes him serious at what this man wanted.

''It's been a while girl.'' The dark general began to speak softly, his eyes burning red under his helmet. Erika gulps slightly, looking worry, as the evil knight added while lifting his claw-like armored gloves to only her. "Now I will take you and make you into a tool for my master, Inner Scorpion host.''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Erika: I don**__**'t know why that knight is here but I won't let him do anything!**_

_**Ichigo: Please still be there Erika-chan.**_

* * *

Erika gulps in surprise staring eye to eye at Dark General Knight. Jenny was behind her as was Anzu, both also looking worry for the situation now. Erika was so distracted and doubtful in herself that her ability to see a vision of the future was clouded. She got mad at herself that she would be this mess up to not see this happen.

"You're-'' Erika was trying say until Jenny steps forward and said in a cold but calm tone. ''Dark General Knight, correct?''

The dark general eyes the woman beside the Inner Scorpion host and chuckles, knowing this one as he says. ''You must be the Dragon Knight's older sister then.''

''Jennifer Mutou or Jenny for short, whichever way you may like.'' Jenny introduces herself, one hand over her hip, staring at the knight unfrighten. Anzu blinks, not expecting another woman besides Mai to be fearless against a dangerous being. The dark knight chuckled, impressed by this girl's courage as he says. ''Polite as well, impressive. However do not feel disarm. I'm not here for your brother though. Thou am here for the Inner Scorpion.''

The girls were drawn back that he wants Erika's demon than Yugi. Erika got mad, not needed this now as she demanded serious. ''Why? What can you possibly want with her!''

''You know why woman.'' Dark General Knight told her, not going to let her play stupid with him. Erika bit her lip, feeling scared that he knows what he's doing.

''So you know.'' Jenny asks as the dark general nodded, knowing it too well as he explains. ''Indeed I did as well as my master. With the destructive power an Inner Demon possesses, it will greatly help my lord to achieve his goals.''

Erika grits her teeth, not going to let that happen as she tries to reach her Mew Pendant until she noticed her hand was shaking. She was actually scared, forgetting that if she gets mad then her Inner Demon will consume her. She was afraid if she lets things go out of hand, she will be consumed by her rage. Anzu notices Erika's hesitation, knowing she needs help more than her helping them.

''Well you're not going to take it then!'' Anzu finally spoke up determine, walking up and holding her hands to protect Erika in front of the dark knight. Jenny panic to see her do that while Erika was stunned. ''Anzu?''

Dark General Knight chuckles at this scene for a moment as he then declares with a now threatening tone. ''Human female, do not stand in my way or perish.''

Anzu refused to run away, not wanting to feel helpless and wants to do more for others. She then says with a serious glare. ''You're right I will stand in your way! Erika-san isn't going anywhere with someone like you.''

Jenny was impressed by Anzu's courage, but for once she shouldn't be doing this. Erika was taken back, worry for how the general might think of it. Instead of chuckling, Dark General Knight was insulted, furious by this weak girl's need to protect the host of that demon.

''You would dare.'' The general said furious, insulted by this girl's determination. Women don't belong on the battlefield, especially weak and useless ones.

''I may be a knight who fights only those with honor or power, but since I'm a loyal servant to my master.'' Dark General Knight states clinching his hand as he pulls and lifts up his demonic sword. ''I can easily make exceptions without regret.''

''I'm not scared of you.'' Anzu says, sounding brave but her legs were shivering. Dark General Knight chuckled grabbing his sword tighter as he prepares to swing it at her. ''Who said you would have to?''

Erika and Jenny widen their eyes, getting mad that he would dare harm her.

''Darn it.'' Erika utters, running pass Anzu to take whatever what was coming. Jenny and Anzu react loudly in shock. ''Erika-chan!''

''Mew Mew Erika-'' Erika begins to chant but Dark General Knight wouldn't let her transform as he swings his large sword at her. She panics, knowing she won't be able to transform in time.

''Not going to make it!'' Erika utters as the sword prepares to slice her in two until the might blade was intercepted by another. A force of air circle in between the clash as it stopped immediately.

''What?'' Dark General Knight questioned, eyeing to see the one standing in the way of the Inner Scorpion host. ''You're-''

''The Blue Knight!'' Erika shouts out, surprised to see the mysterious long blonde knight before her. He actually came and protected her. She smirked, glad that Masaya appeared. He has been hesitate with her since Erika was the only one, thanks to her Inner Scorpion's future visions that can put two and two and learned that the Blue Knight is her brother Masaya. The look on his face when he learned of that was priceless.

Jenny was surprised too as did Anzu. The older Mutou heard about this Blue Knight from Yugi before, said he was an ally but she wasn't sure but she can't argue about it right now.

''Took you long enough, brother.'' Erika mutters relief to see him as she relaxes a bit. The Blue Knight nods, eyeing the dark knight with a serious before he said to her. ''Leave this to me.''

Erika nods, trusting in him.

Dark General Knight eyes the new stranger, noticing features that only those extraterrestrials had. There was something off about this one; he possessed something strange he can't place his fingers on.

''You're the same as those aliens and yet-'' The evil general stated, taking notes as he observes the unknown knight before he introduced himself. ''I am the Blue Knight and I have but one goal: to protect.''

''Protect? Nonsense if it means to protect weaklings.'' Dark General Knight protested, not caring about protecting anyone except his master. The Blue Knight stares silently at the dark knight, wielding his sword with both hands for battle. ''…''

Dark General Knight scoffs impressed he's not afraid of who he's fighting.

''Very well. Then I will strike you down instead. Prepare yourself.'' Dark General Knight declared, holding his mighty demonic sword with his both hands and charges immediately. Blue Knight replies, rushing at him with great speed as he swiftly twirls his sword and blocks the general's unseen swing. The Dark General was astonished he managed to see it, replying with another mighty swing that the Blue Knight answer by evading to the left. He takes a few steps back and then takes his chance by rushing forward, moving to the right where the general wouldn't be able to lift his sword in time and swings his own sword across the general's chest, striking him.

Jenny smirks, amazed by this man's talent to read his opponent's movements. Erika smiles, certain her brother has this but she couldn't help but feel this won't be enough.

''Good.'' Dark General Knight spoke, standing up as his armor was scratched but it wasn't a serious case. Compare to the Dragon Knight, the evil general knew this Blue Knight was not like him.

''_Not bad, he moves fast and his swings are not rusty or terrible._'' Dark General Knight said mentally, taking mental notes to how quick he moves and then suddenly laughs. The Blue Knight was confused by the laughter just as the dark general charges at him.

''Be gone!'' Blue Knight told him, once again quickly dodging another mighty and swings his own at faster speed at the villain's head. The girls widen their eyes of joy if that attack hits, it's over. Dark General Knight chuckles. ''However-''

Within an instant, the black knight's sword moved fast up to his face and blocks the Blue Knight's blade, shocking him. ''What?''

''You're still not worth a challenge!'' Dark General Knight declares, preparing to show him his true strength. He slams and pushes the Blue Knight back as he rushes like a tank, whacking the mysterious knight across his chest with his free armed and tosses him back. The Blue Knight slides on the ground, panting by the hit only for the dark general to move in fast and swings even faster and smoother.

The Blue Knight times it right, keeping his eye at the general's swing and dodges it. He then counter-clockwise his arms and swings his sword at the general but the dark general blocks instantly by twirling the side of his sword. The dark knight then pushes the Blue Knight back as he positions himself in a piercing position and declares. ''_**DARK DEMISE FURY!**_''

The dark general thrusts his sword in the same position, firing dark, purple outline blasts from the tip of the blade. Even roughly point range, the Blue Knight uses his quick yet slow reflexes to easily avoid the combination sword piercing and energy blasts attacks. He then takes this chance to swing his sword at full strength downward, slamming the dark general's sword on the ground. The Blue Knight got him now or so he thought

''Fool. _**ECLIPSE SHOCK!**_'' Dark General Knight declares as his eyes flash red, his blade engulfed with a shock-like dark aura. The Blue Knight widens his eyes as the aura shocks him while their blades were still touching. The knight screams in horrible pain, forced to back away. He pants, trying to regain his form until he realize his right arm that was holding his sword drops lifeless, surprising him.

''_I can't move my arm._'' The Blue Knight said mentally, trying to move it but he couldn't even feel his entire right arm at all, not even the shoulder. It's as if it lost all limb or paralyzed completely.

''My attack has stunned your arm from moving. A shame though, for you.'' Dark General Knight explained his attack's ability, chuckling slightly as he raises his large sword at the defenseless knight. ''Now farewell!''

The Blue Knight dodges fast but not fast enough to avoid the Dark General's **Dark Fireball Blaze**, slamming him across the front and crashes on the ground.

The Dark General now uses this perfect to raise his sword and prepare for the finishing blow. The Blue Knight glares, sweating and burned up, as it seems he won't survive the next attack like this. Erika watches in panic, no longer wanting to feel helpless like this.

''_I can't let that happen._'' Erika told herself in thought, biting his lip as she grabs her Mew Pendant tight in her hands and chants as she kisses it. ''Mew Mew Erika, Metamorphosis!''

A golden light engulfs around Erika, changing her as she transforms into Mew Erika. She instantly uses her speed and scorpion tail to grab both the Dark General's armed arm before he could swing his large sword, eyeing him serious and determine.

''I won't let you harm anyone! I swear it!'' Mew Erika tells him, locking her Erika Stingers and tries to sting him but the knight reacts by removing the tail off him with his free hand and backs away quickly enough to still keep his sight at her. Jenny sighs, relief that Erika made a choice in the last second to help that elf warrior.

''You can't swear anything without first accepting your demise.'' Dark General Knight replied back at Erika's words, his aura growing darker. Mew Erika gulps, remembering how strong he was last time and this time he might be even more.

''Then it's a good thing I did!'' Mew Erika declares, charging at all fours with great speed and grace. Dark General Knight chuckled, simply turning to the left as Mew Erika passes inches from him. Then he grabbed her by the neck with his free hand, holding her in a choking pose.

''It's good that cat girl nor the Dragon Knight and their allies told you I have the ability to improve myself against previous opponents and counter their movements.'' The evil general said, starting to choke Mew Erika who gasps for air. ''Now I will choke you until you pass out and take you to my master where he'll extract your Inner Scorpion, by force.''

Mew Erika continues gasping, not wanting this to happen. She tries to use his tail at him but the general's armor was too roughen to pierce through no matter how many times she tried to pierce it.

''Erika-san!'' Jenny shouts, trying to come at him with a good kick but the dark general instead brushes her aside with his dark aura, slamming her butt first on the ground. ''Now then, shall we-''

''ERIKA-CHAN!'' A familiar voice shouts like a cat, passing Dark General Knight's sword and slams her fist across his face. The evil general was taken back as the punch sends him flying while releasing Mew Erika as he crashes through a slide. Erika gasps as she eyes Mew Ichigo who smiled at her along with Yugi, not looking well. Jenny sighs with some relief to see them while Anzu was very happy to see them. The Blue Knight blinks in amazement for how strong Ichigo was, forgot what she previous did to Kish.

''You two have-'' Dark General Knight began to say until Mew Erika interrupts in shock, angering the general. ''Yugi and Ichigo, what are you two doing here?!''

Mew Ichigo blinks, not hoping for that kind of surprised as she tells her. ''Well why not Nya? My best friend needed me!''

Mew Erika frowns, wanting to smile but she was still scared of losing her if she loses control.

''About time you two pests-.'' Dark General Knight resumed until Jenny interrupts him, yelling at the two but mostly Yugi as the dark general glares furious. ''You two took your long time! Sorry Ichigo-kun, my brother is a slowpoke. He's always been slow ever since he was little.''

Mew Ichigo blushes of embarrassment while Yugi lowers his head in shame. The cat girl explains for both to the older Mutou. ''Sorry Jenny-san, we've had a long day trying to help my other friends.''

Jenny sighs, expecting a reply like that as she'll allow it.

''As I was saying, I knew you-'' The dark general once more tries to say what he wanted until Yugi interrupts him with a small smirk. ''Dark General Knight-kun, I knew that aura was yours. It felt fishy why it was.''

''Why is he here Nya! Where's Kish or the other aliens?!'' Mew Ichigo added angrily, clinching her hands at him for harming her friends and the Blue Knight. The dark general started to get more than frustrated by their endless interrupting as he said. ''Damn you humans who interrupt-''

''Yugi, just beat him fast would you. You have no idea how crazy he is.'' Anzu now speaks up to Yugi, making the dark general glare even more angrily for how many times he's being interrupted. Yugi eyes her and nods.

''On it!'' Yugi declares, turning back at Dark General Knight as he pulls out his sword and immediately enters Yin-Yang Dragon Mode. The mode erupts in red aura, creating its own windstorm as Yugi charges at Dark General Knight, swinging a mighty slash. ''HAAAAIIIYY!''

''Fool.'' Dark General Knight told him calmly, catching Yugi's sword with his free hand. Yugi widens his eyes as the dark general didn't waste time slashing his sword across his back. Yugi gasps of breathe, sent flying as he coughs blood and crashes on the ground. Everyone panics as Yugi struggles to get up even with his Yin-Yang Dragon powers active. Atem fear this would happen; Yugi is passed his limit and his body is too tired to keep fighting even canceling the Yin-Yang Dragon Mode.

''As a Dragon Knight, you're strong but you're still young which means you lack the experience, the endurance and the stamina to go into multiple battles. All that reduce your energy that now you can barely lift your sword. That was my plan.'' Dark General Knight revealed, shocking everyone including Yugi who glares angrily. He knew something was strange about the attacks from each Mew Mew but he never assumed it wasn't the aliens.

''By attacking your friends in different and separate areas, I made your body weaken over each battle and the chase to go from one place to another. I'll say the results were exactly as I imagine.'' The evil general explained, taking a brief moment to remember a few days ago of this plan. After his previous failure, he couldn't let this boy to mock him or his master. So he went to meet the aliens and ''demanded'' them to become his tools for his revenge plan. The aliens agreed without a second thought and thus their plan begun and even though the Mew Mews are still alive, it wasn't them the evil knight was interested by the demise of the Dragon Knight due to fragile state.

Yugi pants, coughing, trying to get up but his legs were shaking up as well as his arms especially since his back was bleeding out. The Dark General scoffs almost amused, expecting this outcome as he adds. ''Now in your weaken state, I can easily slay you without using any of my strength.''

''THAT WAS DARN COWARDLY NYA!'' Mew Ichigo yells angrily, charging at him with a punch. Dark General Knight deflects with his shield, guarding the punch but then the cat girl swings a kick which he catches. He then tosses her aside like a rag doll before swinging his sword at her. Mew Ichigo reacts fast, landing her hands on the ground and then somersaults her entire body backwards, dodging the swing.

The evil knight was impressed, seeing Mew Ichigo land on her feet in a perfect balance. He knew the cat girl would still have energy and the stamina to keep fighting. That would be a problem that is if she had the power and the self-control to beat him.

''Although I am impressive you can keep up. Must be because you're a Mew Mew. I'll remember that... for the other girls once I kill you.'' Dark General Knight states, wanting the cat girl to snap at him. This work as Mew Ichigo's eyes flashed angrily.

''Don't test me Nya! I won't forgive you for launching all those attacks to our friends…'' She tells him serious, remembering how the others went through a lot as she did all because of his and the aliens' doing and now Erika. This crossed the line as the cat girl yells angrily. ''AND NOW ATTACKING ERIKA-CHAN! She doesn't need that now or ever!''

Mew Ichigo charges, throwing her punch at him which he caught at full force. This surprised her as the dark general adds as his aura growing dark. ''It's time you stand down feline!''

He headbutts Ichigo across the face, stunning her long enough to slam his fist across her stomach. Mew Ichigo screams in pain as she felt the metal armored fist break something and to top it off he slams her with the side of his sword so hard it felt like it was a deep slash. The hit sends the cat girl slamming onto a pole, breathing heavily by the blow.

''Ichigo!'' Mew Erika shouts, starting to lose control but tries to calm herself as she rushes to her friend's aide. Dark General Knight scoffs, seeing this as he walks up to the cat girl, bringing his sword for the real deal. The Blue Knight sees this and punches his paralyzed arm, needing it to feel something to move.

''Darn you… don't harm Ichigo-kun. I'm the one who you want to kill the most!'' Yugi declares at the dark general, struggling to get up as he puts his Dragon Sword on the ground. ''Just leave her and everyone else alone.''

''…'' The Dark General stops, eyeing Yugi now. This was his chance to kill the Dragon Knight; the very threat to his master and his goals of conquest and destruction. He can do it.

''I'll respect your demand, for once. I am also one of honor, but only some.'' Dark General Knight accepts Yugi's request, changing direction as he walks up to him, holding his sword to behead the young teen. ''Now to finish this.''

Mew Ichigo panics, trying to get up but she couldn't. She couldn't let Yugi die for them. Erika felt hopeless as she watched as Anzu tries to run up to stop this.

''Farewell, boy.'' Dark General Knight declares, sounding excited as he swings his sword at him. Yugi watches as it comes at him, not sure how he can escape this under these conditions but as long as the others were safe, it was good enough. As long as the others can escape, he did his job.

''YUGI-KUN!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in terror, not wanting him to die. She tries to move, regardless of the pain, refusing to lose him but sadly she wouldn't make it but someone else did. Suddenly the demonic sword was stopped by the Dragon Sword.

''!'' Yugi widens his eyes as it was Jenny who sneak pass everyone, grab his sword and block the large blade as much strength as she could at the price of the blow making Jenny's hand to bleed by the force of the clash.

''Hmm?'' Dark General Knight was bluffed how quick she grabbed that sword and defended her brother along with holding her position from his large sword.

''What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?'' Jenny asked Yugi serious, narrowing her eyes behind her back at the weaken knight. Yugi widens his eyes in surprised as he snaps out, telling her to run. ''Nee-san, this isn't-''

''IT IS THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THIS!'' Jenny barks at him, glaring at him with concerning eyes. Yugi was backed away as Jenny adds calmly. ''The nonsense you talk about never giving up on a duel or on your friends. Is this your way of turning your back on them!''

Yugi narrows his eyes down, not doubting himself but he's too tired and out of stamina to keep fighting under his state. He tries to say as he struggles to stand up forward. ''It's not that, but I can't win like this.''

''… You know you can win.'' Jenny tells him in a soothe tone, looking at him and wanting him to not things like this bother him. Dark General Knight felt once more ignore, trying to push his blade but Jenny refuse to be pushed back. The evil knight was surprised once more as Jenny tells Yugi feeling as her arm will break. ''You lack swordsmanship and real endurance and stamina. You are terrible at being a fighter no less a warrior and even more so as a ''knight'' that you refer yourself to; even more so as a ''dragon'' as well.''

Yugi blinks, dumbstruck by the words he could say. Jenny grits her teeth, declaring loudly. ''But… SOMEONE WHO CARES FOR OTHERS HAS MORE POWER THAN THOSE WHO FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES!''

Yugi's heart fluttered, not expecting such words from Jenny as he knew he shouldn't have given in so easily. Regardless of the exhaustion state he was in, he's seen in most animes or mangas or even cartoons that the hero will never give up even with a broken or tired body. He couldn't give up either; he has friends to protect.

''If you can't swing that sword, then you fight for only you. But if you can…'' Jenny adds, starting to get pushed back but refused to submit, smiling with hope with glamming eyes. ''Then you have nothing to worry about. After all, you don't fight for yourself.''

''Nee-san.'' Yugi mutters, passionate by his sister's words as his heart beats loudly as if shouting at him to keep going. Anzu smiles softly as did Ichigo, admitting this is what Yugi needed.

''ENOUGH! Stay aside woman!'' Dark General Knight shouts enraged, no longer wanting some weak human to stand in his path towards pleasing his master. He unleashes a chaotic wave, sending Jenny away and removing the Dragon Sword away from her hands. ''The female don't belong on the battlefield. Now perish!''

The dark general swings his sword, double-handed, at her with all of his might to end her existence. Everyone panics as Jenny closes her eyes, feeling the throbbing of her heart that this would be her end. The sound of the sword swinging at her suddenly was clash with a large click of steel. Jenny opens up her eyes as she eyes in wonders, seeing Yugi block the large demonic blade with the Dragon Sword now in his hand.

''Impossible.'' Dark General Knight utters in horror, witnessing how the boy move fast and guard against his two-handed sword with his own except one handed.

''Yea, I'm not great in stamina and I was just stab at the back. It hurts, a lot… but-'' Yugi explains, ignoring the pain he's going through, struggling to get the words but not remembering Jenny's words. ''I will not give up on what I'm fighting for!''

Dark General Knight glares as Yugi's aura once again light up pure red. The massive energy began healing Yugi's wounds and his fragile, restoring him back as his eyes once more changes into red dragon-like eyes.

''And that is for my friends.'' Yugi adds, pushing the evil knight back before grabbing his sword with both hands and slashes towards him, slamming it directly at his stomach area and bashes him way back with great force. Dark General Knight shakes violently by the blow, felt Yugi's sword actually slashing him deep as he was sent crashing through the monkey bars. This couldn't be possible for him to gain this kind of boost now with his exhausted state.

''_Incredible. How did Yugi regain his fallen strength?_'' Atem questioned astonished, knowing that Yugi was far from collapsing but now he's breathing calmly. Yin Dragon chuckles amused, saying.''**It seems that foolish general underestimated the boy's power. Not just that but our power of helping the boy's body.**''

''**Yugi-san's emotions trigger more of our energy. Just a mere fraction of our energy can make a small army look the other way.**'' Yang Dragon adds amazed how Yugi's will once again grasps more of the Yin-Yang's energy like a tank. Just staring at Yugi now remained both dragons of him.

Jenny sighs of relief that things work out well as she gets up and tells Yugi. ''I'll leave the rest to you.''

''Thank you Nee-san.'' Yugi tells her, eyeing her with a small smile. He turns and walks up to Mew Ichigo who help her get up.

''Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo smiles softly, trying to recompose her body after that beaten.

''Can you keep going, Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi asks her, needing her help but wouldn't want her to risk her life for it. The cat girl smiled refusing to let Yugi to fight alone.

''You bet. If I gave up, then everyone will get hurt. I can't let that happen just like Erika-chan Nya!'' The pink hair Mew Mew tells the Dragon Knight with a smiling expression, determine to those words as it shocked the Scorpion Mew Mew. Erika really wanted to cry right there and then, still surprised that Ichigo would… but what if she learned the truth about her Inner Scorpion. No, regardless of that, Ichigo wouldn't care less about whatever happened.

''How about you two?'' Yugi asks both Mew Erika and the Blue Knight. The mysterious knight nods silently, now able to move his arm properly. Erika eyes Yugi, seeing his frightening dragon eyes and yet those eyes are to trust. Erika felt envy that Yugi can control his own demonic power and remembered what Jenny said to her before.

''_Yugi continues believing in that power without a doubt because he hasn't forgotten who he is._'' Erika said to herself, forming a smile as if she now realized how pathetic she was to remove her love ones away from her, starting deep at her hand. ''_Jenny was right. Even if I am afraid of what I might do, I can't turn my back away from those I love and lose myself forever. I won't._''

Erika closes her eyes, making her mind one more time and instantly opens her eyes, clinching her hand. She soon finally speaks up, telling her friends in her usual tone. ''Yugi, Ichigo, Blue Knight, I have a plan. Jenny, Anzu, please stay back to avoid what comes next.''

Everyone was surprised as Jenny nods, smirking to see her act like who she is. Jenny nods, grabbing Anzu and pulls both of them away from the action but still be able to see it play out. Mew Erika smiles as she turns to the three and nod in agreement as they huddle up.

Dark General Knight slowly emerges out, angrily as he couldn't believe this. The boy has mocked him once more and this has gone long enough. ''_I must use my Aggressive Mode but I'm not ready yet. Curses, the Dragon Knight thou pay for this._''

He just witnesses the heroes nod huddling as Mew Erika adds eyeing the Dark General.''Follow it to the point! This will be our one and only shot.''

Everyone nods as Yugi and the Blue Knight came up on front with Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika on the back.

''You still think you can win?'' Dark General Knight proclaimed intense, charging in with no regard of showing mercy. Both the Dragon Knight and the Blue Knight cancel his charge with their swords as all three collided, creating a massive burst of wind in between each other.

''I won't allow your evil ways get away without being punished!'' Mew Erika declares, charging along with Mew Ichigo. Erika strikes with her tail as the Dark General dodges by backing away only for Mew Ichigo to stomp her left boot across his face, pushing him back.

''Do not test me girl!'' The evil knight yells, showing marks of dent from his helmet. His red eyes twitched, revealing he did felt the blow and that made him even angrier. He charges again, swinging and firing a _**Darkness Blade Slash**_ but both Mew Mews put but their barriers, blocking the energy blast. Yugi and the Blue Knight took this chance to slash the evil general on both sides, damaging him as he hiss in pain. He explodes angrily, releasing a dark wave but both Mew Mews acted fast, leaping up along with their barriers as Mew Ichigo protects the Blue Knight while Mew Erika protects Yugi. Both girls groan, feeling the wave's energy hurt them slightly.

''_Inner Scorpion, no, mother… I learned something today. I shouldn't be afraid of your power._'' Mew Erika mentally states to the Inner Scorpion, trying to smile pass the pain. Even though it hurt so much, she didn't care because she wants to believe in what Yugi and Ichigo also believed in.''_I want to put my faith on my friends and believe in whom I am and I am myself._''

The Inner Scorpion remains silently, slowly forming a smile as that's what she wanted to hear from Erika. She couldn't help but feel proud of her and she tells her in a cheerful tone. ''**Whatever you believe in, dear. You wouldn't be the Erika that I call daughter.**''

Mew Erika smiles, eyeing the Dark General serious as her eyes light up bright orange. Her barrier forms stronger now engulfed with a tiny portion of the Inner Scorpion's power. Dark General Knight was taken back, feeling his body being pushed back with orange static around him and the orange barrier started to burn him as well.

''_This is not what I planned for._'' Dark General Knight thought in shock, forced to move back as fast as he could, giving both Yugi and the Blue Knight their chance.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi roars, swinging his sword engulfed with a red, golden aura and slashes the mighty twin-headed dragon energy slash at the evil general.

''_**BLUE INDIGO!**_'' Blue Knight shouts, swinging and unleashing a powerful blue wave from his blade towards the dark knight.

''Those attacks mean nothing to me!'' Dark General Knight declares, watching as both energy slashes were coming at him at full speed as he places his large sword in front and forms his dark hexagram barrier. ''_**DARK BARRIER GATE!**_''

Both energy slashes collided upon the barrier, both blocked from their target's reach.

''Oh no, not that barrier!'' Anzu utters in shock, knowing that this barrier is dangerous. Jenny also noticed it, until she sees Erika's reaction.

''Now Ichigo!'' Mew Erika shouts as Mew Ichigo nods, forming her Mew Rose Bell version and cries, unleashing her charge attack. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_''

''_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM BURST!**_'' Mew Erika cries, charging three beams of light from her stingers and tail and unleashes a tri-beam orange burst, even stronger than her _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_.

Both Mew Mews' attack impacted upon both knight's energy slashes, forcing both energy slashes to collided harder on Dark General Knight's reflecting barrier.

''Your pathetic attacks will never touch my barrier.'' The evil general declared, still proving superior that he shall win regardless of the heroes' combination attack. Mew Erika smirks, asking with confidence. ''Is that so? You should look closer at the outcome.''

The dark general was confused by what she was saying until he notices his barrier started to shake violently by the opposing attacks. ''What?''

''Doesn't matter how strong your barrier is, if a screw continues stabbing a piece of glass with enough force-'' Jenny explains as an image of a screw being pushes right through a glass window with a screwdriver, trying to pierce it with great force. Dark General Knight didn't understand what she was referring to until he soon notices with widen eyes that his barrier began to shake violently, slowly beginning to be shattered by the force of both Mew Mew's attacks pushing onto both Yugi and Blue Knight's attacks.

''IT WILL SHATTER INTO PIECES!'' Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika shout as their attacks start shattering the Dark General's barrier. The dark knight widens in more in shocking, never once imagining such power could crack his reflecting barrier as such. ''This cannot be.''

''Go everyone!'' Anzu cheers, wanting them to win badly as Jenny continues to stare calmly.

''No… I cannot lose like this.'' Dark General Knight mutters trying to push all his energy into his barrier but his body began to lose energy from the Inner Scorpion's poisonous energy. He was too careless.

''You try to harm our friends for your stupid plan to take away Erika's Inner Scorpion. That's something I WON'T ALLOW!'' Yugi declares, pushing himself and his attack harder. He couldn't stand it that all of their friends were harmed all because of this general's evil plot. He would never forgive him, ever!

Yugi's rage went to a new limit, engulfing him with more Yin-Yang's energy than the twin-headed dragon could handle. Dark General Knight could feel his attack becoming even stronger than he could handle. ''_Such power. How?_''

''THIS IS THE PART YOU BACK OFF NOW! HAAAAAIIIIII!'' Yugi roars, unleashing everything he had left and sends it all into his _**Yin-Yang Dragon Slice Attack**_. The energy slash grew outraging bigger than the other attacks, starting to pierce the shield with the shape of dragon's fangs. Dark General Knight panics, bracing himself, as his barrier shatters and all four attacks slams onto him.

''AWWW!'' The evil general yells as all their attacks hit him directly, causing a massive explosion. Everyone brace themselves, holding on their pose by the gust of the explosion.

''Amazing, Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo says smiling, her left hand holding tight on her skirt to prevent it from lifting itself up from the gust. Mew Erika did the same, speechless by Yugi's enormous power as she said to herself. ''_So this is the power of a Dragon Knight, Yugi._''

The Blue Knight was also astonished, not expecting that kind of power from the tri-color head. Jenny felt the same, never thinking her brother could have this kind of incredible power and yet he still has no idea how to use them properly. Anzu just smiles, relief Yugi ended this for good.

Someone was watching from afar in the shadows, the same masked man with the long cloak from before, eyeing Yugi closely.

''Just a scratch of his true power, yet he still has much to learn.'' The masked man said, watching Yugi powering down and then he leaves the scene.

Yugi pants heavily, holding his sword down over the ground and feeling all his energy drained. He sweats, exhausted but relief this fight was over.

Dark General Knight emerges from the smoke, showing multiple damaged across his armor and yet he stood furiously.

''Curses… CURSES!'' The enraged general shouted from the bottom of his darken soul, not believing that his plan backfire so terrible. He knew his master will be furious once he returns to him ignored and without telling him of what he was doing.

''Now run back to the Dark Lord… and tell him if he… does this again… I'm going to… beat him down.'' Yugi pants heavily, still having the strength to threaten the dark general. Dark General Knight eyes at the others who would most likely put him in his graveyard. Pass that strange alien warrior and the cat girl who were slightly tired; the Inner Scorpion host would most likely have enough energy to kill him. As things stand, a retreat was his only option.

''… Very well boy, I will leave then.'' The evil general spoke, staring to use his remaining energy to teleport. ''But next time, my lord or I will end your life.''

''Wait!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, raising his hand at the dark knight who shifts his sight at her. Ichigo stares upsetting that the so-called evil dragon that says he's her lost uncle isn't here to confront her and has been ignoring her as much as possible since he told her the truth.

''Why isn't he here Nya?! I want to know!'' Ichigo demanded and yet the dark general only stare at her silent. ''…''

Yugi frowns, not wanting Ichigo to go deep into that rabbit hole goes since he's not even sure if the Dark Lord told Ichigo the truth or a lie. Mew Erika frowns, remembering when Ichigo told her that after her one-on-one battle with the Dark Lord. Even she wasn't sure if that was real or not but Ichigo is convinced he wasn't lying.

''He's been trying to ignore me ever since he told me the truth!'' Mew Ichigo said, holding her hand over her chest as she remembered that black dragon's words when he told her who he was and even though there was no proof if he was lying or not, she wants to believe it so that her uncle wasn't really dead. ''I want to know… If he really is my uncle Akamu!''

The Blue Knight eyes the cat girl, not sure what's going and he wishes he knew.

"… Pathetic girl.'' Dark General Knight said, starting to dissolve and vanished from their sight, escaping to fight for another day. Mew Ichigo growls angrily as it wasn't an answer.

''What was that? HEY!'' The cat girl shouts frustrated that she might never understand why her uncle is Dark Leader Dragon or if it was a trick of the Dark Lord. It's making her even more upsetting. Mew Erika frowns, hoping she can now help Ichigo with this problem.

''Ichigo.'' Jenny mutters, feeling bad for her as did Anzu. The Blue Knight remain silent, confused on what happened and concerned on what Ichigo is hiding from him.

''Don't worry… about… about-'' Yugi tries to speak out panting slightly before his vision became too blurry and soon fell unconscious, dropping on the ground. Mew Ichigo turns, hearing the fall as she panics to see the tri-color head on the ground. ''Yugi-kun!''

She runs up to him but Jenny was already near him and reached him ahead as she checks his pulse. Anzu was also scared, worry that Yugi might have overdone it. She smiles as her little brother was asleep and then tells that the cat girl and the others. ''Don't worry. He's pretty exhausted and so are you too Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Ichigo blinks, realizing her heavily breathing and tired state while Anzu sighs of relief that Yugi was safe. Jenny was right; she needed to rest. Mew Erika also felt the same too.

Jenny just smiled, picking Yugi up along with his sword and placing him over her back, securing him with her back and her arms. She then eyes both Ichigo and Erika including the Blue Knight from the far side of her sight. ''Get some rest, all of you.''

''Right.'' Both Mew Mews and the normal brunette girl told her as the Blue Knight only nodded. Jenny smiles as she holds Yugi tight as she declares. ''I'll take my brother with me back home.''

''Thank you Jenny-chan.'' Mew Ichigo thanks Yugi's older sister happily who smiles back. ''Tell Yugi-kun thank you.''

Jenny nods, promising to tell him that after lecturing him for being an idiot. And with that Jenny left piggybacking Yugi back to their home. Mew Ichigo smiles, thankful for Yugi and Jenny too.

''I should go with her.'' Anzu announces, wanting to do something and not feel helpless. Mew Ichigo turns to her and nods, also thanking Anzu for being there for them. ''Anzu-chan, thank you too.''

Anzu startles as she blushes happily, replying back with a smile. ''Always.''

Ichigo nods as Anzu heads out right behind Jenny. The cat girl continues watching them leave before turning to the mysterious blue swordsman and thanks him too. ''And thank you too, Blue Knight! Thank you for being here for Erika-chan, Anzu-chan and Jenny-chan too.''

''… It was my pleasure.'' Blue Knight answers her. Ichigo smiles to hear that, although she started to remember that he was there for the others before she and Yugi appear. He would always appear when she needed help but this time it was the other way around.

''By the way, you usually save me but this time you help Erika-chan Nya. Why did-'' Mew Ichigo was asking, turning to face him only for the Blue Knight to already walking away.

''We'll meet again.'' He promises her before he jumps away, vanishing. Mew Ichigo blinks, actually confused why he left as she sighs for why he does that. ''Now he left Nya? Why doesn't he stick around more?''

Mew Erika eyes her friend, smiling and crying that she never gave up on her. She didn't know what she could tell Ichigo as she tries to say just anything. ''Ichigo… thank you.''

''Hmm?'' Mew Ichigo hums, turning around to face her and blushing to see her best friend like that. ''Erika-chan?''

Mew Erika just blushes as she cries, walking towards her and hugging her. Mew Ichigo blushes but smiles, accepting the hug with her own.

''For not giving up on me.'' Erika tells her softly, not wanting to let go off her. Mew Ichigo just giggles, also not wanting to let go off her as she answers smiling. ''Never. After all, you're my best friend in the whole world Erika-chan.''

''Ichigo.'' Mew Erika mutters, eyeing her cat girl best friend with eyes of hope. She thought she lost all hope because of this curse, but she wasn't alone. Regardless of what this power can bring, as long as she remembers her friends, she is never truly alone and will always make the right choice. It was her fate, but at least it's a fate she can be happy.

''Now come on, let's eat pizza Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declaring proudly and eager, pointing her finger up for a delicious baked piece of pizza. Mew Erika blinks with beady eyes, amazed that she would eat after all that happened. Even the Inner Scorpion found that disturbing and annoying, a tad though.

Even with Ichigo's weirdest, that's the part that makes Ichigo Momomiya and that's the best friend Erika will forever admired and cherished their friendship, to never forget who she is.

"_I'll never forget… what I want to protect, regardless of what happens. I will believe in hope like you always do._'' Mew Erika thought to herself, smiling as she replies back to Mew Ichigo who was already walking ahead of her, running to catch up. ''You betcha!''

Both girls giggle as they headed out together for pizza; maybe get a free one if they're in their Mew Mew forms. However, Ichigo can't help but be concerned by what Dark General Knight meant before. What does this all mean? And what was that text message all about? Wait… what text-

''Hmm?'' Mew Ichigo blinks as her phone has just suddenly receive a text message. She checks on it and widens her eyes deeply, freaking out. ''NO WAY NYA!''

Mew Erika sweat drops, almost certain it has to be something big. What could it be? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Café Mew Mew gets a visit from an old friend who wanted to see them. Yugi and the others were shocked on who was this girl and the connection she had with the Mew Mews. At the same time, unfortunate events occur that forces Yugi, his friends and the Mew Mews to stop the Aliens with the Mew Aqua boosted Fusion Chimera Anima. Will our heroes overcome this challenge with the help of their new ally?

Yugi: A friend you know is coming?

Ichigo: Yea, I'm surprised she would come from all the way she lives to just see us.

Judai: I bet she wanted to help you guys out!

Ichigo: No… I don't think so. Something is up.

Yugi: Well we're going to find out then.

Jonouchi: I REALLY DON'T CARE! But… I still have to say it. Next time on Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: An Unexpected Surprise! Ichigo and Ringo, the Spiritual Sisters! WAIT WHAT?!

Ichigo: SHUT UP! And to all readers, please remember to watch, read and review! See you next time Nya! I can't wait to see Ringo-chan again!

Naruto: … Wait what did I miss?! Who's Ringo?

Sonic: Like the potato chips!

Ichigo: NOTHING LIKE THEM NYA!


	13. 12: Mew Ringo Appears!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 12 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**In spite of others say, this chapter introduces the Sixth Mew Mew BEFORE Mew Berry. Yea? How? One game: Tokyo Mew Mew – Tojo Shin Mew Mew! – Minna Issho ni Gohoshi Suru Nyan. So to any who don't know who the heck is Ringo Akari or Mew Ringo… well enjoy, she's actually a better character than Berry if you think about it, but that doesn't mean I won't give up on the unloved and sadly last canon Mew Mew left.**

**Also, wanted to upload sooner but... 9/11 *word of silence for those who were harmed that day*. So... my bad for any who notice the new chapter for a few seconds. My apologizes everyone. And sorarocks531, I wanted to PM you but I couldn't for some strange reason so I'm going to tell you if you're curious why I remove the chapter, it was because of the moment and it was a mistake. Also, it would be nice if you review my other chapters too? Maybe? Please? Thanks.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 12: ****An Unexpected Surprise! Ichigo and Ringo, the Spiritual Sisters!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Erika, after learning the truth of the Inner Scorpion__'s power and the dangers it had for herself and everyone she cared for, decided to be apart from everyone she knew including her friends to protect them from her. Ichigo, considered for her best friend, asked Yugi for help in how she can save her friend. Thanks to Yugi's help, he got Jenny to help Erika while Ichigo got Anzu to assist as well._

_Jenny and Anzu managed to get Erika alone to talk to her, convincing her to see that being away from everyone is bad for her and for her love ones. Erika, telling them the truth, still refused to let anyone get near her. Jenny, however, was proud of her as she told her to not give up on who she is and what she has done as herself. Anzu helped as well and the two managed to touch Erika that there was another way to protect her friends. However this touching moment was ruined when Dark General Knight appeared, wanting the Inner Scorpion._

_With the appearance of the Blue Knight trying to protect Erika and then Yugi and Mew Ichigo, they were still no matched by the dark general's power as he revealed these entire fights upon the Mew Mews were his doing and thus weakening Yugi from moving from one fight to another. He was right and the battle almost went to his favor until Jenny forced Yugi to fight again, putting her life on the risk._

_Not wanting anyone to get hurt by the general's doing, Yugi explodes with more of the Yin-Yang Dragon's powers to protect everyone against him. Mew Erika, seeing how he and everyone else is fighting for her, no longer could stand it and decided to end this fight with her own plan and unleashing a small burst of the Inner Scorpion's powers. With Erika's plan, our heroes defeated the evil general, forcing him to retreat as Ichigo and Erika vowed to believe in each other. Happy ending… and then Ichigo got a text message from an old friend._

_What will happen next? Find out now. _

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the last episode:**

It was a cloudy day as Yugi moans, grabbing tight on his pillow in a deep sleep. Suddenly his alarm rang, staring to make him stir up.

"Aw… three more minutes. I just-'' Yugi tries to groan before he stops, opening his eyes widely as he rose up fast. He looks around, shocked, by how overwhelming he was. He observes his area and immediately knew he was in his room, in his bed, in his home.

''What… just… happened?'' Yugi questions, looking around his room as he tries to remember what happened. He soon recollected his battle from yesterday; his fight with Dark General Knight and then collapsed after the battle.

''_You fell unconscious, partner._'' Atem appeared in spiritual form, telling Yugi with his arms crossed. Yugi eyes him, soon sighing that he was taken home as he answers."I did, didn't I? And my Nee-san carry me back?''

The Pharaoh nods, making Yugi sigh once more but this time sounding worrying because Jenny might scold her for being reckless.

''I owe her now.'' Yugi said worried how things might get with his sister. Atem nodded, agreeing with what things might get. ''_Yes you do._''

''**AND US TOO BOY!**'' Yin Dragon told Yugi angrily with Yang Dragon sweat dropping for his brother's reaction. Yugi chuckles smiling that he owes Yin-Yang Dragon for the help too. If it wasn't for them and their powers, he would have never save and protect his friends from the battles against the Dark Lord's forces and the Aliens.

''Hahaha, you guys too. Thank you.'' Yugi thanks them with a smile. Yin-Yang Dragon appeared in spiritual form behind Atem and Yang Dragon was the one who smile, replying back to the thank you. ''**It's our pleasure Yugi-san!**''

''**Yea, yea.**'' Yin Dragon added rolling his eyes, sounding annoyed. Yugi just smiles still thankful for their help. He knew he still knew little to nothing about them but just like how close he got with the Pharaoh, Yugi was positive he'll understand the two headed dragon.

Yugi got off the bed and started to make it before going to the bathroom. It took about 20 minutes for Yugi to brush his teeth and then shower as it took another 10 minutes to dry off and get dress in his uniform. As he was done dressing up and wears his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi notices his Dragon Sword was nowhere to be seen.

''She couldn't have?'' Yugi questions that possibly Jenny has it? He didn't waste time as he left his room and went to the small living room, seeing Jenny sitting on the sofa as she pets Pikachu on her laps and holding a cup of coffee with her other hand. Yugi spots the Dragon Sword in its sheath beside her on the coach.

Yugi breathes deeply, needed to be calm in front of her and not make her mad. He didn't waste time as he walks to the living room, as relax as he can, as he says. ''Um… good morning.''

''Morning little brother. Had a good night sleep? Did you heal up your wounds?'' Jenny replies, smiling, as Pikachu smiles too. Yugi blinks in confusion, not expecting that kind of attitude from her. Not going to leave her hanging, Yugi nods, checking beforehand in the bathroom if he had injuries from the previous slash by the evil general's sword and strangely enough he had no wound there. It must have healed up thanks to Yin-Yang Dragon.

''Yea, I'm fine now.'' Yugi tells her with a small smile as Jenny smiles back, telling him. ''Good. Grandpa went to clean outside. Your breakfast is over there on the table. Eat before you leave.''

Yugi stares at the table and there was his breakfast. He nods, pretty hungry all of a sudden. Guess all the fights he went through yesterday left him exhausted.

''Um… okay.'' Yugi says going to walk to the table until Jenny grabs his hand. The tri-color head stops nervously, scared she might say something, as he turns and sees her staring at him. Jenny wasn't angry or happy, just calm as if studying him. She couldn't stop remembering how different Yugi was in that fight, releasing that massive power as if it was nothing. And yet, he was careless with that kind of power even against that dark knight.

''Here, you might need it.'' Jenny tells him as she grabs and hands him the Dragon Sword along with its sheath. Yugi blinks eyeing the sword and smiles a little, accepting the sword. ''Thank you Nee-san.''

Jenny nods as she watches him put the sheath around on his back waist and she stops him, telling him. ''Oh yea I forgot, don't put your sheath behind your back. Put it around your waist sides.''

''…'' Yugi was left quiet, actually shock because he can't do that or everyone will see his sword and then who knows how that will turn out.

''You know I can't or people will-'' Yugi tries to explain why he can't until his sister intercepts him calmly, taking a sip of coffee. ''The Dragon Sword is invisible to those who don't have a connection with you.''

''… WHAT?!'' Yugi shouts in completely horror and shock while Atem was also astonished why would she say that. Jenny was still calm, eyeing him as she demands him while taking another sip of coffee. ''Go outside and come back with your sword on your waist.''

''… Okay?'' Yugi blinks still confused that this might backfire but he had to respect her wishes or well demand if he wish to not get hit by a pan. Jenny smiled, taking another sip as she looks at him. Yugi sighs putting on the sheath and the Dragon Sword on the front left side of his waist as he turns around and heads downstairs, walking outside and walks while greeting his grandpa.

He walks around to see some people walking for their jobs or schools, trying to be not suspicious and greets them nicely. The strange part was every time someone stares at him, they never question his sword around his waist not even a police officer once. Yugi was left dumbfound, not sure what's even going on now.

He rushes back home, dashing upstairs and eyes nervously at a calm Jenny watching the news.

''WHAT IS GOING ON?!'' Yugi utters in surprised, not sure what's even going on. Jenny eyes him up close and says, putting the cup down on the small table below her. ''I'll explain what happened but you might not believe me.''

Yugi would believe her instantly and that's all Jenny wanted to confirm with a smile. With that she starts explaining her story while Yugi was having breakfast.

''So I was carrying you, kinda also carrying your sword by my waist. I didn't know what to do with it, it's painful to carry it on the back.'' Jenny explains, rubbing her back waist for how uncomfortable putting Yugi's sword there was. Yugi sweat drops, agreeing with her equality.

''Then some people walked by and I slightly panicked, knowing they'll call the police to see me carry that sword of yours but the moment they pass us and said how cute I was for carrying… some ''boy'' and ''friend'', they never once noticed your sword on my back. And let me inform you I didn't put that sword underneath my clothes, that's stupid.'' Jenny said, annoyed by the last part. Yugi sweat drops once more, remaining silent to not anger her but he couldn't help but get suspicious why the Dragon Sword wasn't seen by them. Everyone he knew knows about that sword pretty well and has seen it with their eyes.

''So I was curious so I asked them if they see anything strange I was carrying. And they said none and THAT'S when I decided to walk through the main street with many people were and like the other people, none of them reacted to the sword I was carrying.'' Jenny continues, pointing her finger as Yugi felt scared that maybe his sister's experiment would have locked them both up. Pikachu was hearing all this, also giving the same expression as Yugi.

''And I realize this: No one else can see your sword except a certain few close to you, I guess? It's a working progress.'' Jenny proclaims her incomplete but certain hypothesis with a happy expression. She was quiet fascinated how this turn out great and not a mistake they and even Grandpa might regret. She eyes Yugi, bluffed by her story and conclusion as she said to him with a curious look. ''I'm surprised you didn't know about that.''

''I BARELY KNOW HOW THIS SWORD EVEN WORKS!'' Yugi outright yell, still trying to grasp why she did all that to just prove a theory that would-

''OUCH!'' Yugi screams in pain as Jenny slams a pan over his head, almost trying to give him a concussion.

''Stop yelling.'' Jenny told her little brother calmly, crossing her arms while tightening the handle of the pan. Yugi rubs his head, breathing as he realized he shouldn't have yelled that loud.

''Sorry, I'm so surprised and astonished by this.'' The tri-color head apologizes as the older sister like that, replying. ''Good… so don't yell like that again.''

''I'll try better next time.'' Yugi apologizes again as Jenny smiles, petting his head like a dog which made him nervous. ''Good little brother. Now go to school. Don't want you to arrive late.''

Yugi was still astonished by Jenny's attitude but he smiles, liking it as he gets up.

''… Nee-san, thanks.'' Yugi thanks her again as Jenny replies with a wink. ''Anytime. Get going.''

Yugi nods determined, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs, putting his shoes and heads out to school as he says his goodbyes to his grandfather too.

Jenny sighs, relaxing on the sofa as she recalls what Yugi did last night. She was still overwhelmed by how strong he showed against that Dark General Knight. Admitting, he was strong but he was still careless and even reckless.

''Oh that kid. Baka.'' Jenny mutters, grabbing her cup and taking a sip as she pets Pikachu with her other hand. As a reporter, she thought about doing an article on the mysterious events that was going on in the city but to explain this ''Dragon Knight'', it was a different matter. She needed time and naturally, she won't write who this knight is. She smiles, thinking what others might think about this rash hero.

Yugi tries to take his time to head to school but not rushing it like a maniac. He stares closely at his Dragon Sword, still amazed it has the power to avoid being seen by others that aren't close to him.

''_So the Dragon Sword can't be seen by others who don't have a connection to me?_'' Yugi mutters mentally, almost shock never even told him. Then again only very few told him anything about his father or being a Dragon Knight. He still barely gets it. And then it hit him that there might be one, no two who could tell something more.

''_Say, Yin-Yang Dragon, did you two know about it?_'' Yugi mentally asked the two-headed dragon inside him, hopefully they could tell him more stuff about the Dragon Knight.

''**Why should we?**'' Yin Dragon demanded angrily, refusing to tell the boy anything. Yugi exhales sadden, hoping this wouldn't happen since they grew a bond now and maybe they can tell him stuff.

''Because we're friends?'' Yugi tells them which cause Yin Dragon to snarl angrily, wanting to yell at him but Yang Dragon explains while calming his other half down. ''**It's a bit hard to explain Yugi-san. We were trapped in jars basically.**''

''…'' Yugi didn't believe that excuse and both dragons sweat drop that the boy is no fool.

''**But we sort of know about the Dragon Sword more than you, a bit.**'' Yang Dragon corrects himself nervously, not wanting to lie to Yugi while Yin Dragon continues to say he doesn't know anything. ''**And you won't until you get better runt.**''

Yugi sighs, expecting more of a result but also that the darker dragon half was right, he needs to get better first before he can learn anything about his sword. And as things look, he has to get better.

''Thanks and well I guess I can say I had back pains for months since I began and now I won't have any.'' Yugi admits with relief on his tone, recalling how hard he got used to carrying his sword behind his waist. He heard that was BAD to have weight or well something stiff like a flat object on one's back so right now he's happy he won't have to deal with those now.

''By the way, thanks again for healing that wound.'' Yugi adds, almost forgetting thanking both dragons. He took notice on his wounds from yesterday and they were all healed up, knowing who did it.

''**Always.**'' Yang Dragon replied happily while Yin Dragon grumped, not caring. Yugi just smiles; not expecting to be speaking to others inside his head besides Atem. It feels… right in some way. Like he's done it already before he ever met-

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo's voices shouts behind Yugi snapping him out from what he was thinking. Yugi turns to see Ichigo behind him, running fast as she waves hello. Yugi smiles, sweat dropping that she's doing what he's not. ''Ichigo-kun, good morning.''

''How are you-'' Ichigo was answering him smiling, concern for his health from yesterday until she notices the Dragon Sword around his left side… of his front waist. She was silent, sweating nervously as she finishes with an awkward, stunned face. ''… Nya? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH-''

''Trust me.'' Yugi tells her, calmly Ichigo down as he covers her mouth. Yugi soon explains to her what's going on as Ichigo blinks with beady eyes. The cherry head did not get it, not a bit as if that seem so unexpected and not explained right.

''Is that so? HOW?!'' Ichigo questions in horror and shock, still not believing this. Yugi felt the same that Ichigo is right now but as crazy as it sounds, it was the truth.

''Jenny-nee-san. She discovered it when she was carrying me back.'' Yugi tells her as the pigtail, at first not believing it, soon accepts it instantly. ''Oh, neat Nya!''

Yugi was pretty surprise by this. It's actually amazing how well Ichigo handles some things and others a little too crazy.

''By the way, Yugi-kun mind if you can stop by to the café today?'' Ichigo asks him with a soft, blushing tone. Yugi blinks, curious what Ichigo might want with him. Maybe it has to do with Erika? Or something else?

''Um sure, I don't have anything to do today. Why?'' Yugi accepts, still unsure what Ichigo has in mind. Ichigo smiles as she explains to Yugi. ''I got a text message yesterday after helping Erika-chan and stopping that evil knight. A friend me and the other Mew Mews know said she'll visit.''

''A friend you girls know?'' Yugi asks, surprised that this person is not just a friend of Ichigo but of the other Mew Mews too. Ichigo nods happily, excited as she wanted to see her again for so long.

''Yup! You're going to love Ringo-chan. She lives way far from here with her brother so for her to be visiting is well, amazing Nya!'' Ichigo tells him with a big smile. Yugi blinks, starting to recall that name before from Ichigo and most of the other Mew Mews when he was in the café.

''Ringo? Oh yea, you mention that name before… and Mint-kun when she said you and her look alike.'' Yugi says, snapping his fingers as he remembered. Ichigo blinks in astonishment by how he remembers something that most boys would forget instantly. Yugi and Masaya are the only two Ichigo knew that don't forgot basically anything, well hopefully. But that wasn't the point Ichigo wanted to make; it was that Yugi is like the perfect boyfriend for any nice girl and for Anzu and him to break up is… hard to understand why.

''… I'm questionable how Anzu-chan dumped you?'' Ichigo declared with an annoyed tone. Yugi was dazed, not expecting Ichigo to say something like that and… untruthful. Atem did however laugh to himself, finding that funny in his opinion, making Yugi embarrassed.

''Don't use a word that isn't true please.'' Yugi asks, sounding as if he was begging, causing the cherry head to giggle at this. Yugi sighs that she might not take it back as he changes subject back to the one before. ''So why the café? Best reunion location?''

Ichigo eyes him, wanting to show Ringo to the café as her first time but there was another reason too. She was sort of frightened about telling Yugi something he doesn't know but it's a good time to tell him than later.

''That… and also Ringo-chan is a Mew Mew too.'' Ichigo revealed, blushing, as Yugi just stares at her and then slowly reacted in shock. ''… What?''

Ichigo blushes redder, nodding. Yugi was actually taken back, not expecting to learn that there's not six Mew Mews out there but seven? Now he feels like how Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu felt when they learned the truth about the Dragon Knight business.

''How? Ryou said there were only 6 Mew Mews.'' Yugi questions actually wanting to know more about this since he has no clue about it. Ichigo rolls her eyes, knowing how Yugi feels since he's not the first to be lie by her slave owner of a boss.

''He doesn't say the whole truth, get used to it. Now yes, there is only 6 Mew Mews… active and fighting. Ringo is the seventh and inactive Mew Mew since she lives far from Tokyo and the aliens only attack here… well basically attack anywhere one of us is or when it comes to Kish… me.'' Ichigo explains shivering on the last part she looks around not wanting to assume Kish was stalking her. Yugi also scans the area, not wanting him around too.

''That's actually something to remember. Oh boy, I can't wait to explain that to the others.'' Yugi said, not thrill about telling everyone else including his sister or Jenny will find out and then she'll make him regret it.

Ichigo sweat drops, not wanting Yugi to tell exactly everyone because she knows how Ringo will react with too many people. Just the image of that made her worry for her safety.

''Oh yea… don't bring a lot of people like Jonouchi.'' Ichigo tells him, deciding its best to avoid a big crowd of new people especially the idiot who would insult her in front of Ringo or worse, notice that they both look alike. Yugi sighs that Ichigo doesn't like Jonouchi but even this is a little much. Then again, he has seen them fight and that wouldn't be great either especially for that girl who lives far from a large cities. Then again, Jonouchi might not forgive him either.

''I might have to. Honda-'' Yugi tries to make an excuse since Honda won't also forgive him but Ichigo immediately interrupts him. ''Don't bring him either. Don't want problems.''

''Then I can't bring Anzu since if I do bring her, well you can guess.'' Yugi points out that if he doesn't bring either of them then if he brings Anzu; it's certain that Jonouchi and Honda will learn the truth and that won't end well. Ichigo frowns, admitting to hate that Yugi is right and he's always right.

''… You know, Ringo might only be here one day so just come without anyone else okay Nya?'' Ichigo asks of him nicely, making the choice that if no one knows about Ringo until she heads back home then things will be better. ''And when Ringo-chan leaves, you explain things to the others. Right?''

Yugi rubs his head, not excited about keeping things away from his friends but if that'll make Ichigo at ease, then he has no choice as he agrees. ''Well… alright, for you.''

''Thank you!'' Ichigo blushes, thanking him for being so special to her. No, he's always special and that's what makes him so nice. Yugi smiles back a little, glad to see her happy and that smile of hers.

''Yea, I can't wait to meet this Ringo-chan, ya know!'' Naruto adds with a grin, standing behind the two as Ichigo nods. ''Yes…''

Everyone smile while everything was quiet, slowly waking up both Yugi and Ichigo's heads as they panic at who was with them.

''NARUTO BAKA!'' Ichigo shouts angrily, punching him accidentally across the face. Naruto was sent flying across the ground, groaning in pain while twitching. Yugi drops his jaw, scared of making Ichigo angry next.

''HOW DID YOU-'' Ichigo was still yelling until Judai pointed out. ''He's a ninja, remember? What's that fancy term you call yourselves?''

''Shin-o-bi.'' Naruto utters, struggling to speak after that punch. Judai snaps his fingers as he knew it was that word, just wasn't sure as he said. ''That's the one!''

Everything was silent again as both Yugi and Ichigo panicked to see Judai here too. ''JUDAI-KUN?! But-''

''Ass-ass-in.'' Judai spells out with a wink, trying to act like Ezio but poorly. Ichigo rubs her hair angrily, not believing this was happening that they overheard the whole thing.

''Darn it Nya! Why did it have to be those two?'' Ichigo mutter to herself angrily, not believing this was happening. She only wanted to bring someone nice like Yugi to not scare Ringo, not two knuckle-heads. This wasn't happening for Ichigo as she eyes the two angrily and tells them in a threatening tone. ''I swear it you two, don't make things uncomfortable for Ringo-chan or I will break you both.''

Judai and the dazed Naruto gulped, not wanting to make Ichigo anymore angrier than she is right now.

''Aw… sure thing?'' Both teens said nervously as Ichigo eyes them and sighs, believing them or well partly. She says, still not sounding sure. ''Good. Just you two then and no one else.''

Unaware by everyone, Danny walks by and spots them with blinking eyes. He approaches them as he asked, confused to see Naruto groaning in pain. ''Why are we standing outside?''

''Ichigo-chan told us to not tell anyone that her friend Ringo-chan is visiting.'' Naruto explains without thinking twice on the words he was speaking from his mouth. This silent both Yugi and Judai nervously as Ichigo shivers and her eyes turn bright red and furious, yelling like a monster. ''WHAT DID I JUST TOLD YOU BAKA!''

Naruto shivers of pure horror as Ichigo slowly approaches him with a shaking right fist.

''I didn't mean it! I feel safe without Sakura-chan killing me.'' Naruto tries to admit, feeling safe to say what he wants without his pink haired friend and comrade around to ''discipline'' him for doing or saying certain ''stuff''. Ichigo immediately stops, calming down as Naruto relaxes that she now understands.

''I can fit her position if you want.'' Ichigo asked him with a sinister grin, frightening Naruto in even more horror. He starts begging her under her legs. ''PLEASE NO! I won't tell anyone else!''

Ichigo sighs, accepting that as she's not that cruel to make him beg like Sakura would.

''Huh? A friend of Ichigo's. Can I come?'' Danny asks, still trying to get two and two together with what's going on and now he just wants to see this friend. Ichigo sighs as she actually wanted to bring Danny along since he's also a super nice boy like Yugi and Masaya. ''Yes Danny-chan, but that's it.''

Danny smiles, glad he can come. Naruto also smiles of joy, forgiven as he vows to Ichigo with a hand over his heart. ''Yes and I promise Ichigo-chan that I won't tell anyone else that we'll see your friend Ringo-chan in that restaurant.''

''If it has chilly dogs, I'm in!'' Sonic declares, excited as both Yugi and Ichigo freak out instantly to not see him either. ''AW!''

Ichigo glares angrily at the blond-headed ninja, wanting to strangle him so much. Sonic is one hedgehog she didn't want to know about this at all. Naruto shivers, covering his mouth in terror that he blah his mouth for the second time. He didn't mean it again but his mouth doesn't listen.

''I CAN'T KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT!'' Naruto yells in terror, trying to cover his mouth tight. Ichigo sighs of defeat, not wanting to fight over this… well not yet until she snaps.

''It's actually the café from before.'' Danny points out to Sonic who lowers his head, hoping it wasn't. Sonic is more like the chilly dog type of hedgehog, not the sweet tooth type.

''Aw, but I don't like eating sweets, much. I might today I guess, can I?'' Sonic decides that he might as well go just for fun. Ichigo sighs, not wanting him there but telling him no would be near impossible and he might just show up either way.

''… Sigh, yea.'' Ichigo said, sounding defeated once again. Sonic just grins, relief as he salutes to the group. ''Awesome! See you guys later!''

Sonic vanishes with hyper speed, leaving behind a dust of air of where he stood. Danny starts noticing how much Sonic happens to go so fast and can go everywhere that has land, and yet always has time to check on his friends at any time. This felt like the 27th time he show up that didn't count their fights with the Dark Lord.

''Sonic loves stopping by?'' Danny tells Judai who just grins and nods. ''He likes his friends a lot.''

''I don't think that's… never mind, you might right.'' Danny agrees with the brown orange-stained hair teen, knowing its best to agree with him than to argue to a wall. Yugi sweat drops, not expecting so many now to join them to just meet a friend. This somehow felt like a bad idea since Ichigo was persuading him to come alone and only.

With that, the teens left to school as Naruto was left behind, being given the glaring eyes of Ichigo before she turns angrily. He was scared what she might do to him if he messes up again.

''_Okay me, whatever I do, don't say a word about Ichigo's friend. That's all you need to remember._'' Naruto tries to speak to himself, his brain and any conscious that's him to not mess up again. ''I can do this.''

Unaware to the so-called top shinobi, Jonouchi walks up to him with Honda and Anzu as all three were trying to find Yugi.''Yo, ninja guy. You know if Yug-''

''I CAN'T TELL ANYONE THAT ICHIGO'S FRIEND WHO MAY LOOK LIKE HER WILL COME OVER TO THE CAFÉ WITH YUGI AND THE OTHERS!'' Naruto shouted uncontrollably, unable to control himself and mess up like before. Honda and Anzu blink while Jonouchi was left in a state of shock and rage.

''… WHAT?!'' The blond-headed yells in completely rage and fury. Honda backs away while Anzu gulps, having the feeling that things won't end well. Naruto now yells back to himself, not believing he did it again.

''I CAN'T KEEP MY MOUTH DARN SHUT, YA KNOW!'' Naruto yells, afraid that Ichigo might break his spine or worse. What can he do now?

**Elsewhere****…**

A bus arrives in its station in Tokyo, dropping off a young little girl and her penguin friend.

''Wow.'' The girl said with blinking eyes to see the large city before her. The girl has brown, choppy, shoulder-length hair with light skin and brown eyes. She wears a big red bow in her hair and has an ahoge. She was wearing a red, yellow and green colored short sleeved hooded shirt with short blue jean pants as she carries a small pink bag around her waist.

''Here… we are Yuki-chan. Tokyo.'' The girl said to her penguin friend around her arms, responding her with a honk. ''Honk!''

The girl nods, her legs shivering by the number of people walking from their own destinations. She didn't like this not one bit.

''Yea… I'm scared. I've never been here and…'' The girl was saying to her penguin before she was suddenly surprised by a crown of people walking pass her. ''AW!''

She tries to back away to small corner, seeing so many people around walking. She mutters upsetting. ''Crowds… great.''

She tries to breathe, knowing she can't let this stop her. She came here for one goal and that goal is to see her friends.

''Calm down Ringo, calm down, I can handle this. Besides-'' The young brunette told herself, trying to be strong as she adds determined. ''I have to see my friends again! Wait for me, Ichigo-onee-chan!''

The girl marches forward with her penguin pet around her arms. Strange enough, the girl did not notice how most people reacted to see a penguin.

**Hours later****…**

Ichigo leaps up in joy, relief that school ended and now she can head to the café. Odd for her to be happy to be going to that café but for once it was a good thing. She could meet an old friend and that brings joy to her.

''I'm so excited to see Ringo-chan after a long time Nya!'' Ichigo declares with a smile of joy, excited for today. Yugi walked beside her, curious who exactly was Ringo.

''I can tell the way you were focus in classes.'' The tri-color head said to the pigtail. Ichigo just grins that she was indeed really focusing hard on today's school work and replies. ''I couldn't afford getting lazy today.''

Yugi agrees with a smile, impressed she really work hard today. Ichigo smiles wondering how Ringo was doing? It's been months since she and the other Mew Mews last saw her. It was indeed a surprised that Ringo send her that text message all of a sudden for today that she'll come and that made her even more curious.

''I wonder how much she's changed or why she decided to come here of all times.'' Ichigo questions herself, even more curious what might be Ringo's reasons to see them in Tokyo of all places.

''Vacation time maybe. And about that, I was curious if she was well… not a fan of seeing a lot of people?'' Yugi asks her, looking behind them to see Judai and Danny with them including most of their friends. With Judai was Sho and Kenzan and Danny had Sam and Tucker. Ichigo sighs amazed by Yugi's ability to see behind facts.

''Nothing tricks you Yugi-kun, maybe except love and the little stuff.'' Ichigo says, still admitting that Yugi has no clue on love or about the little subjects half the time. Yugi now sighs, agreeing with her. ''Well that's true.''

Ichigo nods. She was still amazed how quick Yugi learned that Ringo is shy around a lot of people. He seems so perfect of a boyfriend… if only of course. This instantly made Ichigo to remember that it would have been nice to tell Judai and Danny to not bring their friends along the ride.

''I should have warned both Judai-chan and Danny-chan to not bring others.'' Ichigo whispers into Yugi's ear and he nods while rubbing his hair, feeling like he should have told them too.

''You guys think the café is open? I want to get like… a brownie.'' Judai decides, his stomach growling for a taste hot fudge brownie. Sho agrees as he adds. ''I want to try the cake of the day. I hope its strawberry short cake.''

Judai nods of excitement too. Kenzan sweat drops, feeling like his fearless leader and second-in-command have gotten soft and says still taken back. ''Aw geez, have we turned into ladies?''

''Nonsense, sweets are awesome!'' Judai pointed out with a cheerful expression. Ichigo would have agreed with him if it wasn't that he had to bring friends to really make Ringo even more nervous than she must have already been.

''You can get your brownie after us Mew Mews have our talk with Ringo-chan after bringing your friends.'' Ichigo told him serious while Judai just replied with a grin. ''Fair enough Ichigo-chan.''

Danny could tell from Ichigo's tone that she's angry at the number of people here.

''To defend my case, I can't escape with a tiny lie from Sam.'' Danny explains himself to the already angry cherry head who actually wasn't thinking about that. This, however, made Sam mad as she points out with her arms crossed. ''And the only reason I'm coming along is to make sure Danny doesn't try anything stupid and also… the twin thing.''

Ichigo groan not surprised she wants to see how alike is herself and Ringo.

''I came for the desserts. They're so good!'' Tucker added, rubbing his stomach to try that pie from last time. Judai nods with a big grin. ''Agree!''

Ichigo sighs still not excited by this. The only thing making her still happy was to see Ringo. As the group arrived near the café, they spotted Sonic already there and smirk to see them.

''You guys sure are too slow getting here.'' Sonic tells the group, stretching his legs. Everyone got annoyed by that line since it was true but it's not their fault that a blue hedgehog with legs and shoes can run super fast.

''We don't run like maniacs going pass the speed limit.'' Danny tells Sonic as if wanting him to see he is a crazy running maniac. Sonic, however, pointed at the X Tornado behind the café.

''Actually Tails took me here by the X Tornado.'' Sonic explains himself, leaving Danny and the others speechless for once. Tails flies out of the jet plane, waving hello to everyone. ''Hey guys!''

''… I'm not going to even say it.'' Ichigo mutters, rubbing her head angrily that Sonic had to bring someone too. Oh Ringo might love or/and freak out by this.

''Hey there Tails!'' Tucker replied back as Tails got excited to see him and flies down towards him, saying. ''Tucker! You want to check out a device I've been working on?''

Tucker got excited like a happy puppy, wanting to see the tech that Tails told him he would be working on. He turns to Danny and Sam if he could look and they nod.

''Oh yes please!'' The geek said excitedly as he follows Tails back to X Tornado.

Judai starts noticing that even though Sonic was here and the rest of them, Naruto wasn't. He knew the guy wouldn't be hiding behind a rock after how terrified he was with Ichigo. It's not his style.

''Hmm… Naruto isn't with you?'' Judai asks Sonic who shook his head. ''Nay, I thought he would be here waiting too but no luck.''

Judai rubs his hair, looking around where he might be until he spots him walking towards the café.

''No wait, there he is.'' The HERO Duelist tells the group as Ichigo becomes more depressed to hear that. Judai did see Naruto but he wasn't alone.

''And hey, he brought the others too!'' Judai added, shocking both Yugi and Ichigo as they stare at each other with worrying stares. ''What?''

Both watch in terror as they see Naruto with Anzu, Honda and a furious Jonouchi. Why could they tell he was furious, his red tomato angry face.

''Aw… no.'' Yugi utters, shaking slightly by what Jonouchi might do once he reaches them. Ichigo shakes her fist angrily that Naruto broke his vow, again, muttering with hate. ''I'm going to murder that moron.''

''MOMOMIYA, YOU AND I HAVE-'' Jonouchi yells furiously, spotting the group and prepares to run at them, but Ichigo reacted faster as she grabs Yugi tightly on the arm, making Jonouchi angry, and then pulls him over towards her to the door. She starts banging the door hard almost shaking it. Within an instant Erika opens it, not just seeing a vision when Ichigo would arrive but also hearing the yelling.

''Don't bang too hard Ichigo, I knew you were there.'' Erika tells her in a serious but calm tone. Ichigo sweat drops, still noticing Jonouchi was mad but slowly groves off to see Erika's beauty. Erika notices it, not wanting him to notice her as she whispers to her best friend. ''Also she's here, late. Got lost. Had to find her.''

''Great! Taking Yugi-kun with me!'' Ichigo declares excitedly, grabbing Yugi once more in the arm and tosses him inside along with herself. Ichigo then shuts and locks the door, leaving everyone else outside. The blonde headed lost it, charging at the door and banging at it hard. ''HEY! MOMOMIYA! COWARD!''

No respond from the inside of the café; further making Jonouchi madder as he yells again. ''COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE… A cat!''

''Not helping your case.'' Anzu pointed him out which didn't made the blonde-headed any calmer. ''I know! Even so… Damn her for dragging my best friend into lying to us again.''

''Maybe Ichigo had her-'' Honda wanted to point out but was instantly stopped by Jonouchi's furious expression. There're three things that Jonouchi will and WILL be furious about: Anyone dating his sister, anyone saying that Kaiba is awesome, or Ichigo and Yugi's ''relationship''. And the last one is especially new and a dark matter for Jonouchi; one he wish never existed and prays they don't ever grow closer.

''Um no reason!'' Honda said grinning nervously as Jonouchi nods serious. ''Exactly, no reason! I want my best friend to be with a nice girl, not an annoying cat girl.''

Danny starts opening his mouth to point out that those two aren't dating but Jonouchi quickly clears up. ''And when I mean by that, I mean them being together as friends. But so help me, I swear it I will NEVER allow those two to ever become a couple. I SWEAR IT!''

Everyone backs away slightly, scare by Jonouchi right now. Yugi heard his best friend's voice and even he was scared of him right now as Ichigo thanks Erika. ''Sigh, thanks Erika-chan. You're always a lifesaver.''

''Sure thing. So should I leave the door lock?'' Erika asks as Ichigo didn't even think twice by reply with a nod as her arms are crossed over. ''Yes Nya. Don't want the others, especially the idiot screaming to scare Ringo-chan.''

Erika nods, obeying Ichigo's command. The cherry head then turns to Yugi and says to him with a small smile. ''So ready Yugi-kun?''

''I guess so.'' Yugi replies with the same small smile as Ichigo was glad he was. ''She'll like someone like you Nya.''

Yugi hoped she would then again, he always makes good friends regardless of appearance and differences as he says. ''I kinda hope so.''

Ichigo just smiles, knowing he'll do fine. Erika felt the same too, knowing the kind of honest person was Yugi. The three went into the main center of the café where the other Mew Mews and their bosses were.

''There you are! You took your time Ichigo.'' Ryou told the pigtail, tired of how long it took her to arrive just here from school. Ichigo glares angrily at him, upset he would argue with her under those conditions since she leaves now in a different location.

''Sorry, some people live far from others.'' Ichigo proclaims angrily as Yugi agrees with her. Ryou sighs, hating when he has to agree with her but accepts it.

''Ichigo-onee-chan!'' A voice suddenly speaks up happily, making Ichigo to ignore and even push Ryou slightly aside to see her. It was Ringo, blushing as she had to use the bathroom. Ichigo smiles with some tears in her eyes, not waiting a moment as she rushes and hugs her.

''Ringo-chan, it's been too long Nya!'' Ichigo expresses happily to her, not imagining they would meet again. Ringo smiles back feeling the same to see her and all the other girls again as she says. ''It really has! You're looking well, all of you.''

''Well most of us are gifted with that charm.'' Mint declared proudly which made Ichigo angrily.

''I'm sure Mint didn't mean it like that.'' Lettuce tries to calm Ichigo down who wasn't convinced one bit. ''Yea…''

Ringo giggles, seeing that things haven't change when she spots the strange boy with the strangest of hairstyles. She never seen him before, curious if maybe if he was new or something?

''Um… who's him?'' The young brunette questions as everyone stares at Yugi. He sweats drops, blushing what he might say. Luckily it would be Ichigo who answers for him. ''Ringo-chan, this is a good friend I meant Yugi Mutou.''

Yugi waves hello as Ringo blinks, not sure who he was but heard of his name from before.

''Yugi-kun, I would like to introduce you to Ringo Akari.'' Ichigo introduces Yugi to Ringo as she waves back. ''Um… it's a pleasure sir.''

''Likewise Ringo-kun!'' Yugi answers her with a smile, noticing how shy but sweet she sounds. Ringo smiles, also noticing he's very sweet too.

''He seems nice Ichigo-onee-chan.'' Ringo whispers close to Ichigo's ear as she giggles to hear that. She knew that she would like Yugi as she whispers back. ''He sure is Nya.''

Ringo giggles back too, glad to have met a new friend.

''So Ringo-kun, is this your first time in Tokyo?'' Yugi asks the young brunette with curiosity. Ringo nods softly, nervous about telling him but Ichigo nods that she can trust him. And so she does. ''I've always live in a resort island far from the big cities in my entire life.''

Yugi was surprised that she lived far from here and yet Ichigo and the others manage to meet her.

''Ryou and Keiichiro-san got all of us Mew Mews a vacation where Ringo lives and that's where we met her.'' Erika explains the story, remembering that day pretty well. It happened pretty fast as Ryou and Keiichiro decided to treat the girls with a week paid vacation to where Ringo lived and happened to meet her.

''It was amazing to meet Ichigo-onee-chan and all the other big sisters too.'' Ringo says, never having friends before until she met the other girls. Every one of them was amazing and she grown to trust them in that week.

''She likes calling all of us as her older sisters.'' Zakuro said with a small smile while Pudding adds excited. ''And Ringo-chan is super fun to have around.''

Yugi smiles, believing the same thing too as he says. ''That's actually nice. And Ringo-kun resembles Ichigo-kun a lot.''

Both Ichigo and Ringo blushed to hear which was true, they did look alike which was another reason why the two grew closer.

''A lot of people have said that Nya.'' Ichigo says softly, still blushing as Ringo adds with a nod also blushing. ''Although I can never be as pretty as Ichigo-onee-chan.''

Ichigo giggles to hear that, feeling truly happy that someone called her pretty for once in a while. "Don't be so modest Nya!''

Mint rolls her eyes, annoyed that Ichigo is really acting like that. The others didn't mind it.

''But Ringo-chan is right about me and her looking alike. Her brother looks alike like Masaya-kun too.'' Ichigo notifies, remembering how alike Ringo's brother was to Masaya. Yugi blinks surprised that there was another person who looks like Masaya. ''Wait really? Who knew? He must be a nice guy like Masaya-kun.''

Ringo smiles, believing his words as she eyes Yuki who eyes her back and honks. Ringo giggles as she tells Yugi. "Yuki-chan thinks you're a nice guy.''

Yugi blushes, feeling embarrassed as he rubs his hair. ''Really huh? Well thank you. Your friend is nice too. Has she always been with you?''

''Yuki-chan has always been with me. She has never abandoned me.'' Ringo explains, holding close to her penguin friend and cuddling her. Yugi smiles noticing right through the kindness that Ringo has for her friend. It was the same way he felt for his friends too.

''I know exactly what you mean Ringo-kun.'' Yugi says to her. Ringo nods smiling. The tri-color head can tell why the other girls especially Ichigo-kun cares for her but he was still curious about her involvement as a Mew Mew so he asks her. ''So how did you end up becoming a Mew Mew?''

Ringo was quiet at first but smiling as she finally answers him. ''I guess it all started when those people used Yuki-chan ''

Yugi could instantly guess what those people were that used Yuki as he said. ''Kish and his siblings follow you girls even that far?''

Ichigo groans once more amazed by Yugi's intelligence and guessing gift. Even so, she hated when he's right as the pigtail remembers that day badly.

''Don't remind me Nya. We weren't exactly thrill to see them.'' Ichigo reveals, still frowning of disappointment to remember how the aliens track them from far of Tokyo. Ringo frowns, also remembering that as Ichigo explains. ''They use Yuki as a Chimera Anima to get rid of us and Ringo-chan was in the crossfire. We had to protect Ringo-chan and that's when her necklace save her.''

''Her necklace?'' Yugi questions as the young brunette shows her necklace to him. ''It belonged to my Kaa-san. It's something special to me.''

Yugi eyes closely at the pendant while Ringo eyes Ichigo, wanting an answer if she should show him and she nods. Ringo obeys, opening the pendant and Yugi widen his eyes to see the blue glowing light within the pendant. ''It has Mew Aqua!''

Ringo nods, confirming her pendant indeed has Mew Aqua and then she explains. ''I'm not sure why my mother's pendant had a Mew Aqua but I'm grateful for it.''

Ichigo nods as Erika explains the next part. ''Thanks to the Mew Aqua, Masha was able to give Ringo her Mew Pendant and with Yuki's DNA, Ringo became Mew Ringo.''

''Woah, that's actually amazing.'' Yugi says in amazement, believing that since when it comes to Ichigo and the other girls, there are such things as miracles. ''So Mew Aqua can really do miracles?''

''It's the same like all of the other girls.'' Ryou said, not wanting to go into details as he eyes Keiichiro and nods, explaining the rest. ''We have to use a sample of the Mew Aqua into each Mew Mew, resulting in their DNA change with the infused animal traits and powers. In other words, each Mew Mews has a spark of Mew Aqua, it was the only way they could transform and use their powers.''

''… Doesn't explain the magical part of them.'' Yugi questions serious sensing that each girl, even Erika and Ringo currently have a magical aura in their souls. Ichigo, especially, might have the strongest one out of the group.

''…'' Ryou was quiet, not sure how to clarified since either he or Keiichiro aren't sure why. They did create the Mew Project using Ryou's father's notes and studies as well as science with the Mew Aqua. It couldn't be the Mew Aqua but they don't even know what it truly is.

''Erika-chan is another special case since she has more Mew Aqua than the others, she has her powers permanent.'' Keiichiro changes the subject, not wanting to leave things unease for everyone. Yugi blinks, wanting an answer about the magic part but he let it go for now about the permanent part. Ichigo told him that she and the other girls' Mew Powers are temporary except for Erika since it must be by her Inner Demon.

''Then the same goes for Ringo-kun?'' Yugi asks wondering if she had the same treatment. Keiichiro nods as did Ryou, both did a check on Ringo before that she indeed has the same permanent state of her powers like Erika. Not as strong but true.

''I actually don't mind it. I like being a Mew Mew too.'' Ringo declares happily, liking how she first transformed and enjoy the rush. Ichigo was glad that at least one of them likes being a Mew Mew.

''So um, what was it you wanted to talk to us about Ringo-chan?'' Ichigo asks as the other girls nodded while Pudding leaps. ''Yea-yea!''

''…'' Ringo blushes nervously, almost forgetting the reason why she came here. She gulps her throat, not sure how to tell them so she goes right away to tell them all.

''WHAT?!'' The girls shouted while Yugi sweat drops and Ryou and Keiichiro blinks with their arms crossed over. Ringo nods softly as she states again. ''Yea, my father and brother said I should go to school like normal kids and they decided that during all year except summer and most of winter except this one I would be here for school work and then during vacation time I'll be home.''

Ichigo and the others were still taken back by the outcome but it didn't bring them sadness but joy.

''So… that means-'' Ichigo was trying to say with a smile as Ringo finishes her sentence with her own smile. ''I can stay with you guys here in Tokyo!''

Everything was silent before Ichigo cries up with excitement. ''YEA!''

''That's great news, super-super!'' Pudding declares proudly as she hugs Ringo close who blushes. ''It sort of is.''

The others were happy to hear that, great news they've haven't heard in a long time.

''But where are you going to live?'' Lettuce questions curious about where Ringo will live if she has no home here. Ringo answers this immediately. ''With my father, he works here.

''That solves that problem.'' Zakuro said. Ringo nods as she turns to both Ryou and Keiichiro and asks them nervously. ''Plus maybe if Ryou and Keiichiro-san are okay, I would like to work here too.''

''Well…'' Keiichiro sweat drops, not sure if this would be good but Ryou answers. ''I guess we can't say no. We'll need all the Mew Mews to fight the aliens.''

Ringo got excited to hear that.

''Just remember Akari-san that you're still pretty young and if you think it's hard to work here with the others then let us know.'' Keiichiro warns her, not wanting her to overdo it and she is more of a minor than Pudding. Ringo, however, didn't mind it as it would be a dream to work with Ichigo and the others. ''Don't worry! I'm actually happy to be working with everyone else.''

''You do know it also means attending costumers and that would be a lot of them.'' Zakuro warns her too which made the young brunette to shiver her legs. ''A-a lot?''

Ringo couldn't stop but shake by this. Yugi knew she was shy but never like that. It does make sense now.

''I guess she really is nervous around people.'' Yugi said with a small smile as the others nod. Ringo wouldn't call it that she's nervous as she states. ''Shy yes… and I hate crowds.''

Yugi dumbfounds himself for making that mistake as he apologizes. ''My bad. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.''

''I kinda hope so.'' Ringo wishes, still scared of the new journey she'll go through. Ichigo smiles softly, holding onto her shoulder and tells her with a cheerful face. ''I believe in you Ringo-chan, you'll overcome it.''

Ringo smiles, putting her trust on Ichigo and her friends. After all, this is the reason why she came here and she won't turn her back now.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ringo: Now I can protect my big sisters! **_

_**Naruto: I WON**__**'T TELL ANYTHING ELSE! No spoiler… except that Ringo is a Mew Mew. DARN IT, NOT AGAIN!**_

* * *

Jonouchi tries to eavesdrop from the door for minutes with no luck. Everyone else just waited outside, curious themselves too while Sonic was bored out of his mind and decided to take a nap.

"Darn it, what's going on in there?'' The blond-headed man growled. He can only imagine what's even going on in there. The thought of seeing two Ichigos was killing him or more like insulting him.

''Maybe we should wait when Yugi comes out and explains what happened in there.'' Honda suggested which caused Jonouchi to remember that stunt that Ichigo did and that made him angry. ''Oh sure and then Momomiya does what she did before. Damn her.''

Anzu sighs, not believing he's mad at just that. And that wasn't as bad as all the times Ichigo kicked his nuts.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to anything what the others were chatting around sitting in a fetal position by what the cherry head will do to him. Judai was with him, sweat dropping by how his friend is overreacting.

''I'm scared that Ichigo-chan might kill when she comes out. And she will, she wants to.'' Naruto mutters, still shaking. He had to, after all Ichigo might have similar superhuman strength that Sakura has or worse since she's half cat.

Judai just eyes him and tells him with a small grin. ''I doubt it. Ichigo-chan must have forgotten if she's hanging out with her friend.''

Naruto wasn't sure, but just in case he couldn't let his guard down. Judai sighs, wanting to do something that wasn't just waiting or seeing the ''future Hokage'' wet himself. He spots Tails with Tucker, working on a strange box that look like a toy.

''Hey Tails, what's that pal? A Simon toy?'' Judai asks, joining the two nerds with pondering eyes at the device. Tucker got offended as he said furious. ''How can you insult something so high tech with a TOY?!''

Judai smiles nervously, not meaning to say something rude. Danny and Sam join in as the black haired teen interrupts and calm his best friend down. ''Easy there Tuck. He didn't mean it.''

Judai nods, also trying to confirm he didn't mean it. Tucker sighs and relaxes. Tails just smiles, not minding Judai's confused observation as he states. ''Actually, this is a prototype of an improved Chaos Scanner Judai happens to remember.''

The E-HERO duelist recalls such a thing the first time he met Sonic's friends in that crazy adventure. He could never forget that… with the skit riding Sonic and hanging with-

''Ew… yea, I remember.'' Judai says, remembering that was the first time he met Shadow too and boy that wasn't a great first meeting. Tails nods as he continues as he finishes adjusting a few things on the device. ''If it works, I can locate all seven emeralds around the world. But right it might only scan where one might be in this entire city is.''

''Neat!'' Danny actually admits, remembering the massive power that just one of those emeralds can do. Tails smiles as he finishes and starts the device. ''Now let's see what-''

The two-tailed fox stops himself, looking perplexed at what the screen was showing him as the device rings. ''Hmm? Odd. A Chaos Emerald is here? That was quick, too quick.''

''Maybe a technical error?'' Sho asks as he and Kenzan join the group beside Judai. Sonic twitches his left ear, waking up by the noises.

''Or it could be mines pal?'' Sonic submits as he holds up his blue Chaos Emerald. Tails shook his head, explaining himself as he shows everyone what the screen was showing him graphs of power energy. ''No, I worked on that chance. It's another power source similar to the Chaos Emeralds… inside the café?''

Everyone blinks, not getting the math except Tucker but more on other energy like the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails can guess a few that rival Chaos Energy but not around these parts.

''I believe you located us Mew Aqua?'' A voice suddenly spoke, shocking the entire group.

''Mew Aqua? Kinda sounds familiar.'' Judai utters, trying to remember that which made Danny mad, not the point right now. Everyone turns up and spots the three aliens floating above them. Tart grins of excitement while both Kish and Pie stood firm. They picked up Mew Aqua inside the Mew Mews' base and since they haven't had any luck with Mew Aqua lately, they had no choice but to take it by force.

''AW GEEZ NOT THE ELF SPACE BOYS!'' Jonouchi and Honda both shouted in union. Kish frowns, hating the names what those humans call them as.

''I don't like that name. Let's work on that shall we?'' Kish declares with a smirk, holding a Para-Para in his right palm. Both boys panic as the alien warrior throws it under their feet and explodes as it sends everyone back.

Everyone else inside the café heard and felt the explosion from outside.

''What was that?!'' Ryou shouted worrying only guess what it could be. Ichigo glares calmly, taking the lead with Yugi as they all went outside to see everyone on the ground, well except Jonouchi, Honda and Naruto who were slammed across trees. Ringo shivers slightly, surprised to see so many people here too.

''What's going on now Nya?'' Ichigo demands concerning before she was surprised by hands across her eyes. She screams, Yugi panics, as both grab the arms and tosses them away, revealing to be Kish.

''Kish!'' Ichigo utters angrily, should have guessed this was his doing. Kish only grins to see her reaction, loving it as he greets her. ''Hello honey, sorry but I'm not here to play with you.''

Ichigo wouldn't care less why he would want to play with her, she doesn't. Yugi ignores Kish as he eyes Pie and demands him upsetting. ''Pie-kun, what is it you want? Working for Dark General Knight again?''

Kish glares at the Dragon Knight for not even trying to acknowledge him. Pie, however, expected no less of a question from that human even more since he's standing and breathing. He predicted this would happen that the dark general would fail in his promise.

''Assuming that you're alive, you know then.'' Pie stated, observing Yugi as it seems any damage he was supposed to have taken by the dark knight wasn't there or he exaggerated his ''mighty'' powers.

Yugi stares serious, not forgetting what Dark General Knight did and they also helped him with those chimeras. He won't let this go on any further.

''I haven't forgotten what you aliens and he did to the others with that whole set up and I won't.'' Yugi told Pie serious, pulling out the Dragon Sword in its new position. The tri-color head had to admit Jenny was right, it's better on the front waist but he can't let that distract him.

''Wait so it was these guys and that general guy?'' Naruto questions getting up from his badly pinch pose as he stretches, now serious too. ''That's just cowardly ya know! All you guys cause more problems for everyone!''

Judai and Danny agreed as did the other girls especially Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Mint was upset but not as much as her events that day weren't so bad.

''We don't need lectures from humans like you!'' Tart back-talks him, not going to let some human to tell him what he can or couldn't do. Pie also felt the same but less salvage as he turns to Kish and tells him. ''Kish, proceed.''

Kish grins, loving to do what he wants as he eyes the group of humans and spots Judai's friends with a grin. ''I was hoping you would say that.''

Kish didn't waste time teleporting himself towards both duelists and holds up both hands over their chests as they scream.

''SHO! KENZAN!'' Judai shouts in fear as Sho fell first with his soul in Kish's palm, but Kenzan refused as his Dinosaur-DNA kick in, trying to resist the soul taking ability. Kish was stronger sadly and forced Kenzan's soul out of his body as he drops too.

''Now then… DOUBLE FUSION!'' Kish declares, using a Para-Para and two souls and mixes them together. Everyone brace themselves as a metallic, tyrannosaur Rex Chimera appeared with sharp green eyes.

''Aw dude! That is not cool!'' Danny declares mad that they would go that far to use Judai's friends. ''Now I'm serious! I'm going ghost!''

Judai clinches his fist angrily that those guys would harm his friends, his eyes flashing with Yubel's powers but he won't let his rage consume him like it did before in the Different Dimension.

''I'm also even more serious, but I don't have a superhero catchphrase so I'll just fight like this!'' Judai declares, eyeing his unconscious friends that the others were moving their bodies and then at the chimera, determined to save them.

Danny, even though he knew what Judai meant, had to tell him a hero didn't need a catchphrase. ''You really don't need-''

''I'm gonna kick your butts, Dattebayo!'' Naruto yells furious which causes Judai to be amazed grinning while Danny drops his jaw in astonishment. ''That is not a catchphrase! I don't think it even has a translation.''

Naruto and Judai blink, not sure if Danny knows what he's saying. Sonic just says, done warming up. ''Don't care. Let's just beat good and ugly hardcore.''

The guys agreed with smirks. Ichigo ignores the group of partly idiots, more concern at the aliens and their latest chimera. She was supposed to have a good day with Ringo and the other girls including Yugi if he wanted, but now her perfect day is ruined because of them and Kish of all. She won't let his evil deeds go unpunished.

''Kish, I won't forgive you for what you did! Let's go girls!'' Ichigo announces with her Mew Pendant in her palm as Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Erika pull out their own Mew Pendants and all six shouted. ''MEW MEW METAMORPHOSIS!''

Six lights engulf the six girls as Ringo watches and knew it was her time too.

''_This is it Ringo, everyone is transforming so I can too!_'' The young brunette told herself, her right hand shaking as she held her own Mew Pendant. She never thought she would transform again but, deep down, she was hoping she could do it again and now she can to help her fellow Mews.

''But what about Yuki-chan?'' Ringo suddenly questions, looking down at her best friend around her arms. She couldn't leave alone like this. Judai notices this and smiles.

''I got your birdy friend, promise.'' Judai speaks up, surprising the young girl to see one of the many strangers until he grins and introduces himself with a small salute. ''Judai Yuki, nice to meet you!''

Ringo was quiet, not sure how to react but this man was very nice and seem like the type to trust. Besides, he was very friendly and even Yuki could tell. Maybe because they had Yuki in their name.

''… Ringo Akari!'' Ringo introduces herself with a smile, trusting him. Judai grins as she hands him Yuki and he made sure to not let go of the female penguin. Danny was completely bluffed how Judai convinced someone who they never met to trust him.

''How does he do it?'' Danny mutters, still speechless by one of Judai's many talents.

''Time to help my friends again!'' Ringo declares determine, no longer worry, to help her friends as she chants, kissing her pendant. ''Mew Mew Ringo, Metamorphosis!''

Ringo transforms in a red light, engulfing her very being as she smiles as her hair becomes a light hazel color. Her outfit is similar to Lettuce's and Ichigo's outfits. Her bodice top is red with the bottom going out in flower petal like attributes. In the back is larger fin like parts coming off. Her bottoms are white pantaloons with ruffles at the pant ends. The pantaloons go to about her mid-thigh. Her socks are white and come up to about mid-calf; her shoes are red high-heeled Mary Janes. The ribbon bow in her hair becomes larger and thicker. She wears no thigh band like the other Mews; she also wears a pair of long white gloves. Her choker and arm bands are red with white ruffles on it. She didn't have garter under her tight like the other Mew Mews and her Mew Mark wasn't show around her uncovered parts of her body.

''Once more, Mew Ringo has appeared!'' The now transformed Mew Ringo shouts proudly, joining the now transformed Mew Mews. Yugi smiles not imagining to be seeing seven Mew Mews together.

Jonouchi and Honda blink to see the new girl and no doubt that she and Ichigo did look alike.

''Huh? So those two really do look alike… a bit before?'' Jonouchi said, still not convince about it. Anzu sweat drops, thinking he doesn't think so.

''So what kind of Mew Mew is Ringo?'' Anzu questions curious by what animal girl she might be. The others were curious too, well maybe not Jonouchi since he cared more of seeing two Ichigos.

''A penguin.'' Ryou informs the group, leaving them quiet and soon overwhelmed. ''… A WHAT?!''

Everyone eyes Mew Ringo, trying to squeeze their sight if it was true. It was hard to tell since she doesn't have any animal features like the other girls.

''That's cool!'' Judai just says smiling, actually liking penguins. Naruto was bluffed as heck but he just agrees. Sonic was puzzled if she was a penguin.

''A penguin, seriously. Tuck?'' Danny asks Tucker who checks on his PDA and searches for endanger penguins, actually finding one. ''Hmm… huh? There's race of penguins that indeed are Red DNA Animals. They're called the Spheniscus humboldti.''

''The Sph-sph-sphenish hum… hum… humbol-tit-what?'' Naruto asks in confusion. Sam raises an eyebrow, never once meeting someone who's this stupid. ''Not even close.''

''They're also called the Humboldt Penguin.'' Tucker adds as he continues reading the article.

Naruto face palms himself upsetting that he went through the trouble of pronouncing something hard that he could have said something simple. He then says angrily. ''THEN WHY NOT SAY PENGUIN, YA KNOW!''

Danny sighs, not believing this. Sam once again has to admit that this guy is very stupid.

Pie glares at that Mew Mew, remembering her from their fight with the Mew Mews in those islands. It makes sense why a Mew Aqua was reading here.

''That one again. So that was the Mew Aqua we were following.'' Pie said to both Kish and Tart, floating behind their chimera. ''Cautious you two.''

Kish just snarls while Tart grins, both just caring to beat those girls for good.

Mew Ichigo eyes her six comrades and smile, not imagining their numbers increase and felt like they can take on anything. Her eyes sparkle, wanting to do something for this kind of thing when she feels like the team is more than ready. Mew Mint notices her eyes and groans as she tells her annoyed. ''SIGH… Do it.''

Mew Ichigo blinks, eyeing her and then smiles, more than excited now. She lifts up her hand and cries with joy. ''With our 7 Maiden Hearts, we can overcome anything!''

''With our Animal DNA, we're Earth's protectors and punish those who do evil deeds!'' The cat girl adds, pointing her finger at the three aliens along with the six other Mew Mews before they strike their poses.

''We are Tokyo Mew Mew!'' The Mew Mews declare as Mew Ichigo wraps it up with her cat pose and wink. ''And for the Earth's future, we're at your service Nya!''

Everyone blinks, awkward on what just happened. Keiichiro claps while Ryou groans too, already telling Ichigo that was a bad idea but she refuse to give up on it. Yugi actually smile, liking that intro for the Mew Mews. Jonouchi, however…

''That's the worst thing I heard.'' The blond-headed duelist declared which caused an angrily cat girl to scream at him furiously as if wanting to eat him alive. ''TAKE THAT BACK NYA!''

Jonouchi shivers, nodding as he would take it back. ''I WILL!''

Ichigo sighs, relief, as she can now deal with the chimera and declares. ''Let's go girls!''

''About time!'' Mew Pudding shouts with excitement as all 7 charge in. Pie glares, giving the order as the chimera charges at the Mew Mews who disassembly immediately to avoid its large teeth. Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro were the first to act as they slam their feet on top of the chimera's large mouth, making it groan angrily. Next came Mew Pudding grabbing the chimera by the tail and wraps its legs. Next both Mew Lettuce and Mew Erika gave a strong push with their fists on the chimera's weak legs, knocking it out of its balance and trips over its own tail, crashing on the ground.

With chimera was down, both Mew Ichigo and Mew Ringo charge in until Kish intercepts with his weapons and a crazy grin. ''ICHIGO!''

The cat girl ducks and pushes Ringo back from Kish's sharp sais but then he kicks her on the stomach. Ichigo cries as she's push back and widen her eyes as Kish was already coming at her with his weapons. He thrusts the right sai at her, preparing to stab her but the weapon was intercepted by Yugi and his Dragon Sword.

''Ichigo-kun, I got this!'' Yugi tells the pink hair Mew Mew with a smirk, holding the furious Kish in his place. Ichigo smiles softly, glad to have him with her. ''Thanks Yugi-kun.''

Mew Ichigo eyes Mew Ringo and both girls nod, leaping above both knight and alien as they both swing a massive kick upon the chimera's face. The chimera roars in pain as the kicks pushes it, spinning on its side.

Kish watches this go on with the narrow of his vision, angry that the Dragon Knight stood in his way once more. He couldn't stand him, the other human pest, the Blue Knight; every male human in this planet has no right to touch HIS pet.

''Damn you human pest. CAN'T YOU SEE ICHIGO BELONGS TO ME!'' Kish yells at him, swinging his other sai but Yugi evades to the left and sidesteps behind him. Yugi takes a big swing with both hands, striking at Kish with the flat-side of his sword across his stomach. Kish gasps slightly, taken back as he tries to hold his ground irately.

''Ichigo-kun cares a lot for all the people in her life and those people also care for her back. She doesn't and won't ever belong for just one person because that's not Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi tells the warrior alien, refusing to let him take Ichigo away from everyone she truly cares for than someone who only wants her. This only made Kish even more violent, despising the knight even more than anyone who stood in his way. ''DAMN YOU!''

Kish comes at Yugi with blinding hate as the young Dragon Knight makes his ground to intercept anything the reckless alien would make. Kish, however, was stopped instantly by Pie and his _**Fuu-Rai-Sen**_ wind attack. He stops as Pie tells the reckless warrior. ''Kish, calm down.''

''Yea, let's triple team this tree-head.'' Tart added with a grin, actually being smart for once. Both Pie and Kish both smirk, agreeing as all three stare the Dragon Knight.

Yugi gulps, not liking when the three are going to fight like a team. It didn't took long as both Kish and Tart charge with Kish throwing one of his sais and Tart timing his Yo-Yo weapon to hit Yugi the minute he dodges Kish's attack. Yugi wasn't fooled, noticing what might happen and gulps, not liking it.

He takes the bait as he evades Kish's throwing sai but then uses Dragon Speed Burst to dash pass Tart's weapon range. Yugi only had a brief second, already guessing and seeing Pie above him as he shouts holding his fan weapon. ''_**FUU-HYOU-SEN!**_''

Pie unleashes a different wind blast that was meant to freeze Yugi completely. The young Dragon Knight wouldn't be able to dodge in time but he wasn't alone.

''Guard that, Neos!'' Judai shouts as Neos intercepts Pie's attack with his arms glowing with neon-light, blocking the entire attack completely. Pie glares, guessing that the Dragon Knight's allies would help him. Kish didn't waste time as he charges but Naruto leaps in, forming a hand seal. ''_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_''

Suddenly 8 Shadow Clones appeared and block Kish's path with the real Naruto grinning at him. Tart tries to go past them but was intercepted by Danny's ghost rays shooting at him.

''Triple team is pretty good.'' Danny declares with a smirk, using his other hand to fire at Pie who evades to only getting hit by Sonic's Spindash as he adds smirking ''But quadruple is even better!''

''Actually it would be 5x that than 4 including me and you four.'' Yugi pointed out with a smile, getting Judai, Naruto and Sonic to be confused.

''Not helping our case Yugi.'' Danny said, not believing he would be telling the smartest guy here that. Yugi sweat drops, rubbing his hair embarrassed for saying that now that he thought about it. ''Good point.''

''Not a good point! Yug is always right.'' Jonouchi protests with Honda's support and Anzu face palms at this. ''Don't get involved you two.''

Kish glares at Yugi, not believing this pest to have this many of his comrades in his own path to getting Ichigo. ''Darn bugs.''

Pie had to agree, analyzing the situation that unless they can turn it around they'll be forced to retreat once again. They had to do something drastic to change the course of this battle and then Pie had a theory never tested but it was the best they could now.

''Kish, get more souls. Make a stronger Fusion.'' The smart alien told his adoptive brother, surprising him as he stares at him with a confused look. Kish never thought of using more souls for the Fused Chimera but if Pie says he should get more, why should he argue? He actually found that exciting if it works.

''Fair enough.'' Kish obeys with a grin, flying at where the weaker human allies of the Dragon Knight were. Yugi panics as the others try to stop him but Pie stood in their way as he unleashes a wind blast. Danny intercepts with his ghost barrier. Yugi grits his teeth, not liking this.

Kish spots Danny's friends and Tails with a grin, deciding to take their souls. ''Borrowing these three too!''

''I don't think so!'' Tails declares, flying and spinning around at Kish with his tails like an attack. Kish easily backs away, pulling out his sai weapons but Tails reacts as he launches a glove robot punch out of nowhere in front as he twirls. Kish did not react well as the robot punch sends him back and left its mark.

Tails smirks, getting him pretty easy. Kish scoffs that he might be forced to not take the fox's soul. Instead he has to go after the humans.

''Fine then, I'll take those two then!'' Kish shouts, teleporting and appearing right before a shocked Sam and Tucker, holding up his hands and pulling out their souls as they scream.

''SAM! TUCKER!'' Danny shouts in terror as his girlfriend and best friend's bodies drop unconscious. Kish smirks, holding two more souls for an even stronger Fusion. Tails tries to stop him, flying at him as he unleashes the same jack-box robot punch but Kish teleports in the last second again.

The Mew Mews were too distracted to notice what was going on as their battle with the chimera was going to end after Mew Pudding trap the large monster with her _**Ribbon Pudding Inferno Juggle**_ and then the combination attacks of Mew Mint's _**Ribbon Mint Echo Battement**_, Mew Lettuce's _**Ribbon Lettuce Rush Pump**_, Mew Zakuro's _**Ribbon Zakuro Spear Dash**_ and finally Mew Erika's _**Ribbon Erika Venom Burst**_, the chimera was more than finished. Mew Ringo was amazed how strong the other girls gotten as Mew Ichigo was ready to wrap it up with her Strawberry Bell, until Kish appears and throws the two souls he captured into the chimera.

Suddenly the Chimera reacted with the new souls, starting to roar as it glows violently.

''What now?'' The girls questioned, bracing themselves as Kish shouts evilly. ''MULTI-FUSION!''

Soon the Chimera Anima reformed, gaining two additional T-Rex heads and robotic, energy wings. The Mew Mews widen their eyes as the chimera howls, spreading its new wings and firing a barrage of lasers around him, hitting all seven girls and sending them all back.

Yugi panics as did the others, not imagining such power. Pie eyes the newly formed chimera, impressed that his theory worked exactly as he predicted.

''So… a four multi Fusion Chimera Anima?'' Yugi utters, still taken back by such a beast, clinching his hands. Danny nods as he adds. ''That's just worse than one Fusion.''

''Agreed.'' Judai just said, not in the mood of joking around. Sonic smirks at this challenge as he turns to Naruto and asks him. ''How about a Spindash Smack Down?''

''I like those words!'' Naruto tells him with a grin, forming more Shadow Clones. The two charge in with the Shadow Clone Army and Sonic's Spin Dash while the others try to reach to the other girls until Pie and Tart stood in their way.

''I got this! Come out protector of the Earth, E-HERO Terra Firma!'' Judai declares, summoning Terra Firma and blowing both Pie and Tart back with just a touch of its powers.

''Thanks dude.'' Danny thanks him as he and Yugi move forward with Sonic distracting the chimera and Naruto and his clones slowing it down by grabbing onto its tail and legs.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi shouts, reaching Mew Ichigo who just smiles as she gets herself up. ''I'm fine Nya.''

Yugi blinks, a little bit off why she was smiling and not panicking as he tells her. ''You know smiling is bad under these cases.''

''I'm not worry.'' She assures him calmly, still smiling as if they'll beat the monster. Ryou reaches them as he told her serious. ''Ichigo, you should. You're basically outclassed by that thing.''

''And it seems its new powers indeed can bounce whatever attacks you girls might do to it.'' Keiichiro adds as he had Masha scan the chimera's new form. Mew Erika glares at the beast as she sees Danny joining in with ghost rays but no damage done. She had to do something before the monster destroys the café and possibly all of Tokyo. ''I'm going to use my Inner Scorpion powers and-''

''No need Erika-chan. Ringo-chan got this.'' Mew Ichigo tells her, surprising everyone as they look ahead and were shock to see Mew Ringo already up and smiling too.

''Leave it to me!'' Ringo tells them, turning to face them with a wink and then turns back, holding up her hand. ''Go, Appletick!''

''Apple what?'' Jonouchi and Honda ask clueless. A red light soon forms around Mew Ringo's hand and takes shape as she holds on it tight. A wand appears that was similar to the Mew Aqua Rod that looks like a small stick, resembling a maraca with a red apple on top. Underneath the apple is a tiny pink gem with four red petals.

''_**RIBBON APPLE DROP!**_'' Mew Ringo shouts, unleashing a red, energy drops wave from her wand, striking the powerful Fusion Chimera Anima. The chimera instantly roars, stopping itself on its tracks surprising everyone else.

''Yes! Bye-bye ugly!'' Sonic says with cheers that they got it. Pie couldn't believe this; not possible that any attack would harm the chimera now.

''Mew Ringo's attack is actually a healing move. It's only weaken the chimera and restoring the damage done to the souls by the Mew Aqua and your Para-Para.'' Mew Ichigo informs everyone, pointing her finger at the aliens which they forgot about Mew Ringo's powers, even Pie.

Mew Ringo was glad she was helping, but even she was struggling to hold her attack for long. ''Now guys while I have this!''

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo yells as she turns to him and Yugi nods, already a step ahead creating a Dragon Clone and forming a _**Dragon Rasengan**_. ''Right!''

Mew Ichigo smiles as she holds up her Strawberry Bell and evolves it. ''Mew Rose Bell!''

Kish panics, knowing what they'll do as he flies at them. He tries to stop the two but he was unfortunate tackled by both Jonouchi and Honda, grabbing onto his legs. ''RELEASE ME!''

''Not gonna happen!'' Both Jonouchi and Honda declared, dragging him down as Anzu grabs a stick and starts twirling before tossing it precisely at Kish's head with enough force to send him slamming on the ground.

Naruto drops his jaw, never seeing something so awesome that was normal. Judai widens his eyes in amazement too. Anzu blushes, rubbing her head as she says. ''I used to do cheerleading when I was little. Now stop looking at me! Go Yugi, Ichigo-san!''

Both Yugi and Ichigo heard those chants and agreed, ready to end this for good.

''_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK!**_'' Both shouted, their eyes temporary flashing, before overlapping the _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ and the growing _**Giant Dragon Rasengan**_ as one. ''_**RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_''

The chimera watches as a powerful blast in form of a dragon comes at it and engulfs its mouth into the chimera. The monster roars one last time before being evaporated back into four soul orbs and the Para-Para.

''Retrieving, retrieving!'' Masha flies at the Para-Para and swallows it whole, capturing it. ''Capture complete, capture complete!''

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo sigh of relief, smiling as they high five each other. ''We did it!''

Sonic grins as the other heroes cheer for their win.

''Not again.'' Tart whines of defeat while Kish clinches his fists angrily, not accepting that not even a four soul Fused Chimera Anima wasn't enough against the Mew Mews and their allies. Even a double was nothing to just the girls. ''Why are they getting stronger?''

Pie frowns, not sure why either. Too many factors to pinpoint and too many outcomes that could have happened and none were their victory. Why? How? This left the smart alien unsure for once.

''… Let's go.'' Pie declares, vanishing immediately. Tart crosses his arms angrily, leaving too. Kish hiss at Yugi before he disappeared last.

''Yea you better run elves! You got nothing on us!'' Jonouchi told the aliens as they left, smirking that they were no match against them. "Cowards I say! Am I right Erika-chan?''

''Um… yea.'' Mew Erika says unsure, trying to be modest with him even though the aliens were kinda winning at some ends.

''Um… Ichigo-chan, these are Yugi's friends?'' Mew Ringo asks the cat girl Mew Mew with curious eyes as she stares at the strangers who help her including the Judai person who hasn't broken his word in protecting Yuki. Mew Ichigo blushes, hoping to not let her meet them but now it seems she can't lie to her now. ''Yea…''

''…'' Mew Ringo was quiet, staring at the group before smiling and shouted excitedly. ''THEY'RE SUPER AMAZING!''

Mew Ichigo drops her jaw, speechless to hear that reaction from her. Maybe she overreacted to this entirely well except the Jonouchi part… and maybe Naruto too.

''Yuki thinks so too!'' Judai says, walking over to return Ringo's pet back to her hands. Mew Ringo gasps, looking at Yuki who nods as if she knew what she's trying to figure out and cries while looking at Judai. ''No way! You can understand Yuki-chan?''

Judai grins embarrassed, thanking his natural sense of getting animals and also a few tips from Jim too. ''Learn this and that from Jim about understanding animals.''

Ringo smiles, really amazed by the young teen and how incredible he is. Judai felt the same as he cuddles Yuki as he adds. ''Take care of your bird friend always Mini Ichigo.''

Mew Ringo blushes, not just by what he told her but the name he gave her. It was cute. Ichigo, however, didn't though the same way.

''What did you say Judai-kun?'' Mew Ichigo speaks emotionless, her aura completely dark and murderous as Judai felt and probably would have pee himself to see her like this, uttering in terror. ''NOTHING!''

Everyone else smile nervously, just relief this fight is over. Mew Erika was glad too but she couldn't help but feel this won't end yet.

''This went better than expected. I thought the café might have been left in pieces.'' Keiichiro says, staring at the café still in one piece. Ryou frowns, his arms crossed as he can't help but feel that even though they won this battle for the Earth against the aliens will not stop until a victor is decided.

''This war won't end that easy. Not until the aliens get what they want or we stop them for good. Or we both die here.'' Ryou says with great concern, actually scared of the idea of dying like his father and mother did. Everyone heard that as the Mew Mews look worry themselves too, except for Ichigo.

''It doesn't matter.'' Mew Ichigo speaks out, still sounding hopeful that it won't end like that. Ryou was shocked a bit but smiles to see that she won't ever give up on hope and so did Yugi.

"With the seven of us, nothing can beat us Nya!'' Mew Ichigo announces proudly, taking a leap up and points her finger up to the sky with the other six Mew Mews beside her, believing in her leader's hope. Ringo smiles proudly to be helping her friends out and this time, be able to stand herself from crowds… maybe, only time can tell.

With Ringo along the ride, there are now seven heroines who're going to stop the aliens no matter what. How much longer will it take to stop the aliens? And how much will changed with Ringo's involvement? Guess only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

With 7 Mew Mews now standing together, the Aliens decide to take things even more serious by putting an end to their enemies. Can Ichigo protect her fellow Mews and show how strong of a leader she is?

Ichigo: Lately, I can't help but worry that I might let my friends down.

Yugi: That will never happen, Ichigo-kun. I know you'll protect the other girls and will always be a great leader.

Erika: ICHIGO! WE NEED YOU!

Yugi: Damn it and I'm too far to help them.

Ichigo: Yugi-kun, leave this to me! I won't let down my friends! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Protect your friends, Mew Ichigo! Overcome the Stone Basilisk Beast Nya! And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time Nya!

Naruto grins: And that chapter will be slightly M-Rated.

Ichigo: M-Rated? What do you mean- OH NO!


	14. 13: Terror of the Dark Chimera Basilisk!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 13 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**WARNING… WARNING! This might get graphic as in M-Rated graphical. Be warned where this might lead and if you are scared to walk down that path, well you don****'t need to read this chapter if you don't want to. Only 1-2 things happen amazingly but that can be shown in another chapter in this Volume or another. Anyway, if you are ready to read this, then enjoy. **

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 13: ****Protect your friends, Mew Ichigo! Overcome the Stone Basilisk Beast Nya!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Last left off, Ichigo was sent a text message by an old friend of the Mew Mews and fellow Mew Mew, Ringo Akari, that she__'ll be visiting Tokyo tomorrow and wished to talk and hang out with Ichigo and the other girls about something important. Ichigo, excited to see her again, asked the patched up and healed Yugi to meet Ringo. Yugi agreed and sadly got Ichigo, even when she said she didn't want the others to know, got more than everyone to come as well. _

_Even with that and Jonouchi's rage, Ichigo managed to have Ringo meet Yugi and had their talk that revealed that Ringo will be studying here and wished to work in the café. Ichigo, really excited, was so happy to have another Mew as if their group being even stronger than before. _

_Sadly their perfect moment was ruined by the aliens' appearance because they located Mew Aqua in the café and mistaken it by Ringo's pendant. A furious battle commenced as the Mew Mews along with Yugi and the others against the aliens and their Fused Chimera Anima. Thanks to Mew Ringo's additional power, our heroes saved the day and Ichigo was more than convinced that they can overcome anything._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

It's passed a few days since the aliens lost another battle against the Mew Mews and their allies. They've tried different attacks against just the Mew Mews but with Mew Erika's destructive power and Mew Ringo's healing power, they have lost every time.

"Damn those Mew Mews!'' Tart whines angrily as he kicks the air for another loss. He couldn't stand it that they're losing more than ever. Kish felt the same as he leans on midair his arms crossed and stares angrily over his head.

''How are we supposed to beat them now with that other one from that island with them?'' Kish mutters, feeling useless that with another Mew Mew things are more than difficult.

Pie, however, was silent working in his computer screen, testing simulations by chance if their next attack might work. Still, no result for a permanent defeat upon those girls. "…''

Even by chance if Pie does create an army of chimeras, there's no chance that an army will do because of the Dragon Knight and his own allies. Still, he mustn't let this affect what they must accomplish. His train of thought was interrupted by Tart's yelling.

''This doesn't change anything.'' Pie tells Tart, trying to be positive so he won't bother him. Tart did not calm down, angry about this as he yells. ''But it's not fair!''

Kish groans, trying to cover his ears as demands the little baby. ''Then stop whining! This is nothing.''

''How can you say that! I'm sick and tired of this!'' Tart points out still angrily which causes Kish to smack him across the back of his head. Tart sobs by the hit, kicking Kish by the leg. Kish glares by the kick, grabbing him with an arm choke hold and pins him there.

''…'' Pie watches completely annoyed by their childish acts. If this keeps up, they'll start fighting each other and that would end worse. He had to do something but sadly he wouldn't have much time as the room completely turns slightly dark as a blue aura forms in the center.

''!'' The three panics as they stand before the light and bows as the light took form of a humanoid. ''Deep Blue-sama!''

''**Another one of those Mew Mews have appeared and you didn't tell me.**''The one called Deep Blue spoke, not sounding furious or upset, more emotionless. The three gulp, not wishing to bother him with such trivia. Pie tries to speak up but their god spoke again, not interesting about the new Mew Mew. ''**Have you collected more Mew Aqua? I must have more before I can be completely revived. And have you eliminated the one called as the Dragon Knight?**''

The three gulp, unable to do either one. Kish was still curious why their leader would want the Dragon Knight dead than the Mew Mews but he won't argue, heck they now have a common goal. Pie however was concern to what he should say and ultimately does, pleading him to give them more time. ''We will in time Deep Blue-sama. Trust us and we shall not-''

''**Do not say such pathetic vows. Do not fail me and obey my commands, final.**'' Deep Blue spoke once, sounding threatening as his aura glow brighter. The three nodded, bowing as they all promise. ''Of course! We won't let you down.''

Deep Blue grew silent as he vanishes from the room and the area return back to its normal state. The three sigh as Kish slams his fist to the ground, furious to listen to his commands that they're trying hard to do and he's not even doing a thing. ''Damn him. Why doesn't he-''

''Kish, Tart, we will create the strongest Chimera we can make to capture and end the Mew Mews, once and for all.'' Pie announces, interrupting whatever Kish might later regret. Kish and Tart blink as they stare at the smarter alien almost convince that he means it.

''About time!'' Tart cheers of excitement, glad that they'll be able to do something against the Mew Mews. Kish wasn't so thrill since making a stronger chimera has been try more than once and no luck each time. He then states to Pie sarcastically. ''Easier said than done. How are we supposed to make a stronger chimera?''

Pie was silent uncertain how he could tell him. He was thinking of how to make a Chimera even stronger than it should, but sadly neither of them could make that one chimera that Deep Blue created and is kept in secret even from them. That was when Pie realized there was a way to go pass a chimera's limit and it was thanks to the Dark Lord's abilities.

''By creating that Dark Chimera Anima you used before.'' Pie announces, shocking Kish with widen eyes. He warned both Pie and Tart that the Dark Chimeras are too dangerous even for them after how little control he has over them.

"Are you insane? I tried that once and they're… they're stronger than normal Chimera Anima and even a Fused one but-'' Kish confesses that the Dark Chimeras are truly superior above any Chimera they had created but they're more uncontrollable than any after how one Dark Chimera attack Ichigo without his command and left her bleeding. Kish was going to explain more on how bad this idea was but Pie interrupts him by adding the rest. ''They are unstable and may break our orders. You explained that already and I have prepared something for that situation.''

Kish was silent, not sure if this was still a good idea but if Pie found a way around it, he has to trust him.

''Tart, I need you to add your chimera plants' regenerated properties into this chimera.'' Pie told Tart who grins to hear. ''Easy!''

''And you?'' Kish questions, curious what Pie will bring in to this ultimate chimera they're going to create. Pie pulls out a book and shows it to the two. ''I have been reading human myths and this one will be the Mew Mews' destruction.''

Kish and Tart stare at the page that explains of a mythical creature that can turn humans into stone by just its glare and its dangerous form and power. Pie adds, almost sounding excited. ''And this Basilisk creature will do.''

Kish raises an eyebrow, curious about the creature and kinda wants to see if it would work. Tart was still excited about things so he had no complains. With that, the three went to work to create the strongest chimera they can muster to assemble.

It wasn't easy since this would be the first time the aliens created their own modified Chimera Anima but they wouldn't let it stop them. Kish asks of the Dark Lord, through his Dark General, to get the Dark Para-Para. However, the dark general was unable to locate after his last defeat by the Dragon Knight. So Kish had to get the Dark Lord's attention while Tart work on getting the regenerate gene from a Plant Chimera and Pie work on to make the beat obedient and add the final touches.

''…'' Kish waits as he stands in the middle of the place where he and the Dark Lord first met. He was trying to wait for a respond and soon got it as a dark figure appeared behind him.

''So look who's here eh?'' A familiar evil voice spoke, shaking Kish slightly. He turns and sees Dark Leader Dragon, covering himself in a dark cloak except his head and dark red eyes.

''I thought you were dead since your lap dog dragged us into his pathetic plans.'' Kish informs him with a sarcastic smirk. The Dark Lord growls angrily despising the alien warrior. He has been planning his chips for future battles against the Dragon Knight as well as slowly recovering his powers to better destroy him. While he was unable to do much, he was also not paying attention to his general's actions thus he has to be responsible for his actions.

''Do not insult my general fool or die.'' The Dark Lord threatens the alien with sharper red eyes, petrifying Kish to better not mess with him. The dark dragon notices it and smirks as he asks him chuckling. ''Haha, that's what I wanted to see. Now… what do you want?''

Kish quiets down, almost scared to ask for his help but he really needed it. He coughs softly as he requests to him. ''… I need that thing for the Dark Chimera.''

''Oh?'' The Dark Lord eyes him serious, almost angry at what Kish asked of him but soon laughs evilly. ''Hahahaha… very well.''

Kish is left dazed in confusion that he accepted to help him. The Dark Lord didn't waste to show him his assistance by handing him a Dark Para-Para. Kish receives it, still astounded that this went easy. ''Wait, that's it? That was easy.''

''Oh you would think so? I want Ichigo.'' Dark Leader Dragon demands of him instantly which Kish already saw that coming. He knew better than to tell him no because he wants Ichigo more, but against this terror of a humanoid dragon like Pie would say: It's wiser to be allies with someone then to become enemies.

''Got it.'' Kish accepted the terms. The Dark Lord nods, almost about to leave before he adds with a glare. ''But don't assume I'll let it go if you fail, not after how you almost got her killed.''

Kish was taken back for once, not expecting him to know of that. The dragon was no fool now that he knows stuff.

''And yes, I knew. Now don't get her kill. Got it?'' The demon dragon commanded him threatening. Kish nods, obeying what he asks. ''Yea, yea.''

The dark dragon continues to glare at him and this made Kish unease, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

''Then I'll see you around. Thanks.'' Kish says, taking flight and disappearing while the Dark Lord chuckles with a vile grin. ''Oh yes you will, you will.''

The hooded Dark Lord vanishes through his dark portal, excited to see what comes next.

Kish soon appears before Pie, holding the dark colored demonic Para-Para and announces. ''I got it now.''

''Good.'' Pie just says without turning back while typing a few things in the computer for their ultimate chimera's data. Kish groans, just putting the Dark Para-Para beside Pie and warns him with concern. ''Here, you better make sure it obeys us.''

''… It will.'' Pie says, promising to make sure this chimera doesn't fail. Kish scoffs, moving away.

''Tart.'' Pie calls as the little alien rushes with what he needed as he says. ''I got it already.''

Pie takes the sample and the Dark Para-Para, fusing both so that the Dark Chimera would gain the regeneration ability. Kish crosses his arms, watches at what Pie is doing. Tart watches too, only impatient that he wanted the chimera done.

''Now is it ready?'' Tart asks curious with his legs bend over as he floats annoyed. Kish tells him. ''No.''

Tart sighs as five minutes pass before he asks again. ''Now?''

''No.'' Pie replies, trying to focus on the work. Tart frowns, more annoyed that he has to wait more. Time passes for about 10 minutes before Tart asks again. ''Now-now?''

''…'' Both Kish and even Pie turn to say the annoying younger sibling with glaring eyes.

''…'' Tart eyes them back silently before turning his sight at the process and asked. ''How about now?

Both Kish and Pie sigh upsetting, knowing this will be a long day. And sadly it felt like that that two hours passed. Tart was beyond annoying all that time while Kish tries to ignore his words and it wasn't enough.

''Now…?'' Tart was asking for the 200th times before he was silent by a howl through the large tub that Pie was working on. Tart was silence as he hides behind Kish who was taken back as well.

''Now.'' Pie declares, pressing a button and the tub rises up before them. Smoke surrounded them as a pair of strange green slitter eyes appeared.

''What the hell is that thing?'' Kish questions in terror, seeing the large dark scaled creature before them. The chimera resembled a chicken but with large wings, legs and sharp claws along with a sharp beak. It even had sharp fangs that the monster might resemble a

Pie slightly smiles, seeing his creation as he steps forward to it and says. ''Our Ultimate Chimera.''

Tart widens his eyes in amazement for how incredible it looked. It had everything what the three would do in making chimeras, maybe more.

''And if it betrays us?'' Kish questions in a doubtful tone, not trusting the Dark Chimera. Pie coughs, obscured that even now Kish dislikes it. He must show him as he holds up a device.

''That won't happen.'' Pie declares as he activates the device, causing the Dark Chimera to roar in pain by an electrical pulse inside its body. Kish drops his guard to see the creature in actual pain before Pie explains. ''Using this will obey the creature.''

Tart just smirks amazed by how awesome they have such a creature that can't backstab them. Kish was also impressed and with what the chimera will be able to do against Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews. And then he remembered the Dark Lord's words.

''That's great but can we spare Ichigo by any chance?'' Kish informs Pie in a questionable tone. The smart alien stares at him, almost expecting such thing. He would always protect that earth woman; their enemy and yet he would protect her. He couldn't understand it.

Tart groans angrily, not ever liking that girl at all as he whines. ''Aw, why the old hag?''

Kish rolls his eyes, staring at Pie and explains what the Dark Lord wanted from the exchange. ''The Dark Lord's request for the assistance.''

''… Very well, we'll get him what he wants.'' Pie agrees with the deal which shocks Tart. ''Seriously!''

Pie nods, knowing full well that if they don't do what that monster wants then no doubt they'll deal with him and that would end badly if not their destruction and their race.

''Yes. No point making more enemies.'' The smart aliens explained but it wasn't like they'll worry about the Dark Lord for long once their master is revived. ''Until Deep Blue-sama returns.''

Kish smirks to hear that, relief to get rid of that dragon so he can have Ichigo forever. He then eyes the chimera as he suggests. ''How about we send this monster for a test run?''

''First we set the trap and make sure the Dragon Knight and his allies don't get in the way.'' Pie orders, knowing they must have everything ready or they'll fail like before. Kish rolls his eyes. ''Fine, fine. Fair enough.''

Tart stares at the Dark Chimera, not moving until it is order to move. Pie stares at it too and says, confident in their latest and probably last plan against the Mew Mews. ''And then, our test run will commence.''

The three aliens prepare the rest so that tomorrow everything will end.

**The Next Day****… Afternoon:**

It was another busy day in Café Mew Mew, everything normal or well normal as it is except with one new addition.

''Wel… wel…'' Ringo was trying to spell out speaking towards two costumers in their sits. The costumer blinks, a little worry about the young girl. ''Um…''

''WELCOME TO CAFÉ MEW MEW, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?'' Ringo shouts quickly, panicking to not make the costumers wait any longer than they've already have. The two however were frightened by her shouting as did the other costumers around them.

''Aw…. Two milkshakes?'' Both costumers order softly, scared to question her. Ringo nods rapidly, replying loudly. ''AT ONCE!''

Both costumers nod, sweat dropping, as Ringo runs off to ask for two milkshakes. Erika was watching this play out, sweat dropping too that Ringo is at least doing better but not enough.

''Well at least she's doing better than her first day.'' Erika admits, remembering how bad Ringo's first day in working in the café went. It was terrible because Ringo shiver trying to speak in front of the many costumers in the café. ''You think so too Ichigo?''

''…'' Ichigo was focused on her sweeping than other stuff. Erika eyes her, knowing that look in her friend's face too well. She approaches her and taps on her shoulder as Ichigo to face her with a concern look.

''Ichigo, are you okay?'' Erika asks anxiety for her friend's wellbeing. Ichigo sighs, not sure how she feels as she tells her. ''I am Erika-chan. I'm just… um you still have visions right?''

''Of the future? Yes, I still do. Why?'' Erika answers her that she still has her ability to see some moments in the future.

Ichigo smiles a bit, almost relief, before frowning again and asking her. ''Have you gotten a vision lately?''

Erika was actually surprised to hear that Ichigo is asking her if she had a vision. And her cherry head friend never asks her unless it's something bad. She tells her honestly. ''Well yes actually, I have.''

''And did you remember your vision?'' Ichigo questions again with the same concern look. Erika could tell that her best friend wants her to say something to confirm something so she responses her. ''It's hazy but we were attacked by a strange creature. Something completely different we've never fought before.''

Ichigo did not become relief by this; just what Erika expected.

''I see.'' Ichigo says, still looking depressed. Erika starts to notice that her friend is acting like this because maybe she had a vision or a dream of whatever Erika saw.

''Did you have a dream of that?'' The short black hair asks as Ichigo was hesitative to reply. She wanted to tell her but she was scared that it might be true. Even so, that's the whole reason why she needed to tell Erika.

''I did. It was scary. I… saw everyone disappearing one by one. And then I was alone and… and…'' Ichigo was trying to explain as she starts crying. In that dream, she sees one by one her friends vanishing from the darkness until she was all alone in the darkness, afraid like before. Just the thought drove her mad as she cries but Erika calms her down by holding onto her shoulders.

''Ichigo, calm down. That's never going to happen.'' Erika tells her calmly, not wanting to see someone so bright and joyful like Ichigo to start crying. That's the least she ever wants from her. Ichigo nods softly, taking tranquil inhales and then exhales as she stares at her and says. ''Erika-chan, I don't want to lose any of you. Even if Mint is well… you know, I care so much for you all. You're all my dearest friends.''

Erika smiles, knowing Ichigo meant that by heart. She also never wants Ichigo to be alone and be left in that dark place. It makes her remember the first time the two met when they were little.

They were around 10 when Erika met Ichigo who was invited along with the class to Masaya's birthday party. It was the first time she met the pigtail girl, sitting on a few steps alone and looking sad as if she cried. This was the Ichigo she first met; the one who wasn't always peppy and fill with joy and love. This girl was the one who never had a friend. Erika wasn't sure why but she didn't the lonely girl to be alone. So the two sat together and talked and soon the two of them smile at each other, becoming close friends. Erika smiles now just to remember that day.

''And that will never happen. I promise you that.'' Erika promises Ichigo, leaning close to her head and staring at her with a smile. Ichigo eyes her back and forces a soft smile, believing in her best friend's words and became determine to make sure that never happens. ''Thank you.''

The two nod as they went back to work with Ichigo a bit more relax. Her peaceful moment was sadly tumbledown as Ryou calls out to her. ''Hey Ichigo!''

Ichigo snaps, not needing her boss to boss her around in something she was clearly doing. She yells at him angrily. ''WHAT NOW? I'm doing my work.''

Ryou sweat drops as did Erika who walks over, smiling nervously at how their blonde-headed boss will react.

''I'm not telling you to do your job.'' Ryou tells the cherry head as she now sweat drops of embarrassment. ''Oh… sorry.''

Ryou sighs as he walks up to her and signs Erika to come over too. Erika nods as she did and then he whispers to both girls' ears. ''It's the aliens again.''

''Another attack? Now Nya?'' Ichigo asks in surprises, not expecting another attack now. Erika frowns, for once not seeing this coming either. Ryou notices Erika's expression as he asks her. ''Did you see this coming with your visions?''

Erika frowns, shaking her head as she answers him. ''I felt something but it was hazy too.''

Ichigo blinks surprised that Erika's visions lately are hazy. Maybe it was something off? Ryou sighs, hoping that Erika would tell them something but they'll just have to deal with this mess without it.

''I've already told the others. We'll close early; you girls better head out now.'' Ryou instructs the two as Ichigo smirks a little as she states. ''You don't have to tell us twice.''

Ryou smiles, glad to hear that. With that both Ryou and Keiichiro announce that the café will be closed for maintenance as the girls would exit from the backdoor.

''Careful girls, be on alert.'' Keiichiro pleads to the Mew Mews to be more than careful than before. Ichigo nods, promising they'll all be safe as she asks to both him and Ryou. ''We will. And if Yugi-kun comes by, tell him we're dealing with the aliens.''

Ryou and Keiichiro nod to that promise, just in case the girls might need help from their allies. ''We will.''

Ichigo smiles to hear that as she and the girls headed out immediately. Ryou watches them leave, still having a bad feeling but trusting in them and Ichigo's leadership.

''Pudding is ready to kick butt!'' Pudding declares excited to beat another Chimera again. The other girls sweat drop as Lettuce smiles nervously, telling her calmly. ''I'm sure we all will.''

Ichigo smiles as she tells the girls, holding up her Mew Pendant. ''Alright girls, let's do it!''

''Always!'' Ringo declares, happy to fight beside her friends along with Pudding and Lettuce.

''Lead the way, our fearless leader.'' Erika adds with a small smirk along with Mint and Zakuro.

Ichigo smiles not going to fail them. They kiss their own Mew Pendant and chant in union. ''Mew Mew…''

''Metamorphosis!'' All seven shout as they were engulfed in their own colors before they emerge in their Mew Forms. They ran even faster and leap widened, not going to come late to stop the chimera.

Unaware by the girls, Tart was watching them from afar and grins, disappearing to inform Pie. Kish, meanwhile, was making sure he sets up the large forest where the Mew Mews will surely lose and not even the Dragon Knight or the Blue Knight will save the day this time.

It only took the Mew Mews only a few minutes to arrive to the large forest outside of Tokyo and Domino. The forest is actually a nice place to walk through… if it was daylight but since the sunset is descending, not so much. This made Mew Ichigo very nervous, her legs shaking of pure terror to not walk in there.

''Here we are.'' Mew Zakuro announces, checking her Mew Pendant as it blinks, telling them this was the place. Mew Ichigo gulps nervously, really now scared that this had to be the place of all places. ''Here? Seriously Nya?''

Mew Mint sighs, not surprised to see their leader scared of the place but even she had to agree that this was a little overboard.

''As much as a scaredy cat Ichigo is, I have to admit this is a little bit off.'' Mew Mint states, agreeing with Ichigo as the cat girl was shaking behind Mew Erika who sweat drops.

''Like a trap?'' Mew Lettuce questions and Mint wasn't sure as she and then the other Mews stare at Mew Erika.

''What you think Erika-onee-chan?'' Mew Ringo asks while Mew Pudding nodded, wanting an answer too. Mew Erika sighs, scratching the back of her head and positive that it was but she can't see through her visions to exactly tell.

''… I agree, although I can't exactly see what we'll face in there.'' Mew Erika points out, not certain as her visions to the future have become hazy around this part. The girls frown a bit, not liking that answer.

''Great, perfect even!'' Mew Mint argues upsetting, hoping to have Erika's powers to save them in case of a trap. Mew Erika also felt the same.

Mew Ichigo notices the girls were unsure to walk in except Mew Zakuro. Knowing they have no choice… she pretty much wanted them to say they should head back and not enter. Sadly it wouldn't happen.

''We still have to go in.'' Mew Zakuro declares, still determine to go in. Mew Erika sighs of agreement, feeling the same regardless of her powers not letting her see what she wanted. The cat girl shivers, not hoping for that.

''Can't we just wait until its morning?'' Mew Ichigo suggested peacefully, not wanting to step in those dark woods. Everyone just look at her as Ichigo felt like her stomach was twitching that if she says no, they'll all disagree.

''… Alright, fine Nya. Let's go in girls but stick together please.'' Mew Ichigo gave up and accepts as the other girls nodded. Mew Erika and Mew Ringo knew Ichigo didn't want to, but as long as they're together and not separated then they'll do fine.

With that, the seven girls enter the dark woods, once again unaware that Pie watches them along with Kish and Tart.''

''Oh this should be fun!'' Tart grins of excitement, wanting to hear those girls' screams when they're all defeated. Pie ignores him as he turns to Kish and questions. ''Kish, is everything set?''

''It is. But I mean what are the chances that pest of a Dragon Knight will show up?'' Kish asks, not so confident that not even that Boy Scout nerd of a knight will ever discover this. Unaware by all three the mysterious black masked man with the long coat was watching them and overhearing the entire thing. He eyes them before he suddenly vanishes from the area.

**Elsewhere****…**

Yugi was in his room, checking his deck on possible strategies he'll have to make for Battle City V3's finals. He checks on each card combo on his desk, staring at Timaeus and Osiris.

''…'' Yugi stares at both cards along with Obelisk and Ra. He stares deeply, curious about the possibility of Fusing his Legendary Dragon with the Egyptian Gods. He forms a small smile, determine to make it happen until his moment was disturb by a gust of wind that blew open his window.

''What the?'' Yugi shouts, slamming his arms over his cards so they wouldn't fly away. The wind stops as the tri-color head looks up and notices a piece of paper in front of him.

''A note?'' Yugi questions, walking towards the window to see what happened to blow them open but found nobody around. The purple eyes duelist sighs as he closes the window. He went back to the note and noticed there were words and reads them. He widens his eyes at what he read. ''Ichigo-kun.''

Yugi instantly went to grab the Dragon Sword in his closet, wrapping its sheath his waist and heads running downstairs. Jenny spots him leaving his room fast and heading down.

''Yugi, where the heck are you…?'' Jenny demanded to know but Yugi replies loudly as he puts on his sneakers. ''No time, Ichigo-kun might need help. Be back soon!''

Yugi opens the door and leaves as fast as possible. Jenny blinks, confused to what has just happened. ''Eh… Okay?''

Yugi rushes in a hurry, not going to fail Ichigo as he rushes to where the note's address leads him.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: I**__**'m very scared but with my friends I can overcome anything Nya!**_

_**Yugi: Hold on Ichigo, just wait a little more.**_

* * *

The Mew Mews continue walking within the forest while Mew Ichigo tries to be strong even though her legs were shaking for every second.

''Masha, can you sense the Chimera?'' Mew Erika asks the puffy pink robot floating beside the scared cat girl. Masha starts scanning the area. ''Searching, searching.''

The Mew Mews stare at Masha as the puffy robot blinks with no result. Mew Ichigo knew that look as she asks. ''No luck Masha?''

''Sorry Ichigo; no chimera found, no chimera found.'' Masha informs with sadden look. Mew Mint sighs, also not expecting this either. ''Great.''

Mew Zakuro looks around as she looks up at the trees, seeing Mew Pudding climbing and swinging the tree branches like a monkey. The wolf girl asks her. ''How about you, Pudding?''

''No luck yet, but Pudding will find something.'' Mew Pudding replies, still looking around a grinning face on her face as she swings to the next branch with her tail.

''Just don't wonder off please.'' Mew Lettuce warns her nicely, not wanting her to fall. Pudding still remains excited like a monkey that she is as she says. ''Pudding won't, na no da!''

The girls continue as Mew Erika had a strange feeling suddenly, feeling like they were being stalked.

''_Why do I feel so unease all of a sudden?_'' She said to herself, now in focus for whatever might happen. And that's when a howl echoes around the Mew Mews. They all jump up slightly as Mew Pudding drops beside them.

''A wolf?'' Mew Ringo questions, shivering. Mew Zakuro shook her head, not recognizing the sound. ''Not even close. Stay close girls.''

The Mew Mews stick together, not wanting to get attack when separate. Mew Ringo soon spots a pair of sharp slitter green eyes, beasty, which caused her to panic. ''Um… is it just me or what is with those green eyes?''

The others stare at the direction where Mew Ringo was looking at but seen nothing. Instead the beast itself appeared by leaping behind them. Each girl braced themselves as the monster howls once more.

''What kind of chimera is that?!'' Mew Mint demands in terror as the monster glares at them. Mew Ichigo soon widen her eyes, recognizing the black scales of the monster and seen a Chimera Anima that was pure black, three really.

''That's a Dark Chimera.'' Mew Ichigo tells the other Mew Mews who left astonished by what their leader just told her. ''Dark Chimera?''

''You mean the same that Kish got from the Dark Lord?'' Mew Erika asks, recalling that Ichigo told her of her wounds of when she first brought Yugi to the café. Mew Ichigo nods as she replies. ''The very same one, but this one feels different.''

Mew Erika frowns, starting to get why her visions of the future didn't work. ''_Those Dark Chimeras… could they be them that I can't see what happens at the end of this battle like the same way I felt when Ichigo was attacked before?_''

Erika's train of thought was interrupted as the Dark Chimera charges but all 7 leaped up just in time, avoiding the beast as they landed over the trees.

''Careful girls, a Dark Chimera is completely different than a normal Chimera Anima.'' Mew Ichigo declares, forming her Strawberry Bell to not take any surprises from the monster. Mew Zakuro nodded as she summoned her own weapon. ''Then let's destroy this monster together.''

''Right!'' The other Mew Mews agree, creating their own weapons as well. The Dark Chimera howls turning up to see them and leaps at them fast. The girls reacted fast, dodging in different directions as the monster slams and destroys the trees they were on top of.

''_**RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!**_'' Mew Pudding shouts as she fires her yellow rays, trapping the chimera in her pudding trap.

''_**RIBBON MINT ECHO!**_'' Mew Mint aims swiftly and fires her blue arrow directly at the chimera's back. Her attack hits but never did much as the Basilisk broke free from Pudding's attack with ease and brush off Mint's attack as well. ''What?''

''Regular attacks won't cut it Nya.'' Mew Ichigo tells the others, suddenly remember that Yugi's battle with the three Dark Chimeras barely did anything until he used Yin-Yang Dragon Mode for the first time.

''Then how about this.'' Mew Zakuro suggested, charging at full speed at the chimera, not stopping as she holds her weapon tight. ''_**MEW ZAKURO SPEAR DASH!**_''

Her body engulfs and shot out like pure light, slashing through the Dark Chimera's legs and removing them. The monster howls as Mew Lettuce took this chance to use her own attack. ''_**MEW LETTUCE RUSH PUMP!**_''

A large water blast emerges from Lettuce's weapons, firing and hitting the chimera directly as it's slammed onto the ground.

''They got it!'' Mew Ringo says in cheer, seeing that the chimera now lost its only way to move and now unable to fight without legs. Sadly that didn't last as the Dark Chimera Basilisk glows and soon regrew two new pairs of legs, leaving the girls with frighten expressions.

''What the hell?'' Mew Mint utters in horror as Mew Lettuce adds in dread.''His limbs regenerated?''

The Dark Chimera did not stop as it comes at the girls who quickly evaded again but this time the monster was faster, striking each Mew Mew with its large legs. The girls scream as they were all scattered and slammed on different directions.

The girls slowly try to get up as the chimera seeks his sight at Mew Ringo and charges at her.

''RINGO-CHAN!'' Mew Ichigo yell terrified, seeing the monster going after her first. Mew Ringo wouldn't be able to dodge the Dark Chimera so instead holds up her Appletick and chants for her attack to protect her.

''_**RIBBON APPLE-**_'' Mew Ringo was trying to shout until her words were stopped when the Dark Chimera opens its mouth and shot a strange liquid at her, hitting her directly. ''AWW!''

The other Mews panic as Mew Ringo breathes heavily, still standing even after being hit by the slime.

''I'm-'' Ringo tries to tell her friends until the slime weaken her badly, dropping to her knees immediately. ''Not fine.''

''Ringo-chan!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, trying to run at her but the Dark Chimera unleashes a dark wave, pushing the other Mew Mews back. Mew Ringo gulps in terror that her friends won't save her. And then the slime started to really weaken her badly, making her sweat. Even worse, her dress suddenly starts to melt.

''No, no! Not my dress!'' Mew Ringo shivers, using her arms to cover her chest and her legs to cover her bottom parts of her… privates. The Dark Chimera then glares at her closely, its eyes now glowing pure green. Ringo stares at them and suddenly felt strange, not able to remove her sight from its eyes.

''What… strange glowing eyes.'' Mew Ringo starts uttering, her eyes becoming blurry as they refuse to stop looking at the chimera's eyes. Those eyes, they were so bright that it made her feel tired. ''I feel… like sleeping now.''

Her body also reacted strangely, sweating but stiff as her heart beats slowly stops and her skin became rough. She heard cracks but she didn't care about them, unaware that her body began to lose to its colors and slowly became stone. She couldn't even scream or speak in that matter, all she could do but stare at those eyes forever.

''_It feels so relaxing._'' Ringo utters in her mind, her once human eyes transformed into roundish blank marbles. The other Mew Mews widen their eyes in horror as Mew Ringo became nothing more but a stone statue. Mew Ichigo couldn't believe what has happened as she screams in terror. ''RINGO-CHAN!''

She tries to run towards her but Mew Erika pulls her away fast, not wanting the pink hair to be reckless. The Dark Chimera come at the girls but they leap away fast before it could react, moving away fast.

''The chimera turned Ringo into a statue. We can't fight it like this. We have to retreat.'' Mew Erika advices running, struggling to pull Ichigo away who refused to leave Mew Ringo like that. ''AND LEAVE HER THERE? No… I CAN'T DO THAT!''

Mew Mint sighs as she leaps towards their leader and slaps Ichigo across the face. The other girls sweat drop as the cat girl widen her eyes, rubbing her slapped cheek.

''Stay together Ichigo, we'll get her back.'' Mew Mint tells her serious, needed their leader to be calm and now a complete idiot. Mew Ichigo blushes, calmly down after the slap. ''O-okay. I'll try.''

Mew Mint nods, relief to hear that. Mew Erika then turns to Mew Zakuro and asks of her. ''Zakuro-san, tell Ryou about this now!''

''I can't, my pendant is not able to communicate back at the base.'' Mew Zakuro reveals, having been trying to communicate Ryou or Keiichiro but with no luck. Only static was heard. Mew Erika grits her teeth, figuring this could happen.

''Damn it, this was a trap.'' The Mew Mew Scorpion says angrily, not believing she couldn't see this coming but now things made sense. The aliens were not holding back and this is their proof.

''What now?'' Mew Lettuce asks nervously, looking back so that the monster wasn't following them. Mew Erika bit her lip but gulps at the idea of doing this. ''We run.''

''… Good idea.'' Mew Mint admits, wanting to be away from the monster. Mew Ichigo looks back, worry for Ringo and how she couldn't save her. ''Ringo-chan.''

Mew Erika notices her friend's concern and leans next to her, holding her shoulder. ''We'll get her back to normal. Just trust me Ichigo.''

''… Okay.'' Mew Ichigo says softly, looking back at Erika with a small smile. Erika smiles back as the girls continue running. They were certain they have gain distances now but they also knew they weren't close to the exit, especially since they went deep into the forest.

''We should have lost it by-'' Mew Zakuro was trying to point with some relief before she was very wrong as the Dark Chimera emerges out of nowhere. ''No way.''

The Basilisk tackles all the Mew Mews as they scream, sending all of them crashing onto the ground. Mew Erika manages to land on all fours while the others try to slowly get up, hissing as she eyes the chimera.

''**It was playing with you girls when it confronted you all and fell for it.**'' The Inner Scorpion pointed out, realizing the Dark Chimera wasn't even trying the first time just to lower their guard. Mew Erika bit her lip, not wanting to agree with her Inner Demon but she was right. ''_I noticed._''

The Dark Chimera charges at them again but Mew Pudding leaps at the monster's head and slams her feet over its face. The monster howls before unleashing dark lightning pulse, shocking the monkey Mew Mew.

''PUDDING!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in terror as Mew Pudding falls slowly, her outfit slightly damaged and slightly revealed as the Dark Chimera grabs her by around the tail and set its glowing eyes over her. Mew Pudding tried to look away, having them shut but the chimera squeezes with its tail, opening her eyes upon the glow. Pudding grew weak suddenly, starting to get sleepy and stiff.

''Pudding… can't… move…'' Mew Pudding utters, her skin slowly losing its color and soon was petrified completely into stone, her pose looking lovely and squeezed.

''PUDDING-CHAN!'' Mew Ichigo cries in terror, losing another Mew Mew as the Dark Chimera discards her on the ground. Once Mew Pudding, the statue descends fast and it would be likely it will smash into pieces once it crashes. Ichigo couldn't look.

''_**MEW LETTUCE RUSH!**_'' Mew Lettuce acts fast, unleashing her water blast over her head on the statue to slow down its descent. It luckily did but Mew Lettuce wasn't able to move from her position in time when the Dark Chimera spits its slime over her.

''AW!'' Lettuce screams, not able to move from her pose as the Dark Chimera set its eyes upon her. Mew Lettuce blushes, now falling into the chimera's powers as her dress is melted away to reveal her slim body. It didn't take long as her feet and legs began to petrify.

''LETTUCE-CHAN!'' Mew Ichigo screams again, this time trying to run at the chimera that slightly turns to face her but Mew Erika cover her leader's eyes with her eyes shut, dragging her away fast. Mew Ichigo struggles to try to save Lettuce but it was too late.

''_I feel so cold._'' Mew Lettuce utters in her mind before submitting to the sensation and transforms into another statue. The Dark Chimera howls just as the remaining four Mew Mews ran off fast. Mew Ichigo sobs, glaring at Mew Erika for stopping her from saving Lettuce. Mew Erika felt bad, not wanting to do that but she couldn't let Ichigo get caught too.

Mew Zakuro tries to look back, not seeing the monster but she knew it would follow them until they're all turned into statues. She had to do something, even if it meant she would be sacrifices.

''It won't stop following us. Erika, take Ichigo away from here!'' Zakuro suggests as she stares at Mew Erika who also didn't like the idea but knew it had to be done and nods.''Me and Mint will try to hold it off.''

Mew Mint was left in shock, questioning why her?''But that thing-''

''I trust you Mint.'' Mew Zakuro tells her, eyeing her which left Mint speechless. This was the first time Zakuro ever said something this nice to her and it meant a lot to the blue haired Mew Mew.

''Zakuro-onee-chan.'' Mint utters, blushing as she smiles proudly and faces both Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo, giving them a wink. ''Ichigo, Erika, get back to the café safe and sound.''

Mew Erika nods, respecting their wishes but not Mew Ichigo who couldn't bear losing more of her friends.

''Mint, Zakuro-chan, no. We won't-'' Ichigo tries to convince them to not do it but Mew Erika grabs her tight in her hands and pulls her ahead. Mint and Zakuro stop as they turned around knowing Erika is also doing her part to protect Ichigo.

''Erika-chan, stop!'' Ichigo begs of her friend but Erika refuses, running faster as the two disappeared ahead. Mew Zakuro sighs, relief as she knew it was for the best. ''Thank you Erika.''

''Are you ready?'' Mew Zakuro then asks, pulling her weapon as Mew Mint nods with her own. ''I am. Let's do our best.''

The wolf girl nods with a smile as they stare up ahead for when the Dark Chimera will attack. Only it wasn't up ahead, it was on top of them. Both Mew Mews barely reacted as they evade the surprised attack but both were then hit away by the force of the landing impact.

The Chimera swings it tail around but both Mew Mews leap up, evading it. Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint unleash a barrage of their best attacks at the Dark Chimera but they did nothing more than fazed it before it unleashes a barrage of slime shots at both. Both Zakuro and Mint try to evade but all they did was evaded their end as they both eventually got it and slammed across on the ground. Both girls lay on the ground on top of each other, their outfits slowly melting away as well as the Dark Chimera set its glowing eyes upon them. Both girls fell upon the same faith, staring deeply at them struggling at first but failed as their bodies slowly turn into stones.

Mint should be terrified but she didn't mind it since she'll be together with Zakuro. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all. Now they can always be together.

''_At least, we'll be together…_'' Mew Mint tries to say to herself before her last words were silent.''_Forever._''

And with that two more Mew Mews became lovely statues, no longer blood and flesh. The Dark Chimera howls as Pie heard them and he was certain that they were winning.

''So… we've won?'' Tart questions, not sure if they did. Pie simply nods as he tells him calmly. ''We will soon enough.''

''Just remember to spare Ichigo and-'' Kish was trying to remain the smart one of the group before he words stopped and form dribbles as he spots someone coming near the forest and he couldn't believe it. ''And… and…''

Pie raise an eyebrow, looking at where Kish was looking at and he too slightly was surprised to see Yugi coming towards the forest as fast as he could. He sighs, already seeing this as he points out to the pointless headed warrior. ''Kish, you were saying when he wouldn't show up.''

''How the hell-'' Kish was uttering angrily that the pest of a knight not only knew that the Mew Mews, especially his kitty cat was in danger but also knew where to go. He tries to say more but calms down, remembering the traps. ''Not a problem, he's about to poof away.''

Yugi rushes towards into the forest, unaware that he steps on an explosive Para-Para and it blows below him.

''And it's done.'' Kish says with a evil grinning, wiping off his hands that he finally finished off the-

Suddenly multiple Dragon Clones of Yugi emerges from where the supposedly first one ran in and charge in into the forest, also setting off the other explosions.

''What?'' Kish was left in shock once again by this outrage. ''OH COME ON! How is he mocking me?!''

Tart sighs, annoyed by the fact that the human knight will save those girls. Pie had his arms crossed, puzzled by how the human even learned of the traps beforehand.

''_How did the Dragon Knight learned of the traps?_'' Pie questioned mentally, uncertain how the Dragon Knight does it. Yugi, behind a tree near one of the entrances to the forest, hides as he creates more Dragon Clones as kamikazes to expose and activate the traps that the note warned him of. He had to hurry, knowing Ichigo and the other Mew Mews were in trouble. ''_Just hold tight Ichigo-kun, everyone!_''

As Yugi tries to make an opening, the last remaining Mew Mews were trying to escape the Dark Chimera that has already taken 5 out.

''…'' Both Mew Mews were silent with how things became as Mew Ichigo starts crying, reminded that she failed her friends and fellow Mews. She stops running as Mew Erika notices that immediately and stops herself too, turning around to convince her to keep running but couldn't to see her leader in that shatter shaped.

''I've really become a terrible leader now. Everyone… we lost everyone.'' Mew Ichigo says, her voice shaken up as she shivers of how sad she was. She tries to be strong but this was the last straw. ''Why? Why did this have to happen Nya?''

And the worst part is that she knows Erika will give up her life for hers if the Dark Chimera catches up. She couldn't do it. She lets out a scream before dropping on her knees in defeat and cries. ''IT'S NOT RIGHT!''

''Ichigo…'' Mew Erika mutters, feeling her sadness. It was her fault for not trying to help the others; she just couldn't afford to let Ichigo get caught too. She lowers herself as she holds on Ichigo and leans next to her, hating to see her cry like this and comforts her. ''Don't cry. That's not the Ichigo Momomiya I know.''

Ichigo eyes her and sees the Erika of when they first met, the little girl who saw her cry in that party and she comfort her the same way. ''_**Please don't cry.**_''

''I'll save everyone now. Just stay right here.'' Mew Erika vows, no longer going to let the chimera to get away with everything it did. Mew Ichigo eyes her as the Mew Mew Scorpion gets up on her feet, looking determine to do things right. ''Erika-chan.''

''_**I promise I'll always be here for you.**_'' Ichigo heard the past Erika's words to make her younger self got better and those words always meant something to her. It was when they became amazing friends.

Mew Erika didn't waste time leaving, heading back at where the Dark Chimera would be.

''Erika-chan!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, not wanting to lose her too but then a howl echoes as the Basilisk appears out of nowhere. Both Mew Mews were taken back as Mew Erika stands on all fours, glaring at the beast. ''Damn it, it found us this fast?!''

It got worse when Erika sees that the Dark Chimera had carried her stone statue Mew Mews, putting them on the ground as if telling them that they're next.

''**And it brought your stoned friends as well. That's pretty cruel.**'' The Inner Scorpion warned Erika who saw them clearly and furious, not going to let this happen. ''_I don't care. We'll stop the Dark Chimera now!_''

The Inner Scorpion smirks at Erika's remark and agrees, leaning Erika a small portion of her power. Mew Erika could feel the power as her turn bright orange and engulf herself in an orange outline aura. Mew Erika didn't waste time, sharpening her Erika Stingers and charges at the Dark Chimera.

The aliens watch from above the sky, needed to see the Mew Mew's defeat and the Dragon Knight would still be stuck trying to go through the traps. They watched as the Mew Erika was much stronger than to her Inner Scorpion's powers but the Dark Chimera uses its glowing eyes to try to petrified her. Mew Erika was forced to have her eyes closed to not have direct contact to its eyes and fail for its ability.

''Even if the Scorpion Mew Mew has her Inner Demon, it won't do her any good if she can't fight the chimera with her eyes closed.'' Pie analyzed the situation and knew before how the fight will end that their chimera has this.

Kish wouldn't care less about how the fight will end; he knew too, he was more concerned about Ichigo as he remains him. ''Whatever, we just need the chimera to beat her now and then it's done. But Ichigo-''

''I'm aware.'' Pie once again told him, knowing they need to take her back. Tart was quiet, just enjoying the fight.

Mew Erika would have by now have ended the fight in her win but the Dark Chimera was clever and with its eyes, she had to use her hearing and senses to help her fight. She tries to spam a barrage of _**Mew Erika Venom Burst**_ at everywhere where she could sense the chimera but it regenerated any damage fast.

''Erika-chan.'' Mew Ichigo mutters, watching the fight too and was really scared that Erika will lose too but at the least she was stronger. For Ichigo, Erika was always stronger. She had more self-confidence and stronger will than she had. Heck, she has a demon that gives her power sometimes, making even stronger than she was as just a Mew Mew.

''_You were always stronger than me even before we became Mew Mews. I could never be as strong as you. Never._'' Ichigo accepts her weakness, unable to protect her friends and unworthy of being a leader as well. She starts crying, nothing else better to do than cry until she remember something the younger Erika told her before. ''_**You have a strong heart you know?**_''

The cat girl stops, her eyes open up as she recalls the first play day she had with Erika. She was so nervous that she try to act like a goofball by mistake and mess things up but Erika didn't mind it, she laugh about how nice I was being and they laugh and smile about it.

''_**I saw that smile in your face when you were watching me and my brother with those other kids. It wasn't any smile, it was a smile of pure love and joy.**_'' Young Erika's voice echoes in Ichigo's head, remembering she felt embarrassed by those words but she meant every word she said. Her tears stop, reminded of how much she changed because of the people around her especially one of the fewest friends she ever made. ''_**And I admire that kind of person you are.**_''

''Erika-chan…'' Mew Ichigo mutters, her eyes clear up and now determined to protect that kind of smile she cherishes and the smiles of her friends.

Mew Erika was struggling badly, not able to really fight at her full strength because of the handicap. The Dark Chimera hisses, almost sounding happy, as it will capture another victim.

''_I can't fight this thing like this!_'' Mew Erika hisses herself angrily, not believing this could even happen. The Inner Scorpion knew she had to give her host more power but that would result with Erika of losing control and most likely destroy everything until there is no Earth. She couldn't do that to her, especially since Erika will not accept so she had to accept facts as she tells Mew Erika mentally. ''**Well it's been fun daughter of mine. I wish I can do you more, which I can, but you'll probably say no and well, you know.**''

Erika shreds a tear, at least happy that her demon told her that and wouldn't abuse her wishes and also, knowing this will be her end. ''_… It has._''

Mew Erika stood her ground as the Dark Chimera comes at her with its sharp fangs, going to bite her to death until it was stopped by a massive kick from above.

''Leave Erika-chan alone you big freak!'' Mew Ichigo shouts furious, smashing the chimera on the ground. Mew Erika widens her eyes opened in shock that Ichigo came as did Kish who was worry.

''Ichigo! What are you-'' Mew Erika questions still in shock, mad for what she just did but she's interrupted by Mew Ichigo, smiling as she tells her. ''What kind of leader, no… what kind of friend am I if I let my best friend disappear too Nya!''

''Ichigo.'' Mew Erika mutters, feeling her words hard and couldn't help but trust her that much more. Mew Ichigo glares at the Dark Chimera who stopped flashing its eyes, telling it. ''You heard that, you giant gecko wannabe Medusa?! I'm not afraid of you and I won't let you get away with turning my friends into your pieces of art!''

The Dark Chimera hisses angrily, livid as Mew Ichigo strikes her cat pose and announces heroically. ''For your evil deeds, I will make you pay Nya!''

The monster roars even madder, coming at the cat girl who uses her reflexes to evade the charge. Pie watched this, concerned how the chimera is acting up.

''The Dark Chimera Anima is reacting angrily by her words. This is strange.'' Pie examines the chimera's behavior and it did resemble what Kish told him.

''Oh shocking. Maybe if someone told you-'' Kish was talking sarcastically but Pie interrupted, holding the device and presses it. ''It can be fixed.''

Suddenly the Dark Chimera was shocked violently; startling both Mew Mews until the Dark Chimera disobey the shocks by releasing a dark aura around itself and inside itself, protecting the monster from the shocks.

Pie was taken back, pressing the device again but nothing. ''What?! The shocking didn't work!''

The Basilisk Dark Chimera charges at Mew Ichigo who dodges hit but not the swinging tail, slamming the cat girl right through a tree and onto the dirt. It then follows, slamming its claws at her, pushing and even slightly scratching her into another tree. Kish panics, yelling at Pie. ''Damn it Pie! Do something before it turns Ichigo into a stone too!''

Pie wasn't sure what to do, silent and uncertain, as they would have to let the Dark Chimera to finish the job. Kish got mad, wanting to help Ichigo but no doubt he would get himself killed.

Mew Ichigo struggles to get up, badly hurt and her dress almost ripped out of her body. The cat girl breathes heavily, weaken, but she didn't care as she refused to let it beat her. The Dark Chimera howls his eyes flashes green as Mew Erika instantly covers her own. ''ICHIGO DON'T LOOK!''

Mew Ichigo wouldn't let the beast push her around if she can't see, so she stares right at them, not afraid of what happens.

''_I won't be scared._'' Ichigo told herself, remembering everyone she wants to see and be with and accepting that she won't let her world be dominated by anyone evil. ''I won't let you harm ANYONE ELSE AGAIN NYA!''

In that moment, something builds up in Mew Ichigo's body as a strange bright light surrounds and engulfs around her body.

**(Now Playing OST: Glider Remix (Mew Aqua Rod Theme) from Tokyo Mew Mew by Rika Komatsu)**

''What is this light?'' Pie questions in shock as Mew Erika was astounded by whatever is happening but this light felt warmth and soft, as if it did came out from Ichigo's heart.

''Ichigo?'' Erika questions as the Dark Chimera howls in pain by the light. Mew Ichigo lifts up her head at the chimera, her eyes glowing pink and gain a cat-like golden pupils as well.

''_Her eyes, they've changed._'' Pie said mentally, noticing the change in her eyes.

Ichigo, however, didn't notice the change except the surge of energy she gained. It felt… amazing. She never felt like this before.

''Surprised right? I am too.'' Ichigo utters at the Dark Chimera before leaping at him and sending one massive punch across its face. ''BUT I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW NYA!''

The monster did not try to evade as the punch connects and creates a massive impact upon the Dark Chimera, slamming it back greatly.

''What a punch!'' Mew Erika utters, never seeing Ichigo having that kind of strength since her training. The Inner Scorpion was also impressed as she adds, seeing the light spreading across the other Mew Mews. ''**Not only that my daughter but your friend's energy is doing more.**''

The Dark Chimera tries to get up as Mew Ichigo glares at it, vowing to make this beast pay for what it did as she says. ''I can never let you get away with turning my friends into stones.''

Then she raises her hand, forming her Strawberry Bell as it glows brightly, declaring. "That's why I'll set things right! Strawberry Bell, lead me hope and save everyone!''

The Strawberry Bell glows brighter than never before; engulfing the entire forest up. Yugi could even feel Ichigo's energy as he's about to reach the end of the traps.

Mew Erika could feel her energy restoring back and even more, surprising her greatly. ''_I can feel my energy doubling if not more, surging all its current power to Ichigo._''

Erika smiles, feeling that this is Ichigo's light and her hope for everyone she cherishes. ''_It feels so warm and good like Ichigo herself._''

The aliens watched in shock as all the petrified Mew Mews were engulfed by Ichigo's light and soon were all restored back to flesh and bones.

''This can't be.'' Pie utters in alarm, not possible for the Mew Mews to be restored again. Not only was that but the Dark Chimera is stunned by the light, making it unable to even move from its position.

''I won't ever forgive you for harming my friends. They mean a lot to me and if any of them are ever in pain or grief, I will turn their sadness into joy and hope!'' Mew Ichigo speaks from the bottom of her heart, her eyes glowing as she holds even tighter on her heart-shaped weapon, shouting for her friend's power. ''EVERYONE, LEAD ME YOUR POWER NYA!''

Six more lights from each Mew Mew shot up, infusing their energies into Mew Ichigo and her Strawberry Bell. Soon the seven lights slowly vanished, revealing the new power all seven Mew Mews brought forth upon the Mew Mew Heroine.

''This is the power of all of us Mew Mews; the bonds we share between each other!'' Mew Ichigo declares determine, grabbing hold on a larger and stronger version of her Strawberry Bell.

''Strawberry Bell Version Up!'' Mew Ichigo declares, surrounding herself in her new weapon. The weapon consists of a larger Strawberry Bell with huge, pink wings with 3 thin, white stripes on each side, along with two big hoops on the bottom. The top hoop is slightly smaller than the one of the bottom. Ichigo stands in the middle of the two hoops while attacking.

"_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK HEALING!**_'' Ichigo starts shouting as the bell unleashes a wave of light that cures all the Mew Mews from their previous damage and effects of the petrification. The Dark Chimera soon howls, the wave hitting it too and felt its body being damaged.

''It's over! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, finishing the Dark Chimera once and for all with an even more powerful version of a fusion of both the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ and the _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ attacks, slamming the magical blast upon the Dark Chimera. The blast was so powerful that not even the Dark Chimera's regeneration ability was enough before it was completely eradicated including the Dark Para-Para. There was no trace of the monster. Ichigo won.

''I… did it.'' Mew Ichigo utters, still overwhelmed of what just happen. She stares as her heart-shaped weapon reverts back to normal before smiling and leaps up in joy. ''I DID IT NYA!''

Erika smiles as she checks on the restored Mew Mews, proud in her leader for saving their lives. Erika was certain she would join the other girls as statues but Ichigo never gave up on none of them and ultimately save them all from a cruel faith.

''_Ichigo, you're just amazing._'' Erika said to herself, still smiling as she will always agree that Ichigo is their leader for a reason.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

The aliens were just as speechless. Tart's mouth was widened open, Kish was grinning of relief and Pie had no words and his face was confused and shocked at what has happened.

''H-how did she-'' Pie tries to utter in horror but Kish interrupts him, holding his arms behind his back. ''Oh well, my kitty is still safe and sound and not in that Dark Lord's claws.''

Tart glares at him angrily before he says. ''Hooray for you.''

Kish just grins with satisfaction as he vanishes. Tart groans, leaving after him. Pie still floated; his expression still the same as he tries to calculated how their Dark Chimera failed to put her in that trance and turn her to stone.

''_How? How did that girl do it?_'' Pie questions angrily, eyeing furious at the cat girl before vanishes. The masked man watched from afar, also staring at Ichigo before he turns away and vanishes into the shadows, accomplishing his task.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi's voice shouts as Ichigo starts to smile to hear his voice, almost like she would never hear his voice again. ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi pops out, running before he stops and finds her and the other girls. The tri-color head smiles of relief as he rushes towards her and Mew Ichigo smiles back, hugging him immediately. Yugi blushes, not expecting a hug since he came late but he liked it.

''You're here Nya! How did you found us?'' Mew Ichigo asks curious on how did Yugi found them even when they couldn't communicate with Ryou and Keiichiro. Yugi sweat drops, backing away as he scratches the back of his head.

''Um… a note told me you girls would be danger. I don't even know how it ended up to me.'' Yugi explains as Mew Ichigo blinks in confusion at first but ultimately she ignored it, not caring about how but glad to see him here. Mew Erika, however, was suspicious about that. Who would know that they were here except the aliens?

''But I'm glad I made it. Ichigo-kun, are you and the others alright?'' Yugi asks, breathing heavily for how long of a run it took him to arrive and then break through the traps and reaches them. The cat girl blushes happily to just see him but proud too now that she can tell him she beaten the threat.

''No worries Yugi-kun. I handle the Dark Chimera and beat it Nya with the power of friendship!'' Mew Ichigo shouts proudly in her victory while pointing her finger up, unaware as Ichigo straights up her back, her dress already damaged slips off downward of her body, revealing her nude body to a frighten Yugi.

''…'' Yugi blushes truly reddish, never once before, as his nose actually bleeds. Atem blinks, whistling at how sexy Ichigo actually looks. ''_Lucky day for you Yugi._''

Erika covers his mouth, blushing in shock that just happened right there and then. Luckily that the others were still unconscious or else it would be certain that Mint would mock Ichigo for eternity. Yugi did say a word, blushing even deeper which caused Mew Ichigo to notice him.

''Eh… are you okay?'' She asks him, confused by his suddenly change. Yugi was unable to even say a word, trying to utter something.''Aw… um… eh…''

''Why are you blushing Nya? Did I get dirty on-'' Ichigo was saying, checking her face and then her body until she realized she was exposed. Her face light up pure red, terrifying that her dress actually came out loose and worst of all she has revealed herself to Yugi of all people.

''Oh… Haha…'' Mew Ichigo says blushing, giggling as she eyes Yugi. The tri-color head shivers, maybe Ichigo was okay with this before she snaps furiously. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING NYA?''

Yugi backs away in terror, still blushing that he was staring at her nude body in confusion before covering his eyes with his hands. He explains himself, shivering as Ichigo glares at him. ''I'VE NEVER SEEN A GIRL NUDE BEFORE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?''

''Great excuse!'' Mew Ichigo yells sarcastically, covering his chest with her arms as she was more than embarrassed. Yugi nods nervously, turning away to not look at her at all directly. He still blushes greatly, not sure what to say after seeing her like that.

''…You look… um… well-'' He tries to speak out, wanting to not let her feel disgust only to stop by the cat girl's yelling while staring angrily. ''YUGI-KUN, DON'T YOU DARE!''

''I WON'T! I WON'T!'' Yugi promises scared to not make her any angrier than before. Ichigo still stares at him, grabbing what remains of her dress and covers herself around the chest. She turns her back from him, still embarrassed that happen. She never wanted to do this until she was older and with the person she loved the most, but even that she couldn't get.

''_And it had to be Yugi-kun to see me nude. I was saving myself for Masaya-kun when it would be our time and when we're older. Darn it._'' Ichigo curses herself for having such bad luck. She wished this never happen, but then she stares at Yugi. His silly, blushing expression he had; she couldn't help but bring a smile to see him act like that. And it was Yugi who saw her nude, not someone who would abuse her or insult her. Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.

''_Guess it wasn't so bad now that I think about it._'' Mew Ichigo said to herself, giggling finally and admits that this was okay.

Not sure to call it a win or humiliation, Ichigo ponders on what happened with that strange light that protected her from the chimera's ability and that she's fine that Yugi was the first boy to see her nude. Maybe this was fine, who knows.

After that mess and the Mews return to the cafe, Ryou and Keiichiro did some tests on the girls to check that they were okay and they were, including Ichigo who requested it with that strange light.

''So did the checks give you any clues Nya?'' Ichigo asks, getting off the body scanner and putting on her shoes. She was relief this time she was wearing a hospital gown than taking the body scan nude.

Keiichiro frowns, rechecking the evaluation and nothing as he explained. ''Nothing. It must have been that the chimera got tired or something else.''

Ichigo sighs, not sure if it was just nothing. She could still feel that strangest in her but not able to put it in words. Still, she wasn't sure what it was or if it was a one-time thing. Guess she should just feel happy that her friends are safe and sound.

''I guess. Well thanks again you two. I'm going home Nya.'' Ichigo declares happily, grabbing her clothes and heads upstairs to the changing room to head home. Keiichiro just smiles, waving goodbye before stopping and stares directly at a focus Ryou who was staring deep at Ichigo's results. Even though they said nothing on her condition, Ichigo's DNA structure however has changed slightly. What's more, even though the scans didn't say, there was once the presence of something strange in Ichigo's system.

Ryou turns to where Ichigo stood, thinking to himself with a puzzled, serious look. ''_What more do you hide inside you Ichigo? Are you really the strongest Mew Mew?_''

Left to ponder, what exactly is that power that helped Ichigo? I guess there's only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

As the last weeks of the year come to a close and Battle City V3's finals, Yugi and Ichigo try to get their Christmas gifts done during the 23th, however Ichigo has no clue what to get Masaya. A tale of what comes from the heart in the happiest time of year and the feelings between the two friends and the dark outcome that will formed. That's the day that the kindest of all humans lets out his inner hate towards the one who harm someone special to him.

Ichigo: Christmas is the best Nya!

Yugi: I agree with you Ichigo-kun. As bad as things are, Christmas is meant to cheer everyone up.

Ichigo: You betcha! I really can't wait at Christmas Eve, but… I don't know what to get Masaya-kun.

Yugi: Don't worry. I'm sure someone who knows Masaya so well can get him the right present.

Ichigo: Well… um…

Yugi: Oh boy, let me see how I can help you. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A White Christmas! The Day of Memories and Kindness!

Ichigo: And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time Nya! Although I have a bad feeling, all of a sudden.


	15. 14: A White Christmas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 14 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you enjoy it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**SORRY EVERYONE! I did two things wrong here... 1) Two weeks ago I got fired from my job and well... I got depressed about it and forgot to upload for this chapter. And 2) I actually forgot to do the upload last week. SO... here I am with the new chapter and promise I'll try to not let this happen again. Anyway, enjoy this chapter... it's something to enjoy since Christmas... is still coming.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 14: A White Christmas! The Day of Memories and Kindness!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_After failing once again over and over, the aliens are overwhelmed by the Mew Mews and decided to create the strongest Chimera Anima with Kish__'s Dark Para-Para and other abilities and powers. And thus created the Basilisk Dark Chimera to hunt down and finish the Mew Mews while the aliens make sure that Yugi and the others won't help them this time._

_One by one, each Mew Mew fell preyed by this new chimera as it turns them into incredible stone statues. Ichigo, not able to protect her friends as Erika stood her ground to protect her, refused to let this end. Not running away, Ichigo fought the undefeatable Chimera and even though it was a losing battle, a miracle happened as a strange power protected Ichigo from the chimera__'s powers and abilities. Ichigo puts an end to the Dark Chimera with the power of her friends and transform it into the Strawberry Bell Version Up!_

_Her friends restored and the chimera defeated, Ichigo saved the day but sadly her body was revealed by Yugi which left a scar to the young Dragon Knight. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few weeks later, afternoon:**

It was a partly cloudy day in Tokyo as everyone was in a rush all day long as it is the last two days before Christmas Eve. Yugi, by himself, cheers slightly at the vibe of the holidays as he walks through the cold streets fill with snow and joy. For Japan, it was something to see snow and everyone really wanted to see it. Even though he's not the type to be concern of those kinds of days, he was as he enjoys them.

"_I can__'t believe it's the 23__th__ of December. A good time of year._'' Yugi said to himself, smiling as he can feel the cold breeze blowing his blue colored scarf softly. He looks around him, watching others in a hurry to get what in the last minute shopping spree. ''_Especially since this is my last two days to get all my shopping done._''

''_Not to mention you had to pick today and tomorrow to buy all the remaining gifts you will need._'' Atem adds, speaking telepathy. Yugi sweat drops as he wasn't wrong; he kinda forgot to get every one's gifts with all the concerns and worries on fighting the Dark Lord's forces, plus the aliens too… and not to mention getting his deck ready for Battle City V3's finals.

''_That too. Boy… was I broke to get the money I need to buy my gifts for our friends._'' Yugi told the Pharaoh, sighing as he had to ask favors and do a few temporal odd jobs just to get the money he now possesses to buy gifts for his love ones. Atem chuckles, his arms crossed over, amazed that his partner did all that.

''_At least you bought almost all of them._'' The Pharaoh told him as Yugi smiles softly, looking nervous that he even got his sister's gift as he replied. ''_Yeah, especially Jenny-nee-san's gift too. If I didn't, then I'm dead._''

Yugi was scared what would happen if he didn't got something for Jenny since she expects something nice and meaningful at the least and not just a hug. Atem sweat drops, agreeing with what Yugi said. ''_Good point._''

The tri-color head nods, walking around the city to get the remaining gifts he'll need to buy. Suddenly Yugi stops and stares inside a game shop from the window, browsing if there were any new cards he might want to have for V3's finals.

''…'' He observes closely at what cards he might need for last minute, not paying attention that one certain girl walk up to him and lean to the direction where he was looking at. ''Anything good?''

''No.'' Yugi replies calmly but soon widens his eyes as he turns and was surprised it was Ichigo. ''Ichigo-kun!''

Ichigo smiles, a little surprised herself too that he didn't notice her, as she was wearing a pink puffy coat for the cloudy snowish day.

''Doing some shopping too, Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo asks him with the same smile, having her hands behind her back waist. Yugi sweat drops, not wanting to make her think he's lazy to go pick up presents but nods. ''Yeah. Last minute shopping.''

Ichigo hums, actually doing the same thing sadly. She was so distracted with other stuff like school work and the café and her duties as a Mew Mew too. This was actually one of the few days of break that she can do all of her shopping.

She looks in the window Yugi was looking at as she answers. ''Same here. I don't get why you love games and Duel Monsters so much.''

Yugi sweat drops, always loving what he likes as he tells her honestly. ''Guess I'm just like that. I've always been like that.''

''Well it's cute… in a nerdy way.'' Ichigo says, smiling at him. Yugi smiles back as he thinks so too. ''Thanks.''

Ichigo giggles as she repeats herself in a jokey tone. ''I mean it. It's very cute and nerdy.''

''…'' Yugi just stares at her, preferring to not be told twice. Ichigo blinks, tapping her feet on the ground as she changes subject, asking him. ''Anyway, I need some help on some of my shopping, and you need help, and well… you know.''

''You mean I have to help you buy clothing and stuff. I already did that, never will like it.'' Yugi replies, remember the last time he went with Anzu with her shopping… it was horrible. It was endless. It felt like years passed when she change from one dress into another. Why? Why? He thought it would be fun, he was wrong.

Ichigo starts getting sad, not wanting to do shopping alone since she has a lot to pick for the other girls and they're all busy with their own stuff.

''OH PLEASE! Erika-chan is busy and no one can help me since they're all busy! SO PLEASE!'' Ichigo begs him nicely, wanting Yugi's help so badly. Yugi frowns, not wanting to and that made Ichigo to take things serious.

''For me, Nya?'' Ichigo begs once more, her eyes now puffy and cute cat-like eyes which caused Yugi to panic. How could she use those eyes?

''_Not the cute kitty look. Aw!_'' Yugi moans upsetting that he has to see Ichigo using that face. That cute… adorable… kitty cat… sad face. Just thinking of the words made him feel weird. He gulps, fearing to say no or else she'll remain like this.

''I guess it wouldn't… hurt.'' Yugi crave in, his voice shivering by his own words. Ichigo soon changes back as she grins and hugs him happily. ''YEA! THANK YOU SO MUCH NYA!''

Yugi sobs while she hugs him, afraid of what things might happen next. Ichigo calms down before she stares determined, taking hold on Yugi's hand. ''Now come on! Let's go shopping!''

''Okay then?'' Yugi questions, still afraid as Ichigo giggles and runs off, dragging Yugi right behind her. Atem chuckles softly, floating behind Yugi as he tells the poor tri-color head. ''_You're going to regret it._''

''_I know, I know._'' Yugi replied to him mentally, knowing it'll be bad but still this was a favor to a friend and maybe it wouldn't be bad as he adds. ''_But, I really don't mind. I did the same thing with Anzu, and that wasn't so bad. I'm actually a little curious how this will turn out with Ichigo-kun._''

Atem still chuckles, certain how things will end. He was indeed correct as Yugi was left in a purge of boredom and annoyed by this damnation called shopping.

''_Damn it… I was wrong._'' Yugi cursed mentally, both his hands over his cheeks as he was sitting in a chair and waiting for Ichigo in the changing room. The Pharaoh just stares at his poor partner, about to say or act but Yugi stops him in his tracks.''_Don't laugh, or grin at me. Or with me!_''

Atem rolls his eyes, his arms crossed as this was still satisfied. Yugi sighs, uninterested on the changing from one type of clothing or dress for another and it went on over and over.

''_Why does Ichigo-kun loved shopping this much?_'' Yugi questions mentally, frowning upset by the boredom. Ichigo soon comes out, wearing another outfit as she checks herself and then asks Yugi.''Hmm… you think this one is cute?''

''…'' Yugi eyes annoyed, not sure after the 18th time. Ichigo now frowns, eyeing him serious. ''… Answer, now, please?''

Yugi sweat drops, not wanting her angry as he had no choice but to tell her. ''Umm… it's… okay?''

Ichigo still frowns, not sure as she stares at her reflection and soon smiles, liking it. ''Yeah! It is! Now we need a pair for this.''

Ichigo went back to the changing room, leaving the tri-color head teen in confusion. Yugi drops his jaw, rubbing his face of annoyance. Why must this go on? Was this a testament of his patience or just tortured?

''_Is this Hell? Aw god, why did I left home again?!_'' Yugi questions mentally, yelling in his head for why this had to happen to him. Why? It was too much for one person to handle.

Ichigo came back with a pair of shoes that Yugi instant recall as dancers' shoes. She asks him with a smile.''What do you think of this pair?''

Yugi blinks, noticing them and he knew instantly that those shoes were not for Ichigo. Besides not being her color or style, Ichigo is not a great dancer just like himself.

''… For Mint?'' Yugi asks in curiosity which astounded Ichigo. How does he do it?

''Wow! You guessed right.'' Ichigo says still in surprised, once again amazed by Yugi's gift of seeing thought common things. Yugi blushes, not sure if he should have guessed, more like knew what they were meant for.

''Anzu is an amazing dancer, so I know a lot about dancers and the footwear they would wear from her.'' Yugi explains, remembering how he spends time with Anzu and her dancing. Ichigo smiles, excepting no answer than that. She could even assume that without Anzu, Yugi would never know what dancing even means.

''Hmm… those seem fine, unless she thinks she doesn't want them and decides to give it to charity.'' Yugi adds, noticing how nice the shoes were but for someone rich like Mint, she might not want something that isn't expensive. Ichigo laughs slightly, as if not caring as she says. ''Let her! She'll mess out in this cute pair.''

Yugi nods, agreeing with her as he says with a small smirk. ''True. Hey, you could even wear them dancing yourself?''

Ichigo froze up, remembering how terrible of a dancer she technically is. Well more klutzy than terrible.

''… Let's move on.'' Ichigo suggests sounding upset, going to pick a gift for Lettuce next. Yugi blinks confuse by what just happened. Time passed as Ichigo got all of her gift and Yugi manages to get the last few, struggling of boredom.

''We got everything! Now we can-'' Ichigo was saying happily until she froze up, sweating as she was missing something else for a certain someone. Yugi blinks a bit as he checks the gifts and immediately notice it, sweat dropping too. ''… You need to buy something else huh?''

''I still don't know what gift I can buy Masaya-kun.'' Ichigo tells him, shivering nervously on what kind of gift she could even get her boyfriend. Masaya, much like Erika, isn't picky about a certain material or present.

Yugi notices how unsure Ichigo is as he joins to help her think. ''Hmm… How about a wooden sword or a replica sword?''

''Eh… too violent.'' Ichigo disagrees. Sure Masaya is a master in kendo but she wouldn't want to get him something that weird as his girlfriend. ''Plus his friends would get him that.''

Yugi frowns, thinking of something else and suggests. ''Something about the environment since he likes protecting the world's ecosystem?''

''I don't even know what kind of present would that be Nya?'' Ichigo states as even Yugi wasn't sure himself either. ''Maybe he needs one of your amazing smiles and your company.''

Ichigo smiles, looking sad as that seem like a good gift at the least. ''… Yeah.''

Yugi sees the change in Ichigo's attitude, feeling that maybe his suggestion was that bad.

''Are you alright? Maybe that idea was bad.'' Yugi asks concern that this was his fault. Ichigo shook her head as she says. ''No, it's just… One year.''

''Huh?'' Yugi utters, confused by that one year part. Ichigo should have been clear as she explains to him, looking in her hand, holding her Mew Pendant. ''It's almost going to be one year that I haven't told Masaya-kun about… you know.''

Yugi now got it; it would be almost a year since Ichigo became a Mew Mew and had to keep her secret from everyone she knew including Masaya. From what Erika and the other girls told him, Ichigo started her relationship with Masaya around the time the Mew Mews were born and another reason why Ichigo hated being a Mew Mew.

''I really wish I could tell him and just kiss him, but if I do then my ears and tail will pop out and he will hate me and treat me like a monster.'' Ichigo overreacts in a sadden tone, clinching her hands for how useless she felt to not even once kissed Masaya because of her cat features popping out of nowhere when she's nervous. And the nervous part can get worse if she's really intense and then transforms into a cat girl. ''Or worst… I'LL TURNED INTO A CAT IN FRONT OF HIM NYA!''

Yugi sweat drops, getting her situation. If he was in Ichigo's shoes, he would be acting up like that. Then again, he sort of act up when the Pharaoh 'borrowed' his body the times he didn't know he existed.

''… He won't. And besides… a kiss? You two haven't kissed yet?'' Yugi asks, suddenly realize that the cherry head and her boyfriend haven't even kiss yet. Ichigo groans upset, covering her face by the shame that yes she has yet to kiss her Masaya.

''Sadly no. Did you and Anzu-kun kissed when you became a couple?'' Ichigo admits, asking Yugi if maybe he was the same with Anzu. Yugi, however, smiles as he tells her. ''Yup.''

''WHAT?!'' Ichigo shouts in shock, scaring anyone near them including Yugi. The tri-color head nods softly, a little scared now as he adds. ''Yeah, we did. It was a nice kiss. It meant a lot.''

Ichigo was left speechless by that, not expecting that Yugi had a kiss that meant a lot to him. She blushes, still surprised why he and Anzu had to break apart if their love was cute. And hopefully one she would want with Masaya. ''… Wow.''

Yugi nods softly, not wanting to go into details with that. Ichigo let it go as she wanted that kind of kiss with Masaya so badly that it would be the only gift she wants to give him.

''Well I really want this kiss, Yugi-kun! It's Christmas! It's the greatest time of the year from the youngest to oldest, from the smallest to the biggest, from the poor to the rich! It's about gifts, happiness, friendship, joy and love! SO MUCH LOVE!'' Ichigo declares proudly, announcing from the bottom of her heart the love of Christmas and how it brings everyone and everything together including the power of love.

Yugi was offside by the whole part that Christmas is more about love than it is about being joyfully and happy as he slowly states. ''… I thought it was Valentine's Day?''

Ichigo rolls her eyes, thinking that Yugi is still so naïve as she explains. ''Well yeah, but Christmas too. It's the year that changes are made.''

''I'll never understand that love stuff.'' Yugi mutters, still confused even with all the classes Ichigo taught him already. Ichigo luckily heard that due to her sensitive ears and says serious. ''Well that's why I'm here Nya!''

Yugi sighs, smiling as he just has to try harder. Ichigo smiles back to notice that change in him, wanting Yugi to learn what she believes in.

''Hmm… I have no idea what you could give Masaya-san. I mean he's not much on expensive gifts by his style of life and he is an environmentalist so nothing that would harm the environment.'' Yugi resumes to the discussion on what present Ichigo could get Masaya, making the cherry head look upset for two reasons: 1) Yugi knew the term to call someone like Masaya who likes nature and 2) She forgot about the present.

''AW! Then what now?'' Ichigo whines, sounding defeated that she'll never find the perfect gift for him. Yugi scratches his head, also puzzled in how he can help Ichigo. The two stood there in the street, not sure what to do as the tri-color noticed someone he didn't expect to see as he blinks. ''?''

Yugi walks up ahead, getting Ichigo's attention. ''Yugi-kun?''

''Isn't that?'' Yugi utters as he stares at the other side of the street was Zakuro, dressed up with a hat and glasses to not be spotted. Yugi could tell it was her by her hair. Ichigo leans behind him, eyeing at who he was staring at and widens a smile as she knew who that was.

''Hey! Zak-'' Ichigo shouts peppy but was instantly silent when Yugi covered her mouth. Zakuro heard Ichigo's voice and turns to see the cherry head and the tri-color head. ''You two?''

She walks over to the other side as Yugi explains while removing his hand off Ichigo's mouth. ''Hi. I know what happens when someone shouts or screams your name.''

Ichigo eyes Yugi, upsetting that he had to cover her mouth, as she turns to the purple head celebrity and greets her. ''Happy holidays Zakuro-chan!''

''Same here.'' Zakuro replies with a small smile, curious why the two are here as well. Ichigo was also curious why Zakuro was here as she asks her. ''Are you shopping too?''

''A bit. I just need some air and walking.'' Zakuro replies, wanting to just get away from her job. Ichigo smiles to hear that. Yugi agrees too as he suddenly had an idea.

''Say, would you mind if you could help Ichigo-kun on something?'' Yugi asks Zakuro nicely, hoping maybe she can help Ichigo with her present gift for Masaya. Ichigo blushes, surprised he would ask her that. ''Eh? You're suggesting that Zakuro-chan could help me?''

Yugi nods with a small smirk as he says. ''Yup! So would you Fuijwara-kun?''

Zakuro thought about it, not exactly keeping to be asked for help but she could tell Ichigo was in some distress and she wanted to owe her back from last time against the Dark Chimera. All the other Mews would perish if not by their courageous cat girl leader.

''Hmm… it's the holidays.'' Zakuro says, agreeing to help which cause Ichigo to instantly jump in joy and hugs her tight. ''OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!''

Zakuro blushes of embarrassment as she answers. ''Sure, sure. Stop hugging me.''

Ichigo blushes of awkwardness now, removing her arms off her. Yugi is relief this problem worked itself now as it would be best he lets them do their thing.

''I'll let you ladies handle things.'' Yugi announces which surprises Ichigo who asks, turning around to face him with a concern face. ''You're not coming, Yugi-kun?''

Yugi nods, telling her nicely. ''Nay, I got to buy one more thing and then I'm heading home.''

''… Thank you for everything though.'' Ichigo thanks him, respecting his wishes. Yugi smiles as he nods. ''No problem!''

The two blush before Yugi says his goodbye, heading out. ''Happy holidays!''

''YOU TOO!'' Ichigo declares back, waving goodbye as Yugi waves goodbye back and leaves. Ichigo smiles happily that he help her so much but she wish he stay around. The cherry hair turns to face Zakuro who had a smirk on her face. ''… You like him?''

''… That's not a question I should say. He's my friend.'' Ichigo replies upsetting, giving Zakuro a small smirk along with a wink, caring a lot for Masaya and even Yugi to cheat on her boyfriend. Zakuro just stares at her and smiles, trusting her words. ''I guess so, if you think so.''

Ichigo blushes, not going to admit that she likes a friend than her boyfriend. She loves Masaya but with Yugi… he's… she snaps out, refusing to admit anything as the two left to find a gift for Masaya.

Yugi was now alone, wandering around as he goes to find and pick out his last gift.

''_So whose gift is left?_'' Atem questions, curious who was left. Yugi smiles that there's one gift that he never went to find with Ichigo around.''_Ichigo-kun's of course._''

The Pharaoh smirks, expecting as much as he replies. ''_I expected as much. Then what do you have in mind for her?_''

Yugi frowns, not sure since he was trying to help Ichigo with her gifts. He didn't exactly had time to find hers as he explains. ''_I don't know yet. I want to get her something nice. Maybe a-_''

Suddenly he stops, spotting something shiny near the corner of his eye.

''_Yugi?_'' Atem asks of him, noticing that Yugi was ignoring him and walk over to where the shiny light was glowing. Yugi was staring directly at a golden chain necklace inside a counter. The necklace look so simple, to be worn around the neck, and yet Yugi saw it as a perfect gift for the person he wanted to give it to.

''_I think I know what I want to get her._'' Yugi says mentally, excited to give it to her. He walks over to the seller and asks him.''Excuse me sir, mind telling me how much this cost?''

The man eyes the young teen, showing him the price of the necklace and it was pretty much worth a lot more than what Yugi usually gets in his allowance. ''Oh I'm sorry my boy, but this is well… quite expensive.''

''You don't say.'' Yugi says in shock, frowning how expensive it was for him to buy. He felt sadden, really wanting to buy the gift for Ichigo and now he can't.

''… Guess I'll find something else for her.'' The tri-color said in defeat, turning around to leave until a voice calls out to him. ''Oh Yugi-san!''

Yugi raise his eyes and see Mokuba walking over, holding a few bags. He seem alone but Yugi checks the corners and seen a few men in black, probably Mokuba's guards. Kaiba wouldn't be happy if his little brother was kidnapped again.

''Mokuba-kun? Happy holidays.'' Yugi greets the younger Kaiba brother with a smile as Mokuba greets him back with a smile. ''Same here! Are you shopping too?''

''Yea, want to get something for… well… someone.'' Yugi says, not so happy he couldn't buy the necklace as he looks around if maybe Kaiba was around and wasn't. ''And Kaiba-kun?''

Mokuba groans, wishing to have his brother with him but he's busy with a lot of things… well mostly one thing as he states. ''Nee-san… he's kinda training to defeat you.''

''I shouldn't be surprised.'' Yugi replies with a sweat drop, figuring as much. Atem knew that too and also that Yugi has been working hard on his deck as well. Mokuba leans over at where Yugi was at and spots the shiny necklace, curious if he would buy that. Kinda weird for Yugi to buy that since it's meant for a girl or could it mean he was buying it for someone he knew?

''You're trying to buy that?'' Mokuba asks with curiosity as Yugi sweat drops, nodding. ''Well I was planning to. Not the case now.''

''… For a special someone?'' Mokuba asks once more teasing, curious if it was a gift for a girl and that would be mind-blown for someone like Yugi. The tri-color head blinks, not sure what he's saying as he states. ''… No, for a friend.''

Mokuba felt like face palming, telling that Yugi might have a crush but his cluelessness is getting to him.

''Oh boy, you and my Nee-san, you two only think about dueling and your own styles like friends or the company business.'' The younger Kaiba brother confesses, seeing both he and his brother as people who only care about dueling and their own lifestyles than doing things differently. He should at least do something about it.

Mokuba passes by Yugi to the seller of the necklace and asks him as he pulls out a wallet of money. ''Excuse me sir, I want to buy this for him.''

Yugi blinks in shock, not expecting that as he feels unease. ''Umm you don't have to.''

''I kinda owe you.'' Mokuba tells him honestly as he hands the amount of cash for the necklace. Yugi blinks of confusion. ''Hmm? For what?''

Mokuba sighs, looking up and remembering around this time of year before meeting Yugi that his brother was the Grinch and hated to know anything about the holidays. However, ever since Yugi came to his life, Seto has become more active as if he has the will to exceed himself and even care for others by his rival's kindness.

''Nee-san never cared about Christmas after the torment our stepfather put him through other than helping other orphans on these days… but because of you and everyone else… he's starting to care little by little and you know what, I've never been happier.'' Mokuba explains, smiling happily to see him happy. Yugi, as nice as that was, couldn't help but not want him to do such a thing for him. ''That's no reason to owe me like this, Mokuba-kun.''

Mokuba roll his eyes that Yugi is too nice for his own good and tells him. ''You're too nice. Don't worry about it.''

Yugi just smiles admitting that he is. He tells Mokuba while he pays for the necklace. ''I'll owe you back.''

''Even if I ask you to lose to my Nii-san in the finals?'' Mokuba proposes the tri-color head. Yugi chuckles not going to do that and tells him. ''It wouldn't be a duel and Kaiba-kun would forfeit angrily and treat me like a scum.''

Mokuba laughs a bit agreeing that his brother would despise him if Yugi loses on purpose. ''Kinda figure as much.''

Yugi smiles as he nods. With that Mokuba hands him the necklace within a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. The purple eyes teen smiles, thanking the young kid for everything and accepts the box. ''Thank you again for this. I will owe you back. And happy holidays.''

Mokuba smiles not minding it as he nods. ''You too and see you in the finales!''

Yugi promises as the two went their own ways. As Yugi walks home, he stares at the box while holding closely in his right palm.

''_I finally found something great for her._'' Yugi said to himself smiling, wanting to see Ichigo's expression when he hands her gift.''_Ichigo-kun, you'll like this a lot. I know it._''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I know you**__**'ll enjoy this gift of mines, Ichigo-kun.**_

_**Ichigo: I**__**'m so excited about my Christmas Kiss Nya!**_

* * *

**The Next Day****…**

Yugi was good and ready as the following day arrived and he knew this was the day.

''The 24th. Finally.'' Yugi says, checking his calendar and smiles that indeed it was the day. And he promises that this would be the only day he can give Ichigo's gift. He grabs his stuff including the box, wears his jacket and sword as he heads downstairs and puts on his sneakers.

''I'm heading out, be back soon.'' Yugi shouts to either or both his Grandpa and his sister as he opens the door and runs off, only to be intercepted by Jenny who was already outside.

''WOAH!'' Jenny stops his little brother, wearing a long yellow coat and brownish gloves. ''Running off somewhere little brother?''

Yugi gulps nervously, not wanting to tell her but if he doesn't then he will regret it. He tells her honestly so she would believe him. ''Umm… just want to get a few things.''

"Oh?'' Jenny utters, not convinced about that as she scans his body expressions and sees him blushing. ''Then why are you blushing?''

Yugi blushes even more as she sees through him and tries to once again avoid the truth. ''It's just something I have to do. Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon.''

''You promise?'' Jenny asks him, wanting him to come home for Christmas Dinner. Yugi smiles not wanting to come late for her. ''Absolutely.''

Jenny eyes him with a small smile, hoping he does keep his promise as he tells him. ''You better would you?''

Yugi nods with a smile, saluting as he heads off before she adds with a grin. ''Tell Ichigo-kun I said Merry Christmas.''

Yugi froze up, really not expecting she saw through him once more and this time hit home.

''… I will.'' Yugi says softly as he leaves in a faster pace. Jenny waves goodbye with a big grin on her face, curious what her little brother will give the cute cherry head.

''_Yugi, if I had a sister like yours; I would be frightened too by her intelligence._'' Atem admitted, completely astonished by Jenny's ability. Yugi sweat drops, afraid of his sister sometimes. It almost remains him of someone else.

''_Like you are with Mana-kun?_'' Yugi questions, making the Pharaoh upset. Atem groans, narrowing his eyes angrily, as he says. ''_Funny today aren't we?_''

Yugi chuckles softly, needing that joy as he hurries to see Ichigo to only be interrupted by a familiar shout. ''Yugi!''

The tri-color head stops in his tracks, turns around and sees Anzu running after him, waving hello with a smile. ''Anzu?''

''Hi.'' Anzu greets him, smiling at him. She was wearing a brownish coat with a matching scarf and earmuffs. Yugi smiles back to see her and especially since the two were alone. ''Hey. Glad to see you too.''

Anzu smiles, wanting to see how he was doing as she noticed he was in a hurry.

''Going somewhere?'' She asks him questionable. Yugi nods, secretly putting the box in his pocket, not wanting to get teased the same way Jenny did. ''Yea, going to give this gift to someone. So are you and the others coming over for Christmas Dinner?''

Anzu blinks actually astonished he's still doing that. Every year since they became friends, Yugi invited Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda to Christmas Dinner with his grandfather. Honestly, those were always the best time of years and each year got better with Bakura and then Otogi afterwards. They try one time with Rebecca… didn't turn well with Anzu after that mistletoe stunt.

''You still want to do that?'' Anzu asks with curiosity, not expecting it since Jenny is with him. Yugi nods with a smile as he explains. ''Yea, Nee-san said she doesn't mind the company so tell everyone about it. And I might as well give you guys my gifts too.''

Anzu blushes, happy that Yugi is always thinking about those close to him than himself. It wouldn't be him if he didn't.

''I would love to come.'' She accepts, sounding really excited as Yugi blushes happily to hear that and adds onto that. ''Well then I'll see you guys tonight. Don't be late, much.''

''We won't!'' Anzu promises, not wanting to miss out on that. Yugi smiles, glad to hear it as he waves goodbye and heads out fast. The brunette watches him leave, pondering on who he would see to give his gift to that person. It wouldn't be the gang so it had to be… someone special?

''… A gift to someone he said?'' Anzu questions to herself, repeating those words Yugi used. She was puzzled by who he would go to see. And then she widens her eyes as she knew who blushing. ''Could it be?''

She turns at the direction where Yugi was going towards. There's no doubt where he would be going to and she frowns with concern. ''I hope you know what you're doing.''

Suddenly Anzu got a text message as her cellphone rings. She looks at it and sees it's from Jonouchi, asking her to come see her in Tokyo Plaza.

Yugi rushes fast into the train station, manages to get into his ride and arrives fast to the main street of the crowds of people. If he knew Ichigo, then she must not have gotten her gift for Masaya, did get it, forgot one more gift or will see Masaya to give him his gift. He had to hurry, using his ability to sense Ichigo's aura and show him the way towards her.

''_I wonder how Ichigo-kun will react when she sees the necklace._'' Yugi asks with somewhat excited tone. She might love something like that. Atem, however, wasn't so sure that Yugi's gift might be a little too much. A gift is a good thing but if the gift is an expensive necklace, well, that's something to question unless it was a gift from the boyfriend than a friend.

"_I sure wonder if you know what you're getting yourself into._'' The Pharaoh said to his partner with a serious pair of eyes. Yugi was shocked as he eyes him serious at what he's trying to say.

"_Yugi, do you honestly don't have feelings for Momomiya-san?_'' Atem demands Yugi, cornering him to learn if deep down his young comrade is in love with that girl. Yugi was taken back by such a question, confronting him as he speaks back questionable.''_What are you trying to say?_''

Atem frowns, expecting that Yugi wouldn't get what he's trying to tell him. He needed to know about this.

''_I wonder if deep you really do-_'' The Pharaoh was saying that maybe Yugi might be in love with Ichigo or have feelings for her until both heard screams follow by a small explosion

''What was that?!'' Yugi shouts in shock, turning around to see something evil going on. Atem frowns, knowing Yugi was needed so he told him. ''_You're needed._''

''I have a bad feeling about this though.'' Yugi replies, running off to where the explosion was. It was near the Christmas tree in the middle of the city of the small park. He sees people running away as he passes them fast to spot what was causing their terrors.

''Chimera Animas?'' Yugi utters in shock, seeing those monsters here of all places. He didn't waste time pulling out his Dragon Sword and slashes through them with a _**Dragon Spin Harpoon Slash**_ across all of them, destroying them. Then a larger one comes at him just as the young knight pulls back his sword into his hand.

''Get out of my way please!'' Yugi demands serious, forming a _**Dragon Spiral Slash**_ and pierces through the beast, destroying it. Yugi comes out from the other side, sighing as he didn't know why they're attacking today of all times."What the hell is going on?''

''Yugi-san!'' A few voices shout towards him as the tri-color head turns and see the Mew Mews running and joining up with him.

''What's going on?'' Yugi asks Mew Erika who look worry herself too. Erika was going to explain but Mint instead says, knowing there's little time for chit-chat. ''Do you want us to tell you or do you want to guess?''

Yugi thinks, surely enough he didn't need to know since he could tell who as he curses upset. ''Darn it, why them now of all days?''

''Nice guess too.'' Mew Mint admits, impressed that Ichigo wasn't kidding that Yugi can guess these things well. Mew Zakuro soon explains that Mew Aqua was located around here and that's why the aliens are here.

"Where's Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi asks, not seeing Ichigo among the group and could once more guess where she might be. Mew Ringo was worried for her too after how unease Erika gotten that she can't see a vision of this.

''You better help her. She might need the help.'' Mew Erika tells the young Dragon Knight, watching as more Chimeras appeared. Yugi nods, putting his trust on the other Mew Mews to fight these chimeras.

''I will!'' Yugi declares, running pass them to where they were running away from. Mew Erika turns, watching him leave as she prays that Ichigo is safe but what's more, her brother.

Yugi rushes in panic, seeing two chimeras intercept his path. He didn't have time for this as he raises his sword, glowing brightly as he shouts. ''Move out of my way! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_''

Yugi swings vertically, unleashing his signature golden energy slash as it slices down both chimeras with one strike. The tri-color head steps up, activating _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to run in a faster pace. It barely took him long as he reaches the big tree and spots Mew Ichigo fighting Kish while Pie and Tart watched above the sky.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi speaks loudly but relief that Ichigo was okay as he goes to help her until he spots the glowing blue light on top of tree, shining brightly. ''_That's the Mew Aqua._''

Yugi temporary felt the immense energy of the orb of glowing light. It felt the same as the time Ichigo had that power against the Dark Lord and of Ringo's pendant. No doubt this was Mew Aqua.

He was distracted too long that Kish manages to grab on the orb but so did Ichigo, both struggling.

''_Yugi!_'' Atem snaps Yugi out as he did and tries to leap up to reach both. He watches as the Mew Aqua starts to somehow erupt by both Ichigo and Kish pulling it to one of their sides. ''_If this goes on then the Mew Aqua will blow up._''

Yugi couldn't let that happen as he uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ again to appear behind Mew Ichigo and grabs on her waist with his free arm, pulling her back. The cat girl was taken back as she turns to see the tri-color head.''Yugi…kun?''

Yugi manages to get Ichigo away as the Mew Aqua, now in Kish's possession, suddenly expands and explodes, hitting anything it touches. Yugi guards himself and Mew Ichigo with his sword as he pulls both back.

Ichigo was still shock, not expecting him to protect her, blushing by the thought. Her train of thought, however, was interrupted when they heard a scream from near them. They slightly turn their heads and widen their eyes that Masaya was laying on the ground in pain.

Kish grins, not expecting the Mew Aqua to blow up by an overlord or that it blows into pieces that would hit the human who ''loves'' his Ichigo but this was fantastic.

''OH LUCKY ME!'' Kish declares loudly, cheering as if he won. Pie was silent, upset that Kish is acting like a fool knowing that they've lost plus they had no intention against the human who got in the crossfire.

Yugi was silent as Ichigo struggles in terror and he releases her. She rushes to Masaya's aide, trying to wake him up but no respond. He was unconscious as if he was in a coma. ''No… NO! Wake up Masaya-kun, WAKE UP NYA!''

The tri-color's eyes lowers down, his front hair covering his eyes for not being able to sense Masaya's aura. He was being careful to sense for anyone nearby and he failed to sense his of all people. He curses himself deep down, not believing this had to happen. ''_I didn't even sense him. Darn it, why?_''

He never felt this terrible, not asking for this. He just wanted to give Ichigo his gift to her.

''I… I couldn't protect him or give him his gift.'' Mew Ichigo says softly, starting to cry as she holds on Masaya's chest. She shivers, wanting to show Masaya how much she means to him but ultimately has failed him as both a Mew Mew and a girlfriend. She was a failure above all else.

''Yugi-kun, I was right… I'm only a freak who couldn't even protect the one person who actually loves me.'' Mew Ichigo turns at the purple-eye teen, showing her tears as she tries to smile but soon cries in sadness. ''MASAYA-KUN!''

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi mutters softy, starting to feel a pain in his chest to see her like this. Ichigo is a spirit of hope and joy and to see her happy is something he admires and cares for deeply… but to see her like this it wasn't right. It's breaking her so badly and even he can feel it. He could feel how her heart is starting to break and it kills him to see her like this. It felt like he failed her and he did.

The tears of Ichigo were cut off by Kish's laughter and they were cruel laughs. Pie frowns, not expecting him to react like that while Tart was actually scared of Kish now.

''Haha! He shouldn't have gotten in the way.'' Kish declares maliciously, just loving the twist to this entire set up. Now no one got the Mew Aqua and he got rid of the pest who gets in between him and his Ichigo. ''Better yet, he shouldn't be running away from a fight. The coward. A weakling and pathetic human trash!''

Mew Ichigo continues sobbing, unable to even protect Masaya from Kish's lies. Yugi watch in silence, his eyes covered by his front hair as he clinched his fist angrily at such words.

''That's why no one else is better for you except me. I cherish you more than any damn human including that weak loser.'' Kish tells her, wanting her to submit that he is perfect for her. This was more like a mockery in Yugi's ears as he grew anger. This wasn't what she wanted; this wasn't what she wished for; this wasn't the Christmas she wanted. Suddenly, deep within Yugi's heart, a flame burst opened and he's unable to hold it in.

''The sooner you understand that, the-'' Kish was continuing to say before he was silent by a gust of powerful wind, surprising him as he eyes in shock at a golden glowing Yugi. ''What?!''

Mew Ichigo stops her sobbing when Yugi held onto her shoulder, calming her down. The cat girl turns to look up at him, widening her eyes at how angry Yugi was as he stared at Kish with deep hate. And this wasn't his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes, these were his normal ones; the same ones that brings trust and kindness.

''Unforgivable.'' Yugi starts saying calmly, his voice furious and enrage just trying to hold himself together. Atem watches as he never seen Yugi ever like this. Yugi then adds, his voice still the same as he eyes Kish. ''You would dare harm the person Ichigo-kun cares about deeply.''

Kish just chuckles, replying. ''The only one Ichigo should care about is me. After all, I'm no coward or weakling like-.''

''How's that cowardly if Masaya-kun doesn't even know who is Mew Ichigo-kun? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT HE IS A COWARD!'' Yugi interrupts angrily, backing Kish as the same aura started to become more visible and turned redder. ''The only coward… IS YOU!''

Yugi grits his teeth, shivering even angrily to hold himself together but after all the evil Kish has done, this has crossed the line.

''This is a day where we can celebrate the ones we're with, the ones we cherish…'' Yugi was saying, remembering yesterday how much time he shared with Ichigo and how she explained the wonders of the holidays that, he soon starts shredding a tear that he didn't have his parents to spend those days with. ''AND THE ONE WE COULDN'T BE WITH!''

Mew Ichigo was silent, narrowing her eyes in sadness as she understood what Yugi was referring to. Kish couldn't care less. ''Wow, you humans and you're lame traditions. Good thing we're here to stop them no?''

Pie could instantly tell that was a bad call for Kish to say that as he watches Yugi no longer able to hold his rage in.

''I will… I will…'' Yugi tries to utter, struggling in his voice and soon snaps, his eyes widen open and change into his red dragon eyes, glowing of pure anger as he erupts in _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_. ''I WILL MAKE YOU DAMN PAY KISH!''

Kish now starts worrying as he just made one boy truly mad. Yugi roars in fury, his red aura becoming even more visible and glow furious.

''Yugi-kun.'' Mew Ichigo utters, never seeing him like this before and concerned for him. Unknown to them, the mysterious masked man watches the whole thing play out on top of a near rooftop.

''Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy. '' The man spoke to himself, his arms crossed over as he sees Yugi glaring in livid towards Kish. ''All except the anger of a Dragon Knight. Now regret for harming the innocent and suffer for your consequences, alien.''

Kish was actually scared what Yugi might do, remembering the beaten he suffered when the knight used that power from before. This was terrifying and he didn't like it.

''And Yugi… don't lose your way.'' The masked man adds as he watches as Yugi's aura explodes and the young Dragon Knight charges at the alien warrior with the intention of ending this conflict once and for all, holding tightly on his sword with no mercy. ''YOU'RE FINISHED KISH!''

Yugi explodes in pure rage, wanting nothing more but to make those who made Ichigo cry to pay, no matter how dark it gets. Ichigo watches, not sure how the outcome will become. Will Kish meet death upon himself for his actions or will this set up two graves? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The battle between our heroes and the aliens enters a dangerous conclusion that was somewhat result… but what of Masaya's condition?

Kish: Damn you Dragon Knight!

Yugi: I swear it Kish, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

Ichigo: Yugi-kun, please stop! Don't do something you might regret!

Erika: Yugi might not care anymore. Kish went too far but… Yugi shouldn't do this.

Ichigo: Yugi-kun.

Jonouchi: This might not end well for any of us, even Momomiya. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Confrontation of Christmas Miracles! Ichigo's Decision! Really? That's the best title?

Ichigo: Not the time for that Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy, and review! See you guys next time… hopefully Nya. Yugi-kun, don't do something you might regret.


	16. 15: The Miracle of Christmas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 15 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**I am somewhat upset that when I was doing the previous chapter, I wanted to do like a Halloween Special of DKR or at least Specials of each season or Holiday. SO... Once I reached a good amount of DKR, I will do specials and not counting Movies. I already will do DKR Movies, SPOILER... and the first Movie... will be introduced... in its own fanfic... in Fanfiction... In Volume 3! Why? Why not? I have my reasons. You'll know why. Anyway, onto the chapter and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 15: The Confrontation of Christmas Miracles! Ichigo****'s Decision!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Christmas as well as the New Year slowly approaches as Yugi and Ichigo helped each other out in finding gifts for their friends, or well Yugi helped Ichigo in shopping. He hated it. As both were almost finished, Ichigo almost forgot Masaya__'s gift and she had no clue what to get him. Even Yugi who tried to help her wasn't sure what he might like as the two tried to stay positive and believed in Christmas to help them. They got their answered through Zakuro as the two went their own ways._

_Yugi, wanted to owe Ichigo a lot, and thanks to Mokuba's help, got a gift for the cherry head that she'll adore. However, he wasn't able to give it to her right away as the aliens were up to no good, trying to obtain a Mew Aqua. Trying to help Ichigo and the other Mew Mews resulted in getting Masaya hurt by the Mew Aqua overloading and a spark of it hitting him on the back. Ichigo, blaming herself for letting him down and Kish insulting Masaya for the pathetic human he should be let out a fury within Yugi's calm and gentle soul and vowed to make Kish pay at all cost. Releasing his Yin-Yang Dragon powers, the enraged Dragon Knight charged with no hesitation of sparing the alien warrior._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... left off from the last episode:**

Anzu, after seeing and talking to Yugi, had a text message to meet up with Jonouchi and his sister Shizuka about what should they bring to Yugi's Christmas Dinner. Somehow Jonouchi was convinced that Yugi would still do the dinner regardless of Jenny around. So she went to find them near Tokyo Plaza to find something too.

Anzu was quiet about how Yugi was doing with his gift to well Ichigo probably, for sure. It was the only person she could think about at the time.

"_I wonder how he's doing?_'' Anzu questioned wondering how Yugi was doing with his gift. She really hoped that he was okay.

''Are you okay Anzu-chan?'' Shizuka asks with concern while Jonouchi is trying to pick which treat he should bring: A cake or a box of cookies. Anzu turns to her and smiles a little. ''I am.''

Shizuka knew better than to trust that smile as she asks again. "You don't seem like it''

Anzu smiles softly, expecting she wouldn't trick her. At least one of the two siblings is the smart one, at times.

''By the way, you got any idea about the two who're STALKING MY SISTER?'' Jonouchi demanded angrily, getting in between the girls as he points his finger at the corner. There stood both Honda and Otogi, both trying to gain Shizuka's heart for a Christmas Kiss as they each had a gift for her. Both sweat dropped, certain they should have hide better.

''Well its well-'' Honda tries to utter, afraid to make a fool of himself or infuriate his best friend but he was by Otogi, kneeing down in front of Jonouchi's sister and presents his wrapped gift to her. ''I got a gift for my Shizuka-san. It's the only gift such a beautiful girl like her can get.''

Honda steams of rage, not believing he took similar words he wanted to tell her as he yells at him. ''Well she wants mine more! It's cooler and neater!''

''As if!'' Otogi pointed out, teasing Honda with his die before Honda grabs it and stomps on it with his foot and declares, putting up his fists. ''How about we settle this with our fists, dice boy?''

''Dice including since one will stab your socket.'' Otogi declares, pulling out multiple dices and starts slightly juggling them in front of Honda. Anzu sweat drops while Shizuka was confused why they're arguing and Jonouchi was furious-

''You two don't ever-'' Anzu was trying to state that they're idiots just as they scream of terror. The group turns to see people running for their lives away from the direction of the large Christmas tree in the main street.

''What was that?'' Jonouchi questions, staggered as they try to avoid the panicking people running for their lives. Anzu suddenly got a strange feeling, worry that Yugi might be over there. It wasn't just a feeling; it was her heart telling that Yugi was fighting.

''… Yugi.'' The brunette mutters with great concern, wanting to run over to just make sure he was okay. She didn't waste time moving her legs and running pass the people to where the tree was.

''Hey wait Anzu!'' Jonouchi shouts, trying to grab her but she had a faster pace. He groans angrily, chasing after her.

''We have to hurry Honda-kun, Otogi-kun!'' Shizuka begs the two boys as she runs after her brother. Honda and Otogi eye each other and nodded, putting their difference aside and chase after them. ''Coming!''

The group tries to advance forward, struggling to move from how the people were acting.

''What's with the screaming people?'' Otogi questions, pretty sure it's not Black Friday yet to act this insane. Both Jonouchi and Honda didn't care as they use their manly strength to open a path. ''MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!''

The group passes the screaming crowd, reaching the tree and stop immediately, seeing two of the three aliens above the tree. Jonouchi sighs of annoyance, not wanting to see them again. ''Aw great, it's those elf bastards.''

Anzu didn't mind them as her eyes were staring in terror of what was in front of them. She could see Ichigo in her Mew Form, on her knees near an unconscious Masaya and there was that alien with green hair and-

''Yugi?'' Anzu utters, widening her eyes to see Yugi, glaring murderous towards that alien with glowing red, dragon-like eyes. She never saw that expression in his face before: rage and hate. The others soon notice that and were all shocked to believe this.

''Is that really Yugi?'' Otogi questions, already being told that Yugi was this in Jonouchi's words 'Super Hero of Japan', he wasn't so convinced but now things were different with that expression on him. They all were confounded as they've never seen their kindest friend like this.

''Yugi-san, looks so scary. I don't think I never seen him before.'' Shizuka adds, shivering behind Jonouchi by how angry Yugi was. Honda felt the same, trying to be strong as he has never seen Yugi once look like this. ''Me neither.''

''… Yug.'' Jonouchi mutters not ever seeing his own best friend with those eyes before. The Pharaoh was one thing but Yugi was different. He then eyes Momomiya and her boyfriend, worry that maybe that's how Yugi got mad.

''… Honda, I need your help to get Erika's unconscious brother out of there.'' Jonouchi suggests to his buddy, suggesting of getting Erika's only brother out of dangers way and he had a strange feeling things won't turn out great. Honda felt the same, agreeing as he replies. ''You got my strength.''

Jonouchi nods as he turns to the others especially Anzu and tells them serious. ''You guys… try to stay back for now. This won't look good.''

Otogi nods, not wanting to let the girls get hurt. Anzu just stares at Yugi, really concern for him.

Suddenly Yugi makes his move, charging at Kish with his Dragon Sword in his hands. ''YOU'RE FINISHED KISH!''

Kish reacts fast as he pulls his twin Dragon Swords daggers, intercepting Yugi's sword. However, the enrage Dragon Knight couldn't care less as he uses his power to push Kish back with a mere powerful swing. Kish groans, trying to stand on both his feet and notices his hands were bleeding by the force.

''_Damn, he's not kidding-_'' Kish was trying to say before Yugi appears right in front of him and kicks his across where his kidney would be and hit. Kish coughs out blood, being sent flying back as he felt the blow badly. Mew Ichigo watches in terror that Yugi wasn't going easy, he's honest wants to make Kish suffer.

''I never once hated anyone in my entire life until now. I have met the worse and the evil but you, Kish…'' Yugi says softly, trying to calm himself down but just thinking of what he did, he has never met an individual that would cause so much harm to anyone before. He honestly hates Kish for what he did and he won't let him get away with it no more. ''I DAMN HATE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!''

Yugi charges vicious, trying to slash Kish directly at his neck. The alien warrior barely had a second to react as Pie intercepts, blowing the Dragon Knight back with a wind blast from his fan. Yugi was sent crashing upon a tree as the tree falls over him.

This was Jonouchi and Honda's chance as they sneak in and went to Masaya's body. Mew Ichigo was shock to see them but Jonouchi puts his finger his mouth, trying to tell her to not let them get noticed. As much as it was Jonouchi telling her that, Ichigo nods as the two carry Masaya out of danger so Mew Ichigo can stop the aliens or stop Yugi.

''Kish, we must retreat before-'' Pie was explaining with Tart beside him just as Kish tries to tell him serious that he won't leave until he stomps the Dragon Knight, only for a shot of red light to burst out of the tree and Yugi appears instantly in front of the aliens, glaring furiously. ''Leaving so soon?''

Pie was stunned as Yugi swings his sword and fires a destructive _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ under their feet, exploding and sending the three away. Pie and Tart were hit majorly as they crash on the ground while Kish manages to stay in midair.

''_How is he able to stay so damn focus this angry?_'' Kish questions furious, not expecting this kind of behavior for a human. Yugi remain where he was, glaring at Kish with sharp red dragon eyes.

''_Yugi, calm down. If you don't think clearly-_'' Atem tries to calm his partner down from doing something reckless but Yugi just releases a small red aura and the Pharaoh is back away by that aura.''_Did you just push me back?_''

Yugi narrows his sight at him and told him in a threaten tone. ''_Stay out of this Atem._''

Yugi, ignoring Atem, uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to leap towards Kish and swing his sword widely again at him. Kish tries to evade it only to still get hit by the backside of the sword, slamming him on the ground like a volleyball being dunk. Atem watches as Yugi lands on his feet, not believing that Yugi would act this violently.

"_Yugi, why are you acting like this?_'' The Pharaoh questioned not sure why he's like this. Could it be Yin-Yang Dragon's powers have finally started to make him lose control of himself like Naruto? ''_Could this be their doing?_''

''**A dragon has fury above any creature nameless fool.**'' Yin Dragon suddenly speaks out, sounding furious by what the Pharaoh was referring to. Atem eyes mad at the dark dragon as Yang Dragon explains while calming his brother down.''**What my brother is saying Pharaoh is that Yugi-san**'**s rage is not to be questioned. It is pure nature of a dragon to be this angry.**''

''**That is the anger of a human who has Dragon DNA; a Dragon Knight. That is how a Dragon Knight reacts.**'' Yin Dragon adds still angry as he coughs out flames. Atem was shocked but he did believed them, knowing how angry dragons can get. He just didn't know this was a Dragon Knight's behavior to be like that. So was this Yugi's own anger?

Kish emerges slowly from the hole that once was plain ground before Yugi dunk him into it, feeling his left arm broken as he struggles to get up, only for Yugi to charge at him and punches across his chest before stomping his foot almost right through his stomach. Kish gasps of blood, struggling to even stand correctly. He never felt such a beaten before other than his first encounter with the Blue Knight

''No way… how?'' Kish questions softly as he drops on one knee, looking up to see a glaring Yugi. Those eyes of him; how much have they mocked him? He couldn't stand them no more.

''HOW ARE YOU BEING ABLE TO BEAT ME LIKE THIS?!'' Kish demands yelling in pain, swinging his right dagger at him but Yugi blocks it. Kish sees this and tries to use his broken left arm to stab the other dagger into his chest, except Yugi caught it and with one swipe, cracks Kish's arm and snaps his bone.

''AWWW!'' Kish screams in pain, feeling his arm completely broken and now more like a doll's arm. The alien tries to do something but Yugi punches him across his face and then stabs his sword across his right arm, breaking it too. ''AWWWWW!''

Pie watches shaking as he starts getting up weakly, not expecting the human knight to be this brutal. Mew Ichigo couldn't believe it either just as Mew Erika shows up along with the other Mew Mews and watches the whole thing with startled. Anzu felt the same, silent and sick that Yugi was acting like this.

''I am sick and tired of you and your obsession with Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi told Kish in a threaten tone, glaring calm and angrily at the injured alien warrior. The furious knight could no longer see him do any more harm and he wouldn't let it happen as he holds his sword near his neck. ''And I am sick and tired of looking at you.''

Everyone widen their eyes at what he was aiming for.

''He wouldn't.'' Mew Erika utters, not believing that Yugi would kill Kish. However, Yugi was very serious as he throws his arm behind his back, tightening his sword in his hands and prepares to behead Kish.

''Yugi!'' Jonouchi and Honda shouted in terror as they carry Masaya to them.

''Yugi-san!'' Shizuka cries as Otogi holds her by the arms. ''Don't do it!''

''Yugi no!'' Mew Erika shouts, trying to run at him to stop him.

''YUGI!'' Anzu shouts in terror, running at him as well.

Kish watches with widen eyes as Yugi shouts, swinging his sword at him. ''YOU'LL NEVER HARM HER AGAIN!''

Pie and Tart weren't able to save Kish or anyone else as Yugi is about to do the unthinkable until he was stopped and froze up as Mew Ichigo hugged him by his back. The enrage Dragon Knight was stunned, stopping what he was doing as Ichigo cries softly behind him.

''It's alright Yugi-kun. It's alright.'' Mew Ichigo speaks to him softly, her head leaning behind his back as she doesn't want to lose the kind and special person Yugi is just to stop Kish. It wasn't him to do that and it would never be him if he let it happened. She needed to protect the Yugi she admires and not let him go so far as to stop the aliens. Mew Erika stops, smiling that Ichigo got this. Anzu also stops, watching what Ichigo might do.

''I don't… Want to lose someone else today too Nya.'' Mew Ichigo confesses softly turning him around so the two can stare at each other. Yugi was quiet as the cat girl was crying but smiles wanting Yugi to also smile too. ''…''

''Calm down, don't worry.'' Mew Ichigo tells him softly, begging him to calm himself down as she tries to not cry. Yugi looks directly at her, closing his eyes and takes a deep breath as he reopens his eyes and starts smiling at her. Ichigo smiles back, relief to see him calm down.

''Ichigo-kun, sorry.'' Yugi tells her, his _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ vanishing and his eyes turning back to normal as he feels terrible for what he was doing; he just couldn't stand it to see Ichigo in pain. Mew Ichigo just holds his hands and tells him smiling. ''Don't be. We all lose it sometimes. And besides-''

Kish tries to relax only to receive a massive punch from his favorite cat girl, slamming him across a tree. ''HAIII!''

Everyone drop their jaws as Yugi blinks in confusion as did Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon while Ichigo clinches her hand.

''I don't want to kill Kish but I'm not going to let him mock you or Masaya-kun!'' Mew Ichigo adds, smirking serious that she shouldn't cry when the people she love fight her battles. The Pharaoh has new respect towards the cat girl while Jonouchi shivers in terror.

Yugi blinks, never wanting to make Ichigo mad as he nods rapidly. ''Eh… right!''

''Good to hear Nya!'' Mew Ichigo says with a thumb up and smiling. Mew Erika sweat drops, sometimes questioning if Ichigo might be crazy at times.

Kish, struggling to even get up, couldn't believe even Ichigo beaten him up. He was saving her from that loser of a human who obviously didn't want her but no he's treated as the bad guy. He hated them and he hated the Dragon Knight more than ever.

''D-damn it… DAMN IT!'' Kish curses furious as he gets up bleeding, no longer caring if he passes out by the pain or dies, as he rushes at Mew Ichigo and Yugi. ''WHY DO YOU FIGHT THE PERSON WHO LOVES YOU, ICHIGO?''

Yugi guards Ichigo with his Dragon Sword, about to reactivate _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ to stop the reckless warrior just as suddenly Kish was restrained by an unknown forced.

''What the hell? Why… can't…'' Kish struggles to speak, not able to even feel his fingers or muscles, even breathing seem impossible. ''I move?''

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo as well as everyone was shocked and then more as Yugi spots and widens his eyes as at the man who unknown to them was watching everything. Yugi or Atem have never seen that masked man before and he wasn't even lifting his arms or fingers to stop Kish. The only thing to notice unaware by all was that Kish's shadow was being held by another.

''W-who-'' Yugi was questioning the strange man before he a gust of wind blows at everyone, blinding them temporary as the stranger vanishes just as the wind stop.

''He's gone.'' Anzu mutters, a little stunned how he did that. Kish hisses as he regains movement but drops on the ground as his body cannot take the pain no more. ''D-damn it.''

''Kish!'' Mew Ichigo utters as she wants to heal for his wounds but then Pie and Tart stopped her, pulling Kish up. ''…''

Yugi eyes the unconscious Kish, pretty sure that this was his fault for leaving him like this. Even though he's the enemy, Yugi had no right to almost kill him. That's not what he wants for any as he apologizes to both Pie and Tart with a bow. ''… Sorry, this was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have acted like that.''

Pie eyes the human, not expecting an apology from someone who had every right to be furious by what Kish miscalculated on. Even so, he accepted it as he stated. ''… He had it coming for what he did. Dragon Knight, my apologizes for his recklessness. Our concerns were with you and the Mew Mews than a mere human.''

''Pie-kun, that's a first from you.'' Yugi replies in astonished never expecting such a logical person or well extraterrestrial like Pie to make an apology for what Kish did. Tart was also tangled that his brother would actually say sorry. Pie, studying of this world, learned of this holiday and as much as he wouldn't care about such human tradition, he did care about family.

''I have read of your species ritual in this time of year. I'll respect them, for now.'' Pie says, surprising Yugi as the tri-color head smiles. With that, Pie and Tart disappeared along with the unconscious Kish.

Mew Erika rushes to Masaya, frowning that she never even saw Masaya would be in danger of all people. She needed to take him to the hospital and fast.

''Guys, let me take my brother to the hospital.'' Mew Erika begs both Jonouchi and Honda to let her handle her brother. Jonouchi nods, leaving the rest to Erika as he and Honda hand Masaya over to her as she carries him by her arms.

''Good luck Erika-chan.'' Jonouchi tells Mew Erika who smiles softly and leaps away, rushing to a hospital. Mew Ichigo stares as her best friend headed out, wanting to join her. Yugi notices that look in her face and he really wants her to go.

''Masaya-kun, I-'' Ichigo was trying to say to herself but Yugi intercepts by holding her shoulder and telling her with a small smirk. ''Go, he's waiting for you.''

Mew Ichigo blushes, nodding as she says. ''Yugi-kun… I will. Thank you.''

Mew Ichigo leaps away, trying to catch up to Erika. Yugi watches her head out almost sadden as he puts his Dragon Sword away.

''_I never want…_'' Yugi tries to say to himself as Atem overhears him, looking down at his feet. He recalls that face in Ichigo's face when Masaya was like that. He shook his head, vowing to himself serious. ''_To see her sad like that ever again._''

''_Yugi._'' Atem says to himself as he's more convinced that Yugi truly cares for her. The tri-color head is about to leave just as he's surprised by his friends running at him.''Yugi!''

Yugi didn't even notice them, guess he was too focus on that fight to really notice them. He tries to smile, almost certain that they saw him act the way he did. Even he wasn't sure why he felt like that and it wasn't from Yin-Yang Dragon.

''You alright Yug?'' Jonouchi was the first to ask, worry that he never seen Yugi that angry and furious before. Even Yugi wasn't sure what happened to him, not sure how to tell him so he instead slightly lies. ''I am and the other girls?''

The Mew Mews nod as Mew Zakuro says. ''We're fine, but are you?''

''…'' Yugi was silent, still not sure how to say it himself. He sees Anzu's eyes and he knew he had to say something or she might not trust him. Yugi sighs, saying as he scratches the back of his head. ''Sorry, I guess I snap huh? It just… happened.''

''… Yea.'' Anzu says not so mad, believing him but still unease about it. Yugi sighs, still feeling bad about it as he turns to the other Mews and asks of them. ''You girls better go follow Ichigo-kun. She needs you.''

''We will.'' Mew Ringo replies as other Mew Mews nod and they all left the area fast, wanting to join up with Ichigo and Erika. With that, Yugi was left alone with his friends.

''Man Yugi was like all SUPER!'' Honda suddenly shouts, amazed by how overwhelming Yugi was against that alien and kicked major butts. Shizuka shivers slightly, never seeing him act as such. ''Scary super you mean. You sure you're alright Yugi-san?''

Yugi nods softly, feeling better than he did moments ago. ''I will be.''

''So did you know that masked man?'' Otogi asks, curious if he was one of Yugi's allies he's made. The tri-color was also not sure how to say this too, never seeing or meeting that man before.

''… No, never seen him before. I could barely say a word to him before he vanished.'' Yugi explains, not able to even ask who he was just as he vanished. What's more is that he stopped Kish from making a terrible mistake. ''Whoever he was, he made the right call to stop Kish. His body would have broken down instantly if I intercepted his attack and he could have been left in an even more injured state.''

Yugi sighed still not proud of what he did as Anzu didn't want him to blame himself. She tells him in a concerning tone ''Yugi, don't-''

''No, I snapped. I don't ever want to take another's life.'' Yugi intercepts her words, not ever wanted to kill someone with the powers he was given. He looks at his Dragon Sword, never wanting to use what his father left behind to shame it with hate and revenge but to protect those he cares for just like Ichigo uses her powers. ''Ever. That's what this sword means to me, to protect those I cherish.''

Everyone was quiet amazed by how deep Yugi wishes to protect the friends he has than to lose them all. That was the kind of person he was.

''Yugi.'' Anzu mutters, knowing this is the Yugi she knows by heart. Even so, she doesn't want him to feel this depress and he knows he needs to do something that he wasn't able to do for Ichigo and Masaya.

''… Let's go to where Ichigo is!'' Anzu decides calmly, startling Yugi as he questions. ''Anzu?''

Anzu eyes him with a serious stare, needed him to do this for himself and to do what he does best; helping his friends. ''A friend needs you. Trust me.''

Yugi stares at her quietly, not sure how to react by this but ultimately nods, putting his trust on her with a determine nod. ''… Right! Then I need you trust me.''

Anzu blinks, not sure what he means, but nods. Yugi smiles softly, putting away his sword and quickly lifts Anzu up with both his arms in a bridal position. The brunette was shocked as was everyone else.

''WOAH WOAH! Not like-'' Anzu begs the tri-color head to put her down but Yugi then runs off while carrying her. ''WOAH YUGI!''

Everyone else watching sweat drops, a little bit too dumbfounded by what they saw.

''Wow… romantic no?'' Otogi pointed out, too confused that Yugi was capable of such a thing. Honda nods in surprise too as Shizuka blinks, could have sworn she once saw Jonouchi teach Yugi that.

''Yugi-san must have had practice?'' Shizuka says, giggling as she eyes Jonouchi. The blond-headed duelist was silent, not wanting to admit such thing of embarrassment as he instead says, running off to catch up to Yugi. ''Let's go sis.''

''Coming Nii-chan.'' Shizuka replies as she tries to catch up to her. Honda and Otogi blink, watching their crush run off as they added in panic, running after her. ''Us too!''

So as Jonouchi's group tries to catch up, no way able to keep up with the current Yugi. Even so, they hurry up.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: Ichigo-kun, I will use my powers to protect everyone and not for hate.**_

_**Ichigo: I don't want Masaya-kun or Yugi-kun ever harmed.**_

* * *

Yugi and Anzu soon arrived at the closest hospital near the attack.

''This is the nearest hospital.'' Yugi states, putting Anzu down on her feet as he hope this was the place Erika took Masaya. Anzu, however, blushes angrily as she crosses her arms that Yugi carry her all the way here.

''… We can never discuss what just happened.'' Anzu asks of him upsetting, still blushing in silence and stubborn. Yugi sweat drops, grinning nervously as he states of awkwardness. ''My bad, force of habit.''

The brunette eyes him, now putting her hands around the sides of her waist as she says while glaring. ''Oh really? Like what else?''

''I'm not sure. Rather not find out.'' Yugi answers, still sounding nervous to not make her mad. Anzu just keeps staring at him before she stops, knowing they need to find Ichigo. ''… We'll talk about this later.''

Yugi nods softly, not wanting to make her angry as they enter the hospital and try to look for her.

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi calls for her but no respond. He shouts her name again, getting the attention of everyone inside the main entrance of the hospital. ''Ichigo-kun?''

Anzu sweat drops, getting embarrassed that everyone was looking at them. A nurse was about to tell him to quiet down until someone finally replied loudly. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi smiles as he turns and he sees Ichigo, popping her head from a door. He rushes to her as Anzu runs right behind him. They arrived to the room where Masaya was with the other Mew Mews in their civilian forms.

''What are you guys doing here Nya?'' Ichigo questions sounding upset, not wanting him here since this isn't his problem but mostly she doesn't want him to feel bad for her. Yugi, taken back by her outburst, was left pretty nervous why he came again. ''To… well…''

''To see if Masaya is okay. Is he?'' Anzu asks stepping up knowing Yugi is now unease to even talk.

Erika frowns, eyeing her brother as she explains what the doctor told her in a sadden tone. ''The doctors say he's unconscious and they're not sure when he will wake up. I have to call my parents and let them know that he's here and I'm staying here too.''

The others frown, not expecting this would be a big issue then again he was hit by a strange power that has unexplained powers. Ichigo bit her lip, speaking up. ''Then I will stay here too.''

''You don't have to Ichigo.'' Erika explains, grateful of what Ichigo wants to do but she doesn't want to ruin Christmas for her. However, Ichigo didn't care as she tells her serious, worry for Masaya and for her. ''But I do! I don't want to leave you or Masaya-kun alone!''

Erika blushes as she's grateful for her truly. ''Ichigo.''

The other Mew Mews stare at each other and nod, letting Ichigo to watch over Erika. Yugi looks away however, not really okay that the cherry head would prefer to lose her Christmas and under her conditions, alone with Erika. After the day they had yesterday, Ichigo was really excited about the holidays but now… it's different. Anzu notices this concern in Yugi's face, frowning herself as she knew what he might do.

''There you guys are.'' Jonouchi pops his head, finding the others along with his sister and the two idiots struggling to enter the room before the other. The four blink as they can see the tension going on, especially between Ichigo and Erika.

Jonouchi, the man he is and as much as he prefers to not say a word, shrugs his head and asks Ichigo nicely. ''So… everything okay with your boyfriend, Momomiya?''

''… He will be since we took him here.'' Ichigo replies, a little astonished that Jonouchi felt bad for her. Shizuka was proud of her big brother as Jonouchi also felt proud of himself too.

''Good. So Yug, how about we head out?'' Jonouchi changes subject turning to face Yugi who gets surprises as he knows what his friend is referring.

''Head out?'' Erika questions, a little confusion by where they're going. Honda wanted to tell her but Jonouchi gives him a death glare, not forgetting what he was trying to do with his sister as Honda backs off and Jonouchi answers with a smile to the black haired girl. ''Christmas Dinner in Yugi's house. How about joining us Erika-chan?''

Erika smiles, as much as it would be nice to spend Christmas with friends, shook her head as she excuses herself. ''Can't with my brother like this. Sorry.''

''Don't be, I understand.'' Jonouchi understands and respects her wishes. Erika nods, glad he does. Jonouchi then turns to Yugi again and asks him. ''So Yugi, shall we go?''

''Umm…'' Yugi utters, not sure that he should go because of what happen and that he shouldn't leave Ichigo after what happen. He eyes his friends, looking concern as Yugi tries to explain. ''Guys… I have to-''

''You should go Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo suddenly speaks out, surprising everyone including Yugi himself. Erika is also left surprised why Ichigo said that; she's never like that.

Ichigo just doesn't want Yugi to worry for her as she tells him with a smile. ''You did everything you could for me and Masaya-kun. Now go and have a Merry Christmas.''

''…'' Yugi was really wordless, not sure what to say but Jonouchi spoke for him. ''Well you heard her, let's go fellows.''

Honda and Otogi nod, still wanting to get the Christmas kiss from Shizuka while Anzu really wants Yugi to do what he's best and not something he will regret.

''… Merry Christmas then.'' Yugi just says, trying to form a smile as Ichigo smiles back happily. Anzu sighs as Yugi leaves immediately after bowing to all.

''Merry Christmas too.'' Anzu says as she leaves behind him as Jonouchi and the others follow them. The Mew Mews were left alone as Erika eyes Ichigo upset.

''Why did you tell him to leave?'' Erika asks her, not understanding why she told him to leave. She could tell Yugi wanted to stay after everything that has happened. ''Yugi really wanted to stay here.''

The other girls agree as they stare at their leader. Ichigo didn't say a word, knowing that he wish to stay with her but she couldn't forgive herself that he has to do such things that have nothing to do with him and it was his Christmas too.

''… He shouldn't always worry about me.'' Ichigo says, not going to say another word as she left the room. Erika sighs, sometimes not getting her.

**A few hours later****…**

Yugi and friends arrived back to his home as the tri-color head was completely silent during the travel back. It took them time by the number of people in the trains.

''…'' Yugi looks down his feet, feeling down about how things were with him and Ichigo. It might not be a big deal, but he honestly didn't want her to be left alone.

''…'' Anzu notices how sad Yugi really was and it made her mad why he didn't stay with Ichigo even when she told him to leave. If it was her telling him that, Yugi would stay regardless. That's the kind of person he was.

Soon they arrived as Jonouchi declares proudly. ''Well here we are guys, let's-''

''You guys go inside I have to ask Yugi something.'' Anzu announces, surprising everyone even Yugi. Jonouchi blinks, respecting her wishes. ''Fair enough.''

Anzu nods smiling slightly, as Jonouchi sighs and opens the doors and states to let the others in. ''Alright then I wonder what your sis is-''

Jonouchi stops in his track along with Shizuka, Honda and Otogi from going inside to be stopped by Jenny, almost waiting for them as she announces. ''Thanks for coming and helping this year.''

The four were silent by how long was she waiting behind the door as Jenny adds, sounding threatening with her smiling yet frightening, dark glare expression. ''I'm sure you don't want an old man to work for you healthy children.''

The boys shiver in complete terror while Shizuka was hiding behind Jonouchi. The blonde-head nods at Yugi's sister request, scared of saying no, as he agrees grinning nervously. ''Of course not… I got the stuffing.''

''I got the turkey?'' Honda declares as Jenny smiles and then eyes Otogi with a grin, making him shiver as he adds, grabbing Honda by the neck. ''We you mean!''

Honda nods, not wanting to say no to Jenny as the boys walk in and Jenny grins, greeting Shizuka friendly like and shows her inside.

The two now alone, Yugi was confused why Anzu wished to talk to him about. ''Anzu?''

''… You should go to her.'' Anzu tells him serious, speaking from the heart that he should have stayed there with her. Yugi, quiet about it, is not sure what to say to her.

''But Ichigo-kun…'' Yugi tries to speak out but Anzu intercepts, whacking him slightly on the forehead. ''Ichigo is like you, pretty thoughtful for her friends but she also needs company and I'm sure not even Erika can help out on that part. Besides, I think she needs someone to tell her that she's doing the right thing.''

Yugi was quiet, smiling slightly, that she's right that he and Ichigo are a lot alike about caring for their friends and making scarifies for them regardless of the outcome.

''Yugi… she needs you and I'm not going to tell you twice if you should go or not.'' Anzu says with a small smirk, knowing by heart that the tri-color head will do what he does best. ''Follow what you believe is right.''

Yugi, still silent, soon smiles as he nods calmly. ''… Thank you.''

Anzu smirks, relief to hear that, as Yugi turns to his house not wanting to Christmas for his friends and then promises her with a confident nod and vows. ''I'll be back… I'll be back, promise!''

"You better.'' The brunette alerts him with a smile, wanting him to come back happier. Yugi promises with a salute as he turns around and runs back to where Ichigo was.

Anzu watches him leave, smiling as Jenny is also watching from the door.

''He is a handful sometimes but good in heart.'' Jenny states remembering how kind Yugi has always been even when he was little. Anzu nods, also remembering how he was before and he hasn't change at all.

''Now come inside and let's watch the boys do all the cooking.'' Jenny declares, grabbing Anzu by the shoulders with a grin. Anzu giggles, liking the sounds of that.

''I can learn a thing or two from you, Jenny-san.'' She tells the older Mutou who grins at that as the two enter the house and close the door.

**Elsewhere...**

Yugi rushes fast, feeling the cold around him but not caring about it. He arrived at the station and noticed that it was full so he instead ran to Tokyo on foot, using _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ in small bursts to get there faster. He wasn't worried that he might arrive at midnight; he just had to arrive there as soon as possible.

''_I will…_'' Yugi mutters to himself, looking forward as he garbs tight on Ichigo's present and hurries up faster. ''_Do what I can!_''

He rushes forward, soon arriving at the Christmas tree. He follow Ichigo's aura and as he guessed, there she was watching the tree. He pants heavily, not expecting the long run, but he didn't care. He wasn't nervous or scared of speaking to her. He needed to say something and this was his chance.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi calls out to the cherry head girl who gets surprise and turns, seeing him behind her. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi smiles nodding as he walks up to her, his face reddish by the running. ''Hey.''

Ichigo, still in shock, became upset that he was here and not with his friends, grandfather and older sister in their dinner. She questions him serious and mad. ''What are you doing here Nya? You should be spending Christmas with your friends. It's almost midnight and-''

She stops as Yugi holds on her shoulders, stopping her from saying he might say yes to as he explains himself still smiling. ''They can wait for me. I want to spend midnight with someone who needs the company more.''

Ichigo blushes, not wanting him to lose precious moments with his love ones than to be with her who wanted to wait for Masaya to wake up. Yugi, however, really wanted to be with her as he lowers his eyes, wishing he could do more but he can do that now.

''Ichigo-kun, I don't want you to be alone in this wonderful time of year with Masaya-san like the way this turned out.'' Yugi says, trying to be cheerful but even he wasn't doing a good job with that. Ichigo just blushes embarrassed that he's being too nice for her stake. ''Yugi-kun. Thank you but you don't have to do this. You have people waiting for you.''

''Maybe… but I do want to be here.'' Yugi answers never wanting anyone to be alone especially someone as sweet and kind like her. ''If I don't stand beside you then who will?''

Ichigo frowns, still not feeling right he's doing this just because she needs the company. This was her decision and she wants him to be happy in the way he should be and not like this.

Yugi however wishes to be here because he has to be here for her. A friend is something special and he won't ever let a friend down as he explains. ''I have to do this because I want to be with you.''

Yugi removes his hands off Ichigo's shoulders, clinching them that he wasn't able to do more to prevent this whole thing from happening.

''Because it hurts so much that I can have happy and joy and you can't because of how you're blaming yourself for Masaya's condition.'' Yugi says in a sadden tone, never wanting to see the depression and sadness in Ichigo ever again. He won't ever forgive himself if Ichigo cries again.

''There's no way I'll ever leave you like that because you're my friend.'' Yugi tells her determine, never going to ever let her down. Ichigo blushes, speechless as she tries to smile at his amazing words and vows. ''Yugi-kun.''

Yugi smiles, looking up at the big Christmas tree and the bright moon over the sky; it was an amazing night. He says by this amazing scene. ''It's a beautiful night huh?''

Ichigo smiles back, looking up and seeing what he was staring at and agrees. ''It is.''

The two stare up, smiling at the wonderful night as Ichigo grabs hold on Yugi's hand, not wanting to feel alone. Yugi notices it with surprised but smiles, holding softly on her hand. Both smile, staring at the Christmas tree as their hands warmed each other.

Ichigo never felt so much calmer than when she is around with Yugi. Not even her cat ears and tail are popping out at how emotional this is making her feel. She wants to feel like this all the time, especially around Masaya.

''I wish I can feel normal around Masaya-kun like I do with you.'' Ichigo wishes, not letting go of Yugi's hand as the purple eyed teen turns slightly to face her. He wishes he could solve her that problem but only one thing comes in mind.

''… Well there's a way you can solve that problem.'' Yugi suggests, staring at her serious. Ichigo turns to him and she could tell what he's referring that but she couldn't reveal her identity to him after promising to keep it a secret.

''No, but I promise-'' Ichigo tries to explain but Yugi intercepts by winking. ''Some promises can be broken you know. Just the tiny ones.''

The cherry head blushes, actually smiling that he thinks she should just reveal it now than later but that doesn't change what Masaya might think of her once she reveals herself as Mew Ichigo.

''Yugi-kun… but what if he doesn't accept me.'' Ichigo questions in doubt, not sure if her love for Masaya is that strong for him to accept him. Yugi eyes her closely, not sure if he might accept her or not but he wants to believe he will.

''I doubt Masaya wouldn't accept his girlfriend being an amazing and pretty super heroine.'' Yugi states confident in his words. Ichigo smiles, wanting to believe in those words but even she wasn't sure. Yugi notices it and he then had an idea that maybe he should tell her.

''And if he doesn't accept you, well then you still have me.'' The tri-color declares as it shocks the cherry head girl as she eyes him directly. Yugi smiles, not wanting her to feel like she's alone in a world that can never understand what she is now so that's why he'll be there so she never feels like a freak.

''After all, I'll always have your back because you're someone I want to believe in and someone I will always think as an amazing girl.'' Yugi tells her from his heart, leaving Ichigo half mouth opened by his kind words. He adds, wanting her to not forget what she taught him about love. ''Believe in your love for him Ichigo-kun. You taught me love can do anything and you should prove it for yourself that it can for you and Masaya-san.''

Ichigo was still speechless, but she understood what he was trying to tell her. She smiles, happy that Yugi is starting to understand what love is as she nods. ''… I will.''

Yugi smiles back, relief to hear that as Ichigo felt like a huge weight was toss off her back. If she tells Masaya who she really is then he would still accept her because they love each other. She has to believe in that and believe in herself. She now was certain that this was the best gift she will ever get for this year.

''Thank you for the gift.'' Ichigo thanks Yugi, surprising that she assumes that his present for her. He felt embarrassed, slowly pulling out the real present from his pocket. ''Um… actually, I, well, have-''

''Ichigo?'' A voice suddenly spoke, surprising the two as they turn and see Masaya, now up on his feet, trying to find Ichigo. The cherry head blushes, smiling of relief and joy to see him. ''Masaya-kun.''

Yugi was silent, closing his eyes as he keeps his gift for her in his pocket and tells her with a smile. ''Good luck Ichigo-kun and Merry Christmas.''

Ichigo turns to him and smiles, nodding as she'll do her best as she replies. ''I will and you too.''

Yugi nods back as Ichigo runs up to where Masaya as he watches them. Ichigo smiles crying slightly as she hugs Masaya right away, not wanting to let go of him.

''You're okay, Masaya-kun!'' Ichigo cries of joy, holding him tight as Masaya smiles softly also happy to finally find her. "Yea… I just woke up.''

Ichigo giggles, just happy he's okay. The two stare at each other just as snow began to pour down softly with the tree glowing brightly. Masaya smiles at Ichigo's beauty as he holds her by the hands.

''Ichigo…'' He mutters to her, making Ichigo blushes deeply. She could almost expect him of kissing her but then he looks behind her, about to until he felt like someone was watching them but there was no one. "I could have sworn someone was here with you.''

Ichigo was silent, turning to see and there was no Yugi. She said nothing at first but slowly formed a smile, muttering to herself. ''… There was.''

She holds her hand over her chest, promising to thank him back for what he does for her. He vows it that she will owe him back, some way.

Yugi starts walking alone to his house, not getting spotted by Ichigo or Masaya, noticing as snow starts to slowly descend from the sky. He looks up, smiling as he holds tightly on the box that would have been Ichigo's present. He wasn't able to give it to her but at the least he made her happy.

''_Even though I never gave her real gift to her, I don't mind it. I'm just happy to be making Ichigo-kun happy._'' Yugi says to himself, looking forward and walks off to his home where his friends are waiting for him. He smiles, running faster as he adds with joy on his face, grabbing tighter on the box.''_So for now I'll hold onto this and when the time is right I'll give it to her. After all, I also owe her back._''

Unable to give her present but gave her a miracle, Yugi rushes home where his love ones await his return. Could Yugi really care that much for Ichigo? Why? And what of Ichigo's own feelings towards him? I guess only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The New Year has arrived and Yugi recalls the events of how he became a Dragon Knight and wishes to know the importance of what is a Dragon Knight. Unsure to get the information from, he goes investigating which leads him to more questions than answers. What will he find as Yugi learns what his own resolve as a Dragon Knight is?

Yugi: I've learned so much of my powers but I haven't learned anything about the truth of being a Dragon Knight.

Jonouchi: Yug, that's why you got us and only us. Not Momomiya!

Anzu: He didn't mean that.

Jonouchi: I did.

Honda: Aw, but-

Jonouchi: I MEAN IT!

Yugi sweat drops: Fair enough Jonouchi-kun. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: What is a Dragon Knight? Yugi's Quest!

Jonouchi: And remember to-

Ichigo pushes him aside: And remember to read, enjoy and review! AND I'M COMING TOO NYA!

Jonouchi: Over my dead-

Yugi: Better stop now before things go out of hand. Everyone, see you all soon.


	17. 16: Yugi's Quest?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 16 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Or when you see read this after Thanksgiving... HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 16: What is a Dragon Knight? Yugi****'s Quest!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Yugi, furious of what Kish did to Masaya and seeing Ichigo crying as she blamed herself for his injury, vowed to make Kish pay as he finally lets out his inner rage and angry upon him. Anzu and the others also appeared as Yugi proceed to dismantled Kish until both his arms were completely shattered. About to kill him, Mew Ichigo stopped the tri-color head of doing something he should never do, restoring Yugi back to senses and not finishing Kish off. Kish tried one last ditch effort to make him pay but was stopped by the mysterious masked man who left, leaving everyone confused on what happened._

_With the aliens retreated, Masaya was able to be taken to the hospital as Erika explained that he was unable to wake up. Certain to stay for him, Ichigo told Yugi to leave and let her deal with this no longer wanting to make things bad for him for dragging him into this. Yugi, however, wished to stay and thanks to Anzu was convinced to go see and confront her. _

_The two met a fateful night near Christmas Eve, alone, as Yugi vowed he would always help a friend and he wished to help Ichigo the most. Touched by his words and also for her to not give up on Masaya because of their love, Ichigo re-believed that she and him can be happy and promised Yugi that when the time is right to reveal her secret to Masaya. Proud of what he could do and Masaya now conscious, Yugi left not able to give his gift to her but happy enough to make help her. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the last episode:**

Finally, the New Year has arrived and the first day went by fast. Everyone spend that time with their love ones and made resolutions to keep for this brand new year. One person however was unsure of his own.

"…'' Yugi stares up to the sky, over the highest hill walkthrough on his town. He wonders of what had happened the past few months since he started his journey as a Dragon Knight. He has fought many enemies and fought but he has yet to know one thing: What is a Dragon Knight?

''_My grandpa never explained to me why or how my father was a Dragon Knight. He just told me it was his adventure and well… he forgot most of the rest due to age._'' Yugi said to himself, looking at his sword now in his hand. He sighs as he thinks his grandfather isn't even trying to help him but telling him to look for those answers.

''_Honestly, I think he's telling me to find the clues on my own._'' Yugi says, somewhat annoy as he wishes to know those answers now when he needs them more than ever. Atem felt the same, appearing in spiritual form, as he said. ''_Easier said than done Yugi. Do you know where to start?_''

Yugi sighs, not sure where to start as he states sounding defeated but still determine. "_No clue, but I'll find those answers somehow._''

Atem nods, understanding Yugi's struggles as he too went through that when trying to regain his memories of a Pharaoh. And like how Yugi help him in that search, he'll help him. Yugi just stares at his sword, still not sure where to start but wherever it might be, he'll find those answers no matter what.

''Yugi!'' Voices shout to the tri-color head, startling him from his thoughts. He turns and sees his friends running up at him. ''Everyone!''

Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and even Otogi reach him, breathing heavily as they didn't expect that kind of long run to just find him.

''There you are and you said he would be in the mall.'' Jonouchi says, glaring Honda who suggested it just so he can bring Shizuka along with them and Jonouchi REFUSED. Honda sweat drops, surprised Yugi was here as he says nervously. ''So um… why alone Yugi?''

Yugi just smiles telling them as he eyes his Dragon Sword in his hand. ''Thinking things over and you guys?''

Anzu smiles slightly, getting what he's saying after all that has happened.

''Well I suggested we should go see a movie or something for the first day of the New Year.'' Jonouchi explains to Yugi, suggesting for the start of the year. He then eyes both Honda and Otogi and added upsetting. ''That and I asked my sister to stay with yours because of these two. ''

''Look, I suggested we can play Dungeon Dice Monsters and Honda said the mall for… what was it again?'' Otogi suggests, defending his case while Honda reacted angrily. ''NONE OF YOUR-''

Jonouchi gives him a glare as Honda backs away nervously, instead saying. ''Nothing really.''

Jonouchi thought so. Yugi thought about the offer and smiles, liking it regardless of his worry.

''Yea, that would be fun.'' Yugi accepts, still sounding concern as he eyes his sword. Anzu notices it, knowing that look too well as she asks in worry. ''Yugi, are you really okay? And don't say you're not.''

Yugi sighs, admitting it as he nods. ''… A bit.''

Yugi explains of what he has yet to find out about the Dragon Knight or the Dragon Sword or anything about this.

''So looking for answers?'' Jonouchi says as Yugi nods again. The blonde-headed thinks careful to himself and immediately declares with a smile. ''Not a problem, we'll go find those answers together.''

Honda nods with that as did Otogi. Anzu was already in agreement with a smile as she eyes Yugi. The tri-color head is astonished that they would help him, making him smile. ''Everyone.''

Anzu winks as she tells him. ''What are friends for? Right?''

Yugi forms a small smile nodding. ''Right!''

The group nods firmly as Honda declares proudly, pointing his finger up. ''Then let's get those answers now before the movies!''

''Where to?'' Yugi asks blinking, not sure where to start getting those clues. He hasn't had this much of free time since a long time, probably after he became a Dragon Knight and had to practice with his powers and abilities.

''Well the library would be a good-'' Otogi tries to suggest but both Jonouchi and Honda refuse with shaking heads. ''NO, NO!''

Anzu rolls her eyes over knowing that those two don't like any places that have to do with school work. Yugi, however, didn't pay attention as he liked that idea.

''… Not a bad idea Otogi-kun.'' Yugi agrees which causes Otogi to smile for hearing it. Anzu agrees while Jonouchi questions upsetting with Honda just as mad. ''Why there?''

Yugi stares at his Dragon Sword still in his hands, recalling what the Dark Lord said that he has lived for centuries if not more and didn't seem so shock when he became a Dragon Knight in front of him. So could it be that the Dark Lord has fought with other Dragon Knights? Could there have been others before himself or his father?

''A theory.'' Yugi says with a small smirk, sheathing his sword into his scabbard, confident in his idea. He takes the lead with Anzu and Otogi following and then both Jonouchi and Honda, not happy to go a library of all places.

Jonouchi sighs defeated as he adds with him and Honda following the group. ''Alright fine, let's go there but quick!''

''You bet.'' Yugi replies with a smile, determine to find those answers. ''Let's go then!''

The group heads off, unaware someone was watching them. It was the mysterious masked man, crossing his arms as he watches them but mostly Yugi.

Yugi and his friends arrived at Domino Library just as Yugi got a message from Bakura. The tri-color head raise an eyebrow, checking the message he got and read it. He stares serious at what he figured.

''_I had a feeling if ever Zorc returned that I asked Bakura-kun to go into hiding to prevent us or the Dark One from finding him. So far it's working, at the least._'' Yugi explains mentally to the Pharaoh that he asked Bakura to not return of the chance of the doppelganger Zorc. Atem was actually impressed Yugi was a step ahead of this, explaining why none of the others said where was Bakura. They all agreed it would be dangerous by the chance of Zorc's return.

''_So you were ready for this? Impressive partner._'' Atem admits, really astonished by Yugi's strategy. The tri-color head agrees as he had no choice just in case this would happened and he really wished it wasn't the case. ''_I had to, just in case._''

Atem nods, understanding Yugi's reason just as they enter the library. Jonouchi is extremely grumpy as was Honda, standing inside one of the worse places they wish were not inside.

''Great, we're here.'' The blond-headed mutter trying to avoid any eye contact of anyone in this place. Honda felt the same, feeling the boredom coming in his system as he adds. ''Aw boy, it's even more boring then I remembered.''

''Come on guys, this won't take long.'' Yugi states, understanding why those two don't like it here but he had to find those answers. Jonouchi sighs, muttering. ''Hope not.''

''And we'll use the computer to search for information on Yugi's sword or anything that's familiar.'' Anzu stated signing them to use a computer for the whole day. Both Jonouchi and Honda sigh upset. Even though they're not using books, they still don't like to be here.

''That can take forever.'' Honda whines, not wanting to stay here for long and hoping to see Shizuka. Otogi glares as he knows what he's up to. Yugi understands as he says. ''Hopefully not so long. Let's hurry.''

Everyone agrees as Yugi sits on the computer screen and starts his searching. From what he didn't expect was the terror of the searching. There were SO many swords, so many stories and tales and description and TOO many swords.

''So many… swords.'' Jonouchi and Honda mutters in terror while Anzu and Otogi agree. Yugi, silent, didn't let this stop him as he keeps searching for clues.

Suddenly he came to a text as he raised an eyebrow, confused by a certain phrase in a page.

''During one of the wars in the Feudal Era, Japan would have been split open by a great conflict until a single man stood between both opposing sides. The forces were not afraid of this lone stranger, still ready to kill the other side until the man raise his sword cease their fighting with a mighty roar, unleashing a massive strange light.'' Yugi reads a passage, staring close to it as he finishes the rest. ''The sword that glows brightly in the dark engulfs itself in a bright aura, stopping the pointless fighting and brought peace between both clans.''

Everyone was silent, eyeing at Yugi's sword. The tri-color head stares at his sword too, pretty convinced that the sword written in the page is his Dragon Sword.

''That sounds similar.'' Honda states as pretty much everyone else knew that.

''Like the Dragon Sword, but how?'' Anzu questions not sure to believe if that's true but then again they've seen a lot of crazy things too. Otogi checks the page Yugi read and confirms his doubts as he explains. ''It doesn't have a description exact of the sword in the text but this has to be Yugi's sword by what you guys told me.''

Jonouchi just nods, pretty sure too that this isn't just a coincidence. Yugi remain silent, his arms folded up, puzzled by a thought if this is indeed the Dragon Sword.

''… I wonder.'' Yugi mutters, putting his hands on the keyboard and typing something. The others watch him as Jonouchi asks. ''Searching for a similar sword that glows?''

Yugi nods but also shook his head while enlightening. ''Not only that but something more. I need names to describe the Dragon Sword.''

Jonouchi hums as he eyes the others and they all begin thinking.

''An indestructible sword.'' Jonouchi guessed, recalling how strong that Yugi's sword was.

''A magic sword.'' Anzu guessed, recalling that Yugi's sword has magic.

''A sword that cuts through anything.'' Otogi guessed, recalling when Yugi swing that sword and how deep it slashes through.

''A… A sword that slays dragons or evil!'' Honda guessed, recalling how powerful Yugi's sword is against those of evil or dragons basically.

Yugi nods, accepting his friends' ideas and types them down.

''Okay, let's see what I get without using movies or nonfiction books.'' The tri-color said as he starts the searching and they were all speechless at the number of results they got.

''Okay that's some list.'' Jonouchi expresses frighten that even though the first list was longer, this one is only partly smaller but still large. Even so, the five went searching and read texts.

''Some Japanese legends state that blades are folded an immense number of times, impossible in real life though.'' Anzu reads a passage as Honda sweat drops. ''Makes no sense to me.''

''There are others than Japanese mythologies.'' Yugi adds revealing the names of Kusanagi, Excalibur, the Gram, El Cid, Durendal; the list goes one even entering fictional stories and of the bible. This made the tri-color head very unease knowing there are so many names and yet still no clue what exactly he was looking for.

Yugi sighs, deciding to type down something on the Dragon Knight that wasn't a RPG or a JRPG or MMORPG. Not counting the countless names from a game, there was barely anything about a Dragon Knight. The tri-color head already knew that. He narrows his sight at something in the search list, a book that mentions greatly on something familiar on the Dragon Sword; a book only called as The Legend of the Knight of Dragons. Yugi raise an eyebrow, checking on this story which the book did not sell so well or got any new prints except the few hundreds. And the author… it had no name, but a sentence and one Yugi put much interest on.

''_A sword is not a symbol of power of what one vows to serve for. A reason, a purpose: That is a sword's true strength._'' Yugi read those words to himself, attracted towards them as if he knew what it meant.

''Yugi?'' Anzu calls out to him, worry since he hasn't said anything in a while. Yugi snaps out, turning towards her. ''Huh? Sorry, zone out. Now we can go then.''

The group was confused by Yugi's decision to leave now. Otogi asked him puzzled by this choice. ''But just like that? You were convinced to try to find more clues right?''

Yugi nods firmly, wanting to know more but he doesn't wish to be obsessed with this issue and explains. ''Yea, for now at least. Can't let this bother me and I have to worry about what's important to me right now. So yea, I'm finished for now.''

Anzu was quiet, accepting what he's sure of as Jonouchi explodes with joy, shouting. ''GREAT!''

Everyone sweat drops as everyone else inside the library stares at them including an upset librarian.

''SSHHS!'' The librarian silences them angrily with a finger over her mouth. Jonouchi blushes of embarrassed as Yugi and his group bow to apologize. The librarian accepts and asks them to leave. The group leaves as Jonouchi apologizes to his friends. ''Sorry.''

Honda nods while Anzu and Otogi sighing also accepting it. Yugi just smiles as he always accepts any apology.

''Anyway, let's go and watch this movie about-'' Yugi states until he stops and looks up ahead, seeing someone he knew. It was Ichigo, just happen to go into the library until she spots the tri-color head and blinks in surprise. ''Yugi-kun?''

Jonouchi panics, his rage building up as he mutters while Ichigo walks towards them. ''No, no, no…''

The cherry head walks over, smiling as Yugi hasn't seen her in since Christmas. It made him nervous as he said. ''Ichigo-kun, hi.''

Ichigo bows happily as she greets everyone else. ''Hey guys, what'd you doing?''

''Get the hell out of our way Momomiya.'' Jonouchi immediately orders her to leave while pointing his finger to the other direction. Ichigo rolls her eyes, expecting that kind of reaction from him.

''Okay fine, a friend thing. Then I'm going to not bother you guys.'' Ichigo replies, not going to fight as she turns around and starts walking away. Yugi was startled Ichigo would leave just because Jonouchi told her to. Anzu glares at the blond-headed, knowing he's really pushing his luck to make her leave.

''Yes, now go and-'' Jonouchi was adding to say until Anzu stopped him by stomping his foot. Jonouchi gaps of pain as the brunette tells the cherry head. ''We were actually trying to help Yugi in finding clues on the Dragon Sword.''

Ichigo stops, turning around with an astonished expression on her face, interested to know more. ''Clues Nya? Have you found any?''

Yugi smiles, worry she might leave and he really wants to tell her at the least and so he does. ''Not so much besides some things but I have an idea about what I gather.''

''I want to hear it Nya!'' Ichigo asks, begging to know with a peppy tone. She always wished to learn what Yugi would learn of his Dragon Knight's powers. Jonouchi, however, doesn't want to as he mutters. ''No she doesn't.''

Ichigo heard that, eyeing him which backs him away. Yugi blinks, not sure what was that, as he says. ''Well… I have a feeling the Dragon Sword is connected to all the legendary swords in history.''

Everyone including Ichigo was a little shock to hear that. How could Yugi's sword that once belonged to his father be those legendary swords he researched on would lead him to such a hypothesis?

''Okay that's farfetched Yug.'' Jonouchi questions in stun, not sure if he could believe that. Honda nods as did Otogi. Anzu was actually neutral, wanting to believe this. Ichigo wasn't sure if she should believe it, not sure what's even going on.

Yugi knew they would react like that as he says. ''I know but something is telling me I'm close. And I'm going to find that answer one way or another.''

Ichigo smiles softly, knowing well that Yugi will find those answers. The tri-color head eyes the cheery head and asks her curious of why she's here. "So what are you doing here Ichigo-kun?''

Ichigo blushes embarrassed that she came without explaining herself. That and honestly, she wished to be alone about something.

''I was just passing by, ha ha.'' Ichigo laughs slightly, feeling goofy. Yugi blinks pretty sure she's hiding something from him. Ichigo notices it, sweat dropping as she would have to explain herself and says even more embarrassed. ''Actually, I needed to finish one certain homework and well… had to come here.''

Yugi gives a ''AH'' expression, guessing it was something like that as he asks her. ''Need help?''

Jonouchi face palm the moment his best friend would waste the time they would have in the movies to help his frienemy. And yes, a friend-enemy. Ichigo takes a moment to think as she eyes the rest of the group. She frowns, not wanting to ruin Yugi's time with his friends and turns him down.

''Not really. I got this, don't worry. Go have fun with the others.'' Ichigo tells him smiling, confident about her choice. Yugi, quiet about it acknowledging her wishes without complaining. ''… Sure, we will.''

Ichigo smiles, relief he chose his friends for once. Yugi, however, really wanted to maybe hang around with her and catch up. Unable to give the gift to her, Yugi felt as if he should do something. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to.

''_I haven't spoken to her at all since that day. I wonder if she's really okay._'' Yugi said to himself, also worry about Ichigo's condition after how Masaya was left in a bad position before. He wanted to ask if she was fine but Jonouchi grabs him by the back neck and declares grinning.''Yug, let's go!''

Yugi eyes Ichigo as she just smiles. The tri-color head sighs, nodding to Jonouchi and replies. ''Right.''

With that the group says their goodbye to Ichigo who waves with a smile on her face. ''Bye everyone and that dice guy-kun!''

Honda chuckles silently by that remark on Otogi who got upset by it.

''It's Otogi Ryuji, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.'' Otogi introduces himself, showing off with his die with a charming smile. Ichigo blinks, not having a clue what he said about creator of dungeon and dragons? Even so, she smiles and thanks him. ''Thanks, didn't know your name Nya!''

Honda burst into laughs as Otogi lowers his head in defeat, guessing she would say that. ''Of course not.''

Ichigo just sweat drop, not sure what he's talking about as she watches them leave. Now alone, the cherry head breathes calmly as she turns to the library and enters it. Ichigo was nervous about this but she ignores her nerves and goes up to the librarian.

''Excuse me, I have a question.'' Ichigo asks of her for a book she's looking for. The librarian smiles, helping her find the book she needed. Ichigo thanks her for the help as she receives the book and sits down on a lonely desk to work.

Ichigo tenses up, not wanting to do this assignment but what she needed for it couldn't be found in the Internet so her second best bet is the library. She sighs, wanting to finish this as soon as possible as she mutters to herself. ''This shouldn't too hard Nya, hopefully.''

Ichigo glares at the book, not even wanting to open it but ultimately gives in and starts working. It was so frustrating boring. Ichigo groans softly, trying to finish her work as fast as she can. She worked hard the past few hours, biting her nails slightly and writing hard on her homework. As she tries to focus on her work, Ichigo couldn't help but recall him.

''_Uncle Akuma._'' Ichigo said to herself, remembering when she was little that her father showed her a picture of her uncle when he was young. He seemed so happy back then and all the times he and her father spend together. Maybe it was just her but she can't believe that kind man is really Dark Leader Dragon or she refuses to admit it. How can she be sure that is him if it was the Dark Lord who said he was Akuma Momomiya? Could that be a lie to lower her guard or…

''_Why are you that monster who wishes to harm others including Yugi-kun? Or are you really my uncle?_'' Ichigo questions to herself, not sure about this as she tries to remember what her father told of her uncle. ''_I barely knew who you were but deep down, I've wanted to meet you. Oto-san, he told me a lot about you and I knew from him that you were someone to trust._''

Ichigo stops writing, biting her pen as she felt frustrated that she's getting worry for nothing. She looks at her cellphone for the time and sighs that she needs to get back to work to return home and relax. She resumes her work, still concern for her uncle.

''Why?'' Ichigo mutters to herself, trying to write down her work regardless of her doubts. Maybe her uncle was…

''Why do you ask?'' A voice asks her, shocking Ichigo as she stops and looks up. She sees a man with black haired similar to her father with a black outfit and wearing a black sunglasses. The cherry head didn't identify him as someone she knew but deep down she knew who he was.

''You're asking the wrong questions, Ichigo.'' The man said, removing his sunglasses and presenting a pair of evil red dragon-eyes. Ichigo widens her eyes as she knew those eyes. She starts sweating not expecting that she would be thinking of her uncle and soon… he would appear before her. She takes small breaths, scared of why he was here.

''Uncle-'' Ichigo tries to speak out but he silences her with a mere glare. ''That's the Dark Lord to you, human.''

Ichigo gulps, slowly trying to reach her Mew Pendant in her pocket but he stops her by standing up. He says as he puts on his sunglasses and points at a building from outside through the window. ''Finish what you're doing and go up towards that rooftop, alone. I'll be waiting.''

''…'' Ichigo was quiet as she watches him walk away. Her spine, her limbs, her throat; they were all anxious, shivering and tense up. She grabs his pen tight as she tries to resume her work, as fast as possible.

''_Why is he… Never mind. I will find out what I wanted to know!_'' Ichigo told herself mentally, trying to hurrying up and soon finishes it not caring about double checking. She puts away her stuff as she stands up and tries to leave the building. ''_I'm not going to let this slip up. Not now._''

Ichigo pulls out her Mew Pendant as she walks out, running fast to an alley and chants, kissing it.''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

A bright pink light engulfs her as she transforms into Mew Ichigo and leaps up high towards that rooftop, determined to find those answers.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I will one day learn the truth of the Dragon Knight. I will.**_

_**Ichigo: Uncle Akuma, please… tell me you and him are not the same being Nya.**_

* * *

Elsewhere Yugi and his friends were enjoying a comedian flick, trying to enjoy their time. The tri-color head however was still focus on the words of what he read before.

''_The sword of resolve. And that voice from before._'' Yugi said to himself, feeling bound that those words and the voice he heard before besides Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon that only he heard. No doubt that voice has helped him too and yet unlike the others has no clue why or who it is. Not only that but it wasn't destiny that he would regain his Millennium Puzzle or see Atem again all that once again connected to the Dragon Sword.

''_Why Atem appeared and the sword my father kept for only me?_'' Yugi further said to himself, trying to figure things out about these connections. Not only that but why he had Yin-Yang Dragon and why was he never told about this Dragon Knight thing before.

He didn't understand but… could deep down; his father knew this would all play out. Why did he assume such a terrible thing about his own father? No, he couldn't have planned this out unless… and that's what hit Yugi.

''_Did he know I would become…_'' Yugi tries to answer her own answer until his eyes flash and temporary became red dragon eyes, feeling the sense of danger.

''_What the hell was that?!_'' Yugi questions mentally, trying to adjust his sit as he places his right hand over his head. Anzu manage to notice something was wrong with him while the others were enjoying the movie.

''_This sensation._'' Yugi said to himself, remembering this feeling of danger when the Dark Lord was fighting…

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi mutters, realizing Ichigo was in danger like before. Anzu blinks when she heard him speak Ichigo's name. ''Yugi?''

The tri-color head turns to her and smiles, not wanting to worry her as he says to her whispering, starting to get up from his sit. ''I'll be back.''

Anzu was quiet but nods, wishing him luck with a small smile. Yugi nods, getting up from his chair which was near the corner, thank goodness, and without anyone noticing he rushes out of the theater and runs fast with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_.

Yugi closes his eyes, concentrating on this feeling and indeed he could sense her aura and the danger she was heading towards.

''_No doubt this is from before. I'm coming, please be okay._'' Yugi prays, running faster as he tries to reach Ichigo before whatever danger might happen.

**Meanwhile****…**

The Dark Lord in human form stood on top of the rooftop he would be waiting for his niece. The thought of seeing her made him in terms excited. He knew exactly what he will do and didn't care of the consequences.

''I knew you would come.'' He said, his arms crossed, as he turns to see Mew Ichigo now standing behind him. She stares calmly at him, not afraid that she was alone and yet she was very nervous about it.

''Yea, I came but to know the truth.'' She demands calmly, not stopping from looking at him. The Dark Lord stood there, removing his sunglasses before he smirks.

''The truth you say, fool.'' He said, smirking as his dragon eyes flash bloody red. He was then engulfed by dark smoke, making Mew Ichigo to stand in a defensive position. She watches as the black smoke dissipates and reveals Dark Leader Dragon in his true form.

''You want the truth… very well, I will tell you.'' The Dark Lord spoke confidently, still having his arms crossed. Mew Ichigo stares serious, wanting to know the truth now. The demon dragon could tell she wish to know so he tells her, narrowing his eyes. ''Your uncle, the one I refer to as Akuma Momomiya, is actually my puppet.''

Ichigo widen her eyes, not expecting that kind of respond and yet couldn't believe it. ''What did you say?''

''Not puppet, more like a vassal for me.'' Dark Leader Dragon adds not answering Ichigo's question as he further says, convincing with a calm stare. ''You can refer to me as a virus, a parasite that needs a host of total despair. Thanks to a small part on my side, he learned that meaning of pain and tortured and thanks to that, I was able to invade and borrow his body.''

The cat girl was even more surprise by what she heard from him. He sounded and seemed too sure about this.

''So my uncle-'' Mew Ichigo tries to ask, praying this wasn't a lie until the Dark Lord replies with a malicious smirk. ''That's right. I am me and your uncle is more like a good horse riding his master around.''

Ichigo was shocked but at the same time relief her uncle isn't really him. And yet…

''How dare you use my uncle like that Nya! And you trick me to think you were him!'' Mew Ichigo demanded furious, being relief but also angry about this. The Dark Lord just eyes her, not intimidated, as he replies. ''And what of it? It was a good joke no? And besides, why do you care?''

Ichigo was confused by the last thing he said, not sure what he meant as why would his uncle care? He would care, a lot. The Dark Lord chuckles to see her questionable stare and explains. ''Your uncle knows nothing of you because of me so why save a man who doesn't know you.''

The Mew Mew understood now and she was silent by it, not sure what her uncle would even know her. That scared her because he might hate her or dislike her since he has no idea who she is or not even sure that she's his niece.

The Dark Lord notices her doubt and smirks, convinced that he got her. Ichigo was certain her uncle would not even recognize her… but that's not the reason why she wants to save him. There was another and it was because of her father.

''That doesn't matter... because my Oto-san told me about the so many wonderful things about Uncle Akuma.'' Mew Ichigo spokes up, her eyes light up with determination as she recalls the stories her father told of his brother when they were kids and how much of a protector he was for him when kids were picking on him. Those feelings of caring and his generosity heart, that's what she admires of her uncle and that's the person she wants to meet and smile with.

She set her furious pink eyes at the demon dragon and declares enrage, pointing her finger at him. ''I won't ever forgive you for using his body like that! I WILL NOT!''

The Dark Lord was silent, narrowing his dragon eyes at her not expecting this kind of reply, much. He slowly coughs, sounding annoyed as his right claw glows.

''Then I'll have my way with you, Ichigo Momomiya.'' He says, holding up his claw on front and unleashes a dark portal, teleporting in one of his dark dragons.

''Another one of your low rank dragons.'' Mew Ichigo says unimpressed and yet off why would he just summon one of his dark dragons. Sure they're a bit strong if they were a group like all the other times but one isn't even a trouble. The demon dragon raised an eyebrow, sounding confused by what she said.

''Low rank? My Dark Dragon Hunters are not to be underestimated. Then again, this isn't a Dark Dragon Hunter.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains sounding cocky as it was now Mew Ichigo who was startled by her mistake of the appearance of the dragon. It looked like a Dark Dragon Hunter except it was wearing some armor patches like shoulders and sharp wrist gauntlets in addition of carrying a sharp and ripped-like tip sword.

''This is the upgrade version of my clones; Dark Dragon Soldier.'' The Dark Lord announces proudly of his newest dark clone's appearance. Mew Ichigo, blinking of confusion, utters in surprise and yet not so concern about it. ''Dark Dragon Soldier? What's the difference if this one is going down too?!''

''…'' The Dark Lord remains silent as he snaps his finger and the Dark Dragon Soldier nods, charging at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo prepares to guard by evading whatever the dragon might do until it vanishes from her sight. ''What?''

Ichigo tries to search the area but her reaction was too slow as the dragon reappears and slams its claw upon her chest, almost through her. The Mew Mew coughs out of pain as she's pushed back sliding backwards on the ground. She continues to cough in pain, not expecting that kind of blow as she drops on all fours.

''The difference is my hunters are hunters and my soldier is a soldier!'' Dark Leader Dragon reveals with a smirk as the dragon pulls out its sword and comes at the cat girl with a slash. Ichigo evades the slash by an inch only to be treated by another palm strike across, now across her face. Ichigo screams as she's slamming upon the outer edges of the roof. She tries to regain her posture, coming at the Dark Dragon with a one strong arm thrust but the Dark Dragon Soldier uses his tail to catch her arm and swings her around. The Mew Mew yelps in panic as the dragon releases her and almost tosses her out of the rooftop again if she didn't use her four limbs to reach and slide on the ground and stop herself from hitting the tip.

Mew Ichigo breathes heavily as she tries to charge at the dark dragon on all fours with a swipe kick but the soldier dragon catch her kick with his own. She widens her eyes as the dragon uses its foot claw to hold tight on her leg and tosses the cat girl back before he jabs her again on the stomach. Mew Ichigo gasps as she's almost tosses out of the rooftop if not by the Dark Lord catching her and strangling her neck tightly. Ichigo hisses, trying to break free but the Dark Lord's strength was much stronger than hers.

''It's over foolish-'' Dark Leader Dragon was saying, certain to kill her, as suddenly he snaps, feeling a presences and releases the Mew Mew. Ichigo was confused as she notices it that the dark dragon began to scream in pain, feeling something in his head as he tries to hold himself. ''AWW!''

Ichigo was quiet as the Dark Dragon Soldier was confused by its master's pain. The Dark Lord tries to hold himself as he mutters in a strange voice. ''No… more… pain. Stop… hurting… her.''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes, not sure why but she knew that wasn't the evil dragon speaking but rather someone else. Could it be?

''Uncle… Akumu?'' Ichigo mutters, still in shock unaware as Yugi just suddenly jumps up above them and slams his foot on the Dark Dragon Soldier's head unprepared. The dragon yelps of help as its kick towards his master. The Dark Lord stops his yelling, seeming to have regain control, and grabs his soldier by its tail and pulls him away from the boy.

''Let Ichigo-kun go!'' Yugi demands serious, holding his Dragon Sword tightly at the Dark Lord. Mew Ichigo was very surprised, almost speechless to see him here in her rescue, again. Then again, she saved him too so calling it even.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo says smiling as Yugi joins her as he apologizes with a small smile. ''You worry me, haha. But I came just in time.''

Dark Leader Dragon growls softly not even sensing him before until he just appeared. The boy is a pain beyond any he has faced before.

''Brat.'' The Dark Dragon growls to himself, his eyes lit up in pure red. Yugi pulls Mew Ichigo back to her feet as he eyes the Dark Lord glaring furious for what he did.

''Why are you attacking Ichigo-kun again, Dark Leader Dragon-kun!'' Yugi demanded serious, pointing his Dragon Sword at the evil villain. The demon dragon just stood there, unfazed by the boy's weapon being pointed at him.

''None of your concerns, Yugi! But now that you are here, I'll focus all my attention in destroying you! Get him my Dark Dragon Soldier!'' The Dark Lord commands in a darken tone, commanding his Dark Dragon Soldier to attack. The soldier obeys without a second thought, charging at Yugi who stood his ground. Ichigo panics as she needs to tell Yugi to not underestimate this monster. However Yugi saw through the dragon's action and side steps a single step and intercepts a hidden sword swing from the dragon.

Mew Ichigo was startled by Yugi's amazement timing while the Dark Lord narrows his eyes, knowing it was more than just timing; Yugi saw his dragon acting beforehand. The Dark Dragon Soldier tries to back away but Yugi stomp its foot before it could react. The dragon panics as he sees Yugi's sword stretching behind him, engulfing it in a golden spiral light.

''_**DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_'' Yugi shouts, forming the golden sphere shape sword and thrusts it. The dragon widens his eyes in terror as the slash pierces him directly. The Mew Mew was speechless as the sword shines and explodes, destroying the Dark Dragon Soldier in a one blow.

''_Is the boy getting stronger?_'' Dark Leader Dragon questioned mentally, not expecting the boy to take less time in handling his newest Dark Dragon as if it was nothing. Yugi looks back at the Dark Lord determined as his sword changes back to normal.

The Dark Lord chuckled amused by Yugi's sudden strength as he says. ''Well, I didn't expect this result but its fine. 'I'll handle you then, alone.''

Yugi frowns, feeling the dragon's murderous intention through his own aura. This was different than before; Yugi could tell the dragon was much stronger than before. The Dark Lord grins spreading this wings and flies away slightly slow, luring the young Dragon Knight to fight him. Yugi notices it as if bribing him with sugar and honestly, he wants to stop that sugar rush for good.

He takes a step forward but was stopped when Mew Ichigo grabbed his hand. He got surprised as he turns and saw how worry the pink haired Mew Mew was.

''Yugi-kun, just… just don't get hurt.'' Ichigo asks of him, knowing he shouldn't go but she has to trust him. That and maybe he can save her uncle as she's too tired to fight beside him and she doesn't want to get in his way or be used as a shield. Yugi was quiet before he smiles and nods. ''I will. Be back soon. Promise!''

Ichigo smiles nodding as she lets go off him and Yugi runs after the Dark Lord with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. She watches him leave, trusting him but also not so much while she mutters with a small but petty tone. ''… You better Nya.''

Ichigo watches at the direction he left as much as possible before leaping back down to ground level. She hisses, feeling the blows from before getting to her. How did Yugi figure she would this badly hurt? Sometimes he can be-

''MOMOMIYA!'' The cat girl heard the yell of a certain blonde-headed hothead coming towards her as well as others. Ichigo turns, annoyed and confirms that it is Jonouchi and the others.

''Not the time Nya.'' Ichigo mutters as she tries to heal the damage she took and this would need patience and a calm mind… neither of those things Ichigo has right now.

As Ichigo tries to heal, Yugi chases after the Dark Lord now both far from anyone and on ground level too. The tri-color head may not have a clue what the Dark Lord is up to but with all the fights he's been put through, he may be now able to end this monster for good.

''Wait!'' Yugi demands using _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ once more to appear in front of the Dark Lord's path. The dark dragon stops in midair, staring at the tri-color boy who's standing in front of him.

''Can we stop with this same old cat and mouse game?'' Yugi asks nicely, smiling as he wished to stop running. He's not Sonic after all.

The Dark Lord found what he said strange as he asks. ''Cat and mouse? Foolish boy, you don't understand anything.''

Yugi glares at the Dark Lord, not wanting to be insulted by him of all people. The demon dragon continues to stare down at him as he adds. ''Don't assume that you've won a few battles means you can actually kill me. You're very wrong to assume such nonsense, Yugi.''

Yugi holds his sword with both hands, convinced the Dark Lord isn't playing around now that he did before. ''Guess one way to find out right?''

Yugi charges without regard, done playing this game of his. The Dark Lord grins at this, summoning dark energy and forms his scythe as both weapons clash. Both blades spark in between each other as both struggle to push the other. Both wielders glare at each other but the Dark Lord was grinning.

''I know what you were doing, finding about the Dragon Sword and your roots as a Dragon Knight. Kinda pathetic.'' The Dark Lord revealed, shocking Yugi and takes this chance to slam his tail across his stomach.

''AW!'' Yugi gasps as the tail wipe sends him flying back to a wall. The demon dragon then unleashes _**Black Flame Inferno**_ directly at him. Yugi was forced to activate _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ and evade the black flames in the last second. Dark Leader Dragon hisses at his struggles as he adds, swinging and firing _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_. ''But you're pathetic to search for something that will leave nothing but despair in your soul.''

Yugi sees the dark energy blades and counters them, tossing the Dragon Sword up while grabbing onto its ribbon and uses _**Dragon Harpoon Slash**_ to counter each slash. ''You're wrong!''

''Oh really?'' The Dark Lord asks sounding amused as some of his energy slashes hits the ground beside and in front of Yugi. The tri-color head was sent flying by the blast of the slash.

''Maybe you forgot who told you who you were boy.'' Dark Leader Dragon reminds him as he charges at him with his scythe. Yugi, just getting up from the push back, ducks from the scythe's beheading strike. He instantly backs away fast and charges back with a big wide swing.

The Dark Lord sees the swing and instead of dodging it, he catches it with his free claw shocking Yugi. The demon dragon says with a glaring tone. ''Or your annoyance to get in between of me and my plans. Or the other forms of your sword.''

Yugi stares glaring, trying to pull sword away from him but he had a strong grip on it. The demon dragon takes this chance and tosses the young Dragon Knight across another wall before wailing at him with a barrage of _**Demise Dark Fury**_ swipes.

''Face it, not even a capable and intelligent human like you would ever know what a Dragon Knight is.'' Dark Leader Dragon tells him, mocking how useless he is to do say he can learn anything. The smoke covers the area from the Dark Lord's attacks and instantly Yugi emerges, rushing at him with a _**Giant Dragon Rasengan**_ at him.

''You know why?'' The demon dragon asks, not even consider at Yugi's attack as the tri-color lit up his red eyes brighter and slams his strongest attack. The Dark Lord laughs cloaking himself with his wings and engulfs in _**Black Flame Armor**_, blocking the entire attack.

''Because no one believes in stories of someone PROTECTING THE WEAK! FOOLISH!'' The demonic monster mocks Yugi even more, making the young teen start to get his words into his head. The armor manages to block young knight's improved _**Dragon Rasengan**_, negating it as the Dark Lord opens up his left wing and strikes Yugi across his chest back and painfully hard. The dark dragon continues laughing, adding as Yugi struggles to stand by these blows. ''Like how your pathetic father failed to even be with his own children.''

**(Now Playing OST: (Dragon Knight Theme) Super Dragon Soul! From Dragon Ball Z Kai, by Takiyoshi Tanimoto)**

Yugi widens his eyes, almost convince by what he just said but at the same time refuse to ever admit such a thing. There's a lot of things he didn't understand why his father would leave him this sword and this responsibility but… he wasn't sure why, but Yugi believe in what his father was doing and he won't abandon that trust.

''Don't insult my father!'' Yugi finally spoke, making his choice as he stares furious yet calm eyes towards the Dark Lord. The evil dragon growls softly, hating those eyes of his.

''What would someone who harms others know of a parent's feelings?!'' Yugi objects at what he previous said making the Dark Lord tense up as if hitting a bone he doesn't want anyone to mess with.

''Then you do?'' The demon dragon objects back, leaving Yugi upset by such comment. Yugi charges engulfing himself in Yin-Yang Dragon aura and comes at the Dark Lord. The Dark Dragon responds his aura with his dark aura and comes at him.

Both swing and clash their weapons over and over, trying to gain an upper-hand. However, it would be Dark Leader Dragon who pushes Yugi harder than what he could do.

''If he was your father, he wouldn't have put you in such a bad position right?'' The Dark Lord declares, swinging downward at Yugi and unleashes a destructive wave that tears through anything. Yugi guards against the swing but the force sends him flying back but slides on the ground not going to fall.

The Dark Lord scoffs, seeing that Yugi is still standing. The tri-color head pants, feeling his bones shaking but, regardless of this pain, he has to keep fighting.

''It'll take more than words to discourage me. After all…'' Yugi begins to say, forming a hand seal and creates a Dragon Clone beside him and put start forming a _**Dragon Rasengan**_. ''My father puts his trust onto me.''

Dark Leader Dragon glares angrily as he extends his left claw and engulfs it into black flames. Yugi powers up his sphere, spinning it fast and engulfs it in red, black and white auras into it.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi declares, taking one more charge forward with his best attack at full force. The Dark Lord roars flying at him engulfed fire claw. ''_**BLACK FLAME ARMOR CLAW!**_''

Both energy sphere and fire claw collided and engulfs in a massive two opposite flames. The dark dragon was confident he has this in the bag, slamming more flames into this. He can win, he will be victories. However, as he images his triumph, his black flames were pushed back, shocking him. ''What?!''

Yugi's attack grew bigger than his as Yugi mixes his _**Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan**_ with the Dragon Sword's _**Yin-Yang Dragon Slice Attack**_. The Dark Lord couldn't believe this even when he had the advantage in this fight. Yugi's eyes light up at him, haven't been waver yet.

''I already told you, my father placed everything onto me. I'm not going to let someone like you make me doubt that kind of hope!'' Yugi vows, not going to give up in what his father wanted to do for him. Dark Leader Dragon felt Yugi's attack would no doubt consume him as he's slowly sinks onto the ground. This couldn't be happening he can't allow this to be another mockery.

"Damn you… damn you… DAMN YOU!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars in rage, tossing his scythe away and holds up his free right hand at Yugi as its engulf in flames into a sphere. Yugi widens his eyes as the claw fires a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ directly at him as the tri-color head had no time to escape this.

**(Soundtrack Cut Short)**

''_Darn, didn't act quickly enough._'' Yugi mutters to himself, being sent back and his attack was cancelled out. Yugi yells as he's sent flying and slams himself on the ground as his powered-up _**Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan**_ vanishes.

Yugi groans in pain, trying to stand up but was stomped onto the ground by the Dark Lord's foot. The force of the foot was strong from not letting Yugi from escaping.

"_Yugi!_'' Atem shouts in terror while Yin-Yang Dragon fear this won't end well. Yugi was already exhausted as his red eyes revert back to purple ones and the Dark Lord wouldn't let Yugi escape as he summons his scythe once more in his right claw. Dark Leader Dragon soon laughs, knowing he won as Yugi notices the scythe being pointed at him.

''It's time we settle this brat with your death. Sayonara-'' Dark Leader Dragon was prepared to put the final nail to the coffin to Yugi's existence, ready to swing his scythe and slash him in half, until a powerful gust of wind appeared out of nowhere.

''What?!'' The Dark Dragon shouted in disarmed as he felt his body was unable to even move. He spots at the edge of his eye that his shadow was being gripped by multiple shadows. He watches as the wind actually pulling away his grip from Yugi with even his claws not responding. Yugi struggles to move as the wind did him that serve, pushing him back from the Dark Lord.

''_What is this strong sensation?_'' Dark Leader Dragon demanded furious, having the Dragon Knight finally at choking position and ready to get rid of him and instead gets this. He wanted to roar and destroy the one who's doing this because he knows full well it's not Yugi. With his sharp dragon eyes, he searches the area quick and locates the masked man deep within the wind.

''Tch, him huh?'' The evil dragon utters, sounding both annoyed and frustrated. Why? Because he knew who he is and he's currently not in a level to fight him. He couldn't believe he had to retreat to just avoid this man.

''… Guess I'll spare your annihilation for another time.'' The Dark Lord declares to Yugi as he releases dark energy around his body and his shadow, starting to move once more as he starts to fly. ''That way, you'll learn how feeble it is to challenge me. Until next time brat.''

''Wait, where are you…?'' Yugi demanded in shock but got no respond as the Dark Lord vanishes before he could react. The young Dragon Knight didn't understand why he was unable to move or even leave when he clearly had the chance to kill him, until the mysterious masked man reveals himself in front of Yugi.

''It's you again!'' Yugi calls astonished towards the man who appeared the other day. The masked man faces Yugi with a determination in his eyes Yugi never seen before. It was as if both were feeling each other powers and his was much higher than Yugi even with Yin-Yang Dragon's powers. The sensation was incredible for the purple eye teen as he takes a step back.

The man closes his eyes, almost confirming the same as he announces with his arms folded. ''You'll never be able to understand what it means to be a Dragon Knight yet, Yugi Mutou.''

''How did you-'' Yugi tries to utter in shock that he knew who he was however he was stopped by a massive gust of black colored wind. Yugi barely could stand on his feet, amazed by the power, as the masked man, still standing firm, reopens his eyes at the young Dragon Knight.

''If you wish to learn what it truly means to be one, become stronger and show me the resolve of what a true Dragon Knight is. Only then you will understand everything.'' The man spoke to him, almost demanding Yugi to this challenge. Yugi, still shock, had more questions to ask but the man vanishes before he could blink.

"Wait!'' Yugi shouts but he's far from gone as was the wind. Everything calm down as Yugi was left alone, speechless on what happened. Atem, also fazed by such ability, tried to sense him out but he was unable to sense him just like before.

"_I was unable to sense him again and the moment he appeared, I can't track where he went or if he was even there._'' The Pharaoh states feeling almost useless by how strange felt. Yugi, quiet, just shook his head as he replies. ''It doesn't matter.''

Atem becomes surprised by what he said as Yugi pulls out his Dragon Sword and stares at it, hearing what the man wants him to do and he understood what he must do.

''What is a Dragon Knight… what is my resolve?'' Yugi questions as he twirls his sword and holds it tight, smirking softly as he adds with confident voice. ''I will learn what all that means and then I'll find the truth.''

Atem was quiet, silent by what his partner said. Yugi clinches his grip on his sword, placing it over his head and promises for his himself, his friends and his world. ''I vow it!''

The Pharaoh soon smiles, seeing that this help Yugi to realize what his resolution now is. Yugi sheaths his sword away and returns to his friends, more determine to learn what it is to be a Dragon Knight. Unaware by all, the masked man stood over a rooftop as he watches the sunset and manages to overhear Yugi's vow.

''_I hope you're truth to your word._'' The man said to himself, looking up to the sun as if seeing images of silhouettes of enemies the current Dragon Knight will face and must overcome including the Dark Lord's. ''_Because I won't be there when you face trials of despair you will and must struggle towards._''

He turns around, seeing the tri-color head returning to his friends and all of them smiling as the man seem to frown. ''_Be ready for the fights up to this point, young Dragon Knight._''

And with that, the man vanishes. Dark Leader Dragon may not have won but he has once more regain the league of being stronger than Yugi but this war has only begun. What new struggles must Yugi overcome and what will he learn in search of the truth of the Dragon Knight? Will it be what he expects or something completely different? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

A new threat appears in Yugi's own city due to helping Naruto before against Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha called only as the Akatsuki. As his friends are attacked by three strange individuals with strange Shinobi skills and powers, the young Dragon Knight and Mew Mew Heroine cross path with a man that will bring them in despair. Can Yugi overcome the man who slaughter his entire clan and possesses the strongest of powers?

Judai: Another day to enjoy the wonders of a new year!

Erika: … Judai, I should be the one to ask but have always been like this-

Danny: I agree by the way.

Yugi: Not the point guys. We can't really discuss much on what's going to happen in the next episode so instead Naruto-kun, present the title.

Naruto: Yosh! Next time in… *checks the script* Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Danger Approaches. Enter the Akatsuki! AW NO!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time Nya as me and Yugi-kun are in a real pinch.

* * *

**I know you guys might have been disappointed with this chapter, not knowing NOTHING of what is the Dragon Knight or the Dragon Sword but like any storyteller would prove itself, why rush? Let things reveal themselves in due time and also this also left a message in Yugi's head that he will have to overcome before he becomes who he must become for this story. Tell me your opinions on the review!**


	18. 17: Arrival of the Akatsuki

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 17 of the last two-parter act of this volume, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Okay everyone, since today is the Holidays... well... I recommend you to check out other fanfics out there. There are a few from Redwallfan2000, Vineman, GamingGuy84, Sanokal, Homura Bakura, LightLord92, Gmaster10, etc. If you want a story, go to those guys. You'll be surprise if not impressed by those stories. **

**As for DKR... eh... get hype for this and next episode/chapter!**

* * *

**NOTE: This two-parter and the next two other chapters after these will be the last of the fighting for this Volume until roughly the end of Battle City V3. Why? Dueling... and dueling... and DUEL! Don't worry, the best fight hasn't happen yet and you guys may have guessed what that fight will be.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 17: Danger Approaches. Enter the Akatsuki!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Yugi, still not sure what a Dragon Knight was or why he was one or knew nothing about the powers and the sword he possessed, tried to find those answers in some way with his friends helping him out. Even with their combine help, the young man came to the conclusion that the Dragon Sword is somewhat connected to legendary swords of history. Even though he himself was not sure or had no proved to show it, he was positive about it. _

_After that, he met up with Ichigo who needed to do research on a homework assignment but ended up confronting Dark Leader Dragon in the strangest of cases and was revealed that he wasn__'t her Uncle Akuma but the spirit of the evil dragon controlling his body and soul. Now determined that her uncle isn't the one who's harming everyone including Yugi, Ichigo recklessly confronted the evil dragon to save him but instead gets into a pinch by the Dark Lord's latest Dark Dragon monsters; Dark Dragon Soldier._

_Sensing Ichigo was endangered; Yugi rushed to her aide and defeated the Dark Dragon Soldier. The Dark Lord was impressed by such power but not to be feared of it this time around. Leaving the rest to him, a tired Mew Ichigo lets Yugi fight Dark Leader Dragon alone. That did not go well as even with __**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**__ didn't help Yugi against a stronger Dark Lord. It was certain Yugi would die until he saved by the mysterious masked man who has been watching him for a long time. _

_The evil dragon left, not wanting to deal with the man, as both young knight and strange long coated man finally met for a brief moment. The masked man told him that he had not yet knew his own resolve to become a true Dragon Knight or he will never learned the truth as he vanished. Yugi, not sure what that resolve is, will do it to understand why his parents died and what is a Dragon Knight. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... in an unknown location:**

There was nothing but darkness in a strange cave as a large statue stood there and at least 7 fingers stood on each one of the statue's hand fingers. These people are known as S-Ranked Rouge Ninjas and criminals of capturing the Tailed Beasts, the Akatsuki.

''I see everyone is present.'' One of the silhouettes spoke with the appearance of a pair of purple eyes with round ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball. The other silhouettes remain silent except one spoke up annoyed. ''Oi boss, what you want us for hmm?''

The strange purple eyed silhouette eyes him as the other silhouette asks. ''Where's the zombie duo anyway?''

''Kuzama and Hidan are currently in a different mission.'' The purple eyed silhouette replies.

''Hmm… Then why call me and Tobi along with-'' The other silhouette says annoyed, eyeing beside another who seemed to be wearing a masked and then two others in the left side of the narrow side of his eyes while muttering. ''Fish face and him.''

The other two silhouettes were quiet while the one with smaller eyes seem to grin while the other had an unclear expression.

''Dedaria, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi; I have a mission for you four.'' The silhouette with purple eyes spoke to the four he was staring at.

''Oh? We'll this is new for a two team mission. What's the target?'' The silhouette with the smaller eyes asked with curiosity, excited to hear what their latest mission is since it's a two team mission.

''The Nine-Tails Jinchiruki.'' The purple eyes silhouette revealed serious which cause the first silhouette to get really excited. ''Haha! Finally, I can get my revenge on that damn brat!''

''Oh yea, Dedaria-senpai mention how super-strong he was.'' The masked silhouette says cheerful tone which made the other silhouette furious, yelling at him. ''I never said that Tobi! Besides, taking on the Kyuubi brat should be easy hmm!''

''… Is that all?'' The silent silhouette finally spoke, shocking the first one with a furious glare. ''Is that all you say bastard hmm? Damn you, of course-''

''Always seeing the big picture, Itachi. No, it's not just the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.'' The main silhouette announces, revealing the image of Mew Erika and of her Inner Scorpion transformation. ''Capture this girl as well.''

''Another Jinchiruki?'' The first silhouette questioned never seeing this one before but then again he didn't care.

''Something like that. Kisame, you'll be capturing this one mainly.'' The main silhouette demanded towards the one with smaller eyes who slightly widen his eyes of excitement, grinning. ''Oh? I can't wait to hunt down that scorpion girl.''

The main silhouette nods firmly as he shows another image.

''And lastly.'' He states as the image reveal Yugi holding the Dragon Sword. ''The boy referred as the Dragon Knight.''

All the silhouettes except the main one were confused minus the silent one and another beside the main silhouette.

''Dragon Knight? Never heard of him hmm.'' The stubborn silhouette spoke uninterested of this. The main silhouette didn't even turn to face him as he eyes the silent one and order him. ''Itachi, this one is yours.''

''…'' The silent silhouette did not say a word except his eyes glow red, changing into what could be describe as the Sharingan.

''Capture all three and bring them all here. Now go.'' The purple-eyed silhouette commands finally as all four ordered silhouette vanished from the area.

**A few days later****… in the outskirts of Tokyo:**

Four strange men walk down the countryside, reaching the outskirts of Tokyo wearing nothing but black cloaks and large wooden Japanese hats.

"Is this the place hmm?'' One of the man questions annoyed as his hand was making a strange chewing noise.

''For one of them. Itachi's and mines are in the smaller town.'' The larger one spoke that was carrying some kind of sword covered in bandages. The first one scoffs upsetting, eyeing the other next to the sword one angrily.

''Pff, whatever. Tobi, let's go.'' He says as the one beside him got excited and gave him a thumb up. "You got it Senpai! I always wanted to check out new foods in a big city like-''

''NOW TOBI!'' He yells at his annoying partner who becomes alarm and follows him fast. ''COMING SENPAI!''

As that team runs off, the other two remain in their position. The one carrying the sword just smirks at those two. ''Still can't believe the boss wanted us huh? Not to mention those two as well.''

The other did not even speak a word, remaining silent as he eyes at the horizon of Domino City.

''I would have figured he might handle this one.'' The swordsman asks, looking at the direction where his partner was looking at but got no answer from him. ''… Hey, Itachi, what you think about...''

''Pain picked us for a reason. Do not question him.'' The man finally spoke, now marching forward. The other just grin as he follows him. ''Yea, yea.''

''Besides…'' The other stated staring at the city with his Sharingan eyes. ''I have already fought and met a Dragon Knight before, I can handle it alone.''

**Elsewhere****…**

As this play out, Yugi stares off at the sky, quiet the whole day as he tries to eat. He's been like this for a few days since his encounter with that masked man who appeared when the Dark Lord almost won. A lot was in his mind since then and still do.

''Yugi.'' Jonouchi has been calling Yugi for an hour with no answer until he snaps his fingers in front of him. Yugi wakes up from his thoughts, eyeing him and says blinking in confusion. ''Um… Yes Jonouchi-kun?''

''Just curious buddy… how come she's in our special manly friendship SPOT, AGAIN!'' Jonouchi complains, pointing at Ichigo who was once again sitting in their lunch spot. Anzu eyes him angrily at him whole Honda try to not butt in like last time.

''…'' Yugi blinks, not sure what's the big deal there. Ichigo felt the same, trying to enjoy her lunch since Miwa and Moe had to do their stupid ''Love Ryou and Keiichiro'' club of all times but during lunch. So she figure she was welcome here but it seems nothing changed much.

''Deja-vu.'' Ichigo mutters, eyeing the same lunch she even ate last time this happened. She sighs as she speaks up in sadness. ''But I like it here Nya.''

''NOT THE POINT MOMOMIYA!'' Jonouchi points out furiously until Ichigo silences him with a kick on the nuts, both still sitting. Jonouchi sobs as he rubs his manhood, not sure how she kick him like that. Honda was the same questionable while Anzu just smirks at how well Ichigo handle the situation.

''Well get used to it!'' Ichigo explains serious, annoyed of the same thing out of the blonde-headed saying that she can't stay because of this or that. ''I mean honestly, when will you accept me Nya?''

Jonouchi was actually curious about that question, thinking about it and then said in an upsetting tone. ''… Never.''

Ichigo sighs of defeat, standing up to not be annoyed by him. ''Figures. I'm leaving.''

She leaves as Yugi sighs at Jonouchi for acting that way with her. Jonouchi wasn't going to admit he was wrong as he changes subject. ''Anyway, you busy today Yugi?''

''… Sort of. I have stuff to think about.'' Yugi explains still thoughtful about things. Jonouchi sighs, understanding him as he tells him. ''Just don't think too much. We got a tournament to beat rich boy and spend time as friends.''

Anzu had to admit he was right about it. Yugi shouldn't let what the other day get to him.

''What Jonouchi is saying… don't overwork.'' Anzu tells him which makes Yugi to listen and nod, still concern. ''Okay, I'll try.''

Honda nods to that, not wanting his friend to be in a hole of depression. Yugi just stares at his friends, knowing they're trying to help him… but…

''RING!'' Soon the bell rang and everyone had to go back to classes. Yugi, unable to finish his train of thought, headed back with the others as Ichigo watched him. She frowns, understanding that he's more than concern.

Soon the end of the school day came and everyone rushed to their afternoon events except Yugi who was walking back home, wishing to be alone. Atem floated beside his partner, concern that the previous fight with the Dark Lord and what that man said to him must have discouraged Yugi greatly to the point of ignoring the others partly.

''_You've been distant with everyone Yugi._'' The Pharaoh pointed out, staying calm and cool. Yugi sighs, admitting he has been doing that but he's for once not sure what's going on with that man who just met him and told him something so off. ''_I can't help but not understand that masked man from before._''

Atem already expected as much to be that result as Yugi added.''_I don't know if he's an enemy or an ally? But… I know for sure he gave me advice with no intention of killing me, yet._''

Atem raise an eyebrow, surprised Yugi assumed that much. He himself is not sure if that man was an ally or whatever or not he's another enemy. As it stand he's not sure what to tell Yugi on that but it seems his partner has already made up his mind on that subject at the moment.

Yugi eyes at his sealed Dragon Sword around his waist, staring down at it and determined to learn those answers more than ever.

''_I need to find those answers of being a Dragon Knight and why were me and my father chosen? I want to know why the Dark Lord is doing what he wants and…_'' Yugi states his vows to learn the truth as he saw the vision of his mother's last moment before she died. ''_And learn of what happen that night I lost my parents._''

Atem eyes him silently, comprehending full well Yugi wishes to learn the truth but now it seems their turns have been in reverse. It used to be him trying to learn of his past and it was Yugi who was telling him he will in due time. Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to help him.

''_Like you told me once before Yugi, it's all but a matter of time._'' Atem tells him, giving him the same advice he told him before. Yugi startles a bit from that as he forms a small smile. ''_Right… you're right._''

Atem nods, hoping to help Yugi but also to prevent him from doing something reckless. Yugi sighs, heading back home until he heard a voice shouting towards him.''Yugi-kun!''

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi blinks in shock, turning around and recognize that voice to see the cherry pigtail running towards him. She was smiling as she waves hello and asks him with a cheerful aura around her. ''Found you! How are you doing Nya?''

Yugi blinks, not sure how to reply except smiling as he states still concern. ''Fine, I guess. Sorry, I've been distracted.''

Ichigo smiles softly, feeling the same as she admits. ''Me too Nya.''

''Aren't you supposed to be going to the café?'' Yugi asks her curious, not sure why she came to see him if she has work. Ichigo sighs, expecting he would use that she replies. ''I told Erika-chan to wait for me near the station. She's here to check on Masaya on you know.''

Yugi coughs, knowing full well that Erika has been keeping a closer eye on Masaya after that incident. He understood that Erika cares deeply for her brother and made him recalled that day after he came injured from his almost certain death against the Dark Lord. Jenny was extremely upset that day with him for being reckless.

''Sorry about before.'' Ichigo suddenly says sounding sad as Yugi snaps out and eyes her in uncertainly. ''Hmm?''

The cherry head blushes, not wanting to repeat herself for how stupid she was that day but does. ''About facing the Dark Lord alone.''

The tri-color head finally understood, just smiling as they really did made a miscalculation that day. He then stares serious, now remembering what Ichigo told him that the Dark Lord and her uncle were not the same and one. It's not the first time that's true like with Bakura and the evil spirit of the Temple Bandit but…

''… Are you positive he and your uncle are two different beings?'' Yugi questions her, still amiss that this is the real thing. He can't be too convinced that the Dark Lord really is telling the truth or not.

Ichigo breaths softly, believing that Yugi is right but… she's not at all.

''Well you're the expert but my heart is telling me so.'' Ichigo reveals to him softly, feeling something when she remember the Dark Lord losing control and heard a gentler voice from him, no doubt her uncle. The tri-color head eyes her, not wanting to make her depressed that her uncle may never come back.

''… We'll find a way to save him Ichigo-kun. That's a promise.'' Yugi speaks up, shocking the cherry head with bright eyes as she sees his confident small smile. Ichigo smiles back, wanting to cry but nods happily as they can both save him.

''Yugi-kun, thank you. And I'll help too Nya. After all, I have another-other reason to stay as a Mew Mew Nya.'' Ichigo vows happily, holding tightly on her Mew Pendant. Yugi blinks, getting the other reason is to save her uncle but not getting the other-other reason.

''Another-other reason?'' Yugi questions, not sure what she was referring to which made Ichigo blushed silently. She was going to explain until Yugi and even Ichigo sense something overwhelming around them. It was huge and heavily, whatever this sensation was.

''_What's this feeling all of a sudden?_'' Yugi questions in surprise even getting Yin-Yang Dragon's attention. Ichigo looks around and sees in disturbance to see people instantly falling unconscious onto the ground.

''Why is everyone around us falling unconscious?'' She asks as Yugi looks as well. He now notices anyone around them were unconscious all excluding both.

''…'' Yugi gulps in terror sweating. He didn't like this as he should take Ichigo someone away from here until both sensed something and turned, seeing a man in coat. Yugi eyes him and this was not the masked man of before… this was someone much different.

**Meanwhile****…**

Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were heading someone to hang with oddly Danny leading them, not sure where but at least a place to entertain themselves.

''… You think Yugi is okay?'' Anzu asks slightly worry for the tri-color head after what happened last time. Jonouchi was relaxed folding his arms behind his back as he tells her calmly. ''Relax, of course he's fine.''

''He's just stress about the tournament and all.'' Honda added, yawning from a long and boring day. Jonouchi agrees as he adds. ''Like me.''

Anzu sweat drop staring serious, knowing the difference between Yugi and Jonouchi is that Yugi has more to think about than the tournament and Jonouchi is only concerned about the tournament than the other issues in mind.

''You're not even stress than excited.'' She points out serious as the blonde-headed eyes her and scoffs. ''Can't help it. I like to be chill.''

Anzu roll her eyes, ever seeing Jonouchi chill is when he's not in a bad position or not around anyone bothering him. Honda sighs, not wanting to get in between those two that was until he looks around. ''Um guys.''

Pretty soon Jonouchi blinks as they were in a completely different area. Anzu also was the same as she didn't even realize it.

''Hey wait, why are we here?'' Jonouchi questioned, completely certain they were heading to the arcade or a burger joint. The three eye Danny who was leading the way and actually taking pics from his cellphone.

''Hey Danny, eh… huh?'' Honda tries to speak up to him except the young American teen was distracted. Danny did notice them looking at him funny as he blinks and says. ''I thought we do something fun. I was thinking of checking out America Town.''

Jonouchi's expression turns into terror as was Honda, remembering a long time ago they were in a fight and well, the short version is that they shouldn't have went to a restaurant in American Town.

''No, no, no. Bad memories, you don't want to know.'' Jonouchi just says, not wanting to take another step forward as was Honda. ''Let's turn back now before something bad happens again.''

Anzu eyes the two suspiciously, expecting they did something very stupid as she questions. ''What happened there you two?''

''Well…'' The two tried to tell, still shaken to not say a word at all. Danny just blinks, curious in what they were did.

''Hold that.'' Anzu tells both serious before turning around behind the group and sees Naruto behind them, blinking in confusion and cluelessness. The blonde shinobi wasn't sure what to say to them as he grins and waves. ''Yo!''

''… How did you notice he was there?'' Danny questioned not even noticing him until now. Naruto is exactly like Judai with appearing out of nowhere.

''Practice… a lot of practice.'' Naruto explains himself nervous to the brunette who didn't believe him or the practice part.

''Should I ask Naruto?'' Anzu questions upsetting, not believing him, as Naruto tries to smile and reveals. ''Wandering around this huge place is all.''

There was a silence before Anzu continues questioned undetermined yet. ''… You got lost didn't you?''

Those words left the poor shinobi pretty much out of option as he lowers his head in shame and adds with his stomach growling. ''And I'm hungry.''

The others sigh, figuring as much. Anzu smiles expected as much. Jonouchi rubs his hair feeling bad for the guy as he grabs Naruto by the shoulder and tells him smirking. ''Come on whisker face, let's eat some burgers!''

The shinobi grins from that idea but he suggests. ''I want ramen actually.''

''We can get both!'' Honda even suggests holding on the other side of Naruto. Danny and Anzu sigh, following them behind. Suddenly a shadow with the appearance of a bird appears above them.

''I found you damn Kyuubi hmm!'' A voice shouted from the shadow as something comes down at the orange jumpsuit shinobi. ''KATSU!''

Naruto widens his eyes in shock hearing that voice. He quickly grabs Jonouchi and Honda tight and tosses them out of the way of a small white-like bird creature coming at Naruto. He had little reaction time as he forms a Shadow Clone and has it grab the bird around his arms. Everyone blinks but soon widens their eyes as the bird starts to glow and explodes upon the Shadow Clone. The clone used his entire body to protect everyone else as Naruto, emerging from the explosion unharmed, eyes up above them, furious at the attacker.

''What the hell is it now?'' Jonouchi questions upset, both he and Honda on their backs by who attacked them this time. He looks up and sees the attacker, riding on a strange huge white-bird-like creature thing.

He had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. There was a long bang of hair hanging over his left eye but Naruto knew from their previous fight that he conceals some kind of an eye scope like an eyepatch. He wears a slashed headband of a village as well as a long black coat with red clouds.

He grabs a piece of clay from one of his two bags strapped on his utility belt underneath his cloak. He grabs some clay from one of his bags into his right palm as it reveals a mouth, sticking its tongue and biting the clay, chewing it as if constructing it.

Naruto grits his teeth, not ever forgetting that face way back when he just returned from training and around the time that Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki. This was one of them and a guy Naruto didn't like at all as he clinches his fist in rage.

''You, you're that bastard who took Gaara before!'' Naruto declares furious, his eyes narrowing enrage by him as he points his fist at him. ''I didn't forget your damn face, ya know!''

''That's right brat. It's the master of perfected explosion Deidara-sama hmm!'' Deidara reveals himself, with a cocky smirk as his mouth hand finishes chewing and he molds the clay into multiple bats. ''And I'm here to capture you and get you back for that punch too hmm!''

He throws the clay bats and uses the release seal to activate all the bat clays and turn them alive. The clay bats fly at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as Naruto knew too well what happens next if they get near him and the aftermath of anyone near him.

''Run everyone!'' Naruto orders everyone as he turns around and leaps, running away as the clay bats chase after him. They did not come at the others as Anzu as curious what those tiny things would do that made Naruto scared. Danny notices it and soon tries to chase after him.

Naruto leaps through up a rooftop, jumping roof by roof as the clay bats flies at him fast. Deidara was right after him with his bird creature flying at him.

''You won't escape brat hmm!'' Deidara declares laughing with a smirk, forming his hand seal and shouts as his bats got close to Naruto. ''KATSU!''

Naruto slightly hearing his shout and sees the bat clays glowing, making him panicking and runs even harder, sweating and having large white beady eyes while in a run arms pose. The bats soon exploded in a massive explosion, causing Deidara to laugh overconfident. ''HAHA! How you like brat! I, Master Deidara, show you how-''

A windmill shuriken comes out from the smoke of the explosion towards a shocked Deidara. He ducks just in time to miss the certain kill shot. ''Damn you.''

Naruto comes out from the smoke, just outrunning the blast as he turns and slaps his butt at the Akatsuki's clay bomb ninja.

''Baka! You'll never put me down!'' Naruto declares with a grin, continuing to slap his butt at the explosive clay shinobi, making him pissed as he shoves his mouth hand inside one of his clay bags to form the clay and uses his free hand to throw clay spiders, as many as possible. ''Oh you'll pay for that insult brat!''

Naruto sees them coming down at him as he tries to run again but trips by mistake, getting too cocky. Deidara grins, seeing this is his chance now.

The whisker face shinobi tries to get up but he wouldn't make it as the spider clays were activated. Suddenly Danny leaps in and comes to Naruto's aide, pulling him up as the clay spiders were in radius range.

''Danny!'' Naruto shouts as Danny gives him a thumb up. ''Got your back. I'm going-''

''KATSU!'' Deidara shouts, releasing the seal activation as the clay spiders and they all glow and exploded upon impact.

''NARUTO! DANNY!'' Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu shouted in horror as the explosion might have done it.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Naruto: Darn it, this guy again. I hope the others are doing fine.**_

_**Ichigo: This is bad. I hope everyone is okay Nya.**_

* * *

Judai was lying on top of a tree branch, resting from a boring day of school. He went to enjoy a delicious ramen in a shop, smiling by how amazing it tasted.

''Boy that ramen was awesome. Naruto must have eaten already.'' Judai pointed out, crossing his arms behind his back still smiling. He loved the peace and quiet for once, until he heard a large explosion from afar, snapping him out from his relaxed zone.

''What?'' Judai utters, looking worried as his eyes flash goldenish-brown and green eyeing his partner. ''_Yubel, you felt that?_''

''_I did Judai. It came from the direction over there. No doubt your friends are there in troubleas well._'' Yubel reply, sensing that the others are in danger. Judai scoffs, figuring as much as he really wanted to relax today but then again he was getting bored too.

Judai smirks putting on his Duel Disk and placing his deck in, ready to head out.

''Then let's-'' The brown-orange head young man is trying to declare energetic, leaping off only to be welcome by a stranger up at his face."HAI!''

Judai panics, dropping and falling on the ground, facedown as well as the other. Judai groans in pain, trying to get back up.

The strange man is wearing an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye as it shows his short, spiky black hair. He also wears a strange black cloak with red clouds all over it.

Judai wasn't expecting this situation or even sensed the guy coming until it was too late.

''Eh hey?'' Judai just greets the off-ball masked guy pretty sure the guy is confused on where he is. Yubel just eyes the strange, glaring serious at him.

Judai also felt something strange from this guy but it was hard what it was. Maybe it was how he appeared out of nowhere but as things are, this guy is weird.

''Hello! Tobi is me and… Oh no, I lost Deidara-senpai! Aw! I knew I should have taken the fork to the right, not the left.'' The masked man introduced himself before panicking about his ''senpai''. Then the guy just shrugs his shoulders and just changes subject. ''Oh well! Excuse me! You know where the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki might be?''

Judai blinks confused as he questions him. ''The Nine-Tails huh? Where have I heard that name before?''

''_That's the demon fox, the Kyuubi, inside of Naruto._'' Yubel explains to him as Judai widen his eyes that he sort of forgot.

''Naruto?'' Judai utters, getting the masked guy's attention strangely before Judai demands coldly. ''What you want with my friend?''

The orange masked man didn't say a word at first until he shouts in shock, pointing his finger at the E-HERO duelist. ''Ah so you do know! Then let's fight and when I win, you tell Tobi what he needs to know! Deal?''

''Ah… Fair enough!'' Judai sort of agreed, still off by what game this guy is playing but he didn't have time to let him stand around and do nothing. Tobi seem excited, trying to practice throwing his punches like a boxer as if this was a game but this even gets him tired. There's no doubt this guy may be weirder as Judai states. ''Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not the type to hold nothing back.''

The guy seem to not be paying any attention as he swings another punch and it might have strain her arm, making him yell in pain. Judai sweat drops, trying to focus as he draws a card and shouts. ''Fine then. Come out, E-HERO Neos!''

Soon Neos appears, surprising Tobi with a ''Wow''. Judai then commands with a serious tone. ''Go Neos! _**Wrath of Neos**_!''

Neos charges and throws a neon-light energy punch, seemly punching Tobi and explodes. Judai snaps his fingers, confident that hit did it.

''Gotcha, direct-'' Judai was trying to say using his signature pose and catchphrase only to stop in shock. Yubel was just as shock as was Neos. Tobi remain standing, untouched as Neos was now behind him with his fist crashing the ground instead.

''What?'' Judai utters, not seeing when the guy moved out of Neos' direct punch. Tobi sighs of relief, lowering his long sleeve arms for some reason before raising them up over his head. ''Oh that was too close!''

Judai was still trying to understand what just happen if he dodged or used some trick but he wouldn't get the chance as Tobi declares excited. ''My turn!''

Tobi raises his hands as his sleeves lower and reveal multiple large bombs. Judai blinks in astonishment as Tobi threw them at him one by one. ''Bomb-bomb-bomb!''

The brown-orange haired continues to blink as the bomb surround him and started to ignite.

''_Okay this might be harder than I thought._'' Judai thought to himself sweat dropping, drawing a card as the bombs all set up and exploded.

**Meanwhile****…**

Erika was waiting in the train terminal for Ichigo with Masaya also waiting, wanting to check on the cherry head. He was worried for her since Ichigo has been somewhat distant for a while. That and he had no choice since Erika convinced herself to watch over Masaya a little bit closer too.

''Erika, you don't have to always check up on-'' Masaya tries to explain to her to not worry for him but Erika objects by checking if he had his medicine from the hospital and his lunch. ''Done. Now go have fun with kendo practice.''

Masaya sweat dropped receiving his stuff as he says unsure. ''Um right.''

Erika smiles like a mother, waving goodbye as she still waits around for Ichigo. She's coming late, late-late, and this is strange even for Ichigo.

''_What's taking Ichigo so long?_'' Erika questions unease but remains calm. The Inner Scorpion scoffs annoyed in Erika's mind saying upset. ''**Your so-called best friend is lazy.**''

Erika sweat drops not wanting to admit it. Although there have been times where Ichigo is not as energetic as she should be but those were… different. Erika blushes, saying.''Well there's saying no to, but sometimes she is.''

The Inner Scorpion smirks, expecting as much. Erika sighs, not wanting to admit it and was going to object with something else until her mind was blown with multiple visions. She saw Ichigo, Yugi and the others in trouble by strange enemies before her visions were cut off by a burning black sun.

''_What… what are these late visions?_'' Erika questions in horror. The Inner Scorpion also saw those visions, frowning as she didn't like them either. Something was going on and it wasn't good.

''So I've found you.'' A voice spoke towards Erika as a shadow steps behind her. The black haired turns serious and widens her eyes at who was behind her.

He was a very tall, muscular strange man as he had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin of sorts. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth.

He worn a slashed headband of a village as well as a large brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold a large sword wrapped in bandages with the hilt having a small skull at its end. His cloak was long and black with red clouds.

The revealed part of the sword was completely covered in scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull.

Erika wasn't sure who this fish-looking man was but she didn't want to find out as she tries to back away. She notices no one was around and that made things even clear that it was this man's doing. The man smirks as his sword seems to start moving. Erika blinks not sure if she just saw that for real.

''Samehada is shaking all of a sudden. No doubt that must be your energy.'' The man states, also noticing his sword shaking and he grins at that. ''Interesting.''

Erika just stays her guard not sure who this man is or why he's here in front of her but she knew he wasn't friendly.

''Who are you?'' Erika demanded serious, not dropping her ground for a second. She scans the area and since only a few minutes passed, it's strange no one was around. That made her unease even that much more. The man just grins, introducing himself. ''Kisame Hoshigaki and you must be the girl with the scorpion tail correct?''

Erika didn't show any worry but she was indeed shocked. How did this man know she's a Mew Mew? She takes a better look at his features and no doubt this guy wasn't an alien… well one of the Aliens at the least. She did, however, was certain this man was a shinobi like Naruto and that means he'll be strong. ''_He's not an alien? But that getup… a shinobi? He must be one but how strong?_''

''**Daughter of mine, don't be fool by this man. Transform immediately.**'' The Inner Scorpion immediately orders her, sounding very strict in her tone. Erika blinks, surprised she's making her do something like that now. It almost made her Inner Demon inside of her actually sound like a demon.

''… R-right.'' Erika mutters, not going to disobey her as she pulls out her Mew Pendant and chants. ''Mew Mew Erika, Metamorphosis!''

Kisame blink for a second as the black haired was engulf in a bright light as she transforms and reveals herself once more as Mew Erika. The shark man just grins, confirming that he got his target.

''Oh? So you are that scorpion girl that fought Orochimaru huh?'' The Akatsuki said, now shocking Mew Erika that he knew of Orochimaru but more on the subject that he knew she fought him along with the others that time.

''How do you know that? Are you an ally of his?'' Erika demanded in a threatening voice, now suspecting that they were spied. Kisame just chuckles as he replies. ''Formerly. He also killed my future partner and betrayed the Akatsuki.''

''Akatsuki?'' Erika questions, not sure what that name means but she recalled something Naruto told everyone but she can't remember it. Suddenly the blue skin man draws out his large sword from his back with one arm.

''Enough chit-chat, let's fight!'' Kisame declares, starting the fight now and he charges at the Mew Mew Scorpion. Erika reacts fast bending back and back flip away from the quick slash.

''_He's fast._'' Mew Erika said to herself, taking a distant away. She wasn't sure why he would draw out his large sword without removing its bandages. Either he's being reckless to fight or he's stupid… or something much different.

Kisame position his sword over his sword, smirking at how quick the girl was. He says still smirking.''Oh not bad.''

Erika glares at him, knowing his sword will be hard to pass through so she'll need to step up her game. Mew Erika brings out her arms as they glow and gain arm wrist blades in the shape of a scorpion's stinger arms. ''Erika Stingers!''

Kisame just smirks as Mew Erika charges swing one of her stingers and her scorpion tail fast. Kisame quickly backs away fast as her attack slams upon the ground, cracking the bottom as it shatters slightly.

''You're strong. But…'' Kisame stated as Mew Erika leaps at him fast and tries another dual strike. The swordsman blocks her attacks with her large sword, intercepting them instantly and getting her into his trap.

''That was a big mistake.'' Kisame shouts, swinging his sword with great force. Mew Erika was tosses back, groaning on her knees that the block was strong.

''I doubt that…'' Mew Erika was saying, getting up but suddenly she felt weak all of a sudden, immediately dropping back on her knees.

''_What? My strength._'' Mew Erika utters, trying to move but she felt like almost all of her strength just vanished instantly.

Kisame smirks as his sword starts to stir, shaking as if trying to release itself. ''Feeling light headed girl?''

Erika glares at him, trying to move and finally notices his large sword moving. The sword suddenly explodes from its bandage slightly as it gains shark fins on the top of the sword.

''I see Samehada enjoys your energy. Hehe. Once it gets a proper lunch, it grows and becomes stronger.'' Kisame explains, still grinning.

Mew Erika glares serious, staring to get back up on her feet but not so much. ''I'm not even going to agree with what nonsense you're saying.''

''Oh don't worry, you won't have to.'' Kisame tells her as he forms a one handed hand seal and shouts. ''_**WATER RELEASE: WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!**_''

Water gathers around him, slowly shaping into a form. He then thrust his arm forward and shot it all together at a paralyzed Mew Erika. The water becomes as the shape of a large shark, coming fast at her.

''_Not good._'' Mew Erika says to herself, not able to escape from this deathly attack. It happened within seconds just as a blue light came in between Erika and the water shark attack and then the shark releases in a powerful water explosion.

**Meanwhile****…**

Yugi and Ichigo continued looking around in shock to see everyone else unconscious. Yugi knew this is much worse, and not typical bad situation.

"This is like one of those nightmare horror movies.'' Ichigo says, comparing this scene to one of zombies if not by alien invaders. The tri-color head blinks, eyeing and the cherry head blushes of embarrassment.

''Those kind of movies I… well… try to avoid. Often.'' Ichigo states, still blushing that even though she hates scary things especially ghosts she can help but watch those movies.

Yugi just smiles from that, liking the honestly that Ichigo has even for scary movies she shouldn't watch. It made him become calm if not for a moment before he felt a presence behind them. It was a strange aura, one Yugi is unsure to tell whoever this person is: good or evil.

''Ichigo-kun, we're not the only ones awake.'' The purple eyed teen warns the cherry head which startles her. The two turn and see a man wearing a large Japanese hat over his head, covering his face. Ichigo really gets startled, standing beside Yugi a little unease.

''Who are you? Some creep Nya?!'' Ichigo demanded, pointing her finger at the man. Yugi eyes him becoming more unease by this person. The man then raised his hand and removes his hat, revealing his appearance to the two.

There appeared a man who to both Yugi and Ichigo stared in shock to see he looks very much alike like Sasuke Uchiha. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He even worn a slashed Konoha headband but what made Yugi even more unease was the long black coat with the red clouds around it.

''You look like-'' Ichigo tried to utter taking a step back and instantly remembering Sasuke. She grabs her shaking right hand, remembering her clash against him and how overwhelming it felt. Yugi wasn't panicking by the fact that he did resemble Sasuke but the cloak he worn.

''That cloak…'' Yugi mutters, recalling what Naruto once told him of this clothe and to never cross their path under any situation. In fact, he a better good clue why. The man heard that, impressed by the boy's knowledge.

''So you're aware of that? Not bad.'' The man says as he slowly unbuttons his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve and worn a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside around his neck. He then eyes the two with his black colored eyes, telling only at Yugi. ''I won't go into details. You will surrender yourself now, son of Sackertin Mutou.''

Yugi widen his eyes in shock. Ichigo gulps surprised this man who resembled Sasuke knew of the tri-color head's deceased father. Yugi tries to be calm, showing a poker face to not let him see through his concerns, as he demands softly. ''My father? How do you know my father?!''

The man just eyes him, seeing directly at his eyes only and saw it; fear, doubt, weakness. Yugi felt the stare and blinks, not wanting to hold his stare at him. He had this same sensation when he crossed eyes upon the masked man of before. It couldn't mean he knows how to beat him. And yet, Yugi saw these eyes before but not from him the same way that he felt from Sasuke.

''I will not repeat myself, surrender or-'' The man states calmly but threatening until the purple eye teen interrupts and reveals. ''You're Itachi right?''

The man was now silent, staring at Yugi closer as if… surprised. ''… So he told you of me.''

Yugi nods softly while Ichigo watches in confusion, not sure what's going on. She really didn't know what to say as she says to herself. ''_He? Sasuke? No, he never mentioned his name… wait, is this guy Sasuke's big brother?_''

Ichigo soon gulps as she eyes the man and now it made sense from what Sakura told her of why that Sasuke left his village for revenge upon his older brother. The man, now confirmed to the two as Itachi, eyes the young Dragon Knight still calmly before sighing softly. ''I see. It doesn't change-''

Yugi twitch his eye angrily as he pulls his Dragon Sword instantly, pointing it at him. Ichigo was surprised by Yugi's reaction, noticing how mad he suddenly was.

''Where is he! He went to see you and I never heard of them since. Where are they!'' Yugi demanded furious, once more Ichigo seeing Yugi's serious side and she could see fear in his tone.

''…'' Itachi stood there, unthreatened by the knight's blade. Yugi shakes his sword slightly, not wanting to believe what was going in his head. Even Atem didn't know for what reason his partner is reacting like this.

Ichigo still wasn't sure why he's acting like this but for some odd reason, she feels like that possibly this could be from… no. Ichigo sweat slightly, realizing this might have to do with those friends Yugi used to have when he was a kid. But… that could mean.

Itachi just continue staring at Yugi as the tri-color head widen his eyes, assuming the worse. ''No, you didn't kill Ko-''

''I won't ask again, Dragon Knight.'' Itachi interrupts him but Yugi acts and charges, swinging his sword at him. Ichigo thought Yugi got him off-guarded but widen her eyes when she sees the man still stood his pose and Yugi's sword missed him. How? That word pop in both Ichigo and Yugi's head, not sure how he dodged that.

''I see then. However, just because you can hold that sword doesn't mean you know how to use it.'' Itachi proclaims, making Yugi unease as he backs away from him. ''I'm not here to be lecture by someone like you!''

Itachi just stood there, watching what the young knight will try to do next. Yugi pants slightly, his throat dry and gulping as he can't fight him alone.

''Ichigo-kun, transform, now.'' Yugi asks of Ichigo serious without looking at her, keeping his sight at the enemy. The cherry head, still in shock just nods pulling her Mew Pendant. ''… Right.''

''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!'' Ichigo instantly chants, engulfing into a pink light as she emerges as Mew Ichigo. Itachi now eyes the girl who transformed, confirming what Zetsu reported about the two girls who can transform. One of them was the scorpion girl and the other is obvious this cat girl. Even so, this wouldn't be a threat to him.

''No doubt you two know what I'm capable of since you fought others like Orochimaru and Dark Leader Dragon.'' Itachi announces calmly, surprising both Dragon Knight and Mew Mew Heroine. Yugi just glares at him, not expecting this man of knowing the Dark Lord as well. What more does he know?

''However, unlike the Dark Lord's current form, you have never faced someone like me.'' Itachi adds, furthering making Yugi and Mew Ichigo unease. The tri-color holds his sword shaking, not wanting to believe that he's really that much stronger than Dark Leader Dragon. He won't, he can't accept this.

''I suggest you-'' Itachi was adding before Yugi had it, quickly swinging his sword at him and fires a crescent golden slash. ''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_''

Itachi had no reaction or movement as the energy slash comes towards him and explodes upon impact. Mew Ichigo was taken back, bracing himself from the shockwave of Yugi's attack. She was really taken off-guarded that Yugi attack instantly without even waiting and planning things out.

''That was quick! Did Yugi-kun…?'' Ichigo was stating, still startled, as Yugi watches the direction of cloud of smoke of his attack and see if it was enough to-

''I see you know what I'm partly capable of.'' Yugi widen his eyes as Itachi spoke, emerging out of the smoke, unharmed and unfazed. Both Yugi and Ichigo were left speechless, not possible that he's still standing untouched.

''When did he-'' Yugi tries to confirm until Itachi poof into smoke. The tri-color widens his eyes, realizing what just happened; he used a Clone Jutsu. But… how did he form the hand seal so fast within that gap or was that always the clone?

''However, that attempt was futile.'' Itachi declares, now appearing behind the two. Mew Ichigo panics, trying to turn but Yugi pulls her away from him, needed to take them away from him.

''Shut up.'' Yugi replies at him, sounding frightened as he adds furious. ''I can beat the Dark Lord and his general and anyone else who threatens my city and my friends. You're no different!''

Mew Ichigo eyes the slightly tempering purple-eyes teen, never seeing him so… out of his groove. He usually has a clear and patient tolerance but this was completely different of who he was.

''And I can beat you too!'' Yugi adds unsmiling at him, wanting to show he will win. Itachi just eyes the boy, not at all concern as he stares at his eyes. And he knew the boy was afraid.

''Do you really think so with those eyes you have?'' Itachi declares, shocking Yugi as he remembered that time when the masked man stared at his and seem unsatisfied. Ichigo notices the indetermination now in Yugi's face as he utters. "What? I'm… I'm not scared of whatever you think my eyes say!''

Yugi charges, holding his sword with both hands and swings it in a vertical downswing. Itachi just eyes him and catches his sword with his right hand.

"Let me show you…'' Itachi began to say, his eyes changing into his Sharingan eyes as the background behind him turns into darkness and red aura, scaring both Yugi and Mew Ichigo. ''Where fantasy and reality show one vision: Despair.''

Yugi gulps in terror as Itachi's Sharingan tomoes start spinning as they slowly change as the young man sees a reverse world. Could this be despair?

Yugi and his friends are in trouble. Can they overcome the challenge up ahead or will they truly meet their end? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Battle against Akatsuki continues as the four men were overwhelming strong while Yugi faces one of the strongest opponents he has never fought before. Seeing absolute terror and despair, Yugi almost caves to in until a miracle appears.

Yugi: Unbelievable.

Naruto: AW, WHY DID THESE GUYS HAVE TO SHOW UP NOW?!

Judai: Everyone is in a real pinch.

Anzu was worried: What are we supposed to do?

Danny: We don't give up, that's we can do.

Erika: As long as we can fight, we shall survive.

Ichigo: Never give up everyone! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Overcome the Eyes of Despair! The Will of Friendship! Yin-Yang Dragon Mode Explodes!

Yugi glares with red dragon eyes at Itachi: I'm not going to let those eyes beat me, EVER!


	19. 18: Overcome the Eyes of Despair!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 18 of the last-last part of first act of this volume, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**FINALLY... A Christmas Gift to you all.. late one. It has been 4 YEARS... Damn it. The planned was to complete an entire Volume for each year and hoped to do or present what I have for Volume 4 of Dragon Knight Reborn and that's the sad part. After dealing with learning to be a basic system technician (didn't help), doing redos on Volume 1 (DIDN'T HELP) and finding a job (SIGH), I'm happy to release this chapter for the 24th. It's a good one and leaves you puzzled and confused. SO... hehe, here's something I want to try.**

**There is a mystery, a question and a theme in this chapter (Hint Search: It's around Yugi and Itachi's fight). SO... I want someone, anyone reading this to find out 2 out of 3 of these meanings/solution. And if you do... the lucky one will be told what Volume 4 is going to be focused... and if you find all three... I'll tell you the plans of Volume 5. Why Volume 5? I have my reasons. Good luck.**

* * *

**I apologize to everyone that I couldn't release this sooner... like at Christmas Day... but... well... the 24th my other grandfather just died and... sigh... to make it short: I saw him the previous day and told him he'll be back on his feet because I had faith he would... look how well that turned out. So now he's gone... and I got sad about it. Because of that, DKR wasn't released today. SIGH... Sorry again everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed this story though. Let me know with a review... sigh... **

**Look, I'm not quitting being a Fanfic Writer. Just like how depressed I got from my uncle's death... I can't let it stop me. **

**In other news, I also released a oneshot Christmas Theme fanfic, a Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Special. I had this idea for a long time so I hope every one of you check it out. And... well... enjoy it! And look for it in my account, it should be there since I can't copy and paste the link**

***IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO COPY AND PASTE A LINK WITHOUT HAVING IT GET SHORTEN OR RUINED... Let me know please***

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 18: Overcome the Eyes of Despair! The Will of Friendship! Yin-Yang Dragon Mode Explodes!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_It was a normal day for Yugi and his friends, trying to do their school work and their normal lives until each of our heroes were attacked by four strange individuals they have never met except for Naruto and he knew them too well. For what purpose than to capture the Nine-Tails, the Akatsuki appeared themselves to also seize the Inner Scorpion and the Yin-Yang Dragon. The four members: Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi; attack each group on their own. _

_As Naruto along with Jonouchi, and Danny are in a pinch against Deidara and his clay explosions, Mew Erika must deal with Kisame and his deathly sword, Judai started his game alone against Tobi, and Yugi and Mew Ichigo are beginning to see the overwhelming might Sasuke__'s older brother and probably one of their toughest enemies so far. _

_Can they survive? Only one way to find out._

**And now the conclusion****... in the last episode, Domino:**

Everything passed too fast for Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu when they were supposed to enjoy their afternoon with Danny and oddly Naruto who happened to follow them for good and then this strange guy in a black coat and red clouds, being ridden by a white bird creature and threw strange white things which explode. Anzu was very worried for both Danny and Naruto since they were caught up in one of those explosions. ''Naruto… Danny.''

Jonouchi clinches his fist, eyeing the guy who did by the name of Deidara. The long ponytailed rouge shinobi smirks, certain he got his payback.

''Darn you whoever you are! You and your freakshow hand!'' Jonouchi shouts at the Akatsuki, insulting and mocking his mouth hands. Deidara twitched his revealed eye, getting the attention of Jonouchi and the others.

''Oi! Don't insult my talented hands weakling!'' Deidara threatens him in a dark tone. Anzu gulps, not liking how serious this guy is. She should tell the other two to not anger him by the chance that their friends are okay and if Yugi shows up to stop them. However, Jonouchi wasn't thinking but acting up by his own burning passion.

''Oh really? Talented? More like they're used to attract people to take pictures of your freaky mouth hand!'' The blonde-headed duelist declares with a grinning expression. Anzu drops her jaw to hear what he just said. Deidara was left speechless but his expression was filled with anger and rage.

''Jonouchi stop.'' Anzu pleads with her idiotic friend to not make things worse. Sadly they did once Honda steps in with his insult upon Deidara. ''Better yet you should stop playing with your freaky clay figures and become a carny.''

Now this further grew the Explosive Shinobi with angry popping veins over his forehead. The brunette girl panics of terror as she yells at the other idiot. ''Honda no!''

''Behold the Mouth Handed Wimp! And with crappy pieces of art.'' Both Jonouchi and Honda now announced together, sounding as if telling the world of a new act. Anzu sweat drops of horror, slowly turning and seeing the absolutely hate of the man above him. ''Guys!''

It was too late as Deidara starts molding new clay to destroy those who would ever dare insult him, his talents and his art, ESPECIALLY his art.

''You dare insult my hand and even my art…'' Deidara begins to state furious at the three even though Anzu didn't say anything, molding a clay falcon and throws it. He releases the Jutsu and the falcon activates and grows into size, huge enough to blow all three of them into dust. ''I WILL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY IN AN EXPLOSION HMM!''

Anzu turn pale as both Jonouchi and Honda drop their jaws as they just realize the mistake they made. The brunette prays that Yugi or someone comes to save them now as they wouldn't be able to run away from this. The falcon-like clay creature comes at them as Deidara prepares to set the final piece: the explosion. ''BECOME PART OF MY ART! KAT-''

''_**RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto's voice shouts with a furies voice, slamming his signature attack directly at Deidara back and shocking the Akatsuki. ''What the hell!''

Naruto roars as his attack sends the enemy flying out of their giant bird and crashes upon the ground in a powerful impact. Without the release not being activated, the falcon-like clay couldn't blow up. It wouldn't have a chance to turn away as Danny turns visible, now in his ghost hero form, and fires a green ray finger at it and destroys it. Anzu smiles of joy as both Jonouchi and Honda hop on joy.

''Danny!'' The three shouted, gathering behind him who crosses his arms with a confident smile. ''Really? You guys should know a ghost can't really die.''

The three sweat drop, thinking he did since he couldn't transform in time. However, it wasn't the case and Danny knew it. Just as Deidara was about to blow Naruto and him into dust, Danny, still grabbing on Naruto, turns both intangible and invisible since he still has access to most of his ghost powers even as a human. So they manage to completely evade the explosion and took their time to set up their counterattack.

''By the way, thanks you two for the distraction.'' Danny thanks both Jonouchi and Honda who blushes, rubbing their back heads for how nice they were being congratulated for doing something. Anzu, however, sweat drops upset that he's even thanking them for that.

Naruto lands on the ground on his feet, looking down at what remain of Deidara's body, twisted and injured by the up-close _**Rasengan**_. The blond-headed teen stares down at the Akatsuki, telling him as he places his right fist on his chest serious. ''I'm not gonna let your clay things from harming my friends, ya know.''

Suddenly Deidara's body turns white, shocking Naruto with large beady white pupil eyes. ''WHAT?!''

Up above where the white large bird-clay creature, something emerges on its back while flying. The real Deidara comes out, breathing as he stood on top of his clay. He glares at Naruto, already planning ahead so he would NEVER get caught by one of the Jinchuriki's attacks like before.

''I really despise you, damn Kyuubi brat!'' Deidara shouts furious, actually spooking Naruto as he points angrily at him. ''GHOST!''

''HE'S NOT A GHOST!'' Danny tells him upset, sighing as he mutters. ''I would have known.''

Deidara scoffs, holding a prepare clay that took him both his hand and his still secret other mouth hand to create. He wished he could save it for later but he's going to have to use it now as the clay was in the shape of a dragon.

''I'm going to make sure you get captured, brat. Let's end this!'' Deidara declares jumping off the bird which flies away and he threw the dragon-like clay and activates the release seal. ''YOU'RE FINISHED! C2!''

A large puff of smoke formed in between Deidara and the clay. Jonouchi laughs, assuming that C2 is weaker than C4 even though there's no such thing as a C2.

''Nice try, it's not C4…'' Jonouchi was going to point out in a mocking tone until the smoke clear open, revealing a large clay-like dragon creature with Deidara on top of it. Jonouchi drops his jaw along with everyone else. ''Oh crap.''

''Yea, I would have said crud.'' Danny pointed it, actually not liking this. Naruto nods, never seeing this technique before.

''I'm going to turn you all into my latest piece: Finale of Explosion!'' Deidara declares proudly, grinning at his overconfidence as his clay dragon charges forward at the group. ''Prepare yourselves hmm!''

Naruto and Danny prepare themselves as they won't let this giant monster harm anyone.

**Meanwhile****…**

Tobi was leaping of joy that he assume he did a good job with his multiple bomb attack upon Judai.

''Haha, I did it Deidara-senpai! No wait was that really an ally of the Kyuubi or just a random someone?'' Tobi questioned, forgetting to confirm if the guy was a friend of the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. Suddenly he got his answer from a voice. ''You bet I am.''

This surprised Tobi with a shout as the smoke clear open, revealing Judai still standing unfazed with Neos beside him and the spirit of Winged Kuriboh. Judai smirks, managing to draw a card before the bombs activated and it was Winged Kuriboh.

''Thank you Winged Kuriboh.'' Judai thanks his partner who replies happily, always there for his partner. The masked man was amazed that he survived that as he applauds like a little kid. ''Oh you survived! Not bad!''

Judai sweat drops, not sure if he should grin or he should take the compliment. He has to stay focus or else he won't be able to help the others out.

''I'm not done yet!'' Judai says determined, picking a card from the Fusion Deck and summons it. ''Come out, E-HERO WildEdge!''

Judai summons forth a powerful E-HERO Fusion Monster. Tobi was startled to see another man-like-whatever-it-is.

''Go! _**Infinity Edge Slicer!**_'' Judai commands as WildEdge pulls his sword and swings it with super quick slashes. Tobi panics, screaming as he runs away. ''AW! RUN AWAY!''

WildEdge chases him, swinging his sword and precisely hits him or assume since Tobi dodge it. Judai gets upset by this, not expecting that this guy is this quick.

''_**Wrath of Neos!**_'' Judai orders, taking a chance as the masked man dodge the slashes and Neos comes at him with a powerful strike. Tobi panics as he leaps and even though Neos still hits him it looked like a dodge with Tobi coming out unharmed.

''_All of your attacks aren't touching him Judai._'' Yubel pointed it out, already assuming this man is much more than he seems to be. Judai also felt the same, pretty certain Neos got him as he said telepathic.''_What is this guy?_''

Tobi pants heavily, relaxing before he gives off a thumb up to Judai declaring happily. ''Tada! I'm not even hurt!''

''Darn, this guy is just something.'' Judai admits, actually smiling which confused Tobi. Yubel was also surprised before she smirk, realizing her partner was excited. Judai was indeed thrilled to give it his all even harder as he pulls out more cards from his Fusion Deck.

''Just got to try harder! Let's go, E-HERO Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant, Tempest!'' The E-HERO duelist declares, summoning three more of his hero fusion monsters. Tobi gulps, not liking those odds.

''Get him guys!'' Judai orders his heroes as they all came at Tobi one by one. Judai follows them quick on his feet.

''Flame Shoot!'' Judai orders as Flame Wingman unleashes a powerful fire blast. Tobi panics, starting to run away for his life but the flame hits him. Judai grins, thinking he got him but was shocked to see Tobi emerging out still running.

''Second try! Chaos Tempest!'' Judai orders as Tempest unleashes a powerful wind burst. Tobi continues running as the cyclone blast hits him but once more he seemed to have evaded it.

''Third try! Voltic Thunder!'' Judai orders as Thunder Giant unleashes a powerful thunder wave. Tobi still runs fast as he slightly turns around and instantly gets hit by the strike. Judai snaps his fingers, thinking he got him but only gets startled to see Tobi emerge once again unharmed, panicking as he stops takes heavily breathes.

Judai chuckled just astonished by this guy's incredible speed and evading skill. He says to himself, trying to calm his breathing from just catching up. ''No way, this guy is even luckier than my draw power.''

Tobi now began to do stretching as if it was a workout which further made Judai grin of more joy.

''Well I'm not done yet! Not even yet!'' The brown-orange haired teen vowed. He'll figure out how to make a hit come true. Yubel smirks at her partner's energetic willpower but she still can't help but feel unease by his opponent. No doubt he's hiding something and his ability. ''_… Could it be…?_''

**Meanwhile****…**

The other battle between Mew Erika and Kisame just began and Erika was struck by her opponent's vicious technique, paralyzed due to strange shark-fin sword.

''Hehe, that was easy.'' Kisame states, expecting more out of the scorpion girl but he had orders not to hold back. He walks forward to see if she was still in one piece. Suddenly, as he reaches where she was, she wasn't there. ''What?''

He then senses something as he looks up to the right and there was Mew Erika, unscratched beside what appears to be… a blue half-human size rat.

''What… a rat?'' Kisame states in confusion by the appearance of this strange creature. The rat was actually Sonic, arriving just in time rescuing Mew Erika as he says serious. ''A hedgehog pal!''

Erika smiles, relief that he appears just in time telling him. ''Sonic, nice timing.''

''Really? I just show up.'' Sonic replies smirking but also off by any chance she knew he would be coming. He just happened to be within the area before Erika was almost blasted by whatever that shark thing was. Mew Erika smiles, already aware that Sonic would arrived through her powers and tells him. ''Well I already had a vision of you arriving to save me.''

Sonic finally understood as he says, eyeing the fish man. ''Oh, that's cool! So who's the fish guy?''

Mew Erika stares serious, eyeing Kisame who was still grinning and warns the blue hedgehog. ''An enemy. And he's dangerous, very.''

Sonic figured as much as he smirks and states, doing a few warm-ups with his legs. ''Leave it to me then! I needed to stretch my legs anyway.''

Mew Erika sweat drops, not believing he's not taking this serious like he should. Kisame raises an eyebrow, disordered by what this thing is doing.

''Oh, interesting. So the rat wants to fight me?'' Kisame asks, still overconfident as he lifts his sword at him. Sonic just smirks, not even imitated by this guy comments as he states, getting ready to go fast.

''I already told you I'm a hedgehog fish guy and you're going down.'' Sonic declares just as overconfident, hurling his body into his Spin Dash and spins fast in a sphere blue form. Kisame just smirks, interested by this as he held his sword with both hands, ready for whatever this rat can do.

Sonic soon spins fast as Kisame replies by swinging Samehada forward. Soon the spinning hedgehog and the shark-fin sword collided, creating a powerful force. However this actually startled Kisame. Not by the clash but that Samehada is not reacting to the spinning body rat. And Sonic hasn't slow down not once, he was just ramming even harder.

Mew Erika blinks of amazement, assuming that sword gains some energy of the opponent when in contact but not Sonic and he's using his entire body to attack… and that's when Erika realized why.

''_Sonic's fast spinning is negating those spikes? It must be because Sonic is going so fast that not even those spikes could harm him since his quills are sharpen by the speed burst._'' Erika examine, starting to get back her fallen strength due to the Inner Scorpion, amazed that Sonic's speed can be used like that.

Pretty soon Sonic overpowers Kisame, pushing him back to a wall before reverting back to normal with the same smirk on his face.

''Unbelievable.'' Kisame states, never having this kind of issue before. He eyes Samehada, thinking to himself. ''_To think Samehada couldn't feed on his energy. His energy must be physical, making this even more troublesome._''

Sonic just continues to smirk that he may have shook him off, telling him while pointing his finger at him. ''How you like that fish guy? That's the power of the fastest thing alive!''

Sonic instantly dashes forward with sonic speed, slamming Kisame faster than he could react. The Akatsuki member groans, toss slightly to the back only to receive another dash hit by Sonic on the back and then on the right, left and then front. This went on as Sonic wasn't even slowing down, doing it over and over as he shouts. ''You're too slow!''

Kisame was toss aside like a bumper car until he stops himself by slamming his sword on the ground. He pants, not believing that rat is this fast? However, he wasn't upset; he felt actually impressed for a new challenge.

''I see you're very-very fast for a rat.'' Kisame declares grinning of excitement as was Sonic while forming hand seals. ''But I'm far from done! _**WATER RELEASE: WATER BULLET TECHNIQUE!**_''

Kisame takes a deep breathe in and expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent from his mouth, shooting it towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog was shocked to see someone shooting water but dodges with his speed. However, the water didn't stop as Kisame continues shooting the same water torrent at Sonic.

Sonic still manages to dodge the whole ordeal but now the ground is covered in water. He was happy to have this much water around as he whines. ''Aw great, it had to be water.''

''Can't you run through water?'' Mew Erika questions, assuming that Sonic could run fast enough to even run on water since he's said to be the fastest thing alive. Sonic nods, had tried it multiple times in the past but he preferred to avoid it as he states shivering. ''Rather not try it. I prefer not to fall through and sink like a stone.''

Erika groans upset, really wishing she was with someone that wasn't scared of simple things like water. Then again, she's scared of hornets due to her scorpion half. As the two just talked, Kisame just smirks for how foolish they were to chat while he's around and forms hand seals.

''_**WATER RELEASE: RAIN WATER SHARK WAVE!**_'' Kisame shouts, shocking the two as he slams his palm onto a nearby water surface, sending a large surge of water into the air. Both Mew Erika and Sonic panic as the water then forms into a number of water sharks, which then rush towards them from above. Sonic didn't like this, knowing he could dodge them but the water would get his running sloppy.

''_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM SHIELD!**_'' Mew Erika shouts, using her Erika Stingers and tail and release a similar barrier shield of Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell Shield except Erika's was orange and venomous. The barrier surrounded her and Sonic, protecting the two as the water sharks hit. As they hit the shield, the water sharks reforms into countless droplet-sized sharks, which continue to rain down upon the barrier.

Kisame was surprised that the scorpion girl still had energy but it wouldn't do her much as he explains smirking. ''Hehe, a barrier of yours isn't going to-''

He stops himself when the Akatsuki notices that his water sharks were vaporized one by one due to Erika's shield.

''Water or not, it will get burn by venom.'' Mew Erika points out as the water itself isn't strong enough to pierce through the venom-like orange barrier. Sonic was amazed this shield isn't harming them as he could only think that the venom part is outside.

Even though Erika has the advantage, Kisame just smirks at this. It was more like a challenge then a threat.

''Haha, not bad. I thought you were scared of fighting me. Now let's start again!'' Kisame declares still smirking, charging at the Mew Mew and her barrier, swinging his sword at it. Mew Erika tries to remain calm, putting his barrier strong but the sword simply and actually rips through the poisonous barrier, even absorbing it.

''No way, he ripped the shield.'' Sonic utters inn surprised, not expecting that. Mew Erika shook her hair, scared as she tries to position herself. ''Not just that, he absorbed it.''

Soon the _**Ribbon Erika Venom Shield**_ was gone, just holding itself to protect both Erika and Sonic as Kisame was now free to swing downward with Samehada. ''Now you're mine!''

Mew Erika held her ground, putting up her Erika Stingers to protect herself and Sonic as he couldn't run on this wet ground. It looked bad for the two until another sword intercepts and blocks the Samehada.

''What?'' Kisame states in confusion, confronting another opponent in his way. Sonic wasn't sure who helped them but Erika did with a smile. ''Blue Knight!''

It was the Blue Knight who appeared out of nowhere, protecting Mew Erika from the enemy. Erika smiles thinking to herself as she stares at him. ''_Took your time to notice something was wrong Masaya._''

Kisame stares serious at the strange blond haired elf ear warrior who's standing in his way.

''Great, another pest is here to interfere. Who are you?'' Kisame demanded serious as the Blue Knight replies calmly. ''I'm here to protect her.''

Erika blushes slightly, happy he did come. Sonic raise an eyebrow, not sure who this guy was but if Erika's smiling face confirms he's an ally then he is. However, not even the blue hedgehog can't help but feel unease about the guy.

Kisame still groans upset, not impressed by this man's reason to get in his way.

''Is that…'' He was stating but he was interrupted as the Blue Knight pushes him back with his sword, surprising Kisame. ''What?''

The Blue Knight proceeds in charging with a slash but Kisame times it right and evades the slash, ready to swing his own slash at him. The Blue Knight expertly sees it and evades around the slash as if in slow motion before he vanishes from Kisame's view. The fish swordsman was left staring at nothing as the Blue Knight appears behind him and slashes his sword across his back. Kisame gasps as he spits blood and receives a large slash behind him.

''Nice! He got him!'' Sonic shouts of amazement that the elf swordsman did it. Mew Erika nods, still not certain if the slash was enough to really do any damage.

Blue Knight steps back, certain that his slash did a direct hit… however…

''Hehe, what's wrong?'' Kisame's voice spoke up, startling the Blue Knight as the fishman turns to face him with a large smirk. ''Is that all?!''

The Blue Knight reforms his guard at his enemy, not going to let it distract him. Kisame hoped he'll do that as he forms multiple hand seals. Mew Erika notices them while Sonic suddenly notices all the water around them running towards the fishman.

''_**WATER RELEASE: EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVE!**_'' Kisame shouts, releasing his Jutsu as he opens his mouth widely and spits out a great volume of water from his throat. Sonic widen his eyes of shock while both Blue Knight and Mew Erika were also shocked as the water began to swallow the ground and became like the size of a mini tidal wave.

''Uh no…'' Sonic starts to stare in horror while Mew Erika couldn't believe this guy is capable of such power. She says, trying to be strong. ''This isn't going to be pretty.''

The water soon engulfs the three, swallow in the water.

**Elsewhere****…**

Yugi was in a struggle the most as he was unable to move after his opponent and a dangerous Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha, is shown to be unlike the other foes he has fought so far. The tri-color head wasn't able to move after his opponent seem to have activated some kind of power. The world slowly turns into black and red as the purple-eyed young man struggles to even breathe as well.

''_Can't move._'' Yugi says mentally, trying to hold himself together. He watches in horror to see Itachi walking towards him, holding a sword in his hand. Yugi knew what he might do and he really preferred not to find out.

''Now fall into a world of no time or space-'' Itachi was stating before he was suddenly stopped by a fast punch from Mew Ichigo. Yugi blinks as he suddenly felt Atem tapping on his shoulder through spiritual form and the real world regain its colors and everything seem like how they were.

''AS IF NYA!'' Ichigo shouts ramming her fist as hard to Itachi's face and then kicks him across the left side of his chest, sending him crashing through a wall. Yugi blinks of astonishment, just recovering whatever he saw. ''Ichigo-kun!''

The cat girl turns, smiling of relied to see him fine as she asks him. ''Are you alright Yugi-kun?''

''Um yea, I am thanks to you.'' Yugi tells her, smiling softly. Ichigo smiles back, relief to hear that. In fact, the tri-color head wasn't at all okay after what he just saw. Could that have been an illusion or what it just him. Whatever it was, it felt like he was in a nightmare.

''_What in the world was that?_'' Yugi questions, still not sure what exactly he saw. Or if I was real. Atem noticed his partner's grief, telling him calmly. ''_I'm not sure but I manage to touch your shoulder before it did anything else. At the least we know to avoid direct eye contact._''

Yugi nods softly, not wanting… he soon panics as he turns to see Itachi emerging from the hole that Mew Ichigo put him in. Ichigo gulps, still in her guard, not expecting he would get back so soon.

''Not bad.'' Itachi stated, not explaining that he used his ''other'' power to protect himself from Ichigo's destructive punch and then kick as he eyes the cat girl. ''I forgot you were there. I will not make that mistake again.''

Ichigo, shivering slightly, didn't want him to think she'll lose as she charges. Itachi just stood there, not imitated by what she might do however Yugi was as he instead charges forward passing the Mew Mew and shouts forming a hand seal. ''_**DRAGON CLONE JUTSU!**_''

Soon 6 Dragon Clones appear in front of the real Yugi, charging at Itachi with their own Dragon Swords. Mew Ichigo blinks, actually confused why Yugi is attacking before she would. Itachi changes from his previous plan and pulls a kunai, coming at the clones slowly.

''I got this!'' Yugi shouts as his first two clones come at Itachi with quick slashes. Itachi, however, evades both slashes while walking forward and slashes both clones with one kunai slash. As both clones poof into smoke, the other four took their place on all angels. Itachi once more evades their slashes quick and swift as he pulls another kunai from his sleeve and proceeds to slash them. Only two clones were slashed as the other two back away and charge one more with _**Dragon Spiral Slash**_.

''_**Clone Great Explosion.**_'' Itachi mutters, forming the signal handed seal and suddenly his entire body explodes upon both. The real Itachi is still where he stood, not even moving an inch since his clone did the work. However, the same went for Yugi as the real Yugi appeared behind the Uchiha through Dragon Speed Burst and hold onto the powerful spiral energy in his left palm.

''_**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi shouts, slamming his attack directly behind Itachi's back as he has tried to turn around only to impact upon the attack across his chest. Mew Ichigo smiles of joy, knowing for sure that Yugi got this.

''Got him.'' Yugi mutters with a smirk, confident he got him until Itachi's body suddenly change and reformed into black crows, all flying away unfazed. The tri-color head widen his eyes in horror, not sure what just even happened. ''What the? Crows?''

''_**Crow Clone Technique.**_'' A voice explained as Yugi turns still in shock and sees Itachi unscratched in the shadows.

''Do you understand how hopeless it is to fight someone you can't touch?'' The Uchiha asks him unemotional, showing his overwhelming skill within this. ''Or an opponent stronger than you? Or one you can't communicate with.''

Yugi stares at him, trying to calm his nerves. He knew that he's much stronger, so much stronger, but right now his friends were in trouble and he couldn't let get hurt. He wouldn't.

''I'm aware of that but right now it's not about if you're strong but if I can beat you.'' The tri-color head replies honestly, holding the Dragon Sword with both hands. Itachi eyes him, confirming that he wasn't lying however…

''Even with those eyes, you still don't get it. Then may I ask why are your hands shaking.'' Itachi asks the young man which left Yugi confused until he notices in shock that his hands were shaking. Ichigo remain quiet, concern that Yugi might not be okay.

''_**FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Itachi took this chance, shouting as he forms hand seals with great speed and unleashes multiple small fireballs, one by one from his mouth, at the young Dragon Knight. Yugi just sees them coming as he runs away from them with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. However not even Yugi was barely able to notice Itachi appearing on the other side and using the same Jutsu at him. Yugi had little reaction time as he slashes down the small fireballs on the front but not the back.

''AW!'' Yugi shouts in pain, getting caught on the back and engulf in a powerful burst of flames.

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in terror, running towards the smoke of where Yugi is but Itachi stood in her path as he threw a kunai up-close. Even in a short range, Ichigo manages to use her cat-like reflex to evade the kunai from even scratching her face. The cat girl glares at him, charging at him with a barrage of kicks. Itachi evades the kicks with his focus eyesight, even striking her across the stomach. Ichigo groans in pain, feeling the blow. She still stood her ground, panting heavily that he's no pushover.

''You're not the only one who can just a Jutsu Nya?!'' Mew Ichigo declares angrily, forming hand seals and shouts, taking a deep breath in. ''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_''

Ichigo inhales deep and exhales, releasing a powerful fireball at the Uchiha. Itachi sees it coming, impressed by the size and flames of the cat girl's Jutsu, almost like an Uchiha.

''Using the Uchiha Clan's signature technique like that… not bad.'' Itachi congrats the cat girl as he forms one hand seal and states with a serious stare. ''But it lacks what a true Uchiha can do! _**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes in worry as Itachi unleashes the same Jutsu faster, quicker and more powerful than hers. His fireball was much more in dense and size as it overpowers Ichigo's in horror.

''No way!'' Mew Ichigo shouts as Itachi's _**Great Fireball Technique**_ consumes hers and was about to consume her too if it wasn't for Yugi, appearing scratched as he grabs her and pulls her away fast.

''Yugi-kun, thank you.'' The pink hair Mew Mew thanks him happily while Yugi tries to smile although he couldn't do it much. She blinks confused as she looks behind him and widens her eyes that his jacket is barely burned away, the back completely destroyed and his sleeves as well. ''Your jacket!''

Yugi frowned upset about his jacket since it's his favorite but right now he didn't care for it unlike her as he tells her. ''Don't worry, it's partly fine, but let's worry about that later.''

''O-okay.'' Mew Ichigo says still unsure, able to tell that Yugi's voice wasn't so sure. Yugi eyes Itachi, knowing he can't beat him alone and won't let him get away with it.

''Let's do it Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi orders her calmly at the cat girl who nods firmly on the team-up. If they fight as one, they can overcome anything.

Itachi just stood there, not even showing sign of surprise when both the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew Heroine charge at him. Itachi pulls a kunai to intercept and block Yugi's sword while he catches Mew Ichigo's kick.

''So attack me as one?'' Itachi questions as both Yugi and Mew Ichigo respond swinging their punches. ''Of course!''

Itachi backs away, releasing them as Yugi swings his sword rapidly. Itachi evades each swipe until Mew Ichigo comes at his back and sends a powerful round kick behind. Itachi still manages to evade even the kick as he dodges their combination attack. They charge once more but Itachi uses _**Great Fireball Technique**_. Yugi and Mew Ichigo counter with _**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique**_ and _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ right back. The attacks collided in a smoke explosion.

Itachi lost view of them through the smoke when he soon saw a light glowing through it.

''_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted in union, unleashing their combination attack right through the smoke and at Itachi. The Uchiha was actually shocked but he wasn't panicking. Even though the pain will hurt, his right eye starts bleeding as black flames manifest themselves countering Yugi and Mew Ichigo's fusion attack. Both Yugi and Ichigo widen their eyes as their attack was being blocked and consumed.

''What is that Nya? Mew Ichigo utters, watching as their attack was negated while the black flames continue to consume. Yugi gulped still taken back as he recognizes those flames. ''It resembles the Dark Lord's flames.''

Soon the fusion attack just vanishes by the overwhelming black flames before they also disappeared. Yugi tenses up in this bad position as was Mew Ichigo. How could they overcome this one enemy who stopped their fusion attack?

''Let me show you both a world you regret will ever enter.'' Itachi announces as his eyes changes form into what resemble a windmill shuriken with the designs that was three spiraling curves around the pupil. ''_**Tsukuyomi.**_''

Suddenly everything around Yugi and Mew Ichigo slowly change completely into a world of black and red with a large red sun over them. The purple-eyed young man shivers as this was the world he was in before.

''It's this world again from before.'' Yugi said in horror as Mew Ichigo shivers. Both realized they couldn't move at all, making things much worse.

''In this world, I command everything.'' Itachi's voice echoes the entire area as shadows emerge from the ground and took form of Itachi. Both Yugi and Ichigo witness in terror the hundreds if not thousands of Itachis with each one having a blade.

''You will not run, hide or fight.'' Each Itachi spoke, walking closer to the two who were unable to move as black flames ignite underneath them and start to burn their legs first. Yugi struggles to move hard while Mew Ichigo shivers in terror.

''None of your friends will save you and none will ever even remember you ever lived.'' Each Itachi said as they grew closer to the two with their swords ready to impale them. The tri-color head shivers as he wasn't sure what to do as they were now around them.

''Embrace loneliness as this will be your last moments.'' All the Itachis said as they prepared to stab the two. Yugi was left in fear as he thought that he may have lost. Did he fail his friends? Was he powerless against this man? Was he really all on his own in this shadow?

_''Is there really no escape from this? Am I really alone? Is this really…_'' Yugi starts to doubt himself in this overwhelming bad position. He shivers in his hands as he really couldn't protect anyone. Did he really grow or did he truly fail to surpass the Pharaoh and protect his friends. ''How far I go on my own? Have I… lost.''

Atem frowns, wanting to tell Yugi otherwise but he was beaten by Ichigo's slap that hit him across the face. Yugi widens his eyes as Mew Ichigo's eyes were concealed by her front hair. All the Itachis stopped, not startled by Yugi getting slapped, but how could the girl move in his world.

''NEVER SAY THAT NYA!'' Ichigo shouted furious at the tri-color head, looking more concern than angry. Yugi blinks of confusion, not imagining she would slap him. ''Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo pants as she holds her hands on his own, smiling even though she looked afraid. She was but she has a reason to not give up yet.

''Hey, you're never alone Nya. After all…'' Mew Ichigo starts to proclaim, smiling of joy in this hopeless situation and yet still had faith with her bright pink eyes. ''Love and Friendship gives people strength Nya!''

Yugi was quiet, not sure what to say but her eyes told him enough. Atem smirks to himself, not saying a word so Ichigo can convince Yugi on what's more important.

''And I believe in each other.'' Ichigo states with a smile, holding his hands closer to her. If she learned anything from being a Mew Mew and seeing people like Yugi doing the impossible is that there's always a will to change everything. ''That's why we'll win for sure Nya!''

Yugi, still speechless, understood what she's trying to remind him as he blushes slightly. ''Ichigo-kun.''

The Itachis were done waiting as they move in, preparing to stab the two right now. Yugi wasn't paying attention of their attacks as he knew if he starts to doubt himself, he's always going to remain as the same helpless kid who needed help. What he wishes is to protect those around him and not to be alone with no one.

''_I've been alone for a long time. Right now… I don't want to ever enter that loneliness again._'' Yugi spoke as the images of his friends all appeared around him. Mew Ichigo soon smiles as Yugi moves up his sword on front, startling the Itachis.

''I'm not afraid of dying.'' Yugi spoke as he takes a firm stance while holding his sword with both hands. Even against the odds, even if he didn't understand this or the cruelty of a stronger will, Yugi doesn't want to lose his friends.

''Because I'm more afraid of losing anyone.'' Yugi states as his eyes light up and change as a powerful aura blew away all the Itachis into nothing. Even the red-black world reverts back to the real one.

The real Itachi steps back to see the overwhelming red, black/white aura engulfing around Yugi like a steady ember. Yugi raises his eyes, engulfed with Yin-Yang Dragon's enrage calm dragon stare. Mew Ichigo smiles to herself as did Atem to see that burning and yet calm flame in Yugi's eyes.

''Itachi-kun, I'm done with this pointless fighting.'' Yugi announces in a calm yet serious tone. Itachi just eyes the boy as the aura around him continues to flow like a waterfall. Mew Ichigo smiles, knowing that it's best to stand back and let Yugi to finish this off.

''Let's finish this once and for all! I have friends to protect and that means I don't have time…'' Yugi declares as he spins his sword from its ribbon and tosses it back to his right palm as he charges forward with a glaring stare. ''DEALING WITH YOU!''

Will Yugi manage to turn the tables now? And how will is everyone else doing?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Erika: I hope not everyone is getting under attack too.**_

_**Yugi: No more holding back now, Itachi Uchiha! **_

* * *

Kisame stood on top of a small ocean of water thanks to his _**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**_ although he had to admit he might have overdone it.

''Oh ho, might have pushed it a bit harder than usual.'' Kisame says to himself as he surfs on the water, searching for the Scorpion Mew Mew only to find her in the strangest of outcomes. She was in the same spot as were the blue hedgehog and that elf knight, but surrounded in a golden red barrier. And there was another in the shape of a black hedgehog, now more than annoyed the Mist Ninja Swordsman. ''Another rat appears.''

Mew Erika sighs, glad her prediction hasn't failed her that Shadow would appear to help them and she was glad he did to the point of thanking him. ''In Sonic's words, thanks for the save Shadow.''

Shadow scoffs at that, leaving Sonic actually surprised that he would say that to him. The black hedgehog replies as the barrier vanishes and some of water splashes on their feet. ''Don't mention it. You humans are too careless to know the difference between danger and simple. Much like Sonic.''

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Sonic says with a sweat drop, not at all amused by that comment. Mew Erika rolls her eyes at the two as she eyes the Blue Knight behind her and asks him with a small smile. ''Blue Knight, can you still fight?''

The Blue Knight nods, regaining his posture to fight again with a reply. ''Indeed.''

Erika smiles, her hands still slightly shaken but she shouldn't let this bother her if she wants to protect her friends and keep the Inner Scorpion from villains who would harm her world.

''Good.'' Mew Erika states as she eyes Kisame while speaking telepathically to the Inner Scorpion, needing her energy for this. ''_So mother, our chances in this fight: How are they right now?_''

''**Still very low but I'll like to be wrong.**'' The Inner Scorpion replies honestly, seeing that their chances are still low because of the man's water abilities and his sword that can absorb energy but that never stop the strongest Inner Demon to win. Mew Erika smiles to hear that, engulf in an orange aura.''What I wanted to hear.''

Kisame was taken back as Mew Erika instantly appears in front of him and stabs his scorpion tail right at his stomach, sending him back by firing a _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ from the tip of her tail. Kisame groans as he tries to swing his sword but was intercepted by the Blue Knight's sword while Shadow uses _**Chaos Spear**_ and Sonic uses _**Axe Kick**_.

Kisame times it right and leaps backwards, avoiding both surprise attacks but he still got scratch by the energy spear across his shoulder. Kisame groans as he backs away. Although this should make him mad, he smirks at this.

''Oh not bad. This might be harder than I thought.'' Kisame declares as his wound heals up and instantly raises his sword at the group.

Mew Erika gulps, surprised that he heal up his wound but her venom hasn't taken in effect.

''This might be harder than I thought.'' Erika mutters to herself as this would be a long out fight.

**Meanwhile****…**

Naruto and Danny continue their struggles against Deidara and his C2 Dragon. Jonouchi and Honda watched this beat-up like a boxer match while Anzu tries to call for Yugi and no respond. She bit her lips, figuring that the only reason Yugi is not responding is because he's in his own mess too.

Deidara curses himself underneath his every breath for how darn annoying this is. None should be able to survive the endless assault of the C2 technique and yet the so-called ghost boy can basically pass through all of his explosions and can even do that with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as well.

''Darn it, to think there's another who has Tobi's ability hmm.'' Deidara announces as the C2 fire miniature versions of itself towards the opponent, acting like a guiding missile, towards Naruto and Danny. The ghost boy already tried to blast it or put up a shield and whatever he did, the mini-dragon missile still explodes too up close. So he decides if he can't avoid it, then go through it by going intangible which is working like a charm and then he fires it.

Naruto, even though he likes this idea, has his doubts that he knows that Akatsuki guy will try something even more dramatic to finish this. That's what he learned from Gaara and knowing that this is the guy who took down the Kazekage, it's best to end the fight now.

Deidara grits his teeth tight, not expecting how troublesome this is getting. It was a mockery that his enemies are avoiding being part of his art. He won't stand for it. He shall not!

''I'll just blow you all away bigger and greater hmm!'' Deidara announces as the C2 Dragon continues unleashing its missiles at everything. Jonouchi panics as he and Honda carry Anzu out of the explosions around them. All the building shook heavily with windows breaking instantly as the people inside scream of panic and terror. Danny and Naruto were still intangible through this madness as the whisker face shinobi clinches his fist angrily.

Without Tobi, he can't set up his landmine combination so Deidara would have to result in blowing the whole place around him into a wasteland. ''I'll turn this place in a majestic and explosive art hmm!''

Naruto grits his teeth furious, his eyes almost turning his red slitter pupil Kyuubi eyes. He couldn't let this go on anymore or else everyone else will perish. Danny turns him and Naruto back tangible so Deidara would focus his attention towards them as the two run away while still being in his sight.

''Danny, we got to try something else or innocent people are going to die.'' Naruto asks of the ghost boy hero, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. Danny felt the same but he wasn't sure how to deal with that clay dragon thing especially if he tries to blast it.

''I know that but I'm actually scared to destroy that thing. No doubt if we do, it's going to blow up.'' Danny assumes, not wanting to test the theory if it means half the city will be gone.

''…'' Naruto tries to think of a solution that could beat the clay dragon and not let it blow up. He was puzzled on what he can do until he remembers something and shouts of excitement. ''I GOT IT!''

Danny rubs his ear for how loud he yelled as he tells him annoyed. ''A little louder next time… wait what?''

Naruto nods serious as he explains, recalling what Kakashi told him after their battle against that clay guy. ''Kakashi-sensei told me this guy uses a kind of Earth Release technique for his clay bomb techniques.''

''Alright, not the point.'' Danny replies not understand this whole Jutsu stuff or whatever techniques. Naruto got frustrated as they continue running away from the clay missiles as he shouts with large white pupils. ''The point is that the only way to beat Earth is with Lightning!''

Danny blinks, eyeing him with a confused stare as he didn't understand this. He tells him with an unconvincing expression. ''Now that doesn't make any sense! Are you saying we need a thunderstorm to even destroy his clay?''

Naruto got upset with his white pupils as he explains once more a lot clearly loudly. ''It does make sense and yes! We need Lightning to nullify his explosive clay thing!''

Danny gasps of surprise, now getting it as he rolls his eyes over. Anzu overheard that, thinking that it does make sense.

''Okay, you should have told me that sooner.'' Danny points out, looking behind him as the clay dragon is still flying. It's a good thing Naruto told him a weakness but how the heck will that work without lightning. He sighs as he now misses those temporary weather powers he got from his first encounter with Vortex. ''So we need lightning? Just my luck to not have those weather powers I had before.''

''Perish before my incredible god hand of pure-'' Deidara was monologuing his explosive art with his right hand, ready to lay waste on everything, as a card suddenly is thrown and slashes the palm of his hand. This would hurt but it hurt more for Deidara since it also slashes his mouth hand.

''AW MY HAND! PAPER CUT!'' Deidara screams in incredible pain, never experiencing something so damn stupid in his life. Who would dare damaged his perfected hand of master creating.

''You idiots must always find ways to ruin my day?'' A voice spoke up as Jonouchi lifted up his head in rage, recognizing that voice too well. He turns and indeed it was Seto Kaiba with Mokuba, looking annoyed as always.

''Rich boy! What the hell are you doing here in American Town?'' Jonouchi demanded, not by all happy to see his hated enemy. Mokuba got upset as he educates him. ''Business for someone who doesn't understand the terms of shares and proposals.''

Jonouchi mutters angrily while Kaiba smirks at his brother's remark. Deidara was being ignored by the man who cut his hand as he yells at him furious. ''Oi bastard! YOU CUT MY MOUTH!''

Kaiba looks up towards the man, a little hesitate if he was looking at what he believed was a eye-patch man with a hand palm that had a mouth which was bleeding and seemly screaming in pain.

''… What is this, freak show week?'' Seto questioned, not at all surprised since these kind of things are becoming more common when you're around Yugi Mutou and his freak show of friends. Deidara was insulted again by another pest in his way in destroying the Kyuubi, almost reminding him of Itachi which further made him mad.

Naruto blinks, also not in the mood to deal with that guy. Danny, however, realized this could be their chance with the CEO here.

''Of course! Mr. Kaiba, summon your white dragon thing and blast that thing!'' Danny asks of the Blue-Eyes Duelist who turns to face him with an awkward uninterested face. ''Excuse me?''

Danny now got frustrated that he's questioning him at a time like this as he finally shouts intense. ''JUST DO IT OR WE'LL ALL DIE!''

Kaiba was still confused by what he's asking him to summon his Blue-Eyes to attack whatever that clay dragon was. He wasn't at all convinced to do it until Mokuba suggests his big brother. ''You should Nii-san.''

''… If it ends this nonsense, I will.'' Seto says, now more than convinced as he activated his Duel Disk he had on and draws the top card.

''Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba shouts, summoning his mighty white dragon of legend to the battlefield with a powerful roar. Deidara was taken by surprised, not sure if it was a Summoning Jutsu or the kind of beast it was.

''Now go and obliterate that parade balloon reject! _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_!'' Seto orders unmerciful as his loyal dragon opens up its mouth and unleashes a powerful white lightning blast towards the clay dragon. Deidara was still stunned, not able to react fast enough as the blast goes through his C2 Dragon, leaving a large whole on it. What shock him more was that his C2 didn't exploded, realizing its explosive was negated.

''MY C2 DRAGON!'' Deidara yells in terror as he holds up his other hand. The clay-like giant bird comes down and catches him up as the C2 collapses and poofs into nothing, no bang. As Naruto said, a lightning base attack was able to nullify the explosion part of the clay figures.

''Clever idea you two!'' Anzu points out smiling at both Naruto and Danny. Danny blushes, relief his plan work as Naruto congrats him with a thumb up. ''Nice!''

Honda nods confident, not sure what even happen while Jonouchi got mad that he knew what was going on.

''HEY! I have a monster with lightning too!'' The blond-headed duelist yells angrily, not being included in the plan. Kaiba scoffs as he wouldn't think so as he announces with his arms crossed. ''I still don't understand what's even going on but if it's not thanks to me, you all would be dead. Be grateful for once mutt.''

Jonouchi mutters angrily almost like growling while lifting his fist at his hated enemy.

Deidara was now on his clay bird, his eyes covered as he was surrounded in a darkish aura of rage and hate. None should ever ruin his art like this, NONE WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!

''You'll all pay…'' Deidara mutters as he clinches his injured hand, not caring about the pain and decides to use his ace as he slams his left palm into his bag to create a bigger masterpiece. ''FOR INSULTING MY ART HMM!''

Danny was alarmed by his threat and yet puzzled on what he can do with his right palm with that mouth-

''Wait he has another mouth hand?'' Danny suddenly asks Naruto who pause up and just nod softly, causing Danny to panic. ''Oh you got to be-''

The ghost boy was unable to finish as Deidara finishes and presents another clay figure in the shape of a statue of an owl with its arms crossed over downward. ''With this, a large chunk of this city will become an art of explosion hmm! C3!''

Naruto and Danny panicked in worry as the others freaked out except Kaiba, not believing whatever this nutjob is blabbing on about.

**Meanwhile****...**

Itachi, not showing it, was actually astonished that the new and yet young Dragon Knight broke through a small version of the _**Tsukuyomi**_ with just energy alone.

"_Not even Naruto Uzumaki was able to break free from my weaker Genjutsu and yet this boy shattered the endless dimension of a weaker __**Tsukuyomi**__._'' Itachi said to him, analyzing the tri-color body with his eyes. He could see the spiral red white/black aura around him almost like a calm flare.

Mew Ichigo smiles softly, knowing that Yugi can win for sure. She thought, just for a second, that if Yugi gave up then they wouldn't come out of this. That's why she needed to wake him up so that he never doubts what he can really do. ''Amazing, Yugi-kun.''

Atem is glad the tables is about to turn but he can't help but be curious how Yugi enter that mode without Yin-Yang Dragon's permission. Both the light and dark dragons already knew how. It was because of Yugi's determination burning up that he access Yin-Yang Dragon Mode automatically without even asking Yin-Yang Dragon for the mode. Yang Dragon couldn't help but truly be amazed that just Yugi's sheer will along with their power shatter a powerful illusion like the _**Tsukuyomi**_.

''**Amazing Yugi-san. You're truly our host.**'' Yang Dragon stated in amazement. Yin Dragon scoffs, expecting worse from him but he did well. ''**I've seen worse****.**''

''_Really? I thought I did well._'' Yugi questions, actually hearing what the two said which left both dragons a bit speechless. Yin Dragon roars at Yugi mentally, trying to say dragon-like to not mind stupid stuff and fight. Yugi actually understood, nodding as he adds. ''_Right, I have to end this fight now._''

Yugi immediately charges with greater speed, slashing his sword at Itachi much faster than the eye could blink. The Uchiha was able to evade due to his Sharingan. However, he still wasn't able to evade Yugi's foot slamming upon his left side of his chest, sending Itachi crashing on a wall.

Ichigo was amazed that Yugi is now turning the tables now. The young Dragon Knight stares calmly at the enemy, needing to be calm and not reckless. Itachi gets back up, eyeing the boy that he's not pushing back.

''Those eyes are now cloaked with a different strength.'' Itachi says as Yugi didn't reply, holding his sword forward against him in a guard pose.

You only fight to end the battle, correct?'' Itachi asks with a kunai, charging at him now as Yugi guards against his slashes. Yugi replies as both their weapons collided. ''Yes, I don't want to fight. Honestly, I prefer to not fight but I must for my friends and the people around me.''

Itachi was quiet to hear that, backing away while he says. ''I see.''

Yugi stares at him away from the eyes, still certain that he's not done. He was right as Itachi declares while forming hand seals. ''Then let us finish this pointless struggle then.''

The young Dragon Knight's eyes glow red with white and black dragon pupils as he charges again with a huge leap forward. Itachi instantly replies by unleashing another wave of the _**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**_. Yugi sees them and instantly swipes through each one without once stopping or looking at his target. Itachi replies by charging with a kunai and the unleashing _**Water Release: Water Bullet Technique**_ at him. Yugi slashes through the water blast with _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ as both clash weapons.

However, this is what Itachi wanted as now he can be able to set a Demonic Illusion through his Genjutsu with Sharingan… but he misread his chance as he eyes Yugi. ''… You're not him.''

Yugi smirks as he was indeed a Dragon Clone while the real Yugi was now behind the real Itachi with a Dragon Rasengan mixed with Yin-Yang Dragon's energy.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' The real Yugi shouts as he slams his attack not at the Itachi that was in a clash with his clone but the real one who was in the shadows. Itachi only had seconds as he activates both another Genjutsu and then within it the _**Ephemeral**_ technique for resisting the first illusion. Yugi's dragon eyes glow as it negates the illusion and surprising Itachi was immune to the second. Itachi was now forced to form a Shadow Clone to take the blow for him up close.

The _**Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan**_ sets off once it hits a target, expanding and exploding upon the Shadow Clone and some of Itachi. Mew Ichigo brace herself as Yugi stood firm while both his and Itachi's first clones vanished. The smoke clear as the real Itachi stood, now showing a scratch from the attack.

''Yugi…kun.'' Mew Ichigo mutters in amazement, not expecting how much easier this is now then before.

Itachi distant himself as he continues to analyze Yugi's instant increase of power while the young Dragon Knight charges, still being defensively than aggressive.

''_His speed and power has increased greatly._'' Itachi spoke to himself as he evades Yugi incredible slashes. They may seem wild but the boy was even trying to swing his sword at where Itachi would evade towards, furthering surprising the Uchiha. ''_He's even trying to swing at where I would evade his attacks._''

Yugi continues attacking even though he hasn't made a hit this was what he wanted and says mentally. ''_He's still a lot faster than me. Even so, as long as I keep this up, he'll slow down and then I can settle this for good._''

Regardless of how fast and quick the enemy is, as long as Yugi has Yin-Yang Dragon's supply of energy, he can beat him down fast. Yugi continues as Itachi backs away to better distant himself from him.

''I didn't expect I would have to fight someone who's immune to illusions.'' Itachi admits, still calm as he eyes Yugi. The tri-color head stares back at him as he replies back. ''Well then you shouldn't always relay on just one technique.''

Itachi slowly forms a tiny smirk before going back to his normal unemotional expression, admitting that the boy isn't wrong about that.

''A wise suggestion.'' He tells him before coming at Yugi again. The young Dragon Knight wasn't worry as he dashes forward with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ but Itachi sees him instantly and grabs his arm before Yugi could swing his sword, seeing it all with his Sharingan. This startled the young man as Itachi slams his fist across his stomach, gasping of pain. Then he strikes him with fierce strikes on Yugi's front body, sending him back to the wall.

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in startled, really not expecting that. Yugi felt the same, getting himself off the wall as he utters. ''No way, when did he-''

''I see it now.'' Itachi interrupts Yugi, surprising him as he continues adding while observing Yugi's aura. ''You have a strong energy but you still lack the proper output to fight someone who has experience or the power to counteract yours.''

Itachi immediately charges while Yugi uses his speed to evade his punches but was surprised by a kick across his face. Itachi follows it by striking his chest, hitting Yugi hard as he startles back spitting out blood. The tri-color head backs away, breathing heavily as he struggles to eye his opponent directly.

''Without the proper trained body and mind, you can never hope to win any battle. Even with that power.'' Itachi tells him serious, looking down at the boy confident. Mew Ichigo got mad, wanting to jump in and help Yugi but then Yugi got himself up on his feet, not letting Ichigo to join.

''I really don't want to win; I just want to protect my friends!'' Yugi announces calmly, eyeing at Itachi with a furious yet calm dragon stare. The Uchiha eyes back unstartled as he asks him, still not convinced he would throw his power away. ''Is that how you wish to remain as?''

Yugi forms a small smirk, finding amusement to what Itachi said which raise an eyebrow to the Uchiha. The young Dragon Knight soon says with a confident smirk, his face actually more happy than angry. ''Of course! I want to protect my friends, no matter what. And this power you said isn't enough will be enough. After all, I have a two-headed dragon protecting me!''

Just saying those words, his aura and energy expanded, growing as did Yugi smirk and enjoyment. Itachi was actually a little startle, not expecting the boy to have a change of emotion but his own change gave him more power. The strength of his friends; Itachi soon said mentally to himself. ''_His feelings for his friends expanded his flow of energy._''

Yugi charges immediately, dashing with his Dragon Sword with both hands now. Itachi keeps his sights on the boy regardless of his speed but he didn't expect a Dragon Clone to appear behind him until it was too late.

''What? When did-'' Itachi was explaining as he turns and tosses his kunai from his hand at the clone, killing it but that's what Yugi wanted as he engulfs his blade in Yin-Yang's aura.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi shouts, swinging forward and releases a destructive version of the _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ directly. Itachi wouldn't have time to evade this attack so he breathes calmly, as his right eye bleed.

''_**AMATERASU!**_'' Itachi shouts as black forms spawn upon Yugi's energy slash and blocks it.

''What the?'' Yugi utters in startled. Mew Ichigo eyes the black flames, noticing that it was the same ones that negated their fusion attack. Pretty soon the black flames negated Yugi's attack as a small spark of them touch his jacket. Yugi witness as the small black flame spread rapidly and wasn't slowing down.

''**REMOVE THE JACKET NOW!**'' Yin Dragon suddenly shouts at the tri-color head, sounding very alarm as Yugi just listens to him and removes his jacket instantly just as it almost consumes him too. Itachi notices this, gritting his teeth but not by not burning Yugi. He soon eyes the flames on the burning jacket and vanish the flames.

This left Yugi astonished that his enemy would do that. Itachi eyes the young Dragon Knight, pointing his eyes at the jacket on the ground. He eyes his jacket and puts it back on strangely, feeling that it's now fine although the jacket is now hot. Ichigo blinks, not sure what was that just now.

''Why would he-'' Yugi mutters, trying to figure why Itachi just did that but he was interrupted by Yang Dragon's advice. ''**Yugi-san, stay away from the black flames. If you don't then it's over.**''

Yugi nods firmly, just having a glance that those flames will never stop. ''I'll do that.''

The young Dragon Knight resumes eyeing the enemy, ready to attack but Itachi was one step ahead as he was already there in front of him with a new kunai. Yugi backs away fast enough to avoid the kunai from stabbing him and recharges with his sword. Itachi intercepts as both weapons clash and then Yugi slams his fist at him but Itachi caught it. It was a stalemate until Itachi kicks his knee at Yugi hard to left rip. Yugi widens his eyes as the Uchiha continues kicking his knee at him, groaning as some blood pour out from his blood. Yugi instantly pushes Itachi back with a burst of his energy, at least separating the two.

Itachi just eyes him as Yugi swings and fires a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ but he dodges it. Yugi tries to measure how far Itachi moves as he swings and fires a _**Multi-Dragon Slice Attack**_, firing as many to see if this would slow the Akatsuki down. It didn't work as Itachi evades the attacks and uses at least almost all his Ninja Tools to redirect his energy slashes.

Yugi was starting to get frustrated as he soon starts panting; feeling like his energy is going to run out soon. Mew Ichigo bit her lips, also noticing that. Yugi has been just trying to push one attack with another and no matter how much he's hitting it, that man is just too strong.

Itachi expected as much that his power would drop heavily due to negating his Genjutsu after another. That was what he was doing, using even Genjutsu while this went on and yet Yugi negated each one.

''_It seems it's almost over._'' Itachi said to himself before telling Yugi out loud, staring at his now tired dragon eyes. ''Even though your eyes have change form, they're still the same as before.''

Yugi pants softly, eyeing the enemy with a upset stare as he asks.''What are you talking about?''

''… You've yet to understand what it means to fight.'' Itachi reveals to him but Yugi just didn't understand what he was talking about with a silent expression. ''…''

The tri-color head wasn't sure if he was saying stuff now or if Itachi knew what he was even saying now. Or he's still not getting it as Yugi announces firm. ''I already said this but I want to protect my friends. Even if I'm scared, I won't turn my back to them! I won't care in anything selfish.''

There was a silence as either one didn't say a word but the awkwardness broke when Itachi said seriously. ''You've once again don't understand. It's not that you're scared; you don't have a purpose to fight besides your friends. Will that be enough to protect them? Or will that be the end of their lives?''

Yugi widen his eyes, looking down hesitate but he ignores it as he didn't have time to doubt himself.

''And like I said… I DON'T CARE!'' Yugi shouts furious, no longer going to let this fight go on. Right now he's going to put everything on the line with this last attack.

Yugi forms a hand seal and creates at least 50 Dragon Clones, surrounding Itachi. Each clone charged forward, swinging their own Dragon Swords at the enemy. Itachi was bluffed that the boy would recklessly use up all this energy for this.

Even so, Itachi responds by leaping up and unleashing a powerful _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_. The fireball engulfs everything below, burning all the Dragon Clones in one fell swoop. Mew Ichigo takes cover to avoid the flames as she notices Yugi wasn't around. However, this left Itachi vulnerable with the real Yugi above him in the sky. This startled Itachi that he did all that just for this one shot as he can see the Dragon Sword glowing brightly.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK…**_'' Yugi begins to shout, increasing his sword's glow brighter and bigger as far as he's capable to boost it until he used everything up and release it all upon his enemy with one mighty swing. ''_**FULL POWER!**_''

The attack in the form of a larger energy slash was too fast and widely spread for Itachi to dodge it. He sighs, closing his eyes as he didn't expect he would call upon that power to guard him. Before the attack consumes him, Itachi reopens his eyes as his Sharingan eyes change and a red aura erupt around him. There was a massive explosion that spread across Yugi who just crashes on the ground and Mew Ichigo.

Yugi pants heavily as he used up every drop of his remaining energy while his _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ vanishes. Ichigo breathes of relief, confident that Yugi finally won. The purple-eyed young man believed he finally got him, making him feel relax but soon his certain victory was interrupted by a gust of wind.

''… No… way.'' Yugi utters as the wind reveals in terror of what he least expected. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes too as she soon notices that Itachi emerges as the smoke was still present.

''That's not possible Nya. How?'' Ichigo questioned still not believing this. ''How could he survive that?''

Both Yin-Yang Dragon heads watched, knowing full well what Itachi did to save himself from defeat.

Yugi didn't say a word even though Ichigo is right. Soon Itachi's full body comes out as the two stare in even more surprised to notice he was surrounded in a red aura with the figure of something surrounding him, almost resembling some kind of giant warrior.

"And what is that Nya?'' Mew Ichigo asks, shaken in terror by this. Yugi felt the same with widen eyes, sensing this overwhelming power coming from him. ''What kind of power does he possess?''

Itachi advances forward, not wanting to cough as some blood spill in his mouth, even ignoring the pain in his eyes. Itachi was hoping to avoid his trump card for when he has to but to think the boy was able to push him this far.

Yugi brief notice it, not sure why he's in pain. Could it have been whatever he just used or the length of the fight?

''I didn't expect such power from you…'' Itachi congrats the young Dragon Knight for reaching far but soon changes it into a sigh of disappointment. ''But you still lack the true power of a Dragon Knight. On your current level, you can never hope to measure up to your father.''

Yugi stared shaken up to hear that. Even after everything he threw at him, it still wasn't enough. And to make it worse Itachi has yet to use up his full power. Did he really have a chance now with the small amount of energy left? Or what of Ichigo-kun? Could they win or was this really over?

''I'll settle this with-'' Itachi begins to state as the giant red aura figure starts to transform into-

''_Enough you four._'' Itachi stopped revealing his full power as he heard his leader's voice mentally. Not just him but the other three members in the city. Yugi blinks as did Ichigo, noticing Itachi just stopped and he's staring at nothing.

''_The Two-Tailed Jinchuriki requires more Akatsuki members. Return immediately._''The Akatsuki Leader orders them in a serious tone while he and the others were trying to extract the Two-Tailed Beast from its Jinchuriki.

Itachi soon sighs, closing his eyes as the red aura as well as the red giant figure vanished instantly. This shock both Yugi and Mew Ichigo in surprised.

''… It seems you escape with your life but you still saw the very despair I wished to show you.'' Itachi stated, opening his normal eyes without Sharingan at Yugi. The young Dragon Knight was still surprised what just happened.

**Elsewhere****…**

Kisame stood his ground at his enemies. They were strong; no doubt about it especially the target and the black hedgehog. The blue one was annoying and the other one… no doubt he might be even stronger. Kisame was actually forced in a corner, normally not having troubles finishing a fight fast with a single swing but against these foes especially two who seem to be unaffected by Samehada when they attack head out, it was hard. Kisame was about to result to use his full power, never having to try it against weaklings but he was if not by the leader's warning.

''_Saved by the bell. For a second, I thought I was forced to use my trump card._'' Kisame says mentally to himself, sounding disappointed as he grins at the thought of finally not holding back but it seems he won't get the chance today.''_Hehehe, a real shame though._''

Mew Erika gulps in surprised that the enemy stop even attacking and just stood there. Shadow was certain that the fishman was being given orders telepathically. Suddenly Kisame moved as he told Erika, sheathing his sword into its bandages and places it on his back again. ''Hey Scorpion Girl, I don't forget faces. I'm telling you this because next time it'll be different.''

Sonic blinks actually confused that the guy is just quitting the fight now then continuing until the end. Erika didn't really mind; she was in joy as she replies back at him with a small smirk.''Neither do I. Next time you'll regret facing me.''

''Aw so I see. I'll remember that too.'' Kisame states before forming a hand seal and then a vortex of water surrounds him. Everyone watches until the water drops and he was gone. Mew Erika pants heavily, even the Inner Scorpion, as the fight was over for now.

**Meanwhile****…**

''Tch damn it. Couldn't I just stay to finish this hmm? I was so close!'' Deidara complained as he was about to release the C3 and destroy the entire city into one magnificent explosion. Not to mention to make those pests for what they did to his right hand and his C2 Dragon. Now he has to leave just because the other Akatsuki members are unable to finish the extraction of the Tailed Beast.

Sighing of defeat, Deidara poofs away his C3, turning it back to normal clay. Danny was startled by this change as Deidara tells the group with a menacing, calm stare. ''You'll all live along with this damn city.''

Everyone blinks of surprised, not expecting this while Kaiba still had his arms crossed with a glaring expression.

''And Kyuubi brat, we're going to finish this next time. Count on it hmm!'' Deidara threats at Naruto, eyeing him furious that they will settle the score. Naruto just eyes him back furious before Deidara flies away through a cloud and disappears.

**Meanwhile****…**

Judai was still in his struggle against his strange but difficult opponent. Not only was this masked guy capable of dodging all of this heroes' attacks but he blasts all but Neos and WildEdge with bombs. As bad as this situation seem, Judai couldn't help but smile at the excitement. This was a duel in his eyes where he had to go through his opponent's unstoppable combination and break through it. And he's going to make that happen.

''Fusion Summon! Appear E-HERO Neos Knight!'' Judai shouts as he fuses both WildEdge and Neos to summon the powerful Neos Knight. Yubel watches as she knew that Judai had a plan. Tobi just watches, curious himself since his opponent can't touch him.

''_**Wrath of Neos Slash!**_'' Judai orders smiling as Neos Knight flies at Tobi with his powerful slash. Tobi just accepts the challenge, dodging the slash but he didn't second that this Neos can make a second strike. Even so, the second sword swing pass through Tobi's body like before. Yubel widens her eyes, astonished that this was the reason how he evaded all attacks before.

''Nice try but-'' Tobi was saying cheerfully until he turns his head to see the young man and panics to see Judai already coming at him with a fist stretching behind him. ''What?!''

Yubel smirks, seeing what was Judai's real aim? If there was anyone who could find through anything and bypass them, it's her partner.

''_That's our Judai. Showing true strength even in an impossible situation._'' Yubel states mentally to Winged Kuriboh and Neos, smiling as Judai is engulfed with Neos' powers. Tobi was not able to do anything since Neos Knight's sword was still going through him.

''_**Last of Neos!**_'' Judai shouts with his eyes flashing of Yubel's powers, extending his fist forward towards Tobi's masked face. There was a second gap as Neos Knight's sword finally passes through Tobi only for him to receive a direct and physical punch from Judai.

''Gotcha!'' Judai declares serious, unleashing the force of his punch and sends Tobi backwards to a pole. The force of the punch dents the pole and Tobi drops on the ground in pain. The brown-orange duelist smirks, saluting with his signature pose and leaps with excitement that he finally did it.

Yubel smirks, sighing that he's celebrating just because he finally left an impact. She tells him still smirking. ''_Not bad Judai but don't get overconfident. It's not over yet._''

''Sorry, can't help myself but I got him!'' Judai replies, still excited of what he achieve. However that was shortly lived as Tobi gets up on his feet with his masked on the floor.

Judai blinks, widening his eyes as his attack must have removed the mask. He tries to identify the Tobi without a masked and did, really not recognizing him. The guy still had the same short blackish hair but he did have a large damaged skin around the right side of his face. The strange part, the insensible feeling about the guy returned instantly the moment he stared at his eyes and his face. Judai knew this guy isn't who he seems.

''Not bad, however…'' Tobi began to speak, actually sounding serious and with a different voice while picking up and putting back his mask on his face. Judai felt the cold and dark tone of his opponent's voice, preparing himself with Neos Knight for Round 3 until Tobi adds in his kiddish tone, lifting his hands up. ''Too bad we can't continue our game!''

''Huh?'' Judai gasps of confusion, not sure what he just said. Tobi nods just getting the mental emergency call from his leader and just says waving goodbye. ''Guess we'll try next time. Ta ta!''

Tobi turns around and runs away. Judai blinks, deactivating his Duel Disk with Neos Knight disappearing and follows right after him. ''Hey wait masked guy!''

Judai catches up fast as he tries to question him. ''You're not leaving until you explain why you're doing this? And why attack me?''

Tobi did not reply as he continues running. Judai got upset as his eyes flash and grabs his shoulder and tries to pin him from running. ''Hey, it's a question. You gotta answer my question or-''

Judai was stopped cold as Tobi turns half way, eyeing the young man with a red glowing eye and one he recalled from before.

''You'll get your answers when I feel like it. It's been impressive to see what makes you special.'' Tobi replies in the previous serious cold tone, although with another different voice maybe due to the mask. Judai froze up, not even able to move as if the eye was making him not move.

''_What the hell is this aura? And the hole of his eye is glowing red._'' Judai thought to himself, still paralyzed, as he recalled this happening too but it was when he just confronted Naruto's so-called best buddy Sasuke. And then Judai realize the eye Tobi had was the same as Sasuke's. ''_That eye._''

''We'll see each other again. Until then, keep this silent boy.'' Tobi finishes staying as he passes his shoulder Judai was grabbing on through his hand and then walks away slowly before vanishing through some kind of vortex.

''…'' Judai was left alone, not sure what just happened as he regained movement in his body. Even so, he's still shaken up. He never felt like this in a long time since he regained control after Haou, the Supreme King, controlled him.

''_Judai, that man… what was he?_'' Yubel asks her partner, also was being affected by whatever happened. Judai wasn't sure what to say at this time or if he should but he did.''… I don't know.''

Judai needed a moment to relax before he goes find the others.

**Elsewhere****…**

Yugi and Mew Ichigo, still puzzled, were actually shock to learn that Itachi is done fighting them and he's leaving instead of finishing the battle.

''It's been… interesting.'' Itachi says to Yugi, eyeing the boy as if he enjoyed himself for once. Yugi, not sure how to react, questioned him while holding his sword in his hands. ''W-Where are you going?!''

Itachi did not answer as he turns around to walk away. Ichigo was kinda relief he's leaving but Yugi for once, wasn't at all.

''This isn't over yet! I've-'' Yugi was arguing serious, not done fighting until he learns more but he would be once Itachi announces within an instant. ''They're dead, a long time ago.''

Yugi was left silent, speechless and sweating at what he heard. Ichigo blinks, almost certain that Yugi was about to cry. Itachi just eyes the young Dragon Knight, asking him calmly. ''… Was that what you wanted to know?''

Yugi eyes him again, trying to be mad but he just couldn't now.

''He lacked the power you currently don't have.'' Itachi adds, furthering making the purple-eyed young man look pathetic. His hands shake as Yugi lowers his head in sadness, remembering smiling faces and were replaced with dead expressions on them.

''If you don't want more of your friends to die, then you have two paths: Become ruthless and accept your pride as a knight or…'' Itachi begins to tell him, pointing his finger at him before he continues. ''Give in to despair and submit everything you stand for.''

Yugi didn't say a word, not sure what he could say now. Itachi was done leaving his mark as he turns around and walks away. Ichigo was silent, not sure if she should attack him after everything Yugi did and he's still not even hurt.

Itachi soon starts waking away as the tri-color head lifts up his head, trying to regain composure as he raises his sword at the rouge shinobi. ''… Wait.''

''Farewell.'' Itachi simply says without much, not even turning back. Yugi grits his teeth, trying to come at him with his sword still needing to find out the truth of his friends. "I SAID WAIT!''

Yugi tries to charge, not caring if he gets stabbed or worse; he wouldn't let him escape. He was closing in closer and closer and once Yugi was within range, Itachi vanishes completely and left the poor purple-eyed teen with shock. Mew Ichigo was also shocked, just blinking for a brief moment before he just disappeared.

''He's… gone Nya.'' Ichigo states still stunned that he just poof from existence. The tri-color head just eyes where the enemy was stood as his front hair covered his eyes. The skies slowly turn dark as it starts raining upon them. Mew Ichigo wasn't bother by the drops as she eyes Yugi with a concerning expression. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi didn't answer as he drops on his knees over the wet floor, slamming his fist instantly on the ground. Ichigo frowns, never seeing him like this as she could have sworn that he was crying and indeed he was.

''Darn it! DARN IT!'' Yugi cries in pain, continuing slamming his fist on the ground as he failed in the worse way possible. He may be alive, but he lost more than a simple battle; he lost someone too.

Unsure to call it a win or a loss, Yugi is on his knees in sadness on something not even Ichigo understands. What secrets is Yugi hiding? Will he be able to overcome the despair Itachi spoke of? And what will this lead towards? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Depressed by his last battle, Yugi isn't sure what to do or anything much like everyone else feels like. Naruto, not giving up, decides to lift up everyone's spirits by taking them to his village to help them out… or will it?

Danny: I mean it could have been worse if we died back then.

Ichigo: I agree but most of all are pretty shaken up, right Yugi-kun?

Yugi: Well… um… yea… I guess.

Naruto: … YOSH! Then it's decided!

Everyone: What?

Naruto grins: A way to regain courage. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Rise up from Defeat! Training in Konoha!

Jonouchi: TRAINING?! HOW LONG IS THAT GOING TO-

Judai: Time to meet Naruto's friends then! All of them!

Ichigo sighs smiling: Please remember to read, enjoy and review. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo appear on the stage.

Yugi waves: Merry Christmas everyone!

Ichigo gives out a peace sign: And a Happy New Year Nya!


	20. 19: The Return to Konoha

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most Techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 19 of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had a good start with 2016! And I want to make this promise... I promise... this will be the year that DKR ends Volume 2 and starts Volume 3. I want to make one of my New Year Resolutions possible. If you all could get me more reviewers, I know I'll be able to do the impossible and make that promise possible. Of course if you can't, then I'll still keep my promise and make it happen. Wish me luck.**

* * *

***Everyone, I want to state that endure this with me as in this chapter I had to reveal the whole Konoha 11 and boy… SIGH… it makes me slow when I put in new characters to FURTHER make the process harder on the chapter itself and myself as well. Plus it was a long chapter even though I try to make it shorter but you know me… I try.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 19: ****Rise up from Defeat! Training in Konoha!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The conclusion of the assault of the Akatsuki against Yugi and his friends continued with our heroes in difficult positions. Naruto and Danny were in an uneven battle against Deidara and his explosive C2 technique but they manage to overpower it with Kaiba__'s sudden help. Mew Erika__ was in a bind against Kisame until Sonic appeared, helping Erika, matching the mighty Samehada but had problems with water until the Blue Knight appeared. And yet even that wasn__'t enough until Shadow appeared as well and the group were able to handle the fish man._

_Judai was in his own struggles against the masked man, pretty astonished and excited by his foe and ultimately surprises him with a counterattack with Neos Knight. Even though Judai made an impact, he was startled and overwhelmed by what he witness the real Tobi._

_The main fight involved with Yugi and Mew Ichigo versus Itachi Uchiha as Itachi was an overwhelmed opponent with his techniques and illusions not to mention his physical traits. Almost losing himself upon his foe's impossible strength, it was Ichigo who gave him the courage to keep fighting thus enchanting Yugi's will and vows to win with __**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**__. The battle takes it turns back and forth between tactical attacks, Itachi still superior but ultimately the battle ends inconclusive with Itachi still stronger and had a trump card left. _

_Left in defeat and crushed that he couldn't protect the friends of the past, Yugi dropped in sadness and sorrow. _

_What will happen next?_

**A few days later****... Afternoon, Domino High School:**

It was a greyish cloudy day in the city as Ichigo looks up in the sky with a regarding expression. She bit her lip as she was trying to enjoy her lunch but couldn't just like the others. Anzu felt the same as was Jonouchi and Honda. Danny sighs while Judai was trying to eat. Erika was silent as Naruto was present, sitting on the edge of the roof. Heck even Sonic was present, sitting on top of the roof.

''…'' Everyone was quiet as they haven't recovered what happen against their battles against the Akatsuki members. Most of all, Yugi was not around because of what had happened.

''Things haven't been this quiet Nya.'' Ichigo is the first to speak up, sounding sadden while trying to chew her fish stick. Anzu nods softly, taking a bit of her sandwich as she narrows her eyes at where Yugi would be sitting. ''Yugi is not even saying a thing to us.''

Jonouchi tries to relax, thinking back on that ponytail coat jerk with freak show hands. He was obviously strong since they were unable to reach him but also how destructive his bombs were. And from what the others said, they were each attacked by others with the same coat and they were strong too.

''I can't blame Yug. Those black coated us corner us and made it hard to even fight them properly.'' Jonouchi says, frowning just thinking about those black coated jerks. Danny sighs, agreeing but what he learn in his early days is that as long as he's alive, then it's a win.

''Well at least we're still standing. And that's important.'' Danny states with some relief. Naruto nods with a smirk on this. ''Exactly.''

''For how long?'' Erika suddenly says with a worry tone and expression, making everyone unease except Sonic. Things were getting depressed so it was up to Honda to change the subject as he asks Judai. ''Oh yea, Judai where were you when we had to deal with the clay man?''

Judai blinks, almost forgetting who he was fighting as he tells him. ''I was dealing with another guy with the same outfit. That guy…''

The HERO duelist frowns as he remembers the masked man Tobi and how strange yet dangerous he was. He can't stop thinking of him as he mutters. ''He was something.''

''Our guy too. He hated Naruto and he uses clay like C4.'' Jonouchi adds, recalling how darn annoying that guy was throwing his bombs at them.

''Erika, Shadow, that elf knight and me fought that fish guy with a large sword and it could even absorb energy while using water tricks.'' Sonic speaks up, still relaxing up on the roof. Erika nods, not forgetting that man and how dangerous he was.

Everyone then turns to Ichigo who blushes of unsure. She didn't want to tell them without Yugi but as things stand, she might have to.

''… The one me and Yugi-kun fought was Sasuke's brother.'' Ichigo reveals to the group, surprising Judai and Erika. Naruto, however, snaps in horror as he grabs Ichigo by the shoulders and yells overwhelmed. ''Itachi! Why didn't you say something!''

Ichigo blushes of embarrassment, not wanting to worry anyone and not even saying a word. Naruto panted letting go off Ichigo as he feels bad for his outburst.

''Sorry but that guy is super darn strong and I should know, I've seen what he can do and I even fought him too, ya know.'' Naruto apologizes pointing out how impossible of a foe Sasuke's brother is to even beat. And he should know he's seen it when he was little and when he was trying to save Gaara even though that Itachi was a fake.

Ichigo understood Naruto's concern but even she couldn't do anything or Yugi. She proclaims, remembering at the end of that battle on how broken Yugi was. ''Yugi-kun is upset from how his fight went and he's left in a damaged state Nya.''

Everyone was silent, not expecting that would really affect Yugi out of everyone else. ''…''

''So what now?'' Danny ask still calm that they should something then allow defeat get to them. None had an answer until Naruto had something good in mind.

''… I got an idea!'' Naruto suggests with a confident tone but was turn down by Ichigo. ''No you don't.''

''I DO!'' Naruto yells with wide white pupils as he adds even more. ''When I'm down, I train and get stronger to be better than I was before.''

Ichigo still wasn't convinced by that. Danny felt the same even though it seemed like a good idea, it could still turn out bad.

''I like that idea!'' Judai disagrees with a grin. Both Ichigo and Danny shove their hands on Judai's shoulders, slightly pushing him back. Ichigo tells him not convinced. ''You would Nya.''

Jonouchi was confused on what this whole deal means as was Honda. Anzu felt even more annoyed, pass this whole point, and asks Naruto somewhat interested. ''And your point in helping everyone else?''

Naruto felt important with a smile of joy as he coughs, relaxing himself and questions. ''What is that term you guys say when you're going to travel to one point to another for a short time? Something with road?''

Both Jonouchi and Honda grin as they knew what Naruto was talking about and shout immediately. ''Road Trip!''

''That's the one!'' Naruto says with his own grin, relief he almost got it right. Ichigo was still bluffed on why the road trip if it's something to help them?

''The weekend is coming up Nya… Wait, I still don't understand why do we need to go somewhere to-'' Ichigo tries to asks still not sure until it hit her, making her get upset. ''No, you don't suggest...''

''TO KONOHA!'' Naruto and even Judai join in in the shout, freaking out Ichigo as she sweated drops. ''Of course Nya.''

The others except Erika blinked, even Sonic not sure what this Konoha is. The cherry head knew and of course it could help them but… could it help Yugi? Anzu felt the same, hoping this snaps Yugi out from his depression.

''I hope this works out.'' Anzu mutters, holding her hand on her chest and hopes it can.

**Elsewhere****…**

1-2 hours passed as Yugi was in his bedroom, just lying on his bed. He was sporting a new school jacket after how his last one was partly burned. This wasn't bothering him; it was everything else going on in his life.

''…'' Yugi remain silent, only thinking of what has happened lately since he reveal the truth to his friends and he starts to get paranoid if he could protect him. From how things turn out in order: the aliens are more aggressive, Dark General Knight is much stronger, the Dark Lord's allies are getting bolder, Dark Leader Dragon is getting stronger in a faster pace and now his encounter with Itachi who is even more difficult than all the villains he has fought so far.

''_**Just because you can hold that sword doesn't mean you know how to use it.**_'' A phrase Itachi stated as Yugi stares at the Dragon Sword hanging in its scabbard, hanging on the door knob.

''_**Do you really think so with those eyes you have?**_'' Yugi narrows his eyes, recalling that Itachi told him he doesn't have the eyes to fight.

''_**If you don't want more of your friends to die, then you have two paths: Become ruthless and accept your pride as a knight or give in to despair and submit everything you stand for.**_'' Yugi bit his lips, just thinking back on what the Uchiha said about his own need to protect his friends and suggests he should try as a knight who has no heart or one who will lose everything.

And to top it off, there was that masked man who appeared.

''_**Become stronger and show me the resolve of what a true Dragon Knight is.**_'' Yugi frowns on those words, only reminded that he knows nothing of what he is or his powers and worse is that the Dark Lord does. ''_**Face it, not even a capable and intelligent human like you would ever know what a Dragon Knight is.**_''

The tri-color head felt completely useless as those words echo in his head for too long now. Does he doubt himself this much to the point of actually listening to the evil of the Dark Lord?

''_Darn it, have I really done more than I should?_'' Yugi questions himself mentally, not even sure if he's done more than he should or probably nothing at all. The purple-eyes tried to rest his vision, only to be welcome by a fierce up close roar of Yin Dragon. Yugi snaps, realizing he's back in his mind, well more as the Yin-Yang Dragon's room… but it was different. It seemed to be larger with some toys Yugi own around him.

''**Are you complaining on stupid stuff boy?**'' Yin Dragon demanded angrily almost mad at Yugi. For once the young Dragon Knight didn't have anything to say but Yang Dragon did as he defenses his host.''**Now brother, that's no way to treat Yugi-san.**''

Yin Dragon scoffs angrily turning his back while the good half turns to Yugi and asks him nicely, sounding worry.''**But are you alright? You've been distant with many people, including us.**''

''Sorry… I'm just… not myself.'' Yugi replies softly, not having the will to say more. He has never felt this depressed before that he has no clued what he should even say or if he should be open minded. This was something he didn't know to say.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder as the young man turns and it was the Pharaoh, smirking softly at him as he tells him.''_Don't let that bother you partner. You're just concern of the latest things that happen. Looked pass all that and walk forward._''

Yugi narrows his eyes not sure as he closes his eyes, not able to stop thinking of everything that has happened.

''… Yea, basically. I just… can't help but feel like... I might not be able to achieve anything as a Dragon Knight.'' Yugi says, having disbelieved in himself if he can protect his friends or keep his promise to his father. ''I don't know if being the Dragon Knight is right for me or… if I should keep this going on.''

Everything was silent at first until a door open up, snapping Yugi out as he found himself back in his room. Jenny opened the door, revealing her head as she asks. ''Yugi, are you alright?''

''… I'm… fine.'' Yugi speaks up hesitated not wanting to tell his sister of his doubts. Jenny didn't believe him with her arms crossed over.

''I wouldn't be so sure after how I scowl you for coming home that day with a burned jacket and bruises on your clothes and body.'' Jenny reminds him, recalling how Yugi came back home broken both physically and mentally. Yugi narrows his eyes up in the ceiling, couldn't face her directly as he tells her. ''I wish I can explain.''

Jenny wanted to whack him to wake him up but that wouldn't solve anything this time around. She knew he was down but she won't force him to open up.

''You know I'm always there for you.'' Jenny tells her little brother as Yugi just nods, still looking sad. ''I know. Thank you.''

The elder Mutou sibling sighs as she tells him, not wanting to forget. ''Also Ichigo-kun and the others are downstairs waiting for you.''

Yugi was surprised they were down waiting for him as he lifts his head up to her. Jenny nods so he wouldn't get the wrong idea as she adds. ''You shouldn't miss out on school. Those closest to you will worry for you.''

''…'' Yugi was quiet as he shouldn't make them worry. Jenny nods, leaving the door open as she walks downstairs. The tri-color head was left to himself, thinking as he should see why his friends came over. He gets off from his bed, on his feet as he walks out but not before he unintentionally grabs his Dragon Sword. He surprised himself why he did that, like instinctually. Still he grabs his sword and puts the scabbard on the left side of his waist.

He goes downstairs, puts on his sneakers and walks outside to be welcomed by everyone, all waiting for him.

''Everyone, what are you all doing here?'' Yugi asks of surprised, astonished to see his friends all gather up together. Ichigo steps up first, smiling pretty overconfident yet blushing as she states. ''Oh you know Nya… stuff and we wanted to see you and well…''

''Let's go to Konoha!'' Naruto utters, ruining the slow surprised that Ichigo was building up resulting with the cat girl to smack him behind the back of his head with a slap. Naruto groans in pain by the hit. Yugi continues blinking, not sure what was even going on except the last part the blond-headed shinobi suggested. ''Your village, Naruto-kun? Why?''

Naruto smiled at his curiosity as he answers him calmly yet serious. ''You might be able to get back on your feet if someone helps you there.''

''… Maybe, I'm not so sure myself honestly.'' Yugi replies, not so convinced about this idea. He was instantly pinch by Anzu who tells him serious. ''Don't just assume it will be a bad idea Yugi!''

''Yea, don't be like that!'' Honda agrees upset as Jonouchi adds just as serious. ''Yug, you're not the only one who needs to gets a power-up.''

''Well most of us do.'' Danny pointed out with a small smile, making Jonouchi to drop his head in defeat that he was right. Even so the black haired teen turns to Yugi and gives him his own opinion. ''The point is we can get some ideas if we deal with those black coated fellas again.''

Yugi can tell Danny meant it as he eyes Judai, Sonic, Erika and Ichigo and they were the same too.

''… But now?'' He asks them, not sure if he should leave just like that even if it's the weekend.

Ichigo knew what Yugi was referring to as she explained to him. ''Don't worry Nya! Talked to… Naruto actually convinced my parents Nya but maybe he can convinced Jenny-san.''

''It was easy thanks to my charm!'' Naruto admits, gloating on how well he impressed and convinced Ichigo's parents with just a bright smile. The cheery head sweat drops, admitting that he did do a good job with that.

''But I shouldn't-'' Yugi still protests, still not confident in himself to do this but he was stopped mid-way by Jenny. ''Go.''

Yugi was shocked, turning to face her as blond-headed woman just smiles. Jenny knew this was the best thing his friends can do for her little brother so she'll trust them as she tells him. ''Just come back before the end of the weekend.''

''Nee-san.'' Yugi mutters still startled that she's also telling him to go.

''You need it if you're able to understand why you're like this to yourself. That is your only way.'' Jenny advises him to search for that answer. She soon smiles, adding. ''Trust me.''

The others smile as Ichigo and Anzu nod softly to Jenny's wise words. Yugi, still quiet, finally stirs and nods firmly. ''… I will.''

''Good luck then.'' Jenny replies smiling, turning her back and heads back inside to the shop. Yugi just stares at her leaving, blushing as he finally smiles softly, trusting in her. After Jenny left, Yugi turns to Naruto and questions him confused about one thing. ''You do know this might take the whole night and next day to arrive to Konoha.''

Jonouchi and the others not knowing this drop their jaws in terror as Naruto forgot that one part.

''I thought it took longer?'' Judai asks, pretty sure it took more.

''Can't Sonic help us?'' Honda asks as he points at the blue hedgehog who was smirking, having an idea while eying Judai. This terrified Judai as he remembered the painful and horrific as he shouts panicking. ''NO! Let's ask Tails.''

Sonic sighs as he would have to call Tails and hoped he's not busy.

''… On second though.'' Yugi had a better idea as he rushes back inside and comes back with his Duel Disk on. Everyone was confused what Yugi had in mind as he activates his device and draws the top card of his deck and shouts, placing it in the Monster Card Zone. ''Appear, The Sky Dragon of Osiris!''

The sky turns dark for a second as lightning struck the ground and Osiris appears, roaring in the sky. Everyone widen their eyes in complete shock that Yugi just summoned a God Card. ''YOU SUMMONED OSIRIS!''

Even Atem was startled by this as Yugi chuckles. He looks up at Osiris who looks down at his master. Yugi nods to him with a small smirk as Osiris, without even being order, nods back and descends his body and head to them.

''We'll ride on Osiris and he's fine with it, that way the trip there is shorter.'' Yugi explains the group, positive that Osiris will take them there. Jonouchi widens his mouth in amazement, wanting to so ride the god dragon.

''THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!'' The blond-headed duelist yells, wanting to take joy ride so badly. Judai was the same too as was Naruto who immediately leaps on Osiris's head and declares like a leader. ''I'll lead the way.''

Everyone sweat drops in terror as they didn't want Naruto to lead them and what scares them is just that.

''There better be no regrets Nya.'' Ichigo mutters, just as worry but if Yugi is sure at least for a second, then she can trust in him.

Everyone hops on Osiris as the mighty red serpent dragon rose up to the sky and flies off. Jenny watches from inside, hoping Yugi and the others do well.

''Be careful.'' Jenny mutters as she returns back to what she was doing; writing an article on the man who wields a mighty sword.

**Two Hours later****…**

Almost past two hours passed, much faster than before, as Osiris was slowly reaching Konoha. However, Sonic was more than bored as he keeps asking, trying to relax. ''Are we there yet?''

''No.'' Yugi told him as Sonic sighs. Jonouchi was just as annoyed, not taking how long this will take.

''THIS IS ANNOYING! Are we there?'' Jonouchi demanded impatiently, yelling too loud for even Ichigo to handle.

''Shut up or-'' Ichigo begins speaking, holding her rage as she yells back at his ear. ''I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR NUTS!''

Jonouchi shivers in terror not wanting to get his nuts kicked and sent off from his body. He just gives up and yells back at her. ''I'LL SHUT IT THEN!''

Ichigo sighs, rolling her eyes that he had to yell.

Pretty soon the group arrived over the village, amazing Naruto that they got here so fast.

''There we are.'' Judai declares, finally relief that they arrived while the others who didn't came were just left speechless at the large place. This was not a village; it was at least a city.

''WHAT KIND OF VILLAGE IS THAT?!'' Both Jonouchi and Honda stated while Danny nods as was Anzu. Yugi and Erika felt alike as was Ichigo although she was more distracted back then.

''The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, my home!'' Naruto announces his friends proudly, happy that they were able to see his village. Everyone notices as Danny raises his hand, looking down at the ground.

''Is it okay for your home to be throwing weapons at us?'' Danny asks him. Naruto is confused, not getting what he's trying to say about that as he turns and asks, also looking down. ''Why would you-''

Suddenly a few shuriken pass Naruto's around him and then a kunai almost cuts his cheek. There was no reaction until Naruto shouts furiously at the ground. ''HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW KUNAIS AT ME JERKS!''

Yugi sweat drops, pretty sure that those strikes were meant for Osiris. Judai also joins Naruto looking down as he could what he believes is something or someone green launching himself towards him.

''Or coming at Osiris with a kick?'' Judai says looking worry as whatever launched itself was a guy.

He possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His black hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style. He's wearing a green jumpsuit over a zip-up flak jacket, orange leg warmers and bandages worn around his hands.

''_**LEAF STRONG WHIRLWIND!**_'' Everyone sweat drops as the young man performs a spinning back kick with such speed that, smashing Osiris with a precise strike, but it didn't even flinch the god. The big eyebrows teen was left astonished as Osiris glares down with its fierce eyes, preparing to unleash Thunder Force.

''Don't attack Osiris.'' Yugi commands the god as he forms multiple Dragon Clones like a ladder to catch the descending weird shinobi, grabbing tight on him. ''Careful, hitting a God can end bad, very bad.''

The strange green jumpsuit teen just blinks, never seeing anyone with such hair as he nods. Naruto lowers his head in shame as he figured out who were just attacking them.

The attack from below stopped as the one who was throwing the ninja weapons noticed her comrade being pulled up on the beast and also spotted a certain blond-headed shinobi.

''Hey Neji-san…'' A girl spoke up, squeezing her eyes closer to confirm. She had dark brown hair and eyes as her hair was in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. She's wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wears brown fingerless gloves with a forehead protector having the same color as the gloves and wearing black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll strapped on her back. ''Isn't that…?''

''Figure as it must be him.'' The other with her spoke. He has fair skin and long dark brown hair. He has featureless, slight lavender tint white eyes. He's wearing for a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals.

''Naruto-san?'' The strange bowl cut-style teen says, surprised to see Naruto on top of the creature that appeared over the village, probably going to attack it. Naruto face palm, not realizing this would happen as he states. ''Oh… So that's where all those weapons came from. Figures it's you guys.''

Yugi and the others sweat drop, not so sure what's even going on now. Yugi and Judai assume that guy must be one of Naruto's friends just by looking at this scene.

''Naruto-san, what are you doing on top of this beast?'' The green jumpsuit once gain demanded, actually quite amazed that Naruto is on top of something vicious like this flying beast. Naruto still furious about being attack yelled at him. ''Damn it Bushy Brows, next time check if I was on top of a dragon!''

The other didn't really care for the argument but more on Naruto's friend's eyebrows. Most had their eyes widen in complete astonishment to see them so thick and huge.

''Those are some eyebrows.'' Jonouchi admits, still staring deeply at them while Danny nods to that. ''I have never seen anything like that in my life. Almost unique.''

Naruto sweat drops, figuring he forgot something as he introduces him to everyone. ''Oh yea, guys, this is Bushy Brows.''

''… That is not his name.'' Danny tells him, not at all convinced that's his name. The so-called Bushy Brows nods firmly, striking a pose as he truly introduces himself with a smile and a thumb up, like a good guy. ''Indeed it's not! I am Rock Lee, the young hurricane of Konoha! Nice to meet you all!''

Everyone sweat drops, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the name, even Erika and Yugi felt wordless.

''… That is not his name either.'' Danny states not believing it. Naruto sweat drops, actually agreeing with him since he felt the same when he first met Bushy Brows. Lee once more confirms his name. ''Unfortunately that is my name and I am proud of it. It shows my burning spirit of Youth!''

Ichigo sweat drops now completely in disturb as she turns to Yugi and asks him nicely. ''I'm actually overwhelmed. Yugi-kun, can we descend.''

Yugi nods as even his God monster is left in annoyance. ''Osiris had enough too.''

Osiris soon descends, using its tail like a staircase so the others can get off. It worked well even to the point that Naruto wanted to slide on it but got slapped off the god with no remorse. Rock Lee just leaps off and landed on one foot, surprising everyone.

''Thanks again my friend.'' Yugi tells Osiris as the mighty sky dragon vanishes. Just as that happened something shot up from over the sky like a comet, hitting where Osiris was and instead crashes on the ground. The crash was massive as everyone felt it loud.

''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' Anzu demanded, sounding very scared as Danny and Judai checked it out. They blink in astonished as they then turn to Rock Lee and look back down at the crater. The others soon follow, now as surprised as Judai and Danny were.

The guy, who looked EXACTLY like the twin of the other green jumpsuit, is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears the same green jumpsuit as the other, orange striped leg warmers and an unzipped flak jacket.

''Guy-Sensei!'' Lee announces in surprise as the look-alike guy just laughs and says. ''Almost had that red devil! Haha!''

Everyone else except Naruto was just left even more speechless; even Judai and Sonic were not sure what this was. They didn't even know what to call this as they all mutter to themselves. ''What… the… heck?''

''_Even I have never seen a man laugh for missing his chance to hit a god._'' Atem said, just as speechless with his arms crossed over, surprised by this as well. Yugi agrees, not sure how either.

''So it was you up there.'' A voice speaks to Naruto who turns to see the other two as he waves hello with a grin. ''Yo guys! Sorry for the surprised. I got to ride on a god.''

''So we noticed.'' The one with featureless eyes stated. Naruto nods as he notices everyone was confused on who's who.

''Oh yea, guys, these are my other friends.'' Naruto reveals to everyone as Judai waves hello. ''Hey!''

''Um hey… I'm Tenten.'' The girl named Tenten introduces herself, pretty convinced the guy with the brown-orange hair could be another Naruto. The other with the featureless eyes soon follows with a small smile. ''Neji Hyuuga is my name.''

''Nice to meet you all Nya. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and these are my friends… eh… Yugi-kun, Judai-kun, Danny-kun, Erika-chan Anzu-chan, Sonic-kun… Honda-kun and Jonouchi.'' Ichigo introduces herself and the others, naming everyone she likes from top to bottom, making Jonouchi angrily.

Erika then asks, still pretty astonished as she points as at the man who left a hole. ''And the kick man?''

''Maito Guy is the Green Beast of Konoha… Is me!'' The man Guy introduces himself with a thumb up smile. Danny squeezes his eyes, speechless, that this guy and the other so-called Rock Lee look TOO ALIKE. What's worse… this guy's name… is Guy.

''You guys are twins. No really, YOU ARE.'' Jonouchi pointed out, just as shocked that they're like clones.

''His name is not Guy. That… that doesn't make sense.'' Danny says, not at all convinced that name is real. Honda sweat drops, on the contrary, as he tells the young American teen. ''Then does the name Dash make sense?''

''Actually yes.'' Danny states knowing full well his former bully Dash Baxter, even though that's not his real name, is still a nickname. Honda groans upset, not believing this. ''Darn it!''

''And I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!'' Sonic just says… being Sonic. Team Guy was left quiet with the expression ''Did he just spoke'' or ''Is he wearing shoes'', although Guy laughs as he shakes Sonic's hands.

Anzu, being the quietest of the group, felt this was an ordinary day with seeing and meeting new ''strange'' people. Even so, it's always a rush to see the weird.

''So interesting… friends…'' Anzu says to Naruto, pretty amazed. Yugi nods as he notices the outfit Guy had. Even though it was similar to that Rock Lee's, his seem more certain that he was in the same level as Yamato or that man with the mouth face mask.

''Is that Guy person a Jounin?'' Yugi asks, curious as it was Rock Lee who answers him with a smile. ''Guy-sensei actually is. He's the best!''

Yugi smiles back, although shocked, still impressed.

''Naruto, where were you? Lady Hokage was demanding you for a long time.'' Neji demanded, actually concern since everyone was looking for Naruto's location. Naruto, however, blinks not getting it as he replies. ''Granny was looking for me? That can't be?''

Everyone soon sweat drop, realizing that Naruto may have forgotten to even tell anyone in his own village that he was gone.

''Wait… you left your home without telling anyone?'' Danny asks, his head now hurting by how shocking this has become. Erika then adds to Naruto. ''Didn't you tell others you were gone?''

''I left a note in my home and even send a letter to-'' Naruto was explaining until he was cut short by a loud voice from an angry woman… instantly replied over a punch across the poor blond-headed shinobi's face. ''NARUTO!''

''AW CRA-'' Naruto was left with those words with large white pupils of terror before flying off due to the punch and flies directly towards a wall. Everyone sweat drops as they soon heard a scream from him. ''WA!''

They look at where he was sent and indeed he was implanted on the wall, twitching in pain. Judai sweat drops, knowing full well who did that. Ichigo, Yugi and Erika knew too as they turn and indeed it was Sakura, clinching her fist furious at her stupid friend.

''How does one guy get hated even in his own home?'' Sonic questions, amazed Naruto gets either attack or does get attacked. Not even he gets that kind of hate. Ichigo now felt bad, agreeing. ''Even I'm surprised Nya.''

''Sakura-san!'' Lee utters in surprise, seeing his crush and how amazing she was when she slammed her fist upon Naruto's face. It was incredible… for him, not for everyone else.

''What the hell was that about?'' Honda questions actually shaking while Jonouchi declares in terror. ''Eh who's the girl who PUNCHED NARUTO AT A WALL!''

Ichigo eyes the clueless fool and tells him calmly, advising him to not say much. ''It's best to not ask too much.''

Jonouchi gulps, probably a good idea to listen to Momomiya for once. Yugi nods silently, sweat dropping.

Sakura walks over to the beaten Naruto as the poor blond-headed shinobi grins dazed, greeting her. ''Oh hey Sakura-chan, what's up?''

Sakura immediately lifts Naruto up by the collar and yells at him while shaking him. ''Where the hell have you been BAKA?!''

Naruto gulps dizzy and actually struggling for breath, as he explains himself. ''I was with Yugi-san and the others.''

Sakura didn't believe him as she would continue to almost struggle him. Yugi sweat drops, needed to say something as he speaks up. ''Um… there must be some misunderstanding by any chance? Maybe you should let Naruto-kun to explain himself?''

Sakura stops as she turns to the tri-color head, startled that he's speaking up since he's not like that idiot… especially how noble and determine he was when fighting Sasuke of all people.

''Um sorry Yugi-san but this baka has been gone with no one knowing about it. I HAD TO FIND HIM EVERYWHERE!'' Sakura replies, starting to strangle Naruto again as he panics, struggling to breathe, as he tries to state. ''Well check next time in Yugi's home.''

Sakura now got annoy, realizing the knuckle-headed shinobi to hear him out. Naruto panted, taking deep breathes in and then exhales them. He soon got better as he adds. ''And two, I send you a letter to you Sakura-chan!''

''You mean this one with heart shapes? I thought it was a stupid date thing so I toss it out.'' The pink-headed Kunouchi question, recalling that letter that Naruto sent her before he was missing had heart-shapes. She threw it out, assuming it was a foolish attempt for a date. Naruto has already done it in the past so she wouldn't even try to read it.

Naruto stares at her furious and silent, not believing she would do that. That explains why his other attempts didn't work but this was different; he didn't have any normal envelopes.

''IT WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD!'' Naruto explains again, still furious about what Sakura did. He then assumed something and adds. ''Besides, I even send letters to Granny Hokage too.''

''… You did.'' Sakura suddenly asks, her voice gotten softer by this surprising information. Naruto replies louder. ''I DID, YA KNOW! ASK HER!''

''…'' Not smacking him for yelling at her face, Sakura actually decides to go see Lady Tsunade about this. She didn't know why she's doing it, maybe because she did saw a similar letter in her teacher's desk… under a blank of letters, mission reports and notifications.

Naruto didn't hesitate to follow Sakura. Lee and the others just watch as Naruto turns around and waves at Yugi and the others to follow him and not Team Guy. Yugi and Ichigo blink, eyeing the others who also blink as Judai decides to follow Naruto. The others weren't sure about it but they decide to follow them.

''We're actually following that girl?'' Jonouchi questions, not even sure if they should follow some girl they never got an introduction to go somewhere in a place they just arrived. Ichigo eyes him and tells him with a smirk. ''Sakura-chan can splat your nuts off.''

Jonouchi was left speechless, eyeing below to his lower quarters and witnessing what that girl is capable of… he shouldn't make her angry.

''… I'm not complaining.'' He changes his mind, agreeing to follow this to the end. Ichigo smiles to hear that.

The group arrived to the Hokage Mansion, surprising those of the size of the place as they enter and arrived in the Hokage Room. Tsunade sweat drops as did Shizune, both eyeing each other in confusion as they check the room and found Naruto's letters.

''Oh… those.'' Tsunade sweat drops, assuming this was address to Sakura and not her. Naruto lowers his head in defeat, not understanding why they would assume this. ''Why did everyone assume those letters were love letters? It's my letter of my vacation time!''

Everyone sweat drops again, sighing even.

''So what happened during your… misinformed vacation time?'' Tsunade questions, opening the letter to confirm so and indeed Naruto did fill in the request and order. This was a surprise.

Naruto thought about everything he did and notice how the others and snaps his fingers, summarizing everything in a neat package. ''Had bad ramen, met many people and talking animals, seen inside a volcano, fought bad guys including Dracula… and the Akatsuki.''

Ichigo and Danny were left speechless, not understanding why he had to fill in all that in that kind of way. Judai liked Naruto's summary; he did the same in a book report back in Duel Academia. Sakura was shocked, not by the other stuff but the last part.

''Are you serious about this Naruto?'' Tsunade demanded serious, also sounding slightly surprised too.

Danny scratches the back of his head, not wanting to step in but did as he speaks up to the Hokage. ''Um ma'am, we've never met… but Naruto is sort of right. We fought a guy who makes clay figures… and explodes them!''

Sakura blinks, remembering with the clay-like bird as she points at Naruto. ''So the one you and Kakashi-sensei fought before?''

Naruto nods firmly, still not thrill to have seen him again.

''And a fish guy with a dangerous looking blade that didn't look like one.'' Sonic added almost excited to face him again. Those not familiar with Sonic were just quiet, not sure if he really spoke and even look down to see his legs and shoes.

''… And Sasuke's brother fought me and Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo soon adds, shocking Sakura. Who knew of all the Akatsuki's that Itachi would fight Yugi. He seems to always lure the strong to his direction.

''And a guy with a mask?'' Judai adds sounding cheerful although not as much since he knew that guy had a two-face personality. Tsunade frowns holding her hands over the desk, certain this was a new Akatsuki.

''So a new Akatsuki member appeared.'' Shizune muttered just as upset as Tsunade nods. ''Probably one to replace the one Sakura defeated with Lady Chiyo.''

''So a replacement for Sasori of the Red Sand.'' Sakura states serious, never forgetting the strength and danger that was Sasori.

As things seem to be resolved with Naruto's issue, Jonouchi couldn't help but feel out of place as well as Honda.

''So eh… who's this lady with the racks?'' Jonouchi asks, frustrated not getting any answer even when they just arrived to a village that seems like the size of a town. Sakura and Shizune sweat drop while Naruto back away into a corner as Tsunade rose up, having a large angry pressure over her head and slams his hand on the desk.

''I am the Fifth Hokage of this village! Show some respect.'' Tsunade demanded, sounding extremely mad and strong as Jonouchi sweat drops, looking down and see how the desk broke in half. He knew this woman would leave him with no manhood.

''… Oh… You got it.'' He replied while Honda shivering in terror. Ichigo giggles, enjoying that moment.

''Anyway, we're here to find Kakashi-sensei. Yugi needs the boost to help him if those bastards show up again.'' Naruto changes the subject, explaining the situation to Sakura. Erika adds, just as serious to get more Intel on these new enemies too. ''As do the rest of us too.''

''That too.'' Naruto agrees, forgetting that. Tsunade sighs, going to let this pass or so she wanted to.

''Very well but Naruto…'' Tsunade tells Naruto as it seems she forgave him until she grabs the poor clueless idiot by the collar neck and added in a threaten tone. ''Next time, I don't care how long it would be, TELL ME YOU'RE LEAVING THE VILLAGE!''

Everyone sweat drop as well as Naruto, shivering in complete terror as he nods. ''Eh… got it Granny.''

Tsunade better hope he does as she releases him and dismisses everyone. With that Yugi and the rest left the Hokage Mansion, still sweat dropping from what they witness.

''You push her Naruto.'' Sakura told the blond-headed shinobi, her arms crossed over her chest as she gives him a look. Naruto nods to that although he also gives her a look too. ''As much as you punch me?''

''Never mind.'' Sakura mutters sweat dropping that she may have over done it with that welcome punch. Naruto just grins, not minding it as he got used to those hits… well used as in pretty sure he'll get punch.

The cherry blossom haired honestly wanted to owe him back and she had an idea and suggests it. ''Anyway, let me repay it by helping find Kakashi-sensei along with everyone else.''

Naruto wasn't at all glad since not even Sakura would be able to find their sensei and complains, sobbing as he remembered the true taste of ramen. ''Aw, can't you repay me by buying a bowl of ramen.''

He continues to sob, remembering the taste of the best ramen in the universe… only to remember the horror of the bad ramens out there.

''I missed Ramen Ichiraku so badly. The noodles, the soup, the eggs, the roasted pork; EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.'' Naruto shouts in pain, his heart breaking apart just wanting to eat it again. Judai nods energetic, recalling how amazing the taste of that ramen was last time. ''Me too, it was amazing last time!''

Sakura sweat drops, not sure how to react but just nods to their demand. ''Um… sure, I guess I can treat you… guys then?''

Both Naruto and Judai got very happy to hear that. Danny sweat drops, amazed that those two convinced a girl who can punch anything into dust.

''Boy those… where's Sonic?'' Danny suddenly realized that the blue hedgehog isn't around and the moment he noticed, Sonic instantly flashes back smirking.

''This village is pretty big! Had to run around it 20 laps!'' Sonic says with some delight. He was very bored and wanted to do something fun. Sakura sweat drops, not expecting another Lee or Guy. ''Nice new friends you made.''

Naruto sweat drops along with her, agreeing. ''Yea sorry. Anyway, let's go!''

The blond-headed shinobi takes the lead, not sure where he's heading. The others weren't sure to follow him but did but Ichigo stops, picking something up. ''…''

''Someone's watching us?'' Erika asks her best friend, also having that feeling. Ichigo narrows her sights at the corner behind them. ''Over there.''

Naruto stops, turning to see why Ichigo and Erika weren't moving and moves up ahead, and just in time spots who were watching them.

The shy girl has dark blue long hair that reach her lower back while the short strands that frame her face reach shoulder-length, fair skin, and gentle facial features with featureless, light lavender eyes.

Her figure is quite womanly even through her outfit. She donned an outfit comprised of a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wears a black forehead protector around her neck.

Naruto grins, waving hi but she blushes reddish, hiding back to the corner. The blond-headed shinobi sweat drops while Sakura sighs at his idiotic head.

Ichigo could tell she seemed nice and oddly she wasn't mainly focusing on them but towards Naruto.

''And not at us.'' Ichigo tells Erika who agrees.

''Aw, why does Hinata-chan always does that to me?'' Naruto whines, lowering his head that she would do this to him again. Ichigo blinks, pretty obvious that she can tell that that girl is a friend of Naruto's as she asks Sakura. ''Another friend Nya?''

Sakura sighs, nodding as she explains who she was. Ichigo nods silently before she slowly widens her eyes, hearing more than she's supposed to know.

''Eh…'' Ichigo mutters, feeling almost speechless before she utters in shock. ''WHAT?! Someone actually likes Naruto!''

Sakura sweat drops, now regretting it. Erika thought the same way after Ichigo heard that the shy girl called Hinata has feelings for the idiot. It's actually something out of a joke but to Ichigo, she knew it was the true. Naruto wasn't even paying attention now as he tries to find Kakashi although annoyed that they were standing around doing nothing.

''SO ROMANTIC NYA!'' Ichigo declares, her heart pumping to see love. She immediately rushes towards where the shy girl was still hiding and tells her directly. ''Hinata-chan, I can see it how you blush towards him.''

The girl Hinata gasps, her cheeks pure red as she tries to hide them not to mention she was surprised by the cherry head's sudden appearance.

''AW! U-umm… thank you?'' Hinata replied still overwhelmed on what just happened. Ichigo just smiles nodding as she introduces herself. ''I'm Ichigo Momomiya, nice to meet you Nya!''

''Um… likewise. I'm Hinata Hyuga.'' Hinata introduces herself back, still blushing. Ichigo forms a devious smile, positive that she'll help Hinata achieve her dream because of her nice and sweet she seem.

''Hinata-chan, I know what you must be feeling about that baka idiot and honestly… I wish to know why you love him.'' Ichigo asks her nicely, wishing to know more about the situation. Hinata blushes even more, not sure how to tell her or if she should but the cherry head was very eager to know.

''It's well… it's hard to explain this to someone I just met about my… thoughts of Naruto-kun. I just have… reasons. I admire him.'' Hinata nervously explains softly. Ichigo nods, although still not getting it but respects her wishes. ''Easy peasy Nya, you can trust me! You have my word this is between us.''

Hinata still wasn't sure but even she couldn't refuse Ichigo's puffy eyes. Oddly this girl was being very nice and instantly could tell that she had feelings towards the boy she admired.

''Um… thank you.'' Hinata thanks her which brings a smile to Ichigo's face.

''Hey! Why are you so close to Hinata!'' A new voice spoke up behind the two girls. They turns to see a boy behind them with a dog.

He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. He's wearing a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket along with his forehead protector of the village.

Next to him was huge, full-sized adult large-breed dog. The dog's eyes are squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

''Kiba-kun.'' Hinata speaks out nervously. The boy Kiba then eyes Ichigo almost suspicious as he demands her. ''What you want with my teammate? Are you some kind of spy?! Answer!''

Naruto instantly pops in, already hearing his other annoying friend and tells him serious, defending Ichigo. ''Hey, she's my friend big barker.''

''No one asked you Naruto!'' Kiba bark at him, not at all hearing him which enrages the blond-headed shinobi with large white pupils. ''SHUT UP KIBA!''

''Nice friend Nya.'' Ichigo says with an annoying, upset look, not at all liking him. However, she notices the huge white dog sniffing her which made her nervous as she had bad experience with bigger dogs due to her cat half. However, she smiles to prove her doubts wrong and pets the dog. He barks, enjoying the petting a lot while blushing which caused Ichigo to giggle, tickling him on his stomach. ''But what a cute doggy Nya!''

The boy Kiba notices and panics, yelling furiously with large white pupils at the cherry head. ''STOP PETTING AKAMARU! A STRANGER SHOULDN'T PET HIM!''

Ichigo giggles, liking the dog's name as she rubs her cheek on his fur. ''Cute name and I can't help it Nya. He's so fluffy.''

''STOP TREATING MY DOG LIKE A DAMN PLUSHY!'' Kiba tells her angrily, wanting his best friend of a shinobi dog be treated like this. Ichigo just sticks her tongue at him, making him angrier with steams of rage.

''You're too loud.'' A new voice spoke up, surprising Ichigo badly as it came behind her and she turns.

The guy was quite mysterious as he's wearing a greenish brown jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more due to also wearing a pair of round and dark glasses and a satchel on his back.

Ichigo shivers very imitated by this new person as she thinks mentally to herself. ''_He freaked me out Nya. Very creepy._''

The others watching this also kinda agreed too while Naruto was puzzled, not sure who that was.

''Shut it Shino!'' Kiba tells the new guy furious, not in the mood. Naruto groans, snapping his fingers as he figures it out. ''Oh yea… you.''

''… You forgot who I was again, did you?'' The hooded teen Shino spoke, almost crush to hear that. Naruto sweat drop, feeling bad that he forgot again. ''Yea.''

Ichigo sweat drops, pretty certain these people are just as weird as the others.

''Um… friends of yours Hinata-chan?'' Ichigo asks Hinata, also certain they all knew each other. Hinata nods softly, explaining. ''My teammates Kiba-kun and Shino-kun along with Kiba's dog Akamaru-kun. They're really nice''

''They seem… partly nice.'' Ichigo stated, not much convinced about those facts still sweat dropping.

Naruto sighs, rubbing his head as he should just ask them. ''Hey, changing the chat, you guys seen Kakashi-sensei?''

Hinata, Kiba and Shino eye each other before shaking their heads as Kiba speaks for them. ''No but where the hell have you been? You have no idea of how long we were looking for you.''

Ichigo eyes serious at Naruto, pretty certain how well the whole confusing love envelopes went that he even send the others that.

''Did you get my letter?'' Naruto questions which confirms Ichigo's concern and even more seeing how much Hinata was blushing red.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT PINK-'' Kiba was shouting shocked when he received it but instantly was interrupted by Naruto with a serious face. ''You didn't read it?''

''… I dared not.'' Kiba replied, sweat dropping, not even tempted as he assume Naruto may have done that for real… like an actual love letter. Naruto didn't get it at first until Ichigo whisper it in his ear and he freaks out.

''HELL NO! Well thanks for nothing.'' Naruto says groaning upset. He now regrets ever getting 100 heart-shaped envelopes that cause him less than regular ones. He should have gotten the scroll ones but he didn't like them. He sighs as he turns to Hinata and smiles at her. ''Anyway Hinata-chan, nice to see you.''

Hinata gasps, blushing pure red as she replies softly. ''Um same here Naruto-kun.''

Naruto grins as he and then Ichigo leave with Hinata still blushing. Ichigo giggles to herself, noticing how much she likes the idiot. Although what Sakura told her was right; Naruto is clueless.

The two return back with the others as they resume their quest.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Danny: This may be one of my weirdest days ever.**_

_**Naruto: I had worst! And how weird can it get from this point on? Now where**__**'s Kakashi-sensei?**_

* * *

The quest continues with no luck… and Naruto was complaining the entire hour or two about the envelop thing. Everyone is getting sick just hearing him over the same thing.

''Damn it, now everyone thinks I love boys and girls.'' Naruto declares, sounding different as he didn't want this.

''Next time get normal envelopes.'' Jonouchi suggests to Naruto with Ichigo agreeing with him. Honda nods firmly as he adds. ''You've pretty much embarrassed yourself.''

Naruto sweat drops, indeed embarrassed but he had others that were much more as he states muttering. ''I wouldn't call this an embarrassment… I had worst.''

Danny narrows his eyes at him, actually a bit curious what he did much worse.

''Eh anyway, Sakura was it; we're looking for your sensei? What does he look like?'' Jonouchi questions the cherry blossom hair girl actually wishing to leave a good mark and move on. Erika liked that he's thinking carefully.

Sakura eyes him and tells him, seeming that he won't be an idiot that he was early with Lady Tsunade, and tells him. ''Pretty much and of what he looks like…''

Sakura and even Naruto sweat drops, eyeing each other that they shouldn't tell the others how Kakashi looks like. Ichigo even agrees it should be fun to see everyone's expression too.

''When you see someone and assume what his mouth may look like, that's Kakashi-sensei.'' Sakura tells Jonouchi and the rest with Naruto agreeing with those very words. Ichigo slightly giggles, liking that she used those words than reveal the truth.

''What the hell does that mean?'' Jonouchi questions not even sure what she really meant with that. Ichigo grins, telling him with a wink. ''You'll see.''

Now Jonouchi really didn't like this. The group continues as Anzu spots that they passed a flower shop. She spots a pot of carnation flowers, smelling them and smiling for how wonderful their scent was.

''Amazing flowers.'' Anzu says still with a smile on her face. Sakura stops, turning to see her and actually got nervously that they shouldn't be near this area because then she'll show up.

''Eh maybe we should keep going before-'' Sakura was telling to Anzu, trying to pull her away until someone calls out towards her. ''Hey Sakura!''

''Aw great.'' Sakura groans, really wishing to evade her. Everyone turns to see someone approach them well mainly Sakura.

She's a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail, hip-length, with bangs covering the right side of her face and sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. She had a womanly figure as she's wearing a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath and the outfit revealed her bare stomach.

''WHO'S THE HOTTIE!'' Honda demanded, wishing to know more of her but was stopped by Erika. She knew he would likely do something he might regret. ''Settle down.''

Jonouchi sighs, relief he didn't try that stunt. ''_Thank you manners and not wanting my nuts punched or kicked._''

''Oh Ino, hey.'' Sakura sighs, greeting her friend until Naruto butts in and demands her. ''HEY! You've seen Kakashi-sensei?''

''Well hello to you too Naruto.'' Ino replies pretty aggressively upset, not liking how he didn't greet her. Sakura glares at Naruto to apologize and Naruto sweat drops, getting it as he does. ''Eh sorry, we're in a hurry.''

Ino tilts her head behind the two to see the group with Judai waving hello as well as Sonic.

''I noticed from the new company'' She states as she spots Honda really wanting to say hello personally but was held back by Erika, Anzu and Ichigo. Ino felt unease, whispering in Sakura's ear. ''_One of them is looking at me weird._''

Sakura sighs, hoping they would behavior but it wasn't the case as she tells the blonde ponytail. ''Don't mind him. So have you seen Kakashi-sensei?''

Ino tries to ignore it as she tries to remember the last time she saw him while attending customers. Indeed she did spoke to him as she tells Sakura and Naruto with a sadden look. ''He went to speak to Shikamaru. He wanted to check up on him… for you know.''

Sakura and Naruto nod, knowing what happened with the same sadden stare as Yugi overheard that part, curious about what they're talking about.

''Okay thanks Ino. Take it easy alright?'' Sakura tells her with a small smile with Ino nodding softly. ''I will.''

With that the group heads out as Yugi finally asks the two shinobis, wishing to know why they were sad. ''Did something happen?''

Sakura got worried as she didn't want to worry him or the others about stuff they wouldn't get as she says. ''Um don't worry about it. Let's keep going-''

''Sakura.'' Naruto tells her calmly, wishing to let the others know the truth. Sakura frowns, sighing as she trusts his wishes and explains. ''… A few weeks ago Ino and her teammates lost their sensei Asuma. He was great guy, although he had a habit with the cigarettes.''

Yugi frowns sadden as did everyone else. Now he sees why Sakura didn't wish to tell them anything.

''Cancer?'' Honda questions, assuming it was because of cigarettes.

''Killed by an enemy; an Akatsuki member.'' Sakura informs him which cause everyone to get unease, knowing now that the Akatsuki aren't any pushovers. ''AW.''

Naruto frowns, not getting how it felt to lose people and yet he doesn't wish anyone to die either.

''It… It's common for someone who's a Shinobi to die sooner or later.'' Naruto states with a sadden tone, recalling the death of the Third Hokage and then adds with a serious voice, clinching his fist to make a new vow. ''I want to change that when I become Hokage. I'll protect all of my comrades and make sure their lives meant for something!''

Sakura blushes of astonishment, surprised by him. He's always been like this, determine to make his dream come true and help everyone out.

''Naruto.'' She mutters, actually smiling by his words.

''Anyway, let's check on Shikamaru. Yugi-san will like him.'' Naruto changes subject with a big grin, making Yugi curious as he questions pretty lost. ''I will?''

Naruto nods since he and Shikamaru are super smart… although he wasn't sure if Yugi would mind his lazy side as he adds. ''Well pass his laziness, you will.''

Yugi blinks, still not sure what he meant but he would have to see it himself.

The group continues heading out as they arrived to what seem to be a house. Naruto leads them around it to like a backyard or what assumes to be.

''AW! I lost again.'' They heard a voice as they approach it. There they saw two people playing a game.

One of them had spiky, long brown hair reaching his waist, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more robust physique. Basically overweight... in Jonouchi or Honda, meaning fat. He's wearing a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food". He also wears studs-like earrings. He also had a bag of potato chips, eating one at a time.

''_Overweight much._'' Jonouchi thought, not the type to ever want to get overweight.

The other guy had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes with a face that seem so lazy if not irritated about something, probably the game or something. He wears a pair of studs-like earrings. He's wearing a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his forehead protector is around his arm which seems to have been sewn onto the shirt itself.

''Then use your head next time then eating.'' The lazy looking type said to the other, almost sounding bored and miserable. ''Honestly Choji, you're making the game uncomfortable.''

''Sorry, thought this might help you. Should have ask you to eat or something.'' The overweight guy said instead, not at all enjoying the game.

Naruto grins, seeing at least some normality as he walks in and greets himself. ''Yo.''

The two got startled as they smiled to see him. Sakura sighs, expecting that kind of childish act.

''Naruto! Well didn't expect you here.'' The lazy looking guy says, as he turns to see Sakura but then blinks of astonishment to see the others. Naruto got nervous as he notices it and tries to explain. ''Eh wanted to check up on-''

''We're looking for his sensei.'' Judai jumps in, joining in the conversation with a grin. The two just blink, never seeing this guy but they sweat drop, almost certain he's much like Naruto.

''Kakashi just left a few minutes ago.'' The overweight guy replied, recalling he was with them for a while before leaving.

Naruto drops his head in defeat, not believing he's actually avoiding being found as he complains while wildly rubbing his hair. ''AW! He's trolling me for sure.''

The others sweat drops, not assuming that his sensei is messing with him although Jonouchi and Honda kinda wish it was. Ichigo felt the same.

''Yea... Anyway, everyone this is Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun.'' Sakura introduces the group to the two; Chijo being the overweight and Shikamaru being the lazy-looking one. Naruto then adds feeling partly better. ''These are my friends from that big city.''

''So outsiders basically.'' Chijo specified as he takes a bite from his potato chips. Danny, Jonouchi and Honda's stomachs growled pretty hungry during the voyage here.

''I prefer tourists.'' Danny states; trying to ignore his starving stomach. Shikamaru smirks, like how he put it as he responds. ''The honest type, I respect that.''

Yugi looks down at what kind of game they were playing since even he felt bored. He soon smiles, seeing a broad of Shogi also known as the Japanese Chess.

''Shogi?'' Yugi asks, taken back as he remembers how he used to play this game before Dueling especially when he was little against his sister. It wasn't as fun as Dueling is but he still enjoyed it regardless. ''I remember playing this game with Nee-san and even Jonouchi-kun a few times. Don't you Jonouchi-kun?''

Jonouchi, however, wasn't so thrilled to remember those times as he never understood how to play Shogi and always lost to Yugi every time. ''I rather not play that game again Yugi… not after how you beat me so easily. It's hard.''

''Haha, no problem.'' Yugi chuckles softly also remembering how hard and long it took for Jonouchi to understand the game. Ichigo sweat drops, also feeling like she wouldn't understand the game.

''So you know the game well enough.'' Shikamaru asks of curious, actually hoping to face someone other than Choji or his own father. Yugi blinks, staring at him and replies. ''In some aspects. I haven't played it in a long time.''

Shikamaru nods, although he can tell the strange hairstyle teen knows plenty even if he hasn't play it by just looking at him and suggests. ''Then how about a small game?''

Yugi smiles actually wanting to refresh if he still knows how to play Shogi and accepts. ''Sure. I'll love to.''

Choji sighs, relief he won't have to play another match. Naruto sweat drops, glad that the two can relate but they shouldn't play around while they're searching for Kakashi. He was going to remind Yugi that but Anzu and even Ichigo stop him, both thinking this is a good thing by just seeing the glimmer of joy in Yugi's face.

The two setup their pieces. Yugi smiles as he did remember what each piece did similar to what Chess does.

''I should warn you this won't last long. I've usually wrap things up in 5 minutes to new opponents'' Shikamaru states, not exactly referring to minutes but a way that his brain would already calculated each turn.

Yugi actually didn't mind, smiling for just a chance to play as he agrees. ''It's not a problem. I can still enjoy myself after all.''

Shikamaru just smirks, honestly agreeing with him although even he can tell he meant it.

And so the game began as Yugi starts off playing defensive and at the same time trying to have a dominating board. However, even though he was impressed by the strategy he's using, Shikamaru saw through it and planned his own countermeasure. He blocked every one of Yugi's movements and then proceeds to take each piece within each one of Yugi's reaction. Yugi soon figures out Shikamaru's play and does his respond, luring Shikamaru's pieces away and tries a suicide attempt with his knight going at the king but Shikamaru counters and handles it, only to find himself losing his most valuable pieces against Yugi's remaining pawns.

Shikamaru actually smirked, never having this kind of develop before. Yugi felt the same ecstatic excitement that his opponent felt. Atem watched silently, just as impressed by the two. The two continue and even Yugi manage to take almost all of Shikamaru's pieces, it was ultimately Shikamaru's win as he gave up a piece in order to checkmate the King.

Yugi breathes calmly, actually breathless as was Shikamaru even sweating a bit.

''Oh well, I lost. Amazing game, Shikamaru-kun.'' Yugi says, congratulating his opponent who actually smiles back and nods, shaking his hand. ''Yea , that was just incredible Yugi.''

Jonouchi and the others were pretty much left speechless at what just happened. It was indeed very intense.

''But man Yugi, you at least took more pieces out.'' Honda stated, just astonished by how overwhelmed it felt. Yugi wanted to admit he did do that much but it didn't felt like that as he sighs. ''Just barely. Shikamaru-kun had already intercepted my previous attempts in taking a single lead more than once.''

Shikamaru actually admitted what Yugi did was nothing he seen ever and tells him that. ''That was actually interesting. I haven't had a new opponent to keep up with me this far.''

Yugi blushes from that remark as he did do his best. He only wished he could have done more as he explains. ''Thanks, but sorry though that I didn't try hard enough. I know Shogi to a limit unlike Duel Monsters.''

''Duel Monsters.'' Shikamaru questions, puzzled since he never heard those words before. Yugi smiles moving his arm behind his back waist and pulling out his deck of cards. He presents them to Shikamaru as he looks and scans them. He was left staring at such foreign things he has never touched or seen. The cards resemble poker cards but there were more to them.

''Just some cards.'' Choji says, looking at them with not the same interest that Shikamaru did. Jonouchi got mad by his remark as he wanted to tell him otherwise but Yugi beaten him in a kind yet passionate tone. ''It's more than some cards.''

Choji blinks as he eyes the tri-color head as Judai smirks, knowing his idol will say something incredible.

''It's the will to plan out everything you have available to you and create a path towards any victory.'' Yugi states eyeing his cards like Dark Magician and Kuriboh. ''To trust yourself and the cards to guide you towards what you desire. To believe in them and in yourself and overcome any challenge ahead. That's what Duel Monsters is to me.''

''…'' Shikamaru was silent, actually astonished by this seemly interesting game before handing Yugi's Deck and says with a short smirk. ''Here. If we ever get a chance to see each other again, I'd hope we could duel.''

Yugi smiles of joyfulness, also wishing to duel him and accepts with a thanks. ''I would love to Shikamaru-kun!''

Shikamaru nods to that promise as they said their farewell and the group headed out. Naruto was astonished but he couldn't help but smile to see Shikamaru actually happy. This was the best thing he needed after what he went through.

''That was just… wow.'' Sonic actually admitted, not getting the game but it was an overwhelming rush.

''Yea… except now we wasted too much time and I have no idea where he is.'' Naruto whines still glad for Shikamaru but not at all for how they can't find his sensei. He looks around and no sign; it's impossible. Even Sakura agrees with him.

''Where who is?'' A voice suddenly asks as Naruto replies with the same annoyed look. ''You already know…''

Naruto and Sakura freeze up as they slowly turn their heads, recognizing that voice too well. Soon both widened their eyes and shouted in union. ''Kakashi-sensei!''

The others turn and blink as they're staring at white-greyish spiky haired man as he's wearing a mask covering his mouth and a headband that covers his left eye. He smiles at them, well even underneath his mask while closing his expose eye. ''Yo.''

Yugi knew him right away as the man he spoke to before. No doubt this was the same teacher Naruto was looking forwards further proving his previous theory that it was him. Ichigo giggles, seeing him again.

Naruto fume up angrily, searching for him everywhere and now he finally shows up. He was about to give him a piece of his mind until Kakashi adds as he eyes Yugi. ''So we meet again.''

''Likewise.'' Yugi and accidentally Ichigo said as she assumed he was speaking to her which causes her to blush in surprise. Naruto drop his jaw, turning slowly towards the two and panics. He yells at the two while pointing his fingers at them. ''Eh… EHH! YOU TWO ALREADY MET?!''

''Um yea… sort of.'' Yugi mutters slightly embarrassed of it. Ichigo then explains her smiling. ''Kakashi-san was actually the one who taught me the Fire Release Nya.''

''WHAT?!'' Naruto shouts in terror, completely overwhelmed as he rubs his head rapidly. The others sweat drops, not sure how to calm him down now.

It took a few minutes for Judai and Danny to snap Naruto out and even some with Sakura slapping him hard to the ground like a volleyball dunk.

"OH! So you two met before we headed to face Orochimaru…'' Naruto was saying, still having a large bump over his head… until even with that injury realizes that Kakashi just came back from his mission just in time. He then yells at him. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU COME ALONG BACK THEN KAKASHI-SENSEI!''

Kakashi sighs, obvious that Naruto wasn't thinking carefully. Sakura agrees just as annoyed as Kakashi tells the knuckle-headed shinobi. ''I just came back from my previous mission. I needed to rest.''

Indeed Kakashi needed the rest since his mission was much more of a struggle then he expected although nothing he couldn't handle. So if he went with Naruto in the last minute, no doubt he won't have the strength to deal with Orochimaru, Kabuto and worse Sasuke. In fact, Kakashi could already imagine that if he fought Sasuke in that exhaustion, he'll likely be left in a badly damaged.

''Besides, I thought you said you'll handle Sasuke right?'' Kakashi asks Naruto, still convinced that Naruto would handle Sasuke as he has always promised. The spiky-headed shinobi nods firmly, still wanting to keep his promise to save his closest friend. ''Eh… yea. I did and will!''

Sakura lowers her eyes, thinking Naruto is overdoing what he's trying to do. She had her doubts about Sasuke but she prays it wasn't.

''So you're Naruto's other sensei.'' Judai asks Kakashi, curious about it. Kakashi eyes him, squinting at him as if to check that it was someone new or Naruto. He confirms and nods which causes Judai to grin and replies. ''Awesome!''

Kakashi sweat drops, not at all excited to admit he's 'cool' as he responds. ''I wouldn't call it cool.''

''Haha, I think you are.'' Judai says, thinking he does. Kakashi just sweat drops, pretty certain he was speaking to Naruto right now.

Jonouchi and Honda sweat drops, confident what Sakura said before wasn't a joke; they including Anzu, Danny and Sonic were very curious what was Kakashi's mouth like?

''Boy you had a point… what's his mouth like?'' Jonouchi asks softly to Sakura, actually wanting to know badly. Ichigo overheard that due to her sensitive ears as Sakura replies sighing. ''No clue. No one knows and that's the frustrating part.''

''Hey! Don't question it! Kakashi-san's mouth is the handsomeness!'' Ichigo protests, not wishing to know the truth although at first she did but after the training she went through; she respects his privacy.

''Um thanks for the kind words Ichigo.'' Kakashi thanks her although he's sweat dropping, not wanting to get praise as such. Ichigo smiles as suddenly her cellphone rang which got her attention immediately. Erika gulps slightly, knowing right away whose calling.

''Oh phone call.'' Ichigo says as she pulls her phone, amazed it got a signal and answers, only to be greeted by a loud Ryou. ''ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU!''

Ichigo pulls her phone away as she felt his voice go through her head as did everyone else hearing how loud he was. She glares at the phone before moving it back to her ear and speaks. ''A little louder and my ear drum will pop.''

The others watch or well hear the serious conversation Ichigo was having with Ryou just because she didn't came to work. The cherry head sighs, blaming herself as Erika already told her to let Ryou and Keiichiro or the other girls to know but Ichigo was in a hurry and didn't want to bother them.

The pigtailed sighs, accepting her mistake and apologizes to Ryou about it as she explains. ''Sorry, me and Erika-chan had… we're with Naruto in his village.''

''Is it about what happen with those Akatsuki people?'' Ryou asks, sounding concern which actually left Ichigo both speechless and furious before she yells at him, assuming he spied on her. ''… Stop spying on my life Nya!''

Erika blushes, stepping in and taps on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo turns and notices her best friend's look as she tells her. ''I sort of told him Ichigo.''

Ichigo sweat drop, eyeing her phone and once again making another apologize while giving Erika a look that meant 'I rather avoid letting him know'. Erika sighs, placing her hands on her hips as she gives her own look back saying 'It's better letting everyone else know then having them not know'. Ichigo knew better than to argue with Erika who clearly knew better and just lets it go.

''Ichigo, get strong and Erika too.'' Ryou tells her on the line, sounding tender then rude. This made Ichigo almost unease as if he's playing with her as she asks. ''… You've never been this nice. Is everything okay with you Ryou?''

Ryou did however felt like this, worry for the girls as he feels the end of the conflict between them and the aliens might come soon. He didn't want to worry her but he didn't want her or any of the other girls to get hurt. That and Erika asks them in advance that they'll train and in return, they'll go out when it's a good moment.

''No… it's just… good luck.'' Ryou says before hanging up. Ichigo blushes, wanting to smile but she still seemed to not believe him.

''I told him I'll go out with him for this favor.'' Erika reveals to Ichigo which causes the cat girl to snap with her ears and tail popping up in overwhelming shock. ''ERIKA-CHAN!''

Jonouchi felt the same, dropping on his knees as if his gut was punched. He hated this because that blonde-pretty-boy-who's-a-rich-boy-like-Kaiba will take his Erika-chan away.

Erika just smiles softly, already seeing that Ichigo would react that way. ''And you would react like that.''

Ichigo was steaming mad, wanting to break something as the others panic to not get picked.

''Moving on.'' Kakashi says in annoyance, sighing that after a girl like her for a long time you get to know her too well and even he knew he rather not want this to go on. Naruto nods in agreement, not actually paying attention to what had happened. ''Yea! Kakashi-sensei, we kinda need your help.''

Kakashi raise an eyebrow with his right eye. Naruto explains the entire situation on where he was and what has happened lately. Kakashi sighs, pulling the love letter as he should have figure this wasn't a prank or a misunderstanding but he did seem serious when he heard the Akatsuki attacked. As Jiraiya told him before after he trained Yugi that it would be likely that they'll come after him too. Even more as he eyes Yugi, actually astounded that he survive a fight against Itachi Uchiha of all people. Sasuke was one thing, but Itachi is in a different level.

''So you need help to overcome what had happened against the Akatsuki correct?'' Kakashi repeats the request Naruto pleas to him but saying it directly to Yugi. The tri-color head nods softly, his mind once more clouded by Itachi and his previous fight with the Dark Lord. ''… Yea, basically.''

Kakashi eyes him serious for a brief moment before saying with a positive expression, smiling under his mask. ''… Alright, I'll be happy to help you all.''

Yugi was surprised he would accept helping them this fast, almost making him happy while the rest were relief especially Naruto.

''But tomorrow. Naruto, take them to the training grounds in the morning.'' Kakashi adds, looking at the sunset above them. Yugi nods, agreeing that they do this when there's daylight.

''You got it Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto takes in charge to Kakashi's order as he then got mad and points his finger at him. ''And don't be late! It took us all day to find you!''

Kakashi just smiles, actually the opposite as he was spying on the group the moment they arrived.

''No promises. Well good night!'' He says before he forms a hand seal and vanishes. Jonouchi drops his mouth as he looks at where he might have possibility gone to but no sign of him.

''Now that's a super Ninja! But I still don't get how that guy can help Yugi.'' Anzu questions, pretty glad like everyone else but she wants to be absolutely certain this is a good.

Naruto turns to her and tells everyone in a serious tone. ''Kakashi-sensei fought Itachi, twice. If there's anyone serious who can help us, it's Kakashi-sensei.''

Yugi was taken back by his words, not expecting that someone like Kakashi fought Itachi and twice to boot. The others blink, not knowing how strong Itachi was but they were certain if he could leave Yugi in such a bad mood, then that guy is serious.

''Awesome right? And he's super strong and I should know Nya!'' Ichigo praises Kakashi again grinning while Sakura sweat drops, surprised anyone would admire him that much more than his own students. ''That's… nice.''

Yugi was positive that he'll be able to overcome the doubt in his heart and get through it.

''Anyway, it's getting late and Sakura-chan promised me ramen!'' Naruto declares with a grin as Yugi sweat drops, pretty certain he's not thinking about eating. Sakura sighs, hoping he forgotten but it would be impossible to ever make Naruto forget his love for ramen.

''What about a place where we can sleep?'' Anzu and Ichigo question upset, both were crossing their arms as they want to sleep somewhere that isn't outside. At least Ichigo slept in the hospital while Kakashi and Lady Tsunade trained her. And Anzu doesn't want the same experience she went through back in Duelist Kingdom. Rocks aren't pillows.

Naruto frowns, trying to think of a solution and got it with a grin. ''MY APARTMENT ROOM!''

''… What?'' Everyone said confused by what he just said as Naruto takes them to his apartment home. They arrived to a door as Naruto pulls out his key and unlocks it.

''Home sweet-'' Naruto was saying as he opens the door and reveals his home to everyone… except it was in cover of dust.

''Why is it so dirty?'' Sonic questions, not at all bother by the dirty unlike the others. Naruto was also not sure how as Erika guesses. ''By the fact that he hasn't be home for too long.''

''Naruto, you better clean-'' Danny tries to tell the blond-headed shinobi to help clean his home except no one answer. They turn behind and Naruto and Sakura were gone as well as Judai.

''Naruto? Judai?'' Everyone asked, assuming they were hiding but they were indeed gone as Jonouchi yells in rage, knowing they left to get food. ''THEY LEFT US!''

''… Oh well, let's clean this up for Naruto-kun.'' Ichigo declares to everyone smiling, ordering to clean this up. Yugi and the rest were confused by why Ichigo is so happy about it… and that scared them.

''And after we helped him… then we make him pay Nya!'' Ichigo adds, smirking devilish to make the idiot cry for leaving them to do his dirty work. Yugi sweat drops in horror, figuring at much. Jonouchi would actually be scared of her but honestly, he liked this idea. ''Words I agree with Momomiya.''

Ichigo nods smiling couldn't wait to make Naruto sob until he begs for mercy. Yugi sweat drops, looking out from the window.

''_Tomorrow…_'' Yugi mutters to himself mentally, looking up at the sky. He knew tomorrow he'll learn what he came here in the first place. He can only hope to achieve that goal so then… he can finally understand this endless doubt in him. Soon the group headed to sleep as Yugi still thinks about tomorrow.

**The Next Day****…**

The sun has yet to rise up as Naruto and Sakura take Yugi and the others to the training grounds where Team 7 was formed. Naruto breathes deeply in the morning air, his nose slightly broken after Ichigo smack him for ditching everyone.

''Here we are.'' Naruto states, his arms on his waists as he smiles peacefully while recalling the past. ''This is the place where Team 7 was born and how me, Sakura-chan… and Sasuke became friends.''

Sakura nods, frowning as she remembered how wonderful the old times were.

''I don't need to know that this Sasuke guy was your buddy like me and Tails.'' Sonic guesses and correctly about it as Naruto nods. ''Still is.''

Judai sighs, recalling the time he, Yugi, Ichigo and Erika along with Naruto and Team Kakashi did meet the guy. Sasuke was, in ways, much less like Manjoume and even Kaiser as he had this dark aura around him… just like the masked man Tobi.

''Met him… he stabbed me with his lightning sword.'' Judai recalls, touching the shoulder that was stabbed and got him shock, already healed up a long time ago. Danny sighs of bother, knowing full well that kind of people as he speaks. ''Oh great, one of those types. So his aim is what? Power? Revenge?''

Sakura lowers her eyes as Danny wasn't wrong, letting him know. ''All that, towards his brother.''

Danny sighs as it had to be revenge; never the simple need of just because.

''Geez, kinda lame. What did his brother do? Spank his butt too many times, gave him burn marks. Slam his face on toilet water?'' Jonouchi complains while mocking, not at all impressed by that Sasuke's childish grudges.

Sakura eyes him serious, adding by what she learned and knew of Sasuke and his dark past. ''That brother of his is the same Itachi that Yugi fought that killed his family and his clan, leaving Sasuke alone for a long time with no one.''

''…'' Everyone was silent, especially Jonouchi who didn't mean by what he said.

''We didn't know about that.'' Honda protest, trying to be nice so there's no bad concern. Sakura just smiles, understanding why the others would assume this since it's not a subject anyone would really understand.

''Don't worry about it.'' Naruto says not wanting to worry about those kind of things right now; not until he sees Sasuke again as he adds with an annoyed tone. ''Besides, Kakashi-sensei must be running late again. MAN! Why doesn't he just-''

''Oh there you all are.'' Everyone blinks as they look up and spotted Kakashi, sitting on a tree branch and reading one of his books. Naruto was left like an idiot, not once even seeing him there as he shouts at him. ''EH! YOU WERE UP THERE!''

''Left early. Had time to read.'' Kakashi responds, closing his book while memorizing the page he left on as he leaps down to the ground. He eyes the young Dragon Knight who looks back at him calmly. ''So Yugi was it? Up to this?''

''I would if I knew what you had in mind.'' Yugi proclaims, ready for this training but also still open-minded on what the Jounin will help them out. Kakashi liked that as he could see Yugi wasn't at all like Naruto in recklessness; he was calmer in mind while being focus on the goal ahead.

''Not the reckless type. Good.'' Kakashi states as he pulls two bells from his pocket. Both Naruto and Sakura knew what those bells were meant for as Kakashi adds. ''The goal is simple: Either kill me or take these bells from me.''

''That same test again Kakashi-sensei?'' Sakura asks, not at all surprised it would be this but she figured he would try something new. Kakashi just smiles under his mask with his eye close, already having this scenario played out and it's would be the best one for this.

''Basically. It works out perfectly for someone like Yugi and his friends to see a real opponent than one who carelessly attacks. So how about it?'' Kakashi explains as he looks back at Yugi. The tri-color head agrees to this ''training'' except the killing part.

''Fair enough, but I'll aim towards taking the bells.'' Yugi announces, revealing his goal which Kakashi just stares him. A real Shinobi or strategist shouldn't reveal his aim but then again, it could be a way to lure the opponent into a setup or trap. Besides, he could tell the young man refuse to take a life.

Kakashi nods to his wishes as he suggests him. ''Alright. You may take two other people with you.''

''I'll actually fight you alone.'' Yugi immediately decides sounding serious. Ichigo and the others were blown away to hear that from him. Kakashi slightly smirked under his mask, now imagining Yugi being his father. ''Now I see that recklessness your father has.''

Yugi didn't say a word at first as he could have guessed this man knew his father. He wasn't sure why he knew but something told him so.

''I don't think the others would need to fight you especially since Danny-kun and Sonic-kun have a major advantage over most Shinobis. Judai-kun should watch from a distant as well as everyone else. Erika-san can be a good pick but she should watch first. And Ichigo-kun…'' Yugi states his reasons, making Danny question it as it seem there's more to it until Ichigo adds with a smiling smirk. ''Has already fought Kakashi-sensei but she wants to fight alongside Yugi-kun.''

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi was startle to see her so eager for this as Ichigo adds, smiling at him all peppy-up. ''Right?''

Yugi was quiet at first, not sure if he should do it but seeing her this determine, he accepts her help with a small smile. ''… Right.''

Ichigo grins, glad he agreed as Erika felt responsible that she should help them but while not using her most lethal attacks on the teacher of a friend.

''I should step in, but I'm not going to try using my venom directly at an ally.'' Erika steps in, agreeing to help as Ichigo giggles and holds her hand with joy, leaping a little while thanking her. ''Thanks Erika-chan! Let's do it Nya!''

Erika blushes, nodding firmly. Yugi just smiles agreeing with the extra help if Ichigo is fine with it. Kakashi didn't mind; it would mean he won't be more aware. He then says, putting away his book. ''Alright, you may setup.''

Ichigo nods smiling as she pulls her Mew Pendant along with Erika and both chanted in union. ''Mew Mew Strawberry/Erika, Metamorphosis!''

Both girls were engulfed in separate lights as they emerge as Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika. Yugi pulls out his Dragon Sword beside him and holds it with both hands calmly.

''Very well. You have until noon to take the bells from me.'' Kakashi declares, declaring the countdown as Anzu pulls her phone and sets a timer that Yugi and the two Mew Mews have until noon to take those bells.

Yugi just smirks, making this as a game as he wouldn't lose. ''Bring it then.''

And with that Yugi eyes both Mew Mews for a brief second before charging immediately with his sword. Kakashi replies just as fast, pulling a kunai and clashing both weapons upon each other.

''_He's quick._'' Yugi says mentally, studying how sturdy Kakashi was, not budging a bit. This was actually good for Yugi as both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika charge at opposite direction.

''Yes, he's going down.'' Jonouchi mutters certain that Erika will KO Naruto's teacher. However it wouldn't be that as Kakashi sees both and instantly grabs Yugi by his arm, shocking the tri-color head and tosses him right behind him. Now Kakashi takes aim and grabs both girls by their arms and spins them away before they could react.

Kakashi sighs, not at all exhausted until 4 Dragon Clones of Yugi appear and all charge at him. Kakashi sighs of annoyance, evading their swipes and kicks expertly as he counters and strikes each other with quick reflex. Naruto frowns, remembering how easily Kakashi can handle clones especially even 5 at the same time, but he also knew this wasn't him but Yugi.

Just as Kakashi got clear, he turns 180 degrees fast to catch the real Yugi and his real sneak attack from behind. Yugi groans as Kakashi tosses him away but not without swinging his sword at him, shouting. ''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_''

Kakashi bends slowly down and then leaps up, quickly evading the energy slash. The white-haired shinobi smirks under his mask, partly impressed by the effort until he realize the smirk on Yugi's face as he crashes on the ground.

Kakashi turns quickly again, just spinning away from getting hit by one of Mew Ichigo's punches. He then tries to get his footing by landing on the ground but was instantly welcome by Mew Erika, slamming her tail downward at him. Kakashi didn't have much of a reaction time except dashing backwards as the tail slams the ground instead.

It seemed certain the Jounin got out of this problem, until he was slash by the back by a thrown Dragon Sword.

''_**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_'' Yugi shouts, throwing his sword beforehand after crashing and times the harpoon slash, hitting Kakashi just as he assumed he got off clean. Jonouchi and Honda smirk with their fist up that Yugi got him until Kakashi's body poofs and was replaced with a log.

''WHAT?!'' They both shouted while Danny and Sonic were taken back. Judai watches carefully, expecting it seem too easy.

''_**Substitution Technique?**_'' Yugi mutters, certain it was that technique as he narrows his eyes behind him and saw the real Kakashi there.

''Not bad honestly.'' Kakashi says, his arms crossed and not at all drained from all that. Sakura figure Kakashi wasn't even trying as was Naruto.

Kakashi honestly had to admit this wasn't like facing Naruto or Sakura. Yugi was careful in not just attacking him but even giving the other two girls an eye signal before the fight began. He knew the boy's plan was to find an opening and expose it. It's brilliant, in some aspects.

"I haven't fought someone like you in a long time. Someone young yet has the strategic mind to get through any obstacle. In addition you don't hesitate to have your friends fighting beside you even when you wish to fight me alone. That tells much what kind of person you are, Yugi.'' Kakashi reveals as the tri-color head still remain calm, not going to let this imitate him. Kakashi sees it and he knew under these conditions he won't truly see what Yugi can really do.

Sakura and Naruto widen their eyes as Kakashi lifts up his left hand over his headband. Danny notices their concern, not sure why they're alarmed about.

''However, I wonder how well you'll do…'' Kakashi begins to say as he lifts his headband in the correct pose over his forehead, revealing his hidden eye which left Yugi and the others with petrified expressions. ''When I see your every move before you even make them.''

Yugi breathes heavily the moment he saw that eye, taking a step back. Atem, still composure, glares of concern as that eye was a Sharingan.

"No way, that eye.'' The young Dragon Knight mutters, actually sweating slightly as he clinches his hands. Even Ichigo was quiet, actually not knowing about this.

''This won't end well when Kakashi-sensei uses that.'' Sakura stated, knowing full well how powerful that eye is. Naruto nods in agreement, gulping as he wished he was in the fight and says sounding excited. ''They don't call him Kakashi of the Sharingan for nothing.''

The others still didn't say a word as Anzu was very scared of Yugi's wellbeing.

''_Let's see how well you'll fair against me and show your value to overcome the doubts in your mind, Yugi. Are you truly the Dragon Knight your father wished for you to become or not?_'' Kakashi implies, staring serious as he'll use his eye to force Yugi to use everything he has against him; either to prevail or fail.

The test has only begun and facing inexperience fighters with plenty of potential, Kakashi reveals his Sharingan eye and prepares to use his full power at the young Dragon Knight. Can Yugi, still in his doubts with his previous fight against Itachi, overcome this challenge or will his fears get the best out of him. Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Kakashi's intense test begins as Yugi will find himself in the same position as before when dealing with a powerful opponent. Even with Ichigo and Erika helping him, the purple-eyes Dragon Knight can't seem to have the will to fight no matter what he does against him. However, something awakens in the poor knight. What could it be?

Yugi: This is impossible. Why does he have that eye too?

Naruto: I… um… I'll ask Kakashi-sensei later.

Erika: Just focus Yugi. We can beat him.

Yugi: But… I don't know if we even can. I just can't if I couldn't beat Itachi. I don't-

Ichigo: Believe in the passion you have when you duel Yugi-kun! You can do it!

Yugi: My passion?

Danny: Wait, could it be-

Sonic: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Passion of Fighting For! Kakashi's Impossible Test! Please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Judai: Give it your all Yugi-san!

Jonouchi and Honda: Win it Yugi!

Anzu: See you everyone next time.


	21. 20: Kakashi's Impossible Test

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 20 of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 20: ****The Passion of Fighting For! Kakashi's Impossible Test****!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_After the encounter with the Akatsuki, Yugi and the others had not recovered their fierce encounters. Thanks to Naruto__'s suggestion, they all decided to go to Konoha to be better prepared if the Akatsuki ever attack and also for Yugi to overcome his doubt in himself. _

_As Naruto introduced all of his other friends, they're greeted by Kakashi and after hearing the details challenged both Yugi to a friendly test to see if he can really be a Dragon Knight. With Ichigo as his partner, Yugi accepted the challenge and fights the experience shinobi head on. _

_However, as the match began and Yugi showed promise that he can evenly match Kakashi with his strategic planning, it changed the moment Kakashi revealed and activated his Sharingan. In shocked, Yugi must once more fight the fearsome Sharingan power and the strength of the Copy Ninja._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

In the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, Yugi and his friends along with Naruto and his comrades are in the Training Grounds. Yugi, Ichigo and Erika in their Mew Forms are fighting together in a spar-like test against Naruto's teacher, a man who has yet to reveal his true strength until now. Anzu holds her hands, worry for Yugi as was everyone else.

Yugi stared frightened, his body slightly shivering as he eyes the left eye of Kakashi Hatake; the Sharingan.

"_No way, why that eye? How does he have it? He's not an Uchiha right? Maybe he is and I don't know but this is-_'' Yugi thinks mentally, panicking as he remembered the terrifying fight he had with Itachi. He even admitted his clash with Sasuke was just as struggling even back then. Just the thought of fighting another user of those eyes really made him unease. Just the terror of this duel really left him shaken up trying to think until Atem snaps him up, placing his hand on his shoulder.

''C_alm down, partner._'' Atem told him telepathically, trying to make him relax. Yugi widens his eyes as he stares at him, startled."_Atem!_''

The Pharaoh eyes him back calmly, needing for Yugi to calm down and focus as he orders him mentally. ''_Stay calm and strong. Do not let this bother you._''

Yugi eyes him, breathing calmly and knew he shouldn't lose it. He relaxes and replying back telepathically. ''_Um right. You're right. I just need to stay focus to the goal._''

Atem nods firmly, glad he's starting to realize his worries. Yugi eyes Kakashi back, needed to not let his unease fear of the Sharingan get to him.

Mew Erika was surprised that Kakashi had the same eyes that Sasuke had as she narrows his eyes at her leader. Ichigo must have knew but it didn't seem so by how surprise she was too.

''Ichigo, did you know about this?'' Erika asks the cat girl, wanting to confirm if she knows something. Mew Ichigo eyes her and shook her head, answering her with an almost astonished voice. ''Never Nya. Honestly, this makes sense why he said I could control that technique.''

Erika brows her eyebrows, confused by what she meant as she mutters to herself. ''Technique?''

Ichigo just blink, trying to remember she needs to help Yugi as she joins him. Erika was quiet as she stands beside them too.

The others watch this as Anzu felt helpless, only able to cheer for Yugi in this struggling situation.

''Awesome! Hey Naruto, I thought only Uchihas have Sharingan? Can anyone have it?'' Judai asks Naruto smirking, sounding excited the moment he saw that eye.

''Well um… eh…'' Naruto stammers, trying to remember how Kakashi got his Sharingan but had no clue. Sakura sighed upset, face palming for how forgetful or better yet neglect-half-putz he can be as she explains to all. ''Kakashi-sensei already told us this story before remember that a friend gave him that eye before he died and he was an Uchiha.''

''Did he? I must've not been paying attention.'' Naruto said, just confirming Sakura was right as she face palms once more.

''A friend gave him that eye?'' Judai mutters softly, now sounding serious with his arms crossed over. He knows the importance of a gift when he thinks about Winged Kuriboh.

''_A precious gift then, right Yubel?_'' Judai asks her mentally, giving her a small smirk. Yubel eyes him in spirit form, smirking back with her arms crossed.''_You read my mind Judai._''

Danny watches as even though he has no clued what those eyes can really do, he shouldn't assume they're easy to overcome.

''Okay but this is bad right?'' Danny asks Naruto who nods firmly. ''Pretty much.''

''… Yugi.'' Anzu mutters, watching as Yugi was thinking of a plan. He eyes both Mew Mews beside him, giving them a look to stay alert. Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika nod, eyeing back at Kakashi. The Jounin instantly knew they were going to try another combination attack and he'll be ready more than ever.

Kakashi would now be the attacker, coming at Yugi as he threw two shuriken from each hand at both Mew Mews each.

Mew Ichigo evades fast while Mew Erika reflects with her scorpion tail as Yugi stays guard with his sword just as Kakashi swings a kunai at him. Both weapons clash again but Kakashi knew that as he swings his fist at Yugi's stomach. The tricolor head's senses went up as he uses his free hand to catch the fist.

''Not good enough.'' Kakashi tells him, grabbing tight on Yugi's hand with his fist. Yugi was startled as the shinobi twirls himself in a somersault, taking Yugi with him. The purple-eyes only try to do the same just as Kakashi swings him over him and then delivers a powerful kick across his chest. Yugi gags up in pain, grimacing as he's sent flying to a tree trunk. Anzu gasps as Jonouchi and Honda grit their teeth to see Yugi like that.

Kakashi eyes him, getting in proper position as Yugi breathes calmly.

''I'm… not out yet.'' Yugi says gasping, standing tall on his two feet as he rubs his chest with his free hand. Kakashi knew as much as he replies. ''Good. I wasn't even trying yet.''

Kakashi charges again, this time delivering a punch across Yugi's face before he could react. Yugi gasps as Kakashi follows it with a jab across his left rib. Yugi reacts fast, swinging his sword at that arm but Kakashi grabs it and uses his other arm to jab his right side instead. Yugi gasps again in pain just as Kakashi strikes him upward with his knee.

''Yugi!'' The others yelled as Yugi is pushed back, still remaining on his feet. Yugi pants, eyeing Kakashi still determine to fight. He holds his sword with both hands, still in guard. Kakashi stares at him, noticing he hasn't given up as he comes at him once more. Yugi tries to prepare a parry but Kakashi would bypass his slow movement by tracking how Yugi would move with his Sharingan. What he didn't expect was Mew Erika ramming in with a kick.

Kakashi was only pushed back, not even at all harmed.

''Erika Stingers!'' Erika shouts, gaining golden scorpion's tail-like wrist blades, pointing them at Kakashi. ''You're also fighting us too!''

Kakashi just eyes her now as Mew Erika charges again with her weapon gloves. Kakashi now went into the defensive as he sees through Erika's movement and evades any expecting or surprising punches or strikes. Even though he's evading her, the white-haired shinobi won't lie she's precisely striking to hit him where he would evade too close. Especially tricky as she's changing her fighting style by swinging her scorpion tail. Kakashi ducks in the last second as he backs away quickly just as she slams her tail downward. He manages to back away in time. There's no assuming that Erika is a skill fighter.

''Not bad Erika. You're a natural fighter.'' Kakashi admits, impressed by how strong she was but he wasn't at all done as he forms hand seals. ''But can you handle this.''

Mew Erika prepares herself for whatever he's going to try.

''_**LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING BEAST TRACKING FANG!**_'' Kakashi shouts holding up his electrical hand and expands it, shooting the lightning out in the form of a hound. Mew Erika just barely dodged the quick lightning hound but it still got her by her tail. Erika screams as the lightning pass through her body as she drops on the ground. Kakashi moves his hand at her and the hound redirect its course towards her.

''_**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, intercepting in between Mew Erika and the lightning hound as she held up her Strawberry Bell and forms a pink barrier in between them. The lightning hound attack slams itself on Ichigo's barrier, trying to hold the barrier together. She didn't give up as she manages to block the entire lightning technique.

Mew Erika smiles as Mew Ichigo declares at Kakashi, winking in her cat pose. ''Forgot about me Kakashi-san!''

Yugi sweat drops, amazed by her but worry she might overdo it.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, throwing her Strawberry Bell like a boomerang at Kakashi's left backside. Kakashi evades by slide ducking but Ichigo just smiles as her heart-shaped weapon bounces from trees and comes at Kakashi's right side.

Ichigo grins as she got him until Kakashi instantly swings his right arm and launch a kunai at her bell, ruining its spinning as the bell weapon drops on the ground. The cat girl blushes in shock, not expecting that as she shouts. ''No way Nya!''

Kakashi smiles at her, amazed that she would get him with that kind of attempt.

''Now how could I forget about you, Ichigo?'' He says to her, sounding amuse while teasing her. Mew Ichigo's cheeks turn red of embarrassment, not going to let that stop her as she speeds forward and kicks his foot at him. Kakashi times it right and dodges the kick as she sees him high-kick with her other foot. He dodges that just as the cat girl lands on all fours and charges with single-forward punches. Kakashi simply dodges and predicted where each punch would, easily evading them just inches as if it there nothing.

''_Ichigo has yet to really muster the control of Lady Tsunade's superhuman strength unlike Sakura. Still lacking that kind of brutal force._'' Kakashi said mentally to himself, analyzing by now that even if he's evading them as such, he would have been blown away by just the force of the superhuman strength. And then he sees why as Ichigo slams her fist to a tree by mistake in an attempt to get him, leaving a hole on it. Kakashi takes that into account, backing away. ''_She really lacks the full force but instead manage to put more pressure to where she lands her punches. Wonder how strong though._''

Kakashi was confident he back away until he's slightly surprised as Mew Ichigo dashes forward on all fours. He evades to the left, evading a powerful double punch that hit another tree and left two piercing holes on it. Kakashi sweat drops, almost certain he would be that tree. He turns back and panics as Mew Ichigo was already coming at him with a quick kick if he didn't see the angle of the kick's course through his Sharingan, managing to duck below it. He wouldn't get the time to rest as he rolls to right just as Ichigo slams the same kicking foot to the ground, creating a powerful shockwave force, leaving a powerful imprint of her boot.

Jonouchi shivers at the sight of that as did Naruto, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that foot.

''_However the terror of her learning that technique was her cat reflexes._'' Kakashi says mentally also sweat dropping as he doesn't want his bones to snap.

Mew Ichigo bit her lips softly, knowing she won't get anywhere unless she tries something stronger. That's when she smirks softly, knowing she's going to try a new trick.

''Handle this Nya!'' Ichigo declares, flipping backwards to give off a good distant from Kakashi as she pushes her right arm behind her. The Copy Ninja just stars at her, feeling unease that she might try that technique but it didn't seem like it. Ichigo adjusts her fingers into a more claw-like position.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, dashing forward at top speed as she continues pushing her right arm back. Yugi watches, smiling as he's possible as soon as she's close to him, the cat girl with extend and slam forward her right hand upon Kakashi; possibly leaving massive damage directly. Erika also smiles too.

''Not bad trying an imitation of the technique I taught you before the real thing.'' Kakashi admits muttering, forming quick hand seals just as Ichigo comes closer to range. Ichigo was keeping an eye at what he might try so then she can go around it and hit hard.

''_**EARTH RELEASE: EARTH-STYLE WALL!**_'' Kakashi shouts forming his hand seal and slams both hands on the ground. Suddenly the ground shook as a brick-structure wall shot up from the earth. Everyone was left speechless while Naruto sweat drops that the wall had bulldog sculptures on the center.

Mew Ichigo, just as surprised, resumes in the same fast speed and takes her chances, slamming her claw palm upon the wall and shaking it up with great force. However, that's all it did as the wall was still intact, left with a large crack due to Ichigo's attempt to break through it.

Ichigo sobs, feeling the crack of not just the wall but her hand as she says, trying not to cry even as tears drop. ''Why didn't that work like it did in my head Nya?''

Everyone sweat drops, speechless that she assumed her attack would have work than certain it would have worked. Sakura was left embarrassed; face palming at how bad that turn out. ''Oh boy.''

Erika smiles softly sweat dropping, not at all surprised.

''_Figures why Zakuro-san told me Ichigo is still in the same level._'' Erika says mentally, remembering a conversation she had with the wolf girl Mew Mew. It was about how much stronger Ichigo has gotten that maybe she's the strongest out of them. Zakuro disagreed, just knowing by looking at Ichigo that she's still the same. And she was right; Ichigo's strength isn't as overwhelming as she assumed it was and even her techniques still lack the power too.

Yugi joins up with Ichigo who was still sobbing, rubbing her broken hand. The tricolor head knew they had to fight together or else this will be near impossible for them to even reach the bells.

''Ichigo-kun, Erika-san, I got a plan.'' Yugi suggests, having something in mind but even he's not sure if it'll work. Mew Ichigo agrees but she asks of him to wait as she grabs her Strawberry Bell on the ground. ''In a minute Nya.''

Yugi nods as he watches Ichigo's bell glowing, through her grabbed hand, and starts healing her broken hand with a gentle light. It didn't take a minute as her hand fully heals up. Sakura was speechless as Ichigo soon heals Erika's tail from the shock she receive and then Yugi's wounds, both within a minute or two. Yugi and Erika smile to have her wounds healed.

Erika was thankful, still amazed by Ichigo's healing although Ringo's may still be the best one but she's not arguing.

''_Her physical strength may not be her best quality at the moment but her healing is something else._'' Kakashi analyzed mentally, observing how effortless she's healed her friends. He remembered the number of times that Sakura told him she was close in mastering the healing technique back when she was still young but it took her at least 2 years to fully perfect it. Ichigo took less than that.

''_Sakura and even Ino as I heard took a long time before they could heal a fish than a living person but Ichigo heal her hand, Erika's tail and Yugi's wounds with ease._'' Kakashi adds, still amazed. He's seen healing, from Sakura from the best who is Tsunade and even they don't heal that quickly like she does. He tries to see what his Sharingan eye might tell him. And even it didn't know since Ichigo isn't even using Chakra to heal the wounds.

He came with a conclusion that whatever method she's using, it has to be her transformation powers. ''_It must be the connection she has to her transformation. Maybe that's also the clue in helping her with that other technique._''

Yugi eyes Kakashi carefully, trying to make sure this next attack plan works like he wishes. Erika really wants to end this quick, feeling that the Inner Scorpion is not pleased she's not trying hard enough.

''We got to try something else, and maybe something to put an end to this too.'' Erika mutters to Yugi, not wanting to lose control due to the Inner Demon getting bored. It never happened but even she doesn't want to find that out.

Yugi nods slightly nervous, still uncertain that his plan might work but he can't waste time not doing anything.

''R-right. I got an idea. Follow my lead.'' The young Dragon Knight asks of the two Mew Mews nicely, taking his chances. Mew Ichigo smiles softly at that agreeing. ''We have your back Yugi-kun.''

Mew Erika agrees with that as Yugi nods firmly, determine to make this work. Kakashi just eyes the three as Erika charges first with Yugi behind her.

Kakashi gets guard as he catches Erika's left stinger weapon arm and goes in using his other hand, swinging a Kunai. Erika smirks, not worry as Yugi intercepts the kunai and surprise Kakashi. Erika takes this chance and extends forward her right stinger weapon hand at his chest.

''_So now teamwork? Not bad._'' Kakashi thought mentally, lightning surrounding his hand to grab on Erika's hand that's going to stab him. Mew Erika panics, seeing vision of an instant defeat on their hand as she grabs Yugi and backs away fast before Kakashi could react. Erika bit her lips, unsatisfied that she didn't try to see a vision of the future.

Erika had to warn Ichigo to not complete the plan but it was too late. Kakashi was confused why the two pulled out just as Mew Ichigo sneak behind his back, forming hand seals.

''_**FIRE RELEASE-**_'' Mew Ichigo starts speaking out, taking a deep breathe in takes aim at Kakashi. She smirks, knowing she got him until he turns around and then the cat girl panics. Kakashi waves hello, casually, as he had just form the hand seals for the same technique before her.

''_**GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_'' Kakashi shouts immediately as Ichigo follows her, the two unleashing their own fireballs directly. Both flames collided, burning hot which seems that Kakashi's is much stronger than Ichigo's. The cat girl panics, actually afraid that her own attack will be engulfed and then she'll be consumed into Kakashi's flames. Even so, the Mew Mew refused to admit defeat as she tries to pour flame into her own fireball.

Kakashi admires her determination but she's still foolish as his flames were still bigger. He almost suspects why she would still try… Kakashi widens his eyes as he turns quickly.

''_**DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_'' Yugi shouts, charging at Kakashi with the energy spiral lance of his sword. Yugi glares serious, not expecting that Erika would have told him his plan would have backfire and now he's only slightly changing the plan to make it work through.

Kakashi stares, trying to regain calm as he thinks to himself, scanning around Yugi with his Sharingan. ''_He's going to force me to dodge, but Ichigo's attack wouldn't reach me… unless._''

Kakashi pulls a kunai and tries to bend it to look above him and then as he expected, Mew Erika was charging above him ready to slam her stinger-like gloves at him. He was impressed once more, instantly knowing this would have been a distraction but didn't expect it that he wouldn't be able to dodge it… or so they think.

''But that won't work.'' Kakashi declares, tossing his kunai at Yugi. The tricolor head slightly dodges, not going to let that stop him but that wasn't the Jounin's goal as he takes out a small bomb and throws it on the ground, releasing smoke that cover everyone's view.

''Smokescreen?'' Yugi mutters, not able to see through it as neither Mew Erika. Even so both charge forward as they can see him, they come at him and widen their eyes, mistaken as they were coming at each other.

''WA!'' Both shout as they quickly made a huge turn around and stop each other. They pant heavily, almost about to kill the other if Erika didn't notice the light from the young Dragon Knight's attack or Yugi seeing Erika's tail.

Mew Ichigo was more left out as she's partly out of the smoke before realizing that both _**Great Fireball Techniques**_ was consumed by a _**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**_. The cat girl widens her eyes as were those who manage to see it.

''No fair.'' Mew Ichigo mutters as the water dragon comes at her and splashes directly in front of her, sending the cat girl screaming and wet onto a tree branch. Both Yugi and Mew Erika heard Ichigo's screams as they emerge out quickly only to be greeted by a smiling Kakashi.

''Nice try.'' Kakashi tells them, his eyes close and yet still cheerful. Yugi was left really surprised while Erika glares angrily, done with this as she charges.

''Wait Erika-chan!'' Yugi shouts, following behind her as the two attacked together at Kakashi and yet none of their attacks even touch him as he stopped or evade every one of their attacks before they could even react.

Mew Ichigo groans, eyeing them fighting and joins them even though she was still wet.

Danny stares serious, just speechless at what he was witnessing. What were those three even fighting was what came up in his mind. Was this really a spar or just a prank because this felt impossible even for him to-

The black haired teen widens his eyes, getting the reason why Yugi didn't pick him or Sonic for this.

''I'm getting why Yugi didn't pick me or Sonic now.'' Danny stated, actually astonished by his discovering. The rest overheard that, getting his attention except Judai.

''What do you mean by that Danny?'' Anzu asks, no doubt unsure what he's referring at. She can't help but be distracted to see Yugi's doubtful case growing.

Danny takes a calm breath, eyeing everyone as he explains using thinking bubbles of his imagination. ''Simple. Me and Sonic has the most experience in fighting strong opponents but the foes we're fighting are completely different than the ones we're normally face off against before. Even if we're clearly strong and possess abilities that foes like Shinobis don't have, we would get overconfident and get owned by something we would not see coming or don't understand.''

Everyone blinks, actually left impressed. Judai smirks a little, just thinking the same thing although in his defense; his involved cartoon toys.

''To sum it up: this is a chance for us to get ready for when we encounter these types of foes again.'' Danny adds, confident that no matter how strong his ghost powers have truly gotten; it won't change the fact that he's going to face enemies that aren't ghosts and possess unique powers even he has never seen before.

Sonic nods firmly, siding with Danny's concept by just recalling his confrontation against the fish guy Akatsuki with the crazy sharp sword. He then said. ''Yea like that fish guy who I was able to handle his sword but then he pulled water tricks and water is not my friend at all.''

''Exactly.'' Danny settles his case, still pretty amazed that Yugi came up with that idea. Just thinking about it; it's something that Yugi would do so his friends wouldn't get hurt.

''So that was Yugi-san's aim. Awesome, he's the best.'' Judai shouts of excitement, wanting everyone to assume he didn't know. Jonouchi nods completely as he adds. ''Yugi is… but I'm worried how he'll deal with this guy.''

Now that's the part of Yugi's idea that didn't seem so great about in Danny's opinion. He's taking too much of a risk along with Ichigo and Erika to fight Naruto's teacher, even more that none of their attacks have done nothing to him.

''Hey Naruto, doesn't Kakashi have a weakness?'' Honda asks the blond-headed shinobi, hoping maybe there's something Yugi can try to abuse.

Naruto hums, trying to think if there was a weakness Kakashi has and it's pretty sure in his thought that he has no weakness. There was one time… after returning to Konoha, when he exposes Kakashi's weakness in spoiling the newest of his dirty books.

''I exposed a weakness but that was a one-time deal.'' Naruto tells the group, grinning at how well he beaten his sensei. Sakura sweat drops, knowing that was true.

''Other than that weakness, Kakashi-sensei rarely has any to no weakness.'' Sakura adds, just positive how strong Kakashi can really be.

The others sigh, not believing this guy would really be this strong. Jonouchi clinches his fists upset, feeling useless just as Yugi must be feeling too. He then curses himself, wanting to hit a solid wall. ''Great, this guy really is invincible huh? Damn it.''

Even Sonic felt useless, really wanting to jump in and fight. Everyone watches that the three are still fighting Kakashi and none of their hits landed.

Anzu bit her lips, checking the time and their limit was almost up. She could tell the frustration in Yugi's eyes, also knowing he won't make it unless he wins.

''And already too much time passed and they haven't gotten a lead.'' Anzu states, sounding even more worried since she has no clue how Yugi will turn the tables with the others. Even Ichigo is struggling with her best friend Erika fighting too.

''Well if you think about, the only one who could do a lot of damage is Erika because of her so-called venom but knowing her, she won't use it on an ally.'' Danny points out, recalling from Ichigo that Erika's venom can burn through many things. Judai nods, knowing full well that he's right.

The fight continues as Kakashi still easily evades Yugi, Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika's attacks. The Scorpion Mew Mew groans angrily, furious that she's still not able to touch him.

''**Why aren't you fighting for real my daughter? This is annoying!**'' The Inner Scorpion speaks mentally to her host. Erika frowns, agreeing with her but even she knew she could never harm an ally, explaining to her.''_I can't just harm an ally let alone a teacher of a friend._''

The Inner Scorpion rolls her eye annoyed, not at all caring about Naruto's feelings as she told her.''**That idiot wouldn't mind. That way he won't suspect you're not good enough.**''

Mew Erika gives her a glance, not at all going to be convinced by that as she tells her serious.''_I'm not doing it under any condition and that's final._''

The Inner Scorpion glares back, sighing unsatisfied. She wished her host of a 'daughter' knows what she's doing because if she doesn't and gets mad enough, she will lose control.

Ichigo was just amazed by Kakashi's abilities. Even when he was training her with less energy and effort, she knew he was still incredible. She only wishes she could do more, noticing the distress in both Yugi and Erika's faces. She had to help them.

''Yugi-kun, I'm going to try something else. Just need you and Erika-chan to do your best.'' Mew Ichigo whispers softly to Yugi's ear, deciding to try something to win them this fight while still wet

''…'' Yugi, however, did not reply as if he was in a trance. The cat girl got worry for him, tapping on his shoulder. ''Yugi-kun?''

The tricolor head wakes up, eyeing her as she looked worry. He didn't know what to say until he replies with a small smile. ''Yea, I'll do it.''

Ichigo sighs, relief to see him reacting as she smiles. Erika overheard them and nods with the plan.

Yugi eyes back at Kakashi, serious to not hold back for the stake of winning.

''And this time I'm not going to hold back.'' He declares, closing his eyes and taking a calm breath in. Soon Yugi was surrounded by a red aura, swirling around his body and sending those swirls to anything close to him. Kakashi felt the waves of energy, recognizing the demonic-like energy from Naruto but a little past that.

''_This energy, I remember it._'' Kakashi thought to himself, eyeing as the energy calms down. He eyes Yugi who opens up his eyes, revealing his red dragon eyes. Mew Erika gulps, not wanting to get in Yugi's way. Ichigo felt the same, knowing Yugi won't be playing around.

''Try to handle the power that Yin-Yang Dragon can do!'' Yugi declares serious, charging forward towards Kakashi with his sword on both hands. Kakashi guards as he replies against Yugi's quick swipes. He easily responds back as he pulls another kunai and swings it at the young knight. Kakashi was however surprised when Yugi defends against his counterattack with quick blocks.

''_He's actually trying to fight me defensively than using pure offense._'' Kakashi assumes mentally, watching carefully that the young Dragon Knight would prefer to have more defense then attack in his movements while using speed to quickly use both stance. However, this speed won't pass his Sharingan.

''You've gotten fast but even your current speed won't cut it.'' Kakashi declares as Yugi quickly swings his sword to disarm him except Kakashi block and stop every strike before they were even swung. Yugi widen his eyes in terror, backing away fast.

''_Darn it, even as hard as I try to break or drop his pose, he won't budge._'' Yugi curses himself, noticing his hands were shaking of fear. He couldn't let this bother him or else he will never be able to protect his friends.

Yugi focuses as he holds his sword, erupting with red-golden aura. Kakashi watches as the energy around his blade grew and form, ready to be unleashed.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi shouted, charging the destructive version of his normal _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ as he's about to swing it.

''That's not going to-'' Kakashi points out, already seeing the angle where it would fire from how Yugi will swing his sword thanks to Sharingan. Still, it was admirable for him to attempt such a final result in Kakashi's head, almost as if… Kakashi widens his eyes as he turns quickly enough, just seeing Mew Ichigo from afar, charging up her own attack with her bell weapon.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts, unleashing the powerful pink bubbling blast. Kakashi turns back as Yugi smirks, amazed by Ichigo's plan, as he swings and fires his own destructive wave slash.

Mew Erika smirks softly, just as surprised that Ichigo came up with this clever plan to have Yugi getting all the attention and then time it right, firing Ichigo's attack along with Yugi at both sides. Erika wishes she could assist with the blast but she doesn't wish to poison an ally due to her own attack. At the least, not even Kakashi is this fast to dodge both in-coming attacks.

''He can't dodge both attacks at the same time.'' Judai mutters, smiling softly as the others cheer. He should be cheering excitedly too, but he can't help but worry this is nothing. After all, Naruto isn't grinning and Sakura looks worry.

Kakashi looks at both in front and behind him, and measure within seconds he can't dodge both attacks. He tries one, but not both. He actually sighs, although not confirming defeat.

''_Didn't expect to use this but..._'' Kakashi said to himself, relaxing himself for a brief second before he stare right at Yugi's attack. The tricolor head raise an eyebrow, curious what he's going to do until he widen his eyes in terror, seeing his Sharingan eye change form similar to Itachi but of a different shape.

''_**KAMUI!**_'' Kakashi shouts, his left eye bleeding as a mini black hole of sorts instantly forms in between Kakashi and the _**Yin-Yang Dragon Slice Attack**_. Judai widens his eyes as well, seeing that somewhere before.

''What?!'' Everyone questions in shock except Naruto and Sakura. The black hole completely blocked and consumed Yugi's attack, shocking the young Dragon Knight. Kakashi turns around quick and forms a second _**Kamui**_, sucking in and blocking Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ as well. The cat girl drops her mouth slightly as her attack vanished and Kakashi also vanished as well.

''W-here did he-'' Yugi tries to mutter, not taking his eyes off him but he still got away and soon found a kunai pointing at his throat. Yugi, stunned, narrows his sight and knew it was Kakashi behind him.

''Try looking behind you.'' Kakashi stated, sounding confident although his body wasn't. He abused the usage of _**Kamui**_, knowing he shouldn't have used it but he didn't expect these kids who have never been in real fights to put up a fight.

''_Darn, I had to use __**Kamui **__twice like that was reckless of my end. Even if I dodge them both, Erika would attack me. It was a risk but as long as I avoid using __**Kamui **__and the Sharingan, I'll be fine since this is almost over._'' Kakashi curses himself, wishing to avoid using his risky technique but now he can't avoid it.

''_Is he really this strong even with this power?_'' Yugi questions, doubting himself as the words of his foes engulf his mind. He snaps in fear, not going to let that happen as he back pushes Kakashi. He had to win as he twirls around fast, forming hand seals fast.

Kakashi tries not to fall due to his body weaken as he witness Yugi, fully turned around, unleashes the _**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique**_, burning him close range. Of course the flames were weak, just enough to hurt him.

Yugi smirks as he got him, until he realizes his body poof. It was a Shadow Clone, leaving Yugi stunned just as the real Kakashi, appearing far front of the flames, counters his fire with his _**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**_. Yugi just stood there as the water dragon steams through his fire and hits him directly, drowning while being sent back.

''**Don't get distracted!**'' Yin Dragon roars furiously at Yugi, snapping him out.

''**Yugi-san, please focus on the fight in front of you.**'' Yang Dragon adds in a concerning tone.

Yugi tries to, listening to their voices, as he fires a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ in the middle of the Jutsu, slashing open the water dragon and breathes heavily of fresh air. He was only briefly introduced to calm just as Kakashi was right there, in front of him with his Sharingan eye glowing.

''Don't get sloppy.'' Kakashi told him up close, forcing to unlock the Eight Gate's first gate, _**The Gate of Opening**_. Now Kakashi strikes Yugi with a barrage of precise punches, stamping through the poor teen's body as he screams, unable to even reply back or guard. ''AW!''

Everyone watches in terror to see Yugi being beaten up over and over. Mew Ichigo grit her teeth, not able to see this no more as she charges forward. ''Yugi-kun!''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Naruto: Man this is getting way too tense even for me.**_

_**Mew Ichigo: Please hang on there, Yugi-kun!**_

* * *

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts, trying to run at between Yugi and Kakashi, defending Yugi by throwing a punch at Kakashi's back. The Copy Ninja heard her footsteps ahead of her and counters her fist by kicking her while still striking the tricolor head across the stomach.

''NYA!'' Ichigo screams as he didn't just kick her once, but one powerful stroke that send her back and almost onto a tree if Mew Erika didn't catch her by the back. Erika sighs, making it as she comes at Kakashi with her tail and slams it in between him and Yugi. Kakashi backs away fast as Yugi drops on ground back forward.

"Ichigo, I got him. Go treat Yugi.'' Mew Erika asks of her friend before coming at Kakashi for Round 3. Kakashi breathes, not playing around as he counters Erika's strikes with his own hits.

Mew Ichigo rushes to Yugi's aid, noticing that the last attack made it hard for the others to see anything now with broken trees blocking their view.

Yugi pants in pain, trying to move but his body wouldn't move. How could even with his own _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ isn't enough to win this fight? Was it because Kakashi really is too strong and smart for him or the Sharingan is too unstoppable.

''This is hopeless.'' Yugi mutters now truly given up on himself. Ichigo was left in shock, hearing those words coming from the one person who wouldn't ever say them. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi chuckles softly, not of his usual confidence but of sadness. He looked completely in despair just in his eyes.

''I try to be smart as if I'm dueling and I try giving my all and yet I feel is doubt that I'll lose everything I care about.'' Yugi said as his hands were still shaking, dismay in his own strength to fight. He thought at first if he did this then he would keep the promises he wished to complete but how can he?

''Maybe Dark Leader Dragon is right. I don't know anything about the Dragon Knight. Or what Itachi said. I don't have the stomach for this kind of life.'' Yugi admits in his own flaws, in his weakness and in his believes.

''I've really underestimated my chances to keep my father's promise and I still failed to protect my friends. I… I can't-'' Yugi began doubting, his head lower trembling on everything he knew, truly going to give up… until Mew Ichigo grabs him tight on his left arm. The tricolor head blinks, lifting himself up to see her and immediately receives a slap from her. And that slap… hurt badly as if she punched him in the gut.

''DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NYA!'' Mew Ichigo screams at him, looking at him angrily if not furious. Yugi groans to react, rubbing his slapped, hand burned mark cheek. ''AW OUCH! Why the slap Ichigo-kun!''

''To wake you up Nya!'' She replies harshly, sick and tired of seeing him this depressed. Yugi was silent as Ichigo calms breathy before she continues. ''Just because things haven't gotten easier for us, we just have to keep going and fight for the friends and family we want to protect.''

Yugi narrows his eyes, wishing to protect everyone he cares for to prevent no one else in his life from vanishing.

Ichigo lowers her eyes, not sure if she's doing the right thing to yell at him but in her heart, she doesn't want to see him like this. This isn't the Yugi who gives up; he's one who fights for his friends.

''I don't know if Itachi said was true that those other friends in your past did die or not, but if they were alive, they would tell you to not give up on yourself!'' Mew Ichigo tells him serious, knowing full well done of Yugi's friends would ever tell him give up.

Yugi was quiet, admitting Jonouchi, or Honda, or Anzu or anyone would tell him to give up even if it looked hopeless.

Ichigo tries to smile, still believing that the real Yugi will get back on his feet. She believed in him because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have ever trained her Mew Powers or began to accept this new life.

Ichigo looks forward, seeing Mew Erika trying to fight hand-to-hand against Kakashi and he wasn't playing around like before.

''You've made me stronger because of how much you care to protect your friends but when the time comes you'll protect anyone, Yugi-kun. Don't let doubt confuse you on what you've already accomplished and what you're meant to be.'' Mew Ichigo admits, blushing as she recalls what they're done; protect their home and the people around them from any who would endanger them. Even though they haven't changed the world, she knew when that time comes, they'll be ready.

What he's done for her to give her strength, no, what he did to get this far, even more, the moment they met… made her smile as she adds with a joyful tone. ''Because if it wasn't for that or what we could do, we've would have never met because of this Nya!''

Yugi widens his eyes, staring straight at the pink haired Mew Mew. He didn't realize it if he didn't went through this, the whole Dragon Knight thing… then he and Ichigo wouldn't have become this close of friends.

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi muttered, still stagger by her kind words. It left a warm feeling in him, as if he needed to remember the other reason why he fights. Still, even he isn't sure that would be enough.

''And whatever if you can't apply your full dueling enjoyment in your battles and strategies. Who needs that when you have people cheering for you.'' Mew Ichigo then adds, grinning a little at the thought. Yugi just nods, admitting she could be-

''_Wait!_'' Yugi suddenly shouts in his mind, widen his eyes. Ichigo blinks, seeing the new strange look on Yugi as if he was calculating something in his mind.

Pretty soon Yugi found that solution; not even realizing what was missing and finally understood.

''You're right.'' Yugi stated forming a smile on his face before chuckling happily. ''Why didn't I think of it sooner? Hahaha!''

Mew Ichigo blinks, not sure why he's laughing leaving her clueless as she asks him. ''Eh? What's with the laugh?''

Yugi eyes her with a small smirk, holding his hands over hers. Ichigo blushes of awkwardness as Yugi explains his revelation. ''My passion when I duel. Whoever I dueled, strong or weak, friend or rival or enemy… I can't help myself but smirk at the thought of fighting beside my deck and placing our hopes and strength on the line.''

Yugi smiles, thinking how dark and intense in his duels against Pegasus, Kaiba, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Atem; so many duelists and yet he just smiled at the thought of going up against them. It's a duelist's desire to face strong opponents and overcome them if not find joy in fighting them; The Passion of a Duelist.

''That's what I was feeling when fighting Itachi-kun after making my choice to fight at full strength.'' Yugi adds, recalling the somewhat excited feeling when he was going up against the older Uchiha survivor before he left him in fear. Now he realized his mistake: he shouldn't have let it bother him and continue being passionate.

He turns to the Mew Mew and hugs Ichigo. The cat girl blushes, leaving her pretty confused. ''Nya?''

''Thank you, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi tells her softly on her cat ear. Ichigo blushes, happy to have helped in some way. She knew Yugi was back to his old self.

Yugi removes his hands off her as he asks of her with a small wink. ''Alright, follow my last lead okay? We're going to pass this test!''

Ichigo was quiet at first, not sure how to react but she nods with a small smile. ''Right.''

Yugi nods, his eyes light up red as the two went to reunite with Mew Erika.

Erika struggles heavily, her body still strong but is limited to do any more normal damage while Kakashi just blocks and evades them. She couldn't fight like this anymore, feeling her frustration getting to her.

''_This is bad. I can't keep up with him._'' Mew Erika tells herself mentally, feeling her anger might explode unless she fights with all of her strength. She was going to make a choice, until someone tap on her right shoulder.

''Erika-san, stay behind Ichigo-kun and wait when you see an opening.'' Yugi mutters, being the one who tapped her shoulder. Erika blushes, not sensing Yugi as he walks pass her to face Kakashi. Ichigo smiles, beside her friend, as she knew he would win with their last trick.

**(Now Playing OST… Theme of Yugi (Yugi's Passionate Duelist version) from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''So you're coming for Round 3?'' Kakashi declares as Yugi seem quiet at first, just eyeing him. Anzu and the others manage to reach them in a new pose thanks to Sakura, just arriving to see probably the last attempt.

Anzu was at first worry until she notices it and smiles; seeing him and his smile.

''Something liked that actually.'' Yugi says smiling, holding his sword with both his hands. Kakashi narrows his eyes at him, feeling now almost unease.

''_Something changed._'' He states mentally, still noticing the dragon features and yet they were not threatened or angry; they were calmer and joyful.

''Here I come then, Kakashi-kun!'' Yugi declares with a smirk on his face, throwing Kakashi off with the 'kun' part. He just guards, knowing he can counter whatever Yugi throws at him. Yugi just smirks, still coming at him.

''Cocky aren't-'' Kakashi tells him, not all worry as Yugi swings his sword and he's going to counter it with his kunai until the unexpected happen; Yugi smirks as he enters _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and went around him fast, only running around him in a circle.

Kakashi was left shock as Atem in spiritual form smirks. ''_Now that's what I wanted to see him do._''

Yugi forms the Dragon Clone Technique, creating 10 Dragon Clones that surrounds Kakashi. The Copy Ninja tries to look around as two come at his corner and three charges on the front while one sneaks to the back. He sees them all with his Sharingan, carefully pulling Shuriken and throws them on those on the front as he swirls to kick the sneak attack clone. That was until those clones smirk and used _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, evading his attacks and once again runs around him. Kakashi narrows almost upset, getting more annoyed in just trying to keep up with their movements.

The others watch as Sonic was speechless, almost as if Yugi was him?

Atem watches with his arms crossed, smirking while Yin-Yang Dragon also observed.

''**The passion of a duelist huh?**'' Yin Dragon mutters, recalling what Yugi lack and now is using it in his method to fight and just scoffs at that. ''**More like the passion of a dragon to fight and always overcome with a smirk.**''

''**The thrill to win or lose but never give in to doubt, that is what a dragon seeks. That excitement and will is what we dragons want and we will use that while putting forward what we fight for regardless of the risk. If we don't: then we will be afraid of losing what's precious and thus doubt sinks in.**'' Yang Dragon states, seeing that same excitement in Yugi's eyes once again with the darker half agreeing. ''**That's what makes up a Dragon Knight.**''

''_No. That's what makes up Yugi._'' Atem instead tells them, smirking that this is who Yugi Mutou is.

''_He's actually trying harder, maybe a little too-_'' Kakashi began to state until he felt a pain in his Sharingan eye, bleeding as he evades while not groaning out loud. He reached his limit due to trying to keep up with the waves of Dragon Clones speeding around him. However, that didn't stop Yugi's confirmation as he tells him within his carousel of clones.''The Sharingan does have a weakness.''

Kakashi glares at where the voice came up as he covers his Sharingan eye. The others were speechless that this was a setup from Yugi.

Yugi thought back carefully, remembering with a clear mind that Itachi began to feel weak if not in pain.

''If used too long, the user wears out eventually due to the use of the eyes.'' Yugi hypothesizes along with his clones, surprising Kakashi that he came that far of a conclusion. Yugi smirks to see that reaction, confirm he's correct as he adds, telling the same thing he told Itachi about relying on only one technique. ''Even the strong forgot that their strongest abilities mean nothing if you reply on only one method.''

Danny was silent to hear, smiling as that's the kind of answer only Yugi would answer with.

''_Incredible, he analyzed and noticed the Sharingan strains the user the more they use them over a long period especially those who don't have the Uchiha bloodline. In my condition alone, it was exactly that._'' Kakashi states to himself, just as impressed if not afraid he came to that conclusion. If he had evaded using the Mangekyou Sharingan, then this wouldn't be the case.

''That's not the only weakness.'' Yugi adds as he and all his clones all sprung around and charge at Kakashi like a stampede with their swords ready like horns.

Kakashi was urging to try his strongest technique but with all those clones coming at him, he knew being tactical was more important.

''Big mistake! _**Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!**_'' Kakashi shouts, unleashing the same lightning formed hound attack as before, shocking and electrifying all of the clones in one shot. He pants, smoke surrounding him but Kakashi had an off feeling that this isn't over and if it's not, he'll be forced to use that technique.

''You got a blind spot too.'' The real Yugi declares, coming at Kakashi with a _**Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan**_.

Anzu gasps with a smile, convinced that Yugi will win this. Judai smiled as did everyone else, until he saw sparks forming in Kakashi's hand. Both Judai and Naruto could tell what it was as the HERO duelist tries to warn him. ''Yugi-san!''

''Like I said… Naïve!'' Kakashi declares instantly as Yugi's attack almost reaches him, until Kakashi turns over fast, swinging his right arm. Yugi widen his eyes as his right hand was engulfed in electricity, almost like lightning, similar to the Sasuke's _**Chidori**_ except much more powerful and more focused.

''_**RAIKIRI!**_'' Kakashi shouts, swinging his lightning blade-like hand technique against Yugi's own technique. The tricolor head did not hesitate, still holding firm on his sword.

Upon colliding, both techniques imploded and exploded, sending both away from each other but both manage to remain standing. Kakashi pants heavily, not expecting to use his signature technique while Yugi reverts back to normal, his energy gone and suffer major damaged.

Kakashi still pants, knowing full well time was up but he had to admire Yugi's resolve at this point, seeing his sword still in his hands… that was until Yugi smirks and sheathes his sword back into its scabbard.

Kakashi is left confused as he checks his vest and his eyes shot up, seeing that the bells were cut off from where he kept them. That could mean… Yugi's real aim was a distraction over another distraction.

''That was…'' He tries to state, looking back at Yugi who had the two other Mew Mews with him, holding one of the bells each with smiles on their faces. Kakashi was left speechless, already summing up that Yugi not only misinterpreted his thought that he was aiming for a knock out due to his condition but made it convincing to cut off the bells off his vest during their clash of their attacks and had both Ichigo and Erika to leap above them while the explosion of their clash attack occur, taking them for themselves.

Yugi grins softly as he declares the winner. ''We win.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Everyone was left speechless, especially Naruto and Sakura who could never how done what Yugi just did. And he continues smiling as if it was nothing.

''Amazing Yugi! No one can ever beat you.'' Jonouchi and Honda declare of pure amazement, seeing why he's the Dragon Knight and still have no idea what it stands for. Anzu smiles rushing to him and whacks Yugi on the head than hugging him. Everyone was in shock to see that. Yugi sobs, groaning as Anzu complains how careless he was back there. Ichigo sweat drops, not saying a word since she was just as worry for him than she was.

Atem stood in the corner, smirking that Yugi overcame that trial and to see how far his strategist tactics work in his favor.

''_He used distraction and knew Kakashi would try something to blow it away to surprise attack, setting up that last attack._'' The Pharaoh stated, concluding that Yugi's _**Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan**_ was a convincing final attack but was just a distraction over the other distraction that left Kakashi weaken.

Kakashi felt the same, covering his headband over his Sharingan to let it rest up, still astonished by how he did it. If he didn't force _**Kamui**_, then he might have but that last attack… that was something he has never encounter before. Even if his aim was to take the bells, it was still incredible since he has never allowed it to happen except that one time due to Naruto almost spoiling his book.

''_He actually… forced me to use my best and knew he couldn't beat it, so he placed his hope on that. My eyes were too focused on Yugi and too tired to even notice that slash._'' Kakashi study his plan mentally, and still was impressed by it. It instantly reminded him of the man who challenged him as a boy, of course Kakashi beaten him but lost the real fight because the man was holding back and only barely used any movement while even catching his blade.

''_He's must like his father after all._'' Kakashi stated absolutely certain that those two would agree just as much. He looks back at the group sweat dropping as Yugi continues being whack by Anzu. Kakashi had an annoyed bored look, hoping he didn't saw that. ''On the other hand, he's much like his father.''

Yugi apologized Anzu as she would only when he doesn't make that mistake again. The tricolor head promises with a small smile.

Mew Ichigo smiles, relief things turn well as she checks on Mew Erika and heals her wounds, until he heard Yugi's voice calling to her. ''Ichigo-kun.''

''Hmm?'' Mew Ichigo mumbled, turning back to the tricolor head with her bright pink eyes. She soon blushes the moment Yugi held her hands and smiles at her softly. ''Thank you.''

Ichigo blushes while everyone watches and Jonouchi was steaming mad. Anzu didn't say a word, guessing it must have been Ichigo who helped Yugi to snap out from his depression state.

Yugi eyes the cat girl, truly grateful for what she did for him. If she wasn't there, if his friends weren't there, he would have never made it. He'll never forget that so he could protect his friends even better if not even more than that.

''I'll remember what it means to fight for those I cherish and the passion to keep all of you safe.'' Yugi vows to Ichigo, smiling with determination on his face. Mew Ichigo blushes red cheeks, her heart beeping as she smiles nervously to hear that.

''Y-you… You bet Nya.'' Ichigo stammers quietly, her cheeks having a soft but bright red glow on them. The others were quiet, admitting whatever happen helped Yugi out although Jonouchi tries not to show his rage. Erika, however, watches and stares partly serious at Ichigo almost unease that she might… no, she couldn't. She loved Masaya too much… but… what if she truly-

"_I should avoid those questions until I can be honest with her._'' Erika told herself, not going to make things worse until things are clear up between those two and probably Masaya. Just the thought scared her.

Ichigo went back to heal Erika as both girls revert back to normal, all healed up from any brushes and injuries although the cherry head was left exhausted.

Once everyone was together, Kakashi sighs, still tired, as he tells Yugi calmly. "Boy, you're more troublesome than Naruto… in a good way.''

''WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN KAKASHI-SENSEI?!'' Naruto questions furious, his white large pupils glaring at his teacher with rage. Kakashi look back at him, not at all imitated as he says. ''No point explaining it.''

The Jounin eyes back at Yugi and his group impressed how young these kids are but determined to win. Even so, the group was still inexperience even if most were unique and others… were running hedgehogs as he was informed.

''Still, you lack the proper training to ever be a serious opponent against me.'' Kakashi adds to his comment which instead of leaving him concern made Yugi to smirk as he replies. ''Good to know. I can still get there.''

Yugi turns to his friends, smiling at them as he's thankful to have them all beside him. He then adds, eyeing Sonic and Naruto. ''Still, I had help thanks to my friends, especially Sonic-kun and Naruto-kun.''

Sonic blinks confused while Naruto had no clue what he was referring at. Danny however snapped his fingers, knew what Yugi did in that last attempt. ''Knew it!''

''So you rely on your friends' traits to help you win then?'' Kakashi declares, leaving Danny quiet as he wanted to be the one to say that line. How could that guy have come up with that conclusion so fast before the others thought about.

Yugi grins at his reply, nodding. ''Absolutely.''

Jonouchi blinks, not at all thinking that Yugi did that. Erika smiles, actually astonished he mimicked Sonic's speed like a tornado along with Dragon Clones like Naruto's Shadow Clones to make almost afterimages of himself. It was clever. Even Naruto and Sakura admitted it was too clever.

''Did the training help you in any way?'' Kakashi asks him as the tricolor head nods, holding his sword in front of him. ''It did, a lot.'' Now I can work on that and when I cross paths again with Itachi-kun, I'll show him my resolve even if I don't know what a Dragon Knight is!''

Even though Yugi won, it didn't change what little he knew of being a Dragon Knight or what it meant or the Dragon Sword or his resolve. But what he did know is that he will protect his friends and continue walking that long path so that one day, he'll learn everything and show it against the man who almost left him broken.

''I still haven't found the truth or what it means to be a Dragon Knight but as long I continue to believe in myself and my friends, I will and then I'll be able to thank him too.'' Yugi adds, smirking softly to wait for that day.

Kakashi was left unease by that last comment Yugi said, not understanding why would he thank that man? So he asks Yugi. ''Thank him?''

''Yugi-san, that's kinda bad. Itachi is an enemy and the same people who captured Tailed Beast hosts. Like Naruto!'' Sakura pointed out, just as shock as Kakashi is. Naruto was quiet, siding with Sakura since it was Itachi who is the sole reason of Sasuke's hatred.

Yugi eyes the three and just smiled, not all convinced that Itachi truly is who everyone else assumed he is. If he wasn't, then he could have at any time killed him or Ichigo.

''I know, but I can't help but feel certain that Itachi-kun isn't telling the whole truth.'' Yugi explains, still not certain about it but now that he has a calmer mind, he could tell that he wasn't like any enemy he has fought so far; there was no aggression or surge of destruction. The man had no reason to kill or a concern to do such a thing unless otherwise. It felt like… Itachi was fighting like how Yugi would.

''That guy… wouldn't need to kill his entire clan with no reason even murdering them. It just doesn't seem to add up.'' Yugi adds, almost confident that he's right about the man. The shinobis didn't want to assume that can be possible for a man who killed his entire family to do it with a reason other than killing them.

''How can you be certain?'' Naruto asks the tricolor head, not at all convinced unlike Yugi. Ichigo eyes him before looking back at Yugi who just smirked softly, replying. ''I'm not… but… once I find my resolve, I'll know then. And only then I'll be able to see everything.''

Kakashi was stagger by his sudden change and optimism; so much similar to the boy's father.

''_This kid…_'' The white-haired shinobi said mentally, still amazed by his strong presence. He just smirked under his mask, almost glad he helped him before saying with a cheerful tone. ''Well if anyone is interesting in fighting me, we can do it tomorrow-''

Danny and even Sonic sweat drop, not at all thrilled to face that man on their own. Judai actually wanted to take on the challenge but he knew he wasn't ready, not yet.

''No, I think I learned what I can improve on.'' Danny informs, thanks to Yugi he will train in dealing with the unexpected. Sonic nods with rapid nodding. ''Me too!''

''Same here.'' Judai adds in agreement. Kakashi smiles under his mask, his one normal eye closed; relief since he's out of energy and struggling to even hold a good composure. ''Good, glad to hear it. Then I'll best be off.''

Everyone nods minus Naruto as Kakashi waved goodbye, heading off home immediately. That was until Naruto calls out to him.''Wait, Kakashi-sensei.''

Kakashi groaned, actually worried that his knuckle-headed student would want to fight him too. He turns and instead of finding an eager-going Naruto was one with a different look; a bold clear-minded one.

''I want to resume my training to surpass the Fourth!'' Naruto begs of him, wanting to finish mastering his own Nature Chakra. Just seeing the determination Yugi shows in something impossible made him think back on Sasuke and how much he wants to reach his level, so that his words can finally reach him.

''I can also find my own resolve like Yugi… and to reach Sasuke too!'' Naruto declares, fully fixed to overcome his current self. Sakura was quiet, narrowing her eyes down to see how much he wants to save their friend. Kakashi was quiet at first, however, he agrees.

''… Alright, tomorrow then.'' He decides, making Naruto to grin with a thumb up. ''Deal!''

Everyone just watched while Yugi smiles to see he's not the only one to find resolve too.

''I'll get Yamato-sensei and-'' Kakashi says, needed to tell Yamato that Naruto has an excuse why he left Konoha but sadly he would know sooner as someone shouts. ''NARUTO!''

''Too late Nya.'' Ichigo sweat drops muttering as Naruto turns shaking and sees Yamato leaping up from the sky.

Yamato quickly forms hand seals and releases the _**Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique**_, trapping Naruto in a one person cage made out of wood. Those who are new to this were left surprised except Sonic who whistle of amazement.

''HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE CAGE!'' Naruto demanded threatening with large white pupils, completely trapped in that the cage was too small for him to even move his arms.

''That's for leaving the village while still in training and also never telling us anything.'' Yamato replied serious, his arms crossed as he was worried that the Kyuubi may have been unleashed and Naruto may have died. The blond-headed shinobi lowers his head before he yells at him. ''I LEFT A LETTER.''

Yamato sweat drops, not at all tempted to read that heart-shaped envelope.

''I read it. It was quite meaningful in letting friends know where they go.'' Sai declares behind the group which shocked them especially Danny, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Erika.

''… What is with the chalkboard guy?'' They ask, never once seeing someone so pale and white like him as if he was a drawing. Sakura notices their concerns and sighs, explaining to them. ''That's Sai-kun… he tries to smile, not good at the moment.''

Jonouchi sweat drops horribly, seeing his fake smile which creep him out. ''So we could tell.''

Kakashi sighs, once again having to explain to Yamato what had happened. He sighs, releasing Naruto from his wood prison and apologizes, not certain that the envelope was a trick of sorts. ''I could have sworn this was a prank.''

Naruto lowers his head in shame, now more than ever regretting those envelopes that did nothing but get him in more trouble, vowing to not make that mistake again. ''That's it. I'm sending a scroll instead.''

Everyone sighs, feeling this is getting to be more of a déjà vu from yesterday.

''Well that's-'' Jonouchi declares, wishing to move on until a shadow leaps over towards Naruto, shouting. ''GOT YA!''

''An enemy?!'' Ichigo utters, getting defensive while pulling her Mew Pendant but Erika and even Danny stop her. Erika knew it wasn't due to her vision while sweat dropping and Danny could tell.

''_**SEXY TECHNIQUE!**_'' The shadow shouts just as Naruto turns around. A cloud of smoke appears behind, getting everyone attention. Everyone watches as suddenly a nude sexy woman appears, gasping of delight almost seductive.

''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' Jonouchi and Honda shouted while nose bleeding. Danny blushes of total shock while Judai tries to ignore it, not wanting to look directly Yugi covers his eyes as Ichigo, Erika and Anzu sweat drop.

''How you like my improvement, Naruto-nii-san?'' The strange nude woman asks the blond-headed shinobi who continue to frown at this.

Jonouchi pokes Naruto's back, still shocked as Honda asks drooling a bit. ''Who's the pretty nude lady?''

''That would be my student-ish…ish.'' Naruto replies a bit disappointed as he glares at the woman and says. ''Would you mind, Konohamaru?''

The nude woman nods, puffing into smoke and being replaced by someone that froze everyone up. He had short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He has worn a long blue scarf for most of his life. His outfit consider of long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle as he worn the village's headband.

''Naruto-nii-san, you saw that! I got you.'' The boy jokes around while everyone else was left speechless, especially poor Jonouchi and Honda who felt as if their manhood was ripped apart. ''…''

Naruto, however, shook his head at the boy as he tells him passionate. ''No. You lacked more heart into your acting! A woman would show off more of her body in a much more elegant way.''

The others sweat dropped to see Naruto trying to move his body like a woman which freaked them out.

''Darn it! I knew that was too easy.'' Konohamaru stated upset, figuring he needed to work on that part. Sakura smirks angrily, wanting to punch them hard, especially Naruto harder.

''I'm going to murder him if he keeps talking.'' She mutters, trying to hold her anger together. Anyone near her like Sonic step away.

''That's Konohamaru. Seeming he's Naruto's rival.'' Sai explains to the group as Danny tries to hold himself as Honda tries to question, still broken up. ''… What?''

''Neat!'' Judai stated although he too was still iffy on that technique even though it was awesome. The others didn't think so as Ichigo found it both disturbing and insulting.

''So there's…'' Danny mutters nervously, actually sounding scared that he couldn't even finish his line but Anzu did. ''Two of them.''

Ichigo was trying to put up a happy smile, but even this went pass her limits too. She turns to Yugi, still stunned and begs him. ''Yugi-kun, get us back home.''

''… I agree.'' Yugi utters, not able to ever get that image off his mind as he pulls out a card and shouts. ''Come out, Osiris the Sky Dragon!''

The sky suddenly turn dark, surprising the Shinobis as the card flash red and Osiris once again appears, descending from the lightning sky.

''What in the-'' Sakura mutters while Sai, astonished and yet frighten, pulls out his sketch book and draws this unique creature that descends its head and Yugi hops on it while helping the others on him. Yamato and Kakashi were left speechless at this that even the Copy Ninja was glad that Yugi didn't use whatever he did to summon this monster in their spar battle. Konohamaru, however, was left with a wide jaw of amazement, hearing there was something of monster near Konoha yesterday.

Once everyone was on Osiris except Sonic, the mighty god dragon of the sky ascends as Yugi looks down at Naruto, both smirking at each other.

''Naruto-kun, I hope when you come back to visit back in Domino that we can see your growth.'' Yugi tells the blonde-headed shinobi, curious what his training will give him. Naruto nods with a small smirk, replying back with a fist up high. ''Count on it Yugi!''

Yugi nods, letting Osiris know it's time to go and obeys. The sky dragon spread its wings and flies off with everyone on him watch as they leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sonic waves goodbye to everyone and runs off lightning fast.

''THAT WAS SO COOL!'' Konohamaru was left amazed, instantly asking Naruto to know who they were. Naruto just grins, telling him the whole story.

As Yugi and everyone else riding on Osiris to take them back home, the tricolor head was thinking carefully on that spar and noticed that he stood no chance against Kakashi due to his already experience mind and body. Yugi needed help to get better with his powers and with that left him an idea.

Hours passed as Osiris took everyone back home and vanishes as the group separated to go to their own ways.

Yugi sighs calmly, looking forward and walks back home. Jenny was just working on something in her laptop with Pikachu as they heard the door open and the lightning mouse leaps down to see Yugi, cuddling close to his face.

''Hey you're back!'' Jenny looks down smiling, relief it was him. Yugi smiles back as he replies. ''Barely took long too.''

The older Mutou just smirks, noticing that he's back to his normal self. She was relief.

''There's dinner if you want to eat.'' She tells him as Yugi removes his footwear and walks upstairs. He looks at her working on something and sighs, having been thinking about it since they were arriving back and wish to ask her.

''… Nee-san, I need to ask you for a favor.'' Yugi asks a favor to his older sister. Jenny looks back at him from her laptop. ''Hmm?''

The tricolor head was hesitate to tell her almost worried she would refuse or worse. But after all he went through today; he can take that step forward to his own goal.

"Train me in hand-to-hand combat and maybe some things on swordsmanship… no… not just that but train me to fight when only.'' Yugi asks of her firmly, bowing for this request. Jenny blinks actually surprised she heard correctly that he wants her to train him to fight.

''Like defensively?'' Jenny asks him with interest as he nods. She stares at him for a long pause, as if checking if this is what he really wants. No doubt this is what Yugi desires right now as she smirks softly.

''Sure, we'll start tomorrow.'' She tells her young brother who smiles of joy as he bows. ''Thank you!''

''But why though?'' She asks him, still curious what his aim is to learn that and also wishing to confirm what she assumes is Yugi's idea.

Yugi takes a moment to take a small brief before declaring with an honest smile. ''I plan to fight for my friends, as a Dragon Knight, but under my terms.''

Jenny still stares at him even though in the inside she was astonished. Yugi had enough time to think things over and now he wishes to be better prepared, better alert as this Dragon Knight but in his own way so that he can protect his friends and everyone out there who needs help.

"I'll find those answers through my own believe and strength.'' Yugi states sounding more confident in what he wishes to achieve. ''And use it with my powers to protect everyone and fight anyone without the need of pure power alone.''

Even Atem was left speechless to hear that, forming a small smile to see that Yugi has indeed become the person he wanted him to become. Jenny was still quiet before smiling, saying. ''Yugi… Okay, I understand.''

Yugi nods smiling, thinking hard that he wants the next time he crosses path with Itachi that he'll see that and maybe learn the real truth.

''_And I'll make it happen. I promise it._'' Yugi vows deep in his heart, placing his right hand over the cheek that Ichigo slapped him and vows it to her to.

A passion now burns in Yugi's heart as his doubts and concerns of what previous had happened vanished. Will this be enough to help the young Dragon Knight to unlock the path to protecting everyone and of himself? Will Yugi managed to become the kind of Dragon Knight with a passionate and strong heart to protect his friends? And what of Battle City V3's finale? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Battle City V3's finals approaches fast as all remaining duelists prepare for the remaining days… almost all. Ichigo suddenly appears before Yugi to ask him for help as the two ended up in a small tournament to see how far of a duelist Ichigo truly is and win a prize that will help the red cherry head in making the deck she would be proud of. Can she do it especially against the kind of foes she'll be dueling?

Yugi: Mini-Tournament?

Ichigo: For once that baka Jonouchi hasn't found out that there's one and the prize is a unique deck. Yugi-kun, I have asked you too many times to help me but I want to ask you if maybe you can help me in this one favor-

Yugi: Of many favors.

Ichigo: NOT THE POINT NYA! HELP ME PLEASE!

Yugi smiles: Fine, I'll do but under one condition.

Ichigo: Nya?

Judai: Learn that and more next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Ichigo's First Tournament?! Win the Impossible Prize!

Ichigo sweat drops: Judai-kun, where did you- Never mind! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you all next time Nya!

Yugi sweat drops in agreement: What Ichigo-kun said.

* * *

**EVERYONE… What I have done in this chapter is to show Yugi, Ichigo and even Erika****'s capable fighting abilities. Yugi is the most balance but not at all until he receives the proper training not to mention can take more blows but not handle those blows so well. Even with Yin-Yang Dragon Mode, power will always lack compare to experience. Erika may be more of a capable young fighter that can keep going but due to not snapping because of her Inner Scorpion, she tries to end the fight sooner or annoy reaching that limit which will end not so well for her. And Ichigo… she lacks superhuman strength even though she can must the power for many if not a few things while also revealing… yea, Ichigo can learn things pretty fast and almost naturally but not truly using them in their max potential or still have problems in controlling them, except her healing. **

**It's the same as Danny and Sonic having more experience but not from what they would normally fight. Judai is the same 50-50 since he can adapt well and Naruto… is Naruto. Shadow may be the best fighter out of the group since he has the skills and can adapt to almost anything just because but things can change to how the series goes. **

**Tell me what you thought of this? Be honest… I know you want to tell me something.**


	22. 21: Ichigo's First Tournament

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 21 of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NEWS: I like you guys a lot... regardless of the number of Reviewers I am getting but I want to recommend you to all stories of Redwallfan2000. He has many amazing stories from his classic Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Seas, to his popular Digimon Tamers Equestrias and his new ones like Tokyo Vixens.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 21: ****Ichigo's First Tournament?! Win the Impossible Prize!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The start of the training spar against Kakashi Hatake continued as the elite Jounin and his Sharingan. Fearing the power the strange red eye possessed from his encounter with Itachi, Yugi still tried to follow up a plan for him, Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika to beat the opponent and take the bells. _

_However, every one of their attempts failed due to Kakashi__'s experience, agility and techniques. Frustrated and feeling even more doubtful even with Yin-Yang Dragon's powers, Yugi began to give up until Ichigo snapped him out, once again encouraging him to protect his friends even though he has no idea what a Dragon Knight is. Yugi smiled that she was right but also it was thanks to Ichigo that he realized he should enjoy his fights as much as he enjoyed his dueling. Only then will he be able to truly protect everything he cherishes. Thanks to that revaluation, Yugi turned the tables against Kakashi and won the spar due to distracting him over a distracting, taking the bells._

_Now having the confidence he needed, Yugi had become more determined to what he must do in order to protect his friends and the world his father cares for. Even to the point of asking Jenny to teach him hand-to-hand combat to better improved his fighting prowess and swordsmanship. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later after last episode:**

After traveling to Konoha, Yugi continues following his goal by training under his older sister. He would learn that this may be much harder than he assumed as Jenny is a trained black belt, wiping him hard with quick defensive throws if not kicks or jabs. Jenny sighs, following his wishes although he can still handle himself against monstrous dragons or dark armored knights.

However she knew what his aim is to learn it and continues to show him what she knows so he can learn and master it.

Their training would start during after-school and until night so the two can rest and give Yugi the time to prepare his deck for the tournament. With all the ton of work from school life to helping his grandpa in the card shop and then training with Jenny; Yugi was actually excited about all of this and it helped him to be focus.

It was the afternoon as the two were behind the Kame Shop; position each other in a guarding-battling pose. The two stared at each other carefully, waiting for the other to make the move. Yugi wouldn't make the first move, instead following a pacific style before attacking. Jenny smirks, noticing it and decides to attack first. She rushes in and sends a whirlwind kick at him which Yugi blocked with both hands. Then he grabbed her leg and tosses her around. Jenny was expertly able to twirl while using her hands on the ground and then grabbed on Yugi's left leg. The tricolor head blink in shock as Jenny uses her strength and reverse Yugi's strength against him, tossing him off his feet and sends him flying over him.

Yugi crashes on the ground as Jenny expertly rolls and slides her feet to get up faster and then stomps her foot over his chest.

"You're doing pretty well… I mean for an orange belt.'' Jenny states, having her foot over Yugi's chest on the floor. The tricolor head sweat drops, asking of curiosity. ''At least I'm not a white belt.''

Jenny sighs, thinking he's not trying hard but then again, he protested to not use his Dragon Knight abilities or his sword.

"Let's take a break.'' Jenny suggests as Yugi nods softly. She smiles, removing her foot off him and pulls him up. The two breathe calmly as they slowly walk back to the front of the store.

''So how's work with your deck.'' Jenny asks him, wondering how he's working on his deck. Yugi smiles, having been working on his deck every night and now he's certain he's more than ready. It was a long time that he hasn't made a deck completely from his heart since his duel with Atem that it left a warm feeling in his heart.

''It's done. I made a lot of thought of what kind of deck I wish to use and I'll use the bonds that Grandpa gave me along with the Pharaoh's strength, but using my strength too.'' Yugi declares, combining the desire he had to beat Atem and the strength he hand him over after he left to the afterlife into a deck with both their hearts into it. Jenny stares at him, noticing the tension her little brother has to want to overcome.

''With this, I'll be ready to save Marik-kun, stop the Dark Lord…'' Yugi says, still wishing to keep Ishizu's promise and to stop the demon dragon from harming his friends. Jenny smiles as she adds another reason. ''And settle your score with Seto Kaiba.''

Yugi was startled from that, not as much thinking about the one man who wants the title of Duel King even more badly then anyone.

''Kaiba-kun and I are friends, but we're rivals.'' Yugi speaks out his heart, recalling all the duels he, no, rather the Pharaoh had with Kaiba. No matter how many times he wished to win, he never could never win fair and square; even not counting the duel they had in Duelist Kingdom. ''But he takes our rivalry to the point of wanting to defeat me.''

Jenny smiled, finding humor that Yugi is too modest and kind to care for a man like Seto Kaiba. Well he has friends like Jonouchi and Honda so this shouldn't surprise her.

"Well he better be ready to lose to you again.'' She tells him, confident he would win. Yugi just chuckles, eyeing her as he replies. ''… Maybe.''

The two continue walking as Jenny giggles, telling him in advance. ''Just four days left. Win alright.''

''I'll try my best.'' Yugi replies, smiling to do his best. As the two arrived, they were welcome to Ichigo who was standing outside and waves hello once she sees them. ''Yugi-kun! Jenny-chan!''

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi questions, surprise to see her of all people. Jenny grins, noticing his blushing tone as she hugs the cherry head. ''Oh Ichigo-kun, unexpected surprise huh?''

Ichigo blushes by the hug as she nods, explaining herself. ''Sorry, I just really needed to speak to Yugi-kun.''

Jenny giggles, always amazed that her little brother doesn't see such a wonderful girl like Ichigo that could easily be his girlfriend. Then again Ichigo was dating and that made it sadder. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to push them both together since Anzu made it clear she needs time.

''Well of course! I'll best leave you two alone.'' Jenny says, smiling as she enters the shop to leave the two alone.

Yugi blinks, not sure what was that about as he asks Ichigo with a worry tone. ''Is everything alright?''

''Of course it's fine. I just wanted to show you this.'' Ichigo replies, smiling a little as she needed to see him. She starts to explain her reasons of coming, further surprising the tricolor head.

''There's going to be a Mini-Tournament tomorrow?'' Yugi questions what Ichigo told him as the cherry head nods, still smiling somewhat nervously now. ''Yep! And I sign up Nya.''

Yugi was astonished to hear that, not expecting those words from her. It would normally be Jonouchi saying he's going to try one of those tournaments but Ichigo was a real shock since she only dueled once, against him… 10 times, and lost.

''You… did?'' Yugi asks, still hoping he heard wrong. Sadly it wasn't as Ichigo nods once more, telling him. ''I got Lettuce to tell me a place and manage to sign in just as some high-level duelists also sign in who failed to make it to that big tournament you're in.''

Yugi stares serious, almost worry that Ichigo might lose badly if those duelists are strong.

''I follow what you told me… but honestly it was hard to remake my deck since I had no money to make it and honestly, I didn't like the cards out there.'' Ichigo adds pulling out her deck and has also been working on it ever since those duels she had with him. She tried to make the changes but she had no money to do much and so, instead, try to rebuild around the deck.

''In this tournament, if I win, I can get an amazing prize. So… Instead, I remade my Magician's Valkyria Lock Deck completely differently.'' The cherry head said, handing her deck to Yugi to obverse. He did and was astonished to see there was a major change to the deck. It wasn't focus heavily on the lock then before but more as he saw cards he wouldn't expect Ichigo to add.

''These cards are new and I like them.'' Yugi commented, impressive by the changes and hands the deck back. ''You're pretty confident about this huh?''

Ichigo blushes, not wanting to admit it but wasn't. ''… I'm actually scared Nya. I don't know if this deck will take me far.''

Yugi smiled, figuring as much. Everyone duelist starts like that, even he and Jonouchi were the same although his was worse.

Ichigo was shaking, really not wanting to lose the tournament and the chance of winning the prize but if she doesn't try… that also made her scared if she doesn't try hard enough.

''That's why… I want you to duel for me!'' Ichigo asks of Yugi. The tricolor head was silent as Atem appears behind him in spirit form, overhearing the whole conversation.

''I know it's much and you might say no so how about leaning me your deck instead.'' The red pigtail girl also suggested, certain that if she uses the so-called legendary deck with the three Egyptian Gods, then she can win over anyone. ''I can test it and at the same time I can win too Nya!''

Yugi was silent, just staring at her, not showing one kind of emotion. Ichigo got worried as she begs him, bowing to her head to him. ''So please Yugi-kun! I'm asking you so badly Nya!''

''…'' Yugi was still silent, eyeing at how much Ichigo is begging him. Atem eyes his partner, curious what he'll do. The purple-eye young man soon sighs, finally speaking after a long silence. ''I understand how scared you must be, and I would love to fight for you.''

Ichigo soon lift up her head in joy, hearing such words as she wanted to jump and dance around… until Yugi added with a stern tone. ''But from a duelist to another, I cannot accept. Nor can I lend you my deck.''

The cherry head lowers her head the moment she heard that, her feelings crushed as she wished to sob. Yugi sighs again, figuring she would react like this as he tells her about his deck. ''My deck was given to my grandpa, to carry on the wishes and strength he held. And through time, the deck accepted me and together, we grew and reshaped to become one. So in other words, it was never mines but it became mines because of what my Grandpa wanted.''

Ichigo lifts her head up, once hearing that story from his grandfather and Jonouchi.

''If I give you my deck, then I promise you that you won't win any duel just because that deck doesn't belong to you.'' Yugi mimics similar words that Atem once told Mokuba in Duelist Kingdom, impressing the Pharaoh in spirit form. ''Cards aren't about power but the bonds that bind the duelist and their cards. When you make a deck, you place a piece of your heart into each card and those cards will resonator your heart to give them strength. And that connection shows you the path to victory.''

''Yugi-kun…'' Ichigo was left speechless by those words, admitting that was another thing his grandfather told her; to believe in the cards you build into a deck. Even so, the thought of losing with the deck she build hard to make was the problem as she admits. ''I'm just scared to lose. I don't want to regret this; regret the kind of duelist and the kind of deck I built.''

Yugi just smiles to hear that, understanding her doubts in her own deck but he also knew that's no reason to be afraid of the unknown.

''Regret is not a term a duelist thinks about. Win or lose, it's about the fun and enjoyment when you duel.'' The tricolor head explains it from his heart, teaching Ichigo the values of what it means to be a true duelist by believing in the cards you put your heart into them. ''Dueling for those reasons and believe in yourself and your deck. Believe in what the cards show you.''

Ichigo was speechless, hearing the love he has for the cards a duelist has even repeating his last words. ''Believe in what the cards show you.''

Yugi nods softly as the cherry head blushes, thinking calmly as she announces. ''Okay, I'll do that Nya! I'll give it my all!''

The tri-color head smiles to hear with relief, giving her a thumb up. ''That's more like it. And I'll cheer you on.''

Ichigo blushes softly as she bows to Yugi and thanks him. ''Thank you so much Nya!''

''Sure.'' Yugi adds with a kind smile, wanting Ichigo to shine her best with her own deck.

Ichigo nods, holding her deck and wishes to show that same of passion Yugi has when he duels. That way, even someone like her can shine too.

With things said, Ichigo bows and heads out home to prepare for tomorrow. Yugi watches her leave, hoping Ichigo follows his advice and does her best for tomorrow.

**The Next Day****…**

Morning seem to be normal as Yugi tries to enjoy what little time of relaxing before the tournament. He did noticed that Ichigo seem to have overworked a bit, sleeping during class.

This went on as he watches her chat around with Miwa and Moe, both girls quiet when she was telling them about entering a small Duel Monsters tournament. He just smiled to see those expressions which caught the eye of his friends.

''… Okay, this card I'm going to try then.'' Jonouchi states loudly to Honda and Anzu, redoing his deck. The brunette narrows her eyes at the direction Yugi was looking at before staring at Jonouchi, saying to him. ''Good for you, but remember to not get over-cocky.''

''I don't get over-cocky!'' Jonouchi reply harshly, not ever assuming he's being cocky. Honda and Anzu would disagree as he's done it a few times.

''Right Yugi?'' Jonouchi turns to Yugi, wanting his word since he'll back him up. The tricolor head however did not answer, still distracted.

The blond-headed eyes him serious, knowing who he's looking at as he taps his shoulder, getting his attention. ''Yug?''

Yugi snaps, noticing the three were looking at him before chuckling nervously. ''Haha. Sorry Jonouchi-kun, I was thinking.''

Jonouchi sighs, knowing full well he wasn't thinking as he narrows his sight at Ichigo. The cherry head's spine shivers as she turns to see him, glancing at her. She stares angrily, sticking her tongue at him which caused Jonouchi to get furious.

''Well of course, you two will be in the finales and we'll be cheering you two on.'' Honda speaks out, relaxing his angry best friend by grabbing him on the neck collar.

Yugi smiled, agreeing on that as he notices that look Anzu as giving him. He sweat dropped, vowing he wouldn't hide stuff from them as he adds, actually having to tell them. ''Well that too Honda-kun but also well…''

The three listen up as Yugi explains what was really in his mind, leaving Jonouchi shocked with rage and fury. ''WHAT?!''

Anyone around them became unease, especially Ichigo who was on the other side and decides to leave with her friends, rather wanting to avoid crossfire than enter it.

''Oh that's actually nice of Ichigo to try dueling. I hope she gets it more than I had.'' Anzu says, smiling at the thought that maybe Ichigo could be a great female duelist like Mai… and hopefully one that wasn't ''negative'' or ''back-stealer'' like certain few.

Honda nods firmly, liking that as he says. ''Plus it would be somewhat impacting if Ichigo became a pro all thanks to Yugi's-''

''HOW CAN YOU WATCH HER IN THAT TOURNAMENT?!'' Jonouchi interrupts what Honda was saying, yelling at Yugi who sweat drops at his meltdown, replying back as cool as he is. ''You seem pretty sulking, Jonouchi-kun.''

''I'M NOT!'' Jonouchi replied furious while Honda hides behind Anzu, not wanting to be caught up by his overflowing rage.

Yugi sighs, figuring those would happen but he just smile as he explains. ''Anyway, if you guys want to come this afternoon, it would be nice. If not, haha, I wouldn't mind it.''

Anzu nods eyeing that Jonouchi would causes a havoc, banting at Ichigo and everything she would do in her duels and cause her to lose due to him.

''I-'' Honda really wanted to come and maybe see if she would wear something hot but Jonouchi stops him from even saying a word with a glance. ''We're busy.''

Honda shivers slightly, nodding to his orders to not further upset the beast of his friend. Anzu, however, wasn't at all afraid of Jonouchi's pity rage.

''I'm actually busy. I have to do overtime so I don't get fired due to coming to root for Yugi and Jonouchi in the tournament.'' Anzu explains, having gotten complains due to missing work during Battle City V3. That and also she's trying the tryout her chance to work in Café Mew Mew thanks to Ichigo's recommendation; although she said no promises due to Ryou's whole 'Rather-not-want-more-waitresses' policy.

''Plus I'm training super hard so that I do well for my interview in Café Mew Mew.'' Anzu adds, telling the guys who were left quiet. Honda was blinking, Yugi was surprised and Jonouchi… he was furious.

''Seriously?'' All three ask, each with a different expression. Anzu sweat drops, pretty certain this would happen.

Pretty soon lunch was over while Jonouchi rants at how bad of an idea that was for Anzu to work in the place of the cat girl. Anzu protest angrily. Honda and Yugi just kept quiet, not wanting to get into that mess.

Soon the afternoon arrives as Yugi got his stuff and decide to head out, waving goodbye to his friends. ''Well see you guys tomorrow.''

''Yugi, cheer Ichigo-chan up!'' Anzu advises the tricolor head with a peace sign. Yugi nods firmly with a small smile. ''I will.''

Jonouchi didn't say a word, still upset that Yugi was leaving as Honda salutes 'good luck' to him. And with that Yugi leaves to where that tournament would be held.

With their kind friend gone, Anzu could now glare at the blond-headed and tell him with a stern tone, done with the pity hate games between him and Ichigo. ''… How come you have to dislike Ichigo so much? Compare to Kaiba, I don't think you need to hate her.''

Jonouchi didn't say much at first, admitting she's not wrong that he hates Kaiba more than anyone else but he doesn't show that same kind of hate to Ichigo… maybe not until he got used to her. He was annoyed of her at the beginning but she grew to him. However, there is solo one thing he doesn't like about Ichigo and even Anzu can't admit he's not wrong.

''I don't hate her… I don't want her THAT close to Yugi.'' Jonouchi admits crossing his arms that he didn't exactly wanted to reveal that part. Anzu sighs, not believing that his dislike for Ichigo is because he fears that Yugi will love her and then the two will be in love, break apart and then Yugi would be broken up.

''You have to stop assuming that.'' Anzu points out to him, confident that things won't turn exactly like that. Jonouchi frowns, glaring serious at her. Honda sweat drops, feeling like the little kid in between of his two angry parents.

''It's not that I'm overreacting for nothing… I have a feeling they both might-'' Jonouchi tries to explain clearer but Anzu once more protest, not at all doubting it but also certain that things won't turn like that. ''How can you be so certain of that? You know how Yugi is. Me and him were something but we also had our doubts. And Ichigo already has a boyfriend and she loves him.''

There was silence as Jonouchi didn't say a word for a moment before he finally said. ''I don't know… ask her.''

Anzu just eyes him, knowing what Jonouchi means but she can tell that Ichigo isn't the type to hurt anyone's feelings like such.

''I just don't want either Yugi or Momomiya to regret this because right now Yugi has to protect the world from that demonic dragon bastard and Momomiya is still with Masaya right?'' Jonouchi proclaims, making Anzu silent to what to even say to that. ''Wouldn't you be jealous if another girl was near Yugi all the time… like Rebecca?''

Now Anzu got mad, just reminded of her as she tells him upset. ''She's annoying in many layers!''

Jonouchi shivers, not wanting to make the brunette mad but he had to say something. Anzu takes a small breathe in and adds, noticing something in Yugi. ''And… Yugi feels confident around Ichigo. It's thanks to that that he's going to be fine.''

''He does if you think about it. She was the first one to learn he's the Dragon Knight and reverse since he learned she was-'' Honda speaks out, informing those parts but the two shut him up once two girls were passing them.

''Point taken.'' Jonouchi and Anzu told Honda who nodded and then release their hands from his mouth.

''I'm only telling you this now Anzu.'' Jonouchi tells her, staring calmly at her to be in the lookout. Anzu looks at him back, giving him the same look as she replies. ''I know… but I'll confront her on that but you have to stop pushing her aside.''

''… Fine.'' The blond-headed young man spoke, letting things go. Anzu just nods. Honda still felt like the middle child, hoping he wasn't in this position.

**Elsewhere****…**

Yugi, alone, arrives at the direction that Ichigo gave him and was left surprised at the place he came to.

''The Black Clown?'' Yugi questions, looking at the competitive game shop to his grandpa's and it was owned by Otogi of all people. ''This is Otogi-kun's shop? Figures it would be this place.''

Yugi sweat drops, curious what exactly is the prize but he didn't get time to think as he heard Ichigo's voice, shouting at him. ''YUGI-KUN!''

The tricolor head turns around and sees Ichigo, wearing one of her many causal outfits along with the other Mew Mews. He sweat dropped, expecting as much that he wasn't the first person Ichigo asked. ''I guess I'm not the only one who came.''

The Pharaoh nods as Yugi walks over and greets the girls. ''Hey everyone.''

''Knowing there's too many of us, I understand you wouldn't address me or Zakuro-nee-chan first, Yugi-san.'' Mint pointed out, understanding that Yugi wouldn't address them properly due to the number of others. Ichigo just gave her a narrow glare as she explains this to Yugi. ''Ryou said it was fine if I brought everyone else along.''

Yugi nods, figuring as much that this would happen. He noticed that Ringo was shivering, comforting herself from the number of people around them.

''Ringo-kun, doing fine? Are you able to adjust partly fine?'' Yugi asks her; worried she might not handle the crowd around her. Ichigo frowns also concern for her. She did ask Ringo to stay behind but she protest, wanting to watch her duel.

''Well um… trying to Yugi-san. It still gives me the chills.'' Ringo speaks out softly, looking around her surroundings and still there were many people but Yuki, her pet-friend penguin, tries to confirm Ringo with its flat bird-like arms.

''Oh relax Ringo-chan! Be more like Pudding, na no da!'' Pudding points out, giving her a slap on the back which made the young brunette even more nervous. Erika sweat dropped, saying. ''Don't listen to her.''

Ringo nods softly, not wanting to be mean with Pudding. She turns to Ichigo and says to her smiling a little, still unease with the crowd. ''Um Ichigo-chan, good luck please.''

''You can count on it. Thanks to you girls and Yugi-kun, I'll win for sure!'' Ichigo replies, thankful for them. Lettuce helped her with the deck idea, Pudding was the energy to work hard, Mint for being lazy but told her to follow what she thought is best, Zakuro for the right decisions, Ringo for using cards she felt comfortable with and Erika for the experience. This brought joy in the cherry head's face.

''Ichigo seem more energetic about a card game you're famous on.'' Erika points out to Yugi who smile a little, giving her a friendly look. ''I didn't notice it.''

Mint sighs, not at all thrill about the whole duel thing but anyone who's anyone, rich or poor, love dueling. It would be a matter of time after hanging out with the former Duel King that Ichigo would get into the duel train.

''Don't you think she's putting too much confidence on something she might depress about if she loses?'' Zakuro suddenly asks Yugi while Ichigo went to the registry to confirm her sign in. Yugi sighs, not at all the expert to say that she shouldn't try a tournament right off the bat but it's also her choice overall.

''I never ask her to do this, she follow her heart like she has always done right, Zakuro-kun?'' Yugi replies, being honest that only Ichigo would try this. Zakuro smiles a little, agreeing that it's like her to do that. ''True.''

The group enters the card shop as the girls went to check up on Ichigo who went in advanced. Yugi was going to follow them until he got distracted by a voice calling out to him. ''Yugi-san!''

Yugi turns, knowing that voice anywhere. ''Otogi-kun!''

It was Otogi Ryuji, reaching to the tricolor head with a smile. Yugi smiles back, not at all surprised that he was here; after all this is his shop.

''I'm surprised you're here. I wasn't sure you would want to come to prepare yourself for Battle City V3's finals.'' Otogi said, apologizing he didn't told the others since he was busy with this second minute tournament and that Yugi and Jonouchi were more concerned with the finals of Kaiba's tournament.

Yugi chuckles softly, glad he was worry as he explains. ''I think I'm more than prepare. I actually learned of this from Ichigo-kun.''

''Oh that pretty girl that Jonouchi doesn't like?'' Otogi says, blushing as he'll admit there is something cute about Ichigo, although he shook it off once he remembers about Shizuka and her unrivaled beauty… before seeing Jonouchi's furious face.

Yugi sweat drops, starting to notice that Jonouchi has told a lot of people he doesn't want to know anything about Ichigo for many certain reasons. ''He has opinions… just not some of them being good.''

Otogi nods, turning to see who else sign in and spots Ichigo, leaping that she just sign in as the last participate.

''Wait. Don't tell me she's signing in as a duelist?'' Otogi asks him, surprised by this. Yugi nods, explaining to him what happened as he then added. ''I have faith Ichigo-kun can do her best, although I wish she told me about her plan in advance.''

Otogi nods, knowing full well that there's no chance for a beginner to win a tournament especially one who just started only after a few duels. He replies back to the tricolor head. ''I kinda hope she does fine. Especially since this tournament is featuring the Battle Boxes.''

''Battle Boxes?'' Yugi asks, puzzled by that. Otogi points towards one of them available in the corner. It is a small, clear box that surrounds a table and two chairs.

''They're the smaller versions to the Dueling Arenas. They work the same way like them except they fit at least in the building.'' Otogi explains, knowing that most beginning duelists don't own a Duel Disk. ''That and the Dueling Arena should be used for the final duel.''

''I like that idea.'' Yugi tells him, liking the sound of that.

Once all the duelists were sign in, Otogi steps on a large top-hill step and announces himself through his headset microphone. ''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I am most happy to present to you all to the first Black Clown Tournament! Any duelist may participate, from beginner to experts. The winner of this duel will earn a special one-of-a-kind prize.''

He raises his hand, showing the briefcase prize he's holding.

''Cash money Nya!'' Ichigo mutters excited to get something as a prize. Mint gave her a look, not at all sure why she wanted money. Ichigo notices her look and raise an eyebrow

''What? My Oto-san got his own company but he doesn't get the money, he gets a normal paycheck.'' Ichigo explains her situation with a bothersome tone as Mint gets it and smirks softly, relief that someone like Ichigo wasn't at all rich as she expected her.

''Oddly grandfather didn't mind and Oto-san doesn't either.'' Ichigo adds, having memories of her grandfather and he was just like her father. Back then she giggle since she was just a little girl; now that she's near an adult, not so much although she's still happy-peppy.

"ANYWAY… I'm going to win this all!'' Ichigo declares energetic, determine to win the whole thing in one go. The girls sweat drop, worry that their leader might push her luck just a little too much.

''Oh I can't wait.'' Mint mutters unsupported, not at all confident she'll win but then again telling Ichigo that won't stop her.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: I**__**'m going to do my best in this children's card game tournament Nya!**_

_**Yugi: You can do this Ichigo-kun. Believe in your deck and yourself.**_

* * *

Once the announcement was made, all 16 duelists were taken to one of the Battle Boxes, two each. They would have to fight each other tournament style as the remaining duelist who hasn't lost would be the winner.

''Now all duelists set?'' Otogi asks as each duelist including Ichigo nod. ''Then this is the first match so now let's START!''

"DUEL!'' All duelists shout, commencing the tournament. Yugi watches, wondering who else is in this tournament.

Ichigo, nervously, shakes her hand as her opponent blinks, not sure if she was scared.

''Eh… I summon Hero of the East!'' The boy declares, placing the monster on the Monster Card Zone and then the very warrior appears over the card.

Ichigo blinked completely amazed by what she just saw. It wasn't at all scary, in fact, the opposite.

''WOW! The monster appears over the card!'' The cherry head shouts, wanting to tap the little warrior with her finger as she giggles. ''So tiny and cute Nya.''

Her opponent became annoyed by what she was doing as he tells her to stop. ''Hey lady, do you mind if I can continue my turn.''

Ichigo stops, however, she clinches her fist.

''… What kind of lady am I?'' Ichigo asks him, now engulfed in a different aura as she gave him a glare. The boy panicked seeing the angry look on her face, answering her nervously. ''AW… young?''

''Good answer.'' Ichigo says, smirking as she's now very angry and serious.

The boy would regret it as Ichigo owes him with her powerful power-up Magician's Valkyria.

''Attack **Magician's Valkyria**!'' Ichigo commands as her magician attacks the boy directly and wins her the duel as she shouts excited. ''I WON!''

The boy sobs, not expecting such fire in the girl as Ichigo gives the crowd a peace sign of victory.

She moved up to the next match as she also got her opponent under her fingers and wins it too. ''AGAIN NYA!''

The girls were actually speechless that Ichigo is doing it, especially Mint who was taken back by this. Yugi smiles, watching Ichigo's spirit light up.

Now there were only 4 duelists and just like the previous two, Ichigo was dominating her opponent.

''Battle **Magician's Valkyria**, direct attack! Magic Illusion!'' Ichigo declares her attack as her Magician's Valkyria strikes hard at her opponent directly, dropping his Life Points to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Ichigo: 3600LP vs. Opponent: 0LP**

The opponent drops on his knees in defeat while Ichigo leaps up of joy, shouting as she won the semi-finals. ''I MADE IT TO THE FINALS NYA!''

Everyone sweat drop that she might have harmed the opponent's feelings. Ichigo sweat drops, stopping herself and bows to her opponent, apologizing. ''I mean nice game. You were super strong Nya. Thank you and happy wishes.''

Ichigo walks away fast, feeling bad about herself while her opponent sweat drops, not sure what to say about that.

''To think Ichigo of all the less important if not brilliant people made it this far.'' Mint mutters, face palming by how childless Ichigo is at times and this is even more proven. ''Pure luck.''

''Or pure heart.'' Yugi protests in a friendly tone, smiling. Mint sweat drops, not at all much. ''Questionable.''

After a brief pause, there were only two duelists who reached the finals.

''Ladies and gentleman, this is the finale of the tournament.'' Otogi announces to the audience, standing in the middle of a Dueling Arena; a large arena with two terminals as the center had what resemble zones to the Duel Monster's Zones except for Graveyard and Banished. ''Both duelists; present yourselves.''

Ichigo, nervously, walks towards the arena as if she was a robot. The girls sweat drop to see her act like that. Her opponent…

''Hey Yugi-san, isn't that…'' Otogi points out as the tricolor head turns and freaks out to see who it was. He really wasn't expecting her here.

''YUGI-KUN!'' Waving excited was Rebecca Hopkins, blushing of joy to see her favorite purple-eyes duelist. Yugi sweat drops, wishing he could hide like he used to, cursing his current height.

''Oh hey… Rebecca-kun.'' Yugi replies, smiling back at her. Ichigo blinks, looking at her opponent closer and it was the same girl who was hugging Yugi closely that one time… that and Anzu was furious.

''Oh that's you, the little girl from before.'' Ichigo states, recalling her and Rebecca overheard that, snapping at her. ''HEY! I'm not that little! Last I check I'm finishing my university career.''

''Oh that's so cute of… NYA?!'' Ichigo reacts of shock as were most the rest of the girls except Zakuro who knew this girl from before. Yugi sweat dropped, also surprised that Rebecca is going to finish her university too.

''But you're so young! And the glasses are cute too for someone in the university.'' Ichigo once again states, being honest about Rebecca and her cute style. The young girl blushes angrily, not wanting that kind of attention as she replies. ''I heard that!''

Rebecca sweat drop, sighing to calm down, placing one hand over her waist while the other adjusts her glasses. She really hoped she wasn't looking wrong but it was the same girl she saw before when Battle City V3 first announced.

''So you're my opponent?'' Rebecca questions getting Ichigo's attention who nods and she sighs. ''Wow, I was really that desperate trying this out.''

''What do you mean?'' Yugi asks, lifting his head up. Rebecca blushes of embarrassment, really hoping he wasn't here but now that he is, she might as well tell him.

''Yugi-kun, sorry but I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to duel you in Battle City. I lost just as I gained all my Locator Cards.'' Rebecca explains, recalling how lucky she got her hard earn Locator Cards and was ready to earn her last one but lost them all in a gamble. And her opponent was nothing she's faced before that overwhelmed her.

Just the thought of the person who she dueled with those dark Fairy-Types made her furious.

''I got so mad how I lost! It was unfair too.'' Rebecca added, stomping her foot at how pathetic she was to lose like that. Ichigo sweat drops at her troubles, feeling bad.

''Sorry to hear that.'' Yugi tells her as Rebecca calms down; happy he said that as she replies confident. ''Don't be. Because since you're here, I can show you my full strength against this newbie.''

Ichigo gave her opponent a glare by that last part. ''Hey!''

Rebecca ignores her childless call out as she tells her. ''So shall we or do you rather surrender?''

''No way Nya! I came this far to the finales and I'm not going to give up after all of this.'' Ichigo declares at her back, not going to turn back and forfeit just because her opponent is an experience duelist. If she ran away, then the help she receive from her friends would be for nothing and she won't abandon the support she needed to make her deck her own. ''I will win because I believe in the love this deck was made out of.''

Yugi smiles by remark while Rebecca adjusts her glasses a little confused, not sure what she just meant. ''Love?''

Ichigo just smiled, confident in the love that's now within her deck. Unaware by everyone, something was slightly glowing within the briefcase prize.

Both players enter their terminals as the Dueling Arena activated and both set their decks on the terminal's Duel Mat.

Ichigo wasn't sure but she felt a rush in this terminal, no, in this duel. It felt like this is what Yugi must feel when he duels someone of equal level if not more or close. This brought a smile on her face, excited for this moment.

''DUEL!'' Both players shouted, drawing their 5 cards and commencing the final duel of the tournament.

**Duel Screen: Ichigo: 4000LP vs. Rebecca: 4000LP**

''I'll start off if you don't mind.'' Ichigo asks first which Rebecca allows with a swirl of her hand; almost as if she doesn't who went first.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Ichigo**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Rebecca: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Ichigo declares, drawing her top card of her deck and smiles, checking her hand and confirmed her first move. ''I'll start with **Magician's Valkyria** in Defense Mode Nya!''

Ichigo summons the elegant **Magician's Valkyria** to her field, appearing with a calm serious stare as she's kneeling down in defensive position. Ichigo was really amazed that this giant basketball field-like machine can make her monster into real life. It made her think that this was how dueling was before the Duel Disk and notices how much more handy a Duel Disk is.

**Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

Rebecca stares upset that she's a card that only Yugi would use.

''And next I set three cards facedown and then I end my turn!'' Ichigo adds, setting three facedown cards in horizontal positions behind her magician.

Yugi watched closely, knowing full well that Ichigo has set up her straight-forward combo.

''_She's relay too much on that someone like Rebecca-kun will see through and counterattack._'' Yugi tells Atem mentally, unease that a pro like Rebecca will immediately see through that and counterattack. The pharaoh nods, crossing his arms as he replies.''_I don't disagree with you on that partner, although anything can happen._''

Yugi nods, hoping he's right. Still, anything can happen and knowing Ichigo's opponent is Rebecca, it's a sure bet.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Rebecca**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''Then let me show you how a real duelist duels! My turn, draw!'' Rebecca declares, drawing the top card from her deck. She forms a small smirk as she plays a card on her Monster Zone. ''I'll start by summoning **Ruby Dragon**!''

A red scale dragon appears on Rebecca's field, unleashing a powerful roar at the opponents. Ichigo blinked, pretty shaken by the dragon's strength.

**Ruby Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300**

Ichigo stares serious, confident she'll handle this. That was until Rebecca activates another card but on her Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''Next I activate the spell, Tribute to the Doomed!''

Yugi grits his teeth of pure shock while the other duelists watching were the same. Otogi crosses his arms, knowing Rebecca would try that. The only few who didn't know are most of the Mew Mews and obviously, Ichigo.

''I don't know that card.'' The red pigtail girl says clueless, not having the knowledge of what the card can do. Everyone else except Yugi was surprised she didn't know. Rebecca sighs, expecting a beginner like her wouldn't know what the card can do.

''Well a shame because I'll have to tell a nob like you.'' The pro duelist explains herself to the cherry head, telling her what her card can do. ''This card needs me to discard one card and in exchange lets me destroyed a monster my opponent controls!''

''NYA?!'' Ichigo shouts in shout, not expecting such a bard effect for her. Then bandages appear, wrapping themselves around Ichigo's monster. ''**Magician's Valkyria**!''

Her magician was now covered in bandages like a mommy, neatly wrapped up, and then vanishes from the field inside the coffin. Ichigo bit her lip nervously, not liking this.

''Now I can attack you directly! So go and attack directly **Ruby**-'' Rebecca is declaring her direct attack with her dragon until Ichigo responds, not going to let that happen. ''Reverse Trap open, **Soul Rope**!''

Rebecca didn't expect this as Yugi smirks softly. Ichigo sighs, relief she made the right choice to improve her current deck. Thanks to Yugi, she realized that using multiple Royal Degree cards were good cards but she shouldn't relay on that card solely if it ends up getting destroyed.

''By paying 1000LP, I can bring out a Level 4 monster from my deck and I pick another **Magician's Valkyria**!'' Ichigo explains, once again summoning a new **Magican's Valkyria** in exchange for 1000 of her Life Points.

**Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

''Now you can't attack me directly Nya!'' Ichigo adds, confident that she won't take the direct attack now since her magician has more defense than her opponent's dragon's attack power.

Rebecca sighs, hoping to cause big damage but this was fine too; she holds the lead and will make sure it remains as such as she eyes her hand.

''For now. Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn.'' Rebecca declares, ending her turn by setting two facedown cards behind her dragon.

The girls sigh, relief that their fearless if not simple-minded leader didn't lose there and then.

''She got lucky to escape that eh… direct attack?'' Mint asks, not as familiar with dueling terms as Erika nods that she got it right.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Ichigo**__: 3000LP H: 2 / Rebecca: 4000LP H: 1_

Ichigo sighs of relief that she got lucky but now she has to turn the tables. If she doesn't set up her combo now, it's over for her.

''_I got set up my lock or I'll lose._'' Ichigo told herself mentally, eyeing her deck and betting on it to help her as she announces.''My turn, draw!''

The cherry head draws her card and grins, shouting of joy that she got it. ''YES!''

Everyone sweat drops, especially Yugi, Erika and Otogi that she would do such a thing. Rebecca sighs annoyed, assuming only a newbie would make such a loud reveal of her hand, already guessing what she drew.

Ichigo soon realizes everyone was staring at her of confusion, making her pretty much nervous that she did that. She even shivers as she slowly says nervously. ''I-I… I-I m-mean I'll… s-start by summoning m-my th-third **Magician's Valkyria**.''

The cherry head summons her third and last copy of **Magician's Valkyria** to her field.

**Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

Now everyone was impressed as both magicians cross their wands, forming a barrier around each other. Ichigo giggles, now controlling her lock to prevent any attacks being made at her monsters.

''Now I formed my Lock Combo Nya! And to keep it like that, I reveal my trap; **Circle of the Casters**! Now both my magicians are protected from card effect destruction.'' Ichigo goes pass her lock and makes it even impossible for Rebecca to destroy her magicians with card effects now.

Everyone was amazed that she formed a solid lock but Yugi still had a bad feeling about it. Ichigo wasn't as she was too overconfident that she got it now and more since the card she drew is the card that will let her win the duel.

''And next I activate **Magical Blast**! Now I inflict 200 of damage for each Spellcaster-Type monsters on my field!'' Ichigo adds, activating her spell as both magicians charge up their wands with magic at Rebecca. Mint smiles, knowing that her clueless friend is going to play smart and win like so.

''Plus I can return it back to my hand instead of doing the Draw Phase, which means I-'' Ichigo was explaining her perfect combo, certain of victory until Rebecca smirks, adjusting her glasses. ''So you think.''

Ichigo blinks, confused by what she just said which didn't surprise Yugi one bit that she had a trick under her sleeve.

''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Imperial Order!'' Rebecca declares, revealing one of her set cards that shock Ichigo, not really knowing what the card does. ''What?''

Erika gulps, knowing what the card does as well as any duelist.

''This trap, as long as it remains on the field, negates the effects of all Spell Cards on the field!'' Rebecca explains, knowing that the annoying pigtail didn't know which left Ichigo speechless. Soon **Magical Blast's** effect was stopped by Rebecca's trap, sealing it.

''You really expect that combo will save you? I don't think so. A real duelist knows best to escape such simple combo unlike a nob.'' Rebecca declares, insulting Ichigo's weak combo which to others is pretty weak. Ichigo blushes in silence, shaken up that her sure-win combo is gone and to make it worse she can't even activate any spell cards.

Yugi was silent, expecting this but he didn't give up that Ichigo will pull herself together.

''I… I…'' Ichigo mutters, not sure what else she can do as she eyes her hand and sees a card. She added the card after what Yugi told her that her combo can be seen through and stopped by better experience duelists. She would take her chances as she sets the card. ''I set one card and end my turn.''

The cherry head sighs, not at all confident about the trap she set or the other one she had but at the moment, it was all she had left.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Ichigo: 3000LP H: 0 / __**Rebecca**__: 4000LP H: 1_

Rebecca just smiles, already certain that this girl was lucky in coming this far and would never be anyone to impress Yugi. She wouldn't let anyone beat her without a fight, especially one who uses easy tactics to win.

''Then it's my turn. Draw.'' Rebecca declares, now serious, drawing her top card. She then adds as her Standby Phase arrives. ''I pay 700 of my Life Points so that Imperial Order isn't destroyed.''

Her Life Points drop at 3300LP, forced to pay to leave her trap activate but it was better than to let Ichigo have her spells active. Not only had that but Rebecca has a small solution to this problem.

''But thanks to Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard, I gain 200LP during each one of my Standby Phases.'' Rebecca explains as a monster that she never summoned in her graveyard increases her Life Points up to 3500. Ichigo blinks, almost going to protest that she didn't have that card in the graveyard until she remembered that she did used that Tribute to the Doomed which required to discard a card. Ichigo sighs because of that, mad that she won't say that the little girl cheated because she didn't.

''I now summon Luster Dragon!'' Rebecca announces, summoning a stronger dragon than her current one. Ichigo could have sworn both dragons seemed too similar except with different colors.

Luster Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600

Ichigo was at least relief that her opponent can't attack her as long as both her **Magician's Valkyrias** were on the field.

''I'm not done as I activate my trap, **Dragon's Flame**!'' Rebecca suddenly proclaims, revealing her second facedown. The card shows the image of a Luster Dragon unleashing green flames upon a Revival Jam and seemingly not able to regenerate.

''This trap's effect can only be activated if I control two or more Dragon-Type monsters. And that means I negate the effect of all monsters my opponent controls.'' The young blonde duelist explains her trap's effect, leaving Ichigo stunned in terror. ''W-what?''

Yugi was quiet, not expecting that Rebecca would have a counter against the Magician's Valkyria Lock that soon but worse as Rebecca further explains. ''Not only that. When one of my Dragon-Type battles against an opponent's monster in defense mode, that monster loses 600 DEF.

Ichigo now sweats in horror, not expecting this either.

''Now go, Luster Dragon, **Ruby Dragon**!'' Rebecca orders both her dragons as they glare at their targets before signaling the attack. ''Attack and destroy both **Magician's Valkyrias**! Sapphire Spark! Crimson Combustion!''

Both **Ruby Dragon **and Luster Dragon charge forward, breathing flames upon both Ichigo's **Magician's Valkyrias** as their DEF instantly drop to 1200. Within an instant, the flames consumed both magicians and burn them away into nothing.

The Mews were left quiet, not sure what to express to see Ichigo's field gone.

''Now your Lock is gone and any chances you have to win this duel.'' Rebecca declares proudly, certain that Ichigo's only option was her lock and with all three of her **Magician's Valkyrias** gone, she can't win.

Even so, Rebecca was still upset that this girl's whole strategy involved not even attacking or making the attempt to using a good plan. That made her upset that someone like her made it this far just with that.

''Yugi shouldn't admire a newbie who doesn't even know the pride of a duelist.'' Rebecca states angrily, leaving Ichigo confused by what she meant. Yugi frowned as she further adds, pointing her finger at the red pigtail girl. ''I'll show you right now that any chances you had to win are done!''

''…'' Ichigo was silent, not saying a word as Yugi even had a bad feeling that she might not have a respond. Will she surrender automatically or…?

Ichigo is now in a bind against Rebecca and her experience deck. Can the red cherry head turn the tables or is this as far as she goes? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Ichigo****'s new cards (sort of):**

**_Soul Rope- Type: Normal Trap Card (Anime Version)**

Effect: When a monster(s) you control is destroyed: Pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck.

* * *

**Rebecca****'s new cards: **

***Dragon's Flame- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card's effect when you control 2 or more Dragon-Type monsters. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. During your Battle Phase only, all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 600 DEF.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Reaching the finals of the Mini-Tournament, Ichigo is pitted against Rebecca of all opponents and her first Pro Duelist. Now with her Magician's Valkyria Lock broken, can Ichigo still be able to turn the tables is this is as far as she goes?

Rebecca smiles at the thought of winning: Oh Yugi-kun will now truly admire me and show his affection towards me!

Lettuce: Oh no Ichigo-san!

Mint: Well obviously but can she pull a comeback?

Yugi: That's hard to tell but at how this looks, I-

Ichigo smirks with confidence: I got this Yugi-kun; I can still keep going Nya! I will now show the true strength of my own deck! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Strength of the Defensive! Ichigo's Neko Counterattack Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Yugi smiles a little: See you everyone next time to see Ichigo's passionate as a duelist.

Judai: See you all next time for the conclusion and something extra!


	23. 22: Ichigo's Neko Counterattack!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 22 of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 22: ****The Strength of the Defensive! Ichigo's Neko Counterattack!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Ichigo had decided and entered a small tournament for a chance to see if she could really be a duelist like Yugi and the others but also to win a prize. Yugi, uncertain of her chances especially after she said she had doubt in herself, still had faith that she__'ll do her best and decided to go with her and cheered her on._

_As he left to cheer for her along with the other Mews since Jonouchi and the others wouldn't or well couldn't go, Ichigo did her best to go through the small tournament and managed to arrive to the finals… and her opponent just had to be Rebecca Hopkins who was unable to make it to the Battle City V3's finales and has a chance to still show her presence as the American Duel Monster Champion._

_The two clashed in the final round as Ichigo set up her Magician's Valkyria Lock, however, Rebecca counter and sealed Ichigo's own lock. Now with her lock gone and having many of her cards sealed, can Ichigo really win now? Or is she hiding something else under her sleeves?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Ichigo was still silent, completely taken back by how her opponent and first pro duelist she's fought, Rebecca, manages to complete ruin her combo.

The girls watch worry that the red cherry head may not be able to win this fight around. Yugi just remain quiet, staring carefully at the duel.

Ichigo has just lost her **Magician's Valkyria** monsters due to her opponent's other trap, losing her lock. What's worse was that her other trap made sure neither player can use Spell Cards now.

Ichigo's Life Points: 3000LP

Field: **Circle of the Casters** (Continuous Trap) Two Facedown Cards (Spell or Trap)

Hand: 0

Rebecca still had Marie the Fallen One in her graveyard, making sure she gains 200LP for each one of her Standby Phases and holds the current advantage in the duel.

Rebecca's Life Points: 3500LP

Field: **Ruby Dragon** and Luster Dragon (Normal Monsters), **Dragon's Flame**, Imperial Order (Continuous Traps)

Hand: 1

Rebecca smiles of overconfidence, having plenty of advantages on her side of the field more than Ichigo's and almost certain about her chances to win.

"I'll just end my turn with that.'' Rebecca announces proudly, almost certain that next turn she'll win the duel.

Everyone watches, also certain that a beginner could never beat a pro duelist, especially under these conditions.

''Ichigo-onee-chan is in a bad position.'' Ringo says, unease that Ichigo might not be able to win. Erika sighs, agreeing with that as she could tell just how much their difference are.

''I don't blame her. Ichigo is facing a Pro Duelist who has more experience and skill than her.'' Erika adds her arms crossed over.

Yugi nods calmly to her words, knowing she's right but he does reply. ''You're not wrong there Erika-san, but a true duelist is determined by their heart and trust in one's self as well as their cards.''

Erika smiles softly not at all surprised while the other girls weren't so sure that those things and words are even true.

''I know Ichigo-kun will pull things together.'' Yugi adds calmly, staring at Ichigo who was still silently. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he could feel that Ichigo has a strong pulse of strength in her. The girls eye their leader, almost able to tell that she hasn't given up.

''Besides, she hasn't used her true strength yet.'' Yugi adds once more, knowing full well that Ichigo hasn't used up the true form of her deck yet.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Ichigo**__: 3000LP H: 0 / Rebecca: 3500LP H: 1_

Rebecca eyes her opponent who was still mute since her last move. She's almost certain the girl is scared stiff of doing anything.

''You can give up if you want. Someone like myself would understand if-'' Rebecca suggests, not wanting to go further in the duel but just then Ichigo slowly forms a small smile. ''I'm no giving up.''

Rebecca was startled by that sudden voice the pigtail said. Ichigo lifts up her face forward, presenting a strong and determine eyes. Yugi smiles to see them.

''I will believe in myself because this deck of mine has yet to show what it can do!'' Ichigo declares serious, not at all discourage of losing her lock as she still know she can try harder. It was thanks to her friends that she rebuild her deck into something more than a simple lock. She eyes the top card of her deck, not going to give up after all the hard work she did with reshaping her deck. Now she can show everyone what kind of duelist she is.

''My turn… Draw!'' Ichigo declares energetic, smiling as she draws her card. She looks at it and smiles at what she drew. She eyes the facedown she set before and vowing to show her own dueling style.

''I activate my Trap Card!'' Ichigo declares, revealing one of her facedown cards. The card was a trap that shows the image of three copies of Key Mace. ''**Triple Wondrous**!''

Rebecca prepares herself, not sure what that trap does.

''This card first requires me to banish the three copies of **Magician's Valkyrias** I have in my graveyard for the rest of the game.'' Ichigo explains her trap's effect while banishing her three **Magician's Valkyrias**. ''Next I destroy all face-up spells and traps on the field and next both players draw 3 cards!''

Soon the trap fires a three-way beam, attaching themselves onto Imperial Order, **Dragon's Flame** and **Circle of the Casters**. And once all three were lock, Ichigo's active trap exploded and destroyed all cards connected to it. Rebecca brace herself as her two powerful continuous traps were gone, removing the disadvantage that Ichigo once had.

But that wasn't the surprising part; it was the red cherry head who removed her three most important cards to form the lock she had.

''_So she's willing to banish her three lock monsters to draw more cards and in return destroy my cards too._'' Rebecca said to herself, actually astonished that she did that while drawing her 3 cards. Ichigo smiles eyeing her deck again and declares, drawing her three cards. ''Here goes… DRAW!''

Ichigo drew and smile as she summons a brand new monster. ''It's time to introduce yourself! I now summon **Iriomoto Kitty** Nya!''

A small black cat with pink eyes appears on the field in attack position. The girls blink as that cat looks very similar to Ichigo in her cat form with the exception that this cat is wearing a red ribbon that Mew Ichigo's tail would have then her neck collar ribbon bell.

**Iriomoto Kitty Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

''Ha! How adorable. You summoned that monster in the wrong pose.'' Rebecca points out to the pigtail that she placed her monster in the wrong position. Ichigo shook her head, explaining herself. ''I didn't Nya. And Yugi-kun would use Kuriboh the same and he's just as cute as my kitty.''

Rebecca just eyes her monster, admitting that if it was Yugi, he would try such a stunt.

''I use my kitty's effect which lets me add a card from my deck to my hand as long as that card has Cat, Kitty and Mew in its name.'' Ichigo declares as her **Iriomoto Kitty** throws a ball of yawn and hits the field. Ichigo searches her deck and picks the card she wanted.

The girls, except Erika, were confused by the last part Ichigo mention, muttering to themselves. ''Mew?''

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Ichigo ended her turn after setting a facedown card behind her kitty.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 3000LP H: 3 / __**Rebecca**__: 3500LP H: 4_

Rebecca became if not frustrated that her opponent is stalling this far knowing she will lose either way. And worse part, it only reminded her of the kind of person she was before.

''There's a rule that you shouldn't leave yourself open like this and I'll show right now how naive that is!'' Rebecca declares, drawing her card. ''My turn, draw!''

Lettuce was watching her closely, assuming something and asks Yugi. ''She doesn't at all like Ichigo, does she?''

Yugi eyes her and replies with a small smile. ''No, it's just Ichigo-kun is basically using a similar kind of strategy that Rebecca-kun used to focus on.''

''Story time!'' Pudding demands excited as Yugi sweat drops, not at all wanting to explain what happened but he might not have a choice.

''When I first duel her, she used Millennium Shield, a monster that has 3000 and combine it with Ring of Magnetism; an Equip Spell that forces the opponent to attack it.'' The purple eyes duelist explains, recalling that day after he just return home from Duelist Kingdom. Back when he first met her, Rebecca was a completely different person if not vengeful… and in Jonouchi and Anzu's words 'spoil brat'.

''To top it off, she used a monster called Cannon Soldier which is similar to **Magical Blast**, requiring to tribute a monster the player controls and then inflicts 500 of damage to the opponent.'' Yugi further added getting the interest of the other girls especially Mint. Now that he made that clear, Ichigo and Rebecca are alike in the way of using defense.

''I broke her lock and turn the tables. To Rebecca-kun, this only reminded her of the person she used to be who wanted to take revenge against me after learning that her grandfather's copy of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was ripped apart. After that, I gave up the duel and placed the blame on myself although it was Kaiba-kun's doing. In the end, things were clear up and Rebecca saw such thing as kindness from me'' Yugi finishes the story, relief things turn the way they did.

He somehow sweat drops as the girls stare at him closely as if there was more and he had to say it, gulping. ''And she really likes me. I think a little too much.''

The girls smile, figuring as much and leaving Yugi unease now. Otogi sweat drops, feeling bad for him to admit that.

''Marie the Fallen One's effect increases my Life Points by 200 during each of my Standby Phase.'' Rebecca announces as her fallen angel in her graveyard grants her 200LP, now making her total 3700LP. ''I'm going to make sure you can't even avoid this!''

''Bring it Nya!'' Ichigo replies determine to give it her best. Rebecca smiles a bit, actually impressed that she's still full of courage knowing she can't win.

''I'll admit; some newbies would be scared so I'll give you props for being strong.'' Rebecca tells her honestly, smiling a bit as Ichigo smiles back. Yugi did too, noticing these two will now give everyone something to see.

''First I activate the spell Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!'' Rebecca declares, drawing two additional cards thanks to her spell.

''I set four cards facedown first and next I tribute **Ruby Dragon** to summon up Luster Dragon #2!'' Rebecca announces, setting 4 facedown cards and next her red dragon vanishes and was replaced by the emerald colored dragon.

Luster Dragon #2 Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400

''Battle! Luster Dragon, attack that furball!'' Rebecca declares entering her Battle Phase as her first Luster Dragon comes at Ichigo's weak kitty. ''Sapphire Spark!''

The girls panic if that attack hits, Ichigo will take major damage.

''If her monster is destroyed, then she'll take on the full force of Luster Dragon #2.'' Otogi informs them, making them even more worried although Yugi or Erika weren't. This was proven when Ichigo forms a small smile.

''That won't happen Nya! I reveal my Quick-Play Spell, **Badge of Courage**!'' Ichigo shouts, revealing one of her facedown cards. It was a spell that shows a badge with a cat's paw print, glowing like if a signal.

''What? A Quick-Play Spell?'' Rebecca utters in surprised as Ichigo explains her spell as Luster Dragon's attack was stopped. ''When the opponent declares an attack on a Cat or Kitty monster I control, I can Special Summon a monster card from my deck.''

Ichigo searches her deck and pulls the card she needed.

''Come out, **Kitty Guardians**!'' Ichigo calls upon, summoning a group of helmet, shield carrying group of kittens.

**Kitty Guardians Lvl 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2400**

''So what? You just summoned another defensive monster.'' Rebecca pointed out, getting annoyed with the same play. ''Just attack Luster Dragon, take down that weaker kitty!''

Ichigo grins, wagging her finger as guarding kitties charge forward against the attack.

''I activate **Kitty Guardian's** effect. It redirects any attack my opponent declares to this card only.'' Ichigo explains surprising Rebecca as the kitty group intercepts Luster Dragon's attack on the weaker lone kitty, countering the attack. Rebecca braces as she takes the Battle Damage between the differences which would be 500.

''Lucky me Nya.'' Ichigo declares winking. Rebecca sighs, admitting this was a better than a simple lock.

''I guess I'll just end my turn.'' Rebecca announces, pretty much done with her turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Ichigo**__: 3000LP H: 3 / Rebecca: 3200LP H: 1_

Ichigo smiles, completely different than she was before as if she was a completely different duelist.

''Now the real counterattack begins Nya! My turn, draw!'' Ichigo declares energetic, drawing her top card. She eyes it and smiles more as she places it on her Monster Card Zone. ''I summon **Cat Hunter**!''

Soon appears a well growth black cat with a scar over her left eye, carrying a sword on its mouth and having sharp claws.

**Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

Now Rebecca felt threatened to see an actual monster.

''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **The Big March of Animals**!'' Ichigo adds activating another Quick-Play Spell as it all effects all her current monsters on the field as she explains. ''Until the end of this turn, all Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster I control!''

''There're 3 Beast-Type monsters Ichigo controls which means-'' Lettuce did the math easily while Erika adds with a small smirk. ''They all gain 600 ATK each!''

Iriomoto Kitty went up to 900ATK while Kitty Guardians was 600ATK and Cat Hunter was 2400ATK

''SUPER NEAT!'' Pudding suddenly got excited, still not getting it but wants Ichigo to do something amazing. Yugi agrees with her on that, wanting to see what Ichigo will perform. Zakuro smiles while Mint was surprised, not expecting something smart from her.

''Battle!'' Ichigo announces her Battle Phase, surprising almost everyone as to why would she attempt to attack if Luster Dragon #2 is still a threat.

''But Ichigo-onee-chan's cat monster doesn't have the attack to beat both dragons.'' Ringo realize, making this attempt almost not enough. Ichigo would show her as commends her new cat monster. ''**Cat Hunter**, attack the first Luster Dragon!''

**Cat Hunter** leaps up above the air, glaring down at the weaker Luster Dragon as if it was its prey.

Ichigo smiles as she adds, revealing her monster's effect. ''**Cat Hunter's** effect gains it 400 ATK when it battles an opponent's monster until the end of the Battle Phase!''

Now this surprised everyone as **Cat Hunter** went up to 2800ATK. Rebecca became startle by the fact if her monster could do that, why not attack her stronger Luster Dragon.

''Quick Slash!'' The cherry head shouts as her cat descends down like an arrow and slashes right through the first Luster Dragon with both its sword and claws. It took a moment before Luster Dragon roars and became nothing else but fracture hologram pieces. Rebecca took the hit of 900 of damage; her Life Points dropping.

Mint was still puzzled if that cat had such an effect, why not attack the much more threatening Luster Dragon #2 but Zakuro knew this wasn't the end of Ichigo's counterattack.

''**Cat Hunter's** second effect activates when it destroys an opponent's monster, he can attack again!'' Ichigo reveals her cat's second effect, leaving almost everyone watching with stunned expressions, even Rebecca. ''What?''

Yugi smiles, doing the math and says. ''Ichigo's monster has 2800ATK plus it'll gain 400 ATK extra when it battles another monster. That means it surpasses Rebecca's Luster Dragon #2.''

''Take down Luster Dragon #2! Quick Slash!'' Ichigo commands as **Cat Hunter** dashes at the larger dragon, its claws sharpen as it went up to 3200ATK. Luster Dragon #2 tries to fight back breathing flames at it but Ichigo's cat went so fast it passes right through the flames and slashes the dragon in two, shattering it into pieces as well.

Rebecca braces for the damage, not believing she lost 800 of her Life Points but both her dragons at the same time.

The girls were speechless to see Ichigo dueling as if she was like Yugi, from what they previous saw except Ringo who's starting to get astonished.

Ever since he check out Ichigo's improvement on her deck , the former Duel King saw the potential and the heart Ichigo put in it that now he's sure that she can show what kind of duelist she is.

''Amazing, Ichigo-kun. The cards that she added had given a new different feeling in her heart. Now her cards and her heart are connected as one.'' Yugi adds smiling, amazed by this Ichigo than the one he dueled.

Rebecca pants a bit, not expecting such an onslaught from this girl. What's more was this suddenly burning desire around the pigtail girl.

''_What fearsome force she just showed._'' Rebecca stated, her left hand shaking of such fear. She tries to calm down, struggling a bit since she hasn't had this kind of feeling before.

''_No, I won't lose to someone who has just started dueling. I have faith in myself and my deck, just like Yugi-kun._'' She tells herself, not going to give up just like how her crush wouldn't either.

''Go, **Iriomoto Kitty**! Direct attack!'' Ichigo declares her next attack, using her smaller kitty as she leaps at Rebecca with small claws. ''Kitty Scratch!''

If the attack hits, then Rebecca would lose more of her Life Point but she wasn't going to let that counter as she reveals one of her own facedowns. ''Reverse Trap Open, Rope of Life!''

Ichigo stares somewhat upset as **Iriomoto Kitty's** attack was temporary stopped. Yugi knew pretty well that the duel wouldn't be Ichigo's even though it seemed like it for an inexperience look.

''This trap can special summon a monster that was destroyed in battle in exchange of discarding my entire hand. Plus that monster gains 800ATK.'' Rebecca explains her trap, discarding Witch of the Black Forest as she brings back her stronger dragon. ''Come back Luster Dragon #2!''

Luster Dragon #2 appears once again on the field, now possessing 3200ATK.

Luster Dragon #2 Lvl 6 ATK: 3200 (2400) DEF: 1400

Ichigo bit her lip, calling off her kitty's attack. ''Don't attack **Iriomoto Kitty**.''

Ichigo's monster obeys which brought a small smirk on Rebecca's face as she continues revealing another facedowe card. ''I'm not done as I reveal my own Quick-Play Spell, Adamantine Sword Revival!''

Yugi now realized that Rebecca already had a countermeasure if Luster Dragon #2 gets up destroyed.

''By releasing Luster Dragon #2 that was just special summoned, I can now Special Summon Diamond Head Dragon from my deck to the field! Appear, Diamond Head Dragon!'' Rebecca announces, sacrificing her revived dragon as she calls upon her ace monster. This dragon resemble like an evolved form of Luster Dragon #2 although at first it had 0 ATK.

Diamond Head Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 2800

Ichigo was confused as she was going to ask what's with the new dragon but Rebecca further explains immediately. ''Diamond Head Dragon gains the ATK of Luster Dragon #2 when it was tribute plus 1000 ATK.''

This surprised the red cherry head as Diamond Head Dragon's ATK went up by the total that Luster Dragon #2 gain through Rope of Life plus 1000 ATK.

''4200ATK?'' Lettuce calculated the math and indeed it was a fierce monster now. She knew from helping Ichigo with certain things on this game that the monster with the strongest attack will always win.

This seemed to be affecting Ichigo as she mutters unease. ''I… I…''

The girls frown to see that their leader/friend is starting to doubt herself, but it wasn't the slightly as Ichigo soon smiles at her monsters, thanking them. ''Amazing **Cat Hunter**, **Iriomoto Kitty**, **Kitty Guardians**! You're all the best!''

Rebecca was taken back by sudden surprise while Yugi smiles quietly.

''I thought I wasn't ready to show the kind of duelist I could be but thanks to you three, I know the kind of duelist I am Nya!'' Ichigo tells her three cat monsters, all nodding to hear her resolve. Ichigo nods back, eyeing serious at Rebecca. ''Let's win this.''

The young American girl was taken back by her opponent's determination even more.

''_This girl._'' She said to herself, amazed by her now.

Something was watching Ichigo's love for her monsters with pink eyes in the very dark corner.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Ichigo ends her turn, setting another card facedown.

As things look, can Ichigo turn the tables against her opponent with a monster with over 4000ATK?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: I**__**'m not done showing off what my cat friends and I can do Nya!**_

_**Rebecca: In my next turn, Diamond Head and I will win this duel newbie.**_

* * *

The duel continues as Ichigo is in the lead with 3000LP and possessing three monsters which one of them is capable of redirecting an attack to itself. However, on Rebecca's side she has 1500LP but has a powerful Diamond Head Dragon with 4200ATK, the strongest monster on the field.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Ichigo: 3000LP H: 1 / __**Rebecca**__: 1500LP H: 0_

Even if this beginner is showing her best, Rebecca wasn't going to throw the down. She has a pride too.

"This is the turn I'll settle this! My turn, draw!'' Rebecca declares proudly, proclaiming her final turn which Ichigo nervous a bit.

''I doubt any attempt she does will work since Ichigo has more Life Points and her **Kitty Guardians** will intercept any hit she attempts on Ichigo.'' Zakuro analyzed the situation pretty well however Yugi wouldn't be so sure.

''Marie the Fallen One's effect activates.'' Rebecca announces, her Life Points going up by 200LP plus. Then she activates the only card in her hand. ''I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards but then I discard 2 cards.''

Rebecca takes a moment to inhale calmly and place her hopes onto this. She soon draws her three cards and then became startled by one of the cards she drew.

''Next I activate my Continuous Trap, **Call of the Haunted**!'' Rebecca activates her second to last facedown card as her Graveyard slot glows. ''This trap also special summons a monster from my graveyard. Appear the angel of strength, Guardian Angel Joan!''

Rebecca summons forth an angelic woman to the field, dressed in white.

Guardian Angel Joan Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Ichigo didn't like this since her **Kitty Guardians** will not survive two attacks from two stronger monsters. However, that wasn't Rebecca's aim.''

''I'll place all my hopes… onto this card!'' Rebecca says, holding her last card with both her hands, smiling as she activates it. ''I activate the Spell Card, **Ties of Friendship**!''

Yugi was left in shocked. The image of the new spell resemble the very same Ties of Friendship he gave Rebecca when they first met except the young girl with wings is chanting for fallen monsters on a battlefield, giving them hope.

''That card.'' Yugi mutters still amazed to see that card now being played by her.

''In exchange that this turn all damage my opponent receives is reduce in half, Diamond Head Dragon can attack up to the number of different types in my graveyard. Right now I have 4 in my graveyard.'' Rebecca explains her spell's effect as she reveals Luster Dragon, Witch of the Black Forest, Marie the Fallen One and Fire Princess from her Graveyard.

Ichigo widens her eyes of shock from what she just heard, saying. ''No way Nya.''

''And that's not all. I reveal my second Continuous Trap, Dragon's Rage!'' Rebecca wasn't done as she shouts and activates her last trap, sealing the duel. ''When a Dragon-Type monster I control battles an opponent's defense monster, it causes piercing damage when my dragon has more ATK than your monster's DEF.''

Ichigo sweats from the side of her face, now looking scared. The girls were even more unease. Yugi frowns, knowing the trap will go through **Kitty Guardian's** defense and still hit Ichigo's Life Points.

''Go, Diamond Head Dragon, attack **Kitty Guardians**!'' Rebecca enters her Battle Phase, declaring her attack with her strongest monster as it chargers up white flames in its mouth. ''Friendship Stream!''

The dragon lets out the white flames, breathing them at Ichigo's cat group. If the red cherry head doesn't counter this, she'll take the damage but then she remembers her facedown card she kept hidden. It was the first card she got from Ishizu. It was that card that made her think about making her own deck and even help her rebuild it.

''_I'll use the card Ishizu-san gave me._'' Ichigo says to herself, not going to let that card be a waste as she activates it. ''Reverse Trap open, **A Paw's Shining Star**!''

The trap's image shows many stars that form together to become a cat's paw.

Rebecca stares calmly, not at all concern what that trap does although she did narrow her sight at what kind of trap it was.

''This trap reduces all damage I take from my cat friends into 0!'' Ichigo explains her trap's effect, smiling that she won't have to take damage from two attacks this turn.

Rebecca slowly forms a smirk, her eyes closed as she adjusts her glasses, telling her otherwise. ''Not going to happen.''

Ichigo blinks of confusion, not understanding it until her new trap is suddenly destroyed without any reason. This left her speechless as Rebecca tells her smiling. ''**Ties of Friendship**, during this turn, can destroy any card that activates!''

Ichigo widens her eyes, taken back by this news.

''And since Ichigo-kun's card is a Continuous Trap Card and needs to be on the field, it can't reduce the damage into 0!'' Yugi points out, seeing the flaw of Ichigo's defensive trap. It was a good attempt but it wasn't enough.

Ichigo may have lost her trap but she can use something else from it as she states. ''I can still use my destroyed trap's second effect which lets me add a card that starts with Kitty, Kitten or Cat in its text to my hand.''

Ichigo searches for a card and adds it to her hand. Even so, Diamond Head Dragon's flames still burn Ichigo's **Kitty Guardians**. The kitties weren't destroyed but Ichigo took the piercing the damage which was 900 of damage due to **Ties of Friendship's** effect.

''Battle again Diamond Head Dragon! Friendship Stream!'' Rebecca commands again as her dragon unleashed the same overwhelming white flames once again at Ichigo's kittens, burning them and destroying them.

''**Kitty Guardians**!'' Ichigo shouts in horror as her Life Points drop once again by 900. Now things looked bad for her as Diamond Head Dragon can still attack 2 more times.

''Now attack **Cat Hunter**! Friendship Stream!'' Rebecca orders as Diamond Head Dragon breathe is destructive fire attack now at Ichigo's stronger cat. The girls panic that if this attack hits, then Ichigo will lose 1200LP and will lose the duel.

''**Cat Hunter's** effect gains it 400 ATK boost when it battles an opponent's monster.'' Ichigo says, grateful that **Cat Hunter** had such effect but sad that she can't protect her. The flames consumed the scarred-eye cat and destroyed it, making Ichigo shout once more upon another fallen monster of hers. ''**Cat Hunter!**''

The cherry haired girl takes the damage of 1000, still holding in the duel with only 200LP.

Things really looked bad as now Ichigo only had her weak Iriomoto Kitty with only 300ATK against two monsters over 1000ATK.

Rebecca smiles knowing that one more attack will end this duel and win her the whole match.

''Now finish off **Iriomoto Kitty**!'' Rebecca declares her final attack as Diamond Head Dragon charges up its flames tightly, white sparks flying in its mouth before releasing them all towards Ichigo's last monster. ''Friendship Stream!''

The attack is fired towards **Iriomoto Kitty** as Ichigo watches only for second before the white flames consumed them both.

''Ichigo!'' The girls shouted except Erika and Yugi who were silent. Otogi sighs, hoping the new girl could have done something but at least she tried her best.

Rebecca just watches the flames, still confident she won but she had a strange feeling it wasn't the case. So her doubts were confirm as the white fire died out and revealed Ichigo, smiling, as her Life Points were untouched and **Iriomoto Kitty** will on the field.

This left a huge shock for everyone except Erika and Yugi who smile.

''But how did-'' Rebecca was asking but Ichigo replied by presenting her last facedown. ''I use my trap Nya.''

Rebecca eyes the trap and sighs; it was **Silver Dollar**. She should have seen that coming. ''**Silver Dollar**?''

''This trap protects **Iriomoto Kitty** from being destroyed in battle and I take no damage for this turn. And since your spell only destroys a card but not negate its effect, well you know Nya.'' Ichigo explains that as she recalls activating it for this one moment to prevent losing her kitty.

''Amazing Ichigo-nee-chan!'' Ringo shouted of excitement, her heart still pouncing by how tense up this felt. Was this really the feeling of dueling?

''Yea… except she could have used it on her other monster that would have prevented all other monsters from being destroyed in battle.'' Mint suddenly speaks up, realizing that **Kitty Guardians**, if used with **Silver Dollar**, would have prevented major damage. Ichigo naturally heard that, getting frustrated that she could have done that but if she did that… if she knew and this made her even more embarrassed.

''I HEARD YOU MINT!'' Ichigo yells angrily at the rich girl who sighs, expecting as much from her. Ichigo blushes reddish more, muttering to herself. ''I didn't think about it like that.''

Mint forms a smirk to hear that. Yugi sweat drops, actually siding with Ichigo that she used that trap in the last second than using it on **Kitty Guardians** because then Rebecca would have attacked **Iriomoto Kitty** and win the duel automatically.

Rebecca also saw through that and knew she would have won if she used that trap by the start.

''Don't feel bad. I never expected a newbie to think the way of a pro duelist.'' Rebecca admits to her, surprising Ichigo by her sudden praise. The pro duelist sighs, knowing she can't attack with Guardian Angel Joan due to her spell's effect.

''A shame Joan can't attack due to **Ties of Friendship's** effect. I end my turn.'' Rebecca states as she ends her turn. Everyone watching didn't expect that the beginner has hold on her own for this long but it seemed too certain that Ichigo won't be able to turn things around.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Ichigo**__: 200LP H: 2 / Rebecca: 1700LP H: 0_

Rebecca notices the field and hand that Ichigo had and knew even if she put up another wall, with 200LP left and with Dragon Head Dragon with Dragon's Rage along with Guardian Angel Joan, she's already won.

"With just one monster with barely any attack, what more can you really do? I won't suggest you surrender but you've done a lot and I will admit you're a strong duelist.'' Rebecca sanctions Ichigo, accepting even for a beginner she gave her a fight.

Ichigo nods, knowing full well she's not wrong. As things looked, she shouldn't have gotten this far but she did. What more could she asked?

''You're right Nya. This is as far as I can go.'' Ichigo replies, assuring and admitting her disadvantage. She's fully aware that she can't win. ''With the kind of field and hand I have left and your overwhelming field, I have no doubt I will lose.''

Ringo and Pudding both got mad that their fearless leader would give up and were going to shout at her to not lose but Yugi stops both, watching Ichigo serious yet calm.

And then Ichigo stares at Rebecca with the same determined glance. ''But… Yugi-kun wouldn't give up!''

Rebecca widens her eyes, shocked that her opponent isn't going to admit defeat just like Yugi wouldn't. Ichigo recalls all the duels she's seen Yugi so far in and all the kind of struggles he went through each one and yet he always had that confident smirk on his face; never once admitting he will lose. Just the way he duels, has made her want to do what he does.

''He would take on any challenge and surpass it over and over again.'' Ichigo announces to not just Rebecca but everyone else. Yugi was silent, not expecting she would do a speech. Ichigo smiled, taking a small breath, before continuing. ''I don't know why I duel but I can be certain why I duel is because when I see him duel, he finds joy and duels for the fun of going through those challenges.''

Yugi just watches, still silent as he notices Ichigo holding her hands tightly.

''I also…'' Ichigo struggles, saying words from her heart that she wanted to say, especially to Yugi and then finally shouts them out. ''Want to take on those challenges and to show everyone that even someone like me can duel too! I'll believe in myself and create something amazing and loving Nya!''

Yugi blushes by those words that Erika notice, also blushing. Rebecca's face turns red, almost assuming too fast that this girl might want Yugi but that can't be.

''My turn…'' Ichigo starts saying, holding the top card of her deck with her hand. She closes her eyes, remembering what Yugi told her to believe in her deck and let the cards guide her. As this went on, the same presence was watching Ichigo, almost as if finding comfort in her through its pink baby eyes.

''_I will believe in these cards and in myself too._'' Ichigo told herself before shooting her eyes widen open and draws loudly. ''LOVE DRAW NYA!''

Everyone sweat drops, taken back by the corny name she just gave her draw. ''Love Draw?''

Ichigo didn't care what others said or if her cards didn't help her; at least she tried her best. That change the moment she eyes the card she drew leaving her stunned by surprised. ''This card.''

The cherry head soon blushes of joy, getting Rebecca's attention of worry as Ichigo summons the card she drew.

**(Now Playing OST… Impossible Victory from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''Here comes my last counter-counterattack! Come out my feline of magic, **Kitten Magician**!'' Ichigo calls upon as a red haired, yellow colored eyes cat girl mage wearing a white robe and magician's hat and wand appears on Ichigo's field.

**Kitten Magician Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 400**

Rebecca was confused why Ichigo would summon a weak monster on her field; still she didn't let down her guard.

''Now I have everything set for the big counterattack! I now-'' Ichigo begins to say, holding up a card as she soon pauses and felt a strange feeling in her entire body.

''_What… why did I…_'' Ichigo said mentally, not sure of this overwhelming feeling in her body but the sensation reminded her of when she first became a Mew Mew. ''_This feeling… I…_''

The nostalgic feeling made Ichigo to for a smile, now chanting the card she's holding. ''Awake from your dormant light. I activate the Spell Card; **The Light of Hope, Mew Pendant**!''

The girls widen their eyes as well as Yugi as the card Ichigo used show the image of a pendant that just resemble the Mew Pendant except it looked very different.

''That almost resembles ours.'' Erika stated holding her own Mew Pendant to compare it. Yugi watches carefully as Ichigo explains her spell's effect. ''I now send both **Kitten Magician** and **Iriomoto Kitty** from the field in order to use my card's activation!''

The spell glows as the very pendant in the card appears around **Kitten Magician's** neck. **Iriomoto Kitty** purrs before turning into energy and fusing itself inside **Kitten Magician**, engulfed in a pink outline aura.

''Become one with the kitty of hope and metamorphose into the guardian of light!'' Ichigo chants as her magician begins to transform, revealing her future form. ''I summon **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl** Nya!''

Soon the once cat girl mage evolves into her true form: her hair grew over her shoulders as she gains a pink, mage-like dress with detached light red sleeves and wearing a pair of red boots. Her eyes, now bright yellow cat-like, stares at her opponent while posing like a cat.

**Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl- Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

''**Heroine of Hope**…'' Erika mutters, almost positive that the monster resembles heavily on a certain cat girl they know too well with Yugi smiling of astonishment. ''**Mew Cat Girl**.''

The other girls were also left surprised by this new monster as was the announced. The question was how did Ichigo get that card from?

''Boy was it a good idea to support making those cards.'' A similar voice spoke up as the group turns and it was Ryou as they were all surprised. ''Ryou?''

''Keiichiro is finding a parking space.'' Ryou explains, a hand in his pocket, as he got off earlier while Keiichiro said he would handle in parking. Sadly Keiichiro is still finding a parking spot as this goes on; frustrated that there's no free place.

Yugi looks back at Ichigo, realizing that she never explained how she got those cards and then it hit him, turning to Ryou and asking. ''You were the one who help make those cards were you?''

Ryou smirks, figuring a kid like him would put two-and-two together, admitting it. ''A little mines. If it can make Ichigo a little bit happy after doing multiple night shifts for skipping out of work and worst angry during that time, it's fine. I have connections with Pegasus-san and well, those cards Ichigo got are a test run for a future release for the public.''

The girls agreed, remembering how upset Ichigo was during that time. She was even more grumpy than before.

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi mutters, amazed she worked hard to get those cards. He smiles, really amaze by her.

''The names were hers. Honestly, I was surprised to hear them too but I let it go since other duelists will be able to use these cards and give their own shocking opinion.'' Ryou adds, sighing that he kept his end of the deal to her and now he hopes Ichigo doesn't start complaining soon.

Rebecca was still unease, not expecting this monster and yet it was still weaker to both her monsters. That would soon change as Ichigo declares while the spirit of **Kitten Magician** powers up Mew Cat Girl. ''**Kitten Magician's** effect increases Mew Cat Girl's ATK by 1000!''

**Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl **chants; supported by her previous self, powering up by 3500ATK.

''Next I activate and equip the Equip Spell, **Love Heart Rod**!'' Ichigo adds, activating the last card in her hand as a heart-shaped, white gem and pink colored rod appears over Ichigo's monster. Mew Cat Girl holds her right hand up, grabbing on the rod and wields it as a powerful magical wave forms around her.

''This increases Mew Cat Girl by another 1000ATK! Plus my Heroine of Hope can attack all monsters my opponent controls too!'' Ichigo explains both her cards' effects, going up to 4500ATK.

''No way, that means.'' Rebecca says, making the calculation and she knew what that means.

Ichigo smiles, taking a small gasps of breathe and declares proudly with her doppelganger of her Mew self. ''Let's do it together **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl**! Attack both Diamond Head Dragon and Guardian Angel Joan!''

Mew Cat Girl purrs happily, leaping up high in the sky as she holds her rod as it's being charge up in a bright magical energy.

''Love Magic Break!'' Ichigo orders as her monster fires a powerful magic blast, wiping off both Guardian Angel Joan and Diamond Head Dragon in a massive explosion. Rebecca braces as the magical attack engulfs through her and forms a small smile; not expecting this as her Life Points drop to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Ichigo: 200LP vs. Rebecca: 0LP**

**(End of Soundtrack)**

There was a complete silence, not sure what even happen. Was it their lies tricking them that a Pro Duelist like Rebecca to have lost to a starting beginner like Ichigo? Not even Ichigo understood what happened, still trying to take things together and yet she still had no idea what had happened.

''Amazing, Ichigo-kun! You did it!'' Yugi informs her smiling, congratulating her. Ichigo blinked, taken back just as Erika also adds. ''Congrats Ichigo!''

''Ichigo-nee-chan!'' Both Pudding and Ringo shouted of joy while Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro applaud with small smiles.

Ichigo blushes as soon the crowd started to applaud including Otogi. She was embarrassed as she isn't really sure what just happened. ''I… Did I…''

''The winner is Ichigo Momomiya.'' The referee announces, raising his arm over to Ichigo's side. The pigtail girl blinks, not sure how to react until she forms a smile and just couldn't take it. She makes a hop up and shouts, spreading her arms wide while smiling. ''I ACTUALLY WON NYA!''

Everyone sweat drops, not expecting that kind of reaction from a grown girl.

''She's so a newbie.'' Rebecca stated, getting off her terminal and walks up to Ichigo, blushing as she raise her hand to her. ''Good duel.''

''…'' Ichigo wasn't sure how to react with this until she smiles at her and shakes her hand, telling her with a small smirk. ''Next time, when I gain the experience, let's duel again as serious duelists!''

Rebecca blinks back before smirking, accepting the challenge as she replies. ''And then I'll beat you there. I mean I was holding back. But you weren't bad for a beginner.''

''Thank you so much Nya!'' Ichigo tells her, almost relief that she got lucky to beat a pro. Sadly Rebecca sighs in secret, admitting that she lost to her even when she went all out but next time it will be different.

After being congratulated by everyone else, Otogi steps forth to greet the champion of the tournament with a handshake

''Thanks so much… um…'' Ichigo was trying to thank him except she pauses, staring at him closely and swore she's seen him before as she then asks. ''Have I seen you somewhere?''

There was an awkward pause of silence before Otogi reacted in the worst way possible, not even sure what she just said. ''HUH!''

Ichigo blinks, pretty sure clueless as she can't help but recall him but not so much. Yugi sweat drops, not at all sure why Ichigo didn't recognize him from before.

''How can you forget this handsome face? The face only the ladies can-'' Otogi tries to explain her, showing off his charm which didn't seem to work on the red cherry head until she gasps, saying. ''Oh yea… you were with Baka Jonouchi's lovely sister Shizuka-chan and Honda-chan.''

Otogi sweat drops, feeling never before down as he is right now.

''It's Otogi Ryuji. We've-'' He tries to introduce himself only for Ichigo to greet him as if it was the first time they've met. ''Nice to meet you Nya!''

Otogi sweat drops, not sure how to even reply as he just accepts this lowering his head in shame. ''Likewise…''

Ichigo just smiles; liking him better than Jonouchi.

''Anyway, for being the winner of the tournament, you earn the special prize.'' Otogi moved on, not wanting to make this complicated. Ichigo giggles, happy to have not only won the tournament but also the prize. ''Yep! Gimme my cash.''

Otogi now was more than confused, not sure that she knows what the prize even is as he explains it. ''Um… you seem to have been misinformed Ichigo-san. The tournament's prize is not prize money.''

''… Nya?'' Ichigo questions, her mouth left open by the shocking news. The others sweat drop, figuring as much that it wouldn't be cash money.

''What I will give you is something the man who helped fund this small tournament can provide.'' Otogi declares, opening the briefcase on a table and presents it to Ichigo. The girl blinks, just eyeing a deck of Duel Monster cards.

''A brand new deck made by the man who created Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford.'' Otogi announces, making the crowd and all duelists even Rebecca jealous of that. Yugi was startled, hearing that it was Pegasus who made a rare deck as for the prize of this tournament. ''Pegasus-kun?''

''You mean that guy who stole the 'soul' of Yugi-kun's Grandpa?'' Ichigo questions, remembering that story that Honda told her of their first of many adventures. Otogi sweat drops, knowing the story but he rather not accept it for many considers… 1) being that Pegasus is his inspiration in making Dungeon Dice Monsters and 2) he's his supporter.

''Um… Just take the deck. You might like it.'' Otogi tells her, handing the briefcase to her. Ichigo sighs, accepting it as she eyes the cards and picks one of them. The card had a newly born, pink dragon in its egg which seem very cute to Ichigo's eyes.

''Love Dragon…'' Ichigo mutters a part of the name of the card that stood out. She smiles a little, liking the card for some strange reason but at the same time felt like she's cheating on the deck she just built.

''_Aw Nya, this isn't what I wanted._'' Ichigo says mentally to herself, not expecting that winning this tournament would end up so bad for her now. She can't just decide to use the new deck and throw away the deck her friends helped her rebuild it. ''_What should I do?_''

Yugi notices the look of non-satisfaction in Ichigo's face, having a feeling she might need help once again. After all, every beginner goes through with this.

Ichigo won her first tournament and became a duelist, but now she came into a cross-way as she's not sure about the prize deck she won. What will she do with a deck she could try but might lose the connection she made with her rebuild deck? What decision will she make? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Ichigo****'s new cards:**

***Triple Wondrous- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by banishing 3 monsters from your Graveyard with the same name; destroy all face-up Spell and Trap cards on the field and then both players draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 ''**Triple Wondrous**'' once per turn.

***Iriomoto Kitty- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 100, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 card from that has "Kitty", "Kitten", "Cat" or "Mew" written in its card text from your Deck to your hand, except "**Iriomoto Kitty**". This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

***Badge of Courage- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When a "Kitty" or "Cat" monster you control is targeted by an opponent's monster attacks: Special Summon 1 "**Kitty Guardians**" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you control no monsters, banish 1 "Kitty", "Kitten" or "Cat" monster and this card, and Special Summon "Kitty Guardians" from your Graveyard or Banished, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

***Kitty Guardians- Lvl 6, ATK: 0, DEF: 2400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "**Badge of Courage**" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects. When your opponent attacks a monster you control, you can change the attack target to this card.

***Cat Hunter- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: it can attack once again in a row. If you do not control another "Kitty", "Kitten" or "Cat" monster(s), these effects are not applied.

**_The Big March of Animals- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Until the end of this turn, all face-up Beast- Type monsters on your side of the field gain 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster on your side of the field.

*******A Paw's Shining Star- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

**(NOTE: This card used to be called A Cat's Shining Star of Hope but I changed the name and effect just because I didn't like how it was before.)**

Effect: When the opponent's monster attacks and inflict damage to one of your monsters that have 'Cat', 'Kitten', or 'Kitty' in their name, reduce the damage from that battle to 0. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's cards effect; banish this card, and if you do, add 1 Spell/Trap Card that has 'Cat, 'Kitten', 'Kitty', or 'Mew' in their name or written in its card text from your Deck to your hand, except this card. The first effect of this card can only be used twice per turn.

**_Silver Dollar- Type: Normal Trap Card (Anime Card)**

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks a face-up monster you control with 1000 or less ATK: Your monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, and you take no Battle Damage from that battle.

***Kitten Magician- Lvl 3, ATK: 700, DEF: 400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect **

Effect: If this is the only Monster Card in your control during the turn this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 ''**Iriomoto Kitten**'' or ''**Lovely Kitty**'' from your Deck or Graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, increase the ATK of 1 monster on your field by 1000 until the End Phase.

***The Light of Hope, Mew Pendant- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up "**Kitten Magician**" and 1 "Kitty", "Kitten" or "Cat" monster with 500 or less ATK on your field. Send both monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 "Mew" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. The activation of this card cannot be negated.

***Love Heart Rod- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to "**Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl**". It gains 1000 ATK and DEF. This card cannot be destroyed by effects that destroy Spell Cards. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

* * *

**Rebecca****'s new cards: **

**_ Call of the Haunted- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

***Ties of Friendship- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated if you control 2 or more face-up monsters on your field. Select 1 of those monsters and until the end of this turn, the targeted monster can attack up to the number of different Types in your graveyard but other monsters you control cannot attack this turn and any damage your opponent takes for the rest of your turn is halved. Any Spell or Trap Card your opponent activates the turn this card was activated is destroyed.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Ichigo****'s connection as a Mew Mew and as her own duelist:**

***Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl- Lvl 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by "**The Light of Hope, Mew Pendant**". This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. This monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls once each. This card cannot attack directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Ichigo won the small tournament and won the prize of a one-of-a-kind deck, the Love Dragons. However, the inexperience girl isn't so confident about her new deck now that the deck she reconstructed is a part of her. She doesn't want to let Yugi know about her doubts and asks of Anzu for help. This leads to the two to be able to talk about the tricolor young man and result in a duel. Can Ichigo use this new deck in combination with her old one?

Ichigo: I finally have a deck I'm happy with so I don't need this new deck for myself.

Jonouchi: Gimme or sell it.

Ichigo: But… I have this warm feeling when I look or hold on those new cards. I'm not sure what to do about it.

Anzu: … Ichigo, duel me.

Ichigo: Nya?

Yugi: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Master your Trust in your Cards! Ichigo's new Trial!

Ichigo: I guess so. Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time!

Anzu sweat drops: I'm surprised you can get used to that. Anyway, now it's my turn to show my own dueling pride!

* * *

**I know you guys don't want another Ichigo duel and prefer Battle City V3****'s finals****… well guess what? You get this following one and then ONE more later on in Volume 2 before official making Ichigo as a duelist of her kind. Now how many of you, except Redwallfan2000, think what the Love Dragons can do? Other than being LV monsters. Why LV Monsters? Well I miss the Archetype and when you think about love, you think about evolving and transforming. Love can grow and will find new strength in its self. Does that remind you of anyone? Hehehe, leave it in your review. I'll reply. Anyway, enjoy next time. **


	24. 23: Master your Trust in your Cards!

Everyone special attention... as of around the 24th or the 25th... will be my last day in Fanfiction because I don't have money to pay for the Internet... so I won't be able to find a job, or watch my favorite videos or animes... and especially no DKR or chatting here. So until it gets paid... in 1-2, maybe 3 months or less... you won't see me.

So to make everyone happy, I will be uploading 2 Episodes/Chapters for today and tomorrow! So Episode 23, this one, and Episode 24 will be released.

I expect EVERY one of you to read and review both chapters. BOTH. So please... do it okay? Trust me, it will make me happy. Thank you all for watching Dragon Knight Reborn and while I'm gone, I'll be doing more chapters in advance. Enjoy.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 23 of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter had changes made when I saw a technical error and had to fix it. Thank you!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 23: ****Master your Trust in your Cards! Ichigo****'s new Trial!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The conclusion of the mini tournament commenced between Ichigo versus Rebecca and things are on the pro duelist__'s favor, destroying Ichigo's lock while locking her up from using spells and monster effects and seizing victory with her dragons. However, Ichigo did not give up until she can try being a duelist. And that was when Ichigo turned the tables by breaking her own lock and the summoning her new cards, the new symbol of her deck: the Cat monsters. _

_With her new friends, Ichigo turned the tables heavily until Rebecca revealed her strongest form; calling upon Diamond Head Dragon and using a new spell that surprised Yugi and wiped off almost all of Ichigo's monsters and her Life Points. It seemed likely Ichigo wouldn't win but Ichigo, regardless of knowing her defeat, refused to give up. _

_Believing in herself, Ichigo turned everything around with her new monster; __**Heroine of Light, Mew Cat Girl**__. With her doppelganger cat girl monster, Ichigo defeated Rebecca in her first serious duel and won the tournament. However, her prize was a new one-of-a-kind deck currently; the Love Dragons. Not at all thrilled about having a new deck after the improvement she made on her current deck, Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later after the last episode:**

It was a busy day in Domino High School as the students work hard in their school work, although Ichigo was too distracted on different matters. As she was supposed to be answering questions in her textbook, she was looking at the new deck she got from the first tournament she ever won in the game of Duel Monsters. She frowns, scanning the cards as if they were calling to her.

The red cherry head sighs, trying to ignore that feeling and resume to answering the question that she actually didn't pay attention to.

Even so, she was still distracted as it came to the start of lunch. Not having fish made her focus.

"SIGH…'' Ichigo breathes annoyed, not at all certain what to do.

"You alright Ichigo?'' Miwa asks concern by the fact that Ichigo still had food in her plate.

Ichigo blushes, not sure as she replies nervously. ''I'm… I'm fine.''

''Heard you actually won a tournament.'' Moe states grinning, overhearing through some friends who like Duel Monsters that a certain red cherry pigtail girl beaten and won a tournament yesterday.

Ichigo blushes redder, expecting that others must be talking about her clearly lucky win. Why lucky? Ichigo assumes it felt like it because a beginner like her to win that and a rare 'prize' almost makes her not a real duelist.

''I was just lucky.'' The pigtail admits to herself, not going to say that she earned the win or not. However, her two friends disagreed as they giggled, thinking the opposite.

''You might even become the next Duel King.'' Miwa states almost sounding funny which she wasn't to Ichigo's ears.

''No!'' Moe disagrees, grinning as she and Miwa eye each other and shouted in union, thinking the same thing. ''ALL HAIL THE DUEL QUEEN!''

Ichigo sweat drops in horror, not wanting to be referring as a queen of anything although it would be a good chance to rub it to Mint's face BUT no, she shouldn't. Even more so that Ichigo wasn't even sure about her own deck.

''_I wouldn't be a Duel Queen if I don't know what kind of deck I want._'' Ichigo said to herself, looking down with concern. She snaps out, not wanting to let this distract her to what she can still become and remains positive. ''_This can't be this hard too._''

Sadly it would be so for the remained of the school day. Ichigo tried to reject one reason why one deck wouldn't work with her and she picked the deck she first got but the feeling from the new one made it hard for her to reject. This went on like a chess match between two who refused to admit no to another; an endless duel.

Soon it came to the end of the school day and this made Ichigo even angrier.

''This is TOO HARD NYA!'' Ichigo lets out a loud explosion, spreading her arms furious, not able to handle the pressure for this long. It was a shame that Yugi was beside her, probably certain that she forgot he was there and that they were walking together outside.

"Everything alright Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi asks, worry for her well-being. Ichigo blinks, turning to see him beside him and this left her embarrassed. She replies blushing red. ''Not so sure Nya.''

Yugi blinks, eyeing her as the red cherry head looks up brief over the clouds and then back to him, confident to tell him her worries. ''I'm happy I won yesterday's tournament and that but-''

Yugi listens, wishing to know what's bothering her until they both interrupted with Jonouchi jumping in, just trying to talk to Yugi about something and overhears that part. ''WHAT?! YOU WON WHAT NOW!''

The two were startled back by that as Honda and Anzu caught up, also hearing that. Ichigo really didn't want to let others know about her lucky win but since this is Jonouchi, she can make an exception to tease him.

''Yup Nya, I won my first tournament as a duelist.'' Ichigo declares proudly, teasing him with a small grin. Yugi sweat drops, not sure that she should do that.

''Well I'll be.'' Honda utters of amazement. Anzu smiles, about time another girl won something in Duel Monsters. ''Amazing Ichigo-san.''

Jonouchi should be jealous to hear such a thing from Ichigo but he can't help but smile, happy she accomplished something of her outer field.

''Nice going Momomiya.'' He congrats her surprising the cherry head greatly. Ichigo could tell he meant it and she should be happy, but she wasn't sure how if she deserve it now. Jonouchi notices that look but didn't say a word which that made her even more unease.

''… You're not going to say something else?'' Ichigo questions softly. Jonouchi sighs, rubbing the back of his hair as he replies. ''I'm not unless you do. I can tell by that look.''

Ichigo was quiet, wanting him to ask as Jonouchi sighs again, finally asking her. ''Something bothering you?''

Ichigo takes a small breath and nods, explaining what happened as she presents the prize deck she won.

''HOLY… Pegasus did what and she got it out of me or Yugi?'' Jonouchi and Honda utter in shock to hear that as they lay their eyes on the new deck Ichigo won.

Ichigo sweat drops by how silly they're reacting about just a new deck, stating it. ''Why are you guys so amazed about this? This isn't a big deal.''

''He's the creator of the very game both Yugi and Jonouchi-kun play. Not to mention the very man who was an enemy of ours until Yugi and Atem beaten him.'' Anzu explains that part to Ichigo who knows; pretty much knew that story as the brunette adds. ''So for Pegasus to make a new deck means a lot.''

''… Neat.'' Ichigo just says, not sounding so interesting but also not so bored. Jonouchi glares upset, not at all liking that tone.

''I'm not sure what to do with these cards. I don't want to use this deck and then betray the trust I made with the other thanks to the effort of my friends helping me.'' Ichigo explains, feeling like she's going to betray the bonds she made with her deck through the effort of her friends.

''…'' Jonouchi wasn't so consider about whatever or not she would do with her deck although he wouldn't mind if she didn't want the prize deck, he could get it.

''Well how about selling them… to me?'' Jonouchi suggests, smiling like an innocent boy but Ichigo glares at him, never going to sell that deck to anyone. Besides, something else told her not to do it.

Anzu eyes the development that Ichigo was going through and had a suggestion. ''Ichigo, how about you combine both decks?''

Ichigo blinks as the others eye the brunette as well. Yugi was a little surprised of the idea she came up with.

''Nya? Wouldn't that be bad Anzu-chan?'' Ichigo asks, not so sure about combining decks. Anzu wasn't so sure as she eyes the tricolor head and nods.

''In some cases if the decks can be compatible.'' Yugi stated, getting everyone's attention as he adds. ''Try it and if you have to, remove certain cards you may not want to use.''

Ichigo blinks, never realizing that the more she thought about it. She scans her deck and can see there are cards she wishes to remove as she pulls them out.

''**Magical Blast** is one of those cards and dropping one **Magician's Valkyria** is fine too.'' Ichigo says, starting to smile as these cards were never really going to take her anywhere if she relay on the easy way than the challenge. She felt a warm in her chest as she nods, adding. ''Yea, I'll try it but I'll still need to test the deck.''

Yugi smiles, relief to hear that although he wasn't sure if he had the time to duel her today. Jonouchi wasn't interested at all. That's when Anzu stepped up and proclaims. ''Then do it by dueling me.''

''What?'' Everyone else utters in surprise even Ichigo. Anzu nodded as she grabs the red head by her left arm and pulls her away from the others. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda blink as Anzu turns to them and winks, telling them. ''Girl moment, give us privacy.''

With that she takes Ichigo downstairs, leaving the boys to themselves and left confused.

''… What just happened?'' Honda blinks in confusion while Yugi and Jonouchi sweat dropped in agreement.

Both girls stopped at the stairway, staring at each other. Ichigo was just as confused as the guys, not sure what to say about Anzu's sudden challenge.

''Eh… you want to duel me? Anzu-chan, are you sure, we're both pretty much rookies to basically how Rebecca put it, newbies.'' Ichigo says, not so sure about dueling someone who may be better if not less experience than herself. Then again, they both were… to Ichigo, this felt weird.

Anzu sighs, getting upset that Ichigo mention her name again. She wasn't there when Ichigo dueled against Rebecca but she wishes she was there to see how she lost badly to someone like Ichigo.

''You're being too nice with her.'' The brunette told her calmly, sounding irritated a little. Ichigo giggles, seeing what Yugi told her that she and Anzu were alike but didn't see things the same way. Like for example Anzu's unhealthy relationship with Rebecca and Ichigo's own with Mint.

''Now am I Nya?'' The cherry head said giggling slightly, finding some humor in that.

Anzu sighs, trying to smile on that as she tells her. ''Just trust me please.''

Ichigo took a moment to make up her mind and then nodded. ''… I will.''

Anzu smiles to hear that, telling her. ''Good. Then after both of us get off from work, we'll meet up near Domino Park.''

Ichigo liked that planned, especially since she can't skip on any more work or Ryou will hang her with even more work than she could possibly handle.

''Deal.'' Ichigo shakes on that, actually shaking Anzu hand which her sweat drop. And then she realized something, freaking out slightly. ''We don't have Duel Disks!''

Anzu groans slightly, feeling Ichigo's hand squeezing her hand like if it was bread. Ichigo notices it and gasps loudly, backing away and bows to apologize.

''You leave that part to me.'' Anzu tells her, smiling softly while massaging her hand. Ichigo nods, although curious how she'll get two Duel Disks for both. And then after that, both went back to classes and decided to meet after work.

It went on fast as Ichigo rushes fast with her cat-like speed, arriving in Domino Park after work… within 30 minutes if not less. She looks around and found Anzu, waiting for her on a bench. The two smile, ready for their duel as the brunette hands her a Duel Disk while she too had one on.

Ichigo blinks startling, holding the disk with both hands by how she pulled it off. Weren't they expensive unless you had a decent Dueling Rank?

''How did you manage to-'' Ichigo tries to ask but Anzu giggles, winking at her as she interrupts. ''Need to know basis.''

Ichigo blinks again, just going along with that. ''Um okay Nya?''

Anzu smiles, underneath she sighed that she was kinda the one who told Ichigo that you needed a decent Dueling Rank to purchase a Duel Disk… or someone who's close to the former Duel King, top 10's strongest duelists or have Seto Kaiba's number. Glad she got it from Mokuba though and hasn't even dared to use it.

Both wear their Duel Disk as Ichigo was amazed how easy it was to put it on. She expected the thing to wait a ton but it was the opposite.

''Wow, I imagine a Duel Disk to weight heavier. Who knew?'' Ichigo says, still amazed as she swung her arm that held her Duel Disk. Anzu sweat drops, not so surprising but also more shocking that she would act like that. Then again, anyone who never worn a Duel Disk would… mostly Jonouchi.

''So are you ready?'' Anzu asks her as Ichigo stops and nods firmly, ready for this. Ichigo finished up making the last adjustment to combine both decks while getting rid of certain cards she wouldn't use since they involved the Magical Blast Lock.

''Then let's start!'' The brunette stated, pulling out her deck from her bag and inserts it in the Deck Holder. Ichigo eyes hers and does the same, watching as the Duel Disk activated on its own and shuffle her deck for her as did Anzu's.

''DUEL!'' Both players shouted, drawing their 5 cards and commencing the duel.

**Duel Screen: Ichigo: 4000LP vs. Anzu: 4000LP**

''…'' Ichigo frowns silently at the hand she has. It had some of the new cards she added which made her unease, not at all sure she'll use them right.

''You can start first Ichigo-san.'' Anzu suggests to her, not at all wanting to start the duel off right away.

''Thanks Nya!'' Ichigo thanks her as she starts the duel with her turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Ichigo**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Anzu: 4000LP H: 5_

''I start then. My turn, draw.'' Ichigo declares, drawing her top card and smiles at it, immediately summoning it. ''I summon **Cat Hunter** to the field Nya!''

Ichigo brings out her faithful scarred-eye cat monster to the field. Ichigo form a strange feeling, understanding what it means to duel with a Duel Disk. It felt so much like the Dueling Arena but even better since it was portable.

**Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

Ichigo doesn't have anything else to use this turn due to the face that her hand didn't contain a trap.

''I guess I end my turn with that.'' Ichigo ends her turn, left with little option.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Anzu**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Anzu felt a bit overwhelmed with Ichigo's monster. Even though she had just that card, it still felt like a threat. Guess that's her experience as a simple duelist who rarely even wishes to duel.

''I guess it's my turn.'' Anzu states, not willing to let that stop her from doing her best and draws her top card. ''Draw.''

She eyes the card she drew and smile, summoning it. ''First I summon Fairy's Gift to the field!''

A green fairy appears on Anzu's field, flying around with a gently glow around its body.

Fairy's Gift Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

''Next I equip her with the Equip Spell, Elf's Light. In exchange of dropping my LIGHT Fairy-Type's DEF by 200, Fairy's Gift gains 400ATK.'' Anzu states as her fairy glows with holy light through her body, going up to 1800ATK.

''Next I equip Fairy's Gift with another Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla which increases a Fairy-Type by 500ATK.'' Anzu adds, activating another Equip Spell in the shape of twin golden arm blades. Fairy's Gift upholds both weapons, powering-up over Ichigo's monster at 2300ATK.

''2300ATK?'' Ichigo utters in surprised, not expecting such power. Anzu smiles, now full of confidence in herself and her cards.

''Next I enter my Battle Phase and have my Fairy's Gift attack **Cat Hunter**!'' Anzu declares and orders her fairy as she replies with a nod, gathering dust into the shape of an arrow and locks aim at Ichigo's cat monster with her bow. ''Fairy Dust Slash!''

Fairy's Gift charges with incredible speed and force, ramming through **Cat Hunter** with twins slashes. Ichigo's cat manages to clash them as her effect increased by 2200ATK but not enough as it was destroyed into holographic pieces.

Ichigo braces herself, taking the force of the damage she took which was a mere 100. The comparison to the duel she had within the Dueling Arena and a Duel Disk are that much of a gap. The Duel Disk may be even better for duels now that she sees it. But what also surprised her was Anzu's amazing play. ''Wow.''

''Next Cestus' effect lets me gain Life Points equal to the damage I caused my opponent during that battle.'' The brunette explained calmly as her Life Points rose at 4100. Anzu takes breathe, amazing herself too as she checks her hand and she had no other cards to use at the time being, ending her turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Ichigo**__: 3900LP H: 5 / Anzu: 4100LP H: 3_

Ichigo eyes her hand again and eyes Anzu, not going to lose like that in front of her.

''My turn, draw!'' Ichigo announces, drawing her top card and smiles, drawing a good card and activate it. ''I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon back **Cat Hunter**!''

Soon **Cat Hunter** came back to the field, determined as ever while tightening its sword on its mouth.

**Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

''Next I summon **Cat Scout** Nya!'' Ichigo reveals, summoning a new cat monster to her field. The monster resembles a soldier-like scout, a brown cat wearing high-tech goggles and a scarf around her neck.

**Cat Scout Lvl 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 600**

''**Cat Scout's** effect forces you to discard 1 random card when she's normal summoned.'' Ichigo explains her new monster's effect as the cat activates its goggles and fires a beam from them, hitting a card in Anzu's hand. Then she leaps up, and instantly vanishes. Anzu was confused at first until Cat Scout actually sneak and slashes the card she targeted with its claws. ''Stealth Swipe!''

Anzu was surprised by that, now forced to discard the card that was mark to the graveyard. Ichigo smiles, not done as she adds. ''Next if I control another feline friend, I destroy a face-up Spell or Trap and I destroy Cestus of Dagla!''

Anzu panics as her spell was destroyed and Fairy's Gift dropped at 1800ATK. The redhead pigtail giggles excited, entering her Battle Phase and announces smiling. ''Battle! Go **Cat Hunter**, attack Fairy's Gift!''

Ichigo's scar-eye cat leaps up towards Fairy's Gift. The cherry pigtail soon explains her monster's effect. ''**Cat Hunter's** effect increases its ATK by 400 when it battles as long as I control another Cat, Kitty or Kitten monster.''

**Cat Hunter** went up by 2200ATK, surpassing Fairy's Gift as Ichigo shouts while her cat monster slashes through the fairy with its blade. ''Quick Slash!''

Anzu watches as her fairy was slashes through and destroyed instantly, taking the 400LP of damage.

''**Cat Hunter's** second effect lets it attack again!'' Ichigo reveals as her hunting cat wasn't done, leaping down towards Anzu and slashes her with its claws. ''Quick Slash!''

Anzu hesitate at first, reaching towards a card in her hand but she didn't as she takes the damage head on. Anzu creams slightly as her Life Points dropped by 2200 of damaged.

''Now go **Cat Scout**, attack Anzu-chan directly!'' Ichigo continues her onslaught as her weaker cat sneaks into the shadows for a stealth attack. ''Stealth Claw!''

Anzu didn't know where the attack would come from but she wasn't going to take a chance as she picks the card in her hand and activates it. ''I use **Holy Angel's** effect from my hand.''

Before **Cat Scout** could launch its attack, a tiny fairy with a halo appears protecting Anzu with soft bright barrier. Now Ichigo and her cats were confused as Anzu explains, sending a card from her deck to the graveyard. ''By sending Petit Angel from my deck to the graveyard and next I negate your attack.''

Now Ichigo's third attack was stopped but she was confused why Anzu stopped that one and not her previous attack with **Cat Hunter**.

''Next I draw 1 card for each attack you made for each one of your monsters, making it 2 cards.'' Anzu adds due to **Holy Angel's** second part of its effect. Ichigo now gasps, getting it now.

''That was amazing Nya!'' Ichigo admits, realizing that she took the damage in order to get more draws.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn Nya.'' Ichigo sets a facedown card, hoping it would protect her.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Ichigo: 3900LP H: 3 / __**Anzu**__: 1500LP H: 3_

Anzu was relief that she stall this long, hoping she didn't take the other attack like she did but she had no choice.

"Now it's my turn. Draw.'' The brunette begins her turn, drawing a card from the top of her deck and smiles, immediately activating it. ''I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards.''

Anzu draws two additional cards, smiling more as she drew one of her favorite monsters.

''I set a monster and one card facedown.'' Anzu says setting a monster and a Spell/Trap facedown card. ''I end my turn.''

Ichigo blinks, not expecting Anzu to end it like that but then again, she would have done the same too.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Ichigo**__: 3900LP H: 3 / Anzu: 1500LP H: 3_

''Now it's my turn Nya! Draw!'' Ichigo declares excited, drawing her card and instantly grins that she got something good.

''I equip **Cat Hunter** with the Equip Spell, United We Stand, increasing his ATK by 800 for each face-up monster I control.'' Ichigo activates and equips her spell to Cat Hunter, powering her up at 3400ATK.

Anzu gulps, knowing if her monster will grow stronger if it attacks and then can make a second attack. In so many ways, that monster is very overwhelming.

''Battle! **Cat Hunter**, attack Anzu-chan's facedown monster! United Quick Slash!'' Ichigo commences and orders her attack as **Cat Hunter** leaps in a somersault, unleashing an even more powerful claw slash.

However, this time Anzu was ready to block the whole attack as she reveals her trap. ''I activate my trap, Waboku!''

Suddenly Ichigo's cat was stopped in her track by the ancient mage-like priests, protecting Anzu and her facedown that was revealed to be Magician of Faith.

''Waboku's effect prevents my monsters from being destroyed in battle this turn and I take no damage.'' Anzu explains her trap's effect as her favorite monster's effect also activated. ''In addition Magician of Faith's effect allows me to add a Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand.''

Anzu adds a spell from her graveyard to her hand. Ichigo was amazed by Anzu's cards, giggling that this what Yugi meant about finding enjoyment in dueling.

''Just awesome Anzu-chan! This is so tense up I can't help but smile.'' Ichigo announces giggling. Anzu was surprised, not imagining she would like the game.

''I end my turn but the duel is far from over Nya!'' Ichigo declares, not far from over with the duel.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Anzu: Don**__**'t hold back Ichigo alright, maybe a little?**_

_**Ichigo: I**__**'ll do my best to see if this combine deck is truly made for me Nya.**_

* * *

The duel between Ichigo and Anzu continued as the brunette was still trying to come up with a way to tell Ichigo the real reason of this duel and it was to ask her what her thoughts were about Yugi.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 3900LP H: 3 / __**Anzu**__: 1500LP H: 4_

Anzu takes a brief moment to breathe, relief she made it this far but now, like Yugi and Jonouchi would put it: it's time to counterattack.

''My turn, draw!'' Anzu declares, drawing her top card and then proceeds in activating the spell she added thanks to Magician of Faith. ''I activate Pot of Greed again to draw two more cards.''

Thanks to the spell, Anzu drew two more cards. Ichigo wasn't surprised, guessing that she would want more draws to get something good.

And Anzu did, forming a small smirk as she summons the card that will help her. ''Next I summon Maha Vailo!''

Soon appears a strange magician wearing a blue outfit and strange clothe-like wings appeared on Anzu's field.

Maha Vailo Lvl 4 ATK: 1550 DEF: 1400

Ichigo was confused why she would summon that monster but she couldn't let that drop her guard. Anything can happen.

''Now I change things around!'' Anzu states surprising the cherry head with those words as she proceeds by equipping her monster with a spell. ''Next I equip Maha Vailo with the Equip Spell, Book of Secret Arts.''

An ancient book of magic appears as Maha Vailo read the contents of such book and felt a great power form around the monster.

''This spell increases my Spellcaster by 300 ATK and DEF.'' Anzu explains her spell's effect as suddenly her spellcaster gains a new increase of power. ''Also Maha Vailo's effect increase its ATK by 500 for each Equip Card equipped to it.''

Ichigo was shocked as she does the math and it surprised her, uttering. ''2350ATK?''

Indeed now Maha Vailo wasn't an ordinary monster but Ichigo still had faith in her cat monsters especially since **Cat Hunter** still possess more attack than Anzu's. However, the brunette already knows that and she's not at all worry about it as she continues by activating a new spell she never used before. ''Next I use **Magical Dimension**. By releasing Magician of Faith, I special summon another Spellcaster-Type from my hand.''

Ichigo blinks, remembering that Yugi has that same spell too. Soon a golden strapped sarcophagus appears as Magician of Faith vanishes, giving her energy into the coffin.

''Come out, Gemini Elf.'' Anzu says as the sarcophagus opens up and a magical pair of sisters appears on her field.

Gemini Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 900

Ichigo was amazed but still confused on what's even her plan. Anzu smirked as the sarcophagus hasn't disappeared and reopens up, starting to suck up **Cat Hunter** which shocked the pigtail.

''Next I destroy a monster on the field. I destroy **Cat Hunter**!'' Anzu reveals as the coffin absorbs Ichigo's monster and then it vanishes along with **Cat Hunter**, destroying it. Ichigo frowns to see her poor monster gone as she sends its card to the graveyard.

''Not again. Poor **Cat Hunter** Nya.'' Ichigo states sad to have lost her monster again. Anzu sweat drops at how much she cares for her monster but that's how a duel is and she wasn't done as she uses another spell from her hand. ''I next use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card.''

Ichigo gulps as a powerful typhoon appears and obliterates her facedown spell or trap into pieces. ''Not good.''

''I enter my Battle Phase and attack **Cat Scout** with Maha Vailo!'' Anzu announces as her spellcaster gathers magical-like electricity in between the hands, aiming at Ichigo's remaining monster. ''Holy Lightning!''

Maha Vailo unleashes a powerful lightning bolt of magic at **Cat Scout**, destroying it within seconds.

''**Cat Scout**!'' Ichigo shouts, bracing the debris blast of her destroyed monster as her Life Points drop by 1350LP. Her current Life Points were now 2350.

''Gemini Elf, attack the opponent directly!'' Anzu adds, ordering her sister monsters to attack and hit Ichigo with a twin magic blast. Ichigo screams as the blast sends her off her feet. ''NYA!''

Ichigo drops on the ground, groaning as her Life Points were now at a mere 450LP left. She starts getting up, still amazed by such a play.

''_That was something. Anzu is a great duelist if she tries to show it to the others._'' Ichigo admitted, really amazed by her skill. Anzu notice her astonished stare and sweat drops, hoping she doesn't do anything weird with her in the future.

''I end my turn.'' Anzu ends her turn, not having much left.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Ichigo**__: 650LP H: 3 / Anzu: 1500LP H: 1_

Ichigo pants a little, getting adjusted that her opponent was truly incredible. She wasn't sure her deck has the confidence to beat Anzu with this mix deck she made.

''_Wow Anzu-chan is amazing._'' Ichigo said mentally, checking her hand and none of her cards seemed to be perfect with the other. She sighs softly in her head, pretty certain she lost.''_I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose Nya._''

Anzu wasn't looking at Ichigo, frowning a little that it seemed to be the perfect moment to talk to her.

''Ichigo, I need to ask you something.'' Anzu asks of her, blushing reddish as it's something no girl should ask especially someone who is a friend of her closest friend.

''Nya?'' Ichigo muttered, confused by the sudden request.

Anzu tries to be calm to ask her, even trying to stare at her directly that only made it worst as Ichigo's eyes were soft and innocent to ever be that kind of girl Jonouchi refer to her once: a stripper. She wasn't like all the other girls who got involved with Yugi... she had a warm presence about her almost similar to that of Yugi.

''I know you're in this situation but I just want to ask you… do you… have feelings for Yugi. Maybe?'' Anzu finally questions her nicely, not wanting to be too soft or too strong for her. The atmosphere of the duel vanished and was replaced with silence and discontent.

''…'' Ichigo just blink silently, getting concern all of a sudden. She had a feeling she and Anzu would have this kind of talk, especially for how close she has gotten to Yugi. It always seems to be Yugi in these positions even though he had nothing to do with them.

Anzu eyes her as Ichigo takes a calm breath in and stares at her honest, telling her. ''I won't lie; Yugi-kun has this charm that makes me smile and makes me feel special ever since I met him.''

Anzu sighs, knowing that charm ever since she met him but that never bother her.

''But… It also reminds me of how much I cherish Masaya-kun. Yugi-kun is my dear friend Nya and Masaya-kun is my boyfriend that I fell in love with.'' Ichigo reveals blushing as she mentions both but overall she could never go that close to him because she must always be loyal to the one she loves.

Not only that as Ichigo closes her eyes, and remembers meeting someone that made her smile with her ribbons flowing a little.

''He reminds me of a boy I met when I was little. I don't remember much about him but I can never forget the impact he left in my heart.'' Ichigo says, not remembering the little boy from before but since then she was a different girl than the shy little girl she was back then.

Anzu blushes, noticing the way Ichigo was acting that the boy must have been something.

''He must have been special.'' Anzu states believing in what she said as Ichigo nods, frowning a little if only she could remember more. ''He was… if I could only remember more.''

Ichigo sighs, sad that even since this day she can't recall him as she touches her ribbons that held her pigtails together.

''So you don't ever want to try it with Yugi?'' Anzu asks her, still wanting to know to be certain. Ichigo smiles softly, nodding as in she doesn't as she explains herself. ''I can't because I don't find Yugi to be the one… he's just my friend. Even my heart says so.''

Anzu nodded softly, respecting her wishes but she knew that wasn't the whole truth.

''And what of your inner heart?'' She asks her, leaving Ichigo silent by what she referred to. She never heard of such a thing, muttering quietly. ''My inner heart?''

Anzu nods, having been placed in this similar situation when she was conflicted between Yugi and Atem when she started to show her own feelings for her friend yet still had a deep desire for the proud yet strong spirit of a pharaoh.

''It's your heart's most inner desire and wishes.'' She explains as her cheeks slightly turned red. Ichigo blushes red too, trying to be calm and not nervous as she mutters the last words. ''My most inner desire and wishes?''

Ichigo took a big breathe in closing her eyes as she recalls the moment she began to form those weird feelings. It began when probably that time she fought the Dark Lord who assumes to be her uncle and Yugi saved her in the most courageous way, like a knight. Even suffering the punishment he went through, he manage to win and carry her back home even when he just learned the truth about her Mew Powers and accepted it all. That's when she began to form those feelings; almost acting like herself since at least someone who wasn't part of the whole Mew Mew thing knew her secret. And most of all, Yugi inspired her to become better than she was.

Those feelings grew and yet she refused to accept those feelings because it just reminded her of her own love for Masaya. And… she would betray the friendship she earned with Yugi. She couldn't do such a thing to him.

''I've… had feelings for him for a while, maybe because when he started to show what kind of person he would become.'' Ichigo admits, revealing she had feelings for the tricolor head but could never go all the way. ''But in the end, I'll always be with Masaya-kun.''

Anzu didn't say a word as she smiles at her respond, almost sad she made that decision.

''I could try to be with Yugi again… but I made my peace about it and also I noticed someone else caring deeply for him. Maybe that person will be the one who can truly make Yugi feel something he hasn't or has never felt before.'' Anzu reveals, smiling softly that her desire to be with Yugi is only as a friend and another that he's with someone he can be just as passionate to protect more than herself.

Ichigo blinks, taken back by such words although she had no clue who that person she was referring to.

''Anzu-chan. I'm sure that person will appear in his life.'' She tells her, giving her faith that Yugi will meet that special someone. Anzu sweat drops, sighing as she mutters. ''You're just as clueless as he is sometimes.''

The brunette thought Ichigo would understand but it wasn't case, maybe later. At the moment, she'll have to let her find that out on her own, telling herself. ''_I guess that's why that person I'm talking about is you… or I wish it was. Maybe it's still possible… but I doubt it._''

Ichigo refocuses back to duel, eyeing her hand and knew she needed to draw something good or else she's going to lose in the next turn.

''It's your move.'' Ichigo states, putting her right hand over her deck but was hesitate. She had some doubt she's going to pull something out but she shouldn't let that bother her. She takes a calm breathe, recalling what Anzu told her of her inner heart.

''… Trust my heart inside its inner heart.'' The cherry pigtail mutters to herself, putting faith in what her heart wants for this deck. It was the whole reason for the duel, to see if she can put the same love she had with the deck she made and the deck she was given as she draws her top card with love into it. ''Draw!''

Anzu eyes her, hoping she drew something good. Ichigo suddenly felt something, hearing something with her sensitive ears. ''_Rrrw!_''

''_That sound?_'' Ichigo mutters, realizing she heard that sound before and felt a strange yet cozy feeling around her body.''_And this feeling too._''

Ichigo blinks for just a second as she found herself in a dark area. It seemed she was in her mind, kinda an odd place she would be as she spots something beside her. It seemed to be… a pink baby dragon, blinking at the cherry head with curiosity.

Ichigo eyes the strange creature, widening her eyes as she seen her before. And she wasn't sure how she would assume it is girl; she just knew. She looked at the card she drew and indeed it was the same dragon.

''_It was you, wasn't it?_'' Ichigo asks the dragon, having a feeling that this little guy is the one that's trying to tell her to use the deck she won. The baby dragon eyes her and nods, crying but of joy.

Ichigo blushes, really in love with the cuteness of the dragon as she pets her.

''_You're so cute Nya!_'' Ichigo stated giggling at the dragon as the dragon smiles. She eyes her, positive that all the times she disagree about using that deck, it must have been her that gave her this warm feeling to try it. She soon asks the dragon. ''_Were you trying to reach towards me Nya?_''

The baby dragon nods honestly. Ichigo smiled, believing her. ''_I see now._''

Ichigo pets the dragon's head, smiling as she's going to trust in her even if the dragon can't speak to her directly. The baby dragon just smiling, cozening up to her and points it small claw at the card she drew.

Ichigo takes a brief moment before making her mind now; eyeing the card she drew upon.

''_I now know what to do Nya._'' Ichigo tells herself as she finds that she's back in reality and eyes her brunette hair opponent with a confident smile.

''Here I go Anzu-chan! And I'll start by summoning my brand new friend, **Love Dragon LV1**!'' Ichigo declares excited, summoning upon a monster and soon appears a white, pink heart shaped egg on her field. Anzu blinks a little confused by what that thing is as the egg starts hatching. It soon emerges a pink baby dragon, growling softly.

''A LV Monster like Yugi's?'' Anzu stated not expecting to see someone use a LV monster like Yugi.

''Now I'll go all out Nya!'' Ichigo declares, more than confident to show what her new deck can really do with the help from her new friend.

Both continued their duel as Ichigo smiles at her newly found comrade especially since its summoned, Ichigo's Life Points slowly healed back past its standard 4000LP. And it was thanks to that card that Ichigo evolved it to the point that it came to the 11th turn, the duel was more than decided. Anzu could only remember seeing a dragon unlike she's ever seen, destroying her Maha Vailo and beating her in one shot. Ichigo was more than speechless, not once knowing that monster had such power.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Ichigo: 4050LP vs. Anzu: 0LP**

Finding new strength from her new deck combine with her current one has inspired Ichigo to show the kind of duelist she is to Yugi when she's ready? As Battle City V3 approaches… A man in search of victory reaches his utter limit.

Seto Kaiba was testing his body as he's in a duel against multiple Duel Robots, all using different versions of Yugi's Deck. With only 100LP left and one card in his hand along with Kaiser Sea Horse, Kaiba's robot opponents had Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and even the God Monster, Sky Dragon of Osiris.

Seto sweats, glaring at his overwhelming foes, all imagining them to be Yugi.

''Nii-san that's too much for you.'' Mokuba shouts to him through the speaker device, not wanting his brother to overdo especially since the robots' Duel Disks causes the monsters to do real damage. Kaiba was covered in burns if not scratches, even his forehead was bleeding from Osiris' last attack.

''You got to stop now or-'' Mokuba pleads to his brother only for Seto to silence him, not at all done. ''Not yet!''

Kaiba stands firm, glaring at the one opponent he has never been able to overcome for a long time. This is not a moment to turn back. Even the look of Yugi's face… no, of the other Yugi made his blood boiled furiously. He will not allow his only chance to show the world his true place as the strongest duelist to vanish.

''I will not be satisfied if I can't defeat him! I shall defeat him, with my very pride and power on the line!'' Seto declares proudly, shouting as he draws his top card and glares furious, waiting for his slow coming chance to become Duel King.

''_Just wait Yugi; you'll learn firsthand that I am destined to defeat you. I will succeed and I shall._'' Seto told himself mentally, forming a wicked smirk on his face. He shall surpass the man he couldn't beat and he'll do as he calls upon a shining light of a dragon from the sky. ''_And this card will take me there. Wait for it, Yugi! HAHAHA!_''

Kaiba has set his mind to defeat Yugi with his full power. What kind of battles will Battle City V3's finales will bring? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Ichigo****'s new cards:**

***Cat Scout- Lvl 2, ATK: 1000, DEF: 600, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. If you control another "**Cat**", "**Kitty**" or "**Kitten**" monster the turn you Normal Summon this card; destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field. If this card is destroyed in battle or card effect: Draw 1 card.

* * *

**Anzu****'s new cards: **

**_Cestus of Dagla- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain LP equal to the damage inflicted.

***Holy Angel- Lvl 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: This effect can only be activated during your opponent's turn. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card and send 1 ''Petit Angel'' or ''Happy Lover'' from your Deck to your Graveyard and negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. Then draw card(s) for each opponent's monster that made an attack this turn.

**_Magical Dimension- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute it, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Ichigo****'s new lovely comrade:**

***Love Dragon LV1- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your Hand or Graveyard to the field during your opponent's turn. This effect can be activated only once per turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Love Dragon LV2" from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The last day arrived as all duelists for Battle City V3 would have to be ready to go to the location to the finales… however, Yugi ended up in a bad position when Ichigo begged her parents to let her do something he wasn't sure what it was. Her father, Shintaro, did not allow it and to prevent a furious fight between father and daughter, Yugi suggests a duel to settle this. However…

Yugi: Duel me instead?

Shintaro: I cannot duel my daughter. It would be like Kendo, disrespect her. So instead, I'll duel you who would protect my daughter's demand.

Yugi: Eh… I really-

Ichigo bows to him: PLEASE YUGI-KUN! Help me Nya.

Yugi smiles sweat drops: I guess I don't have a choice. I can at least tryout my upgraded deck.

Ichigo: That's the spirit! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A God's Legendary Evolution! Yugi vs Shintaro! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

Yugi: The title reveals too much. It's like Freiza Defeated.

Ichigo: … Freezer-huh?

Yugi: Okay never mind Ichigo-kun. See you everyone next time.


	25. 24: A God's Legendary Evolution! Hiatus

Everyone special attention... as of around the 24th or the 25th... will be my last day in Fanfiction because I don't have money to pay for the Internet... so I won't be able to find a job, or watch my favorite videos or animes... and especially no DKR or chatting here. So until it gets paid... in 1-2, maybe 3 months or less... you won't see me.

So as I explained in Episode 23, this episode is uploaded in advance. So everyone, please enjoy this chapter and read and review both this one and Episode 23.

I'll be working hard to do the other future chapters... and everyone... I'll miss you all especially Redwall. Keep believing in me because I won't give up in DKR. I'll see you all soon... when I get back.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 24 of the last part of the second mini act of this volume, Find Strength and Hope! Training and Battle City V3's finale approaches! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 24: A God****'s Legendary Evolution! Yugi vs Shintaro!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Ichigo was in a bad situation, not sure what to do with the prize deck she won in her first tournament and yet she knew she couldn__'t just use it at the prize of ditching the other deck her friends helped her build including herself. _

_Anzu had a solution and thanks to everyone else, Ichigo combine the prize deck and her current deck and made them into one as she and the brunette haired would dueled to test how good the deck is now. The real purpose of the duel was for Anzu to learn something she needed to know and that was if Ichigo had feelings for Yugi. _

_Their duel commence as both were doing their best against the other even till the point that Anzu had the advantage. And that was when Anzu made her move, asking the big question to the pigtail girl. Ichigo was shocked to hear that, not sure how to react but soon revealed her somewhat feelings for Yugi but made it clear that she was in love with Masaya no matter what. Anzu felt sad to hear that, questioning if she was certain by following her inner heart. Ichigo wasn't sure but she followed that heart within her heart to gain a connection with her new deck and create a new power yet unseen. _

_With Battle City V3's finals approaching, can Yugi overcome the challenges up ahead? What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days after the last episode:**

It is now the last hours before Battle City V3's finals have finally arrived. The tournament begins tonight so all the remaining duelists who possess their 7 Locator Cards must be prepared for the greatest of challenges, especially our tricolor head duelist.

During classes, Yugi was just trying to finish his schoolwork while his friends were curious if he had everything set with his deck.

"You think you got the perfect deck Yugi?'' Jonouchi asks his best buddy as they were now on study class. Yugi sweat drops, not at all perfect since there's no such thing as the perfect deck. If there was, it wouldn't be a fun deck.

''I wouldn't call it perfect. I would refer to it as the one best suited for this.'' Yugi explains, still smiling about it. Jonouchi sighs, agreeing with that.

Yugi nods too, eyeing his deck and holding it tight, remembering the promise he made Ishizu.

"This deck will help me to save Marik-kun and stop Dark Leader Dragon.'' Yugi mutters, keeping his promise to protect what's precious to her and that's her brother and step-brother. He's not going to allow the Dark Lord to get away with taking their family away.

Anzu blushes, noticing the struggle that Yugi must be going through. He's become more responsible, making her feel worried for him. ''Yugi.''

''You'll do fine.'' Honda tells Yugi, giving him a pat on the back as the purple-eyes blush. Jonouchi nods firmly, stepping forward and adds smirking. ''And so will I!''

Anzu sweat drops, now more than worried. Jonouchi gives her a look and explains, holding on Yugi's left shoulder. ''After all I got Yugi's back on this. We're a team after all.''

''Jonouchi-kun.'' Yugi smiles softly, relief he's not doing this alone as he had his friends with him. If he didn't have them, he would be really alone.

Jonouchi yawns, stretching his arms as he declares grinning. ''Well we should head out.''

''We still have classes.'' Anzu protested reading her textbook to be ready for the quiz that was coming up in the next class. Yugi nods, knowing the same. Jonouchi and Honda however weren't so thrill about it.

''Well I thought we can just skip them now.'' Honda explained, wishing they could avoid the quiz that was coming up. Jonouchi agreed so badly.

Anzu was still against the idea so much as she tells him. ''Yea, don't ruin our grades. I rather not get in trouble thank you very much!''

''…'' Both Honda and Jonouchi groan, eyeing their textbooks and start reading them with annoyance. Yugi smiles a little as he looks around, seeing everyone studying too… except for a certain red head.

Yugi eyes Ichigo, her face lay down on her desk almost depressed while banging her head a little.

''_Ichigo-kun looks pretty down. And she was fine after her dueled with Anzu right?_'' Yugi asks the Pharaoh telepathically, frowning to see her like that.

''_She was partner, but… wait, are you going to worry about her at a time like this?_'' Atem questions instantly puzzled that his partner is still worry about the cherry head. It's like there's always something wrong with Ichigo like the other day she was miserable just because her home lunch was eating by her father. She was grumpy and almost dragged herself all day.

''_Sorry, I mean Ichigo-kun is usually down most of the time but I still don't like to see her as such._'' Yugi replies mentally, sweat dropping that indeed Ichigo is always down but he prefer to see her happy-going than anything else. Atem sighs, still not sure why this is bothering her but he trusts in Yugi, telling her.''_… Alright then, do your best Yugi._''

The tricolor head nods, going to see what he can do for Ichigo before the tournament tonight. He still has time, plenty hopefully.

Time passed as school ended with both Jonouchi and Honda sighing that they were below the mark of their quiz so they would have to try harder next time. Anzu smiled, having a decent score along with Yugi.

''Alright, time to go!'' Jonouchi declares, wishing to move on from his somewhat failure and succeed as an incredible duelist who will beat the rich boy he despises.

Yugi nods to that although he has to do stuff first. He tells his friends as he grabs his stuff from his locket. ''You guys go on ahead. I got to go somewhere.''

The others blink, surprised to hear that as they expecting they should spend time together before the big tournament.

''Um you sure?'' Jonouchi asks, curious if his best friend was sure about it. The tricolor head nods firmly, answering honest. ''I am. I'll make it before the finals begin.''

The three eyed each other, worry on what if Yugi doesn't make it but they still wish to trust in him and nod.

''Well okay.'' The three said, still unsure but trust in him as Jonouchi adds serious. ''Just don't come late. You know how much that Kaiba doesn't like anyone to show up late in their tournament, especially you.''

Yugi nods sweat dropping that the only person who would get mad if he came late is Kaiba. After all, this whole tournament is to prove who is the strongest duelist and the only one Kaiba couldn't beat with his full power was Yugi.

''I know but I'll make it.'' The tricolor proclaims, going to make it. The others nod as Yugi waves goodbye and heads out running.

''You better!'' Jonouchi shouts at him, reminding him to not fail in his promise.

Yugi heard that and waves as he runs off. He realizes that he needs to get his stuff back home first.

''I should make a quick stop first.'' Yugi mutters to himself, running off home first. He arrives as he removes his sneakers on the exit and runs up to his room.

Jenny heard footsteps as she was writing on her laptop, seeing the tricolor head pass by to his room. ''Oh Yugi!''

She went to grab an envelope that's meant for him that arrived today. She walks to his room, just as Yugi comes out, grabbing his Duel Disk.

''Just grabbing these.'' Yugi says, walking down to the stairs. Jenny blinks, noticing he barely ate anything and grab something from the kitchen and stops him just as he puts on his sneakers.

''Here.'' Jenny tells him, handing him a bottle of healthy orange juice. Yugi was startled by this but smiles a little, receiving it. ''Thank you.''

Jenny smiles, knowing he needs to fill his stomach with energy so he can do his best without an empty stomach.

''And also win.'' She tells him to encourage his spirit. Yugi nods already encourage to give it his all. ''Right!''

Jenny smiles to hear that, seeing the determination in her eyes. He was more than ready.

''Oh yea!'' Jenny suddenly remembers, handing him the envelope which surprised him. ''You got these from the mail today.''

Yugi receives the envelope and opens it, curious what he got. All he saw inside was a letter and two Duel Monster cards. He first went to read the note and blinks, only having the words ''**Use them wisely and one of those cards will only reveal itself when you see the path you must follow.**''. There was no name or anything else on it as he grabs the cards inside and widens his eyes at one of the two cards.

''This card!'' Yugi utters in shock as did Atem, both not expecting to see the card again. ''But who did…?''

Jenny blinks eyeing the card he was looking at and just wasn't so impressed although the other one was a different exception.

''And what of this card? It's blank.'' She asks, confused why a Duel Monster card would be white like that. Yugi wasn't so sure himself but it's not the first time a card is blank. ''No idea.''

He wasn't sure who would leave these cards to him. His guess leads towards Pegasus himself but if it was Pegasus, he would be dramatic and more of the center of attention with a video tape. At any chance, he'll keep both cards at hand, placing one of them in his deck.

Jenny just eyes him and smiles, rubbing his hair and telling him in a teasing tone. ''Anyway, do your best.''

Yugi blushes softly, wishing it was easy to do his best in a tournament that would endanger everyone.

''And Yugi…'' Jenny adds, telling him serious as he held him close by the shoulders. ''Believe in those cards and in yourself.''

He was taken back by her words but smile, nodding to her words as he needs to believe in what he can achieve.

''I will, always!'' Yugi thanks her, promising her that as Jenny nods with a small smile. With that, Yugi waves goodbye after sending his goodbye to his grandpa who told Yugi to always keep a steady head and focus towards what he wants. The tricolor head nods and leaves, walking out.

''… And be careful.'' Jenny mutters, not wanting him to get hurt. Sugoroku Mutou comforts her, having faith that Yugi will do fine as he always done.

Yugi heads out, running in hopes to catch up to the cherry pigtail.

''Now to-'' The tricolor head was trying to mutter to himself, making a turn and immediately bumps in or well rather slams his head on Ichigo's. Both groan in pain, rubbing their heads while trying not to sob as they eye each other.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi utters, blushing of embarrassment that he did that. Ichigo was also embarrassed since she was too distracted to not see where she was going. ''Yugi-kun!''

Both were silent before trying to laugh a bit, both feeling embarrassed of the other too.

''I notice how worry you looked from school.'' Yugi asks her, wishing to get the point than rumble on. Ichigo sighs, figuring he would notice or someone else as she apologizes. ''Sorry, I was just in a fight with my Oto-san. You know how I and he disagree in most things.''

Yugi sweat drops, recalling the time her father wished to record the time he kinda fell asleep on Ichigo's room and she sort of trip on him and fell on top of him. And then there was another that her father ate a fish that she was saving and she snapped. He heard it wasn't a pretty picture.

''What did you and your father fought about this time?'' Yugi asks, curious what this discussion was about this time. Ichigo, however, really didn't want to bother him with the details.

''SIGH… long story Nya.'' Ichigo muttered, too focus in just wanting her father to let her do this but he refuses every time, making things even more frustrating. ''But it seems I might not go there.''

Yugi widens his eyes slightly, not so sure what 'go there' meant but he took a guess and it must be the tournament's finals.

''_Could it be she might not be able to come with me to the finals?_'' The tricolor head questioned himself mentally, not at all sure if it's that but he couldn't do much to disagree. ''_Well it is her father's decision._''

Ichigo sighs, not sure how to deal with her problem.

''Unless…'' Ichigo tries to think of something and suddenly snaps her fingers, having an idea. ''FOLLOW ME NYA!''

Ichigo instantly grabs Yugi's hand before he could reply and runs off, pulling the boy like a dog as he's being taken.

''While you're dragging me, guess I don't have a choice.'' Yugi mutters, trying to hold his screams in his mind as Ichigo happened to drag him through a red light just as multiple cars were coming at them. He's grateful of her cat-like senses and speed, and even strength… but he wishes he could pee himself now if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't want to go back home and tell Jenny what happened.

The two arrived at Ichigo's home as they enter, removing their shoes and walks forward as they stopped at the strangest thing. It was like the small home living room was turned into a kendo as they freaked out to see a large body armored samurai appear, shouting as he raise his sword. ''WAA!''

Yugi sweat drops, not sure if he should pull his Dragon Sword by the face that samurai step forward and fell on his face. Ichigo sighs, walking over and removes the samurai mask, figuring it was her father.

''OTO-SAN!'' Ichigo growl furious, almost wanting to kick him for scaring them.

Shintaro groans, rubbing his forehead as he looks up to see his daughter glaring at him. He sweat dropped as he instantly stood up and laughed.

''I knew you would come!'' He told her, almost trying to be psychic but he wasn't and Ichigo saw through that. She looks behind him at what made him fall and saw the mini-staircase. She knew he wasn't that tall.

''Were you standing on a mini-staircase?'' Ichigo questions serious at her father. Shintaro coughs sweat dropping as his wife Sakura watches giggling, telling him beforehand to not try that with their smart daughter.

''Something liked that.'' He spoke, unease for answering that. He shook off his anxiety state and stood up firmly, declaring serious at his own daughter. ''Ichigo, I won't tell you again but I won't let you go into that trip.''

Yugi blinks in surprised, now assuming that this could be about Ichigo not going to the tournament.

''_Could it be?_'' The tricolor head questioned to himself. His thought of mind was interrupted with Ichigo's complaining voice. ''But Oto-san, I need to go! You have to understand! It's not like I'll leave you or Kaa-san, I just need to be with-''

''I can't allow my daughter to leave under those terms.'' Her father protests immediately with a firm tone, not going to break. He eyes her slightly see Ichigo's sadden face and instantly crack under the pressure.

''I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU MY LITTLE GIRL!'' Shintaro shouts, sobbing as he grabbed and hugged tight on his daughter. Ichigo sweat drops, feeling embarrassed as Yugi smiles softly liking this kind of family love.

''Oh dear, you can break easily.'' Sakura mutters to herself, blushing at how kind her husband is.

Ichigo groans, feeling bad to put her father into this position as she tries to explain to him nicely.''Oto-san, please, you must understand. I have to go with-''

''No! I refuse!'' Shintaro protests once again, eyeing as he held on her shoulders. Ichigo frowns in defeat, pretty certain there's nothing much she could do to convince him.

''…'' Yugi watches in silence, positive that Ichigo has a reason to define her father's orders but he shouldn't get in between them… then again, something in him told him otherwise.

''Wait, you should let Ichigo-kun do what she feels is right.'' Yugi finally speaks out, surprising the Momomiya Family with surprise as Ichigo turns, blushing in astonishment at him. ''Yugi-kun.''

Shintaro turns to eye the young boy. He knows Yugi pretty much; he has the same compassion as his father and probably the same straight-forward head just like he had.

''This is a family matter Yugi. You should understand my reasons.'' Shintaro told him calmly, trying to be an adult towards the young man. Yugi nods, understanding his reasons clearly but replied. ''I do but Ichigo-kun can also make her own decisions too since they're ones that will not betray your trust for her.''

Shintaro gasps slightly while Sakura and Ichigo eyes the tricolor head. He spoke the truth there; Ichigo's only lie is her Mew Mew identity. Everything she's done has always been right and never to break their trust for their daughter.

''That's why I like her because I believe in her choices. She always makes the right calls for everyone and wouldn't want to worry anyone. She's not going to do something you wouldn't like because she admires you, Momomiya-san.'' Yugi says, speaking his heart with a passionate tone.

Ichigo blushes softly, smiling a little at those words that he always been telling the truth. ''Yugi-kun.''

Sakura giggles, smiling that Yugi reminds him much of the man that was her husband's closest and dearest friend. Shintaro stares firmly at Yugi, admired by his words but it takes more than words to change his mind.

''… Then how about we try to settle this in a similar fashion to Funsen?'' Shintaro announces, leaving Ichigo confused by what that word meant. ''Funsen?''

''A brave battle. In other words, a duel.'' Yugi explains, knowing that term from watching some samurai movies with Jonouchi and Honda. Ichigo sweat drops, pretty much guess it would lead to that.

She eyes her father and declares at him with a confident smile, pulling and presenting her own deck at him. ''Fine Oto-san, let's duel because now that I have my own deck… I can rub it on your face.''

Yugi sweat drops that she would tell her own father that. Then again, she's not afraid to kick a man's private area.

''Now, now Ichigo.'' Her mother tries to calm her down, holding her shoulders to not try anything reckless. The last time Ichigo and her father fought didn't end well.

Shintaro coughs, somewhat scared to fight his own daughter but also his samurai's pride forbid him to fight a woman in these matters, even if it's a game of Duel Monster.

''I would want that… however…'' Shintaro begins to say, trying to come up with a good excuse or his daughter might yell at him for his samurai lifestyle. That's when he eyes Yugi and came up with a conclusion. ''I'll fight Yugi instead.''

This surprised everyone, especially Yugi with a blinking stare. ''M-me?''

Ichigo felt very confused why Yugi though even when this is her own battle.

''Um Oto-san, why Yugi-kun? I have my own deck to just duel you too.'' Ichigo asks, wishing to duel her father and not relay on Yugi for like the 5th time.

''I believe you but I wish to duel Yugi since he defended you my daughter.'' Shintaro explains his reasons, although he really wished to avoid his daughter's excitement and his fear of being beaten by her.

Ichigo actually bought it, knowing her father means well and Yugi did defend her. ''Oto-san.''

''…'' Yugi was quiet, not at all what he wanted to do before the tournament began. He should decline the challenge but if he does, not only will he be letting Ichigo down but his own pride as a duelist who would accept any duel.

Shintaro notices the concern in Yugi's face as he smiles a little.

''I mean you don't have to. It's not like it would matter to you Yugi.'' He tells the tricolor head, surprising him at first but refused to submit under those terms, shaking his head and replying. ''No, I accept the challenge.''

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo mutters, not wanting to involve him again. Yugi smiles at her, knowing she didn't plan for this but it's too late to turn back the clock. And this could be his only chance to test his deck now.

''Don't worry. Besides, this way I can test my deck and see how far I am for the tournament.'' He tells the red cherry head still smiling, confident that he and his deck are ready for any ordeal and foes. Ichigo just giggle a little, figuring he would do that for those reasons and honestly, it's better than nothing.

''Don't hold nothing back Yugi!'' She tells him in a peppy, serious tone. Yugi nods to her words. ''I won't!''

The two eye each other, believing the other with just the spark in their eyes. Shintaro blinks slightly, could have sworn there was something more in their stare but he shouldn't let that distract him.

The two would duel outside since there's more space there, setting up their decks and Duel Disks.

''_Yugi-kun._'' Ichigo mutters, watching the duel outside the door with her mother who's smiling, hoping to see something amazing from those two.

''DUEL!'' Both duelists declared, drawing their 5 cards and commencing the duel as their Duel Disk activating.

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Shintaro: 4000LP**

''Yugi, how about you start?'' Shintaro suggests, wishing to give his opponent a given chance since he was dragged into this by his daughter in one form or another.

Yugi shook his head, grateful he would do that for him but he had to turn it down, explaining. ''I wouldn't mind if you started first. I am the challenger. It is only right to be an honorable duelist.''

Shintaro sobs manly, rubbing off his tears with his sleeve and nods on his wishes. ''Of course! Only true samurais would say such things.''

Yugi nods sweat dropping for how weird that sounded. Ichigo sighs annoyed, hoping her father doesn't do any more stupid samurai stuff.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Shintaro**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''I'll start things off with a draw.'' Shintaro announces, starting his turn with a draw. He smiles calmly like a wise general, making his move.

"I set one card and end my turn.'' He declares setting a facedown Spell or Trap on his field and ending his turn immediately.

Yugi blinks startled, not expecting that as his only move.

"_He just set a facedown and called it a turn._'' Yugi question mentally, eyeing his set card and he was certain the card is meant to do something.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Shintaro: 4000LP H: 5_

Yugi checks his hand and smiles, announcing proudly. ''Guess it's my turn. Draw!''

He draws his top card and smiles, calling upon a monster on his field. ''First I summon Silent Magician LV0!''

Yugi declares, summoning a long and spiky-like light blue haired mage with a red/black mage outfit and wielding a unique wand.

Silent Magician LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Ichigo giggles silently; almost positive that Yugi's monster resembles himself in some aspects.

''Attack the opponent directly Silent Magician!'' Yugi declares his attack as his magician fires a small magic blast. ''Silent Magic!''

Silent Magician charges at Shintaro and fires a small white magic blast.

''Not going to work! I reveal my Trap Card, **Legendary Seppuku**!'' Shintaro counters, activating a trap that shows a card that a samurai performs suicide. ''By taking half the ATK of your magician as effect damage, I negate your attack!''

Silent Magician's magic blast materialized and changed into a sword as it stabs through his stomach. Shintaro screams, not really feeling the stab but his Life Points drop by 500 and stopped Yugi's attack.

The tricolor head sweat drops, a little off by her dad's trap but smiles by how unique it was. ''Strange trap.''

''A samurai must get hurt before continuing forward, even if that path is to the next life.'' Shintaro says, almost quoting something what a samurai would do. Ichigo sweat drop, not at all having the same passion her father has for samurais.

Yugi smiles, thinking it's honorable and he eyes his hand.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Yugi sets a card in a horizontal, facedown position behind his magician and ends his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Shintaro**__: 3500LP H: 5_

Shintaro smiles proudly with his arms crossed over as he unfolds them and declares. ''Now it's my turn again, draw!''

He draws and then Silent Magician suddenly changed in appearance. This surprised everyone as Yugi explains smiling. ''Silent Magician LV0 gains 500 ATK and his Level go up by 1 each time the opponent draws a card from his deck each.''

Ichigo smiles, amazed by such a powerful monster as Shintaro was also impressed.

''Interesting monster but now everything is set.'' He tells Yugi as he adds, revealing the card he drew. ''First I activate **Young Samurai's** effect from my hand.''

Yugi blinks as a young kid-like samurai appears on Shintaro's field along with the monster that Jonouchi fought against before, **Ancient Samurai Yoshiie**.

''By discarding it along with **Ancient Samurai Yoshiie** from my hand, I can Special Summon an **Ancient Samurai** monster with a higher level.'' Shintaro explains, discarding both monsters as they vanished and form a temple to summon forth a new monster. Yugi and his Silent Magician stare serious at this.

''With your quick blade, slash down all those who stand in your way for an honorable battle!'' Shintaro chants as the temple doors open up and a figure dashes like a flash of light. Appeared was a samurai wielding a short-like blade, dressed in armor underneath a male kimono outfit. ''Strike swiftly, **Ancient Samurai Musashi**!''

**Ancient Samurai Musashi Lvl 9 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2700**

''Next I equip Musashi with **Legendary Sword Inazuma** and **Legendary Sword Ikazuchi**!'' Shintaro adds as his Ancient Samurai was equipped with two swords with both having the Kanji of ''Lightning'' on the right blade Inazuma and ''Thunder'' on the left blade Ikazuchi. Yugi didn't like those cards since he remember how dangerous those Legendary Swords were against Jonouchi.''

''Now I wield both lightning and thunder! And with them, I attack Silent Magician LV0!'' Shintaro declares his order as Musashi charges at Yugi's weaker monster. Yugi knew this is bad since his Silent Magician LV0 needs time to power-up through his opponent's draws but lucky he was ready for such a moment.

''No you won't. I activate the Continuous Trap, Spellbinding Circle! I now target and stop Musashi, sealing him in a mystical seal and decrease his ATK by 700.'' Yugi reveals his facedown card as a powerful seal binds itself around the Ancient Samurai, stunning it from attacking.

Ichigo smiles, that was until she sees her father smirking.

''That's not going to work.'' He explains it to Yugi as his samurai's lightning katana blade erupts with sparks and explains proudly. ''I activate Inazuma's effect! It negates a card effect that targets the equipped monster and destroys it!''

Yugi was shock as the samurai swings Inazuma and slashes through Yugi's trap seal, destroying it instantly. ''Spellbinding Circle!''

''Now strike down that monster! Holy Lightning Flash Slash!'' Shintaro orders as Musashi resumes his original attack at Silent Magician and swings the Ikazuchi katana blade, stabbing Silent Magician and destroying it with a powerful lightning burst of a blast.

''Oh no, Yugi-kun's magician!'' Ichigo shouted in shock as she watches Yugi brace himself against the lightning. Yugi's Life Points drop by 1400 of damage, leaving him with 2600LP left.

''Not done as Ikazuchi's effect inflicts damage to the player equal to the original attack of your destroyed monster. Thunder Clash Slash!'' Shintaro continues his onslaught as the Ikazuchi blade erupts and fires a thunder blast, hitting the tricolor head across the chest.

''Aw!'' Yugi screams as thunder stroke him directly. Ichigo gasps nervously as Yugi almost knees down on one leg, his Life Points once again reduce with only 1600LP left.

Ichigo grit her teeth softly, not liking this one bit to see Yugi at that position.

''I end my turn with that.'' Shintaro declares, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Yugi**__: 1600LP H: 4 / Shintaro: 3500LP H: 2_

Yugi panted, getting up on both feet as he smiles a little. This left Shintaro a bit confused until he realized that's what his father did in a pinch.

''My turn! Draw!'' Yugi says, drawing his top card and eyes it including his hand. He knew he wouldn't last as long as Musashi reminds on the field with his Equip Spells.

''_The only way to beat his Ancient Samurai is by destroying itself._'' Yugi analyzed the situation, picking a card from his hand and activating it in the Spell/Trap Card Slot. ''I activate the spell Dark Hole! This spell destroys all monsters on the field!''

An actual dark hole appears and began sucking every monster on the field and the only one was **Ancient Samurai Musashi**. Ichigo snaps his fingers, smiling that Yugi turn the tables with his spell as the samurai was absorb into the hole and then the black hole self-destruct. It left no trace of nothing… that was until both Inazuma and Ikazuchi katana swords were still on the field. This left Yugi confused at first, until the ground shake and suddenly Musashi reappear, leaping out from the ground.

''What?'' The purple-eye questioned in shock. Shintaro smirks as he explains while his samurai picked up his blades. ''Musashi's effect grants him the self-ability to return back to the field even after being destroyed by a card effect in addition any Legendary Equip Spell that was equipped on him returns back to the field, immediately equipped onto him.''

Yugi was astonished by such an effect to counteract card destruction effects. Ichigo was however furious it could do that while her mother giggles, blushing by that.

''Oh boy honey, you're not holding any punches.'' She tells her daughter, giggling a little. Ichigo sweat drops, sighing to admit that she's right. The Dark Hole spell should have done it but it only show that her dad's samurai is too strong for even it.

''Now not even Yugi-kun's cards can destroy my Oto-san's samurai from coming back over and over along with his Equip Spells.'' Ichigo mutters in defeat, almost impossible to beat such a monster. She looks up and blinks, still seeing Yugi smiling even after such a thing. How could anyone smile like that against a monster that's too strong for him or her? ''_But Yugi-kun is still smiling. Does he have a plan?_''

Shintaro could see the boy's willing determination. He wasn't going to turn back or let that stop him, praised by such bravery.

''I summon Blockman in defense position.'' Yugi declares, summoning an actual man of kid's toy blocks.

Blockman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

Ichigo frowns a little, hoping for something stronger than a monster that's made out of blocks.

''But that monster isn't strong enough Nya.'' She says, sounding worry that this may be all Yugi can do right now. The tricolor head heard that and turns, facing Ichigo and telling her with a smile. ''It's not about being stronger.''

Ichigo blinks, realizing he must have a plan with that monster. She smiles and trusts on his word, nodding. Yugi nods back as he resumes his turn by setting a card. ''I set one card and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 1600LP H: 2 / __**Shintaro**__: 3500LP H: 2_

Shintaro stares at Yugi, wanting to see if he was lying about what he told his daughter but it wasn't; he spoke the truth. That only means he needs to be more careful.

''It's my turn! Draw!'' Shintaro declares, drawing the top card of his deck and smiles.

''Since I control at least two ''Legendary'' weapons, I can Special Summon **Legendary Apprentice** from my hand!'' He declares, summoning an apprentice-like samurai to his field.

**Legendary Apprentice Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

''Now I can tribute **Legendary Apprentice** in order to summon an Ancient Samurai with only 1 Tribute.'' Shintaro adds as Yugi expected he would do such a move as the monster vanishes, being tribute for a new monster.

''Never stop and become fear against your enemies, **Ancient Samurai Masamune**!'' Shintaro declares, summoning forth a new samurai that appear wearing a military, solider-like samurai outfit.

**Ancient Samurai Masamune Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2800**

''**Legendary Apprentice's** effect lets me add 1 Legendary Equip Spell from my deck to my hand.'' Shintaro revealed his tribute monster's other effect, adding another Legendary Equip Spell to his hand and then further adds. ''That's not all as Masamune prevents any of my Legendary Weapons from being destroyed. And now I equip Masamune with the Equip Spell, **Legendary Shield Bushikatagi**.''

Masamune gains an ancient-like shield that rarely most samurais would use but do. Yugi blinks staggered, not knowing that the Legendary Equip Spells weren't all swords.

Shintaro soon explains his new Equip Spell's effect. ''As long as this card is equipped, all my opponent's defense monsters are switched into Attack Mode and if you wish to attack any of my monsters, you'll have to attack Masamune instead.''

Ichigo bit her lip as she watches Blockman being switched into attack position. Yugi wasn't at all worry, still calm as every before.

''Not only have that but Masamune's effect prevents any of my Ancient Samurais except this card and Legendary Equip Spells from being destroyed by card effects.'' Shintaro adds, now making sure none of his main cards from being destroyed by Yugi's cards. Well almost all since Masamune can't protect itself but he didn't need to worry since Masamune is in defense position and has a higher DEF to withstand almost most monsters.

''Either way, this duel is over with this next attack!'' Shintaro declares as his stronger Ancient Samurai locks eyes at Yugi's weak monster and then declares the attack order. ''Musashi attack Blockmon and finish this with one strike!''

**Ancient Samurai Musashi** comes at Blockman with god-like speed, ready to slash down Yugi's remaining defense and his Life Points too. Ichigo panics since her dad's monster can't be stopped by card effects or be destroyed by them. However, Yugi wasn't at all worry as he still had faith and he still had a trap.

''Reverse Counter Trap open, **Time Leap**!'' Yugi declares proudly, revealing and activating his facedown card. It showed the image of a stopwatch reversing from a western timeline into a futuristic timeline. From the card itself, appears the same stopwatch, spinning its arms clockwise faster and faster as everything around them slow them, even Musashi's sword swing was being greatly slowing down like slow motion.

''First I skip 2 turns, this one and my next turn going through each phase, and then I resume the duel during your 7th Turn's Main Phase 2 which means your Battle Phase never commence thus your attack was skipped.'' Yugi explains his trap's effect calmly, snapping his finger as time pass through Shintaro's turn and then Yugi's and then back to Shintaro's 7th Turn of the Duel, entering the Main Phase 2. Then the moment the field reverts back to normal, Musashi suddenly was unable to continue its attack and stops his strike upon Yugi's Blockman.

Ichigo was truly astonished by such a card Yugi pull off. Shintaro was quiet not expecting such a trap could do that.

''Guess you were careless with that one strike huh?'' Yugi questions him smirking. Shintaro just smiled, really surprised by that one card and agrees. ''I guess so. I end my turn.''

Ichigo took a breath in, not expecting such an overwhelming rush that left her dazed. Still, she's glad Yugi is fine.

Still, can Yugi pull out a miracle in his next turn?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Shintaro: No matter how many times you avoid our conflict, my samurais and I will be victorious!**_

_**Yugi: I have yet to show the true strength of my deck and I intend to do such.**_

* * *

The duel continues as it would be Yugi's 8th Turn due to the effect of **Time Leap**. Even though he's against Shintaro and his strong and faithful Ancient Samurais, the tricolor head just smiled, ready to turn the tables.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**Yugi**__: 1600LP H: 2 / Shintaro: 3500LP H: 1_

''Now it's now my turn! Draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card and smiles, instantly playing it. ''I activate the spell Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and next I discard 2 cards.''

He draws his 3 cards and then checks his hand for which 2 cards he must discard. He knew he had the card to defeat **Ancient Samurai Musashi** but as long as Masamune was on the field, he can't complete his combo. Luckily he had another card to use to beat it too but if he chooses to keep them, he'll have to discard any other defense for his current and next turn. He can't hesitate and made his choice, discarding 2 cards.

''Now I activate the spell, Soul Taker. This card destroys a monster my control opponents in exchange that my opponent gains 1000LP.'' Yugi declares, activating a spell as a hand reforms and waits for which monster to destroy.

''But that card will increase Oto-san's Life Points.'' Ichigo pointed out, not at all with the fact that the opponent will gain Life Points for such a mere monster destroying card. Yugi didn't worry for that as he picks his target. ''I chose to destroy Masamune!''

The hand grabbed on **Ancient Samurai Masamune** and destroyed it instantly. Shintaro braces his monster's destruction but then his Life Points went up to 4500LP.

''Figures you would do that but now I can use **Ancient Samurai Masamune's** effect.'' Shintaro expected such a thing and activated his destroyed samurai's hidden effect. Yugi was indeed surprised by that as two cards pop out from his opponent's deck.

''When he is leaves the field, I can add 2 ''Legendary'' Equip Spell from my deck to my hand and if I control an Ancient Samurai, I can equip them immediately.'' Shintaro explains, already choosing the cards after Masamune was destroyed and added them to his hand to only equip them immediately on **Ancient Samurai Musashi**. ''I equip Musashi with both Equip Spells **Legendary Arms Tetsuyama** and **Legendary Legs Yamaarashi**.''

Musashi was now strapped and equipped with new brand new arm guards and leg guards, both emitting a strong green and red pulse.

''Now Tetsuyama prevents Musashi from being destroyed by battle and negates the activation of one of my opponent's Spell Cards once per turn. Plus Yamaarashi grants Musashi the ability to do piercing damage and negates the activation of one of my opponent's Trap Cards once per turn.'' Shintaro explains both his Legendary Arm and Leg Equip Spells, sealing away Yugi's access to using or activating Spells and Traps now in addition to new benefits. He points at Yugi who remain silent with his hair covered up by his eyes. ''In order words, I locked you from even being able to attack me Yugi.''

Yugi frowns at first, almost making Ichigo to tell him to not give up, until that frown became a small smirk.

''Amazing setup after another Momomiya-san.'' Yugi states lifting up his head and smiling. Shintaro was confused until Yugi adds with a serious smirk. ''But those cards aren't going to get the chance to help you.''

Ichigo gasps smiling while her father utters in even more confusion. ''What?''

**(Now Playing OST… Theme of Yugi or Yugi (Yugi's Passionate Duelist version) from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I activate Blockman's effect. Deconstruction!'' Yugi announces, activating his monster's effect as the monster disassemble into many block pieces. ''Blockman tributes itself and in exchange Special Summons Block Tokens equal to the number of turns this card was on the field.''

The pieces reform and were replaced with different forms of what was Blockman.

Block Tokens (X2) Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

Ichigo blinks at how he managed to do that and realized it due to **Time Leap's** effect, leaving her even more amazed.

''That's why he use that trap to skip 2 turns! He wanted to power up the effect of Blockman and next he can activate his effect to perform a Tribute Summon!'' She says, seeing why Yugi summoned that monster. It wasn't meant to stall but to be used for a big summon.

''I tribute my two Block Tokens!'' Yugi announces, releasing both tokens from the field away and instantly red lights strike through from the ground. ''Appear, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!''

From the lights, emerge the black dragon of destruction, Gandora, to Yugi's field.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Ichigo smiles of amazement, getting to see that dragon that once defeated the first opponent Yugi took on in the start of Battle City V3.

''That's the same monster Yugi-kun beat that weird bug guy Nya!'' Ichigo states, remembering how awesome Yugi used that dragon against that weird bug guy she completely forgot his name.

Shintaro gulps a little, not expecting to be fighting a strange yet powerful dragon with 0ATK.

''Gandora's effect requires me to pay half of my Life Points in order to destroy and banish every other card currently on the field.'' Yugi explains his dragon's effect, shocking Shintaro even more. ''What?''

Yugi smiled, already figuring out that he wouldn't be able to turn the duel around unless he gets rid of all the cards that would oppose him and banished them before they could ever be use.

''Not even your Samurai can survive this or the Legendary Weapons.'' Yugi stated revealing the weakness of **Ancient Samurai Musashi**. Sakura blinks of amazement, almost a little scared of how brilliant Yugi is. Ichigo giggles, nodding that he was right all the way. ''He's right Nya! Musashi can be brought back if it's sent to the graveyard but being removed from the duel is a different thing!''

Shintaro and Musashi glare at Gandora who glows through its red orbs around its body.

''Wipe everything that's in front of you, Gandora! Destroy Giga Rays!'' Yugi orders, raising his hand at his opponent's field and Gandora obeys, unleashing multiple red beams that destroyed everything they touched. Musashi try to slash down the rays but they merely destroyed him instantly. Shintaro braces himself as his entire field vanishes. And as Yugi and Ichigo stated, Musashi's effect couldn't be activated since it never touched the graveyard.

''Then for each card destroyed due to its effect, Gandora gains 300 ATK each!'' Yugi adds as his black dragon went up by 1500ATK since it was 5 cards that were destroyed and banished.

''Attack the player directly!'' Yugi orders his attack as Gandora once again fires the multiple red beams throughout its body. ''Destroy Giga Rays!''

Shintaro braces himself as the ray hit him directly, sending him back as his Life Points decrease down by 1500 damage. Ichigo cheered of amazed by such a turn around.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Yugi ends his turn, setting a card behind his dragon before smiling at him, adding. ''During the end phase, Gandora leaves the field.''

Gandora vanishes from the field, leaving no trace of his exist. Yugi still smile, still relief he had his help. Ichigo frowns, sad for him but soon realize that Yugi has no monsters now.

''_He left his field open, and yet he's still confident in himself._'' Shintaro analyzed the situation and he has a chance to win the duel as long as he can draw one monster to attack directly.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Yugi: 800LP H: 0 / __**Shintaro**__: 3000LP H: 1_

Shintaro smiled holding his hand on his top card. Just one monster he needs and then the duel is his. He looks back at Yugi and blinks to see him smiling as if he wasn't bother that he had no monsters on his field.

''You're confident I won't draw a monster to end this duel huh?'' Shintaro questions, certain the boy is playing a game or a trick with his facedown card. Yugi still smiles, replying pretty positive and calm. ''Not really. I'm confident you won't be able to touch me.''

Shintaro smirks a little by his words, sounding something like his father would say.

''So I see. My turn, DRAW!'' He shouts, performing a powerful draw to get him the card he needs. Ichigo covers her face, not able to watch as her father eyes the card he drew and widens his eyes; it was **White-Horned Dragon**. He didn't expect to draw that card out of any other like this.

''… I end my turn.'' He states a bit frustrated, feeling like Yugi is getting into him.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __**Yugi**__: 800LP H: 0 / Shintaro: 3000LP H: 2_

Yugi, still calm, actually pant in the inside that his bluff worked. Then again, he already had a card ready if a monster would appear.

''My turn. Draw.'' Yugi says, drawing his top card and smiles, activating it. ''I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw two cards.''

Yugi drew two additional cards and blinks in surprise, drawing a card he didn't expect to get but was happy he did.

He activates it as a golden box appeared over him. ''Next I activate the spell, Gold Sarcophagus. This spell banishes a card from my deck and until the two turns pass, I get to add it back to my hand.''

Yugi searches his deck to exclude one from the duel and choice to pick the card he wishes to test the new power he created.

''I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!'' Yugi summons forth his pink colored magnet warrior to his field.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

''Gamma, attack the opponent directly!'' He declares an attack as Gamma stretches his right arm and throws it, extending it and punches Shintaro directly. ''Gamma Punch!''

Shintaro groans, kneeling down as his Life Points were now 1500 left. Ichigo leap up of joy that the tricolor head pull an amazing play.

''I end my turn.'' Yugi ends his turn with that, having nothing else to use this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Yugi: 800LP H: 0 / __**Shintaro**__: 1500LP H: 2_

Ichigo giggles of amazement that it all takes is one more big attack, announcing. ''That's it, one more attack over 1500 and it's over!''

Sakura sweat drops, certain her daughter is getting overconfident. Shintaro pants a bit, seeing why Yugi was known as the Duel King. Even now, his skill is incredible.

''Now I'm amazed the kind of duelist you are Yugi.'' He admits, never thinking that this would be as intense as he believed it to be. That only made him wished to fight with his all and defeat him.

''Just like how you survive a certain defeat, I'll do the same and win this duel!'' Shintaro announces proudly, not at all finished yet. He places his hand over his deck and shouts, drawing his card. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He eyes the card he drew and knew he couldn't use his card yet or in that matter he wouldn't need to with his other two cards.

''I use the spell Change of Heart to take control of Gamma until the end of this turn.'' Shintaro starts, using his spell to control Gamma to his side of the field. Ichigo gasps of shock. ''Oh no Nya!''

Yugi stares serious, just seeing that one attack can end the duel in defeat. Shintaro notices it and smirks, explaining it to him. ''But don't worry Yugi. I don't plan to attack you with your own monster. Instead I tribute Gamma in order this card!''

Yugi expected as much as Gamma vanishes and soon the sky was pierce by a ray of light. He knew deep down that he would fight that dragon.

''Dragon of Legend, please appear before me with your mighty horn of light! Pierce through the darkness to shine the path of hope! Appear, **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Shintaro chants, calling and summoning upon the mighty red dark dragon with a pure white horn.

**White-Horned Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400**

Yugi stares serious at White-Horned as the dragon stare back with its red eyes. Shintaro notices the dragon staring at Yugi, almost fixed at him as if… as if it was his former owner. Shintaro shakes that feeling off, needing to focus on the duel.

Ichigo gulped, really scared that Yugi might lose with just a tiny bit of his Life Points against her father's dragon.

''Just like Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, **White-Horned Dragon**'s effect when he's summoned banishes 5 Spell Cards you have in your graveyard and then for each banished card, he gains 300 ATK each!'' Shintaro said, activating White-Horned's effect as the dragon points his horn at Yugi and fires a white beam at his Duel Disk. Yugi watches as Dark Hole, Graceful Charity, Soul Taker, Pot of Greed and Gold Sarcophagus were all banished and powered up White-Horned, going up by 3700ATK.

Shintaro had the advantage, more than confident that he will win this duel now that he has White-Horned. After all, this card is the bond between him and his dead closest friend. He won't let him down even if he is fighting his best friend's son.

''Battle! Attack White-Horned, strike Yugi down with one blow!'' Shintaro declares as the dragon roars, flying up at first but once it reach over the clouds, it dives down at Yugi with its horn glowing white. ''Horn Drive Buster!''

Ichigo widens her eyes as the dragon was about to stab through Yugi and win the duel, and yet Yugi just eye the dragon and smirk a little. Shintaro notices it and got worry as the tricolor head lift up his Duel Disk arm as White-Horned was just about to pierce him until suddenly a mechanical turtle appears from Yugi's dueling device and intercepts the horn, spinning its shell-like body and protecting him.

''What?'' Everyone utters in shock as Yugi still smirks softly, explaining. ''I activated Electromagnetic Turtle's effect from the graveyard! By banishing him from the game, my turtle ends the battle phase.''

Shintaro didn't recall that monster ever being on the field, until he remembered the cards Yugi discarded through Graceful Charity. He must have discarded it from that moment. **White-Horned Dragon** stops now as the Battle Phase ended and Yugi's Electromagnetic Turtle vanishes. This even made him recalled what Yugi said that he wouldn't be able to touch him; he had that monster to use its effect if he summoned and attacked with a monster.

''To think you have cards that support you in any plays and situations.'' Shintaro utters, still amazed that he's been able to survive this far in the duel.

''I end my turn by setting one card facedown. I'm done.'' He sets his remaining card and ended his turn. Even if he can't hit this turn, next turn will be different.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ __**Yugi**__: 800LP H: 0 / Shintaro: 1500LP H: 0_

''It's my turn Momomiya-san. Draw!'' Yugi declares smiling as he draws his card and his eyes sparkle a bit at the card he drew, immediately activating it. ''I activate the spell, Dark Magic Curtain!''

A magical dark curtain-like door appears as it glows between itself and Yugi.

''By paying half of my Life Points, I can special summon my ace monster from my deck.'' Yugi explains as his Life Points dropping at 400 but now he can summon the monster that will help him to fight **White-Horned Dragon**. ''Come forth, Dark Magician!''

From within the curtains, emerge Yugi's signature monster, the Dark Magician to the field in his majestic presence. Ichigo smiles really excited to see Yugi pulling out his best monster.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Shintaro crosses his arms, smirking that he knew Yugi would call upon him but not even his monster would help him. Dark Magician and **White-Horned Dragon** stare at each other; their eyes lock upon the other as if they crossed before.

''I next reveal and activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Dark Magic Prophecy**!'' Yugi declares, revealing his facedown card he had set. The card show an image of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos summon ancient magic through art spell books.

''This card can only be activated if I control a Dark Magician on my field and no other cards on my field.'' Yugi starts explaining his new spell as his pulls several cards from the top of his deck to his hand and shows them. ''I reveal the top 7 cards from my deck and add up to 2 Spell Cards within those 7 cards.''

Shintaro stares not worry since **White-Horned Dragon** can handle itself against anything, even Yugi's magician.

''Next I shuffle my deck and draw 1 card.'' Yugi added returning the other revealed cards and shuffling his deck before drawing one more card. He smiles as he activates one of the spell cards he added. ''I equip Dark Magician with Magic Formula, increasing his ATK by 700 plus!''

Dark Magician's aura lit up, overpowering him as he went up by 3200ATK. Shintaro smirks, a shame too since White-Horned far surpassed him, telling that to Yugi. ''Dark Magician is still short to even be a threat to my important monster.''

Yugi forms a small smirk, disagreeing as he picks the other spell card in his hand.

''I wouldn't be too sure. I next equip my magician with another Equip Spell, Mage Power.'' Yugi protested, revealing his last spell which startles Shintaro. Ichigo smiles, knowing that spell as she tells her mom. ''Mage Power increases a monster's ATK and DEF by 500 for each Spell and Trap they control on the field!''

''That means Dark Magician surpasses **White-Horned Dragon**.'' Ichigo's mother says, taken by surprised as Dark Magician was engulfed with even more magic, now possessing 4200ATK. Shintaro was actually shocked, not believing Yugi would manage.

''Go, Dark Magician, attack **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Yugi orders as his fateful magician charges at White-Horned. The dragon roars, flying at him and both specter and horn clash, unleashing white and dark purple auras. ''Dark Magic!''

Dark Magician unleashes more of his magic upon the dragon but White-Horned roars, pushing it back with its white horn's energy. Neither one would back down.

Ichigo could see and feel the resonated energy clash between both monsters, almost as if they've already clashed before.

''_Both monsters._'' Ichigo mutters as their fierce clash continued even more. ''_It felt as if both monsters crossed before._''

''…'' Yugi was silent watching, also having the same sensation for **White-Horned Dragon**. He felt something familiar when he first saw the dragon but he wasn't sure if it was the monster itself or the card.

Soon the clash cause a massive explosion as **White-Horned Dragon** emerges, seemingly find until it roars one more time before turning into holographic ashes. Shintaro couldn't believe it as his Life Points drop at 1000.

''I end my turn.'' Yugi declares as Dark Magician instantly appears, partly scratched from his clash.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Yugi: 400LP H: 1 / __**Shintaro**__: 1000LP H: 0_

Sakura felt bad for her husband, knowing full well how much that monster's defeat felt. Shintaro closes his eyes and takes a calm breath, reopening them and eyes the tricolor head.

''To think White-Horned lost… but I'm not out yet!'' Shintaro states, not going to let White-Horned Dragon's defeat be in vain. ''I can still turn the tables! And I will! My turn, draw!''

He draws but it wasn't a good card but luckily he wouldn't need to worry since he'll now use his last trump card.

''I activate the Trap Card, **Birth of the Divine Samurai**!'' Shintaro declares, revealing his last trap which showed the image of a samurai of pure gold walking behind the sun in front of many enemies. ''I discard my entire hand and half of my Life Points as well as banishing all Ancient Samurai monsters in my graveyard and field in order to summon this monster!''

Yugi stares serious, having a worrying feeling about this. First Shintaro discards his only card in his hand; then his Life Points were half at 500LP and finally banish **Ancient Samurai Yoshiie**, **Ancient Samurai Musashi**, and **Ancient Samurai Masamune** from his graveyard.

''Legendary Brave Swordsman who surpassed the ages of time, appear before me and slash down any foes who seek your enormous godlike strength and pride.'' Shintaro chants as a golden light appears above the sky and a figure descends over the sun. Yugi and Dark Magician stare at whoever it was but instantly lost track of it as the unknown being appears with a mighty burst of wind. The tricolor felt the pressure, unbelievable such force.

''Present yourself, **Divine Ancient Samurai Nobunaga**!'' Shintaro announces as the unknown being reveal himself as a golden armored samurai riding on top of a golden armor horse.

**Divine Ancient Samurai Nobunaga Lvl 10 ATK: 3800 DEF: 3200**

Ichigo gulps at that monster, certain this is the so-called ''God'' monster her father mentioned before but did it have to be another samurai? Sakura giggles like a cheerleader, seeing her lover going truly all out like this.

Yugi stares at such a monster, certain it'll be his strongest challenge from Ichigo's father and probably one he must beat now.

''Nobunaga's effect lets me add and equipped a Divine Legendary Equip Spell from my deck to itself!'' Shintaro explains his Divine Ancient Samurai's effect, adding a new Equip Spell into his hand. Yugi blinked, shocked to hear that name. ''Divine Legendary?''

''Now I equip Nobunaga with the Equip Spell **Divine Legendary Sword Kokushi**!'' Shintaro announces, equipping Nobunaga with a brand new, divine-like golden katana blade. Yugi gulps but he noticed that Nobunaga hasn't changed in ATK or DEF yet.

''First Nobunaga's effect is that I negate my opponent's cards on the field even from the graveyard until the end of my turn.'' Shintaro reveals and activates his samurai's ultimate effect, swing his newly sword and unleashes a powerful thrust. ''Divine Opposition!''

Yugi felt the wave as did Dark Magician as the Equip Spells' powers were negated and Yugi's monster loses his boost, going back down to 2500ATK.

''Oh no!'' Ichigo panics in terror. And this wasn't over yet.

''**Divine Legendary Sword Kokushi's** effect allows me to send a number of monsters from the top of your deck equal to the level of the monster I'm attacking.'' Shintaro explains his ultimate Equip Spell's effect. Yugi blinks of astonishment, not expecting that.

Shintaro then adds firmly, pointing at Yugi's monster. ''Dark Magician is a Level 7 which means once I attack I will force you to send 7 monsters from the top of your deck to the graveyard. On top of that Kokushi increases Nobunaga equal to the number of cards sent to my opponent's Graveyard by 100 each until the end of this turn!''

Ichigo gulps that this can't be happening.

''Now strike down Yugi's monster Nobunaga! Settle this with one perfect blow with Divine Legendary Slash!'' Shintaro commands as his samurai charges on his horse. The effect of his legendary sword activated, forcing Yugi to send 7 monsters from his deck to the graveyard and he eyed of them in being a piece of his plan. As that happened, Dark Magician's ATK dropped at 1800 while Nobunaga went up by 4500ATK.

**Divine Ancient Samurai Nobunaga**, lifting his sword, swings it with lightning speed and slashes through Dark Magician and causes a massive explosion of golden light.

Ichigo and her mother brace their eyes as the light covers Yugi's side.

''This duel is over.'' Shintaro says, confirming his victory as he starts to turn away and walks, only to stop when he realized the Duel Disk was still active. He turns and sees that Yugi still stood with no Dark Magician and yet his Life Points still remain the same.

''What? How are you -'' Shintaro questions in shock until Yugi, smirking, explains it by showing the card in his hand; Kuriboh. ''I use Kuriboh's effect from my hand. It reduces any battle damage I take this turn into 0.''

Shintaro widens his eyes, realizing that Yugi used Kuriboh in the last second of before Nobunaga destroyed Dark Magician. He just didn't expect such a card in the last second.

''_Even when I made sure I can negate any effect on his field, he used a card from his hand to save himself from defeat._'' Shintaro thought mentally, taken back by such card.

Yugi stood firm, even without any other cards left in his hand or on his field, he still has faith in himself and his deck. He stares at him and tells him smiling. ''My deck hasn't given up on me, Momomiya-san.''

''… I end my turn.'' Shintaro ends his turn, left with little opinion this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ __**Yugi**__: 400LP H: 0 / Shintaro: 500LP H: 0_

Ichigo was tense up with such a turnaround from Yugi but even with surviving another turn, he has no cards in his hand and he has no monsters either while her father possess that super strong samurai.

''They're evenly tied within Life Points and yet Oto-san has the advantage.'' Ichigo stated, feeling as if Yugi might not be able to turn things around this time and yet, she refused to admit that. She knew deep down that he can win because that's the kind of person he is; that's the kind of duelist Yugi stands for.

She puts her hands together, hoping he doesn't ever give up. ''Yugi-kun…''

Shintaro stares at Yugi as he did the same, both showing the same strong determination.

''It really has been a fun game Yugi but it seems we know who will win this duel.'' Shintaro tells the young man, more than confident that the duel is in his favor.

Yugi forms a smirk, not thinking the same as he replies. ''The duel is not over yet. I still have faith in myself and in my deck and those cards will guide to make a miracle.''

The tricolor eyes his deck, not giving up on this duel because if he can't this man before him, he wouldn't have truly prove to Atem the kind of duelist he can be… and challenge all those he defeated before him including his strongest rival.

''I'll show the light this deck shines upon me! My turn! Draw!'' Yugi declares serious, drawing his top card and eyes it, widening them at the card he drew. ''This card...''

Ichigo notices the look in Yugi's eyes as if it was a card he needed.

''Due to Gold Sarcophagus' effect, I add the card I excluded from the game to my hand.'' Yugi said, still pretty shocked as he added the card he removed from his deck to his hand. He eyes his hand and not believed the kind of hand he possessed silently. ''…''

There was a silence as Ichigo was concerned but not in the way that Yugi might have lost but at the way his face was telling it. Shintaro felt the same as if something went wrong.

Yugi took a small breathe in and said, smiling sadden. ''A friend close to me used this very card to bring back a monster that should remain in the realm of the dead. I stopped the summoned… and now I'm going to do the same thing. Irony huh?''

The Pharaoh heard that and frown of sadness, agreeing as he remembered that day too well.

Shintaro smirks a little, agreeing with Yugi's words as he answers. ''It kinda is but that's how the game is right?''

Yugi chuckles a little, smiling at that replying as he activates the card he drew. ''You're not wrong. I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to resurrect a monster from either player's graveyard.''

Atem forms a smirk watching as he knew what monster Yugi would call back. Yugi picks and immediately shouts proudly. ''Appear to us, dragon of the skies! I summon you, Sky Dragon of Osiris!''

The sky turn dark as Ichigo shivers a little, knowing what monster it was. Shintaro sweats as Nobunaga looks up and sees the mighty red serpent-like, double-mouthed dragon appear over Yugi's field.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

Osiris unleashes a powerful roar at Shintaro and his monster; shivering slightly as this was the first he ever faced something that most would consider a legend. ''A God?''

''Yugi's super dragon god monster!'' Ichigo proclaims of excitement while her mother shivers, actually standing behind her daughter. Ichigo sweat drops but then realized that this is bad that Yugi picked to summon Osiris. ''But his dragon is so weak since it requires cards to increase his power by 1000 each.''

Shintaro noticed that, knowing this God Monster requires the number of cards in the player's hand to power itself up and Yugi only had one of them in his hand.

''Even if you did summon a God, you made a mistake to summon him Yugi.'' He told the young man, knowing it was suicide for him to summon Osiris. Yugi forms a small grin, protesting honestly. ''Like I said before, I won't be so sure.''

**(Now Playing OST… The Sealed Miracle from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Everyone blinks as Yugi pulls his last card in his hand. Ichigo gasps and remember the same thing happening against that Zorc or Bakura or Fake Bakura guy and Yugi used a spell to draw up to 6 cards, making Osiris stronger. Maybe he's…

''Now I Special Summon **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!'' Yugi shouts proudly again as the mighty legendary scarred-eye dragon Timaeus appears on the field beside Yugi.

**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

This shocked everyone, including Ichigo who never seen Timaeus and Osiris on the same field beside their duelist.

''What? Legendary Dragon?'' Shintaro utters, never seeing that monster before. Ichigo was still confused by what reason would Yugi pick Timaeus to add to his hand?

''Timaeus has the ability to fuse itself and another monster to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with the correct Fusion Material Monster used for the card.'' Yugi explains as Timaeus roars, almost calling out to Osiris who replied back with its own roar. Shintaro was shaken by what he just heard. ''What? A Fusion Summon with a God?''

''Yugi-kun never mentioned he could that.'' Ichigo questioned, just as shocked as her father. Atem watched his partner silently, wanting to see this himself as he eyes Osiris. He was actually happy that it would be Osiris first since it was the monster Yugi defeated not once but twice during their last duel against each other.

Yugi raise his hand as he calls upon both his dragons. ''Osiris, Timaeus, combine to show a new path to dueling!''

Timaeus and Osiris obey, flying up towards the sky as the Legendary Dragon merges together with the God Monster, fusing as dark skies instantly appeared and gathered around them.

''Through the power of the Legendary Dragon, evolve mighty dragon of the skies and take your place beyond the saints themselves!'' Yugi chants as multiple red lightning crashed down on the ground circles around him.

Shintaro watches as did Nobunaga, almost taken back by this sudden force. Ichigo braces herself as Sakura sweat drops, holding tightly on the knob of her door.

Yugi watches as both dragons were truly going to merge as one as a card pop out from his Fusion Deck. He smiles as he takes it out and shouts, summoning the Fusion Monster. ''FUSION SUMMON! Descend and spread your new form!''

The black skies suddenly ripped apart as the lightning began to hit the fusion, almost forming the said fusion. Everything calmed down as the sun was blocked by a large serpent-like dragon.

''**The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris!**'' Yugi declares, revealing his brand new God Fusion Monster.

Through Timaeus' power of evolution of fusion, Osiris evolves into his true form. Now with green outlines around his newly larger red wings and a sharp green, red scaled metal tail; Osiris releases a new power as he spreads his large wings with large ostrich, green-red tip feathers.

The newly evolved Osiris let out a lightning-full roar, shaking up everything around it through miles.

**The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris Lvl 11, ATK: X000 DEF: X000**

''A God… Evolved?'' Shintaro widens his eyes still shaken by such a creature. Sakura shivers, just as shaken but Ichigo was left speechless not of terror but of thrill, not thinking someone like Yugi could ever do such a geeky yet incredible monster.

''A-amazing Nya. This is what Yugi-kun referred to as evolving his deck beyond anything he could imagine.'' Ichigo stated of wonders, not sure how to react other than excitement.

Yugi chuckles hearing Ichigo's comment, thinking the same thing as he wasn't sure himself. He had moments this wouldn't be possible due to the God Monster's own divine powers but in the end it worked. Thanks to Timaeus, he found an alternative to evolution in dueling.

''Osiris has all of his previous effects which means I need cards in my hand to increase his power by 1000 ATK and DEF for each.'' Yugi states smiling, revealing no cards which meant Osiris' power was 0. Ichigo drop her jaw slightly, back to panicking.

''A shame you used up your entire hand.'' Shintaro, sounding relief, exclaims Yugi's hand that now not even this evolved Osiris can't beat his Divine Ancient Samurai. ''Plus you've already drawn. You won't be able to draw again. You have no set cards and nothing else to use. That means Nobunaga can end this in my turn and finish this duel!''

Yugi was silent at first but forms a smirk, objecting. ''Are you sure about that?''

Shintaro blinks, puzzle by what he meant. Osiris suddenly roars as a lightning bolt hits Yugi's Duel Disk and suddenly it commanded to draw. Shintaro was speechless by this as Yugi explains. ''Osiris also gained new powers and one of them is when he's Fusion Summoned, I draw until I have 7 cards in my hand.''

''7 Cards?!'' Shintaro expresses in terror, never imaging that. Yugi starts drawing his 7 cards as each one gave Osiris even greater power.

''I am unable to activate or use any cards I have drawn through Osiris' effect until the end of my next turn but now that I have 7 cards which means my god surpasses Nobunaga!'' Yugi affirms his victory as Osiris went up by each card, possessing 7000ATK.

Shintaro widens his eyes of pure horror as did Nobunaga, shaken by this overwhelming creature of a god. Ichigo was just too amazed to even express herself, not thinking Yugi had this kind of power.

''End this Osiris. Let your mighty roar shatter any who oppose you!'' Yugi ordered as Osiris roars, opening his mouth and starts forming a gigantic red orb of electricity that only grew larger.

''Ultimate Electrical Roar Wave – Judgement Thunder Force!'' Yugi shouts as Osiris releases the massive enchanted red-colored Thunder Force, unleashing it upon **Divine Ancient Samurai Nobunaga**. The samurai tried to overcome the force of the blast but in the end he and his horse both disintegrate into nothing. Shintaro took the force and endures it all the way through as his Life Points drop to 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner… Yugi: 400LP vs. Shintaro: 0LP**

Shintaro drops on one knee, defeated. Ichigo slowly forms a big grin as Yugi sighs with both Duel Disks shutting down and evolved Osiris vanishes.

''YUGI-KUN DID IT!'' Ichigo shouted of amazement, almost not believing what she saw. Was this really Yugi's true power? Is this his full power or just a taste of what he can truly do?

"Boy what a blast that was.'' Shintaro declares, chuckling a little that he managed to do it. Sakura smiles, nodding her husband was really thrilled through the end. He comes over to the tricolor head and shakes his hand. ''Thank you Yugi.''

The tricolor head smiled, shaking his hand as he says grinning. ''For your long awaiting duel with me?''

Shintaro nods, remembering how much he wished to duel him and now that he had his chance; it was everything he imagined. The boy was young, very and yet he's no far the strongest duelist in the entire world probably. He tells him honestly. ''The very same. You truly are the Duel King.''

''Thank you for the comment but I'll be Duel King once I beat Kaiba-kun's tournament.'' Yugi explains his plan as had to win the tournament or else he won't be able to save Marik and beat the Dark Lord. ''I have to.''

Shintaro nods, knowing the duelists in this tournament will no doubt he the best.

''True but I'm done with this title and stuff.'' He said, sounding annoyed as he removed the Duel Disk and was done with the duels now. ''Boy that man made me struggle to do this.''

Yugi blinks as Ichigo joins him, both surprised. ''HUH!''

''Oh yea…'' Shintaro mutters, sweat dropping that he may have exposed something he shouldn't. He moves his hand at the two to come and the two nodded coming to him. Sakura sweat drops, curious what her husband would tell them.

''Don't mention it but it was Pegasus-san who sort of asked a no one like me to hold on Yugi's title.'' Shintaro whispers to his daughter and the purple-eyed teen. Yugi was alarmed that all this was Pegasus doing. ''Pegasus-kun did? But why?''

Shintaro sighs, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn't sure. It wasn't like the man who created Duel Monsters to explain him such a thing. All he said was do this and that and that's all. Yugi sighs, even more in a mystery than before.

Shintaro smiles at the boy, still truly astonished by him. He pulls out his **White-Horned Dragon** and felt something on his prize card. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew deep down that duel was the passion he and Sackertin once had. He smiles, eyeing his card and knew what he had to do in order to keep his promise with his closest friend.

''Yugi.'' Ichigo's father calls upon him as the boy turns, blinking but soon widens his eyes as the man hands him his precious card. ''Here.''

Ichigo was surprised too as was Sakura, not believing he would do they assume he would do. Yugi stares at White-Horned Dragon, remembering this is Shintaro's favorite card and refused. ''But this is yours. I-''

''I want you to keep it. It used to belong to my dearest friend.'' Shintaro interrupts and states, remembering the day that Yugi's father gave him that card. It was because of that card that they became friends and now… he knew he had to let it go.

He eyes the tricolor head and saw his dead friend in him; they seem different but are alike by the kind of hearts they have. Heck even White-Horned can sense it during the duel.

''You and he are very alike so I know I'm leaving this card to the right hands.'' He tells him smiling, able to let go and leave the passion his friend had to his son. Yugi wasn't still sure about it but he knew Shintaro wanted him to take the card from just his eyes. Yugi eyes the card and forms a small smile, receiving it.

''… Thank you.'' Yugi thanks the man, eyeing the card and nods firmly as he adds determined. ''I'll use it wisely.''

Shintaro forms a smile, believing him. ''I'm sure you will.''

Yugi smiled, eyeing the card and somehow felt a strong connection through the dragon. He wasn't sure why but he didn't mind it until he realized the sunset.

Yugi panicked, checking his watch and shouts. ''Oh crap, I have to go now!''

Shintaro sweat drops, also checking the time and indeed Yugi had to go as he bows the boy for a great duel. Yugi did the same and prepares to run off until Ichigo shouted, stopping in midway of one foot up. ''WAIT!''

Yugi accidently dropped on the ground face forward, taken by surprised. Ichigo sweat drops, blushing of embarrassment as he begs him with both hands in the praying hand gesture. ''Gimme two seconds please! Just two.''

Yugi lifts his head slightly and eyes her, noticing her puffy sad look. He sobs as he can't turn that down and nods. Ichigo giggles as she runs back inside and heads to her room. He would regret those two seconds as they were 10-20 minutes tops as Ichigo came back with a different outfit.

She had on a light pink hoodie over a cute small pink/black dress, black stockings and red shoes on. Yugi blinks, amazed it took her this long for some outfit but it was amazing. Ichigo smirks softly, saying to Yugi in a cheerful tone. ''Okay, let's go Nya!''

Yugi raise his hand wanting to say something but Ichigo wouldn't let him, grabbing his hand and declares excited. ''To Kaiba's stupid tournament!''

She ran off fast as Yugi is dragged off by the end, sobbing of terror. Shintaro and Sakura sweat drop, sighing that their daughter may be too much for even them sometimes. Shintaro stares ahead, hoping Yugi does his best in the challenge up ahead.

Yugi and Ichigo ran off in a hurry, trying to reach the location of Battle City V3. Will our tricolor duelist and red cherry head arrive in time? Yea… BUT WILL THEY? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi****'s new cards:**

***Time Leap- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack: Skip 2 turns and then resume the Duel at your opponent's Main Phase 2.

***Dark Magic Prophecy- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up ''Dark Magician'' monster and if your Life Points are 1000 or less. Excavate the top 7 cards of your Deck; then add up to 2 excavated Spell Cards to your hand, also place the remaining cards into the Deck and shuffle. Then draw 1 card.

* * *

**Shintaro****'s new cards: **

*******Legendary Seppuku- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack: Negate the attack and then take effect damage equal to half of the opponent's attacking monster original ATK or DEF (whichever is lower).

***Young Samurai- Lvl 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 0, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect by discarding this card and 1 ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster in your hand. Discard both cards, and then Special Summon from your Deck 1 ''**Ancient Samurai**'' with a Level higher than the ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster you discarded. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you use this effect.

*******Ancient Samurai Musashi- Lvl 9, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card can be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster on your field. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon it. If this card was equipped with ''Legendary'' Equip Spell(s), select the number of equipped cards this card had and equipped them back from the Graveyard.

***Legendary Sword Inazuma- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with an ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster. Negate the effect of a card that targets the equipped monster, except ''Legendary'' Equip Spell(s), and destroy it.

***Legendary Sword Ikazuchi- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with an ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, inflict damage to the opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

*******Legendary Apprentice- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: If you control 2 or more ''Legendary'' Equip Spells on your field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Tributed for a Tribute Summon of an ''Ancient Samurai'' monster: add 1 ''Legendary'' Equip Spell from your deck to your hand.

*******Ancient Samurai Masamune- Lvl 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card can be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster on your field. As long as this card is face-up on the field, all ''Ancient Samurai'' monster(s) and ''Legendary'' Equip Spell(s) on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects except itself. When this card leaves the field while equipped to a ''Legendary'' Equip Spell(s): add 2 ''Legendary'' Equip Spells from your deck to your hand, and if you control a face-up ''Ancient Samurai'' monster except ''**Ancient Samurai Masamune**'', equipped them immediately from your hand. The effect of ''**Ancient Samurai Masamune**'' can only be used once per turn.

***Legendary Shield Bushikatagi- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with an ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster. As long as this card is on the field, all monsters your opponent control are changed to Attack Position. In addition, all monsters your opponent controls can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack.

***Legendary Arms Tetsuyama- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with an ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally). Once per turn, if the opponent activates a Spell Card, negate the activation and effect.

***Legendary Legs Yamaarashi- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with an ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monster. When the equipped monster declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, inflict Piercing Damage. Once per turn, if the opponent activates a Trap Card, negate the activation and effect.

**_Change of Heart- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn.

***Birth of the Divine Samurai- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Banish all ''**Ancient Samurai**'' monsters in your graveyard, discard your entire hand, and halve your Life Points. Special Summon 1 ''**Divine Ancient Samurai**'' from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard. The Special Summon of the monster cannot be negated.

***Divine Legendary Sword Kokushi- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped with a ''**Divine Ancient Samurai**'' monster. When the equipped monster attacks: You can send a number of monsters cards from the top of your opponent's deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the opponent's monster this card battles, and then the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the number of cards sent to the graveyard by 100 until the End Phase.

* * *

**Cards of the Day:**

**Shintaro****'s strongest Ancient Samurai:**

***Divine Ancient Samurai Nobunaga- Lvl 10, ATK: 3800, DEF: 3200, ATT: Earth, Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be first Special Summoned by the effect of **''**Birth of the Divine Samurai**'', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned; add 1 ''Divine Legendary'' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand and immediately equip it to this card. Once per turn, negate the effects of all cards on the field and in the graveyard, except itself, until the end of this turn.

**...**

**Yugi****'s new power to evolve a God:**

***The Lord of the Saintly Dragons - Osiris- Lvl 11, ATK: X000, DEF: X000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**''Sky Dragon of Osiris'' + ''The Eye of Timaeus''**

Effect: Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Sky Dragon of Osiris". Must be Special Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus", by sending 1 "Sky Dragon of Orisis'' you control to the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects (unless it includes destroying all cards on one side of the field or both), returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This card is unaffected by the effects of all ''Darkness'' cards, Level 10 and 11 DIVINE monsters and Divine-Beast Type monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, draw cards from your deck until you have 7 cards in your hand and your current hand size limit becomes 7 while this card is face-up on the field but you cannot activate any of the drawn cards until the start of your next turn. Your opponent cannot activate card effects that discard cards from either player's hand as long as this card is face-up on the field. When your opponent Summons a monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, banish the monster(s).

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Battle City V3's begins now as Yugi and Ichigo try to rush it to the area. Will they make it and who are the other 15 duelists, other than Kaiba, Jonouchi, Judai and Mai?

Yugi rushes: AW! We're going to be late!

Ichigo smiles calmly: What's the big deal if we're late Nya? We'll make it.

Yugi: I'm more worried about what Kaiba-kun would do.

Ichigo: Well no worries Yugi-kun! We'll make it in time!

Yugi smiles: Good point. Anyway… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Remaining 16 Assemble! Battle City V3's Finales Begins!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time!

* * *

I WANT… Sorry, I want to inform everyone that a while ago… years before Dragon of Legend became a thing, I assumed we would NEVER get the Legendary Dragons and my limited information back then was low since I never made research unlike now… Just want to remind you all that Timaeus and all the Legendary Dragons will have a change of name SLIGHTLY as in just classifying them as Legendary Dragons and they can be treated as Spell Cards. Good? Good! I'll make those changes from DKR Volume 1 but that might take a while. Remind me if I did it. Anyway, thank you again and yes… **Legend of Heart** is going to play… in this Volume actually. Just don't expect **Timaeus the Knight of Destiny** yet.

* * *

Bye my viewers and reviewers. DragonKnight15 continues on! Just not these past few 1-2, or around 3 months. Wish me luck so I can come back soon!

Please remember to always read, enjoy and review! Goodbye everyone and give me all your hopes so I can return soon! *sob*


	26. 25: HIATUS OVER! BCV3 Finals Commence!

FIVE MONTHS IN HELL, I endured many things but ultimately... after that long time... I have returned, stronger than ever! DragonKnight15 is back and ready to save the day! Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter of DKR! Now... um... I have wrote A LOT since I was gone so let me tell you this in your review... how do you want me to reveal each chapter? I won't do it by days. I will start 2 chapters each week and see how well that works. I might change it but for now... well... you know. Let me know, thanks! Anyway, enjoy DKR again and how I will finish Volume 2!

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 25 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

Enjoy seeing some characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Man I love that manga and I want to give special thanks to Sanokal with his redone version of the manga's final duel between Yami Yugi and Yako Tenma. Please do take a lot because it's a great fanfic for anyone. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 25: ****The Remaining 16 Assemble! Battle City V3's Finales Begins!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The day arrived as Battle City V3 had finally arrived. All remaining duelists prepare themselves for their chance to become the new Duel King aka the King of Games… and sadly also a day where Yugi had been forced into a bad position due to Ichigo since she was in argument with her father and now Yugi had to duel Shintaro in order for Ichigo to get her chance to do whatever she wanted. _

_The duel was intense as Shintaro__'s __**Ancient Samurais**__ are no pushovers but Yugi overcame all that with his improved deck for the tournament. It was a close duel but in the end it was Yugi who became victorious thanks to using his new power in combining Osiris along with Timaeus, unlocking a God's evolution form; __**The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris**__. _

_Shintaro was passionate with Yugi's strong spirit as he hands him his title back, which he had to under a deal, and gave him his __**White-Horned Dragon**__; putting his trust on the card that Yugi's father gave him to his son now. With people putting trust in him, Yugi and Ichigo rushed out to try and hurry to the location of the tournament's finals. Will he make it? And who are the other 16 remaining duelists? _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****… last left off from the previous episode:**

Ichigo sweat drops, staring up at the clear night sky as she wasn't even sure where she was heading. She and a dazed Yugi, being dragged by the cherry head, were heading to the location for Battle City 3's final and she didn't even know where she was going.

"Um… I'm lost.'' Ichigo realized her mistake, now positive that she doesn't know where to go. Yugi, still dazed after finally be free from her dragging, says trying to not barf. "Good thing I know the location then… after being dragged.''

Ichigo sweat drops apologizing herself for that. Yugi forgave her, just trying to hold herself together.

The two run in a slower pace with Yugi taking the lead. Ichigo eyes him, still amazed by the last turn of the duel against her father that he performed that fusion between Timaeus and Osiris.

''Yugi-kun, I was just…'' Ichigo tries to put her words together, not sure how to put it in words at first but eventually does; not wishing to fear it. ''How did you know Osiris can fuse with Timaeus Nya? How did you come up with that?''

Yugi smiles to hear that, actually wanting to tell someone and now he can.

''Well it was an idea I had for a while and I thought if it was possess for Timaeus' fusion ability to combine with a God Card could transform into an unbelievable power.'' The tricolor head explains himself, smiling. It was during the break he had with Battle City V3 that he knew against the likes of the Dark Lord and Kaiba; he needed to go beyond his normal level. And since he has Timaeus along with the God Cards, he could try something to fuse a God with a Legendary Dragon.

Ichigo blinks, both amazed and yet still confused as she asks again. ''I still didn't know you could do that.''

Yugi eyes her, knowing Ichigo wasn't there when he and the others had to fight Dartz and the Seal of Orichalcos. He explains it to her simple and not too complex. ''By the time I got all three God Cards back from one of my many adventures, Timaeus left. Now that I have both, I ask Timaeus and the Gods if they would want to fuse as one to become something even more incredible power.''

Ichigo sweat drops, not on that adventure but the fact that Yugi spoke to his dragon and his God monsters. Even so, that was still amazing what he did as she tells him. ''That's… still amazing Nya!''

Yugi smiles to hear that, honestly worry she might think he's weird.

''I'll be honest, it's weird you actually spoke to your monsters but I am amazed you did that though.'' Ichigo pointed out, still new to the whole talking to one's cards but she respects that. Ichigo giggles, hoping if Yugi will do the same with the other Gods he has too. ''I can't wait to see the other two's evolved forms.''

''Same here, I guess.'' Yugi replied, just as curious to how well that would work out.

At any rate, he was relief he won that duel over Ichigo's father so that she can come along. ''Well I'm just glad that I won the duel so now you could come and watch me and Jonouchi-kun and Judai-kun do our best in the tournament finals.''

Ichigo stops, leaving Yugi confused. He looks at her and she was giving him a questionable look.

''… Nya? That wasn't what I was fighting about with my Oto-san.'' Ichigo reveals, surprising Yugi as he assumed it was the whole point of the duel. Ichigo now felt embarrassing, blushing that he was fighting for her to come and see him duel. She giggled at that.

''He was kinda thrilled that I could watch a duel especially the whole Kaiba's stupid tournament thing. Called me an apprentice of a great grandmaster.'' Ichigo says, sweat dropping at how her father sobbed of joy that she would go and see the duel. Yugi nods, although he's still surprised the whole duel wasn't for that point.

''Ah huh? So…'' He tries to bring the words to ask her. Ichigo smiles at him a little, looking up. ''The real reason we fought was… Well…''

Yugi waits for an answer but Ichigo became hesitate at her own words. She bit her lips, wishing she wouldn't tell anyone the truth but it would be hard to lie to someone like Yugi. She takes a calm breathe, turns around to face him and begs him, bowing down. ''Don't tell anyone about this though until I reveal it. Please Yugi-kun! Just this once, again.''

Yugi, startled by the begging, couldn't say no to her regardless of keeping secrets. He accepts while sweat dropping a little. ''Um sure, you have my word.''

Ichigo smiles to hear that, now able to tell him the big secret that made her father angry in the first place.

''… Masaya-kun has been given the chance to study outside of Japan in Europe and… he could bring someone else along with him…'' Ichigo clarifies what happened a few days ago. Masaya came to her and told her the amazing opportunity he got due to his want to protect the Earth's environment and his grades. And then explained it to her that he can take one person with him and then Ichigo smiled a little at what he asked of her, telling it to Yugi in a positive, peppy tone. ''And he picked me Nya!''

''…'' Yugi was silent, if not speechless by what he just heard. He didn't know how to express himself or if this was a prank. And worst part, it wasn't.

Ichigo stares at him with worry by how he's not answering until she taps on his shoulder. Yugi snaps out, noticing how focus she was looking at him and finally replies smiling. ''I mean oh! That's… that's great news.''

The red cherry head nods firmly, although her face said something else as if… she wasn't sure.

Yugi coughs, still unease as he mutters to confirm. ''Europe huh?''

''London to be sure, I think. I was too excited to even bother ask the details.'' Ichigo answers, not being completely honest as she did ask but didn't want to bother Yugi in those details.

''…'' There was silence between the two, not sure how the other feels as Yugi, deep down, he wasn't sure himself why he's acting like this.

''That's… great.'' Yugi finally states smiling, being strong as he eyes her. Ichigo stares at him back, blushing slightly as he added, assuring her that he was. ''I'm happy.''

Ichigo tries to smile, struggling as this might be killing him for keeping another secret for her. But it wasn't that that's bothering him.

''Thank you. And don't worry, I ain't leaving until we beat the Aliens first!'' She assures him, not going to let him fight her battle with the aliens or let her friends in that situation too. Yugi lowers his head, not sure about things as he said slightly quiet. ''… Gotcha.''

Ichigo got startled that he's acting up like that. He didn't seem like himself as she asks him. ''Are you okay with that Yugi-kun?''

Yugi blinks a bit at her, eyeing her and notices her concern. He didn't want to discourage her, replying with a small smile. ''Of course! You and Masaya are a couple and deserve to be together.''

''… Right.'' Ichigo says astounded that he said something that makes perfect sense. She knew he's right but… something still bother her.

''Now come on, I don't want to be late.'' Yugi tells her, needed to head out fast to the tournament or else. The pigtail nods softly, agreeing.

The two resume their running, needing to hurry as the red pigtailed looks at him with worry.

''_Yugi-kun._'' Ichigo mutters in her head, hoping he's not upset at the least. In truth, it was more than that that Yugi was most bother about but he didn't wish to worry her… or in this case, not want her to know.

**Meanwhile****…**

Seto Kaiba along with Mokuba Kaiba stood in the center park of Domino City's Kaiba Land. Mokuba sweat drops, not by the fact that naturally today is the big tournament or the fact that they arrived in time like always… but that Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka.

To Seto, they mean nothing to him for his tournament unless Yugi was there and he wouldn't even care if it was Yugi there and not them. Just that thought made him get impatient because if he doesn't show up after the other duelists do… then his whole purpose to defeat the one man he must surpass would have been for nothing.

''Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?!'' Seto demanded angrily, starting at low voice to high voice, glaring at the others. They all sweat drop, not expecting him to slowly snap like that.

''W-who?'' Honda, the poor fool, asked trying to be strong towards a man who's already beyond his limit. Seto glares at him with a death glare, causing him to shiver.

''Yugi Mutou, who else am I interested in? You?'' Kaiba said seriously, looking down at the poor idiot who dare question him.

Honda gave a stare at Otogi who gave him back with a questionable ''why are you looking at me?'' look. Honda shrugs his shoulders and points at himself.

There was a silent from Seto until he started laughing, causing everyone to be nervous when Kaiba laughs especially when he laughs like if he had acid in his mouth.

''HAHAHA… no.'' Kaiba stated; at first laughing but instantly frowning uninterested and annoyed. Honda sweats, not going to say another word.

Kaiba then sets his glare at the blond-headed idiot of the group and demanded furious yet calm. ''Jonouchi, bark mouth, where is he?''

Jonouchi tenses up, wanting to give him a punch across his scum face but Otogi held him back since Honda was still shivering.

''How the hell should I know? Anzu said that he's coming. Yugi even texted her.'' Jonouchi explains, well sort of lied. Apparently Anzu has been trying to message him but realized something; she kinda had Yugi's cellphone since she needed to make a call when her cellphone had no minutes and just now recharge it before arriving on her own.

''Then tell her to make him hurry. I'm not running a simple slap-jack of a card shop tournament for retarded, embarrassing and hotheaded weaklings like you. I'm running the greatest of tournaments.'' Kaiba replied still angry, trying to hold his control and rage if Yugi doesn't come and wins the tournament without a single challenge. He was soft to have this long break; curses on his own company and his intense training. This only made Jonouchi become angrier at the man.

''I'm sure he's coming. Yugi may have needed to use the bathroom.'' Anzu spoke up, wanting to calm everyone down. It didn't work as Jonouchi wanted to snap at the man.

It seemed things would turn ugly but suddenly a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and everyone brace slightly, seeing Yugi finally here and panting. He had Ichigo on his hand as the poor girl was left dazed.

''HERE I AM!'' Yugi utters loudly, forgetful that he has those powers of a Dragon Knight and one of them being the _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. He's actually thankful for them.

Anzu sighs with relief as did everyone else, well most.

''WHERE WERE YOU?!'' Jonouchi demanded furiously as his sister try to hold him back from snapping. Yugi sweat drops, rubbing the back of his head wishing to explain it but he wasn't sure how.

Kaiba frowned, eyeing his rival late but soon smirks, almost happy to see him.

''You took your time coming late, Yugi!'' Seto proclaims to Yugi, smiling with a slight open mouth. Also a puppy died oddly enough.

Yugi eyes his rival while Ichigo glances at him, not liking him. He replies to the CEO, his hands on his pockets. ''Sorry Kaiba-kun but I was kinda in the middle of doing something.''

Kaiba scoffs, narrowing his eyes at the red cherry head and says while glaring at her. ''As long as it had nothing to do with that pigtail, then I don't care.''

''…'' Yugi remain calm, not going to reply to him however his poker face would fail him due to Ichigo sweat dropping, blushing as if saying he was late because of her. Seto sighs of annoyance, muttering. ''I shouldn't have even bothered anymore. Why is she here?''

Jonouchi was going to ask the same thing while the others didn't mind it. Yugi was going to explain that she's his guest of Ichigo went up and explains it to him herself, walking up at the man with both her arms on her waist. ''Look, just because you're a rich guy who's still young and maybe attractive… you're a real Grinch.''

''…'' Seto eyes her unfazed by her comment about him as if it wasn't even a threat. Ichigo just eyes him serious, not moving but slowly and surely sweat drops that her serious position wasn't working.

''Nii-san takes worst insults then those by the way.'' Mokuba tells her, sweat dropping as his older brother can endure any kind of insult. Ichigo just realized it, thanking the kid brother. ''Good to know Nya.''

Ichigo felt odd in her position and backs away to Yugi's side, trying to twirl around so he wouldn't be looking at her face directly.

Mokuba sweat drops, smiling as he likes her well at the level that she's not afraid to stand up to him.

''She doesn't seem that bad Nii-san.'' Mokuba points out, liking her for an odd reason. Seto, however, disagreed with his arms crossed. ''Rather ignore the fact that a girl that annoying exist.''

''HEY!'' Ichigo heard that with her sensitive cat hearing, glaring furious at the older Kaiba sibling. Seto just scoff, not imitated by her.

Now that Yugi was here, Kaiba doesn't need to wait any more as he tells Mokuba and Isono *known as Roland in the English Dubbed due to the new change I made*with a serious stare. ''Prepare the blimp; we can go now with Yugi here.''

The two nod, calling in the bodyguard Fuguta to pick them up.

Yugi and the others heard that, not at all surprised he would want to take flight now. He objects to his rival. ''Kaiba-kun, there's still other duelists who haven't-''

''Don't care. They're late because they're afraid at who they're facing against or forgot. Not my problem.'' Seto protested, interrupting his rival back. Yugi frowns a bit as Seto looks the other, looking up and awaits for his blimp until Mokuba says, spotting a figure from ahead. ''Nii-san, someone's coming.''

The older Kaiba sighs of annoyance, not at all surprised everything he wants isn't fulfilled like he wanted it. He mutters, still in a superior position. ''You know, after doing plenty of ''adventures'' with you bunch of fools… I shouldn't be surprised.''

Everyone heard footsteps and turn as someone was running towards them. Then the figure enters the light and leaps towards them, revealing to be Judai, panting heavily. They sweat drop, expecting to be him.

''YAHOO… Made it first!'' Judai declares exhausted, grinning as he rests his hands over his knees. Everyone sweat drops as the brown-orange head gets up and sees them and grins. ''Yugi-san, hey! Everyone else is here too.''

''…'' Kaiba groans silently, his arms still crossed by this. He didn't like this boy, even if he's a powerful duelist.

''I'm surprised that you of all people arrived late Judai-kun.'' Yugi says, walking up towards the HERO Duelist along with Ichigo. Judai grins nervously, not meaning to come late as he explains. "Well I got lost.''

Yugi and the others sweat drop that he got lost even when he had his seven Locator Cards. Ichigo, however, agreed with how hard it was to find the place, declaring it loudly. ''ME TOO! Who knew the odds?''

Judai grins at that while Kaiba gave the pigtail a pissed off glare of annoyance behind her back. Ichigo shivers, actually fearing something angry at her.

Suddenly others show up as Judai turns and smiles. ''You guys are late.''

''Aw, Aniki came first…'' Sho revealed himself, panting as Kenzan wasn't even breaking a sweat but was surprised to see the others. ''Maybe not? Well guess we all-''

''I AM FIRST!'' Manjoume shouted, slamming the two aside and falls on the ground, facedown. Kaiba sighs with disappoint by his attempt to be cool. He's trying to be an idiot and that's weak.

''Well guess we're all here then.'' Edo says, walking in along with Kaiser, Fukubi, Asuka, O'Brien and Johan. Kaiba groans, hoping that's the last of them but sadly he was very wrong.

''Well look at the crowd.'' A voice spoke up, getting Jonouchi's attention as he turns and saw Mai Kujaku. The blond-headed blushes, actually happy she made it to the finales like she promised and wished to say hello, only to be stomped by his sister before he could even speak.

''Mai-chan!'' Shizuka shouts, getting her attention and waving hello. Mai smiled, coming over as she's patting the young girl by the shoulder, telling her. ''Oh Shizuka, you look great.''

Shizuka giggles while Jonouchi rubs his hair upset. Ichigo blinks, narrowing at the newcomer and the idiot. Could the two have a relationship?

Mai looks around, expecting to come late for more of a build-up but not expecting this many remaining duelists left, especially since the major of them are new to her.

''I guess we're all here along with those new kids.'' Mai stated, almost feeling bad that they came here to lose to the top duelist. But then she questioned, curious why these many. ''Still odd to see this many I've never seen before until now.''

Yugi and the other panic slightly, knowing the truth as Honda stepped in and answered. ''Oh they're from… um… Germany.''

Otogi moved his hand and facepalm himself, not expecting that kind of stupid answer from him. Mai didn't believe him, pretty confident none of them are Germanys. ''Sure they are.''

''Boy I wish the rest came along.'' Judai suddenly declares, almost disappointed that everyone else had to stay behind just to avoid getting notice by people from the past… another was Kaiba.

''We all decided to not bring everyone… for the best.'' O'Brien stated firmly, sweat dropping as he slightly narrow his eyes at the older Kaiba sibling. Asuka sweat drop, wishing they didn't need to worry about such stuff but at least it got her a spot in the tournament.

''And instead we dueled to see who won. I beat Rei.'' Asuka stated smiling, remembering the reaction Rei had when she lost. Fubuki sighs, feeling bad he didn't made even if he had his Locator Cards since he wager them against Kaiser Ryo.

''And I actually lost to my friend Ryo. Sorry Jonouchi, we'll have to settle our promise next time.'' Fubuki apologizes to Jonouchi who nods, not minding it as he'll just have to try harder to win for each other.

''I manage to beat Jim.'' Manjoume stated proudly, finally in a tournament where his amazing skills will be proven. Johan laughs slightly, adding to his own duel ''I got Yusuke and had a problem haha. He got me good multiple times and only managed thanks to Amethyst Cat.''

Jonouchi, Honda and even Otogi were left silent, sweat dropping that the boy is laughing for almost losing.

The laughter was getting in Kaiba's nervous, demanding kindly to his right-hand man to check and verified their Locator Cards.

''Tell me that's all of them.'' Kaiba demanded after a few minutes passed. Isono was just confirmed their Locator Cards and even though they all check, there are still less than the 16 duelists required for the tournament. ''I would still need to double check Kaiba-san but there may be more.''

Seto was done waiting as he declares. ''Good enough for me, let's go-''

''Oh hello guys!'' Another voice suddenly appears, getting the major attention on Yugi's group except Ichigo. Seto turns rapidly, knowing who that was and went in to pull Mokuba back.

''You…'' Kaiba states angrily, staring at the new coming that Yugi and the others knew. ''Bakura?''

Indeed the one in front of them who arrived with the white hair and brown eyes was indeed Ryo Bakura, smiling happily as he waves hello to the group. ''Oh hey everyone! Long time no see.''

The group blinks, well most Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi who know he shouldn't be here due to the evil spirit that is refer as Yami Bakura. Yugi was silent with Ichigo confused. He looked exactly like the evil guy from before except without the evil black trench coat or the evil golden ''dreamcatcher'' piece of jewelry.

''Bakura-kun you shouldn't be here. We already send the message.'' Anzu reminds him, worry that he's here and the evil one might use him again. Bakura just smiled, trying to calm them down as he tells them in a friendly tone. ''Oh don't worry, as long as I have my friends, I'll feel safer.''

They each look at each other, then back at him who still smiled. They didn't like this but it wouldn't be bad since they'll get to hang out with their friend.

''Well if you say so?'' Jonouchi concluded, still unsure but agreed. Bakura smiles as he notices the red pigtail girl and turns to face her, questioning her. ''Oh and you must be?''

Ichigo got nervous, not sure how to react since he looked a lot like the other guy. Then again, he did seem friendly. But her cat-like senses told her to not drop her guard for an odd reason.

''Um… Ichigo Momomiya, nice to-'' Ichigo was introducing his hand, raising her hand but she was stopped immediately by Yugi of all people. She was startled by this while Bakura just smile, trying to act confused as he says. ''Oh Yugi, pardon me for going back to your word and all. I just wanted to cheer for you in this tournament.''

''… Sure, I understand Bakura-kun.'' Yugi finally speaks softly, smiling at him. Bakura blinks but smiles, until Yugi questions him with a small smirk. ''But aren't you forgetting something?''

Bakura didn't know what he meant at first but smiles, saying. ''… Oh yes, of course.''

The others watched as he pulls out a bag and declares. ''I have souvenirs for-''

He never got the chance to open the bag as Yugi pulls the Dragon Sword and points it at his throat. Everyone widen their eyes while others drop their jaws while only Kaiba remain calm and quiet.

Bakura was acting very nervous as Yugi starts saying with a calm tone. ''Bakura-kun would ask how we're all doing first and even let us know when he'll arrive then surprise us. Not to mention he would asked if we had food.''

The white haired young man stood silent in his position while clinching his fist.

''Of course, someone like you who borrowed his body more than once wouldn't care less wouldn't you…'' Yugi examines firmly with a serious stare, his eyes change into his red Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. ''Zorc-kun.''

There was a silence as Bakura started chuckling, seemingly fine until that chuckle became a sinister laugh. Everyone heard his laughter and were shaken up, knowing who it was.

''Hah-hah. My, my, your new power can sense my evil presence, now can it?'' The voice from Bakura mused evilly as a dark aura surrounded him. Anzu gulps as she knew who he was now as did the others. ''Oh no.''

Bakura, or rather the one who was posing him laughs as a dark trench coat materialized on him due to his dark aura. His white hair became wilder and kind expression was replaced with an evil, smug smirk as he worn the Millennium Ring around his neck.

Ichigo sweat drops, shaken but oddly enough seeing this coming. You get to see these things coming once you start hanging out with Yugi more.

''Just what I needed I might never get to meet the real Bakura guy as long as this psycho is here Nya!'' Ichigo shouted angrily, not able to take on this guy or the real Bakura guy either after what the others said that he's nice. ''YOU'RE MAKING ME HATE THE REAL GUY NOW!''

Yami Bakura, now revealed, smirked at her screaming as he tells her. ''You're not missing much. The only exceptions are he's weak, pathetic, and a good puppet.''

Yugi glares angrily, not going to forgive him for insulting his friend but he's stopped by Atem in spirit form. Yugi eyes him and knew what he wanted as both nodded.

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle started to glow, getting the Dark One's attention. What stood in Yugi's place was now the Pharaoh, posing at his ancient enemy once more.

''At least the Ryo Bakura we know has a heart unlike you.'' The Pharaoh spoke, sheathing Yugi's sword away. Yami Bakura stares at the man who crushed him the last they fought. He tensed up, his eyes filled with hate and rage. ''Pharaoh Atem.''

''Temple Thief King.'' Atem replied back, glaring calmly at the spirit if not the vessel of what is Zorc Necrophades.

Both started to glow an outline, creating a strange shockwave. Everyone felt it, silent by the collision of these auras.

''…'' Kaiba remain quiet, not at all in the mood for this ancient game they've already went through. The others felt the aura mostly Johan and Judai.

''Man what pressure.'' Johan stated, feeling the tense burst of energy between the two. He never felt such force since way back in Duel Academia when up against Yubel and Nightshroud.

Judai stood firm as Yubel appears in spirit form and sense their auras, amazed with a small smirk.

''_The spirits of a Nameless Pharaoh and the Temple Thief King; they're indeed as strong as I've heard._'' She tells Judai who nodded firmly, knowing for sure if these two dueled now it would be insane.

Judai wasn't far from the truth as Yami Bakura placed his Duel Disk, not going to wait for his revenge anytime soon. ''How about Atem? Let's finish our Game of Darkness once and-''

''Enough Bakura.'' Another familiar voice spoke, causing the Dark One to groan upset. The others turn to behind Yami Bakura and widen their eyes to see Marik, well the one possessed with the Dark Lord's influence and Rishid, standing before them.

''You're not here to fight, yet.'' The possessed Marik told him serious, wielding his Millennium Rod once more. Yami Bakura frowns, feeling insulted that the Dark Lord would give him in charge of this… at the moment.

Yugi frowns, floating in spirit form behind Atem. He still have to keep his promise for Ishizu to save Marik once more for what the Dark Lord did to him to protect his family. Just the thought that Dark Leader Dragon is using him makes furious.

''_Marik-kun… he's really been poison by the Dark Lord's energy. I won't forgive him._'' Yugi said to Atem telepathically, showing his red dragon eyes to match his rage. Atem nods firmly, understanding his partner's rage.

Jonouchi glares as he spots Rishid and frowns, not sure why he's with Marik under his condition.

''Hey Rishid, why are you letting Marik go on like this? It's not right.'' Jonouchi tries to tell him, not wanting him to be in this position.

''…'' Rishid did not say a word, knowing full well if he did then his step-brother and his closest comrade would get hurt by the dark dragon. Jonouchi didn't get it as he got annoyed as he yells at him. ''Hey! You know this is-''

''He has no choice Jonouchi; he's being force into this position.'' Atem told him, knowing too well why he's silent and of another reason. Anzu blinks as she knew what it was, telling the blond-head. ''Jonouchi, remember what happens when Rishid is unconscious do you?''

Jonouchi didn't get it at first until he remembered the image of the fiend better refer as Yami Bakura. He shakes slightly as did Mai, both knowing what kind of monster he was.

''Y-yea.'' Jonouchi said muttering, not wanting to handle that man again.

Yami Bakura overheard that and as much as he is and full power he possesses; not even he would want that darker version to ever return.

''Guess I'll postpone my revenge with you later.'' Yami Bakura tells the pharaoh with a slight smirk on his face, laughing slightly at the thought of taking revenge and showing the true ambitions of the human's heart; darkness. If only he could have crushed him from the beginning but failed once again due to Atem and the goddess of light, Horakhty. This time, it would be different.

''And this time you won't win. That same miracle won't happen again.'' The essence of Zorc told Atem, smirking as he licks his lips slightly wickedly. The Pharaoh eyes the Dark One and replied with a strong tone and pose. ''That we shall see. You can try this over and over but that same miracle, that same light within the human heart will win again''

''… I do wonder about that.'' Yami Bakura stated with a serious tone, walking away along with Marik and Rishid.

Yami Yugi took a breath out, reverting back as Yugi takes control. Ichigo watched the whole thing and actually shiver slightly, not expecting such characters in her life, especially the guy who everyone calls the fake Bakura guy.

''I hate that guy Nya. No offense for your friend who I HAVEN'T SEEN OR MET YET BUT HAS THE SAME FACE AS HIM!'' Ichigo yells angrily, not able to take it anymore with this nonsense over and over.

Yugi sweat drops, actually feeling bad about how Ichigo won't have a good appearance with the real Bakura, telling her. ''My bad again, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo sighs, blushing that she overdid it.

''Don't worry about it…'' The red cherry head says, trying to calm down her nerves as she eyes him and tell him calm. ''… Just win okay?''

Yugi forms a small smile and nods serious. ''Right.''

''So what took you so long Yugi?'' Jonouchi asks, walking over while giving Ichigo a look. The pigtail blushes red, embarrassed to say that Yugi came late because he had to duel her father in that situation that she assumed Yugi is unhappy.

''Um stuff actually. I needed to get something.'' Yugi lied, surprising her that he would defend her. She frowns, knowing he shouldn't do that.

She notices the look of everyone else too, feeling the guilty of Yugi to lie to them and sighs, revealing the truth to everyone. ''Yugi-kun was helping me and duel my Oto-san. Yugi won and I once again owe him Nya and that's why he lied to me.''

Yugi startled, now surprised too that Ichigo said that. Anzu notices it and smiles while Jonouchi, however, just snapped but of amazement.

''… NOW THAT'S AWESOME!'' Jonouchi shouted, really incredible that Yugi defeated the so-called principal who said he's a stronger duelist and in the end it was Yugi who defeated him. Anzu whacks him across his arm with her elbow, causing him to get mad. The brunette gives him a look, trying to notice Ichigo.

Jonouchi soon got it, feeling bad as he changes subject, apologizing to the red cherry head. ''Sorry about your old man Momomiya but hey, Yugi is the best.''

''I know that. I was actually cheering for him to win.'' Ichigo said not at all upset that her father lost; the opposite really even making her giggle since none of the others know what she saw. Jonouchi and the others felt confused with Honda stating. ''Eh good for you?''

''Enough of this nonsense!'' Kaiba finally spoke after being silent for a long time, done with all the chit-chattering. He turns to Isono and demands results on the finalists. ''Are they all confirmed?''

''Yes Kaiba-san, but we're still missing two more duelists.'' He replied, just checking who remained and only two more were still unconfirmed. Seto didn't seem concerned as he knew one of them would arrive in his own way but the other… he didn't care.

''… Not going to wait another hour. We're leaving.'' Seto announces, activating his collar device so that the newly built Battle Ship descends. Everyone heard that, surprised but Yugi knew this was Kaiba's style as did the others.

''But Nii-san-'' Mokuba tries to object but his older brother interrupts him. ''Their lost… although one of them… no doubt, will appear with style.''

It didn't take long as the Battle Ship suddenly arrives, amazing the group as it descend and lands.

''All Battle City V3's remaining duelists, please step inside.'' Isono announces to the finalists as the doors to the blimp opened themselves. ''All audience may enter with permission.''

The duelists went in as Ichigo wanted to get in too.

''I'M WITH THEM! Although, I didn't get lunch and I'm hungry Nya.'' Ichigo said, her stomach growling. Mokuba sweat drops, telling her. ''There's food inside.''

''YEA! I'm with Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo shouted excited, rushing in first before anyone else. Kaiba groans, just ''thrilled'' that he needs to deal with that girl too.

Jonouchi felt the same, just more shocked that she would run in with no clue. Yugi chuckles as did Judai, both sure that she's ready for what happens next.

"Well, if Ichigo-kun went in before us, then there's no turning back.'' Yugi declares confident, walking inside the blimp as he knew he mustn't fear what happens and move forward like he has always done. The others nod with Jonouchi and Judai following him and enter.

Seto was quiet, smirked, as he follow suit with Mokuba. Once everyone was in, the blimp ascends and flies above the city. And soon commence a tournament the whole world will watch worldwide.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Kaiba: Now unless any of you reading this object, let**__**'s start the finales.**_

_**Ichigo: About time this slow party is going to start. Hungry Nya.**_

* * *

Above the city, Ichigo watches down below like everyone else. She blinked her eyes, never once seeing the city from this height. No, correction: never as normal Ichigo. She did as Mew Ichigo when using the Mew Aqua Rod. The height didn't scare her; in fact, she wishes she could soar over the skies on her own.

''Well we're all the way up.'' Judai states, whistling at the height they are in. He was calm but he was more excited than others by how he's basically taking part of history… which reminded him to be careful to not say or do certain things like reveal his real name to the world or else he's a goner, permanently.

''IT'S HUGE THIS PLANE IS!'' Ichigo yells of amazement, just looking around as if she was in a small cruise ship.

''It's an air-blimp craft actually.'' Mokuba tells her, sweat dropping that she assumed this was a plane. Ichigo felt embarrassed as she nods smiling. ''Oh I see Nya? My bad Kaiba's not annoying cute little brother.''

Mokuba blushed slightly while Seto, overhearing that and groans.

''So… no Battle Tower?'' Jonouchi questions with a small grin; causing Kaiba to laugh sarcastically, knowing full well he can't and he won't. ''Haha, sadly no. We'll duel over the city for the whole tournament with a slight new twist.''

''And we're not leaving the city too due to reasons.'' Mokuba adds sounding sighing as he recalled his experience about leaving Domino during one of his brother's dueling.

''Sweet. So when's the dueling.'' Judai asks immediately, grinning of excitement to duel.

''We'll get to the dueling once we set everyone duelist is checked that they did earn their Locator Cards without cheating. It wouldn't take long.''

''Mokuba, let's go.'' Seto tells his little brother, wishing to leave and prepare himself for the tournament. Mokuba nods softly. ''Right.''

Seto was leaving until he turns his head to Yugi as both eye each other. He then said, narrowing his eye to Ichigo in a second. ''Yugi, if you dare come late to a duel because of her then I'll make sure you regret it.''

''Um… I'll remember that.'' Yugi promises, trying to smile although he's worried of coming late.

Kaiba groans, walking away with Mokuba leaving beside him. Ichigo sweat drops, sighing a bit for how annoying he can be.

''He can be very grumpy for a young billionaire huh?'' Ichigo asks, puzzled that a man like him is so young and yet sounds like an old man too. Jonouchi agreed, adding. ''I wonder if he gets laid.''

Ichigo giggles, finding humor on what he said.

''What's laid?'' Judai questions, not sure what the word meant. Both Jonouchi and Ichigo including the others sweat dropped if he was kidding or actually questioning. It was hard to tell.

''Well when a man and a woman-'' Honda tries to explain it as Jonouchi panics and covers his sister's ears while the red cherry head felt sick just trying to imagine that man with another woman.

''EW… Ew as in for that man and another breathing woman.'' Ichigo stated, freaking out as she tries to erase those ugly images in her head. Anzu kinda agreed, feeling bad for Kaiba although it felt more like pity half-half. ''Yea… that also worries me.''

Mai came over, sadly overhearing what they were discussing and wished she didn't heard that either.

''So I see you two made it, as always.'' Mai speaks to Yugi and Jonouchi who turn and nodded as the blond headed stated. ''Hey don't give me that tone. You're here.''

Mai smiles, actually relief she made it herself because she did promise this slack of an idiot that she would, telling him with a confident smirk. ''Of course I am! And don't expect I'll lose to you a second time.''

''I wouldn't want that.'' Jonouchi replies smirking back, not intending to go easy on her. Ichigo eyes in between the two able to tell that they had a very deep connection, causing the pigtail to grin.

''… So Jonouchi, nice friend you got there?'' The red cherry head says grinning, jabbing her elbow softly on his arm. Jonouchi sweat drops, getting weird when people ask that kind of question, pushing her softly away. Ichigo refused to move as Mai sweat drops at this.

''Butt off Momomiya!'' Jonouchi demands her angrily, getting embarrassed but Ichigo slides away fast with her reflexes. She moves up to Mai and introduces herself with a smile, narrowing her eye slightly at Jonouchi. ''I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I kick his nuts off a few times already.''

Mai blinks to hear that as Jonouchi burns up angrily, shouting at the red pigtail. ''HATE YOU!''

Shizuka sweat drops, smiling at how her big brother reacts sometimes while Anzu, Honda and Otogi sigh at this. Yugi was the silent one, rather not objecting while Judai was still looking outside.

''So a woman did harm that idiot's pride. Good for you.'' Mai approves, slapping the girl on the back as Ichigo almost feel, blushing red. The Harpie Duelist liked the red head already since she could tell she wasn't lying about kicking the nuts of the poor idiot, introducing herself overconfident. ''Mai Kujaku you may call me, that is, of course, you know who I am.''

''Eh… Never met you since today.'' Ichigo apologizes, not knowing about her. Mai sweat drops, eyeing the girl closely as she did remember seeing someone like her with Yugi and the others on the second day of the tournament.

''… I could have sworn I saw a girl like you before with Jonouchi.'' She tells her, causing Ichigo to clinch her hands, knowing that was Naruto's clone, disguised as her that time before. Even after beating him up, to this day, Ichigo has yet to forgive him.

''Eh… twin.'' Jonouchi lies, being careful to keep Yugi and even Ichigo's secret to be known by more people… plus he doesn't want Mai to get hurt.

Ichigo just nods to the lie as she asks Mai, grinning. ''So you hate that idiot too.''

''Well used to.'' Mai says smiling, having her personal vendetta with him but that changed. Jonouchi smiles, scared she might have been.

''He's annoying right?'' Ichigo asks which Mai giggle, causing Jonouchi to lower his head in shame.

The others sweat drop while Judai wasn't paying attention and just pointing down at the city below.

Time passed as all the duelists would be asked to come to main center of the blimp to wait who duels who and of course, a feast too.

Ichigo drools slightly, trying to cover her mouth, as she stared at the large buffet, especially the large fish staring directly at her.

''LOOK AT THAT FISH NYA!'' Ichigo shouts of amazement, trying her best to hold in her cat ears and tail but even that was making her want to eat the fish right there and then like a cat.

She couldn't take it and grabs it, gently and polite as she takes a piece after cutting it and chews it with some drooling.

''It's delicious! Itadakimasu!'' She proclaims with amazement, giggling at the delicious fish and eats more of it smiling. She sees Seto, with his brother and grins, coming over to be friendly and tell him of the fantastic fish. The others see her do it and got worried, knowing she will regret it.

Ichigo then jabs Kaiba's elbow with a face-full smile of the delicious fish.

''Hey, hey, you must eat like this all the time huh?'' Ichigo asks, giggling for how amazing the fish tasted.

''…'' Kaiba gives her a narrowing, glaring stare by how she assumed they're friends or any less than a simple girl and a man who doesn't need simple.

''You know, you're the first woman who touched me.'' Seto tells her, sounding calm with no hint of rage. Ichigo felt weird as if she shouldn't have done what she did as he adds with a menacing glare. ''I hope though that you're the last.''

The red cherry head shivers, believing his threat to the point and that scared her more. ''… Good warning.''

She slightly backs away from the man and finally away next to Yugi, muttering angrily to only him. ''I hate that guy.''

Yugi sweat drops smiling, knowing how she feels.

Once everyone was confirmed, Seto gives the signal to Isono who nods firmly and announces to the ground. ''Now ladies and gentleman, we will begin on how the finales will be.''

''Unlike the previous Battle Cities, we will use a random tournament chart to decide who duels who.'' Mokuba explains as a screen descends behind him and activates, showing the very tournament chart with slots that which duelist will duel who. ''The chart will be used for up to the semi-finals where we'll use a Battle Royale concept to decide who duels who.''

''Hey, what are the chances that Rich Boy will duel Yugi?'' Jonouchi questioned, curious if Kaiba might use this chart to duel his best friend immediately than wait for the finales like last time.

''Unlikely.'' Seto replies, crossing his arms as he wouldn't want to duel Yugi yet until the finals. After all, he wants the whole world to know he is the best. ''_Especially when I ask Mokuba to make sure the machine doesn't pick me. I want to duel Yugi in the final duel so the whole world can see who the strongest duelist really is._''

Jonouchi groans, upset by all the mystery he's doing.

''As for the remaining two duelists who didn't show, their spots will be crossed out and will be disqualified immediately unless they arrived on time… which in this case, it's impossible.'' Mokuba added, explaining as the remaining two duelists will be removed from their slots.

Judai and even Johan sighed upset, both wishing to know who the other two duelists that could have been their opponents could do. ''Aw that's no fun.''

''Not the point. Now begin who duels first.'' Seto says, done waiting and wishes to continue the duel. Isono nods, activating the random selection of the first duel. Soon the screen presents a random image of all the duelists, deciding who will be on the first slot as the first duelist in the first duel of the tournament.

''And the first duelist is…'' The computer slows down, and stops at Yugi's image which everyone surprised while Yami Bakura smirked. ''Yugi Mutou!''

Ichigo drop her mouth slightly, not expecting that as she utters. ''Wait Yugi-kun first?''

''I hope I get to be his opponent. I'm psych!'' Judai said, wanting his second chance with Yugi. Johan nods, wanting to try his skills out. Edo sweat drops as he notices Ryo was the same and Manjoume the same. He sighs again, maybe he too.

''And his opponent-'' Isono was announcing as the randomization was going to pick the second duelist until the blimp flashes with red of alert. Everyone was startled as Kaiba state firm, somewhat relief he had this new version of the Battle Ship to have alarms.

''Kaiba-san! There's a helicopter on top of the blimp.'' Fuguta informs the CEO through his communicator on his collar. Seto scoffs, expecting as much as he replies. "Let me guess… Industrial Illusions' chopper?''

Yugi and the others overheard that as well as Judai's group, leaving Ichigo confused. The bodyguard blinks, checking what the crest of the helicopter was and indeed it was the I2 symbol. ''Um yes actually.''

Seto sighs, upset that he actually arrived as he turns to everyone and demands them with a serious stare. ''Follow me.''

''Is it Pegasus-kun?'' Yugi asks, walking to his rival. Seto scoffs, his arms crossed over as he nods. ''No doubt it's him.''

Yugi nods as almost everyone headed to the elevator while Ichigo was still left confused.

''Eh? Eh?'' She utters, not sure how to translate. Jonouchi sighs, not expecting he would have to explain it her and was going to until they heard a crack. They turn to the buffet and Ichigo, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda widen their eyes while Judai blink.

It was Danny, eating a lobster arm with a plate of food of food.

''Boy what a party? Going up for a pool or what?'' The black haired teen asks going the group, taking a bit of the lobster, kinda amazed it tasted amazingly. The four clear minded were left shocked while Judai grins. ''Boy the lobster is super great. You know you can dip it with-''

''Danny-kun?!'' Ichigo shouted, throwing Judai off while Danny freaks out, almost choking up his lobster meal.

''What? I got bored? I sort of phased on board.'' Danny explains, hinting on a clever banter. He actually wanted to come and watch the tournament than hear another Tale of Jack Fenton, read by his dad in picture book. It was that or study and he's not his sister Jazz. ''Huh?''

Ichigo groans, not finding humor on the joke nor did Jonouchi, Anzu or Honda. They sigh as they follow right after the others.

Danny was surprised they just left him as he yells at them, complaining that they just left him ditched. ''Oh serious? When someone else like Judai or Naruto does this kind of thing, it's no big deal?''

No reply as he was alone with Judai. Danny sighs, taking a mental note that he won't try being surprise funny. Now he's curious on why everyone left. He turns to Judai and asks. ''What's going on?''

''We're gonna see the President.'' Judai informs him with a small smirk.

''… What?'' Danny questions in shock as Judai heads out, waving at him to come. The black haired sighs, following him.

The group was now on top of the blimp as they saw a helicopter over them, trying to have the same speed as the blimp.

Seto stares up at it, seeing as a red rope descends down from the helicopter as lights flash around the door. Soon the doors open, revealing a man around his 50s with long silver-purple-ish like long hair that went slightly passed his shoulders and long bangs that covered one of his eyes while wearing a puffy red suit-like outfit.

''As I guessed… flashy.'' Seto mutters unimpressed, his arms still crossed over his chest.

''Oh Kaiba-boy!'' The man waves at the CEO who glares annoyed at him. Ichigo and Danny sweat drop, a little off by the whole ''boy'' part as the man descends and lands on the platform.

''It's been such a long time don't you think Kaiba-boy?'' The man stated, sounding a bit like an English accent that Danny notice.

''…'' Kaiba remain silent as he stood firm and still annoyed at the suited man.

''… Who's the playboy?'' Danny asks, actually comparing this guy to Vlad by their style of outfits. Ichigo still blinks, not sure who that man is. The group were astonished they didn't know.

''PLAYBOY?! That's Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters, and my idol!'' Otogi informs the two, truly happy to see him here of all places. ''And business partner on Dungeon Dice Monsters.''

Danny sweat drops, just once heard it by Tucker that it's a great board game even though he was busy with a certain level in one of his many video games.

''… Before I say what I want to say, who are those two?'' Ichigo asks Otogi who turns just as two others descended from the rope behind of Pegasus and he was surprised who they were.

''You.'' Kaiba utters angrily, not wanting to see them again.

Both the two men who landed were twins, look identical with only few things from their face expressions.

One of them is younger than the other of average height, with silver-green hair that trails down his back and separates into two above his forehead in a similar manner to Jonouchi. In the present, he wears a closed pink coat, white gloves, pants and shoes while wearing a heavy maroon coat as a cape.

The second looks older with the similar identical long silver-green hair. However, his attire is similar, but noticeably different, wearing a heavy maroon coat over what appears to be a white version of his twin except with no gloves.

Yugi smiles not expecting to see them as he declares to them. ''Yako-kun! Gekko-kun!''

The twins turn and smile as the tricolor head along with Jonouchi and Honda advance with Anzu blushing nervously, walking behind them.

''Who're them?'' Danny asks, never seen them before. Judai nods, taking a bit of a piece of bread he grabbed. Otogi thought carefully and then snapped his fingers, realizing who they were.

''Yako Tenma; he's Pegasus' adoptive son and the current president of Industrial Illusions.'' Otogi said, knowing who one of the twins is as he explains the other. ''The other must be Gekko Tenma. They're both twins.''

Ichigo sweat dropped not sure who's who as she questions. ''Well it's obvious but who's who?''

Otogi sweat drops, thinking carefully and explains that part. ''The younger one should be Yako and the calmer one is Gekko.''

Ichigo gasps, barely getting it although Danny was now confused about one thing, asking. ''But how does Yugi know about them?''

''Oh yea, Yugi and the others told me the story.'' Judai stated, just recalling this story although he didn't recall. Ichigo and Danny still sweat drop, not remembering much although now the more they think about it, Yugi did mention there was a time he fought a man who wanted revenge for Pegasus and then something about evil gods; also something about Anzu and something else.

''OH... Yea.'' Both utter, still unsure but got the message. They just watch how Yugi greets the twins with joy. He hasn't seen them since the Devil Gods incident.

''It's been a long time you two.'' Yugi tells them smiling, glad to see them as Yako and Gekka nod firmly.

''It has Yugi. I heard about your clash with the other Yugi. I wish I was there.'' Yako states, wishing he was there to see which one of the two Yugis were the strongest in person. After everything he put both him and the Pharaoh including their friends with the Devil Gods and almost taking a revenge that had no purpose but of his own hatred, he wanted to owe him back.

''Same here but we were busy. Apologizes for that, Yugi-san.'' Gekka apologizes, also wishing to be presented during that duel. Yugi smiled, understanding their reasons since they had to help Pegasus after recovering from his coma state. ''Not a problem.''

The others nod also knowing that difficult period that almost got them, especially Anzu killed for a misunderstood revenge.

''Oh Yugi-boy, quite a long time no?'' Pegasus announces himself, not wanting to depress the mood of his arrival as the tricolor head faces him. It has been a long time since they met since the incident with Anubis and Dartz. Wish these times were also peaceful.

''It has Pegasus-kun. So are you one of the finalists?'' Yugi replies as he follows asking if he was one of the duelists of the tournament. Seto groans while Pegasus chuckles slightly, answering with a smile as he presented his Locator Cards. ''Well naturally! I couldn't resist not being part of Kaiba-boy's newest tournament after so many silent years.''

''…'' Seto remain silent, not at all in the mood to chit-chat especially with him.

''So Kaiba-boy, who's the first duelist to duel first?'' Pegasus asks the older Kaiba as Seto just stare at him silently at first. The man already knew that answer even if his so-called ''mind reading'' abilities are gone. Seto turns to the tricolor head and revealed. ''Yugi obviously.''

Pegasus figured as much as he eyes the young man. He could tell even without his Millennium Eye, that the boy has changed dramatically since the first time they met. This was a different Yugi Mutou than the one who allowed the Pharaoh to duel in his place. And then he got an idea.

''Oh then how about since I came late, I may be Yugi's opponent.'' The creator of Duel Monsters suggests, shocking everyone even Gekko. Yako smirks a little, wishing to see his adoptive father to have a rematch against Yugi of all people.

Judai got excited, a lot to see along with the others, even Ryo, Manjoume and Edo. Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi were startled to hear that while Anzu became slightly worry of the thought to see Yugi duel him again.

''… Very well.'' Kaiba accepted the terms after much thinking, surprising the rest. He had his reasons that and Pegasus didn't came late as he was hoping for not to mention a good chance to see if Yugi hasn't lost his touch against stronger duelists. ''_That way I can confirm if Yugi has what it takes to be a challenge._''

Anzu was concerned, knowing this is too sudden for Yugi to try this. Jonouchi and Honda felt the same. It was ages since Yugi dueled the man who had the souls of the Kaiba brothers and his grandfather's.

''So how about it Yugi-boy?'' Pegasus questions the young man who was silent at first. His friends stare at him anxiety by the fact he might be scared. Judai eyes him and knew it wasn't case, not at all.

''You know Pegasus-kun… I accept the challenge.'' Yugi replies with a small smirk, causing Pegasus to smile back with delight. The others blink as Ichigo stares at the tricolor head, able to tell he's going to enjoy himself.

"This should be a good start.'' Edo stated, actually excited himself to see this kind of duel you only read about in books. Seto eyed closely at Yugi, glaring at the thought that if Yugi loses than his chances to beat him would be all for nothing.

''_You better not lose Yugi or else I will never defeat you myself and then never forgive you._'' He threatened mentally, wanting his rival to win or else.

Battle City V3's finals commences with Yugi about to begin a duel with the creator of Duel Monsters? Shall he succeed or does Pegasus have a trick or two under his sleeves? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The first duel in Battle City V3's finales is between the creator of Duel Monster versus the very boy who ever beaten him. Without his Millennium Eye, Yugi can duel Pegasus as true duelists but will he be able to handle Pegasus against his even more improved Toon Monsters.

Jonouchi: To think its Pegasus of all people to be dueling Yugi?

Otogi: A rematch of the legends between the strongest duelist and the man who created the card game and my idol.

Ichigo: … He doesn't seem evil? He's funny, like an uncle!

Kaiba: … Cut to the title name.

Anzu: Umm… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Battle City V3 Finales' First Match: The Revival Clash! Yugi vs Pegasus! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you all next time Nya!


	27. 26: First Match - Yugi VS Pegasus!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

* * *

**I was kinda forced to add a certain Toon in the OCG Booster Pack, The Dark Illusion. So I had to make slight changes.**

* * *

**That and I just recently, after returning, learned of the Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman and their support cards... I'll worry about those cards and adding them for Volume 3 but also I want to keep the LV0 ones for the story since I still love those versions.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hello Readers, this is Episode 26 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 26: ****Battle City V3**** Finales'**** First Match: The Revival Clash! Yugi vs Pegasus! Duel Standby!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_After much time passed, Battle City V3__'s finals have begun as the finalists tried to arrive on time, well mostly Yugi and Ichigo and then Judai and his friends. As each finalist was revealed, only two remained and Kaiba, rather than waiting and knowing who one of two were, decided to call in the Battle Ship to arrive and commenced the tournament finals._

_16 Duelists will face off in a Tournament Style Chart and the first was Yugi as his opponent, who happened to arrive through his own transportation and style, is Pegasus J. Crawford. Can Yugi overcome one the very man who created the card game he adores once again? _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

As announced previously, the first match will be between Yugi Mutou and Pegasus J. Crawford who arrived late along with his adoptive children Yako and Gekka. Almost everyone watched as both Yugi and Pegasus was in the platform, setting their Duel Disk.

''Oh no, I never did like Kaiba-boy's Duel Disks as much but what can you do.'' Pegasus states, putting the Duel Disk and just didn't felt so comfortable with it. He did prefer the Dueling Arena more. Kaiba scoff, not at all agreeing with that but Ichigo had a different opinion.

''Yea that's true. I mean the Dueling thing platform was cool too but at least you can duel anywhere too.'' The red cherry head said, actually liking the Dueling Arena a bit more but she liked the Duel Disk since people can duel whenever like using a cellphone than a regular phone.

Seto gives her a look to even agree with the man while Pegasus smiles, liking her opinion very much. Only someone who understands such comfort of the Dueling Arena would agree.

''Most precise madam.'' He tells the cherry head who Ichigo giggles, blushing red of embarrassment. ''Oh you don't have to be so sweet.''

Seto and even Jonouchi sweat drop at this, not believing that a girl who Pegasus never met impressed him. ''_Is she serious?_''

The others sweat dropped, however, Yako, Gekka and even Judai paid more attention at the two duelists on the platform. This wouldn't be the first duel of the tournament but also a rematch between two duelists who define what dueling is and shall become.

Yugi shuffles and preps his deck in the last second, changing a few cards from his Main Deck to his Side Deck. Atem noticed it as well as the determination in Yugi's face.

"_Yugi, are you sure you wish to duel Pegasus alone?_'' The Pharaoh asks him, positive at what his partner had in mind. Yugi nods, smiling at him as he looks back at his opponent. Maybe in the past he would let Atem to take over since Pegasus with his Millennium Eye is a dangerous combination. But right now Pegasus doesn't have it which changes everything.

''_He doesn't have his Millennium Eye so yea. That and I want to duel him fair and square without the need of magic._'' Yugi stated, explaining his reason as he can face him alone and have fun without worrying about winning or losing as much as he should. That and now he have been given a chance to duel Pegasus with both dueling as duelists and nothing above that. ''_It should be a duel between duelists at their best and skills alone._''

Atem was silent at first by his partner's reason but ultimately smirks, respecting his duelist's pride to fight someone like Pegasus as such. "_Understood._''

Yugi smiles, glad he agreed as he eyed his opponent with a confident small smirk.

''This should be a duel both of us can enjoy with everything Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus states excited to duel Yugi once again. Just the thought of going up to toe-to-toe with the boy he threatened in the past and they're friends that they can duel with nothing on risk.

Yugi nods, feeling the same as he replies. ''You bet it will. Let's give it our all then Pegasus-kun.''

Everyone watched closely as Seto was the most focuses; wanting to see if this is the same boy who defeated the Pharaoh and the 3 God Monsters.

''DUEL!'' Yugi and Pegasus declare, smiling, as they draw their top 5 cards and the duel commence. The others watch, excited to know that this is the first duel of the tournament's finals and an incredible one no doubt. It's the battle between the former, yet now current Duel King versus the Creator of Duel Monsters.

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Pegasus: 4000LP**

''My, Yugi-boy, this is quite the nostalgic feeling no?'' Pegasus starts saying, feeling the tingles of excitement to be dueling Yugi once again.

''If only we were dueling in the Dueling Arena instead.'' Yugi agreed, smiling in agreement that it would be nostalgic. Pegasus nods smiling while Kaiba groans, not amused how they're partly insulting his Duel Disks.

''But of course this is fine as well. How about you start?'' Pegasus suggests to the tricolor head who smirks a little, nodding. ''If you're okay with that.''

Pegasus sees the burning determination in Yugi's eyes and that made him curious if this is really the little boy he first met or the Pharaoh.

''_He's not dueling with the other one, the Pharaoh. Interesting, could it be that the real Yugi-boy is serious?_'' Pegasus punts about the kind of dueling Yugi will show him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Pegasus: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw.'' Yugi announces, drawing his top card and smiles, immediately placing a card in the Monster Zone. ''First I summon Silent Swordsman LV0!''

Yugi summons upon a kid like swordsman to his side of the field.

Silent Swordsman LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Ichigo blinks in surprise, seeing another LV monster Yugi has in his deck, uttering. ''Another LV Monster Nya!''

Jonouchi was surprised as did Honda, Otogi and Anzu that Ichigo said those words but never asked, positive that Yugi must have used that same monster or Silent Magician against her own father.

''Next I set one card facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi declares, setting a facedown spell or trap behind his Silent Swordsman LV0, finishing his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Pegasus**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Pegasus was most impressed by Yugi's first move, summoning a monster that literally level-ups during each of his opponent's Standby Phases.

''My, what an interesting move you made Yugi-boy.'' He tells the young man, fascinated by what is his plan. ''Let me guess, I love guessing.''

Yugi sweat drops slightly, not at first assuming he was taking the guessing serious but soon question it by how Pegasus was thinking. ''I'm pretty aware what my plan is.''

''Indeed I do, but then it ruins the fun.'' Pegasus states, still amused by what the boy will do. Seto groans, feeling like he might disqualify him for thinking in a middle of his tournament.

''No matter, let's start the fun with my first turn. Draw.'' Pegasus changes his mind, drawing his top card and proceeds with the duel, not wanting to spoil the fun he was going to have. He stares at his hand and picks the best card to summon first. ''For my first turn, I'll believe I summon Toon Alligator.''

Soon appears a toon-like alligator with a cartoon axe in his hand, staring at Yugi with a smiling yet vicious stare in defense position.

Toon Alligator Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1600

Danny sweat drops, slightly disturb by the appearance of that monster while Ichigo, oddly, wasn't even stating. ''He's like from a cartoon. Super awesome Nya!''

''Not super awesome!'' Seto replied furious at her reply to his hatred of toons. Ichigo eyes him and sighs, feeling bad he can't just like them. Even though she's old, she still adores watching cartoons because who wouldn't. It was better than what was showing in the news and if it was something bad, she would save the day like a heroine. Oddly now that she's thinking about that even though she doesn't like her Mew Powers before she met Yugi. She was getting mind track, shaking it off.

''Well older people can still like this stuff… like my cousin. She loves them more than me and that's the beauty of smiling and liking cartoons Nya.'' Ichigo explains, giggling as she recalled one time her cousin watched an entire 3 days of cartoons and never once fell asleep. Kaiba, however, did not only fueling his hate towards them.

Pegasus shed a tear of kindness causing Yako and Gekka to cover their faces for why he's doing that, especially in a middle of a duel.

''You truly have a reputation in making lovely acquaintances such as the young lady, Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus tells the purple-eyes duelists with sadden yet warm smile. If the world had more cartoons to smile and laugh about, it would be a better world in his mind.

Yugi sweat drops, smiling as he nods to his words although Kaiba wouldn't approve about Ichigo or Jonouchi sometimes. ''I guess I do.''

Pegasus nods as he sets a card behind his toon and declares. ''And next I set this one card and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 4 / Pegasus: 4000LP H: 4_

''_No Toon World yet but he's waiting._''Yugi questioned himself on why wouldn't Pegasus try to use his signature spell to summon his Toon monsters. If he had it already in his hand, then he wouldn't stall until they could attack his Life Points directly. That's one of a Toon's weaknesses. Even so, the tricolor head has to be careful.

''My turn, draw.'' Yugi declares, starting his turn with a draw as the Standby Phase enter and added. ''Silent Swordsman LV0's effect activates when I enter my Standby Phase. It increases his ATK by 500 and his Level by 1.''

Silent Swordsman LV0 went up by LV1 and ATK, changing his appearance slightly as well as his sword. Ichigo blinks of surprised, noticing not all of Yugi's LV monsters have the same effects.

''Once Yugi has 3 more Levels, he can level-up his Silent Swordsman.'' Jonouchi explains as it will take 3 turns before Yugi's monster becomes Silent Swordsman LV4.

''I summon **Toy Braver**.'' Yugi declares, summoning a toy-like warrior with a large yet thine block-build broadsword in attack position before switching into defense position.

**Toy Braver Lvl 3 ATK: 2000 DEF: 300**

Everyone was confused why Yugi would summon a monster in face-up defense mode if it has high ATK. Ichigo hums, almost positive this is a plot from him.

''**Toy Braver**, when summoned, is automatically switched into Defense Mode and once per turn it cannot be destroyed in battle while defending.'' Yugi explains his Toy monster's drawback, almost calm about it. Pegasus suspects something, not sure what without his Millennium Eye, but something like a trap to attack it.

''_What purpose would he summon a monster like that?_'' Seto also questions the reason of Yugi summoning that monster. Yugi eyes his hand and sets another spell or trap now behind his new Toy monster, announcing it. ''I set one more card facedown and end my turn.''

Jonouchi sighed concern, a little worry why he would end his turn like that. Judai was watching patiently like the other duelists, certain Yugi is up to something.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Pegasus**__: 4000LP H: 4_

Pegasus checks Yugi's field and knew his opponent has a set-up, probably met to counter his Toon Monsters but there was something else about it he didn't like, especially his Silent Swordsman.

''_Yugi-boy will stall until his Silent Swordsman grows in levels. Can't let that happen._'' Pegasus declares, knowing he won't survive for long unless he takes things serious or summon his secret ace card. He smiles as he declares to the tricolor head.''Now I believe it's time to release the toons. My turn, draw!''

Pegasus drew his card and forms a small smirk, knowing exactly what he's going to do, adding as he activates a card from his spell. ''And I'll do such thing with my favorite spell card, Toon World!''

Soon poofs out in Pegasus's field a strange magical picture book similar to a fairy tale. Danny sweat drops, startled by a card he never seen before or rather surprised such a colorful, children card exist.

''Ah! A picture book!'' Ichigo utters in amazement while Seto groans silently by this girl's stupidity. Pegasus smiles by her reaction as he adds. ''Not just any. By paying 1000 Life Points, this card remains on the field.''

''Not only that, Pegasus can summon his personal kind of monsters too.'' Jonouchi stated, a little shaken up by the monsters Yugi is about to face. Seto groans angrily, muttering in distaste. ''Those vile Toon Monsters.''

Ichigo and Danny blink, never hearing about these Toon monsters before.

''… But cartoons are awesome.'' Ichigo defended the monsters since she still has a soft spot for cartoons and the joy they bring to anyone's faces. Kaiba, however, wasn't one of them as he replied unimpressed. ''They're evil and ridicules bunch of freaks.''

Ichigo sweat drops, realizing this man might not have a soul.

''Now the real fun can begin as I tribute Toon Alligator in order to special summon Toon Summoned Skull!'' Pegasus continues his enjoyment, releasing his alligator as it gets absorb into Toon World. Soon the same book shakes up violent and shot out the toon version of Summoned Skull to the field.

Toon Summoned Skull Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Yugi stares serious, once again facing the toon version of one of his monsters. Danny twitches his left eye slightly, shaken back by how evil-looking that monster with the crazy grin.

''Woah, that's kinda creepy. Look at that thing, it's like from one of those crazy cartoons from the 90s.'' Danny mutters to himself, never before feeling creep out by this and he faces ghosts a lot. Ichigo heard that and sweat drops, agreeing with him but she's more relief none are ghosts.

''Since my Toon Summoned Skull was a Special Summon, I can still perform a Normal Summon and I choose to summon Toon Masked Sorcerer.'' Pegasus declares summoning a masked toon spellcaster to his field.

Toon Masked Sorcerer Lvl 4 ATK: 900 DEF: 1400

Ichigo didn't like this at all, saying with a concerning tone. ''That's two monsters already and that other one is stronger than Yugi-kun's Silent Swordsman.''

''Don't worry, he can't attack this turn.'' Judai explained it to her, leaving Ichigo confused. ''Nya?''

Danny heard that and noticed the expression of the other duelists as if they knew something he and Ichigo didn't.

''Toon Monsters can't attack the same turn they're summoned.'' Edo revealed, his arms crossed over still watching the duel. Manjoume nods as he adds, knowing about the dangerous Toons and their weakness. ''Plus if Toon World is destroyed, so do the Toon Monsters.''

Ichigo and Danny blink, not knowing these Toon monsters had a weakness.

''Wow… so much for a powerful personal deck.'' Danny mutters, starting to not be impressed. Kaiba scoffs, saying. ''Precisely. Yugi can handle this.''

''Oh I wonder about that.'' Pegasus eavesdrops, smiling as if it wasn't a threat. Yugi believed him.

''I play my new continuous spell, **Toon Launcher**!'' Pegasus declares, activating a new Toon card. The card shows a cartoon-like catapult launcher that fire both Toon Mermaid and Manga Ryu-Ran from it.

(**QUESTION**: What card in the current Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game did I Toonified? HINT: 5d's Era)

''As the name suggests, I first send a Toon Monster, including Manga, from my Deck to the graveyard.'' Pegasus explains his new Continuous Spell, picking a Toon Monster from his deck and says his farewell to it dramatically. ''Farewell Manga Ryu-Ran. But try to say hello to Yugi-boy first!''

As he said, Manga Ryu-Ran appears and sat on the cartoon catapult, strapping itself on it. The others blink just as the device launches the Toon and then they all widen their eyes, not expecting what happen. The launcher didn't send the Toon flying; it shot it out but stretched out the toon dragon's body to go all the way to Yugi's face. Manga Ryu-Ran grins hello to a shocked Yugi, not sure how to react to this.

''IT STRETCHED!'' Danny drops his jaw as Ichigo gasps of amazement, like a cartoon. Seto hisses angrily at the creature.

''Now until the end of this turn, all Toon Monsters I control can attack even if they can't attack the turn they're summoned.'' Pegasus announces his spell's main effect, leaving the others even more shocked. ''What?!''

Yugi became startled by this new card, almost expecting that Pegasus would create a way to have his Toon monsters to attack on the same turn they're summon.

''In addition I don't pay Life Points when Toon Summoned Skull attacks.'' Pegasus added as his Toon Summoned Skull giggle evilly, no longer restrain by its other drawback.

Jonouchi sweat drops in shock as did Kaiba and the others, muttering. ''That's insane. What a powerful offense.''

''Toon Summoned Skull, attack Yugi-boy directly Toon Lightning!'' Pegasus announces his attack as Toon Summoned Skull unleashes a violent lightning bolt, coming at Yugi. Now he would take 2500 of damage but the tricolor head wouldn't let that happen.

''I wouldn't be sure. Trap activate! **Waltz Clash**.'' Yugi reveals his trap that showed the image of an attack coming at the player but it changes direction to a Big Shield Gardna. ''**Waltz Clash** forces the opponent who's attacking me directly while I control an Attack Position monster and switch the attack to my monster. Now your Toon Summoned Skull has to battle Silent Swordsman LV0 first.''

As the trap does, Toon Summoned Skull's attack was interrupted as the toon now seeks its eyes at Yugi's Silent Swordsman LV0.

''Clever.'' Pegasus states impressed that Yugi is redirecting the direct attack but adds, a little disappointment. ''However your monster doesn't seem to be able to beat my Toon at his state.''

Yugi stood there, slowly forming a smirk as he replies. ''I wonder about that.''

Pegasus blinks as Yugi shows him, revealing his other facedown card. ''Chain, Trap Activate! **Spatial Time Skip**!''

Suddenly the field froze up as everything around them had normal speed. Toon Summoned Skull's lightning bolt slows down rapidly, almost about to zap Yugi's Silent Swordsman.

Ichigo blinks, remembering that card from the first duel of tournament when Yugi dueled against that bug guy.

''That's the card Yugi got from by that… um… bug guy with bug glasses.'' Ichigo pointed out, not remembering the name of the guy because he was annoying and it freaked her out by his insects. Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu knew who she was talking about and it was Insector Haga.

''This trap skips both Player's turns equal to the number of turns this trap was set. And since it was set from your turn-'' Yugi starts explaining the trap he won in the Anti between his duel with Haga while lifting three fingers from his draw hand. ''A total of 3 turns are skipped between here and now for both of us.''

The field around them went by fast, fast-forwarding to a future turn as Silent Swordsman starts glowing, leveling up during this time.

''And that also means Silent Swordsman levels up 3 times!'' Judai added smirking.

The duel pass turns, hitting at Pegasus' 10th turn. As the space around the two duelists was speeding up back to normal speed, Yugi's Silent Swordsman began leveling up into an older swordsman with a larger sword. Now it was Silent Swordsman LV4, even stronger than his kid version.

Silent Swordsman LV4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000

The lightning bolt resumes its speed but the power-up Silent Swordsman blocks and reflects the attack, enduring it with ease.

''3000ATK!'' Ichigo and Danny both utter of amazement by how Yugi turn the disadvantage to an advantage.

''That's not all. During each one of my Standby Phases, **Toy Braver** gains a Spell Counter.'' Yugi adds as his toy swordsman gain three orbs in its broadsword, glowing brightly.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Toy Braver**__: 3_

Pegasus just smiled, expecting such a turn round from the one who's concern as the strongest duelist. In normal situations, he would try to stop the attack but he can't due to Yugi's **Waltz Clash**.

''Silent Swordsman, counter Toon Summoned Skull. Silent Sword!'' Yugi counterattack as his level-up Silent Swordsman LV4 charges forward, leaping up while wielding his larger broadsword with both hands. Toon Summoned Skull got mad and comes at the swordsman with a lightning punch. However, Silent Swordsman's speed surpasses the Toon's movement and passes through him within seconds, placing his sword on his back. Toon Summoned Skull blinks before finding out he was split in half and instantly exploded.

Pegasus braces himself as his Life Points drop by 500 of damage.

Kaiba eyes the tricolor boy, more than impressed to know he can still use cards to change the flow of turns to increase the strength of his monsters. He states to himself, smirking a bit. ''_Yugi once again shows his ability to manipulate time within a duel to improve his special LV monsters to higher attack. Only my rival and the man I will crush have the right to do such a thing._''

Ichigo and the others smile, amazed by Yugi's skills.

''Next **Waltz Clash's** effect lets me draw a card.'' Yugi adds as his trap grants him to draw a card. Yako smirks a little, seeing that like the Pharaoh, Yugi has an impossible strategy to keep himself in balance.

Pegasus starts applauding, surprising the tricolor head.

''Fantastic! Most incredible Yugi-boy!'' Pegasus says, speaking English at first but switches back to Japanese. Danny blinks that this guy meant every word.

''Always finding a way out of a situation has always been your style. But the duel is far from over.'' Pegasus adds, still determine to give his all too. ''Go Took Masked Sorcerer, I attack Yugi-boy with you directly!''

Pegasus remaining Toon comes at Yugi, attack directly with a magic blast. Yugi braces his arms, taking the attack as his Life Points drop.

''Next Toon Masked Sorcerer's effect allows me to draw a card when my monster inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent.'' Pegasus added, drawing a card as well and smiles, immediately setting it. ''I set one card facedown and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Yugi**__: 3100LP H: 4 / Pegasus: 2500LP H: 2_

Yugi smiles at the man's respond. Pegasus has never been one to be reckless and he won't now which means he needs to be careful.

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi draws his top card as he announces. ''Silent Swordsman LV4 levels up by 1 Lvl and gains 500 ATK during the Standby Phase as well as **Toy Braver** gaining another Spell Counter.!''

Silent Swordsman LV4 went up at LV5 with 3500ATK while Toy Braver got another glowing orb appearing on his sword.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Toy Braver**__: 4_

Yugi enters his Main Phase as he activates his toy monster's effect. ''Plus I can use **Toy Braver's** effect! Since now it has 4 Counters, I can send my monster and as many counters away in exchange of summoning **Toy Defender Tokens** equal to the number of Spell Counters attached to it.''

Toy Braver's orbs glows brightly including himself as Yugi calls. ''Come out, Toy Defenders!''

**Toy Braver** vanishes and was replaced with 4 shield-based warriors on the field that resemble Braver's appearance.

**Toy Defender Token (x4) ATK: 300 DEF: 2000**

Seto stares focus, almost certain that Yugi will summon one of his God monsters with 5 monsters already on his field and not having done a Normal Summon. He had to since it would give him a reason to laugh to see Pegasus' frighten face to see the very godly creatures he shouldn't have created.

''I can now tribute two of my Toy Defenders in order to summon Buster Blader!'' Yugi, however, didn't as he releases two of his tokens to bring forth his powerful swordsman to the field.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

Kaiba groans upset not believing Yugi gave up his chance to summon a God for that monster.

''Yes! Buster Blader has his effect which gains him 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type in Pegasus' field or graveyard.'' Jonouchi, however, disagree grinning as Buster Blader went up by 3100ATK due to Manga Ryu-Ran in the graveyard.

''Marvelous! As always, you push yourself harder than others Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus once again claps, speaking in English before switching again. ''However, I can push harder too. Reverse Trap open, Toon Mask!''

Pegasus reveals his trap as Judai recognize it immediately. Yugi blinks, never seeing that trap before. ''Toon Mask?''

''This trap allows me to Special Summon a Toon Monster from my hand or graveyard while I control Toon World by targeting a monster you control. If I have a Toon with equal or less Level, I can summon it.'' Pegasus explains his trap's effect, checking his deck to pick the right Toon monster for this and forms a smirk, picking one smirking.

''Oh this one should surprise you. I call upon the heroic destructive swordsman of cartoons! I special summon **Toon Buster Blader**!'' Pegasus announcing, placing the card he pick from Toon Mask to the field. Yugi widen his eyes as everyone else did too. ''What?!''

Toon World started acting up, bouncing before shooting out a new figure. The monster was a Toonified version of Buster Blader, swinging his cartoon-like sword around almost showing at the original.

**Toon Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300**

''You got to be kidding me. A new Toon monster.'' Jonouchi and Honda were shocked to see that Pegasus has a new Toon. Otogi nods, startled too as he adds. ''And this one is based on Yugi's Buster Blader.''

''And in a good time too for my new Toon to appear too since it triggers and activates my second facedown, **Toon Snatcher**!'' Pegasus continues his surprises as the card he set revealed itself. It showed a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon grabbing the opponent's deck and taking 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from it.

Yugi had a bad feeling about it as Pegasus explains his trap's effect. ''When a Toon Monster is summoned, I tribute a Toon Monster I control and then I choose a Monster Type in my opponent's deck and then you must send 3 of those types.''

Yugi widens his eyes staggered as he had a suspicious what kind of monsters Pegasus is aiming for.

''I tribute Toon Masked Sorcerer and now you send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your deck to the graveyard. And yes Yugi-boy, **Toon Buster Blader** has the same effect as the original.'' Pegasus advances with his trap's effect, releasing his weaker Toon as now Yugi had to send three dragons from his deck. He was forced to send Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Des Volstgalph, and Curse of Dragon to the graveyard. Within that instant, **Toon Buster Blader** power-up with 4100ATK now.

''**Toon Snatcher** has a second effect which prevents my opponent to attack this turn unless he controls a Toon Monster.'' Pegasus reveals his trap's other effect, now locking any other chance of Yugi to even attack. At this point, Yugi couldn't even attack against **Toon Buster Blader** but he could have done something else.

''I set one card facedown.'' Yugi sets a facedown spell or trap card behind one of his tokens and takes a calm breathe out. ''Turn end.''

Jonouchi clinches his fist, upset that was all Yugi could do. He had the league but then again Pegasus is no pushover.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi: 3100LP H: 3 / __**Pegasus**__: 2500LP H: 2_

"Oh it's my turn again. Draw.'' Pegasus states happily, drawing his card and forms a small smirk, just drawing a good card.

''I'll start by activating Comic Hand and equipping it to Silent Swordsman.'' Pegasus announces as a white magical hand appears out of Toon World and launches itself at Yugi's Silent Swordsman LV4. Yugi panics as did his swordsman, trying to slash the glove but it reformed and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into Toon World and the book closes itself, trapping its victim.

''Now I take control of your swordsman and turned it into a loveable Toon!'' Pegasus presents as Toon World reopens as emerges a toonified Silent Swordsman LV5, now a Toon monster and grinning wickedly at his former master. Yugi frowns, determined to get back his monster no matter what.

The others didn't like the sight of this field with Pegasus now having two monsters that both attack Yugi directly without ever battling his other monsters.

''This is bad. Now Yugi's Silent Swordsman is under Pegasus' control and he still has that **Toon Buster Blader** too.'' Jonouchi utters, more than worry that Yugi might not have a counter for this.

''Battle!'' Pegasus begins his Battle Phase as Yugi stare serious with the man adding jolly-like. ''I attack with Toon Silent Swordsman LV5 at Yugi-boy's Life Points directly!''

The now toonified Silent Swordsman leaps up high like a trampoline, still going up until it stop over the Earth and descends fast with a downward slash, crashing down with its sword pointing at Yugi.

Seto stares still calmed as he waits to see if Yugi can turn things around or fall before the toons. The tricolor head continues watching as his monster descends at him, ready to slash through him.

''Yugi-kun! / Yugi!'' Ichigo and Anzu shouted in concern as did the others, worrying this might be checkmate. Can Yugi stop this attack or will Pegasus's next attack end it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Pegasus: Now Yugi-boy, don**__**'t bored the audience. The duel is just getting marvelously excited.**_

_**Yugi: The Duel is far from over yet Pegasus-kun and I**__**'ll show it to you**_.

* * *

Everyone waits almost impatient as Yugi's Silent Swordsman LV5, controlled and toonified by Pegasus and his Comic Hand, prepares to slash down his former master.

Gekka gulps slightly, aware full well that their adoptive father has been training for a chance to duel Yugi again but he never expected that the results would be this high.

"I was hoping this duel would last long.'' Pegasus said, forming a slightly sad smile that the duel might end with his victory. That actually made Yugi to chuckle slightly, confusing the creator of Duel Monsters.

''Who said it was over? Reverse Trap open, Zero Gravity!'' Yugi replies smirking, revealing his trap as a pulse appears around the field, reacting to all monsters. Suddenly the controlled Silent Swordsman LV5 stops his attack and was switched into Defense Position. Pegasus eyes his **Toon Buster Blader** also switched into defense. Yugi's Buster Blader did as well however his Toy Defender Tokens were switched into Attack Position.

''This trap switches the position of all monsters on the field to their reverse.'' Yugi says, explaining his trap as he avoided losing the duel.

Ichigo sighs deeply, worn out by the drama of dueling. Danny felt the same stress too while the others just sigh calmly. Kaiba smirks as did Yako, both expecting a card from Yugi.

''Most clever from you, Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus applauds to Yugi's fine respond in stopping not just his attack but even **Toon Buster Blader's** attack.

Pegasus enters his Main Phase 2 and didn't have another card to use this turn so he simply announces, switching his stronger Toon Monster to its original position. ''I'll just switch **Toon Buster Blader** back to Attack Position and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ __**Yugi**__: 3100LP H: 3 / Pegasus: 2500LP H: 2_

Everyone watching knew if Yugi doesn't do something, he'll lose in the next turn. Oddly enough, he wasn't panicking but rather calm. Judai knew why and he wanted to see it.

"_I know I'll draw what I need._'' The tricolor head tells himself, eyeing his deck and draws.''My turn! Draw!''

He eyes his drew card and smiles, immediately activating it. ''I activate the Spell Card, Spell Shattering Arrow!''

''What?!'' Pegasus utters in shock, not expecting that spell or the chance of Yugi drawing it. Ichigo blinks, not sure what the card could do as Yugi explains it. ''This Quick-Play Spell can destroy all Spell Cards my opponent controls.''

Ichigo soon gasps, getting it as she cheers. ''Yugi-kun is going to destroy Toon World Nya!''

''Not my Toon World!'' Pegasus panics, not wishing to see his favorite card turn into dust. Yugi wouldn't go ease as the magical arrow shot and split into three. All three hit Toon World, **Toon Launcher** and Comic Hand and all three spells exploded upon Pegasus. Upon Comic Hand and Toon World's destruction, Silent Magician LV5 reverted back to his true self, joining his true master's side once again. The two eye each other and smile, fighting like a team once more.

''Next the player takes 500 of damage for each destroyed spell.'' Yugi adds as his spell zaps Pegasus for each spell destroyed that way, dropping his Life Points at a mere 1000 now. ''Without Toon World, that **Toon Buster Blader**-''

Yugi was about to confirmed that Pegasus had no field only to be left with a surprise as **Toon Buster Blader** remaining, shocking everyone including Kaiba now. ''What?!''

''It's still on the field?'' Danny questions, now not sure about anything since the expert duelists said Toon monsters only remain on the field as long as Toon World was on the field.

Pegasus smiles, almost not concern about his current Life Points as he explains himself while his **Toon Buster Blader** sticks his eye at everyone. ''Surprised aren't we? **Toon Buster Blader** is the first of many new Toons who don't simply vanish after Toon World is destroyed.''

Kaiba was more than furious now, irritated that Pegasus had the nerve to change the major drawback to his Toons. He wasn't sure how to express his new hate as he tells Yugi furious. ''Damn those things. Yugi, you better destroy that monster in one shot.''

''I intend to.'' Yugi replies, knowing full well if he doesn't destroy Toon Buster Blader with 4100ATK then he won't survive next turn. ''First I use Silent Swordsman's ability to Level Up! Appear, Silent Swordsman LV6!''

Silent Swordsman LV5 once again evolves, leveling up to his god-slaying LV6 state with 4000ATK.

Silent Swordsman LV6 ATK: 4000 DEF: 1000

''Still not enough.'' Pegasus pointed it out to Yugi while his **Toon Buster Blader** mocks along. Yugi smiles at their assumption as he activates the spell he was saving to beat that Toon monster. ''Not yet. I activate the spell, Union Attack!''

Yako startles up, smiling as he remembered that spell when Yugi, no when the Pharaoh used it to combine two of his monsters to attack and destroy the Wicked Avatar before. ''That card.''

''In exchange that none of my other monsters except the one I target with this spell's effect and my opponent takes 0 Battle Damage this turn, it gains the ATK of all other face-up Attack Position monsters I control.'' Yugi explains his spell's effect as Buster Blader and the two **Toy Defender Tokens** lean their power to Silent Swordsman LV6. Pegasus didn't like that as that would mean Silent Swordsman LV6 will go up over 7000ATK.

''Silent Swordsman LV6 powers-up along with Buster Blader and **Toy Defender Tokens'** strength!'' Yugi says now as his swordsman surpass Pegasus's Toon monster. ''Battle! Silent Swordsman, destroy **Toon Buster Blader**!''

Silent Swordsman LV6 charges forward at **Toon Buster Blader** who replied with quick reflex, toon stretching ability to avoid getting hit. Silent Swordsman grits his teeth, trying to keep his eyes at the toon but it was going around him, mocking him. He soon closes his eyes and focuses, trying to find where it would be and within an instant, the swordsman shot his eyes and slams his sword on the ground, creating a shock wave that stagger the toon.

''Silent Destruction Slash!'' Yugi orders as Silent Swordsman, carrying the real Buster Blader's strength, dashes with the speed of lightning and silently slashes through the toon swordsman, destroying it within pieces. Pegasus braces from the destruction of his Toon but he took no damage.

Ichigo giggles, seeing how amazing Yugi's monster acted and defeated the cartoon monster like Yugi would have done.

''Next I switch Buster Blader into Attack Position again and then switch my remaining **Toy Defender Tokens** into Defense Position.'' Yugi adds on his turn, returning his field's position back to what it was before using his remaining spell in his hand. ''Next I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards but discard 2 cards.''

Yugi draws his three cards and eyes them, catching two in his eyes. He looked at his field and nods, discarding the two cards to the graveyard before ending his turn. ''Turn End.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yugi: 3100LP H: 1 / __**Pegasus**__: 1000LP H: 2_

Jonouchi smirks as Yugi got the advantage and everyone agreed, although Ichigo felt like it wasn't over yet. In fact, Kaiba felt the same, knowing full well Pegasus has yet to give up but without Toon World, Yugi has the lead.

''My turn. Draw.'' Pegasus declares still smiling, drawing a top card from his deck and eyes his card with delight. ''Perfect. First I activate the spell Pot of Greed to let me draw 2 cards.''

He drew two additional cards as he activates another spell he drew. ''Now I use another spell, Terraforming! I can search from my deck for 1 Field Spell Card of any of my choice.''

Yugi blinks, curious what Field Spell Pegasus may have in his deck that made sense. Pegasus searches his deck and picks the card he wanted, getting very excited. He then began to clap, startling Yugi.

''Yugi-boy, I applaud on your counterattack but this is where I beg to change the duel. I activate the Field Spell Card that evolves my little world of cartoon love, Toon Kingdom!'' Pegasus announces as the Field Spell slot opens up and he places a card into it.

Yugi widens his eyes as a new Toon book appears behind Pegasus, a bigger one as it opens up and pops open a large castle appears.

''Another Toon Card?'' Seto utters enrage that Pegasus doesn't stop revealing more of his cursed Toon cards. Yugi just eyes the new card, worry as he had a feeling what it can do and Judai knew.

''Toon Kingdom first requires me to banish the top 3 cards from my deck. Now as long as this card is on the field, it is treated as Toon World.'' Pegasus reveals, banishing the top 3 cards from his deck from the duel while Yugi stares serious, expecting that outcome. ''So those Toons won't leave that easily.''

''I'm not done as I set 3 cards facedown and next activate one of my set cards, Card of Sanctity!'' Pegasus adds activating the powerful draw Spell card after setting two spell or trap cards on his field. ''Now both players can draw until they each have 6 cards.''

Both players now drew until they each had 6 cards in his hand and Pegasus has the cards he wants to win the duel.

''Today isn't your day Yugi-boy.'' He tells the tricolor head, almost feeling like the duel is in his favor now. ''I was hoping to avoid using my best but you're even stronger than I expected.''

Yugi didn't understand that at first until he started to realize it and widen his eyes. ''You don't mean-''

''I reveal another of my facedown cards, **Advanced Ritual Art**!'' Pegasus interrupts, activating a Ritual Spell which left Kaiba confused as did the others minus Mai, blushes red upset as she kinda knows what comes next.

''By sending a certain number of Normal Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can perform a Ritual Summon as long as the required Levels are set.'' Pegasus explains his Ritual Spell's effect, checking his deck for a Normal Monster and picked it. ''I send my Level 1 Thousand-Eyes Idol to the Graveyard so then I can Ritual Summon!''

Kaiba saw the strange multiple-eye monster he never seen before, curious since it didn't even resemble a Toon. Everyone was about to see Pegasus' true power.

''The ruler of all, come forth from the shadows and bind their minds with your Illusion! Ritual Summon! Relinquished!'' Pegasus chants, summoning his unique and dangerous 0 ATK Ritual monster.

Relinquished Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''What?'' Kaiba and the others utter while Danny and Ichigo, not knowing what it was, were just as shocked to see whatever that monster was.

''What is that thing Nya? What happen to the Toons?'' Ichigo asks her feet shaking as it looked like a monster that came from the depths of hell. Judai starts getting serious yet smirking, excited to see what that card could do.

Kaiba stare the most shocked, not expecting that Pegasus had a card in his deck and never even bother to use the monster against him.

''_Unreal, Pegasus had something else beside his Toons too? Damn him._'' Seto thought mentally, more enrage that he wasn't worthy against this strange monster and had to deal with Toons.

''What kind of monster is that even?'' Honda utters, feeling like he wants to puke a bit but didn't; not in front of Shizuka… or Otogi or he'll be the better man for the woman he wants to be with.

Anzu eyes the monster and remembered all the way back in Duelist Kingdom when Yugi mention he and the other him, the Pharaoh Atem, fought Pegasus and he used a certain monster that wasn't a Toon and it was much more than he could handle.

''It must be the one Yugi fought in their duel in Duelist Kingdom.'' She theorizes, positive that this is the very same monster. Jonouchi blinks, starting to think. He never saw that monster before in their duel which meant one thing, realizing it.

''You mean the time that Duel of Darkness happen?'' Jonouchi replies and Anzu nodded. Honda sighs, also admitting it had to be the case. Danny sweat drops, wishing he didn't heard what the blonde-headed duelist just said. ''Okay, I didn't just hear that.''

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to them, focusing at Yugi and his duel.

''Next I activate Toon Table of Contents. Now what this card does is allow me to search my deck and add me a Toon card.'' Pegasus says, activating another Toon card as he searches his deck once more and pick the card he wanted.

''Next I activate the spell, **Toon Picture Summon**!'' Pegasus activates a toon card that shows Toon World opening up and another book appeared, opening itself and Toon Summoned Skull pops out from it. ''By sending a Toon card from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon a Toon Monster from my Hand or Graveyard to the field, ignoring its condition of course.''

Yugi watches concern, a little worry what else his opponent might have for Toon monsters. Just the thought of a ''Toon Dark Magician'' or ''Toon Sky Dragon of Osiris'' frightened him.

Pegasus searches his deck and picks 1 card to send to the Graveyard, announcing it with a confident smirk. ''I send Toon Rollback and now I Special Summon **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon** in Defense Position!''

Jonouchi gasps as black red flames shot out from Toon Kingdom and reveals itself as a Toon version of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, grinning like a vicious killing cartoon.

**Red-Eyes Toon Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

''Are you kidding me? My Red-Eyes too!'' Jonouchi complained upset not believing Pegasus would go that far. Kaiba wasn't at all surprised; actually happy it was.

Yugi was getting puzzled on why would Pegasus still summon a Toon monster, just increasing the ATK of his Buster Blader by another 500 and he possesses Relinquished on the field. He's either waiting for him to make a counter against his monster or something much worst.

Pegasus laughs a bit, happy to see Yugi struggling to get his plan and he wouldn't need to wait, as he activates another spell. ''But I'm hardly done. I activate Shadow Toon and what this card basically does is inflict damage to the opponent equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster. That is as long as I control Toon World and lucky for me Toon Kingdom is just as better.''

Everyone, including Yugi, were shocked by the kind of spell Pegasus is about to use on him.

''This is bad!'' Jonouchi utters in terror. Mai nodded just as startled, meaning Yugi can lose the duel with either of his two strongest monsters with high ATK.

Judai watch serious while panicking a bit, wanting Yugi to stop that One-Turn-Kill or else he won't get to see what Relinquished could do.

''And that monster that will bring you downfall is obviously Silent Swordsman LV6!'' Pegasus chooses as a toon-like shadow emerges behind the powerless Silent Swordsman, ready to strike Yugi with all of its damage.

Kaiba watched, certain Yugi is finished unless he has a respond. Yako also wanted to believe that but under the situation, it didn't seem like it. However, both Gekka and Pegasus knew better and so did Ichigo and Anzu.

''Knowing you of all people, you already have a counter for this correct Yugi-boy?'' Pegasus asks the tricolor head who hasn't said a word until Yugi forms a small smile, answering. ''You know me too well. I activate **Kuriboh Gardna's** effect from my Graveyard!''

Suddenly a Kuriboh appears from the smoke, wielding a large shield that protected Yugi from the shadow cartoon.

''**Kuriboh Gardna**?'' Seto questions never seeing that monster before and had no knowledge of it. Pegasus smiles, figuring Yugi had an answer.

''By banishing itself and a Kuriboh from my hand or graveyard, I reduce all damage I take this turn to 0!'' Yugi explains his monster's effect, banishing itself and Kuriboh he discarded through Graceful Charity from his hand, negating any of the Shadow Toon's effect. The shadow hisses angrily, vanishing.

Jonouchi and Honda sigh of relief as Otogi felt the pressure of the duel getting to him. The girls smile to see the tricolor head still standing. Kaiba resume watching, might have over-assumed Yugi's demise. Gekka smiled, knowing full that Yugi would survive any card and change it to his way.

''As always Yugi-boy never ceases to amaze me.'' Pegasus applauds once more to Yugi who blushes of embarrassment. The man knew the boy was no pushover which meant he must push harder.

''Then I activate **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon's** effect.'' Pegasus announces, activating his Toon black dragon's effect as his eyes glow red. ''I can Special Summon any Toon monster in my hand, ignoring its summoning condition.''

Pegasus picks the Toon in his hand and summons it, staring at Yugi with a small smirk. ''Now Yugi-boy, I welcome you to **Toon Dark Magician**!''

Yugi and Atem widen their eyes as **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon** glows and affects Toon Kingdom. From the magical kingdom, appeared a toonified version of Yugi's ace monster Dark Magician, appearing in Defense Position along with toonified Red-Eyes.

**Toon Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

The group widens their eyes as Judai was left speechless.

''Are you kidding me?'' Kaiba utters angrily, more than insulted to see another Toon, now in the form of Yugi's Dark Magician.

Yugi sweat drops, hoping this wouldn't be a thing but he had a bad feeling it wouldn't be the case. ''_I was hoping this wouldn't be a thing._''

Atem agrees, not at all thrill about it.

''I activate **Toon Dark Magician's** effect by discarding a Toon card from my hand.'' Pegasus explains his new Toon Monster's effect by discarding his Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. ''Now I can either Special Summon any Toon monster in my Deck to the field or add 1 Spell/Trap Toon from my deck to my hand.''

Yugi didn't like it as Pegasus has probably one of the strongest Toon Monster effects.

Pegasus began to think what to summon and smiles. ''Hmm… I'll decide to Special Summon a Toon Monster.''

He searches his deck and picks the monster he wanted to summon. ''Appear, Toon Dark Magician Girl.''

From Toon Kingdom, pop out and appeared the toon version of Dark Magician Girl, acting all innocent and happy in Defense Position as well with her toonified master magician in Defense Position.

Toon Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

Sho blushes red to see just Dark Magician Girl, even though she was kiddish and cartoon.

''Toon Dark Magician Girl is a dangerous Toon which can attack the turn it is summoned unlike other Toons, but useless this turn due to Yugi's **Kuriboh Gardna's** effect.'' Kaiba mutters, relief in some sense to see a toon to attack. He was; however, focus on Pegasus' only monster that wasn't a Toon.

''I activate Relinquished's monster effect.'' Pegasus finally reveals his Ritual Monster's hidden effect. ''I can absorb and equip a monster my opponent controls and next Relinquished gains that monster's ATK. I choose Silent Swordsman LV6. Darkeyes Magic!''

Relinquished locks its eye at Silent Swordsman and uses its magic to shock him and pull him into its being. Yugi couldn't do anything now as his swordsman was absorbed into the creature's body, feeding it power as its ATK went up to 4000.

''That's 4000ATK he's using from Yugi-san's Silent Swordsman.'' Manjoume stated frightened by such a monster's effect. Edo nods, remembering how the Pegasus he knows of their time mention he had a monster that resembled much to his D-HERO Plasma's effect.

''Battle. Relinquished, attack and destroy Buster Blader.'' Pegasus orders his power-up Relinquished to attack as it fires a powerful magic blast at Buster Blader, destroying it instantly. Yugi braces but takes no damage thanks to his **Kuriboh Gardna**.

If it wasn't for that, Pegasus would have attacked with Toon Dark Magician Girl but he couldn't so he needed to plan things out.

''Since I can't do any damage this turn and Red-Eyes Toon Dragon cannot attack the turn it is summoned, I enter my Main Phase 2 and next activate my set card, **Toon Greed.** This card allows me to draw a card for each Toon Card on the field.'' Pegasus announces, activating another new Toon card that resembles Pot of Greed of Toonified.

Next Toon Kingdom, **Toon Dark Magician**, Toon Dark Magician Girl and **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon** glowed, allowing Pegasus to draw 4 cards. He eyes his three cards and look back at Yugi, slightly startle to see his determine, poker-face expression. That look was overwhelming for the former Millennium Eye user. He knew the boy had something in mind with the 6 cards.

''_Yugi-boy is pushing me hard. I don't know how long I can keep pushing him._'' Pegasus thought in worry, needed to stay focus and be prepared from anything Yugi does.

He eyes his current hand and nods, setting two cards and saying.''I set three additional cards facedown and end my turn.''

Jonouchi felt exhausted at this point, not able to endure anymore overwhelming moves from the two. Anzu felt the same, hoping Yugi does his best.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ __**Yugi**__: 3100LP H: 6 / Pegasus: 1000LP H: 1_

Yugi eyes his 6 cards and even though he had descend ones, they wouldn't be enough not against Relinquished. He needed the right card to turn the tables.

''_I know full well if I don't make a move now, I'll lose in my next turn._'' Yugi said to himself, eyeing his deck and nodding, taking another bet to turn everything around. ''_I'll try it._''

Ichigo watches patiently as did Seto. Judai was getting too excited.

''My turn! Draw!'' Yugi draws his top card, putting that faith and eyes it, smiling. Pegasus stares serious, positive that Yugi has something as the tricolor head summons his monster on the field. ''I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!''

A red armored knight-like spellcaster appeared on Yugi's field, wielding both its magical sword and shield.

Breaker the Magical Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Pegasus instantly saw through the reason of Yugi summoning this monster since it gains a Spell Counter once its Normal Summon and next he can send that same Spell Counter to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on his field.

''You intend to destroy my Toon Kingdom, well that won't happen a second time Yugi-boy!'' Pegasus warns the young man as he reveals one of his facedowns. ''I activate my Trap, Toon Briefcase! This trap can only be activated if my opponent summons a monster while I control a Toon Monster; it returns the monster back to your deck.''

Yugi stares serious, meaning Breaker will leave the field. Anzu notices it and utters in distress. ''That means Breaker won't get the chance to use its effect.''

Jonouchi and Honda groan, not liking this as Otogi though it was a good place from Pegasus but knowing Yugi, it can always be what everyone assumes he would do.

''I wouldn't be sure that was my aim Pegasus-kun. Chain! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Magical Dimension!'' Yugi smirks, activating his Quick-Play from his hand. Pegasus frowns a bit as Ichigo smiles, expecting something out from nowhere.

''By releasing Breaker, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand. I now release-'' Yugi explains his spell as he was about to use his spell's effect until Pegasus replied, countering with another trap. ''Then I'll counter your spell with my own. Reverse Counter Trap open, Magic Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand, I negate the effect and destroy your Spell Card.''

''Oh no Nya.'' Ichigo panics as Yugi's spell was stopped and destroyed. Pegasus smiles relief, having to discard his Toon Gemini Elf for the cost but it was worth it.

''Sorry Yugi-boy but I was one step ahead.'' Pegasus informs the boy, being prepared for any of his moves. However, his cockiness turned into fear as he noticed the small smirk on tricolor's face.

''I knew you would do that.'' Yugi informs him, setting him up one step ahead as he activates the real card he wanted. ''I activate the spell, Ancient Rules!''

Pegasus widens his eyes as Kaiba smirks, muttering to him and Mokuba. ''That spell can Special Summons a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from the hand to the field.''

Luckily Ichigo overheard that and smile, knowing what monster Yugi is about to summon.

''Appear, my strongest monster! Dark Magician!'' Yugi declares, summoning his faithful Ace Monster to the field.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Pegasus was hoping to evade dealing with the Dark Magician but he still wasn't worry. He still had Relinquished with 4000ATK.

Yugi wasn't done yet as he brings out the card he drew from his deck, the respond to beat Relinquished temporary. ''Next I Special Summon **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!''

Pegasus gasps as Yugi summons forth the legendary scar-eye dragon to the field.

**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''Timaeus?!'' Pegasus uttered, completely overwhelmed astonishment to see this dragon. He couldn't help but smile of excitement, saying. ''What amazing turnaround Yugi-boy! Let me guess what you'll do.''

Yugi smiles, pretty obvious what he will do as he reveals. ''I fuse Dark Magician and Timaeus through my Legendary Dragon's effect.''

Timaeus and Dark Magician combined into one, becoming the dragon Yugi needed.

''Fusion Summon! Appear, Amulet Dragon!'' Yugi declares as he summons the magical dragon wielded by Dark Magician on his back.

Amulet Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500

Ichigo and Danny were amazed that Yugi pulled that off as the others cheer. Pegasus still smiles, amazed by that but he still had the upper hand.

''Even with your new dragon, it doesn't have the power to defeat Relinquished.'' Pegasus informs Yugi, still possessing his Relinquished with 4000ATK thanks to Yugi's Silent Swordsman LV6.

Yugi chuckles a bit, replying as Amulet Dragon roars. ''Amulet Dragon's effect banishes as many Spell Cards from both players' Graveyard and next for each card banished, it gains 100 ATK.''

''W-what?'' Pegasus utters, not expecting such an effect.

Suddenly cards glowed in both duelists' Graveyard and only the Spell Cards. With the exception of Timaeus, Yugi banishes all of his Spell Cards, except Timaeus who can be treated as a Spell in the graveyard, as he did with Pegasus and the 17 Spell Cards banished gave Amulet Dragon even greater ATK of 4600.

Jonouchi and Honda flex their arms manly-like as Anzu smiles as Amulet Dragon surpasses the 4000ATK Relinquished.

''Battle! Amulet Dragon, attack and destroy Relinquished!'' Yugi orders as his magician dragon rider holds up his specter as the dragon opens up its mouth, both unifying their attacks into a large magic orb of flames. ''Magic Distortion!''

Yugi's monster unleashes the powerful magic flame blast, engulfing Relinquished in its flames.

''Yes Nya! Yugi-kun-'' Ichigo was saying excited that Yugi beaten that monster, until she blink and freak out as Relinquished survive. ''IT'S STILL THERE?''

''Are you kidding me?'' Jonouchi utters, not knowing about that as Kaiba was just as shock. Yugi eyes it as Pegasus chuckles a bit for his rudeness.

''Sorry to surprise you but Relinquished cannot be destroyed that easily. By destroying its equipped monster, it cannot be destroyed in battle.'' Pegasus explains his monster's effect as it sacrifices Silent Swordsman LV6 to avoid destruction from Amulet Dragon. The downside was that Relinquished lost its power, reducing its ATK back to 0.

''In addition any damage I took from that attack is also inflicted to you as well Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus explains as his Life Points drop by 600 of damage and the same pain was inflicted upon Yugi too. Danny really didn't like this. Even though he's not a dueling genius, he knew that meant that monster can absorb another monster and repeat the cycle.

''_So even if Yugi tries to destroy that monster, he'll take the same damage as well and the monster will remain even after being destroyed in battle._''Kaiba analyzed mentally, not ever believing that Pegasus had a monster this vicious; even more than his Toon Monsters. And worst part is that he had no clue of it. ''_What a monstrous creature Pegasus hid under his sleeve, even from my knowledge._''

He changes his view to Yugi and notices the calm and strong stare in the tricolor's eyes. Kaiba could tell that he wasn't going to give up.

''_Is Yugi still positive he can win even knowing that monster will absorb his Amulet Dragon too?_'' Kaiba questioned observing to see what kind of plan he has against that monster.

Yugi eyes his remaining cards and nods, setting them.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi declares ending his turn pretty confident as Mai didn't like that look.

''Either Yugi is sure he'll win next turn or he's bluffing.'' She tells the others, not believing the last part. ''And I hate to say it but Yugi might not be bluffing.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yugi: 2500LP H: 0 / __**Pegasus**__: 400LP H: 0_

''Even in the depths of defeat, you're still determined to not give up.'' Pegasus states, still seeing the calm stare in Yugi's eyes. The tricolor head nods smiling as he replies. ''Of course, it wouldn't be a true duel between duelists if I don't give it my all. It's about having fun and enjoying yourself.''

Yako and Gekka watch as Pegasus slowly form a smile, thinking that this is their rematch and unlike back then when he wanted to beat Yugi and take his Millennium Puzzle, this one he was enjoying it. Not being able to see his wife made him how he needed to move forward and not take away the joy out of others. That was his reason in creating Duel Monster and it inspire many, including the duelist before him.

He smiled, never feeling like this in a long time. Pegasus couldn't let this stop him from not giving his all too.

''Then I'll do the same Yugi-boy. My turn, draw!'' Pegasus answers, drawing his card and smiles, revealing one of his remaining set cards. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Call of the Haunted! I can Special Summon 1 Monster from my graveyard.''

Yugi smiles preparing himself as he could guess what monster he will summon.

''Come forth my little friend, Thousand-Eyes Idol!'' Pegasus summons upon his multiple eyes monster to the field.

Thousand-Eyes Idol Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Kaiba was confused why would Pegasus summoned that card if he can win the duel with Relinquished and his Toons. Everyone felt the same except Mai, knowing what's next.

''Reverse Spell Card open, Polymerization! I fuse together both Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol!'' Pegasus reveals his true plan, fusing both his monsters. ''With your powers combine, let everything be consumed by control! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Thousand-Eyes Restrict!''

Both monsters fused and merge, becoming an even uglier if not powerful creature that actually caused Ichigo to shiver even more, hiding behind Danny who was just speechless.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

The others weren't sure what to describe this monster but Judai wasn't able to hold his enjoyment, wanting to see more.

''Next I equip my Thousand-Eyes Restrict with **Toon Mirror**!'' Pegasus activates the only card in his hand as a cartoon-like mirror with eyes and mouth appeared. Thousand-Eyes Restrict grabbed on the mirror, wielding it as its reflection show a Toon version of itself. ''As long as this card is equipped to Thousand-Eyes Restrict, it can be in terms treated as a Toon.''

''That means it can attack Yugi directly?'' Jonouchi assumed which Pegasus answered with a firm nod. ''Precisely and not only that as Thousand-Eyes Restrict has the effect to prevent other monsters to attack or switch their battle position.''

''A lock monster capable of doing such a thing? So this is Pegasus's strongest monster.'' Kaiba utters, really more envy that Relinquished wasn't Pegasus' true trump card but this even more monster-monster. And the terror wasn't done.

''I now use Thousand-Eyes Restrict's effect by absorbing a monster my opponent control and gains its ATK and DEF. Become part of my monster, Amulet Dragon! Darkeyes Restrict!'' Pegasus activates his Fusion's ultimate effect as Thousand-Eyes Restrict uses its dark magic to pull Amulet Dragon into itself.

The others watch in terror as that would mean Thousand-Eyes Restrict will have 2900ATK and would be able to attack directly, regardless of what defense Yugi has.

''It doesn't matter if Yugi can stop the next attack or not, he won't be able to even attack or defend since that monster can attack directly. It's over.'' Kaiba came to the conclusion, closing his eyes. After just confirming things, Yugi's only opinion in Kaiba's theory is summoning a God namely Sun Dragon Ra to destroy Thousand-Eyes Restrict.

The other watch painfully as Ichigo didn't like this, although she was puzzled by Yugi's still calm expression.

''I wonder how you'll overcome this overwhelming field of mines Yugi-boy? Pretty much you have no choice but to relay on the God Monsters no?'' Pegasus tells his opponent, almost wanting Yugi to summon his greatest creation. Yugi started laughing a little, confusing him and everyone else.

Yugi eyes his opponent and tells him with an honest tone. ''I wouldn't be sure of that. After all, I took them out of my deck before the duel began.''

Pegasus blinks of shock as Yugi changes expression into a serious one, revealing one of his facedowns. ''Chain! I activate the Continuous Trap, Ground Erosion!''

''That card!'' Seto utters, knowing that card too well.

Yugi stares serous at Pegasus as he explains his trap, sending it to the Graveyard immediately ''Once activated, I can send it to the graveyard and next targets a monster my opponent controls. Its effect becomes negated and it loses 500 ATK for each of my Standby Phases!''

Within inches of absorbing Amulet Dragon, Thousnand-Eyes Restrict stopped as it was being sink into the ground, losing its ultimate effect and Pegasus only chance to winning.

Kaiba forms a smirk, having to almost doubt his rival for a second. ''That Yugi, he hasn't lost his touch.''

''Even though no Standby Phases passed which means Thousand-Eyes Restrict doesn't lose any attack, it doesn't mean that's the point to Yugi's move.'' Edo said, seeing immediately what Yugi had in mind as Ryo smirks, adding. ''It was meant to negate Thousand-Eyes Restrict's unbelievable effect.''

Jonouchi and Honda couldn't help but leap up with joy as Otogi sighs, kinda wishing Yugi would have lost like that and now just felt bad about it. Ichigo smiles, relief as Danny felt like this duel was giving him panic attacks.

Even with his strongest monster's effect gone, Pegasus wasn't out yet, he couldn't.

''But I'm not done yet. This just allows my Toon Monsters to attack you directly! I switch all of my Toon monsters in Attack Position.'' Pegasus declares, switching both Toon Dark Magician Girl, **Toon Dark Magician** and **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon** to attack. He can win if he just attacks with his two monsters. And with Toon Kingdom, Pegasus can banish the top card of his card to prevent his Toon monsters' destruction of any kind.

''Attack** Red-Eyes Toon Dragon**, hit Yugi-boy directly! Mega Flare!'' Pegasus orders, entering the Battle Phase as Red-Eyes unleashes a toon version of the Dark Mega Flare, coming at Yugi. He just smirks, replying with his trap. ''Reverse trap open, Waboku!''

The fireball was stopped by a trio of strange monk-like wizards, forming a barrier around Yugi.

''With this card's effect, I take no Battle Damage this turn and all monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle'' Yugi explains as his trap protected his Life Points from being scratch.

The others continue cheering as Pegasus' only chance in winning was gone. Yako sighs, expecting such a powerful counter from Yugi for a reason.

The others couldn't believe the kind of strength Yugi possesses to counter and overcome every one of Pegasus' cards and still stands with his opponent out of moves.

''Yugi is unbelievable. He manages to stop a monster with an overwhelming effect plus had a back-up card to prevent the other Toons from attacking'' Otogi stated, forgetting the frightening force Yugi possess. This was the man who defeated Pegasus, Kaiba, Marik, heck even the Nameless Pharaoh. He stands on top of every duelists and stands unopposed at the moment.

''That's why he's the Duel King. Only that kind of man can overcome any challenge.'' Jonouchi said, smirking as Yugi light up his own passion. Judai smiled, feeling the same.

Pegasus stood silent, not having any opinions and yet he smiles, sighing as he states while lifting his arms up and shrugging his shoulders. ''Well I had a long run. Turn end.''

Yako and Gekka sweat drop, both agreeing they would be the same in that same position.

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ __**Yugi**__: 2500LP H: 0 / Pegasus: 400LP H: 0_

Pegasus knew he lost as he had no protection against Amulet Dragon and his Thousand-Eyes Restrict, his trump card, wouldn't save him with its effect gone. He eyes the tricolor head, still smiling relaxed. ''Confident till the end huh Yugi-boy?''

Yugi just nodded, enjoyed himself and the pushes Pegasus was giving him the entire time.

''I should tell you now Yugi-boy but as long as Thousand-Eyes Restrict is on the field with my **Toon Mirror**, he cannot be destroyed in battle and you take any Battle Damage I would have.'' Pegasus tells Yugi; pretty certain he would learn of the effect and attack his other Toon monsters instead to take the win. Kaiba scoffs, annoyed he reveal his card's effect but then again, in his place, he would attack the other Toons to be safe.

Yugi didn't know, blinking as he asks. ''Is that so?''

Pegasus nodded as Yugi chuckles a little, confusing the man.

''Good to know. That means I can win this duel with 1 card excluding Amulet Dragon.'' Yugi tells him, shocking not only Pegasus but everyone else. He eyes his deck and similar to how Atem felt in their duel, he felt a strong rush going through him as he nods, entering his Draw Phase. ''My Turn. Draw!''

Yugi draws and felt a spark from his card, eyeing it and smiles. ''I actually wanted to draw this card.''

**(Now Playing OST… Battle of God from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Pegasus was confused until Yugi stares at him and proceeds in activating it. ''I activate the spell, Legend of Heart!''

''What?!'' Jonouchi, Kaiba and even Pegasus shouted in shock as Ichigo and Danny blink, never hearing about it. ''Legend of Heart?''

Anzu blinks a blank, until she realized what it was and gasps of shock, not realizing Yugi had that card again.

''By paying 1000LP and tributing one of my **Toy Defender Tokens**, I can banish as many Legendary Dragons from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard from the game. I banish **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage** from the duel.'' Yugi proclaims, releasing one of his tokens and banishes his Legendary Dragon. Suddenly Timaeus appears as the Spell that banished itself calls upon him. The dragon roars, spreading his wings and flies up to the dark vortex building up.

''Set yourself free from your dragon form and appear as the Knight of Justice!'' Yugi chants as Timaeus begins to glow, transforming into its true form.

''Appear, Legendary Knight Timaeus!'' Yugi calls upon as a bright light appears within the vortex as something descends with quick speed. There, on Yugi's side, stood the true form of the Legendary Dragon Timaeus as the Legendary Knight who fights for justice raising his sword and splits the darkness in two.

Legendary Knight Timaeus Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800

''Legendary Knight…'' Judai utters of amazement as Ichigo adds blushing of amazement. ''Timaeus?''

Pegasus was left speechless, smiling to see the very card he knew would help Yugi and the others against the Seal of Orichalcos and now he got the chance to see the monster in person.

''Legendary Knight Timaeus' effect activates when he's summoned. I banish 1 face-up Spell or Trap on the field.'' Yugi reveals Timaeus' effect which snaps Pegasus back to reality. ''What?!''

''The alternative of getting rid of a Toon's weakness.'' Kaiba mutters to himself, still startled that Yugi even summon the Legendary Knight's form.

Timaeus leaps up high, having a perfect view of Toon Kingdom and swings his sword, firing an energy slash at it. Pegasus panics as the slash hits Toon Kingdom and the magic book starts to dissolve, banishing from the field.

''Without Toon Kingdom, your Toon monsters vanish and so does **Toon Mirror**!'' Yugi points out, clinching his fist. With Toon Kingdom gone, Toon Dark Magician Girl vanishes along with **Toon Mirror**. However, Red-Eyes Toon Dragon remained due to not having the drawback of Toons.

Pegasus didn't expect such a strong turn around, leaving him more powerless as he lost his one defense against taking damage. He even had Thousand-Eyes Restrict to stop any of Yugi's attack and that's when he realized the outcome.

''And with my Thousand-Eyes Restrict's effect negated, that means-'' Pegasus states in shock as Yugi smiles, declaring. ''Battle! Legendary Knight Timaeus, attack Thousand-Eyes Restrict!''

Timaeus nods, leaping up as he screams with his warrior's battle cry, launching himself at Thousand-Eyes Restrict. With its eyes all blinded, the dangerous Fusion eye monster couldn't stop this or Pegasus in that matter.

''Justice Sword!'' Yugi shouts as Timaeus swings his sword while still dashing at the monster and slashes right through Thousand-Eyes Restrict. He cleans off his blade, sheathing his sword. The moment Timaeus hides his sword, Thousand-Eyes Restrict starts exploding part by part until a huge explosion engulfs it, incinerating it into nothing.

Pegasus sighs, holding his hands up to his chest as his Life Points hit 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Yugi: 1500LP vs. Pegasus: 0LP**

All monsters on the field disappeared as Yugi smiles, enjoyed the duel as did Pegasus.

Everyone was left speechless by what they witness as Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu both leap and shouted. ''YES!''

Otogi sobs slightly, both happy for Yugi and sad to see Pegasus defeated even when he tried his hardest. Shizuka giggled softly just amazed by the outcome.

Ichigo widens her smile, left stunned of joy that Yugi only keeps proving he's amazing in this card game above anyone else.

''Yugi-san is the greatest! President was even awesome! That duel filled my fire! GOTCHA!'' Judai shouted of pure love for both duelists and their duel. Sho and Kenzan sweat drop smiling while Asuka and Manjoume sigh.

Seto smirks at this outcome, having his doubts at first but instead became a chance for him to know that the boy who defeated the God Cards hasn't change and still remains to be his only rival.

''_Always pushed to almost losing instantly, he overcame and managed to defeat Pegasus without the God Cards._'' Seto thought, forming a smirk even more into a grin at the thought to beat him.''_And I will beat him._''

Even after facing defeat again by the purple eyes boy, Pegasus couldn't help but smile as if this was different than the humiliation he felt by his first defeat. He learned much from Yugi and the importance to move forward and not risk and toy with the lives of others to see his dead love he misses. No, what he lacked was the kindness she gave him and it's that same kindness he sees in Yugi and in his cards and friends.

''Most specular conclusion, Yugi-boy.'' Pegasus says to the boy, raising his hand to him. The tricolor head smiled, shaking it as he replied. ''Same here. I'm actually happy we were able to duel like this.''

Yako and Gekka smile at this. They found joy to see their adoptive father this happy; something he didn't felt for a long time.

''As did I. I hope the next time we meet, we could duel again.'' Pegasus tells the young man as he calls on his copter to pick him up. The helicopter replied, throwing down the rope that once descended him to the Battle Ship.

''I'll best be off, I have much to work towards.'' Pegasus states needed to go for other business. He turns to Kaiba and tells him with a small smirk, grabbing his rope. ''Have fun with your tournament, Kaiba-boy.''

Seto replies with a silent glare, glad he's leaving now. Pegasus replies with a wave goodbye to all as the helicopter slowly lifts him up from the rope. It still stood there, waiting for Yako and Gekka to grab on.

''Yugi, I came here to tell you of a warning.'' Yako suddenly tells the tricolor head, not leaving until he informs him of his concerning problem. Yugi blinks, confused as Atem in spirit form.

Gekka frowns, wishing they wouldn't come to Yugi's help once again but he needs to know of what had happened. Yako felt worst, not wanting to ask another favor by the very boy who saved him from a path of darkness, but he had to.

The others watch the private conversation between the twins and the tricolor head as the talk seem to be grimed that Yugi had a shocking, almost horrified expression.

''What?!'' The others heard Yugi's voice, his tone shaken with a shocking expression. Yako nods firmly, looking down in rage, but to himself. Gekka frowns, also feeling responsible of this. Yugi took a moment before breathing calmly and nods, accepting in whatever the two were asking or telling him. Both twins lift up their heads and smile, nodding back in almost relief.

Before anyone could go there to ask what happened, the twins grab on the rope and the helicopter pulls all three up as they went back inside and waved goodbye. Yugi waves back, smiling as he mutters to himself. ''… I'll be careful and don't worry, I'll handle it.''

He watches as the helicopter left, staring serious as he knew he had to even more careful in this tournament than ever before.

''_I must be careful, or else those cards will endanger everyone and everything._'' Yugi vowed to himself mentally as Atem agreed while the two continue watching above the sky, almost seeing silhouette of three demonic gods.

Winning the first round of the tournament, Yugi leads forward knowing he can still do more than any other. Who will duel next? And what is the danger that Yako and Gekka warned our purple-eyes duelist? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi****'s new cards:**

***Toy Braver- Lvl 3, ATK: 2000, DEF: 300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned in Attack Position, change this card into Defense Position and it cannot change its position. Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During each of your Standby Phases: place 1 Spell Counter on this card. You can remove all Spell Counters from this card and send this face-up card to the Graveyard, and next Special Summon as many ''**Toy Defender Tokens**'' (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 2000) as possible to your side of the field in Defense Mode.

***Waltz Clash- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack while you control an Attack Position monster on your field. Switch the attack target to that monster. After the battle ends, draw 1 card.

***Spatial Time Skip- Type: Normal Trap Card **

*****Used by Insector Haga back in Episode 22 of Volume 1, now belonging to Yugi*****

Effect: Skip a number of turns for both players equal to the number of turns that this card has been Set and resume the Duel at the player's previous Phase. (Neither player draws a card between these turns.).

***Kuriboh Gardna- Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200 ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: When this card and 1 ''Kuriboh'' Fiend-Type or Fairy-Type monster are in your Graveyard (and/or Hand) during the turn you take damage: Banish both cards and reduce all damage you take this turn 0.

**NOTE: **Even though the OCG/TCG version of Legend of Heart has to make the player pay 2000LP, so since I'm using the anime Life Point standard of 4000LP, I dropped its cost by 1000LP like from the anime. That way it would be fair and if I did decide to do 8000LP… oh boy, no… Tag Duels OR 2-on-1 Duels for sure but not each and every duel.

* * *

**Pegasus****' new cards: **

*******Toon Launcher- Type: Continuous Spell Card **

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up ''Toon World''. Once per turn, send 1 Toon monster, or is named ''Manga Ryu-Ran'' from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the end of the turn this effect was activated, all Toon monsters you control can attack the turn they were summoned, ignoring other card effects. You do not pay Life Points when a Toon monster attacks.

**_Toon Buster Blader- Lvl 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly.

***Toon Snatcher- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If you control ''Toon World'' and a Toon monster: Tribute 1 Toon monster you control. Next send 3 Monsters of a Type (of your choice) from your opponent's Deck to their Graveyard. Then until the end of the turn this card was activated, your opponent cannot declare an attack unless your opponent controls a Toon monster.

**_Advanced Ritual Arts- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster.

***Toon Picture Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control ''Toon World'': Send 1 ''Toon'' Card from your Deck to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Toon monster from your Hand or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

**_Red-Eyes Toon Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Toon monster from your hand, except "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon", ignoring its Summoning conditions.

**_Toon Dark Magician- Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

**(THIS CARD IS NEW, The Dark Illusion, and last add in)**

Effect: Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Toon" card or "Manga Ryu-Ran", then activate 1 of these effects;

● Special Summon 1 Toon monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, except "Toon Dark Magician".

● Add 1 "Toon" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

***Toon Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up ''Toon World''. Draw 1 card for each card that in includes ''Toon'' in its name, or is the named ''Manga Ryu-Ran''.

***Toon Mirror- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: If you control ''Toon World'': Equip this card to 1 Monster you control. While this card is equipped, the equipped monster is treated as a Toon monster. If your opponent controls no Toon monsters, it can attack your opponent directly. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle and your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battle involving this card instead. If ''Toon World'' is not on the field, destroy this card.

* * *

**Cards of the Day:**

**Yugi****'s Legendary Knight:**

**_Legendary Knight Timaeus- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target.**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

* * *

**Next Time…**

The First match of Battle City V3's finals has been won by Yugi; however, the duels are far from over as the second match will pit Kaiba against the former Hell Kaiser. Sho places faith in his brother as does Mokuba, but who shall win: Blue-Eyes or Cyber Dragons?

Jonouchi: That's Yugi for you to defeat Pegasus for the second time.

Yugi blushes slightly: I think I got lucky with that. It was a great duel though.

Ichigo: IT WAS AMAZING- I mean it was great. So who's- *sees the screen and saw Kaiba* Oh…

Kaiba: Enough about whatever or not Yugi could defeat a man like Pegasus. Now I'll show you all how pathetic it is to cheer without power.

Yugi sweat drops: Um good point Kaiba-kun. So who's-

Judai: Guess you'll have to find out next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Second Match: Blue-Eyes vs. Cyber Dragons! Duel Standby-

Ichigo whacks him: IDIOT! YOU JUST REVEALED WHO KAIBA-BAKA DUELS NOW! *sighs* Please remember to read, enjoy and review. See you all next time Nya!

Yugi sweat drops more: What Ichigo-kun said.


	28. 27: Second Match - Kaiba VS Kaiser

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 27 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 27: ****The Second Match: Blue-Eyes vs. Cyber Dragons!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The first match of Battle City V3__'s finals began with Yugi dueling against Pegasus; a rematch between the Duel King and the Creator of Duel Monsters. Neither duelist was taking it soft on the other as they went at it one against another with Yugi and his monsters along with Pegasus and his Toons._

_Even against everything Pegasus threw his way, Yugi overcame them all and defeated him with Legendary Knight Timaeus. _

_Yugi moves forward to the Second Round but who else will make it?_

_What will the second round bring? What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The first match of the finals of Battle City V3 was decided with Yugi being the winner, and yet he wasn't so happy about his win after what Yako and Gekka warned him before leaving with Pegasus. He still looked concern as did Atem, both slightly shivering.

The others approach him, noticing his look as Anzu wanted to ask first but Jonouchi beat her to it. "So Yugi, what did the twins told you?''

Yugi blinks, snapping out as he turns to his friends and rubs his head, not sure how to tell them since it's dangerous but he had to. "Um well-''

He was unable to tell them as a cellphone began to ring. They all blink some checking their cellphones and most weren't theirs except a certain pigtail girl.

''Oh that's me Nya! My bad!'' Ichigo apologizes, blushing reddish of embarrassment. Jonouchi sighs upset, not going to say a word even though she ruined their moment.

Ichigo answers her phone and speaks through it. ''Hello?''

She blinks in shock, just realizing who she's speaking. ''Masaya-kun? Wait, what?''

Back on ground level, Masaya was speaking to Ichigo while looking at her in the Dueling Network Channel, watching it because Erika was watching it. ''Ichigo! I was trying to call you before that you're on TV.''

''… NYA?!'' Ichigo shouted in shock, looking around and spots a unique recording device, in her opinion; that seems to have recorded what happen in the last duel. ''I'M ON TV!''

Masaya nods, seeing her freak out which made him smile, replying through his phone. ''You should have mentioned that you were invited in that card game tournament.''

''I know sorry! I was trying to convince my Oto-san about the trip.'' Ichigo explains herself, feeling worst about it since she forgot to tell him about that.

Masaya sweat drops feeling bad, not wanting her to do such a thing without defending his case.

''You didn't have to. I would have talked to him and explain it.'' Masaya tells her, feeling guilty that Ichigo once again defended him.

Ichigo knew he meant well but she even knew he shouldn't worry about her. This was her fight with her father and knew Masaya had no reason to get involved, not this one.

''No, I had to confront that on my own… although in the end, Yugi-kun helped me out once again.'' Ichigo confess to him, thinking she could have done it alone but in the end she had helped from her purple-eyes friend.

''Yugi?'' Masaya questions, surprised he got to help her. In fact, he felt somewhat strange about that, going to ask more until Erika grabbed the cellphone off his hands and shouts through the device, getting through Ichigo's ears. ''ICHIGO, WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY UP THERE!''

Ichigo was sent back slightly from her head by Erika's voice. She thought she almost went deaf.

''Eh… Hi, Erika-chan.'' Ichigo speaks up nervously, knowing when Erika is worried about her or any of the Mews; she enters ''Mom'' Mode and freaks out.

''DON'T JUST SAY HI WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE!'' Erika yelled louder, worried for her safety. She's usually not like this but under these conditions, she just snapped.

Ichigo tries to giggle but sigh, lowering her head in defeat, apologizing. ''Sorry. I should have told you sooner. It won't happen again.''

Erika sighs, feeling somewhat relief as she calms down and asks, changing subject as she mentions Yugi's duel. ''Anyway, we've watch the duel. Yugi was incredible, handling his own against the creator of dueling.''

''He was Nya.'' Ichigo answered, now relaxed and giggling. This got the attention of a certain someone, walking behind her as Ichigo got embarrassed by her words and explained it to Erika. ''I mean I didn't mean it like he-''

''What are you calling in your phone?'' Kaiba demanded, getting the red cherry head to shiver and turn, seeing his enraged stare.

''NYA!'' Ichigo freaks out, hitting herself on the safety bar and accidentally slipping her cellphone from her hands. She panics, watching as her cellphone slides on the ends of the blimp as Erika tries to speak through her end. ''Ichigo? Hello? Hello?!''

Ichigo watched in terror as she try to keep her eyes on her cellphone until it dropped from her view, and dropped fast to the city.

''MY CELLPHONE NYA!'' She screamed in terror, getting everyone's attention sweat dropping. Danny stepped up and said. ''I got this!''

Danny ran off, thinking of leaping but remembered people were there and recording devices so he took the elevator and transformed in there, going intangible and flies downward fast to reach the phone before it hits the ground.

Ichigo sobs, losing another cellphone she bought with her own money. And now it was gone. She clinches her hands tightly, turning and eyeing the cold blue-eyes duelist with a vengeful, sobbing look.

''LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, BAKA!'' Ichigo called out to him, pointing her finger angrily at the man. Most people would either feel bad for her like Judai and Johan while others would be scared of her like Jonouchi and Kenzan… Seto Kaiba was none of them.

''The question is why are you calling in a cellphone? How did you even know the signal of our blimp?'' Seto questions her, still in a demanding tone, certain she shouldn't be able to make any calls by the height they are on at and of another factor.

Ichigo struggles having her finger up at him, not wanting to lower her guard against this man.

''… Is that a problem AFTER YOU SCARED ME AND THE WIND KINDA MADE ME DROP IT!?'' Ichigo demanded back, proven not everyone should be afraid of this man. That and she didn't want to be called butterfingers by putting the blame on him. Seto just stood firm, not at all impressed by her big boost for one reason and that reason a nobody like her wouldn't understand.

''It disturbs the broadcast signal of the tournament to the Dueling Network System.'' Mokuba speaks out explaining it as he managed to maintain the signal from being lost the moment Ichigo got a call through their broadcast wave. Ichigo blinks, speechless as she had no clue about that or the others.

''…'' Seto gave his brother a look to get involved with her even for a detail like that. Mokuba blushes embarrassed, not meaning that but just defending him.

''This sucks Nya. I lost my cellphone.'' Ichigo whines again for her lost cellphone. Yugi sweat drops, feeling bad about it. Danny came back fast, sighing as he approaches and tells her, giving her a part of her now broken cellphone. ''Part of it. It hit a rooftop.''

Ichigo sighs, expecting this by her bad luck to keep her cellphones undamaged.

''Thanks anyway… Now later I got to explain it to Masaya-kun and Erika-chan.'' Ichigo says, still thanking Danny but now had no clue how to explain this to Erika and Masaya. And she had no money for another right now, getting mad as she turns her rage at the man that has no heart. ''YOU OWE ME A NEW-''

''Begin the Second Match.'' Kaiba told Isono immediately, interrupting Ichigo's words. Isono nods nervously, disarm by his boss' demand. ''Yes Kaiba-san!''

He pulls a control and presses on it as a large screen reveal itself over where the elevator was, announcing everyone as the screen reveals the tournament chart with Pegasus' photo appearing and immediately discolored symbolizing his defeat. ''Everyone, we will now commence the second match since Yugi Mutou advances into the second round.''

The duelists stare at the screen, curious who would be next. Ichigo, however, couldn't care less as she shouted angrily. ''HEY! HE OWES ME A NEW CELLPHONE.''

''Are you still going on with that? You dropped it.'' Seto told her not even facing her, annoyed by her complains; more like rants of a crazy woman. Ichigo's face lit up red of pure fire, screaming louder at her as Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi grabbed her by the waist and arms, swinging his legs at Kaiba. ''I CAN KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO NYA!''

Seto scoffs unimpressed, even if she had the strength to harm him. He just focused heavily at the chart to who would duel next.

''The next duelists who will duel in the Second Match are…'' Isono announces as the computer randomization who would duel next. It started to slow down and stops at Kaiba's image, confirmed as the third duelist.

''THE BAKA.'' Ichigo growl angrily, not at all happy it was him. Mokuba sweat drops, apprising her. ''That's actually my Nii-san.''

Jonouchi sighs, hoping he would be next and then he realized something which caused him to get mad at Kaiba too. ''Hey wait! If Kaiba beats his opponent, that means he faces Yugi in the Second Round.''

Seto scoffs, expecting such an obviously respond from the moron as he assured him it won't be. ''We'll be randomizing who duels who in the Second Round as well. Don't want an underdog like you to get pitied with an easy duelist.''

''HEY!'' Jonouchi replied angrily, wanting to give him a piece of his mind as Honda and Otogi now had to hold him back by the arms.

''And his opponent is…'' Isono was saying as the computer randomizes who will be his boss' opponent. It starts to slow down as it stops at who is Kaiba's opponent which caused him to smirk. ''Ryo Marufuji!''

Sho blinks as he turns to his older brother, seeing a spark of enjoyment in the Kaiser's eyes.

''Interesting. This should be an excellent chance to duel another legendary duelist.'' Ryo stated smirking of excitement to be dueling another strong duelist of this era and it had to be the second strongest duelist in the world.

Kaiba overheard his words, turning to face him. He recognized that man from Yugi's duel before the tournament began and he was actually pushing the tricolor head back even to the point of summoning a God and then Timaeus. However, he had those Darkness Cards so to him it was a disappointment.

''Oh is that smug or cockiness?'' Kaiba spoke to the dark blue haired man who eyes him serious. ''Just because you pushed Yugi in a corner before doesn't mean you'll do the same to me.''

Sho frowns, going to say something that his brother wasn't himself but Ryo stopped him with his hand. He knew what he did before was out of his control and wouldn't count that duel as anything but a lie. Even so, that never stopped the man who was referred both as the Kaiser of Duel Academia and the Hell Kaiser to seek strong opponents and challenge them with his all.

''Then let's find that out and see if your Blue-Eyes can step up against my Cyber Dragons.'' Ryo protest, still smirking to see if his opponent can bring on the passion he wants to feel again. Kaiba scoffs through his mouth, his arms crossed while frowning by his challenge. No one would dare want to challenge Seto Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes unless they were by the following: Yugi, a fool, or an idiot.

''You'll regret assuming your dragons are stronger than mines.'' Kaiba threatens him, accepting his challenge with no fear. Ryo smirks for it.

Pretty soon both duelists got onto the Duel Platform, setting up their Duel Disk and decks.

''To think Kaiser is up to this.'' Manjoume said unease, knowing how strong the CEO of Kaiba Corporation was from their Tag Duel. The man was a living legend; overwhelmed and powerful. And this was the same man who agreed that he'll be the opponent against his brothers when they went after Duel Academia. He wasn't sure if he had the stomach to duel him with the same passion like Ryo has.

''Wouldn't you?'' Edo asks him, not at all afraid to take on the challenge which caused Manjoume to get nervous, changing his attitude and acting brave. ''Eh of course!''

This caused his Ojamas spirits to laugh in his mindset.

''_Aniki is too scared to admit it._'' Yellow Ojama says as Black and Green agreed with union nods. Manjoume snapped as he shouts at them mentally. ''_SHUT UP!_''

All three freaked out as Judai noticed it, seeing spirits which caused him to smile. He pats on Sho's back and tells him smiling. ''Don't worry, Kaiser will give it his all.''

''Aniki.'' Sho mutters, nodding in his words that his brother will do his best. The part that makes him worry is how much he will ''enjoy'' this.

The others watch as Yugi had a feeling Kaiba will show no mercy against any who stand in his way, especially when it comes to the chance to duel Yugi himself.

Both duelists lock their decks in their Duel Disk, activating them both. Isono awaits orders from his boss and Seto gives him the nod as he raises his hand. ''The second match has begun! Start!''

''DUEL!'' Both serious duelists commence, drawing their top 5 cards. The second match of the tournament began as Mokuba and Sho watch at their own brothers, cheering for them.

**Duel Screen: Kaiba: 4000LP vs. Ryo: 4000LP**

Ryo eyes his hand and smirks, staring at Kaiba and tells him. ''Since you're the host, you get the first honors.''

Seto scoffs, knowing full well what's he's aiming for but he'll allowed it for the reason to prove how foolish to challenge his dragons.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Ryo: 4000LP H: 5_

''Let me show you how wrong it was that you became my opponent.'' Seto warns his opponent, smirking of overconfidence as he starts his Draw Phase. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He draws and eyes his hand. He starts laughing, giving Danny the shivers that unlike Yugi who finds joy in his cards, Kaiba finds too much enjoyment.

''Hahaha! I first start by activating the spell, The Melody of Awakening Dragon. By discarding 1 card, I add two Dragon-Type monsters with ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2500.'' Kaiba begins his turn, activating a spell as he discards Blade Knight for the cost. Yugi stares serious, already guessing what two dragons he can add in his hand.

''That only means Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'' He tells the others, watching as Kaiba wasn't kidding about holding back.

''Appear, Kaibaman!'' Seto summons his super-hero like ego of himself. Mokuba grins, hoping he had that card to summon.

Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700

''Kaibaman! This isn't going to end well.'' Judai mutters, knowing full well what that card can do as did Sho and Manjoume.

''I activate Kaibaman's effect by releasing itself.'' Kaiba explains his monster's effect, releasing it as he holds up the card he will call upon. ''My pride and my soul, show your power before all! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

Kaiba summons his legendary white dragon to the field as the dragon unleashes a devastating roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Blue-Eyes right away!'' Jonouchi utters in surprised even though he knew that was coming but not this fast. Honda nods, feeling the same just seeing that powerful dragon.

''I knew he would try that.'' Yugi, however, expected full-well he would summon his trump card. Ichigo gulps, the first time paying attention to how Kaiba duels and he duels aggressive. Unlike Yugi who starts with small moves to set them all up defensively, Kaiba does a big play to summon a monster with more ATK that even the opponent wouldn't know how to fight it. This is Kaiba's style.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Kaiba ends his turn, setting a card behind his dragon. Mokuba grins as his older brother took the lead.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Kaiba: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Ryo**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Sho looked worried since this is the first serious duel his brother is in after his possession when trying to duel Yugi and hurt him. He's glad that his brother is back to normal but he doesn't want him to push himself and just facing the man who wields all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons already count itself as it.

"_Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a powerful monster to think I'll be battling against._'' Ryo said to himself mentally, never dreaming he would be battling the dragon of legend. A monster within this era as one of the most fear monsters and belong to the man who is concern as the strongest duelist beside the Duel King.

Just the thought of battling this legendary dragon brought a smirk on Kaiser's face, eager to show it his Cyber Dragons' powers.

''My turn! Draw!'' Ryo declares, drawing his card and smirks. ''If you were able to summon your dragon, I shall do the same.''

Kaiba stare at him not worried, expecting this after reviewing closely the duel he had with Yugi, trying to find weakness to Yugi's current deck.

''Since my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!'' Ryo announces, summoning his signature monster to the field.

Cyber Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600

Both Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Cyber Dragon glare at the over, sensing the other's power. Judai grins of excitement as he knows this duel will be too much fun to look away. ''Yosh, things are about to get fun.''

Ryo eyes his hand and proceeds by activating a card from his hand. ''Next I activate the spell, Evolution Burst!''

Cyber Dragon begins to glow, charging up a beam in its mouth as Ryo explains with a smirk. ''If I control Cyber Dragon, I can destroy 1 card my opponent controls! I choose to destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

Cyber Dragon locks at Blue-Eyes and fires a destructive beam at it. Everyone witness as the blast hits Blue-Eyes, causing a powerful explosion as smoke covers Kaiba's side.

''_Evolution Burst prevents Cyber Dragon to attack this turn but I doubt that's what Ryo-kun is planning._'' Yugi said to himself as Atem agreed, both knowing that he'll aim to fuse Cyber Dragon for either Cyber Twin Dragon or worst, Cyber End Dragon. However, both knew full well something like that wouldn't beat Kaiba.

Ryo smirks, certain he got the hit until he sees two blue-eyes glowing.

''Don't assure yourself on that.'' Kaiba's voice spoke as Kaiba waves his entire arm, exposing himself just as he activates his set card. ''Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Card Guard!''

Suddenly something began to spin within the smokescreen, revealing to be a large Duel Disk guard with Blue-Eyes White Dragon unharmed. This surprised Ryo as did everyone else except Yugi, Mokuba and Judai.

''By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I prevent all monsters I control from being destroyed in battle or by card effect this turn.'' Seto explains his spell's effect, discarding a card for the cost of his card.

The instant Kaiba discarded the card he sent through Card Guard's effect, an image of a green dragon wearing a chain collar that had the emblem of Pot of Greed with a grinning smirk on the dragon's face.

''What is that?'' Kenzan utter, never seeing that monster before. Seto smirks, explaining the monster he discarded. ''I activated **Greed Dragon's** effect the moment it was discarded from my hand. By banishing Kaibaman and Melody of Awakening Dragon in my Graveyard, I draw 2 cards.''

Ryo stares serious as Seto drew his two cards. Not only did his opponent manage to overcome the Evolution Burst but also drew two cards even after going minus.

Mokuba smirks softly, knowing his brother wouldn't lose to such a card and overcome anything that came his way. That's the kind of man his brother was.

''HAHAHAHA! Don't tell me that was all you can afford this turn?'' Seto starts laughing, almost amused by his pathetic one trick move. He knew of that card and was ready for it. Ryo glares not finished yet.

''Don't count on it. I have yet to show you something.'' He tells the Blue-Eyes duelist as he places a monster on the Monster Zone. ''Since I haven't performed a Normal Summon, I summon **Cyber Dragon Core**.''

Suddenly appears a small, eel-like machine with red glowing parts and outlines on Kaiser's field.

**Cyber Dragon Core Lvl 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 1500**

Seto glares at the thing, never seeing it before. Judai and the others haven't either but Sho has and knew what his brother is up to.

''When **Cyber Dragon Core** is summoned, I can add 1 Cyber or Cybernetic Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand.'' Ryo explains his new Cyber Dragon's effect, adding a card from his choice. ''I add Cybernetic Fusion Support.''

Judai and Sho stare serious, certain when Kaiser will use that card for.

''Next I activate Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field, a Cyber Dragon in my hand and **Cyber Dragon Core**.'' Ryo proceeds, activating his Fusion Card as he fuses two Cyber Dragons along with **Cyber Dragon Core** as one.

''Fusion Summon! Appear the Eternal Evolution Dragon, Cyber End Dragon!'' The Kaiser calls upon, summoning his ace Cyber Dragon to the field with all three heads roaring.

Cyber End Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800

Seto was slightly taken back by this monster's appearance with a twitch of his eye. The others were pretty much surprised by this.

''No way.'' Kenzan utters while Manjoume literally could not believe it. ''Are you kidding me? How?!''

''Yea, how did Kaiser bring out his Cyber End with only two Cyber Dragons?'' Johan asks, pretty taken back but he couldn't help but grin seeing it.

Ryo smirks, soon explaining why through his weaker new Cyber Dragon. ''**Cyber Dragon Core** is always treated as Cyber Dragon on the Field or Graveyard, making it able for me to summon Cyber End faster.''

Sho nods, remembering how his brother wanted to make new changes to his deck and he did through adding these new Cyber Dragons to his deck. And so far, they're working well.

''Battle! Cyber End Dragon, destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Ryo enters his Battle Phase and commands Cyber End to attack as the dragon charges energy orbs in each mouth and fire all three at Blue-Eyes. ''Eternal Evolution Burst!''

The triple blast is coming at Blue-Eyes as Kaiba had no cards to protect his dragon. Luckily, he already activated it.

''Not enough! Card Guard's effect is still applied.'' Kaiba protests as the Duel Disk guard reappears and protects Blue-Eyes from the devastation blast. However, Kaiba brace his arms as he would still take the damage, losing 1000LP. Mokuba smiles, glad his brother was a step ahead but he notices the frustrated look in his eyes. The younger Kaiba brother knew Seto didn't like losing that much.

''Then I activate Different Dimension Capsule to banish a card from my deck from the duel and then I add it to my hand during my second Standby Phase.'' Ryo activates a spell as a coffin appears and takes a card from his deck, banishing it from the duel temporary.

He eyes his remaining hand and sets a card he knew would protect him from a monster that could be stronger than Cyber End.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Ryo announces, setting a facedown Spell/Trap card behind his Cyber End Dragon, ending his turn.

Sho watches closely, knowing his brother was determining to win, muttering that he does his best. ''_You can do it Nii-san._''

Ryo has taken the lead with his ace Fusion monster but Kaiba has not been back down. What kind of outcome will this duel will bring?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Kaiba: Let me show how useless it is to clash my pride with yours! **_

_**Ryo: This is a duel I will enjoy with delight. Come!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Ryo smirks, having his strongest monster. However, Seto scoffs, not at all fazed by Cyber End Dragon. He knows full well nothing that isn't a God or Exodia will make him fear it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Kaiba**__: 3000LP H: 4 / Ryo: 4000LP H: 1_

Ichigo was pretty amazed that the ego-power hungry Kaiba still remained along with his white dragon. She had a feeling that Kaiba wasn't going to let this continue to the player, especially by the look in his eyes; a very nasty look.

Kaiba eyes his opponent, remembering that three-headed copy of his Ultimate Dragon and knew what its effect was.

''_From what I recalled in Yugi's duel with this man, this Cyber End Dragon can perform piercing damage. I can't afford to use defense, which I won't need to._'' Seto mentally told himself, knowing he can't beat it with defense so instead, he'll focus everyone on pure attack.

''Your dragon is impressive… for being an imitation of a real perfected dragon.'' Kaiba mock Ryo and his ''dragon'', not fazing the Kaiser as the Blue-Eyes glares. ''Let me show you the true power of a dragon! My turn. DRAW!''

Seto draws his card with force and stares it at, widening his eyes before forming a crooked grin.

''Hahaha.'' He laughs, confusing everyone until Yugi realized what he knew and immediately Kaiba activates it with a smirk. ''I activate my Polymerization.''

Ryo was startled slightly, not expecting he would play that spell. Judai and Johan now got even more excited as Blue-Eyes flies up as two more join it.

''I fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field with the other two in my hand!'' Seto announces, fusing his three dragons into one, releasing massive power around them. ''FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, my ultimate servant! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

From the light, emerge the true ultimate three-headed dragon, the Ultimate Dragon with a massive roar.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

Cyber End glares at the ultimate Blue-Eyes. The astrosphere almost felt like a monster battle to Ichigo, Danny and even Jonouchi's eyes. Mokuba grins excited, knowing his older brother would summon his strongest dragon.

''Damn that Kaiba. He brought out his own strongest dragon too.'' Jonouchi states sounding upset, feeling the pressure of Kaiba's dragon and his laughter.

''Hahaha! Let me show what a true three-headed dragon's power feels like.'' Kaiba tells Ryo, laughing at first with a grinning smirk as he activates a card from his hand as a large, cannon-like gear appears. ''I equip Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the Equip Spell **Ultimate Buster**!''

The cannon connect and lock itself with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, giving the already ultimate dragon a glowing aura and eyes.

''This Equip Spell can only be equipped to a Blue-Eyes monster. With this card equip, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon gains 500 additional ATK!'' Kaiba explains his spell's effect, increasing Blue-Eyes Ultimate up to 5000ATK.

Kaiser glares even more upset as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon already surpassed his Cyber End Dragon. Now the gap is farther.

''Battle! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, annihilate Cyber End Dragon!'' Seto commences with a confident grin as Blue-Eyes Ultimate charges white light in each of its three mouths. Everyone watches as the three headed dragon all unleashed a combined destructive blast. ''Ultimate Burst!''

The attack comes at Cyber End, certain to destroy it but Ryo smirks, being one step ahead if by chance his Cyber End might get destroyed.

''I was aiming for-'' Ryo was saying, activating his facedown card except nothing happen, shocking him. Kaiba laughs at his attempt, explaining himself. ''**Ultimate Buster** prevents my opponent to activate spells or trap when my dragon attacks.''

Kaiser glares in worry as he watches as the Ultimate Dragon's overwhelming attack made contact upon Cyber End, slowly being torn apart until it was vaporized.

''AW!'' Ryo braces his dragon's destruction, taking the damage of 1000. He knees down, glaring upset as he couldn't activate his hidden trap. ''_Damn it, I couldn't activate Cybernetic Hidden Technology like I was planning to do._''

''In addition, my spell destroys a Spell or Trap on the field after my dragon destroys a monster in battle.'' Kaiba suddenly reveals another effect of his Equip Spell, firing a shot from the buster and hits Ryo's Different Dimension Capsule, destroying it. Now Ryo couldn't even add the card he banished from his deck.

Kaiba eyes his remaining hand and knew from his opponent he had a Fusion Spell that could increase his Cyber Fusion Monster's ATK, which meant he couldn't afford to have no defense.

''I next activate the spell Card of Demise which lets me draw 5 cards from my deck. However, in my 5th turn after activation, I discard my entire hand.'' Kaiba activates his spell's effect, drawing up to 4 cards from his deck and eyes them.

''I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Seto sets three facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his Ultimate Dragon, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Kaiba: 3000LP H: 2 / __**Ryo**__: 3000LP H: 1_

The others watched as now Kaiba turns the table with ease with his Ultimate Dragon.

''That Kaiba took the lead with ease. Darn that guy.'' Jonouchi curses, not believing that Kaiba hasn't change one bit on his powerful cards and strength.

''Well he does have one of the strongest non-God monsters.'' Otogi pointed out as there are still monsters that can match the level of God Monster and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was one of them.

Judai admits he's not wrong but the same can be said for Ryo.

''True but I know Kaiser will just come at him harder.'' Judai pointed out smiling as he wants to see him give it his all.

And like he said, Ryo stands up again after losing Cyber End Dragon. Kaiba scoffs not affected by his determination as he questions him. ''So… are you done?''

Ryo smirks at his demand, replying as he has plenty of power to spare. ''Hardly. I have yet to show you what my deck can do. Let me show you.''

Kaiba smirks at his words, hoping he doesn't disappoint. Ryo knew he may have only this turn to end the duel in his victor or else his opponent will win. He mustn't panic but for him, he just couldn't help but to enjoy this excitement.

''My turn! Draw!'' Ryo announces serious, drawing his top card. Sho watches calmly, believing in his brother.

''_Nii-san, you can do it._'' Sho says to himself, knowing his brother will succeed.

Ryo checks his hand and confirms what he will do, revealing it as the card he banished through Different Dimension Capsule glows.''I use the effect of Card from a Different Dimension.''

''What?'' Kaiba utters, not knowing of that spell. Ryo smirks as his banished spell glows, explaining it. ''When this card is banished, I can add it to my hand during this Standby Phase and next both players draw 2 cards.''

He adds the card he was supposed to get in his next Standby Phase immediately in his hand as Different Dimension Capsule vanishes. Next both players drew 2 cards due to the spell's effect.

''Next I use **Card of Adversity**! When my opponent controls a Special Summoned monster and I control no monsters, I draw 2 cards.'' Ryo follows, playing a new spell to draw an additional 2 cards thanks to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon being the only special summoned monster on Kaiba's field.

''I activate this other spell, **Cyber Tactics**!'' Ryo proceeds, activating another new spell in his hand. The card image shows the image of Proto-Cyber Dragon trying to be program to act as Cyber Dragon and possess its Fusion combination and capabilities. ''By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 1 ''Cyber Dragon'' monster from my deck to my hand and 1 Fusion card from my Graveyard to my hand.''

He first discarded Card from a Different Dimension before adding the monster and the spell cards he wanted, smirking as his hand was now complete. ''I have everything set.''

Seto just stares at him, not sure what he has in mind but he had to be ready for anything.

''I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support in order to perform a Fusion Summon with a Fusion Card with Machine-Type monsters from my Field, Hand or Graveyard and I combine it with the spell Power Bond!'' Ryo activates the spell he added in his last turn along with his favorite Fusion Card. Sho smiles as did Judai and the others. Kaiba stares serious; impressed he found a way around using his spell and still performing his Fusion.

Ryo first paid the toll of half of his Life Points as he banishes his 2 Cyber Dragons and **Cyber Dragon Core**, fusing them again.

''Fusion Summon! Revival once more the Eternal Evolution, Cyber End Dragon!'' Kaiser calls upon a second Cyber End Dragon from his Fusion Deck, roaring even more furiously than the first one did.

Cyber End Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800

Kaiba stares, not surprised he would have to face this same monster again but glare serious, knowing what happens next.

''Next Power Bond's effect doubles Cyber End's ATK!'' Ryo adds Power Bond's effect, doubling Cyber End's ATK, surpassing Blue-Eyes Ultimate.

''8000ATK? That's a whole lot of attack.'' Otogi utters in surprised, not expecting such a Fusion Spell exists. Yugi nods as he remembered how he had to fight that same combination too when Ryo was being possessed by the Dark Lord.

''Not even Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can beat that.'' Mai stated, surprised as well but not as much. The others nod although Yugi didn't think so as did Ichigo oddly enough. Mokuba felt the same, knowing his big brother is always ready for any situation.

''But Nii-san still has three set cards. He can turn things around with them.'' Mokuba states, seeing the three facedown cards his brother has set. They could either be Shrink, Negate Attack or Shadow Spell to stop the opponent.

Ryo also noticed the set cards and had an answer for them too.

''I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!'' Kaiser declares, summoning a weak Cyber Dragon-like monster to his field.

Proto-Cyber Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 600

Kaiba states, curious why would he summon a monster like than attack.

''Proto-Cyber Dragon's name becomes Cyber Dragon while face-up on the field.'' Ryo explains his prototype dragon, now being treated as Cyber Dragon. Seto still stares serious, realizing what he might be planning.

''I activate another Polymerization to fuse Cyber Dragon, **Cyber Dragon Zwei **and** Cyber Dragon Drei**!'' Ryo announces, using another Polymerization to perform another Fusion Summon for a new card that can settle the duel.

Suddenly two dragons with light green and yellow glowing outlines and eyes appeared as them along with Proto-Cyber Dragon fused together. Seto stares, his arms crossed over as the machines combined. Judai and the others didn't know what kind of fusion Ryo was doing although Sho did due to him being his older brother's sparring partner.

''Fusion Summon! Annihilate anything in your path, **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon**!'' Ryo chants, summoning a brand new Fusion Monster. Seto stares up, seeing a black, red outline cubic box connecting itself with the heads of Cyber Dragon, **Cyber Dragon Zwei** and **Cyber Dragon Drei **while it has a large tail with black metal from the cubic box.

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

Judai grins of excitement, never seeing that monster before as the others were left astonished by this new monster. The others were speechless, not seeing this coming. Kaiba just stares at it unopposed. Ryo smirks, about to reveal his monster's effect that will change the duel.

''**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's** effect when it's Fusion Summon destroys a number of Spells and Traps on my opponent field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used. And I used three.'' Ryo explains his Rampage Dragon's destructive effect as all three heads lock on at all three of Seto's set cards.

''That means all of Kaiba's cards are destroyed?'' Jonouchi utters, almost smiling as this means Kaiba won't have a counter against this and that would mean he loses. The others question, not sure themselves but it seem likely. Ichigo frowns confused, not certain as did Yugi.

''… No, Nii-san isn't finished yet.'' Mokuba states, staring calm. If there was any time his brother would panic, he would and right now he's so relaxed that he can tell this is nothing. ''He's already has a card to use right now.

The others except Yugi blink at Mokuba's theory which caused Seto to smile that it was his little brother to impress him.

''I'm glad you notice it Mokuba.'' Kaiba states, causing Ryo to get worried as the Blue-Eyes duelist reveals one of his facedown cards. ''Chain! Reverse Trap open, Threatening Roar!''

Ryo widens his eyes in shock as his opponent activated the one trap he can't stop. Mokuba smiled, expecting this from his big brother. Yugi did too, seeing the smirk in Kaiba's face now.

''Threatening Roar, once activate, forbids my opponent's monsters to even attack this turn.'' Kaiba states his trap's effect, locking his opponent from even attacking him or his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon** fires its tri-beams, hitting what remain of Kaiba's spells or traps but now Kaiser can't even attack. And he can't end his turn or that would be the end of him instantly.

''That means-'' Asuka starts realizing Ryo's worry look as Sho added shaken up. ''Nii-san will take the damage from Power Bond unless he can stop it.''

The others were silent as Judai still knew Kaiser wouldn't lose under his own spell's effect.

Ryo had to act fast and he only had one opinion in his hand.

''I activate the second effect of **Cyber Tactics** in my graveyard!'' Ryo reveals, activating the spell he used earlier this turn as he removed it from the graveyard including another card. ''By banishing itself and Proto-Cyber Dragon, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Cyber monster from my hand!''

Seto just stares not at all worry if he'll summon a card that could both inflict damage to him or destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate.

''I Special Summon Cyber Kirin!'' Ryo announces, summoning his cyber-like dog to the field.

Cyber Kirin Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 800

Yugi smiles also remembering that card in his duel with him.

''By releasing Cyber Kirin, I take no damage by card effects this turn.'' Ryo explains, releasing his monster and now Power Bond's major drawback won't hit him.

Kaiba was silent but he knew his opponent avoid the drawback of his Fusion Card. And at the same time, he exhausted his entire hand.

''Turn end.'' Ryo said almost defeated, not having anything left or anything to even defend his Chimeratech Rampage Dragon from being obliterated by Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but he still had Cybernetic Hidden Technology but could he use it with Ultimate Buster equipped to his opponent's dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Kaiba**__: 3000LP H: 4 / Ryo: 1500LP H: 0_

''…'' Kaiba remain quiet, almost disappointed of the outcome. His opponent has nothing and used up everything for a One Turn Kill. He can't blame him for failing; he was facing him. Even so, it felt like an insult that someone like him push Yugi to the corner and here they are with the corner not pushed.

''Is that all you could really do?'' Kaiba questions, sounding very disappointed. ''I was expecting a bigger comeback like you did Yugi. I guess I can't blame you, this is over for you.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Ryo mutters, almost confidence he won't just end the duel with Blue-Eyes Ultimate.

Seto did not reply, just shouting as he commences his turn. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He drew his card and smirks, laughing a bit which confused basically everyone.

''As I said, this duel is over!'' Kaiba repeated himself, staring truly overconfident above Ryo, and even Yugi narrowing his eyes at him slightly. ''I'll vanquish your power with a great power!''

**(Now Playing OST… Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Ryo didn't like this sudden feeling he's sensing.

''I summon **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**!'' Kaiba announces, summoning his Legendary Dragon Critias to the field with a roar.

**Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ryo widen his eyes, almost panicking. He may have no memory of his duel with Yugi even when the others filled him in but his body tense up the moment a Legendary Dragon appeared.

''A Legendary Dragon? You have one too.'' Ryo questioned, not knowing that Kaiba had a Legendary Dragon. Mokuba grins excited to see Critias.

''Now I use Critias' effect to perform a Fusion Summon using itself and a Trap Card on my Field or Hand. I fuse my dragon with Crush Card Virus.'' Kaiba uses Critias' effect, fusing itself with the Crush Card Virus in his hand.

Ryo widens his eyes in surprise, never hearing a Fusion Summon with a Trap Card. ''What?!''

Soon Critias absorbs Crush Card Virus, fusing itself with the trap, glowing in a purple light.

''Fusion Summon! Emerge, eradicating dragon! Doom Virus Dragon!'' Kaiba shouts proudly, summoning his new monster as Critias reforms, becoming a new, purple scaled dragon with brownish scales on the top of its long sharp tail.

Doom Virus Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500

Ryo stares serious, expecting something crazy but this monster wasn't an actual threat to him.

''Doom Virus Dragon's effect destroys every monster on your field, every monster in your hand and every monster you will draw for three turns with an ATK over 1500.'' Seto reveals his new Fusion Dragon's ability, shocking Kaiser very badly. ''What?!''

The others were surprised since this monster acts like Crush Card Virus, meaning the destruction of Ryo's monsters.

''That means both of Nii-san dragons are-'' Sho utters in terror, not able to finish as Kaiba laughs, calling out his effect. ''Eradicate! Doom Breathe!''

Doom Virus Dragon's breathes a poisonous slime-like breath at everyone on Kaiser's field. The venomous attack burns through all of Ryo's machine Fusions, burning their metal like acid. Ryo watches in terror as his monsters were reformed into metal liquid, liquidized them. ''Cyber End, Chimeratech Rampage!''

With his monsters gone, Ryo was wide open with just his facedown trap he can't even use. There was nothing he could do.

''Prepare for the end! Battle! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Kaiba commands, entering his Battle Phase as his Ultimate Dragon roars.

Ryo sighs, defeated and yet it wasn't a bad thing. It didn't felt like it unlike back then when he started his Pro Dueling career. Becoming the Hell Kaiser helped him through his dark times and thanks to it he was able to evolve… and then realized a cruel fact of his old dark ways to find pain in dueling. Through seeing Sho's own growth, he managed to find peace in himself. However, right now, he wants to become stronger than the one he was before and facing the duelists of the past has helped him see that he can get better.

''_I guess I haven't yet reached the level I need to become a stronger duelist._'' Ryo said to himself as he was done.

''Leave no trace of any who would challenge our pride! Ultimate Burst!'' Kaiba commands seriously for the direct attack as Blue-Eyes Ultimate unleashes its three-headed white energy blast, coming at Ryo at full speed.

Everyone watches as Ryo stares at the attack as it engulfs him, causing him to yell in pain as his Life Points drop to 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Kaiba: 3000LP vs. Ryo: 0LP**

Everyone was silent until Mokuba cheered of victory. Kaiba scoffs as his dragons vanished. Ichigo gulps, getting why Kaiba isn't some duelist to take on without a plan or a pray.

Ryo panted, dropping on his knees in defeat. He never expected that his Cyber End Dragon, beyond its limit with Power Bond and yet it wasn't enough and lost in the end.

Kaiba crosses his arms, feeling somewhat disappointed of the outcome and yet his opponent had power to threaten him to use Critias.

''Not bad for summoning a monster that surpassed my Ultimate Dragon and finishing the duel in a One-Turn-Kill…'' Kaiba admits, liking this challenge that he would normally never face another monster that could gain more attack than his Ultimate Dragon. However, he wouldn't ever lose to him as he takes a quick look at Yugi before eyeing Ryo. ''But I won't lose to anyone. I shall become the strongest duelist in the world and no one will stand in my way.''

Ryo was silent, having nothing else to add as Seto walks away, rejoining his brother.

''You were amazing, Nii-san!'' Mokuba told him smiling by how amazing he was out there. Kaiba didn't say much, not wanting to admit he could have lost.

Sho rushes and aids his older brother up as did Fubuki. ''Nii-san, you okay?''

''I'm fine but that man is the living legend as I assumed.'' Ryo replied, smirking by the challenged he just received. If he fought him like the way he was before when fighting for pain, he would indeed lose in worst ways. This lost made him quite happy. ''I may have lost but I can't help but smile.''

Sho smiles, relief to see him act like this as he nods, knowing what it means to lose but with a smile. ''I know what you mean.''

Ichigo, however, knew what the two brothers were saying but she wouldn't approve that they should be happy that they lost to Kaiba of all people.

''I don't know about that Nya.'' The pigtail cherry head mutters, not agreeing in the same theme of defeat by that man's hands. Yugi sighs, overhearing that and knew her reasons; respecting them.

''We will now select the next duel!'' Isono suddenly announces the group, preparing the third duel as Ryo's photo was crossed out in the tournament chart. Seto desires this to go fast even though he has the whole night to settle the tournament.

The computer starts to decide who will be the next duelists for the third match.

''The Third Match will be…'' Isono starts announcing as the computer starts slowly down and stops at Jonouchi's image. ''Katsuya Jonouchi!''

Jonouchi grins, rubbing his nose as he was hoping he'll be the next one to duel. ''Yosh! It's about time.''

Kaiba groans, not wanting that loser to be next but it rather had him go next and probably lose.

''I bet you wanted to be next.'' Ichigo asked the blond-headed with a grin on her face. Jonouchi grins, not caring if she meant it in a rude way. ''Well obviously.''

''And his opponent is…'' Isono begins to reveal the opponent as the computer randomizes the opponent and stops, surprising Judai. ''Asuka Tenjouin.''

Judai and his friends were surprised by the results, especially Fukubi.

''Fukubi's sister?'' Jonouchi mutters startled as he turns towards Fukubi who grins as he liked that. Asuka sighs, eyeing her opponent who was one of the strongest duelists in this and her era. She knew he wouldn't be an easy foe which meant this is her chance to show her improvement.

''This is going to be a serious duel.'' Judai states, forming a small smirk to see how these two will duel and also… how well Asuka's dueling improved from way back in Duel Academia.

Kaiba rams through winning the first round and heads to the second round of the finals. And now Jonouchi's opponent is Fubuki's younger sister. Can the underdog ''tango'' better than the Cyber Dancer herself? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards:**

***Greed Dragon- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 700, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by your card effect: Banish 1 other Monster Card and 1 Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

***Ultimate Buster- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Blue-Eyes'' Dragon-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards on the field until the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

* * *

**Ryo****'s new cards: **

**_****Cyber Dragon Core- Lvl 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

**_****Card of Adversity- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: Draw 2 cards.

**_****Cyber Dragon Zwei- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell Card in your hand; this card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is in the Graveyard.

**_****Cyber Dragon Drei- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can make all "Cyber Dragons" you currently control become Level 5. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Machine-Type monsters. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

*******Cyber Tactics- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control 1 ''Cyber Dragon'' monster on the field or Graveyard: Discard 1 card from your hand, then add 1 ''Cyber Dragon'' monster from your Deck and then add 1 ''Polymerization'' Spell Card or ''Fusion'' Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand, except ''Diffusion Wave-Motion''. You can banish this card and 1 ''Cyber'' Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summoned 1 Level 4 or below ''Cyber'' Machine-Type monster in your Hand.

**_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon- Lvl 5, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

**2 or more "Cyber Dragon" monsters**

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, for each monster sent to the Graveyard, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Kaiba succeed in the first round of the tournament. Now it's Jonouchi's turn and his opponent will not be an easy challenge. Can he take on Asuka and her straightforward combination assaults or will he actually lose?

Judai: To think Asuka will be dueling Jonouchi.

Manjoume: Don't care just as long as my Tenjouin-chan.

Shizuka: Nii-san will do his best.

Ichigo: Well let's hope he does. Don't lose Jonouchi!

Honda: No way he won't. He'll win by the skin of his teeth! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Third Match: Burning Passion vs. Cyber Dancers! Duel Standby!

Ichigo sighs: Please remember to read, enjoy and review.

Yugi smiles: Do your best Jonouchi-kun!


	29. 28: Third Match - Jonouchi VS Asuka

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 28 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**I WAS MINDBLOWN WITH THE NEW CARDS that one of those cards are the Cyber Angel monsters and I'm like... f**k, I better make changes. **

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 28: ****The Third Match: Burning Passion vs. Cyber Dancers!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The second match of Battle City V3__'s clashed between the Blue-Eyes Duelist Kaiba versus the Cyber Dragon Duelist Ryo. Before the duel started, he and Ichigo had an argument or well an argument of just Ichigo while Kaiba cared little of her. _

_The duel was somewhat one-sided with Kaiba holding the advantage with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate. Even with the Kaiser's turnaround with his Cyber Dragon Fusions, Kaiba stopped his movement and sealed the duel with Virus Doom Dragon, winning him the duel._

_Now Kaiba proceed to the next round and then the third match will be between Jonouchi and his new friend Fubuki's sister Asuka. Can the burning passionate duelist match up to one of Duel Academia's strongest duelists_?

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Just as the second duel of Battle City V3's finales ends with Kaiba's victory, it's now Jonouchi's turn and his opponent is Asuka. Jonouchi was surprised, not expecting to be dueling Fubuki's sister. Ever since they fought Bandit Keith and Bonz when both, or just Bonz, were under the Darkness Cards, they made a connection through their Red-Eyes. So it's weird to be battling his younger sister.

"So Jonouchi's opponent is that guy and Judai's friend Asuka-chan?'' Ichigo asks, just a little off about the turn of events. She grins, actually liking these turn of events since Jonouchi will duel a girl and one he might lose to for a man pride or whatever. ''Should be good.''

Jonouchi immediately overheard that, growing an angry mark and points angrily at the pigtail. ''Damn right it will, Momomiya. Just watch me win!''

''Whatever you say.'' Ichigo replied still grinning, not at all sure he might which made it funnier. Shizuke didn't know what the two were talking about but she smiles, assuming Ichigo is cheering for her brother too that he'll win.

Judai notices it and felt like he should say something. He walks to Asuka who was getting ready and cheers for her in his cool way, doing his salute. ''Asuka, good luck.''

Asuka blushes red, swallowing that embarrassing moment of Judai wishing her luck as she tells him serious yet nervously. ''Um well… I won't need luck. I'll do my best.''

Judai grins to hear that until Manjoume steps in and utters nervously at first, wishing luck on the woman that he wants to be his wife. ''TENJOUIN-CH-I mean Tenjouin-san, I'll be cheering you on.''

''Um thank you?'' Asuka replied, sweat dropping at that.

Jonouchi prepares to walk onto the platform just as Fubuki whistles to him, waving his hands at him to come to his way. The blond-headed blinked, walking up to him.

Fubuki looks around suspicious before whispering to Jonouchi. ''Jonouchi, try to not go easy on Asuka.''

Jonouchi blinks again, confused by his request as he was expecting something like be gentle on his younger sister or something like that.

''I kinda wasn't planning to.'' He tells him which causes Fubuki to breathe deeply and relax; relief to hear that. ''Oh good! Asuka, unlike other little girls, won't like it when her opponent's hold back.''

"Oh…'' Jonouchi utters, surprised by that. He gives a quick shot at Asuka and really noticed it immediately that the girl doesn't like to be played around, not in that context but as a duelist. He gulps a bit, knowing she'll be a powerful opponent.

''Well don't worry, I won't.'' Jonouchi confirms Fubuki relieve, still determine to give it his all at her. Fubuki grins to hear that, giving him a thumb up. ''Great! Do your best, hopefully.''

Jonouchi nods, heading onto the platform as Asuka was already standing on the opposite side.

''Both duelists set?'' Isono asks as the platform raises up and the recording devices on. Both duelists nod, shuffling their decks and slots them to their Duel Disks.

''Thank you to help Fubuki. I owe you so let's both give our all.'' Asuka suddenly thanks Jonouchi, confusing him as he didn't have a clue what she was referring about until he got it. He grins, blushing red before shaking it off and replies serious. ''Likewise. I intend to win it.''

Asuka smirks to hear that as both place their draw hand on top of their decks. Everyone watches as Seto expects the dog to lose by mistake. Ichigo felt the same, except not as cruel as him.

''Begin!'' Isono announces as both duelists drew their top 5 cards and started. ''DUEL!''

The third match of the tournament began as Fubuki watches closely, hoping to see how far Asuka gotten.

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Asuka: 4000LP**

''Ladies first if you agreed?'' Asuka suggested demanding, wanting to see what kind of reaction her opponent will give her. If he was a gentleman, he'll allow it but if he was a duelist, he'll ask for mini-game.

Jonouchi, however, wasn't sure if she was playing with him and decides with the gentleman one. ''Yea? Sure.''

Asuka sweat drops, not expecting that but allowed it. Ichigo giggles, assuming Asuka meant that and Jonouchi had no choice but to agree to the gentleman rule to get major advantage first. ''I like her Nya.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Asuka**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Asuka commences her turn, drawing the top card of her deck and smiles seeing it. ''I summon Etoile Cyber!''

Asuka summons one of her favorite dancers to the field, appearing elegant.

Etoile Cyber Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600

''I set 2 cards facedown and now I end my turn.'' Asuka finishes her turn, setting two Spell/Traps in horizontal positions behind her monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Asuka: 4000LP H: 3_

''Yosh! My turn. Draw!'' Jonouchi announces really determined, drawing his top card. He smirks as this could be his chance to show the smug of Kaiba that he is a stronger duelist than even him and rub it over his face, laughing over-cocky. ''Time for the Incredible Jonouchi to give his all!''

Asuka sweat drops as did the others, except Ichigo who sighs upset and Kaiba who was more annoyed that he's wasting time with his nonsense.

Jonouchi coughs, calming down as he begins his turn by activating a spell. ''I'll start by activating the spell card Instant Fusion! By paying a 1000LP, I can special summon a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck.''

Asuka stares serious, certain he'll summon that monster for a Tribute Summon since Instant Fusion doesn't let the monster to attack and it's destroyed in the End Phase.

''Come out, Flame Swordsman!'' Jonouchi picks and summons his beloved favorite warrior to the field, holding his long red sword bravely. Then Jonouchi's Life Points drop at 3000 due to Instant Fusion's cost.

Flame Swordsman Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

''That monster can easily beat her monster.'' Danny stated, actually getting a little excited. Yugi sweat drops, feeling bad to explain it to him but Otogi did for him. ''A monster Special Summoned through Instant Fusion can't attack this turn.''

Danny blinks, surprised about that.

''Oh so then…'' He tries to assume he would do as Ichigo already knew.

''Next I release Flame Swordsman to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Jonouchi follows his play, sending his warrior in exchanged of a cyborg-like alligator-like creature with a mechanical claw as its main weapon.

Cyber-Tech Alligator Lvl 5 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600

''Now that's a stronger monster!'' Danny utters, assuming the Flame Swordsman was strong but that one is way stronger. Ichigo nods, although she did pay attention to Asuka's facedown cards and wonder if Jonouchi did.

''Let's do this. Battle!'' Jonouchi charges forward, determine to make a big push with this attack, not paying attention to the field. ''Cyber-Tech Alligator attack Etoile Cyber!''

Cyber-Tech Alligator flies at Etoile Cyber, extending its claw at the monster to slash it to pieces. However, Asuka smirks as her opponent fell for it.

''Reverse Trap open, Doble Passe!'' Asuka counters, revealing her trap. Jonouchi blinks confused at first until Etoile Cyber suddenly begins dancing like a ballerina and swiftly-gracefully evades Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack. Jonouchi and Honda drop their mouths in shock as Anzu starts applauding on such an amazing performance from Etoile Cyber.

''When my opponent declares an attack on a monster I control while in Attack Position, I can make that attack into a direct attack.'' Asuka explains her trap's effect as Cyber-Tech Alligator set its attack now at Asuka but she was already a step ahead. ''Next I chain and activate my second trap, Hallowed Life Barrier!''

Asuka discards Cyber Tutu for the cost as her trap forms a barrier. Cyber-Tech swings its claw at her but the barrier intercepts and negates it.

''By discarding 1 card, all damage I take from my opponent is reduced to 0.'' Asuka explains her other trap's effect, leaving Jonouchi speechless at what had happen.

Manjoume was in love with Asuka's brilliant combo trap.

''Both traps combined too well, making sure Asuka-kun doesn't take any damage and avoids her monster from being destroyed.'' Judai states smiling, just as impressed by her incredible defense, avoiding damage and now can do something even more devastating to Jonouchi.

''That's not all. Next my opponent is inflicted damage equal to Etoile Cyber's ATK!'' Asuka adds, using the other effect of Doble Passe. Etoile Cyber dashes forward at Jonouchi and unleash a powerful kick at Jonouchi's face.

''WAH!'' Jonouchi screams; kicked back as he falls on the ground hard. His Life Points drop below the 2000LP limit. The others sweat dropped to see that the blond-headed duelist got owned.

Fubuki gulps, panicking as he thought Jonouchi must have held back. There was no way he could have just fell for that trap.

Jonouchi got himself up, groaning that he just got beaten up badly. He really didn't expect such a painful counter; he was pretty careless and should have known better.

''I end my turn.'' Jonouchi ends his turn with a smile, still confident he'll be fine.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Jonouchi: 1800LP H: 4 / __**Asuka**__: 4000LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Asuka announces, starting her turn as she draws her top card. She eyes her opponent and the smile on Jonouchi's face; almost accusing he might be holding back by Fubuki's doing. This made her upset, inclining that it better not be the case as she tells herself. ''_Is he holding back? He better not. I'm not some girl you can underestimate, period._''

Jonouchi stares calmly, glad he had Cyber-Tech Alligator to protect his Life Points… or so he thought.

''Due to Doble Passe's effect, Etoile Cyber can attack the opponent directly this turn!'' Asuka announces as she enters the Battle Phase. Jonouchi panics, not expecting that as Etoile Cyber dashes elegantly once again at him.

''In addition, Etoile Cyber's ATK increases by 500 during the Damage Step!'' Asuka adds as her monster glows, increasing her ATK temporary at 1700. Jonouchi was not prepared as Etoile Cyber unleashes a powerful high kick like a ballerina, hitting Jonouchi's stomach hard. The blond-headed reacts in the worst if not funniest expression as he's sent back by the force. ''HAI!''

''Onii-san!'' Shizuka screams low in panic as she watches her brother fall down on the ground, his Life Points hitting rock low to only 100.

Everyone gasps while Ichigo was left kinda speechless, now feeling bad that she wanted Jonouchi to lose after this.

''Jonouchi only has 100LP left.'' Honda says, his mouth widen open shaking. Anzu sighs at this while Yugi and Otogi did feel like this might have happened eventually. Mai sighs, not surprised he fell for it.

''That fool. To be losing like this.'' Kaiba states pithy, glaring annoyed by the worth the idiot is.

Judai and the group sweat drop while it was mainly Manjoume cheering for Asuka to obtain victory. Fubuki starts sweating of pure terror, almost certain someone like Jonouchi is really holding back and once Asuka figures it out, he won't be able to escape her wrath.

''_Oh crap I hope he's not holding back. Asuka will kill me if he is._'' Fubuki panics mentally, praying it isn't the case. ''_Oh please Kami that Jonouchi won't lose like this._''

Jonouchi groans, trying to get up after that major beaten. He was really astonished by Asuka's dueling level, almost made him want to go all out but with 100LP, he also worried nervously about how long he will survive.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Asuka sets a facedown card and finishes her turn. She sighs, almost certain this duel won't last long.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Jonouchi**__: 100LP H: 4 / Asuka: 4000LP H: 2_

Jonouchi breathes a little deep. He needed to step up the game.

''_Okay not a big deal. I can still turn things around._'' Jonouchi said mentally, eyeing his hand as he draws. ''My turn, draw!''

Jonouchi sees a card and smiles, summoning it. ''I summon Rocket Warrior!''

The rocket-like warrior appears on Jonouchi's field.

Rocket Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

The others watched as Jonouchi really needed to be careful or else it would be his last mistake.

''Battle!'' Jonouchi begins his Battle Phase. ''Rocket Warrior, take down Etoile Cyber! Invincible Attack!''

Rocket Warrior charged at full speed, transforming into rocket mode and charges like a rocket at Etoile Cyber.

''That won't work. Reverse Trap open, Waboku!'' Asuka replies, activating her trap as it protects Etoile Cyber from Rocket Warrior's attack. ''Now until the end of this turn, my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no damage this turn.''

''Oh come on!'' Honda utters in shock as she manage to once again avoid a turnaround from Jonouchi. Shizuka was very much worried that her brother might not survive for long.

Jonouchi, however, didn't let this break him as he can still turn things around. He looks at the card he drew and nods, setting it facedown. ''… I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

Ichigo hoped that card isn't a bad facedown card or else Jonouchi will really lose because at this point, anything can be his downfall.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi: 100LP H: 3 / __**Asuka**__: 4000LP H: 2_

''This is where we'll settle things, period.'' Asuka tells Jonouchi immediately, going to settle the duel in one shot. ''My turn, draw!''

She draws her top card and smiles, using it right away. ''I activate the field spell Fusion Gate which grants me access to Fusion Summon without Polymerization in exchange of banishing the monsters used for the Fusion Summon.''

The field changes as a green line, digital field appears over their feet. Jonouchi didn't like the sound of that as Judai and the others knew what comes next. Fubuki panics at this.

''With Fusion Gate's effect, I fuse together Etoile Cyber on my field with Blade Skater from my hand, banishing them both!'' Asuka announces, fusing both monsters as they dance in synch before crossing path, becoming one.

''Fusion Summon! Dance for us, Cyber Blader!'' Asuka calls upon, summoning her ace Fusion Monster to her field in an elegant stance.

Cyber Blader Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 800

''Tenjouin-chan's ace monster!'' Manjoume cheered for, his eyes now large pink heart-shapes as he waves his arms like a cheerleader. Seto sees this and sighs, disappointed at this display of pity love. It was almost a waste in his view.

''Cyber Blader gains an effect depending on the number of monsters my opponent's controls on the field.'' Asuka explains her monster's effect as Cyber Blader glows brightly due to both Cyber-Tech Alligator and Rocket Warrior. ''Since you control 2 monsters, Cyber Blader's ATK is doubled!''

Jonouchi gulps as Cyber Blader went up at 4200ATK, above any monster he possesses.

''This is bad! One attack and it is over.'' Otogi stated, never seeing such a powerful Fusion Monster to have that kind of effect. Shizuka didn't like this at all.

''Battle! Cyber Blader, attack Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Asuka enters her Battle Phase as she commands her monster to attack Jonouchi's monster. Cyber Blader begins to dash towards Cyber-Tech Alligator, performing a spinning kick at it. ''Glissade Slash!''

Jonouchi just stares as the attack hits and causes a powerful blast.

''Jonouchi! / Onii-san!'' Yugi and the others scream in terror. Ichigo watched gulping at how strong Asuka was and somewhat worried for the blond-headed idiot.

Asuka watched to confirm if she did won only to have her doubt be proven as Jonouchi emerges, smirking as Cyber-Tech Alligator was unharmed and his Life Points didn't drop at 0.

''What?!'' Manjoume snaps enraged by this surprise shock.

''Don't underestimate me just because I got 100LP left! I can still turn things around and with Graverobber, I can duel longer.'' Jonouchi explains overconfident as the set trap was activated as Graverobber.

Danny blinks, confused as he didn't know what the card did to save Jonouchi.

''What just happened?'' He asks Yugi, knowing he'll answer him without getting confused by it. Yugi turns to face him and explains with a small smile. ''Graverobber can use a card from the opponent's graveyard as your own. And Jonouchi-kun used Waboku to take no battle damage and prevent his monsters from being destroyed in battle.''

Danny opens his mouth in surprise, getting it as he knew Yugi would explain it. Ichigo watches, sweat dropping that he even managed to pull that around.

''Close call.'' Fubuki mutters to himself, cleaning off the sweat off his forehead with his arm sleeved.

Asuka forms a small smile, not expecting that kind of card being used by that kind of manner. She had nothing else to use this turn as she calls it a turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Jonouchi**__: 100LP H: 3 / Asuka: 4000LP H: 1_

Jonouchi smirks as he can now have his turn and change everything around. The others still watched as Jonouchi might not turn it around since Asuka still had a full Life Point gauge and he only had 100 left. In other cases, it's over but Jonouchi didn't think so. If he did, then he wouldn't be the duelist he is now.

''I may have 100LP, but I got enough luck to help me out.'' Jonouchi says determined, not going to fall as he eyes his deck and the cards that helped him come this far.

Asuka blinks at his words, reminding her of the gambler Mitsuo who relayed on his luck cards to beat whoever stood in his way and she beat him.

''I've dueled someone who had luck too and beaten him. How sure are you that you won't lose by your luck?'' Asuka questions Jonouchi, confident that his luck can't beat her already strong field. Ichigo was curious since she would side with Asuka immediately but she can't help but wait for the idiot's respond. Jonouchi just smirks at her question, replying it honestly. ''It depends if I trust in my card and right now… I do!''

Asuka blinks by his answer as Ichigo actually smiled a little.

''I'll show it to you! My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card and betting on the luck of his cards to help him. He eyes his top card and smirks, getting excited as he plays it. ''YOSH! I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck.''

Jonouchi drew his two cards and actually couldn't help but form a grin at the cards he got, muttering to himself. ''Today is my lucky day.''

Asuka rose an eyebrow, curious what he drew as Jonouchi shows her, summoning one of the cards he summoned. ''I Special Summon **Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will!**''

Thus appear one of the evolved Legendary Dragons, Hermos to the field with a roar.

**Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ryo gasps slightly, not expecting a third Legendary Dragon. Kaiba smirks a bit, getting slightly interested on the duel.

Asuka gulps a bit, witnessing how powerful those dragons can do and wouldn't want to get involved with them. Luckily she already had the answer through her monster.

''Cyber Blader's third effect now triggers the moment three or more monsters are on my opponent's field, negating the effect of Spell, Trap and Effect Monsters cards.'' Asuka reveals as Cyber Blader reverts back to its original ATK as the effect of Rocket Warrior was negated. Yugi was amazed never hearing of a monster that negates all card effects as such depending on the number of monsters on the field. He could already be certain Asuka's Fusion Monster has another effect when there's only 1 monster.

''So your monster negates any of my cards I try to activate if I have three or more monsters then?'' Jonouchi asks her, more curious about her monster's current effect than worried. Asuka just nods, not wanting to confuse him which caused Jonouchi to smirk.

''Well better limit my field. I use Hermos' effect by sending Rocket Warrior to the graveyard along with itself to perform a Fusion Summon!'' Jonouchi proceeds with his plan, sending Rocket Warrior and Hermos away. Asuka startled as Cyber Blader's third effect was disabled.

Yugi smirks a bit, glad that his best friend used the advantage of Hermos' effect to send itself and Rocket Warrior to the Graveyard even if Cyber Blader negates card effects. ''_Hermos can use its effect since it requires the cost. Once Rocket Warrior and Hermos vanished, Cyber Blader's effect also vanished as there was no more than 1 monster on Jonouchi's field._''

Atem agreed, amazed that Jonouchi planned it out while the others cheer for Jonouchi's turnaround. Everyone watched as Hermos fuses with Rocket Warrior, becoming into 1.

''Fusion Summon! Lock on, Rocket Hermos Cannon!'' Jonouchi calls upon as an actual rocket weapon version of Rocket Warrior appears on Jonouchi's field.

Rocket Hermos Cannon Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

The moment a second monster appeared, Cyber Blader's second effect trigger, doubling its ATK up to 4200.

''Since my monster was Special Summoned, I can equip it to a monster on the field! Grab on Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Jonouchi explains his monster's effect as Cyber-Tech grabs and attaches the Rocket Hermos Cannon to itself. Now Cyber Blader's second effect disable, reverting it back to 2100ATK. ''Now my equipped monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase!''

Asuka didn't like that effect which made Cyber-Tech even more dangerous to confront.

''Not bad but Cyber Blader, when there's only 1 monster on my opponent's field, cannot be destroyed in battle.'' Asuka counters his certain direct attack with Cyber Blader's first effect. Jonouchi smirks, not at all worried since he wasn't planning to attack Cyber Blader by its ATK.

''Not a big deal. I activate the spell Block Attack!'' Jonouchi activates a spell as it zaps Cyber Blader. Asuka panics, knowing what the spell does uttering. ''Crap.''

Ichigo starts getting excited, knowing that spell as she explains it to the others. ''That spell switches a monster from Attack to Defense Nya!''

Yugi and the rest sweat drop, kinda knowing what the card did except Danny who was amazed. Now Cyber Blader was forced into Defense Position, with only 800DEF.

''Plus to make it clear, Rocket Hermos Cannon's other effect grants my equipped monster Piercing Damage.'' Jonouchi adds what else his Fusion Equip Monster can do, making Asuka even more uneased as she had no traps to protect herself from the attack.

''Battle! Go Cyber-Tech Alligator!'' Jonouchi commands, entering the battle as Cyber-Tech locks at Cyber Blader with the scope of the cannon. Once it was fully lock, the monster fires the powerful cannon rocket missile. ''Cannon Impact!''

The missile hits and explodes upon Cyber Blader, taking the massive attack not destroyed.

''AAH!'' Asuka yelps from taking the damage instead of 1700LP, trying to stand on her feet.

''Good thing Jonouchi didn't summon another monster to basically stomp over Cyber Blader's first effect.'' Judai states as Edo agrees calmly, certain that Asuka would have lost. Sadly for them, Jonouchi didn't know about that and was too focused on the turnaround then summoning a monster he has in his hand.

''Once more! Cannon Impact!'' Jonouchi orders as Cyber-Tech fires another rocket missile, hitting Cyber Blader and reducing more of Asuka's Life Points by another 1700.

Shizuka smiles of astonished by her brother's growth, or well how amazing he is in dueling but overall, he was happy.

''Onii-san is amazing! He turned the tide.'' She states excited, smiling seeing him enjoying himself. Honda and Otogi both nod, wanting to impress her.

Ichigo, however, sweat drops as she realized something about Jonouchi's entire plan, pointing it out. ''Although I would have attacked when he still had 3 monsters since Cyber Blader is still on the field and her ATK revert back and Cyber-Tech was strong enough to beat her Nya.''

Everyone was left silent, even Kaiba, that she even assumed one of the two ways Jonouchi could have won the duel sooner. However, this brought Jonouchi bitter rage by her words.

''I DIDN'T KNOW!'' He told the red cherry head, feeling like an actual idiot now. Ichigo blushes embarrassment, well not really but still didn't to hurt his feelings. Asuka sighs, smiling as Jonouchi does somewhat act the same way her brother would do, understanding why they made a strong connection.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Jonouchi said groaning upset by Ichigo's words, setting his last defense just in case he doesn't lose in the next turn.

Now Jonouchi has even the disadvantage to his favor. Can he win or does Asuka have one last trump card?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I**__**'m not finished it! This is where the real duel starts!**_

_**Asuka: I can**__**'t afford to lose either. I'll give it my all.**_

* * *

The duel continues as Jonouchi has Cyber-Tech Alligator with Rocket Hermos Cannon equipped with only 100LP remaining. Asuka, as well, has Cyber Blader in Defense Position with 600LP left. Both duelists have 1 card each in their hand while Jonouchi has 2 Spell/Trap cards set.

It's now Asuka's turn to try to win the duel or lose against the piercing damage Cyber-Tech.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi: 100LP H: 1 / __**Asuka**__: 600LP H: 1_

''GET UP TENJOUIN-CHAN! YOU CAN WIN! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!'' Manjoume cheers loud and proud for his beloved, even though Asuka wasn't lying down. Judai and the rest sweat drop as did Asuka, getting embarrassed.

''Maybe Manjoume is trying a little too much.'' Kenzan says as Manjoume glares down at him.

Fubuki watches, happy that Jonouchi actually pushed his little sister but now he wants to see Asuka go all in and win. He was still her brother and wants her to succeed.

Asuka felt the same, coming this far from the past and a chance to show her dueling skills against the past duelist. This was her one and only shot, telling Jonouchi. ''I'm not finished it. I too can turnaround. My turn! Draw!''

Asuka draws her top card and smiles, activating it immediately. ''I also activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards as well!''

She drew two more cards and smile at the cards she has to win the duel.

''I summon Cyber Petit Angel!'' Asuka summons a machine version of Petit Angel to the field.

Cyber Petit Angel Lvl 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Manjoume got serious as he knew what Asuka was aiming for.

''Cyber Petit Angel's effect lets me add the Ritual Spell, Machine Angel Ritual or a Cyber Angel monster from my deck to my hand.'' Asuka explains her angel's effect, adding a Ritual Spell which surprised Jonouchi and his group.

''Ritual Spell?! She can use them too?'' Mai questions, somewhat impressed by that.

''I activate the Ritual Spell, Machine Angel Ritual!'' Asuka activates the very Ritual Spell as Manjoume says calmly this time around. ''Now it's over.''

Jonouchi prepares himself as Asuka uses her card's effect. ''I release both Cyber Blader and Cyber Petit Angel for the cost of the Ritual Summon of a Level 8 Cyber Angel Ritual Monster!''

Both her current monsters vanish, becoming tributes for the Ritual.

''Ritual Summon. Descend, Cyber Angel Dakini!'' Asuka announces, summoning her ace Ritual monster to the field, a blue skinned female with four arms, wielding 3 kinds of weapons.

Cyber Angel Dakini Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400

''Now that monster has an original ATK stronger than Cyber-Tech Alligator.'' Anzu stated realizing that along with the others. One attack from that card and the duel is over for Jonouchi and that's not even Asuka's plan just yet.

''I activate Dakini's effect when she's Special Summoned, forcing my opponent to send a monster they control to the Graveyard.'' Asuka reveals her Ritual Monster's effect, shocking the group more. Shizuka got scared, covering her face as she couldn't see.

''If that happens, then Jonouchi won't have any monsters to protect him from a direct attack.'' Mai says, trying to comfort the poor girl. Kaiba scoffed, unimpressed by the fact that the loser will actually lose to this but then again, not a big deal for him. ''Pity for the moron.''

Jonouchi is in a bind as he only has 1 monster to even destroy, but it doesn't mean it has to be, remembering 1 of the cards he set.

''If I'm going to lose a monster, then it should be one I want to destroy! Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, **Cross Bomb**!'' Jonouchi replies serious, activating one of his 2 set cards, causing Yugi to smirk. Jonouchi explains his trap, bouncing Cyber-Tech and thus destroys Rocket Hermos Cannon. ''I return Cyber-Tech Alligator from my field to Special Summon a monster from my hand. Show yourself, Blue Flame Swordsman!''

Cyber-Tech Alligator disappears and was replaced with a blue, fiery armor version of the Flame Swordsman to the field.

Blue Flame Swordsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

Asuka wasn't worried since Jonouchi still was forced to destroy a monster he controls. Jonouchi had no choice as Dakini comes at the Blue Flame Swordsman and stabs it with her swords, exploding it.

''Blue Flame Swordsman just exploded!'' Danny confirms as Jonouchi had no monsters left and yet his confident expression hasn't changed.

''Then **Cross Bomb** destroys a monster with the lowest ATK and Blue Flame Swordsman was it.'' Jonouchi explained his card's drawback and yet he was still smirking.

''Just like Jonouchi-kun wanted.'' Yugi adds, still smirking as this was what Jonouchi planned for.

Suddenly blue flames suddenly appeared around Jonouchi, shocking Asuka and almost everyone as the blond-headed announces. ''Blue Flame Swordsman's second effect activates the moment he's destroyed. By banishing it, I can Special Summon a FIRE Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to the field.''

Jonouchi's Duel Disk glows as he had already pick which monster he's bringing back, calling him out. ''Return, the original Flame Swordsman!''

From the blue flames, they were overlapped by red flames as the true Flame Swordsman appears once again in Attack Position. Shizuka opens her hands and smiles to see one of her brother's beloved monsters on the field again.

Flame Swordsman Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

Ichigo sweat drops, now positive that Jonouchi is playing stupid leaving his monster in Attack since his monster doesn't have the ATK to beat Dakini. Asuka also saw that and sighs disappointed.

''Big mistake summoning him in that position. Battle! Cyber Angel Dakini, attack Flame Swordsman!'' Asuka declares her attack as Dakini charges at Jonouchi's last remaining monster with her weapons. ''In addition Dakini causes piercing damage which means this duel was over either way.''

Ichigo sweat drops again, now embarrassing herself that either way Jonouchi was finished but Jonouchi just smirks, already a step ahead, revealing his gamble card. ''You would think. I activate the Continuous Trap, Fairy Box!''

Suddenly a magical-like ''whack-a-mole'' box appears as it hides the Flame Swordsman inside of it.

''When my opponent's monster attacks, by tossing a coin and calling it Heads or Tails, I change your monster's ATK into 0 during that Battle Phase only.'' Jonouchi explains his trap's effect as it also had a draw back. ''But if I call it wrong, the attack goes through with no change.''

Asuka stares serious, meaning she has one chance to attack.

''But that's insane.'' Danny utters, basically taking a 1-on-1 shot that the trap will land on heads or tails. Yugi turns to him, understanding it's a gamble but there was more to Jonouchi's plan.

''He's betting on Asuka's choice to whatever attack and win or lose due to the effect.'' The tricolor explains Jonouchi's aim to the young Fenton who once again thought it was more of a gamble than the card itself. Then again, if Yugi thinks it could work, he should at least see it through the end.

Jonouchi still smirks at Asuka, asking her as Dakini's previous attack was interrupted. ''So what is it you're going to do?''

''…'' Asuka thinks, confident she should attack and win but if she fails in the coin toss, she'll lose. She wants to win but she had no choice but it would be best to wait since Jonouchi can't pay any Life Points to leave Fairy Box active.

''Cyber Angel Dakini, stop your attack!'' Asuka made up her mind, stopping her Cyber Angel's attack and eyes at the one card in her hand. If by luck Jonouchi does summon a powerful monster, she can stop it.

''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.'' Asuka ends her turn, setting a card behind Dakini. Manjoume sighs that Asuka didn't win that turn but that just means she will next turn.

''Next during the End Phase, I can activate Dakini's effect to add a Ritual Monster or Machine Angel Ritual from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Asuka explains her Ritual's last effect, adding her Ritual Spell back to her hand.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**Jonouchi**__: 100LP H: 1 / Asuka: 600LP H: 1_

There was a brief pause before Jonouchi sighs deeply, wiping off the sweat off his forehead. ''OOOOF!''

Everyone sweat drops that he actually sighed in front of everyone. Asuka sighs a bit, amazed that his luck saved him from defeat.

''Betting once again by risky luck.'' Ichigo says, a little overwhelmed his luck hasn't caused him to lose. Yugi nods, replying. ''It paid off but now Jonouchi-kun needs to win this duel on this turn.''

Jonouchi was lucky this far but now he needs to truly end this duel or else he'll lose. He has but one draw.

''I'll decide everything with this draw!'' Jonouchi announces, holding the top card of his deck placing everything in 1 card draw. ''_Time to see if my luck is still on my side._''

Everyone watched as Asuka prepares for what her opponent might draw.

''My turn… DRAW!'' Jonouchi shouts, drawing his top card with everything he got left. He eyes the card and widens his eyes, getting something that can help him. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Roll of Fate!''

Yugi and the others smile as a die suddenly appears out of the holographic card, rolling.

''Like the card's name says, I can roll a die and depending on where it lands, I can draw that many cards and then send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect, betting to get what he needs through his die as he commands it. ''Now stop!''

The die slows down, landing on a side as Jonouchi looks down and gasps in shock. ''Aw! IT LANDED ON 3!''

Yugi and the others sweat dropped at his attempt.

''That fool thinks his luck will always give him everything he needs. A failure he always is.'' Kaiba scowls over the moron's luck. A true duelist relays on a strategy than simple gambling.

Jonouchi sighs as he draws his top 3 cards and then sends 3 away. He eyes the cards he drew and widens his sights at them. ''_This is!_''

Asuka was confused as Jonouchi starts laughing excitedly as if he discovered gold.

''Hah… My luck has never been greater!'' The blond-headed shouts proudly, smirking at his opponent as he has the cards to turn the duel to his favor. Asuka didn't like the sound of that.

**(Now Playing OST… Jonouchi from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I activate my Ritual Spell card, Red-Eyes Transmigration!'' Jonouchi commences his last turnaround, his eyes lighting up fire, activating a Ritual Spell as he releases the only other monster in his hand. ''I release Cyber-Tech Alligator from my hand!''

Then Jonouchi banishes a monster from his graveyard, adding. ''And banish Red-Eyes Wyvern from my Graveyard for the Ritual!''

''From the Graveyard?'' Asuka startles as she never heard of a Ritual that requires banishing a monster for a release by banishing it.

Ichigo and Danny also felt the same as Yugi explains that part. ''It works since Red-Eyes Transmigration can also banish Red-Eyes monsters from the Graveyard for the Ritual.''

Both Ichigo and Danny ''Ooh'' in surprise. Asuka watched as flames suddenly appeared and surrounded on the monsters used for the ritual.

''Ritual Summon! Burn everything with your passion, Lord of the Red!'' Jonouchi calls passionate, raising his fist as the flames exploded. Asuka braces as the flames form and forms into a male figure, wearing what seemed like Red Eyes Black Dragon but as armor. The being lets out a roar, pushing away the flames with his power.

Lord of the Red Lvl 8 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2100

Shizuka smiles as Honda and Otogi smirk confident. Anzu and Yugi smile as well while Ichigo, Danny and even Mokuba were astonished as was Judai and his group. Kaiba just watches, groaning a bit as he knew who would win now.

Asuka stares at Jonouchi's Ritual Monster confused that even though his has a Level 8, it doesn't have the power to beat her Cyber Angel Dakini.

''_But that monster doesn't have the ATK to beat my Dakini. Why even summon it?_'' Asuka questions Jonouchi's play, not taking her eyes off his last remaining card. And then she sees him moving it and activating it in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. ''I equip Flame Swordsman with the Equip Spell **Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**!''

She blinks as Flame Swordsman grabs on a unique yet powerful blade, increasing his power

''It increases his monster's ATK by 800 but it still has nothing against Tenjouin-chan's Cyber Angel Dakini.'' Manjoume states smirking as Asuka was still clearly the winner. Asuka was still calmly until she sees Lord of the Red glows.

''Now I chain my spell's activation with Lord of the Red's effect!'' Jonouchi shouts as his Ritual Monster's effect triggers, startling Asuka again. ''What?''

Yugi smirks as this duel may be truly over.

Jonouchi reveals his monster's effect as Lord of Red erupts flames in his fists. ''Lord of the Red can use 1 of his 2 effects and one of them is to destroy a monster my opponent controls whenever a card or effect is activated except his own!''

Asuka widens her eyes as Lord of the Red flies rapidly fast at Cyber Angel Dakini, sending his fiery fist right across her stomach. Dakini was powerless as the flames within the punch were released, obliterating her into holographic debris.

"Dakini!'' Asuka shouts in terror as her only monster vanishes from her eyes. She was careless since her Ritual Spell could have saved her monster with its effect, banishing itself whenever a Ritual Monster is destroyed. Manjoume drop his jaw as Ichigo gasps in shock, not expecting such an overwhelming effect.

"_Darn. My facedown trap, __**Cyber Waltz**__, would have made sure to negate my opponent's strongest attack and then I can proceed with attacking any other monster with Dakini. Now without her, my trap can't be used._'' Asuka curses herself, not even able to use her trap's effect to save herself from a big hit as long as she had her Cyber Angel on the field. Now she had no monster or another card to protect her from the following attack.

"Let's go! Battle!'' Jonouchi shouts passionate as he waves his hand at Asuka. ''Flame Swordsman, attack Asuka directly!''

Flame Swordsman nods, bending his legs and instantly taking a large leap up in the sky. Asuka looks up as both swords the swordsman had engulfed in burning fire, coming down fast at her. She smiles a little, closing her eyes as she couldn't avoid this.

''Spirit Flame Twin Blade!'' Jonouchi shouts as Flame Swordsman swings both fire swords and slashes Asuka with them in an x-shape slash. Asuka sighs, taking the fiery slash as her Life Points hit 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Jonouchi: 100LP vs. Asuka: 0LP**

Everyone blinks at first until Yugi claps smiling as did Shizuka.

''The winner is Katsuya Jonouchi!'' Isono declares the winner as Jonouchi yahoos and hops in victory as his monsters vanished. He starts doing a small dance, causing Judai and Johan to clap. Ichigo and Kaiba stare upset at this… they had no words for this.

''Who's the strongest duelist now! The passionate, the best, the charming! Me! Katsuya Jonouchi the Legend!'' Jonouchi dubs himself, posing like some kind of legendary duelist. Fubuki grins while Asuka sweat drops; amazed he can gloat about himself even in that tight pinch.

''Lucky him Nya?'' Ichigo questions all this, not even sure she could even believe this. Danny somehow felt the same but then again he's seen this in Football Players except this was stretching it. ''Very lucky.''

''Feeble fool.'' Seto mutters angrily, trying to do a mental count on why this idiot is even in his tournament and every time it ended up with Jonouchi being a decent duelist; it only made him angrier.

Asuka still sweat drops as she walks up to the still dancing Jonouchi and congrats him, raising her hand to him. ''Good duel Jonouchi.''

Jonouchi stops, eyeing her and blushes as he accepts her handshake.

''Likewise Asuka. Even though I kinda… you know, I won't lie that you're no pushover. You got me good a few times.'' He admits, not sure how his luck saved him from a certain defeat but he managed to win just barely.

Asuka, at first, thought he was holding back but after that impossible turnaround, it wasn't. ''Happy to hear.''

Jonouchi nods, wanting to add something until Manjoume dashes in between the two and knees down to Asuka, holding her hand which caused her to blush pretty shocked.

''Don't worry Tenjouin-san, I shall avenge you.'' Manjoume vows, giving a death glare at Jonouchi who sweat drops at why him before he shouted. ''I SWEAR IT!''

The blond-headed had no words to save as he steps back and walks away to his group. Asuka sighs, trying to ignore what Manjoume just did as she manages to remove her hand off his.

Jonouchi sighs, reaching the others as Mai was the first to say something with a smirk. ''Always gloating like a moron.''

He got mad by what she told him, arguing directly at her. ''Hey! At least I advanced. You better too Mai.''

Mai laughs slightly, smirking at his remark as she nods.

''Sweet of you if not stupid. I'll win.'' She told him, trying to mutter to herself with a soft tone. ''I promise.''

Jonouchi startles a bit by her last words before nodding firmly, putting his trust in her. Ichigo blinks, feeling the chemistry and giggles, almost relief that Erika isn't just Jonouchi's crush.

Kaiba eyes Isono and gives him a look to commence the next match. His right-hand man nods, announcing to everyone as the computer randomizes who will the next duelist be as Asuka's photo was crossed out.

Everyone pays attention as the computer starts to slow down.

''The next duelist is…'' Isono begins to announce as it finally stops at Mai's photo. ''Mai Kujaku!''

''And speaking about I'll be winning this round?'' Mai states, smirking as it was her turn. If she can beat whoever her opponent would be, then she'll truly show the different kind of person she is now.

''And her opponent is…'' Isono begins to state as the computer starts to randomize but suddenly static bounce in the screen, freezing it. Mokuba blinks, checking on what happen just as a black helicopter suddenly appears above the blimp.

Seto glares angrily, not recognizing this one and certainly not belonging to Pegasus which meant one thing; a new problem.

''Who is it now?'' Danny asks, not liking the surprises. Yugi nodded, not sure who it was until he felt a sudden dark aura inside the descending copter.

Ichigo's starts shivering and remembers this feeling as she was now more than scared now. ''_That can't be…_''

Yugi had a worrying serious stare in his eyes, afraid of guessing who that really is and he already knew the answer. He looks around everyone who might get hurt and that made him afraid. Could he protect them from who has arrived?

Jonouchi overcame his battle against Asuka and her Cyber monsters, moving to the second round. However, now it's Mai's turn and the man on the helicopter is her opponent which left Ichigo worried. Could there be something more? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Jonouchi****'s new cards:**

**Note: **Yes, I know I did already used Blue Flame Swordsman before in Volume 1 but since it was before the OCG/TCG release of the actual card… yea… just pay attention to this version. Honestly, it's not bad and works in bringing out Flame Swordsman through Instant Fusion.

Also I'm using the Graverobber Trap Card from the anime.

***Cross Bomb- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Swap 1 monster from your hand with any monster on your field. Then destroy a monster with the lowest ATK.

**_Fusion Sword Murasame Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be equipped to Warrior-Type monsters. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 800. This card cannot be destroyed by effects that destroy Spell Cards.

* * *

**Asuka****'s new cards: **

*******Cyber Waltz- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack while you control a face-up ''Cyber'' Warrior-Type or Fairy Type monster(s): Negate the attack. This effect can only be used twice per turn. Destroy this card if you don't control a face-up ''Cyber'' Warrior-Type or Fairy-Type monster(s) on the field.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Jonouchi's, with just 100LP left, defeated Asuka with luck and some planning. Now Mai steps in, about to learn who her opponent would be just as a new contestant appears and shocks Ichigo and Yugi. Will the outcome of this duel depend on this mysterious foe?

Kaiba scoffs: What is this?

Jonouchi: Maybe the 16th duelist?

Ichigo gulps: But that can't be Nya. He's… it's him.

Anzu: Him?

Yugi looked: I don't like this. Mai-kun can't duel him.

Danny: Oh boy. Can't wait to hear this. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn! The Fourth Match: Mai vs. the Unknown 16th Duelist! The Dominating Darklords! Umm…

Honda and Otogi: Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Um… please remember to read, enjoy and review- *sees who comes out from the helicopter* Oh darn It Nya. Gotta go!


	30. 29: Fourth Match - Mai VS 16th Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 29 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S: I AM EXCITED ABOUT THE BRAND NEW DARKLORD SUPPORT! I want to use those cards but I have already planned out all the duels out so maybe in the future I will, like the next Volume or the one after that. Guess only time will tell.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 29: ****The Fourth Match: Mai vs. the Unknown 16****th**** Duelist! The Dominating Darklords!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The third match of Battle City V3__'s began between Jonouchi and Asuka and it was a very hard disadvantage on Jonouchi's end. Asuka pushed back hard at the start, leaving her opponent with 100LP left. Even with that and then Asuka summoning Cyber Blader, Jonouchi refused to give up and pulled a turnaround with Rocket Hermos Cannon._

_However, Asuka wasn't going to let this stop her and turned around with Cyber Angel Dakini. Even so, Jonouchi just proved his skillful luck and turn the tables once more, winning the duel with Flame Swordsman and Lord of the Red._

_Now it's Mai's turn in the Fourth Match and just as her opponent would be revealed, a new helicopter appears above the blimp. Ichigo had a bad feeling as did Yugi, almost able to sense what or who it could be or do they?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Just as Mai was about to know who her opponent was on the Battle Ship for the fourth match in Battle City V3's finals, a strange new helicopter appears over them. Everyone looks up as Yugi and Ichigo looked very worried. Kaiba stares up, serious as he had no clue whoever this was for once.

"Man two surprise guests in the same night. Is this going to be a thing?'' Danny asks out loud, watching as the helicopter tries to descend slowly over them. Kaiba still glares at it, silently, not at all happy to see who this might be.

''Hey Kaiba, is this your doing?'' Jonouchi demanded, turning the Blue-Eyes duelist who scoffs at his stupid question. ''Not at all.''

The others blink seemingly notice how unsure Kaiba was for once.

''Guess we'll find out who it is.'' Honda said, not so sure why everyone is getting so worried and he knew he wasn't the only one, Mai wasn't either.

Judai, however, frowns as his eyes glow of Yubel's powers. He could now sense the evil aura in that copter and recognize it.

''Aniki, you okay?'' Sho asks, noticing how the former Osiris student is acting. Judai did not reply, just stares silently. ''…''

Suddenly the helicopter opens up and a rope descends softly over the dueling platform.

''Here he comes down.'' Danny states as he sees a figure coming out from the helicopter, grabbed the rope and descends fast on it. Everyone watched as the figure lands on the platform and reveal to be a man.

Kaiba glares as he and Mokuba walk up to the stranger, both upset.

''Hey, you can't just march in to my Nii-san's tournament.'' Mokuba demands upset at the stranger. The man turns, wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, eyeing the boy with a small smirk with his black hair.

''Oh my bad, I should have presented these then.'' The man stated, pulling out from his vest and reveals 7 Locator Cards. Kaiba glares, giving a look to Isono to confirm and he checks the Locator Cards if they were real.

Yugi glares silently; his eyes lock at this man as he knew who he was.

''The name is Akumu Momomiya and I apologize for coming late. A late meeting took away the time I needed to arrive early.'' The man revealed himself as the man that caused Yugi and Ichigo o state even more scared.

''…'' Kaiba remain silent, his arms crossed over his chest. He heard of this man, assuming he's one of the successful new businessmen in and out of Japan. What he didn't understand was why this man is in his tournament or what connection he might have with the red cherry annoyance?

''Kaiba-san, the Locator Cards are confirmed. He did win them under the tournament's regulations and rules.'' Isono informs his boss, already confirm if they were fraud as well as dueling records of each Locator Card and indeed they were all win.

''…'' This brought a frown to Seto's face that his assumption to kick this man immediately for disturbing his tournament. Yugi glares angrily, needing to warn Kaiba that he should stop this man from even entering the tournament.

''Well look at that, I guess I'm in.'' Akumu stated smirking, convinced he got in even for coming late. Kaiba hasn't stop glaring at him furious as he tells him. ''You have the nerve to show up in the middle of the Fourth Match and assumed you're in?''

Yugi gulps, slowly placing his right hand over the hilt of his Dragon Sword around his waist under his jacket. Ichigo did the similar thing, pulling out her Mew Pendant. Akumu notices their actions and smirks, facing Kaiba and tells him. ''Don't you need 16 duelists to compete in the finals, including to be fair to duel your rival?''

Seto stood firm, not showing any sign or expression of surprised, but he was listening. Yugi didn't like how he's being convinced by this man.

''How about this, have you decided who will be in the fourth match? Because I wouldn't mind being the one to duel.'' Akumu suggests to Kaiba, raising his hand up to him. Seto just eyes him still distrusting him as Mokuba was oppose whatever this guy is offering. Akumu knew he just needs to push it as he adds. ''And since I arrived late, I should get a Penalty.''

Seto eyes him, still not showing any expression but still hearing his proposal.

''What do you say?'' Akumu asks again, smiling at his expected answer. Seto eyes him, almost thinking things over in his mind. Yugi couldn't take it as he moves in between the two and speaks out to CEO. ''Kaiba-kun, wait! This man is-''

''Very well.'' Kaiba made up his mind, shocking everyone including Yugi. Akumu smirks agreeing on those terms. The tricolor was going to protest but Kaiba soon adds. ''However, I doubt you'll beat your opponent with only 2000LP and she gets to start first.''

Akumu smirks at such a penalty, nodding to the terms once more. ''… Agreed.''

''Then your opponent is her.'' Kaiba told him, pointing at Mai who's been waiting to duel ever since she got picked and now she has to duel this unknown in addition with Kaiba not even calling her by name. ''I have a name you know.''

Seto groaned, not at all thrill to be told what to do but does to be respectful. ''… Mai Kujaku is your opponent.''

Akumu turns to his opponent and smiles, walking to his side on the platform. Mai joins him as Yugi needed to stop this before she got hurt.

''Kaiba-kun, this is a bad idea. You need to listen to-'' Yugi tries to reason with Kaiba but Mai spoke openly, not sure why he of all people is worried. ''Stop worrying about me Yugi.''

Yugi eyes her, knowing she wishes to duel and he would let her but not like how she lost to Yami Marik… and especially not against him.

''I don't even know why Yugi is upset.'' Jonouchi mutters, not sure why he's best friend is worried. The others nod except Judai. Ichigo frowns, still holding on her Mew Pendant as she notices in fear that Akumu gives her a smiling look. She could see his flashing red eyes through the black lenses, making her shiver.

''Look, just listen to Yugi-kun because-'' Ichigo went up alongside Yugi at Kaiba, trying to make him see reason but the man interrupts her, demanding at Isono and then eyes Ichigo. ''Commence the match. I can listen to whatever Yugi wants to tell me while the duel goes on.''

Ichigo frowns upset, pretty sure Ryou is a saint compare to this guy.

Akumu hasn't stop eyeing the two who wish to stop the duel but it was far too late to even stop him, facing his opponent and telling her with a smile. ''Shall we commence young maiden?''

''I don't prefer the whole maiden thing if you ask me but I'm more than ready to take you on.'' Mai replies serious, setting up her Duel Disk and deck. Akumu chuckles a little, slotting his deck into his Duel Disk. ''So be it.''

Everyone watches as Jonouchi, even though he had no idea why Yugi is worrying, is starting to get a bad feeling all of a sudden.

''The Fourth Match of Battle City V3 may start!'' Isono announces, giving the go to start. Both duelists nod, activating their dueling devices and drew their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Mai Kujaku: 4000LP vs. Akumu Momomiya: 2000LP**

There was no turning back to this Handicap Duel. Yugi eyes angrily at Kaiba, his eyes changing to his red dragon ones almost wanting to punch him but resist that urge knowing it was wrong in his part.

''This is a big mistake. That man is Dark Leader Dragon.'' Yugi tells him in private to only him, Ichigo and Mokuba. The younger Kaiba brother widens his eyes in terror, recalling what his brother mention about this black dragon monster that wishes to destroy Yugi and worst.

Seto sighs, almost expecting such a thing from Yugi's mouth responding. ''Why am I not surprised to hear that?''

Yugi calms down; his eyes revert back as he expected Kaiba would be able to tell it was him, surprising him a bit since Kaiba never saw his human form.

''So wait, you allowed this Nya!'' Ichigo utters in shock, not believing if he knew that her uncle or whoever is the Dark Lord, why go through with this?

Mokuba frowns puzzled, not even sure why his brother would allow it after what they've seen.

''He is the 16th duelists but…'' Mokuba protests on Yugi's side but his brother silences him with a cold stare. ''No buts, this duel continues.''

Ichigo got mad, wanting to kick his body as Yugi turns to see Mai confident to win.

''_Mai-kun._'' Yugi thought in concern, scared she might not expect what kind of duel she got herself into.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Mai**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Akumu: 2000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Mai begins her turn with a draw, smiling at the card she drew and thus summons it. ''I'll start by summoning Amazoness Swords Woman!''

An amazon wielding a sword appears on Mai's field in attack position.

Amazoness Swords Woman Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

''Oh man! I haven't seen that time in a long time!'' Judai states, remembering one of the Seven Stars Assassins used Amazoness too. Manjoume, Asuka and Sho sweat drop, not so thrill to remember those old times, although those seem easier than the ones they later had to deal with.

''Next I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Mai finishes her turn, setting a card behind her swords woman.

''Mai isn't going to push it now that she has that monster.'' Jonouchi states since whatever monster attacks it will take the Battle Damage instead. And with her opponent having half of his Life Points, it's pretty certain she has the advantage and probably the duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Mai: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Akumu**__: 2000LP H: 5_

Akumu eyes his opponent's setup and just had to clap for how interesting it was. Mai raise an eyebrow, not at all liking the clapping.

''Interesting set up young lady, but I wonder if that'll be enough?'' Akumu questions her play. Yugi glares calmly, not liking what he has in mind.

''What do you mean by that?'' Mai questions him now, not liking the way he just said her turn wasn't good. Akumu just smirked, shot back his previous question as he starts his turn. ''Guess I'll just have to show you if it's enough. My turn, draw!''

He draws the top card of his deck and adds it to his hand as he picks a card and proceeds to activate it. ''First I activate the spell Terraforming! Now I add 1 Field Spell card from my deck to my hand.''

He searches his deck and smirks, getting the Field Spell he wanted and immediately activated it. ''Next I activate the Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!''

Suddenly a temple-like tower appears behind Akumu. Edo knows that card's effect since he's use it before.

''That card has the effect to pay Life Points in order to summon a monster that requires for a Tribute Summoned by 1000 for each Tribute.'' Akumu explains his Field Spell's effect, allowing him to summon a monster of a higher level without a Tribute. Kaiba scoffs, meaning that he can only pay 1000 of his Life Points to summon a Level 5 or 6 Monster without a tribute.

''But first I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Life Limit**!'' Akumu activates a spell as it shows a dark robe figure giving up his arm for more energy.

''This spell reduces the cost or paying my Life Points for this turn in Half.'' Akumu explains his spell's effect, now able to use his Field Spell as he adds. ''I pay 2000LP to use my Field Spell's effect in order to Tribute Summon without releasing any monster. However, thanks to **Life Limit's** effect, that cost is now 1000!''

Mai didn't let this worry her since whatever monster he attempts to summon and attack with against her Amazoness Swords Woman will take damage instead due to her effect. However, Akumu just smirks as he pays the 1000 to summons a monster that required 2 releases.

''Descend from the Dark Heavens, Darklord Desire!'' Akumu calls as the temple fires a beam of light from the sky. Everyone looks up as they watch in shock to see something descent from the clouds. It was a black, golden-like armored angel with red feather wings and armored-like claws descending, appearing beside Akumu on his field.

Darklord Desire Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

''Darklord?'' Jonouchi utters, never seeing that monster before as did the others, even Yugi and Kaiba. Judai stares at the monster, stating with a serious stare. ''He's sure hiding the fact that he loves that name.''

Ichigo stares at this monster, not sure what kind of monster it was until she pokes Yugi's arms and asked him. He eyes her and uses the Duel Disk feature to get the detail that Darklord Desire is a DARK Attribute Fairy-Type Effect Monster.

''… It's a DARK Fairy-Type.'' Ichigo mutters, blinking, pretty certain there's very few DARK Fairy-Type monsters from her studies on certain monsters and Fairy-Types are almost all LIGHT. Then it hit her that after she won that mini tournament, Rebecca mention she had earn all of her Locator Cards but lost to a challenger who somehow convinced her to duel him and lost against a strange kind of monsters, all Fairies but were dark. And this made Ichigo realized that it was her uncle or the Dark Lord who did this. ''_He must have dueled Rebecca._''

Mai stares at this new monster but she still had the advantage with Amazoness Swords Woman. However, Akumu smirk as he was already a set ahead.

''I activate Desire's monster effect! By reducing its ATK by 1000, it sends a monster my opponent controls to the graveyard.'' The Dark Lord uses his Darklord's effect, seeking its claws at Mai's monster. Desire charges before Mai could react, stabbing its weapon-like claws right through Swords Woman's chest. ''Be gone, Amazoness Swords Woman!''

Desire unleashes a pulse of dark energy, engulfing and vanishing Amazoness Swords Woman away. Mai was startled by that effect, now having no monsters to protect herself from a direct attack.

''Battle. Darklord Desire, attack the opponent directly!'' Akumu commands, entering his Battle Phase as Darklord Desire dashes without even flying, just vanishing closer bit by bit to Mai until it was right in front of her. Mai was startled as was everyone else as Desire pulls back his right claw arm and launches it at the opponent.

''Fallen Spear!'' Akumu shouts as Darklord Desire unleashes his claw attack, releasing dark energy and strikes it all full force on Mai. She couldn't react as the force of the attack pushes and sends her flies, screaming. ''AAH!''

''Mai!'' Jonouchi shouts as Mai hits the safety bar handle behind her back, groaning in pain. She hisses, feeling as if the attack was real.

Everyone was startled by such a powerful force of that attack, but mostly that Mai's Life Points drop by half while her opponent had a penalty. Yugi glares serious, knowing that attack was real damage; he could sense it.

''Right off the bat she lost half of her Life Points.'' Mokuba stated, almost scared as he turns to his brother. Seto remain silent, just focus as if wanting to see something happen.

''Due to his own effect, Desire has 2000ATK instead of 3000. She has a chance.'' Yugi analyzed, knowing Mai can turn the tables even if her opponent took a major lead. Since Akumu only has 1000LP left, all Mai needs is one attack or card effect to win her the duel.

Akumu eyes his remaining hand and places two facedown cards behind Desire. ''I set 2 cards facedown and my turn ends.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Mai**__: 2000LP H: 4 / Akumu: 1000LP H: 2_

Jonouchi stared worry as Mai pants, getting up on her position. She hasn't felt this kind of pain since… since her duel with the other Marik. She shivers slightly, remembering his laughter and how he tormented her. It was because of that she joined Doma and almost killed everyone she could consider as love ones and the world into darkness.

And this man she's staring at, she feared this man might be like him and she can't let this terrifying him.

"I'm not done yet. Not yet!'' Mai told her, refusing to give up and let history repeat herself. She eyes her top card and makes her move. ''My turn! Draw!''

She drew the top card of her deck and sees her hand, seeing the combination already building up and could work.

''I summon Amazoness Fighter!'' Mai declares, summoning a fist fighting amazon to her field.

Amazoness Fighter Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

''Next I activate the spell, Amazoness Spellcaster!'' Mai follows, activating a spell as a glow of aura erupt between Amazoness Fighter and Darklord Desire. Akumu stares at this as Mai explains with a small smirk. ''This spell's effect, until the end of my turn, switches the original ATK of both our monsters with the other.''

Darklord Desire groans as his ATK becomes 1500 while Amazoness Fighter does a battle cry, her ATK going up at 3000. Jonouchi smirks, holding his fist excited as now Mai has the combo to beat her opponent.

''Battle! Amazoness Fighter, attack Darklord Desire!'' Mai commands as she enters her Battle Phase. Amazoness Fighter erupts in fury, charging forward at Darklord Desire.

''If this attacks hits, the duel is over!'' Otogi states, certain once the attack hits, the opponent will take 1500 of damage. Plus if Mai's opponent does try something to increase Desire's ATK higher or weaken Fighter's ATK lower, it wouldn't work since Amazoness Fighter' effect would make sure Mai takes no Battle Damage from battles involving itself.

Darklord Desire stood there as Akumu panics, freaking out as he's about to lose.

''Oh no, that means I'll take huge damage and I'll lose. Please don't beat me like this! Whatever should I-'' Akumu starts pleading for mercy, or so he was until he starts laughing. Mai stares unease as did everyone else as the man smirks at her cute attempt. ''Just kidding little lady. I activate the trap, Draining Shield!''

Judai startles as he's using one of his trap cards. Mai watches in shock as a barrier forms in between Amazoness Fighter's attack at Darklord Desire and blocks the fist at full force. Instead of causing damage, it starts to bring light, rejuvenating through Akumu's body.

''I negate your attack and next I gain Life Points equal to your monster's ATK.'' He explains his trap's effect, gaining 3000LP from the attack.

Mai widens in shock as her opponent Life Points went up to what would have been his official LP than not getting the penalty. ''4000LP?''

Akumu smirks as Yugi stares upset, certain he was planning for when Mai does a good out attack and countered it immediately.

Mai hisses to herself, not believing this. If only she had Harpie's Feather Duster she would have won the duel. And worst, her opponent was not at all worry about it. It was like… he knew she didn't have a card to destroy his spells or traps. She needed to hold her ground just a little longer until she gets the right cards.

''… I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Mai declares sadden, setting a card behind her amazon and ending her turn.

Jonouchi frowns, seeing the depressive look on her face. ''Mai.''

Kaiba stare serious, recalling a similar trick before when he and Yugi had that 1 turn duel against the Dark Lord.

''_That man interrupted her attack without any effort, almost like him._'' Kaiba said mentally, positive this is the same man as before, just in wolf's skin.

Now the effect of Amazoness Spellcaster ended, both monsters' ATK return back to what they were before activation with Amazoness Fighter having 1500ATK and Darklord Desire having 2000ATK due to using its effect before.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Mai: 2000LP H: 2 / __**Akumu**__: 4000LP H: 2_

Akumu chuckle placed in a good position. Still the girl tried but not enough even close.

"Not bad move young lady but now you're finished.'' Akumu spats overconfident, drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes the card he drew and smirks, using his Darklord's ability. ''I activate Desire's effect! I now send away Amazoness Fighter!''

Darklord Desire dashes with lightning speed, stabbing his claws through Amazoness Fighter's torso. He amazon gasps as she vanishes from Mai's field at the price of Desire's ATK dropping another 1000.

''Now it only has 1000ATK.'' Yugi says, sure enough that he can't beat Mai with a monster with an ATK of 1000. His only option is to summon another monster which hopefully Mai has a counter for that.

''…'' Akumu remain silent before declaring his next move. ''Battle. Darklord Desire, attack directly!''

Yugi and the others were startled that he enter his Battle Phase without summoning a monster as Desire prepares to attack Mai directly again.

''That won't-'' Mai tries to reply but was cut short as Akumu plays a card from his hand. ''I'm not done as I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Chalice!''

Now Asuka became unease, knowing that spell and its effect.

''Now in exchange of increasing Darklord Desire's ATK by 400, its effect is negated.'' Akumu explains his card's effect as a golden chalice appears as Desire drinks from it. Yugi and Kaiba realized what that meant.

''But that means-'' Mai started to notice his aim with his card's ''so-called'' drawback as Desire erupts with energy, reverting its ATK back to its original amount plus 400 plus. ''3400ATK!''

Akumu forms a wicked smirk as Desire comes at Mai, ready to seal the duel with one strike.

''Mai!'' Jonouchi panics, watching as the attack was coming at her.

Will she be able to respond to this attack or has the duel already been decided?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Mai: I shall not lose to anyone until I prove myself as a duelist. **_

_**Akumu laughs slightly: Finally, let**__**'s have a fun duel.**_

* * *

The duel continues as Mai once again with no monsters, is about to take another direct from Darklord Desire.

''Mai!'' Jonouchi panics, watching as the attack was coming at her… however, she replied by giving him a furious glare. ''Stop warning, I got this!''

The blond-headed blushes nervously, coughing as he didn't meant to act like that. Mai sighs, activating the card she set. ''I respond by activating the Trap, Mirror Wall!''

A large, reflecting mirror appears, taking Darklord Desire's reflection.

''Now any monster that attacks this turn has their ATK halve!'' Mai explains her trap as the mirror halves Darklord Desire's attack as the fallen angel swings its right claw right through it, going down at 1700ATK but still hits Mai directly.

''AAH!'' The blonde female duelist screams, taking the massive force of Desire once again but she manages to remain on her feet just barely, almost tripping by the force. Akumu chuckled, slightly impress that the woman still remains with just 300LP left. ''Oh! Not bad. I would applaud but who knows right? You might call it quits in your next turn.''

Mai glares at him, refusing to ever surrender even if it meant humiliation.

''Turn end.'' Akumu ends his turn as Darklord Desire's ATK and effect were restored, but due to Mirror Wall, its ATK was half. Seto did like him but he can't deny that the man was smart to use the drawback of his own card to restore his monster's ATK back to its original amount so he could abuse its effect again. Still, he doesn't want to be wrong that Kujaku can beat this newcomer.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Mai**__: 300LP H: 2 / Akumu: 4000LP H: 2_

''You better not disappoint! You're more aggressive than this.'' Kaiba yells angrily-like at the blonde female duelist, not wanting to regret seeing someone who clearly is better than most duelists here to lose like this.

Jonouchi got mad that now Kaiba is smack-talking her as he yells back at him. ''Lay off Kaiba! Mai's trying her-''

''For once… he's not wrong.'' Mai interrupts Jonouchi's rant, causing him to be surprised. Kaiba smirks that someone's actually listening to what he wants. Yugi just smile, knowing what his rival was doing.

Mai eyes her hand and her field before closing them, taking a calm, deep breath in, relaxing as she needs to remember why she duels for.

''_Focus girl. You mustn't forget._'' She told herself, remembering all her downs and how she almost drowned herself and anyone she knew to certain death, including Jonouchi of all people. ''_I've done many things I am not proud of but right now I have changed all that. I can change myself and show the kind of duelist I am._''

She relaxes and smirks, opening her eyes and face Akumu who slightly stirs a bit.

''I intend to win this duel if you don't mind. Let me show you how this lady truly fights!'' Mai tells him, encouraging herself as she's going to beat him. ''My turn, DRAW!''

She draws her top card and sparks her eyes a bit to see it just as Mirror Wall shatters into pieces.

''Since I can't pay the cost of 2000LP for Mirror Wall to remain on the field, it will be destroyed instead.'' Mai states as her trap vanishes and Darklord Desire revert back to full 3000ATK. This was not a concern for her as she uses the card she drew, the sign from her deck. ''I activate Harpie Queen's effect from my hand.''

''Harpie Queen?'' Akumu questions as Mai sends it to the graveyard, revealing its effect. ''By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can add the Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground, from my Deck to my hand!''

Her deck shot a card out slightly as Mai takes it and shuffles itself immediately.

''And now I activate the very same Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!'' Mai activates her Field Spell as the environment around them change into a large, desert-like open field.

''Since she activated a Field Spell-'' Sho starts saying as he turns and sees Akumu's field spell starts trembling, breaking apart piece by piece as those pieces vanished.

''His Mausoleum of the Emperor is destroyed.'' Seto says as two Field Spells can't exist on both players' field thus destroying the old one. *For this Era*

Now Akumu's Field Spell was gone, which meant he can't use its effect again.

''Next I summon my favorite monster, Cyber Harpie Lady!'' Mai summons her favorite monster to the field, flying over the field like a vulture.

Cyber Harpie Lady Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

''Since a Harpie I control was Summoned, with the effect of Harpies' Hunting Ground, I destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!'' Mai reveals her Field Spell's powerful effect. Yugi and the rest smile, knowing that field spell is basically a downgrade version of Harpie's Feather Duster but does the job right.

''And I choose to destroy your facedown card!'' Mai picks her target, the only card Akumu set. At this case, it was her best target but Akumu just smirks.

''Good thing it'll miss. Chain! I reveal my Quick-Play Spell, Fires of Doomsday!'' Akumu reveals his card, being a Quick-Play Spell, causing the Harpie Lady Duelist to get annoyed by how he tricked her again. ''Once this card is activated, I can Special Summon 2 Doomsday Tokens to the field in defense position.''

Suddenly his spell is destroyed but not without leaving two fiery, dark fiends in the form of strange, black fireballs on the field.

Doomsday Tokens (X2) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Darn, more monsters for him to defense his Life Points.'' Jonouchi utters, just as annoyed by how lucky he's setting his cards.

''Harpies' Hunting Ground increases all my Winged-Beast-Type monsters by 200 ATK and DEF.

''I'm not done as I activate the spell, **Elegant Chanting of the Pet Dragon**.'' Mai continues her onslaught, activating a new spell that shows Harpie Lady 1, 2 and 3 all chanting towards Harpie's Pet Dragon. As the image of the car shows, Cyber Harpie Lady begins chanting as Mai's deck glows.

''This card can only be activated if I control 2 or more ''Harpie'' cards on the field. I can Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to my field! Come out my pet!'' Mai uses her spell's effect as she calls and summons her trump dragon to the field, hearing Cyber Harpie's chants with a roar.

Harpie's Pet Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500

Jonouchi smiles excited as did the others now that Mai's dragon appears on the field. Akumu wasn't threatened since the monster doesn't have the power to even beat Darklord Desire. However, Mai just remain positive as Harpie's Pet Dragon starts erupting in energy.

''Next my spell's second effect increases Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK by 1000.'' Mai reveals the second effect to **Elegant Chanting of the Pet Dragon**, leveling up her dragon's power into 3000ATK. However, the dragon has yet to become stronger.

''Next for each Harpie Lady I control, Harpie's Pet Dragon goes up by 300 ATK each!'' Mai adds as her dragon's effect glows every one of Mai's Harpie Ladies', increasing the dragon's ATK up to 3300ATK now. Akumu stares serious, now actually impressed as her monster surpasses Desire now.

''Battle!'' Mai commands as her dragon glares furiously at Akumu's fallen angel. ''Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Darklord Desire! Saint Fire Giga!''

Harpie's Pet Dragon charges flames into its mouth and unleashes a massive fire breathe at Darklord Desire, burning away the monster into dust. Akumu braces with his arms, his Life Points taking only 300 of damage.

Jonouchi the others cheer as Mai finally got rid of Desire for good.

''Next Cyber Harpie Lady, attack one of the Doomsday Tokens! Scratch Crash!'' Mai continues her attack as Cyber Harpie flies and uses her talons to slash through one of the tokens, destroying it. Akumu stares as he only has 1 Doomsday Token left.

''…'' Akumu stood silent, knowing he can't tribute his tokens for a Level 7 or higher monster.

''Turn end.'' Mai ends her turn, having no other cards left to use.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Mai: 300LP H: 0 / __**Akumu**__: 3700LP H: 2_

Kaiba was hoping Kujaku could have ended the duel before the opponent's next turn but under these conditions, she might win. However, Akumu started to clap towards Mai, making her mad.

''Well done, doing actual damage… but this duel has been decided…'' Akumu decided the end of this turn with a small smile. ''On this Sixth Turn.''

''Why is that then?'' Mai questions him, not believing he could get rid of both of her monsters and depleted her remaining Life Points too. Akumu just smirks slightly widely.

''It's my favorite turn.'' He answers her, placing his hand over the top of his deck and announces, drawing the top card. ''My turn. Draw.''

He didn't even look at the card he drew as he activates a card from his hand. ''First I activate the spell Allure of Darkness!''

Darkness surrounds Akumu's deck as he explains his card's effect. ''I can draw 2 cards however I must banish 1 DARK monster from my hand or else discard my entire hand.''

He drew 2 cards and smirks, discarding a DARK monster, Armageddon Knight, banishing it. Mai was off on why he would banish a card he can summon and instead banish it.

''Next I activate the spell, **Dark Vortex**!'' Akumu activates a spell as a dark whirlpool-like cloud forms above them. ''If I control a Darklord monster on my field or Graveyard, I can activate this card. Now I send a number of DARK monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of cards on the field.''

The spell forces all cards on the field glow as Mai's monsters felt discomfort by this, even the Doomsday Token.

''Right now there are 5 cards on the field, forcing me to send 5 DARK monsters away.'' Akumu proclaims, pulling out his deck from the Duel Disk and searches. He picks 5 DARK monsters: Dark Hunter, Dark Crusader, Darklord Edeh Arae, Doomsday Horror and Metabo Globster and sends all of them to the graveyard. Mai still didn't like why he send so many of his monsters to the graveyard.

''Next I can add 1 card from my graveyard to my hand.'' He adds after placing his deck back into its slot in the Duel Disk as a card pops out from his graveyard.

''Why would he send his own cards to the Graveyard just to add 1 card?'' Mai questions him, not liking how he just sent a bunch of his monsters to the graveyard and even passed away to summon a monster to defend his Life Points. Akumu just laugh, almost as if that was a joke. He had what he needed to play the card he drew from the beginning of the duel.

''Since I control 4 DARK monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I tribute my 1 Doomsday Token to Special Summon Darklord Zerato to the field! Appear, the fallen angel of the heavens!'' Akumu calls upon, releasing his last Doomsday Token. Suddenly the sky turns darker and twister than when summoning Darklord Desire. Everyone looks up and widens their eyes to see what has happened. The sky opened itself up as a dark version of Archlord Zerato descended with its red demonic wings.

Darklord Zerato Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300

Mai, surprisingly, starts to shiver by the present of this monster. Yugi felt the same, not liking this monster's present. She tries to shake off this feeling.

''I still have Harpie's Pet Dragon to-'' Mai begins to protest her current advantage but Akumu silences her with his finger up, telling her with a grim tone. ''I am quite aware you would try something even with a weak field but all that means absolutely nothing.''

Mai just glares, being threatened as she didn't like what he plans to do against her monster. With **Elegant Chanting of the Pet Dragon's** third effect, all of Akumu's monsters must attack her Harpie's Pet Dragon and with it still having the highest ATK on the field, she's close to winning. Edo soon realized what the man meant fearing that since this is a dark version of Archlord Zerato means it might still have a similar effect to its good version.

''I activate Darklord Zerato's effect! By discarding 1 DARK monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy all of your monsters.'' Akumu reveals and activates the fallen angel Zerato's effect, discarding Darklord Edeh Arae for the cost. The Harpie Lady duelist widens her eyes in terror as Edo had a hunch this might be its effect.

Akumu starts laughing a bit as Darklord Zerato raises his demonic-like steel blade above him, ready to swing it down upon his enemies. ''Be gone and descend to the darkness! Fallen Judgment!''

The fallen angel swings down his sword, unleashing a volley-wave of dark lightning from the sky at Mai's monsters. She watches helplessly as Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie's Pet Dragon vanishes from the field. Without Harpie's Pet Dragon on the field, the effect of **Elegant Chanting of the Pet Dragon** can't protect Mai's other monster. Even if it did, her remaining facedown was Amazoness Archers and it only works with Amazoness, not Harpies.

''No way.'' She mutters, never feeling this powerless before. Akumu just smirks at her despair, thinking he should just finish her off before she starts crying.

''Battle.'' Akumu declares as the dark angel stares down at Mai, position his sword at her. ''Darklord Zerato, attack the opponent directly! Feel the wrath of the fallen archlord!''

Mai watches as the dark Zerato just floated there, not moving an inch before it vanished and appeared instantly in front of her, scaring her with wide eyes.

''Fallen Surge!'' Akumu shouts as Darklord Zerato swings his sword in a piercing pose, engulf in darkness and strikes the blonde female duelist directly.

''AAAH!'' Mai screams instantly as the attack felt too real, consuming herself in the wicked darkness. Everyone widen their eyes in terror, slightly on Kaiba's side, as Jonouchi yells in shock. ''MAI!''

Yugi looks at Akumu, smirking wickedly before he eyes the boy back. The tricolor head glares angrily more than positive that he is the Dark Lord.

Everyone watched as Mai falls hard on her back, defeated as her Life Points hit 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Mai: 0LP vs. Akumu: 3700LP**

Everyone stare speechless, not even sure what even happen as Mai struggles to get back from the ground.

''…'' Akumu stood silent, his Darklord Zerato vanishing from his side with an almost full Life Point gauge. Seto eyes him with a sinister glance; certain this is the same vile black dragon-like man from before. This was the last thing the Blue-Eyes duelist needed to worry about than focus all of his attention on the tournament and defeating Yugi.

''… The winner is Akumu Momomiya.'' Isono announces dazed, not even sure what he could do but grant him the win. The tournament chart crosses out Mai's image as Akumu proceeds in the second round of the finals.

''Damn it, Mai!'' Jonouchi rushes up to the platform as it slowly descends. Mai pants, defeated, not believing she would have lost this badly.

Akumu smirks at his defeated opponent, giving a look to Yugi as he slowly forms a crocked smirk. Yugi glares angrily, running at him just as Jonouchi reaches Mai, holding her by the head.

''You alright Mai?'' Jonouchi asks her with worry, able to tell she was beaten up hard in the duel. Mai eyes him and sighs, almost relief to have this idiot near her. ''I am now.''

Ichigo blushes red, smiling a little that Jonouchi does love someone that isn't his cockiness or his sister… or Erika. Even the cherry head notice that Mai has a thing for him. ''_Who knew Nya?_''

Jonouchi nods, pulling her up gently on her feet still shaken up. ''There you go.''

Mai smiles, wishing to thank him; however their moment was interrupted by Akumu clapping towards them. Ichigo hisses at him to spoil that moment of probably love.

''My, aren't you overprotected for a young maiden, boy.'' Akumu tells the blond-headed boy, smirking softly at first before his red eyes start to glow underneath his sunglasses. ''Could it be that you notice my eyes?''

Jonouchi grits his teeth, putting himself in front to protect Mai from his monster. Akumu smirks as Yugi leaps up in between them. The tricolor head glares with his glowing Yin-Yang Dragon eyes at the man who is the Dark Lord.

Akumu chuckles at the boy's serious stare, walking up to him. Yugi stood firm as the older man stood in front of him, telling him. ''Careful where you're standing, Yugi.''

Yugi hasn't stop staring at him, not going to be threatened by him. Akumu smirks, leaning over to his ear and whispers smirking. ''Remember where we are?''

Yugi stares angrily, realizing angrily that if he attacks him, he'll be revealed as the Dragon Knight and Akumu will lie about being evil or the Dark Lord.

Akumu notices his look and smirks, backing away and leaves out the platform. He eyes Ichigo and the others, including Judai with a small smile, asking Kaiba if he has a room he may stay in. Seto glares and yet nods, giving him his access card to a room. Akumu accepts it and leaves inside the elevator.

Yugi couldn't even breathe calmly due to him still here, walking to Kaiba and tries once more to reason with him that this is bad. ''Kaiba-kun. I need you-''

''Commence the Fifth Match.'' Seto tells Isono, once again ignoring Yugi's plea. Isono nods, announcing everyone on the Fifth Match. The tricolor head got tired of this as he comes in front of Kaiba and tells him serious. ''Kaiba-kun, this isn't the time for-''

''As long as he doesn't do anything to ruin the tournament or change form, I don't care.'' Seto replied, glaring down at him as if not worry of the results. He then bash slightly pass Yugi with Mokuba sighing as he follows him.

''…'' Yugi was silent, staring uncertain of this. He shouldn't be surprised that Kaiba would let this go because it was his tournament but at the same time, he couldn't understand him.

Ichigo sighs exhausted. She was glad this was over but it was far from over as long as he was here; the man who's her uncle and the Dark Lord. And that made Ichigo doubt if it was really her uncle after what happen last time.

''The fifth match will be between…'' Isono begins to announce the fifth match as Akumu was watching the announcement inside the elevator. He was alone, making him grin as he removes his sunglasses, revealing his demonic dragon eyes and snaps his fingers with his free hand. Red static forms out of his fingers and spark into the television screen. The static travel itself throughout the Battle Ship's systems, arriving in the Duelist randomizer part and does its thing.

The randomizer was about to stop at Edo's image but suddenly spins fast and instead lands on an unexpected choice.

''Rishid Ishtar.'' Isono announces as the group were surprised by that except for Kaiba and Danny who had no clue who the guy was. Akumu smirks, knowing everything is coming together for what he's aiming for.

''And his opponent…'' Isono stated as the computer once again randomizes who his opponent will be. Akumu's eyes flash red again, causing the computer to form multiple red sparks before automatically stopping at who he picked for the fool's foe and commence the next phase of his plan.

The computer chose the opponent actually shocking everyone including Kaiba except for Danny.

''Ryo Bakura?'' Isono states confused as Yami Bakura sees this in his room with his screen. He chuckles, forming a smirk as this was the Dark Lord's handy work.

''So now it's my turn to commence the fun.'' The evil spirit of the Temple Thief grins, standing up from his chair and decides to head up to the platform.

Jonouchi was still confused like the others on why Rishid and the evil fake Bakura.

''Why would those two duel each other?'' Anzu questioned, almost feeling as if the computer wanted them to duel with no real reason. Yugi nodded as he eyes Ichigo who frowns, both having the same thought. ''No…''

Akumu starts laughing evilly in the elevator, grinning evil at his plan.

''_Now the real fun…_'' The Dark Lord starts saying as his dragon eyes slittered with excitement.''_Begins._''

Mai, determined to win this time around, was defeated by the hands of Akumu aka Dark Leader Dragon in human form. And now the Dark Lord has made his own plot to this tournament, pitting Rishid to duel Yami Bakura. Why would he want this and what will he gain for the outcome? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Mai****'s new cards:**

***Elegant Chanting of the Pet Dragon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control 2 or more ''Harpie'' cards on your field: Special Summon 1 ''Harpie's Pet Dragon'' from your hand or Deck. The Special Summoned monster gains 1000ATK. As long as ''Harpie's Pet Dragon'' is face-up on the field while this card is in the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot target other ''Harpie Lady'' and/or ''Harpie Lady Sisters'' for attacks or card effects.

* * *

**Akumu/Dark Leader Dragon****'s new cards: **

***Life Limit- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Until the End Phase of this turn, you halve the pay of your Life Points from a card effect.

*******Dark Vortex- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: You can only activate this card if you have a ''Darklord'' monster(s) on your field or in your Graveyard: Send a number of DARK monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of cards on the field. Then add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Fifth Match of the tournament is between Rishid, wishing to protect Marik from the evil that the Dark Lord once again planted in his soul, and Yami Bakura who will do whatever it takes to have revenge against the Pharaoh. Who will win and what is the Dark Lord planning?

Mai sighs: It could have been worst for me. I would be in Hell.

Ichigo: Darn it. Please tell me I don't need to tell her my secret too Nya?

Yugi: We can worry about that later but this is bad. I'm sure this next duel is the Dark Lord's doing.

Jonouchi frowns: But what is he aiming at? And why Rishid?

Anzu: Only one thing comes in mind.

Yugi gulps: Let's hope not.

Danny: Eh guess we'll find that out next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Fifth Match: Rishid vs Yami Bakura! The Dark Lord's Plot!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Let's hope he's not going to harm anyone else.


	31. 30: Fifth Match - Rishid VS Yami Bakura

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 30 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S: Dark Sanctuary has finally become a real card but I won't be using it this chapter, next time hopefully.**

**And yes, Rishid is Odion and you'll understand why.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 30: ****The Fifth Match: Rishid vs Yami Bakura! The Dark Lord's Plot!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The fourth match of Battle City V3 was between Mai and the late arrival of who Yugi and Ichigo hoped wouldn__'t be him was indeed __Dark Leader Dragon in the form of Ichigo__'s uncle Akumu Momomiya. Yugi protested Kaiba to prevent this duel but Kaiba refused, wishing to continue his tournament and Mai felt the same._

_So the duel began as Mai wasn__'t going to lose, going all out with her Amazoness and Harpies but all her attempts were failed and futile against Akumu and his Darklord monsters even when he was in a handicap start of 2000LP._

_With Akumu winning, he moved forwarded into the second round but what is his end game? Even more so as he made sure both Rishid and Yami Bakura would duel? Can Rishid overcome the depths of the shadows against the Temple Thief/Dark Spirit God or will he failed and revived a terrible nightmare?_

_What will happen next? _

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

In their room, Rishid and the still possessed Marik heard on the loud speakers and the screen who the next two duelists will duel in the Fifth Match.

''…'' Rishid stares unease, knowing full well this is a setup for him.

''_I am certain this is his doing._'' He said mentally, certain this was the monster known as the Dark Lord's doing. He wishes to get rid of him… and he knew why. The thought of what might happen if he loses frightened him.

"Marik-sama, I'm going.'' Rishid announces, heading out as Marik did not say a word, still under the Dark Lord's control. He lowers his eyes, disappointing in himself for not being strong enough to prevent this from happening. If only he had the strength to protect his step-brother than none of this would be happening.

''_Sorry Marik-sama, Ishizu-san._'' He begs for forgiveness in his head, walking out of the room, looking forward as he must risk everything to survive for them. ''_I'll do what I must to protect you two from that monster even if I must…_''

On top of the blimp, the others await for both duelists to arrive which they only have 10 minutes to do so. Jonouchi stares at the elevator, hoping that Rishid doesn't show up. He wasn't sure why but he knew if he did, then the duel would end with his death.

"I really don't like why Rishid will be facing that psychopath.'' The blond-headed says, sounding distasteful about the fact to see him duel the worst of evils. Jonouchi knows the respectful kind of duelist Rishid is so to see him duel someone who shows no regards or pride to duel but for destruction and tricks like the evil fake Bakura; he didn't like it.

''Me neither man but we don't have a choice. Besides, aren't they on the same side?'' Honda tells him, tapping his shoulder so he doesn't let it bother him. Jonouchi sighs, nodding as he still remember the last time he saw him, and knew from just staring at his eyes that he wasn't under any kind of control. He could tell after seeing it a few times in his life.

''… Rishid isn't possessed unlike Marik, I know so.'' Jonouchi confirms from his heart that he's not. Honda sighs, not so sure himself. Yugi, however, believed what Jonouchi said as he's able to sense whenever one's aura is controlled or possessed.

''I believe you Jonouchi-kun which worries me why the Dark Lord is using him.'' The tricolor head says, questioning with a puzzle expression. Ichigo nods, having a bad feeling about all of this.

Mai eyes him, questioning what had happened in her duel with that man and Yugi's anger. She has never seen the cute yet quiet kid ever show that kind of emotion before.

''What are you all talking about? What's going on?'' She demands, done not understanding all of this. Yugi and the others, including Judai's group, startled slightly as Mai stares serious at Yugi. The tricolor head sweat drops slightly, not sure how to explain it to her.

''Mai, this isn't something you should know about. Trust us.'' Jonouchi suggests her, not wishing to get her into the same position they went through. She eyes him, seeing the concerning expression he has as she sighs, guessing that it's something insane and out-of-hand situation.

''… If you say so but you should tell me if things become out of hand.'' Mai gives up arguing but she knew they would have to tell her eventually.

''Um…'' Jonouchi utters, not sure if they should but Ichigo replies honestly with a small smile. ''We will Nya.''

Mai smirks a bit glad someone is promising something than to be silent about… she stops her train of thought with the ''Nya'' cry.

''What's with the Nya part?'' She questions the pigtail who now panics. ''Eh…''

Yugi and the others sweat drop at Ichigo's misplacement. Kaiba groaned, annoyed by their chit-chat as he just wants the duel to move on.

5 minutes passed as Rishid took the elevator first. Then Yami Bakura waited for it just as Akumu appeared, leaning on the wall on his back with his arms folded.

''Have fun.'' Akumu tells him, smirking excitedly. Yami Bakura smirks back, going to have fun indeed.

After 10 minutes, both duelists arrived as Yami Bakura smirk at Yugi's group. Yugi glared as the Millennium Puzzle glows, switching into Atem.

''You should watch closely Atem and see how much my power has grown.'' Yami Bakura tells his arch-nemesis in a dreadful tone as stands on the Dueling Platform along with Rishid.

Atem glares at the wicked spirit, responding serious. ''Whatever you're planning, you'll fail.''

Yami Bakura smirks at his obvious respond, not at all worried as this time he will succeed and be one step close to destroying the Pharaoh and making his goal a reality; the pure destruction of humanity into the darkness.

Jonouchi looks up at Rishid, seeing the calm expression the man had as if he had to win. He smiles, knowing he'll need some cheering as he shouts to him. ''Hey Rishid, do your best!''

The adoptive Ishtar widens his eyes in surprised, turning to see Jonouchi giving him a thumb up. He couldn't understand why he's cheering for him, knowing he can't help him or the Pharaoh or their friends against the Dark Lord, especially since he's in a position to not help them.

''But-'' He tries to explain but Jonouchi interrupts him, telling him with a serious stare. ''We're friends regardless of the situation. Now win.''

Rishid was speechless, not able to say much but to nod, trusting in his words. Jonouchi smirks, nodding back. Ichigo and Danny watch that with amazement, seeing how dueling brings people together. Yami Bakura scoffs at their foolish friend, hoping to destroy that after he has his way.

''Both duelists, if you are ready, you may begin!'' Isono proclaims at both duelists who nod, activating their Duel Disks as the device shuffles their set decks.

Yami Bakura glares at his opponent, remembering what the Dark Lord told him before he headed out. ''_**Remember the plan because if you happen to fail… well… you're aware what will happen no?**_''

The spirit of Zorc Necrophades was shaken up by the thought that black dragon had in mind, releasing that terror that even he had struggles before his full powers were revived. Still, under these conditions as his returning powers are now within him, he's not afraid to awaken that same terror once more. ''_Not a problem._''

Both duelists drew their five cards and shouted. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Rishid: 4000LP vs. Yami Bakura: 4000LP**

The duel has begun as Yami Bakura laughs as his Millennium Ring starts glowing, surrounding everyone in a dark mist.

''Ooo-Okay? What is this?'' Danny blinks in astonishment, slightly scared of this bad Halloween effect. Ichigo shivers as she tries her best to not pop up her cat ears and tail.

''When a Millennium Item user duels someone, they're allowed to use the item's dark powers and create a Duel of Darkness where any kind of rules may be applied on both players and causes damage to become real.'' The Pharaoh explains it to Danny as this was the evil of a Duel of Darkness.

''And I can already tell by the name alone it's bad.'' Danny remarks at the name, now feeling threatened by it.

Rishid didn't like the position he was now as he has to avoid getting harmed by whatever the dark spirit might do to him.

''You may start first. I assist.'' Yami Bakura suggests, allowing his opponent to go first. Rishid knew this was a trap but he mustn't let it fear him of taking a chance and leading the duel to his victory. He must win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Rishid**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Yami Bakura: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Rishid announces, going first as he draws his top card. Yami Bakura smirks, having already knowing he would take that chance.

Rishid eyes his hand and nods, activating a card he drew before his turn. ''I'll begin by activating the spell, Temple of the Kings.''

From behind his back, appeared a large Egyptian-like temple with a large tomb in it.

''Some temple.'' Danny banters at the special effects to bring that thing like real life.

''It's a very powerful spell actually.'' Jonouchi tells the young American teen, remembering the duel he had with Rishid in the first Battle City and back then he wasn't at all ready against his overwhelming Trap Deck. ''He can activate Trap Cards even if they were set in the same turn.''

Danny blinks, recalling that Trap Cards only activate in the next turn and not the same turn. Now he was impressed. ''Okay, not some temple.''

''I set four cards facedown and then activate 2 copies of Jar of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards.'' Rishid declares, setting 4 cards as he immediately activated 2 Jar of Greed cards to draw 2 cards. He eyes the two cards he drew and set them as well. ''I set two additional cards facedown. I end my turn.''

Ichigo blinks in confusion that he just set a couple of cards and nothing else. After everything she learned about dueling, a deck without the right balance of Spells, Traps and Monsters; it can't work. Still, she'll watch and see what he'll do.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Rishid: 4000LP H: 1 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Yami Bakura smirks, not at all worry about his opponent's traps. After all, he has a plan setup.

''Now the real nightmare can begin. My turn, draw!'' Yami Bakura announces laughing, drawing his top card. He eyes the card he drew along with his hand. ''_Well look at my luck._''

Atem didn't like what the evil spirit had in mind this time, positive that whatever the Dark Lord is doing might involve on this duel.

''I'll begin by summoning Headless Knight to the field.'' Yami Bakura begins his turn, summoning his headless armored knight to the field.

Headless Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

''Next I activate the spell Graceful Charity. I now draw 3 cards but discard 2.'' Yami Bakura uses his spell, drawing 3 cards and then follows by discarding 2 in his hand which were The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and The Portrait's Secret. However, the way he discarded them was like showing them for the audience. Yugi picks it up and notices both monsters.

''_Both those cards were Fiend-Type Monsters. Which means he might…_'' Atem and Yugi both thought, coming in the same conclusion they're meant to summon a certain Fiend.

''I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn.'' Yami Bakura ends his turn, setting 2 cards behind Headless Knight and ending his turn. Rishid eyes the facedown, knowing he can avoid any card destruction card with one of his facedowns, Judgement of Anubis.

However, his calm mind was interrupted by Yami Bakura's laughter, speaking with a wicked smirk. ''Soon I'll actually win the duel and to be fair, you won't see it coming.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Rishid**__: 4000LP H: 1 / Yami Bakura: 4000LP H: 3_

Rishid glares at the man, recalling he has ways in how he can win the duel due to Deck Destruction or FTK Conditions. He mustn't let him do any of that otherwise he'll lose and worst, end up killed.

''_I must defeat him fast, inflict massive damage now._'' Rishid made up his mind, knowing he shouldn't stall for now or else he'll lose.

''My turn, draw!'' Rishid draws his top card, eyeing it and proceeds, activating three trap cards at the same time. ''I reveal and activate my three copies of Embodiment of Apophis, special summoning them as Normal Monsters!''

From his three traps, forming three snake-like soldiers to Rishid's field; all treated as Normal Monsters regardless of being traps.

Embodiment of Apophis (X3) Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

Danny eyes these monsters with a question stare with his jaw open up.

''Woah. I thought traps were traps and monsters were monsters?'' He asks, not even sure what to call this. Ichigo gasps, trying to remember what that term was and got it giggling. ''OH! These must be Trap Monsters.''

Danny blinks even more confused as Yugi smiles, explaining it. ''They're Trap Cards that can become Monsters basically.''

Danny actually got it but he's more confused how this is a thing. He's even thinking there's no way that there could exist like Spell Monsters.

''I think you have one of them Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo asks the tricolor head, recalling 1 card she let him see in his card was like a robot. Yugi blushes to remember that she did look at his deck.

''Well look at this girl knowing her stuff.'' Mai teases the cherry head by the shoulder, causing Ichigo to tense up nervously.

Danny sweat drops, amazed Ichigo actually learned something from dueling than in school. Then again, anything that wasn't school work is already better in comparison.

''Battle!'' Rishid declares his Battle Phase as he moves in to attack with his snake monsters. ''My first Embodiment of Apophis will attack Headless Knight!''

The first Apophis slitters at Headless Knight, swinging its own sword and slashes the fiend into half, destroying it. Yami Bakura stood there unfazed as his Life Points took damage of 150. He just smirked, not even impressed, still cocky as he felt real damage from his monster's destruction. ''Is that all?''

Rishid glares as he commands his second trap monster. ''Now my second Embodiment of Apophis attacks you directly.''

The second Apophis charged towards Yami Bakura with its sword.

''Oh I wonder about that. Reverse Continuous Trap open, Zoma the Spirit!'' Yami Bakura activates his trap, causing Yugi who's watching in spirit form to glare, remembering that card too well.

Suddenly the trap takes form of a monster, appearing on his master's field with a growl in Defense Position. Rishid was surprised he also had a Trap Monster too.

Zoma the Spirit Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 500

''You're not the only one who can use Trap Monsters and Zoma is much more threatening than a monster you can make an attack with.'' Yami Bakura told him, smirking cocky. Rishid just stares, off by why the monster is in Defense Position with only 500.

Jonouchi clinches his fist, knowing why that monster is placed like that as he says it. ''That bastard ain't wrong. That monster when it's destroyed by battle, the opposing player takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster they used to destroy Zoma the Spirit.''

Mai was actually amazed Jonouchi knew that or well had the intelligence to know that. Honda was blinking confused, not sure how he even knows that card's effect.

''It was when you were possessed by the evil spirit in Atem's Memory World.'' Anzu explains it to the clueless one. Honda finally understood in triumph even though he still didn't get it. ''Aha!''

Otogi sighs shaking his head in embarrassed as he turns to Jonouchi and asks him, seeing how bad Rishid's position is to continue his attack. ''You think he would take the risk?''

Jonouchi didn't turn as he eyes Rishid and knew that guy would make such a gamble for the stake of his brother. That has always been his style, much like his own to protect his sister and his friends.

''Rishid would.'' The blond-headed replied as Jonouchi is proven right as Rishid continues his Battle Phase without hesitation. ''My second Embodiment of Apophis will attack Zoma the Spirit!''

The second Apophis comes at Zoma with its sword, slashing it as the fiend dies off. Yami Bakura smirks, expecting this kind of attack from a man who's loyal to just one man till it kills him over and over.

''Loyal to your possessed Marik-sama hmm? Fool!'' The dark spirit told the loyal Tomb keeper's servant with a mockery expression. ''Zoma the Spirit's effect inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of the monster they destroy it!''

The remains of Zoma starts become physical and all fly at Rishid, stinging his body in horrible pain.

''ARGH!'' He screams as if he's being boiled alive. His Life Points took the 1600 damage from his own Apophis, kneeling down. The parts of his clothes that were hit by the remains of Zoma were burned off, showing the proof of real damage. Ichigo gulps, actually scared as she recalled the damaged Yugi took when he fought that white-haired man.

''My third Embodiment of Apophis will attack you directly!'' Rishid, ignoring the pain, commands his third Apophis to attack Yami Bakura directly.

''Well I guess I should-'' Yami Bakura starts saying, going to let this attack him or so he said, grinning as he activates a button on his Duel Disk for his set card.

''Activate my second Continuous Trap, **Soul Resurrection**!'' Yami Bakura activates a new trap as the trap forms a white ghostly arm and stretches into the ground. ''As the card says, I Special Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard to the field in Defense Position.''

Rishid watches as the ghost hand pulls out a monster from the graveyard and it was Headless Knight.

''Welcome back, Headless Knight!'' Yami Bakura welcomes his monster's return, positioning itself in Defense Position with its shield up.

Headless Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Rishid shakes angrily, not able to make any real damage as he orders his third Embodiment of Apophis to stop its attack.

''He not only forced Rishid to use his trap monsters but inflicted damage to him with his own.'' Edo states, frowning slightly serious as that guy is no pushover, ready to use whatever he has available to make the opponent regret their choices.

''… Turn end.'' Rishid ends his turn with a disappointed tone, not able to do anything else especially since his Spell and Trap Card Zone was full.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Rishid: 2400LP H: 2 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 3850LP H: 3_

Yami Bakura laughed at how amusing his opponent try and only failed inches, in fact, not even inches.

''Now it's my turn, draw.'' He declares, drawing his top card and actually formed a wicked grin at the card he was waiting for.

''First I release Headless Knight to Tribute Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!'' Yami Bakura begins his turn, releasing his fiend to summon the Dark Ruler of the fiends to his field, drinking from his chalice.

Dark Ruler Ha Des Lvl 6 ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600

Atem and Jonouchi stare serious now that he had 3 Fiend-Types in his Graveyard, banishing them from the Graveyard and shows them.

''I can now banish 3 Fiend-Type monsters from my Graveyard to Special Summon Dark Necrofear!'' Yami Bakura declares, vanishing The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, The Portrait's Secret and Headless Knight. From their souls vanishing, appeared a blue, bald female fiend wearing armor-like clothes, holding what it may be believed as the corpse of a dead child.

Ichigo gulped shivering, just seeing such a monster that freaks her out especially her weird baby.

Dark Necrofear Lvl 8 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2800

''Man, that guy is too evil to get away with this.'' Jonouchi utters enraged, not able to tolerate that this guy is damn pesty to do his setups.

''Battle! Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack the first Embodiment of Apophis!'' Yami Bakura announces as his Dark Ruler lifts up his free claw-hand and unleashes a dark vortex surrounding the first Apophis, sucking it inside and obliterating it just as the vortex vanished.

Rishid kneels down in pain, feeling the same pain of his monster as his Life Points dropped at 1550.

''Dark Necrofear, attack the second Embodiment of Apophis!'' Yami Bakura orders his next attack as his blue female fiend leaps up and stares at the second Apophis, gathering darkness around her. ''Pray for Death Gaze!''

Dark Necrofear's eyes glow black and fire a dark eye beam, striking through the Trap Monster and destroying it. Rishid groans in pain, feeling the sting of his monster's destruction as his Life Points drop once more, stopping at a mere 950.

''Huff… huff…'' Rishid panted feeling the pain from his monsters.

''Oh I'm not done yet. I next activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Death Tablet**!'' Yami Bakura wasn't done as he plays a new card that showed the image of Kaiser Dragon within a cracked tablet. ''When a monster I control destroys a monster my opponent controls, this card destroys all remaining monsters on the opponent's field.''

Suddenly the ground on Rishid's field shake as a large tablet appears and absorbs the third and last Embodiment of Apophis into it, sealing the monster in the tablet with its image on it.

''Time to descend to a long slumber.'' Yami Bakura said, snapping his fingers as the tablet starts cracking. Rishid watches in terror as it took seconds before the tablet shattered into pieces, leaving him with no more Trap Monsters.

''Next the opponent takes damage equal to half of the strongest ATK monster destroyed by this card's effect.'' Yami Bakura adds on his card's effect. Just as he said that, Rishid screams in pain, feeling the pain of his monster's death. ''AAH!''

He almost fell flat on the ground if he wasn't already on his knees, his Life Points now at a mere 150.

''And next I can draw 1 card.'' Yami Bakura revealed his spell's third and final effect, drawing the top card from his deck and smirks, not able to use it, yet. ''Turn end.''

Atem stares firm, knowing whatever Zorc drew he'll use it later once Dark Necrofear is somehow destroyed and then he'll be able to use the terror of the Field Spell, Dark Sanctuary.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Rishid**__: 150LP H: 2 / Yami Bakura: 3850LP H: 2_

Jonouchi watches impatient, not liking how much in pain Rishid was right now. The tomb-keeper servant struggles to get up as the damage he took started to surface as some blood spill from his mouth and the burn marks form blood stains. Even with all the pain he endured, he refused to let this beat him.

''_I mustn't let this break me._'' Rishid vows in his soul, starting to get up from his feet ignoring the trembling in his bones. Yami Bakura watches, annoyed for those who don't know when to stay down.

''I will win. I vowed it to save Marik-sama, to protect our family…'' Rishid starts saying, lifting his hand up at his opponent, clinching it hard on his promise. ''I won't lose!''

''Rishid.'' Jonouchi mutters, hoping he can turn the tables hard.

Rishid eyes his deck and knew he must try, even if his body can't move, he had to try.

''My turn, draw!'' He announces, drawing his top card. He had to stop Dark Necrofear and Dark Ruler Ha Des but if he destroys Dark Necrofear, her effect will seal his faith until he eyes the card he drew.

''_This might…_'' Rishid said to himself, positive that his current hand had a solution he had to gamble on, setting them in the Spell and Trap Zone.''I set three cards facedown. Turn end.''

Ichigo blinked actually amazed this guy mostly plays traps than monsters, but also fill up his Spell and Trap Card Zone too. She says in astonishment but concern.''He just set 3 cards Nya? Doesn't he know he can't win like that?''

''There's more to his play. Just watch Momomiya.'' Jonouchi told her, wanting to see what Rishid has in mind this time.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Rishid: 150LP H: 0 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 3850LP H: 2_

Yami Bakura laughs at the scene he's witnessed. He knew he should have to worry if his opponent only has Trap Cards. Only an idiot would fall for them.

''Hahaha! Really now? That's it?'' He questions him with a smug on his face. Rishid did not answer, only stare serious at him. Yami Bakura sighs, saying. ''Fine, suit yourself. My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and it wasn't a card he won't be able to use yet and on his current field, he can't use it.

''_I know full well if he tries and manages to destroy Dark Necrofear, its effect will trigger to control a monster he controls… or instead bring out Dark Sanctuary and seal the duel in my favor._'' The Temple Thief said to himself, checking on his situation and was positive that either way, he has the duel in his favor.

''Battle!'' The evil spirit declares, deciding to play along to see what Rishid will use. ''Dark Ruler Des Ha, attack the opponent directly!''

The Dark Ruler lifts his hand at Rishid and fires a dark orb at him. Everyone watches as the orb comes at Rishid, ready to seal his faith but his chance has finally arrived.

Yami Bakura is about to end the duel. Can Rishid turn the tables beforehand?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Rishid: I must win for the family I cannot ever lose again!**_

_**Yami Bakura: Haha! All you need to know is that you**__**'ve already lost and you don't even know it yet.**_

* * *

The duel continues as Dark Ruler Ha Des fires its orb attack at Rishid, preparing to end him. Yami Bakura laughs as this went on, knowing he was the victor until he notices how calm his opponent was, which made him look at his remaining facedown traps.

''I have been waiting for this! I reveal the Continuous trap, Tiki Curse!'' Rishid counter the attack, revealing a new trap that not even Yami Bakura was aware and it wasn't the only one, triggering another. ''And chain it with the other Continuous trap, Tiki Soul!''

Yami Bakura watches as two Trap Monsters appeared in the form of Tiki-like stone monsters.

''Both cards are Trap Effect Monsters, twins in some aspects, special summoning them to my field in Defense Position.'' Rishid explains as his tiki Trap Monsters protected him from Dark Ruler's attack, forcing it to intercept.

Tiki Curse Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

Tiki Soul Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

''So what? Just another layer of monsters I will just destroy.'' Yami Bakura points out that either one of his monster doesn't have the ATK or DEF to stall him for time, only to stall for the inevitable. He now continues his assault. ''Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Tiki Curse!''

Dark Ruler forms another dark orb from the tip of is finger and unleashes it right through Tiki Curse, destroying it.

''Now Dark Necrofear, attack-'' Yami Bakura commands his other fiend until Rishid interrupts, countering as his other Tiki Monster glows. ''I activate Tiki Soul's effect.''

Yami Bakura pauses, frowning as the remains of Tiki Curse start gathering up.

''When another Trap Monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can re-set it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone instead.'' Rishid explains Tiki Soul's effect, setting back Tiki Curse instead of being sent to the graveyard.

''Nice!'' Jonouchi stated, snapping his fingers of amazement. Yami Bakura scoffs, not at all impressed since it only stalls his destruction even that much more.

''That won't change anything. Dark Necofear attack Tiki Soul!'' The evil spirit orders his weaker fiend to attack but Rishid wanted this, triggering the trap he was able to re-set. ''With the effect of Temple of the Kings, I can reactivate Tiki Curse that was set!''

Soon appear, once again, Tiki Curse on Rishid's field in Defense Position.

Tiki Curse Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

''So a small loop unless you had Tiki Soul on the field, then I'll destroy it! Pray for Death Gaze!'' Yami Bakura declares as Dark Necrofear unleashes her terrifying attack right through Tiki Soul, destroying it and ending the loop. He laughs manically, enjoying seeing that as he states. ''Now you have 1 Trap Monster left-''

Before he could even finish his sentence, Dark Necrofear suddenly exploded, shocking the Temple Thief in submission. ''W-what?''

Everyone else was just as surprised, Kaiba was startled.

''Dark Necrofear exploded!'' Otogi said, not sure how that even happened as he sees Rishid's face but his far right facedown card hasn't activated. Yugi notices that as well, but he also did noticed Tiki Curse's eyes glowing red the moment Tiki Soul battle Dark Necrofear, assuming what may have happened.

Rishid starts smiling, getting the evil spirit's attention angrily.

''Tiki Curse has a similar effect to Tiki Soul when another Trap Monster battles an opponent's monster. That monster the opponent controls that attacked is destroyed after the damage calculation.'' Rishid explains Tiki Curse's effect, basically annoyed Yami Bakura with a furious gaze.

The others, however with maybe less on Kaiba, were astonished to hear that. Both Tikis were indeed twins if their effects are capable of such feats for each other or any Trap Monster.

''Amazing!'' Judai shouts excitedly as Jonouchi agreed. Yugi smiles, although he had his worries since Dark Necrofear was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, until he noticed a certain card he didn't notice up till now.

''So what? With Dark Necrofear's destruction, I can use Dark Sanctuary's effect to add itself from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. '' Yami Bakura states as his deck shot out a card and he pulls it out, smirking as he has everything set.

''And with that Field Spell, you'll be able to choose any monster to possess and if I attack with that monster, I take half the damage of my monster while you gain half to your Life Points.'' Rishid says, causing the evil spirit to glare at him for how he remembered his previous strategy against Atem in the first Battle City Finals. ''As well as gives you access to your Monster Zone to set or activate Spell or Trap Cards, like Ouija Board.''

Jonouchi gulps, just remembering about that card would be the last thing he needed. Anzu, Honda, Otogi and even Shizuka felt the same. Mokuba did too, although he didn't want to tell it to his brother or in front of him, assuming those kind of stuff never really scared him… except for example Exodia.

''That is all possible if you control Dark Necrofear in your Graveyard… that is if it was sent to the Graveyard.'' Rishid soon says, causing Yami Bakura to question angrily. ''Excuse me?''

Yami Bakura's Duel Disk started to react as it shot out Dark Necrofear card from the Graveyard Slot, surprising him. Yugi starts seeing what Rishid did, eyeing the card none probably minus a few had noticed.

''I revealed the Continuous Trap after reactivating Tiki Curse, **Grave of the Kings**.'' Rishid says, pointing at a card he set before along with Tiki Curse and Tiki Soul. The trap shows the ancient graves within Temple of the Kings, even appearing those same graves in the hologram version of Temple of the Kings.

''When I control Temple of the King, this trap has the effect to prevent any monster we control from being sent to the Graveyard. Instead, they are banished.'' Rishid explains his trap's effect, outraging the essence of Zorc.

''And the Banished Zone is a card's worst faith than the Graveyard.'' Yugi quotes, smirking as he's experience firsthand how stressful it was when losing their cards and out of reach too when he dueled the evil spirit years ago. ''He's using the same strategy that Yami Bakura used against me during Atem's attempt to regain his memories.''

Jonouchi and Anzu remembered that as Honda had a blank on his head. Ichigo was more than amazed by the outcome but now the loop the man that Jonouchi likes is gone, or it would have been.

''Tiki Soul is still destroyed but now I can use **Grave of the Kings'** second effect to add 1 Trap Card from my graveyard to my hand when a trap I control is destroyed.'' Rishid announces as his new trap glows, adding the Tiki Soul card to his hand.

Yami Bakura just glare enrage, losing his chance from even activating Dark Sanctuary since its effect only works if he had Dark Necrofear in his Graveyard. But with his monster banished, he can't do anything. He had the card that can change the duel to his absolute victory but sadly, he eyes down at **Soul Resurrection**. He can't use it, forcing him to sigh. ''… Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Rishid**__: 150LP H: 1 / Yami Bakura: 3850LP H: 4_

Rishid took a moment to breathe, somewhat relief to have survived this long but he mustn't let this go on. What he needs is one card. If he believed in his deck, then his cards will answered as it did with the Pharaoh and Jonouchi.

''That's right. I can still win this duel. I must win this duel.'' Rishid says calmly, eyeing his deck as he stares at Yami Bakura, furious. ''To restore what that monster took from us! I MUST! My turn, DRAW!''

He draws his top card with everything he had in him and forms a small smile, getting what he needed.

''I release Tiki Curse to Tribute Summon Mystical Beast of Serket!'' Rishid releases his remaining Trap Monster for his true ace, a giant ancient scorpion with the Millennium Item's symbol over what seemed to be an eye, only to trick its prey that its real eyes are in front, large and almost not alive.

Mystical Beast of Serket Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''That's one big scorpion.'' Danny states, shivering a bit as it was probably the one creepy thing he's seen so far and he's seen cartoons and demons so far. Ichigo wasn't at all scared of it as she says. ''It looks like one of Erika-chan's monsters, I think.''

''Haha, who knew? I didn't even notice it until now.'' Yugi states, chuckling a bit as that monster would have been one of Erika's monsters.

''Battle!'' Rishid declares, commencing his counterattack as he eyes Yami Bakura's only monster. ''Mystical Beast of Serket, devour his monster!''

Serket moves fast at Dark Ruler Ha Des, grabbing the fiend by the pinchers. It didn't take seconds before the giant scorpion starts feasting the fiend, eating it. Ichigo takes it back, now regretting this would be one of Erika's monsters even though scorpions do devour anything they find and catch… Or prey on.

''Your monster is banished plus Mystical Beast of Serket gains 500 ATK for each monster destroyed by it.'' Rishid stated banishing the Dark Ruler from the duel as Serket finishes devouring what remains of the Dark Ruler Ha Des. Yami Bakura frowns, losing 50LP but also had another of his strong monsters banished.

''Geez, the bug sure loves dining on other monsters.'' Danny bants trying to be funny although he couldn't be after seeing that sight. It even made him questionable if all scorpions are like that, turning to the red cherry head and asks. ''Does Erika-san do that?''

Ichigo gave a death glare at the poor teen American. Danny gulps; might have gotten the idiot bug from Naruto or Judai now.

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Rishid sets a card behind his beast, not able to do much this turn. If he attacked with Tiki Soul with nothing else, he'll lose by a monster with over 1200ATK. So as long as he plays safe, he's won either way. ''I know with this field… I have won.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Rishid: 150LP H: 0 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 3800LP H: 4_

The table has slightly turned to Rishid, regardless of having 150LP left but thanks to Mystical Beast of Serket on the field, he can now turn everything around.

''Now Rishid can win this duel for good! Give it your all!'' Jonouchi cheers for Rishid as did everyone else, including Shizuka. ''You can do it!''

Ichigo smiled, amazed how people can connect even when they were once enemies before. Danny smiled for the same too. Atem still felt it was too early to tell, as did Kaiba.

''…'' Yami Bakura gazes annoyed, checking his hand as he couldn't even do anything about this situation. He had no stronger monsters than probably Diabound to deal with Serket but with his current hand, summoning it now would be impossible. He was in a temporary stump.

''**Are you done taking your time?**'' A voice echoes in the evil spirit's mind, the voice of the Dark Lord. His tone seemingly was mocking him. ''**Last I check you wanted to defeat the Pharaoh and gain your ultimate revenge.**''

Yami Bakura hisses angrily, turning around to see him, but not even the spirit image of the black dragon appear. He's forced to speak to him mentally.''_Of course I do! Don't forget who I am._''

The Dark Lord's voice chuckled, responding.''**I won't but now it's the time to not hold back. That is if you really are holding back.**''

Yami Bakura sighs annoyed, admitting he's not wrong but he hates to be proven right by another.

''I agree. It is time to lock this duel to my complete control.'' Yami Bakura stated, sounding more like Zorc Necrophades, smirking at Rishid. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and looks at it on an angle; his eyes slightly spark to see his luck hasn't changed.

''I summon **Necro Spawn** in defense position!'' Yami Bakura summons a new monster that resembles like a fiend in a deep dark cloak, covering everything as his red eyes are only shown.

**Necro Spawn Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''That's a new card.'' Anzu says, never seeing that monster before as Atem, Yugi and Jonouchi nod.

''Next I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Yami Bakura ends his turn with 2 set cards.

The others stare as his field seems simple, probably not having anything else to use now. Atem didn't felt like it as did Yugi.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Rishid**__: 150LP H: 0 / Yami Bakura: 3800LP H: 2_

Rishid also didn't like this setup either, almost like daring him to attack.

''_What is planning? Is he stalling or he's luring me to attack him._'' He questions, not sure what he wants but with only 150LP left, he needs to change that before making an attack.

''My turn, draw!'' Rishid draws his top card, eyeing it and sets, immediately activating it. ''I set 1 card facedown and immediately activate it as the trap Reckless Greed! Now I can draw 2 cards however I can't draw for 2 of my Draw Phases however I can't draw in my next 2 Draw Phases.''

He drew his two cards and set another card, immediately activating it too. ''I set another facedown card and activate it as another Reckless Greed, drawing 2 more cards.''

He drew 2 more cards, having a decent hand now.

''And since both copies of Reckless Greed were used on the same turn, chain or not, he won't have to wait over 2 Draw Phases before drawing again.'' Ryo pointed out impressed he had that kind of draws to use two copies of same trap.

''I then set 1 card facedown and activate the trap **Wounded Regeneration**!'' Rishid set another card and immediately activated it, showing the image of a wounded Egyptian warrior having his injuries being healed. ''With this trap, I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of a monster I control.''

The trap shot a ray of light to Mystical Beast of Serket, using the monster's energy to heal his master's Life Points.

''I now gain LP equal to Mystical Beast of Serket's ATK!'' Rishid states, having his body glow an aura as his Life Points shot up over 3000.

Jonouchi grins excited, now more than positive that Rishid can win, saying. ''Now he has plenty of Life Points to not lose by a card effect.''

The others nod amazed while Atem and Kaiba still didn't think so.

''I set 1 more card facedown and activate Continuous Trap Cards, Tiki Curse and Tiki Soul!'' Rishid set another card and activated both traps that turn the tables before, summoning his two Tiki Trap Monsters again, now in Attack Position.

Tiki Curse Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

Tiki Soul Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

''Now he has his combo again. He can win.'' Manjoume states, almost wanting this guy to win now with this turnaround. Everyone else began to think so but Judai still felt unease about it just like the Pharaoh and Kaiba.

''Battle! Mystical Beast of Serket, devour **Necro Spawn**!'' Rishid commands as his scorpion charged, crawling too quickly to react. The beast seeks and grabs the cloak monster, opening its mouth and feasting on it. It took a moment of eating it, leaving Danny with an upset stomach, as it destroyed the monster. Serket banished it and gain an additional 500 ATK.

''Now your Life Points are wide open!'' Rishid announces as both Tiki Soul and Tiki Curse are ready to inflict a double direct attack. Yami Bakura just eyes him, seemingly upset until he formed a crocked grin.

''Wide open you say? I guess we should change that.'' Yami Bakura suggests still grinning as the remains of his monster floated up, spinning around him. Rishid was confused as he saw black mannequin-like bone parts from the cloak reassembling until it became a skeleton. Soon the cloak surrounds the monster, forming to be once more as **Necro Spawn**.

**Necro Spawn Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Rishid was taken by surprised as was almost everyone else.

''What? Another **Necro Spawn**?'' Jonouchi utters in shock, not expecting that. Rishid was more confused, assuming this could be an effect but it wasn't sent to the Graveyard… which eventually hit him.

''When **Necro Spawn** has been banished, I can Special Summon 1 new **Necro Spawn** from my Deck or hand.'' Yami Bakura explains his monster's effect, taking advantage of Serket's monster effect for his own stall plan.

Rishid clinches his fist slightly, close to causing a direct attack but now he has to destroy this monster two more times.

''Then Tiki Soul, attack the second **Necro Spawn**!'' Rishid orders as Tiki Soul uses its stone sword and slashes the monster, banishing it due to the effect of **Grave of the Kings**. This brought a laugh from Yami Bakura, announcing once again proudly. ''And once again, Necro Spawn activates its effect once it's banished! Appear again, **Necro Spawn**!''

The remains of the second **Necro Spawn** spiral around him, recreating a third one in its place.

**Necro Spawn Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''Tiki Curse, attack the third **Necro Spawn**!'' Rishid orders as Tiki Curse uses its stone staff and destroys the last of Yami Bakura's **Necro Spawn**, now leaving him expose.

''There, he has no more of those monsters.'' Honda counted as a deck can only have up to 3 copies of the same card. Atem knew he was right, but he knew it wasn't over with the smug smirk on Yami Bakura's face.

''Once again, you assumed. **Necro Spawn's** effect activates when I have 3 of them banished.'' The Temple Thief reveals, surprising almost everyone as the remains of the three **Necro Spawns** glow. ''I add all three copies back into my deck and then I can add 1 **Necro Spawn** from my deck to my hand.''

Rishid widens his eyes as the remains shot into Yami Bakura's deck and a card pop out, revealing it to be **Necro Spawn** that was previously banished.

''Are you kidding me?'' Jonouchi utters enraged as the guy can continue summoning more of those **Necro Spawns** over and over, using up all of Rishid's attacks.

''_He's abused Rishid's own trap to be used against himself since __**Necro Spawn**__ needs to be banished to use its effect_.'' Yugi realized the troll played from Yami Bakura, taking advantage on **Grave of the Kings** which was meant for Dark Necrofear and used it for his new monster and its effects. With that loop, Rishid can't move and he has used up his entire Spell and Trap Card Zone now, making it impossible to even use another Spell or Trap. The worst part is that Rishid has very little Monster Cards to even try to make a Fourth Attack.

Rishid use up what little his deck could offer him, forced in a pinch. His hidden facedown he placed before is Judgement of Anubis, assuming his opponent would try to send away his Traps but in the end, he was the one who underestimated the opponent.

''Then I end my-'' Rishid declares ending his turn in a crushing tone, only for the real terror to begin as Yami Bakura reacts, activating his hidden facedown. "Oh not yet. I reveal the Continuous Trap, Ouija Board!''

Soon the trap opens and appears what was as an Ouija Board with a ghostly hand. It moves on the device, landing it on the letter D.

''Not that card!'' Jonouchi and the others shouted in terror. Ichigo blinks, confused by what they're getting so worried about. ''Ouija Board Nya?''

''Looks a lot like one of those Ouija Boards.'' Danny confirms, remembering once that Sam made him and Tucker play it to reach out to a soul from beyond the grave… only it was the Box Ghost wanting the box of the board game, no, the ghost telephone in Sam's defense.

''It sort of is.'' Johan agreed, never seeing one before but he was pretty spooked out about it.

''Ouija Board is a FTK card that requires itself and 4 other cards to spell out the 5 letter word. Once the letters D-E-A-T-H are present on the field, the player who controls those cards wins automatically regardless of Life Points.'' O'Brien explains the trap's effect, being one of the simplest if not avoidable FTKs.

''First off, like Exodia?'' Ichigo asks, just curious as she remembered from Yugi's grandfather that Exodia is the strongest FTK.

''And two… Death? Are you serious?'' Danny questions, not liking that word one bit.

Jonouchi groans upset, not believing the sicko is going to play that trap now.

''But Zorc won't complete them in time, not without his Dark Sanctuary and Dark Necrofear.'' Atem reassures Jonouchi and everyone else, pointing as the Continuous Trap **Soul Resurrection** was still in play as well as the other set card. Jonouchi smiles, realizing that too since Ouija Board can't complete its final message unless all 4 other Letters are in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

Yami Bakura overheard the Pharaoh's little discovery, but refuses to say a word. He just grins, wanting them all to get truly surprised what he'll do about it. He eyes Rishid and tells him bowing. ''Now you may end your turn.''

''… Turn end.'' Rishid ended his turn, not left with any option at this point.

Yami Bakura laughs, hoping he would as Ouija Board glows, showing the hand moving the device to another letter.

''Oh and look at that, Ouija Board's effect triggers the moment my opponent ends their turn. I place 1 Spirit Message from my hand or deck to the field.'' The Temple Thief explains his trap's effect as his deck shot a card out and places it on an available Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I choose to place Message of Death ''E''.''

The device stops at E as two words are now shown.

''Three more Messages left.'' Yami Bakura reminds the audience, lifting up three fingers.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Rishid: 3150LP H: 1 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 3800LP H: 3_

Rishid didn't like his position but he knew his opponent can't complete Ouija Board so why even activate it?

"Now it's my turn, draw.'' Yami Bakura announces, drawing his top card. He smirks as he has already won the duel.

''Even with Ouija Board, you can't complete it with **Soul Resurrection** and a set card still on the field.'' Atem proclaims to the evil spirit, knowing he can't complete the FTK. Yami Bakura just laughed, wanting someone especially the Pharaoh Atem to say such foolish words. ''Oh I was hoping you might point that out.''

Atem glares, not liking what he has as Zorc picks the card he drew before in his previous turn.

**(Now Playing OST… Ominous Vibe from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''I activate the spell, **Destiny Sacrifice**!'' Yami Bakura activates a new spell as another hand with a knife appears over the hand of the Ouija Board and stabs it. The handshakes in horrible pain, like any normal hand would as its pain reacted upon both the owner's set card and face-up Continuous Trap.

''By destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field except Ouija Board and Message of Death cards, I can add and place a number of Message of Death cards face-up on the field and count them as if Ouija Board place them there.'' Yami Bakura explains his spell's effect as his set trap, revealing to be Call of the Earthbound and **Soul Resurrection **exploded into pieces as their empty zones glow. Yami Bakura smirks pulling 2 Messages of Death from his deck and places them on those zones.

The hand starts using the device fast as it stops at A and then recommence, stopping at T. Both Messages of Death ''A'' and ''T'' were placed on the field, forming the letters to complete the true message and the end of the duel.

Everyone was left in shock, only causing Yami Bakura to laugh as this was what he wanted to see.

''But now he has-'' Otogi reexamine the villain's field in shock as Kaiba mutters to himself. ''4 Letters before completely the final Message.''

Rishid couldn't believe this as Yami Bakura lifts up his finger, wagging it, as he repeats his victory. ''One more remains and then the duel is mine.''

Rishid grits his teeth a bit at how this could even happen. Atem glares angrily at the evil spirit, not expecting he had such a solution to his own field without destroying Ouija Board or its Messages.

''I set one monster facedown.'' Yami Bakura sets a monster almost certain it was **Necro Spawn** again. ''I end my turn.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Rishid**__: 3150LP H: 1 / Yami Bakura: 3800LP H: 2_

It was the 11th turn and Rishid eyes his deck, not even sure if he'll survive after the end of this turn.

''Come on Rishid, you can still turn the tables with one more big attack! Draw and let your deck answer that.'' Jonouchi encourage him serious, not going to give up on him for one second.

''But he can't draw due to Reckless Greed's effect.'' Edo points out, showing that Duel Disk prevents itself from being draw due to the effect. Asuka frowns, seeing he had no more room to use any Spells or Traps. ''He doesn't even have room to activate a Spell or Trap.''

Jonouchi groans, still not giving up on him until Kaiba said out loud. ''… He can't win now and he knows it.''

The blond-headed gave a glare at the billionaire, not having the patient to deal with his insults too, spatting angrily at him. ''How do you know that?!''

Kaiba just eyes him, not answering him. Jonouchi glares until Mai places a hand on his shoulder, calming him down as he turns and she tells him firmly. ''He's flitching his eyes and hand.''

Jonouchi blinks, turning to see Rishid and he was indeed trembling, still giving a serious face but his eyes could tell he can't win.

''He has no cards to use this turn and no cards to go around **Necro Spawn**.'' Mai explains it to him, trying to make him see reason with the situation on the field. ''And Ouija Board will complete this turn regardless of what Rishid does too.''

Jonouchi lowers his head, knowing she's right, naturally, but he can't admit that his friend will lose like this.

''That can't be true right?'' He questions, causing the others to frown not even sure how to tell him.

''Right?'' Jonouchi asks again as Atem sighs, shaking his head silently. ''…''

Jonouchi groans frustrated, clinching his fists as it wasn't right he'll lose and die after everything he said about saving Marik and restoring the family that he finally had again.

''Jonouchi.'' Ichigo mutters, feeling bad for him. Honestly, when the guy shows compassion, she'll feel bad for him and wishes she could do something but in a duel, it's between the duelists and their cards and sadly Rishid didn't have anything else to try with.

Rishid had no options, no cards to use and if he attacked, he'll end up in the same loop due to **Necro Spawn**. He can't win like this and he knew there was no way out. His only card wasn't going to help him either. He had no choice as the rules state if he doesn't do anything within 2 minutes, he forfeits.

''… I end my turn.'' Rishid states defeated. Everyone frown for his bad situation, except Kaiba as he shows no such emotions. Jonouchi clinches furious, feeling helpless as he can't even do anything about this.

Yami Bakura laughs, assuming as much that the fool would end up with no results.

''Hahaha! A real shame.'' He said still laughing, mocking Rishid even more as Ouija Board finally starts activating, announcing with a grin. "Ouija Board's effect activates! D-E-A-T-H PENALTY!''

The hand of the Ouija Board moves the devices slowly, stopping at the last letter, H. Soon all 5 letters form, becoming 1 word: Death.

''Now suffer total death.'' Yami Bakura announces as Ouija Board engulfs a fog of pitch black darkness, going right towards Rishid. He watches as the fog comes at him, powerless to even stop this.

''_Forgive me, Marik-sama, Ishizu-san._'' Rishid asks for forgiveness, closing his eyes as the fog consumed him completely. No one was able to see anything from the duel platform, just the horrible scream of pain from Rishid.

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Rishid: 3150LP (Lost by Ouiji Board****'s Win Condition****) vs. Yami Bakura: 3800LP**

The darkness vanishing as Rishid was left on the ground, defeated and groaning, as Yami Bakura smirks wickedly. The others were shocked he lost as Jonouchi wanted to get up there before the freak kills him. Atem wasn't sure as the Duel of Darkness begins to vanished, confused why Zorc didn't kill Rishid. Something was off.

"Rishid! Hey!'' Jonouchi shouted, leaping up onto the platform and pulls the man up. Rishid groans defeated, wounded as not even his deck and combination wasn't able to make a miracle and beat him.

Rishid stirs up in pain, trying to get up with Jonouchi's help, losing and broken.

''Sorry… I only wished to-'' He starts rambling, not sure what to say as he bleeds a bit from his mouth but Jonouchi silences him with a glare. ''Don't start speaking nonsense again! Momomiya, can you heal him!''

Ichigo startles a bit that he wanted her help but nods smiling without a second thought. ''… You bet I can Nya.''

She rushes up on the platform as her hands glow pink, healing the internal injury Rishid took. She could feel he indeed took actual damage, remembering how exhausted Yugi was before. Mai blinks at what she was seeing, already having a suspicious Yugi and the others were hiding something.

''Oh I think healing him is too late.'' Yami Bakura stated smirking, already having completing his task. ''The deed is done regardless of him being awake and alive.''

''What do you mean by that Zorc?!'' Atem demanded serious, angrily at what this whole thing was really about. Yami Bakura smirks at his rage that he'll soon realize their plan, mostly the Dark Lord's, is much more twisted than he could realize.

''Let's just say me and the Dark Lord thought it would be fun if you struggle greatly… so why not bring him back.'' He tells him with a wicked smirk. Atem raise an eyebrow, not understanding who he's referring about. ''Him?''

Everyone would soon understand as the elevator opens up and walks over a familiar face, shouting in terror. ''RISHID!''

Everyone startles up, even Kaiba slightly as they all turn and saw Marik standing, his eyes widen up in shock. Yami Bakura smirks, impressed how the Dark Lord setup the stage. ''Just as he timed.''

The group stared as Marik advances, ignoring anyone who would be eying or standing in his way as he sweats, seeing Rishid who is shocked to see that expression on his master/younger adoptive brother.

Atem felt something was wrong as he didn't felt major distortion in Marik's aura but not the same one when he first sensed him. He wasn't possessed, he's something else right now and the Pharaoh didn't like it.

''Rishid don't die!'' Marik suddenly shouts at a healing Rishid, not at all dying, crying. Rishid widens his eyes, more than confused. ''Marik-sama?''

''What is talking about Nya?'' Ichigo utters, just healing his injuries as even she knew Rishid wouldn't die. It's like he's seeing one thing even though it's not real… she notices although she didn't want to believe it.

''It's an illusion.'' Atem informs them as Jonouchi and Ichigo utters in surprise. Yugi agrees in spirit form, his eyes currently the red dragon-like Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. Yugi could see that Marik's eyes were blinded with dark energy, belonging to the Dark Lord's power.

''_It's Dark Leader Dragon's powers affecting Marik's vision. He's making him see Rishid's death, but why-_'' Yugi tries telling the Pharaoh, glaring angrily that the Dark Lord went that low for just this. What he can't put it is why? Atem thought for a second before picking up a malicious aura within Marik's soul and he recognize it.

Atem widens his eyes, realizing what as he rushes up to Marik and tries to shake him up by the shoulders before it was too late, shouting. ''Marik wake up! You're seeing what he wants you to see!''

Marik wouldn't snap as through his eyes, he saw the death of his only friend and adoptive brother Rishid, bleeding with his externals all spill. Marik breathes heavily as Dark Leader Dragon was the executor, smirking at the poor man.

The black dragon smirks at the young Ishtar, grinning as he licks off the blood of his friend from his claws.

''**Don't try giving me that look, bug. It was your fault standing in my way when you could have run away back then and avoided fighting me. Now at least you see the error of your stupid, human mind.**'' The Dark Lord mocked the young Ishtar, still taking in all the information as his body was frozen up to see the dead body of his brother. His heart beep hard, breaking himself as the darkness that once vanish his body began to revive itself.

''Rishid… RISHID!'' Marik shouts, trying to reach his brother's dead body until it imploded into nothing but chucks of his body. Marik stood there, helpless, his eyes shaking as he couldn't even protect him.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Marik screams both in his illusion and in real life, startling the group watching as the darkness pours out of him, consuming him. Everyone braces as Atem steps back, feeling the overwhelming evil that's consuming Marik now. Atem knew this energy as did Yugi, both not sure how the Dark Lord did that.

''No… how did he-'' The Pharaoh questions as the darkness stops, now as Marik features start showing. Ichigo shivers gulping. Rishid widens his eyes in terror that this shouldn't happen again. ''Impossible.''

The atmosphere around them turns vile as Danny could feel a chill, evil present that wasn't his Ghost Senses. ''W-what's going on now?''

Akumu was in his room in the dark, feeling the evil as he smirks. Everything he planned so far will go exactly as he wanted.

''The fun starts.'' The Dark Lord grins, going to enjoy this little game more.

Everyone was silent on the top area, everyone watching unease at Marik who had his heads and arms lowered as if like a zombie. Judai gulps silently, his eyes flashing of Yubel's powers. Atem stirs unease, knowing full well the one in front of him is no longer Marik.

''Kukuku…'' A twisted laugh forms out of Marik, only growing louder. ''AHAHAHAHAHA!''

Ichigo shivers more scared, not able to hold in her cat ears and tail for long. Atem watched as Marik raised his head, pulling out the Millennium Rod from his back. His hair is spiked upwards and points in all directions, though he retains the same wing-like fringes of Marik's hair as he bears the Eye of Wdjat on his forehead.

The Pharaoh stares serious as this was no longer but the evil from the pain and hatred Marik went through when becoming a tomekeeper. This was his darkness and one who wishes nothing but destruction upon any and all; Yami Marik.

Mai shivers extremely, even sweating to see this monster again, almost as if breaking apart due to her past nightmares.

''It's good to be back to the living.'' The evil Marik chuckled, flexing his arms and legs, smirking evilly at the number of people watching him which only made him smirk eviler. ''And so many more to torment.''

He then turns to Atem, glaring at his rose his Millennium Rod at him. "Including you, Pharaoh.''

The Pharaoh stares back at the monster, knowing this tournament will turn into the death of others if he doesn't stop him now.

The Ultimate Nightmare has been revival. Now the Dark Lord has the means to eliminate Yugi without having his claws any dirtier. Can Yugi and the others prevent this dangerous threat again? What will happen next?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Rishid****'s new cards:**

**Note:** Special thanks to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Special, to even exist, for adding Tiki Curse and Tiki Soul into Rishid/Odion's deck.

***Grave of the Kings- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card if you control ''Temple of the Kings'' face-up on the field. Any monster sent to the Graveyard is banished instead. When a Trap Card you control is destroyed, add 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.

***Wounded Regeneration- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when you have no Monster(s) in your Graveyard Select 1 monster you control and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

* * *

**Yami Bakura****'s new cards: **

**Note: **I am using the Japanese Names of Destiny Board and Spirit Messages since the original version makes it darker. And no, I don't plan to do the same for every card, especially E-HEROes. Too much work there.

**_Soul Resurrection- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

***Death Tablet- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only during your Battle Phase when a monster you control destroyed an opponent's monster by battle: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls with equal or less ATK than the opponent's monster that was destroyed. Next inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK that had the highest ATK. Then draw 1 card.

*******Necro Spawn- Lvl 2, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: If this card is banished, you can Special Summon 1 ''**Necro Spawn**'' from your Deck. When there are 3 copies of ''**Necro Spawn**'' banished, return all banished ''**Necro Spawn**'' monsters into your Deck and then add 1 ''**Necro Spawn**'' from your Deck to your hand.

*******Destiny Sacrifice- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when you control ''Ouija Board'' face-up on your field. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field except ''Ouija Board'' and all ''Message of Death'' Continuous Spell Cards. Then add from your deck and place a number of ''Message of Death'' Continuous Spell Cards face-up on the field equal to the number of Spell and Traps destroyed this turn except this card. This card's effect is treated as ''Ouija Board'' effect.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Things have turned dark with Yami Marik revived and siding with the Dark Lord. The Sixth Match is about to announce and the fear of who might duel the darkness of Marik frightens Yugi.

Yugi: Kaiba-kun you have to stop this tournament now. If you don't-

Kaiba: You start again about your fear of seeing others hurt than you'll start to piss me off! Start the Sixth Match.

Isono: The next match is between O'Brien and Marik.

Yugi turns to Judai: Judai-kun, please tell your friend to forfeit now before he gets hurt.

Judai frowns a bit: Sorry Yugi-san but you know too well that a duelist never backs down. I can't say no.

Yami Marik smirks sticking his tongue: Good, my next victim.

Jonouchi: Things won't end well with that psycho dueling. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Sixth Match: The Return of Darkness! O'Brien vs Yami Marik! Duel Standby!

Judai: O'Brien, give it all you got!

Ichigo: I know he will too against that sicko Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review. See you all next time Nya... I hope.


	32. 31: Sixth Match - O'Brien VS Yami Marik

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 31 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. Yes, O'Brien is Axel just so you guys haven't noticed. Also, expecting the worst thing that can ever happen but that only affects the rules of Duel Monsters in this duel. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 30: ****The Sixth Match: The Return of Darkness! O'Brien vs Yami Marik!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The fifth match of Battle City V3 was between Rishid and Zorc Necrophades aka Yami Bakura thanks to the Dark Lord__'s powers. Rishid knew this was a trap for him but even so, he refused to let this make him afraid. He must win in order to maintain Marik sane and somehow remove the evil that__ had possessed him. Jonouchi and the others, however, cheered for Rishid to win to show that regardless of was going on, they're still comrades. Rishid was filled with hope as the duel began._

_The duel was in Rishid__'s control with this Trap Monsters, so he wished if it wasn't that Yami Bakura used that in his advantage in certain plays, almost setting up the Field Spell Dark Sanctuary. However, Rishid found a way to stop the card from even becoming a concern with his new Trap Monsters followed with his trump card, Mystical Beast of Serket. _

_The duel was almost going to be Rishid's win, until Yami Bakura once again abused his combo with a monster that can summon more copies of itself every time it was banished along with Ouija Board. With that combination, the dark spirit won flawless with the Ouija Board FTK._

_With Rishid's lost, the Dark Lord set up the next phase, using a confused Marik, no longer mind control, forcing him to see a nightmarish illusion of Rishid's dead and caused him to break down. Once he broke, the darkness the Dark Lord placed back in him before reawakened; reviving the psychopath Yami Marik._

_With this returning nightmare, can Yugi and the others handled what comes next?_

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The atmosphere within the Battle Ship change dramatic, filled with darkness and malice.

Atem glares serious as he stares at the revived Yami Marik, smirking evilly as it felt like decades since he was killed due to the Duel of Darkness because of what the Pharaoh and the ''weaker'' Marik did to him. He clinches his left hand, holding tightly on his Millennium Rod in his right hand.

"Ahaha… It's been too long since I tasted fear and despair onto others, including you Pharaoh!'' Yami Marik declares in a wicked, delightful tone. Atem just stood firm, silently, yet angry that this monster has returned to not only torture Marik but anyone too ''…''

Yugi also stood firmly in spirit form, however, was angrier calm than the Pharaoh as his eyes flash red dragon eyes.

Rishid groans upset, unable to protect Marik from this demon again. He shouldn't have known the Dark Lord wanted him gone soon but didn't expect this twist, almost as if he wants the evil persona to kill him alive and awake.

Ichigo gulps nervously, her legs shaking even more as she tries to resist her cat parts from popping out. She hasn't felt this kind of psychopathic aura before.

''_What frightening this guy just became Nya. It's like he came out from the looney bin._'' The cherry head thought to herself, still shivering. Danny, to himself, also felt the same.

''Now how about we play a game of Russia Roulette, my version?'' Yami Marik told the Pharaoh, smirking evilly as he holds up his Millennium Rod to take his revenge on him. Atem glares as he wouldn't allow him to do anything, until Kaiba spoke up annoyed. ''Enough!''

Everyone turns to the Host of the tournament, staring more than annoyed with a sinister look at Yami Marik, spatting at him. ''Play your twisted games after we announce who duels first.''

Yami Marik chuckles at his threatened words; amused that he's still the same man he last remembered him.

''Oh… the same old Seto Kaiba as always.'' He said with a crocked smirk. Seto scoffs at his words, not at all imitated especially now.

''You're not as frightening as you were before, without the Winged God Dragon of Ra.'' Kaiba pointed out with a stern expression, causing the psychopath to actually frown upset, even twisting his eyes out of rage silently. ''…''

Ichigo really wanted to applaud on the trash-talk that Kaiba gave the psycho, but to make sure she's not killed by the same psycho; she said nothing.

Yami Marik glares as he could feel Ra's energy now in Yugi's deck, meaning it has already sided with the Pharaoh and the weak boy.

''Then I'll better prepare my deck when it's my turn.'' The evil Marik said, smirking as he walks pass the group surrounding him to the elevator. He brief turns to the group as the elevator open up, smiling wickedly. ''Until then, enjoy your lives while you're all still alive.''

Mai shivers panting as Jonouchi stood in front of her, protecting her. Ichigo shivers, wishing to purr frightening but she couldn't to protect her secret. With that, Yami Marik walks in and still grins evilly at the group until the door closes, descending.

Jonouchi sighs, wanting to fall on his butt. Rishid lowers his eyes in defeat, not expecting such dirty trick from the evil dragon. He shouldn't have let this happen. He caused this to happen because he wished to duel and win for Marik only to fall under the Dark Lord's plot and let him win. He turns to the Pharaoh, almost begging him to save Marik again but Atem nods firmly, almost reading his mind on doing just that. Rishid sighs, relief.

''_We can't let him harm anyone else, partner._'' The Pharaoh told Yugi who nods, not going to let that happen. They made a promise to Ishizu and they're going to make it come true. Atem smirks a little as the puzzle glows and Yugi takes over now.

Kaiba gives a nod to Isono who nods nervously, announcing. ''We will now begin the Sixth Match.''

The others, even Yugi, gave off a shocking expression as Danny utters enrage at the CEO. ''Are you insane?! After that freak show!''

Kaiba ignores his demands, not going to slow down the tournament. He checked the time and knows he can't waste time.

''Kaiba-kun!'' Yugi calls out to his rival, trying to reach out to him but Kaiba just gave him a look, not going to change his mind. The tricolor head frowns not having a choice but let the tournament continue.

The computer starts randomizing as the others were curious who goes next.

''The next Duel is between…'' Isono starts announcing as the computer stops its randomization at the next duelist's image on the Tournament Chart. ''Austin O'Brien!''

O'Brien stood firm, not as thrilled to go next but accepts the challenge.

''And his opponent is-'' Isono announces as everyone in the blimp watches in the screens. One of few was Akumu, better known as Dark Leader Dragon, as he snaps his fingers once more. A flash of red spark interrupts the randomizer within the system. He smirks as he's going to continue spreading despair.

It slowly stops at Judai until it switches into a different image, scaring almost everyone.

''Marik Ishtar?'' Isono announces, sweating as he gulps a bit before eyeing his boss. Kaiba just gives him another firm nod as he coughs, confirming the selection. ''10 minutes both duelists are given to prepared. If you're not on the Duel Platform before then, you will be disqualified.''

Yugi was more than worry now, not accepting the fact that Kaiba is willing to let this go as far as it has.

''Kaiba-kun, this is still too risky! You're going to endanger everyone here again! You've seen what this Marik has done to everyone, including the real Marik-kun!'' The tricolor head confronts the Blue-Eyes duelist once more. Kaiba just turns to see him but did not even reply.

Yugi stares upset, finally annoyed that his eyes momentary flash red.

''I'm done getting the silent treatment.'' Yugi told him in a higher tone, clinching his hands angrily. Just thinking about what the Dark Lord, Zorc and now Yami Marik could be capable of; he can't let this go on any longer.

The others watched as Judai stares at his idol, looking how furious he was but…

''I'm asking you to see things my view or else I'll-'' Yugi is about to go to that line, slowing moving his right hand to the hilt of the Dragon Sword… until Judai spoke up. ''Yugi-san… let O'Brien duel.''

The tricolor head widens his purple eyes, turning to face the E-HERO Duelist and utters. ''W-What?''

''I know you don't want anyone to get hurt but trust me; no one is going to die. I'll make sure of that.'' Judai tells him, staring at him with his determined brown eyes.

Johan nod, recalling from what Jim, O'Brien and the others told him after they returned from the Different Dimension and they all assumed Judai died. After hearing how Judai blame himself for letting him fight Yubel alone when she was unstable and believed he died, he did everything to save Johan that it cost the lives of those he cared about, and lost his love for dueling. Judai even became this Supreme King that slaughter villages and anyone who oppose him: Duel Spirits and humans alike. He was saved, but at the price of Jim and O'Brien's lives and even after almost drowning himself in more despair, he had to make things right. And he did that, saving Johan, saving his friends, saving all dimensions and even saving Yubel.

Judai knows that pain more than anyone from Yugi's concerns. Johan steps up and agrees with his fried. ''I agree with Judai. I've seen him in his ups and downs but he has always done what can be describe as a miracle.''

O'Brien nods firmly, also stepping forward as he puts his own words. ''So do I. I'll defeat this man instantly. I must, even if I lose.''

Judai smiles, glad to hear he's going put to the challenge to duel. O'Brien wasn't afraid to face the same man who he's seen as a monster; he has already seen true terror.

''…'' Yugi was silent to hear this from them, feeling as if he's the only crazy one here.

''You heard them.'' Kaiba told the tricolor head, giving him a smug expression. ''You've become too soft on letting others duel because of a simple risk.''

The others stare, not sure what to say as even Jonouchi can't help but actually agree with the bastard he hates a lot than his best friend. Mai felt the same way.

''Quit being afraid of stupid nonsense. We're duelists; we're not afraid of what we face.'' Seto continues to mock Yugi's concerns for everyone's safety, knowing that they knew the risk especially him, recalling all the times Yugi endangers his life for his friends, in a duel or not. ''You of all people should know that.''

''…'' Yugi was utterly silent, not even sure what to say as Kaiba scoffs, walking away as Mokuba follow, frowning that his brother might have been too hard.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo mutters, understanding his concern after what they went through. Danny also felt the same, knowing he just wants to protect anyone from threats that could endanger their lives.

No one had a thing to say as they waited for the ten minutes.

Inside the blimp, Yami Marik chuckles, getting a refresh in the bathroom. He smirks at him on the mirror before bashing it with his fist angrily. He looks at his hand, bleeding slightly. It stung badly, causing him to chuckle more, having not remembered this pain before since being sent away during the Duel of Darkness.

''Kukuku, it feels excited to be back to the living.'' He said grinning, even more than thrilled as he'll make sure both his weaker half and the Pharaoh paid for what they did to him. His true satisfaction will be to hear their last screams before killing them with his bare hands.

''Glad to have helped you.'' A voice spoke up, causing even the evil Marik to startle. He turns serious, pulling up his Millennium Rod at the man behind him. It was obviously Akumu, or Dark Leader Dragon, his arms crossed over with a smile on his face.

Yami Marik raised an eyebrow, never seeing his face before but he could feel his dark aura surrounding him. It was great, probably stronger than his and that of the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, almost infinity.

''_What dark power within his body? Not bad._'' The evil Marik stated, actually quite interesting by him and that's saying something. He's positive this man was the one who brought him back to existence.

''Oh why are you so graceful in helping me?'' Yami Marik demanded smirking, lowering his Millennium Rod down. Akumu just eyes him, not saying a word but still smiling.

''If it's world conquest, I'm not interesting.'' The evil Marik stated in a dark tone, not liking the silent types. Akumu chuckles, raising his right arm up as dark energy forms and creates clothes through them.

''Something like that. Wear it.'' Akumu finally speaks, tossing the clothes to him. Yami Marik caught them, seeing them and smirks, going to change into them.

Akumu waited outside of the bathroom, waiting for him to walk out. He eventually did, now wearing the outfit the Dark Lord created and it was the perfect fit; his old outfit. It consists of a long purple cape with a gold chain, and the black sleeveless tank top and beige pants from the manga, making the whereabouts of his new clothes a trivial mystery. He wears golden earrings, neckwear, armbands and bracelets.

''So… you were saying?'' Yami Marik questions him excited; glad he's wearing his old outfit once more. Akumu knew he'll like it as he explains his reasons. ''Very well. What I want the most… is the destruction of Yugi Mutou.''

Just saying that name caused Akumu's dragon eyes through his sunglasses to glow brightly. Yami Marik stares curious, confused why the little weak Yugi than the Pharaoh.

''And you're going to help me. Kill any who stand in your way and kill the Pharaoh as well. I don't really care either way.'' The Dark Lord orders him in a slightly gentle tone. He knew well from Zorc that this ''entity'' or ''persona'' of Marik was one he wanted to save for last, making the torment of the brat and his friends to suffer. That and he knew this man would help him for his fun of destruction… or his reasons to exist.

Yami Marik starts laughing at his irony situation, never in this kind of position before. It was like a cruel joke, a very effective one.

''Heh heh, interesting.'' He said, actually impressed by this man or whatever this ''being'' was. He made his choice, agreeing. ''I'll do just that but no promises if I don't go after you too.''

Akumu eyes him, smirking, as he knew he'll say that but he didn't care; he's no threat to him. He starts turn back to let him have his fun… until he remembered one important thing. ''… Oh, one more thing.''

Yami Marik eyes him suspicious as the Dark Lord raises his hand; slowly reverting it into a black dragon claw as it manifested a Duel Monster Card from the amount of dark energy gathered by different duelists or pawns, using his Darkness Cards.

''Since the boy has Ra, you can have this card.'' Akumu tells him, tossing the card to the evil Marik who receives it. He felt its dark aura, eyeing it and widens eyes as if staring at the most frightening thing. He soon calms down and laughs.

''… I'll enjoy using this card, greatly.'' Yami Marik finally says forming a wicked grin at the card of darkness he was holding upon. He places it in his deck and walks off back to the elevator for his torture show. Akumu watches him leave, grinning evilly to see the look on Yugi's face when he sees that monster.

A few minutes passed as everyone watches as O'Brien and Yami Marik stood on the dueling platform in their opposite positions.

It was a good idea that Yugi suggested that Rishid should stay away from the duel, hidden in the emergency room with a Dragon Clone of himself. That way not even Yami Marik would dare to cross paths with him, at least for now.

''O'Brien, do your best!'' Judai tells his friend, counting on him to kick major butt. Johan nods, going to cheer for him for Jim's stake too. ''We'll all be cheering for you.''

Manjoume and the others also cheer for him as did Yugi's group. O'Brien nods, going to make sure he wins no matter what. Yugi stares unsure, not wanting someone to take him on even for a turn or 2.

''If both duelists are ready, you may begin.'' Isono announces as both duelist shuffled their Decks and lock their Duel Disk. O'Brien's Pistol-like Duel Disk was set as Yami Marik chuckles at how amusing he'll torture a new meat.

''Oh we'll begin; a duel of endless torment and terror unlike your wildest imaginations.'' The evil Marik stated, pulling out his Millennium Rod from behind his cape. The item starts glowing as darkness surrounds the top of the blimp. ''A Duel of Darkness!''

Mai shivers, trying to act strong but she just couldn't as she remembered how her mind slowly forgot anyone she ever had a connection with and with the little amount of friends she had; it was a nightmare even more since she was trapped in a world where no one even remembered her and she watched them all being happy while she was trapped in a prison, being suffocated in sand.

Jonouchi notices that and tries to stand strong next to her, not wanting her to feel lonely. Mai blushes, noticing what he's doing as she tries to not show her feelings.

''Are you ready to play the game and for one of us to lose and pay the penalty?'' Yami Marik told his victim, grinning evilly as he puts away his Millennium Rod at the time being. O'Brien felt the air around him become thin as if there was no air, but regardless of the fear of dying like that; he has already felt like suffocating before when he cross those golden, cold eyes.

The terror, the silence, the darkness; that was O'Brien's terror and he's not going to let himself be consumed by that or illusions ever again.

''I've seen true terror before… and you're not him!'' O'Brien told the psychopath, somewhat disappointing him as he adds, preparing to battle. ''Let's see if your power matches to my evolved Burn Volcanic Deck!''

Yami Marik just glares, as if telling him those words will be his last.

Without wasting time, both duelists drew their top five cards and shouted. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: O'Brien: 4000LP vs. Yami Marik: 4000LP**

The duel began as the dark fog seemed to combust purple sparks around them. The Millennium Puzzle glows as Atem takes over Yugi's body, going to intercept whatever the evil Marik might do.

''This Duel of Darkness will cause real damage to our bodies every time we lose Life Points.'' Yami Marik explains the rules to today's Life-Death Game, grinning about the excitement. ''In addition, to make things interesting, every time we lose Life Points our minds will break apart.''

''That's no problem.'' O'Brien replied, slightly concern about the last part. Even though he decided to train his mind on the chance of losing his self-confidence or getting caught in a mind trick like the time with Trueman, he hasn't tested how long he'll endure that kind of torture. Guess the battlefield is a good place to test it.

''And also the loser… will die!'' Yami Marik adds, grinning as he wishes to kill his opponent himself. O'Brien didn't reply since he's already technically died before. ''…''

The silent treatment didn't bother Yami Marik as he chuckles. ''Heh heh, then I'll go first.''

O'Brien allowed it. Kaiba watches, not so confident that this Marik will try something without the Winged God Dragon of Ra but the problem would be the inflict damage side of his deck.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ O'Brien: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Yami Marik**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn. Draw!'' Yami Marik declares, grinning, not feeling the enjoyment lust to duel in a long time. Now he can have fun once again, tormenting any foolish enough to challenge him.

O'Brien watches as the evil Marik chuckles at his hand as he begins. ''I'll start the torment by activating the Continuous Spell, Vengeful Bog Spirit! Now neither our monsters can attack the same turn they are Normal, Flip or Special Summoned.''

Everyone watched as the Continuous Spell lock away both duelists from attacking on the first turn when a monster they control is summoned.

''Next I summon Bowganian!'' Yami Marik continues, summoning a metal-like fiend with crossbow. Yugi and Atem remembered that monster too well, being able to inflict damage to the opponent.

Bowganian Lvl 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Yami Marik continues, seeing 2 cards behind his monster before passing it to his opponent with a small grin. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**O'Brien**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Yami Marik: 4000LP H: 2_

O'Brien eyes his opponent field, seeing the cards he placed are meant to stall for inflicting damage at him.

''Now any monster Judai's friend summons a monster, they can't attack on the same turn. That'll allow this Marik to use his Bowganian to inflict 600 of damage during each of his Standby Phase.'' Atem explains what Yami Marik's setup currently is, locking away O'Brien to try to attack while inflict the first few damages with Bowganian.

Ichigo gulps a bit, not wanting a monster or anyone with a crossbow to try or even shoot at her. ''That's painful Nya.''

Atem nods, recalling all he previous duels this Marik did with his own eyes. The way he duels is the most brutal and most overwhelming, admitting it. ''That's his Torture Deck. It's capable of doing breaking down the player, both physically on the field, hand or deck and mental with the Duel of Darkness' Penalty Game.''

Judai agreed that the guy sounds tough, a lot, but he's seen worst and if there's anyone who can counter Burn Damage then it's the guy who can deal burn damage.

''That's not going to stop O'Brien from dueling. You guys haven't seen him duel and his style is long range burns.'' Judai tells them, giving them sound confidence about his friend. Atem was amazed to hear that, questioning the E-HERO Duelist. ''So he uses a Burn Deck too?''

Judai smirks, nodding. Jonouchi blinks, now being interesting about this.

''So it's a duel between who inflicts more damage first.'' Jonouchi utters as he smiles a bit. ''Maybe Judai's friend got a chance then.

Atem hoped this was right because even Yugi felt something was wrong.

O'Brien eyes his opponent, not imagining himself that he'll be dueling a duelist from the past, thus giving someone like himself more of an advantage since they learned about these duels from his Duel Academia. He studies him, thinking to himself. ''_I have to make every move count. This guy was one of the runner ups in the first Battle City, meaning he won't be a pushover_.''

Yami Marik just grins a bit, still evilly, wondering if his foe was afraid but finally O'Brien analyzed his hand and the field, nodding as he draws. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes the card he drew and nodded, confirming a combo.

''I'll begin by summoning Volcanic Rocket!'' O'Brien began his turn as he summons a flying, red/yellow bird creature in the shape and form of a rocket to his field.

Volcanic Rocket Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400

''When this card is summoned, I can add 1 Blaze Accelerator from my deck to my hand.'' O'Brien stated as his monster glows, allowing a card to pop out from his deck, blazing as he immediately activates it. ''And now I activate the Continuous Spell, Blaze Accelerator!''

Soon appears what could be described as mini-gun cannon of sorts on his field. Yami Marik just scoffs, not imitated by that weapon.

''By discarding a Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard with 500 ATK or less, Blaze Accelerator lets me destroy a monster my opponent controls.'' The Volcanic Duelist explains his spell's effect, shocking Yami Marik with this information. ''What?''

The weapon locks at Bowganian, loading a Volcanic Shell into it. The weapon takes aim, preparing to fire.

''I discarded Volcanic Shell! Scan and Lock. Fire!'' O'Brien orders, firing the cannon that shot a lava-like blast right through Bowganian, burning it away before it explodes into pieces.

''Nice!'' Jonouchi shouts, smirking that the kid just beat that loop. Johan nodded smiling as he adds that O'Brien played this around his opponent's spell card. ''Especially since Blaze Accelerator's effect prevents him from attacking this turn.''

Yami Marik frowns as his monster leaves him, but instead of getting mad; he laughed at this. This made O'Brien sense danger as he notices in the last second that his opponent triggered a trap.

''Not nice enough, I revealed and activated the Continuous Trap, Coffin Seller.'' Yami Marik revealed as his trap glows. Jonouchi grits his teeth angrily, remembering the struggle he had with that trap damaging his Life Points every time his monsters are sent to the Graveyard. ''I hate that trap!''

Yami Marik chuckles evilly, explaining his trap's ability. ''Now every time you send a Monster Card to the Graveyard, YOU TAKE 300 DAMAGE!''

The trap zaps O'Brien in pain, gritting his teeth as his Life Points slowly dropped at 3700 as his mind got injured too. He could feel the pain course his body; it was overwhelming.

''_Indeed the damage felt real… but…_'' O'Brien was telling himself, sure the damage was intense but it wasn't as frightening as the damage he felt when facing the Supreme King. He ignores the pain and continues with his turn. ''Next I use Volcanic Shell's effect in the graveyard. By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can add another Volcanic Shell from my Deck to my hand.''

He pays the 500LP, dropping his current Life Points at 3200LP as he adds another copy of Volcanic Shell into his hand. Yami Marik laughs at this, mocking the fool for wasting more of his Life Points as he tells him. ''Oh so you're willing to deplete your Life Points faster. Good, enjoy the pain.''

''Don't plan to, but I'm not done.'' O'Brien replies, not at all concern about his situation as he proceeds in activating another card from his hand. ''I next activate the Continuous Spell, Volcanic Wall.''

The others watch as this wasn't a card O'Brien ever used before. The Volcanic Duelist took his time to decide whenever or not to use this card after his difficult lost against Trueman and began Darkness, also known as the true Nightshroud, from almost conquering the world.

''By sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, I inflict 500 of damage to my opponent for each Pyro-Type monster sent. Launch.'' He explains his spell as he sends the top 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. He only got Volcanic Rat, hitting Yami Marik with flames right at him.

''RW!'' The evil Marik screams, feeling the intense flames, and yet he laughed at this. This was the first time anyone dared to inflict damage this fiery before at him. It was pleasant since he'll inflict greater pain to his victim as his trap glows.

''Since you sent a monster to the graveyard, Coffin Seller inflicts 300 of damage again!'' Yami Marik points out as O'Brien took the damage, trying to ignore the pain but still felt it through veins like a jolt of lightning hit him.

''Suffer more, that way you'll suffer less.'' Yami Marik rambles with delight, wishing to see more pain and torment.

O'Brien endures the pain as his Life Points once more by 300. He knew the risk to sending cards, but he knows what he's doing with this as he eyes his hand weakly.

''I set two cards facedown. Turn end.'' He ends his turn, setting two cards behind his Volcanic Rocket.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ O'Brien: 2900LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 3500LP H: 2_

Yami Marik glares annoyed that this pest isn't screaming more like he imagined in his head, snarling calmly. ''You're starting to get on my nerves.''

O'Brien ignores his words, just eyeing him waiting what he plans to do.

''My turn, draw!'' Yami Marik draws, eyeing his card he drew with a small grin.

''I activate the Continuous Trap, Blaze Accelerator Reload!'' O'Brien immediately reveals as he activates a new trap as a large, tri-cannon weapon appears behind him. Judai and the others watch excitedly since this is another card they never seen him used. The evil Marik was startled a bit by this sudden play.

''By discarding a Volcanic monster, I may draw 1 card. I discard Volcanic Shell.'' The Volcanic Duelist explains his trap's effect, discarding his second Volcanic Shell as the cannon fires a shot at his deck, allowing him to draw. He draws just as Yami Marik's trap glows again.

''And once again, Coffin Seller's effect inflicts 300 of damage!'' Yami Marik laugh as his trap zaps his opponent again, striking him with another 300 of damage.

O'Brien stood his ground, panting as he wasn't going to let this break him. ''This damage is worth it.''

''Cocky aren't we? I wonder for how long.'' Yami Marik replied to his words, going to prove them wrong as he sets a card in his Monster Zone. ''I set a monster facedown.''

He eyes his remaining hand and sees a good card to later use for when the time was right, setting it with a crocked smirk. ''Next I set a card facedown and end my turn.''

Jonouchi felt unease what this psycho is up to, not liking this setup than his usual one.

''Darn, what is he planning?'' He stated upset as Mai didn't wish to give an opinion; too frightened to even focus.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**O'Brien**__: 2600LP H: 2 / Yami Marik: 3500LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' O'Brien draws his card, not going to let this setup slow him down. He's not going to be afraid like before. He eyes the card he drew and formed a small smile. ''_Got it._''

''I summon Volcanic Slicer!'' O'Brien summons a giant lizard-like in the same yellowish armor-like body like Volcanic Rocket except it had no eyes.

Volcanic Slicer Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

He might have summoned a monster he can't attack due to Vengeful Bog Spirit but O'Brien can attack with Volcanic Rocket, announcing his Battle Phase. ''Battle!''

''Or can you?'' Yami Marik immediately asks him as if he can't as he reveals his set card. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Gravity Bind!''

Mai now became startled as the evil Marik activates a card she used before against him. This made her mad, actually allowing her to curse out slightly. ''Damn him, he's using my card now.''

Jonouchi blinks, nodding firmly about it although he kinda forgot what the card does.

''It's a dangerous trap meant to prevent any Level 4 or higher monster on either side of the field from even attacking.'' Atem explains the trap's effect, making sure that O'Brien's attacks can't be launched due to them all being Level 4.

Jonouchi gasps, understanding it now as he says. ''But that means Judai-kun's friend can't make any attack.''

''Isn't that good too since this um… other Marik can't attack?'' Danny questions, pretty certain that Yugi or well the Yugi that looks different said that both players are affected by that card's effect. Atem nodded but that's not a concern if someone like Yami Marik can inflict effect damage while locking his opponent from being stopping his damage cards.

''Not if he burns away more of O'Brien's Life Points.'' The Pharaoh points out with a concerning tone. He can already tell that is Yami Marik's whole strategy: to burn his opponent until their Life Points hit 0. Without Ra, it's his only option.

''First it was to stall for 1 turn, now he's stalling for any amount of time.'' Honda said annoyed, not liking one bit about it. Anzu frowned unease, saying to see O'Brien exhaustion position. ''There has to be something he can do?''

Judai smiled pretty confident, stating. ''I wouldn't worry much honestly.''

The others blink, especially Ichigo, not sure what the brown-orange haired duelist is talking about.

''Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Volcanic Barrier**!'' O'Brien activates, showing the image of Volcanic Doomfire forming a fire-like barrier, counting damage cards like Hinotama's meteors, the flames from Ookazi and the impact of Meteor of Destruction.

''With my spell active, I don't need to pay Life Points for using an effect.'' O'Brien explains his spell's effect, granting him to go around the payment cost like Volcanic Shell, showing it. ''I use Volcanic Shell's effect to add my third Volcanic Shell from my Deck to my hand without paying 500LP due to **Volcanic Barrier**.''

He didn't pay the cost as he adds his final Volcanic Shell in his hand. Yami Marik growls enrage he's avoiding pain but that would be the least of his worries.

''I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect! By preventing my monster to attack this turn, it inflicts 500 of damage at you.'' The Volcanic Duelist reveals as Slicer gathers flames in its mouth, locking his mouth at the opponent. ''Fire!''

The Pyro monster unleashes a powerful fireball, hitting and engulfing Yami Marik directly.

''RW!'' The evil Marik groans loudly in pain as the flames vanished but his Life Points drop by 500.

''Turn end.'' O'Brien ends his turn, confident he did more than enough for this turn. The others gulp, really amazed that he's holding his own.

''Looks good so far for him.'' Otogi comments, pretty amazed he's doing well.

Kaiba eyes the duel, also slightly impressed but at the same time he questioned why the boy didn't just used that Volcanic Wall again.

''_At least it's one way to avoid a conflict with him, but why avoid using his other spell's effect?_'' Kaiba questioned silently and stern, not showing any emotion as he wondered if the boy was afraid to use it, or was it a plan?

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ O'Brien: 2600LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 3000LP H: 1_

Yami Marik groans even more furious that this victim isn't even trying to get damaged.

''You're starting to annoy me. You're going to suffer to waste my time.'' The evil Marik threatens O'Brien, ready to show him that painful nightmare he promised him as he draws. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his card, smirking as he wouldn't need to use this card, chuckling evilly.

''Kukuku. Get ready worm. I Flip Summon Stealth Bird!'' Yami Marik flips summons his facedown monster, being a blue-like bird.

Ichigo blinks, not so sure what that monster is although just the name and feather colors remind her of Mint. ''Stealth Bird Nya?''

''It's a monster, once it's Flip Summoned, inflicts 1000 of damage at the opponent.'' Mai explains this card's effect, surprising Ichigo and Danny.

''Oh not good.'' Danny utters, not going to enjoy this next scream, not one bit. Judai wasn't worry, knowing this isn't going to be an issue for his friend.

O'Brien watches as Stealth Bird's wings glow, readying to fire its effect at him. Yami Marik laughs manically, snapping his fingers as Stealth Bird shot blue feathers right at O'Brien, casting him in a smoke.

''Now have a taste of my pain!'' Yami Marik mocks his opponent, laughing as the fool might be groaning in horrible pain, wishing he was dead. Sadly his imagination was never right as O'Brien stood there, as flames guarded around his body. This left the dark personality speechless, not sure how to express this surprise.

''I'll gladly instead evade it.'' O'Brien responds, not at all harm as his Life Points remain as such. Yami Marik just grits his teeth by the anger coursing through his body.

The others were just as surprised, even Judai's group too.

''W-what?! He didn't take the damage? How?'' Jonouchi questioned in shock, not at all how he did that since he didn't set a facedown. Ichigo actually had to agree with him, just as surprised how he did that. Atem watched silently, his arms crossed over, as he and Yugi both had a feeling it had to do with the spell Judai's friend used.

O'Brien was relief he evaded that, also glad he had time to make these changes into his deck to better avoid what his opponent would do to him.

''I was aware that you might want to use a Burn Deck against those who you don't consider as a threat to you. That was a fatal mistake when you try it against me.'' O'Brien told Yami Marik, still stunned and enraged of this outcome.

The psycho was ready to demand furiously how he evaded his effect but O'Brien beat him to that, explaining himself. ''It's thanks to **Volcanic Barrier's** second effect. As long as I control a Volcanic or Blaze Accelerator card, I take no effect damage.''

This widens the eyes of Yami Marik to just hear those words. ''That means-''

''He avoids all of the other Marik's damage cards!'' Jonouchi shouts without thinking, revealing the whole thing like an idiot. The others sweat drop a bit, agreeing.

Yami Marik didn't imagine such a thing could happen, probably the chance of a card that would destroy his spells and traps but this is turning his strategy to stop his opponent from attacking into the reverse, even more since his opponent uses a 100% Burn Deck.

''Damn pest…'' The evil Marik curses, not sure what he can do with all chances to burn his opponent has all been negated. He had to plan things out, until he's certain he wants to use that card set.

''I use Stealth Bird's second effect by setting it facedown.'' Yami Marik orders as his dark blue bird flips in facedown position again. O'Brien now had the chance to not worry about effect damage, using his trap. ''Then I use Blaze Accelerator Reload's effect by discarding Volcanic Counter from my hand to the Graveyard; I draw 1 card.''

He discards his monster as Edo smirk a bit, recalling what it does. Not only that but Coffin Seller activates its effect, trying to zap O'Brien but **Volcanic Barrier** forms another barrier, negating the damage.

''I end my turn.'' The evil Marik said, not having much to do this turn… but soon he will.

But will this big play happen or will O'Brien's counterattack turn everything around?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**O**__**'Brien**__**: I will burn you to submission.**_

_**Yami Marik: Prepare for true annihilation! HAHAHA!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Yami Marik leads with more Life Points but O'Brien leads in a different way, having a strong defensive field with **Volcanic Barrier**, the draw card Blaze Accelerator Reload and the damage card Volcanic Wall. Without worrying about his opponent's damage cards, O'Brien can now go all out with his Burn Damage strategy.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**O'Brien**__: 2600LP H: 2 / Yami Marik: 3000LP H: 2_

"My turn, draw!'' The Volcanic Duelist draws his top card as he can now turn the tables.

Yami Marik just grits furious as the others assumed he's panicking.

''He should get worried. Since the guy has locked himself from attacking from the start of the turn and even stopping all Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking, he's more than toasted.'' Honda says, paying attention on the field.

Otogi actually nodded, noticing this setup would have worked on anyone else except another who uses Effect Damage as such. ''It was kinda a mistake on his end to think he'll pick a fight against a guy whose entire deck is on burning the opponent to submission.''

Anzu smiles, relief that there might be a chance that this Marik will be defeated sooner than expected. Atem try to watch calmly while Yugi actually began believing that Judai's friend has a chance to beat him and bring back the real Marik.

''_This might actually work._'' The tricolor head said mentally smiling. Atem didn't want to think as such, but honestly he might win.

''I use Volcanic Wall's effect again!'' O'Brien uses his other spell's effect now since he revealed what **Volcanic Barrier** could do, to discourage his opponent into thinking his mind games would work on everyone. He sent the top 3 card and only got Volcanic Hammerer. Flames sprung all over Yami Marik, burning him for another 500 of damage.

Yami Marik glares enraged as his trap tries to zap his opponent but it didn't even touch O'Brien due to **Volcanic Barrier**.

''Coffin Seller's effect can't reach O'Brien's Life Points any more thanks to his spell.'' Sho confirms what the card effect could do.

''I use Volcanic Slicer's effect to inflict another 500 of damage!'' O'Brien commands as his Slicer fires another fireball directly at Yami Marik, burning his Life Points down at 2000LP.

Yami Marik eyes his current LP but he just laughed at this situation, not at all affected by this. O'Brien just eyes him, startled by his laughter and yet not worried.

''So you got me with small damages. So what?'' The evil Marik told him with crazy grin. O'Brien remained quiet and calm, knowing full well he'll need to show his opponent that he can't win.

''… I'll show you.'' The Volcanic Duelist declares serious, eyeing the card he drew and knew it was time to face his fear, using it as his own strength. ''By releasing 1 monster my opponent controls and giving up the chance to Normal Summon or Set this turn, I summon Volcanic Queen from my hand to your Field!''

''What?!'' Yami Marik startles as his facedown Stealth Bird starts vanishing into flames, consuming it as it was replaced with a winged, serpent-like fire monster in blackish blue rocky-like body.

Volcanic Queen Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Judai and the others were astonished as they never seen that monster being used by him.

''I've never seen him play that monster before.'' Kenzan states surprised about it. Judai eyes the monster, recalling once before he left Duel Academia that O'Brien fought Trueman who disguise himself as his father, using this same card he's now using it. He told the E-HERO Duelist about his trouble childhood and how he was always forced to duel like if he was in a war than like normal children.

Just seeing this monster means that this monster being summoned symbolizes O'Brien's change as a duelist and as a person. Judai forms a small smile, admitting it. ''_You've grown a lot O'Brien._''

''It has a similar effect to that of Lava Golem.'' Jonouchi points out, remembering how Yami Marik used that monster to burn Jonouchi's Life Points even though he still tried to punch him hard with his own monster. He wonders if it might have an even more similar effect.

O'Brien eyes Yami Marik, eyeing his new monster as he's not sure what it does.

''You're asking yourself what Volcanic Queen does correct? Then I'll explain.'' The Volcanic Duelist tells his opponent, not going to not tell him. ''Once per turn, you can send 1 other card to inflict 1000 of damage.''

Yami Marik was intrigued by such a card effect but he can't even use it.

''But you can't do any effect damage towards me while I control **Volcanic Barrier**.'' O'Brien explains that part as his spell protects him from such cards but that wasn't his opponent's only concern as he adds. ''In addition, during each of your End Phase, you must tribute 1 other monster you control or take 1000 of damage.''

Yami Marik grits his teeth angrily, realizing the purpose of this little present. Now he has no choice but to send any monsters he might want to use for something to avoid defeat.

''I end my turn.'' O'Brien declares, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ O'Brien: 2600LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 2000LP H: 2_

The others start cheering, meaning that the other Marik can't do anything but to defend. Yami Marik groans angrily, eyeing his hand as he had nothing to use.

"Damn you.'' He curses under his breathe, drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

The moment he drew, O'Brien activates his trap's effect.

''I use Blaze Accelerator Reload's effect!'' O'Brien once again activates his trap's effect, discarding the last Volcanic Shell as he draws 1 card.

Yami Marik became annoyed as Coffin Seller's effect triggers but did nothing to his opponent due to **Volcanic Barrier**. He eyes his other set card, ready to use it like a child but he promised himself he'll use it when he knows he can't win on his own.

''I set a monster facedown.'' The evil Marik says unexcited, setting a monster on his field as he sets another in his last remaining empty spot in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''Next I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

''At this time the effect of Volcanic Queen activates!'' O'Brien announces as Volcanic Queen roars, eyeing its player to unleash its backfire flames at him. Yami Marik was forced to tribute his facedown monster, Humanoid Slime, in order to avoid taking damage from Volcanic Queen. The monster calms down, not going to burn its player this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**O'Brien**__: 2600LP H: 2 / Yami Marik: 2000LP H: 1_

Now it was O'Brien's turn as Judai and everyone else knew this might be where the duel is over.

''This is O'Brien's chance!'' Manjoume said pretty eager, wanting this duel to end with a good victory. Judai agreed, shouting at the Volcanic Duelist with a smile. ''Hit him hard!''

O'Brien nods to Judai's words, going to do just that.

''My turn, draw!'' He declares, drawing his top card and eyes it, hoping he would summon this card as he proceeds. ''I send away Blaze Accelerator Reload in order to Special Summon Volcanic Doomfire! Appear, Doomfire!''

Blaze Accelerator Reload erupts into flames as it takes the form of a fire-like, black blueish rocky-like body, red rocky-like claw arms lizard monster with long horn-like ears. The monster roars, breathing flames.

Volcanic Doomfire Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800

Yugi and his group were amazed while Yami Marik glares annoyed.

Judai and his group blink, not even sure how O'Brien did that.

''But how? Tri-Blaze Accelerator is the only way to summon that monster.'' Sho points out, recalling the number of times O'Brien summoned his ace monster through the access of Tri-Blaze Accelerator.

''It wouldn't work but Blaze Accelerator Reload's name becomes Tri-Blaze Accelerator in my Spell and Trap Card Zone.'' O'Brien explains this part, shocking the group as they were not aware that Reload's name becomes Tri-Blaze. Judai just grins at this, supremely impressed. ''Nice!''

Yami Marik just chuckles, forming a smirk at the creature but he found it stupid to throw away his opponent's draw card for a monster that can't even attack.

''Impressive monster, a shame it can't attack.'' The evil Marik points out, mocking his pathetic turn to summon a monster he can't even attack thanks to Vengeful Bog Spirit and Gravity Bind.

O'Brien was aware he can't attack but that's not the reason why he summoned his monster.

''I won't need to attack, you will, but I'll explain it later.'' O'Brien just told him, not wanting to say much knowing his opponent can't risk losing as a fiery glow came out from his Graveyard slot. ''For now I use Blaze Accelerator Reload's second effect, banishing it from my Graveyard and next I send a Volcanic monster from my Deck to the Graveyard.''

A card shot out from his Deck as O'Brien shows it to the Graveyard as another Volcanic Counter.

''Another Volcanic Counter, good idea.'' Sho points out with a small smile. Ichigo blinks, not sure what he's referring about that monster. ''Nya?''

Judai sweat drops, knowing she's just starting to get the game as he explains it to her. ''When O'Brien takes battle damage when that monster is in the graveyard, by banishing it and having another FIRE monster in the Graveyard, the opponent also takes the same damage.''

''OH!'' Ichigo gasps, understanding it with amazement.

''Don't play with fire.'' Danny bants which causes everyone to stare at him fixed. The black haired teen notices them watching him, sighing that he can't believe this. ''What? Punning it again.''

They sigh as they resume watching the duel.

''I use Volcanic Wall's effect again.'' O'Brien uses his spell's effect, sending the top 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. He got Volcanic Scattershot, burning Yami Marik with 500 of damage but it wasn't done.

''Volcanic Scattershot's effect inflicts 500 of damage to the opponent when it's sent to the Graveyard.'' The Volcanic Duelist adds as his monster within the Graveyard fire a fireball directly across Yami Marik's chest, causing him to snarl in pain. ''RW!''

Now his Life Points dropped at 1000 as O'Brien continues his assault. ''I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect.''

Slicer unleashes his fireball at the evil persona

, hitting him for the third time as his Life Points dropped another 500, leaving him with only 500LP left.

''You're starting to ANNOYED ME!''

''I'm not done. I activate the spell, **Volcanic Typhoon**!'' O'Brien activates as Volcanic Doomfire grabs onto both Volcanic Slicer and Volcanic Rocket, erupting his powerful flames into their bodies. And it wasn't just them being affected as the original Blaze Accelerator starts burning up, lighting red aura entering Doomfire.

''By sending a Blaze Accelerator I control away, I destroy every Volcanic monster I control except Volcanic Doomfire from the field and inflict 500 of damage for each monster destroyed.'' O'Brien explains his new spell's ability, startling the psychopath on his feet.

''If this works then O'Brien wins saur!'' Kenzan states excited that even his Dino-Half came out a bit. Volcanic Doomfire burns Rocket and Slicer, turning them into large fire boulders and tosses them at Yami Marik at full force.

Everyone watched, perceptive that this might be the final blow… or so everyone wanted.

''Not this time! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Spell of Pain!'' Yami Marik replies, activating one of his facedown cards. The card absorbs the fire boulders, stopping them in their tracks. ''Any effect damage I would take is redirected back at you!''

O'Brien watches as the fire boulder were pushed back right at him. Suddenly the **Volcanic Barrier** card springs out flames, protecting its owner like a barrier.

''**Volcanic Barrier** negates the damage I would have taken.'' O'Brien re-states his card's effect as he adds. ''Next I can draw 1 card for each Volcanic monster destroyed by **Volcanic Typhoon's** effect.''

He drew two cards and had 1 he can use this turn, setting it. ''I set 1 card and end my turn.''

The others sigh a bit, thinking he won with that combo but not even close. But if his opponent can't summon another monster in his next turn, then the duel is over.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ O'Brien: 2600LP H: 1 / __**Yami Marik**__: 500LP H: 1_

Yami Marik just smirked, not going to let this difference in LP to decide the duel.

''It doesn't matter what you draw this turn. The duel is over.'' O'Brien told his opponent in a threatening tone, serious as the duel has already been decided. This caused the evil Marik to eye him strangely before bursting into laughs. He tries to calm down, still laughing as he asks in a sarcastic tone. ''Oh you're sure in your cards?''

O'Brien did not waver; only staring at him with no fear.

''That's right, Volcanic Doomfire's effect when the opponent enters the Battle Phase.'' Judai states, remembering Doomfire's overwhelming effect that almost left in defeated in their first duel. He explains it to Yugi and the others. ''It forces any Attack Position monsters the opponent controls to attack Doomfire and if Doomfire destroys it, it destroys all other monsters and inflicts 500 of damage for each monster destroyed that way.''

Yugi and the group were impressed by such a powerful card effect.

''And if he does beat Doomfire, Volcanic Counter will reply and makes sure the opponent either loses or the duel results in a draw.'' Sho adds, remembering how O'Brien defeated the Supreme King with the same monster.

''And if he doesn't attack, Volcanic Queen will likely end the duel unless he sets another monster.'' Asuka adds as the opponent cannot even have a monster in Defense Position or else he'll lose due to Volcanic Queen's effect.

''Or lose in O'Brien's next turn. Either way, the duel is a defeat for him.'' Manjoume states, certain either direction, O'Brien wins.

Ichigo was truly amazed that Judai and his friends were strong. Just seeing the Cyber Dragon guy, and Asuka's monsters and now O'Brien's proves how strong they were.

''Amazing Nya!'' The red cherry head says happily, more interested in dueling. Danny nods, pretty amazed too.

''This duel might actually be over.'' Shizuka says smiling as Jonouchi nods firmly, positive about it.

The others smile too as Yugi starts having faith that he or Atem might not be needed to beat Yami Marik. However, he noticed Atem's expression and narrows his eyes that he didn't believe so. The tricolor head doesn't want to doubt Judai's friend or the chance that Marik will be saved… but then his senses felt weird as his eyes flash red dragon-like as if it won't be the case.

He eyes the field and notices that even though O'Brien had a strong will around him, Yami Marik was silent as if like a statue, not even worrying or panicking like he previous did when Jonouchi almost beaten him; the first time he show fear.

''… Is that all?'' Yami Marik finally spoke, eyeing O'Brien who didn't even fazed by his words. He just laughs slightly, wishing to applaud for his ''effort'', telling him. ''Well, I'll applaud for actually causing more damage than I could ever do…''

Suddenly he grins as the psycho eyes his victim with a twisted, evil grin as his face almost phased out from the ends due to his aura. ''BUT THIS IS WHERE THE END STARTS!''

O'Brien now startled, guarding with his Duel Disk for whatever he throws at him.

''My turn, draw!'' Yami Marik declares drawing his top card as he got nothing from it but his grin didn't vanished as it was time to reveal the card he set beforehand; the one to summon it. ''I reveal my facedown Spell, Left Arm Offering!''

The others startled as they were surprised he set that spell facedown and just start using it. Yugi and Atem began to see this could be some kind of setup. Even Kaiba could see it.

''By banishing my entire hand, I add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand.'' Yami Marik explains his card's effect, banishing both Holding Arms and Holding Legs to add a spell from his Deck directly to his hand. ''However, I cannot set Spell or Trap cards this turn.''

Jonouchi now starts suspecting something was wrong with this, not liking how this guy just banished his cards to add 1 card.

''You think he planned for setting that card from the start?'' Jonouchi asked the Pharaoh who wasn't sure what he could say about it. Atem didn't like this. Yami Marik grins, wanting to see that card so when the time was right, he would use it to summon the card the Dark Lord gave him and now it's his chance.

''I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity! Now both players draw until we have 6 cards each.'' The evil Marik activates the ultimate draw spell card, forcing both he and O'Brien to draw up they each had 6 cards in their hand. The moment Yami Marik got his cards, his eyes shot up widely, grinning crazy-like in getting the card he got.

Jonouchi shivers, not liking that look all over the psycho's expression. He knew that expression too well as he said. ''I don't like that face.''

Ichigo shivers, nodding too even though it's the first time she's seen it.

''First I activate the Continuous Spell, Jam Breeding Machine!'' Yami Marik activates a spell as a large roundish-like machine appears on his field.

The group was confused why he would use such a card now at a time like this. That spell gets him a Slime Token during only his Standby Phase.

''But he won't be able to use that card's effect this turn.'' Mai points out, remembering how he used Nightmare Steelcage to stall for time, summoning for Slimes to later use them. Atem and Kaiba both had a bad feeling even now.

''Oh but I'm done! I activate the Spell Card, **Jam Re-Duplication**!'' Yami Marik plays grinning menacingly as his Jam Breeding Machine suddenly starts overloading, steam blowing out of it before it explodes, surprising everyone. The psycho laughs, explaining his card's effect. ''By sending Jam Breeding Machine away, I can Special Summon 3 Slime Tokens to my field!''

From the rumble of the machine, three Slime Tokens appeared on the evil Marik's field.

Slime Token (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

This startled the group, except Ichigo and Danny as they had no clue what this meant.

''Three tokens? Why would he summoned-'' Kaiba mutters, assuming that card would be easy to use to summon a God but this Marik doesn't have a God who needs 3 monsters to tribute for… that's where both he and the Pharaoh widen their eyes at the chance he might have one. ''No.''

''He doesn't have Ra.'' Atem declare out loud, surprising the group as he took the original Ra in his deck, presenting his monster to the evil Marik who just laughed.

''I don't have Ra yes, I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER!'' He announces with a twisted face as Atem glares unease. He could feel the air becoming thinner and the dark fogs of the Duel of Darkness letting out dark electricity flow through them.

Yami Marik raised the card he wanted, grinning even more as he can restate true terror in all of their hearts, shouting. ''I release my three Slime Tokens!''

All three slimes were suddenly consumed by the darkness of the fogs as a burst of energy rush around them, hitting through everyone like a reverse twister, almost pushing them out of the blimp.

''W-what's going on Nya?!'' Ichigo questions, grabbing tightly on Jonouchi's back with her fingernails deep on his shoulder. The blond-headed groans in pain, also being held by Mai, Shizuka… even Anzu, Honda and Otogi. He sobs, cursing his strong muscles as Danny sweat drops towards him.

The others were holding their ground as Judai's eyes flash of Yubel's energy, feeling this overwhelming evil that's about to be unleashed. ''_This poisonous darkness, similar to those Darkness Cards._''

Yubel agreed, feeling this evil but probably even stronger than a simple Darkness Card. O'Brien stood his ground, seeing the darkness surrounding the unfazed Yami Marik as he begins to chant something.

''Great black void, release the dark creature from cursed human souls and give live to the God that reigns over all gods! Show your mighty presence and announce yourself as the true unholy God of Death!'' He chants as the darkness almost swallows him, all shooting up to the sky.

''NOW SHOW YOURSELF, THE BLACK SUN!'' Yami Marik calls out grinning evilly as the sky tears up due to the dark swirls, releasing the great evil. Everyone looks up and widens their eyes in terror to see what they though as a black sphere. Atem glares shaking as he recognized the sphere too well but it couldn't be possible. He even notices a glowing light from his deck, almost angrily, coming from Winged God Dragon of Ra card.

Everyone watched as the sphere descends over Yami Marik, beginning to open itself as it reveals to be a black version of the Winged God Dragon of Ra, except the orb over its head was red and his eyes were bloody red.

''**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**'' Yami Marik calls laughing manacling as his Darkness Ra roars, shaking the entire blimp.

**Darkness Winged Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Everyone, even those inside the blimp, felt the roar like if it was an earthquake.

''Impossible.'' The Pharaoh said, shaken by this card as the dark creature continues roaring.

Atem stared at the beast, no doubt it resemble the original Ra but it was tainted by darkness, the evil of all those who used those Darkness Cards. Yugi glared angrily, unease that this might be his problem.

''…'' O'Brien stares at this new monster speechless, not expecting this.

''There's no way such a monster should exist.'' Danny mutters, just shaken up that after seeing 2 God Monsters, he has to see more of them.

Seto eyes the monster, having Mokuba to take recording. He was not scared of what he could better describe as another fake he made after that fake Osiris. ''Another fake Ra.''

Yami Marik just laughed, his expression still twisted and grinning, remarked that Kaiba of all people isn't afraid… but he will.

''HAHAHA! Fake? Fools, this is no mere fake, it is what the true Ra should have become!'' The evil personality of Marik stated, almost overjoyed at such a beast that he can feel its energy under and even through his skin, opening his arms. ''Oh no, it was a gift from the man who gave me life again.''

Seto narrows his eyes furious, already assuming who as did Yugi and Atem.

''_Dark Leader Dragon-kun's doing then._'' Yugi said to the Pharaoh, narrowing his own eyes but sadden that he could have prevented this.

O'Brien stares unease by this creature, not even expecting he would be facing a god no less something that resembles one of the strongest God Monsters.

''I told you, didn't I?'' Yami Marik says to him, grinning as he looks at him almost ready to launch at him. ''I would bring terror in your eyes and I shall.''

O'Brien glares, seeing his hand and even he knew he might lose, that hand never shake.

''… I've seen true terror. And you're not him.'' O'Brien told him, just thinking about the Supreme King remind him that compare to him, anyone who would be evil can never be as evil and heartless like him. Judai smiles, glad his friend hasn't given up. Yami Marik just frowned, disappointed at such a respond.

''So be it. Like the so-called original, my Ra gains ATK and DEF equal to the sum of my Tribute Monsters' ATK and DEF as its own.'' The evil Marik states as Darkness Ra's attack went up but not even as far as 2000 ATK.

''1500ATK isn't enough.'' Jonouchi told the evil freak, not imitated by something that lacks any real power. Yami Marik just laughed, almost amused that the fools forgotten who they're dealing with, declaring. ''Then I activate **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** effect.''

Kaiba scoffs, expecting that as he sees Volcanic Queen. It has 2500ATK, meaning Ra will gain its ATK and DEF as its own. The problem was the activate Spell and Traps on Marik's side, especially Vengeful Bog Spirit and Gravity Bind.

''So he'll tribute any monster to power-up-'' Kaiba was stating his plan until he was stopped in his track as Darkness Ra roars and unleashes black flames all over Yami Marik's field. All his cards start burning, even Volcanic Queen roared in pain. This startled everyone as Kaiba was expecting this.

''What? He destroyed Volcanic Queen?'' Ryo utters enrage.

Yami Marik laughs slightly, explaining himself as his field was all clean and empty with the exception of Darkness Ra. ''This better Ra is much simple; it destroys all other cards on my field as Darkness Ra absorbs their energy into itself. Meaning it gains the ATK and DEF of Volcanic Queen into itself.''

Darkness Ra growls, its wisps breathe comes out, as its ATK shot up to 4000ATK but it wasn't done as the monster opens its mouth and absorbed the energy of all the spells and traps destroyed.

''Plus Vengeful Bog Spirit, Coffin Seller, Gravity Bind gains their energies, feeding him an additional 1000 ATK and DEF for each of those cards' destruction!'' Yami Marik adds as his Ra continues feeding on the delicious energy, sucking them more.

''He's like a black hole, sucking everything into it to power itself up.'' Danny analyzed it, knowing too well about Black Holes about his love for space. Atem watched as he could sense in disaster on the cards that enter this evil version of one of his Gods. ''Worst, this Ra is a Sun that feeds on anything with life.''

Judai gulps unease too as Darkness Ra went up on an ATK of 7000, even more powerful than Volcanic Doomfire could handle.

''7000ATK is a lot for even O'Brien to handle.'' Edo informs the others, gritting his teeth slightly at the ATK on this monster. Judai knew it was strong but O'Brien wouldn't quit from this. ''He's not finished yet!''

''Battle!'' Yami Marik shouted excitedly finally able to unleash his first attack in this duel. ''**Darkness Winged Dragon of Ra**, destroy Volcanic Doomfire!''

Darkness Ra roars, glaring upon Doomfire as it forms a dark red aura around its body, ready to unleash it all upon this monster and destroy the opponent.

O'Brien knew something like this might happen but he was ready, revealing his last final move. ''Even if you assumed you've won, you haven't! I activate the trap, Volcanic Curse!''

Yami Marik glares annoyed as Doomfire starts gaining energy from his owner's Deck.

''Volcanic Doomfire gains 500 ATK equal to the number of Pyro-Type monsters in either player's Graveyard!'' O'Brien explains his trap's effect, leading the energy of every Pyro-Type he has in his Graveyard.

''That means-'' Otogi tries to say, doing the math. The fiery auras of all Pyro-Types which were all Volcanics (3 Shells, Rat, 2 Counters, Hammerer, Rocket, Slicer, Scattershot and Queen) enter into Doomfire; erupting the lava-like beast into fiery flames. The monster's ATK shot up over the top.

''8500ATK!'' Judai notifies everyone with a smiling grin. Now Doomfire surpassed the dark Ra.

''Counter Fire!'' The Volcanic Duelist commanded as Doomfire charges at Darkness Ra, going to obliterate the monster from the face of this world. ''Burn away the false god, Doomfire! Volcanic Claw!''

Doomfire releases flames into its claws, going to slash Darkness Ra into burning pieces of its former self. The others cheer for O'Brien and Doomfire but Yami Marik just grin.

''Hehe, you would dare challenge a god? HOW FOOLISH!'' He stated in a mocking, crazy tone, picking a card from his hand and placing it in his Monster Card Zone. ''I Special Summon Juragedo!''

Suddenly, during Darkness Ra's attack, appears a demonic fiend with widen apart eyes, horns and sharp claws.

Juragedo Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300

The appearance of this monster surprised everyone watching as Yami Marik explains smirking. ''This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand during either player's Battle Phase. In addition, I gain 1000LP.''

His Life Points rose up to 1500LP now, causing Atem and Kaiba to see through what he was aiming towards.

''But that means-'' Jonouchi utters, knowing what he's going to do, panicking a bit as Yami Marik announces excitedly menacing. ''I activate **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** effect. By reducing my Life Points to just 1 as well as releasing any monsters I control, I add all their power into Darkness Ra.''

Darkness Ra roars, draining the energy of not only Juragedo but even its owner. O'Brien watched stunned as Yami Marik's body he's possessing starts to slowly vanish into nothing except his right eye. The rest of the body fused with Darkness Ra as he laughed excitedly. ''NOW WATCH TRUE TERROR!''

Ichigo widens her eyes, seeing he was just an eye while the rest was on top of his monster. She couldn't take it, fainting as Atem manages to grab on her before she fell. He sighs a bit, relief her cat ears and tail didn't pop out.

Darkness Ra releases another earthquake-like roar, pushing Volcanic Doomfire back and its final ditch attack as the dark God glares even more powerful.

''10199ATK?!'' Mai utters shaken in her boots, seeing the size of its current ATK. It didn't look good at all as O'Brien still tried to remain calm.

''Now perish!'' The evil persona of Marik shouted as Darkness Ra's wings engulfed in bloody red colored flames, discharging red energy in its peak, gathering everything into one massive attack.

''DARKNESS GOD BLAZE CANNON!'' He orders as Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra releases its charge attack, becoming a black sphere of dark flames as it charges its way to Doomfire. If this attack marks its hit, the duel is over for O'Brien, but he's not going to lose without a fight even if he needs to drag his opponent with him.

''He's not done yet!'' Judai tells everyone, knowing this is far as over. O'Brien takes out a card from his Graveyard, glowing from his Graveyard Slot.

''I activate Volcanic Counter from my Graveyard!'' O'Brien reveals using his last backup plan as Volcanic Counter appears on the field in between Darkness Ra's attack and Volcanic Doomfire. ''By banishing it, you take the same damage I take.''

Volcanic Counter releases a powerful flame at Yami Marik just before being consumed by Darkness Ra's attack. The others start getting excited. Kaiba scoffs, impressed since no matter what God it is, this Marik can't avoid taking damage with only 1LP. It was settled… until Yami Marik starts chuckling. ''Fool.''

O'Brien raise an eyebrow as the evil Marik sends a card from his hand away.

"By discarding 1 card in my hand away, Darkness Ra's other effect reduces all damage I take becomes 0.'' Yami Marik reveals his Darkness God Monster's effect, discarding 1 card away. Within an instant, Darkness Ra unleashes a red wave around itself, negating the flames that were coming at its master. The flames vanished.

''W-what?'' O'Brien utters in shock, not expecting that monster had such an effect. Now his only chance to settle the duel in a Draw was gone. The others were just as shocked. The evil Marik just grinned, wonderfully amazed by his Darkness Ra's power; something that the real Ra lacked.

''Now…'' Yami Marik states as his opponent cannot avoid his monster's black flames with a twisted smirk. ''Incinerate.''

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** eyes glow as it breathes its black flames, consuming Volcanic Doomfire in them. O'Brien watched as he imagined Doomfire screaming, drowning in the flames before he was vanished completely. Now he watches as the flames consume him, screaming. ''AAAAAH!''

The others watched in terror, almost feeling the flames themselves. Mai shivers, not sure if she could watch anymore to only be reminded of back then. Ichigo shivers, not sure how long she can even hold her cat ears and tail as Danny gulps at this. Even Kaiba was terrified by this, worried that his deck might not be prepared for this.

The flames soon stopped as O'Brien was still standing, barely, as his Life Points dropped at 901LP remaining, but his body was being roasted as his eyes start to lose their light. Atem couldn't take this anymore, demanding angrily at the evil persona while holding on the unconscious red cherry head. ''That's enough! If you want to murder someone, come at me then!''

Yami Marik laughs at the Pharaoh's little threat, not at all imitated as he tells at him loudly. ''NOT YET BUT YOU WILL PHARAOH BUT FIRST THIS FOOL SUFFERS! **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** may attack one more time even after it destroyed all of your monsters!''

Darkness Ra's eyes glow, ready to unleash another attack. Judai and the others watched, worried for their friend's safety and live.

''O'Brien!'' Judai shouts, clinching his fist as he's starting to regret his choice but Yubel stopped him, pointing her finger at the duel. Judai blinked as O'Brien, shakenly, holds up his hand and forms a shaken thumb up. He smiles a bit before uttering. ''I'll be fine.''

Judai silently eyes him, shaking himself out and nods firmly. Yami Marik noticed that and had enough of this pest continuing to mock his torture duel.

''Darkness God Blaze Cannon!'' The evil Marik commands as Darkness Ra unleashes another black sphere flame blast at the opponent. O'Brien turns just briefly as he forms a confident smile before the flames once again consumed him, wiping off his remaining Life Points to nothing but 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****O****'Brien****: 0LP vs. Yami Marik: 1LP**

Even though the duel ended with a defeat, the massive blast from Darkness Ra continues ramming onto O'Brien. Everyone distant themselves from this attack, seeing this is out of their hands. Atem glares angrily, still holding on Ichigo, feeling more than helpless in this position. Unlike the time he went to protect Jonouchi and Mai from the original Ra's attack, this one is in a completely different level.

"Unbelievable!'' Danny shouts, not believing these Duels of Darkness can become this crazy.

Akumu sensed things play out in his room since the screen was temporary unavailable due to the massive attack. He chuckles, amazing himself once again for planning in advance for this moment. He knew, after capturing Marik and reading his mind, that he'll be a good pawn to play against the brat if he was Sackertin Mutou's son and as he wished, he was. With his knowledge on the God Cards as well as his darker half, Akumu has insured his victory but even more. For his plan to create this Ra wouldn't be possible without opposing strong dueling energy

''_I should be thanking all this to you, Yugi. You and your little friends helped create this monstrous terror._'' Akumu thought to himself grinning, recalling all those he controlled or forced to use his Darkness Cards. He knew Yugi or his friends would beat them all with their strong wills and in result, allowed the energy of those duels with Darkness Cards used to flow back into what is now **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. And the conclusion is marvelous.

Probably the second strongest Darkness Card being used by one who can handle the aggression of the Darkness Cards became the ultimate pawn to end the pest of the Dragon Knight once and for. Once he's gone, the Dark Lord won't have anyone that can stop him.

''_Now how will you stop it? Hahaha._'' Akumu chuckles mentally, taking a sip of a cup of wine.

After a few moments, the attack ends as Yami Marik emerges the victor as Darkness Ra burns itself off, vanishing. He grins, wanting to see the results of his success only to form a glaring expression.

''Oh? This is new.'' The evil Marik said, sounding surprised at what he's looking at. Still on his knees, O'Brien survived panting, his body partly burned and damaged. His mind is still stable and sane as he struggles to stay awake. Yami Marik eyes him, almost wanting to laugh but he just couldn't even bring himself to do the simplest of things.

''Wasn't going to let you have the last laugh.'' O'Brien told him, forming a small smile on his weaken body. This caused the evil Marik's eyes to shot angrily, his red veins showing.

''… Then die!'' Yami Marik snarls enrage, pulling out his Millennium Rod, preparing to kill him with his rod's magic until he froze up as Judai leaps and intercepts in between them. ''What?''

O'Brien tries to be relieved, glad to see Judai as he couldn't hold it and falls unconscious.

Judai smiles a bit, glad his friend was fine. He turns to eye Yami Marik, his eyes instead of glowing from Yubel's energy, were glowing golden as of the Supreme King.

**(Now Playing OST… Supreme King from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''Back-off, now.'' Judai threatened him with a firm grip in his tone like a calm rage as dark gusts of energy form around him. Yami Marik embraces himself, feeling these waves of energy all coming at him. He tries to resist them but they were strong, almost pushing him out of not only his balance of his dominance.

The others felt the force of these gusts. Atem felt them, strong and measurable. Sho stares at Judai, knowing this is the power of the Supreme King. He couldn't help but know Judai is in control of this power but at the same time worry for him.

''_What is this?_'' Yami Marik questions, using the Millennium Rod's energy to protect him but even that wasn't enough as the dark gust continues pushing him back harder.''_Another dark aura but his…_''

He eyes the boy doing this, about to mock his little trick except the moment he stares at him, he starts to tremble. His eyes, something was inhuman about those golden eyes as if he was seeing real terror. This even caused the psycho starts to tremble his arms. He widens his eyes enrage as this wasn't happening when he confronted the Dark Lord, questioning this phenomenal.''_Why am I shivering under his_?''

Judai knew this was enough, stopping the dark winds as he takes a brief moment to breath. Yami Marik gasps slightly, not sure what this meant. Judai eyes him again, calmer as he warned him with a glance. ''Go after anyone here and you answer to me. Understood?''

Yami Marik glares back, not understanding this boy's method. With his kind of power, he could kill him but refuses. Judai had one thing in his mind; protect his friends and doing it his way. He's not like this man or the Dark Lord; he's his own self.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''Enough!'' Kaiba shouted, surprising everyone around him. He had enough of this nonsense and magic being used. He may not believe in magic at times, questionable after what he's seen, but he can hate it too.

Seto eyes Yami Marik and warned him. ''Want to go massacre someone? Then you're in the wrong tournament this time.''

Yami Marik snarls slightly, not liking the multiple threats from his future victims.

''All three of you step out from the dueling platform or you two will be disqualified.'' Kaiba now warns even Judai to get off the duel platform or else he'll be kicked off from the finals. Judai nods firmly, grabbing and pulling up the unconscious O'Brien on his feet.

''… So be it.'' The eviler Marik muttered, more than annoyed as he jumps off the platform but not before smirking at Atem. ''The one I want to kill the most will be you, Pharaoh.''

''…'' Atem just glares at him, not going to be imitated by his threats. Yami Marik just grinned, knowing once they duel again, he'll show him a new type of torture that can never be healed.

''Until then, remember that image and power of my new Ra.'' He told the Pharaoh, still grinning evilly, dying to use Darkness Ra to obliterate the ancient spirit forever. ''That way, when you get to see him up close, the memory will never vanish from dead eyes.''

Atem did not respond to this threat either as Yami Marik just laughs, walking away into the elevator. The psycho was gone, but his impact left Yugi shaken up. He knew if he and Atem don't stop him soon, he'll hurt anyone else that stands in his way.

''_If someone else duels him, then… then…_'' Yugi wasn't even able to complete his own words, not wanting to know the kind of destruction he'll do to the next duelist. This shakes his strong confident will, knowing this is all his doing for letting the Dark Lord still roam around. He's not even sure that he could beat this new Ra now.

Judai could feel the distressed in Yugi's aura as he takes control of his body again. He could sense his worries and fears, knowing them too well."Yugi-san.''

The Sixth Match ended with Yami Marik's victory with a new Ra of pure darkness. Yugi lowers in defeat that this nightmare might get everyone hurt. Now Judai needs to find a way to encourage his idol. Can he do it? Only one way to find out?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**O****'Brien's new cards:**

***Volcanic Barrier- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: You do not pay any Life Points to activate a card's effect. When you control a ''Volcanic'' Monster or a ''Blaze Accelerator'' card, you take no damage from card effects.

***Volcanic Typhoon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate if you control a face-up ''Volcanic Doomfire'': Send 1 ''Blaze Accelerator'' card you control and then destroy all ''Volcanic'' or Pyro-Type monsters you control, except ''Volcanic Doomfire'' and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed this way. Next draw 1 card for each ''Volcanic'' monster destroyed by this card's effect. You cannot declare an attack during this turn.

* * *

**Yami Marik****'s new cards: **

***Jam Re-Duplication- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only by sending 1 face-up ''Jam Breeding Machine'' on your side of the field to the Graveyard; Special Summon 3 ''Slime Tokens'' (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in Attack Position to your side of the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by any other card. These Tokens cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**The Dark Sun God**

*******Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra- Lvl 11, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "Darkness" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects (unless it includes destroying all cards on one side of the field or both), returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play by your opponent's card effects, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards and the effects of Spells, Trap and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This includes the effects of all DIVINE Attribute Monsters and Divine-Beast-Type monsters, except a Level 12 Divine-Beast Type monster or a Creator God-Type monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned, its ATK and DEF are the sum of the respective ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed to summon it. When your opponent has attacked with a monster during the turn this card is Special Summoned, you may switch the attack target to this card and switch this into Defense Position. Each of these effects can be activated once per turn (including either player's Battle Phase):

●Pay all but 1 of your Life Points and Tribute any amount of monsters you control to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid and the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" or "Darkness" card from your hand or sending it to the Graveyard while it is face-down, you gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card, and this card's ATK and DEF both become 0; if you use this effect after you attacked with this card or was attacked, negate the attack.

●By discarding 1 card from your hand, you take no damage the turn you use this effect.

●Destroy all other cards on your field and increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the destroyed monsters that were destroyed this way. Also increase this card's ATK and DEF by 1000 for each Spell and Trap card destroyed this way.

●When this card is destroyed (either by battle or card effect); discard 1 card from your Hand, and Special Summon this card to your field with an ATK of 0 (regardless if the monster is removed from play). This effect can be used more than once.

●When this is the only monster you control; it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, but other monsters cannot attack. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn.

●Pay 1000 Life Points: Destroy 1 monster on the field and then inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the opponent's destroyed monster (whichever is higher). This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

O'Brien escaped death by the hands of Yami Marik thanks to Judai but the psycho has made it clear to kill the Pharaoh. Yugi stares down a bit powerless if he can even protect his friends under these conditions. Judai decides to inspire his idol as the Seventh Match is between…

Yugi lowers his eyes: One of Judai-kun's friends could have gotten killed. Darn it, I should have stopped the Dark Lord when I got the chance.

Anzu frowns: Yugi, it's not your fault.

Yugi: It is… regardless of what I do or don't.

Isono: The Seventh Match is between Judai Yuki and Edo Phoenix!

Edo: Well, who knew our third rematch will be here huh Judai?

Judai nods as he eyes Yugi and had an idea: Yugi-san, watch this duel and things will become clear! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Seventh Match: Rematch between Heroes, Judai vs Edo! Duel Standby!

Yugi: But-

Ichigo smiles: No butts! Now please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time as Judai-kun helps Yugi-kun become re-inspire Nya!

* * *

***********Is it just me or am I possibly the only one who thought about a darker version of the Winged God Dragon of Ra / Winged Dragon of Ra? If so, let me know. I would love to hear if there was actually someone else who did this in a fanfic or fanmade it?**


	33. 32: Seventh Match - Judai VS Edo!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 32 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. Yes, Edo is Aster. It's basically obvious with the last name Phoenix. And also, I'm sorry but next time I'll use the now OCG cards that were Anime Destiny HERO cards for DKR. Promise.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 32: ****The Seventh Match: Rematch between Heroes, Judai vs Edo!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The sixth match of Battle City V3__'s finales was a total nightmare as O'Brien went up against the revived and even more psychopath Yami Marik. Yugi once again beg of Kaiba to not go through with the duel who protest, not having much of a choice but doubt the eviler Marik could win without Winged God Dragon of Ra. Judai also sided with Kaiba, believing in O'Brien to win._

_The duel began as O'Brien set up his Volcanic Burn Combo, burning away and destroying any of Yami Marik's monsters regardless of not being able to attack due to Vengeful Bog Spirit and Gravity Bind along with Coffin Seller… but that was exactly what Yami Marik wanted, stalling for time. Using the power of darkness the Dark Lord has given him, he summoned the black phoenix __**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**__. O'Brien lost in the worst of ways, not able to stop the black phoenix._

_Yami Marik won and was about to kill O'Brien but Judai intercepted, protecting his friend no matter what. Even the eviler Marik would want to cross a fight with Judai's anger and his power of the Supreme King. _

_Yugi had doubt if he could protect his friends knowing everyone will be endanger if this continues. Judai didn't want to let his idol give up because he's the only one that can defeat the psycho and save the real Marik. Now he'll have to remind him what it means to duel even under these conditions as the seventh match is between Judai and Edo. _

_Can Judai perform a miracle and help re-inspire Yugi? _

_What will happen next? _

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everything was pretty dark and silent on top of the Battle Blimp after how the conclusion of the Sixth Match went. The tricolor head felt not just sadden but depressed by the fact that O'Brien, Judai's friend, lost and almost died by the hands of Yami Marik and this **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. If it wasn't for Judai, then someone would die by the other Marik's doing.

Ichigo, blushing after waking up from her fainting, went to treat on the conscious yet still injured O'Brien and his wounds with her unique form of Medjutsu healing, trying to do her best in hiding it from the others while adapting some things she learned from Lady Tsunade on body treatment. It work pretty well, amazing herself as O'Brien was at least good in health to get up on his own.

Yugi felt hopeless that he could have prevented this from happening if only Kaiba listened to him. Instead, he knew this won't stop until Yami Marik kills someone else and he's not ready for that.

"Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo muttered, feeling helpless too seeing him in that state. She knew his pain and wished she knew how to cheer him up. Probably slapping him out of it but there must be a better way.

The others also felt helpless that they should have all agreed to stop the duel but knowing Kaiba, he would start disqualifying duelists except Yugi.

''_Judai-kun's friend almost was killed because of me. I shouldn't have let this happen._'' Yugi said mentally, knowing this is his fault and he should have stopped this from happening.

Judai can notice his idol's frustration, remembering it too well. This reminded him of his third year in Duel Academia where they went to save Johan from inside the Different Dimension… and ended up almost losing everyone and even himself to the darkness of the Supreme King.

Yubel eyes her partner, frowning slightly as it was her doing to cause so much pain towards him. She vowed to Haou to protect him and instead made Judai suffer because of the influence from the Light of Destruction. She almost destroyed him and now, those feelings emerged in her very soul.

Judai takes a calm breath and nods, smiling that even though he went through despair and forgotten what it meant to enjoy dueling, it was thanks to many people including Yugi that made him remember how much his love for the game of Duel Monster is and continues being to him. Now he needs to help him out.

''Hey, can we continue?'' Judai asks directly to Kaiba, surprising him slightly by his request to continue.

The others were startled while O'Brien sighs, figuring he would ask that.

''Really? After that freak show?'' Danny questions after seeing all that madness from the last duel. Judai chuckles slightly, rubbing his cheek as he explains it. ''A duel is a duel right?''

Danny sweat dropped, really not getting the whole pride thing about dueling.

''I agree and besides now the real duels start now!'' Manjoume stated, standing beside Judai's reason. He didn't come here to see a slaughter show; he came to duel and see how far he's gotten. Asuka sighs at both as Sho and Kenzan smile, knowing they would say that. Edo nods, also wanting to get back to real dueling.

Seto scoffs at these children's determinations. Somehow, he liked that for every duelist to think the same way. He turns to Isono and told him firmly. ''Begin the Seventh Match.''

''Yes Kaiba-san!'' Isono states as Mokuba went to restart the randomizer which activated instantly.

''We will now commence the Seventh Match! Only 4 duelists remain! Who will duel next!'' Isono announces to the duelists as the computer randomizes on the four remaining duelist's pictures. Judai, Manjoume, Edo and Johan eye the screen, waiting for the results. Whoever goes next, the remaining 2 will duel in the final match.

''The first is…'' Isono starts declaring as the selection slows down until it stops at Judai's image. ''Judai Yuki.''

Judai grins, flexing his arm excited that he went first. Danny sweat dropped at this while Manjoume laughs a bit, actually glad as he states proudly. ''Yes! That means his opponent is me, Jun Manjoume-sama!''

Judai's group sweat drops except for Judai and Johan.

"And his opponent is…'' Isono starts to announce as the computer begins to select from the remaining 3 who will be Judai's opponent. The tense was hurting Manjoume's desire to duel and beat Judai. The computer starts to slow down and stops at the next duelist's image, leaving Manjoume speechless and almost everyone. ''Edo Phoenix!''

''DAMN IT!'' Manjoume curses immediately out loud, slamming his fists in rage for the outrage, the insult of not getting picked. Judai sweat drops, not aware he really wanted to duel him. However, Judai didn't mind it as he eyes Edo who stared back adjusting his tie. The two lock as they knew one day they would settle their third serious rematch. The first time the two dueled didn't count as Edo was just confirming if Judai was an opponent he could duel for real, using a structure deck. Their actual first duel was tense enough with Judai's defeat due to the D-HERO's abilities. The second match was different as Judai just barely defeated Edo with his still developed Neo-Spacian HERO Deck.

The two changed since then, having improved their decks and new combinations. No doubt this is the deciding point to see which one of them has the strongest HERO deck.

''Well it's just me but destiny wants us to settle our score huh?'' Edo tells Judai, admitting to have the same feelings to have wanted them to settle who's the stronger HERO duelist?

Judai nods, although not so sure if it was faith or not that decided it. The other times were Saiou, planning to find Judai's weakness or have him fall since he was possessed by the Light of Destruction. He replied with a small smirk. ''Not sure but it but I'm not arguing.''

Edo nods, respecting his wishes as he was more concern to duel him.

Judai turns to Yugi, knowing this is his chance to get him inspired as he begs him with an energetic. ''Yugi-san, please watch this duel!''

Yugi blinks slightly, startled by his sudden request. He could see in Judai's eyes that he wants him to see and agrees to it with a firm nod.

Judai smiles to understand that, adding. ''It's now my turn to give you back some dueling spirit.''

''Dueling spirit Nya?'' Ichigo questions, recalling that term before but she doesn't remember what it means… that or she forgot.

''The essence of why we enjoy dueling.'' Sho explains it to the pigtail, causing her to remember it now. Sho nods, smiling to see Judai excited as he is right now, something only the old Judai would get into. ''That's how Aniki puts it.''

Ichigo nods, starting to get the meaning as she repeats it in a questionable tone. ''So the part of them that enjoys dueling?''

Sho nods as Ichigo smiled, starting to see why Judai asked Yugi to watch his duel. It's so Yugi can recall what a duelist needs to remember and it's to have fun in dueling. This surprised Ichigo, causing her to giggle as she eyes Judai smiling.

''_Make him smile for us Judai-kun._'' She begs him mentally, believing that Judai and his other friend's duel will help Yugi up from his depression.

Both duelists stood on the dueling platform, setting up their Duel Disks along with their decks.

Judai smirks, knowing he'll be facing Edo with his D-HEROes which includes Dreadmaster, Dogma, Plasma and naturally, Destiny End Dragoon. He just got even more excited, knowing this is the duel he'll get to fight Plasma and Dragoon.

''Let's do it Edo!'' Judai declares, having everything set.

Edo eyes Judai back, also smirking as this will be the duel he'll have to confront a Judai with even stronger E-HEROes along with his Neos and Neo-Spacians for the second time. He's not even sure how he'll deal with Wiseman Neos but he'll find a way around it as long as he locks the duel in his favor.

''Agreed!'' Edo replies, just setting his side too.

Everyone watched closely as they felt the rush of energy from both duelists. No doubt this will be an explosive clash.

Isono raises his arm, declaring that they may start. Both Judai and Edo drew their top 5 cards and declaring, shouting excited.''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Judai: 4000LP vs. Edo: 4000LP**

The duel begins as neither one wasn't sure who should start first.

''Let's decide who goes first with a coin toss.'' Edo suggests, feeling that faith will decide who goes first. Judai agrees with that, liking the idea. ''I like that!''

They turn to Isono who sweat drops, turning to Kaiba who scoffs as Mokuba nods, setting up the coin toss in the computer. A large coin appears ready to be computerized toss and immediately its toss within the screen.

''Heads!'' Judai declares for his side.

''Tails!'' Edo declares for his side.

The computer coin slowly stops flipping and lands on tails.

''And it's Tails.'' Isono announces. Judai sweat drops startling, not expecting for his straightforward plan to get heads failed him.

''Lady Destiny is on my side.'' Edo mutters, grateful to start the duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Judai: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Edo**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''Let's get this game started. My turn, draw!'' Edo announces, drawing his top card.

''I'll start by activating the spell, D – Mind!'' Edo begins his turn, activating a spell as his deck glows. ''While I control no D-HERO monster on my field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower D-HERO from my Deck.''

His Deck shot out a card as Edo picks it and places it on his Monster Card Zone. ''Come out, D-HERO – Captain Tenacious!''

Soon appeared the shield attached arm D-HERO with long hair and a nude body.

D-HERO – Captain Tenacious Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

''D-HERO?'' Ichigo questions, blinking as this is the first time she's seen a D-HERO. Judai's friends eye her, could have sworn she's seen Edo dueled. Judai sweat drops pretty sure that was Naruto disguise as Ichigo during that time.

''Destiny HERO for the long version. They're similar to Judai's E-HEROes.'' Johan explains it to the red cherry head whose blinks of astonishment, not knowing that the D stands for Destiny and that this Edo has a different HERO deck that's like Judai's.

''Wow so Judai-kun and that guy Edo-kun really are rivals Nya!'' Ichigo said smiling of amazement. This actually upset Manjoume, causing him to widen his eyes in rage as he yells slightly nervously. ''NO! I'm that loser's rival!''

Ichigo blinks surprised, kinda not expecting that since she knew little about this guy and also Judai and that other guy uses HEROes.

''You sure Nya? They both use hero monsters.'' Ichigo pointed out. Manjoume groans enraged by that, knowing she's right but he's the only one who should be Judai's rival.

''Next I activate the spell, Destiny Draw! I discard a D-HERO monster and next I can draw 2 cards.'' The D-HERO follows, discarding his remaining card which was a D-HERO to draw.

Judai watches as Edo discards the one monster he needed in his Graveyard to set up his future plan.

''Now I normal summon D-HERO – Diamond Dude!'' Edo proceeds, summoning another D-HERO wearing a blueish outfit with diamonds coming out in certain parts of his body.

D-HERO – Diamond Dude Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600

''Diamond Dude's effect lets me reveal the top card of my Deck and if it's a Normal Spell Card, I can send it to the Graveyard and activate that spell's effect in my next Main Phase.'' The D-HERO Duelist explains his monster's effect, flipping the top of his deck and smiles, revealing it. ''Once again Lady Destiny is smiling on me. The card is Pot of Greed.''

Judai was astonished since he was lucky as Edo sends the Spell Card to the Graveyard.

''I set 2 cards facedown and next activate the Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison!'' Edo continues his turn, setting two Spell or Traps facedown behind his two monsters before the field starts shaking. Everyone watched as a large clock tower appears behind Edo, floating over the blimp along with a few smaller building around them.

Judai stared at the field, remembering the struggles he went through against that card, telling the D-HERO Duelist. ''Man you're not wasting time on planning up ahead huh?''

Edo smiles cocky, stating as he brushes off a bit of his hair on the front. ''What can I say? I want to step up my game too.''

Judai smirks slightly, hoping Edo wouldn't pull any punches. It wouldn't be a fun duel if he didn't went all out against him.

''I end my turn.'' Edo ends his turn, confident on his current position.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Judai**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Edo: 4000LP H: 1_

Judai would be worried since he knows better than anyone how dangerous that Field Spell is but he just couldn't help but smile, more than excited about facing this card again.

''Alright! My turn, draw!'' Judai declares, drawing his top card excitedly with a grin over his face. Yubel sighs, appearing in spirit form. She was anxious by how he's taking this be too much fun.

''_Don't start getting cocky Judai._'' She warned her partner, not wanting him to mess up in his promise to help Yugi out.''_Remember what we're aiming for._''

Judai calms down, agreeing that she's right about remembering the reason he needs to duel for this match. He takes a calm breath in and nods firmly.''_You're right, but I can only do that if I have fun and that's what I need to show Yugi-san._''

Yubel smirks, glad to hear him take things serious.

Judai nods, entering the Standby Phase just as the large clock tower rings, turning its arms counter-clockwise.

''Clock Tower Prison starts turning in reverse, placing 1 Clock Counter on this card.'' Edo explains as the bell glows in one of its slots.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 1_

''So why is that bad Nya?'' Ichigo asks, curious since she has no clue what the card even does. Judai's friends turn to face her, thinking how to explain it.

''When 4 Clock Counters are on Clock Tower Prison, the owner of that card takes no Battle Damage.'' Asuka explains the short version to the pigtail girl who gasps, understanding it.

''Some clock.'' Danny puns smiling a bit by how clever it kinda was at the right timing, only to receive stares from the group. He just couldn't get a break of humor, telling them shocked. ''What? I can't pun again? Honestly.''

The group sigh, resuming the duel as Judai eyes his hand and decides to activate a spell from it. ''Let's get started as I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards but then I have to discard 2 cards.''

He drew his three cards but soon follow in discarding two to the Graveyard. He smiles as he got a new hero he wanted to try out.

''Time to show yourself, I summon E-HERO Blazeman!'' Judai calls upon summoning a new hero in red-like body armor and helmet along with 6 separate mini-jets behind him.

E-HERO Blazeman Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800

''When Blazeman is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand.'' Judai explains his new Hero's effect, adding his one of his favorite cards in his hand and immediately activating it. ''I activate my favorite Spell Card, Polymerization!''

Edo smirks a bit, seeing this coming as he mutters. ''Obviously you would.''

''I fuse E-HERO Blazeman and Necroshade together!'' Judai declares, fusing his Heroes to become one.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, E-HERO Escuridao!'' Judai calls upon as his new hero appears in the form of a blackish being with slim body and what would be described as x-shaped-like wing blades with a large-like blade arm.

E-HERO Escuridao Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Edo startles a bit by the sight of this new HERO. This is the probably another time he was told that Judai summoned a new E-HERO out of nowhere. He asked pretty astonished. ''That's some new E-HERO. I'm actually curious where you got them.''

Judai grins a bit, hoping to explain the story but he's not ready to tell it. He instead said. ''I haven't shown them all but trust me, they're more than special. For example, E-HERO Escuridao gains 100 ATK for each E-HERO monster in my Graveyard.''

Judai's new HERO glows in a darkish energy, increasing is ATK through the spirits of Blazeman and Necroshade.

''That's 2700ATK!'' Sho points out, amazed. It had a similar effect to Shining Flare Wingman.

''Next I equip Escuridao with the Equip Spell, Assault Armor!'' Judai activates another spell as a golden aura engulfs his HERO. ''This card increases a Warrior-Type monster I control by 300 but by sending it away, my HERO can attack twice this turn!''

Edo stares serious as Escuridao can attack twice this turn. The others were impressed by the head-on attacking on Judai's end. He's even more reckless than beginner duelists… or Jonouchi.

''This kid can be even more explosive than you Jonouchi.'' Otogi pointed out, pretty astound by Judai's dueling. Jonouchi admits he wasn't wrong, agreeing. ''Trust me, he kinda is.''

''Battle!'' Judai shouts, entering his Battle Phase. ''Now go Escuridao, attack Diamond Dude!''

Escuridao descends as he vanishes, reappearing closer to Edo's D-HERO as the shadow hero slashes instantly right through him. ''Shadow Slash!''

Diamond Dude wasn't able to react as he was split in half, destroyed into pieces. Edo braces himself as he took 1300LP of damage.

''Now attack Captain Tenacious! Shadow Slash!'' Judai continues his assault as Escuridao dashes forward towards Edo's remaining D-HERO.

''Not bad, but I was hoping you would attack.'' Edo informs the E-HERO duelists, smirking, who blinks as he activates one of his facedown cards. ''Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Guard Penalty! This card selects a monster I control and I choose D-HERO Captain Tenacious.''

Judai remembered that card in their previous duel, which meant the other facedown is likely that trap. Edo then reveals his second facedown card, realizing Judai's guess. ''And next I activate D – Shield which equips itself when a D-HERO is targeted for an attack, switching it into Defense Mode and prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle.''

Captain Tenacious was then surrounded by a floating, energy glow boulders-like barrier, protecting itself from Escuridao's attack, surviving its destruction.

''Next Guard Penalty's effect lets me draw a card when the monster I selected is changed to Defense Position.'' Edo adds, revealing the effect of his previous spell as he draws a card.

Judai chuckles, pretty amazed by that previous combo again, stating with a small smirk. ''Awesome play Edo. Just as smart like always.''

Edo smirks too; still amazed Judai still enjoys this kind of duels.

''I set 1 monster facedown. Turn end.'' Judai ends his turn, setting a monster facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Judai: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Edo**__: 2700LP H: 2_

Edo knew this combo of his was strong to break through but Judai is more than capable of finding a way around it. He can't afford to let that hit him fast, thinking. ''_I can't afford to let Judai take the lead. If I do, I'll be as good as defeated._''

''My turn, draw!'' Edo shouts, drawing his top card and eyes it, forming a small smirk at what he drew as Captain Tenacious glows. ''Captain Tenacious' effect activates during my Standby Phase, special summoning a D-HERO that was destroyed by battle while this card was face-up the moment that monster was destroyed.''

Judai prepares himself, remembering even more that with D – Shield along with Captain Tenacious becomes a powerful strategy for Edo and his D-HEROes.

''Come back, D-HERO – Diamond Dude!'' Edo shouts as his D-HERO that was previous destroyed revived back to the field.

D-HERO – Diamond Dude Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600

''I can now use the effect of the Pot of Greed I sent away thanks to Diamond Dude's effect, letting me draw 2 cards.'' Edo adds as his Graveyard glows through the effect of Diamond Dude as he draws two cards. He eyes them, almost set.

''I use Diamond Dude's effect again, revealing the top card of my deck.'' Edo activates his monster's effect, taking a chance as he flips over the top card of his deck. The card that was revealed as D-HERO – Dasher, Edo sighs. ''Well this time I didn't get to send a Spell away. Not a big deal.''

He places that card to the bottom of his deck but that didn't bother him.

''I banished D-HERO – Malicious from my Graveyard to Special Summon another Malicious from my deck to my field! Come out, D-HERO – Malicious!'' Edo says, banishing a monster from his Graveyard as he summons the same copy of that monster on his field.

D-HERO – Malicious Lvl 6 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

''Next I activate the spell, **Replay**!'' Edo activates a spell Kaiba has, showing the image of a clock going into back in time as it grabs on Turn Jump. ''This spell lets me use the effect of a Spell Card that was used on my previous turn and I choose Destiny Draw, letting me draw 2 cards!''

Edo draws his two cards as Judai did not like that play.

''It has a similar effect to Diamond Dude, which means it didn't need the cost.'' Ryo explained, seeing it didn't cost Edo to discard a D-HERO to use Destiny Draw's effect since it wasn't Destiny Draw and simply used the card's effect.

''Next I Normal Summon D-HERO – Disk Commander!'' Edo adds, summoning another D-HERO with large disk weapons.

D-HERO – Disk Commander Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Judai starts getting unease all of a sudden, seeing 4 monsters on Edo's field. Yugi and the others were curious what Edo intends to do with 4 monsters that have less ATK than Judai's E-HERO and even summon his other two D-HEROes in Attack Position.

''He has over 3 monsters.'' Manjoume said, knowing full well like the rest of Judai's group on what Edo is aiming for.

''I release Diamond Dude, Malicious and Disk Commander!'' Edo declares vanishing his 3 D-HEROes as a dark, red bloody portal opens up. The group watches as a being starts to emerge from it, having glowing yellow eyes.

''Come out, D-HERO – Plasma!'' Edo calls upon, summoning the Ultimate D-Card his father created and the only other connection to him besides his D-HEROes.

D-HERO – Plasma Lvl 8 ATK: 1900 DEF: 600

Yugi and the others were shocked at the appearance of another new D-HERO but also how it was summoned by releasing 3 of his monsters and as a Special Summoned.

''Dracula much?'' Danny puns again, causing the group to stare at him. He groans upset, not believing this. ''Again?! Really?''

''Under these conditions, not a good time.'' Sho said, watching serious as this is going to be a difficult fight for Judai. Ryo nodded firmly, certain Edo would have eventually summoned that monster, saying. ''Edo summoned probably 1 of his strongest D-HEROes. And that means he has the other card too.''

Yugi furrowed his right eyebrow, curious what he meant as the other card. He would soon find out as Edo activates it. ''Next I activate the spell, D – Force!''

Plasma starts erupting in energy as Judai glares calmly. Edo explains his card's effect, placing it over the top of his deck. ''When this card is activated, I place it over the top of my Deck. While D – Force is face-up on top of my deck, I cannot draw during my Draw Phase.''

''But that means he can't even draw anymore.'' Ichigo stated, knowing full well drawing is important for any duelists. Yugi agrees with what she was saying, but he had a feeling there might be more to that card.

''In most cases it is bad, but Plasma requires D – Force to be concerned as invincible.'' Johan says smiling, excited to see D-HERO – Plasma in action.

Ichigo blinks by what he said as Edo reveals his ultimate combo. ''Plasma becomes unaffected by Spells and Traps as well as negates the effects of all monster effects on your field. Gravity Blood!''

Plasma releases dark sparks, shocking Judai's E-HERO Escuridao, losing its effect.

''Okay that is invincible.'' Danny utters both pretty amazed and unease by the sight of the monster's effect.

''I now use D-HERO – Plasma's effect! It equips a monster my opponent controls into itself.'' Edo continues adding, using Plasma's other effect as its wings spread and starts sucking Judai's HERO them. ''Absorb E-HERO Escuridao!''

Danny drops his jaw a bit, now more than certain that monster is invincible as Plasma absorbs Judai's monster into its wing, becoming part of them-like petrified. Ichigo groans unease as she kinda hates people turning into stone after that super Chimera Anima.

''Next Plasma gains not only your HERO's effect but also half of its original ATK.'' Edo adds as Plasma roars, gaining the absorbed monster's energy into itself.

''That's 3150ATK!'' Kenzan affirms as Plasma was now the strongest monster on the field.

Judai didn't like it but he was safe with a monster facedown. Edo eyes a card in his hand and immediately activates it. ''Next I equip Plasma with the Equip Spell, **Fairy Meteor Crush**!''

Jonouchi gulps as he knows what the card does and it's painful.

''The monster equipped with that card can cause piercing damage to monsters that are in Defense Position.'' Otogi points out since he used this card before.

''Battle! Plasma, attack Judai's facedown monster!'' Edo declares as Plasma's wings start glowing red bloody. ''Bloody Fears!''

Plasma unleashes a hail of red needle blasts from its wings, hitting and striking down Judai facedown monster. His monster which revealed itself as a robotic dog was destroyed as Judai takes the damage of the piercing damage.

''Judai's Wroughtweiler only had 1200DEF. That means he'll take the difference between its DEF and Plasma's higher ATK.'' Asuka examines as Judai lost 1950LP, almost losing half of his Life Points.

Judai coughs a bit, placed in a hard position with no monster effects, but only on the field and that's a good thing for him.

''Even if Plasma can negate all monster effects, he can't negate monster effects in the Graveyard.'' Judai points out one of Plasma's greatest flaws as the monster Edo destroyed glows. ''I activate Wroughtweiler's effect. When this monster is destroyed in battle, I can add 1 E-HERO monster and Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand.''

He chose and added Polymerization and E-HERO Ocean, revealing them to his opponent. Edo blinks, wondering where he got Ocean until he remembered that Judai did use Graceful Charity, meaning that was one of those cards he discarded. He needed to remember that Judai might try another fusion since he picked Ocean.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Edo declares, setting two new facedown cards behind his Ultimate D-Card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Judai**__: 2050LP H: 4 / Edo: 2700LP H: 0_

Judai was in a pinch but that didn't stop him from enjoying this duel.

''_Man Edo hasn't changed one bit in his strategy._'' Judai said mentally, thrilled in facing Plasma. He can't help his nerves; this was awesome. ''_But I can't complain since I am facing Plasma._''

He wants to really enjoy this and he knows this will help Yugi's dueling spirit too. There's no way he's going to fail him.

''Here I come! My turn, Draw!'' Judai starts his turn, drawing his top card. Suddenly the bell of Clock Tower Prison rings as another orb glows on the tower.

''Another bell rings, meaning another Clock Counter.'' Edo states as his Field Spell has 2 Clock Counters.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 2_

But he wasn't done as he activates one of his facedown cards. ''Not done! Trap card open, D – Boost! This card lets me draw two cards underneath of D – Force!''

Ichigo blinks disbelieved as Edo drew 2 cards without even drawing D-Force.

''He can do that Nya?'' She questions, not believing that can even happen with the other spell not letting him draw in his Draw Phase.

Yugi notices her discomfort, gladly to explain it to her. ''Any card can do anything as long as the card's effect can be applied Ichigo-kun.''

The pigtail girl furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about it and now that he put it in those words; she understood. If a card can be applied, it will work. If it doesn't, it won't. Like when Yugi uses that Sage's Stone to bring out his Dark Magician, but he can only do that if he controls Dark Magician Girl on his field. It makes sense to Ichigo now, gasping her with a small smile and the expression Yugi now had.

''Oh! And you seem to get excited Yugi-kun.'' She told him, still smiling. Yugi blushes, not sure if he should but Judai's duel has made him pay more attention now. ''… I guess I am.''

They resume watching the duel as the tricolor head wants to see how hard Judai will show his dueling spirit.

''I activate E-HERO Necroshade's effect from my Graveyard. I can perform a Normal Summon for a Level 5 or higher E-HERO monster from my hand without releasing monsters for the Tribute.'' Judai explains as Necroshade's spirit helps him to bring out his ace monster. ''Show yourself, E-HERO Neos!''

From the sky, came crashing down Neos besides Judai. Edo smirks, hoping to see him.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''It's Neos Nya!'' Ichigo yelps excitedly to see the space Hero.

''Next I equip Neos with the Equip Spell, Neos Force!'' Judai adds, equipping his Ace Monster with an Equip Spell. Neos' right fist was engulfed with a powerful light blue sphere of energy. ''Neos Force increasing Neos' ATK by 800.''

Neos' ATK overshadows Plasma with 3300ATK.

''Now he's stronger than Plasma!'' Kenzan states excited as O'Brien adds staring fix at Neos Force. ''Plus Neos Force's other effect is that it inflicts damage equal to the opponent's monster's ATK when Neos destroys it. If this attack hits, Judai will take a larger lead.''

Everyone watched as it might be case, although Yugi and Kaiba knew better, eyeing Edo's other facedown.

''Battle! Neos, attack Plasma!'' Judai commands as Neos charges, flying at Plasma with his glowing fist. ''Wrath of Neos Force!''

''Not going to happen! I activate the trap, **D – Illusion**!'' Edo immediately counters, activating a new trap that revealed D-HERO Captain Tenacious phasing through a beam attack only for it become an afterimage with the real Captain Tenacious beside it.

Suddenly Neos strikes Plasma but instead of touches its body and destroys it, he went through Plasma. Judai startles as Edo smirks, explains himself. ''This trap negates an attack that involves a D-HERO I control.''

Judai stares serious as the real Plasma appears while the afterimage of itself vanishes. Neos glares, returning back to Judai's side.

''Next I can re-set a Normal Trap Card in my Graveyard and I choose D – Boost!'' Edo adds the other effect of **D – Illusion**, setting his D – Boost back to his field.

The others didn't have words to express that Edo avoided Judai's ditch counterattack and forced him to fall back.

''Now he can use that trap to draw more cards underneath D – Force.'' Mai states, watching the duel oddly focused. Who knew children she never heard of had such talents.

Judai oddly chuckles that Edo not only stopped Neos' attack but also re-set his draw card. He just can't help but smile at this energetic rush in his soul; the joy of dueling.

''Not a problem. This just makes this duel even more fun!'' Judai spoke energetic, still standing as he sets a Spell or Trap facedown. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

Yugi just smiles at his spirit. It was strong as he first met him, probably one of the fewest duelists so far who has a passion to duel above any other.

''During the End Phase, Neos Force is shuffle into my deck.'' Judai explains, returning Neos Force back to his Deck as Neos revert back to 2500ATK.

Judai has failed to defeat D-HERO – Plasma with Neos. Will he be able to survive Edo's next attack and how will our E-HERO duelist find the way to beat Plasma?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: I**__**'ll give it my all for Yugi-san and for dueling!**_

_**Edo: I don**__**'t to give you any punches either Judai!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Judai ended his turn as it is Edo's turn and almost certain he will attack and destroy E-HERO Neos with Plasma. He has locked Judai from using his monster effects on the field, giving the D-HERO duelist a major advantage over his foe.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Judai: 2050LP H: 2 / __**Edo**__: 2700LP H: 2_

Edo breathes a bit, holding his ground from Judai's assault. He wouldn't call him rash for that reason.

''My turn!'' Edo declares, not able to draw due to D – Force so he says. ''If I can't draw this turn, then I'll just go around it! Trap card open, D – Boost!''

Everyone else saw that a mile away as Edo drew two cards underneath his face-up Spell Card over his deck.

''Now he can draw again without drawing over that card.'' Kaiba muttered, never hearing of such a card with that kind of ability.

Edo sees his opinions and he knew he can leave Judai in a harder position if he goes for an all-out attack. He must at least try.

''I switch Captain Tenacious in Attack Position.'' The D-HERO Duelist announces, switching his weaker D-HERO into attacking position just as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Plasma, attack Neos!''

Plasma's wings start engulfing red aura as he unleashes a volley of red sharp needles towards Neos. ''

Neos braces himself with his arms, taking the assault but sadly Judai's remaining Hero explodes, leaving his side with only smoke. Judai stood firm as his Life Points drop by 650.

''Aniki's field is wide open!'' Sho confirms as Judai had no monsters to protect himself from Captain Tenacious.

Edo was about to declare his attack until Judai smirks, declaring his facedown card revealed itself. ''Not for long! Trap Card open, Neo – Signal!''

Suddenly a large N-shape smoke signal appears over the sky as Judai's Deck glows. Edo sighs, using his luck too lightly, speak softly. ''Kinda saw that one coming.''

''When a monster I control is destroyed in battle, I special summon 1 Neo-Spacian from my hand or Deck to the field.'' Judai explains his trap's effect as a light appears in between his feet. ''Let's do it, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!''

From the light, appeared a brown mole wearing a large, metal drill-like collar.

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 300

Judai's friends and even Yugi stare surprised by the appearance of this monster from space.

''Grand Mole?'' Edo utters, somewhat puzzled why Judai chose this Neo-Spacian. This one had the power to return itself and the monster it battles back to the hand but with Plasma on the field, Grand Mole is more than useless.

''I would be worried since it is Grand Mole but with Plasma's effect, your monster's most dangerous effect is negated.'' Edo reminded his sometimes klutz friend, full well Captain Tenacious can't attack over Grand Mole but Plasma can next turn.

Judai just grin, not at all confused by his choice and sticks to his guns, replying. ''I kinda wonder about that.''

Edo didn't like what he meant by that, setting new facedown cards behind Plasma. ''I set 2 more cards facedown. Turn end.''

Edo eyes his facedowns, not sure he'll need them but he can never be too sure, not once against Judai.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Judai**__: 1400LP H: 2 / Edo: 2700LP H: 2_

Judai smiles, glad it was his turn as he eyes Grand Mole. The Neo-Spacian eyes him back and nods firmly.

''_Let's do it, Grand Mole._'' Judai spoke to him mentally as both were set with this turn. ''My turn, Draw!''

He draws his top card just as Clock Tower Prison rings once more as a new orb glows.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 3_

''One more Clock Counter remains and I doubt you'll survive that long to hear it hear the fourth ring.'' Edo reminds Judai, almost forcing him to be dynamic. Judai was already one step ahead, picking a card in his hand.

''Like I said, I wonder about that. I activate the spell, NEX!'' Judai declares, activating a spell that startles the group. ''With this spell, I can send a Neo-Spacian I control in order to Special Summon a Level 4 monster with the same name from my Fusion Deck.''

Yugi was getting what Judai was aiming for, saying with a smile. ''That means he'll evolve Grand Mole into a new monster.''

Grand Mole leaps up to Neo Space, starting to evolve into its mature form.

''Time to show your evolution, **Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**!'' Judai declares as something shot out from Neo Space. It revealed itself to resemble Grand Mole except it looked more mature as it had bigger and more advanced, drill-like metal collar.

**Neo-Spacian Giant Mole Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**

Everyone starts amazed at the sight of this new monster.

''Impressive new Neo-Spacian but it doesn't change the fact that your new monster's effect is negated.'' Edo once more reminded him, knowing well not even this new monster will stop his Plasma.

Judai forms a small smirk as he says. ''At this moment.''

Edo raised an eyebrow, not liking what he just said.

''I equip Giant Mole with the Equip Spell, **Neos Aura**!'' Judai activates a new Equip Spell that shows Neo-Spacian Dark Panther erupt in a neon-like aura. ''When this card is equipped to a Neo-Spacian, that monster's effect cannot be negated by other effects.''

Edo startles in surprised, uttering. ''That means…''

''Battle! **Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**, attack D-HERO – Plasma!'' Judai commands, entering his Battle Phase, as Giant Mole charges forward at Plasma. Everyone stare, curious what Judai is going to try.

''Since this is the evolved form of Grand Mole…'' Yugi questioned, thinking what this evolved Grand Mole's effect until he realized what it could do. Then Judai reveals it. ''I activate **Neo-Spacian Giant Mole's** effect. When my monster battles another monster, it returns it to your hand.''

Giant Mole's collar activates, entering giant drill mode and strikes full force upon Plasma. Edo watched as his Ultimate D-Card roar before vanishing from his eyes, being returned back to his hand.

''Yes!'' Everyone cheered, amazed by such a turnaround. Not only did Judai dealt with Plasma, Edo has to deal with D – Force face-up over his Deck. That means he couldn't draw and with only a few cards in his hand, Judai has taken the lead.

Edo just smiled, recalling this is the second time Judai ever did a turnaround when he used Dogma with Cyclone Blade to get rid of all Spells and Traps in order to weaken Flare Neos only for Judai to set his own trap, giving his E-HERO plenty of power to beat Dogma and win.

''_Going around even Plasma's effect. Just like you to try to define an impossible situation, Judai._'' Edo states, smiling as this is the second time he's seen a bright light from a duel. As his father always wanted to show with the cards he made. He shakes his feelings, knowing he too can make his cards shine too. Even with Plasma gone, his D-HEROes never stop helping him.

''But I'm not done yet even with Plasma gone. Reverse Trap card open, Eternal Dread!'' Edo shouts, revealing his trap as Clock Tower Prison starts ringing again, surprising the group. ''With this card's effect, I place 2 additional Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison.''

The Field Spell grins as two more orbs light up just as a strong vibe was blasted across the top of the blimp. Everyone heard the strong vibes.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 5_

Judai knew what those vibes meant; Edo takes 0 Battle Damage as long as Clock Tower Prison remains on the field.

''It's that combo again.'' Manjoume states, recalling the hard time Judai had.

''With 4 or more Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison, I take 0 Battle Damage, period, but instead I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!'' Edo was explaining just as he reveals his second facedown card. A powerful typhoon appears around them. Yugi was assuming the spell is meant for Neos Aura but it felt too obvious.

''With this spell's effect, I destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field and I choose to destroy Clock Tower Prison!'' Edo picks his target as his Field Spell starts blowing itself into pieces, brick by brick. Yugi's group was confused by that play.

''Why would he destroy his own card after all the time he put on it?'' Danny questions, not sure if he should worry or not. He's going to get his answer as Asuka says. ''It's because of Clock Tower Prison's final effect.''

Danny blinks as the field spell was now gone, reverting everything back to reality. Edo then explains. ''When Clock Tower is destroyed when it had 4 or more Clock Counters, I can Special Summon a certain D-HERO from my Hand or Deck.''

His deck pop a card as Edo pulls it, wanting to summon this card.

''Come out, D-HERO – Dreadmaster!'' Edo calls upon one his signature D-HEROes in the form of a large, muscled male with chains cuffed around his wrists and ankles.

D-HERO – Dreadmaster Lvl 8 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Judai stares serious, almost hoping to face Dreadmaster again. Jonouchi drops his mouth at the size of this monster. Danny blinks, almost confusing it with the hunchback of

''When Dreadmaster is summoned, I can Special Summon 2 D-HERO monsters from my Graveyard! Dread Roar!'' Edo explains his D-HERO's effect as Dreadmaster stabs the ground with his chains, pulling something up to the field. ''Appear, D-HERO – Disk Commander and D-HERO – Diamond Dude!''

From the chains, appeared two D-HEROes who were used to summon Plasma.

D-HERO – Disk Commander Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

D-HERO – Diamond Dude Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600

''Dreadmaster gains ATK equal to the ATK of all D-HEROes I control.'' Edo explains Dreadmaster's effect, increasing his 0ATK into 2500ATK due to Disk Commander, Diamond Dude and Captain Tenacious.

''Disk Commander's effect lets me draw 2 cards whenever he is Special Summoned from the Graveyard.'' Edo reveals his weaker D-HERO's effect, drawing two cards which one of them includes D – Force.

''Awesome!'' The former Osiris student laughs a bit, just amazed that even though he got rid of Plasma he needs to deal with another of Edo's stronger D-HEROes. ''Man, just when I beaten Plasma, you bring out Dreadmaster of all monsters and drew more cards, even your D – Force which means you can draw again in your Draw Phase.''

Edo wasn't sure what to say after the compliment Judai gave him. He just laughs a bit too, responding back. ''I'm glad you're this optimist on your current situation Judai. Then again, you always find a way out of these tight spots.''

''What can I say. It's better than sad.'' Judai answers, just being honest as he had no other opinions to use for this turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Judai: 1400LP H: 2 / __**Edo**__: 2700LP H: 5_

The group took a brief breather, actually most out of breath… mostly Danny. Now it was Edo's turn and he seemed more than confident to turn the tables differently. The same strategy with Plasma might not work again, which means he'll have to do things differently.

''This is it! My turn, draw!'' Edo announces, drawing his top card and smiles, getting his answer as he activates a card from his Graveyard. ''I activate D-HERO – Malicious' effect in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can summon another from my Deck to the field.''

Once more, appears the third and last copy of Malicious onto Edo's field.

D-HERO – Malicious Lvl 6 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

''I activate Diamond Dude's effect.'' Edo proceeds, taking his chances to get a Normal Spell. He flips over the top of his Deck and smirk, getting his respond, revealing it. ''It's The Warrior Returning Alive, which means I can send it to the Graveyard to later use its effect in my next turn.''

He sent his spell to the Graveyard to later use it.

''I release once again D-HEROes – Disk Commander, Diamond Dude and Malicious! Now appear, D-HERO – Dogma!'' Edo summons, vanishing his three D-HEROes as a black winged, armor-like skin monster with a spear-like arm appeared as a Special Summon.

D-HERO – Dogma Lvl 8 ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400

Judai was surprised he chose to summon Dogma over Plasma again. Does Edo have another plan?

''Now he summoned Dogma!'' Johan says just as surprised as everyone else. Yugi's group were once again surprised that Edo summoned another powerful D-HERO through a Special Summon by releasing 3 monsters.

''That monster is even stronger than the other one.'' Honda utters, pretty much stunned by this monster's ATK. That was the least as Dreadmaster starts glowing to Dogma.

''Dreadmaster is actually stronger since it does gain the ATK of all D-HEROes on the field.'' Asuka reminds everyone as Dreadmaster now went up to 4200ATK.

''Yea, it's worst.'' Jonouchi states pretty shocking. Yugi nods, even more since the opponent has two stronger monsters than Judai and not even Giant Mole can use its effect twice.

''Battle!'' Edo announces, preparing his assault as he points at his opponent's monster. ''Dreadmaster, attack **Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**! Predator of Dreadnought!''

Dreadmaster grabs tight on his chains and threw them towards Judai's only monster. The others question this play since Dreadmaster would be a bad mistake to attack against a monster that can return attacking monsters.

''Why attack with his stronger monster?'' Ichigo asks, not getting what his aim is to attack, knowing Giant Mole will return his monster back to his hand. Yugi knew why and so did Judai, waiting for this moment.

''I activate Necro Gardna's effect from the Graveyard.'' Judai declares, shocking Edo as the very monster appears and intercepts Dreadmaster's chain attack. ''What?''

''By banishing my monster, I negate 1 attack.'' The E-HERO duelist explains, removing his monster from the Graveyard.

Edo was still astonished that Judai had that card in his Graveyard and could have at any time use it but refused to. He soon questions him, curious. ''Well this is new from you. Did you happen to have that card in your Graveyard this long without using it to avoid Neos' destruction or your other HERO?''

Judai thought about the question, not sure really as he answers, shrugging his shoulders. ''What can I say? If I have a feeling when to use a card; I'll use it when the time is right for me. That's my instincts.''

Yugi forms a small smirk, agreeing about Judai's instincts being almost unpredictable and only used when he feels like he should. Like an alarm to warn him of danger.

Edo knew he had little opinion to try to attack again with Dogma or else Giant Mole will bounce it back to his hand and that would also lower Dreadmaster's ATK too.

''_If I attack with Dogma, he'll use Giant Mole's effect and then I wouldn't touch him._'' Edo said to himself mentally, knowing he can't take the risk of attacking. He eyes his and decides to do something else. ''I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Magical Stone Excavation, discarding 2 cards in my hand to add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand.''

Judai stares as his opponent sends two cards in his hand away to add one Spell Card back to his Hand.

''I activate Clock Tower Prison once again!'' Edo reveals the card he added as the field once again changes back to the large clock tower.

''Great, this field again.'' Manjoume mutters, knowing Edo might be planning to stall until Clock Tower Prison has 4 Clock Counters to avoid any damage.

''I summon D-HERO – Dread Servant!'' Edo summons another D-HERO in the form of a caped monster with a staff and large spear-shape shield in Defense Position.

D-HERO – Dread Servant Lvl 3 ATK: 400 DEF: 700

''When Dread Servant is Normal Summon, I can place a fresh new Clock Counter on Clock Tower Prison.'' The D-HERO duelist states as Dread Servant raises it staff as the clock tower rings loudly, reversing the clock as it gains a Clock Counter.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 1_

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Edo finishes his turn, setting a card facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**Judai**__: 1400LP H: 2 / Edo: 2700LP H: 1_

Judai manage to survive that certain loss but he's still impressed by Edo's skills.

''_Amazing Edo, our duel is pushing us back but everyone else's too._'' Judai states to himself, not able to hold his smiles as he loved this thrilled. To be pushed to the corner while facing incredible foes, cards and combos; that's what dueling is all about. ''_That's what Duel Monster is; to duel with fun._''

Judai forms a smile, remembering what it feels to enjoy dueling thanks to his duel with Yugi. It was thanks to him that he can duel the way he used to. That's why he can't turn his back when his idol needs help the most.

''I can't afford losing like this and I'm not!'' The brown-orange hair duelist declares serious, his eyes slightly glowing through Yubel's powers as he draws. ''My turn, draw!''

His eyes revert back as he smirked at the card he drew.

''D-HERO – Dogma's effect activates, halving your Life Points. Life Absolute!'' Edo reveals as Dogma unleashes a wave at Judai, cutting his Life Points at 700LP as he adds while Clock Tower rings. ''In addition, I gain another new Clock Counter.''

A new orb glows on the tower, gaining another Clock Counter.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 2_

''With just 700LP left, he should accept this defeat.'' Kaiba states, seeing the talent Edo has over Judai. Yugi turns to his rival and smirks, telling him. ''That's not going to stop him. Judai-kun will win.''

Kaiba gives him a glance, wanting to see if that's even true.

''I activate the spell, Spy Hero!'' Judai activates the card he drew, glowing as two random cards from his deck pop out. ''By sending 2 random cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Spell Card my opponent has in his Graveyard.''

A card glows from Edo's Graveyard as a card shot out as Judai reveals it. ''I choose Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards!''

He drew two cards and smiles as he has the combo he needed, not wasting time as he proceeds. "I activate Polymerization once again, fusing together E-HERO Ocean and E-HERO Clayman!''

His two heroes appear as they fuse together into one.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, E-HERO Absolute Zero!'' Judai summons another new HERO with pure white armor underneath his greenish blue body, wearing a large white cape and wearing a white helmet that showed his green eyes. He slams the ground as icicles forms all over him.

E-HERO Absolute Zero Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

The others stared amazed to see another new E-HERO as Edo was curious what this one's ability might be.

''Next I use H – Heated Heart, increasing Absolute Zero's ATK by 500!'' Judai proceeds as Absolute Zero engulfs in a white fiery aura, increasing his ATK up to 3000 but it still wasn't enough against Dogma.

''He'll probably attack Dread Servant to inflict major damage even if it's in Defense Mode thanks to Heated Heart's effect.'' The Kasier analyzed what Judai might try under his condition, ready to inflict major damage as his only choice.

Yugi would agree with such a strategy, but the look in Judai's eyes told him otherwise, smirking. ''He's not planning for that.''

''Battle! Absolute Zero, attack Dogma!'' Judai announces, shocking the group as Absolute Zero leaps up, coming at Dogma with his fist. Dogma replied, blocking the fist with his spear weapon.

''What? Why is attacking Dogma?'' Edo questions this assault as both Heroes clash their attacks over the other. Eventually Dogma pushed back Absolute Zero, piercing him with his spear as the weaker Hero explodes into snowflakes. Judai stood there still smiling as his Life Points drop at a mere 300. Edo looks up as he didn't like these snowflakes as they all spread his field, onto every D-HERO he controlled.

''When Absolute Zero leaves the field, he destroys all monsters my opponent controls.'' Judai reveals his new fallen E-HERO's effect, startling the D-HERO duelist as the snowflakes suddenly start to glow even brighter before he snaps his fingers. ''Freeze at Moment!''

Within a flash, all of the snowflakes exploded into a massive snow storm, freezing every one of Edo's D-HEROes including Dogma before they all shattered into pieces. Everyone stared amazed as Yugi chuckles, knowing too well he would try something so reckless it worked in his favor. ''That's Judai-kun.''

Kaiba glares, unhappy he was wrong about this. That boy once again did something out of his approved conclusion, seeing him as a problem if he has to face him.

''Giant Mole, attack Edo directly!'' Judai orders as Giant Mole charges at Edo with his giant drill weapon. Edo wasn't going to let that happen, activating his facedown card. ''Trap Card open, Destiny Mirage!''

Suddenly Giant Mole's attack was stopped as almost all the D-HEROes that were destroyed due to Absolute Zero's effect came back in Defense Position.

D-HERO – Captain Tenacious Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

D-HERO – Dreadmaster Lvl 8 ATK: ? DEF: ?

D-HERO – Dread Servant Lvl 3 ATK: 400 DEF: 700

''When my D-HERO monsters are destroyed by my opponent's card effect, I can special summon all monsters destroyed that way.'' Edo explains his trap's effect as he frown a bit, not seeing Dogma.

''Dogma has a condition that made it impossible for Edo to even bring him back too.'' Sho states, recalling much like Plasma, Dogma cannot be Special Summoned except by his effect.

Judai just chuckles a bit grinning happily that Edo is just as stubborn as him to admit defeat. Yubel sighs, appearing in spirit form, as she told her partner. ''_You could have avoided losing Absolute Zero if you attacked with Giant Mole._''

Judai sweat drops, admitting he was kinda wrong about attacking with Absolute Zero but if Edo's facedown card was D – Counter then losing Neo-Spacian would be worse than his E-HERO… that and he was too focused in using Absolute Zero in action.

''_You always love to show off._'' Yubel added smirking a bit as she did admire that trait from him. Judai nods, blushing, as he said. ''_Can't help it. I wanted to._''

''Giant Mole, attack Captain Tenacious!'' Judai proceeds to the duel, having Giant Mole attack Captain Tenacious for good. Since D – Shield left due to Absolute Zero first destroying Captain Tenacious through its effect, it left too meaning that D-HERO was good as easy to get rid of. Edo sighs as Dreadmaster now only had 400ATK due to Dread Servant.

Judai sighs a bit too, used up his entire hand for that one plan but now he didn't have to worry about Dogma as he finishes his turn. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Judai: 300LP H: 0 / __**Edo**__: 2700LP H: 1_

Edo always knew before the duel began that Judai would push back his own limit, hitting harder with anything he can use against him. He not just beaten Plasma but now Dogma and Dreadmaster, meaning he has but one option.

''Judai, I'm about to show you the full strength of my D-HERO Deck!'' Edo announces proudly, going to end this duel in his victory. Judai accepted the challenge with a smirk, holding up his Duel Disk arm. ''Bring it!''

Edo nods, accepting it too as he places all his faith on his deck and the one card he needs. He must draw it and destiny will help decide his own faith.

''My turn! Draw!'' He declares, drawing his top card and slightly widens his eyes as destiny gave him his answer as his Graveyard glows. ''With Diamond Dude's effect, I use the effect of The Warrior Returning Alive to add Dogma back to my hand.''

He added back Dogma back to his Hand now with Plasma. Manjoume startles, starting to realize what Edo just drew.

''I activate the spell, **D – Union**!'' Edo plays a new spell with the image of D-HERO – Doom Lord and Double Dude fusing in a slightly darker version of the Polymerization portal. ''With this spell, I can perform a Fusion Summon with D-HERO monsters in my hand.''

Judai was surprised, never hearing about a Fusion Card that only fuses monsters in the hand but he's not arguing. Edo had the perfect two, combining them. ''I fuse both Plasma and Dogma to become 1!''

Both D-HERO – Plasma and Dogma appeared one last time on the field before they fuse into one ultimate being.

''Fusion Summon! Come out, the Strongest D-Monster! Destiny End Dragoon!''

From the fusion portal, appeared a new dragon headed, large winged armor-like being with Dogma's spear and Plasma's dragon-like arm.

Destiny End Dragoon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

Judai just smiled, finally able to see this monster against him. It even gave him the chills, knowing this is supposed to be the monster that surpasses both Plasma and Dogma as one. The other stare at the sight of this new monster, almost afraid to ask what it's capable of.

''Thanks to **D – Union**, Destiny End Dragoon cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps and Effect Monsters.'' Edo explains the other effect of his Fusion Card, making his strongest D-Monster Card almost non-targeting by anything, even Judai's Giant Mole. However, he was still unease to even attack him with Destiny End Dragoon, knowing probably Judai has one more trick. He should play safe now and end the duel like how his monster should do it.

''I activate Destiny End Dragoon's effect! By not having a Battle Phase this turn, I destroy a monster my opponent controls and inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.'' Edo activates his Fusion Monster's effect, holding forward Plasma's arm and fires a violent energy blast. ''Ultimate D. Burn!''

The blast hits Giant Mole, destroying it as Judai was blown back by the explosion, covering him in smoke.

''Judai-kun!'' Everyone shouted in shock, almost certain the damage hit him and he lost the duel. Yugi observe quietly as did Kaiba, both knowing too well that might not be the case.

Everyone knew there was no way Judai would have survived that, only for most to almost drop their jaws to see him still standing with his Life Points untouched.

''Heh heh. That would have hurt.'' The E-HERO Duelist states rubbing the back of his hair and blushing of embarrassment. Edo was speechless, not sure how he even avoided that until Judai explained himself. ''The moment **Neos Aura** is sent to the Graveyard, I take no damage this turn.''

This left Edo even more speechless, thinking he played safe by using Destiny End Dragoon's effect than attack… and instead it backfire him? He wasn't sure how to express himself he starts laughing a little. Almost no Pro Duelist should ever be able to perform such a feat let alone a Duel Academia student but Judai… he can define the odds and make the world spin in his direction whenever he feels like it shouldn't.

The others blink, not sure if he broke down or found humor on this. Yugi did, smiling at this duel both are pushing each other.

''Haha, now this I didn't see coming.'' Edo admits, still laughing a bit, not sure what else he could do. He used up his last effort in winning the duel, leaving him no opinion but to end his turn. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __**Judai**__: 300LP H: 0 / Edo: 2700LP H: 0_

It was now Judai's turn but with no cards on his Field or Graveyard while Edo had Destiny End Dragoon along with Dreadmaster and Dread Servant plus a Clock Tower Prison, it seems almost impossible for Judai. Kaiba was more than certain the boy was finished now, but he won't until he ends his turn.

''This is bad. Judai-san doesn't even have a monster or a hand to protect his Life Points.'' Kenzan stated, not liking the odds even with Edo having over 2000LP than Judai's. Manjoume then added to make matters worse. ''Even if Judai did find a way to get rid of Destiny End Dragoon, its effect would trigger by banishing a D-HERO and returning back to the field.''

''And with only 300LP, Judai needs a miracle.'' Fubuki says, confident enough he must win this turn or it's over.

Ichigo eyes them and sadly agrees, although she wants to believe he'll turn the tables from the stories he told her. Asuka frowned a bit, watching the E-HERO Duelist closely, wanting to see him pull out an impossible turnaround. Sho watched and smiles, seeing the still confident smile on Judai's face.

''Then I guess I should bring out a miracle.'' Judai states, not losing faith in himself or the cards that have always answer his call. He places his faith, putting a hand over his deck and shouts. ''My Turn! Draw!''

He draws his top card with one swing just as Clock Tower Prison rings with an orb glowing. One more and then Clock Tower's true effect will be released again.

_Number of Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison: 3_

Judai eyes the card he drew and forms a small grin, getting Edo slightly worried.

''Here I come, Edo!'' The former Osiris student tells him, preparing to make a miracle right now.

**(Now Playing OST… Judai's Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''I activate the spell, Miracle Contact!'' Judai activates the card his deck guided him towards, surprising Edo and everyone else. Yugi slowly forms a smile of amazement while Kaiba stares, showing inner surprised and mockery by this Destiny Draw of sorts.

''With this card, I can perform a Fusion Summon with E-HERO Neos as its Fusion Material for that Fusion Monster by returning them back to my Deck from my Field, Hand or Graveyard.'' Judai explains with a firm expression as both Neos and Giant Mole appear. ''I fuse E-HERO Neos with **Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**! With these two, a new wave of Hero is born within Neo Space!''

Both monsters fly up over the sky into Neo Space, fusing into one brand new hero. Edo watches, smiling as he remembered that light from when his father began designing Duel Monster cards. Just the light of those cards bring out a warm feeling to any duelist, especially himself.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself,** E-HERO Giant Neos**!'' Judai shouts as a new light came down from Neo Space in the form of a being. It resembles Grand Neos but much older, larger and wearing a new but more built-in armor with two slightly larger drill arms.

**E-HERO Giant Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

Edo braced himself by this new hero's appearance, even startling Destiny End Dragoon.

''So this is your new Hero, but it's not enough.'' The D-HERO Duelist told his opponent, more than confident that Destiny End Dragoon won't lose.

Judai just smirks at his remark, replying him with a confident stare. ''I wouldn't be sure. I activate Giant Neos' effect.''

Giant Neos extends both drill arms towards Destiny End Dragoon.

''Whatever his effect is, Destiny End Dragoon cannot be targeted by your monster effects.'' Edo reminded him due to the addition effect of** D – Union**. Judai didn't change his confident expression as Yugi smiled too, getting what Giant Neos can really do.

''I wouldn't be too sure. Giant Neos returns all face-up cards my opponent controls to their hand.'' The former Osiris student explains his new HERO's effect, startling Edo with widen eyes. ''What?!''

Suddenly the drill arms of Giant Neos open up like cannon arms and unleashed cannon-size drill missiles. The missiles all hit all of Edo's face-up cards, vanishing Clock Tower Prison, D-HERO – Dread Servant, D-HERO – Dreadmaster and even the powerful Destiny End Dragoon from his field. Edo's field was clear of any cards, leaving him with no defense from a direct attack.

The others were left speechless by what Judai just did, getting rid of Destiny End Dragoon but without destroying it.

''_He went around the effect of D – Fusion with his monster's own effect._'' Kaiba examine what had happened, actually impressed. Edo sighs, knowing he can't avoid what comes next.

''Battle! Giant Neos, attack Edo directly!'' Judai commands, throwing his fist towards Edo as Giant Neos begins spinning his drill arms fast. "Giant Drill Thrust!''

Giant Neos charges right at Edo with both drills twirling fast, ready to strike down the foe at full force. Edo just opens up his arms, taking the full force of the attack, bracing himself as his Life Points hit 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Judai: 300LP vs. Edo: 0LP**

The outcome was amazing to almost everyone. Even Kaiba was impressed by the results.

Judai pants smiling as his Giant Neos vanishes while Edo just smiled back, defeated.

''Gotcha!'' Judai shouts his catchphrase, performing his signature finger pose towards Edo. The D-HERO duelist just smiles again amazed that Judai gotten even stronger than before.

"Well that was a blast.'' Edo admits, actually having fun in his duel with Judai as he raises his hand to him. ''Nice rematch.''

Judai eyes his hand and grins, raising his hand into a fist for a fist bump. He tells Edo still smirking excitedly. ''And one of many too!''

Edo eyes his fist and just sighs; forming his own out from his handshake and fist bumps Judai's as he says. ''I knew you would say that.''

Judai smiles, glad to hear it. He turns to the tricolor head, hoping his duel reach him. ''Yugi-san, did you get my message?''

Yugi eyes the former Osiris student, smiling a bit as he got the message. He can't let himself drown this deep or else he'll lose what's more important; his enjoyment for dueling. He knows he must defeat Yami Marik but he can't forget what dueling meant. Even though that wasn't his concern, it made him realize that he must stop that monster and the Dark Lord, so that fun that Judai loves and cherishes doesn't vanished along with every duelist's own love for dueling. That is his promise and he mustn't forget it as long as he continues living and beyond.

''Judai-kun… It did. I'll do my best too.'' Yugi vowed, nodding firmly on that promise. Judai smiles before changing it into a happy grin as he does his signature pose and catchphrase again. "Gotcha!''

Judai smiles of victory, not just by his incredible duel with Edo but helping Yugi out. Now he moves to the second round as only 1 spot remains. The eighth match will decide who that final duelist will be?

Manjoume eyes Johan as he did the same smiling, knowing they're the remaining duelists left and that means one thing: Only 1 will win.

Who will win: Manjoume or Johan? Find out next time!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Judai****'s new cards:**

***Neo-Spacian Giant Mole- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 600, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect**

**(Special thanks to Lightlord92 for this idea. Dude, I hope this makes people proud of NEX)**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". If this card battles with your opponent's monster, you can return the opponent's monster to their owner's hand at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation). This effect can only be used once per turn.

***Neos Aura- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Neo-Spacian'' monster or a Fusion Monster that lists a ''Neo-Spacian'' as a Fusion Material Monster. While this card is equipped, the equipped monster's effect is not negated by other card effects. When this card is immediately sent to the Graveyard, any damage you take this turn becomes 0.

***E-HERO Giant Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(Another special thanks to Lightlord92 for this idea. Dude, I hope this makes people proud of NEX and Beyond Neos Fusions)**

"Elemental Hero Neos" + "**Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**"

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, you can return all face-up cards your opponent controls to its owner's hand. Other monsters cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

**Edo****'s new cards: **

***Replay- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

**(This card was used in Episode/Chapter 28 of DKR Volume 1; it used to be called Replay Spell)**

Effect: You can activate the effect of 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard that was used on your previous turn.

**_Fairy Meteor Crush- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

***D – Illusion- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a ''D-HERO'' monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate the attack. Then select 1 Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard except ''D – Illusion'', set it in your Spell and Trap Card Zone (if available). If there is no place to set the selected Trap Card, add it in your hand.

***D – Union- Type: ****Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists ''D-HERO'' or ''HERO'' monsters as Materials from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials. The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps or card effect but cannot attack on the same turn it was Special Summoned. If you control no cards on your side of the field after activating this card, except on the same turn: Pay half your Life Points; then banish, from your Graveyard, the ''D-HERO'' Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy that monster during the End Phase.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Eighth and final duel of the First Round has been decided. Manjoume, who's aiming to defeat his rival Judai with everything and Johan who wants an amazing, exciting duel; the two will clash and decide who will enter the Second Round of the Finals. Both duelists will give their all as Manjoume has a new trump card that can change everything. But will it be enough?

Jonouchi: Can't believe this is the last match before the second round.

Honda: I know right? It's been long. So who's up?

Manjoume: Manjoume Thunder-sama is up!

Johan grins slightly embarrassed: Then I guess Johan is up too!

Manjoume: DON'T USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME!

Kenzan sweat drops: Well this is going to be some match.

Fubuki grins: Well then leave this preview to me! *coughs as he reads his lines* Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Eighth Match: Manjoume vs Johan! The Dragon with White and Black Wings Appears! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time as Round 1 will come to an end Nya!


	34. 33: Eighth Match - Manjoume VS Johan!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 33 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. Johan is Jesse and Manjoume is Chazz.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 33: ****The Eighth Match: Manjoume vs Johan! The Dragon with White and Black Wings Appears!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The seventh match of Battle City V3 was not only meant to give back joy to dueling after the Sixth Match__'s conclusion but also for Judai to help Yugi out from his depressed state. That match was between Judai and Edo, their third match and the rematch to settle who had the strongest HERO Deck._

_It was an intense duel with Edo planning out every one of his strongest plays from Clock Tower Prison to D-HERO – Plasma's combo. Even with this strong combo, that didn't stop Judai from always pushing himself with counter plays with his new Fusion E-HEROes and evolved Neo-Spacian Grand Mole known as __**Neo-Spacian Giant Mole**__. _

_The final conclusion came down to Edo's Destiny End Dragoon and Judai's new **E-HERO Giant Neos** where the winner was the former Osiris student. Judai advanced to the next round as he managed to lift up Yugi's dueling spirit._

_Now the final match of the first round will be between Manjoume and Johan. Who shall win?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The Battle City V3's final has reached to its final duel of the first round. Everyone knew once this match is settled, the second round may begin. Yugi remains silent, thinking as he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to start the second round immediately, not having a clue what the Dark Lord's real aim could be or what the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** might have. He's actually not the only one as Kaiba too was unease about the subject.

"Since there are only 2 remaining duelists, we will now commence the Eighth Match between Jun Manjoume and Johan Andersen!'' Isono announces as both Manjoume and Johan's images pop in the screen, showing they are the last two to duel for the first round to end.

Ichigo yawns, tired as Danny asks. ''Like that? No small break for some bathroom or water?''

Kaiba scoffs at his childish requests, telling him. ''It's one last match of the First Round. I'm not waiting 20 minutes for one more match. Besides, I'm more than bored and wish to continue with the tournament.''

Danny sighs, feeling like this is one of those times he wishes he can leave… no wait he can, but he kinda wants to see the duels. Now he blames Yugi for that.

''Begin now or prepare for disqualification.'' Kaiba tells threatening towards both Manjoume and Johan. The two eye each other and went up to the duel platform.

''Geez, aren't you a Grinch.'' Ichigo told the host of the tournament, never finding such hate even greater than Ryou's… and that scared her. Kaiba scoffs, finding what she called him humorist as he said. ''Like you're the first to call me that.''

Jonouchi had to agree, it was not the first time Kaiba was called something that was more truth than being famous, or rich.

**(Now Playing OST… Being Rivals from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Both duelists were on the platform as Manjoume grabs his deck, eyeing the E-HERO Duelist. He really wished he was facing Judai instead for many reasons and the main one is to settle their score or well, to show all that he is Judai's only rival and will surpassed even him.

''Judai, I'll be the one to exceed and duel you!'' Manjoume calls out, holding his deck towards him. Judai blinks, smiling as he says holding up a thumb up. ''Good to hear.''

''Haha, Manjoume-kun is pretty sure about beating me.'' Johan states, laughing a bit as he'll know the duel will be much funnier. Manjoume groans upset by Johan's happy-going nature like Judai's, pointing his fist at him. ''Damn right! I will defeat you, I swear it!''

Johan just smiles, actually glad he said that. If he didn't, then it wouldn't be a duel that both can enjoy.

''Good to hear. That way it wouldn't be a match.'' Johan told Manjoume, setting up his Duel Disk. Manjoume just scoffs a bit, placing his deck in his Duel Disk. He had to win; no matter what, he must win like a duelist.

"Both duelists may begin at any time.'' Isono advised both remaining competitors who both nod.

Ichigo watched, curious from both. She seemed to recall that the black haired Manjoume said he was Judai's rival. She didn't think so. And the blue haired Johan is very cute and nice… like Judai… oddly like him.

''So who's going to win between those two?'' The red cherry head ask Judai's group, curious what their opinions are.

''Rather not spoil it.'' Ryo answered, not going to say much.

''Honestly it would Johan.'' Edo said, seeing plenty of Johan and Manjoume's duels to confirm that Johan has a stronger chance.

''I still want to have some faith Manjoume might.'' Asuka admits, thinking past the whole ''Romeo'' act Manjoume has over her, she still knows he was one of the strongest duelist in Duel Academia before Judai arrived and still remained as such even during Judai's years.

Fubuki nods, recalling all the training secessions he made Manjoume go through when he asked for his help. It all happened like if it was yesterday… it was actually before the Duel Academia reunion. Manjoume came to him and asked to train him. Fubuki, not being the type, immediately accepted with no reason. It was harsh from running through heated rocks, to climbing a mountain from the bottom of an ocean with large tides, to eating nothing but coconuts as his diet; Manjoume did it all. This is not the same Manjoume from Duel Academia; he is like beyond the Manjoume Thunder.

''I agree my little sis. After all, Jun is beyond his limit and he even got a new card.'' Fubuki stated grinning, causing Sho and the rest to blink surprise. ''The prize Duel Monster Card from his family after his grandfather passed away.''

''Wait, Manjoume had a grandfather who liked him?'' Kenzan questions, last remembering the only family Manjoume had were two brothers who Judai mention to him before did not like his younger brother and almost bought Duel Academia if Manjoume didn't defeat them.

Asuka nods, although she did recall there were still some relatives in Manjoume's family that still accepted him even after that incident.

''Well the favorite actually, much more than his two older brothers.'' Fukubi said. He remembered during his training, Manjoume had to leave in order to attend his grandfather's passing. He invited Fubuki as they went and learned that Manjoume's grandfather left him something in his will, a Duel Monster card collection with a prize card he had held close since he was little. He explained that no one else he knew would ever treat his cards with more joy if not respect like Manjoume.

Fubuki actually recalled a tear from Manjoume's face, just reading the letter as he holds on the prize card. He never had a good look at the card but oddly enough he thought he saw white and black shine in the card. He just smiled, actually hoping he'll get to see it. ''Can't wait to see that monster though!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

After a brief moment, both Manjoume and Johan activated their Duel Disk, their decks shuffle as they threw their top 5 cards and shouted. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Manjoume: 4000LP vs. Johan: 4000LP**

The duel commence as everyone watches to see what kind of duel both duelists will give. Kaiba oddly watches, hoping to see the same talent from Manjoume.

''I'll start off!'' Manjoume demands, determine to start the duel. Johan did not protest, allowing it with a small grin. ''Well… Be my guest.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Manjoume**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Johan: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn. Draw!'' Manjoume shouts, drawing his top card and eyes it, smirking.

''I'll start by activating the spell, Polymerization!'' Manjoume begins his turn as he's going to perform a fusion. ''I fuse together both Ojama Green and Ojama Black!''

His green and black Ojamas appear as they rub their butts, fusing together into one.

''Fusion Summon! Clash with a solid shield, Ojama Knight!'' The black haired duelist summons as a strange creature wearing knight's armor that include cape, sword and shield while wearing red panties. The monster stood in Defense Position.

Ojama Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 2500

Ichigo blushes red, not sure if she was embarrassed to see such a monster or embarrassed for Judai's ''rival''. Danny drops his jaw almost certain he's seen everything about dueling now. Kaiba, however, felt disgust above anything else to describe these Ojamas. Not only is this card only good for but to defend but its simple design disturbs him.

''_Great, one of those monsters again._'' The Blue-Eyes duelist says mentally, not one bit liking those monsters.

''When Ojama Knight is on my field, it target 2 of my opponent's Monster Card Zones and locks them from being used.'' Manjoume activates his Ojama's effect as two spirits of old granny Ojama Yellow and old grandpa Ojama Green hover over Johan's field, taking away two Monster Card Zones.

''Interesting effect for a monster with no ATK.'' Kaiba admits although his disgust for the monster hasn't change.

''Wait, the Monster Zone can be disabled?'' Ichigo asks pretty surprised there are cards like that. Yugi nods, explaining it to her. ''Actually yes it can, and also the Spell and Trap Card Zone too. For example, Ground Collapse is similar to Ojama Knight's effect.''

Ichigo gasps a bit, amazed by that. Danny was too as he started thinking, asking. ''Well that's actually something. Has the entire field ever been like disabled?''

''Never since Pegasus-kun never created that many cards that focused on doing such thing.'' Yugi told him, knowing the game too well that someone like Pegasus would never do such a thing; it's not his style. It's rare for him to make such cards that occupied a Card Zone but never to disable the entire field. There are methods, but pulling them off is crazy and reckless.

''No fun then. Good call.'' Danny agreed, not liking that kind of game where you basically lose just because you couldn't move.

''Especially since Johan's deck focuses on summoning his Crystal Beasts.'' Ryo said firm, getting Yugi's group attention by the name he just said. ''Crystal Beasts?''

Edo sighs, realizing it was a mistake to mention monsters that will not be known until around their own timeline. There's no point turning back since Johan is dueling, which most were against but he found a way to convinced them.

''7 Special Monsters found in our time, given to Johan who possesses a strong connection to Duel Monster Spirits similar to Judai but has a stronger connection to the Crystal Beasts.'' Edo tells the short version about Johan's family of the Crystal Beasts. Yugi blinks, admitting he never heard of those monsters as did Kaiba. Ichigo didn't care as she was excited to really see these Crystal Beasts.

''Oh wow! I can't wait to see them then Nya!'' The red cherry head states giggling, wanting to see them.

''Next I summon Armed Dragon LV3!'' Manjoume proceeds, summoning his little Armed Dragon to the field.

Armed Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 900

''I set 1 card facedown and next activate the Continuous Spell, **Shard of Greed**!'' Manjoume announces playing a new spell as a broken shard of Pot of Greed appears on his field, explaining its effect. ''**Shard of Greed** gains a Greed Counter each time I draw a normal draw in my Draw Phase. Once it has 2 Counters, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards.''

''Not bad actually since he doesn't have a hand now.'' Mai points out as Manjoume didn't have a hand.

''Turn end.'' Manjoume finishes his turn, more than confident.

"…'' Kaiba stare silently, expecting for this one to win due to the time they Tag Duel. The boy was strong if not full of power to be at least competition.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Manjoume: 4000LP H: 0 / __**Johan**__: 4000LP H: 5_

"Oh boy, I'm looking forward for this!'' Johan says excitedly, ready to duel. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card but before Johan could do anything, Manjoume intercepts as he reveals his facedown card. ''Trap card open, Ojama Trio!''

Suddenly the three Ojama Brothers (Yellow, Green and Black) appeared on Johan's field.

Ojama Tokens (X3) Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

''I just special summoned 3 Ojama Tokens onto your side of the field.'' Manjoume explains with smirk. Yugi realized what he just pulled off as did Johan smiling, saying. ''Which means I can't summon a monster this turn.''

The group startles as it was true. With Ojama Knight's effect and now these Ojama Tokens, it made sense that Johan can't even summon this turn.

''Those tokens cannot be released for a Tribute Summon, but it's much harder for Johan since he doesn't do Tribute Summon.'' Judai points out, his arms crossed over. Danny blinks, curious as he asked. ''So he can't do anything?''

''There's always something one can do.'' Judai replied with a small smile, knowing Manjoume can't do any damage with his tokens on the field… but knowing him, that's not his aim.

Johan eyes his hand and kinda sweat drops, not having much of a hand to even do anything but he knows he'll do fine, going to give his all.

''I set two cards facedown.'' He proceeds, setting two facedown cards in horizontal positions. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Manjoume**__: 4000LP H: 0 / Johan: 4000LP H: 4_

''My turn, draw!'' Manjoume starts his turn as **Shard of Greed** glows, gaining a counter. One more turn and then he can send the card and draw 2 cards.

_Number of Greed Counters on __**Shard of Greed**__: 1_

That wasn't all as the Armed Dragon duelist reveals his real aim as Armed Dragon LV3 glows, beginning to evolve. He reveals it. ''Armed Dragon LV3's effect will evolve him into LV5!''

The small Armed Dragon evolves, becoming mature, muscular and stronger than before along with pointer horns and drills.

Armed Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700

Johan smiled, starting to see why Manjoume did that, but there was another reason yet to be noticed.

''Battle! Armed Dragon LV5, attack one of the Ojama Tokens! Armed Buster!'' Manjoume declares entering his Battle Phase as his evolved Armed Dragon comes at the Yellow Ojama Token and slams its giant fist, destroying it within a second. ''When an Ojama Token is destroyed, my opponent takes 300 of damage.''

Johan watches as his Life Points drop down at 3700LP.

''I end my turn.'' Manjoume ends this turn just as Armed Dragon LV5 starts to glow like its previous form. Yugi and Ichigo realize what this was as the Armed Dragon duelist explains. ''When Armed Dragon LV5 destroys an opponent's monster by battle, its effect will let me evolve him again!''

The group watches as the current Armed Dragon changes, becoming taller and more dragon-like appearance as it gains multiple horns and larger drills along with steel wings.

''Roar, Armed Dragon LV7!'' Manjoume called upon as his dragon roars furious on the field.

Armed Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000

Kaiba smirked, now impressed to see these Armed Dragons again.

''Amazing LV Monsters Nya. He took advantage of the nice guy's field to evolve his weaker one for a tad stronger version and then evolved that one again for a much stronger one!'' Ichigo revealed Manjoume's strategy, truly amazed it worked in his favor. Jonouchi and Honda blinked confuse, both eyeing each other as the blond-headed asks. ''You sure know about LV Monsters too well, Momomiya.''

Ichigo blushes red as she didn't want to tell everyone yet about her training she did to combine her Cat-theme deck with her new cards she won.

''Um… just took lessons.'' She lied, grinning as Jonouchi hums suspiciously but let it get.

Anzu sweat drops, not concerning the duel she had with Ichigo as lessons, more like her losing hard against an actual duelist. ''_Painful lessons._''

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Manjoume: 4000LP H: 1 / __**Johan**__: 3700LP H: 4_

Johan was in a big pinch and yet that made him smile.

''_Manjoume-kun is really making sure I can't summon a monster. Better turn the tables._'' Johan stated, knowing he can't let this continue or else he's going to lose, drawing his top card.''My turn, draw!''

Johan then heard a squeal, smiling a little as he drew a monster he really wanted.

''_Glad I drew you Ruby._'' Johan says, proceeding in summoning it.''I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!''

A blueish, red eyes small creature-like cat appears with a tail that had a red gem of sorts attached on its end and with a small red gem over its forehead. The monster appeared in Defense Position.

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

The monster was adorable as Ichigo and Shizuka giggle excitedly, even Anzu and Mai blushed.

''Oh how cute Nya!'' The red cherry head said, purring as Mai gives her an off-look, a little worry about this girl and her strange habits now.

Danny didn't think so, just seeing the monster was more than weak to be ''special monsters''. Then again, maybe the other ''special'' as he said. ''Some special monster out of the 7.''

''Just wait.'' Edo told him, having that expression about the Crystal Beasts at first but they're more than special.

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Crystal Tree!'' Johan proceeds as a strange looking tree with strange red orbs attached on it appeared. Yugi stares at it, curious what it does as Johan finishes his turn. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Manjoume**__: 4000LP H: 1 / Johan: 3700LP H: 3_

''My turn, draw!'' Manjoume declares, drawing his top card just as his **Shard of Greed** glows again, gaining a second counter.

_Number of Greed Counters on __**Shard of Greed**__: 2_

Manjoume knew he needed to settle this fast before Johan summons more Crystal Beasts, telling himself. ''_I'm going to decide this duel now. I must._''

''I activate **Shard of Greed's** effect, sending it to the Graveyard with 2 Greed Counters. Now I can draw 2 cards!'' The Armed Dragon duelist resumes, sending his spell as he was allowed to draw two more times. One of the cards he drew made him smirk, getting what he needed. ''Now I got the cards I wanted.''

Everyone blinks a bit, curious what he meant as Manjoume proceeds as his Armed Dragon starts to glow like its previous forms. ''I release Armed Dragon LV7! Now evolve into your strongest form!''

Ichigo gasps, not realizing his monster had a higher LV form and that kinda her excited. Everyone watched as third form of Armed Dragon starts to evolve, reshape in a humanoid dragon form with more armor along with its metal wings growing longer and wider and it's drills and horns also becoming sharper along.

''Bang the Earth with Thunder, Armed Dragon LV10!'' Manjoume summons the true final form of the Armed Dragons, roaring with a powerful shout.

Armed Dragon LV10 Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

''That's more like it.'' Kaiba mutters, now seeing a real dragon with power to boot.

''I activate Armed Dragon LV10's effect! By discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy all face-up monsters you control!'' The Armed Dragon duelist uses his dragon's effect, sending a card just as Armed Dragon holds back its right claw as an electrical energy orb forms around its palm before launching it towards Johan's field. ''Armed Big Vanisher!''

''Kinda hoping for this moment. I chain and activate the Continuous Trap, Crystal Hoard!'' Johan chains Manjoume's effect with a trap as a rainbow-like circle appears around Johan's feet. However, the trap didn't stop Armed Dragon LV10's Big Bang Crusher, destroying all of Johan's monsters. He braces himself as Ruby was destroyed along with the Ojama Tokens, damaging his Life Points by 300 each as he has only 3100 left.

''Oh no, now he doesn't have-'' Ichigo alarms as the nice guy didn't have a field… until she sees a strange gem hovering on Johan's field.

''What is that? A ruby?'' Jonouchi questions, not sure what even happened. Johan smiled, liking the attention from those new to his friends as he explains it. ''When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, they can either be sent to the Graveyard… or become a Continuous Spell face-up in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.''

The group startles to hear that as did Yugi, never seeing of such cards that become Continuous Spell Cards… although it is not farfetched for monsters to be set in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

''That's actually… new.'' Yugi admits, amazed that the future of Duel Monsters will become like this. Ichigo was once again astonished by how weird Duel Monsters is, especially on the whole ''monsters can become spells or traps'' thing.

Suddenly one of the orbs on Johan's Crystal Tree glows, gaining a Counter.

_Number of Crystal Counters on Crystal Tree: 1_

''When a Crystal Beast is placed in either player's Spell or Trap Card Zone, it gains a Crystal Counter on it.'' Johan explains his spell's effect, needing this to wait until he can summon forth his strongest monster.

''Do what you want but since I discarded **Dragon Guardian's** due to a card effect, I draw 2 cards!'' Manjoume explains as the spirit of a large, statue-like dragon appears, allowing him to draw 2 cards immediately.

Johan was amazed but he had a trick too as the rainbow circle around him glows. ''Awesome effect but I got another too. Thanks to Crystal Hoard's effect, when a Crystal Beast monster I control is destroyed, I special summon another Crystal Beast from my deck to the field.''

A card pops out from Johan's deck as he holds it, summoning it on the Monster Card Zone

''Time to turn around, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!'' Johan calls upon as a white, golden-ish winged Pegasus creature appears with a blue horn and two blue gems attached on its wings. It appeared in Defense Position.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Judai grins excited, really amazed by the new trap Johan got for his Crystal Beasts. ''Amazing Johan! That new trap can summon any Crystal Beast faster.''

Johan grins, glad Judai thinks so too as he proceeds just as Sapphire Pegasus glows. ''Sapphire Pegasus' effect lets me place a Crystal Beast monster face-up in my Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell.''

Another card pops out from his deck as he places it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone.

''Join us, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!'' Johan announces as the gem form of his Amber Mammoth appears along with Ruby's. One of the orbs attached to the Crystal Tree glows, gaining another counter.

_Number of Crystal Counters on Crystal Tree: 2_

Manjoume starts to worry, not showing the expression, but knew he should panic. If he allows him to get more Crystal Beasts on the field, then he'll be able to bring out the Legendary Gem Dragon and he really doesn't want to deal with it.

''_I need to stop him from having the other 4 Crystal Beasts or else I'll face Johan's strongest monster._''Manjoume said to himself, determine to put an end to this fast as he can still Normal Summon. ''I summon Masked Dragon!''

A red, whiteish yellow dragon appears on Manjoume's field.

Masked Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

''With that monster, he'll attack with Masked Dragon over Sapphire Pegasus.'' Fubuki states, liking the move since Manjoume can then perform a direct attack… but Johan's other facedown card has bother him. Maybe Manjoume has a respond.

''I activate the spell, Dragonic Enrage!'' Manjoume activates a spell as his dragons all receive a strange aura. ''This spell, during this turn allows all Dragon-Types I control to inflict piercing damage.''

''Then that means…'' Johan was saying, not able to finish his sentence as Manjoume enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Masked Dragon, attack Sapphire Pegasus!''

Masked Dragon unleashes a powerful flame blast at Sapphire Pegasus. Johan needed to act fast as he knew he will need Sapphire Pegasus to stick around a little longer.

''I activate Crystal Hoard's second effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I return a Crystal Beast I control along with 1 other card.'' Johan suddenly activates another effect of his trap as the rainbow circle vanishes as the Crystal Gem of Amber Mammoth glows brightly. ''I return Amber Mammoth along with Ojama Knight!''

Manjoume startles surprised as his Ojama Knight starts glowing, freaking out about it. Then both cards left the field, returning back to the Hand except Ojama Knight which was sent back to the Extra Deck.

''Why Ojama Knight?'' Ichigo asks, a bit confused why Judai's nice friend pick that card over one of the attacking monsters. Yugi smiles, answering that as he points as the old Ojama spirits were gone from Johan's field. ''To get back his full Monster Card Zone.''

''Ooh!'' Ichigo understood, making some sense with that but she still didn't get why not something with more of a threat, looking at Judai's so-called Rival's Armed Dragon.

''Wouldn't it be easier to get rid of that Armed Dragon first?'' She asks the tricolor head. Yugi thought about it for a moment as Ichigo wasn't wrong but from Johan's expression; he knew what he was doing.

''… I wonder about that.'' Yugi replied, curious now. Johan braced himself as Sapphire Pegasus turned into its Crystal Gem form instead of being sent to the Graveyard as he lost 200 of piercing damage.''

''Go Armed Dragon LV10, attack my opponent directly!'' Manjoume orders as Armed Dragon holds back its right claw, charging it in the same orb before ramming it towards Johan. ''Armed Big Vanisher!''

Johan smiled, hoping for this moment as he reveals his trap. ''I activate the trap, Rainbow Path!''

The Crystal Gem of Sapphire Pegasus vanished as a rainbow-like barrier appears, blocking Armed Dragon's attack. Johan stood there unfazed as the attack vanishes, shocking Manjoume.

''By sending a Crystal Beast I control to the Graveyard, I negate your attack.'' Johan explains his trap's effect as a card pops out from his deck as he takes it, showing it. ''Plus I can add the invincible Rainbow Dragon to my hand.''

Manjoume grit his teeth, not wanting that monster in his hand. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows as did Kaiba, never heard of that name before. ''Rainbow Dragon?''

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Manjoume said in a slightly low tone, setting a card behind his Masked Dragon.

Danny watched, still pretty off why the black haired guy with the long torn up trench coat just didn't attack with his obviously stronger monster when he used that spell to inflict that piercing damage. That just didn't made sense.

He turns to Yugi and asks him. ''Why didn't he attack with that Armed Dragon first?''

Yugi turns to face him, thinking as Danny did put up a good point. However, the facedown card was the problem and probably made him worried for nothing.

''He must have assumed the facedown was meant to bring out probably another Crystal Beast. I don't blame Manjoume-kun's choice but it was a gamble that didn't work on either end.'' Yugi theorized as best as he could come up with. Danny agreed, now thinking Dueling is more like poker in a more complex view.

Will have Manjoume's plays not be enough for Johan's enjoyment? Can the Thunder really let out a storm?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Manjoume: I**__**'ll go all out for the chance to beat that loser!**_

_**Johan: This duel is so intense! I**__**'ll do my best too!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was now Johan's turn and even though he has an opponent with a monster that has 3000ATK; he was having a blast.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Manjoume: 4000LP H: 1 / __**Johan**__: 2900LP H: 4_

''Here I go Manjoume-kun! Time for the Rainbow to shine!'' Johan proclaims with a small smirk, getting unto Manjoume's nerves without meaning it. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and smiles. Yugi watches, curious what this Rainbow Dragon might be or do in that matter.

''I activate the Spell, **Crystal Roots**!'' Johan declares, activating a new spell that shows the images of rainbow colored roots connecting the separated Crystal Gems together. Johan then explains his card's effect. ''I can place a Crystal Beast from my Hand and from my Graveyard to my Spell and Trap Card Zone!''

Manjoume groans unease as Johan places the Amber Mammoth in his Hand and Sapphire Pegasus in his Graveyard to his Spell and Trap Card Zone, smiling. ''Welcome back Amber Mammoth, Sapphire Pegasus!''

With both Crystal Beasts place in their Crystal Gem forms on Johan's field as another orb glows in the Crystal Tree.

_Number of Crystal Counters on Crystal Tree: 3_

''Next I activate the spell Crystal Promise! And this card lets me Special Summon a Crystal Beast from my Spell and Trap Card Zone to the Monster Card Zone!'' Johan proceeds, activating another Spell as a light shines from Ruby's gem, releasing it. ''Appear again, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!''

The light shines and Ruby reappears on the field in its monster form, doing a cute twirl.

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Ichigo and Shizuka giggled blushing, seeing the adorable little Ruby again.

''I activate Ruby Carbuncle's effect, Special Summoning all Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Card Zone to my Monster Card Zone.'' Johan announces his monster's effect as Ruby's tail orb starts glowing; shooting a light at all the Crystal Gem forms of all Crystal Beasts on Johan's field. The crystals begin to shake, reawakening their monster forms.

''What a cute effect!'' Both Shizuka and Ichigo declare giggling as the red cherry head adds. ''He brings out his big friends to help him Nya!''

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi sweat drop at their reactions for just some monster effect… which seems cool.

Manjoume stood there, not saying much at first until he formed a smug smirk. ''I was hoping you would try that.''

Johan blinks his eyes confused, not sure what he's referring about.

**(Now Playing OST… Manjoume Thunder from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''Trap Card open, **Roar between the Light and Dark**!'' Manjoume activates a new spell as a powerful, white-black vibe wave occurs throughout the field. Johan braces by the wave, feeling the presence of something powerful, belong to a Duel Spirit. Judai felt the same pressure as did Yugi. Kaiba oddly felt something but shook it off.

''This card can only be activated the turn my opponent Special Summons a monster while I control only Dragon-Type Monsters.'' Manjoume explain his spell's effect as he did used to control Ojama Knight but now he has both Armed Dragon LV10 and Masked Dragon. ''By discarding a card from my Hand to the Graveyard and releasing 1 Dragon-Type monster I control, I can Special Summon the following monster to my field!''

Manjoume discards his only card in his hand, returning his hand back to 0 as his Masked Dragon vanishes, calling upon. ''I release Masked Dragon! Now appear from between the realm of Light and Dark!''

As he did, the sky starts getting surrounded by white and black waves, opening the heavens by force. Manjoume eyes the card he's about to summon. Not only does this card symbolized what his grandfather left for him; the key for him to go to new highest to reach Judai's level and beat him. He's not going to fail on this or on this card, summoning it.

''Light and Darkness Dragon!'' Manjoume shouts proudly as something starts to descend from the split sky. Everyone watched as a large dragon with white angel wings on the right side and black demon wings on the left side, roaring as its green eyes glow brightly. Johan just smiled at the sight of this new monster he has never seen before.

Light and Darkness Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

''So that's Manjoume's new dragon!'' Fubuki states with a smile of amazement. The others were speechless to see such a monster, Jonouchi adding with some terror. ''It's something.''

Johan eyes the dragon, almost certain the wave of energy from the spell came from this card. Judai was more than certain as did Yubel appearing in Spirit Form.

''_That dragon has a strong Duel Spirit within it. Do you feel it Judai?_'' She asked him, sensing the dragon's power as Judai nod, almost amazed it had this kind of strength. Not only is that but the dragon is resonating to Manjoume's dueling spirit.

''_Yea, it's has a strong connection to Manjoume oddly enough._'' Judai stated just as Winged Kuriboh appears, focusing its eyes at the dragon. Judai notices it, furrowing his eyebrows as he asks.''_Winged Kuriboh? Something wrong?_''

Winged Kuriboh tries to speak to its duelist as Judai nods, getting the impression that he might be close to what he vowed to discover.

''_I wonder if it has to do with… with that._'' He asks glaring as both monsters might have a connection, especially to what he learn in his timeline; about the dark being who devours planets.

The image of a greenish dragon with aerial-like wings appears in spirit form as Manjoume says. ''Since the monster I discarded before was **Soar Dragon** and now it is in my Graveyard, all Dragon-Types I control gain 300 ATK and DEF.''

Both Armed Dragon LV10 and Light and Darkness Dragon erupt in energy, increasing their ATK up to 3300ATK and 3100ATK. Johan didn't mind as Ruby's light begins to reawaken his Crystal Beasts.

''With Ruby Carbuncle's effect, I bring out both Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth!'' Johan continues with Ruby's effect, bringing back his Pegasus along with a large, four tucks mammoth with white hair over its head and an orange gem over its forehead.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Manjoume was a bit confused as Johan just left it like that, not even bothering to use Sapphire Pegasus's ability this time.

''_He's not going to use Sapphire Pegasus' effect?_'' Manjoume asked, suspicious at what he might be up to until he realized what it was.

''I still haven't Normal Summon. So I summon my other friend, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!'' Johan summons a brown, light orange hair eagle with dark blue eyes, a brown-dark blue collar and dark blue gems attached for each wing.

Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

Manjoume panics a bit, knowing what that means as he sees the Crystal Tree glowing.

''I can now send Crystal Tree to the Graveyard in order to place 3 Crystal Beasts from my Deck to my Spell and Trap Card Zone.'' Johan announces as the tree vanishes from the field except three glowing orbs it left behind.

''So you think.'' Manjoume respond, needing to stop this now while he has the chance as Light and Darkness Dragon roars. ''Light and Darkness Dragon's effect lets me negate the activation of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Cards by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500.''

''Can negate any card activation?!'' Johan startles a bit, surprised Manjoume's new dragon had such an effect.

''That's an impressive effect.'' Mai admits, knowing what's important in a duel is activating one's card to take a lead or turn things around in one's favor.

Yugi agreed, however, this dragon had a flaw, pointing it out. ''But just the activation, not the effect.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Manjoume waited smirking for Light and Darkness Dragon to use its effect… only for the dragon to not be able to do anything. He panics a bit confused why it's not working.

''There's a difference between Activating an Effect and using an Effect.'' Kaiba told the poor fool, not believing he would make such an amateur mistake.

''Wow, that's something Manjoume-kun but Crystal Tree's effect is not activation but the use effect.'' Johan also pointed out as his Crystal Tree's effect can go through while Light and Darkness Dragon's effect can't.

''He's right, the spell is sent to the Graveyard which means it cannot be negated by Light and Darkness Dragon. And it might be the same for any card activated in the Graveyard.'' Asuka realized that but also the chance that Light and Darkness Dragon's effect would only target face-up cards on the field, not those sent or in the Graveyard.

Manjoume sweat drops, lowering his head that even his ''future wife'' said he was an idiot too. Even his dragons felt bad for him.

Kaiba scoffed disappointed by his stupid attempt to use a monster's effect that clearly can't be used in the way he imagine it. However, if it was turned around, no doubt the dragon would become a danger for any duelist.

''If a card was activated, then the dragon would no doubt crumble any deck with ease but these Crystal Beasts are proving themselves to be a real issue.'' Kaiba mutter, admitting things would be differently the way he describe it.

Johan proceed with Crystal Tree's effect as the three orbs lit up a light for three Crystal Beasts.

''Everyone come out, Crystal Beasts Emerald Tortoise, Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger!'' Johan calls out as the Crystal Gems forms of his three selected Crystal Beasts appear on his field.

Now Manjoume was more than worried as all 7 Crystal Beasts are all on the field… but he can still win this duel, revealing it through the spell he used before. ''The second effect of **Roar between the Light and Dark** makes sure my opponent cannot Special Summon from the Hand or Deck for the rest of this turn.''

Johan sighs sadden, really hoping to summon his Legendary Gem Dragon now but just laughs happily about it, saying. ''Oh boy, now I have to wait one more turn to summon my monster.''

''And that one turn is when you're finished!'' Manjoume told him, more than confident he will win for sure since Johan left Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth and Cobalt Eagle in Attack Position. Johan nods, admitting he kinda made a mistake but not at all worrying replying. ''Hmm… maybe. I end my turn.''

Yugi was curious what he meant, actually hoping he survives long enough to see this Rainbow Dragon. Kaiba did too… although he preferred this annoying pest to just lose.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Manjoume**__: 4000LP H: 0 / Johan: 2900LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Manjoume draws his top card, needing to win this duel now or else he'll have to deal with Johan's strongest monster. ''_I need to settle this duel in one blow._''

''Battle! Armed Dragon LV10, attack Amber Mammoth!'' Manjoume enters his Battle Phase as Armed Dragon forms its electrical form and throws it at Amber Mammoth. ''Armed Big Vanisher!''

Amber Mammoth tries to endure the force of the attack but it wasn't able to as the attack destroys it. Johan takes the force of the attack as Amber Mammoth becomes a Continuous Spell on Johan's field instead as he takes 1600LP of damage.

The others watched as they can guess if Manjoume attacks Cobalt Eagle, it's over.

''End this, Light and Darkness Dragon! Attack Cobalt Eagle!'' Manjoume declares as Light and Darkness Dragon gathers energy in its mouth, preparing to destroy Johan's eagle. ''Shining Breath!''

The dragon releases a white blast towards Cobalt Eagle, ready to obliterate its foe. If the attack hits, Johan is finished.

''I activate **Crystal Root's** second effect from the Graveyard.'' Johan suddenly reveals as his spell glows from the Graveyard. A powerful glow overcomes Cobalt Eagle as the blast from Light and Darkness Dragon destroys it. ''By sending Amber Mammoth away, when I take damage involving a Crystal Beast I control, that damage is halve for that battle!''

The blast destroys Johan's monster but instead of taken 1700LP of damage, he took 850LPas Cobalt Eagle becomes its Crystal Gem form on the field instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Johan pants a bit, smiling as he managed to survive by the neck of his hair.

''Darn…'' Manjoume curses himself, not able to finish him off this turn. He sighed, not having much of any opinions. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Manjoume: 4000LP H: 1 / __**Johan**__: 450LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Johan declares, drawing his top card as he was surprised at the card he drew. Soon he raises the monster he wanted to summon last turn over his head. Suddenly the current Crystal Beasts on his Field and in his Graveyard start glowing, forming a rainbow-like portal over the sky.

''I now possess all 7 Crystal Beasts present on my Field or Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Legendary Gem Dragon; Rainbow Dragon!'' Johan declares smiling, calling forth his strongest monster. Soon the portal shot out something. It was a large, serpent-like white/blue dragon with beautiful angelic wings, golden-like wings and 7 colored gems attached on its serpent-like body. The dragon roars with its golden eyes.

Rainbow Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

Yugi and the others watched of amazement, never seeing such a monster like this either before. Kaiba stares at it, somewhat stunned by the sight of this dragon that just needs to be summoned if you have those Crystal Beasts. In addition it has an ATK that truly makes it a threat.

''What a rainbow.'' Danny puns, laughing a bit only to get the staring-silent treatment from everyone else. He lowers his head in shame, complaining once more. ''Oh come on!''

He lowers his head in shame, not believing this. Ichigo sweat drops, feeling bad for Danny as she says smiling. ''I thought it was funny Nya.''

Danny slowly roses his head, seeing her smile and hugs Ichigo. ''Thank you.''

Ichigo blushes, happy to cheer him up. And also it was a funny pun.

''I follow by activating the spell, **Rainbow Force**!'' Johan activates a new spell as Rainbow Dragon's wings erupt in a rainbow aura, glowing brightly. Light and Darkness Dragon tries to negate its effect but the aura did not even bother to vanished. Manjoume's dragon growled as its ATK and DEF drop by 500, leaving it at 2600ATK. ''This spell's effect cannot be negated, even if Light and Darkness Dragon tries to negate it.''

Manjoume grits his teeth a bit, not believing this. Worst part, his dragon would still lose ATK and DEF regardless of not as Johan explains his spell's effect. ''This card allows Rainbow Dragon to attack all the opponent's monsters this turn.''

This startled Manjoume as his dragons will both be destroyed.

''Battle! Rainbow Dragon, attack Armed Dragon LV10!'' Johan orders his dragon, entering his Battle Phase as Rainbow Dragon's gems all glow, charging a white rainbow-colored energy in its mouth. ''Over the Rainbow!''

The dragon releases its blast, forming a rainbow arc in between its mouth and the blast as the beam hits Manjoume's strongest dragon. Manjoume braced the overwhelming rainbow blast, obliterating his mighty Armed Dragon LV10, damaging his Life Points by 700. The force of the dragon was incredible as Yugi felt it.

''Next attack Light and Darkness Dragon! Over the Double Rainbow!'' Johan commands as Rainbow Dragon fires a second white rainbow-colored blast, striking hard on Light and Darkness Dragon as the dragon relied back with its own attack. Both dragons' attacks collided, trying to overtake the other but Rainbow Dragon's would eventually win.

''_Hold strong, Light and Darkness Dragon._'' Manjoume tells his dragon mentally, feelings its strain. Light and Darkness Dragon wasn't able hold it as Over the Rainbow engulfs its body, destroying the last of Manjoune's monsters

Manjoume survive, losing 1400 of damage as he sees Sapphire Pegasus, ready to attack. Sadly the monster wasn't going to get the chance as Light and Darkness Dragon's dark aura in form of its wings hasn't left his field.

''When Light and Darkness Dragon is destroyed, it destroys all cards I control and next Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard to the field. Dark Baptism!'' Manjoume declares as the aura explodes, destroying anything on his field as a portal opens up. ''Return, Armed Dragon LV5!''

Soon appears the medium version of Armed Dragon.

Armed Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700

Due to Soar Dragon's effect, that Armed Dragon gains an ATK of 2700 and DEF of 2000.

Sapphire Pegasus startles unease, about to charge in as Johan calms him down. ''Easy there Sapphire Pegasus, that would've hurt.''

Johan sees what else he could do but didn't have much except the only card in his hand.

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Johan ends his turn, setting a card behind his dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Manjoume**__: 1900LP H: 1 / Johan: 450LP H: 0_

This would be Manjoume's last turn, knowing he will not survive against Rainbow Dragon even for a second more. Everyone watched, almost everyone assuming the same.

''_This is it. I just need to attack with enough damage to win the duel. Just need to settle this now._'' Manjoume told himself, having barely a hand as he knew this is all or nothing. He eyes his deck, recalling what he saw in the World of Darkness and how he only wished to be win even at the cost of cheating. He must never forget that because that's not who he wishes to become; he wants to be the best but fair. If he doesn't… then he's no different than his brothers or his former self. He will give his all, even at the price of losing.

''My turn, DRAW!'' Manjoume declares, drawing his top card with every bit of his feelings into it and eyes the card he drew. ''_This might work._''

Johan smiles watching as Manjoume activates the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and then discard 2.''

Manjoume places his faith on drawing his top 3 cards. He eyes the card and slightly sweat drops that he doesn't have what he wanted but it was a certain win he just has to accept. He discards two cards which sets-up his plan.

**(Now Playing OST… Manjoume Thunder from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, again)**

''This is it! I activate the Field Spell, Ojama Country!'' Manjoume declares activates a new Field Spell no one has seen before. Suddenly a strange looking village appears with different colored Ojamas appearing. Kaiba felt disgusted by such a card. The others sweat drop, seeing the Ojama people all surrounding Manjoume like a king, causing him to groan upset.

''Wow, nice place! I see all the natives like you.'' Johan says smiling, actually amazed by the card. Manjoume ignores his remark on his stupid card, trying to be confident as he states. ''Indeed because it's the card that will topple Rainbow Dragon!''

Johan alarms a bit to hear that. He eyes Rainbow Dragon whom wasn't sure either.

''I activate Ojama Country's effect by discarding an Ojama card so then I can Special Summon any Ojama Monster in my Graveyard to the field.'' Manjoume explains his Field Spell's effect, discarding Ojama Ride from his hand as a card glows brightly from his Graveyard, groaning as he calls upon it. ''Just come here, Ojama Yellow!''

''_I'm here Aniki!_'' Ojama Yellow shouted, appearing into the field striking a finger pose.

Ojama Yellow Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

Yugi's group sweat drops at the sight of that monster by not just appearance but the fact that it's in Attack Position. Kaiba hesitates to even look at the field, his disgust for those monsters returning like throwing up.

''But that monster only has 0 ATK…'' Jonouchi says sweat dropping as the monster doesn't even have ATK as Danny was more questionable on what the monster was wearing for its lower half of its body. ''And wearing speedos too?''

Judai was curious what Manjoume is trying with summoning Ojama Yellow in Attack Position. Did he have a plan and that's when he notice Ojama Country acting weird.

Suddenly the natives start glowing as the village starts affecting all monsters on the field.

''Ojama Country has another effect that it swaps the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field while I control an Ojama Monster.'' Manjoume reveals the last effect of Ojama Country, shocking the group as well as Johan. ''What?''

They watched as everyone monsters' ATK was swapped with its DEF due to a change of gravity. Ojama Yellow now had 1000ATK while Armed Dragon LV5 had 2000ATK. Sapphire Pegasus has 1200ATK while Ruby Carbuncle had the same 300 DEF as ATK. Even the almighty Rainbow Dragon dropped down fast with an ATK of 0.

''Now the mighty Rainbow Dragon has 0 ATK.'' Edo stated, not believing to see the very Legendary Gem Dragon reduce to such low ATK. Honda whistles, noticing how weak of a legendary monster it is now. ''For a monster with godly-like ATK, it has pretty weak DEF.''

Jonouchi hums, pulling a card from his deck and starts thinking about the card he has being used against that dragon. It somewhat interest him.

It seem pretty certain with only 450LP, Johan doesn't have the remaining Life Points to survive this next attack in almost everyone's heads.

''The duel isn't over yet. Johan can try to use Rainbow Dragon's effect to send all Crystal Beast monsters to gain it 1000 for each to avoid his dragon's destruction and even surpass Armed Dragon LV5.'' Judai reveals as Rainbow Dragon has the effect to turn the tables. Manjoume got pissed to hear that, not going to let it happen.

''Like hell! I activate **Soar Dragon's** effect, returning it to my hand.'' Manjoume reveals, using the hidden effect of his dragon in his Graveyard as he adds it in his Hand but he immediately sends it back to the Graveyard. ''And with Armed Dragon LV5's effect, I discard **Soar Dragon** to destroy Ruby Carbuncle!''

Armed Dragon LV5 unleashes a fist drill punch, destroying Johan's Ruby as it force to be sent to the Graveyard instead since Johan had no space in his Spell and Trap Card Zone.

Manjoume smirks as he eyes Rainbow Dragon, really fixed in defeating that dragon for good. The others notice that look, getting it.

''Manjoume is going to crash Ojama Yellow against Rainbow Dragon!'' Fubuki informs, pretty startle he's going to do that. Edo knew he might do that but Rainbow Dragon can still turn the tables. ''But Rainbow Dragon can still use its effect.''

''Not going to. A card I sent was a Spell, **Ojamadeal**, which prevents the opponent to increase a monster's ATK or DEF until their next end phase.'' Manjoume suddenly revealed one of the cards he discarded through Graceful Charity. ''And then Armed Dragon LV5 can end the duel with one direct attack.''

Johan had no escape from this as everyone assumed.

''1, 10, 100, 1000, Manjoume Thunder! Battle! Go get him Ojama Yellow!'' Manjoume chants as he orders with Ojama Yellow getting serious, full of confident now. ''Take down Rainbow Dragon! Ojama Punch!''

Ojama Yellow charges at the weaken dragon, coming at it with a punch. ''HHAAAI!''

Everyone couldn't believe this is happening as a weak monster is going to beat Rainbow Dragon. Kaiba was still disgusted this will happen but he'll let it passed.

Johan just smiled, really overwhelmed Manjoume planned all this out in his final attempt. He just laughs a bit, saying honestly. ''Amazing, you would've really leave me defeated, even Rainbow Dragon felt threatened.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''What was that?'' Manjoume suddenly questioned, raising an eyebrow by what he just said. Johan smiled, revealing his facedown card. ''Reverse Trap Open, Last Resort!''

Manjoume widen his eyes, not believing this.

''That card.'' Judai says chuckling; not believing either that was the card he had set. Johan explains his trap's effect as Ojama Country starts vanishing. ''When the opponent declares an attack, I select and activate my Field Spell, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins from my Deck to the field!''

Everyone watches as the field changes into a colosseum with a rainbow over them as Johan adds. ''And then if the opponent had a Field Spell in play, they get to draw a card.''

Manjoume groans silently as he drew a card, upset as the card he drew was Magical Mallet, knowing he truly lost, muttering. ''With Ojama Country gone, all monsters revert back to their original ATK and DEF.''

Now all monsters ATK and DEF were swapped back to their original status with Rainbow Dragon's eyes glowing, its ATK restore back to 4000.

''Ojama Yellow doesn't even stand a chance against Rainbow Dragon now!'' Sho says surprised, knowing if Manjoume stops the attack and tries to attack with Armed Dragon LV5 over Sapphire Pegasus, Johan would still be able to use Rainbow Dragon's effect to send his Crystal Beast away to gain 1000 but not gain any due to **Ojamadeal**. It wouldn't matter as that would leave Rainbow Dragon as Manjoume's only target.

Manjoume clinches his fist, trying to hold himself together, knowing either way he lost.

''D-Damn it!'' Manjoume shouted furious, not caring anymore as he continues with his attack with Ojama Yellow to shivers. ''JUST GIVE IT YOUR ALL!''

Ojama Yellow gulps, coming at Rainbow Dragon as it wipes its tail at him. The poor weak monster shakes afraid, uttering. ''I'm actually scared now Aniki.''Rainbow Dragon's tail slaps and hits Ojama Yellow, hitting Manjoume across the stomach. His monster explodes as he yells. "WAA!''

Everyone sweat drops as Manjoume's Life Points drop down fast at 0. ''DARN!''

**Duel Screen: Winner… ****Manjoume: 0LP vs. Johan: 450LP**

''The winner is Johan Andersen!'' Isono announces as Johan waves his arms up excited. Manjoume slams his fist on the ground, furious he lost. He was so close, so close in defeating him and having his chance to defeat Judai in the second round. Now he can't even do that.

''Darn it.'' Manjoume curses to himself, not believing this. He takes a brief moment to calm his nerves, getting up on his feet. He lost, he just needed to accept this and move forward. If he doesn't, how will he ever defeat Judai?

He takes a calm breath and nods, accepting this loss as he mutters. ''Guess I'll have to settle my score with Judai next time.''

He turns to Johan and raises his hand to him. Johan smiled, accepting his hand and shakes it. The others smile too, showing what it means to be duelists.

Kaiba smirks, now relief that this first round has concluded. He sees the screen, showing the chart of the remaining 8. He almost wants to start the second round now but due to Yami Marik's newest monster; Kaiba can't help but take in time to research on this monster. He mustn't lose to something he has no clue about and not having the proper prepped deck against it.

''Since we have all 8 duelists qualified, there will be about a 4 hour break of rest before commencing the second round.'' Kaiba announces, surprising the group that the man who's consider a Mr. Scrooge to give everyone a break. Yugi had a feeling why he did that, at least giving him enough time to prepare too.

"We begin the next round before 4 in the morning.'' Kaiba adds, checking the time as it gave him enough time to find a solution to his development. He eyes Mokuba who nods, the two walking off. "Until then.''

The group watched the Kaiba Brothers leave as Isono sighs, needing a break too, leaving as well.

Yugi eyes his deck in his right palm, knowing he has but one choice but to prepare for whom he might duel. If he doesn't duel Yami Marik in the next round, then everyone will get even more harmed. And if he does duel him... Will he fail?

Who will duel in the next match and who will advance to the semi-finals? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Manjoume****'s new cards:**

**Note: **Dragonic Enrage is a Spell Card from the GX Manga that Manjoume/Chazz used. As well as Light and Darkness Dragon.

**_Shard of Greed- Type: Continuous Spell Card **

Effect: Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard, draw 2 cards.

***Dragon Guardian- Lvl 3, ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(Preciously used in Chapter 40 of DKR Volume 1)**

Effect: When this card is discarded from your hand by a card's effect you used. Draw 2 cards. This effect can only be used once per duel.

***Roar between the Light and Dark- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent Special Summons a monster while you only control Dragon-Type monster(s): Discard 1 card from your Hand and Tribute 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control, Special Summon 1 ''Light and Darkness Dragon'' from your Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Your opponent cannot Special Summon from their hand or Deck the turn this card was activated.

***Soar Dragon- Lvl 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 500, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: While this card is in the Graveyard, all Dragon-Type monsters you control on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF. If you control a Dragon-Type monster on your field, add this card from your Graveyard to your Hand.

***Ojamadeal- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: When this card is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard; until the end of your opponent's next turn, negate the effects of all cards that increase the opponent's monster's ATK or DEF. By banishing this card from your Graveyard during your End Phase, add 1 ''Ojama'' card from your Graveyard and 1 from your Deck, add them to your hand.

* * *

**Johan****'s new cards: **

*******Crystal Roots- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate while you control a face-up ''Crystal Beast'' monster(s) on your field: Target 1 ''Crystal Beast'' monster in your Hand and 1 other ''Crystal Beast'' monster in your Graveyard; place those targets face-up in your Spell and Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, if you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a ''Crystal Beast'' monster you control, reduce the damage from that battle in half.

*******Rainbow Force- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face-up ''Rainbow Dragon''. It can attack all your opponent's monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. Until the end of this turn, ''Rainbow Dragon'' and all face-up ''Crystal Beast'' cards are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The first round of Battle City V3's Finals has concluded as the remaining 8 contestants will have a 4 hour break before commencing the second round. The remaining duelists rest, preparing themselves, some more confident than others while others being more concern of the outcome or who they will duel against. What will happen during this break?

Jonouchi: Man finally, some break. Lucky me I made it to the finals.

Manjoume sobs: Yea… lucky you.

Johan smiles: Well look at it like this, you get to see us duel with our hardest.

Judai: You know it. I can't wait who I'll duel next.

Anzu: Glad for you all but this isn't just a duel to have fun about. Right Yugi?

Yugi: Yea. I know what I have to head towards and I'll do my best to make things right for Marik and for his family. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Remaining 8! Preparation before the Duels of Destiny! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you all next time as everyone plans out their next strategy for the Second Round Nya!


	35. 34: The Remaining 8!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 34 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 34: ****The Remaining 8! Preparation before the Duels of Destiny!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The eighth and final match of Battle City V3 was between Manjoume and Johan as the Manjoume Thunder was determined to defeat his opponent to reach and battle his rival Judai. This was probably his best chance to finally turn beat him while Johan just smiled of excitement to duel for fun, hoping to battle a Legendary Duelist like Judai._

_The match began as Manjoume used all the stops to counteract Johan__'s strategy to summon his Crystal Beasts so then he can bring out the Legendary Gem Dragon, Rainbow Dragon. However, Johan managed to turn the tables one way or another, even going through what is the might of Armed Dragon LV10 and the newest Light and Darkness Dragon and summoning his ace monster._

_It didn't took long for Rainbow Dragon to turn the tables but Manjoume, not going to let this one chance pass by, goes all out with one more play, using a combination of Ojama Country and Ojama Yellow. However, Johan replied through the combo and won the duel. Manjoume, defeated, but not crushed hasn't given up the chance to beat Judai one day._

_Now that all eight matches have completed, Kaiba had declared a 4 hour break before moving into the Second Round. With 8 duelists remain, what will they do during their 4 hours before the second round commences? And will Yugi be able to get an answer to his current problem?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everyone within the Battle Ship was finally resting after an intense 8 match duels during the Battle City V3's finals. The remaining 8 duelists rested, having time to prepare for the even more intense Second Round.

Yami Bakura remained in his dark room, thinking things about whatever or not the Dark Lord is playing a different angle than he once assumed he was. He was surprised he revived the evil personality of Marik Ishtar but to also give him that **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** which is clearly even more powerful than the original god was too much. He has his doubts about this methods but his plan worried him. Even in the past when he was just Zorc Necrophades, just the mention of the Dark Lord, he can't bring himself to ever trust him. The dragon… he's more than evil and now he's less easy to figure out.

**Meanwhile****…**

Yami Marik chuckles alone in his own room, eyeing the Darkness Card that man gave him. This card, _**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**_, is truly an overwhelming card… No, not overwhelming; the most tremendous-strongest God Monster. With this card, nothing, not even the God Cards that the Pharaoh possessed can never beat him. He grins, waiting who his next victim is. He doesn't care who it is as long as it's either someone he can harm one of the Pharaoh's or Little Yugi's friends or them. After all, he has a promised he must keep with that man.

**Meanwhile****…**

Akumu rests inside his room, the lights were on but only half the room, the other began to be submerge in a dark swirls. There in that dark appeared Dark General Knight, kneeling down. The Dark Lord eyes his faithful general with his red demonic, dragon eyes. ''What took you so long?''

''I merely wished to observe what you're aiming towards, my lord.'' The loyal dark general spoke, bowing down to his master. Akumu sighs, not so much the type to like his very loyal servants to bow to him but he didn't say a word, ordering him softly. ''Then keep watching. I don't want you to interfere.''

"As you wish my lord.'' Dark General Knight nods to his lord's command, narrowing his eyes a bit. He's somewhat concern about his sudden change of plans. He assumed his master would attack this tournament with great force, but he had no clue.

''…'' The evil general remain silent by his thoughts. Akumu sighs, already imagining what he's thinking.

''Do you think this plan of mines will work is what you're thinking about, correct?'' The Dark Lord asks, almost reading his mind. Dark General Knight remain silent as Akumu chuckles, placing a hand over the left side of his face, muttering. "Guess we'll see soon enough.''

Dark General Knight nods, obeying his lord's words like any loyal servant. ''Understood.''

Akumu eyes outside the window, not at all concern about this little tournament but of something else. He gets up and decides to walk around in the hall, curious about something.

**Meanwhile****…**

Kaiba was inside the computer mainframe of his blimp, working on the data Mokuba manage to gather up on the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. He had no doubt that monster will be the end of him unless he finds a weakness. Even with his **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon** or his final trump card, Seto was unsure if his own deck with every possible strategy might defeat this Darkness Ra. If the original was near impossible to defeat even with Fiend's Sanctuary being a possible counter, he's not sure what could it. Even worst, he has yet to encrypt all the possible effect this Ra might have. And knowing how surprising this Ra's hidden effects were, this one might be no different if not more.

''_I have to find a card or a possible combo to defeat this monster._'' Seto said to himself, glaring sinister at the screen at the image of Yami Marik's new monster and its current effects. He still frustrating, learning nothing new about this card and whatever hidden effects it possesses. ''_But it might not matter unless I discover all its effects now, especially how to counteract them._''

He tries to relax, almost certain his research on the original Ra was never this hard as it is now.

''_One of them focuses on card destruction to power itself up while another is to avoid any damage under the price of discarding a card._'' Seto stated mentally, recalling the two effects. He could try to stop these two by using a similar strategy he went with against Osiris but it might not even bother either way since Darkness Ra's ATK is not independent on the player's hand. If he tries it, even preventing the opponent from ''nuking'' his field, he'll most likely lose due to whatever other effects it might possess.

Kaiba calms down again, cursing softly. ''Darn it. I won't let this shatter my goal…''

He wouldn't; he mustn't let one monster stand in his way to become the true Duel King… and most of all defeat the one man he must crush. ''Nor my chance to defeat him.''

He won't allow this downside prevent him from defeating Yugi, once and for all. Speaking about his rival, no doubt Yugi is already trying to find a weakness around this God. If he could beat all of Atem's God Monsters with a solid combo, then he must be able to do it again. If he does, it proves the boy is his rival. If not, then he has no interest in him.

''…'' Kaiba remain silent, watching the screen as Mokuba continues sleeping. He notices his brother asleep, sighing as he removes his coat and puts it over his chest like a blanket. He then resumed back to work; needing a weakness for this card.

**Meanwhile****…**

Judai and Johan decided to share a room, not in that context, but kinda forced to by the others who wished to help on their decks. Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume and even O'Brien decide to help while Edo and Ryo were against the idea, not interested.

''Come on Aniki use this card in your deck.'' Sho suggests, showing Kiteroid to Judai. He groans, not so sure.

''No way! Use my Ultimate Tyranno!'' Kenzan suggests, shoving in showing his ace monster just as Asuka leans over and shows her own. ''Or maybe Cyber Blader.''

Judai sweat drops, having the cards shove over his face. He didn't like this one bit, groaning upset that this is happening all over again before he had the School Duel between Duel Academia and North Academia.

''Are you serious going to make go through with this again?'' Judai asks, not at all liking this. Manjoume also agreed oddly, never liking his own deck to be changed by others unless it was his own hands, getting into the discussion. ''The idiot is right. No point to add cards his deck won't combine with.''

The others sigh, defeated, wishing Judai just tried it but he would rather win with his own cards.

''I wouldn't mind adding other cards into my deck but I don't think my Crystal Beasts would like the mix.'' Johan says, already knowing the reaction of what the other Crystal Beasts would say unless they were cards they can connect or relate with. Judai grins, siding with his friend on that one. ''I agree.''

Edo sighs, knowing the two aren't trying much to work on their decks as he asks them both. ''So are you two all set?''

Both eye each other and nod, pretty much done.

''One of you might end up dueling Yugi.'' Fubuki stated grinning. He kinda wants one of them to take on the Duel King with his own eyes… even though Judai has dueled Yugi twice.

''Or anyone, even the one I faced.'' O'Brien pointed out, staring unease about Yami Marik. Kaiser didn't say a word, feeling it might not come to that.

''I'm not worry. Yugi-san will beat him.'' Judai felt the same, relaxing everyone's nerves. He knows almost by sensing it that Yugi will beat that man.

**Meanwhile****…**

Jonouchi sighs, yawning, as he badly wants to take a nap but was forced to work on his deck by Mai, dragging him by the ear.

He tries to rest his head with his hand, after trying to organize his Deck for the 14th time, until Mai slams her hand over the table, shaking him awake.

''Hey! Stop snoozing!'' She told him, glaring serious. Jonouchi yawns more, wanting a nap as he explains it. ''Can't help it. I'm tired.''

Jonouchi slams his head on the table, trying to close his eyes by Mai grabbed it on the back, tightening it which caused the blond-headed male to scream in pain.

''Worry about sleeping after you lose…'' Mai told him serious, knowing full well he'll lose to either Yugi or Kaiba before she yells directly at his ear. ''But don't you dare lose to that monster again! PROMISE ME!''

Jonouchi groans enrage, regretting ever letting Shizuka to tell Mai back after the first Battle City that he could've beaten Yami Marik if he didn't fall unconscious.

''I AM!'' He yells back, annoyed as he receives the coffee that Honda was making him, drinking it all regardless of the hotness of it actually burning his tongue. Even so, he ignores it.

Shizuka smiled, happy to see those two working together in helping her brother out in the tournament.

''Mai-chan is helping Onii-san a lot.'' She states giggling a bit. Danny blinks of amazement, not so sure Shizuka sees the argument that Jonouchi and Mai are having but in this case; it is a good thing.

''Can't blame her since she might see Jonouchi-kun will face any of the psychos in this tournament.'' Otogi says, feeling the face after just recalling how much trouble Jonouchi had in the first tournament when he went up against him. He almost died, kinda did in that brief coma state.

Honda doesn't care, knowing too well his best friend will defeat the psycho much easier than back then.

''He can do it. Jonouchi will win.'' He says proudly, crossing his arms with a small smirk. Danny worried for his overconfidence over someone like Jonouchi who barely won his duel.

Anzu eyes the group silently, glad they're all optimist in this time but she could feel Jonouchi wouldn't be able beat that Marik even with the growth he went through after the first Battle City. She takes a moment before she tells the group. ''… I just hope it's Yugi who duels that psycho.''

The group startles, turning to see her who eyes them with a serious stare.

Danny wasn't so sure if Yugi should duel him. He might be concern as this Duel King, the strongest Duelist, but that doesn't mean much to him. In any sport, the best means basically nothing if you lost eventually and no one is truly unbeatable, especially Yugi. Besides, that Marik is too insane to even be in the real world without a straight-jacket.

''I rather prefer he gets kicked out to the loony house.'' He tells them just hoping he's not the only one that the jerk of Kaiba just kicks him. The group eyes him, all knowing he's right but at the same time, they can't agree all the way through.

''Between duelists, it's not a matter to avoid a duel but to overcome it.'' Jonouchi tells the young Fenton, knowing there are times one should just run away but a duelist must never turn their back on themselves or the deck of cards he or she has a connection. Mai smirked, liking that little speech. ''Agreed. A duelist never runs away from a duel. Win or lose, it's our purpose to continue without even knowing the outcome.''

Anzu nods, seeing those two and others duel without ever running away… maybe with the exception of one guy but he was lame. Honda and Otogi nod as did Shizuka smiling.

Danny sighs, figuring the Japanese would be kinda like crowds but at the least he's glad he's wrong… but also annoyed since this is crazy.

''For you guys, I have my own way to run things.'' He tells them, still not liking the idea of Yugi battling the psycho but just hearing that speech; it remind him of Yugi almost too well. Danny sighs again, letting it go as he adds. ''But I'll let it go. So where is Yugi?''

''Working on his deck alone. It's the best way he can work.'' Anzu tells him, hoping Yugi is having the patient and time to work on what can be a winning strategy. Danny nods, hoping for that too although he was curious where was Ichigo now.

**Meanwhile****…**

Yugi was working alone on his deck, trying to focus on what he needs to win for but his self-doubt and concern for the safety and lives of everyone in this blimp are in jeopardy by the hands of three villains and one capable of killing anyone to make him and Atem suffer with a Darkness God Monster.

Atem notices his friend's disbelieve in his eyes, distracted in too many things that have happened too quickly.

''_Partner, you need to focus._'' He tells Yugi, trying to calm him down from discouragement. Yugi sighs, trying to focus but it was much harder for him. Without knowing how long his friends will be safe until Yami Marik decides to kill one of them just for pity revenge… it scares him just thinking about it.

''_I'm trying Atem but I… I just can't._'' Yugi tries to say, not even sure if he stop him our or in a duel against him. Atem eyes him with crossed arms, certain when they do face the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** will be a challenge.

Suddenly the door bang as Yugi blinks, wondering who could that possible is. He gets up from his chair and walks up to the door, he sensed the aura of whoever that was and blinks, getting relaxed as he opens the door.''Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo pops her head, smiling as she brought two large delicious sundaes.

''I came in peace Nya.'' She tells him still smiling. Yugi blushes, sweat dropping that he can't turn her down after bringing dessert. He lets her in as she walks inside before he closes it.

Ichigo giggles, offering him one of the sundaes to Yugi as she says. ''I got lonely in my room… and I got hungry too.''

''Um thank you.'' Yugi thanks her, blushing a bit, as he receives the sundae. Ichigo giggles, sitting on the bed to eat her delicious treat. The tricolor head blushes, taking a bite before sitting on the chair to work on his deck.

Ichigo tries to see what he was doing to the deck, seeing the layout of cards in different columns. She takes a bite on a banana as she asks. ''So how's the deck construction working?''

''A bit delay but getting to that.'' Yugi said, trying to be honest since he's not even sure, more distracted on different things than being only focused on his deck.

Ichigo just hums, taking another bite as she did notice the disbelief on Yugi's eyes. She frowns a bit, now asking him. ''Did Judai-kun's words help you?''

Yugi didn't flinch, not sure if he should even tell her, but knowing Ichigo, she won't let it go or just get mad.

''… Judai-kun is right…'' The purple eyes duelist finally speaks, not sounding so confident as much as he hoped, adding. ''But that doesn't change that the other Marik will harm-''

Ichigo had enough to listen, slamming her bowl on the table, away from Yugi's cards, startling the boy badly. She then grabs him by the arms, pulling him up to his feet.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo exclaims staring upset, holding him by the hands as she stares at him with a worrying, yet serious expression. ''… Stop putting the blame on you Nya.''

Yugi didn't know how to react as he had thought she might punch him or slap him… or by the rare chance, pull out a pan which would leave him unconscious without even using it… but not this.

Ichigo could no longer see him in this condition. She knew from depression state against Itachi that she needs to be straightforward towards him to see things different. She tells him with a firm face. ''We all have regrets but we shouldn't let them break us.''

Atem nods to Momomiya's words, remembering the number of times he had regrets and how each one manage to either break him or weaken his will. He knew that feeling and so does Yugi, many times over.

''That psycho won't kill anyone because you won't allow it and you'll save the real Marik and keep that promise from the nice lady from the museum Nya!'' Ichigo reminds the tricolor head, causing him to remember the promise he made with Ishizu on saving her brother once more. It surprised him a bit how she remembered that day.

Ichigo notices she was getting to him, adding with a confident smile. ''Besides, wasn't this other Marik the same crazy man from before?''

Yugi startles up again, almost shock she knew that but then again, it was him who told her about the first Battle Marik and Marik.

''I can tell back then all you could do is tried to find a way to beat him and bet on the others to survive.'' Ichigo guessed and actually correctly as Yugi and Atem both had to find a way to beat Yami Marik in the first Battle City and the original Winged God Dragon of Ra while anyone else who duel him like Mai and Jonouchi had to endure his ruthless punishing blows. Ichigo smiled, seeing how his face slowly changed as she adds. ''But now you're not the same Yugi-kun from before; you're the Yugi Mutou who stands right beside the spirit Pharaoh and is the Dragon Knight Nya!''

Yugi widens his eyes, looking at her as the red cherry head just smiles, continuing to say. ''Yugi-kun, you'll beat him and Dark Leader Dragon because you have us and you have a bright power that can beat anyone.''

The tricolor head didn't know what to say, but could he. It's not that he's doubting himself… no… he shouldn't think like that for her. He has his friends to help him gather the strength to get back up over and over. Of course he can beat them, he can.

''So trust me when I say this.'' Ichigo says, holding his hands tighter a bit while staring at him closer with her gentle brown eyes. ''You'll beat him down.''

''…'' Yugi didn't a say word, until he unexpectedly began to chuckle happily. ''Hahaha.''

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows confused. ''What?''

The purple-eyed duelist tries to calm himself, still laughing a bit as he just remembered this is the second time Ichigo's words have helped him in a depressed situation he had no idea how to get out from.

''Again, you helped me when I was in my lowest.'' He explains himself, now completely calm as he eyes Ichigo with a warm stare. ''Thank you, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo blushes red, getting nervous that he's thanking her in the most of romantic ways… that just made her even more nervous.

''Stop thanking me… you helped me too Nya.'' Ichigo stated, releasing her hands off his, trying to look the other way to remember all the times she was down and he was there for her when she needed it… especially that Christmas Night. ''A lot more than you think.''

Yugi nods even though he still wants to thank her.

''Just promise me, don't let this happen too often.'' Ichigo requested, not wanting to see him like this again... or for a long while. She blushes, lifting her pinkie. The tricolor head furrowed his eyebrows, knowing she wants him to promise with a pinkie promise too. Yugi smiled, promising her as he lifts up his opposite pinkie finger and crosses it with hers. ''Not planning to.''

The red cherry head giggles, happy to hear that. Yugi smiled too, knowing he can't let this kind of stuff happen again or at the least fall in that weaken state. He has friends to protect and to see them smile too. He won't let their smiles vanish, ever.

Yugi blushes, just removing his pinkie from Ichigo's as he asks her timidly. ''Eh… you want to help me arrange my deck for the next match?''

Ichigo blinks surprised, not sure how to answer with that. She felt somewhat scared to arrange any of Yugi's cards, like taking a test on something you know very little about.

''Oh! Do you always offer that to your girlfriends meaning just Anzu-chan hmm?'' Ichigo replies, trying to change subject with a small grin. Yugi rubs the back of his hair, admitting knowing that too well. ''Yea good point, I shouldn't.''

Ichigo giggles, sighing in the inside that she dodged a bullet. She gets up from the bed, just finishing her sundae as she tells him smiling. ''I'll take a cat nap but please, do your best Yugi-kun!''

''I will.'' Yugi replies, feeling more than focus now to work on his deck. The pigtail girl giggles, happy to hear it as she says her goodnights and walks out of the room. She felt relief, seeing the bright glow in Yugi's eyes now. Those were eyes of determination.

''_… He always makes me smile when he smiles back._'' Ichigo realizes, speaking to herself, that Yugi always makes her smile. Maybe because he's the nicest guy she has ever met who doesn't make her want to hate or ramble on about not liking him. Since the day she met him, that smile of his always makes her feel… comfortable. It was a strange feeling for her.

It's not just his smile, the way he is also makes her feel less secure about herself and want to be close to him. In some sense, maybe it was Ichigo herself who allowed her secret to be revealed but in the end, it wasn't the worst thing imaginable; it felt like a miracle someone understands her struggles. And thanks to that, the two of them were able to fight together like a team, against the aliens, the Dark Lord and his allies, and heck even Ninjas.

''_Yugi-kun always opens up to me because he knows he can't do things alone… like Masaya-kun?_'' Ichigo said mentally, smiling that Yugi is there for her… but that made her realized how distant she's become with Masaya. Since meeting Yugi and everyone else, her love life with Masaya has become somewhat harder to do. Even a few hours ago with that call she got from Masaya. How couldn't she realize it sooner?

She loves Masaya, so much… but he doesn't know her secret and he doesn't know the struggles she goes through; Yugi does. He's been opened up to her, admiring her and the life she was forced into and made it work into her basic life; being a little closer to accepting as a cat girl but not hating it as she used to. But what of Masaya? Would he hate her for being a cat girl F-R-E-A-K or would he love her? Would it be safe if he knew the truth? What if the aliens, namely Kish, or the Dark Lord or his evil general try to harm Masaya to get to her or Yugi? Is she ready to take that kind of risk?

All this overloaded Ichigo's head, making her rubbed her head hard. She growls upset, muttering uncertain. ''Do I want him to know the truth?''

Ichigo wasn't sure about even her own thoughts as a shadow approaches her.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: I know Yugi-kun will beat anyone… but my love for Masaya-kun is strong right?**_

_**Yugi: Thanks to Ichigo-kun, I can beat the Dark Lord and save Marik-kun.**_

* * *

Ichigo was still outside the door of Yugi's room as a figure stood in the corner, overhearing what she was saying to herself.

''Like who?'' A familiar voice asks, surprising Ichigo off her feet, turning fast and grabs onto her Mew Pendant in her pocket. As she guessed who that voice belong to, it was no doubt the Dark Lord disguise or basically using her uncle's body. Ichigo gulps, not sure if this is a trick from him but she can't let her guard down towards him.

''Now, now, I'm not here to fight or anything.'' Akumu or well the Dark Lord said, forming a small smile as his eyes glow through his sunglasses. ''Well unless you force my hand.''

Ichigo glares serious, not sure what his aim was but she couldn't afford to drop it no matter what. She speaks with a glare. ''… What do you want?''

The Dark Lord chuckles evilly, couldn't wait but to attend the girl's emotions but of another reason.

''Oh a little bit of advice, since your uncle is starting to piss me off but not for long.'' He tells her, still smiling as Ichigo hears him out, but doubts she'll believe anything he says from his lying mouth. ''The Aliens are ready to awaken their leader and when that day comes… you'll break apart unless you let go of your love.''

The red cherry head cat girl blinks confused, not understanding what he just said. She remembered when Ryou explained the aliens may have a leader but wasn't told about the fact that the evil dragon in disguise of her uncle to know. However, the part she didn't understand was that she'll break apart.

''What do you mean by that?'' She questions him, not liking what he's aiming for.

The man just smirks feeling somewhat excited with what he will tell him… and so he does with delight. ''Another advice from me to you: Yugi will die either by my hands or by another's. When that day happens, you'll feel nothing but sorrow for caring for him.''

Ichigo startles unease, her body shivering for what he just said. Why would he say that, besides hating Yugi? No… she could never believe Yugi would ever die, not like this and not like the other.

''Don't say I didn't warn you sooner.'' He added, still smirking as he walks away from her. He did what he wanted to tell her, leaving Ichigo alone now.

''…'' Ichigo remain quiet, putting her hands over her chest, holding them. She glares at his back, refusing to believe what he told her. She's seen Yugi in his best and his worst, but she refuses to ever admit that he would die; he won't because she's there for him like everyone else.

''He won't.'' She mutters, never going to admit that Yugi would fall, ever.

Yugi suddenly leap out from his door, holding the Dragon Sword over the hilt still in its sheath. He asks, sensing the Dark Lord's present. ''What happened? Where is he?''

''… Gone.'' Ichigo said, smiling a bit. She was happy he came in ready to protect what he cares for. She blushes at how much Yugi cares for those close to him. It shows how dear she and the others are to him, another reason why he refuses to lose any of them.

Ichigo yawns, purring, embarrassed she did that in front of him who blinks. She smiles sleepy, asking him. ''Um mind if I sleep with you Nya?''

Yugi startles back, blushing red as Ichigo suddenly panics in her head, realizing the words she just put together. How could she say that to him in that kind of way?! Ichigo's face lit up red, explaining herself nervously. ''I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT NYA! Um… may I take a nap on the bed in your room while you continue working on your deck?''

Yugi, not sure how to say after hearing the misunderstanding, just nods nervously. ''… S-sure.''

Ichigo's cheeks were very red, embarrassed for what she said before. How could she ever imagine sleeping with him while she has a boyfriend? How would Masaya react if he heard that? Would have Yugi said yes? Just the thought scared her.

She calmed herself down, walking back inside Yugi's room, sitting on his room bed. She eyes him sitting back in the chair, nervously like a penguin, as he goes back to work on his deck. Ichigo eyes him a bit as she removes her shoes and lays on the bed, still staring at him. She notices how he lay down his cards, almost setting up cards that could be used as a combination or strategy. She blushes amazed he thinks that far with his cards, prepping himself for basically anything.

She was told probably less than a hundred times about how Yugi defeated the Pharaoh and his three God Monsters with a full play strategy that completely used Osiris' effect and reflected it back. If that's not smart to defeat the very monsters that can't be destroyed by normal ways, than nothing really is.

''_He's really a smart guy Nya._'' Ichigo said mentally, smiling, as she slowly close she eyes and drift into a warm sleep over the pillow on his head.

Yugi continue working on his deck almost all night, trying to eat the sundae Ichigo was nice to bring him which actually helped him. He was half way through with it, trying to come up with a possible strategy against **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** and probably anything else that might surprise him but no clue. He had no idea what its other effects were but regardless, he needed to try to set up something that even that Ra can't counter. That's when he saw his sundae, seeing how the last piece of banana was being melted by the ice cream while that piece was slowly dissolving too. The tricolor raises an eyebrow, observing it and slowly but surely, saw it. He realized why it happened and no doubt that was the answer. He nods, getting into work with combos that no doubt might work.

With his deck re-tune for his faithful but hopefully soon-to-be duel against Yami Marik, Yugi yawns relaxed. He reaches and drinks the bottle of water near him. He smiles, confident in what he has planned ahead. He gets out of the chair, seeing the time and amazed himself that long he was working. He yawns again, knowing he has probably less than 2 hours to sleep.

He turns to Ichigo, sleeping comfortably on his bed, purring in her sleep. He sweat drops a bit, moving the chair gently next to the bed, sitting on it.

''…'' He watches her sleep, not being the first time but this one she seemed more peaceful than before. She looked so happy in her sleep. Yugi smiled, still looking at her.

''_Ichigo-kun is actually cute sleeping._'' He said to himself, oddly not sure why but he began grooming her front hair. It felt strange why he was touching her hair like that… but he didn't find it strange. Just feeling her soft red hair was wonderful.

''_And also her-_'' Yugi was saying, continuing to touch her hair while she slept… until she raise her head a little and opens her mouth, immediately biting his finger. The tricolor head and Atem widen their eyes as Yugi screams in pain. ''AAAAAWW!''

It became easily awkward when Ichigo woke up in shock, finding her teeth biting Yugi's finger. It was very embarrassed from both, explaining what the other was doing. Yugi explained he was grooming her hair while Ichigo was dreaming of catching a fish, finding grabbing it by her teeth and well… turn it was his finger.

''Sorry, I thought your hand was a fish asking me to eat it with a smile Nya.'' Ichigo apologizes again, using her still-in-training healing Medjutsu on Yugi's finger. She just can't get a hang on the ability unless she's in her Mew Form and when she is her glow is always pink than green. Even so, she treated his finger, wrapping it in a bandage so it doesn't get an infection.

Yugi blushes a bit timid, forgiving her. ''N-no problem.''

Ichigo blushes, glad he's not the mad as she flickers her front hair. She felt somewhat… eccentric that Yugi touched her hair. The only person who did that was obviously her parents, that one time from Ryou but it was his way to annoy her and Masaya.

"… Why were you grooming my hair?'' She asks, curious why he did that. Yugi didn't say much, looking at his hands.

"… Curious. Like curiosity killed the cat.'' Yugi replied, trying to be honest but not freak out Ichigo of all people who can react in the worst of ways. Ichigo forms a small smile, nodding. ''… I believe that Nya.''

Yugi smiles back, thanking her. ''Thank you.''

Ichigo just smiled, hoping he can maybe… maybe, groom her hair again.

Yugi takes his two hour nap on the chair while Ichigo resumed her nap, but she waited for him to fall asleep as she carefully leans his body so his head touches the pillow of the bed.

After taking the nap, the two headed out to the elevator just as they catch up to Jonouchi and the rest.

''Hey guys!'' Yugi waves at the group as Anzu eyes him smiling, seeing that Yugi has gotten back on his strong confident self. Jonouchi was glad too… although he was more suspicious, giving Ichigo the look.

Ichigo felt unease by how he was looking at her as if he was a scientist trying to see how she ticks. She asked him nicely yet still discomfort. ''Stop staring at me Nya.''

''Hmm…'' Jonouchi hums, not so sure about that. Mai actually had enough, just hearing the cat-like cry coming from the pigtail just as she was about to quit staring at him, preparing for a kick between the legs.

''So now is it a good time to explain the whole Nya part?'' The blonde-headed female questioned, causing both Jonouchi and Ichigo to get nervous. Jonouchi was more worried about letting Ichigo tell the truth to Mai of all people… because he can imagine she'll try a scheme of something or something worst. How worst? He wasn't sure but he didn't want to find out.

Yugi sweat drops, pretty much knowing they'll have to tell her now… until he widens his eyes as he remembers his conversation with Yako before he left.

''Wait, before I forget, I need to warn you all something!'' The tricolor head speaks, surprising the group. Anzu furrowed her eyebrows, hoping it's not more bad news as she asks him concerning. ''What's wrong Yugi?''

Yugi takes a moment to explain this as best as possible.

''It's something Yako-kun told me but I haven't told you guys.'' He starts saying, getting most of the group attention, mainly Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi as the purple-eyed duelist stares at them with a serious stare. ''It's about the Wicked Gods.''

The three widen their eyes as Otogi stares serious, knowing what they were referring about. Mai remain silent as Shizuka, Danny and Ichigo blink confused.

''The Wicked what?'' Ichigo questions as Danny starts shaking his head, almost certain what that means.

''No… no… Yugi, please tell me this is a cruel joke.'' Danny begs him, not hoping to find out this Wicked Gods are actual gods like his God Cards… and the word wicked just spells out evil.

Yugi sighs, hoping it wasn't the case but he had to tell him and everyone else. He explains to him. ''I'm not a good liar Danny-kun, so yes; The Wicked Gods are actually God Monsters meant to oppose the Egyptian God Cards. They are dark, twisted counterparts of the three I have and they are very dangerous. I should know, I've faced them along did Jonouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun.''

Danny lowers his head, wishing it wasn't the case but anything goes in the world of Duel Monsters, even counterparts of Gods that are consider eviler from the man who faced them.

Mai remembered hearing stories about those monsters but they were more like myths, like a creepy-paste to scare little kids who have a desire to duel. She didn't imagine they were real.

''Yako had all three cards, using them to take revenge for Pegasus towards Yugi and man… they're scary monsters.'' Jonouchi said, recalling that small adventure of going through all of Kaiba Tower, facing Yako and his ''Professors'' and trying to reach the top before Anzu is sacrificed for reviving a dead Pegasus who wasn't dead but more missing. And that wasn't even the worst part; the worst was dealing with the Wicked Gods. Not only possessing a God's almost perfect immunity to almost anything, the three had reversed if not stronger effects than all three Gods. Eraser, Dreadroot and the Avatar; the very nightmares that make up the Wicked Gods are actually devils. It was a miracle that Yugi defeated them and stopped Yako.

''Yugi beat them and since then, we thought they were destroyed.'' Jonouchi adds as Honda and Anzu nod, recalling from the aftermath of that tale that Yako and Pegasus would handle in the destruction of those three cards.

Yugi frowns, wishing it did happen like they said but said with a worrying look. ''Pegasus tried… but he couldn't or well, it was impossible for him to destroy them.''

''What was that Yugi?!'' A familiar voice demanded, getting the attention of everyone. Ichigo stares ahead upset, seeing Kaiba with his little brother beside him. The expression in Kaiba's face was furious if not… afraid.

''Kaiba-Baka!'' Ichigo calls out, pointing her finger at him. Mokuba sweat drops, not expecting that kind of nickname used towards his brother. It was insulting, but coming from her it was hard to tell.

''She gave you a nickname Nii-san.'' Mokuba points out to his older brother but Seto couldn't care one dropped if not one sense of mind to pay attention to that girl's words or anyone else's except Yugi. He demands the tricolor head once more. ''You were saying.''

Yugi nods, actually glad Kaiba was here since he should know about this more than anyone else. He continues explaining it from what the Tenma Twins told him. ''Yako-kun and Gekka-kun told me that Pegasus tried to destroy the cards but they couldn't be destroyed. So he had them locked up, forever… until they were stolen a month ago.''

''Oh come on! Damn!'' Jonouchi cursed angrily as Danny groans, expecting that kind of results. Ichigo gulps, almost afraid of this.

''I don't believe you Yugi!'' Kaiba denies, refusing to admit that Pegasus was that irresponsible to allow the Wicked Gods to have been stole under his own roof, under his own security, under his promise he would have destroyed them.

''Trust me Kaiba-kun; Yako-kun told me wasn't lies.'' Yugi tells his rival; more than sure Yako and Gekka didn't lie to him not by their expressions and tone of voice. Kaiba scoffs, still finding this like the worst possible thing he didn't want to know or well be told for his tournament to be affected on.

Yugi notices his expression and asks with a smalls smirk, now being the one to be calmed about a bad thing. ''So are you worried now?''

Kaiba gives him a glare, not going to admit such a thing to him of all people.

''… None at all. Don't want those demons to be in my tournament.'' The Blue-Eyes duelist answered, grumpy-like as he walks away to the elevator. Mokuba sweat drops, bowing to the others as he follows his brother. Yugi just smiled for the way he left.

''Something tells me they might show up.'' Danny announces, getting the attention of everyone else. He sighs, adding. ''And I'm not jinxing. More like… experience.''

Jonouchi sighs, hoping it's not the case. He doesn't want to deal with those Wicked Gods again or Yugi or anyone. Yugi agreed, but he had a feeling Danny might be right. He just hoped it's not the case. Atem remain quiet in spirit form, feeling a dark omen from just this chat.

**A few moments later****…**

Almost everyone, including Judai's group, soon went back on top of the blimp, seeing the still dark sky. Jonouchi groans, looking at the pitch dark sky, no sign of even light over the horizon. Judai also yawns, feeling like it's too early to duel but then again, he loves dueling so he's not opposing it.

''Geez Kaiba, couldn't we duel when it was morning?'' Jonouchi questions upset, not at all liking the fact to be out in this dark. Kaiba scoffed at his whining, not tolerating it as he told him. ''If you're concern about your beauty sleep or not having perfect vision, you can always leave like the pathetic dog you are.''

The blond-headed duelist turns to face him, giving him the worst of partly tired expressions before he yells at him, pointing his finger at him. ''Shut up! I'm not turning back while I'm this close to kick your ass!''

''Then stop complaining and duel like a man, mutt.'' Kaiba replied, smirking cruelly as Jonouchi started to even growl at him.

Ichigo sweat drops, patting Jonouchi on the back for feeling bad. She knew what it means to sleep and not wake up when there's still no light… even if she was a cat girl and that never even bother her.

''Well he's right Nya…. BUT NOT FOR ME!'' The red cherry head said at first calmly before exploding, giving a death glare at Kaiba. The CEO just scoffs, rolling his eyes, not going to let this girl get into his nerves as far as she already has.

He turns to face Isono who nods, coughing as he begins to speak to all those present. ''Thank you all, well most of you for arriving.''

Everyone looks around and indeed the three villains were not present, although they're glad it's like so.

''For those who are on top of the blimp or inside the ship, the Second Round of Battle City V3 will now commence!'' Isono announces as this is broadcasting through the ship and in the Dueling Network air. Akumu watches smirking, amused that Kaiba still has the guts to play his tournament.

''Instead of randomizing who duels who for each round, the computer will randomize all 4 Matches between whom of the 8 Duelists will duel.'' Isono explains the rules on who duels now as the tournament chart once more appears over the screen, except it zooms in over the second top column with only 4 match slots. The computer starts randomizing who duels in the first match between the 8 duelists' images.

''The first two who will duel in the First Match of the Second Round are…'' Isono states as the computer tries to pick who would be the first duelist. Everyone watches patiently for the result as the computer slows down and stops at Judai's photo. ''Judai Yuki!''

Judai bends his arm excitedly that he'll be the first to duel. He was hoping he'll be first and he got his wish.

''And his opponent is…'' Isono states as the computer randomizes Judai's opponent, stopping at the photo of the duelist who surprised everyone extremely. "Seto Kaiba-san.''

Mokuba was shocked, turning to his older brother who stares focused over his opponent. To think he'll be facing that boy, the very one who was more than close to push Yugi to a corner even with his God Cards.

''Are you kidding me Nya?!'' Ichigo was outrage by the results, not believing that Judai will have to face this king of jerks, especially in the first duel.

''Well it kinda is a tournament. Anyone can face anyone.'' Danny said, trying to look at this as probably an unlucky match-up or just ''it just happened''. Even so, he also protested. ''But yea, are you kidding me!''

Jonouchi also was against this since he wants to kick Kaiba in the curve but he's not going to object. Yugi stared, actually excited for this match-up. He told Judai-kun once after their rematch that he'll challenge him again, hoping he would improve his skills. This might be a good way to improve himself as a duelist to face someone like Kaiba-kun.

"_Judai-kun against Kaiba-kun._ _This will be an awesome duel._'' The tricolor head said smiling, looking forward for that first duel.

''For the Second Match, the two duelists are…'' Isono announces as the computer randomizes again, going into the second slot as it stops at Jonouchi's image. ''Katsuya Jonouchi.''

Jonouchi bends his arm too that he'll go second. If by chance Judai loses, Jonouchi might be able to settle his score with the Rich Boy he wants to tip off his mountain.

The computer now randomizes on whose Jonouchi's opponent and stops at Johan's image, with Isono declaring. ''Versus Johan Andersen.''

Johan laughs a bit, almost hoping he'll get a chance to duel a great duelist of these eras that the Pegasus of his time told him about and now he got his wish.

''Haha, my lucky day to duel a Legendary Duelist.'' Johan said smiling, feeling very excited about his duel. Jonouchi sweat drops, not so sure after how he saw that Rainbow Dragon. That dragon is powerful, very, not so sure how he'll beat something like that.

''_Oh great, I have to duel the guy with the 4000ATK dragon._'' Jonouchi said mentally, not so excited about facing that monster… then again, it's better than dealing with the more experienced-terror of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''… Still, better than Kaiba.'' Jonouchi mutters, going with it.

''The Third Match is…'' Isono announces the computer once again randomizes who duels in the third match. Yami Bakura smirks, hoping it would be him to deal Atem and crush him and Yugi once and for all. And then, he can find a way to deal with the Dark Lord if he tries to double cross him.

Akumu chuckles, snapping his finger as red sparks occur within the computer forcing them to pick the two duelists he wanted. ''_A battle of nightmares._''

The group watch as the two images stopped, surprising almost everyone with widened eyes.

''Yugi Mutou vs Marik Ishtar?'' Isono utters, shaken in terror, not expecting this rematch. Yugi stares serious while Yami Marik grins alone in his room, both disappointed he won't torture anyone else but excited that he'll get his revenge so soon.

''Kekeke… Right to the main course.'' The evil Marik said chuckling, going to enjoy himself as his eyes narrowed towards the boy and the Pharaoh.

Everyone over the blimp were almost freaking out, especially Danny. Anzu was more concern that this might kill Yugi against that Darkness God.

''That's insane, your computers are rigged or-'' Danny was protesting against Kaiba and his computer but he was immediately stopped by Yugi's arm. The black haired teen blinked as Yugi nods, smiling. ''It's fine Danny-kun.''

Ichigo smiles, seeing the bright spark in Yugi's eyes, telling her he can do this. She was afraid, no doubt, but she believed he can do it.

''I wanted this.'' Yugi adds, eyeing Kaiba as if he found a solution against Yami Marik's **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. The Blue-Eyes duelist just stared, more than curious and astonished if he did found that answer.

''So the Fourth Match…'' Isono states as the fourth slot present both immediately images. ''Is between Ryo Bakura and Akumu Momomiya.''

Yugi stares unease just as Ichigo, both not understanding why two enemies would duel each other.

Yami Bakura felt the same, know full well it was the Dark Lord who set up most duels like his duel with Rishid but now he set up Yugi's with Marik's evil half. He was indeed suspicious on why he would break his promise to him to destroy Yugi and Atem but now he'll be the one to duel him.

''_What is he up to with this?_'' The evil spirit questions, not liking this one bit.

All four duels have now been set as Judai turns to Kaiba who gave him a narrow glance. The two cross their eyes to the other, almost reading what the other is saying. Kaiba just scoffs, crossing his arms as he'll defeat any who stands in his way while Judai is overwhelmed with excitement. Their auras light up as neither one is going to back down.

The 4 hour break has ended with the results of who duels who in the Second Round. Now the first duel is between Judai vs Kaiba. Will the E-HERO Duelist be able to pull all the stops against the man who's considered a legend next to the Duel King? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Second Round of Battle City V3 has begun as the unlikely First Match is between Judai and Kaiba. The union of Heroes versus the overwhelming power will now clashed. However, to Judai, this isn't just some other duel; this is a duel between a man who wields the 3 Legendary White Dragons and has the appearance of the Duel Spirit who once helped him. Can Judai overcome this overwhelming foe and show how far he's gotten as a duelist?

Asuka: To think Judai is facing the very Seto Kaiba whose consider as one of the strongest duelists of any era.

Manjoume: My concern is that Judai is a facing a duelist who shows the same backbone as Kaibaman, along with all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Sho: Aniki isn't going to let that bother him.

Kenzan: He'll win with ease saur!

Yugi: Judai-kun will do his best… but he has to give it his all against Kaiba-kun. In other words, this won't be an easy match.

Johan: Judai-kun will have more fun than winning. I know it. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Fun VS Pride! Judai VS Kaiba! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you next time as Judai kick Baka Kaiba off his feet Nya!

Judai: Here I come, Kaiba-san!


	36. 35: Judai VS Kaiba! Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 35 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Bleach has finally ended and just like Naruto, no way in heck I will not back down and you will see your favorite orange haired half human, half Shinigami in Dragon Knight Reborn, better than ever before... Volume 3 spoiler. ANYWHO... Which of you are IchiHime supports? Hmm? I was pretty shocked by that conclusion HMM?! Well look forward for when Bleach is fully added into DKR.**

* * *

**NOTE:** **Kuriguard's** name has been changed into **Kuriboh Gardna** due to reasons... enjoy.

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 35: ****Fun VS Pride! Judai VS Kaiba!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The First Round of Battle City V3__'s Finals has concluded with the remaining 8 contestants given a few hours to rest and regroup before the start of the Second Round. _

_Almost everyone were working on their decks against what would be a harder round as once again Ichigo inspired Yugi to remember that regardless of the dangers that Yami Marik has under his sleeves, he is not the same Yugi who would allowed this. Smiling and even laughing by those words, Yugi believed in himself to not let that break him from his promises. _

_On another note, the Dark Lord gave Ichigo a grim warning of what will happen to someone she loves due to the Aliens' leader. And also the Wicked Gods, the evil counterparts of the Egyptian God Cards, weren't destroyed and stolen was the message Yako gave Yugi who told his friends… Kaiba wasn't happy about that._

_Soon the Second Round began as the duelists have already been selected, randomized. The first match would be between Judai and Kaiba, the second between Jonouchi and Johan, the third between the rematch of Yugi and Yami Marik and the fourth oddly between Akumu and Yami Bakura._

_What kind of impact the First Duel will bring between Judai and Kaiba? Will HEROes prevail over the White Dragon of Legend?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The second round of Battle City V3's finals has begun as everyone was a bit anxious that the first match is between the energetic Judai against the prideful Kaiba. Yugi was actually one of the few people who found this as a thrilled duel.

"So the first duel is between Judai and Kaiba?'' Danny asks, still a bit shocked that someone who considers dueling as fun is going to face the exact opposite of it. It's like two different magnets trying to be pushed together. Jonouchi thought the same way, except in a much harsher way.

''Man, I hate the fact Judai has to face that douche-'' Jonouchi begins saying until Kaiba, already hearing his stupidest insult, intercepts his rant and says. "If you want, I can kick you out of my blimp.''

The blond-headed startled up a bit, giving his hated enemy a glare as he responds. ''I ain't scare of your-''

Jonouchi immediately stops as Kaiba begins cracking his hands, giving him a look as if he means what he said. Ichigo taps his shoulder, pointing down at the height level they were at. Jonouchi looks down; his face turning green by the fact that Kaiba might kill him in that manner.

''… Never mind.'' He said, gulping as he didn't want to die like this. Kaiba scoffs, figuring he would say that.

''Anyway, good luck with Judai-kun; he's a strong duelist and one you don't-'' Yugi was giving his best wishes for Kaiba's duel, until the very man glances at him, silence him from continuing.

**(Now Playing OST… Rival from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Both Yugi and Kaiba stare at each other as the Blue-Eyes duelist isn't going to accept the tricolor head's words even if they were worth something.

"I know who I'm dealing with and compare to everyone else here, I'm more than happy to beat him so that my only competition is you, Yugi!'' Kaiba declares, pointing his finger at Yugi. The purple-eyes duelist didn't say much as Kaiba adds, revealing his own goals. ''I created this tournament for the sole purpose of becoming the true Duel King and defeating you most of all.''

Yugi remain silent, already assuming that's the only reasons why he created this tournament.

"Regardless of how weak you've gotten, I will still crush you. I'll crush anyone who dares stands in my way.'' Kaiba further adds vowing that he will defeat any and all to become the strongest duelists.

There was a silence in the blimp almost sure no one wants to get involved. Judai just watched this, actually thrilled to see this clash between rivals.

''I understand Kaiba-kun, but don't underestimate someone who's clearly wants a fun duel.'' Yugi respond with a stern tone and expression, not afraid by his rival's words. Kaiba groans eyeing him back, starting to get mad especially with the small smile Yugi formed.

''That's the difference between you and Judai-kun. So unless you don't focus your attention towards him, you'll never get the chance to duel me.'' Yugi advised Kaiba with a friendly tone, still smiling. Kaiba stares with a sinister look as Yugi wasn't at all imitated by his look. He scoffs, forming a smirk. ''… Alright.''

Yugi watches as Kaiba walks onto the dueling platform as the man said, prepping his deck. ''I'll remember that.''

Yugi nods, hoping he does if he ever wished to duel him in the finals.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''You can push his buttons easily Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo admits, admiring how he handle a man with hate as cold as stone. It was actually scary. Yugi chuckled blushing a little as he says. ''He pushed mines before so I'm just doing the same.''

Ichigo sweat drops, getting more scared of him. Judai just smiled, taking a calm breath and nods, walking forward to the dueling platform. Everyone saw him calm and confident… but Yubel knew better. Underneath all that confidence… Judai was frightened; terrified by his duel.

''_Judai, you're becoming nervous all of a sudden. You're not afraid are you?_'' Yubel questions him, staring at him with a concerning expression. Judai chuckles a bit, guessing she might see through his face. ''_A bit actually._''

Yubel eyes him, knowing well that Judai is unease if not shaken. ''_Judai._''

Judai notices his hand shaking violently. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, almost always reminding him of back then in his first year in Duel Academia.

''_Yubel, you ever heard of a Duel Spirit called Kaibaman?_'' The E-HERO duelist asked the Duel Spirit who widens her eyes slightly. She was surprised Judai met that Duel Monster Spirit, replying. ''_I have. He's said to be the Will of this man, Seto Kaiba, capable of summoning the Legendary White Dragon you're most likely will be facing._''

Judai nods, remembering that Duel Monster Spirit and the duel they had. It was overwhelming and terrifying, especially his monsters.

''_During the mess with the Sacred Beasts, I had concerns about losing even once that I had nightmares of a frightening monster._'' Judai telepathically explains that moment in his life, remembering it as if it was yesterday. ''_That's when me, Sho and Manjoume were taken to the springs where Duel Spirits rests... and where I met him, the spirit called Kaibaman. He was overwhelming and strong, but I still wanted to duel with my all. In the end, I lost... but I was happy because I had an amazing duel, remembering that I can't forget to have fun dueling._''

Yubel heard his story, not knowing it which made her feel somewhat a stranger to the little boy she promised she'll look out for. Remembering the times he had her in card form made her smile… but those smiles also became terrors for little Judai. She thought she was doing the right thing by harming any that brought sadness to Judai but instead it made him fear her. She once blamed him for tossing her aside into that spacecraft, but it was the influence of the Light of Destruction that almost destroyed him.

''_I see. He helped you ignite your burning dueling spirit._'' She finally responds mentally, starting to see why Judai is acting like this. Judai nods, jumping on top of the dueling platform, still shaken as he watches Kaiba still prepping his deck.

''_Exactly, but when I stare at Kaiba-san, I sense an even more overwhelming power within him. I have a feeling... I will lose._'' Judai admits, still smiling even though he's almost certain he will fail and yet he refused to admit it, clinching his hands tightly. ''_But I want to try! I want to try to overcome it._''

Yubel forms a small smile, seeing his passion grow than to become afraid.

''_So I can see it with my eyes and my heart…_'' Judai begins stating, remembering his previous duel with Yugi and how much he wants to duel him again and show how much stronger he's become since then. ''_That I am a duelist worthy to duel Yugi-san once more!_''

He eyes Kaiba, knowing this is his challenge to see how far he's gotten as a duelist who can become the next Duel King. That's his dream and his goal. ''_That's why... I won't give up until I try!_''

''_Judai._'' Yubel said silently, watching as Judai prepares his deck, regardless of what Kaiba might have he's more than ready to give his all.

As soon as Kaiba was ready, he slides his deck to his Duel Disk, announcing as he glares at Judai. ''Let's get this started.''

''You bet!'' Judai replied smirking, placing his deck to his Duel Disk too.

"The First Match of the Second Round of Battle City V3's finals may now begin!'' Isono announces as the Dueling Network System activates, broadcasting the duel but hiding the identity of Judai as well as any previous duelist in the tournament outside of those watching in the blimp.

Everyone watched, knowing this is going to be an intense clash. Asuka stares at Judai, hoping he does his best like he's always has.

''DUEL!'' Both duelists shouted, immediately drawing their top 5 cards as their Duel Disks activated, commencing the first match of the second round.

**Duel Screen: Judai: 4000LP vs. Kaiba: 4000LP**

''I'll let you start if you want.'' Judai offers the first turn to Kaiba smiling, wondering if what kind of plan he's going with; setup or attacking.

''Not interesting for your charity. You start.'' Kaiba replied, not caring less as he wasn't going to let some boy beat him. Judai smirks, saluting with his fingers to his wish. ''Fine by me.''

Yugi stared, knowing whatever Kaiba's plan is for this duel he'll most likely want to wrap it up as fast as possible.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Judai**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 5_

''I'll give it my all! My turn, draw!'' Judai declares starting the duel with his draw. He eyes the card and smiles, immediately placing it in his Monster Card Zone. ''I'll start by summoning E-HERO Stratos!''

A blue/white armor E-HERO wearing a visor-like helmet and a pair of cyclone wings appears on Judai's field. Ichigo smiled, remembering that monster from his duel with Yugi.

E-HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

''When Stratos is summoned, I can add a HERO monster from my Deck to my Hand.'' Judai explains his HERO's effect, adding E-HERO Neos directly from his Deck to his Hand while revealing it.

Kaiba scoffs not at all surprised he chose that card. While training, Kaiba analyzed the deck of every possible duelist besides Yugi who can be a threat to him. Obviously enough, this boy he tag team before against the Paradox Brothers was one of those duelists, especially since this was the same boy who duel Yugi before the tournament that even made Kaiba consider of making a third Battle City. This boy, from what Yugi explained comes from the future, is more than capable of fighting the God Cards and standing a chance against them. He was a threat and one he must not lower his guard on.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Judai sets a facedown Spell or Trap Card behind Stratos, concluding his turn.

''Right away Judai-san has a strong hand advantage.'' Kenzan points out, seeing Judai hasn't even wasted any other cards. Edo watches calmly, curious what Judai's plan is against someone who heavily relays more on power than that of Kaiser.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Kaiba eyes his opponent's field and scoffs again, saying. ''Simple move from a boy who got lucky in dueling the likes of Yugi.''

''So you say.'' Judai replies with a small smirk, not going to let his trash talk get him anxiety. Kaiba eyes him, beginning his turn with a draw. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his card and smirks, revealing a card from his hand as he discards it. ''I'll start by using Thunder Dragon's effect by discarding itself. I can now add two more copies of Thunder Dragon from my deck to my hand.''

His deck shot out two copies of the monster Seto had just sent, adding them to his hand. He then proceeds, activating a spell Judai is very familiar on. ''I activate the spell, Polymerization, fusing together both Thunder Dragons in my hand.''

Judai stares, bracing himself as the two Thunder Dragons appear, fusing together to become a new creature.

''Fusion Summon! Roar, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!'' Kaiba summon a pinkish red scale, twin mouth dragon with a large horn nose.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100

''Next I summon Blade Knight!'' Kaiba proceeds, summoning a silver iron armored knight with a blade and shield.

Blade Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Next I set 2 cards facedown.'' Kaiba adds setting two spell or trap facedown cards on his field as Blade Knight glowed in a silver aura. ''Blade Knight gains 400ATK when I have 1 or less cards in my Hand.''

Yugi notice what Kaiba's plan is and it's to hit hard towards Judai.

''Battle!'' Seto declares, entering his battle phase as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's eyes glow.

''Twin-Headed, destroy that monster!'' Kaiba orders as his fusion monster charges and fires twin-mouth electrical beams towards Stratos. ''Thunder Twin Burst!

Judai sees it and immediately replies, activating his trap. ''I activate the Trap Card, Hero Barrier, negating your attack at my E-HERO!''

A barrier forms between the attack, blocking and negating the beam as Stratos was safe at the moment.

''Then Blade Knight attack Stratos!'' Kaiba proceeds his attack as Blade Knight charged as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's attack ends, swinging his sword and splits Stratos in half, destroying the hero. Judai braces as his Life Points only took 200 of damage.

Seto laughed a bit, taking the lead on this duel. As a true duelist, the first one to inflict damage or take a huge lead shall be the victor. That's one of many ways for the victor to be decided.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba ends his turn, satisfied on his turn. Mokuba smiled amazed that his brother can show his absolute strength and still show his superior might.

''Kaiba just made the first damage and took the lead with his monster.'' Ryo said serious, not liking the position Judai is put in. The others look concern while Asuka, Manjoume, Edo, O'Brien and Johan state calmly, knowing too well this is nothing for Judai.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Judai**__: 3800LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 1_

Judai began chuckling, causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow. He sees the joy on his opponent's face, almost like he was happy.

''Heh heh, that's more like it!'' Judai declares energetic, stretching of excitement across his bones. He had hope for an epic duel against probably the one man who concerned himself as the only one who matches the Duel King in the same level and he has not disappoint.

''Just dueling duelists like you and Yugi-san really makes me want to go all out!'' Judai adds, finally both thrilled and excitement to give it his all. Kaiba glares silently, not at all amused by the boy's excitement let alone his fun. Judai knew he needed to step up his game too or things would be boring. He then proclaims, placing his draw hand over his deck. ''And I will! My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card and smiles, now able to speak towards his opponent like a duelist.

''I activate the Spell, **Fusion Birth**!'' Judai declares, playing a new Fusion Card as his deck glows. ''By sending the top 5 cards of my deck to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon with any monsters sent this way.''

Kaiba stood quiet, eyeing one of his facedown cards as he can't use his strategy at the time being. Judai sent the top 5 cards away to the Graveyard. The cards sent were Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, Card Ejector, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird,** Hero Boost** and E-HERO Wildheart.

Judai smirk slightly, able to perform a Fusion Summon as he reveals the two monsters. ''I fuse Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird with E-HERO Wildheart!''

Both monsters fused within the Graveyard as a powerful gust of wind surrounds Judai.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, E-HERO Great Tornado!'' Judai summons upon as the strong gust of wind grew and spread across the field. Kaiba stood firm, not going to be pushed back by wind, as he sees a being emerging from the wind or the center of this wind. It appeared a green/black/orange armor suited hero wearing a unique helmet piece and a long, partly exposed torn-up black poncho.

E-HERO Great Tornado Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200

The groups got excited since this is another new Fusion E-HERO Judai summoned. Kaiba still remain silent, not irritated by a simple monster he can find a way around with his monsters… or so he would believe.

''Great Tornado's effect when he's Fusion Summon halves the ATK of all monsters my opponent controls.'' Judai reveals his HERO's effect, causing Kaiba to slightly widen his eyes of shock. ''What?''

"Downburst!'' Judai calls as Great Tornado unleashes a powerful tornado blast, hitting all of Kaiba's monsters as their ATK were cut in half. Twin-Headed was now 1400ATK while Blade Knight had 1000ATK.

''Now Great Tornado is stronger!'' Kenzan points out as Judai now has the strongest monster on the field.

''Battle! Great Tornado, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!'' Judai commands as Great Tornado hovers towards Twin-Headed as the dragon couldn't even fight back. ''Super Cell!''

Great Tornado extends his right arm and fires a powerful tornado as it tears through Kaiba's Twin-Head Thunder Dragon, destroying it.

''YES!'' The groups cheer excitedly, watching as Kaiba took 1400 of damage right off the bat.

''Aniki took the lead!'' Sho points out, showing that Judai has taken advantage of the duel.

Kaiba shakes off the shock of losing his monster, eyeing his foe and startles for a moment, seeing the stare his opponent. It was much different than the time he had a Tag Duel with him and yet, it didn't even belong to him.

''_The boy seems different than his usual self._'' Seto examines, almost certain he's not dueling some child; this is the same one who actually pushed Yugi back. ''_So this is his true duelist form._''

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Judai ends his turn, setting a card behind his Hero, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai: 3800LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 2600LP H: 1_

Seto stirs off from his previous thoughts, deciding to not let this child to beat him from his goal to defeat Yugi. No one will as he declares. ''My turn, draw!''

Seto drew his top card and smirks, having something if he gets the card he needs.

''I summon **Vorse Wyvern**.'' Kaiba summons a monster that appears much like Vorse Raider except more dragon-like with arm wings.

**Vorse Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900**

Yugi notices the new monster's position Kaiba summoned and it was in Attack Position. He was curious why he would do that.

''Next I activate the spell, Card of Demise! With this spell I draw up to 5 cards, however, in 5 turns, I must discard my entire hand'' Kaiba activates one of his favorite spells as he drew 5 new cards but he had to use his hand as much as possible before the time-limit. Blade Knight groans as its ATK dropped at 600ATK.

However, he manages to get the card he wanted as he shouts. ''I activate **Vorse Wyvern's** effect!''

Kaiba's new dragon roars, glowing as its ATK and DEF suddenly decrease, surprising Judai and the others. Kaiba smirks, explaining his dragon's effect. ''By reducing its ATK and DEF in half, I can activate a Trap from my hand.''

''A trap from his hand?'' Jonouchi questioned, not sure what he's up to until he and Yugi realized what.

''I activate the Trap, Crush Card Virus, from my Hand!'' Kaiba reveals and activates his trap, shocking Judai and everyone else. ''What?!''

Ichigo gulped, remember what Crush Virus Dragon did in Kaiba's last duel.

''_Judai brace yourself!_'' Yubel warns her partner as Judai nods firmly, still not sure if he could avoid this.

''By releasing **Vorse Wyvern**, I destroy all monsters my opponent controls with 1500ATK or more on their Field or Hand.'' Kaiba explains as his dragon vanishes, releasing the toxic of the virus throughout Judai's field. Great Tornado groans in pain before the toxic set off and destroys the hero from the inside out.

''Great Tornado!'' Judai yells, bracing of the destruction of his hero but not only him as his hand was infected too. He bit his lip, forced to send E-HERO Neos from his Hand to the Graveyard. ''Sorry Neos.''

''Next you must send up to 3 monsters with 1500ATK or more from your Deck to the Graveyard.'' Kaiba adds as Judai was then forced to send E-HEROes Necroshade, Prisma and Sparkman.

''For until the next turn, you take no damage.'' Kaiba sadly said, wishing to attack with a weaken Blade Knight. However, he was far from done as he places two cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zones in order. ''Next I activate two Continuous Spell Cards, Spell Absorption and Soul Absorption.''

Everyone watched as Yugi didn't like what Kaiba's next plan might be.

''Spell Absorption's effect increases my Life Points by 500 each time a Spell Card is activated, like now due to Soul Absorption being played.'' Kaiba explains one of his Spell's effects as his Life Points went up to 3100. ''And Soul Absorption increases my Life Points by also 500 each time a card is removed from play.''

Yugi stare, guessing using a card like Spell Absorption against Judai would prove help with Judai using plenty of spells to perform a Fusion Summoned, but the other card was what is bothering him.

''Kaiba-kun has set something up.'' The tricolor head mutters, certain his rival has something since he knows how strong Judai really is. He wouldn't have gone this far to activate two different cards against Judai unless it's meant to beat him.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba declares, ending his turn with that.

Judai had managed to take a previous lead until Kaiba destroyed that advantage. Will the E-HERO duelist be able to pull things around? Or does Kaiba have a strategy to beat the power of Judai's Fusion Summon

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: I**__**'ll go all out and win this for fun!**_

_**Kaiba: Whoever stands in my way, I will defeat them!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Judai still had some lead but only a bit. Now it's his turn, ready to change things around.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Judai**__: 3800LP H: 3 / Kaiba: 3100LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Judai starts his turn, drawing his top card and form a smirk on his face, activating the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Miracle Fusion! I banish 2 or more HEROes to perform a Fusion Summon!''

Judai's group began cheering as they knew when Judai plays that card, he'll create an impossible summon.

''I remove and fuse both E-HEROes Sparkman and Prisma to-'' Judai begins saying until he was interrupted by Kaiba with a small chuckle. ''Ha ha… That won't work.''

Judai blinked confused as Kaiba reveals and activates his facedown card. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Fusion Release****!**''

Everyone watches as Kaiba reveals a new card that showed the woman of Soul Release stopping the fusing of Polymerization. Suddenly Miracle Fusion exploded into pieces, shocking Judai as Sparkman and Plasma vanished from his Graveyard.

''When the opponent activates a Fusion Card, I remove the Fusion Materials for that Fusion Summon.'' Kaiba explains his trap's effect, shocking everyone as that meant Judai's

Judai, startled, was forced to banish Prisma and Sparkman that he originally needed to banish for Miracle Fusion's effect... but now he can't due to Fusion Material Monsters were banished without Miracle Fusion.

''Miracle Fusion must first banish the HERO monsters Judai-kun has to even perform the Fusion Summon.'' Yugi told the others, showing that Miracle Fusion's effect could be applied. The thing that actually made this affect was that Kaiba's card stops almost any Fusion Summoned Judai might try, almost since **Fusion Birth** first had to send cards from the deck to perform a Fusion Summon. ''Kaiba-kun discovered how to counteract Judai-kun's Fusion Summons by banishing his E-HERO monsters.''

Jonouchi groans pissed that Kaiba actually forge a strategy against Judai of all people. Ichigo gulp, not expecting Kaiba had time to even have a counter for Judai to fuse over and over.

''Your specialty is obvious and predictable to avoid... but instead, I'll make you watch as I banish any of your E-HERO monsters, preventing you from even performing a Fusion with them.'' Seto stated firm, smirking sinister as he took control of anything Judai does to perform a Fusion Summon and turn it into despair.

Manjoume stared, almost expecting something like this from Kaiba but it was beyond what he assumed he could do. Asuka frowns, hoping Judai is taking this well. He, however, was smiling at this.

''Ha ha... now that's one way in dealing with my E-HEROes. That's something.'' Judai admits, pretty astonished by this counter to his Fusion Summon. This made him remember all the way back when he dueled one of his closest friends and one of the smartest people he knew, Daichi Misawa, used a similar strategy to prevent him from Fusion Summoning. And even though Daichi's strategy got him good to prevent him from playing Polymerization, Judai still found a way and beaten him. And the brown-orange haired teen is going to do the same, declaring. ''But it's not the first time I fought someone who try to stop my Fusion Summoning and you're not going to be the last!''

Kaiba scoffed, not impressed by his little talk as he says. ''So you say. Not only that but since monsters were removed, I gain 500LP each due to Soul Absorption's effect.''

Kaiba's spell glows as his Life Points went up to 4100LP, over his Life Point gauge, just as his other spell glows. ''Plus Spell Absorption gives me 500LP since you play a Spell Card.''

Once more Kaiba's Life Points went up at 4600LP.

''That Kaiba planned this far?'' Jonouchi utters upset, clinching his fist. Yugi nods firmly since Kaiba has always been one to plan ahead for every situation, scenario and outcome for any duelist… maybe with the exception of Jonouchi by chance.

''He made sure not only to counteract Judai-kun's fusing but also used that to gain Life Points along with each time either of them has a card removed from play.'' Yugi analyzed Kaiba's counter-strategy against Judai and it was more than effective so far.

Judai eyes his hand and decides to continue regardless of this outcome.

''I summon Card Trooper!'' Judai summons his red/blue/yellow toy robot with arm cannons.

Card Trooper Lvl 3 ATK: 400 DEF: 400

Kaiba stares disappointed he chose to summon a weak monster like that.

''Card Trooper's effect sends the top 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and then increases its ATK by 500 for each card!'' Judai reveals his monster's effect, sending 3 cards from top of his Deck to the Graveyard. The cards sent were Limit Reverse, E-HERO Clayman and Common Soul as the monster went up to 1900ATK.

''Battle! Card Trooper, blast away Blade Knight!'' Judai orders, entering his Battle Phase as his robot locks its cannon towards Blade Knight.

Seto smirks unimpressed again, countering as he activates his other facedown card. ''Foolish move. Reverse Continuous Trap open, Shadow Spell!''

Suddenly the revealed trap materializes hundreds of steel chains, imprisoning Judai's monster before it could attack. Judai startles calmly as the robot struggles only for the chains to release electricity through its body; weaken it.

''I chained your monster from attacking, dropping its ATK by 700.'' Kaiba clarifies his trap's effect, sealing Judai's monster from attack. Judai pants a bit, not able to do anything at this time but to end his turn. ''Turn end.''

At that time Card Trooper's effect expired, decreasing its ATK down to 0.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Judai: 3800LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 4600LP H: 2_

Kaiba chuckled a moment before beginning to laugh. ''Hahaha, prepare yourself.''

Judai stood guarded, knowing Card Trooper now had 0ATK.

''My turn, draw!'' Kaiba declares, drawing his top card as the counter on Card of Demise's drawback trigger.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 1_

He eyes the card he drew and smirks at his chance to summon it.

''Allow me to show you the difference between us.'' Kaiba announces as his face-up trap glows. ''**Fusion Release** has another effect; it banishes a Fusion Material Monster that can be used for a Fusion Summon from your Graveyard.''

Judai widens his eyes as Stratos suddenly appears before being banishes from Judai's Graveyard. ''Stratos!''

''That's not all. Soul Absorption's effect activates, granting me 500LP.'' Seto adds as his spell raises his Life Points at 5100.

Yugi watched even more focused, knowing this combo Kaiba had planned is even more dangerous than he assumed it was. He says sounding concern. ''This is more than a simple loop now. Kaiba-kun is showing no mercy.''

And this was just the start as Seto proceeds in activating another card. ''I activate the spell, Cost Down!''

Spell Absorption glows as his Life Points went up at 5600.

''By discarding a card in my Hand to the Graveyard, I drop the Level of all monsters in my Hand by 2.'' Seto reminds any who doesn't know what his spell does as he discards a Giant Germ from his Hand. Neither Ichigo nor Danny knew what the card could do which somewhat they were glad he explain it.

''I release Blade Knight!'' Kaiba tributes his weaken knight as Yugi and his group as well as Judai's group knew what monster might appear. Judai gulps, preparing himself for this moment that he would face that dragon again.

''Appear, my embodiment and pride! Blue Eyes-White Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon grinning slightly, summoning forth his white dragon with fearless, furious blue eyes behind him. The dragon lets out a roar, getting everyone's attention as Judai placed his arms to guard against the force of the roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Blue-Eyes right away? That Kaiba isn't using the kiddy gloves.'' Honda said pretty shocked, bracing himself as did the others of the energy Blue-Eyes releases from its wings.

Judai looked at the dragon, haven't seen it since that time he had his duel with Kaibaman. Just the thought of facing this monster that once frightened the former Osiris student made him shiver.

''Battle!'' Kaiba announces entering the Battle Phase as his dragon glares viciously at Judai's monster as Kaiba adds. ''Blue-Eyes, wipe the ground of my opponent's trash can! Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Blue-Eyes unleashes its powerful, electrical white blast towards Card Trooper, obliterating the monster as Judai screams, taking the full blast of the dragon's devastating attack. ''AAW!''

The others watched with horror as Asuka panics seeing the attack engulf her dear friend. ''JUDAI!''

The blast disappears as Judai pants heavily, barely standing as his Life Points dropped at a mere 800. The others gasp slightly, seeing this while Mokuba continued watching how awesome his brother took a huge lead.

''Poor Judai-kun.'' Ichigo said in a sadden tone, shivering a bit imagining how painful that must have felt. Danny nodded, pretty speechless that Judai even managed to be still standing after that.

Judai pants deeply, still not done as he said in a weaken tone. ''Card Trooper's… effect lets me draw 1 card.''

He drew his card, still trying to hold himself together as he reveals the last card on his field. ''Trap Card open, Hero Signal!''

The card fire a ray, a light signal with a unique symbol of the letter ''H'' showing over a cloud. Kaiba didn't even bother turning as Judai illuminates the effect of his card. ''When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon an E-HERO from my Deck.''

Judai pulls out his deck and picks the Hero he needed, summoning it on his field. ''Show yourself, E-HERO Bubbleman!''

There appeared a blue, visor wearing blue suited hero with a cape and an arm-attached bubble weapon.

E-HERO Bubbleman Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1200

''Bubbleman lets me draw 2 cards when he's the only card on my field.'' Judai uses his HERO's effect, letting him draw two additional cards. Kaiba was slightly impressed the boy managed to get a full hand like that but he was not at all concern since Blue-Eyes still surpassed any of opponent's monsters.

''Turn end.'' Seto finishes his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Judai**__: 800LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 5600LP H: 0_

The group didn't like this position Judai was in. His situation was bad, very bad.

''Aniki has less than 1000LP while Kaiba-san's is over 4000.'' Sho points out, not liking this. Manjoume nods, eyeing Kaiba's dragon as he adds. ''Not to mention he has his Blue-Eyes on the field too.''

Asuka watches this, forming a sad frown with her hands together. She knows Judai has been in worst positions but she hoped he turns things around like he's always done, muttering. ''Judai.''

Yugi watches closely, knowing Judai is far from finished.

''My turn, draw!'' Judai declares, drawing his top card still having faith in his cards and in himself. He eyes his hand and has something to beat Blue-Eyes White Dragon, even without fusing.

''With E-HERO Necroshade in my Graveyard, I can perform a Normal Summon with a Level 5 or higher E-HERO monster without releases once.'' Judai states as Necroshade appears in spirit form beside him, able to summon a hero. ''Appear, E-HERO Bladedge!''

There appeared golden armored, bull-like appearance hero with twin large wrist-blades attached on each arm beside Judai.

E-HERO Bladedge Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

Sho and Manjoume realized with surprised that Judai summoned the same hero that was used to fight back against Kaibaman and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Next I equip Bladedge with the Equip Spell, **Hero's Will****!**'' Judai proceeds, equipping Bladedge with a new spell as the hero was engulfed in fiery blue energy. However, Spell Absorption glows as Kaiba gains another 500LP.

''This card increases Bladedge's ATK by 500.'' Judai says as Bladedge went up at 3100ATK, surpassing the Legendary White Dragon.

''Now it's stronger than Blue-Eyes!'' Otogi said amazed knowing for sure once Kaiba loses his dragon; he'll be in a disadvantage and might cause him the duel. Yugi wasn't so confident by the way Kaiba remained calm.

''Battle! Bladedge, slash through Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Judai commanded as Bladedge dashes right towards Blue-Eyes, thrusting its right arm at him. ''Edge Arm Thrust!''

Bladedge dashes right through Blue-Eyes as the dragon suddenly explodes in a field of smoke. Judai smirks, knowing for sure he got the dragon until his early victory was interrupted by Kaiba's laughter. The former Osiris student was confused, until he widened his eyes and saw a pair of glowing blue-eyes through the smoke. With a powerful gust of wind, Blue-Eyes emerged from the smoke unscratched.

Everyone else except Yugi was shocked, not possible for Blue-Eyes to have survived that attack.

''What? Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still on the field?'' Edo said just as stunned as the others. Johan blinks astonished, not sure how that's possible. ''How did he do that?''

Mokuba had a clue, smiling that his brother was a step ahead.

''I use **Guard Dragon's** effect in my Graveyard.'' Kaiba reveals as he banishes a light blueish dragon with large wing-like shields. ''By banishing it from the duel, Blue-Eyes cannot be destroyed this turn.''

Judai grit his teeth slightly, not at all guessing the card he discarded through Cost Down was something to protect Blue-Eyes.

Even if his dragon wasn't destroyed, Kaiba still took the 100 damage from that battle. However, with his huge amount of Life Point, the amount of damage didn't even bother him with a Life Point count of 6000. In addition, he gained 500LP due to Soul Absorption's effect, now higher than he had before.

''Kaiba-kun was a step ahead in intercepting Judai-kun's attack.'' Yugi stated, getting both Jonouchi and even Ichigo mad that he was able to do that. Danny was still speechless, not at all assuming Kaiba was this tough.

Not having much left, Judai sighs and smiles, ending his current turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Judai: 800LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 6500LP H: 0_

Seto checked the number of turns that have passed and it somewhat amazed him that this fool is still standing his ground this far long. Not even his previous opponent stood that long in the duel. This was something to him.

''I'll be honest that I'm impressed you're still in this duel, much longer than I expected.'' Kaiba admits, almost praising Judai who blushes grinning. However that was shorten lived as the Blue-Eyes duelist added. ''But someone like you can never hope to ever stand a chance against me. Not even if you're not from this time.''

Mai raise an eyebrow, curious what Kaiba meant by that. Ichigo and Danny face-palm their own faces, not believing he just said that.

''My turn, draw!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card as another turn pass before Card of Demise's other effect triggers.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 2_

Seto smirked at the card he drew, immediately activating it. ''I activate the spell, Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Judai widens his eyes, not believing the chances as Spell Absorption increased Kaiba's Life Points at 7000.

''While I control a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field, I destroy all of your monsters!'' Kaiba notifies what his spell does adding. ''However, Blue-Eyes cannot attack this turn. Now go Blue-Eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Blue-Eyes fire its signature attack, obliterating both Bladedge and Bubbleman into nothing. Now Judai had no field but at the least he won't lose this duel since Blue-Eyes can't attack and Kaiba had no other cards to play or use.

However, Seto wasn't even done as he proceeds, using his trap's devastating effect. ''Next I use **Fusion Release** to banish Bubbleman from the duel.''

Judai watched as Bubbleman vanishes from his Graveyard, meaning he won't be able to use him. And worst Kaiba's Life Points once again went up due to Soul Absorption.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba said, having done enough this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Judai**__: 800LP H: 4 / Kaiba: 7500LP H: 0_

Things looked worst for Judai as Kaiba's Life Points only continue to increase and he had to watch powerless as his E-HEROes are each removed from play. Judai clinches his hands slightly, not going to let this be his defeat.

''_Judai._'' Yubel spoke mentally, trying to calm him down from not thinking. Judai smile, glad he had her watching his back.

**(Now Playing OST… Determination from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''_Don't worry Yubel, I'm not done yet._'' The E-HERO duelist encourages her, not at all finished. In fact, he just grinned even more excited that he's actually dueling the man that concern himself as the Duel King's true rival. Just the thought caused him to squirm of pure thrilled, which also made Kaiba uncomfortable to watch.

''_This duel, this duelist; that's the kind of excitement I'm always looking forward to!_'' Judai declared grinning to himself, remembering the first duel he had with Yugi and how it recalled what was most important to him was the fun that dueling brought. He's not going to forget that feeling and he'll aim to continue remembering that.

Everyone noticed the smile on Judai's face, amazed he still thought this duel was fun. Asuka smiles, relief he hasn't changed as much as she thought he did.

''You can do Judai!'' Johan cheered for him, causing O'Brien to do the same.

''Give it your all Aniki!'' Sho added as Kenzan nodding, actually roaring.

''You better not lose until we have our match!'' Manjoume told him while Edo, Fubuki and even Ryo to sweat drop a bit.

''We're here for you!'' Asuka added with a cocky smile on her face, winking at him. Judai blinks, blushing.

Yugi chuckled, cheering for him along with the others. ''Give Kaiba-kun something to worry about!''

Judai's cheer continue even from the others watching. Jim wished he was there to cheer with the others while Rei was struggling, wanting to scream through the TV for Judai but she knew better, sighing angrily. Fuijwara watched with Honest in spirit form, smiling as they both knew Judai can create something incredible in this darken hour.

Judai smiled at all of his friends and idol's cheers, feeling his deck cheering for him. He closes his eyes briefly, never feeling this pump up in a while. He reopens them, filled with their determination, eyeing Kaiba smiling.

''Thank you everyone. My turn, draw!'' Judai thanks his friends, all of them smiling even Manjoume, as he drew his top card and grins. ''_Yosh._''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Kaiba just waited with his arms crossed over, bored, as Judai activates the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Convert Contact! By discarding a Neo-Spacian from my hand and another from my deck to the Graveyard, I draw 2 cards. I discard first Aqua Dolphin in my hand and Dark Panther from my Deck.''

He sent his Neo-Spacians to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. As he was done, Spell Absorption glows as Kaiba's Life Points rose up to 8000.

''_Good idea Judai. Our effects wouldn't work against someone whose entire deck is Power and massive Beatdowns._'' Aqua Dolphin told Judai, watching how Kaiba's deck has stronger monsters than even E-HERO Neos and not enough monster effects to take advantage on.

Judai nodded, thinking the same thing but also of another reason as he told them. ''_Don__'t worry guys; I still got a plan for you two._''

Both Aqua Dolphin and Dark Panther nod, trusting on Judai who nods towards them too. He knew he can forge a miracle, he just needs time.

''I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!'' Judai summons a glowing white alien being from Neo Space to his field in Defense Position.

Neo-Spacian Glow Moss Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 900

''Turn end.'' Judai finishes his turn smiling, shocking everyone watching that he would end his turn with just that monster. Kaiba eyes the monster before he suddenly forms a smug smirk and laughs loudly. ''HAHAHA!''

The groups startle as Mokuba eyes his brother, pretty certain Seto is finding this actually funny.

"Is that all you could do this turn?'' Kaiba finally asks Judai, still laughing a little, mocking his monster with a glance.

"A weak monster like that can't and won't last even a second against my Blue-Eyes, especially with the amount of Life Points you even have.''

Yugi stared, not mad but disappointed that Kaiba still thinks the weak are still weak compare to monsters like his Blue-Eyes. Ichigo got irritated that he would go that far to insult Judai's monster as did Jonouchi and almost everyone else too. Judai, however, just smirked which confused the Blue-Eyes duelist.

"Maybe, but a real duelist can work with any kind of monsters.'' Judai proclaims, stopping Kaiba's laugh just as Yugi smirks joyful. The man starts glaring upset, knowing those words too well. The other former Duel Academia students knew them too; words Yugi would say that inspire duelists to believe in their cards regardless of their level or power.

"Call it what you want but regardless how powerful your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is, my E-HEROes, my Neo-Spacians, my cards and myself won't admit defeat until the last card is drawn!'' Judai vowed, promising on not only himself but his deck that has always believed in him till the end. His Heroes who gave him courage, his Neo-Spacians who gave him strength and cards like Winged Kuriboh and Yubel who always been there for him; for better or worst. With these monsters, with his friends cheering for him, Judai had nothing to fear or worry about.

''Our duel is just getting started!'' Judai declares, not at all discourage or worry as he moves forward, determine to win.

Judai is in a struggle but regardless of his worries, he has yet to given in. Can he break Kaiba's combo he has played against him and defeat his mighty white dragon of legend. Only one way to find out?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Judai****'s new cards:**

**_Fusion Birth- Type: Normal Spell Card**

***Manga Card***

Effect: Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. If any Fusion Material Monsters are among them, Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck that lists the sent Fusion Material Monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

***Hero****'****s Will- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''HERO'' monster. It gains 500 ATK. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards on their field until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

*******Vorse Wyvern- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: During your Main Phase: By reducing this card's ATK and DEF in half; you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

***Fusion Release- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent performs a Fusion Summon with ''Polymerization'' or ''Fusion'' in the card name, except ''Diffusion Wave-Motion'' with monsters on the owner's hand, Field or Graveyard: each time, negate the card's effect and banish the monsters that were going to be used as the Fusion Material Monsters for the Fusion Summon. Once per turn, remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard that can be used as a Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Summon. Destroy this card when there are no monsters in the opponent's Graveyard.

***Guard Dragon- Lvl 3, ATK: 1300, DEF: 600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; once during this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Judai and Kaiba rages on as Judai suffered a lot due to Kaiba's Loop. Now with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, does Judai still have a chance under these conditions?

Danny: This is actually a first for me to see Judai suffering this much.

Jonouchi: Damn rich boy, he even found a way to hurt Judai with Fusing.

Sho: This isn't the first time Aniki's Fusion Strategy to be hurt but it is a first to be used like this.

Kenzan: And now Kaiba-san summoned his strongest dragon to the field.

Asuka stares focused: Judai isn't going to let this stop him. I know it.

Kaiba smirks with his arms crossed over: You should give up now if this is all you can fight back with.

Judai chuckles smirking: Believe you me. Your dislike about weak monsters are about to change when I go beyond Fusing. And I will!

Ichigo: Give it hell Judai-kun! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Brightest Hero! Judai's Mega-Counterattack! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: What Ichigo-kun said. Although… Kaiba-kun isn't finished either. Guess we'll find out soon.


	37. 36: Judai VS Kaiba! Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 36 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**BTW: This is actually the first parter duel since WAY BACK in Volume 1… expect more in this volume… with the exception of 2 duels which are whole duels in the same chapter/episode. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 36: ****The Brightest Hero! Judai's Mega-Counterattack!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Second Round of Battle City V3__'s Finals began between Judai versus Kaiba; a battle between opposites. Both have different reasons to win; one to become the Number 1 strongest Duelist while the other is to challenge himself and see how far he's gotten to reach his dream. _

_With that the duel began as Kaiba wasn't pushing any concerns with Judai but neither did the E-HERO duelist, fighting even harder with his Fusion HEROes… until Kaiba used the trap __**Fusion Release**__ to not only stop his fusion but now capable of banishing Judai's monsters in his Graveyard. What's more is that Kaiba combined it with a strategy with Spell Absorption and Soul Absorption, creating an Anti-Fusion Banish Life Point Combo. Judai tried to fight back but Kaiba only proved his superior advantage, summoning his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon and having 8000LP._

_Regardless of his bad position, Judai refused to give up, summoning Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and going to prove that his deck will guide him towards victory. Can he accomplish such a feat with only 800LP and one monster?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was a gust of wind surrounding the top of the Battle Ship as the duel between Judai VS Kaiba continued. The duel was far from intense but with a clear point that Judai was in a major disadvantage against Kaiba's field including the combo he set up to prevent the use of Fusion Summoning, banishing his Fusion Materials and gains Life Points each time a Spell is activated and another when a monster is banished.

Everyone on top of the blimp watched this duel build-up, concern that Judai is having a hard time and he only has 1 monster while Kaiba has his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Even though she's a beginner, Ichigo frowns with doubt that Judai is in a losing state. She really doesn't want him to lose to someone like Kaiba but she's not even sure if he'll turn the tables with the amount of Life Points Kaiba now had and having his dragon on the field.

''Judai-kun isn't doing well Nya.'' She says in a sadden tone. Danny sighs, kinda with her on that. Even if he's no duelist, he can tell this might be a loss for the nice guy as he agreed. ''I'm with you on that.''

The others overheard what they were saying as Yugi smiles a bit, understanding their frustrations on Judai's end.

''Don't judge things immediately until the very end.'' Jonouchi said, not giving up hope that Judai can win. Ichigo and Danny blink as Sho and the rest of Judai's group smiled, glad they had support. Yugi nods, adding with a confident smile. ''Judai-kun will turn things around. I'm sure of it.''

Danny still wasn't sure but like the old say, one has to try till the very end. Ichigo wants to believe Judai can, resuming in watching the duel.

Mokuba went and checked how both duelists' field had and naturally his older brother is dominating everything.

Judai's Life Points: 800

Field: Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, No Spell/Traps.

Hand: 4

Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, **Fusion Release**, Spell Absorption, Soul Absorption

Hand: 0

Kaiba glares at his happy-energetic foe, upset by what he said early about still determine to turn things around. He wasn't going to let his opponent do such a thing, giving a glance towards Yugi's direction.

''_I won__'t let some kid beat me, not when I am close to dueling Yugi and defeating him once and for all._'' Seto vowed mentally to himself, not going to let anyone get in his way to defeating his rival for good. Now that the next turn was his, he might settle the win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Judai: 800LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 8000LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw!'' Seto declares, drawing his top card as another turn passed before the drawback of Card of Demise triggers.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 3_

''I activate **Fusion Release** to remove Wildheart from the duel.'' Kaiba declares, using the effects of his trap to banish another of Judai's E-HEROes from his Graveyard. And to add, the effect of Soul Absorption trigger, raising Kaiba's Life Points to 8500.

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, becoming confused by Kaiba's attempt to remove all other E-HEROes except for Neos. Since E-HERO Neos was one of the few other cards destroyed through Crush Card Virus, it'll be in the Graveyard. And since it was Judai's ace monster, it's one of his most important and strongest monsters.

''_Why hasn't Kaiba-kun banished Neos? If he knows Judai-kun's deck, then he knows he'll bring out Neos eventually._'' Yugi discussed mentally with Atem, not able to understand why hasn't Kaiba removed Neos? Atem nods, knowing as well that Neos can become a threat, especially since Fusion Release has a weakness from preventing Fusion Summoning and its Contact Fusion; a technique to perform a Fusion Summon but without Polymerization or a Fusion Card.

''I set a card facedown and next battle!'' Kaiba declares, setting a card facedown and then entering a Battle Phase as Blue-Eyes roars. ''Blue-Eyes, destroy that monster! Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Blue-Eyes fire its signature destructive blast, coming towards Judai's only remaining monster. Judai smirks, waiting for this moment as he shouts. ''I activate Glow Moss' effect!''

Glow Moss begins to glow throughout its body as Blue-Eyes' attack begins to slow down, shocking Kaiba.

''When Glow Moss attacks or is attacked, my opponent must draw 1 card and depending on the type of card it's drawn, Glow Moss can use an effect.'' Judai explains his monster's effect. Kaiba groans, not the fun about stalling unless it's meant to uphold a field or a powerful monster. He drew his top card and revealed it.

''It's Spear Dragon!'' Johan says excitedly, knowing what that meant. Judai smirks, hoping for a monster as he says. ''Since it's a Monster Card, I end the Battle Phase.''

Kaiba groans even more upset as Glow Moss releases a pulse of its own energy, negating Blue-Eyes' attack and ends the battle. Danny sighs, amazed Judai manage to stall for another turn as did Ichigo, giggling.

''I end my turn.'' Seto ends his turn, not interested in summoning his Spear Dragon at the time being.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Judai**__: 800LP H: 4 / Kaiba: 8500LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Judai shouts, drawing his top card and smirks at his deck is answering to him, immediately activating it. ''I activate the spell, NEX!''

Everyone watched smiling, knowing that spell will bring forth a new Neo-Spacian to help Judai. However, Spell Absorption glows as Kaiba's Life Points rose up at 9000LP.

''By sending a Neo-Spacian I control, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster of the same name but from my Fusion Deck.'' Judai reminds what his spell does as Glow Moss flies up into a portal into Neo Space. Everyone watched as a light forms and a being descends back from the portal.

''Now to show your evolved self, Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss!'' Judai calls upon as a new Neo-Spacian that resembles Glow Moss except more humanoid with star-like head appears.

Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss Lvl 4 ATK: 500 DEF: 1100

Kaiba scoffs upset, seeing another monster but worst one that avoided the effect of his trap.

''Since it wasn't a Fusion Summon, **Fusion Release****'s** effect didn't work and Glow Moss is sent to the Graveyard instead.'' Yugi informs the others, smirking that Judai isn't giving up that easily.

''Battle! Twinkle Moss, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Judai commands as Twinkle Moss sets its eyes at Blue-Eyes. Most of the group was shocked by what Judai's attack.

''He's crazy to attack Nii-san's dragon.'' Mokuba points out, not getting the reason of this attack. Kaiba, however, had a feeling what the boy was up to.

''Now I use Twinkle Moss' effect, letting me draw 1 card and just like Glow Moss, whatever card I draw will activate an effect my monster has.'' Judai reveals as Twinkle Moss glows, releasing its power as Judai's deck glows. He drew his card and smirks, revealing it. ''I drew the spell, Reverse of Neos which means Twinkle Moss can attack directly instead!''

Twinkle Moss leaps over Blue-Eyes and fires an energy orb directly at Kaiba. The Blue-Eyes duelist took the blast on the chest, slightly pushed as his Life Points drop down by 500 of damage.

The group cheers as Judai began making damage at Kaiba's huge Life Point count. Kaiba scoffs slightly, not at the least impressed by this as he states. ''So you took 500 from the 500 I gain through your spell.''

''Maybe but I don't mind.'' Judai replies, smiling as he didn't care much about winning right off the bat but the journey there. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Judai: 800LP H: 5 / __**Kaiba**__: 8500LP H: 1_

Kaiba glances at him, annoyed he had to face this happy-going amateur. No, far worse than an amateur.

''I'll finish you this turn!'' Kaiba declares far serious, more than ready to end this duel once and for all before Card of Demise's drawback happens. ''My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card as 4 turns have now passed since Card of Demise's activation, meaning he has but 1 turn before the drawback happens.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 4_

''I use **Fusion Release's** effect by banishing Necroshade!'' Kaiba begins his turn, banishing another of Judai's E-HERO. Yugi narrow his eyes, certain Kaiba is only waiting for Judai to summon Neos for something. Soul Absorption glows as Kaiba's Life Points went back up to 9000.

''I activate the Continuous Spell, Charm of Lamentation!'' Kaiba proceeds, activating another spell. Spell Absorption glows as his Life Points went higher to 9500.

''Now every time Kaiba-kun attacks and the attacked monster isn't destroyed by battle, he draws a card.'' Yugi explains what the spell does to everyone, knowing if Kaiba doesn't destroy Twinkle Moss due to a card effect, then he'll be able to draw a card and summon another monster that can end the duel for him.

''I summon Spear Dragon!'' Seto summons his long spear-mouth dragon to the field.

Spear Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 0

''You're finished! Battle!'' The Blue-Eyes duelist announces, entering his Battle Phase as Spear Dragon's eyes glow directly at Judai's only monster. ''Spear Dragon, attack Twinkle Moss!''

Spear Dragon fires a powerful gust blast from its mouth, coming at Judai's monster as Twinkle Moss begins to glow.

''I use Twinkle Moss' effect.'' Judai declares, drawing his top card and smiles revealing it. ''I drew E-HERO Avian, which means I end the Battle Phase!''

The wind blast vanishes similar to Blue-Eyes previous attack.

''Twinkle Moss wasn't destroyed by battle; it simply ends the Battle Phase. Charm of Lamentation won't work.'' Edo states, thinking that spell was useless on Kaiba's end to even activate… but he didn't like the expression Kaiba had on his face either.

''… Turn end.'' Kaiba said, not looking as upset as he should.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ __**Judai**__: 800LP H: 6 / Kaiba: 9500LP H: 0_

Judai smirks a bit nervously, not liking what Kaiba had in mind but he wasn't going to let this stop him. He knew whatever he had he'll break through it.

''My turn, draw!'' Judai shouts, drawing his top card and smiles, getting the very card he was waiting for. ''_Got it._''

Asuka notice the look and smiles, for certain that Judai is about to strike back.

''I activate the spell, O - Oversoul! I can Special Summon a Normal E-HERO from my Graveyard.'' Judai activates a spell as a large ''O'' shaped light appears on the ground. ''Show yourself, E-HERO Neos!''

From the light, emerges Neos in his signature pose.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

The group cheers once more to see Neos at last as Kaiba just eyes, hoping that card would appear. Spell Absorption glows as Kaiba new current Life Points was 10000.

Yugi startles slightly, seeing Kaiba forming a smile towards Neos.

''_Is he smiling?_'' The tricolor head questioned, kinda worried now. Was this part of Kaiba's countermeasure if Neos appears? But it doesn't-

Yugi realize what he was up to as did Kaiba, glaring.

''I fuse Neos with Twinkle Moss! Contact Fusion!'' Judai announces as both Neos and Twinkle Moss leaps up to a portal to Neo Space, fusing as one. Sho and the others realized that **Fusion Release** hasn't trigger, which meant Contact Fusion was a loophole to the trap's effect.

''Smart kid. **Fusion Release** can't stop a Fusion since it has no activation.'' Mai figured out, pretty impressed. Jonouchi blinks, not noticing that until he acted as if he knew it all along. The others didn't believe him except for Shizuka.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, **E-HERO Twinkle Neos!**'' Judai shouts as a new hero emerges from Neo-Space. The monster resembled Glow Neos except it had a brighter, glowing outfit along with glowing spikes on its arms and shoulders and had the star-shaped head like Twinkle Moss.

**E-HERO Twinkle Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

The hero dazzled everyone while Kaiba stare unimpressed by its weak ATK, not a threat to his Blue-Eyes. Judai smirks at his overconfidence, saying. ''Twinkle Neos' effect lets me target a face-up card on the field and destroy it! I destroy Spell Absorption! Twinkle Shot!''

Kaiba startles a bit as Spell Absorption exploded into pieces as its energy enter into Twinkle Neos.

''With Spell Absorption gone, Kaiba can no longer increase his Life Points higher through a Spell Card being activated!'' Fubuki stated, pretty ingenious on Judai's end to get rid of one of the cards that has given Kaiba too much control on the duel.

Ichigo overheard that, kinda agreeing with him but not so sure, looking at that Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She then says confused. ''But why not destroy Kaiba-Baka's dragon instead Nya?''

She would soon get her answer as Judai explains it. ''Twinkle Neos can now attack twice this turn and attack my opponent directly too.''

''Now that's something!'' Danny admits, pretty amazed that monster could do that. That meant Kaiba would take about 5600 of damage, losing that edge he had.

''Battle! Twinkle Neos, attack my opponent directly!'' Judai orders as Twinkle Neos claps his palms and releases them away, forging a large and bright energy trident. The Fusion Hero grabs it and leaps towards Kaiba, moving through Blue-Eyes and Spear Dragon with great speed.

''Twinkle Neos Spear!'' Judai shouts as Twinkle Neos threw its weapon right at Kaiba at full force. Kaiba watches as the attack comes at him but smirks, waiting for this foolish attempt, countering it. ''Like hell! I activate the Trap, Attack Guidance Armor!''

Suddenly a strange demonic armor materializes around Blue-Eyes as Twinkle Neos' attack change course and hit Blue-Eyes instead. Judai startles of surprise while Kaiba laughs.

''I knew you would eventually summon Neos, that's why I was prepared for this moment; to show you how useless it is to try to beat me.'' Kaiba proclaims with a cocky tone, once again proving he has control on the duel. ''Attack Guidance Armor changes your target to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon instead.''

This shocked Ichigo and Danny as did the others. ''Oh no!''

''Now counter that weak attack, Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba orders as Blue-Eyes fire its devastating counterattack, blasting and obliterating Twinkle Neos into nothing.

Judai braces the force of the attack as his Life Points drop at 600LP, but he was far from done. He still had a card that can beat Blue-Eyes, activating it. ''I'm still not out. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Reverse of Neos!''

From the remains of Blue-Eyes' attack, Kaiba startles slightly as he sees E-HERO Neos once again on the field.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''When a Neos Fusion Monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon E-HERO Neos back to the field!'' Judai says smiling glad he drew the card thanks to Twinkle Moss, able to bring out Neos again. Kaiba scoffs, not impressed since Blue-Eyes still has the superior ATK. That was until Neos glows with blue aura, raising his ATK from 2500 to 3500, shocking Kaiba.

''And Neos gains 1000ATK. However, it is destroyed in the End Phase.'' Judai adds, now having the strongest monster on the field right now. Asuka smiled, expecting no less from him.

''Go Neos! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Judai commands as Neos charges towards Blue-Eyes. Kaiba groaned as Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars, firing another Burst Stream of Destruction towards Neos. The Hero of Neo-Space responds, lifting his fist flowing with energy and clashes the dragon's blast with his attack. ''LAST OF NEOS!''

Both attacks collided furiously, shaking the field and everyone around them. They watched as Neos hasn't surrender, pushing the blast with all of his might dashing forward. Blue-Eyes tried its best to destroy the monster but in the end Neos reaches it, going through its own attack and dashes right through the dragon. Blue-Eyes roar one last time before it exploded, the monster finally destroyed.

Kaiba guards from the debris of the attack as his Life Points dropped by 500. He was furious his dragon lost but he wasn't defeat. He had still won, declaring. ''It doesn't matter if you got lucky and destroyed my Blue-Eyes, once your hero vanishes I'll finished this with Spear Dragon.''

The others knew Judai would have no monsters afterwards thus he would lose in the next turn. However, Judai just smiled, not the expression Kaiba was hoping for. ''I kinda wonder.''

The E-HERO duelist enters his Main Phase 2 as he picks a card in his hand and proceeds in playing it, sliding it in its Spell/Trap Card Zone. ''I activate the spell, Wrath of Neos!''

''Wrath of Neos?'' Kaiba utters, never heard of that card before or one that Judai has played so far in his previous duels within the tournament. The others didn't know it either as Judai explains his spell's effect. ''By returning E-HERO Neos from my field to my Deck, he destroys every card on the field!''

Kaiba widens his eyes as Neos gathers up his remaining power, flexing all his muscles and strength into one move and swings his arm at the ground. The hero releases a powerful cosmic wave fist, vanishing from the field but not without destroying all cards on Kaiba's field. Spear Dragon screeches before it was destroyed as both Soul Absorption and **Fusion Release** were also destroyed.

''Now Kaiba-kun lost his loop with **Fusion Release!**'' Yugi states smiling as everyone was completely amazed by such a play. Ichigo giggles, relief Judai pulled something amazing. Asuka knew Judai would do something reckless if not clever.

''_Damn him… I should have banished that monster when I had the chance._'' Kaiba curses himself, miscalculating his plan in not removed that hero when he has the chance. Mokuba sighs, not expecting this either and guessing his brother was furious.

Yubel smirks at her partner, sometimes not believing the strength Judai had. The E-HERO duelist sighs a bit, relief it worked. For a second, he was worry he'll fail. He eyes his hand and had a monster to summon. ''I summon E-HERO Woodsman!''

A green, half wood man appeared on Judai's field in Defense Position.

E-HERO Woodsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

''I end my turn.'' Judai says, pretty safe from losing.

Judai has finally taken back the field and defeated Kaiba's combo. Is this the start of the big counterattack?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: Kick Kaiba-Baka**__**'s sorry butt, Judai-kun!**_

_**Mokuba: You can do it Nii-san. Show them how strong you are!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Judai just had gotten rid of **Fusion Release** along with Spell Absorption and Soul Absorption that had help Kaiba raise his Life Points. Without them, he has a fighting chance.

Now it was Kaiba's turn, still cursing himself mentally that he didn't banish that Neos when he had the chance; a mistake he will just have to accept like when the company makes a new product but failed.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Judai: 600LP H: 3 / __**Kaiba**__: 9500LP H: 0_

Kaiba frowns upset not believing his strong setup was wiped off within seconds. He made a huge mistake underestimating the potential the boy's ace monster had and learn it the hard way.

''_Damn it. I didn't expect he had such a card that could destroy the entire field._'' He curses his foolish assumption and won't fall for it again, beginning his turn.''My turn, draw!''

He drew his card and startles with a surprise look in his face. He forms a small smirk as the effect of Card of Demise finally activated, sending that card to his Graveyard immediately.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: __5_

Jonouchi grins shooting his arms up in joy, shouting. ''YAHOO! Now Kaiba has no other cards in his hand to even make a move.''

''Is that so?'' Kaiba questions the idiot down below with a confident glance. Jonouchi startles confused as a card shot out from his Graveyard. ''The monster I discarded was **Greed Dragon**.''

The group was surprised as was Ryo, remembering that monster from their duel. ''By banishing a monster and a Spell or Trap, he can draw 2 cards.''

Kaiba soon removed both a Thunder Dragon and Charm of Lamentation from his Graveyard from play, immediately drawing 2 cards. Judai smiles, somewhat happy Kaiba did that. It would be a boring duel if he happens to have won through his opponent not having any cards to play.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Kaiba finishes his turn, setting a single card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ __**Judai**__: 600LP H: 3 / Kaiba: 9500LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Judai begins his turn as he draws. Then Woodsman's glows as he says. ''I activate E-HERO Woodman's effect, letting me Polymerization from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand.''

Judai pulls out his deck and picks his favorite Spell Card directly into his hand.

''Now Judai-san can perform a Fusion Summon!'' Kenzan shouts excitedly. Jonouchi agreed, certain Judai will hit hard this turn with one of his powerful Fusion Monsters.

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Judai simply ends his turn, setting a Spell or Trap behind his hero.

Most of the group was shocked by this, almost expecting a Fusion Summon but instead nothing, not even an attack.

''Why didn't he do anything else?'' Danny questions, pretty off by Judai's play. He's usually the one to charge in and attack or do something reckless but this was more safe than cautious.

Yugi agreed, but that meant Judai is now waiting for Kaiba to do something.

''He's waiting for something.'' The purple eyes duelist presumes.

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Judai: 600LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 9500LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Kaiba begins his turn drawing and then suddenly starts laughing at the card he drew. ''Hahaha! I summon Kaibaman!''

From his field, appeared the Blue-Eyes helmet, long red hair man that worn a similar outfit to Seto with his arms crossed over.

Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700

Jonouchi groans pissed that Kaiba has his own card, making him extremely jealous. Judai gulps, guessing what Kaibaman is meant for. He would think this is great to see him but under these conditions, not so much.

''I activate Kaibaman's effect, releasing himself.'' Seto announces as Kaibaman vanishes in white light as he places the remaining card in his hand onto Kaibaman's place. ''Now reappear again, my embodiment and pride! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

From the light Kaibaman became, appeared the second Blue-Eyes in Kaiba's deck. Judai and the others gasp slightly as the second Blue-Eyes unleashed a powerful roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''A second blue-eyes now?!'' Otogi questions shocked, not believing Kaiba had the other Blue-Eyes ready to be summoned this fast. Jonouchi and Honda groan upset about it.

''Kaiba-san isn't even trying now.'' Anzu admits, shocked he was that much step ahead but then again; he's always been like that.

Mokuba grins a bit, glad his brother manage to summon another Blue-Eyes. Even though the others were shocked by this, Judai just smiled as if expecting this.

''I was hoping you would summon another Blue-Eyes, Kaiba-san.'' Judai announces, causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow as Judai's set card opens up. ''I reveal and activate the Quick-Play Spell, Demise of the Land!''

The field starts shifting, acting strange. Judai then illuminates his spell's effect. ''This spell has the effect to bring out a Field Spell Card when my opponent performs a Special Summons.''

A card pops out from Judai's deck as he picks it up and places it in the Field Spell Slot. ''I choose my favorite Field Spell where Heroes are born, Skyscraper!''

Everyone watched as the entire field changes into a large city with tall skyscrapers around them. Judai stood on top of one of them while Kaiba did the same with Blue-Eyes flying above the city and Woodsman on ground zero.

''So that's what he was waiting for.'' Danny says, getting what Yugi meant although he still doesn't get how this will help him.

''It doesn't matter! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Woodsman! Burst Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba ordered, not caring about the Field Spell as Blue-Eyes fire its attack, destroying Woodsman. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ __**Judai**__: 600LP H: 4 / Kaiba: 9500LP H: 0_

Even though he had no monsters, Judai still smiled as he wasn't going to let that break him.

''_Now this is the kind of duel I dreamed of._'' Judai told himself smirking, supposed to be scared but his excitement on this clash only made him love this more.''My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card and smiles, having what he needed as he proceeds in activating a card he wanted to play.''I activate my favorite Spell, Polymerization!''

Judai's group start forming smiles as this was Judai's time.

''I fuse together both E-HEROes Avian and Burstrinatrix together!'' Judai fuses his feather-like hero and his fire woman heroine, fusing them as one in the Fusion Portal. Kaiba watches as whatever the boy summons won't beat his white dragon of legend.

''Fusion Summon! My favorite Hero, E-HERO Flame Wingman!'' Judai calls upon, summoning his favorite Fusion E-HERO to the field with a powerful burst of flames from its dragon-mouth arm and its single white feather wing.

E-HERO Flame Wingman Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

Kaiba wasn't at all threatened since the monster didn't even have the ATK to beat his Blue-Eyes.

''Battle!'' Judai declares surprising Kaiba and most of Yugi's group as Flame Wingman flies straight up over the tallest skyscraper and stand on top with the moon shining behind him. ''Flame Wingman stands as the strongest HERO in Skyscraper, granting him 1000ATK when battling another monster with higher attack!''

Kaiba grits his teeth hearing that as Flame Wingman's ATK went up to 3100ATK during this battle.

''Go, Flame Wingman!'' Judai ordered as Flame Wingman leaps up, flying up towards Kaiba's dragon. ''Defeat Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Skyscraper Shoot!''

Flame Wingman begins spinning, engulfing himself in a fireball as the hero charges and strikes Blue-Eyes on the chest. The dragon roars, trying to resist its destruction till the very end until the hero pierces through it. Kaiba watched in terror as did Mokuba, watching the debris of Blue-Eyes falling.

''_Impossible. My Blue-Eyes defeated by such a weak monster._'' Kaiba said angrily to himself, not possible for his mighty dragon to have lost as his Life Points drop at 9400.

''Not good enough to finish me off!'' Kaiba shouts still angry, not going to let some weak monster assume it took the duel from his control. Judai smirks, his eyes narrowed slightly serious as he states. ''After destruction, Flame Wingman inflicts damage equal to Blue-Eyes' ATK.''

''What?!'' Kaiba questions as Flame Wingman instantly appears in front of Kaiba, pointing its dragon mouth arm as flames start to form as Judai calls it. ''FLAME... SHOOT!''

The hero releases its fire blast, burning Kaiba directly. The Blue-Eyes duelist tries to resist the flames as it burns his Life Points down by 3000 damage.

''YES!'' Almost everyone shouted while Mokuba was speechless how that attack dropped his brother's Life Points.

''Nice job Judai!'' Jonouchi told him with a grin, just spectacle by Judai's attack. He's slowly taking back the duel.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end'' Judai sets a facedown Spell or Trap card behind his hero, finishing his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 18_ Judai: 600LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 6400LP H: 0_

Judai was beginning to take over the duel as Kaiba frowns not pleased with this turn around. He didn't even bother activating his set card, not even bothering to use it yet.

However, it change things as Judai may do it since Flame Wingman has plenty of ATK over any Normal Summoned monster especially since Kaiba had no cards in his hand.

''Come on Judai! Beat the crap out of Kaiba!'' Jonouchi told him, close for Judai to win this duel. Mokuba frowns unease, worry his brother might actually lose this one under these conditions, muttering worry. ''Nii-san...''

''Stop assuming things.'' Kaiba suddenly spoke angrily, spooking Mokuba as the elder Kaiba brother gave him a sinister glance before turning towards Judai. ''This duel will not be my defeat!''

Yugi stares firm, focus as he believed Kaiba's words.

''My Turn! DRAW!'' Seto shouts, drawing his top card with tension. He eyes the card and slowly forms a smug smirk, activating it. ''I activate the Spell Card, **Infernal Transaction**!''

The others watch as a card shines in Judai's Graveyard slot.

Kaiba then explains with a cocky grin, crossed over. ''First I must Special Summon 1 monster in your Graveyard with an ATK of 2000 or more. So I choose to summon your E-HERO Bladedge.''

''Bladedge?'' Judai questions confused, not getting what he's up to with that but he had no choice in that matter. ''Fine then. Appear again, Bladedge!''

Bladedge reappear once again on Judai's field.

E-HERO Bladedge Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

''Next I can add a Spell Card in my Graveyard back to my hand.'' Kaiba then adds, shocking the group. ''What?!''

Yugi knew what spell Kaiba would bring back to his hand... and immediately reuse again. Seto says, adding the spell he wanted and activates it. ''I once again activate Card of Demise! Now I may draw until I have 5 cards in my hand and as I said before, in 5 turns, I must discard my entire hand.''

He drew his 5 cards, once again having a hand capable of dealing with his opponent, no… more than that. Kaiba laughs, confusing the group by his laughter.

He raises his right hand and lift up his 5 fingers, announcing. ''After 5 of my turns, I win this duel!''

''What?'' Everyone once again utter in shock, not believing the statement Kaiba just made. Even Yugi was stunned to hear such a boast from him and he only does them when he's certain about victory.

''In 5 of his turns? Is he allow to say such thing?'' Danny questions, not knowing you can swagger in a level that high.

Yugi had to agree with Danny, not sure himself. Even Atem was uncertain what Kaiba is up to. They had no idea why Kaiba said such a thing but they could tell it's no joke.

''I'll start by activating the Spell, **Tears of the Dragon Lady**.'' Seto proceeds activating a new spell that showed the image of a woman with white hair crying, kneeling down before an injured Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''By discarding K-I mean **Lady of the White Dragon**; I can Special Summon 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard to the field.'' Kaiba explains his spell's effect as the young, long white haired and blue eyes woman wearing a white dress that resemble a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, dancing around before vanishing.

*Used to be called **Kisara, Lady of the White Dragon***

''Reappear once again my pride, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon, bringing back his Legendary White Dragon back to the field with a powerful roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Judai braces on the roar, not believing he would have to fight Blue-Eyes once again this soon.

''Not again Nya!'' Ichigo alarms herself, not assuming one guy would love his dragon a little too much.

''This Blue-Eyes White Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects but this isn't all.'' Kaiba explains the other effect of his spell as he summons another monster from his hand with a devilish smirk. ''Next I summon **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power****!**''

With a mighty burst of energy, appeared the Legendary Dragon Critias with a powerful roar.

**Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Judai gulps, not expecting to face that monster as Kaiba proceeds, sending a card from his Hand away. ''I use Critias' effect, fusing itself with a Trap Card in my Hand or Field. I fuse itself with Tyrant Wing!''

The Trap called Tyrant Wing fuse itself with Critias, both becoming one new dragon.

''Fusion Summon! Reign over the skies, Tyrant Burst Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon, summoning forth a dragon that resembles much like Critias except it had glowing golden wings, a slimmer body and a glowing orb over its head.

Tyrant Burst Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500

Judai gulps, still smiling, both frightened and excited what this dragon does. Kaiba soon reveals what his dragon can do, saying. ''Tyrant Burst Dragon can attack all monsters once each but instead, I'll use its other effect by equipping itself to a monster I control. ''Now become one, Tyrant Burst, Blue-Eyes!''

Tyrant Burst somewhat fused itself with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, gaining the same golden wings as Tyrant Burst as well as its body change similar to the dragon and gain the same tail.

Everyone watched gulped as the transformed Blue-Eyes roars even stronger.

''Blue-Eyes now gains 400 ATK and DEF in addition it can attack 3 times during each Battle Phase!'' Kaiba reveals his power-up Blue-Eyes' new powers, shocking everyone. Judai just smirk, more unease as the dragon now had 3400ATK, strike down his heroes and can even attack him with a direct attack.

''That dragon can attack three times just like that?'' Ichigo question, thinking that's overkill in this game. Yugi would agree but it was through another card that Blue-Eyes White Dragon is stronger, explaining it to her. ''With Tyrant Burst Dragon's powers, it's possible.''

''Battle!'' Kaiba decides without a second thought as Blue-Eyes flies over the large city, flapping its new wings. ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Flame Wingman!''

His dragon locks sight at Flame Wingman, charging its attack within seconds and release its energy. ''Burst Tyrant Stream of Destruction!''

Blue-Eyes fire an even more powerful white electrical blast, vaporizing any skyscrapers in its path coming fast at Flame Wingman.

The group knew if that attack hits then the duel is over for Judai for good, but the E-HERO duelist wasn't going to let that happen, countering with his set card. ''Not yet! I activate the Trap Card, Draining Shield!''

An energy orb-like shield appears around Flame Wingman, protecting him from the blast as everything else that was Bladedge starts demolishing in front of them, falling onto the ground.

''Nice timing Aniki!'' Sho shouts smiling, calling it close on Judai's end. Judai even sighs at his timing, saying with a small grin to Kaiba. ''I negate your attack and next I gain Life Points equal to your monster's ATK.

His Life Points went all the way up back to 4000. Jonouchi now sighs of relief too, almost falling onto his bottom.

Kaiba wasn't at all initiated by such an accomplished, not far from finish as he declares ''I can still attack two more times. Attack Flame Wingman again!''

Blue-Eyes flap its wings once more before firing another devastating blast, this time hitting Flame Wingman. The hero tries to resist but within seconds it was eradicated into nothing. Judai braces as the blast hits his feet, sending him flying back yelling. He manages to somersault and land on his feet, his Life Points taking 1300 of damage.

''Now destroy Bladedge!'' Kaiba orders, snapping his fingers as Blue-Eyes let out a third blast, striking and overcoming Bladedge as that hero was vanished too. Judai braces himself as his Life Points dropped again with 800 of damage.

This looked bad for Judai once again, thinking he had earned an advantage only to fall low again and with Kaiba having a dragon like that on his side.

Ichigo frowns unease about it, worry that Judai is in a handicap through Kaiba's Legendary Dragon benefit… until she remembered Judai has one too. ''Wait, Judai-kun might be able to win if he uses his Legendary Dragon too right?''

Yugi turns to the red cherry head, thinking about it. He does have his own… but Judai didn't seem worry. He knew him well from his previous duels that Judai might not need that.

''… I wonder. Or knowing Judai, he wants to win with his own strength.'' The tricolor head responds, causing Ichigo to sigh in defeat. She didn't though most men would be men-ish even in a children's trading card game.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba ends his turn, his arms crossed over as his Blue-Eyes was the strongest.

_Duel Screen: Turn 19_ __**Judai**__: 1900LP H: 1 / Kaiba: 6400LP H: 1_

Things have become direr for Judai with only 1 card in his hand and Skyscraper. Sure Skyscraper could help him but without a hero that has enough attack to surpass Blue-Eyes, it's useless.

''Aniki has to beat that dragon this turn or else this duel really is over.'' Sho states, knowing this is probably the only turn Judai has to change things. Manjoume nodded, but it didn't seem like it replying. ''Easier said than done since he lost Miracle Fusion; probably the only card that could turn the tide on this duel.''

The others eye each other, kinda agreeing with that except for Johan and Asuka.

''That's not going to stop Judai from doing something.'' Asuka stated, confident enough that Judai will change everything. He always has.

Judai eyes his top card, knowing whatever he draws will decide his fate and how far he's gotten as a duelist. His hand was shaking a little but those were his doubts trying to confuse him. Judai smiled, shaking them off as he's going to stand tall and beat Blue-Eyes and Kaiba for good.

''_Judai, I have your support._'' Yubel told her partner, trusting in Judai like she should be. Judai grins hearing that, nodding.''_Thanks Yubel._''

Kaiba waits for what this boy has this time but knowing his chances, his luck has run out.

''My turn! Draw!'' Judai shouts, drawing his top card and suddenly smiles. Kaiba didn't like that smile, curious what he got only for him to grab the other card in his hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown! Turn end.'' Judai ends his turn, setting two facedown Spell/Trap cards on his field. This shocked the group, not sure what they can say. Whatever cards he drew may not be enough to beat Blue-Eyes that can attack three times and end the duel within one strike.

''…'' Yugi just remain silent, still smirking more than confident that Judai did get what he needed from the smile on his face.

_Duel Screen: Turn 20_ Judai: 1900LP H: 0 / __**Kaiba**__: 6400LP H: 1_

Kaiba suddenly starts laughing at Judai's pathetic last turn to change everything and instead set two mere cards.

''Once again you disappoint my expectations on how long you'll last but this is it.'' The Blue-Eyes duelist announces more than certain this is the end for this boy getting in his way. Judai just smirked, still standing unafraid and strong. ''That depends.''

Kaiba scoffs at his foolish courage, saying. ''So you say. My turn, draw!''

Seto drew his top card as Card of Demise's drawback once again trigger with 4 turns remaining before he's forced to discard his entire hand again.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 1_

''Battle! End this pest, Blue-Eyes!'' Kaiba declares, immediately entering his Battle Phase as Blue-Eyes sets its blue eyes towards Judai, charging up its attack. Everyone watched, knowing if the attack hits Judai even once, it's over.

''Burst Tyrant Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba shouts as Blue-Eyes release its destructive blast right towards Judai. Mokuba slowly forms a smile, ready to leap up for his brother's win. Jonouchi panics, not able to look. Judai's group as Asuka stares focus, smiling as Judai was still smiling too.

**(Now Playing OST… Impossible Victory from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''This duel is far from being done for me!'' Judai declares as the blast was almost about to touch him until he activates the card he drew. ''I activate the Trap Card, Soul Fusion!''

Kaiba glances as the trap opens up and blocks the white blast, stopping it in its track. Almost everyone widen their eyes as Yugi smirks. The trap glows as Judai groans, his Life Points dropping as he enlightens everyone. ''By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can banish monsters in my Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!''

''A trap version of Miracle Fusion?! Nice job Judai-kun!'' Yugi applauds astounded by Judai's ability to draw what he needs, even a card that has similar effects to that of Miracle Fusion. Kaiba scoffs surprised, not believing this boy's luck.

''I remove and fuse both E-HEROes Flame Wingman and **Twinkle Neos**!'' Judai attempts as both E-HERO Flame Wingman and **E-HERO Twinkle Neos** appear on the field before combining into one behind their duelist.

The Fusion Portal begins to glow brighter than usual like a sun. Everyone was forced to look away. Judai begins chanting, raising his right arm up. ''Appear from the light and shine brightly! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, E-HERO The Shining!''

The light intensified, making harder as almost everyone cover their eyes while Kaiba wasn't afraid, staring directly at the burning shine of what appears to being a humanoid, standing next to Judai. It took the form of a white armor-skin being with shoulder pads and belt along with some red gems attached across his body with a large, golden half split halo with 4 floating golden funnel-like blades, attached on each half.

E-HERO The Shining Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

The glow from this new hero caused Blue-Eyes to roar angrily. Kaiba frowned angrily, using his arm to cover his eyes, as Judai smiles confident with his shining hero.

''This monster will shine like the sun and beat your white dragon and win this duel!'' Judai declares, vowing to defeat Kaiba and his dragon. Kaiba didn't even say a word, glaring furious at his words.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

The others watched as this is Judai's miracle. Is this the final chance Judai has?

Judai's strong words stood firm as his new hero shines over Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Will this be the final blow? Has the victor been declared? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Judai****'s new cards:**

***E-HERO Twinkle Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

"Elemental Hero Neos" +"Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss"**  
**

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can destroy 1 face-up card on the field, except this card. Based on that card's type, apply the proper effect:  
•Monster: Your opponent's monsters cannot attack in your opponent's next Battle Phase.  
•Spell: This card can attack twice and attack your opponent directly this turn.  
•Trap: You can change the position of all other cards to facedown position (if monster, then in facedown defense position).

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

**Note: Kisara, Lady of the White Dragon** name has been changed into only **Lady of the White Dragon** due to… future changes for the next chapter of DKR. So guys… guess why? Guess it. It's in front of you.

**_Infernal Transaction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

***Anime Card***

Effect: Target 1 monster with 2000 or more ATK in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to their side of the field. Then, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

***Tears of the Dragon Lady- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 ''**Lady of the White Dragon**'' from your hand to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' from your Graveyard to the field. The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

***Lady of the White Dragon- Lvl 3, ATK: 200, DEF: 400, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

**(This card was created thanks to one of my friends, LightLord92, previous used in Chapter 37 of Volume 1 and remastered!)**

Effect: If you control a face-up ''Kaibaman'' or ''Eyes of Blue'' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. While this card is face-up along with ''Kaibaman'', ''Eyes of Blue'' or ''Blue-Eyes'' monster on your field; they cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Judai and Kaiba continues at the climax with Judai summoning the shining hero. However, Kaiba has yet to be finished as he summons the last of strongest monsters, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Judai still has but one miracle left. Will that be the deciding card? Who will lose? Who is the victor?

Jonouchi: Unbelievable! Judai just summoned a shining new hero that can beat Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!

Sho smiles: Aniki can do it! He can win!

Danny: I kinda believe you.

Ryo: No, not yet. Kaiba is far too strong to let this beat him yet.

Kaiba glares: I'm done wasting my time with you boy! Prepare yourself as I summon my strongest servant, the ultimate dragon!

Judai smirks: I accept your challenge and your dragon with a hero that goes beyond E-HERO!

Yugi: This duel is about to have a deciding winner. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Shining Conclusion! The Strongest HERO vs the True Ultimate Dragon!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Watch the final clash between Judai kicking Kaiba-Baka for good Nya!


	38. 37: Judai VS Kaiba! FINALE

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 37 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 37: ****The Shining Conclusion! The Strongest HERO vs the True Ultimate Dragon!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The First Match of the Second Round of Battle City V3__'s Finals continued between Judai versus Kaiba. With Kaiba's Anti-Fusion Banish Life Point Combo, he took away almost all of Judai's E-HEROes to perform a Fusion Summon. What's more is that he has his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Even so, Judai stood still determine, slowly stalling with Glow Moss then to Twinkle Moss until he brought out Neos and created __**E-HERO Twinkle Neos**__._

_However, once again, Kaiba saw this coming and prepare a countermeasure, destroying even this hero… until Judai too had his own countermeasure, destroying all of Kaiba's cards and finally ending the loop. With over 9000LP, Judai stood more than strong now as he defeated Kaiba's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon with E-HERO Flame Wingman along with Skyscraper._

_That also didn't stop Kaiba as he brought back his white dragon and even summoned his Legendary Dragon and summon Tyrant Burst Dragon. Judai took heavy damage but still managed to stand barely on his feet._

_It was certain Judai would lose in the next attack but then he created a miracle, using the trap Soul Fusion to bring out a brand new E-HERO to his side, the Shining! Will this new hero be the key to defeat Kaiba and his mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon? _

_Everything on this duel will be decided right now! Who will win?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was a bright light coming from the top of the Battle Ship, even getting attention on any below the city of Domino. The Dark Lord stares from the window, glaring unimpressed by this light.

''_Those humans and their games._'' He told himself, forming a small wicked smirk. ''_I'll make sure they forget that their fun will become a nightmare._''

The duel between Judai and Kaiba continued as Kaiba was about to put an end to this duel with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, equipped with Tyrant Burst Dragon, until Judai activated a trap called Soul Fusion, Fusion Summoning E-HERO The Shining! With this new glorious hero, Judai smirks confident.

''Amazing! Judai-kun has always a trick under his sleeve.'' Johan says with a smile on his face, never ceases to be amazed when Judai tries something out of nowhere. The others agreed as Manjoume was surprised Judai even had a trap that functions similar to Miracle Fusion. ''Who knew he even had a Fusion Trap.''

Ichigo smiles happily, relief the brown-orange hair duelist once again avoided a defeat by Kaiba's hands, especially summoning a new hero that looks strong by just looking at it.

''That hero looks super strong Nya! Judai-kun can win this now!'' The red cherry head suddenly proclaims, predicting if not certain Judai will win. Mai turns to her, sighing at her newbie logic for how cute she was assuming things.

''You would be but that new monster is still weaker over Kaiba's Blue-Eyes.'' Mai points out to the cherry head who gasps sweat dropping, forgetting about it. Blue-Eyes White Dragon has a total of 3400ATK, much stronger than the 2600ATK The Shining has.

Yugi would agree, but the face on Judai's face hasn't vanished, saying with his own smile. ''I wonder about that.''

The field was still in Kaiba's dominating control, having his Blue-Eyes White Dragon capable of attacking 3 times and cannot be destroyed by card effects under the effects of **Tears of the Dragon Lady**.

Judai's Life Points: 900

Field: E-HERO The Shining, Skyscraper, 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 0

Kaiba's Life Points: 6400

Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon equipped with Tyrant Burst Dragon, 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 2

Kaiba scoffs at the appearance of this new hero, almost getting worry for nothing as he says. ''Another weak monster. You have some nerve to waste my time.''

Judai just smirk at his disbelieved on his new monster, but that was going to be his error.

''I wouldn't be if I didn't summon Shining.'' The E-HERO duelist responds, making Kaiba to raise an eyebrow as he soon adds with a serious yet calm expression. ''Shining gains 300 ATK for every removed from play E-HERO I have.''

Kaiba's calm and sarcastic expression instantly changed into a dramatic shock, uttering in the same surprise. ''WHAT?!''

This also surprised everyone else as Yugi immediately realized something when Judai attempted to perform a Fusion Summon with Miracle Fusion early in the duel. He was try to banish two E-HEROes who were LIGHT monsters and since these E-HEROes can be fused with a E-HERO and whatever element it requires for that fusion, it makes sense that this was the monster Judai originally wanted to summon.

''That's the E-HERO Judai-kun wanted to summon but couldn't before.'' The tricolor hair revealed to everyone, starting to slowly get it since Judai couldn't summon this hero due to Kaiba's **Fusion Release**. Yugi then adds with a smile. ''This is the banished version of his Shining Flare Wingman, gathering energy from his banished Heroes.''

The spirits of E-HEROes Prisma, Sparkman, Stratos, Bubbleman, Wildheart, Necroshade, Flame Wingman and **Twinkle Neos** gave their energy to Shining, powering up him with a total of 2400ATK boost. Kaiba watched in terror as it surpassed his Blue-Eyes.

''It has 5000ATK!'' Anzu calculated which cause Jonouchi to leap up with joy. ''It surpasses Kaiba's dragon now.''

Kaiba groans as he had now made another mistake in the long run; using **Fusion Release** without confirming if the boy had a hero monster that gains strength through having his heroes removed.

''Damn it...'' The Blue-Eyes duelist cursed himself as he eyes his hand. He had nothing to prevent his dragon's destruction but it didn't mean he was done. He can still win; he just needs time.

''I set a monster facedown. Turn end.'' Seto ends his turn, setting a monster in facedown defense position.

_Duel Screen: Turn 21_ __**Judai**__: 900LP H: 0 / Kaiba: 6400LP H: 1_

Now this was Judai's chance to defeat the second Blue-Eyes now, everyone realizing it.

''Go Aniki!'' Sho shouted to his friend as Kenzan added with a fist. ''Hit him hard!''

Judai nods to their words, beginning his turn and Draw Phase. ''Gotcha! My turn, draw!''

He draws his card and immediately enters into his Battle Phase, commanding. ''Battle! Go Shining, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

The Shining's eyes glow as the hero flies up towards Blue-Eyes with incredible speed. The white dragon tries to respond, firing its Burst Stream of Destruction only to freeze up with Shining now in front of it.

''Optical Storm!'' Judai orders as Shining raise his right arm and swings it in an arc-shape, firing a yellowish white energy wave. The wave goes through Blue-Eyes, cutting the dragon in half as it explodes in a massive white light. Kaiba braces from the blast, taking 1600 damage with his Life Points dropping fast. Mokuba couldn't believe this guy has just defeated his brother's second Blue-Eyes as almost everyone cheered loudly, especially Jonouchi and Ichigo.

''There goes another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Both Jonouchi and Honda shouted in union, jumping of excited before they realize who the other was. Both sweat drop as they blush, backing away from each other. Sho and Kenzan fist-bump at the amazing play Judai made. Asuka smiles at it while Manjoume groans, thinking he could have done better.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Judai ends his turn smiling, having done more than enough this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 22_ Judai: 900LP H: 0 / __**Kaiba**__: 4800LP H: 1_

Kaiba has never faced an opponent to avoid his instant victory this much except for Yugi. The boy has truly made him angry and for that he must end this duel now or else he'll be forced to do something he would never do unless otherwise.

''This little tug-a-war has gone passed its amusing end.'' Seto announces, sounding annoyed at this point and frustrated, done with this. ''I'll end this now. My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card as three turns remain before Card of Demise's drawback effect happens again.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 2_

''Just bring on your best.'' Judai replies to his opponent's remark, not going to let this break him. Kaiba smirks at his childish comment, stating. ''You shouldn't say things that you will regret. I Flip Summon Cyber Jar!''

Suddenly the monster he set revealed itself, being a strange round cubish robot with one eye with a crazy grin. Judai panics sweat dropping as he regretted his comment now. ''Not good.''

''Creepy monster Nya.'' Ichigo states, feeling very disturb about how the monster looks at anyone with that look. Jonouchi glares annoyed how something like that creeps her out.

''It's more than creepy. When this card is flipped, it destroys every monster on the field.'' Yugi told the red cherry head, widen her eyes at what he just told her. ''Oh no but that means-''

As she realized, Cyber Jar's eye oddly widens and opens up, sucking anything into him. The facedown Spell/Trap Cards were safe but not Judai's hero as he was being to be sucked into it.

''Shining!'' Judai shouted in terror as Shining was vacuumed into the monster's eye before Cyber Jar exploded, destroying itself along with anything sucked into it. Judai grits his teeth slightly, not expecting to lose Shining so far just when he finally got him out.

''Next both players can draw 5 cards and if any are Level 4 or lower monsters, we can summon them.'' Kaiba explains as both duelists drew 5 cards and looked at them, checking if they got the monsters to summon this turn.

Ichigo frowns sadden that the creepy monster destroyed Judai's E-HERO just when he had finally taken the lead. Yugi agreed as he was worried what Kaiba might summon through Cyber Jar's effect.

**(Now Playing OST… An Exciting Duel**** from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''I summon Kaiser Sea Horse!'' Seto declares, summoning his blue/purple sea serpent warrior, carrying his golden-like weapon in Attack Position

Kaiser Sea Horse Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650

''I summon E-HERO Flash!'' Judai summons a blue/yellow outfit hero with visor and a lightning bolt symbol over his helmet, kneeling on one leg in Defense Position.

E-HERO Flash Lvl 4 ATK: 1100 DEF: 1600

''And I also summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!'' Judai adds, summoning his red scarab humanoid monster from Neo Space, also in Defense Position.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

Kaiba scoffs, getting annoyed by the number of times his opponent summon these weak monsters.

''Really? More weak monsters.'' He said unsatisfied with how this boy is still around with those types of monsters. Judai ignores his comment, telling him smiling. ''Keep saying that. When Shining leaves the field, I can add up to 2 E-HERO monsters that were banished back to my hand.''

He pull out his pile of banished monsters and picks two he'll want back, showing them. ''I add both Stratos and Necroshade.''

Kaiba allowed this, not concern since it won't matter for long.

Judai knew he could still do something in his bad position with Flash. If that hero is destroyed by battle, he can remove itself along with three other E-HERO monsters with different names to add 1 Normal Spell from his Graveyard to his hand. He could once again have Miracle Fusion and perform another Fusion Summon.

''It's still my turn and since I haven't Normal Summon, I can tribute Kaiser Sea Horse!'' Seto declares, releasing his monster. Ichigo sighs, knowing he can only summon a Level 5 or 6 Monster.

''So for just a monster with one tribute condition?'' Danny asks Yugi, starting to pick up a few things from these duels. Yugi wanted to tell him he's right but he knew it wouldn't if it's Kaiba, explaining this doubt. ''Kaiser Sea Horse's effect lets me treat his release for 2 for the Tribute Summon of a Light monster.''

Ichigo gasps, turning back worry as he couldn't have another dragon.

''Once last time, appear my prideful dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon as the third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars, flying over the partly destroyed Skyscraper.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Not another one Nya!'' Ichigo gasps of terror, not believing this. Jonouchi gulped just as scared as was everyone else. Asuka tries to remain calm, although she was just as terrified. Judai smirks, gulping a bit as Blue-Eyes glare at him

''Next I activate the spell, **Lightning Vortex!** By discarding a card, I destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls!'' Kaiba proceeds, activating a spell that Manjoume knows too well. He discards Luster Dragon #2 as lightning bolts suddenly came down from the sky and hit both Judai's monsters, destroying them.

''This is bad!'' Ichigo panics, covering her eyes of terror. Blue-Eyes let out another roar, flying over Judai, charging up its attack.

''Battle! Blue-Eyes finish this duel once and for all!'' Kaiba ordered not going to waste any more time as Blue-Eyes fire its destructive blast towards its enemy. ''Burst Stream of Destruction!''

The blast was tearing through any remaining skyscrapers standing between it and its target. Judai watched as the attack was coming in faster, but he was far from going to let this beat him, revealing what little his deck is counting on him. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Flute of a Summoning Kuriboh!''

A card glows from Judai's deck as he smiles, explaining his card's effect as he pulls out his deck. ''I can either add or Special Summon a certain friend from my Deck to my hand or field.''

Kaiba glares enrage, guessing what it could be. Yugi smiles, knowing it too as Judai pulls the monster and places it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Winged Kuriboh!''

There appeared the little Kuriboh with angel wings on Judai's field, squeaking.

Winged Kuriboh Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

''OH CUTE!'' Both Ichigo and Shizuka declare giggling, blushing at how adorable the monster looked. The other guys sweat drop at them.

Kaiba glares at this other weak monster, but this worry him for a few reasons.

''_That monster. That means he has-_'' Kaiba was thinking, realizing it with wide eyes but it was too late. Judai immediately chain his monster's appearance with his other set card. ''I activate the other Quick-Play Spell, Transcendent Wings!''

As Kaiba feared while Yugi smiles, never meeting a duelist who feels like setting or playing his cards the way Judai does it.

''By discarding 2 card and sending Winged Kuriboh away, I Special Summon Winged Kuriboh LV10!'' Judai uses his spell as his monster glows. Winged Kuriboh's wings grew as Judai discards both the E-HEROes he added to his Graveyard. A light surrounds the little monster as it transforms with larger wings and a golden bird and tail armor attached on the small yet confident monster.

Winged Kuriboh LV10 Lvl 10 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack was still coming at him as Judai counters, using his new monster's help. ''I activate Winged Kuriboh LV10's effect, releasing itself to destroy all of my opponent's Attack Position monsters and inflict damage equal to their original ATK!''

Winged Kuriboh LV10 puts up its wings and intercept Blue-Eyes' attack, intercepting it. The dragon tries to push back its attack but the weak yet powerful monster stood firm as its wings glow brightly.

''Heaven's Nova!'' Judai shouts as Winged Kuriboh spreads its wings, unleashing a powerful burst of energy across everything. Blue-Eyes White Dragon was unable to withstand the explosion, being vaporized with everyone watched in amazement. Mokuba panics slightly, not believing his brother's third Blue-Eyes was destroyed too.

Kaiba braces the blast, almost pushing him off his feet as his Life Points drop down by 3000 of damage, leaving him with 1800LP left.

There was a calm silence as Judai sighs, waving goodbye to his Winged Kuriboh LV10, vanishing away.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''Nice job kid!'' Jonouchi congrats the brown-orange head duelist, sobbing like a man to see the day anyone besides Yugi defeated three Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the same duel.

Judai turns to Kaiba whose glaring furious at this, saying with a cocky smile while pointing his finger at him. ''Underestimate my friends and you're going to get hurt.''

Kaiba didn't even remark those words, eyeing his hand and sets a card.

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Kaiba ends his turn, not having much to do but to stall.

Judai has finally begun to take back the duel in his favor but can he win the duel? Does Kaiba still have an ace in the hole? There is no turning back!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai smiles: It**__**'s time we settle this duel, once and for all!**_

_**Kaiba glares: I will not let some child to defeat me! I will win!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Kaiba has less than half of his original Life Points. It's now Judai's turn to change everything now. Asuka watched closely, watching him win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 23_ __**Judai**__: 900LP H: 3 / Kaiba: 1800LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Judai commence his turn, drawing his top card and smiles at finally drawing the card he needed. ''I was hoping to draw this card.''

Kaiba waited, wondering what he has. Regardless how many cards he has, he's more than certain none of them are Monster Cards but he could be wrong. In this case, it didn't matter as Judai activates the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Parallel World Fusion!''

The spell glows as it forms a portal above everyone's heads. Judai then explains his card, pulling out his banished pile. ''This Fusion Spell can only be used to Fusion Summon E-HERO monsters that are removed from play and return them back to my Deck. In exchange, I cannot Special Summon any monsters this turn.''

Kaiba once more widens his eyes in shock, not having the knowledge the boy even had such a spell.

''_He had a card that fuses his banished monsters? You mean if he drew that card even with __**Fusion Release**__ still on the field it would be useless?_'' Seto question this, not believing his plan could have backfire if he didn't drew that card sooner.

''I can now fuse both E-HERO Flame Wingman and Sparkman!'' Judai informs without a second thought as both his heroes fuse within the portal over them. Judai then shouts, calling out his monster as he raise his arm up. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman!''

From the portal appear shine brightly the silver shining armor E-HERO with glorious silver angel-like feather wings, hovering over Judai's side.

E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Ichigo smiles of amazement, remembering that monster when Judai used it against Yugi. ''It's that hero from before Nya! This is great!''

Jonouchi had to agree with the secretly cat girl heroine. Asuka smiles, not surprised Judai pull this off with the others still cheering.

''Shining Flare Wingman gains 300ATK for every E-HERO in my Graveyard.'' Judai tells Kaiba his hero's ability as the spirts of E-HEROes Great Tornado, Clayman, Bladedge, Woodsman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Shining, Flash, Stratos, and Necroshade appear, giving their support and strength to Shining Flare. The E-HERO's ATK went all the way up to 5500ATK.

''Battle! Shining Flare Wingman, attack Kaiba-san directly and settle this!'' Judai orders as Shining Flare Wingman flies fast down at his opponent, holding back his glowing fist before extending it at full force. ''Shining Shoot!''

Mokuba panics, thinking his brother might lose. Kaiba notices the look in his little brother's eyes, angry he's assuming again.

''Tch. Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Command Silencer!'' Seto suddenly counters, activating his spell as a totem appear and unleashed a powerful screech, hurting both Judai and Shining Flare Wingman's attack. ''I negate your monster's attack and next I draw 1 card.''

He drew his card as the totem vanished. Judai chuckles a bit, still amazed Kaiba is very bit a man who refuses to ever admit defeat. They're alike like that… although not really at the same time.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Judai ends his turn, setting what little cards he has left to protect Shining Flare Wingman. However, with his hero on the field, he can win this.

_Duel Screen: Turn 24_ Judai: 900LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 1800LP H: 2_

Pity into this corner, once having over 4000LP and now with less than half, Kaiba stood and glances upon this monster of his opponent with over 5000ATK.

Suddenly, just thinking about it, Kaiba starts chuckling, shocking unease by Judai and the others.

''Heh heh, you've really far surprised me.'' The man who cares only for himself, his brother, his pride, his dragons and his company in that order stated in an almost cheerful tone. Just that tone made Yugi's group to shiver slightly, even Mokuba as he knew his brother wouldn't say that unless for a reason. Kaiba clinched his fist, seeing that this boy has truly become a wall that's blocking him from his goal; a goal of defeating Yugi and becoming the true superior duelist he was meant to become. He will not allow this.

''For that, for truly making this harder for me to win… I will show you no kind of mercy.'' Kaiba adds, sounding more certain and threatening, drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

Another turn passes as the drawback of Card of Demise happens.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 3_

Seto eyes his card and activates it. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards''

He drew his two cards and glances slightly, getting what he wanted from them.

''Now you've forced my hand for the last time! I activate the spell, Dragon's Mirror!'' Kaiba declares serious, activating a spell that shock everyone. ''With this spell, I can banish monsters from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type monster. I remove and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!''

He banishes his three white dragons of legendary as they fused into one monstrous creature.

''Fusion Summon! Appear, my strongest servant! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon, summoning his three-headed white dragon of legend behind him in its mighty glory. Judai became scared, sweating as he remembers the terror that he experienced when Kaibaman summoned this dragon too.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

''To think that Kaiba summon his monstrous three-headed dragon at a time like this.'' Jonouchi said slightly shaken in his voice, just as scared of that monster. Mai agreed, never facing the dragon in person but knowing it's not a monster to face without a plan.

''But it's still weaker compare to Judai-kun's Shining Flare Wingman.'' Ichigo suddenly points out, not going to be scared of Kaiba's so-called ultimate dragon. She was about to regret those words as Seto proceeds, activating another spell with a small smirk. ''Next I activate the spell, Soul Release which will remove 5 of your monsters in your Graveyard from play!''

Judai gulps as the spell banishes E-HEROes Bladedge, Avian, Burstinatrix, Shining and Stratos, removing them from his Graveyard. Once they left, Shining Flare Wingman groans weakly, his ATK dropping down at 4000. This startle the group as Kaiba laughs at how mighty that hero is without its comrades.

''This isn't good. Shining Flare Wingman needs E-HEROes in the Graveyard to give him their strength!'' Edo stated, not liking Judai's position. If he loses Shining Flare Wingman, then he's done for either way.

''Battle! Leave no trace of those standing in my way!'' Seto orders as Blue-Eyes Ultimate raise their heads, charging white energy into its three mouths. ''Ultimate Burst!''

The three-headed dragon fires its destructive three-wave blast, coming in fast towards Judai's hero. However, the E-HERO duelist wasn't going to let this beat him. ''_We're not finished it._''

''I activate the Trap, Hero's Guard!'' Judai immediately activates his facedown card as the Ultimate Burst hits Shining Flare Wingman but the hero was able to brace the overwhelming attack with his arms, guarding against it.

''This card protects my HERO monster from being destroyed by battle for this battle.'' Judai explains his trap's effect as a card pops out from his Graveyard. ''Plus by banishing a HERO monster in my Graveyard, I halve the damage I'm about to take and draw 1 card. I banish Great Tornado!''

He banishes his other hero so he can draw a card; however, Shining Flare's ATK went down at 3700 as Judai takes 400LP of damage. He endures the damage, panting slightly as he eyes the top of his deck.

''_Whatever card I draw will either decide this duel for me or in my defeat._'' Judai said to himself, looking at his deck that even with Skyscraper on the field, he has his doubts that Kaiba might use a card to destroy it or worse.

''_Blue-Eyes Ultimate is Kaiba-san's strongest monster._ _Can I beat it, sensei?_'' Judai asks as the spirit of Daitokuji-senpai appears, thinking about that question. He was thankful that Judai brought him along when he really needed another head.

Pharaoh purrs watching, being watched by Rei who Judai asked to watch over the cat while he's gone.

Daitokuji-senpai thought carefully and nods, telling his former student honestly. ''_That depends on you Judai-kun._ _Remember, you're capable of creating anything through Fusion. Trust in yourself._''

Judai nods, smiling at his words as he knew he could believe in himself, thanking him. ''_You got it sensei!_''

Daitokuji-senpai nods smiling as he adjusts his glasses even though they're a part of him as a spirit. Judai draws his top card, trusting in himself and widens his eyes at the card he drew.

''_This card!_'' Judai said to himself shocked by the card he drew, before he smiled and activated his other facedown card. ''I activate the trap, Hero Call! I can now place 1 Monster Card from my Deck to the top of my deck.''

Judai pick his card from his deck, placing it on top. Kaiba scoffs, not at all afraid whatever card he placed or even drew, still confident on his deck.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Seto ends his turn, setting a card facedown behind his dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 25_ __**Judai**__: 500LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 1800LP H: 1_

No doubt the duel was coming down to its end with how both duelists brought out their best.

''Judai.'' Asuka mutters, still having faith in him while others might be doubt him; she won't.

Kaiba scoffs with his arms crossed over, his Ultimate Dragon still superior as he said. ''I don't care how badly you want to win; no one else can ever match my power and pride. Admit that.''

Judai chuckles a bit from his words, causing Kaiba to glance angrily. The E-HERO duelist still stood smiling not going to lose to someone whose only strength is his pride and power.

''I'll show you power alone isn't enough if you don't have unbreakable bonds with your cards in your heart!'' Judai declares still smiling, trusting in not just himself but the friends, spirits and monsters that have fought right beside him and always when he thought he was alone. ''My deck and I will show you the bonds we share that can never be overcome! My turn, DRAW!''

He draws his card, already knowing what card he drew through Hero Call's effect.

''Since E-HERO Necroshade was sent to the Graveyard after adding it back, I can use its effect to Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher E-HERO from my hand.'' Judai reminds his opponent as Necroshade's spirit glows, letting him summon once more a higher level E-HERO. ''Once more appear, E-HERO Neos!''

For the second time, Neos appears in a powerful force around him beside Shining Flare Wingman.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Kaiba scoffs again at the appearance of this monster, but not even this monster will save the boy again, telling him. ''Even with that monster on your field, it's useless to assume it's enough.''

Judai ignores his so-called advice, still having the card that can help him change this duel and finish it.

**(Now Playing OST… Judai****'s Theme**** from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''I'm placing my future onto this so to me, nothing is useless.'' Judai replies, standing strong on his cards as he instantly activated the card he drew before. ''I activate the spell, Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone!''

Sho, Manjoume, Ryo and Asuka widen their eyes as Judai plays that card, making his deck glow which got Kaiba's attention.

''That's the card Judai used when against the Sacred Beasts.'' Manjoume stated, remembering how that card helped Judai use any card he needed to beat the terrifying Sacred Beasts, used by Kagemaru a long time ago in Duel Academia.

''The same from Daitokuji-senpai.'' Sho adds, still remembering the former Osiris dorm professor and probably the only nice one that the Osiris students ever had.

''By paying half of my Life Points while I have Winged Kuriboh in my Graveyard, I can add 1 Fusion Spell card from my Deck to my hand.'' Judai explains, using his spell's effect as his Life Points drop at 250. Then he added the card he needed from his deck, immediately using it. ''Create a brand new hope! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Super Polymerization!''

''Super Polymerization?!'' Mai questions surprising, never heard of such a card as a powerful storm formed over Judai and his monsters.

''Aniki is going for a big new fusion!'' Sho says excitedly, wanting to see this new fusion.

Judai then tells Kaiba with a confident smirk. ''Super Polymerization is the strongest Fusion Card, fusing monsters on the field to create a brand new Fusion Monster in exchange of discarding a card from my hand.''

He discards Yubel as both his remaining heroes fly up to the overwhelming Fusion Portal. ''I fuse together E-HERO Neos with E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman!''

Both heroes began to become one as the portal becomes like a storm, unbalancing the ground everyone stood.

''With the power of Neos Space and the light within all heroes, shine brighter than any who oppose the righteous path of a hero!'' Judai chants as the Fusion portal starts expanding, unable to contain the massive energy it was releasing. Everyone watched as the shockwaves were more than the field could take. Kaiba watches, showing signs of worry as his Ultimate Dragon felt the same.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, **Savior HERO Shining Force Neos****!**'' Judai calls upon smirking as a new monster descends above him. The monster resemble like Neos but with Shining Flare Wingman's armor which was brighter and had blue colored scheme instead of yellow. The new hero glows bright with its more neon-like, angel-like wings and twin shield arms.

**Savior HERO Shining Force Neos Lvl 11 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

The bright new hero shines like a beacon of hope, drowning the power of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The others stare of amazement, seeing something never seen before. Edo however did recall that fusion Judai did with his Destiny End Dragon and Neos Wiseman against the aliens being a Savior HERO too.

''**Savior HERO**…'' Danny mutters in astonishment as Yugi smiles of amazement. ''**Shining Force Neos****!** Awesome, Judai-kun!''

Edo startles a bit, not realizing Judai had another of this new kind of HERO he never heard before. He eyes the monster, wondering if these Savior HEROes required Neos for the Fusion Summons.

Kaiba groans unease at the sight of this strange new monster even if it has low ATK.

''I'll defeat your undefeatable Ultimate Dragon here and now! Shining Force Neos gains the power of Shining Flare Wingman in addition to the strength of the Neo-Spacians! That means he gains 300ATK for every Neo-Spacian and E-HERO in my graveyard!'' Judai announces, explaining his new hero's incredible, not only gaining the strength of his E-HEROes but also the energy of the Neo-Spacians uniting both archetypes to stand as one. The spirits of Air Hummingbird, Clayman, Aqua Dolphin, Dark Panther, Glow Moss, Woodsman, Flash, Flare Scarab, Necroshade, Shining Flare Wingman and Neos allowed Shining Force Neos to gain a 3300ATK boost. Kaiba startles as he did the math and the monster now had 5800ATK. ''But that means-''

''Battle!'' Judai interrupted him, making his attack as Shining Force Neos flies over Blue-Eyes Ultimate, right under the clouds. ''**Savior HERO ****Shining Force Neos**, attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

Shining Force Neos holds up both hands close but not together, forming a neon-like orb of shining energy in between its palms. The hero aims his arms towards the ultimate dragon, firing its now massive orb of neon energy towards it at full force. ''Neon Shining Shoot!''

The Savior HERO releases its powerful attack, ramming it right through Blue-Eyes Ultimate as the dragon explodes before letting out a painful roar. Kaiba takes the force of his dragon's destruction, yelling in pain. ''AAAW!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Everyone watched as Kaiba had no monsters now has he lost 1300LP of damage, leaving him with a mere 500LP. Mokuba was speechless, not believing it.

Jonouchi starts smiling as he slowly forms a grin, raising his hands as did almost everyone else all of them shouting. ''HE DEFEATED KAIBA'S STRONGEST DRAGON!''

Yugi watches calmly, smiling of amazement that Judai had such a hero capable of bringing down Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Eat that Rich Boy!'' Jonouchi mocks Kaiba's predicament, grinning widely.

''**Savior HERO Shining Force Neos** has the other effect of Shining Flare Wingman, able to inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.'' Judai adds as Shining Force Neos flies towards Kaiba, about to end this duel for good.

Ichigo widens a smile, accidentally purring but she didn't care as she was too happy to care. ''It's over Nya! Judai-kun wins!''

The others smile, agreeing about that although Yugi remain optimism until he was certain. And the face Kaiba had, it seemed too calm.

''...'' Mokuba however was beginning to lose faith on his brother's victory or the fact that he could win.

''Nii-'' The younger Kaiba sibling began to mutter out of concern, only to be instantaneously silence by his older brother's yell. ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASSUME ANYTHING!''

Mokuba gulps, turning to see Seto glancing at him with pure rage. He's only given that look a few times and that's when he's become fed up with something with great irritation.

''One day, you'll be placed in a situation that even you don't know if you'll succeed or fail. Remember that Mokuba!'' Kaiba told his younger brother, giving him probably the only best kind of advice anyone has heard from a man like Seto Kaiba. Mokuba blushes slightly, nodding as if he felt his pride.

Kaiba then turns to Judai as his hero was about to reach him, telling him as one of his facedown cards reveal themselves. ''And as for you, you'll be wrong that I would lose to the likes of you! Reverse Trap open, Wish of the Final Effort! This trap increases my Life Points equal to my destroyed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK.''

The trap glows, giving him back Life Points until he had 5200LP. Everyone was shocked as Yugi sighs, expecting that from him. Judai chuckles excitedly, actually happy he's still going at it.

''Amazing! But you'll still take the damage equal to your dragon's ATK. So… Gotcha!'' The E-HERO duelist reminds him grinning; doing his signature pose, as Shining Force Neos now was in front of its opponent, raising his right arm as he slowly forms an orb of energy. Kaiba just eyes him, forming a sinister smirk as the hero was about to fire its attack.

''Chain! Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Ring of Defense!'' Kaiba counters, revealing his last facedown card, one he set previous before, as a large ring forms in between him and the Savior HERO. The hero fires its orb towards Kaiba but his large ring intercepts and negates the orb vanishing it. Kaiba laughs at this, explaining. ''This spell negates all effect damage towards me this turn.''

Everyone was startle at this, thinking Judai had taken the field but instead Kaiba once again withstood the worst as well.

''He had that card set from all the way back before Flame Wingman appeared.'' Danny states of astonishment, actually able to keep up with that facedown card. Yugi did the same, surprised by what the card was set and also the timing he placed on himself. ''Kaiba-kun was only waiting for a moment like this.''

Judai pants a bit, still smiling astounded by Kaiba's chains.

''Amazing, amazing, amazing! That was so intense how you play that card since it was set, not even bothering in using it against Flame Wingman's effect!'' The brown-orange hair duelist admits even more impressed than he could be. Kaiba just scoff at this, not at all thinking that was near impressed or even getting praises by that, scoffing. ''Hmph, amateur.''

Judai just ignore that, not having much to use left as he sighs a bit. ''Turn end.''

Asuka sighs softly, closing her eyes at how Judai would push himself and usually win but when he doesn't it's like a thrill ride.

_Duel Screen: Turn 26_ Judai: 250LP H: 0 / __**Kaiba**__: 5200LP H: 1_

''Oh no.'' Ichigo says disquiet, thinking Judai would win in his previous turn and having a bad feeling that Kaiba might win in this turn. Jonouchi overheard her doubtful expression, telling her. ''Relax Momomiya. Judai still has that hero with less than 6000ATK. He'll win for sure.''

Ichigo admits he's not wrong, maybe Judai can win. ''Y-yea Nya!''

The others thought the same that Judai could win this. Regardless of what Kaiba does, Judai's Savior HERO has an effect that makes it unaffected by the opponent's cards for one turn. With that kind of effect, Shining Force Neos can win.

''...'' Kaiba stood silent, commencing his turn with a draw. He eyes the card and knew right away that no one has ever pushed him as far as it has except for Yugi.

''_This boy has earned his right to truly test my patient and be concerned as a duelist… and for that..._'' The Blue-Eyes duelist told himself, never thinking he would show respect towards an energetic child like this one but that only means he has no choice but to win. The effect of Card of Demise took one more turn left before it reaches its drawback.

_Number of turns since Card of Demise_ _was activated: 4_

However, Kaiba would allow this to go on. He has a goal, something more valuable than what his opponent's "fun" could ever be worth; and that's his pride to defeat the boy that has stood over him like a shadow. And this will be the day that shadow becomes a forgotten memory. That is why he cannot lose to this child!

''I activate the spell, **Light Revival****!**'' Seto immediately activates, using a new spell that shows a Blue-Eyes White Dragon trying to pull itself out from the portal of the Different Dimension. ''When I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon banished, I return it along with any other LIGHT monsters banished into my Graveyard and next I draw 1 card for Blue-Eyes card return to my hand. However, I cannot summon except for Blue-Eyes monsters.''

Judai braces as Kaiba draws 3 cards but that meant he couldn't summon anything except Blue-Eyes.

''Kaiba sure is risking such a card to get back all three Blue-Eyes in his Graveyard again.'' Jonouchi points out not believing Kaiba would take such a gamble like that. Yugi agreed, adding. ''And **Guard Dragon.**''

The blond-headed duelist nods firmly… until he widens his eyes in shock. ''IT'S A LIGHT MONSTER?!''

Kaiba ignores the annoying mutt's big mouth as he eyes his hand. He slowly forms a wide smirk, laughing wildly. ''Hahaha... HAHAHA!''

Judai blinks confused as did almost everyone else, not understanding the laughter although he should know that's a bad sign.

**(Now Playing OST… God****'s Anger**** from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''Well I was wrong about beating you in 5 of my turns...'' Kaiba began saying, assuming he would win in his next turn but instead he's more than certain this is the end, making Judai unease. ''I'll win in this one. It's over. I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to revive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Appear once more, my Ultimate Dragon!''

The three-headed ultimate dragon reappeared on the field, roaring.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

''Why would he bring back his Ultimate Dragon?'' Ryo question not getting his aim or anyone else. Yugi stare unease now, having a strange feeling what his rival is aiming for as did Atem.

Kaiba held a card he drew, smirking sinister as he says, narrowing his eyes slightly over to the tricolor head. ''This card was meant for only one person, but since you're his fan and shown you're no ordinary duelist, I'll be more than happy to show you a preview to the monster Yugi will fall before.''

The tricolor head's eyes widen, more than certain this is a bad feeling as Blue-Eyes Ultimate flies up over the sky.

''I release Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Kaiba announces as his three-headed dragon starts glowing violently bright, breaking apart. Everyone was surprise not assuming someone like Kaiba would ever trade his strongest monster for something else.

''_He released his strongest monster? Why?_'' Judai questions more than puzzle at this point. Yugi and Atem knew what, surprised.

''The Ultimate Beast finally awakens its final form; awaken the Legendary Dragon of Light that even Gods fear! Split Heaven and Hell and let your power roar across all of Time itself!'' Kaiba begins chanting as his ultimate dragon starts glowing through its crack, almost as if it was a cocoon. ''Appear before your master and those who would dare fight me!''

The ultimate dragon soon shatters, breaking into nothing but shard pieces. Everyone watches the shards fall over them as something was inside what used to be Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, shining brightly than the sun itself. Everyone was forced to cover themselves as something shot out.

''BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!'' Kaiba shouts proudly as the new dragon roars loudly, shaking the area. The dragon resembles much like Blue-Eyes White Dragon except its body was more steel, improved and bright with blue orbs and lining across its body as its blue-eyes have never glow even brighter an deathly.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone startles in terror, not seeing anything like this before either, except for a few and that few were Yugi.

''Blue-Eyes…'' Danny utters shocked as Ichigo adds shivering. ''Shining Dragon Nya?!''

Judai stares astonished at the sight of such a monster, only hearing legends about a dragon that rivals the God Cards that only Kaiba owns. He thought it was that Blue Demon monster but instead it's this dragon.

''Shining much.'' Danny bants, chuckling a bit as everyone else except Ichigo giggled. The American teen sighs annoyed, not believing this again yelling. ''This entire duel is about bright monsters and light shows!''

''_To think Kaiba-kun has finally decided to use that monster again._'' Yugi stated mentally as did Atem, remembering when Kaiba first used this dragon in their duel set up by the lord of the undead, Anubis when he attempted to take his revenge upon Atem for sealing him away from almost destroying the world like Zorc. Since that time, Kaiba never attempted to use that monster so it's a surprise to finally see it again.

Kaiba laughs prideful, not having felt such power since he first and presumed last used this dragon in a long time. He then says smirking with overconfidence with his arms crossed over.''Nothing shines brighter than this mighty dragon that rules all the heavens! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon will destroy your pathetic hero and end this duel!''

''We'll see about that!'' Judai replies, not going to let this new monster scare him nor his **Savior HERO Shining Force Neos**. Kaiba once again scoffs at the boy's tenacity.

''Then allow me to show you! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard!'' Kaiba announces shocking Judai as his dragon had a similar effect to his own hero's effect. The spirits of **Vorse Wyvern**,Spear Dragon, **Greed Dragon**, **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**, Tyrant Burst Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, **Guard Dragon** and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon enter Shining Dragon. The dragon roars even more powerful, gaining a 3300ATK boost.

''N-no way.'' Jonouchi utters in terror as everyone except for Yugi took a step back to see that Kaiba's dragon now had 6300ATK, surpassing Judai's hero. Judai widens his eyes shaken not believing it has such power.

''I told you that you wouldn't beat me. Let's go!'' Seto declares, entering his final Battle Phase as he raise his hand and snap his fingers. ''Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, settle this.''

Blue-Eyes Shining roars, flying rapidly fast above the clouds. Everyone watched at how fast the dragon was flying almost like a star. The dragon's orbs start glowing blue as it charges up its attack.

''SHINING BURST!'' Kaiba shouts as his dragon releases its bright energy stream blast, firing its attack at full force down at the ground. Judai sighs, smiling slightly sadden as he had nothing to protect Shining Force Neos or himself. He eyes his deck; the cards that have helped him take him this far, but this was his limit. He accepts this as the dragon's blast obliterates his Savior HERO and almost all of Skyscraper as Judai's Life Points dropped all the way down to 0 as he yells taking the force of Kaiba's dragon's attack. ''AAAWW!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai Yuki: 0LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 5200LP**

There was silence as what remains of Skyscraper and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon vanishing, returning everything back to normal. The groups frown sadden at this conclusion as Judai pants, dropping on one knee as he thought he came close only to have fall a few inches far from dueling Yugi again. Kaiba stood tall, his arms crossed over, forming a small smirk as he knew only the strong and vicious survive in the bitter end.

''The winner is Seto Kaiba-san!'' Isono announces proudly as Mokuba cheers amazed by his older brother's winning turn. "Nii-san is the best!''

Kaiba scoffs a bit, telling his naïve little brother that he shouldn't assume anything until the very end.

"Of course I am! I won't allow a fool to ever defeat me.'' Kaiba declares angrily as the platform descends and he walks off as he gives a glance towards Yugi. ''_Not until I defeat you and become the true Duel King._''

The group watches him leave to his corner as Judai also steps out from the platform, sighing a bit. He smiles, rubbing the back of his hair as if sad.

Ichigo felt bad for his loss, thinking Judai would have won because it was him. Judai is like Yugi and she thought he could win. Just seeing him lose, it made her notice how sad he gotten.

"Judai-kun…'' The red cherry head mutter, putting her hands together. Danny felt bad too for him, assuming the nice guy wins but that just means Kaiba is a powerful and ruthless duelist.

Yugi understood that loss hurt Judai more on not dueling him but to his eyes, it was something else.

"_He may have lost but Judai-kun has shown he's come a far way._'' The tricolor head stated mentally as the Pharaoh agreed; both admitting that Judai has become a stronger duelist since entering the tournament.

The winner of the first match is Kaiba as he moves to the Semi-Finals. Judai may have lost but he learned much from this defeat to become even stronger than he was then. Now the next duel will be between Jonouchi and Johan. Who will be the victor in that duel? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Judai****'s new cards:**

***Savior HERO Shining Force Neos- Lvl 11, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**''E-HERO Neos'' + ''E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman''**

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "E-HERO" and "Neo-Spacian" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn, this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell, Trap and Effect Monsters' effects until the End Phase.

**NOTE:** I spoke with a few people, especially **Gmaster09** about whatever or not I should name this card Contrast HERO… but then, during my time gone and suffering, I made the choice to go with Savior because then I had the idea for future DKR volumes about that Contrast HEROes can be like special kind of Fusion Monster that fuses with E-HEROes, Masked HERO, Evil HERO, Destiny HERO, Vision HERO and whatever new kind of HERO that comes out (real or not but using Fusion Monsters and not the Normal/Effect Monsters). That and Neos or at least one of Neos supreme forms (Neos Wiseman, Rainbow Neos and God/Divine Neos) should be the center on what a Savior HERO is. You guys reading this agree right? Please let me know.

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

**_****Lightning Vortex- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

*******Light Revival- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you have a banished ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' or a ''Blue-Eyes'' monster; return all LIGHT monsters that are removed from play and return them to your Graveyard. Then, draw 1 card for each ''Blue-Eyes'' monster returned in your Graveyard by this card's effect. You cannot Summon/Set other monsters or activate the effects of monsters the turn you activate this card, except ''Blue-Eyes'' monsters.

* * *

**C****ard of the Day:**

**Kaiba's Shining Ultimate Dragon **

**_Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 ''Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'' you control. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the effects of Spells, Traps and Effect Monsters that target this card.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The second match of the second round is between Jonouchi and Johan. Can Jonouchi and his luck take him far to challenge Johan and his powerful Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon? Will he be able to get rid of the Legendary Gem Dragon and win… or will he sent flying back to the start of the rainbow?

Judai sighs: I really lost… well… not a big deal right?

Ichigo: You were still amazing Judai-kun! And you know what; you're the best in my eyes Nya!

Jonouchi: I agree! Don't worry because I'll beat Rich Boy!

Johan: Well after we duel and go all out!

Jonouchi sweat drops: Oh yea.

Edo: Johan has probably one of the strongest monsters and not a pushover.

Yugi: I have faith Jonouchi-kun will win.

Honda: I agree too! Jonouchi will kick that dragon down!

Anzu: Guess only one way to find out. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Red-Eyes VS Rainbow Dragon! Jonouchi VS Johan! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Watch how moron there will probably lose to a dragon of rainbows.

Jonouchi: HEY!


	39. 38: Jonouchi VS Johan!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 38 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 38: Red-Eyes VS Rainbow Dragon! Jonouchi VS Johan!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The first match of the second round of the Battle City V3__'s Finals between Judai and Kaiba had come to a conclusion._

_Judai had summoned the brand new E-HERO The Shining to defeat Kaiba's revived second Blue-Eyes White Dragon equipped with Tyrant Burst Dragon. However, it wasn't able to remain on the field due to Cyber Jar, destroying the very hero Judai summoned and even summoned his third and last Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

_Judai managed to prevent a defeat with Winged Kuriboh LV10, going pass his limit and manages to summon E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman just as Kaiba did the same and summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The duel refused to end with a clear winner as did both duelists. That only remained is Judai's final trump card, fusing Neos with Shining Flare to become a new HERO the world has never seen before, __**Savior HERO Shining Force Neos**__!_

_It seemed almost certain that Judai had won over Kaiba with his even powerful HERO… until Kaiba revealed his true trump card; a card that can exceed the God Cards, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. With this shining dragon with greater power, Kaiba crushed Judai__'s last hope and won the duel. _

_Even though he lost, Judai still had fun and knew he was long ways ahead before he could become the future Duel King of his timeline. Now Kaiba enters the third round as the next duel is between Jonouchi and Johan. Can Jonouchi stand his ground against the over-powerful Rainbow Dragon? Who shall win?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everyone was still in terms ''duel dazed'' after the previous match. Judai sighs a bit, lost to Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. He wasn't sad about the defeat; he was more saddened by the fact he lost his chance to duel Yugi again. Even though he's shown his growth as a duelist, he's far from being the kind of duelist that can exceed the Duel King.

Ichigo noticed his downs and smiles, patting him on the back. Judai startles a bit as the red cherry head says smiling. ''Stop getting work up about that loss. Trust me, this is much easier than working in a Café as a one army waitress.''

Judai chuckles softly, agreeing with her as he states, still sad a bit. "That's true but I'm more bumped out about losing my chance to duel Yugi-san.''

''Hmm… yea…'' Ichigo said in agreeing, knowing too well Judai's dream is to beat Yugi and become the next Duel King… or just crazy reasons to beat Yugi in a major duel. She knew his goal is like his current life goal ever… and a weird one but Judai is weird.

She thought about a solution, thinking as a duelist but also as a normal person. Eventually, she got an idea as she smiles, telling him. ''But look at it like this; at least you won't get bored if you happen to duel Yugi-kun and somehow beat him.''

Judai blinks, astonished by her words as he never thought about it like that. Ichigo smiled adding. ''You'll do it one day but for now you should take it easy on those things and enjoy yourself with the friends who cheered for you.''

There was a brief silence as Judai thought about what Ichigo told him and she was honestly right. What's fun about beating Yugi now? If he does, then does it mean he got lucky in beating him? He doesn't want that. He wants to beat Yugi but he wants to when he's certain he's in a level as a duelist who can challenge someone like him.

He turns to see the others discussing the duel as Asuka gave him a smiling look, almost telling him that he was incredible out there. Judai grins, turning back to the cherry head.

''Heh heh, you're right about that Ichigo-chan.'' Judai finally says smiling, accepting Ichigo's as he became better and does his signature salute pose. ''Thank you.''

Ichigo giggles, happy to have helped as she says. ''Always Nya.''

Yugi overheard that conversation, smiling that Ichigo has a talent to cheer anyone up from a bad moment. Kaiba had enough of family hour, giving Isono the look to continue as he nods, announcing to the group. ''The Second Match between Katsuya Jonouchi and Johan Andersen will now commence! Both duelists please proceed on top of the platform.''

Everyone got his attention as Johan eagerly went up ahead onto the platform. Jonouchi knew his turn would be up, calming himself to think positive and strong.

''Wish me luck. I'm going to win this.'' Jonouchi told everyone with a confident grin, a thumb up, as he walks up to the platform although he was still nervous. Danny wasn't at all sure he could handle this especially with how that last duel from that Johan went. He summoned a dragon with 4000 ATK and even though Danny is not at all an expert on Duel Monsters, he's not stupid to not know 4000 is a big deal.

''You think he can? That Rainbow Dragon thing seems more than powerful even for him.'' Danny honestly said assuming Jonouchi and his kind of dueling style might be too much. Yugi turns to him, knowing full well Danny isn't wrong assuming that but there was more to that.

''It's not always about the power of a monster but the strength of the duelist and his cards.'' Yugi gives wisdom to Danny who blinks, actually believing that as if coming from an old wise man. He assumed that from one of many ghost fights he had that it wasn't always about power but how to use it than the obvious path.

''Jonouchi-kun will win, I know so.'' The tricolor said more than confident about it. Danny was astonished he had that much faith in him. Then again, they know each other much longer than others.

''Know it for sure Yugi that Jonouchi will win.'' Mai said with confidence, smirking as he acted all graceful and all-powerful. ''After all, a talented duelist like myself did help him.''

Anzu, Honda and Otogi sweat drop, recalling the whole argument she and Jonouchi had about training his deck for the second round and how Shizuka was with the idea like the good little sister she is. It went better than what they expect… although it was still a terrible experience.

''… Did you whip him by any chance?'' Ichigo asks, shocking the group with widen eyes. Mai was speechless, not sure what to say although it would have helped in the training. ''Umm…''

''IGNORE THE REDHEAD!'' Jonouchi immediately shouted, overhearing with a glaring, furious expression. Ichigo stuck out her tongue as she grins threatening him by stretching her right leg. Jonouchi gulps, not wanting that foot near his special area that has begun twitching since her foot kicking his nuts.

Jonouchi tries to ignore those feelings, leaping up on the platform as he startles a bit to see Johan smiling at him. He remembers this guy is like Judai, so he's happy-going too.

''I was actually excited to be facing one of the duelists Pegasus thought is one of the strongest duelists of my time.'' Johan stated excitedly, wanting to duel a legendary duelist since Judai's story of dueling Yugi. Jonouchi grins excitedly, blushing that this kid said he's going to duel one of the strongest duelists and lucky for him Johan is dueling him.

''Well guess I'm one of them. Do I have a place?'' Jonouchi asks excitedly, really wanting to know how strong he is. The others sweat drop, thinking he's overreacting for something like that. Kaiba scoffs, expecting he'll be dead last. Johan nods to Jonouchi's answer, replying. ''Yep! 5th!''

There was an eerie silence as Jonouchi mouth drop. Kaiba smirks, hoping for a much lower place but he was more than satisfied that his place is still somewhat low.

''… 5-5th?!'' The blond-headed duelist asks in shock, not believing his place wasn't like third. Ichigo giggles, laughing in the inside from his reaction. Jonouchi tries to calm himself, acting tough as he fake laughs. The others knew he was pretending it but Johan didn't mind.

''HA-HA-HA! I mean yea, of course! The top 5!'' Jonouchi said still pretend laughing. Johan nods smiling. The group sweat dropped as Kaiba scoffs, rather wanting the duel to begin immediately. Jonouchi sighs, very unease as he says rubbing his back hair. ''Let's just start.''

Johan nods excited as he shuffles his deck. Jonouchi sighs, doing the same. Even though he was unease with that discovery, Jonouchi was more worried about this duel. Not only does Johan have a deck of monsters that can be placed in the Spell and Trap Card Zone instead of being sent to the Graveyard with different effects but also that dragon; that's the real threat.

''_I have to remember that his Rainbow Dragon is more than powerful but it has a weakness. Just need to beat it with the right card inside my deck._'' Jonouchi told himself mentally, remembering the duel between Johan and that Manjoume. He knew how powerful that Rainbow Dragon was, which meant he needed to try his best to beat it. With probably Mai's helped, he might.

''Onii-san, do your best!'' Shizuka cheers for her older brother, smiling as he'll do fine. Mai hoped he des fine or else he'll be sorry.

Everyone watched as Isono declares. ''You both may begin at any time.''

Both duelists nod, setting their decks as their Duel Disks activated and drew their top 5 cards, commencing. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Johan: 4000LP**

The duel began as Yugi watched, knowing Jonouchi must be careful not only against Johan's Rainbow Dragon but his Crystal Beasts. Much like Judai, Johan relies on all of his monsters for help so he needs to be careful.

''You can start first. I like my opponent to get his cards set.'' Johan politely hands the first turn to Jonouchi who, unlike Manjoume, just smiled and accepted it. ''Thanks. You're not going to be disappointed.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Johan: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card and starting the first turn by placing a card onto his Monster Zone. ''I'll start by summoning Panther Warrior!''

A purple panther humanoid warrior with curve sword and shield, wearing an outfit with a cape, appeared on Jonouchi's field in Attack Position.

Panther Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

''Good move from Jonouchi-kun. Summoning a monster with strong ATK like that can be useful for a Tribute Summon.'' Otogi points out since Panther Warrior requires a tribute to attack so releasing it for something stronger is more useful.

''I set a card facedown. Turn end.'' Jonouchi ends his turn, setting a Spell/Trap card behind his monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __Jonouchi__: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Johan**__: 4000LP H: 5_

"Now it's my turn! My turn, draw!'' Johan begins his turn, smiling as he draws. ''I'll also start by summoning Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!''

A white, black stripe tiger with a yellowish gem attached on the neck and a blade-like horn over its head and its ankles is summoned on Johan's field.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Battle!'' Johan declares as Topaz Tiger prepares to bounce at Panther Warrior. ''Topaz Tiger, attack Panther Warrior!''

Jonouchi made a confusing expression, not getting the logic of attacking his Panther Warrior which has more ATK. Judai and the others weren't surprised as Johan states to those who don't know. ''When Topaz Tiger attacks an opponent's monster, he gains 400ATK.''

Topaz Tiger growls, its ATK going up to 2000. Jonouchi was still confused since both monsters have the same ATK. ''But then both monsters will be destroyed?''

''Not for long! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Crystal Flash!'' Johan smiles picking and activating a spell from his hand as Topaz Tiger glows in strong aura. ''By placing a Crystal Beast in my hand into my Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell, Topaz Tiger cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.''

Jonouchi gasps of shock as his tiger charges fast and swings its claws at Panther Warrior. He beast warrior replies, swinging its sword as he tries to intercept the strike with his shield. Both monsters strike each other, the sword going through Topaz Tiger as the blades slashing Panther Warrior. Both monsters instantly exploded.

''I place Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth from my Hand to my Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card.'' Johan states as an orange gem appears on his field and Topaz Tiger emerges from the clash, unharmed with Panther Warrior destroyed instead. Jonouchi gulps, wanting to use his facedown card but then Johan interrupts him. ''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Crystal Formation**!''

Johan activates a new spell from his hand instantly, showing the image of Sapphire Pegasus destroying a Lord of D. and then Ruby Carbuncle and Amber Mammoth appearing behind him.

''When a Crystal Beast monster I control destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can Special Summon 2 Crystal Beast monsters from my deck with combine ATK is equal to or lower than the opponent's monster.'' Johan explains his spell's effect as two cards pop out from his deck as he picks them up and places them in his Monster Zone. ''I Special Summon Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat and Emerald Tortoise!''

Within an instant appeared a large pinkish cat with golden attachments as well as a golden collar with a purple gem attached and a green old tortoise with green crystals on its shell.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 2000

''Well this will hurt.'' Ichigo says, guessing the nice guy will attack Jonouchi at full force with those monsters. Yugi sighs smiling, not likely by the calm expression on Johan's face.

''But due to **Crystal Formation**, the opponent takes no battle damage this turn and you can draw a card too.'' The Crystal Beast duelist says with a grin, rubbing the back of his head. Jonouchi blinks surprised as he drew a card through his opponent's effect. This was actually the first time anyone treated him as in nice like this in a duel, telling him. ''That was nice of you, not like most duelists who aim to win.''

Johan chuckles a bit, still grinning at his words as he tells him. ''That's the kind of duelist I am, fair and fun!''

Jonouchi was amazed by this guy, glad he was his opponent. Kaiba scoffs embarrassed of pure rage that this boy and the other Judai are duelist with their kind of ''fun''. Judai smiles, liking Johan's dueling style which is one of the reasons he admires him as does the rest of his group. Ryo has duel Johan that one time when he wasn't possessing and it was still one of his most enjoyable duels in his life.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Johan ends his turn, setting 2 facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Johan: 4000LP H: 0_

Jonouchi knew he had to hit hard while he has the chance or he'll take huge damage next turn. But he has a combo he doesn't want to use up until he's certain.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card. He smiles as he proceeds as his opponent has more monsters to let him summon this card. ''Since my opponent controls 2 or more monsters than I do, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber!''

There appears a yellow, black lightning bolt shape armored warrior on Jonouchi's field.

The Fiend Megacyber Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200

''That monster has more attack than his other monster!'' Danny says amazed as that was quick from Jonouchi to summon such a monster. Jonouchi smirks, declaring as he enters his Battle Phase now. ''Battle! Fiend Megacyber, attack Topaz Tiger!''

Fiend Megacyber charges forward towards Topaz Tiger with his fist. Ichigo blinks startled he would attack that monster than the other with less ATK. She then asks Yugi. ''That monster has the most threat right?''

Yugi knew Jonouchi was making the right call, about to explain it until Johan immediately triggers one of his set cards. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, E-Force! And with this card's effect, I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Card Zone!''

The Gem form of Amber Mammoth glows as Johan calls upon him. ''Now appear my friend, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!''

There appear the giant mammoth in its monster form in Attack Position.

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

''Next when another Crystal Beast is targeted by an attack, Amber Mammoth redirects the attack to itself!'' Johan declares using his giant mammoth's effect as Fiend Megacyber was forced to come towards Amber Mammoth. Jonouchi didn't get what he was aiming towards now.

''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, M-Force! With this spell, Amber Mammoth's ATK goes up by 500.'' Johan activated his other set card, increasing Amber Mammoth's ATK by 2200. Now Jonouchi got the message as Fiend Megacyber's punch and Amber Mammoth's tusk clashed and both monsters exploded. Jonouchi braces as his monster was gone while Amber Mammoth reverted back into its Gem form, returning back to Johan as a Continuous Spell Card.

''Johan's move made things easy for him that Jonouchi can't reply back.'' Edo stated already making a conclusion that work well. Honda smirked not at all convinced as he says pretty confident. ''I wouldn't be sure about that.''

He wasn't wrong as Jonouchi can now uses the effect of his set card now, triggering it. ''I got tricks too. I activate the Trap, Time Machine!''

Suddenly a large machine door appears on Jonouchi's field as he explains his trap's effect. ''When a monster was destroyed by battle, I can bring back that monster in the same position, in the same side of the field! Now revive, The Fiend Megacyber!''

Once again appear the yellow armor warrior to his field.

The Fiend Megacyber Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200

''Now attack Topaz Tiger! Jonouchi's Dash Punch!'' Jonouchi command as Fiend Megacyber dashes with great speed, punching Topaz Tiger with one strike. The Crystal Beast explodes, turning into its Gem form onto Johan's field as he lost 600LP damage with Jonouchi now taking the lead.

''Jonouchi's Dash Punch?'' Ichigo questions, somewhat disturb by the crazy name that idiot gave his attack name. Mai sighs annoyed, saying while covering her face of embarrassment. ''Oh he never learns.''

Shizuka giggles, thinking that name was awesome. The others didn't think so at all.

''I set a card facedown. I end my turn.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn, setting a card facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __Jonouchi__: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Johan**__: 3400LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw!'' Johan declares, drawing his top card without worrying about his situation as he drew the right card he needed. ''I activate the spell, Rare Value! This card forces the opponent to pick which one of my two Crystal Beasts I control in my Spell and Trap Card Zone should be sent to the Graveyard and next I draw 2 cards.''

''That's a good card for those Crystal Beasts.'' Ichigo admits smiling. Jonouchi groans, not liking this since his opponent will draw more cards, a few steps closer to summoning that Rainbow Dragon.

''I choose Amber Mammoth.'' Jonouchi picks as the Gem form of Amber Mammoth vanishes with Johan drawing his two cards.

He eyes his cards, liking his chances, as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle!''

This surprised Jonouchi since he doesn't even have any monsters stronger than The Fiend Megacyber.

''What's he going to battle with?'' Honda questions pretty confused about it. Anzu didn't know it either or Otogi. Yugi just remain quiet watching.

''Amethyst Cat can halve her ATK so then she can attack you directly.'' Johan reveals as Amethyst sharpens its claws as the monster leaps over Jonouchi's monster, pouncing towards the unlucky blond-headed directly. ''Amethyst Cat, attack Jonouchi-kun directly!''

Jonouchi panics as the Crystal Beast viciously attacks him with her claws, attacking him in a smokescreen like in a cartoon.

''WHY THE CAT?!'' Jonouchi screams in pain as the others sweat drop. Ichigo just giggled at this, thinking it was funny. Amethyst Cat leaps away back to Johan's side with Jonouchi having multiple scrathch marks, his Life Points dropping by 600 of damage.

''Next I use Emerald Tortoise's effect, switching my monster into Defense Position.'' Johan adds, using his defensive tortoise's effect to switch his cat into Defense Position too. Yugi admits that this attack-and-defend strategy from Johan is pretty effective.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Johan sets a card in between his two Crystal Beasts, ending his turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Jonouchi**__: 3400LP H: 4 / Johan: 3400LP H: 1_

''My turn! Draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card. He knew even if he destroys his opponent's monster, it would be futile when that dragon is summoned.

''Even if he does destroy one of those Crystal Beasts, they'll become Continuous Spells and once all 7 are assemble; Rainbow Dragon can then appear.'' Manjoume said in a serious tone, upset towards himself for not trying harder in his duel against Johan.

Everyone watched as Yugi knew his close friend would find a way around this.

''I activate the Spell, **Warrior's Spirit**!'' Jonouchi commences, activating a spell that shows a badly injured Gearfried the Swordmaster being blessed with flames as he becomes Phoenix Gearfried.

''This card releases a Warrior-Type monster I control to Special Summon another Warrior-Type monster from my Deck or Graveyard but with 1 Level higher.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect as The Fiend Megacyber vanishes. ''Now come out, Sword Hunter!''

Soon appear a gladiator armor-like warrior carrying multiple swords. Otogi raise an eyebrow, getting the idea why he summoned that monster but under these conditions it wasn't enough.

Sword Hunter Lvl 7 ATK: 2450 DEF: 1700

''I activate the Spell, **Double Attack**!'' Jonouchi proceeds with his big play. ''By discarding a monster with a higher level, Sword Hunter can attack twice.''

Now the others were assuming that Jonouchi is trying to get rid of Johan's field but that seems too obvious.

He discards Gilford the Lightning as Sword Hunter gains his fellow warrior's strength, able to attack twice.

''Battle! Sword Hunter, attack Amethyst Cat.'' Jonouchi declares as his warrior charges at forwards towards the cat only for Johan to intercept, revealing his set card. ''I activate the Trap, G-Force! Now I Special Summon a Crystal Beast from my hand to the field.''

Sword Hunter stops himself as Johan places a monster on his Monster Zone. ''Lean me a wing, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!''

Soon appear the same strange brown eagle with indigo gem on Johan's field in Defense Position.

Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

''Next your attack is now redirected to Cobalt Eagle.'' Johan adds as Sword Hunter was forced to attack Cobalt Eagle instead. But this didn't bother Jonouchi's plan, revealing a little detail he didn't mention. ''When Sword Hunter attacks when it's Special Summoned through **Warrior's Spirit's** effect, when it attacks it negates the opposing monster's effect during this Battle Phase!''

This surprised Johan as the others were also just as surprised. Sword Hunter slashes Cobalt Eagle, destroying it without its Gem form appearing.

''That means a Crystal Beasts' effect to become a Continuous Spell than being destroyed is negated.'' Fubuki stated smiling, pretty amazed by Jonouchi's play. Kaiba scoffs a bit, thinking the same that someone like him had plan that out. ''Good move from a moron.''

''Now attack Amethyst Cat!'' Jonouchi continues his assault as Sword Hunter slashes the pinkish cat, destroying it too without turning into its Gem form. Jonouchi sighs, getting rid of both as Sword Hunter glows. ''During the end of the Battle Phase, Sword Hunter's effect equips the monsters that were destroyed by him as Equip Spells to my side of the field, giving him 200ATK for each.''

Sword Hunter stabs the ground with both swords, absorbing both the destroyed Crystal Beasts into him as Equip Spells as his ATK went up to 2850. The others realized what Jonouchi did and it was to seal Johan from even summoning Rainbow Dragon without all Crystal Beasts on the Field or Graveyard.

''He locked Johan from summoning Rainbow Dragon now!'' Judai states with amazement on his face, not believing that could be possible these kinds of means. The others of Judai's group were amazed too.

''Couldn't he just destroy his own monsters from Jonouchi's field?'' Mai asks, confused by the amazement. If it was her, she would use Harpie's Feather Duster. However, there was a problem with that deal.

''Johan's not much of the type to destroy cards. He does the opposite as you guys seen it.'' Judai clears up, explaining Johan isn't the type to destroy stuff unless he wants it and even then he disagrees about doing it. Danny blinks astonished, pretty amaze. ''What a nice guy.''

Jonouchi sighs a bit, using up his big play and had nothing else to use, ending his turn. ''Turn end.''

Jonouchi has finally prevented Johan from summoning Rainbow Dragon… but for how long?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Johan: Now this is the duel I**__**'ve always wanted.**_

_**Jonouchi: I**__**'m going to beat that Rainbow Dragon with Red-Eyes!**_

* * *

The duel continues as both duelists had the same Life Points but Jonouchi has taken the lead with Sword Hunter, having equipped two of Johan's Crystal Beasts into it. Now it was Johan's turn to change the tables.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __Jonouchi__: 3400LP H: 2 / __**Johan**__: 3400LP H: 0_

Jonouchi stares at Sword Hunter, knowing his two Crystal Beasts are trapped in his weapons.

''Don't worry guys. I'm going to save you.'' Johan calls out to his friends, making Jonouchi unease about this guy able to actually talk with his cards but didn't bother. Johan starts his turn. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his card and smiles, using it now. ''I activate the spell, **Pot of Greed** so I can draw 2 cards.''

He drew two cards and smiles on his chances, placing one of his cards on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!''

The white, golden horn Pegasus with blue gems attached on each wing appears on his field. Jonouchi gulps, shock by the guy's chances.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''When Sapphire Pegasus is summoned, I can place a Crystal Beast monster from my Deck to my Spell and Trap Card Zone.'' Johan explains as a card pops out from Deck, the only Crystal Beast missing as he slides it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!''

The Gem form of Ruby appears on Johan's field. Jonouchi was amazed by his chances but he's glad the guy can't bring out his strongest monster with 2 of his require monsters equipped to Sword Hunter. ''Too bad I got 2 of your Crystal Beasts.''

''Oh not for long. Next I activate the spell, **Glorious Gems**!'' Johan shouts smiling, activating a new spell that showed the 7 Crystal Beasts in their Gem forms glowing to form a rainbow.

''I can send all Crystal Beast cards on all Spell and Trap Card Zones to their owner's Graveyard. And then I can draw 1 for each Crystal Beast sent.'' Johan explains his spell's effect, shocking Jonouchi as a rainbow appears over them, shattering all Crystal Beasts in the Spell and Trap Card Zone on both player's field, vanishing. Sword Hunter grew weak as it reverts back to 2450ATK. The Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat left the field as Johan drew 4 additional cards.

Jonouchi gulps at this, knowing that all 7 Crystal Beasts are assemble. The Crystal Beast duelist smiles, raising a card in his hand as Sapphire Pegasus and Emerald Tortoise glow as did the other 5 Crystal Beasts in his Graveyard. ''With all seven Crystal Beasts on my field and Graveyard, I special summon the Legendary Gem Dragon, Rainbow Dragon!''

The seven lights hit the sky like skylights, uniting as one as the legendary Rainbow Dragon descends from the rainbow skylight, roaring over Johan's side of the field.

Rainbow Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

The blond-headed duelist gulps, trying to be strong under these conditions. He thought he stopped the summoned of this card but now he just has to do things the hard way; his least favorite art.

''Now the real duel starts with this monster on the field.'' Kaiba declares firmly, his arms crossed over, wondering if the mutt of a man has what it takes to beat this dragon and expose its weaknesses. Still, this is the same idiot who relays on luck and even luck is not always there. ''I wonder if that loser of a mutt can even beat it.''

Everyone watched as Mai knew that Jonouchi can beat it with the plan he helped her set up, but she's still worry he'll mess up like he usually does.

''Battle! Rainbow Dragon, attack Sword Hunter!'' Johan orders nicely as Rainbow Dragon's gems glow brightly, gathering energy as it takes aim at Jonouchi's monster. ''Over the Rainbow!''

The Legendary Gem Dragon releases and fires a pinkish, rainbow aura-like blast. The attack consumes Sword Hunter, destroying it within seconds as Jonouchi braces, taking 1550LP damage.

Jonouchi pants heavily, getting why this dragon is strong as he eyes Sapphire Pegasus, ready to attack him too. The others notice that but the blond-headed duelist wasn't going to let that happen, triggering his facedown card. ''I activate the trap, **Flat Level 4**!''

Kaiba startles surprised, not expecting the idiot would use one of his traps. Jonouchi smirks explaining about his trap's ability. ''When a monster is destroyed by battle, both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from our Deck.''

Johan whistles impress by that. Jonouchi pulls out his deck, trying to decide what monster to summon as he did however had a card that could work with a certain monster if he chooses to summon it and takes his gut choice, summoning it. ''Appear Red-Eyes Wyvern!''

Soon appear the wyvern dragon version of his Red-Eyes, hovering on Jonouchi's field in Defense Position.

Red-Eyes Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

''But why in Defense Position?'' Honda questions that play, thinking that dragon and Sapphire Pegasus have the same ATK. Otogi hums, probably due to whatever monster Johan will summon too.

''Too bad I don't have another other Level 4 monsters in my Deck.'' Johan admits, making Yugi's group question if Johan has any other monsters besides those Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon.

''So go Sapphire Pegasus, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!'' Johan continues his Battle Phase as his Pegasus flies and pierces Jonouchi's Red-Eyes with its horn, destroying it. Now Jonouchi had no monsters left, leaving him unguarded. Good thing Emerald Tortoise was still in Defense Position, saving Jonouchi from taking any more damage.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Johan ends his turn, setting two Spell/Trap cards behind his monsters. He still smiles confident on his play.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Jonouchi**__: 1850LP H: 2 / Johan: 3400LP H: 1_

Ichigo watches unease that the nice guy could have won if he tried harder.

''It's weird how the nice guy doesn't attack hard.'' The red cheery head questions not getting it. Judai sweat drops, clarifying it. ''Did I mention Johan always tries to not go serious in a duel regardless of his advantage?''

Ichigo sighs, rubbing her front head in shock by it. ''Aw geez.''

Yugi was busy focusing on what Jonouchi might try and at this point, he needs to settle the duel or else.

Jonouchi takes a deep breathe, knowing he has to do his best to win or else. He says mentally. ''_Okay, it's all or nothing._''

Kaiba scoffs, waiting for this idiot to do something or else. Mai watches closely, trusting in Jonouchi.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card and proceeds with a confident voice. ''Here comes my big play! I activate the spell, **Burning Passion**!''

He activates a new spell that showed a burning fire within a warrior and a dragon in an overwhelming battle.

''When I control no monsters and my opponent does, I can Special Summon a Level 6 or higher Warrior-Type or Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the field.'' Jonouchi reveals the power of his spell as he pulls out his Deck and knows right away what monster he needs the most for this, summoning it. ''Time to bring out the fire, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

With a gust of fiery flames, appeared Jonouchi's ace black dragon with eyes of red, roaring with even more passion. Yugi and the others smile, seeing the black dragon now on the field

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

Both Red-Eyes and Rainbow Dragon glare at each other, their auras glowing fearless. Jonouchi and Johan eye each other two, although both were smiling as their real duel starts now.

''Until the end of my opponent's next turn, Red-Eyes cannot be destroyed by battle and gains 600ATK!'' Jonouchi adds using the other effect of **Burning Passion**. Red-Eyes roar as its ATK went up to 3000.

''But his dragon is still weak.'' Danny informs doing the math as Jonouchi's dragon is still weak. Yugi agreed although Jonouchi's face still was positive. ''I don't think Jonouchi-kun's plan is finished.''

''I activate the Spell, **Mega Flare Burst**!'' The Red-Eyes duelist plays a previous spell he used before in his duel against Ichigo's father. Ichigo also recalled it, saying with a soft grin. ''I remember that spell. He still lost to my Oto-san.''

Jonouchi overheard that, groaning upset by that as he says ignoring her. ''Anyway… This card destroys all face-up cards my opponent controls while I have Red-Eyes on my field. Plus my card has the effect that other effects cannot be responded or activated.''

Johan gulps, meaning his Crystal Beasts can't become Continuous Spells.

''Burn them all away Red-Eyes! Dark Mega Barrage!'' The Red-Eyes duelist shouts as Red-Eyes gathers dark red energy in its mouth, firing multiple Dark Mega Flares, hitting everything on Johan's field even Rainbow Dragon, nuking his field until no face-up cards remain.

''Onii-san did it!'' Shizuka cheers excitedly giggling. Honda flexes his arm of how awesome Jonouchi pull it off.

Kaiba was actually impressed as was Mokuba more by the Jonouchi's clever play, admitting it mentally. ''_That's one way in dealing with that Rainbow Dragon. The moron made a wise move._''

''Since I activate **Mega Flare Burst**, only this Red-Eyes Black Dragon can attack this turn.'' Jonouchi says as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Go Red-Eyes, attack Johan directly! Dark Mega Flare!''

Red-Eyes prepare to strike down Jonouchi as Johan just smile calmly.

''Getting rid of my Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon isn't that easy you know.'' The Crystal Beast duelist says still with a joyful expression, revealing one of his facedown cards. ''I activate the trap, Rainbow Gravity! While I control the 7 Crystal Beasts with different names on my field or Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Legendary Gem Dragon from my Deck or Graveyard.''

Jonouchi widens his eyes in shock as a large rainbow-like gate appears over Johan's field. ''What?!''

''Revive, Rainbow Dragon!'' Johan calls upon as the Legendary Gem Dragon flies through the gate, roaring once again.

Rainbow Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

''He can bring back that monster again?!'' Honda questions in shock as did almost the rest of Yugi's group. Yugi and Kaiba almost expected this from how strong Rainbow Dragon is which would be easy if the dragon was destroyed by a card effect.

''Rainbow Dragon really is a legendary monster, capable of summoning itself back through certain cards.'' The tricolor head acknowledges. Kaiba scoffs, not admitting anything other than the dragon was strong in its own way.

Jonouchi groans upsets, stopping Red-Eyes from attacking, not able to beat Rainbow Dragon.

''And stop the baka from attacking too.'' Ichigo adds since he can't attack over the stronger dragon.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Jonouchi hasn't given up, setting a Spell/Trap card behind his Red-Eyes. ''Turn end.''

Shizuka sighs a bit, hoping her brother would have taken a major lead with that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __Jonouchi__: 1850LP H: 0 / __**Johan**__: 3400LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Johan draws excitedly, enjoying this duel even more. He then reveals his other facedown card. ''I activate the trap, **Crystal Return**!'' Johan reveals, activating a new trap that showed the image of the Crystal Beasts in their Gem forms flying out from a dark void. ''I can return every Crystal Beast cards on my Field and Graveyard back to my Deck.''

Suddenly the lights of all 7 Crystal Beasts in Johan's Graveyard glows, all the 7 monster cards pop out as Johan places them in his deck, shuffling his Deck as he adds. ''And next I can add 3 Crystal Beasts from my Deck to my Hand in addition of drawing 1 card.''

He searches his deck and picks 3 of his Crystal Beasts to add in his hand as he shuffles his Deck again and draws 1 card.

''Now I can activate the Quick-Play Spell, GEM Force, to place as many of my Crystal Beasts in my Hand to my Spell and Trap Card Zones.'' Johan proceeds, activating another spell, picking the three Crystal Beasts he added before and slides them in his Spell and Trap Card Zones. ''Appear my friends, Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise and Cobalt Eagle!''

Soon the Gem forms of Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise and Cobalt Eagle appear on Johan's field.

''Next you take 500 of damage for each one.'' Johan adds as the three Gems glow, releasing lightning from their colors, striking Jonouchi dead on. The blond-headed yells in anime expression pain as he drops with brownish burn body.

Everyone watched as Jonouchi's Life Points drop at 350 left.

''Now he has lower Life Points.'' Anzu says worry, considering this worse than his previous duel.

''I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect by sending all Crystal Beast cards I control.'' Johan continues as Rainbow Dragon glows as the three Crystal Beasts that were on the field vanished and added their strength into the dragon.

''That means Rainbow Dragon will gain 1000 ATK for each Crystal Beast sent.'' Mai informs the group as the rainbow-like dragon's ATK went up. O'Brien then adds firm. ''A total of 7000ATK, stronger than any monster can become.''

Johan wasn't finished yet, grabbing a card in his hand and smiles, playing it. ''I'm going to go over that limit with the Quick-Play Spell, Over the Rainbow!''

Jonouchi panics, not expecting another Quick-Play Spell. Rainbow Dragon then releases his Over the Rainbow attack over the sky, creating some kind of bridge from the sky.

''When I activated Rainbow Dragon's effect, I can Special Summon as many Crystal Beasts in my Deck with different names to my field.'' Johan explains his card's effect, surprising the group. That would mean Johan can attack with a full group of monsters or even power-up Rainbow Dragon again.

''Appear everyone else, Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Ruby Carbuncle!'' Johan calls upon his remaining Crystal Beasts to his field.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

''That's insane.'' Kenzan states, not imagining such a strong field like this. Kaiba was now slightly impressed by such a feat. ''So now it's a monster with 7000ATK with smaller monsters. Not bad.''

Jonouchi gulps, not liking this bad situation. Yugi stare calmly, knowing his friend needs to be at the most careful due to taking any other damage means he loses.

''Battle! Rainbow Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Johan declares as Rainbow Dragon roars, charging up its beam and instantly fires it towards Jonouchi's dragon. ''Over the Rainbow!''

''If that attack hits, it's over for him.'' Manjoume warns with a shaken tone, everyone watching as the attack was coming in fast.

''Due to **Burning Passion's** other effect, Red-Eyes cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.'' Otogi mention, recalling what Jonouchi said about his spell but it wouldn't matter as Mai says. ''But he'll still take the full force of the attack, losing instantly unless he does something now.''

Luckily she was right as Jonouchi did do something, triggering his facedown card. ''Reverse Trap open, Kunai with Chain!''

Suddenly a chain with a large kunai pops out from the trap as Red-Eyes grabs it with its right claw, swinging it fast and intercepts the blast, slashing it in half. The chain then wraps itself around Rainbow Dragon, startling Johan and his Crystal Beasts.

''I can change your attacking monster into Defense Position and equip this card to Red-Eyes, increasing his ATK by 500.'' Jonouchi reveals as Red-Eyes pulls down on the chain, dragging the mighty legendary dragon onto the ground hard. Rainbow Dragon roars softly, being switched into Defense Position.

''Nice job!'' Honda shouts swinging his arm with amazement. Danny claps for that, adding with a small smile. ''Now he can destroy Rainbow Dragon in his turn.''

Kaiba smirks that the fool of a duelist has outdone himself using a trap that switches a monster into Defense Position, especially one with 0DEF. Yugi agreed to himself saying. ''That monster may be legendary and has a powerful ATK but its true weakness lies on its 0 DEF.''

Johan knew Rainbow Dragon wouldn't last a chance if this attack hits.

''I set a card facedown and end my turn.'' The Crystal Beast duelist ends his turn, setting a card behind his dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Jonouchi**__: 350LP H: 0 / Johan: 3400LP H: 0_

This was Jonouchi's chance to finally get rid of Rainbow Dragon. He had to ignore the other Crystal Beasts, knowing the best opinion right now is to beat the more dangerous threat.

''Here I come! My turn, draw!'' The Red-Eyes duelist declares drawing his top card. He eyes it as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Red-Eyes beat down Rainbow Dragon!''

Red-Eyes roar, twirling the kunai chain around as the weapon was engulfed in Red-Eyes' flames, making it stronger. The black dragon then swings it hard towards Rainbow Dragon, still engulf in flames. ''Dark Mega Kunai Flare!''

Everyone watched as if this attack hit then Jonouchi has taken the lead on the duel.

''I activate the Trap, **Rainbow Reverse**!'' Johan activates another new trap, showing the image of Rainbow Dragon intercepting the force of Dark Hole with its rainbow aura.

The fire kunai was blocked by a rainbow aura around Rainbow Dragon as it appears for every monster on the field, including Red-Eyes.

''We each draw 1 card and next neither of us will take battle damage this turn and all monsters on our field cannot be destroyed.'' Johan tells smiling what his trap can do, making Jonouchi grit his teeth slightly at this.

''That means Jonouchi can't destroy that Rainbow Dragon now.'' Mai utters shocked by the kid's play. Shizuka gulps slightly, not liking this for her older brother as she had to encourage him, cheering for him. ''Onii-san, don't give up!''

Jonouchi didn't say a word, drawing his card as did Johan. He wasn't sure if he can settle this with Rainbow Dragon ready to attack. He has a card that can either save him or make him lose the duel.

''You heard her idiot! Don't quit!'' Mai yell at the idiot, causing Jonouchi to jump by surprise. He turns to see her and Shizuka frowning a bit. He knew he had to try; it wouldn't be him if he doesn't.

''I did and I'll do my best!'' Jonouchi replies smiling, not going to make his little sister down. He places the card he drew, setting it as he says. ''I set a card facedown. I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __Jonouchi__: 350LP H: 1 / __**Johan**__: 3400LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Johan smiled drawing his top card. ''I switch Rainbow Dragon to Attack Position.''

Rainbow Dragon soars up over the sky once again, roaring. Everyone knew if Rainbow Dragon attacks then the duel is over for Jonouchi.

''Here comes the climax! Rainbow Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Over the Rainbow!'' Johan declares as Rainbow Dragon fires its destructive blast, coming at Red-Eyes. This was an all-or-nothing moment for Jonouchi, triggering his facedown card. ''Trap card open, Skull Dice!''

A small, black witch outfit tiny fiend appears with a large red, dark dotted die appear as the fiend tosses the die, rolling. Johan got excited to see that old trap.

''By rolling the die, depending on what it lands, it divides Rainbow Dragon's ATK!'' Jonouchi reminds what his trap does taking the gamble of getting what he needed but whatever it lands it will reveal his faith. Johan thought for a moment if he should use Rainbow Dragon's effect but he didn't want to take the chance, knowing he has a card he can use.

The die slowly stops as it ends on the 5 dot side. Jonouchi forms a grin and shouts excitedly. ''5! That means Rainbow Dragon's ATK is divide by 5!''

Johan chuckles impressed as Rainbow Dragon weaken badly, now only having 1400ATK. Red-Eyes twirl the kunai chain like a tornado, negating the Over the Rainbow attack head-on.

''Now counter it! Dark Mega Kunai Flare!'' Jonouchi commands as Red-Eyes swings hard on the Kunai chain, striking hard right through Rainbow Dragon. The dragon roars in pain as it exploded, destroyed as Johan lost 2100LP damage.

Shizuka cheers excitedly for her brother's turn around as did the others.

''Why didn't the nice guy use his Rainbow Dragon's effect?'' Ichigo questioned, not getting the reason behind not using his monster's effect. If he did, then wouldn't that change something?

Judai hums, having two ideas about it: Johan didn't want to take the chances and have the die land on 4, 5 or 6… or he forgot. Either way, he made the right call with that.

''Guess he has a plan.'' Judai said, not so certain himself. Johan eyes his hand for opinions and he had just 1, smiling as he places it in one of his Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. ''I set a card facedown and end my turn.''

Judai raise an eyebrow, not getting the part of his friend leaving his Crystal Beasts in Attack Position. Was it another mistake or did he do it on purpose.

Jonouchi sighs, calling it close as Red-Eyes Black Dragon reverted down at 2900ATK due to Burning Passion's effect expired.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Jonouchi**__: 350LP H: 1 / Johan: 1300LP H: 1_

The blond-headed duelist eyes his opinions and he knew this was it, telling himself. ''_I got to settle this now with Rainbow Dragon gone… but…_''

Even though he got rid of Rainbow Dragon, Jonouchi had a bad feeling his blue headed duelist will bring it back somehow. It was his last chance.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares drawing his card but as he drew it, Johan revealed his facedown card. ''I'll give it my all! I activate my second Rainbow Gravity!''

Everyone was surprised as did Jonouchi that Johan had a second copy of his trap that can bring back his strongest monster.

''Now reappear for a third time, Rainbow Dragon!'' Johan calls upon as the same rainbow portal appears and Rainbow Dragon emerges from it, roaring once again.

Rainbow Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

Now Judai understood why Johan didn't use Rainbow Dragon's effect in his previous turn. However, it was bad for Jonouchi.

Danny watched, really badly wanting to say ''Some returning rainbow'' but he didn't even bother.

''It's up to Jonouchi-kun to decide everything on this one turn.'' Yugi stated, knowing this is all or nothing. Jonouchi eyes his hand and smiles a bit at the card he drew. This was his only chance now.

''_Okay, time to test my luck again._'' Jonouchi told himself mentally, going to bet everything on his deck to win. He then picks a card and activates it.''I activate the spell, Shield &amp; Sword!''

Yugi smirks as the ATK and DEF of all monsters changed.

''Now all monsters on the field have their ATK and DEF swap with the other until the End Phase.'' Jonouchi uses his spell as Johan's mighty dragon lost all of its power, having nothing more with 0ATK while the other monsters were also affected including Red-Eyes.

''Rainbow Dragon now has 0ATK!'' Asuka says with a smile, amazed by that.

Johan was even more ecstatic, not ever imaging anyone to switch the ATK and DEF of Rainbow Dragon like that, but he wasn't finished yet.

''Wow! Now this is a first but I'm not finished yet! I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect!'' Johan triggers as the weaken Rainbow Dragon glows along with all the Crystal Beasts on the field. Soon the four monsters became orbs of light, entering the Legendary Gem Dragon. ''I release my 4 Crystal Beast friends, increasing Rainbow Dragon's ATK by 1000 each.''

Rainbow Dragon roars, increasing its current ATK all the way back to 4000.

''And once again back at 4000ATK.'' Kaiba states, figuring the idiot's big play would backfire due to Rainbow Dragon on the field and its effect as long as there were Crystal Beasts on the field.

Mai bit her lips, her arms crossed under her chest as it was too obvious for him to have used his spell like that, saying. ''Jonouchi knew that. He wouldn't have used that spell without a plan.''

Yugi agreed, meaning Jonouchi has something else under his sleeve.

''I activate the spell, Arduous Decision!'' The Red-Eyes duelist reveals his last trick, playing his spell. Kaiba scoffs, not believing the idiot would use those luck-base cards again.

''And there he goes from using a plan with luck.'' Mai says annoyed, not believing he's going to do that at a time like this. Jonouchi eyes his deck, betting everything onto this and on himself.

''I excavate the top 2 cards from my Deck and my opponent picks which one and if it's a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect, taking the chance on his gamble as he pulls out the two cards, hidden towards Johan. ''However, if it's not, both cards are sent to the Graveyard.''

Most of the group watched not having the same faith like Jonouchi in his last shot gamble as he stood unemotional.

''50/50 chance one of them is a monster… or 0% if they're not.'' Mokuba guessed as Kaiba agreed with that.

''Boy I like these games.'' Johan says excitedly as Danny slowly widens his eyes, realizing what he's going to pick.

''No… he wouldn't.'' The secret ghost boy hero said, turning to Judai as if wanting to be sure he's not right. Judai sweat drops grinning, replying. ''Johan is about playing it fair which means he'll pick the card that's most likely a Monster.''

Danny utters shocked by that, not ever meeting this kind of friendly duelist who loves friendly competition. It's crazy.

Johan thought calmly, eyeing the two hidden cards in Jonouchi's hand. There was a silence as Johan hums, making his choice pointing his finger towards the right. ''I choose this card.''

Jonouchi didn't show any emotion, picking the card Johan choice and forms a small smirk, revealing it to be a monster. ''Nice pick. I Special Summon Divine Knight Ishzark!''

With a burst of light, appear a white-clad, blue under outfit warrior wielding a large, buster-like sword of pure white.

Divine Knight Ishzark Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

''I haven't seen that card in a long time.'' Honda states excitedly, knowing this is one of Jonouchi's favorite monsters. Yugi agreed, also knowing this is the monster that can permanently get rid of Rainbow Dragon too. ''_Especially since Ishzark's effect can banish Rainbow Dragon when it destroys it._''

**(Now Playing OST… The Claw of Hermos from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Since Jonouchi got lucky, he can keep the other card he wager and immediately places it on his Monster Zone. ''Next I Special Summon **Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will!**''

With a gust of flames, appeared the Legendary Dragon Hermos to the field. Yugi's group cheered seeing Jonouchi's Legendary Dragon on the field.

**Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Kaiba widens his eyes slightly, meaning that the other card he excavated through Arduous Decision was this monster too. He couldn't believe such a stupidly luck, saying. ''The idiot actually got 2 Monster Cards through his spell?''

''That's Jonouchi-kun's luck.'' Yugi says smiling, knowing that Jonouchi has won the duel.

''I activate Hermos' effect, fusing itself with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi admits as Hermos and Red-Eyes fuse into one in the sky, reshaping the black dragon into a mighty black dragon sword.

''Fusion Summon! Cut through with Dark Flames, Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!'' Jonouchi declares as the Red-Eyes shaped sword appears, descending fast to the blimp.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''My Fusion Monster equips itself to any monster on the field and I equip it with Divine Knight Ishzark, raising its ATK by 1000!'' Jonouchi continues as the Divine Knight leaps up and grabs the black dragon sword with his free hand, gaining its incredible power. The knight descends down fast, landing on Jonouchi's side with 3300ATK as the sword's power continues to rush through Ishzark's body. ''Next he gains 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and Graveyard, including my opponent's.''

The glows of **Red-Eyes Wyvern**, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Hermos, and even Johan's Rainbow Dragon erupt as Ishzark's ATK went all the way up to 5300, far surpassing Rainbow Dragon.

''5300ATK… that's just… woah.'' Johan utters just astonished at the sight of this monster but his face was still smiling of amazement.

Mai smiled, getting Jonouchi's play as she states. ''So the play with Shield &amp; Sword was meant for Rainbow Dragon to use up its effect.''

She was amazed although it was reckless and just like Jonouchi to place that much faith in his luck to get what he really needed.

Johan smiled even more excited, knowing he's finished and yet he can't help himself from enjoying this.

''Battle! Go Ishzark! Take down Rainbow Dragon!'' Jonouchi commands, wrapping this up as the Divine Knight leaps over towards Rainbow Dragon, rising up his Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. The black sword was engulfed in red/black flames as it gains a white aura within it.

''Divine Dark Flare Slash!'' Jonouchi shouts as Ishzark swings downward, slashing through Rainbow Dragon. Johan watches as the slash engulfs his mighty dragon in its flames, destroying it once and for all.

Johan soon forms a small smile as his Life Points drop down to 0, ending the duel at last.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 350LP vs. Johan: 0LP**

There was a pause as most didn't believe what had happened.

''The winner is Katsuya Jonouchi!'' Isono declares the winner as Jonouchi leaps up and shouts, lifting his fist up. ''YES!''

**(Now Playing OST… Duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Everyone sweat drops at that while Johan sighs, still happy he dueled someone as strong as Jonouchi. No, more, their duel was truly legendary similar to what he imagine it. Kaiba scoffs, knowing he won with luck.

''Well he sure was lucky in winning that Nya.'' Ichigo said sweat dropping, still astonished he actually did it. He not only used Rainbow Dragon's greatest weakness but amplified it to win him the duel.

Mai also thought the same, not expecting Jonouchi's strategy to have worked out as well as it did. She was proud in him, telling herself. "_He actually did it._''

Jonouchi continues his victory leaps as Kaiba groans, still astounded his luck is still holding on dear life.

Johan leaps off the platform as Judai pats his back, congratulating he came that far as he did.

''He actually did it.'' Danny states still amazed that regardless of his bad position, Jonouchi still won. The tricolor head smirks, knowing full well he would do it. ''Told you.''

Shizuka smiles proudly of her brother as he jumps down and Honda congrats him by grabbing him by the neck friendly.

Jonouchi turns and shouts to Johan. "Hey!"

Johan turns as the blond-headed gave him a thumb up. Johan blinks, grinning as he did the same too. Both duelists smiled as their duel was better than what the other imagined.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Yugi smiles happy for Jonouchi to have won his duel… but that also made him frown, knowing he's up next in probably one of the most dangerous duels he's once again going to deal with.

Jonouchi won his second round as Yugi will duel again one of his most dangerous foes. Can he save Marik and once and for all destroy the evil half of Marik? Did he found a way to beat **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Jonouchi****'s new cards:**

***Warrior****'****s Spirit- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once equipped to the appropriate monster; Tribute it and then Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard but with 1 Level higher. Then equip this card to the Special Summoned monster with its first effect negated. If the Special Summoned monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during this Battle Phase only. When this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is destroyed.

**_Double Spell- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn.

**_Flat Level 4- Type: Normal Trap Card**

***Anime Card***

Effect: Activate only if a monster is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Deck.

***Burning Passion- Type: Normal Spell Card**

**(Special Thanks to the one and only LightLord92 with slight changes)**

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 6 or higher Warrior-Type or Dragon-Type monster from your Hand or Deck. The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle and increases the monster's ATK by 600 until your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation.

* * *

**Johan****'s new cards: **

*******Crystal Formation- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if a ''Crystal Beast'' monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle; Special Summon 2 ''Crystal Beast'' monsters with different names from your Deck, whose combine ATK is less than or equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. The opponent takes no further damage this turn after activation and your opponent draws 1 card.

**_****Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 2 cards.

***Crystal Return- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Return all ''Crystal Beast'' cards on your Field and/or Graveyard to the Deck, then place 3 ''Crystal Beast'' cards with different names from your Deck face-up in your Spell and Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Then Draw 1 card.

***Rainbow Reverse- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate if you control a ''Rainbow Dragon'' on your field. Both players draw 1 card and, until the end of this turn, neither player takes damage. Also all monsters on field cannot be destroyed (by battle or card effect) or leave the field until the end of this turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Third Match of the Second Round of Battle City V3's finals has finally come, Yugi vs Yami Marik; the rematch to save Marik and his family. With Atem determine to help Yugi at every move, can the two defeat this terror that they once defeated before but now must fight him with his **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra?**

Jonouchi: I reach the third round and boy was I lucky against you and your Rainbow Dragon.

Johan laughs: I think you out-best me and Rainbow Dragon more times than Judai.

Anzu: Please stop talking. It's now Yugi's turn and well…

Rishid: The only chance to free Marik-sama from his evil half's control once and for all.

Honda: But against that evil black Ra-

Ichigo: Yugi-kun will win Nya. I believe in him. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Decided Duel: Yugi vs Yami Marik! Darkness Ra's Quick Summon?! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

Atem: Let's defeat the Dark Lord's pawn, partner!

Yugi nods: And beat him down and his Darkness God too!


	40. 39: Yugi VS Yami Marik Rematch! Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 39 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**This chapter is slightly longer than I wanted it to be. Sorry to all reading this but it is a good chapter regardless. Enjoy it and review it!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 39: ****The Decided Duel: Yugi vs Yami Marik! Darkness Ra****'s**** Quick Summon?!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Second Match of the Second Round of Battle City 3__'s Finals was between Jonouchi and Johan. It was a duel of pure fun and yet an intense clash with Johan summoning his Crystal Beasts in the best of ways while Jonouchi using a similar strategy Manjoume was using to prevent all 7 to be on Johan's Field or Graveyard with Sword Hunter… however, that only brief worked as Johan still managed to summon Rainbow Dragon._

_Even so, Jonouchi was never great about his full-field strategy as he clashes the dragon head on with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, trying to get rid of it on every step using the Legendary Gem Dragon's weakness. Johan just became more excited, re-summoning his Rainbow Dragon over and over. The duel was decided on Jonouchi playing a combination play with a lot of luck, using Shield &amp; Sword along with Divine Knight Ishzark equipped with Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword._

_The winner was Jonouchi, once again proving his luck has never been stronger as he proceeds to the Semi-Finals. Johan was happy he got to duel a legendary duelist._

_Now it was Yugi's turn who will be dueling the very terror he must defeat first before fighting the other villains. Can he beat Yami Marik and his __**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**__ with the strategy he worked on doing?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everyone waits on top of the Battle Ship, knowing the third duel of the second round of the tournament will be probably a death match. Yugi knew the next duel is between himself and the possessed Marik by his dark half, Yami Marik.

Yugi took a moment to breath, holding his deck in his right palm. After all the work he made to counteract the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**, this is his only chance. However, his other problem is reaching out to the real Marik, needing him to have the strength to take over once he finds the way to find the duel. That's when he remembered there were two missing that can help him with that.

He turns to Danny and whistles to him slightly. Danny blinks, turning to see him and walks over.

''Danny-kun, do you mind doing me a favor?'' Yugi asks of him, whispering on his ear. Danny sighs, wanting to laugh a bit about how ironic that Yugi doesn't know that he's been pretty much asked to do favors once in a while since that time he helped Ichigo. There was that thing from Anzu, and then Jonouchi with pizza… then Honda for a bike piece… even Judai and Naruto too. Heck, even Sonic.

''Um, Yugi, I should tell you you're not the first to ask me for a request.'' He told the tricolor head whose blink in confusion. Danny explained it and Yugi understood, apologizing for them. Danny sighs, thinking Yugi is too nice to be apologizing.

After a few minutes of explaining what Yugi needed him to do, Danny nodded and took the elevator to transform in his Phantom form, becoming invisible as he phases through the ship, flying down to the city.

Yugi smiles, sensing him leaving as he walks back to the others. Ichigo furrows her eyebrows, noticing Danny wasn't around and remembered he was with Yugi. She asks him curious. ''Where's Danny-kun?''

''He's going to get someone for me.'' Yugi replied just as the elevator door opens up. Everyone turns and sees it was Rishid, now much better than he was in his previously. Yugi smiled, glad Danny did him the first part of his favor.

''Yugi-san, please, save Marik-sama again.'' Rishid asked of him, causing the group to startle a bit. Yugi eyes him calmly as the man begs him, wishing to see his brother again. ''I'll be cheering for you to win. So please, help save Marik-sama.''

Jonouchi sighs, smirking a bit not believing who he's begging to do a life-or-death promise and would do it without even thinking twice. Honda nodded, knowing there's no one as crazy as Yugi who's willing to do such a thing. Anzu agreed, full well Yugi would do it without a second thought. Otogi nodded firmly on that.

Like they said, Yugi smiled as he nodded confidently, going to keep his promise from Ichigo. ''You don't have to ask me twice. I will save Marik-kun because he's my friend and he has a family to be with. I won't allow him to die. I swear it.''

Rishid was thankful, smiling of relief. He shouldn't have doubted the same boy who was willing to die for his friends.

Ichigo smiles at how heroic Yugi is at times but that also made her worry for him. She slowly frowns, not wanting him to get injury after how capable that other Marik guy did to Judai's friend. And with his talk about revenge, she could imagine how much more the damage might be. And not to mention the talk she had with the Dark Lord, saying Yugi would die one way or another.

''Yugi-kun.'' The red cherry head mutters, eyeing him with a stare of worry. Yugi stares at her, hearing her voice. He knew she was worried, but he couldn't forget the cheering-up she did for him. He smiled, knowing he must be strong and win. ''Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.''

Ichigo opens her mouth briefly, wanting to tell him to not do this but hearing him say those words, made her smile as she told him with a cocky expression. ''Kick his ass Nya.''

Yugi nods, placing his Duel Disk on as he gives her a thumb up, stating. ''Atem and I will do.''

Ichigo and the others nod as Yugi nods back, turning his back and walks forward to the dueling platform. It didn't take long for Yami Marik to appear, chuckling with a devilish grin on his face. He walks on top of the platform, taking his position as Yugi was waiting for him with confident stare.

Kaiba focus at the two, knowing whoever wins will be probably his most dangerous foe, second to the Dark Lord.

''Both duelists please shuffle your decks.'' Isono advise both duelists as they shuffle their prepped decks.

Yami Marik starts laughing while shuffling his deck. Yugi stares at him unease, knowing that laughter meant he was more than happy.

''Finally, after a long-long-long time, I will be able to take my revenge upon both of you!'' The evil personality of Marik declared with a menacing grin. His red vain-like eyes were widen, looking even crazy than his mouth as he can finally kill this pest and then torture anyone else he wants without any to oppose him.

Yugi stood there unfazed by his nonsense, not going to allow such a thing neither would Atem. Both knew they would never let him win because they'll beat him.

''Your revenge? All you did was to make others suffer, including Marik-kun!'' Yugi stated sounding angrily as the Millennium Puzzle glows as Atem took over, glaring at the psycho. ''Your vengeance is over! We will not allow this to go any further!''

Yami Marik chuckles at their assumptions, declaring as he finishes shuffling his deck. ''Then let us begin and see if your pathetic connection is more than enough against me and my Darkness God!''

Atem also finished, more than set as he slides his deck into his Duel Disk.

Everyone watched as Ichigo still watches closely, hoping Yugi really does have a plan. ''Yugi-kun.''

''Stop worrying Momomiya.'' Jonouchi told her in a manly tone, smiling confident towards Atem. He knew how strong both of them were regardless of whom they duel or why; they always win or find a reason to that win. He knew they'll beat that monster and get the real Marik back again. Honda and Otogi thought the same as did Shizuka.

''Yugi and Atem are going to stop him so he can no longer pick on anyone else again.'' The Anzu said, trusting in them with a soft smile. Ichigo blinks, smiling a bit as she agrees. ''Right Nya!''

''He has to win you know.'' Mai reminded the two, not wanting them to forget if he doesn't win then they'll all probably die. Ichigo groans, nodding as she became worried again. Jonouchi sighs, telling her. ''Relax, he will. If you saw his previous duel with the psycho, then you would know.''

Mai kinda wished she did because then she would've avoided being a pawn with Doma, agreeing. ''Right.''

Anzu watched focus, hoping Yugi and Atem do their best. She prays on them to win.

''_We'll use the strategy we made to win this duel._'' Yugi informs Atem, staring calm yet focused on the task at hand. He must be strong and not allow this monster to hurt anyone else, including the host's body.

The Pharaoh notices the serious state his partner was in, much different than it usual was. He asked with concern. ''_Yugi, are you okay?_''

Yugi didn't answer, turning around in spirit form to see Ichigo, watching him or well Atem using his body. The tricolor head smiled, thankful for her as he tells him. ''_I am now._''

Atem smiled, turning serious at Yami Marik. He knew if both of them worked together, they can beat him.

There was a brief silence as Kaiba watched, almost more than impatient to see if Yugi found a solution to defeat the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**.

''This rematch can now commence!'' Isono announces, actually quickly stepping off the platform than getting in the crossfire like before.

Both duelists immediately activated their Duel Disks, drawing the top 5 cards from their decks and shouted, Atem looking serious while Yami Marik had a twist grin. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Yami Marik: 4000LP **

Akumu was watching the duel in his room, much more relaxed watching this slaughtering duel sitting while sipping on wine. Yami Bakura, however, decided to watch the duel on top of the blimp at the far edge alone, curious if this will be the end of his hated nemesis and his partner.

''Let us begin by changing this field.'' Yami Marik declares evilly, pulling up his Millennium Rod as it glows and darkness spread across the entire blimp. Everyone brace themselves as they were once again consumed in the fog of darkness that not even the ray of the sunlight will pierce these fogs.

''A Duel of Darkness. Figures.'' Jonouchi mutters unease, hating these duels a lot. Ichigo agreed with him as something caught her eye. She focuses far and starts panicking, seeing Yugi, in actual solid form, floating up behind Atem in dark smoke-like cuffs around his wrist and ankles. The same went for Yami Marik as the real Marik was also strapped only he was unconscious. Rishid widens his eyes, worry for his step-brother.

''Not again.'' Yugi muttered, expecting this but also hoping it wouldn't be the same thing. That's when Ichigo began screaming, freaking out as the others startled up by her.

''NYA?! YUGI-KUN IS FLOATING UP THERE!'' Ichigo shouted pointing nervously as Judai tries to calm her down. Kaiba scoffed, annoyed by her panic attack.

''It's that same trick from before.'' Honda stated upset, remembering this happened before in the first Battle City. Yami Marik starts laughing at his assumption.

''Oh but so much worst. Not only do our weaker halves feel pain each time our Life Points drop, losing a part of their body, but we also feel their pain twice as much.'' The dark personality explained the similar if not more intense rules on this Duel of Darkness. Atem stares unease as did Yugi, both knowing what the goal of this was.

''You intend to win the duel fast by leaving us injury, unable to even draw.'' Atem stated, knowing pretty well that when he meant by the pain would be twice as much, it'll be even more. Yami Marik just grinned.

''That trick won't work. Guess Dark Leader Dragon-kun didn't tell you anything.'' Yugi says smirking a bit, also coming with his own conclusion that if this is his plan then it failed since his current body will hold longer due to his Dragon-DNA from his Dragon Knight's powers.

Yami Marik glares angrily at that remark, not wishing to know anything since he'll still crush them both.

''All I need to know is that I shall win this time and you two will cease to exist!'' He proclaims, more than confident as he holds the card to destroy his enemies in one blow.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Yami Marik**__: 4000LP H: 5_

''Let the nightmare begin!'' Yami Marik declares, deciding to take the first turn. Atem didn't protest, allowing it.

''My turn, draw!'' Yami Marik shouts, drawing his top card with a crazy grin, proceeding in activating the card he drew. ''I begin by activating a spell you two know too well, **Meteor of Destruction**!''

''Not that card!'' Jonouchi shouted with a terrifying expression on his face. He knew that spell too well, especially since he use that same spell during the first Battle City against Yugi when he was possessed by Marik.

Yami Marik grins at Jonouchi's face, knowing it would make him unpleasant as he says. ''I'm sure you remember this card as it inflicts 1000 of damage to the opponent.''

Suddenly a large meteor came down from the sky. Ichigo shivers with shock as it was coming at the Pharaoh and hits him directly.

''AAAW!'' Atem yells in pain as did Yugi, watching as the left stomach side of his body vanishes as he felt it badly. Ichigo covers her mouth in terror, not believing the pain the tricolor head is going through. ''Yugi-kun!''

Atem pants badly, feeling his body being torn apart and even slightly burn. Mokuba gulps at the violence of that blast, almost relief that no one else outside the blimp will know of his duel.

''A shame no one will get a chance to see the duel with this fog interfering with our systems.'' Kaiba said, not wishing to get bad reputation on this massacre. Mokuba blinks on his brother's worry for the public, at least showing he cares as he said. ''Kinda not so upset about that Nii-san.''

The groups watched in terror, seeing hurt the Pharaoh and Yugi were.

''Now enjoy the burn! THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH!'' Yami Marik said with a twisted grin, enjoying their pain just like the pain he went through. Anzu watched silently, pretty tense up for their safety but she knew this wouldn't stop them.

''This is nothing for him.'' She said as Atem pants, glancing strong enthusiastic. He stands up right, eyeing Yami Marik, not going to fall.

''I activate Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' effect.'' Atem declares, revealing the card in his hand as a dark swirl of energy forms on the ground. ''When I take damage, effect or battle damage while I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card. Appear, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!''

From the swirl of energy, emerge a human male with long spiky red hair as he wears a black, armored/leather outfit with a large black visor along with a long red, slightly torn skirt as he also worn large, unattached sleeve arm blades. Yami Marik groans, not expecting a high ATK monster.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

''Next if I took Effect Damage, the opponent also takes the same damage I took.'' Atem adds as Gorz holds up its hands, forming a dark orb of black flames and release it towards the evil Marik. The psychopath took the force of the attack, exploding as he yelled in pain. ''RRAW!''

He's pushed back as he felt the same damage that Atem and Yugi felt, but that also was inflicted on the real Marik who began losing a corner of his face. Ichigo creeps out seeing that.

''When you play with fire, you're gonna get burn!'' Judai bants for Danny's place as most did found it funny. The American teen gave a narrowed glare, admitting that he should have said that.

''Yes! Now Atem has a monster with 2700ATK!'' Otogi says smiling as Honda smirks adding. ''And that nutjob also has less Life Points too!''

''Yugi played right having that monster in his hand when he took the damage.'' Mai admits, speaking behind Jonouchi for reasons… mainly the fear of Yami Marik.

The evil personal of Marik glares angrily towards Atem, not believing the damage he inflicted back on him. He smirks angrily, not going to forgive him.

''I set 2 cards facedown and next set a monster facedown.'' Yami Marik proceeds his turn, setting a monster card and 2 set Spell/Trap cards. ''Turn end.''

Yugi's group sigh as they knew this was the beginning.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 4 / Yami Marik: 3000LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Atem declares, drawing his top card and instantly picks a card in his hand, placing it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Skilled Dark Magician!''

Appear a dark blueish robe magician, his face hidden through his hood as he carries a wand and strange orbs on the upper part of his outfit onto Atem's field.

Skilled Dark Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

''Battle! Gorz, attack the facedown!'' Atem orders as Gorz comes at Yami Marik's facedown monster. He knew it could be a monster with higher DEF than Skilled Dark Magician so he played safe.

''Not yet! I reveal the trap, **Hidden Surprise**!'' Yami Marik reveals, activating a new trap which the image of a monster popping from the ground. Suddenly the card shot out a strange blue slime in between Gorz's attack. Atem didn't like the slime, recognizing it as Yami Marik adds. ''I negate your attack and next I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from my hand. Appear, Revival Jam!''

There the slime reforms, becoming what Atem suspected as the dangerous reviving monster, Revival Jam.

Revival Jam Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

Mai didn't like this as that monster cannot be permanently destroyed as it will revive itself during each Standby Phase. Judai also didn't like it, remembering how hard his duel with Strings was with that card on his side.

''Then Skilled Dark Magician, attack the facedown!'' Atem was forced to attack the facedown now with his magician but Yami Marik laughs, revealed his other facedown card. ''I don't think so! Reverse Continuous Trap open, Jam Defender!''

''Not good.'' Jonouchi said not liking it as Revival Jam intercepted Skilled Dark Magician's magic blast.

''Jam Defender allows any attack to be redirected to Revival Jam instead!'' Yami Marik clarifies his monster's effect. Atem and Yugi frowned upset at this.

''That's still a good thing, right?'' Ichigo questions, hoping it was but the others all gave her a look. The red cherry head sighs, not meaning it.

Atem wasn't going to let this encourage him, but he knew he had to stop Yami Marik from summoning Darkness Ra over anything else. He picks a card in his hand and sets it. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 3 / __**Yami Marik**__: 3000LP H: 1_

''Hahaha. My turn, draw!'' Yami Marik laughs, drawing his top card as blue slime starts gathering under his feet. ''Now during my Standby Phase, I revive Revival Jam!''

The same slime monster, from before, reappeared on his field in Defense Position.

Revival Jam Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

Ichigo was startled by that, starting to remember this had happened to Judai in that duel with the pierced, bald mime guy. She utters. ''Oh yea... it can do that.''

''Next I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast!'' Yami Marik summons a four different, fiendish face mask monster on his field.

Melchid the Four-Face Beast Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Kaiba stared at this monster, knowing for certain if he summoned Melchid means he has the powerful masked beast monster.

''I Flip Summon **Greed Lizard.**'' Yami Marik reveals his facedown monster as a green-like lizard with the face of Pot of Greed.

**Greed Lizard Lvl 4 ATK: 300 DEF: 1600**

Atem and Yugi didn't like the crazy-looking face on this new monster, rolling its lizard-eyes at them. Yami Marik chuckled triggering his new monster's effect. ''When this monster is Flip Summoned, for each monster I control, I draw 1 card each.''

Now Yami Marik drew 3 cards, giving him exactly what he wanted. He then went ahead as his four face and lizard monsters vanished. ''Now I release both Melchid the Four-Face Beast and **Greed Lizard**!''

From their place, appeared a strange, blue colored 3 different face masked as they pour liquid through them.

''I now special summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!'' Yami Marik calls as the liquid became mass, becoming a monstrous fiend with large claws, long hornish spikes growing from its back as it worn the three masked with red glowing eyes for each.

Masked Beast Des Gardius Lvl 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500

Ichigo gulps, remembering that monster when Yugi and Kaiba duel that pair of evil duelists wearing half masks when she and the other girls were helping out. ''Not that card again Nya.''

''Oh I'm not done.'' Yami Marik states chuckling as he gives an evil expression towards Atem, holding up a card in his hand. ''When I perform a Special Summon this turn; I can also Special Summon this card. Now appear, **Vicious Serpent**!''

An evil looking venomous-like serpent with fangs and a sharp, steel-like tail appears on Yami Marik's field, hissing towards the Nameless Pharaoh and Yugi.

**Vicious Serpent Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200**

''I don't like that monster.'' Judai says unease, reminded a certain professor he rather not remember.

''Battle!'' Yami Marik commands, entering his Battle Phase as the Masked Beast's 3 pair of eyes glow towards Atem's stronger monster. ''Des Gardius, rip open Gorz into ribbons!''

Des Gardius seeks its target and charges, swinging downward with both clashes while Gorz tries to intercept with his sleeved weapon blades but the claws rips through them including the monster itself. ''Demon Death Slashes!''

The double slash destroyed the Pharaoh's monster as both he and Yugi felt the force of the attack through their bodies, yelling as he took 600 of damage. Yugi groans in pain as his left leg vanishes in extreme pain.

Ichigo became even more worried, needing to say something but she knew that would only distract him. She couldn't do that to him.

''I can now activate **Vicious Serpent's** effect!'' Yami Marik reveals with a twisted laugh as the serpent leaps and wraps itself around Skilled Dark Magician, making the monster unable to move. ''When a monster I control destroys a monster in battle, I destroy a monster my opponent controls that has the lowest ATK.''

The serpent then sinks its fangs on the magician's neck, draining it as the monster exploded. Atem braces, also feeling his monster's destruction as Yami Marik's monster starts growing.

''And next its ATK is added to **Vicious Serpent's** ATK!'' Yami Marik adds as his serpent's ATK went up to 2400. He then laughs, continuing his assault. ''**Vicious Serpent**, attack the Pharaoh directly!''

The serpent hisses loudly, charging towards Atem with its venomous fangs. ''Vicious Fang!''

The others got scared that if the attack hits, it's over for Yugi and Atem and then no one would be able to stop the evil Marik.

The Pharaoh watched as the serpent prepares to sink its fangs at him only for a barrier to intercept the strike dead-on, stopping the monster's sharp fangs.

''What?!'' Yami Marik questioned in shock as Atem smirks confident, having already opened up his facedown card. ''I revealed and activated the Trap, **Fake Life**.''

''**Fake Life**?'' Kaiba utters, wasn't aware Yugi or in this case Atem had that card. The Pharaoh then said calmly. ''When the opponent declares a direct attack, I can negate it and next I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster.''

Everyone cheered amazed except for Yami Bakura, scoffing at his ancient rival's little trick. Atem's Life Points went up by 2400, giving him 4800LP now.

''Amazing Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo said giggling, almost worry he lost. Anzu was relief too, saying with a smile. ''More like Atem but yes, both of them are handling themselves.''

The brunette eyes the Pharaoh and Yugi on their backs, looking with concern that they can do it but she had her reasons to worry for them. She held her hands, praying to herself. ''_Atem... do your best and win along with Yugi._''

''Then I activate the Spell, **Darkness Grave!**'' Yami Marik proceeds into his Main Phase 2, startling everyone as he just activated a Darkness Card. This card showed the image of dark fog coming out in a pile of coffins.

''When a monster I control destroyed a monster by battle, I send the top cards of my opponent's deck equal to the Level of the destroyed monster.'' The evil Marik said with a smirk, making Atem concern. ''Gorz is a Level 7. Now you send 7 cards from your deck to the Graveyard!''

The Pharaoh groans upset, sending the top 7 cards from his deck to the Graveyard. He lost most of his good cards from Mirror Force, Berformet, Polymerization, King's Knight, Fiend's Sanctuary and Monster Reborn... but also Electromagnetic Turtle which caused him to smile. However, both he and Yugi didn't like their opponent was using other Darkness Cards now, seeing how the real Marik began groaning in pain.

''Now he has more Darkness cards. Marik-kun's body won't be able to hold the strain of evil those cards have.'' Yugi told Atem who nodded, seeing the damage it could be done to the user, turning them more crazy and dangerous.

Ryo crossed his arms, becoming unease as he remembered using those cards a little and how thrilling they were. They were a drug for duelists and one no one should ever use.

Yami Marik didn't care as long as he could destroy his enemies, continuing his card's other effect. ''Next I add 1 card from my deck to my hand.''

He pulls out his deck and smirks cruelly as he takes out the card he wanted, shuffling his deck and places it back to his Duel Disk. Atem and Yugi stare serious, knowing what card he got and that part scared them badly.

''...'' Kaiba remain silent, also assuming the same thing as he was curious what else the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** can still do.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Yami Marik continues setting a Spell/Trap facedown and was done. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Yugi**__: 4800LP H: 3 / Yami Marik: 3000LP H: 1_

Now it was Atem and Yugi's turn to change the tables as Yami Marik mocks them with a furious forced grin. ''You two are being quite lucky... BUT THAT LUCK WILL END VERY SOON!''

The two stare calmly while the others were worry that their crazy opponent now has 3 monsters.

''He has three monsters which means in his next turn.'' Manjoume said with his arms crossed over with O'Brien adding, frowning discomfort. ''He'll summon his Darkness God.''

''Don't be too sure.'' Jonouchi stated serious, still having faith on Yugi and the Pharaoh. If the two could defeat the original Ra and the Wicked Gods, then they can beat this monster from hell.

**(****Now Playing OST… Counterattack**** from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''My turn, DRAW!'' Atem shouts firm and still confident, drawing his top card and smirks, not even looking at it as he places it on his Monster Card Zone. ''I summon **Royal Magical Library**!''

Suddenly the field changes as a large library surrounds everyone. Yami Marik looks around, seeing green orb platforms on different levels and position of this living library monster appearing in Defense Position.

**Royal Magical Library Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

''_How did he know that was a monster?_'' Yami Marik questioned with a puzzle, intense expression on how the Pharaoh summon a monster without even looking at the card. He remembered he did that before with Fiend's Sanctuary but this time it was different.

Yugi smirks a little, knowing better that Atem must be changing faith with his powers, glad he could still do that. ''_I see Atem's abilities haven't left him._''

''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards!'' Atem proceeds, activating his spell as he drew two cards. Suddenly one of the orbs on one of the platforms glows brightly green.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 1_

''Now one of those orbs is glowing.'' Asuka points out as she and almost everyone knew why. Atem then explained with a firm smirk. ''Each time a Spell Card is activated, **Royal Magical Library** gains 1 Spell Counter.''

Yami Marik frowns unimpressed, not at all worry for some pathetic effect.

Atem resumes, activating another spell along with Yugi speaking in union. ''Next we activate the spell, Ancient Rules! This spell lets us Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from our hand to the field!''

Another orb glows for their library monster, gaining a second Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 2_

Atem holds the card he will summon with a small smirk, calling out for him. ''Lean me your strength Mahad! I summon my fateful servant, Dark Magician!''

Soon appear their ace monster onto the field, his arms crossed over holding his greenish rod.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Yami Marik groans angrily, not expecting the Dark Magician this soon as the others cheered, especially Judai and Ichigo.

''Dark Magician right away!'' Honda shouts excited. Otogi nod but he still knew it wasn't enough, pointing it out. ''But Masked Beast Des Gardius still has more ATK.''

''Not to mention Revival Jam is on the field to intercept any attack.'' Mai added onto the bad news, making any attack Yugi does this turn to be useless.

Yami Marik laughs, still not at all afraid by such move. He had nothing to worry about with his setup.

''It's foolish summoning that-'' He was saying only to be interrupted by Yugi saying something. "Let us tell you a story."

Yami Marik raised his red vein eyes. "What story?"

"There's an old tale in the History of Duel Monsters, about the Light and the Darkness of Magic." Atem says confident.

Ichigo blinks at what they were talking about, actually curious as she questions. "_Light and Darkness... of magic?_"

"A legendary magician of dark magic was once able to fuse the light of magic with his dark magic to create a new kind of magic. Once he did, he evolved and transformed himself into an even greater magician of ultimate power. He was sometimes referred as the Magician of Chaos and he was the strongest, only wishing to use his powers to protect what was most important to him.'' Yugi told the story, showing the images of a strong magician who desire to know the ultimate power of Light and Darkness to discover it and use it to help others. "And that magician... was the Dark Magician."

Yami Marik groans as Atem activates another spell with him and Yugi declaring in union. "Right now, we will now create the magic of Light and Darkness, better known as Chaos! We activate the spell, Dedication through Light and Darkness!''

A fog surrounds Dark Magician as white and dark sparks conduct within it. During that time, another orb on the library glows, gaining its third Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 3_

''Appear from between the light and darkness, Dark Magician of Chaos!'' Atem and Yugi call upon as Dark Magician emerges, now engulfed in the powers of chaos looking very similar to Magician of Black Chaos but even stronger.

Dark Magician of Chaos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

Yami Marik wasn't at all threatened by this new monster. Judai smirks, knowing this monster is going to help Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh.

''Dark Magician of Chaos has the effect to add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard into my hand once again.'' Atem informs what his new magician can do as a card pops out from his Graveyard. He and Yugi said, revealing it. ''We choose Pot of Greed.''

Yami Marik was still not at all intimidated by this little attempt.

''**Royal Magical Library's** effect can now activate, removing the three Spell Counters it has and then I can draw 1 card.'' Atem continues, using his other new Spellcaster's effect, drawing a card as the three orbs vanish their glow.

The others were amazed as Anzu states smiling. ''That's amazing! Now Atem can use his Spells and draw more cards.''

''_Not only that but to end the duel in their victory._'' Kaiba added mentally, knowing that was their glow.

''We reactivate the Pot of Greed we added back thanks to Dark Magician of Chaos' effect, letting us draw 2 cards.'' Yugi and Atem declare in union as the Pharaoh drew 2 cards. Once again one of the green orbs of the living library glows, gaining a new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 1_

Yami Marik grits his teeth, not wanting this pest to have more spells to annoy him, telling himself. ''_He couldn't have more Spell Cards in his Hand now?_''

''Next we activate the spell, Diffusion Wave-Motion!'' Yugi and Atem announced, once again activating another spell which pissed the evil Marik again. Once more the library monster gains another Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 2_

''This spell allows our magician to attack all monsters our opponent controls by paying 1000LP.'' Yugi and Atem declare as their Life Points decrease down at 3800.

''Your monster is still weaker than my Des Gardius!'' Yami Marik reminds his opponent with a twisted smirk only for Atem to smirk back, causing the psycho to become angry.

''At the moment. I equip Dark Magician of Chaos with the Equip Spell, **Magic Scepter**!'' Atem proceeds, equipping his magician of chaos with an old but powerful ancient scepter, casting great energy around the user. The library glows again, gaining its third Spell Counter once again.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 3_

''This card can only be equipped with a Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster that we control. With it, our magician's Level increases by 1 and gains 1000ATK!'' Yugi explains their Equip Spell's effect, increasing their magician's Level at 9 and it's ATK at 3800, surpassing Des Gardius.

Ichigo giggles, remembering that spell in her first practice duel with Yugi. ''I remember that card Nya! It's the one Yugi-kun used with Dark Magician Girl to beat me hard.''

Yami Marik glares furious that his monster is now stronger but he still had the advantage over this, telling himself. ''_Now his magician surpasses Des Gardius but if he attacks it, Revival Jam will intercept the attack. If not, Des Gardius' effect will activate The Mask of Remnants, controlling an opponent's monster._''

The evil Marik chuckles evilly, knowing he can't avoid losing this turn. Kaiba stare at Atem, certain this isn't all he could do at this point. This was not his full play.

''I once again use **Royal Magical Library's** effect, removing its three Spell Counters and next I draw 1 card.'' Atem stated using his library's effect for the second time, drawing an additional card. He then enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle!''

Yami Marik smirks, not thinking the Pharaoh would be reckless to attack him.

''Dark Magician of Chaos attack Revival Jam!'' Yugi commands serious as the magician held up his scepter, forming an orb of magic on the tip and fire it towards the blue slime. ''Spell of Destruction!''

The magic attack vaporized Revival Jam as Yami Marik laughs at this. ''HAHAHA! Aren't you thinking ahead of yourself Pharaoh? You'll fail to get rid of Revival Jam this way!''

Atem and even Yugi smirked at his certain play as the tricolor head says smirking. ''You shouldn't underestimate the reason why we attacked Revival Jam first.''

''What?'' Yami Marik questioned angrily as Atem added confident. ''Like my partner said, you should check Revival Jam is in where you think it is.''

Yami Marik hisses, checking his Duel Disk on the info as he slowly widen his eyes in terror.

''WHAT?! WHY IS MY REVIVAL JAM REMOVED?!'' He demanded loudly, not believing this. Atem then enlightens him how with a soft smirk. ''Dark Magician of Chaos' effect banishes any monster it battles and destroys.''

Yami Marik groans angrily while the others were amazed by such an incredible play.

''Revival Jam is one of the most dangerous monsters capable of regeneration... but only if it is sent to the Graveyard.'' Mai explains, knowing how dangerous that monster is but only if it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

''Yugi-san and the Pharaoh must have gotten that idea from me in that duel with the strange mime guy with the fake Orisis.'' Judai remembers smiling; recalling how he removed the Revival Jam from Strings with the Trap Card, Disappear. It was thanks to that card he was able to permanently removed Revival Jam from play.

''The same will go for your Masked Beast too.'' Edo said, knowing Des Gardius' effect only works if it was sent to the Graveyard too.

''Dark Magician of Chaos attack Masked Beast Des Gardius!'' Atem orders as magician of chaos leaps towards Des Gardius, releasing its magical blast even stronger. ''Spell of Destruction Burst!''

Des Gardius was unable to intercept the force of the blast, destroyed instantly as well as banished and that made it impossible to use Mask of Remnants. Yami Marik groans angrily as he took 500LP of damage. ''Curse you.''

''Now attack one more time at **Vicious Serpent**! Spell of Destruction Burst!'' Yugi now commands as their magician obliterated the venomous serpent as well. Yami Marik took the force of the attack, blood spilling out of his mouth as he lost 1400LP of damage.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''YES!'' Everyone cheered as Atem and Yugi gotten rid of all of Yami Marik's monsters in one turn. Anzu smiles with relief, saying with joy. ''Atem and Yugi just took a huge lead!''

''And he even banished two of the most troublesome monsters as well.'' Otogi added with relief too. Jonouchi and Honda did a small victory dance, shouting with big grins. ''Those two can do it!''

Mai sweat drops as Shizuka blushes sweat dropping. Ichigo ignored that, smiling that Yugi and his Pharaoh friend can do it. Kaiba scoffs with a small smirk, hoping they win so then he can beat them himself.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Atem sets a Spell/Trap behind his magician, ending his turn. ''Turn end.''

Rishid knew how strong the two were but to think they're even stronger than back then. He knew they can save his younger brother for good.

''The Pharaoh is doing it. He might win before the evil half of Marik-sama summons his god.'' The adoptive Ishtar declared with hope in his spirit. Ichigo giggles, glad he's cheering too as she agrees smiling. ''I think so too Nya!''

Rishid nods firmly as the two resume watching. There was an ominous silence on Yami Marik's side of the field, not having any monsters and only 1100LP remaining until he began laughing evilly.

''Kukuku... How naive.'' The evil Marik said with a crazy-looking expression, his eyes rolling with sharp red veins. ''You're all but foolish to assume I didn't think things through now did I?''

Atem and Yugi glare unease, looking down at Yami Marik's facedown as they have a bad feeling about it.

''Let me show you. I activate the trap, **Souls of the Undead**!'' Yami Marik reveals as dark auras form from his monsters that were all destroyed and banished appeared in the form of dark ghostly fiends. ''This trap can only be activated during the End Phase of any turn. For every monster I control that were destroyed by battle, their combine original ATK is added to my Life Points.''

''Excuse me!'' Jonouchi, Honda, Sho and Kenzan shouted in shock as Yami Marik laughs, aura surrounding him as his Life Points shot up by 5300. Now he had a total of 6400LP, more than Atem's.

''Next I Special Summon 1 **Unrested Token** for each monster destroyed.'' Yami Marik adds as three ghostly-like fiends became physical, becoming more zombie-like now.

**Unrested Token (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **

This only made things worse as there were three monsters now only meaning those monsters will be used to summon the psycho's Darkness God.

''I knew you would try a way to either get rid of Revival Jam but even so, I planned for you to make a move.'' Yami Marik said to the Pharaoh, taking steps ahead of his previous turn to summon Darkness Ra regardless of Revival Jam's destruction… however, he glares angrily towards him for the stunt he committed in not only getting rid of his Revival Jam but also his other monsters including Des Gardius. ''Although, I am more than angry at how you almost defeated me and banish my monsters! For that, I will make sure you suffer greatly, A THOUSAND FOLD!''

The group gulps, not expecting for the next turn as Atem and Yugi knew their real challenge will begin.

Yugi and Atem's strongest attack to prevent Darkness Ra's summoned has failed. Was this their best effort or just their warm-up?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Atem: Prepare yourself Marik because this time the evil of your soul will be defeated for good.**_

_**Yami Marik: Now behold Pharaoh and your weaker half, the power of a true God!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was now Yami Marik's turn. Everyone watched more disquiet due to the fact that the Dark Version of Ra will appear and once it does, they can only pray it's destroyed soon. Akumu took another sip, smirking as the real showstopper will commence.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 3800LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 6400LP H: 1_

''My turn...'' Yami Marik declares, drawing with a passionate hate and madness over his face. ''DRAW!''

Akumu watched the duel unfold in his room, chuckling as he swirls his glass of red wine. He grins, knowing the real show is about to beginning muttering. ''Here it comes.''

**(****Now Playing OST… ****Egyptian Gods Theme Japanese Version from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I RELEASE ALL THREE OF MY TOKENS!'' Yami Marik shouts with a crazy grin, raising a card already in his hand as his three monsters turn into dark fog, swirling up to the sky.

''Great black void, release the dark creature from cursed human souls and give live to the God that reigns over all gods! Show your mighty presence and announce yourself as the true unholy God of Death!'' He chants as the darkness almost swallows him as the fog of the Duel of Darkness grew darker. Atem watched as his deck once again glows, coming from his Winged God Dragon of Ra, angry at the monster it appeared.

The Black Sphere reveals itself from the fog, slowly opening itself to reveal its true form.

''NOW SHOW YOURSELF, THE BLACK SUN!'' Yami Marik calls out grinning evilly as the sphere begins to open itself, revealing the Darkness version of the Winged God Dragon of Ra roaring with its bloody red eyes.

''**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**'' Yami Marik shouts laughing manacling as his Darkness Ra roars, shaking the entire blimp.

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Atem braces the rumbles of Darkness Ra as everyone else try to hold onto something. Mokuba braces it, falling on his bottom as Kaiba stood firm with his arms crossed over, eyeing at the evil false god. ''So it has finally appeared.''

''This is bad.'' Jonouchi utters in terror, sweat dropping seeing this evil god now on Yami Marik's field. Rishid also sweat a single sweat drop over his head that the evil form of his good stepbrother waiting with the help of his trap to summon his Darkness God he added before. He took his time, only showing how dangerous he really was.

Ichigo blinks, knowing the monster is powerful and consider a god at best by most but it wasn't much of a threat at this point, saying. ''But it has 0ATK. That's a good thing right?''

Everyone startles up by Ichigo's assumption, even making Kaiba noticing it as he says angrily, insulted by this girl's stupid thought. ''This Ra still has the original Ra's effects! Forgot or did you pigtails twists your brain too?''

Ichigo puffs her cheeks, kinda did forgot. Yugi sighs, overhearing that as he doesn't blame her to assume that.

''I'll continue my turn by activating the spell, **Darkness Greed**!'' Yami Marik activates another Darkness Card as the real Marik felt the pain of the card causing pain through his body. The evil half just laughed at such feeling as a dark version of Pot of Greed appeared. ''I can draw 3 cards when I control a Darkness Monster and its effect cannot be negated!''

He drew his 3 cards while **Royal Magical Library's** effect caused one of its green orbs to glow, gaining a new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 1_

''Now let us begin as I activate Darkness Ra's effect! I pay all but 1 of my Life Points, adding the rest to Darkness Ra's ATK including all but a part of myself!'' Yami Marik declares as Darkness Ra opens up its large beak-like mouth, beginning to suck all darkness into him which included his owner. The others watched as Yami Marik slowly vanishes himself, leaving behind only his left eye as the rest fused with Darkness Ra, becoming one with his terrifying monster.

''6399ATK!'' Anzu did the math, shaken up as Mai was worse not knowing it could do that. Ichigo shivers as well, seeing the floating eye where the psycho was. Last time she kinda fainted, this time she saw it coming. ''It still creeps me out Nya.''

''It gets worse! I use Darkness Ra's other effect, destroying every card on my field except my God and next any Spell or Traps destroyed by this effect will give my Ra 1000 ATK!'' Yami Marik declares as Darkness Ra engulfs the field with black flames, burning everything which only included Jam Defender. ''Jam Defender is now completely useless to me now, so I won't need it.''

Atem glares serious as Darkness Ra absorbs the energy of all cards destroyed by him, adding into his massive power.

''7399ATK now!'' Edo utters, not believing such a monster could be capable of such power. Even Judai admitted this isn't even a Duel Monster.

Yami Marik grins, staring with a delight, violent look towards the Pharaoh and Yugi as he can show them the pain he went through; the endless terror he felt when he lost to them all because of Marik and his pathetic compassion. Once he kills those two, then no such thing as kindness will exist in his bloody world remake.

''BATTLE! **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**, burn away the Pharaoh and his Dark Magician of Chaos!'' Yami Marik ordered as Darkness Ra roars, firing its violent stream of black flames towards the Atem and his magician. ''DARKNESS GOD BLAZE CANNON!''

Everyone worried as the flames struck hard on Dark Magician of Chaos. Atem and Yugi felt their magician's pain as they would soon feel those flames too.

''_We need our magician a little longer._'' Yugi told Atem who nodded, going to do that as he states.''By activating **Magic Scepter's** effect, if my monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy the Equip Spell instead!''

''But your Life Points won't!'' Yami Marik back talked with a crazy grin, not at the least carrying about it. The scepter on Dark Magician of Chaos exploded as the flames consume him as well as Atem and Yugi.

''AAAAW!'' Both cried horrible pain, being actually burn alive. The others felt the flames, backing away as Ichigo became more worried for the poor tricolor head.

The flames slowly disperse as Dark Magician of Chaos with Atem still standing, badly burned with a multiple burn marks on his clothes. Yugi wasn't doing hot either, most of his body vanished with a corner of his face and most of his limbed body still holding. Both he and the Pharaoh pant heavily, white of their breath being exhale as they lost 3599LP of damage, leaving them with a mere 201LP.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

The others were speechless at the amount of damage the two withstood, just barely hanging on life as Yami Bakura smirks to see them suffer.

''_I can end this now..._'' Yami Marik said to himself grinning, knowing he can win now but… he didn't like the looks the two fools who dared to still stand glances towards them. The evil Marik knew better than to underestimate the Pharaoh, especially after knowing how he duels, eyeing the facedown card he had set and the monster that's in his Graveyard. Neither one he did not activate, actually worrying his aggressive nature.

''_Damn him... he took on my attack. And the card that was sent to his Graveyard..._'' Yami Marik was telling himself, trying to plan things out precisely only to be interrupted by the Dark Lord's voice, yelling at him for even thinking. ''**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**''

Yami Marik widens his eyes slightly, realizing he was not on the blimp but in a dark room with the Dark Lord, still disguise as Akumu sitting on a throne. He sips on his glass of red wine, giving the psycho a hated stare.

''**I asked for a murderer, not a passives to duel the brat. End him now.**'' Akumu ordered him, not going to let this one chance of killing the boy by other means now to the psycho's eyes. Yami Marik grits his teeth, not liking be told what to do as he pulls his Millennium Rod but the moment he did, Akumu snapped his fingers and turn the Millennium Item into nothing but dust.

''_Do not intercept my dueling. The Pharaoh had luck and sent Electromagnetic Turtle and its effect can banish itself to end the Battle Phase. And his facedown is also a problem._'' Yami Marik protested angrily not afraid of his games.

He could just get rid of that **Royal Magical Library** but the facedown was his main concern. What if it was a card that could only work if Darkness Ra attacks again? He can't be certain not to mention he can't attack Dark Magician of Chaos again this turn. And that part made Yami Marik furious.

''**Pathetic. You're more worthless than your good half.**'' The Dark Lord mocks the psychopath who he had high hopes to get him decent results but if he'll act like a coward than he truly is more useless than he imagined.

This agitated the dark personality, yelling furious at the monster. ''_SILENCE! I'll handle him my way!_''

Akumu scoffs, expecting results as he vanishes and Yami Marik returned back on the dueling platform. He didn't bother to continue attacking not sure what the facedown might have been. He enters his Main Phase 2, setting a card behind Darkness Ra and announces it. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.''

Everyone was surprised why he didn't continue forward with his assault. Kaiba was too, although he was also looking at Atem's facedown. It is fishy for him to have let that attack from the false god to hit his magician and drop his Life Points lower but not even triggering his facedown card.

Yami Marik laughs, as if he still had control on the duel, insulting his foes with a twisted grin. ''Now what exactly are you two going to do now? Either beg me to kill you or die by Darkness Ra's endless power!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Yugi**__: 201LP H: 2 / Yami Marik: 1LP H: 2_

Atem or Yugi did not reply; just staring calmly. However, the others weren't especially under the conditions they're in now.

''This is bad. Yugi only has 201LP left.'' Jonouchi said not liking the odds one bit for his best friend. Ichigo notices the encouragement on almost everyone's faces, almost afraid that done could beat the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. She couldn't let them fall this deep in despair.

''Yugi-kun can still turn the tables Nya! I know he can…'' Ichigo began boosting everyone's spirits to keep believing on Yugi… However her trust in him has begun to become cloudy since when the Dark Lord, using her uncle's body or not, she wasn't sure which, told her that Yugi would eventually die one way or another. Could this be it? No, she refused to admit it, looking up towards the tricolor head in those dark chains and the Pharaoh fighting for both of them. ''_Right?_''

Anzu stood firm that Atem and Yugi would win for sure, seeing it even if she can't see their faces.

''This duel...'' Atem begins saying, placing his drawing hand over his deck with Yugi finishing the sentence with a determine glance. ''Is far from over!''

Yami Marik snarls at them as Kaiba smirks.

''My turn, draw!'' Atem declares, drawing his top card. He did not look at it but instead towards Yugi, speaking to him mentally. ''_It's all or nothing._''

Yugi nods, telling him to do it. This was their only chance to set up the combo Yugi created to defeat Darkness Ra thanks to Ichigo. This was their deciding moment.

''I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards but discard 2.'' Atem proceeds with the plan, playing a spell as he drew 3 cards and immediately discarding two without looking at them. At that time another Spell Counter appeared for **Royal Magical Library**.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 2_

''Next I activate the spell, Card Destruction, discarding our entire hand and next we draw until we each have the same number of cards we had before!'' Atem continues activating another spell as the third Spell Counter appeared on the library.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 3_

The Pharaoh discarded his 2 cards along with Yami Marik's 2 cards in his hand and both redrew the same amount to their hands. Kaiba watched this, almost questioning what Atem is up to until he instantly realized it, looking at the facedown card. ''Is he-''

Atem smirks, causing Yami Marik to glare confused as he triggers his facedown card. ''I reveal the trap, Disgraceful Charity! Now all cards discarded from both players will be added back to their Hand.''

Yami Marik widens his eyes angrily, gritting his teeth, tricked by both luck and the Pharaoh's confidence. Akumu scoffs in his room, expecting the card was a bluff to make his pawn not attack recklessly like he should have.

Kaiba smirks again, not believing Atem to use a bluff to force Yami Marik from attacking anymore as now he had 6 cards in his hand and his opponent had 4.

''Yugi-san has 6 cards in his hand!'' Judai says energetic, not expecting such a crazy play from him. The others soon smile as did Ichigo, relief she was wrong.

''That's not all. **Royal Magical Library's **effect now removes three of its Spell Counters so then I can draw 1 card!'' Atem adds, using his Library's effect to draw 1 card and smiles, not even looking at it. Yami Marik raised an eyebrow at that strange expression, demanding why he's doing that only for Yugi to interrupt him with a calm, strong tone. ''Marik, I intend to save the real you by defeating the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** on this turn!''

Everyone was shocked by such a demand that it caused Yami Marik to laugh like a hyena. ''What? Don't make me laugh at such a bad joke.''

Both Yugi and Atem smirk, warning him as they said. ''Don't say we didn't warn you. Let's.''

Yami Marik snarls again angrier, not going to allow such stupid bluffs distract him again.

**(****Now Playing OST… My Turn ****from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''We activate the spell, **Magician's Alchemy**!'' Atem and Yugi activated in union a new spell that showed the image of a magician using a spell with alchemy. Suddenly the library gained a brand new Spell Counter due to a new Spell activated.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 1_

''By controlling a Magician monster, I can activate any Trap Card from my hand or field this turn.'' Yugi explains the spell's effect as Yami Marik furrowed his eyebrows angrily, not getting the point for this.

''We activate the Continuous Traps, Ground Erosion and Shattered Axe!'' Atem and Yugi declare in union, playing two certain cards that surprised Yugi's group.

''Those cards.'' Anzu mutters, knowing those traps from Yugi's duels.

''Next I summon Silent Swordsman LV0!'' Yugi calls upon as his young leveling swordsman appears on the field beside Dark Magician of Chaos in Attack Position.

Silent Swordsman LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Jonouchi knew Yugi would never summon Silent Swordsman unless it was meant to level him up fast which means he's going to do it now.

''But neither monsters are strong enough to beat Darkness Ra.'' Mai questions Yugi's play, not understanding his plan.

''Next I set 1 card facedown and then… Battle!'' Atem declares just as he set a card facedown, shocking everyone even Yami Marik with this since both Attack Position monsters are too weak.

''_What are those two aiming for with just-_'' Yami Bakura tried to put things together until he realized with a dreadful expression with the three cards that require turns.''No, they're going to do that?''

Yugi eyes Atem nods as the Pharaoh smirks nodding, playing the spell that will change the tables. ''We activate the Quick Play Spell, Turn Jump! Skip 6 turns on the field!''

Suddenly his library monster gains a second new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 2_

Suddenly time went fast, moving too quick as everything outside the duel was at normal speed. The card's effect stops at Atem's 12th turn. Silent Swordsman went up from LV0 to LV3 with 2500ATK. Yami Marik was not at all but he failed to realize that both Ground Erosion and Shattered Axe have gained 3 turns since they were activated.

''And now we activate the Normal Trap Card we set, **Spatial Time Skip**!'' Yugi triggers, using his new trap to change and settle the duel. ''This trap skips both Player's turns equal to the number of turns this trap was set. And because its set time was sped up due to Turn Jump, we skip 6 of our turns each!''

Time once again fast forward even more, passing the turns even more as it stopped at Atem's 24th turn. Silent Swordsman went up from LV3 to LV9 even though it still known as Silent Swordsman LV6.

Silent Swordsman LV9 (LV6) ATK: 5500 DEF: 1000

That wasn't it as both Ground Erosion and Shattered Axe gained 9 turns since they were activated. Yami Marik still didn't understand but Kaiba did as well most of the others.

''We'll relay on our cards-'' Atem states as Yugi follows. ''And our teamwork-''

Darkness Ra starts to bawl weakly as both duelists shout at the evil Marik. ''To defeat your god!''

Kaiba smirks, knowing full well that Atem has taken advantage of this duel and won. He used the manipulation of skipping turns to further secure his victory.

''Ground Erosion's effect sends the trap to the Graveyard but not without decreasing the ATK of an opponent's monster by 500 for the number of our Standby Phases it was face-up along with its effect negated.'' Atem explains one of the Continuous Trap's effect as Darkness Ra began to sink into the ground, growling in pain as it lost its effect and lost 4500ATK.

''And Shattered Axe decreases Darkness Ra's ATK by 500 for each of our Standby Phases as well.'' Yugi adds the other Continuous Trap's effect, further weakening the Darkness God with another 4500ATK.

Everyone widens their eyes startled, not believing this kind of spectacular combo.

''But that's...'' Yami Bakura utters to himself, not able to bring the words together as it was Jonouchi who shouted energetic, leaping up with a loud ''YAHOO'' shout. ''Darkness Ra has 0ATK!''

Honda joins in the cheering as did Otogi and Shizuka. Mai was astonished by that kind of combination, not believing a god would fall before this. Judai grinned like a fanboy, seeing Yugi doing an impossible combo. Rishid was just as speechless, remembering what Ishizu said about Yugi having the power to create a miracle. This was indeed a miracle.

''And with its effect negated, Atem and Yugi can end this now.'' Anzu says smiling as Ichigo cheers loudly. ''TAKE HIM OUT YUGI-KUN NYA!''

Atem didn't waste time, ordering as his magician glances serious towards the false god. ''Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy and banish **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**''

''Spell of Destruction!'' Yugi adds into the command as the magician of chaos holds up his scepter and fires a powerful chaotic energy of magic, blasting towards Darkness Ra.

If this attack hits then this whole duel would be over once and for all. Yami Marik grit his teeth, not believing the two would dare push him this far as he grins.

''HAHA! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Trigger Juggernaut!**'' Yami Marik trigger with a slight laughter, activating a spell that showed a button being trigger that release Raigeki. This surprised the group as the third new Spell Counter appeared for **Royal Magical Library**.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 3_

''This card forces the activation of a monster's effect I control regardless of its effect negated.'' Yami Marik explains his spell's effect as false god's ability accessed. ''I activate Darkness Ra's effect by discarding 1 card and reduce all damage I take this turn becomes 0.''

He discards Worm Drake immediately as a dark aura forms around his body. Dark Magician of Chaos' attack still struck Darkness Ra, destroying the monster for good but Yami Marik did not take any damage.

''It's still over for Darkness Ra as Dark Magician of Chaos banishes all monsters it destroys.'' Atem reminded his insane opponent, finally gotten rid of the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** for good. Everyone cheered for that, at least not having to see more of that monster for good.

''Now without that Darkness God, this duel is pretty much over now.'' Kaiba concluded, gathering enough of a conclusion to know Yugi or rather Atem won. Mokuba blinks, not assuming this would be this easy.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Seto turns his back and decides to leave, until he stopped by Yami Marik's laughter.

''Haha... over? It's not over.'' The evil Marik said with a grin, almost as if the duel is far from over. Soon black flames form over the sky, circling in a round circle of flames.

''What?'' Everyone utter, not sure what it was. Atem and Yugi didn't like this as Yami Marik smirks, sending another card in his hand to the Graveyard.

''By discarding 1 card from my hand, I revive **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**'' The psychopath declares with a laugh as the black flame ring expanded into that space, slowly reforming until it once again became Darkness Ra, roaring at Atem and his monsters.

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Everyone was utterly shocked by the revival of this monster just as Atem finally defeated it.

''That's not possible!'' Kaiba also expressed shock of a high degree, never seeing a God to be summoned back this instantly without the help of other card's effect.

''That monster should be banished!'' Jonouchi pointed it out, just as shocked, since Darkness Ra's was effect so it should have been removed from the game.

''HAHAHA!'' Yami Marik laughs at their foolish logic, proving it all useless for his unbeatable monster. He then said still cocky with Darkness Ra behind him. ''As I did mention before, this is the true Ra; the true embodiment of an immortal God. By discarding 1 card, regardless of the way it was destroyed, Darkness Ra will revive itself over and over and over. Not even banishing it will stop its reborn!''

This truly was a terrifying piece of news everyone receive, including Atem and Yugi. That meant Darkness Ra can revive itself over and over.

''Like a Phoenix.'' Edo says shaken, sounding like a pun since his last name is Phoenix but more like afraid of this monster. No one knew how to deal with a reviving God. Even Judai wasn't so sure and he has fought at least a few Gods. O'Brien clinched his hands, not expecting the very monster he lost to would have more effects like this.

Ichigo frowns even more unease than she imagined while Yami Bakura smirks, almost impressed that this Darkness Card the Dark Lord made is this powerful. It's almost irony he's not using it himself by the power this one card has brought down Yugi and Atem's so-called finishing blow.

''It's hopeless Pharaoh and Little Yugi. All your hopes and dreams have shattered.'' Yami Marik mocks them, grinning as he holds the ultimate card.

Yugi shakes his cuffed arms, not of fear, but of fury that their opponent thinks they're finished. Atem felt alike, both more than ready that they won't let this be the end.

''Not yet. Silent Swordsman, attack-'' Atem proceed their turn, attacking even if it meant Yami Marik has less cards in his hand only for Silent Swordsman's larger blade to be reflected by a barrier.

''**Trigger Juggernaut****'s** other effect only allows my opponent to attack once this turn. A real shame.'' Yami Marik informs him, glaring upset that neither of his enemies will surrender.

Atem groans upset, entering his Main Phase 2, using his other monster's effect. ''Then I activate **Royal Magical Library's** effect once again!''

He drew 1 card as his library monster lost all of its Spell Counters again. He eyes it and sets the other in his hand before activating the other. ''I set 1 card facedown. And next I activate the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light!''

Suddenly large swords of light descend and cover Yami Marik's, sealing his monsters from attacking. At that time, a new orb glows for Royal Magical Library, gaining a new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 1_

''HAHAHA! You intend to slow me down with this?'' Yami Marik taunts his opponent's little stall card.

''He's not even concern he can't attack for three turns?'' Honda said angrily not able to take this crazy sack of evil anymore. Jonouchi nods, trying to be the calm one as he says. ''He's a nutjob but at least Yugi and Atem can plan things out for 3 turns''

Ichigo nods, knowing that this spell gives Yugi three turns of his opponent not attacking him. It's a good spell and one to give him and the Pharaoh some time for a new idea.

''Turn end.'' Atem ends his turn, not able to do anything else except to outlast this storm.

_Duel Screen: Turn 25_ Yugi: 201LP H: 0 / __**Yami Marik**__: 1LP H: 2_

Everyone watching didn't think this duel would continue after that certain final big play from Yugi but now, with that also failing, was it all hopeless now?

''This is bad, that monster can actually revive itself over and over?'' Shizuka asks, shaking behind her brother's shoulder as did Mai, due to her own previous nightmare, adding. ''Not only that but it doesn't need to use Monster Reborn.''

Ichigo gulps, feeling helpless doing nothing as Yugi has to deal with this endless reviving terror. Was this monster really unbeatable even with 0ATK?

She turns to anyone, asking. ''So it can keep appearing over and over with no worries. Can't Yugi-kun do anything about it?''

No one was sure what to say. Even Kaiba was stumped at the time being, expecting he would be stuck in this situation without learning anything else from this monster.

Jonouchi, not giving up on Yugi, was more than determine to speak, telling the red cherry head. ''Yes he can Momomiya, don't quit on him!''

Ichigo blushes, not saying she's giving up on Yugi which made things unease. Jonouchi groans not meaning it either as he said rubbing his head. ''I mean it doesn't mean his opponent's hand is limitless. It'll run out and once it does this Marik is as good as finish.''

Ichigo blinks, forming a smile as the other idiot was right. Darkness Ra requires to discard a card to use its effect so if he has no cards in his hand that means Yugi has won for good.

However that possibility became less probable as a card glows in Yami Marik's Graveyard Slot.

''I activate the **Sinister Serpent** in my Graveyard.'' The evil Marik revealed, making most duelists to panic as he pulls a card out from that slot. It showed a green-like serpent with wings being added back to Yami Marik's hand.

''What the heck is that card?'' Jonouchi questions, not familiar with it but was shocked. Ichigo nodded as did Otogi, Kenzan, Johan and even Manjoume.

Kaiba groans angrily, to think he had that card in his deck muttering. ''He discarded it when using one of Darkness Ra's effects.''

''During my Standby Phase, when this card is in my Graveyard, I can add it back to my Hand.'' Yami Marik clarified what his card could do, shocking everyone once again. Atem and Yugi stare still strong but shaken, knowing what that meant.

Just the expressions on everyone's face made Yami Marik smirk, saying. ''That's right. Darkness Ra has two effects that protects me from damage and revives itself. With **Sinister Serpent**, I can perform what you call a loop.''

Yugi and Atem knew if they wanted to permanently get rid of Darkness Ra, they would need to settle the duel in one turn otherwise **Sinister Serpent** would be added back to Yam Marik's hand, creating his loop and abuse Darkness Ra's effect as many times as it takes.

''This is the end for you Pharaoh and Little Yugi! With this loop, no, my Immortal Phoenix-Hand Discard Combo... YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!'' Yami Marik announces with a crazy expression, winning this duel far before this duel is even settled. With this loop, he can't lose regardless of the outcome of his Darkness Ra's destruction since it would always revive over and over and over.

However, he knew well that the Pharaoh would no doubt try to break that loop by diminishing his hand but it's not going to be any bit easy thanks to the other Darkness Cards he got.

''And **Darkness Greed's** second effect activates; letting me add both the top and bottom cards of my Deck to my hand.'' Yami Marik states as the previous Darkness Spell he used glows from his Graveyard, adding both cards from his deck.

''This is insane.'' Honda said unease as the evil personality of their former enemy/friend has 5 cards in his hand now.

''I activate the spell, **Darkness Rejuvenation**!'' Yami Marik activates another Darkness card as dark energy enters his body, causing him to laugh with enjoyment as his body returns back to its previous state while the real Marik felt the pain in his unconscious state.

Atem's living library monster still responded to the activation of a Spell Card, gaining a second new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 2_

''With this card's effect, I gain 4000LP as long as I control a Darkness Monster.'' Yami Marik says as his Life Points went up to 4001. Everyone else was outrageous at this, not believing he would gain all of his Life Points that fast.

''This is ridicules. Now he has his full Life Points due to that one spell.'' Mai says feeling insulted that this nut job can do whatever he wants with those cards.

''Oh I'm not done. I can now summon a monster without a tribute.'' Yami Marik adds, laughing slightly as he can now summon another monster. ''I summon Legendary Fiend!''

Soon appear a blue, demonic-like creature on Yami Marik's field.

Legendary Fiend Lvl 6 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

''So you intend to destroy it to give more ATK to your Darkness Ra?'' Atem questioned his opponent, knowing well that Legendary Fiend's effect increases its ATK by 700 for each of his Standby Phases.

Yami Marik chuckles at the Pharaoh's assumption, amused as if he summoned his monster only for that.

''No my foolish Pharaoh… I have already won.'' The psycho said in a way that made Atem and Yugi more than unease, raising their guards.

''I activate Darkness Ra's effect! By paying 1000LP, I destroy a monster on my opponent field and next inflict damage to the opponent equal to its highest ATK or DEF!'' Yami Marik declares, shocking everyone once again badly.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Mokuba demands pretty scared as Kaiba crossed his arms, still hiding his own unease, as it surprised him that this Ra has once again surpassed the original in power.

Yami Marik laughs as the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** was engulfed in darkish black flames, the reverse glow than that of Ra's Phoenix Mode.

''Emerges from the depths of the darkness, Darkness Phoenix Mode!'' Yami Marik calls upon as the black flame phoenix roars, flying up in the dark fog and then makes a downward U-turn, descending towards Silent Swordsman LV9. Anzu shakes that even she knew if that hits then Yugi and Atem are gone forever.

''Now perish into oblivion!'' Yami Marik declares with an insane grin as Darkness Ra slams onto Silent Swordsman, engulfing Yugi and Atem's field into black flames.

Akumu smirks on his sit, taking a sip while Ichigo widens her eyes dead-like. Tears slip from her eyes before she shouted in cry. "YUGI-KUN!''

Yugi and Atem are about to feel the wrath of Darkness Ra's new effect. Have they lost? Is there a way to defeat this monstrous dark version of a God? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi/Atem****'s new cards:**

**_Fake Life- Type: Normal Trap Card**

***Anime Card***

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target that monster, negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

**_Royal Magical Library- Lvl 4, ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to draw 1 card.

(**Magic Scepter** was previous used in Chapter/Episode 3 of this Volume)

***Magician****'s Alchemy****\- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card while you control a face-up ''Magician'' monster. During this turn, you can activate Trap Card(s) from your hand or Field (even if they were just set this turn).

* * *

**Yami Marik****'s new cards: **

**_Meteor of Destruction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You cannot activate this card if your opponent's Life Points are 3000 or less.

*******Hidden Surprise- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack; negate the attack, and then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your hand.

***Greed Lizard- Lvl 4, ATK: 300, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Reptile/Flip/Effect**

Effect: FLIP: Draw 1 card for each monster you control on your field. This effect can only be activated if you Flip Summoned this monster.

***Vicious Serpent- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Reptile/Effect**

Effect: During your Battle Phase, if another monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with the lowest ATK. Then this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

***Darkness Grave- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Activate during your Main Phase 2: When a monster you control destroyed an opponent's monster by battle: you can send a number of cards from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. Next add 1 card from your Deck to your Hand.

***Souls of the Undead- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card during either player's End Phase. For each monster you controlled that were destroyed by battle, increase your Life Point by the combine sum of ATK for all destroyed monsters. Then special summon ''**Unrested Tokens**'' (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) for each monster(s) you control that were destroyed this turn.

***Darkness Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Draw 3 cards only while you control a face-up ''Darkness'' monster(s). This card's activation and effect cannot be negated or chain. During your next Standby Phase after activation, once while this card is in your Graveyard, add the top card and the bottom card of your Deck to your hand.

***Trigger Juggernaut- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up Effect Monster you control; activate that monster's effect (regardless if its effect is negated). If this card is activated during your opponent's turn, he/she can only attack with one monster this turn.

**_Sinister Serpent- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 250, ATT: WATER, Type: Reptile/Effect**

***This is the old Errata version, not the new Errata version***

Effect: During your Standby Phase, if there is a ''Sinister Serpent'' in your Graveyard, you can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

***Darkness Rejuvenation- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Increase your Life Points by 4000 only while you control a face-up ''Darkness'' monster(s). During this turn, you can Normal Summon a Level 5 or 6 Monster from your hand without a Tribute.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Yugi and Atem versus Yami Marik rages on as **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** continues to revive itself from every blow and prevents the psycho from losing with his Immortal Phoenix-Hand Discard Combo. The situation has become too hazardous for Ichigo to handle. Does Yugi have a solution to defeat this False God? Or can nothing beat it?

Jonouchi: This is getting out of hand now!

Mai: Not only is Yugi using every possible card to get rid of Darkness Ra, the monster just keeps reviving itself.

Edo: And even though he's forcing the opponent to discard, with Sinister Serpent, there's no end.

Kaiba thought cursing: There must be some weakness I can use if Yugi fails to beat him.

Yami Marik laughs as Darkness Ra once again revives: There's nothing you can do to beat me Pharaoh! All your hopes will fade into darkness just like I did and just like you and your weaker half will!

Ichigo: I… I can't take it! Yugi-kun, I-

Yugi smiles: Don't give up on me Ichigo-kun. You haven't yet and I'm going to show you all that a miracle exists! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Desperate Terror and the Brilliant Miracle! Ra's True Evolution! Duel Standby!

Ichigo blushes: Yugi-kun.

Judai grins: I'll handle this part for you Ichigo-chan. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Watch how Yugi-san will summon his God and change everything!


	41. 40: Yugi VS Yami Marik Rematch! Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 40 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S: This chapter is long too but slightly… you guys will understand why though and it is WORTH IT! Trust me.**

**Also, I want to have special thanks to Jacob9594 for a name that had me thinking for Ra's evolution form and it's JUST perfect! Use Google after the end of the episode to see what I mean. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 40: ****The Desperate Terror and the Brilliant Miracle! Ra****'s True Evolution!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Third Match of the Second Round of Battle City 3__'s Finals was between Yugi versus Yami Marik, a rematch that became a blood path. With both Yugi and Atem working together, they managed to set up a strong and almost certain winning move but it didn't stop Marik's dark personal from summoning __**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**__. _

_Both the tricolor head and the Nameless Pharaoh were prepared for this moment, using an overwhelming turn-skipping decrease card combo that render Darkness Ra weak enough to finally be defeated, only for their strongest combo to failed due to Darkness Ra's other ability of endless resurrecting by discarding a card. And using __**Sinister Serpent **__in that combo made Yami Marik's combo far superior, referred as the Immortal Phoenix-Hand Discard combo._

_Now the psychopath activated his Darkness God's other effect, preparing to end Yugi and Atem in one shot. Can they escape this hit or can no one defeat this god?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The third match of second round of Battle City V3's has turned into a firestorm of black flames, consuming Yugi and Atem who were dueling against Yami Marik and his **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. The very dark god used its effect to destroy Silent Swordsman LV9 to settle the duel.

The others watched, not sure what is happening through the pitch black flames. Ichigo watched this, helpless to do anything under her conditions, tears still dropping from her eyes as if the worse has happened.

''Yugi…kun.'' She muttered, biting her lips as if he had become ashes. Just the thought of him being nothing but ashes made her cry.

Akumu watched the flames in the large screen in his room, taking a sip of his wine. He didn't show any expression unlike Dark General Knight, chuckling at this pleasant sight. ''The pest is no more my lord.''

The Dark Lord stood quiet, relaxing himself before turning his eyes at the screen and smirks but not of what his general assume it was about.

''Oh if only that would be so simple.'' He said, pointing his eyes up to the screen as Dark General Knight twitched his left red eye.

On top of the blimp, Yami Marik was certain he has won with a crazy grin… however, that grin change when the flames began to scatter and became an angry frown. The others raise their heads, forming smiles as Ichigo did the same.

It was Yugi, well still strapped in the chains of the Duel of Darkness, and Atem both okay and smirking. Yami Bakura smirks, knowing too well this wouldn't have finished him.

''How are you still alive?!'' Yami Marik demanded furiously, not understanding this. He checked his Duel Disk and widens his eyes at this result.

Yugi's Life Points: 5701

Field: Dark Magician of Chaos, Silent Magician LV9 (still LV6) destroyed by **Destruct Potion****'s** effect, **Royal Magical Library**, Swords of Revealing Light, **Destruct Potion** activated.

Hand: 0

Yami Marik's Life Points: 3001

Field: **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**, Legendary Fiend.

Hand: 3

''Like I said, we've prepared ourselves.'' Yugi said firmly, still strong hearten as he usually is even in his tightened situation.

''I chained Darkness Ra's effect and activated the trap, **Destruct Potion**!'' Atem trigger a trap before **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** Darkness Phoenix Mode destroyed Silent Swordsman LV9. Before the phoenix consumed it, Silent Swordsman turned towards Yugi and nodded as Yugi replied with a nod as well. They both knew it was the only way as Atem activated his trap as the swordsman sacrifices his energy, entering Yugi as his body regenerated back with his and Atem's Life Points going up.

''By destroying Silent Swordsman LV9, we gain Life Points equal to its ATK!'' Yugi explains the trap's effect, thankful for his monster's tribute. Their Life Points were now at 5701, causing Yami Marik to form a crocked frown trying to hold his almost ''sane'' mind. ''Damn you.''

Ichigo sighs, almost about to cry for him but it didn't change the fact that she's worried for him since it's not over.

Yami Marik was still pissed by the Pharaoh's will to survive. He will not allow this to continue as long as it already has, glancing towards the only monster that he can still destroyed.

''Then I destroy your Dark Magician of Chaos!'' Yami Marik redirects his monster's attack towards the only other target, releasing its flames. ''Destroy that monster, Darkness Phoenix!''

Darkness Ra burns through Dark Magician of Chaos, burning the magician of chaos into those same pitch black flames.

''AWWW!'' Atem and Yugi yell in pain, enduring what little ground they had as they took 2800LP of damage. Yugi groans, his body fading again piece by piece.

''When Dark Magician of Chaos leaves the field, it is banished instead.'' Atem stated as his magician vanished, its strong drawback but useful in other conditions.

Yami Marik scoffs, not able to do anything else this turn due to the annoying swords surrounding his field.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' The evil Marik declares, setting a Spell/Trap card behind his Dark God, ending his turn.

_Number of turns since Swords of Revealing Light was activated: 1_

_Duel Screen: Turn 26_ __**Yugi**__: 2901LP H: 0 / Yami Marik: 3001LP H: 2_

Atem was about to begin his turn until he felt something as did Yugi, both smiling as it took him long.

''Guys!'' A voice shouted as the elevator doors open up. Everyone turns and sees Danny walking out of the elevator, but not alone.

''Is that Danny with-'' Judai was saying, not sure who the other person was but Anzu knew immediately. ''Ishizu-san!''

Kaiba turns briefly and indeed confirm it was Ishizu Ishtar with the young American teenager. Rishid was shocked to see his adoptive sister here since he was positive she wasn't inside the blimp before it took off. Mai was also surprised, but also suspicious how that woman is in the blimp and where did that kid who became pretty much close to Yugi and the others left off to?

Danny walks over sighing, somewhat relief he made it as he says. ''Man, I was hoping to take longer but oddly enough it didn't.''

He didn't thought it would be that easy but it was more than weird.

**Flashback****… Danny's PVO:**

_I flew off over Domino in his Phantom form, scanning the city for a woman that Yugi described to her to find immediately since she was needed to save the real Marik. Already 3-5 minutes have passed since my search but still no luck. Now I was thinking of descending a bit close to the buildings to get a better view._

''_**Now where could be this lady that Yugi describe-**_'' _I__ muttered to himself, still looking until the strangest thing caught my eyes. I looked at the direction of a museum and soon spots an Egyptian lady outside, almost patiently waiting for someone._

''_**Oh.**_'' _I uttered, not expecting it would take me this fast as I flied down fast up to her, bowing first to show respect before waving._ ''_**Hey miss, sorry to spook you but I really need you to-**_''

''_**It is quite alright Daniel Fenton, I knew you would come.**_'' _The woman interrupted me kindly, smiling as if she knew me. It was weird for the first time not exactly sure if I should covered up the fact that this woman knows who I really was or the fact that she knew my real first name than my hero name._

''_**... It's Danny but yea, how did you-**_'' _I replied pretty off, recovering my voice from the surprise he got. The woman simply smiled as if she knew I didn't know something that Yugi should have told me._

''_**I see Yugi-san or my Pharaoh didn't have time to explain how I know.**_'' _Ishizu stated calmly as I blinked still pretty confused of things. The woman smiled, certain she had made me even more puzzled as she apologized._ ''_**It's alright. Please take me to where Yugi-san is dueling with my brother.**_''

_I was left pretty speechless; no doubt that she was psychic or something. That was new, nodding still shaken._ ''_**S-sure.**_''

_The woman smiled as I gently grabbed hold on her and took off, ascending as careful as I had a passenger. I flew as soft as I could to get back to Kaiba's blimp as quick as possible as I phased through the blimp with the psychic lady into the elevator._

_I released my grip of her as white rings appeared over me, sliding to each other until they became one and vanished as I was reverted back to my human form just as the elevator doors opened up on top of the blimp._

**End of Flashback****… Normal PVO:**

Danny told this to the others, but only those who knew his secret. Mai became more suspicious about their chatter.

''Ishizu-san has her Millennium Necklace, allowing her to see the future.'' Anzu told Danny who widens his eyes, realizing how she knew him and was calmed about it. ''... You serious?''

''I believed her when she told me Nya.'' Ichigo said, recalling the time she first met Ishizu and her ability to see everything even though she never ask her to prove it. Jonouchi sweat drops, eyeing her with narrowed eyes. ''Well you would.''

Ishizu looks around, not at all surprised by the outcome of this tournament, seeing the dangers present and the evil half of her brother once again back in the living.

''It's happy to see you all though.'' She said with a small smile. Kaiba scoffed, turning his head to face the duel, not one bit missing her. Mokuba sweat drops.

''So what did I-'' Danny was trying to ask the others on the duel, turning his head and was silence. He saw two Yugis, one who must be this Pharaoh and the other Yugi in strange chains with part of his body fading out while there were two Mariks, one good in chains and fading while the other was the evil one with his Darkness God.

He then finally spoke, not wishing to be part of the idiot coward. ''… I'm not jinxing this.''

Yami Marik turns to Ishizu, not at all imitated of her appearance. On the contrary, he was excited that she was here.

''Oh sister, sister. It doesn't matter if you're here, all you'll see is despair with the Pharaoh's destruction.'' The evil personality of Marik declares with a twisted smirk, having the monster and power to never be beaten. Ishizu stared calmly against his threats.

Rishid glares unease that he didn't want this to happen again. He tried to stay close to Marik only to fail him, allowing that monstrous dragon to do what he wishes with him. He shouldn't have done this alone.

''Rishid, don't worry, you tried.'' Ishizu told him only for him to not believe in himself as much as he wished. ''It still wasn't enough.''

''It so was enough.'' Jonouchi declares, encouraging him to not fail in himself. Ichigo nodded too, knowing he meant well even if he couldn't do what he wished.

''Against this evil being who surpasses the likes of Zorc Necrophades, we need someone who can surpass the darkness. Ishizu said calmly, turning to see Atem and Yugi, both still full of courage to not give up. Seeing both their overwhelming trials and ones that have not yet come, she trusts in them. ''I believe Yugi and the Pharaoh can create a miracle that will erase the evil inside Marik's heart once and for all.''

The others stare surprised by Ishizu's words, looking back at the duel. Could it be true?

''A miracle.'' Ichigo utters, staring at Yugi wondering if that can really happen.

Atem prepares to draw his card, knowing he won't last a second with **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** still on the field. He eyes Yugi who hasn't given up. The Pharaoh smiled firmly, not giving up either.

''My turn, draw!'' Atem shouts, drawing his top card without looking as he said mentally to Yugi. ''_Let's try our best._''

''_You bet._'' Yugi replied telepathically as Atem proceeds, using the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity!''

Yami Marik glares angrily, not believing how the Pharaoh has just once again played a card without even looking at it.

''Now both players draw until we have 6 cards in our hand.'' Atem states as both duelists drew their cards until they each had 6 in their hand. A new orb glows brightly on **Royal Magical Library**, gaining a new Spell Counter.

_Number of Spell Counters on __**Royal Magical Library**__: 3_

''Next I use **Royal Magical Library's** effect once again, removing its 3 Spell Counters and drawing 1 card.'' The Nameless Pharaoh adds as he drew an additional card with his library monster lost its Spell Counters. He eyes the card he drew and nods, proceeding. ''Next I release **Royal Magical Library**!''

The library vanishes from his field as Atem calls upon, raising the card he drew. ''I need you, Mana! I summon Dark Magician Girl!''

A magical circle appears over the field where Royal Magical Library was appeared the young and beautiful, blonde apprentice magician girl to Atem's side, winking with a small smile.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Dark Magician Girl Nya!'' Ichigo declares excitedly, purring slightly. Anzu giggles for once, excited too. Sho blushes of former feelings, still in love with his favorite Duel Monster Female. ''She's still the best!''

Yami Marik groans unimpressed, not at all worry by the likes of this monster.

''So you traded off that library for your pathetic assistant magician?'' The evil Marik said overconfident, still having a superior monster.

''Don't underestimate our friend.'' Yugi says serious, never considering his monster as pathetic. Atem agreed, activating a card in his hand. ''And that we shall show you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Dark Burning Attack**!''

Dark Magician Girl grabs her wand with both hands, gathering her magical energy into it as a static of pinkish round aura forms on the tip of it.

''Now our spell destroys all face-up monsters the opponent controls while we control Dark Magician Girl.'' Yugi reveals his spell's effect, shocking the evil psycho. ''What?!''

''Since it's not the Battle Phase, Darkness Ra's effect can't trigger.'' Mai says smiling softly that Yugi's spell will certainly destroy Darkness Ra.

Dark Magician Girl lifts up her wand high with one arm now, gathering all of her energy and swings her weapon towards Yami Marik's field with Atem and Yugi shout in union. ''Dark Burning!''

The apprentice magician fires the destructive pink magic blast, obliterating both Darkness Ra and Legendary Fiend instantly. Everyone wished to cheer but they knew this wasn't enough.

Yami Marik laughs joyfully evil, sending a card from his hand. ''I activate **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** effect. I discard a card and next revival once again from your dark flames!''

Black flames suddenly form on the ground as it sprung forward, reforming the dark version of Ra once again as the evil Marik calls proudly as his monster roars. ''**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**''

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Danny drops his jaw slightly, the first he's seen this as he's almost glad he didn't brought Sam or even Tucker for this. This monster is like from one of Sam's gothic nightmarish books.

''That wasn't even close to enough! He'll just revival the damn thing over and over.'' Kaiba curses angrily at Atem's play, knowing full well his plan to lower Yami Marik's hand wouldn't be enough.

Atem wasn't at all concern of this if not smirking. Ichigo was curious about that face until she noticed Dark Magician Girl glowing in a pinkish aura. That's when it hurt her, saying with a smile. ''Wait, Dark Magician Girl gains 300ATK when Dark Magician is in the Graveyard.''

The others blink at that that Ichigo knew that. Indeed Dark Magician was still in Atem's Graveyard, meaning Dark Magician Girl's ATK went up to 2300.

''Next I equip Dark Magician Girl with the Equip Spell, Magic Formula! Increasing her ATK by 700!'' Atem declares activating another spell as an ancient spellbook appears. Dark Magician Girl reads from it, gaining new energy as her ATK went up to 3000ATK.

Kaiba soon realized Atem's move, somewhat brilliant to crash both monsters in its own way as he states mentally. ''_That way this Marik will use Ra's effect, drain all but 1LP and crash both monsters, destroying them. With that, Atem can win in a strategic manner._''

''Battle! Dark Magician Girl, attack **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**!'' Atem declares his Battle Phase as Dark Magician Girl points her wand towards Darkness Ra, charging her magical attack with Yugi shouting it. ''Dark Burning!''

The other watch that if this works, Yami Marik will have very little LP. This, however, didn't bother Yami Marik who smirks.

''How naive! Reverse Continuous Trap open, Nightmare Wheel!'' The evil Marik triggers his facedown card as suddenly Dark Magician Girl was chained and trapped onto a large demonic wheel-like torture device. The magician girl tries to break free but the wheel turns hard on her back, causing her to scream feeling her arms and legs being stretched out. ''AAW!''

Atem and Yugi panic slightly as Yami Marik laughs, enlightening himself. ''Now your monster cannot attack, suffering great pain just like Little Yugi.''

Yugi grit his teeth, feeling the pain of his magician as well. Atem glares upset that their attempt to hit hard towards Yami Marik. Now he has no choice but to think two steps ahead, eyeing his remaining hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' The Pharaoh ends his turn setting two Spell/Trap cards behind his magician. This was all he could do now.

_Duel Screen: Turn 27_ Yugi: 2901LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 3001LP H: 5_

Ichigo watched worry about them as the evil psychopath chuckles, beginning his turn. ''Kekeke, my turn. Draw.''

He drew his card as Nightmare Wheel starts turning, saying. ''Now Nightmare Wheel's effect inflicts 500 of damage to my opponent!''

The torture wheel turns painful hard upon the chained Dark Magician Girl, causing her to scream louder as both Yugi and Atem yell in pain as their Life Points drop at 2401. ''AAW!''

The others glare upset at this, not liking how Yugi is enduring such pain as his body slowly vanishes a little more. Ichigo shivers scared, her feet trying to hold their ground.

''Not only that but I add the **Sinister Serpent** that I discarded back to my hand.'' Yami Marik adds as his green serpent he discarded last turn was added back to his hand, having a full hand again. Then he picks a card in his hand and places it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Drillago!''

Appear a multiple, drill body monster onto Yami Marik's field.

Drillago Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100

''Now I activate Darkness Ra's effect, paying 1000LP! NOW DESTROY THAT MAGICIAN! Darkness Phoenix Mode!'' Yami Marik announces as his Life Points dropped at 2001LP as the real Marik yelled in pain in his unconscious state. The Darkness God was soon engulfed in pitch black flames, transform into its black phoenix form. The Phoenix then flies right at Dark Magician Girl.

The others panic that if this hits, then Yugi and Atem are done for. However, the two were now ready for this one too as the Pharaoh reveals his facedown card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Magical Pigeon!''

Suddenly white smoke surrounds Dark Magician Girl in the trapped torture wheel, replaced with two white pigeons.

''Oh Pigeons!'' Ichigo points out smiling, seeing how cute they were as Nightmare Wheel destroys itself without its trapped monster.

''By returning Dark Magician Girl back to my hand, I can Special Summon 2 Pigeon Tokens to my field in Defense Position.'' Atem clarifies his spell's effect, saving himself from the Darkness Phoenix Mode effect.

Pigeon Tokens (x2) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Yami Marik grits his teeth angrily, not believing this as Yugi adds. ''Since my pigeons have 0 ATK and DEF, I take no damage. And since Magic Formula left my field, I gain 1000LP.''

Both his and Atem's Life Points went up to 3401 and Darkness Ra was forced to destroyed one of the pigeons, vanishing as both duelists didn't took any damage.

Yami Marik glares annoyed by this little stall game, not going to let this continue as he grabs a card in his hand. ''So you think. I activate the Spell, **Heavy Storm**, to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field!''

Suddenly a powerful storm appears in between both fields, starting to suck every Spell and Trap on the field including the Swords of Revealing Light.

''This is bad!'' Jonouchi utters not liking this. Yami Marik laughs as his other monster can still destroy what little remain of the Pharaoh's monsters. ''Now your swords will vanish and Darkness Ra will finish you!''

Atem knew he was right, but he's not going to let this happen, chaining his almost destroyed facedown card. ''I chain your spell with the Trap, Zero Gravity! The trap changes the positions of all face-up monsters on the field.''

Suddenly a powerful pulse of gravity appears out of nowhere within the storm, switching the position of all monsters on the field as all Spell and Traps were destroyed.

''That evil god and the drill monster can't attack since they're in Defense Mode Nya!'' Ichigo points out slightly smiling. Kaiba gives her a dirty glance, amazed she doesn't catch up as he tells her. ''You're that much of an idiot, aren't you? If this Darkness Ra has the same effect as Ra, that means it can intercept any attack while in Defense Position.''

Ichigo widens her eyes to hear that, not knowing about it. Neither did Danny who outrage that much shocked. ''You got to be kidding me, Gods can do that too?!''

Jonouchi sighs, nodding as Gods can do that.

''Turn end.'' Yami Marik ends his turn, grinning since any of the Pharaoh's attacks will be useless.

Atem then says as his last pigeon poof into smoke. ''During the End Phase, all Pigeon Tokens are destroyed and next I Special Summon Dark Magician Girl back to the field!''

Once again appear the fateful apprentice magician on Atem's field.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

_Duel Screen: Turn 28_ __**Yugi**__: 3401LP H: 2 / Yami Marik: 2001LP H: 5_

The odds were against Yugi now with Darkness Ra intercepting any attack and then able to revival itself over and over. And with 5 cards in his hand, it seemed useless to even attack Darkness Ra like this.

''He used up all his draw power cards. It's more likely this duel is over at this point.'' Kaiba declares, more than certain that regardless what Yugi does might only fail him at the end.

Ichigo got mad to hear that from someone who only cares about himself, saying upset while moving her arms angrily. ''Yugi-kun can still make a miracle happen Nya! I believe in him.''

Kaiba just gave her a glare, not saying anything else as he turns back watching the duel. Ichigo frowns at him, not giving up on Yugi… but… that only begins to become harder for her with the situation.

''My turn, draw!'' Atem declares, drawing his card and immediately sets it, without looking at it, along with another card into his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I set two cards facedown and end my turn.''

The others were left surprised that was all the Pharaoh did this turn.

''That's all he could do?'' Ryo said almost sounding unimpressed but with this Darkness God, who wouldn't.

_Duel Screen: Turn 29_ Yugi: 3401LP H: 1 / __**Yami Marik**__: 2001LP H: 5_

Yami Marik begins laughing at this playing himself, almost expecting some kind of resists but not even that. It was quite weak in his eyes.

''Aren't we giving up huh Pharaoh?!'' He asks with a twisted smirk, only to receive a silent glare from Atem and Yugi. Yami Bakura watched, knowing too well these two aren't ones to underestimate even if they didn't do anything.

Yami Marik grits his teeth mocked, declaring as he draws his card and eyes it. ''FINE! My turn, draw! I summon Gil Garth!''

He places a card on his Monster Zone, summoning an armored, torture-theme fiend wielding a greenish sword.

Gil Garth Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''Next I switch Darkness Ra into Attack Position and activate its effect.'' Yami Marik begins his assault, switching his Darkness Ra back into attacking as the creature roars, instantly obliterating both Drillago and the summoned Gil Garth. ''I destroy both my monsters, giving all their energy to Darkness Ra's ATK!''

The souls of the destroyed monsters were absorbed into Darkness Ra's body, gaining their power as its ATK went up to 3400, more than enough to destroy Atem's magician.

''BATTLE! **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**, destroy Dark Magician Girl!'' Yami Marik orders with a diabolic expression as his monster opens up its mouth and fires its giant black flame attack. ''Darkness God Blaze Cannon!''

The cannon-size ball of black flames comes ramming towards Dark Magician Girl, not able to defend herself from such an attack. Atem wasn't going to let that happen, revealing his trap. ''Counter Trap card open, **Magician's Barrier**!''

Suddenly a powerful barrier forms around Dark Magician Girl, protecting her from the black flames. Ichigo smiles a little, remembering that trap from Yugi's duel against that guy who looks like one of his friends but not really; she forgot his name.

''We negate your attack and decreasing your monster by 500ATK!'' Yugi illuminates his card's effect as Darkness Ra decreased down at 2900ATK. Yami Marik groans angrily at their resistance to continue challenging his patience.

''But that'll only last for one turn due to a God's effect.'' The psychopath reminds him as Darkness Ra's god-like effect is still applied. Yugi and Atem were aware of that as the tricolor head adds as the barrier glows with a bright light. ''**Magician's Barrier's** other effect lets us draw 1 card when we control only 1 Spellcaster-Type monster.''

Atem draws the card as Dark Magician Girl sighs of relief when the flames vanished. Yami Marik glares still angrily, stating at this annoyance.

''You're only pushing your luck Pharaoh.'' He said furious, eyeing his hand and sets a few cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zone too. ''I set 3 cards facedown. Turn end-''

''Not yet! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Eternal Soul**!'' Atem instantly interrupts the ending of his turn, activating the other card he drew in his last turn.

Everyone watched as a large stone tablet appeared on Atem's field. The tablet shows an ancient Egyptian drawing of Dark Magician.

''**Eternal Soul**?'' Kaiba questioned, never hearing of such a card before or the fact that the ancient tablet made him groan since he knew it; from his connection to Priest Seto and seeing it one too many times in a delusional dream. Ishizu also recognize the tablet as well due to her connection to ancient Egypt too.

''With this trap's effect, I can activate 1 of 2 effects and I activate one that lets me add either Thousand Knives or Dark Magic Attack from my Deck to my hand.'' Atem explains his trap's effect as he pulls his deck and picks Thousand Knives, showing it, as he adds it in his hand.

Yami Marik snarls cocky by such a weak play getting a card that can only be used with one monster and that same monster in the Graveyard too.

''What's so special about adding a card that requires your so-called strongest monster?'' The evil personality of Marik demanded not at all threatened by it. Atem stares firm, not even bother to tell him as he'll see soon enough.

Soon Darkness Ra's ATK revert back to 3400ATK.

Both Yugi and Atem survive another assault but can they finally turn the tide on this duel once and for all?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yami Marik: All your efforts are meaningless against Darkness Ra! Perish!**_

_**Yugi/Atem: We won**__**'t give up until we defeat you! That's our promise!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was now Yugi's turn to change everything?

_Duel Screen: Turn 30_ __**Yugi**__: 3401LP H: 3 / Yami Marik: 2001LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Atem declares drawing his top card and smirks as his tablet begins to glow. ''I activate **Eternal Soul's** primary effect! I can now Special Summon, once again, Dark Magician!''

From the ancient tablet appear the powerful servant of the Nameless Pharaoh to the field.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Yami Marik grits his teeth, not expecting to deal with that monster again. Kaiba smirks, somewhat impressed by it. Dark Magician Girl smiles to have her master beside her as her ATK became 2000.

''Yes! Dark Magician is back!'' Jonouchi and Honda shouted excitedly along did Judai and Johan. Ichigo tries to smile, but tries to.

''This is the card that will change everything. We activate the spell, **Dark Burning Magic**!'' Yugi and Atem shout, activating a new Quick-Play Spell as both magician glows in their own auras. Everyone watched as both magicians floated up, crossing their magical weapons with the other, gathering their combine magic.

''When we control both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, it destroys all cards on the opponent's field.'' Yugi and Atem once again declare in union, surprising everyone as both magicians prepare to release their strong magic upon Yami Marik's field. ''Vanquished **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Magic!''

Both magicians grab tight on their wand/specter and fire their combine magic attack, obliterating everything on Yami Marik's field. The psycho felt his body being peeled away as Darkness Ra and his set cards were all destroyed which were Mirror Force, Malevolent Catastrophe and another that was hard to make.

''HE DID IT!'' Almost everyone shouted by such an overwhelming play however it was too early to celebrate as Kaiba said. ''Not yet.''

Atem and Yugi watched as their opponent had no field until black flames suddenly emerge all around him.

''Darkness Ra's effect activates, discarding 1 card.'' Yami Marik said with red vein eyes, discarding his **Sinister Serpent** once more as the flames slowly reform into one. ''Revive, **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**''

The flames expand and materialize back into the dark version of Ra, releasing a powerful bawl across the blimp.

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

The others panic but Kaiba simply smirk, knowing well that Darkness Ra now has 0ATK now and Dark Magician has 2500ATK, far surpassing it. Even if the false god uses its other effect to reduce all damage to 0, this Marik would have no cards left in his hand to revive Darkness Ra from destruction. This push may have finally done it.

''Dark Magician can settle this in one strike now!'' Judai informs everyone with an energetic grin, also noticing that as most of his friends. The others began to notice it and smiled, cheering for Yugi to end it.

''Hit them hard Atem!'' Jonouchi told the Pharaoh, flexing his arm tightly. Atem nods, turning to Yami Marik as he shouts. ''Battle! Dark Magician, destroy **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**!''

Dark Magician leaps over towards the weaken dark god, his specter charged with magic as he swings it forward and fires it in a orb of destructive purple colored of magic. ''Dark Magic!''

Everyone watched as if this was it that Yugi has finally won. Yami Bakura continue watching, not caring in the less since he'll be the one to defeat the Pharaoh… until he noticed the still crazy expression on Yami Marik.

''NAIVE PHARAOH!'' The evil personality of Marik declared with a grin, discarding a strange monster card in his hand. ''I discard 1 card to activate the other of Darkness Ra's effects, reducing all damage I take this turn by 0.''

A dark aura engulfs Yami Marik, protecting him now from any damage. Kaiba expecting this as Dark Magician's attack still hit Darkness Ra, consuming it in to explode except the most shocking thing happened; the monster survived.

''That monster is still on the field?!'' Danny doubts what he's even seeing is true. The others couldn't believe it as well as Atem and Yugi.

''I activated **Darkness Gateway's** effect from my Graveyard!'' Yami Marik says smirking, using the effect of the other card that was destroyed due to **Dark Burning Magic**. It showed the image of a large gateway that travels to a dark world. ''This card can be activated from my Field or Graveyard. With it, Darkness Ra cannot be destroyed by battle and next I draw 1 card.''

Atem grits his teeth as his opponent drew his card and Darkness Ra remains untouched by Dark Magician's powerful magic attack. Ichigo couldn't believe it, not able to accept that this too wasn't enough.

Akumu watched with a smirk on his face, loving to see those fools squirm hopeless for a victory only to fall short.

''Damn it! Nothing Yugi or Atem doing is working.'' Jonouchi curses enrage that their best effort wasn't even close. Anzu watches calmly, holding her hands tightly hoping those two don't stop. Ishizu also watched calmly, not determine to doubt Atem and Yugi neither.

''I also activated **Draw Slime** the moment I discarded it, allowing me to draw 1 card.'' Yami Marik states as the spirit of a pinkish slime appears as he drew 1 more card.

''I set 1 card facedown and switch Dark Magician Girl in Defense Position.'' Atem tries to continue his turn, switching his magician girl into a defensive mode as a facedown Spell/Trap card appear behind his two magicians. ''Turn end.''

Kaiba glares, starting to actually question if Atem could win. If he can't, then could he? Even with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**, both monsters aren't as powerful as this monstrous false god. He's not even sure if this Ra has another effect he's not familiar with which further worries him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 31_ Yugi: 3401LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 2001LP H: 2_

Yami Marik begins laughing even louder, almost amused by how far the Pharaoh tries to win but failed at every stop. He never imagined these Darkness Cards including his Darkness Ra could be concern more powerful than the actual God Cards. He can't even lose now, ever.

''HAHAHA! Everything you do now is futile!'' Yami Marik announces overconfident, still laughing as he starts his turn. ''My turn, draw!''

Atem and Yugi stare firm, not going to let this break them. Their opponent draws his card as his Graveyard shines, adding back his **Sinister Serpent** through its effect.

''I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.'' Yami Marik plays his spell, letting him draw two more cards as his eyes almost pop out from their socket, immediately activating 1 of the cards he drew. ''Next I activate the spell Monster Reborn to Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard! I summoned your Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!''

Soon appear the very same black, demonic leather outfit humanoid monster Atem used now on his opponent's side of the field.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

''I next summon **Revival Lich**!'' Yami Marik summons another monster which was covered in dark robes but had skeleton hands and legs with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

**Revival Lich Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

''I activate Darkness Ra's effect, absorbing all other monsters and giving up but 1 LP, giving it all to Darkness Ra's ATK!'' Yami Marik proceeds, laughing as his body once again vanishes until only an eye remain as all his monsters were absorbed into Darkness Ra, powering up. The rest of Yami Marik's fused with the dark god laughing as his monster now had more ATK than any.

''It has 6700ATK now!'' Fubuki pointed out frightened, not believing this thing can do this over and over.

''That's not all as **Revival Lich's** effect whenever it leaves the field lets me add it back to my hand.'' Yami Marik revealed his new monster's effect, adding it back to his hand. Kaiba widens his eyes slightly, realizing that Darkness Ra can become even stronger each turn without trying now with that monster.

Almost everyone's hope lessened even more as Akumu chuckles, feeling their misery and despair, especially Ichigo's.

''THIS DUEL IS OVER PHARAOH! BATTLE!'' The evil Marik declares even more twisted as Darkness Ra roars towards the master magician. ''Darkness Ra, attack Dark Magician and destroy my enemies once and for all!''

Yugi knew they had to avoid taking any damages at any price, turning to Atem who nodded.

''I activate Electromagnetic Turtle's effect, banishing it to end the Battle Phase!'' The Pharaoh declares, finally banishing his machine-like turtle to end this battle until Yami Marik laughs like hyena, intercepting. ''NOT THIS TIME! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Effect Shut**! This card negates your monster's effect!''

Edo panics, knowing the card as chains appear from the spell and sealed Yugi's turtle's ability. This shocked both tricolor head and Nameless Pharaoh, receiving claps from Yami Marik.

''I have been waiting to draw that card and now I could finally use it to negate your monster's effect.'' Yami Marik said with a grin, finally satisfied to bring such hopeless stalls to a close as Darkness Ra gathers up all its power into one blast. ''Now welcome to oblivion. DARKNESS GOD BLAZE CANNON!''

Everyone watched as Darkness Ra fired it dark flame attack, coming towards Dark Magician at full force. Ichigo began to lose herself, thinking this will be the last time she sees Yugi again.

''I activate the Trap, Dark Illusion!'' Yugi shouts as Atem triggers as the trap glows for both magicians. ''Now all DARK Spellcaster-Type monsters I control with 2000 or more ATK cannot be destroyed by battle and unaffected by my opponent's card effects.''

''It won't change the damage you will receive.'' Yami Marik pointed out with a confident smirk, having already sealing his victory until Atem interrupts his chances by sending a card from his hand. ''I activate **Magician's Maiden's** effect from my hand.''

Yami Marik widens his eyes as teenager magician wearing simple robes appear, leaning her energy to Dark Magician. Yugi explains their new monster's ability. ''We increase Dark Magician's ATK by 1000 during this Battle Phase, more than enough to survive this attack!''

Darkness Ra's attacks Dark Magician at full force as the wizard endure the full force as both Atem and Yugi screamed in horrible pain. ''AAAWWWW!''

The blast sent Atem onto his back, almost falling out of the platform while Yugi's body vanishes until he had an eye with a pieces of his body still not completely faded. Dark Magician pants heavily, dropping on one knee.

Everyone stare speechless as Yugi took 3200 of damage with their Life Points dropping down. Ishizu still remain calm while she notices everyone else was startled if not afraid.

''Right back at just 201LP.'' Yami Bakura says smirking, with his arms crossed as it seemed the duel has already been decided.

''Pests.'' Yami Marik spat angrily, wishing to crush them now but they only continue to live on harder than bugs. It didn't matter as seeing them suffer made him smirk evilly, ending his turn. ''I set a card facedown and end my turn.''

A set Spell/Trap appears behind Darkness Ra before the evil Marik's turn ended.

_Duel Screen: Turn 32_ __**Yugi**__: 201LP H: 1 / Yami Marik: 1LP H: 2_

The Pharaoh coughs heavily, feeling Yugi's body not able to move after that last attack. The others still watched, not sure what to say. Anzu trembles afraid he might be hurt, about to call out to the Pharaoh to get up until Yugi did with what remain of his body. ''Get up Atem!''

Atem eyes his partner, still seeing his determined face even under his conditions he's went through.

''We can't lose like this, not after everything.'' The purple eye duelist says, trying to smile as Atem stares amazed at him. ''Partner.''

He was right in the Pharaoh's heart as he starts to get up until he felt his left arm broken. Yami Marik smirks watching him strain the pain, mocking him. ''Why the struggles?''

Atem glares, not giving up either as he was up on his weaken feet.

''You cannot win, regardless of having all three Egyptian God Cards. They're all powerless against **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**!'' Yami Marik speaks more than overconfident, having the proof that none of the Gods could ever touch Darkness Ra and its overwhelming power. ''Just allow me to kill you two off now and then... MY REVENGE WILL BE OVER!''

Yugi and Atem stare, not going to quit just because his monster says it's stronger, they would continue till the very end. However, the others found no encouragement through this as Darkness Ra was just too powerful.

''Damn that guy.'' Jonouchi curses angrily, hating the guy even more than ever before. He wanted to add something else insulting but he wouldn't get the chance as Ichigo suddenly says. ''I... I can't do this no more.''

The blond-headed blinks, turning to look at the red cherry head and found himself startle. Her eyes were covered by her front hair, but Jonouchi saw tears dripping from her cheeks.

Ichigo just couldn't do this anymore. She was the one who inspired Yugi to do his best and not be afraid of others getting hurt but… she can't believe in him after all this he went through. This was too much for her to withstand, trying to be strong but no longer can.

''I CAN'T STAND AROUND HERE DOING NOTHING ANYMORE NYA!'' Ichigo screamed loudly, getting everyone's attention as her tears dropped. Yugi turns, shaken to see Ichigo crying like that.

Ichigo shakes her head, wiping her tears with her hands, still dripping more, as she walks over towards the platform. Jonouchi knew what she was doing, stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. ''What are you doing Momomiya! You can't just-''

Ichigo brush him aside with other arm, pushing him back holding her Mew Pendant with the other. Jonouchi gulps, seeing that ferocious face written all over Ichigo.

''I don't care.'' She said her throat nervously as her breathing was heavy while clinching her hands. ''Yugi-kun... I don't want Yugi-kun to die!''

Yugi widens his one eye, not noticing until now that Ichigo was afraid he might… he never even thought about it.

Anzu frowns sadden, knowing Ichigo was right as the others stare at the crying pigtail, trying to be strong regardless of her tears.

''I see why you guys weren't looking forward to this duel and I know now.'' Ichigo begins to say, trying to wipe off her tears more. She tries to calm down, smiling as she remembered all the good duels she's seen so far in this tournament and how each one of them brought joy, excitement and surprises. That was the dueling she was introduced to, causing her to smile more.

''Dueling is meant to not only bring fun between the players and the people watching but to pit them with strategy and whoever is the strongest in term of their way of dueling wins.'' Ichigo says, still smiling with tears still pouring a little. Judai smiled as did the others, knowing she speaks the truth. Kaiba scoffs, knowing that's not the reason to interrupt his tournament.

Ichigo then glares angrily towards not only to Yami Bakura but Yami Marik too, discovering that dueling isn't meant to harm others ever.

''But this... THIS ISN'T DUELING! It's not when it's Yugi-kun, someone nice, and that psycho who using the nice Museum lady's brother like that!'' Ichigo said angrily, her eyes fill with hate towards them. She wanted to scream about this, not able to hold herself together as she eyes at the Pharaoh and Yugi with sadness.

''I'm not like you guys because I can't stand this, no more! I don't want the nicest guy I know and I like to get hurt!'' The red cherry head admits, not wanting the Dark Lord's warning to be true that Yugi will die. She doesn't want to lose the first person who knew her secret, the first one to cause her safe, her closest friend, her partner… and… just thinking about it made Ichigo cry a bit more.

''Momomiya.'' Jonouchi utters, not assuming she cared that much for his best friend or his wellbeing. Anzu smiles, knowing she cares deeply.

Kaiba remain silent as he stood over her, not letting her pass any further close to this duel, stating. ''So you intend to interrupt my tournament.''

Ichigo eyes him serious, wiping what little tears on her face, saying. ''No. I intend to protect Yugi-kun so then he can kick your ass.''

''...'' Kaiba stood silent, just staring at her with no words to say.

''That's why...'' Ichigo began saying again, holding her free hand over her chest tightly before eyeing Yugi as best as she could, shouting. ''I don't want Yugi-kun to die Nya!''

Atem forms a small smile, amazed anyone would care that much for a boy who she just met a few months ago. Yugi was speechless from her words again, for like the third if not fourth time. It's like he can always understand her and she does the same.

''_Ichigo-kun._'' The tricolor head mutters, feeling something in him wanting to come out.

''HAHAHAHA!'' A laugh surprised everyone, turning to Yami Marik who looks down amused at the new victim.

''How touching. Little Yugi has another soon-to-be dead cheerleader.'' The evil personal of Marik said chuckling, licking his lips to have some with this one. Ichigo glares angrily at him, not going to be frightened by him as her eyes briefly turn bright yellow.

''Once I'm done with him, I'll have my time with-'' Yami Marik was adding until he stopped due to a strange energy getting his attention and then by a voice. ''Hey, you're forgetting I'm here.''

The psycho turns, assuming it was the Pharaoh but it was Yugi. He looked at him unimpressed since he couldn't do anything to him, even back then he was useless… that was when he started to see a strange red outline form over his remaining human body parts.

''I might seem like the same person you remembered me...'' Yugi begins to say, recalling everything Atem did for him, for his friends, for the world and yet regardless of how much he tried to do his own best… but he knew that he was always behind the Pharaoh in every obstacle. He finally found the courage to decide his own faith… but he feared he wouldn't be able to like as if something was missing… until he starts to notice what it was.

''But I came this far to stand beside Atem, to protect what we cherish and the people in our hearts.'' Yugi adds, eyeing Ichigo. It was not just through her but those he's met this far reminded him that he can do anything for the stake of his friends.

Those feelings in his heart start to bloom unexpectedly began to release black and white aura through his body. Yami Bakura panics at this as the Dark Lord felt it, putting his cup down on the table. Yami Marik widens his eyes as the aura seemed to be doing something to him.

''That's why...'' The tricolor head says sounding more determine as he shakes the dark fog-like chains around his wrists. Yami Marik snarls that those chains cannot be broken by will alone

''That's why...!'' Yugi says even louder, red aura streaming from his faded arms. Everyone watched with amazement as Yugi's body reforms, becoming whole as he yells almost like a roar, shattering his shackles into nothing.

Yami Marik widens his eyes dramatically as did Yami Bakura, not able for both to believe it. ''Impossible!''

Atem startles at this as well, just as shocked that no one has ever challenge the rules of a Duel of Darkness like this before. Ichigo watches, her eyes beginning to light up by this.

Yugi pants as he enters his body and once again takes control of his body with Atem becoming a now visible spirit. Yami Marik watched unease as the red aura blooms like flames around the boy, lifting his head up as his once purple eyes where red and dragon-like ones now shown.

''I don't intend to let you win!'' Yugi announces with a stern tone, raising his draw hand and points it at his opponent. Yami Marik grits his teeth, not going to let some weakling assume he's won anything. Ichigo watches, smiling now. Ishizu knew this would happen, seeing the change in the vessel of the Nameless Pharaoh grow.

Akumu watched closely, certain that the boy didn't use his special power with the two-headed dragon without asking for it. Both the heads of Yin-Yang Dragon were behind Yugi in spirit form, watching as they knew he activated their power without noticing it. They smirk as if waiting for him to do such a thing.

''Let's do it, Atem!'' Yugi tells the Pharaoh with a serious smirk expression, placing his free hand over the top of his deck. Atem stares at the young man who was shy about his abilities and on himself and now he's standing more determine with his own sense of pride. He smiled a little, nodding. ''Right, partner!''

Yugi nods, eyeing his deck and places everyone hope he had for his friends, for Marik and for the girl who cried to him.

**(Now Playing OST… Theme of Yugi (Yugi's Passionate Duelist version) from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''Guide us, cards of faith. Our turn...'' The young Dragon Knight declares, placing everything into this. His hand begins to engulf in red aura as he drew his top card with all of his strength into this. ''DRAW!''

Everyone wait, apprehensiveness on this one draw as Yugi holds onto the card he drew, not yet looked at it as he slowly raise over his eyes. There was a silence before Yugi smiled, playing it. ''I activate the spell, **Cards of Miracles!**''

The card glows as it showed the image of a hand holding up to the sky as a 5 cards descending from the spirits of Beaver Warrior, Feral Imp, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1, Griffore, and Celtic Guardian.

''With this card's effect, I draw 5 cards but 5 random monsters from my Deck will be sent to the Graveyard.'' Yugi explains his card's effect as 5 random cards in his Deck pop out from his deck, revealing to be Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Silent Magician LV0, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction and Watapon. He sends all 5 monsters in his Graveyard just after he drew his 5 cards first.

Yami Marik has begun to lose it by the fact that now this pest thinks he can do any better than the Pharaoh to draw what he needs with a deck that has most likely have probably 20 cards left.

''Next **Eternal Soul's** effect lets me add Dark Magic Attack from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi adds as another card shot out as he revealed it to be his spell and places it in his hand. He had what he needed, activating another spell. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Magician's Sync-Book!**''

Ichigo smiles, remembering that card too as both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl glow brightly with a strong outline.

''When I control 2 Spellcaster-Type monsters, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my Hand.'' Yugi explains his card's effect as a card pops out from his Graveyard and immediately plays it, being one of the cards that were sent to the Graveyard before from the start of the duel. ''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn, to Special Summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!''

Soon appear the same fiend that Yami Marik summoned appears on Yugi's field.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

Yami Marik groans annoyed as Kaiba knew what Yugi's aim might be now.

''We release our three monsters!'' Yugi shouts along with Atem, releasing their three monsters. First was Dark Magician, as Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK due to her effect as she was release next, and finally Gorz. Light begins to gather of the energy of the three tribute monsters, descending an orb of golden light over Yugi.

''Almighty protector of the Sun and Sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry; transform thyself from your Orb of Light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace in our humble game, but first I shall call upon thy name!'' Yugi chants in Egyptian language as the orb begins to open up, responding to its master's words as the great god of the sun appears with its own roar. ''Winged God Dragon of Ra!''

Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Everyone suddenly form smiles as Judai grins beyond excitedly.

''YES!'' Jonouchi and Honda shout happily, dancing around with joy. Kaiba smirks slightly, about time Yugi summoned his own god. Anzu smiles relief of this while Ichigo wipes now tears of joy.

''Yugi-san finally summons his Ra now!'' Judai states excitedly. Rishid was amazed as Ishizu smiled silently.

Yami Marik grits his teeth at the odds that the boy would summon a God, especially Ra, using its chanting. Yami Bakura stares silently most curious if this would be the outcome.

Both Darkness Ra and original Ra glares at each other, their lights overwhelming each other.

''It's better than nothing as this Ra will surpass that evil copycat.'' Mai says, actually glad to see the original over this darker version. Otogi nod as did the math on Ra's current ATK. ''With 7500ATK!''

Now Ra was superior in ATK than its false dark counterpart and with Yami Marik having all but 1LP, it was certain Yugi has taken back control of the duel.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Akumu claps at this little play from Yugi… however, he grins knowing this won't last.

Yami Marik suddenly forms a twisted insane grin, shouting as he reveals his set card. ''NAIVE! I activate the Trap, Joyful Doom!''

Yami Bakura slightly opens up his eyes, remembering that card too well since he used that card against him when he summoned Ra. Suddenly the original Ra bawls in pain, its ATK dropping as it was all added into Yami Marik's floating eye.

''When my opponent performs a Tribute Summon, I reduce Ra's ATK so it becomes 0.'' Yami Marik explains his trap's effect, shocking everyone as Ra now had 0ATK as he adds. ''Next I gain Life Points equal to the sum total of the Tribute Monsters had on the field.''

His Life Points went up to 7501LP. All the cheers the others were doing were silence by this play, not believing that this monster did it again to beat Yugi's last shot for a counterattack.

''How foolish of your end, Little Yugi. You know too well none of your other Gods could harm Darkness Ra except Ra? WRONG! Not even Ra could defeat his true half.'' The evil personality of Marik begins to mock Yugi who stood silence, not saying a word as his head was down. He smirks evilly, adding on his already insult towards his weak opponent. ''And it was foolish for you to assume I wouldn't use your monster's weakness against you after all Ra used to be mine. Then again, unlike the Pharaoh, you could never have guessed it. That's what makes you weak and thus, you deserve a weak god.''

Ichigo got mad at him for his mockery, ready to leap in if it wasn't for the look at the Pharaoh's face, he was smiling.

Yami Marik stares down at Yugi for a reply if not a surrender… as he slowly widens his eyes to see him lift his head and see the smirk over his face instead.

''Foolish huh? Guess I better proof it wrong to you. After all, I didn't summon Ra with the intention to beat yours like this.'' Yugi informs him, leaving the psychopath confused at what he was referring about.

**(****Now Playing OST… ****Trump Card from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Yugi holds up a card with a smirk and calls upon it, placing it on his Monster Zone. ''It's time. I Special Summon **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!''

From the light of the sky, descends the mighty Legendary Dragon Timaeus with a roar. Ichigo smiles, widening her eyes slightly as she knew what Yugi was talking about now.

**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

The others were startled that Yugi summoned his Legendary Dragon at a time like this, not even sure what he plans to do with that.

''_Timaeus now? But he just performed a Normal Summon?_'' Kaiba too was puzzled by this play. Even that Legendary Dragon couldn't do anything this turn.

Yami Marik glares at this monster, having already been told of the Dark Lord that the Pharaoh would summon this card but he was not at all concern of its appearance, declaring. ''So this is the dragon I was told of. It doesn't matter! It doesn't have the power to defeat Darkness Ra! ''

Yugi sighs of disappointment towards him, causing the evil personal to snap at him. He expected some kind of growth in this evil monster but instead it's the same one as before. The tricolor head then says calmly, remembering his fights as a Dragon Knight so far. ''Power with power alone doesn't rival to the bonds between others' strength; their bond. I'm going to trump **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** with this strength, our bond!''

Yami Marik laughs at what Yugi said as the tricolor head then adds with Timaeus and his weaken Ra both roaring.''Timaeus, I activate your effect and combine yourself with Winged God Dragon of Ra!''

''W-WHAT?!'' Yami Marik and even Yami Bakura shouted in stun. Kaiba had a stunned expression as well as the others were too except for Ichigo, giggling now. Timaeus roars again as the scarred eye dragon ascends up with Ra right behind him.

Everyone look up as both monster spin around each other between colliding as forms of energy, fusing together.

''Yugi is actually going to fuse a God with his Legendary Dragon?!'' Jonouchi asks stunned, never seeing anything like this before. The others were even sure as Danny drops his jaw, more clueless than ever before. Judai and Johan start getting even more excitedly than he could possibly imagine as were their speechless friends.

''Revive thyself and Ascend beyond into a Light of Faith! Release thy hate and ego and Transform back into your original form, the true Almighty protector of the Sun and Sky before the Beginning!'' Yugi begins chanting in Egyptian again as the fused energies form a sphere of white energy, glowing brightly in the fog of darkness. ''I beg of thy Shine brightly in this needed game and Vanquished the emptiness of the Darkness!''

The orb starts to hack, reconstructing itself as Yugi shouts, holding up his draw hand over it. ''FUSION SUMMON!''

The orb opens up, releasing an incredible light that pierces through the Duel of Darkness. Yami Marik screams of such light as did Darkness Ra. ''WHAT IS THIS BLINDING LIGHT?!''

Another light forms around Yugi's hand, materializing itself into a Duel Monster Card as the red dragon eyes duelist tells his foe with a strong voice. ''It's time you realize that you're nothing more than Bogeyman that needs to learn that he's no longer welcome in the world of the living. And this monster is the symbol of those connects. The bonds between me and the real Marik! Between my friends! And between our bright futures!''

The light glows ever more brightly that not even the black-purple fog of the Duel of Darkness couldn't seal it, shattering through the fog as the sunlight of the rising sun appear behind Yugi, the real Yugi with his glowing red Yin-Yang Dragon eyes with Atem standing beside him now in spirit form.

''_Impossible, how did he push back even the Duel of Darkness?_'' Yami Bakura questioned mentally, using his shoulder to protect his eyes from the bright light.

Rishid stare at this, almost kneeling down but Ishizu stopped him, just smiling as she stares at Yugi.

''_Is this the miracle?_'' He asks himself, feeling his soul overcome by this holy glow. The real Marik stirs in his still unconscious state, feeling this light as well.

Ichigo widens her eyes, slowly forming a smile as she sees him standing almost invincible with a new monster behind him and the gust of wind blowing his hair and his jacket's collars and ends like that, his red dragon eyes glowing warmth from the shadow of the light behind him. She blushes softly, wanting to see this moment.

The others stared unbelieving as it was Ra behind Yugi, but much different. Now with larger, erupting lapis colored flaming 4 wings with a large, fiery ring behind its back, Ra is slightly thinner, its beak more like a bird and his claws are sharper than before while engulfed in lapis colored flames. Its body shines brightly like the sun itself with its red eyes burning furious.

Yami Marik widens his eyes, terrified by the sight of that Ra as his Darkness Ra also felt that same fear, floating slightly back.

Kaiba stood silent with a still stunned expression, not possible that he's seeing this to be real. Mokuba just blinked at it as did Isono. Danny did too, more confused.

''Thank thy present thy warm light in this duel, **The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra**!'' Yugi calls upon with a warm smile and bow as the evolved Ra releases a powerful roar, pushing back the purple fogs into Yami Marik's corner.

**The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra Lvl 12 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Yami Marik began shaking at this monster's appearance, never possible for a God to fuse itself with another monster. It was unheard of to him… and it made him afraid.

''This monster will end this duel.'' Yugi declares standing up straight as he lifts up his hand and points his finger at him with the sun still shining. "Once and for all!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

A bright new light pierces through this Duel of Darkness, releasing its warmth over Yugi's back. Can this evolved Winged God Dragon of Ra be more than enough against Yami Marik's Darkness God? Will Yugi defeat this terror with his new monster? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi/Atem****'s new cards:**

**_Destruct Potion: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK

**_Dark Burning Attack- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Dark Magician Girl'' monster: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

***Magician****'s Barrier****\- Type: Counter Spell Card**

*****Previously used in Chapter/Episode 5 of DKR Volume 1 and remaster*****

Effect: Activate this card when the opponent's monster declares an attack on a Spellcaster-Type monster you control. Negate the attack and decrease the ATK of the attacking monster by 500. Next draw 1 card only if you control 1 Spellcaster-Type monster on your field

**_Eternal Soul- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of ''Eternal Soul'' once per turn.

●Special Summon 1 ''Dark Magician'' from your hand or Graveyard.

●Add 1 ''Dark Magic Attack'' or ''Thousand Knives'' from your Deck to your hand.

All ''Dark Magicians'' in your Monster Zone are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this face-up card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters you control.

**_Dark Burning Magic- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control monsters whose original names are ''Dark Magician'' and ''Dark Magician Girl'': Destroy all cards your opponent controls.

***Magician**** Maiden****\- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card to target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. This effect cannot be chain by your opponent's cards.

***Cards of Miracles- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: Draw 5 cards, then, send 5 random Monster Cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use the effect of ''Card of Miracles'' once per duel.

***Magician****'s Sync-Book****\- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

*****Previously used in Chapter/Episode 5 of DKR Volume 1 and remaster*** **

Effect: If you control 2 or more ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monsters: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard, add it to your hand. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand only if you control a ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monster.

* * *

**Yami Marik****'s new cards: **

**_****Heavy Storm- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

***Darkness Gateway- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned and effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. This card's effect can be activated from the Field (set facedown) or from the Graveyard (if it was sent, discarded or destroyed). During the Battle Phase, all monsters you control that are attacking or attacked by an opponent's monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Next draw 1 card. This card's effect can only be used once while on the field and in the Graveyard.

**_Draw Slime- Lvl 2, ATK: 300 DEF: 400, ATT: WATER, Type: Aqua/Effect**

***Anime Card***

Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard: draw 1 card

***Revival Lich- Lvl 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: When this card leaves the field: Return this card to the hand. When this card is discarded from your hand, add 1 ''**Revival Lich**'' from your Deck to your hand.

**_Effect Shut- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

***Anime Card***

Effect: Activate only when your opponent activates and Effect Monster's effect. Negate the activation, and destroy that monster.

* * *

**Card of the Day****: **

**Yugi****'s proof of evolving a God, The Primeval Sun:**

*******The Primordial Sun God Dragon- Ra- Lvl 12, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**''Winged God Dragon of Ra'' + ''The Eye of Timaeus''**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Winged God Dragon of Ra". Must be Special Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus", by sending 1 "Winged God Dragon of Ra'' you control to the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects (unless it includes destroying all cards on one side of the field or both), returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This card is unaffected by the effects of all ''Darkness'' cards, Level 10 and 11 DIVINE Attribute monsters and Divine-Beast Type monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, you can make your Life Points become 4000 and this card's original ATK and DEF becomes the total number of monsters in both players' Field, Graveyard and Banished x500. Each of these effects can be activated once per turn (including either player's Battle Phase):

●Pay all but 1 of your Life Points to increase the original ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid. You take no Effect Damage the turn you use this effect.

●Discard 1 card; gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card and then make its ATK and DEF become 0. If you use this effect, negate 1 attack this turn.

●You can Tribute 1 or more monsters on your field to increase this card's original ATK and DEF by the monster(s) original ATK and DEF. If you do, during your next Standby Phase, add 1 of the Tributed monster(s) from your Graveyard to your hand.

●When your opponent declares an attack; you can switch this card to Defense Position. While this card is in Defense Position, your opponent cannot select a card other than this card as an attack target or card effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while it is in Defense Position.

●Pay 1000 Life Points: Destroy all cards on your opponent's field and banish them. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Final Conclusion between Yugi vs Yami Marik has come! As Yugi summons forth **The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra**, this is his final miracle to defeat the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. Believing in himself, can he succeed?

Kaiba: Impossible. How is it possible for a God to go beyond its limit?

Anzu smiles: Because Yugi can do anything.

Asuka: Still I have a bad feeling it might not be enough.

Jonouchi: Of course Yugi will kick this psycho back to Hell!

Ishizu I also believe in Yugi. He still has a way to win this duel in one move.

Otogi: Let's hope this works.

Ichigo: I know Yugi-kun will! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Defeat the Immortal Dark Phoenix! Yugi's Ultimate Summon! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Watch how Yugi-kun is about to summon the impossible card Nya!

Judai: This is going to be badass!

Yugi and Atem: It's time to end this Marik, once and for all!

* * *

**Also, everyone, please remember The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra's effect for the next chapter/episode. You should. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and the other new Fusion God Monster. Once again, special thanks to Jacob9594 for this clever name. I had one already in plan but since I wanted something better... well someone did it for me. Thank you Jacob, that name was perfect!**


	42. 41: Yugi VS Yami Marik Rematch! FINALE

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 41 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 41: ****Defeat the Immortal Dark Phoenix! Yugi's Ultimate Summon!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Third Match of the Second Round of Battle City V3__'s Finals continued between Yugi/Atem versus Yami Marik. The duo have tried to survive this overwhelming terror of __**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**__, enduring an almost certain defeat. However, the two were uncertain how to defeat Darkness Ra._

_The two weren't going to give up, using as many cards like __**Dark Burning Attack**__ and __**Dark Burning Magic**__ to destroy Darkness Ra over and over and yet none of those cards were able to keep Darkness Ra away as it only resurrected itself through its Immortal Phoenix-Hand Discard combo, reviving itself while adding __**Sinister Serpent**__ back to the hand each time._

_And each time Yugi and Atem try to push back, Yami Marik still laughs undefeated, using Darkness Ra in every possible way to destroy them as the two managed to endure every blow. However, this wasn't enough to settle the duel._

_That was when Ichigo began to lose faith, deciding to put an end to this plot of the Dark Lord by exposing her identity and beating the evil psycho for good. Seeing her not wanting to get her hurt, Yugi reminded her to place faith on him like how she put her trust in him. With that courage, Yugi decided to take control, summoning his Winged God Dragon of Ra which Yami Marik used a card to decreased Ra's ATK. But Yugi smirked, revealing his true play by summoning Timaeus and fusing his God Monster with his Legendary Dragon, becoming as __**The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra**__!_

_With this miracle card, can Yugi settle this duel once and for all and save Marik for good?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was nothing but darkness during the duel between Yugi and Yami Marik through the Duel of Darkness… until a light pierce through the dark fog. From on top of a blimp, the strange trench coat masked man watched above where the blimp was. He could tell what has happened and was indeed impressed with Yugi's expanding growth.

Akumu stare at the screen, watching Yugi and this evolved fused Ra behind him. Dark General Knight was furious but did not show it in front of his master.

''An evolved version of Ra huh?'' The Dark Lord mutters starting to chuckle at this. The Dark General eyes his master getting up from his chair, walking out of his room. ''Not bad Yugi… not bad.''

The doors close as the evil general vanishes in the darkness, following his lord as he had a clue where he's heading towards.

Up above the blimp, everyone stare speechless at Yugi's new monster, shocking what they assumed is impossible for a God to fuse with another monster but even more transcended its godly power.

Yami Bakura grits his teeth angrily at this, not believing this to be true. The only Gods capable of evolution were Diabound and his true form as Zorc Necrophades but an Egyptian God couldn't. If it was, then Atem would have used it during ancient times.

''H-how can a God evolve? This is unheard of?!'' The Temple Thief muttered disbelief at this blasphemes.

Yami Marik began to sweat, seeing his former God now changed into this what he could describe as above God.

Kaiba stood quiet, not able to express what he could this. He never thought a God could evolve let alone fuse with another monster. It made him think that could this be a change in the Duel Monster world.

A white feather pass Yugi without him noticing, standing strong and smirking as his heavenly evolved Ra was right behind him.

Yugi's Life Points: 201

Field: **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra **(currently 0ATK), **Eternal Soul**.

Hand: 4

Yami Marik's Life Points: 7501

Field: **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra **(with 6700ATK).

Hand: 2 (**Sinister Serpent** and **Revival Lich**)

Atem watches silently, smirking towards his partner. It almost felt like yesterday that Yugi was behind him allowing him to fight anyone that stood in their way but now it was Yugi's turn to fight in front. The Pharaoh never felt this proud for him. ''_Good work, partner._''

The others still stare amazed especially Ichigo, who started to give up on Yugi of all people afraid to lose him and now he's back on his feet even stronger than ever. She blushed, starting to realize how embarrassing it was on her end to say all those things. She kinda over pushed her luck badly.

''Incredible.'' Jonouchi utters, stunned by this performance from his friend as were the others. Judai got even more excited by his idol's display, never imagining such a possible of surpassing one of the strongest monsters in the game of Duel Monsters to a whole different level. ''That's Yugi-san for you!''

Kaiba groans to himself, truly jealous and yet extraordinary by this as the lapis colored flames of Ra glow. If it was possible for Ra to be fused, than could the other gods can do it too? Seto then says to himself in his head. ''_Unheard of. Timaeus is capable to fuse with the God Cards to this extend? If that__'s true then it's possible to extend the methods of evolution within Gods._''

Just the sole possibility caused the Blue-Eyes duelist to smirk, chuckling with amusement as he states thrilled. ''Atem never ceases to amaze me. To think he discover this; beyond even God. This might as well change how dueling could be describe, the method of evolution.''

The others eye him, not even sure if Kaiba meant it or snapped. Judai could tell he did mean it.

''I'm sure the Pharaoh-san would be happy about this too.'' Ichigo begins to say, eyeing Kaiba as she smiles. ''After all, it was Yugi-kun who discovered this possibility Nya.''

Kaiba shot his eyes open, turning towards her questioning. ''What? It was Yugi who did?!''

Ichigo blinks, not ever seeing when Kaiba is really traumatized. The brown-head CEO never assumed it was Yugi due to the fact that Atem has more of a connection to the Egyptian Gods… in ancient times; just that part made Kaiba angry. But, he never imagined it was Yugi.

''He used an evolved Osiris against my Oto-san before the Finals, beat him with it too.'' The red cherry head adds, giggling as she remembered how Yugi summoned **The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris** and won.

Jonouchi drops his jaw, twitching as he turns to Ichigo. He was not at all expecting to hear that Yugi duel Momomiya's father and beaten him… not telling him, as he shouts in shock. ''EXCUSE ME!''

Ichigo backs away surprised, blushing as she may have forgotten to mention that. Kaiba paid no attention to them, looking back at the duel but mostly Yugi. To think the boy who he assumed as his rival who was really the spirit of an ancient pharaoh to once again being this same boy.

''_So it was Yugi? But…_'' Kaiba utters mentally to himself, glaring furious at him.

Ishizu smiles, relief the vision she saw from when the Dark Lord appeared in before her family was true.

''As the Millennium Necklace showed me, the container of the Nameless Pharaoh...'' She states, staring at the boy who would no doubt be the hero to change everything. ''It's now his time to create his own story.''

**(Now Playing OST… Uncharted Territory from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

The duel was in a brief pause as Yami Marik sweats in terror on the sight of this monster. Yugi stares at him with his glowing red dragon eyes, smirking.

''Not even someone like you would connect to the real Ra to unlock his full potential. That's the difference between you against me and Atem.'' Yugi tells him overconfident, now being the one to mock what this monster could never accomplish.

This enraged Yami Marik, gritting his teeth in pure hate. ''Damn you. Damn you!''

The psychopath felt completely humiliated that when he had Ra he never assumed to evolve it.

''It's time to vanquish your monster of Darkness away!'' Yugi announces proudly, more than ready to settle this once and for all as his holy version of Ra releases a strong shine towards its owner. ''Ra's Fusion effect increases my Life Point at 4000.''

His Life Points went all the way back to 4000, healing both Yugi's already healed wounds and Atem's. Yami Marik scoffs, not worried since he still has more Life Points than his opponent. However this was far from over as Yugi's Ra starts to erupt with new energy.

''Next Ra gains 500 original ATK and DEF for every monster on both players' fields, Graveyards and removed from play!'' Yugi declares as Ra roars, both duelists' Duel Disks glowing mostly on the players' Monster Zones, Graveyard slot and the cards that were banished.

Kaiba widens his eyes to hear such a thing as Yami Marik begins to freak out in the worst of ways, frighten.

''W-WHAT?! BUT THAT MEANS-'' The evil Marik questions terrified as Yugi nods firmly, confirming this was no joke.

Yami Marik had Revival Jam, Melchid the Four-Face Beast, **Greed Lizard**, Masked Beast Des Gardius, **Vicious Serpent**, Worm Drake, Legendary Fiend, Drillago, Gil Garth, **Draw Slime** and **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** while Yugi/Atem had **Royal Magical Library**, Berformet, King's Knight, Dark Magician of Chaos, Silent Swordsman LV0, Silent Swordsman LV4, Silent Swordsman LV6, Electromagnetic Turtle, **Magician's Maiden**, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Silent Magician LV0, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Watapon, Dark Magician, Dark Magiciain Girl, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Winged God Dragon of Ra,**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**, and the evolved Ra itself.

All those monsters send a strong beam towards **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra**, raising its power into higher heights with a grand total of 15500ATK. That number left Yami Marik speechless, taking a step back with more sweat dripping across his face.

''Battle.'' Yugi declares entering his Battle Phase as Ra spreads its wing, shining brighter and hotter lapis colored glames. Yami Marik shows absolute terror all over his face, never having such feeling in his life since dying the first time.

''_This is not HAPPENING! I still have plenty of cards in my hand to use Darkness Ra's effects._'' Yami Marik tries to tell himself, trying to grin that he had his Darkness Ra's abilities but then the cold truth revealed itself, frightening him. ''_Even if I increase Darkness Ra's ATK by draining my Life Points, it won't be enough!_''

He was right as Darkness Ra would only have 14200ATK, not even close to the force of this Ra had and could gain with its other effect.

''It's time your god feels what true flames are! **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra**, attack **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra!**'' Yugi commands as the evolved Ra's back ring engulfs brighter in flames as the monster opens up its beak, gathering swirl-like flames in the shape of an orb. Yami Marik sweats as Ra prepares to fires large lapis/golden fireball.

''Solar God Blaze Cannon!'' Yugi shouts as his evolved Ra unleashes its destructive blast, ramming fast and slams itself upon Darkness Ra at full force. Yami Marik braces as the force of the attack actually inflicted him to, burning of pain. ''IT BURNS!''

The others watched shocked as Ishizu knew why; the original Ra was anger by this false version of itself and will not allow it to disgrace what a God stands for.

Darkness Ra was being slowly charred, eradicated piece by piece. Yami Bakura braces as his monster's destruction, not taking this to be true.

''_This is not..._'' He begins utter, trying to see through the bright flames at the boy glaring with glowing red eyes. Those eyes weren't meant for a normal, weak human. He sweats in terror, not believing this is the same weak boy that stood behind the Pharaoh. It wasn't possible as he stared in terror. ''_THIS IS NOT THE SAME LITTLE YUGI!_''

Yami Marik had to act fast, knowing he'll take the full force of this card, sending his **Sinister Serpent** from his hand to the Graveyard. ''I discard 1 card to activate Darkness Ra's effect, reducing all damage I take this turn to 0!''

The false god had time to force a dark aura around its owner before it was scorched into ashes as well as regenerating the psychopath body back than leaving it as a floating eye. Even though he took no damage, the rules of the Duel of Darkness still applied as Yami Marik felt the pain his monster went through, sending him flying off his feet to the edge of the platform. ''AAW!''

The others watched astonished as the evolved Ra's flames vanished, hovering behind Yugi. Yami Marik tries to get up by the handle, struggling in massive pain giving a dead eye at his opponent. It was irony he took the force of his monster's destruction just as he return back to his body. It was more than wounding.

''What...'' He begins saying, panting heavily as he stare directly at the red eyes of the boy further terrifying him. ''WHAT ARE YOU?!''

Yugi remain silent before forming a confident, happy smirk.

''The friend who will save the real Marik-kun.'' The tricolor head states before he became smirking serious as he points his finger at him. ''And the duelist who will beat you down!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Yami Marik groans angrily as the others watch astonished by Yugi. Ichigo giggles, glad to see Yugi acting like this.

''By discarding 1 card, I revive my god! Re-emerge, my immortal black phoenix!'' The dark personality of Marik announces angrily, discarding his **Revival Lich** from his hand as black flames form and re-transform into Darkness Ra.

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Even with Yugi's big play, it was far from deciding a winner with Darkness Ra's effect able to revive itself over and over. And with about 20 cards in his deck, Yugi needs to decide this duel now.

''_Yugi, let's settle this the one way we can win._'' Atem tells his partner mentally, both knowing there is only way to truly settle the duel once and for all. Yugi nods, hoping to save that card as a surprise against the Dark Lord but they had no choice at this point. ''_Lead the way Atem._''

Atem nods as the two eye their hand and nod as they can settle it within two of their turns.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Yugi sets 2 Spell/Trap cards behind his God, finishing his turn calmly. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 33_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Yami Marik**__: 7501LP H: 0_

Yami Marik shakes his fists angrily, mocked by this weak child's sudden power. He will not let someone he never considered as a threat to stand before him and victory.

''YOU THINK YOU'VE WON YUGI?! YOU HAVEN'T!'' The psychopath shouts viciously, having an even more insane expression all over his face. Yugi stood relax, his eyes still glowing red which further pissed his opponent off, starting his Draw Phase. ''My turn, DRAW!''

He drew his card and groans as a card shot out from his Graveyard slot. ''**Sinister Serpent's** effect activates, adding itself back to my hand.''

''I wonder for how long?'' Yugi questions him calmly, further making Yami Marik angrier.

''So you're mocking me now?'' He asks somewhat cool before he snapped; his red veiny eyes even more redder. ''YOU WILL REGRET SUCH WORDS! **Revival Lich's** other effect when it is ever discarded lets me add another copy of itself to my hand.''

His card pops out another copy of his zombie back to his hand. He is done with the arrogant stare the boy has given him for the last time as Darkness Ra roars, engulfed in black flames.

''I activate** Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** effect, paying 1000LP and destroy your Ra and then inflict damage equal to its ATK!'' Yami Marik announces, making the others worry again except for Ichigo and Kaiba. His Life Points dropped down at 6501 as Darkness Ra enters its black phoenix stage, flying right at Yugi's evolved Ra. ''BURN IT INTO ASHES! DARKNESS PHOENIX MODE!''

Yugi watched as Darkness Ra slams itself all over his Ra, burning his field in black flames. Yami Bakura starts laughing wildly, not going to allow such a pest to mock him.

''Not going to work.'' The tricolor head's voice says through the flames as they scatter, showing Yugi unscratched along with his Ra.

''What?!'' Yami Marik widens his eyes, uttering in horror that his monster still remained on the field, its bizarre flames still burning.

Ichigo giggles excitedly as Kaiba was impressed, but question how it was possible since Ra, regardless of what form or shape it is, is capable of destroying any God monster probably even itself with its phoenix effect.

''**The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra **is unaffected by all Level 10 or 11 DIVINE monsters.'' Yugi reveals as his evolved Ra flaps its wings, blowing away the black flames with its own. Yami Bakura startles to hear such a thing.

''I-Impossible.'' Yami Marik utters, not believing it to be true. He believed Darkness Ra was the only one unaffected by other God effects but this was impossible

''That means Yugi's Ra is untouchable!'' Jonouchi states smirking as the others cheer.

Yami Marik hated those cheers and he was done playing nice, playing a spell from his hand. ''I activate my spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we each have 6 cards each!''

Yugi eyes his deck and nods, drawing 4 cards along did his opponent with both having 6 cards each. However, this was the perfect timing for the tricolor head, triggering his facedown card. ''I activate the Continuous Trap, Summoning Clock!''

''That card.'' Anzu utters as Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba and Kaiba knew what that trap did especially since it was the same trap Atem used during the Ceremony Duel.

''This card can only be activated when the opponent activates a Spell or Trap. By release 1 monster and sending this card away, I can Special Summon any monsters in my Hand equal to the number of my Standby Phases this card was on the field since activated.'' Yugi explains his trap's effect.

The others didn't get what Yugi's plan was to have that trap.

''Why would he have that card?'' Sho asks as Judai wasn't sure, thinking. ''Hmm?''

''It's a card Atem used against Yugi.'' Jonouchi tells Judai's group as he still wasn't sure why Yugi would use that card. Kaiba soon started realizing what the trap was meant for, recalling how Atem used it with a shock expression. ''He couldn't be planning something with that?''

Yami Marik groans at their chatter as if Yugi has something else big to use. This made him angrier than he already was, not going to accept this humiliation any further.

''I will not admit defeat like this! NOT LIKE THIS!'' He shouts like a mad man, picking a card in his hand and places it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon **Revival Lich**!''

It was the same skeleton robed monster from his previous turn.

**Revival Lich Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

''Battle! And now I can Special Summon Juragedo from my hand!'' Yami Marik enters his Battle Phase as he summons the same monster he used against O'Brien in the last round, appearing once again on his field.

Juragedo Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300

''Juragedo's effect increases my Life Points by 1000 when it is summoned as such.'' The dark personality of Marik states as his Life Points went back to 7501. He had everything he needed, grinning insanely as he declares with his false god roaring. ''Next I activate Darkness Ra's effect, absorbing all but 1 of my Life Points to itself along with all of my monsters, adding their power into its ATK!''

Darkness Ra absorbs the energy of all the weaker monsters including its owner, reducing Yami Marik once again into just a floating eye as the rest fused with his god, shouting like a hyena. ''FEAST AND GROW STRONGER!''

Darkness Ra roars as its ATK went all the way up, gaining an 11200ATK boost.

''Next **Revival Lich** is added back to my hand after leaving the field.'' The dark personality of Marik stated adding his zombie back to his hand.

''But he can't attack this turn right? Since he used its effect?'' Danny asks, not sure if he got that right. Judai nods, confirming he did as he didn't like where this was heading.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Darkness Accelerator**!'' Yami Marik plays another spell, showing what resemble as Limiter Removal but darker. ''With this, I double Darkness Ra's ATK!''

Darkness Ra's roars even more vicious as its ATK went all the way up to 22400. This surprised everyone with startled expressions.

''That's insane!'' Jonouchi utters not believing that a monster can become this huge, other than Obelisk's Infinity ATK effect. Kaiba saw a flaw with this and it's that Darkness Ra can't attack this turn however he had a feeling he'll be wrong in just a moment.

''**Darkness Accelerator** forces Darkness Ra to attack this turn regardless if it can't attack.'' Yami Marik adds, grinning that he can now attack regardless of using its effect. This shocked the group as he laughs evilly. ''IT'S OVER!''

Ichigo watches, not scared but now relaxed as she looks at Yugi and how tranquil he was. She knew he wasn't going to lose to this now, saying to herself. ''_It's not if Yugi-kun has anything to say about it._''

''NOW ATTACK DARKNESS RA! DARKNESS GOD BLAZE CANNON!'' Yami Marik commands as Darkness Ra instantly fired its destructive black flame attack right at Yugi. However, the tricolor head smirks, declaring as his Ra guards with its wings. ''I activate **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra's** effect, discarding 1 card.''

He discards Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the Graveyard as the evolved Ra exits all of its energy into Yugi, creating a light aura barrier around itself. The tricolor head says as his Life Points begin to go up. ''Now I add all of Ra's ATK into my Life Points and in exchange, I negate your attack.''

The barrier blocks Darkness Ra's ATK while Yugi's Life Points went up at 19500. The others sigh by this.

''_Similar to Darkness Ra's effect, this Ra only needs to discard a card._'' Kaiba states pretty impressed.

Yami Marik grits his teeth enrage by this. If that monster remains on the field, then his revenge will never happen.

''THIS WILL NOT GO ON LIKE THIS!'' He shouts furious, entering his Main Phase 2 and places a card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I set a card and next activate Darkness Ra's effect, destroying all other cards and next he gains 1000ATK for each spell and trap destroyed this way.''

Darkness Ra roars, burning its player's field as all other cards were destroyed. Then its ashes were absorbed into the dark god as energy, increasing its power at 23400ATK.

''The card that was destroyed is Black Pendant and when that card is sent to the graveyard, it inflicts 500 of damage to the opponent!'' Yami Marik smirks evilly as his spell shocks Yugi. The tricolor head glares angrily brushing the damage as if it wasn't painful with his Life Points at 18500.

The others watch unease that Yami Marik has taken over the field again with his false god having more ATK but also more Life Points for Yugi to have his Ra to overcome its darker half.

''Now he made sure that Yugi's Ra can't grow stronger over Darkness Ra.'' Kaiba stated informing the others who stare unease. He watched imperturbable, curious what will Yugi try. ''_Now what will you do now?_''

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Yami Marik sets two Spell/Trap cards behind his monster, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 33_ __**Yugi**__: 19000LP H: 5 / __Yami Marik__: 1LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares his turn, drawing his top card as his Continuous Trap glows. ''Summoning Clock gains 1 turn count.''

_Number of turns since Summoning Clock was activated: 1_

''I use **Eternal Soul's** effect, special summoning Dark Magician back to the field!'' Yugi announces, using the effect of his other Continuous Trap to summon his ace monster once again.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

''I activate the spell, Dark Magic Attack, which destroys every one of my opponent's Spell and Trap Cards on their field.'' Yugi proceeds, playing his spell as Dark Magician's specter erupts with purple energy and fires it towards Yami Marik's Spell and Traps.

Yami Marik laughs, triggering one of his set cards. ''I chain and counter your spell with the Counter Trap, **Darkness Bind**!''

The card showed dark leather binds of darkness as they appear from the card and intercepts Dark Magician's magic blast.

''I negate your card's effect and next I can use the effects of a Spell or Trap in my Graveyard!'' Yami Marik explains his trap's effect as a card glows in his Graveyard. ''I use **Darkness Accelerator's** effect, doubling **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra's** ATK!''

Darkness Ra roars with greater power, its ATK over any normal levels at 46800. No one could believe that kind of power, too much for even Yugi to stop at this point.

The glowing, red dragon eyes Yugi stared at the amount of power Darkness Ra now had, however, he was far less worry about it. In fact, he was not at all worry.

''That's going to be the last time you'll double that monster's evil.'' Yugi announces, confusing Yami Marik as he started laughing. The tricolor head was not in the mood of his laugh jokes as he says while his evolved Ra roars. ''I activate **The Primordial Sun God Dragon - Ra's **effect! I pay 1000 of my Life Points!''

His Life Points drop down at 18000 as Yugi's Ra begins to shine engulfed by powerful flames only similar to the sun in the form of a sphere. Yami Marik panics as the flames even felt like the sun.

''Let your spirit erupt with the flames of the very sun!'' Yugi calls upon as the sphere opens up, revealing a golden lapis colored flame phoenix with larger wings and a giant flame orb begin its back, in the middle of its large ring. ''Ultimate Phoenix Mode!''

Yami Marik couldn't believe the power this Phoenix Mode has given this Ra, much more powerful than his own. Yugi then says, explaining his monster's ultimate effect. ''With this, I now destroy your entire field and banished them!''

The evil Marik panics, sweating once again of pure terror from what he just heard. Yugi's Ra roars charging right at Darkness Ra and covers the monster in its own flames, obliterating it into ashes once again.

''Hit him where it hurts Yugi!'' Jonouchi shouts as the others cheer hard for him. Kaiba was more than impressed; he began to become envious towards the power this Ra has to actually banish everything on the opponent's field, even more dangerous than Darkness Ra's.

If this hits then Yami Marik will lose his monster with huge ATK and that frightened him, not able to take his chances anymore.

''I WON'T LET YOU! I activate Darkness Ra's effect, by sending De-Fusion or a Darkness Card in my Hand or Field, I add all of Darkness Ra's ATK into my Life Points!'' Yami Marik declares, destroying his set card which was a Darkness card, Darkness Ra transfer all of its energy into its owner before being vaporized.

Yugi watches as the flames consumed everything as Yami Marik survived, his body fully regenerated as he now had 46801LP. He pants, slightly covered in flames that even his cape was reduced into nothing. Yugi wasn't surprised at this point as the Ultimate Phoenix mode of the evolved Ra emerges and reverts back to its normal state.

''I also activated Darkness Ra's other effect, discarding 1 card and reviving my god!'' Yami Marik activates, sending Sinister Serpent as black flames sprung and once more reformed Darkness Ra in all of its glory.

**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 11 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Jonouchi clinches his fist at this, knowing now the psycho will no doubt transfer all of his Life Points to Darkness Ra. Ichigo watches as she had a feeling it won't happen.

Yugi stared at it, forming a small smirk. ''I was hoping you would do that.''

Yami Marik raise an eyebrow as Yugi reveals his set card. ''I activate the Trap, **God's Wrath**!''

The card showed Obelisk's fist smashing through Draining Shield with ease. Suddenly Yami Marik felt strange as he stare at his Duel Disk, widening his eyes as his Life Points were dropping.

''When my opponent's Life Points are higher than my current LP while I control a DIVINE monster, my opponent's Life Points instead becomes equal to my Life Points.'' Yugi explains his card's effect, leaving his opponent speechless as all the power he planned to give back to Darkness Ra was reduced to a mere 18000LP.

Kaiba smirks at such a play, certain his rival had expected this Marik to do such a stunt to transfer all of his god's power into his Life Points and slightly take advantage of it.

''I summon Queen's Knight!'' Yugi proceeds with his turn, summoning his blond queen armored warrior to his field in Defense Position, holding up her shield.

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi ends his turn, setting another Spell/Trap card behind his monsters.

Yugi smirks confident that he has taken the lead in his own way. Can he defeat Yami Marik and save the real Marik for good?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yami Marik angrily: NO! I will not let you of all people humiliate me!**_

_**Yugi: It**__**'s time you go back to the depths of that dark corner where you belong! Go, Ra!**_

* * *

The duel continues to probably its final turns as Yami Marik was shaking of both fear and rage towards the boy and this display of power this evolved Ra had. Could it be the Dark Lord was right about this boy being the real threat? IT COULDN'T.

_Duel Screen: Turn 34_ Yugi: 18000LP H: 3 / __**Yami Marik**__: 18000LP H: 1_

Yami Marik starts groaning vicious, not possible that he's losing this hard and against this child. No… this was a nightmare, it shouldn't be possible.

''This is...'' He utters, trying to wake up but to realize this was truly reality, causing him to shout. ''THIS NOT HAPPENING!''

Anzu gulps, taking a step from his craziness as did Ichigo… all the way behind Danny.

Yami Marik points angrily at Yugi, being mocked by a mere child who was never once a concern unlike the Pharaoh. He was a means to his revenge… NOT THIS.

''I will not allow this to be my end by your hands!'' He shouts, vowing to not lose upon him of all people. He will not, drawing his top card. ''My turn, DRAW! I now activate **Sinister Serpent's** effect during my Standby Phase!''

He adds his monster once again in his Graveyard, still aggressive as he places another card on his Monster Zone.

''I once again summon **Revival Lich**!'' Yami Marik summons his lich monster back to the field.

**Revival Lich Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

''I activate Darkness Ra's effect, giving all but 1 of my Life Points for it along with **Revival Lich's** ATK!'' The evil Marik shouts as Darkness Ra once more absorbs everything including its owner until one eye remain floating with the rest fused with the dark god. It's ATK rose up to 19999. ''Next Revival Lich is added back to my hand.''

He adds it back, having two cards to use his god's effect if needed. Kaiba scoffs, not a threat knowing Yugi will use his Ra's effect. Yami Marik glares to see Yugi's expression still so relaxed, just glaring back at him with those red dragon eyes. They stare with disappointment. Those eyes… they were mocking him too far.

''NOW YOU PISS ME OFF! I activate the spell, **Darkness Chains!**'' Yami Marik activates another spell as dark chains wrapped themselves all over Yugi's field, on every card and monster including his evolved Ra. ''Now I sealed your Ra's effect along with every card on your field!''

Yugi still remain calm not at all worry which further drove the psychopath angrier. Yami Bakura didn't like the expression on Marik's evil half, having finally allowed the usages of Darkness Cards remove any real brain cells left in him.

''_That Dark Lord, the fool, he made him more unstable than possibly imagine._'' The Temple Thief said to himself, not liking the even crazier hyena laughter from Yami Marik.

''THIS DUEL IS FINALLY MINE! BATTLE! **DARKNESS WINGED GOD DRAGON OF RA**, END THIS DUEL!'' Yami Marik orders as Darkness Ra gathers all of its power towards Yugi and his monsters. ''DIE! DARKNESS GOD BLAZE CANNON!''

Darkness Ra releases its massive dark flame blast towards Yugi and his monsters. The tricolor head sighs actually bored as he says. ''I told you using Darkness Cards will affect your mind.''

''DO NOT INSULT ME!'' Yami Marik back mouth him as Yugi still sighs, declaring. ''Fine then I'll let my monster answer for me. I activate **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra's** effect.''

Yami Marik laughs at that pitiful attempt, declaring. ''IT WON'T WORK! MY SPELL-''

''Ra is unaffected by Darkness cards, breaking your own last ditch effort.'' Yugi states, interrupting and silence Yami Marik in submission. He then states as his Ra roars unfazed by the Darkness Card's effect as its flames erupt. ''I can switch Ra into Defense Position and next all attacks must first go through him.''

The evolved Ra switches positions as it forwards its flaming wings on the front. They then lit up in flames, creating a strong flame aura with Yugi shouting. ''Primeval Sun Barrier!''

Darkness Ra's attack hits the evolved Ra only but its flame wings reflect its black flames, brushing them aside. Yami Marik groans angrily, not understanding why this monster isn't destroyed.

''Next **The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra** cannot be destroyed by battle while in this position.'' Yugi adds as his God stood unfazed by the attack, still remaining completely unfazed by the attack.

''_It has a similar effect to Hamon._'' Judai points out surprisingly, being probably one of the only people to ever fought the Sacred Beasts and know their effects too well that this Ra and Hamon's effect for Defense is almost alike.

''ERR... AAW!'' Yami Marik yells, beginning to lose his little sanity at how far this pest has annoyed him.

Yugi stares at him, more than disappointed that this monster was a skilled duelist only to realize he was a monstrous entity, a pale reflection of what the real Marik is. Just like back then, his only skilled is to place everything on Ra, even discarding anything that's not useful for his endgame.

''Replying on power alone is never the solution, especially in relaying on the strong to win you the duel.'' Yugi announces strongly, staring calm yet serious at his opponent. Those words have remind him that no matter how strong a monster is, by just relaying on that power alone will never truly bring you victory. He adds, eyeing his card and the cards that has helped him come this far. ''It takes smarts and heart to see the real value of your cards and yours is far less unlike than that of the real Marik-kun!''

Yami Marik eyes widen even more vicious by the boy's remarks, hating him above anything else at the moment.

Atem watched at his partner, smiling a bit to see him learning so much from their adventures.

''Turn… end.'' Yami Marik ends his turn, still angrily that he lost but he won't let this stop him. He glares insanely, shouting. ''I-It's not over, I shall win! WIN I SAY! **DARKNESS CHAINS** HAS ANOTHER EFFECT, IT DESTROYS ALL OF YOUR MONSTERS AND INFLICTS DAMAGE EQUAL TO THE TOTAL ATK OF ALL MONSTERS YOU LOST.''

The same dark chains still wrapped around Yugi's field start glowing, ready to explode upon both Dark Magician and Queen's Knight.

''I activate Ra's effect.'' Yugi reacts as the evolved Ra engulfs its wings, absorbing both monsters who agreed to this, vanishing just as the chains exploded. ''I release Dark Magician and Queen's Knight to add their ATK and DEF for Ra.''

Yugi's Ra went up at 4000ATK and 3700DEF. Kaiba stared as the chains did not at all harmed Yugi's God, recalling what he said about his God being immune to Darkness cards. ''_Ra is unaffected by Darkness cards like Yugi said, which means the effects of that card won't work._''

Yami Marik grits his teeth, not believing even that didn't work. Yami Bakura observes closely, knowing his chances against Yugi's God may be just as tough as he assumed.

''Yugi can settle this next turn unless Marik has a respond.'' Mai made an unease conclusion, having a bad feeling that regardless what Yugi does in his next turn, this Marik will survive over and over.

_Duel Screen: Turn 35_ __**Yugi**__: 18000LP H: 3 / Yami Marik: 1LP H: 2_

Ichigo watches closely, her legs shaking, but she wasn't scared. She knew this was it, deep down… Yugi would win this duel at last.

**(Now Playing OST… Passionate Duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

''This is it!'' The tricolor head declares, causing Yami Marik to startle. ''The Final Turn!''

''What?!'' Everyone except Ichigo shouts, even Kaiba who took it by surprise.

Yugi eyes his deck, placing his draw hand over the top card. He won't get another chance to end this duel now than right now. With Darkness Ra's effect to prevent damage and reviving itself not to mention anything else that he hasn't seen yet… this is his one only shot.

''It's time to decide everything on the ultimate win card!'' Yugi declares, putting everything onto this card. His hand shook slightly, nervous since if he doesn't get what he needs then this duel is over. He takes a clam breathe as he sees Atem beside him. He smiled, knowing they won't lose.

''Our Turn...'' Both say in union as Yugi draws his top card with all he has left. ''Draw!''

There was a cold silence as Yugi breathes calmly, smiling as he looks over the card he drew and his Deck answered back.

_Number of turns since Summoning Clock was activated: 2_

The Millennium Puzzle glows as Atem took control for this part with his normal eyes as he says. ''Ra's other effect lets me add 1 of the release monster used for its effect.''

Ra's eyes glow as a card pops out from the Graveyard Slot. Atem pulls it and reveals it as Queen's Knight, adding the card in his hand. He next holds up the card Yugi drew through his own strength, using it. ''Marik, your obsession and revenge ends with this card. I activate the spell, **True Name**!''

The card image appears on his field as Anzu widens her eyes slightly, seeing an Egyptian male's hand holding a necklace that she knew too well, uttering with amazement. ''It has the necklace with Atem's name.''

''By declaring the name of the top card of my Deck and revealing it, I can add it to my hand as well as a DIVINE monster from my Deck.'' Atem explains his card's effect, placing his draw hand over the top card of his Deck. ''However, if I don't guess it correctly, I discard it.''

Danny was actually flabbergasted by such an effect, even more of a gamble than what Jonouchi tried. ''But that effect sounds insane! How the heck will he even guessed what card is on top of his deck?''

''HAHAHA! You'll fail and once you do, it's over!'' Yami Marik laughs at such enjoyment, knowing not even the Pharaoh can guess every card he draws. Atem smirks, replying. ''Guess that depends... can I?''

Yami Marik grits his teeth, not going to assume he will make such a miracle.

''I rely on faith... no, on our will as duelists to change the strings of faith!'' Atem says firmly, believing in his and Yugi's strength. ''Because we believed in miracles and in our friendship. And this card will change everything!''

Everyone watched as Atem finally makes his choice, making his guess. ''I will draw Sky Dragon of Osiris!''

The Pharaoh then draws his card and without looking at it shows it to his opponent. Yami Marik eyes it before he panics, more than afraid that he sees it was Osiris. The others were left amazed, more on Judai's group. Kaiba widens his eyes, not possible that he drew it with a mere guess.

''H-he drew it?'' Danny startles astonished at such a thing. Yami Bakura scoffs, expecting as much from a man who can control faith and can't be taken lightly.

''IMPOSSIBLE?! HOW DID YOU PREDICT THAT CARD?!'' Yami Marik demands irately not possible that he guessed what card it was again. It shouldn't even be possible regardless how it was done. ''You're cheating! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU?!''

The Pharaoh stood strong, smirking before he says proudly. ''I am Pharaoh Atem, the man who defines the darkness and those who would use them for their own selfish needs.''

Yami Marik grits his teeth angrily as Atem adds the other card he needed.

''The Pharaoh is once again influencing the will of faith to draw exactly what he needs through his own willpower.'' Ishizu explains how the Pharaoh has been able to draw the cards he needed the same time when he dueled Yugi. Danny drops his jaw slightly, not able to believe such a thing while Judai and the others sort of agreed.

''Even if those Darkness Cards possess great power, they're nothing more than cards of evil. Those who use them upon the Pharaoh shall reply by getting what cards he needs the most. To fight the dark is with cards of light.'' Ishizu adds, understanding through her visions that Yugi's new story requires Atem's help.

Danny sighs, scratching his head as this was the last straw of what he's seen that goes above ghosts. He then says. ''So it's magic versus evil cards? Yea, I have seriously seen everything.''

''So you would think young Danny Fenton.'' Ishizu giggles slightly, knowing well that this isn't even close to the stuff Danny will see soon as the boy raises an eyebrow. ''Wait what?''

''ENOUGH!'' Yami Marik suddenly screams, getting everyone's attention as they see how frightened he has become now. ''I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!''

The Millennium Puzzle glows again, switching back control to Yugi as his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes glow once again, declaring. ''It's too late. With **Eternal Soul's** effect, I bring you back one last time, Dark Magician!''

The tablet glows as Dark Magician once again emerges to his master's field.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

''I use Summoning Clock's effect, releasing our magician along with the trap.'' Yugi finally uses his trap's effect as Dark Magician vanishes and lightning and gust appear around him, holding up the two cards he'll summon. ''I Special Summon both Sky Dragon of Osiris and Giant God Soldier of Obelisk!''

A burst of red and blue skylights appear from the sky as Osiris descends over the clouds as Obelisk emerges from the ground, both gods standing on both sides of the evolved Ra.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''No way.'' Manjoume utters with bewilderment at the sight of seeing all three God monsters on the field together. Asuka adds with a stunned expression. ''All three Egyptian God Cards.''

Judai giggles like a fan girl, getting too hype just seeing the strongest monsters in Duel Monster history to be on the same field on the legendary duelist, watching it go on with his own eyes. He shouts energetically. ''Amazing, amazing! The God Monsters all assemble!''

Ichigo was just as amazed as everyone else, seeing just how incredible Yugi is.

''I can still win! I CAN STILL WIN!'' Yami Marik still rants on like a maniac, still believing he cannot lose. ''**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** far surpasses any of your monsters!''

Yugi just stares at him unfazed, causing the psychopath to tremble by the fact he might actually lose again and this time forever. He's afraid to go back to that void; he couldn't go back there.

''And even if you do increase your Ra's ATK, this time… THIS TIME I WILL NOT GO ALONE TO THE DARKNESS! I'll drag my good half along with me!'' The evil Marik threatens, prepare to take the good Marik along with him to the void. He laughs, knowing Yugi or the Pharaoh wouldn't take the chance to jeopardize a human life. However, Yugi sighs, more than disappointed now.

''It wouldn't if you didn't use those Darkness Cards.'' Yugi says calmly just as the Millennium Puzzle glows once again as Atem took control with his normal eyes, finishing the sentence. ''And for that you leave us no choice.''

Yami Marik raises an eyebrow, not getting what they're referring about. ''No choice?''

''**The Primordial Sun God Dragon- Ra **is always treated by name as Winged God Dragon of Ra.'' Atem informs his opponent that the evolved Ra still has the same name as the original. The evil personality of Marik didn't understand what that has to do with anything, questioning. ''What does that have to do with-''

''We release all three Gods!'' Yugi, now back in control, interrupts him, shocking everyone as the three Gods suddenly turn into their representative auras combining each other.

''WHAT?!'' Yami Marik shouts, beyond clueless on why the boy would Tribute the God monsters.

**(Now Playing OST… Nameless Pharaoh from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

''The Light of Everyone's Soul who departed to the next Life gave their light to the one who protects and guides those to the righteous path.'' Yugi chants as the combine lights of the three Egyptian God Monsters fly up to the sky. Suddenly the clouds open up, shining a bright holy light upon the blimp. Yami Marik groans, guarding his eyes from this light as Darkness Ra roars in pain.

''Appear before us and grant us a miracle!'' Yugi calls upon as something descends over the light. Everyone watched speechless as it descends a large humanoid female, wearing an Egyptian, golden armored-like dress with golden metal bird-like wings and headpiece. The woman shines brighter, blinding those of evil. ''The Creator God of Light, Horakhty!''

The Creator God of Light, Horakhty Lvl 12 ATK: ? DEF: ?

''H-Horakhty?!'' Yami Bakura utters, now afraid if not paralyzed by the bones of this false body.

''What kind of monster is that?!'' Yami Marik demands in horrifying stare at this new monster he has never seen before.

Judai and his group have never seen this monster before or heard of it but Yugi's group with the exception of Mai, Shizuka, Otogi and Mokuba never seen it before as well as Rishid, Ishizu, Danny and Ichigo with puffy eyes admiring this beautiful woman. She looked so much like a goddess, causing her to blush amazement.

''That's the same monster that defeated Zorc before.'' Anzu says smiling while she, Jonouchi, Honda and Kaiba were not aware that Yugi or Atem had that monster or the fact that it was a Monster Card.

This was the breaking point for Yami Marik, utterly to the point of being afraid of something he has never seen or doesn't even know what it does. But he was indeed afraid since it used the three Egyptian Gods to even summon it.

''No... I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS MONSTER!'' The evil Marik shouts, not going to allow this to be his end as Darkness Ra tries to be the most powerful monster on the field. ''I can use whatever effect **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** can do to win me this duel!''

''… That's already too late.'' Yugi tells him as Horakhty's shines upon Yami Marik's field, scaring him. ''What's going on?!''

''Horakhty's effect is the player who summoned her wins automatically.'' Yugi reveals his Creator God's ultimate effect, leaving Yami Marik paralyzed of total shock. ''W...What?''

The others were just as speechless as Kaiba said to himself with hints of fear. ''_A Win Condition similar to Exodia._ _To think Yugi had such a card in his deck too._''

''End this forgotten nightmare once and for all and save our friend, Horakhty!'' Yugi pleas upon as the Creator God held up both hands between each other, forming a small orb of light that expanded largely. Once it was complete, Horakhty releases the light into a blast of pure light. ''God's Judgment!''

Yami Marik watches as the blast was coming at him and he was more than hopeless to stop it. Not even Darkness Ra's effects could do anything since he's not going to take damage but instead defeated permanent. And that thought frightened him. ''No... Not again!''

Yami Marik plays dirty using the Millennium Rod to stop the attack with dark energy but Horakhty's light pierces through the dark including the fogs of the Duel of Darkness.

''NO!'' He screams as the light was coming at him just as Darkness Ra tries to intercept it but instead was torn through by the light.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Yami Marik screamed one last time as he was engulfed by the light of Horakhty's energy, destroying the evil in Marik's heart as well as vaporizing what remain of the **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Yugi: 18000LP vs. Yami Marik: 1LP (Lost by Creator God of Light, Horakhty's Win Condition)**

**(End of Soundtrack)**

They watched as the Darkness Cards all burn away into dust, including the terrifying **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**. The real Ra glow in respond, finally in peace of having no false version of itself. Yugi was happy to; he could tell Ra hated that corrupted counterpart.

Both Yugi and Atem look up at Horakhty, thankful they were able to summon her to settle the duel once and for all. The tricolor head wouldn't have thought this was possible if Atem didn't told him he can summon forth the Creator God through card form due to his connection to the god.

''_Thank you again._'' Atem thank Horakhty telepathically while Yugi nodded smiling. Horakhty nodded, happy to have helped as she starts to vanish. ''_It was my pleasure Pharaoh Atem, Yugi Mutou._ _Always call out to me when you need me._''

Yugi and Atem nod as the Creator God was gone. They turn back as they saw Marik lying on his back, groaning.

''_With the evil half Marik gone along with the effects the Dark Lord did, that means..._'' The tricolor head was thinking until he realized it. Yugi slowly forms a smile as his eyes revert back to his normal purple eyes. He rushes up towards his weaken friend, shouting. ''Marik-kun!''

Marik slowly stirs, getting up on his feet, confused and not so sure what had happened, looking up at Yugi coming to his aid.

''Yugi-san?'' He questions, not sure what has happened but to see him was all he needed to be relieved. Yugi smiled, helping him up.

''Marik-sama!'' Rishid shouts with bliss as he runs up to him. Ishizu smiled, joining him as she stares at Yugi. He was able to keep his promise; saving her brother once again but also created an impossible phenomenon.

''_Atem-sama and Yugi-san did it, they forged another miracle._'' She says still smiling as she and Rishid help Marik. The young man smiles, relief the nightmare was over for them.

The family was once again reunited, not going to ever break apart like this again. Yugi smiled, happy to have helped. The others were just as relief too that Yugi did it.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo calls out to him, walking up to him. The tricolor head blushes, turning to face her. He felt bad since he made her worry for him, even making her cry. He tries to be strong, smiling as he says with a happy expression. ''Oh hey Ichigo-kun, sorry about-''

Ichigo walks forward right in front of him and instantly slapped him across the face. The others startled with stunned expressions, even Kaiba who raised an eyebrow. Atem sweat drops as Yin Dragon laughed at this while Yang Dragon sweat drops.

''THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I SLAPPED YOU! Don't make me slap you a third time Baka!'' Ichigo told Yugi angrily, her face lit up red and blushing at how much she thought he died and even though he didn't she can't ever let it go. Yugi sweat drops, rubbing his red slapped cheek. He didn't expect she would take it this hard, feeling worse as he just says not even sure if he was thinking. ''T-thank you.''

There was a silence as Anzu sighs rubbing her forehead that he said that. Mai giggled at how clueless Yugi is about such things unlike dueling. Ichigo blushes red, both angry he took it the wrong way and… happy since he always means it.

''… Baka Nerd who likes this card game I like now.'' The red cherry head says taking her time, giving him an upset still blush expression. Yugi smiles softly, not sure how to express how sad he made her and thus begins to hug her. Jonouchi drops his jaw as Ichigo widens her eyes slightly before smiling, accepting it.

''Sorry, I made you cry.'' Yugi apologizes, not wanting her to hate him. The pigtail blushes warmly on his arms, not ever capable of hating him.

''I-I was just… well…'' Ichigo tries to say, embarrassed with red cheeks not at all sure how to say it right. Yugi smiled back blushing back as he nods, knowing what she meant. He now felt embarrassed, releasing his hands off her as they eye each other. Both giggled/chuckled, just glad they were both fine. Jonouchi sighs, turning around as he'll let the red cherry head tease his best friend like that.

''Hahahaha!'' That nice moment was soon interrupted with Kaiba's laughter, getting the purple-eyes duelist's attention. Kaiba smirks at Yugi, almost too fascinated by his victory over a monster that even the Blue-Eyes duelist wasn't sure could beat.

''Impressive win Yugi. Coming from you to perform a near impossible draw to change the duel in 1 card.'' Kaiba admits knowing he would win but never imagine the kind of God evolution from him… or was it as he smirked. ''But was it you or Atem?''

''Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi mutters slightly upset, not finding that humorous after how hard he and Atem worked to save Marik. Kaiba eyes down at him, also not finding any joy in insulting him if the boy doesn't show some backbone, replying the question. ''I'm asking you a simple question. Would that same miracle happened again if Atem wasn't there?''

Yugi eyes him, honestly not sure but he knew what Kaiba really wanted to know: If he could fight his own battles on his own without Atem's help. That question… he's not sure himself… but he knows he's more than willing to try.

The tricolor head took a moment before thinking it over and answers him with a small smile. ''I do wonder myself. Guess we'll see when you and I duel.''

Kaiba scoffs frowning at his respond, now more than serious to prove that Yugi can never beat him with or without Atem. Yugi knew he would duel Kaiba and once they do, he'll give it his all to show that he can challenge the very man that Atem concerns a worthy opponent. The two glares at each other, determine to beat the other in the remains of the tournament. Ichigo gulps at their rivalry.

That moment was also soon interrupted as someone stomp their foot loud enough to get everyone attentions. They turn as Yugi stares serious as it was Yami Bakura who did it, glaring angrily towards the boy and Atem in spirit form. ''Damn you both.''

He was angry, not that they beat Yami Marik but to find a way to evolve the God Cards and worse, able to summon Horakhty.

''It's that guy again Nya.'' Ichigo states gulping, kinda hoping this guy wasn't going to do something really evil… but it seemed certain he would.

Yugi stood relaxed, already assuming that he's mad that neither he nor Atem were killed by the Dark Lord's scheme… but he also suspected something unease about it too. He then says it to him. ''I think we both knew how the duel would have ended Zorc but tell me, were you? I mean after all, Atem defeated the evil side of Marik before so it's not so shocking and even I did it.''

Yami Bakura just twitched his eye slightly, pissed that the boy was right. He assumed this could work in his favor since getting rid of him and Atem would make it less difficult to complete his plan but instead it only proven that one must deal with pest like them themselves. Not only that but the Dark Lord's idea… he hated it from the start and for it to failed, only made him trust the demon even less.

''I'm done playing his little game.'' The Temple Thief begins to say as his Millennium Ring glows violently through his dark energy. ''Now we settle this with my game!''

Yugi stood unease as Atem was about to switch over until both widen their eyes. Yami Bakura also did the same, turning to see a hand over his right shoulder.

''Oh no, did I interrupt something?'' Akumu Momomiya declared, revealing himself to be holding the Temple Thief's shoulder. The essence of Zorc Necrophades glares angrily at the man who hides in sheep's skin, getting in his way again. ''Dark Lord.''

Everyone watched as Yugi had a bad feeling about this.

The Ultimate Miracle changed everything, defeating Yami Marik for good and saving the real Marik. Yugi wins and proceeds to the Semi-Finals... however, the real nightmare has yet to begin. Has Yami Bakura had enough of the Dark Lord's pathetic chances or has the evil dragon only begun? Who will win in the next duel and what is the Dark Lord's real aim? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi/Atem****'s new cards:**

***God****'s Wrath****\- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent's Life Points are higher than yours while you control a DIVINE monster; your opponent's Life Points instead becomes equal to your current Life Points. This card's activation cannot be negated or chained.

**_True Name- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Declare 1 card name; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is the declared card, add it to your hand, then you can take 1 DIVINE monster from your Deck, and either add it to your Hand or Special Summon it. Otherwise, send the excavated card to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 ''True Name'' per turn.

* * *

**Yami Marik****'s new cards: **

*******Darkness Accelerator- Type: Quick-Play Spell Trap Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Target 1 face-up ''Darkness'' monster on your field: Double its ATK. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by any other card, including the target monster. The targeted monster must attack during your turn (regardless if it can't attack or of position).

***Darkness Binds- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. When a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect is activated by your opponent: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Next target 1 ''Darkness'' Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard, applied its effect as this card's own.

***Darkness Chains- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as "Darkness" Card in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Negate the effects of every card on the opponent's field until the end of this turn. During the End Phase after this card's activation, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of all destroyed monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

**Card of the Day****: **

**Yugi****/Atem's Creator God of Light:**

**_****The Creator God of Light, Horakhty- Lvl 12, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Creator God/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are ''Sky Dragon of Osiris'', ''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'' and ''Winged God Dragon of Ra'', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The Special Summon of this card cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Yugi has won his match but it's not the end of the second round. Yami Bakura had enough of playing this game but the Dark Lord laughed, revealing his true intentions through their duel. What is the Dark Lord's true plan? And who will be the winner?

Yami Bakura: I had enough of your pointless endeavors, Dark Lord! I will not let you stand in my way to destroying Atem and his pest of friends!

Akumu just applauds: What a shocking revealed! Very well… let us settle this little debate with a duel. After all, whoever wins might duel the brat.

Yami Bakura laughs: Very well! I will just have to kill you then in this duel.

Akumu just smirk: Oh I wonder… if you only knew what my full potential.

Anzu: I have a bad feeling about this. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Villain's Duel! Dark Lord VS Zorc, the Return of the Wicked Gods! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. Aw no, I have a bad feeling about this Nya.

Yugi stares unease: Same here.


	43. 42: Akumu-Dark Leader D vs Yami Bakura!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 42 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NOTE: Be warned… this will become kinda graphic for young readers LIKE roughly M-Rated… and somewhat enjoyable for Redwallfan2000. Yea, I am sure you will like what I mean. Just let me know how much you liked it even though its not that vicious.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 42: ****The Villain****'s Duel!**** Dark Lord VS Zorc, the Return of the Wicked Gods!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The first match of the second round of the Battle City V3__'s Finals between Yugi/Atem and Yami Marik had come to a conclusion._

_Performing an impossible miracle, Yugi fused Timaeus with Ra and summoned __**The Primordial Sun God Dragon – Ra!**__ With Ra's new evolved powers, it surpassed the __**Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra**__ and caused great angrier from Yami Marik._

_The psycho didn't let this ruin his revenge, trying to take the win but Yugi's evolved Ra prove to be much stronger than its darker counterpart as well as ruining his Immortal Phoenix-Hand Discard Combo. _

_Worrying about the chance of Darkness Ra having another effect or another card Yami Marik might use, Yugi and Atem decided to end this nightmare, summoning both Osiris and Obelisk and release the three gods to summon __**The Creator God of Light, Horakhty!**__ With its godly Final Turn KO, Yami Marik and Darkness Ra were finally defeated and destroyed as the real Marik was free from its darkness, ending the duel._

_Yugi won and proceeded to the Semi-Finals, keeping his promise for Ishizu and reunited her family with a happy ending… shortly lived as Yami Bakura had enough of these pointless conclusions and decided to finish Yugi and the Pharaoh himself, until the Dark Lord appeared and interrupted him._

_What is the Dark Lord's aim? And who will win in the fourth match?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everyone was unease, just after Yugi won, as Yami Bakura was prepared to attack his hated enemy only to be stopped by Akumu with a small smirk on his face. Marik glared unease, knowing who this man was as he's seen his face before; he wasn't sure where. But he had a feeling he really is that monster.

''Dark Lord, what is the meaning of this?'' Yami Bakura demanded furiously, moving away from him with a dark menacing stare. Akumu just chuckle a bit, amused by his reaction as he moves his hand into his pocket.

''Oh what's the meaning of this you mean? I should be asking you that?'' Akumu questions him, still smirking but his eyes told he was upset, glowing through his sunglasses slightly.

Yugi felt very unease, and confused that these two were fighting. Atem figured this could happen eventually. Zorc was never about being leaded since he was always the one in charge.

Yami Bakura just stared furious at the very ''entity'' who gave him a second chance of life but he had no reason to exist if not to take his own revenge and consume the world in the same darkness the human heart has within. He assumed with the Dark Lord's ''assistances'' he could achieve his goals at last in a quicker pace but he has only done is to slow his endgame even lower.

''You do not get in my way! Atem and Yugi are mine enemies and I will destroy-'' Yami Bakura protested furiously, only to be interrupted as the Dark Lord removes his sunglasses, revealing his glowing bloody red dragon eyes. Those eyes were his strongest feature, even making the essence of Zorc Necrophades afraid.

''I told you the Pharaoh is yours but you leave the brat to me and only me.'' Akumu told him, almost hissing slightly while still having a smirk on his face. ''Otherwise, we can discontinue our agreement.''

Yami Bakura was hesitating to reply, not sure to become an enemy to a monster like him. If he does, then he will have no one to deal with and with his powers fully restore, he could beat him.

''… You dare to tell me what to do, Dark Lord!'' The Temple Thief finally speaks, acting both angry yet cocky to beat whoever stood in his wat, including him. Akumu did not say a word, crossing his arms as he slowly smirked.

The Dark Lord turns to Kaiba and asks him calmly. ''… Kaiba-san, I do believe we should start the fourth match.''

Kaiba didn't say anything at first, his arms crossed over. He wished to continue the tournament and he's not going to let this distract him with his goal. ''… Very well.''

The groups startled as Yugi stood quiet, expecting this from his rival. Ichigo groans unease, not liking this at all. But she couldn't help but feel happy that Yugi was safe and sound. In her heart, she realized she shouldn't have given up on hope either and believing in one's self. She'll know better for next time.

''Begin the Fourth Match!'' Kaiba announces firmly, wanting to begin the last match of the second round immediately. Isono nods nervously. ''Yes Kaiba-san!''

Akumu smirks, glad the CEO of Kaiba Corp has a greater ego than his own to manipulate with.

Everyone watched as the two remaining duelists stood on top of the dueling platform. Ichigo watched very unease by this, almost fearing the result of this duel.

''Yugi-kun, I don't like this Nya.'' She told the tricolor head watching this beside him. Yugi agreed, adding. ''Me neither.''

''Especially their bickering.'' Danny added, thinking of them like an old couple… like Ichigo and Jonouchi when they're angry.

Yami Bakura was confident with the strategy he originally wanted to use against Yugi and Atem but it would work the same even for the Dark Lord. He preps his deck and inserts it in his Duel Disk. Akumu did the same, not at all afraid if not smiling.

''Both duelists may now begin!'' Isono declares as both duelists eyed each other.

Yami Bakura glares serious, knowing he must beat him so then he can be the only one to take care of his enemies and achieve his goals, his way. But what has bothered him is all of this from the Dark Lord. His original plan to take down Yugi and cause destruction during Battle City V3 and it didn't turn out exactly as he imagined it. Then his changed of plan and had Yami Marik to handle Yugi, even using that **Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra** as the key to the boy's destruction but that failed too. And yet… the Dark Lord isn't angry or anything. This was the problem he didn't like.

''_I don't know your aim but you'll regret getting in my way, monster._'' The spirit of the Temple Thief vowed, more than ready to kill this dragon monster. Akumu still remain smiling and calm, almost looking forward to this. Marik eyes this, recalling this was the same way his real form also expressed; fearing the worst.

''DUEL!'' Both villains declare, both smirking, as their Duel Disks activated and drew their top 5 cards as the duel began.

**(Now Playing OST… Game of Darkness from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Duel Screen: Akumu: 4000LP vs. Yami Bakura: 4000LP**

The duel began just as Yami Bakura begins to laugh while his Millennium Ring glows, summoning the dark fog of a Duel of Darkness. Everyone braced as Danny groans annoyed by the purple mist.

''I'm getting a bit annoyed with the fog show.'' He stated as Ichigo agreed, as did almost everyone else nodding.

Yami Bakura smirks at his opponent, excited to begin his destruction with the best way to torture his foes. He then begins telling him. ''So Dark Lord, want to take a guess what today's punishment is?''

Akumu starts humming, playing along which caused Yami Bakura to frown angrily.

''Don't need to.'' Akumu finally said, snapping his fingers as dark sparks form within the purple fogs. The group startled as did Yami Bakura, watching as the fogs vanished and revert back to the normal sky.

''What did you-'' He tries to question what he did only for the Dark Lord to reply. ''I simple change the game to my own. Now the one who loses… well… you'll see.''

Atem watched, surprised the Dark Lord had such power to control and even negate the Duel of Darkness through his own power alone. Then again, he was the one who brought Zorc back to life.

Yami Bakura just glared annoyed, not believing he could manipulate the Duel of Darkness.

''I'll gladly let you start first since I ruin your game.'' Akumu offers the first turn to his opponent, not sure if he should take but immediately does. ''Very well.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __Akumu__: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Yami Bakura declares, drawing the top card of his deck. He smirks at the card he drew, playing it at once. ''I'll begin the end with the spell, **Final Countdown**!''

The sky turns dark briefly as a dark swirl of clouds surround over his head.

''**Final Countdown**?'' Ichigo questioned, not so familiar about the card. Yugi gladly explained it. ''It's a Win Condition card that requires 20 turns to pass during the duel the turn it was activated.''

Ichigo blinks, not so similar about the Win Condition stuff. Yami Bakura began as his Life Points instantly dropped at half, shocking the red cherry head.

''First the player pays 2000 LP and next, once those 20 turns complete, the opponent loses automatically.'' Yugi adds further about the card's effect, causing Ichigo to startle amazingly that it does that. It instantly reminded what Yugi did when summoning that goddess in his duel against the other Marik, guessing immediately. ''Just like the monster you summoned last duel!''

Yugi nodded, affirming her suspicious. It has always been Yami Bakura's style of dueling to win through some condition or effect than attacking. No doubt whatever Zorc Necrophades is up to means serious and using this spell can be a major risk, especially since the Dark Lord won't be sitting around.

''Next I set a monster facedown.'' Yami Bakura sets a facedown monster as he proceeds setting another in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''Then I set a card facedown. Turn end.''

Once he ended his turn a fireball suddenly forms over Yami Bakura on the air, meaning this was the first of the 20 flames needed to complete Final Countdown.

_Number of turns since Final Countdown was activated: 1_

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Akumu**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Yami Bakura: 2000LP H: 3_

Akumu eyes the floating fireball, knowing he has 19 turns to beat his opponent or else. He chuckles at this amusement, announcing. "My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and eyes it, chuckling more saying to himself. ''_Hmm… This should be good._''

''First I activate Hecatrice's monster effect from my hand.'' Akumu stares, sending the Monster Card he drew in his hand to his Graveyard. ''By discarding it, I can add the Continuous Spell Card known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my Deck to my hand.''

A card pops out the spell card, adding it as he proceeds to place it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone as a large throne room of ancient Rome structures with a large and long red curtain and throne chair appears all around Akumu's field. ''Now I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! With this spell's effect, I can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from my hand when I control no monsters.''

Yugi and Kaiba stare serious knowing that spell will allow him to summon probably 1 of his Darklord monsters.

''Now humble us, Darklord Asmodeus!'' Akumu summons as appeared a white/black fallen angel wearing a white cloth around its bottom waist with a pair of purple angel wings.

Darklord Asmodeus Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Another Darklord monster.'' Judai mutters, starting to not like how he uses those cards for an odd reason. Akumu then says as Asmodeus' wings glow. ''I activate Asmodeus' effect, sending 1 Fairy-Type monster from my deck to the Graveyard.''

Another card pop out as Akumu sends it to the Graveyard.

''Next I activate the spell, Dark World Dealings! This card lets both players to draw 1 card but then we must discard 1 card.'' Akumu activates another spell, forcing both duelists to draw card. Yami Bakura sighs, doing such thing as both then discard a card in their hand.

Yugi stared unease, not liking what the Dark Lord might be aiming towards. Akumu smirks, entering his Battle Phase as he shouts. ''Battle! Asmodeus, attack the facedown monster! Fallen Pulse!''

Asmodeus forms a sphere of energy and fires it through the Temple Thief set monster. The card was destroyed but not before it revealed itself to be a demon that resembles Zorc except in baby form.

''I activated **Minion of Dark's** effect when it was destroyed in battle.'' Yami Bakura says smirking as he pulls out a card and picks a monster from it. ''I can add a DARK Fiend-Type Monster from anywhere in my deck to the top of my deck.''

He places the monster on top of his deck. Akumu didn't care much whatever he did, not concern.

''I'm not done as I activate the trap, Multiple Destruction!'' Yami Bakura triggers his set card, smirking calmly as he shows his hand. ''When we both have 3 or more cads in our hand, we place our entire hand to the bottom of the deck in any order and then I lose 300 of my Life Points for each card returned to our decks.''

Since both duelists had 3 cards in their hand, they place them in the bottom of their own Decks as Yami Bakura's Life Points dropped.

''That's 1800 of damage. He'll only have 200LP after that.'' Otogi stated as indeed Yami Bakura now had only 200LP left.

''That's insane! He actually did that to have less Life Points?'' Danny questions, not sure if that was stupid if not even stupider. Yugi was going to explain that part but he had a feeling Zorc would do that to the Dark Lord.

''Next we draw 5 cards.'' Yami Bakura adds as Yugi predicted. Akumu smirks as both duelists drew their 5 cards as he realized the card he placed before on the top of his deck is now in his hand. He admits, almost dropping his guard. ''Interesting card you used there. Not bad.''

Yami Bakura scoffs, seeing through his interest. Akumu smirks, eyeing his new hand and sets a Spell/Trap. ''I set 1 card and now I end my turn.''

Yugi noticed how calm the Dark Lord was, making this even more unsettling. Another fireball appears over the sky, meaning there were only 18th turns left before Final Countdown.

_Number of turns since Final Countdown was activated: 2_

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __Akumu__: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 200LP H: 5_

Yami Bakura eyes his hand and starts laughing at his own fortune that he has what he needed to really take control of the entire duel in his favor.

''Hahaha! Prepare for how miserable you will regret getting in my way, Dark Lord!'' The Temple Thief announces cocky-like, commencing his turn. ''My turn, draw!''

He drew his card and then immediately picks out a card in his hand and plays it. ''I'll begin by activating the Ritual Spell, Contract with the Dark Master!''

Suddenly dark cape-like robes appears on the field, making Atem watching anxiety all of a sudden.

''A Ritual Spell now?'' Jonouchi utters, never seeing this imposter of the real Bakura ever playing a Ritual Spell before. Kaiba agreed, having to duel him once before.

''I release Dark Necrofear from my Hand to complete the required tributes.'' Yami Bakura declares as his blue female fiend appears as the robes covers her and absorbs her very being into them, releasing dark energy.

''Awaken from your deep slumber and consume ever corner of this world into darkness! Let your reign forever last!'' Yami Bakura begins chanting as the dark energy takes solid form into a humanoid being. ''Ritual Summon! I appeal to your arrival, Dark Master – Zorc!''

Soon a blinding darkness consumes the field. Akumu scoffs slightly, his arms crossed over. He watches as did the others as there stood a shirtless fiend with built-muscles, wearing the same cape-like robe as they took form as wings for the fiend as it also carries a strange looking weapon.

Dark Master – Zorc Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500

''Dark Master – Zorc?'' Mai repeats its name never heard of that monster before nor did Judai's group. The main part of Yugi's group has with the exception of Shizuka and even Danny. Ichigo knew after the stories about this demon god of a similar name.

''If that's not his ego, then he is crazy.'' Jonouchi remarks as Honda actually smirks at that with Shizuka giggling. Anzu blushes, trying to be serious. Danny sweat dropped, not believing they found that funny.

''So you summon a monster with your name. How... charming.'' Akumu says not at all threaten by this. Yami Bakura laughs at his foolish assumptions, proceeding holding two other cards in his hand. ''Oh I've just only started! I activate the Continuous Spells, Soul Absorption and Dimensional Fissure!''

He places both cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zone, revealing themselves. Ichigo immediately recognized one of them; the same spell that Kaiba used against Judai in their duel.

''That's the spell Kaiba-Baka used!'' The red cherry head points out as Yugi nods, glaring over the other spell that was played too. ''And Dimensional Fissure is a Continuous Spell that banishes any monster that's sent to the Graveyard by any means.''

Ichigo gasps slightly, knowing from Judai's duel that having one's cards removed from their reach is the worst ordeal. Yugi nods as he starts to see Yami Bakura's plan.

''I activate **Minion of the Dark's** effect!'' Yami Bakura proceeded as the baby-like fiend reappears laughing. ''By discarding a DARK Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster in my hand, I can add 1 of the two types to my hand.''

He sends a Monster from his hand but instead to the Graveyard it was removed. ''Thanks to Dimensional Fissure's effect, the monster I discarded is banished. And then Soul Absorption's effect triggers.''

His Life Points got a 500 gained, going up at 700LP. Yami Bakura laughs as the spirit of a broken baby doll face with tentacles appears as its tentacles grabs on both duelists' Duel Disks.

''And that monster is Necroface, activating its effect which banishes the top 5 cards of our deck to the Graveyard!'' Yami Bakura announces smirking as Akumu just smiled back without regardless. Soon the 5 top cards of both decks were banished as Soul Absorption glows. ''And now Soul Absorption's effect will trigger.''

Everyone watched as the total was 5000LP gained. The others couldn't believe this as Yugi and Kaiba expect this.

''That's crazy Nya! It's more than what Kaiba-Baka got before.'' Ichigo states in shock, not expecting so many Life Points through that move alone. Yugi nods as he says. ''Zorc is playing a very similar strategy like Kaiba-kun, except his involves having more Life Points until **Final Countdown** completes itself.''

''With that amount of Life Points he'll survive.'' Kaiba adds upset, his arms crossed over that this man or monster is using the same strategy he used in his previous duel. ''In addition it makes sure that his **Final Countdown** works through.''

Among those cards that Yami Bakura banished was an old, broken down skull. Yami Bakura laughs slightly as he announces. ''One of the monsters that were banished was **Necro Skull** and its monster effect when my monster is removed from play lets me draw 1 card for each card that was banished this turn except itself.''

''So then-'' Akumu was saying pretty confident only for his opponent to interrupt him, lifting his 10 fingers trying to avoid showing his hand. ''10 cards Dark Lord, 10 cards I can draw.''

The others watched in shock as the Temple Thief drew their 10 cards. Akumu smirks, clapping at such an interesting play.

''Oh aren't you smart… but it's pointless too.'' The Dark Lord said pretty cocky-like, not at all worry if his opponent has over 6 cards. This only benefits his certain victory adding. ''Your deck will slowly diminish and even if it doesn't, do you really think I'll allow you to gain more Life Points.''

Yami Bakura smirks back at his little theory. On the contrary, he was far less worry since he'll win the duel long before that ever happens.

''Let's find out then. I summon Necro Jar!'' The Temple Thief continues his turn, summoning an one-eye rock demonic creature to his field.

Necro Jar Lvl 3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 300

''I applaud to you for summoning such a weak monster.'' Akumu claps before the summoned of another weak monster.

Yami Bakura didn't care less as he says. ''I'm not done! I activate Dark Master – Zorc's effect!''

The Dark Master begins to form a dark die out of his own power, tossing it over the field.

''By rolling a die, depending on where it lands, it gains an effect.'' Yami Bakura explains his monster's effect as the die stops and lands on the 4 dot side. ''It stopped at 4. That means I can destroy one monster my opponent controls.''

Akumu watches as Zorc forms a dark sphere of energy waves, releasing it right at his Darklord monster.

''Dark Expel!'' Yami Bakura shouts as Zorc's sphere implodes and releases the dark waves, hitting Asmodeus. The attack consumes Akumu's field as he yawns, not bother as his Darklord flaps its wings, surviving the assault.

This shocked the ancient dark spirit, not believing this as he demands. ''What? Why hasn't your monster-''

''I revealed the Continuous Trap, **Fallen Angel's Blessing**.'' Akumu interrupts him, pointing towards the face-up trap card on his field. The image of the card showed dark lights gathers around the hands of a broken winged angel. ''This trap equips itself to a Darklord monster I control and while it's equipped, Asmodeus cannot be destroyed by card effects.''

Yugi and Kaiba looked at the Darklord monster and its wings were coated with dark sparks of light, protecting the monster from Zorc's effect. Akumu chuckles slightly as he tells his opponent. ''Nice try though. Good attempt.''

Yami Bakura grits his teeth at first before smirking softly, placing a card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''Not a problem. I equip Zorc with the Equip Spell, **Hatred Tablet**!''

Suddenly a large ancient tablet appears behind Dark Master – Zorc, pouring the monster with dark energy. Zorc growls as it grew stronger with vicious emotions.

''My Dark Master now gains ATK equal to half of its original ATK.'' Yami Bakura explains his Equip Spell's power as his monster went up at 4050ATK! Akumu blinks surprised slightly as his opponent commands still smirking. ''Battle! Dark Master – Zorc, destroy Asmodeus!''

Zorc sets its eyes at Asmodeus, its cape-like wings moving on its own and charges right at the Dark Lord's monster engulf with dark energy.

''Death Oblivion!'' Yami Bakura shouts as the wings pierce through Asmodeus before releasing a dark blast, destroying the Darklord. Akumu stood firm as he lost 1050LP of damage.

''Darklord Asmodeus is removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard.'' Yami Bakura points out as he gains 500LP due to Soul Absorption's effect.

Akumu wasn't worried about this as he states as the trap he used early is sent to the Graveyard. ''When a Darklord equipped with **Fallen Angel's Blessing** is destroyed, I can add 1 DARK Fairy-Type monster from my deck to my hand.''

He pulls out his deck and picks the Monster Card he wanted. Yami Bakura laughs at that, continuing his attack. ''That won't matter! Necro Jar, attack the Dark Lord directly!''

The other monster strikes the Dark Lord directly, taking 1100LP of damage. Now he has less than 2000LP than his opponent who is above 4000LP.

''He took a huge lead with that.'' Jonouchi says, pretty surprised that the two villains are actually fighting each other and one less of the two evils is winning. He kinda hopes the fake Bakura wins.

''… Yea.'' Yugi muttered, looking closely and notices that regardless of the disadvantage, the Dark Lord remained calm as if this wasn't something to worry. ''_But he's not worried._''

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Yami Bakura ends his turn setting two Spell/Trap cards facedown just as a third fireball appears over the sky.

_Number of turns since Final Countdown was activated: 3_

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Akumu**__: 1850LP H: 6 / Yami Bakura: 6200LP H: 6_

"Now it's my turn. Draw.'' Akumu begins his turn, drawing his top card. He looks up at the fireballs and sighs a bit of how boring this will be wasting him time to see those fireballs lit up for 16 more turns.

He knew he'll end the duel before then, not wanting to wait that long for an annoying effect. Akumu then tells that to his opponent, mocking him somewhat. ''Waiting for 20 turns are so long and a waste too. You'll never reach them since I won't let it.''

''Don't be too sure.'' Yami Bakura replied smirking, already a step forward to his true endgame.

''Then I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen's effect.'' Akumu proceeds, using his Continuous Spell's effect just as the Temple Thief predicted, chaining his effect with one of his set cards.

''Then I chain your activation with my facedown trap, **All-Out Attacks!**''

The trap is one Yugi was not familiar on but one that Zorc Necrophades would use unless it was a means to an end.

''You may continue.'' Yami Bakura told the Dark Lord once the chain was finished. Akumu eyes him, suspicious at the card he triggered but needless summons his monster. ''… Encore, Darklord Zerato!''

Soon appear the fallen angel version of Archlord Zerato to his field, the very same monster that beaten Mai in the last round.

Darklord Zerato Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300

Yami Bakura stares almost bothered by the appearance of this monster. It wasn't that it could be a threat but the reason the Dark Lord even bothers summoning a monster that wasn't in some form connected to his Darkness Cards.

''Why even bother summoning these monsters?'' The Temple Thief questioned, getting Akumu's attention. ''Hmm?''

Yami Bakura didn't say anything immediately, eyeing the Dark Lord's monster and was somewhat annoyed that he creates these cards of Darkness to not even bother using them himself. Not to mention the monsters didn't resemble his true form or what he thought of them.

''They're Fairies, regardless of how dark and menacing they look. They have nothing compare to the Darkness Cards you create and don't even come close to the evil nature they possess.'' The essence of Zorc Necrophades states mocking what the Dark Lord considers his deck. ''The only reason I see why you use them is their name and to hide your real face. If that's not enough, they also have little function. And if one of your key cards are gone, you can't summon them.''

''…'' Akumu remain silent, just glaring somewhat infuriated by his words. Yami Bakura laughs at his silence, expecting such a weak outcome as he says. ''It's quite a useless deck. I really don't see the point in using them.''

Yugi eyes the fake Bakura, not liking how he's threatening someone who may be more danger when enraged.

''… As I was going to do, I activate the Spell, Heavy Storm!'' Akumu proceeds as powerful gusts of wind of a storm appear, moving towards Yami Bakura's Dimensional Fissure and Soul Absorption. ''Now I destroy all Spell and Traps on the field, including my own.''

They watched as the storm erupts around both fields, ready to wipe off everything until Yami Bakura laughs at this, waiting for this moment.

''I have already been preparing for this! Counter Trap card open, **Illusion Tablet**!'' Yami Bakura activates his set card as a large tablet appears. The tablet took the form of Akumu's Darklord Zerato which then absorbs the Heavy Storm into itself, stopping its destructive power. Akumu eyes a bit startle.

''Now I negate your card's effect but that's not all.'' The Temple Thief explains his trap's effect as everything began to fast-forward on the field. ''My trap has the effect to skip turns equal to your monster's Level.''

The Dark Lord scoffs somewhat impressed, watching as it stops at his 12th turn as 8 fireballs emerge through each End Phase during **Illusion Tablet**. Final Countdown landed on its 11th Turn since it was activated, giving Yami Bakura that much closer to victory.

''Now he's using the same trick you use to change the number of turns Yugi-san.'' Judai pointed out, pretty shocked by this. Yugi nods, seeing his reasons as he says. ''It makes sense though since he probably wants to win badly with **Final Countdown's** Win Condition.''

Akumu stares, knowing well he can't risk an attack since Zorc is superior and Necro Jar has an effect he rather avoided.

''… Then I-'' He was about to end this turn until Yami Bakura laughs as his other trap glows. ''Not yet! Due to **All-Out Attacks'** effect, all Special Summoned monsters must attack during the turn they are summoned.''

Akumu scoffs a bit, knowing what that means for him, saying as he enters his Battle Phase. ''… Fine. Battle! Darklord Zerato, attack Necro Jar! Fallen Surge!''

The fallen angel vanishes before reappear before its target, swinging his sword in a piercing pose and engulfs in darkness as it strikes the Necro Jar. The monster exploded through Darkness as Yugi knew the attack did damage but it was far less simple than the Dark Lord wanted. ''This won't end well.''

Yami Bakura braces the damage as he lost 1700LP but this only made him laugh, hoping for this as the remains of Necro Jar glows, exploded as the pieces fly up and hit Akumu's Duel Disk. ''When Necro Jar is destroyed by battle, it sends the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard for each 300 of Battle Damage I took from that battle.''

''So that's 5 cards.'' Danny asks since he did the math and the closest to 1700 is 1500. Akumu was forced to send the top 5 cards from his Deck away and those that were monsters are banished. Yami Bakura smirks as Soul Absorption glows. ''And don't forget about Soul Absorption's effect.''

The only monsters banished were Necro Jar while the others were Akumu's Dark Voltanis and Darknight Parshath. Even so, Yami Bakura gained 1500LP plus, almost healing the damage he just took.

''Even after taking damaging, he still has over 4000LP.'' Jonouchi says surprisingly, not believing this. It actually scared him a bit that if he was the one to duel him; he wouldn't last long knowing he's not that kind of great duelist to overcome a Win Condition before it meets its point especially with the opponent increasing their Life Points like this.

Akumu didn't seem bother from this, eyeing his hand and sets a few cards behind his fallen angel monster. ''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.''

A twelve fireball appears among the others, only 8 turns now before **Final Countdown** completes itself.

_Number of turns since Final Countdown was activated: 12_

Only 8 turns remained before Final Countdown finishes and yet Akumu remains calm, grinning as if he is now only waiting for something. What kind of end game does he have?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Akumu: Let us just move on from our difference, permanently.**_

_**Yami Bakura: I intend to get rid of you once and for all so then none stand in my way!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was Yami Bakura's turn and under his position, he had nothing to lose. He had the Dark Lord under his palm and certain once he's gone, his powers will fully restore and then he can settle the score with Atem and his little ''partner'' and make them watch as they fail with their world consumed in perfect darkness.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ __Akumu__: 1850LP H: 3 / __**Yami Bakura**__: 6000LP H: 6_

''Hahaha! How do you like my set up, Dark Lord?!'' Yami Bakura suddenly laughs, asking the ''wolf wearing sheep skin'' man in a mockery tone. Akumu remain silent, not bother to say a word.

''Let me show you how far I intend to go. My turn, draw!'' Yami Bakura declares, drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks, having everything he ever wants in his hand and more with his Dark Master having superior ATK. ''_With Dark Master – Zorc, I have won but I can take this game even further!_''

He eyes one of his cards and proceeds to activate it. ''I activate the spell, **Necro Ka**!''

The spell shows the image of the spirit of Berserk Dragon emerging from the body of Dark Ruler Ha Des. Soon a similar thing was happen to Zorc as a fiendish aura tries to emerge out of it.

''I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand as long as it has the same Attribute and Type as a monster I control.'' The Temple Thief explains his card's effect as he immediately summons the monster he badly wanted to summon. ''Appear, Diabound Kernel!''

From the fiendish aura appeared the silver-ish white fiend with small 4 winged wings on its back and serpent's head as its tail and bottom appears on its master's field.

Diabound Kernel Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Akumu applauds to this, somewhat impressed as he states. ''Oh impressive, you summon your favorite monster.''

''Trust me, I'm far from done.'' Yami Bakura replies still smirking as he plays another card from his hand. ''Next I activate the spell, **Spiral Wave**!''

Diabound soon uses its snake tail to fire a powerful wave of energy in the form of a spiral, shocking both Akumu's set Spell/Trap cards.

''While I control Diabound, I negate the activation and effects of your set cards this turn. In addition, Diabound gains 1000ATK!'' Yami Bakura explains with a grin as Diabound's ATK went up at 2800. He then proceeds as his Dark Master glows. ''Now I activate Zorc's effect!''

Zorc forms another dark die, rolling it across the field as it lands on the three dot side. Yami Bakura laughs at his luck, making Jonouchi enrage that he figured now he's using his gimmick too.

''I rolled a 3, which means I destroy Darklord Zerato!'' The Temple Thief announces as the Dark Master forms another dark sphere of energy waves, hitting the Darklord and this time destroying something. Akumu braced himself as he just lost his monster as he had to banish it too. With Soul Absorption's effect, Yami Bakura's Life Points went up at 6500.

Yami Bakura never expected to be winning this easily, almost wishing he was dueling Atem and Yugi instead to kill two birds with one stone. He knows he'll have to create another strategy against them but at the meantime he can be certain he has won over the Dark Lord.

''It's over for you! Battle! Diabound Kernel, attack the Dark Lord directly!'' The Temple Thief declares as Diabound charges at the opponent with its snake's head. ''Death Spiral!''

The others watched knowing if this hits then the duel is over for the Dark Lord.

''If the attack hits, the Dark Lord is finished!'' Danny states, almost wanting this guy taken care of for good. Ichigo watches, not sure as there was that other guy that just made her unease. ''That's a good thing right Nya?''

''…'' Yugi didn't respond, not sure himself as he and Kaiba had a feeling this might end the way Yami Bakura thinks he might.

Diabound's attack hits the opponent just as Yami Bakura begins to laugh of his total victory. ''HAHAHA! Now you're finished!''

''Heh, you're doing it again.'' A voice emerges, startling the essence of Zorc Necrophades as Akumu walks out, unharmed as he wipes off the dirty on his outfit. Yami Bakura widens his eyes startle, not believing this as Akumu looks at him smiling with his Life Points untouched. ''You're getting ahead of yourself.''

''W-what?! Why didn't-'' Yami Bakura tries to ramble through his words as the Dark Lord answers immediately. ''I activated a trap.''

Yami Bakura didn't believe him or the others watching as his set cards were unavailable at the time and none were flipped open. The Temple Thief grits his teeth, protesting from his opponent's play. ''Impossible! I lock your cards from being activated.''

''Who said it was from the field?'' Akumu asks, smirking as he was the one who knows the truth as a card pops out from his Graveyard Slot and shows it with the image of an angel releasing a strange dark energy towards a group of creatures. ''The trap is **Fallen Burst** and when a Darklord monster I control is destroy, your monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn.''

Yami Bakura grits his teeth slightly, not liking this since he can't end the duel now but at the same time, he has nothing to worry about. His opponent has no monsters and he has a card that lets him win the duel in the next turn.

''And I'm not done.'' Akumu suddenly adds, startling the already overconfident opponent as another card pops out from his Graveyard. The Dark Lord shows it which was a spell, showing the image of a dark angel ascending over the heavens with a dark light. ''I activate a spell from my graveyard too, **Fallen Ascension**! When a Darklord monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 DARK Fairy Monster from my Graveyard to the field.''

Another card pops out from his Graveyard, a Monster Card that Akumu carefully place there before Dimensional Fissure was activated. He grabs it and summons upon it. ''Appear, Darklord Superbia!''

Soon descends from the dark sky a black, vase-like eagle creature with reddish angel-like wings.

Darklord Superbia Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400

''Superbia's effect when it's Special Summoned lets me Special Summon another Fairy-Type in my Graveyard.'' Akumu explains his monster's effect as Superbia forms a dark rope from the heavens. ''Appear Goddess of Battle, Athena!''

Soon appears a long light purple haired woman wearing a Greek dress and headpiece along with silver, golden outline shield and unique, trident-like spear with a red gem attached on the guard descending fast on the rope and joining Superbia.

Athena Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 800

Yami Bakura grits his teeth not believing he summoned two monsters, shouting not imitated by him. ''That's not enough.''

He eyes his hand and then proceeding setting a few facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his monsters as he ends his turn. ''I set 2 cards facedown! Turn end.''

A thirteen fireball materialized above the sky, only 7 turns remaining before **Final Countdown** completes itself.

_Number of turns since Final Countdown was activated: 13_

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ __**Akumu**__: 1850LP H: 3 / Yami Bakura: 6500LP H: 2_

Akumu smirks confident at his position, eyeing his hand and knew this turn will be the most enjoyable last turn. He places his hand over the top of his deck and commences.

''My turn, draw.'' Akumu declares drawing his top card. Yugi watched as he notices with a slight surprised, seeing his hand engulfed in darkness. ''_His hand. Why is it-_''

''And your last if you think about attacking!'' Yami Bakura suddenly declares, interrupting Yugi's thoughts as his trap flips open. ''Reverse Trap open, **Evolution of the Dark One**!''

The trap shows the image of Diabound Kernel transforming into its ultimate form by absorbing the energy of weaker monsters.

''By releasing Diabound, I can Special Summon the godly **Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer**! Now show yourself, my true Ka!'' Yami Bakura explains his trap as Diabound begins transforming. His upper body was more demonic, its skin darkened as it gained large bat-like, spiky wings. His bottom body now had two large cobras with large, venomous fangs. Ichigo shivers slightly, remembering this monster too well.

**Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer Lvl 12, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

Since Diabound Kernel was tribute, it is banished through Dimensional Fissure as Yami Bakura gains 500LP through Soul Absorption's effect. Now he had 7000LP and his strongest monster too.

''I really hate this monster Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo admits very uneased as Yugi agreed, not liking how Zorc summoned his Ka's evolved form so much quicker than the time he dueled him. ''And worst he summoned it without paying half of his Life Points.''

Akumu eyes the stronger Diabound, not at all frightened by its presence.

''In addition to its summoned, my trap doubles Diabound's ATK.'' Yami Bakura adds as Diabound's power goes above that of Dark Master – Zorc, now the superior monster.

''So now it's 5000ATK?!'' Honda utters shocked, not expecting such a boost.

Akumu still wasn't afraid by this as Yami Bakura, still cocky, grins evilly as he says. ''I also lied about not attacking me. I activate the trap, **Darkness Countdown**!''

Suddenly his last facedown card revealed itself, showing the image of a pocket watch engulfed in a pool of darkness. Suddenly that same clock emerges on the field over the duel, spinning around. Akumu smirks of amusement that he would use the Darkness card.

''During the End Phase, I can leap a number of turns equal to the number of cards I controlled at this time so that I add any cards from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Yami Bakura explains his card's effect, grinning pretty certain he has won the duel.

Yugi knew why watching serious, muttering. ''It's also to increase the clock on **Final Countdown**. He intends to end this duel on the End Phase.''

The others watch, pretty certain there will be one villain who will win and it's likely to be Yami Bakura.

The Temple Thief laughs at his certain victory, having obtained his triumph. This was basically his victory lap as he laughs, disrespecting his opponent with this impossible win. ''It's over Dark Lord. Either way, I have become the victor. And it's thanks to your own Darkness card!''

Akumu stood firm, just eyeing him at the slightest. Yami Bakura knew he was breaking him; he just needed to do it harder

''Honestly, you created those cards and yet you don't even bother using them yourself. It makes someone like me to laugh at this.'' The Temple Thief taunts him further before laughing loudly, enjoying every bit of it. ''HAHAHAHA! See?!''

His laughter continued on for quite a while as Akumu begins to yawn. Yami Bakura finally stopped, eyeing his opponent who noticed he was by far bored. Yugi found the yawning from the Dark Lord more concerning than Zorc's laughter.

''You just don't see it, do you Zorc?'' Akumu asks, yawning slightly more. Yami Bakura got angry at his own boredom to his victory, demanding. ''What are you blabbing now?''

The Dark Lord eyes him, somewhat disappointed before scrolling his eyes briefly towards Ichigo and then back to his opponent, saying. ''You don't see the point I brought you back?''

Yami Bakura alarms himself at such a question, taking a foot step back. He wasn't sure why he asked such a ridicules question other than to handle the boy and Atem. Such a question made no sense to him.

Akumu could tell his opponent had no clue what he was referring about, sighing a bit. He then tells him with composure. ''Do you know every villain eventually falls before the hero because they don't learn their mistakes or improve on them?''

Those words the Dark Lord said made the essence of Zorc Necrophade slowly changed, angrily as he argues. ''Why should I care?! Did you forget who I-''

''Now why would I forget… but oh yes, I do since you've already lost.'' Akumu interrupts his own word, furiously Yami Bakura even more. Akumu eyes the tricolor head, glaring annoyed towards him for the previous defeats he went through just trying to kill him.

''When I came at the Dragon Knight, I thought I could also beat him right there and then and yet… I failed. But I did learn 1 thing I forgot during my imprisonment; humiliation.'' The Dark Lord explains himself, thinking once before that he could kill the pest head-on only to fall underneath his own feet especially the number of times he was crushed by the boy's resistance. ''Oh the pain I went through, defeated by a mere child with a stupid looking hairstyle.''

Danny eyes Yugi's hair, not thinking it looked stupid just very fruity to be possible that that's hair. Ichigo has already come with terms with Yugi's hair, now thinking it's cute if not weird. Mai was more confused about this Dragon Knight part.

''I never felt such despair and angst… I'm actually happy now that it happened.'' Akumu adds, now smiling evilly that he did lost to the Dragon Knight. But now, this was actually a fortune that he lost since every one of his losses only brings him closer to his revived full power and that made him chuckle. ''Through those many defeats, I learn little by little of my mistakes and in my own form… finally becoming even stronger.''

Yugi and Ichigo were uneased what the Dark Lord is talking about and so did Yami Bakura, questioning him. ''What are you trying to say?''

Akumu forms a crocked smirk, still amused that the mighty Dark One has yet to understand what's he is talking about. He finally explains it clearly. ''It's simple… my whole plan to get rid of Yugi and cause destruction during this little tournament was nothing more but a way to see the boy's growth and at the same time improve myself.''

Yugi and Atem widen their eyes by what he just said as Ichigo gulps nervously. The others were utterly confused by this as was Kaiba, trying to be the most calmed one. Yami Bakura was shocked by this news, starting to get the reasons more than ever.

''So Marik and his Ghouls… they were pawns.'' The Temple Thief asks as the Dark Lord grins. ''As I told Yugi; just like a Dragon Knight grows through battles better than a mere human, so does a Dark Lord!''

Yugi believed that after the number of battles he had with Dark Leader Dragon and each one he was stronger than the last time. His previous fight with the Dark Lord almost got him killed.

Akumu now begins laughing, finding more amusement by the fact that he's saying what he wanted to tell the overconfident ''great'' evil.

''That's what villains lack; the ability to become stronger through their defeats and improve from them; another reason why I'm gathering those I see with potential.'' The Dark Lord revealed making Yugi more upset as he starts to see his planning. Akumu then eyes Yami Bakura, still staring at him with great disappointment as he adds. ''But you… you didn't see it. If someone like Vlad and Robotnic could work together, then you should have seen my real goal.''

Danny kinda agreed with him, never imagining that Vlad would work together with a fat guy who's smarter than him and become a decent threat.

''My plan was never meant to cause simple destruction or use the evil Marik. It was meant to see how strong Yugi would go to stop me.'' The Dark Lord states, very happy proud on the results as Yugi proves his desire to protect his friends.

''And honestly, to say the least, no doubt the boy pisses me off. I WANT TO TERMINATE HIM MYSELF! And then I can create true destruction, a world of pure ANNIHILATION AND DARK!'' The Dark Lord declares with a crazy grin, holding his arms up with great deserve. Yugi stares even more upset towards him and his twisted goals.

''And if you don't see things my way, then allow me to show you what happens to those who disobey.'' Akumu adds, eyeing Yami Bakura who didn't like the look on his face right now.

''That is why this duel has continued far too long! I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted!'' Akumu finally continues his turn, revealing his set card as a tombstone appears and starts summoning its target. ''Now I Special Summon Hecatrice from my Graveyard!''

There appears a golden, statue-like fairy on Akumu's field over the tombstone.

Hecatrice Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100

The moment this Fairy-Type appeared, Athena lifted up her shield and fires a ray of light at the opponent. Yami Bakura was startled by this as Akumu explains with a soft smirk. ''Athena's effect activates whenever I Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster, my opponent takes 600 of damage!''

Yami Bakura's Life Points dropped at 6400. The Temple Thief scoffs at his small damage, not at all worry about it as he states. ''A shame you can't use that effect for as long as you want to.''

''Now that would be boring.'' Akumu admits, smirking as this was far less what he's aiming for.

Kaiba watched this, knowing there's an OTK involving Athena however with the amount of monsters left and with Dimensional Fissure, that perfect win is impossible. However, the part that bothers him overall is seeing amount of monsters on this man's field.

''_Why would he summon that monster at a time like this?_'' The Blue-Eyes duelist questions to himself, not getting the reason of this.

Akumu smirks as he declares, revealing his second facedown card which surprised his opponent. ''I reveal my second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dimensional Fissure from the field!''

Suddenly the same typhoon from before reappeared, blowing away its previous target and this time destroying it. Yami Bakura snarls slightly, not getting the reason why he didn't use it before when he had a second copy.

''And for what reason didn't you use it before?'' Yami Bakura asks not certain what his plan was. Akumu chuckles, becoming more amused by his cluelessness as he states with his arms crossed over. ''For what reason you asked? Simple, I've already won.''

Yami Bakura raises an eyebrow, not certain he understands. Yugi was also fuzzy what the Dark Lord meant by that, puzzling. ''_He's already won? What is he up to?_''

Akumu chuckles as he plays another card in his Spell and Trap Card. ''Next I activate the spell, **Advance Soul**!''

A new spell appears on the field with the image of Gate Guardian appearing to have Dark Guardian emerges beside it like a shadow.

''What this card can do, I'll explain in a second. First I release my 3 monsters!'' Akumu announces as his three monsters vanished, no longer banished due to Dimensional Fissure. Everyone was shocked by this play as Akumu raises the card he drew.

''Release them? For what?'' Edo questions, knowing very few monsters requires three tributes. Kaiba thought the same, already making guesses. ''_It could be to summon something like Moisture Creature or Beast King Barbaros but it won't be enough._''

Yugi had a bad feeling as that feeling only grew worst, seeing as Akumu's hand engulfed in the same dark aura he drew his card and still held onto it as his hand was fully transformed into a dragon's claw.

''What just happened to his hand?!'' Shizuka points out frightened, clinching behind her brother's back who was just as startle by this. Ichigo gulps, knowing what this meant.

It wasn't just them as Atem felt an enormous power from the Dark Lord's card, recognizing this vicious power. ''_This feeling._''

**(Now Playing OST… The Impending from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

***Be ready to repeat it over and over until you reach the end***

''Wicked god long sealed away; hear me now on this dark day. Let these arcane words be spoken, that the spells which bonded you shall be broken. Destroy the orb which holds you tight, reveal your strength, and reclaim the night! Reveal thyself great bane of Light! Upon my foe, cast thy power; let this be their final moment! All shall burn in your dark presences! Let my enemies beg for death when I cry your name!'' Akumu chants, grinning with joyful evil, as he slams the card over his Monster Zone. ''Come forth, **Wicked God Avatar**!''

Darkness surrounds the blimp as it shakes the very sky and even the blimp. Yugi and Atem, as well as Jonouchi and Kaiba panic as they knew what it was about. Soon descends a large black sphere from the dark sky, resembling like the sun, hovering over the Dark Lord's field.

**Wicked God Avatar Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

''Im-impossible!'' Kaiba utters, actually sounding frightened which surprised Ichigo and Danny.

''What the heck is that?'' Mai asks, never seeing like this before. The others were just as speechless by the sight of this new creature.

Judai eyes it, his eyes glowing of Yubel's energy as the very Duel Spirit stares at this mass of darkness.

''_Yubel, you're sensing that evil in that monster?_'' Judai asks her who replies, actually sounding frightened.''_It's greater than I could imagine. No doubt, this is one of the Wicked Gods._''

Judai blinks, not exactly sure what Yubel is referring about.

''There was a myth going on about Yugi fighting a duelist who possessed what can be described as counterparts of his God Cards as they were also Gods.'' Edo states, recalling something he learned during his uprising as a Pro Duelist that the legendary Duel King dueled a man who possessed monsters that were in the same level as the Egyptian Gods. He thought those were just rumors or at best the Scared Beasts but this changes things, more than positive that this large sphere is one of those other God monsters. ''I didn't believe in such a thing but this changed things.''

Johan hums, remembering that tale as did Manjoume and Asuka. Yugi stares at the monster, more than certain this is no fake copy since Yako never did that to Avatar unlike the other two.

''So the one who stole the Wicked Gods Yako sealed away-'' Jonouchi states, pretty much guessing that Avatar isn't the only monster this guy has but the others with Yugi confirming with a glare. ''Was Dark Leader Dragon-kun.''

Yami Bakura eyes the strange sphere and even though he has never seen this monster before, it had the same godly power in the same strength as the Winged God Dragon of Ra.

''What is the meaning of this? Why do I sense a force as strong as Ra in that monster?'' He questions angrily, finding this like both a mockery and a nightmare.

''Heh, I guess you never did your homework.'' Akumu states chuckling a bit, eyeing his foolish opponent after telling him beforehand to be informed of the unexpected. He soon explains it. ''Pegasus created three different Gods to balance the force of Osiris, Obelisk and Ra. And this just happens to be one of them.''

Yami Bakura grits his teeth, not having any clue of this but then again, he was busier waiting for his chances to enter Atem's Memory World above anything else.

''It's not so impressive.'' The Spirit Thief stated, not going to be afraid by a monster with no ATK or DEF.

''Oh really.'' Akumu asks just as Avatar slowly changes its shape and form, becoming a dark painted doppelganger of the Diabound that Yami Bakura controls, shocking him as well as almost everyone else.

''NYA?! He became his monster!'' Ichigo startles very staggering by this. Danny nods softly, seeing how much weird this was. ''Just more gooey black.''

Yami Bakura had no idea what has happened as Akumu, chuckling, explains. ''Avatar is a God that resembles much like the Winged God Dragon of Ra… but much stronger as instead of silly stuff like gaining the ATK of the Tribute Monsters, Avatar's ATK is 1 point higher than the strongest monster on the field.''

Yami Bakura widens his eyes as Avatar's ATK was now 5001, a number he could never have imagined for a monster. ''Are you joking with me?''

''And yet I'm not done! The Spell I used before, **Advance Soul**, has trigger which lets me Normal Summon again this turn without tributes.'' Akumu adds as his spell's requirement has been fulfilling, giving him the chance to summon again.

Yugi stare, realizing with a widen expression as did Kaiba, both knowing what he might be up to. ''No he wouldn't.''

''From the blood of my sacrifices, you shall rise once more! Let their liquids take and reconstruct your true form! Let my enemy fuel your wrath and destroy all that stands in your path! Cut through all, like the sharpest blade!'' Akumu chants as he uses his dragon claw to slash his normal human hand. Blood spill from that hand as he raises a card with his dragon claw, placing it over a free Monster Zone. ''Come forth, **Wicked God Eraser**!''

His blood soon expanded into the size of a pond on his field, emerging a winged demon with a serpent's bottom body with an upper body with claws and a sharp blade-like nose.

**Wicked God Eraser Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Danny drops his mouth at this terror, not expecting to see another evil looking God out of there. ''Another one?!''

''Eraser is much like Osiris except its power grows through each card my opponent has on the field x1000 ATK.'' Akumu explains his new God's ability, gaining energy through every card on Yami Bakura's field. There were 4 cards as Eraser's power went up at 4000ATK.

Ichigo gulped, frightened by the potential that this god may have when there's too many cards on the opponent's field. ''That's scary Nya.''

Kaiba gives her a look, foolish that this girl had a head on dueling.

''More like a joke compare to what Osiris is capable of. The opponent can try something to get rid of their cards to better reduce Eraser's ATK.'' The Blue-Eyes duelist scorns the red cherry head's idiotic assumption. Ichigo sighs lowering her head, thinking she thought smart. He then frowns, recalling that Eraser did have one thing that made it much more dangerous than Osiris, muttering. ''But its other effect is something to be concern of.''

''Battle! Eraser, attack Dark Master – Zorc!'' Akumu suddenly enters his Battle Phase as his weaker god's flash towards the Dark Master.

''What? Why?'' Yami Bakura questioned, not understanding the point of this. Yugi, Kaiba and Jonouchi knew why as Akumu shouts as Eraser prepares its attack. ''Eraser Force!''

Eraser fires a dark energy pulse from its mouth, coming at Zorc who grabs it and sends it flying up as it fires its own blast, annihilating the Wicked God within seconds. Yami Bakura laughs, watching as the Dark Lord's Life Points only drop 50 but at this point nothing can ever harm him. ''Fool, that was-''

He stopped finishing his sentence, his eyes shot up as he sees the remains of Eraser beginning to melt itself into blood again but this one was as black as darkness. Akumu smirks as the blood starts to shake violently, becoming something like a horror movie.

''When **Wicked God Eraser** is sent to the Graveyard, it destroys all other cards on the field.'' Akumu reveals, shocking Yami Bakura as well as almost everyone else too. ''W-what?''

The blood began to spin around in a vortex, becoming like a black hole, sucking anything on the field and that included Dark Master – Zorc along with **Hatred Tablet** and Soul Absorption.

''Erase Blood!'' Akumu laughs as all those cards sucked into the vortex before the same blood exploded, destroying everything. The field spreads in a deep dark mist, making it impossible for any to see anything else for a while.

Yami Bakura grits his teeth, not able to see anything though this mist but he still had his ultimate Diabound on his side, declaring still confident. ''**Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer** is unaffected by all of my opponent's card effects!''

The mist begins to vanish as Yami Bakura eyes in shock that copy form monster of the Dark Lord was still on the field. Akumu chuckles at his expression, explaining himself. ''That's good, Avatar has something similar. **Wicked God Avatar** is unaffected by the effects of other DIVINE monsters except the Winged God Dragon of Ra, meaning Eraser's effect was useless against it.''

Anzu gulps slightly that she kinda forgot how frightening that god is. Honda thought so too.

''You mean only Yugi-kun's giant golden bird god is the only one that can destroy this card Nya?'' Ichigo asks, not believing this monster that will always be a point higher than any monster's ATK also has the power to be unaffected by everything else except the Winged God Dragon of Ra. Yugi frowns, knowing the nightmare is far from finishing.

Akumu chuckles, almost hissing with delight eyeing his opponent.

''Remember what you told me earlier why I don't use Darkness Cards in my deck.'' He asks his opponent, causing Yami Bakura to become unease when his opponent forms an evil grin. ''Who said I don't.''

Akumu starts laughing like a maniac as darkness overcomes his body, peeling off his skin as his body changes into black scales as his human features and physical status transformed completely into a humanoid demonic-like dragon. The black dragon with red dragon eyes roars as he wears dark red pants and a long dark red cape-like robe. Yugi glares angrily, knowing this was the true form of Dark Leader Dragon. Marik groans angrily to see that he was right about him.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Darkness Revenger**!'' Dark Leader Dragon grins, holding up his claw as darkness swirls the card, taking the image of a dark robe entity emerges out from what can be describe as Dark Armed Dragon. ''When a monster I control was destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon another monster of the same Attribute and Type as the destroyed monster.''

His deck pops out a card as the dark dragon grins with glowing red eyes, staring at his opponent to almost be certain what was coming. Yami Bakura backs away, sweating to not believe that to be true. ''This is a joke.''

''Come forth from thy dark realm and let my foes be overwhelmed! Fill their hearts with darkest fear! Show them that their end is near and all their hopes will turn to ashes! You are the strongest; there's no dispute your terror and make them never forget it!'' The Dark Lord chants, rising the card, as the blimp even shakes due to its violent power as he calls upon it. ''Come forth, **Wicked God Dreadroot**!''

From the ground emerges a giant fiend, looking human-like with bone-like body armor and helmet with large skeleton-like wings.

**Wicked God Dreadroot Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

''A third one now?!'' Danny shouts, really not expecting this madness. Yami Bakura eyes this new monster but he wasn't worried, that was until Dreadroot's wings flap, striking everything except itself.

''Dreadroot is similar to Obelisk in form and power, however; Dreadroot is much more terrifying as it has the effect to half the ATK and DEF of all other monsters on the field!'' Dark Leader Dragon explains his last Wicked God's ability, halving the mighty Diabound, the **True Divine Destroyer** back at 2500ATK as Avatar begins to change form. ''And since Avatar's effect makes sure its unaffected by other DIVINE monster's effects except Ra, Avatar is immune to Dreadroot's effect! And its effect makes its ATK now as the highest ATK monster plus 1 which is now Dreadroot!''

Avatar now takes the form and shape of Dreadroot with an ATK of 4001. Yami Bakura eyes this overwhelming force, not imagining such a thing.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''He just summoned 3 of the Wicked Gods in one turn.'' Jonouchi utters, recalling how Yako did the same but this was much faster than how he did it. Kaiba watched, shaken as he remembers his own encounter with those Wicked Gods and how far he lost to them but this might be worse than back then.

''_He's much more capable of doing such a thing, summoning those monsters better than Yako Tenma._'' The CEO of KaibaCorp states, fearing this more than what the Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra was capable of.

''**Darkness Revenger** has another effect; it inflicts damage to the opponent equal to Eraser's ATK when it was destroyed.'' Dark Leader Dragon announces with a cocky smirk as the spirit of Eraser appears, opening up its mouth and fires a darker version of its previous attack. ''Darkness Eraser Force!''

Yami Bakura braces his arms, taking the blast as he screams in pain, feeling the damage as real. He's pushed to the corner as he took 4000LP of damage. He struggles to remain up, not expecting this monsters can do real damage to him. This actually frightened him.

''This is lunacy! How can these monsters be considered as Gods?!'' The essence of Zorc Necrophades demanded furious, his voice almost sounding like the very demon god. The black dragon laughs, now being the one to mock him as he tells him. ''It's still my Battle Phase.''

Yami Bakura widens his eyes as Avatar, in the form of Dreadroot, seeks its sight at his only monster.

''Avatar, attack Diabound!'' The Dark Lord orders as Avatar extends its fists and instantly fires a barrage of punches right upon Diabound. ''Darkness Beatdown!''

The punches were fast and powerful, damaging the mighty perfect Diabound in horrible pain as well as its user. Yami Bakura screams in massive pain, not experience this kind of torment before as his Life Points took 1501 of damage. The attack soon stops as Yami Bakura drops on his knees, panting.

''This… cannot be.'' He questions, not sure how this was possible that he has less than 1000LP left. After everything he set, was he meant to lose like this? He raises his head, bleeding as he sees the Dark Lord looking down at him with delight and enjoyment on his angst.

''Pulverize, Dreadroot!'' Dark Leader Dragon commands snapping his fingers as Dreadroot now unleashes its own barrage of punches upon the badly injured Diabound and ending the duel. ''DARK BEATDOWN!''

Diabound shrieks in its own pain by the other barrage of punches by Diabound as did Yami Bakura, screaming by such feeling. "AAAWWWWWWW!''

Ichigo shivers frightened, staying close to Yugi as the others weren't sure what to say. Mokuba breathes scared once again relieved no one else except for them knows what happened since he disabled the broadcast before the duel started. His brother will lecture him but he'll let it go after this.

Everyone continued watching in terror as Yami Bakura drops on the floor, his bones broken as his Life Points hit 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Akumu: 1800LP vs. Yami Bakura: 0LP**

There was nothing but silence as the Dark Lord chuckles cruelly at this, wagging his dragon tail slightly.

"Now really, was this a shocker?'' Dark Leader Dragon said, no longer entertained, eyeing his defeated foe and smirks. Yugi gulps, not liking that look as the Dark Lord starts walking towards Yami Bakura, announcing. ''I won and now here's the punishment.''

Yami Bakura groans, not expecting to have lost this badly against the Dark Lord let alone expecting such terrifying monsters as those Wicked Gods. He assumed he will be banished back to the depths of Hell, but it was much worst. Suddenly the tail of the demon dragon wraps and grabs his opponent by the throat, pulling up him.

''W-what are you doing?!'' Yami Bakura demanded shocked, sounding scared by this especially the glowing red dragon eyes from the Dark Lord.

''Us dragons are magic itself but we are more, we are beasts and we sometimes-'' Dark Leader Dragon begins saying something that made no sense to the Temple Thief as well as everyone else. ''Eat magic too.''

Yugi tries to get what the Dark Lord means by this but he suddenly felt like he knew what he was getting at.

''What does that have to do with-'' Yami Bakura questioned him only to be choked by the tail wrapping tighter. The Dark Lord pulls him closer grinning as he adds. ''And since I'm an evil dragon… I ALSO EAT EVIL WHO QUESTIONS ME!''

Yami Bakura still didn't get it, until the dragon opens up its mouth. He widens his eyes as did everyone else as the Dark Lord shoves him into his jaw. Ichigo's face turns green while Danny did the same, covering his eyes.

''STOP IT!'' Yami Bakura begs him, shouting but the Dark Lord just laughed, shoving his body into his throat. The dragon bites on his arms, causing him to scream as his skin and bones were being chewed and bitten deeply. The group, not sure to even react, watched in terror. Even Kaiba found this repulsive to the point of wishing this was a cruel joke.

Yugi tries to do something, rushing at him but was stopped as he looks up, seeing Dreadroot and Avatar haven't left. The tricolor head grits helplessly, not wanting an enemy to die like this.

Soon the Dark Lord had swallowed him half way through before Yami Bakura began struggling, refusing to die like this. ''SSSTTTOOOOOPPP!''

Dark Lord had enough games as he bites his mouth, ripping off Yami Bakura's legs that left a shocking and anguished scream through everyone's ears until the screams stopped when the dragon swallowed him completely. There was silence as Dark Leader Dragon burp, picking up his legs and grins.

''Now that was… Delicious.'' He stated with a devilish grin all over his slightly bloody dragon mouth licking it. He then spins the legs, eating them too like chicken wings. Everyone really badly lost any hunger as well as the need to throw up, already did that in their throats. Judai has seen things but this was not one of them while Danny realized the Egyptian Lady was right about him not seeing everything.

Dark Leader Dragon finished his delicious meal, spitting out the Millennium Ring and places it behind his back, placing it in his cape. How? No one ask since they were all too stunned by what they saw.

Yugi startles unease, feeling Ichigo trembling behind his back. He assumed all the times when the Dark Lord said he'll eat him were ways to scary him; he was wrong.

''W-what the hell was that?'' Jonouchi questioned nervously, his face turn green and wishing he could throw up if he wasn't so scared right now. Shizuka shakes of pure horror as Mai wasn't sure if she should do the same because she's a woman or stay strong. Ichigo really badly wanted to drop on his knees, but she knew dropping her guard might get her killed or worse.

The Dark Lord looks at the pests before him, smirking as he snaps his fingers and the Wicked Gods vanished back into his Deck. Atem frowns grim, certain the Dark Lord has almost full control of the Wicked Gods similar to how he and Yugi have control over the Egyptian Gods.

Yugi stares angrily, walking at him towards the platform only to be stopped by the blade of Dark General Knight, instantly appearing beside his master. The tricolor head stare somber at the Dark Lord, hesitating to pull his Dragon Sword but didn't assuming things could turn bad fighting on top of a blimp.

''Why?!'' The purple eye young man questioned furiously. Dark Leader Dragon eyes him grinning, reverting back to Akumu Momomiya, adjusting his suit and tie.

''No one gets in my way of my prey.'' The Dark Lord said, placing a hand over his general's shoulder as the dark general obeys and places his sword in its large scabbard. Akumu smiled, eyeing Yugi as he puts on his black sunglasses, adding. ''And those who disobey my simple orders… are punished.''

Yugi glares serious towards him, not wanting him to harm anyone especially his enemies. ''No one deserves such a faith.''

The Dark Lord just smirk at the boy's rage, flexing his hand as his dragon claw took form and began engulfing in dark aura. It wasn't just his increase in power but also the energy he gain from devouring Zorc Necrophades' energy. Now he possessed the evil of the Human Heart and it made the evil villain grin with enjoyment.

''And it was good… absorbing Zorc's energy into my being.'' Akumu muttered, chuckling at the power he gained. No doubt he is a step forward towards restoring his full potential.

''I feel much stronger… to kill you soon, brat.'' The Dark Lord announces, glaring at the tricolor head. Yugi stood quiet, not going to let him beat him. Akumu smirks, stepping off the platform as Dark General Knight bows and vanishes to watch things in the darkness. Ichigo gulps; feeling more than scared now and really badly wants to pop her cat ears and tail.

Mokuba didn't like this at all, thinking the tournament might become out of hand if it continues. He turns to his older brother and tries to reason with him. ''Nii-san, we should just cancel-''

''Don't even finish that sentence, even if it was a joke.'' Seto immediately interrupted his younger brother's words with a single glance. Mokuba gulps, figuring his older brother would disapprove.

Regardless of this bad position, Kaiba will refuse to let this stop him from finally dueling Yugi and become the strongest duelist of the entire world. He turns to Isono and demands him. "Are we there?''

Isono checked on Fuguta who informed him that they'll arrived within the hour.

''Yes Kaiba-san.'' Isono informs his boss who thought things through for a moment. ''…''

That moment was done as Kaiba announces to all. ''We will land within 30 minutes! Prepare your decks, last remaining duelists!''

Yugi, Jonouchi and Akumu stare firm at each other. Jonouchi was actually scared at this point to want to guess who duels him. If Jonouchi beg, he really wanted to take on Kaiba for real and let Yugi beat the Dark Lord. Yugi honestly wanted to settle this fight with the Dark Lord now. Even Akumu thought the same, wanting to devour and kill the Dragon Knight now. But Kaiba, he only had one duelist he will crush above anyone else.

''Because we settle who is the true Duel King in these Semi-Finals!'' Kaiba proclaims proudly, glancing towards Yugi. ''_And the one true king of duelists will be I. I swear it!_''

The Dark Lord defeated and devoured his defeated opponent and former ally?! How low will this monster go to get things done his way?

With the last 4 duelists standing, the Semi-Finals of this tournament arrive! Who will duel who in this round and what kind of impact will it occur? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yami Bakura****'s new cards:**

**_Final Countdown- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 2000 Life Points. After 20 turns have passed (counting the turn you activate this card as the 1st turn), you win the duel.

***Minion of the Dark- Lvl 4, ATK: 600, DEF: 600, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. Once, while in your Graveyard, you can send 1 DARK Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster from your hand, add 1 DARK Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. The effect of ''**Minion of the Dark**'' can only be used once per turn.

***Necro Skull- Lvl 2, ATK: 0, DEF: 700, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: If this card is removed from play, draw 1 card for each card that was removed from play except ''**Necro Skull**''. You can only use the effect of ''**Necro Skull**'' once per turn.

***Hatred Tablet- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to only a Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster you control. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to half of its original ATK.

**_All-Out Attacks- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: All monsters that are Special Summoned are changed to face-up Attack Position and must attack, if able, during the turn they are Special Summoned.

***Illusion Tablet- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: Negate its activation and then skip a number of turns equal to the Level of a face-up monster your opponent controls. (Neither player draws a card between these turns.)

***Necro Ka- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster you control: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand that has the same Attribute and Type as the selected monster. The selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

***Spiral Wave- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up ''Diabound Kernel''. This cards 1000 ATK, and until the End Phase, your opponent cannot activate play or Set any Spell or Trap Cards on their field.

***Evolution of the Dark One- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: Tribute 1 face-up ''Diabound Kernel''; Special Summon 1 ''Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer'' from your Deck or Hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Then the Special Summoned monster's ATK is double.

***Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer- Lvl 12, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Fiend/Effect**

*****Used in Chapter 5 of DKR Volume 1, remastered*****

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if you pay half of your Life Points and Tribute 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' you control on your field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it gains 500 ATK and gains that monster's effect(s) until the end of the opponent's next End Phase. During the End Phase when your Life Points are lower than your opponent's; halve your opponent's Life Points.

***Darkness Countdown- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "Darkness" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. During the End Phase after this card is activated, skip a number of turns equal to the number of cards (including this card) on your field before activation. (Neither player draws a card between these turns.) Then add that number of cards from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

**Akumu/Dark Leader Dragon****'s new cards: **

*******Fallen Angel****'s Blessing- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up ''Darklord'' monster you control, equip it with this card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is destroyed while equipped: add 1 DARK Fairy-Type from your Deck to your hand.

***Fallen Burst- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each ''Darklord'' monster(s) you control. While this card is in your Graveyard, only once: When a ''Darklord'' monster you control was destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

***Fallen Ascension- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Darklord'' monster you control; this turn, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. While this card is in your Graveyard, only once: When a ''Darklord'' monster you control was destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), Special Summon 1 DARK Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard.

***Advance Soul- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: During the turn you Tribute Summon, you Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster of the same Type as the Tribute Summoned Monster from your hand without Tributes ignoring its Summoning conditions.

**_Wicked God Avatar- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

*****Slight changes*****

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK monster and its Type is also treated as a Fiend-Type monster. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except with "Winged God Dragon of Ra", or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field or "Winged God Dragon of Ra"). The ATK and DEF of this card are each 1 point higher than the highest ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar").

**_Wicked God Eraser- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

*****Slight changes*****

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK monster and its Type is also treated as a Fiend-Type monster. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field). The ATK and DEF of this card is equal to the number of cards your opponent controls ×1000. When this card is destroyed or sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. During the End Phase, you can destroy this card.

***Darkness Revenger- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "Darkness" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. When a monster you control was destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same Type and Attribute as the destroyed monster, ignoring Summoning conditions. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

***Wicked God Dreadroot- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

*****Slight changes*****

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK monster and its Type is also treated as a Fiend-Type monster. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field). Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Final Four Duelists remain in Battle City V3's Finals. The Semi-Finals begin inside the Kaiba Stadium as the way on who duels who is through a series of Duel Puzzles. Who will duel who and what kind of impact will it have for everyone?

Jonouchi: You know I'm a little glad Kaiba isn't settling the last duels in an island that will EXPLODE if he doesn't win!

Honda sweat drops: I kinda agreed.

Judai: Kinda a shame. I would love that.

Anzu sighs: Anyway, Jonouchi, Yugi, are you two ready?

Yugi: No point getting worried. It's all or nothing from here on out.

Jonouchi: Let's do our best Yugi!

Ichigo: Do your best, mostly Yugi-kun!

Sho: I guess I should say it. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Final Four! Enter Kaiba Stadium! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! And… what's a Duel Puzzle?

Yugi sweat drops: You're about to find out Ichigo-kun, next time.


	44. 43: The Final 4! Duel Puzzle!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 43 of the second volume and its third new act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Note: This Chapter/Episode, as a small spoiler, is the calm before the storm of the Semi-Finals and the layout of it. All Duel Puzzles are all thanked to YGOPRO****'s Duel Puzzle Mode.**

**Also last weekend, the 16th of October, was my birthday so yea... neat... Back to the chapter.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 43: ****The Final Four! Enter Kaiba Stadium!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The last match of the Second Round of Battle City V3__'s became between Yami Bakura and Akumu Momomiya, or more precise Dark Leader Dragon using Akumu's body like a parasite. Yami Bakura had had it with how the Dark Lord's plans failed and done playing things safe with him, deciding to end him in this duel. The Dark Lord chuckled, not at all concern as he looked forward to this._

_The duel commenced as Yami Bakura's strategy involved the Win Condition of __**Final Countdown**__, along with using Dark Master – Zorc to get rid of any annoying monsters and Soul Absorption with Dimensional Fissure to increase his Life Points high enough to avoid an OTK. And with other cards to fasten the time on the number of turns, he was more than confident he couldn't lose. Akumu played along not at all bothered by this until he was more than certain he won._

_Soon the Dark Lord revealed his secret plan, wishing for Yugi to grow stronger so he'll see his improvements and improved himself doing so. With that and disappointed on Yami Bakura to show such weak results to be of any use, he unleashed his true Final Turn, summoning the deathly Wicked Gods. Avatar, Eraser and Dreadroot proved the symbol of despair upon the essences of Zorc Necrophades, winning even when he had __**Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer**__._

_Yami Bakura lost as Dark Leader Dragon enjoyed his defeated opponent, devouring him. The brutal death Yami Bakura deserved was something Yugi never imagined realizing that the Dark Lord is not someone to trust unless you're evil, you can obey orders or useful and the Temple Thief paid the price._

_Regardless of such repulsion, Kaiba wasn't going to end the tournament as the Battle Ship will arrived to its final destination for the Semi-Finals of Battle City V3 and his shot to conquer Yugi._

_The question is who will duel who in the finals and how will it be decided?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was silence in the Battle Ship, everyone pretty shaken up after what they saw in the last duel, both during and the aftermath of it. Everyone was still pretty much frightened into submission, witnessing a man being eaten by a giant black dragon. Kaiba admits none of that was his concern, just telling Yugi and Jonouchi to be ready to lose or fall short to the Semi-Finals.

As Judai's group was discussing something else in private, Yugi and Jonouchi had already prepared their Decks to be ready for the Semi-Finals. Mai eyes Yugi and the rest, more than suspicious that they're hiding something that she should have been told since it's not often to see an actual dragon eating someone.

Danny stares at Ishizu, perfectly calm after seeing something so mess up and disturbing, but she's just fine and relaxed. He narrows his eyes at her, more than suspicious now.

''You know lady, I hate it when people or anything couldn't be new to me… it just did!'' Danny finally speaks, sounding pretty much more intense than he assumed he was. Ishizu eyes him, thinking maybe it wasn't best to tell him before that he has far yet seen anything, apologizing. ''I hope I didn't discourage you.''

Danny sighs, wishing it did discourage him; it only made him realize the Dark Lord is bad news and one he has to deal with while having that image printed in his mind. ''I wish you did. That scarred my mind.''

''Let's just move on.'' Jonouchi begs, more than grossed out by the fact that he will either duel Yugi, Kaiba who he wants to beat from his throne, or the Dark Lord which he wishes to avoid. The others agree as they turn and saw Ichigo trying to enjoy some fish, purring softly.

''WHY ARE YOU EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS, MOMOMIYA?!'' Jonouchi demanded reacting in the worst of ways to see her eating even though they saw the vilest human act committed before their eyes. The pigtail girl swallows a piece in her mouth as she explains calmly. ''Better eating than throwing up.''

Yugi and Anzu kinda agreed with her on that although the others were very hazy on such a thought.

''Can we just talk about something else not involving… THAT!'' Honda starts begging, wishing to move on before he has a need to throw up again.

Marik agrees, pulling out the Millennium Rod and hands it to Yugi, surprised by this. Rishid watched, knowing this was the right call.

''Yugi-san, here. I don't need the Millennium Rod regardless of how useful it is. I learned my lesson when you first saved me.'' Marik states, eyeing the Millennium Item that has brought too much pain that he knew it would always be in safe hands with someone like Yugi.

The tricolor head eyes the item, remembering how he once failed to keep sight on the Millennium Items by Yami Bakura before in the past. This time, he accepted it holding it tight. ''I'll hold it tighter, promise.''

Marik nods smiling, trusting in him above anyone else.

Danny taps on Yugi's shoulders, pretty much wanting to know something about the lady he picked up and also shocked him more than once already.

''Hey Yugi, mind explaining how your lady friend knew I was coming…'' Danny asks as he turns his head towards Ishizu who smiles at him before turning back to the tricolor head, suspicious of her even more. ''Not to mention knowing my secret identity too?''

Yugi nods, soon explaining to Danny about the Millennium Necklace who took it pretty well since he knows Clockwork and he basically sees the past, present and future while morphing into those timeline forms.

''So this lady can see the future? So she basically knew Yugi would win over the twisted version of her brother.'' The American Teen states pretty amazed, blinking shocked as he eyes Marik and chuckles nervously. ''No offense dude.''

''None taken.'' Marik replied, taking it as a compliment. Ishizu eyes Danny and shook her head on his previous statement. ''Actually I did not use the Millennium Necklace for that.''

The others now blink surprised by what she said even Yugi, Marik and Rishid. Ishizu smiled placing her right hand over her heart, saying. ''I knew from in here that Yugi-san would be the victor.''

''Okay that's still a longshot that Yugi would win.'' Danny points out not at all sure he could've beaten the evil Marik with that Darkness Winged God Dragon of Ra.

''You just need to put more faith into a miracle.'' Ishizu explains, having seen what was already the impossible from Yugi's victory the Pharaoh; a man who has never lost with a strong soul defeated by a child who grew from a shy young man into a strong one. It was because of Yugi that she can trust in him to defeat the Dark Lord and any who would endanger this world and everyone else with a good heart.

''Some of us will learn that the hard way but once we accept, then they can place their fate in themselves and in a miracle.'' Ishizu adds giving look to Ichigo before looking back at the others. The red cherry head blinks, a bit confused why she looked at her. ''_Was she telling me that Nya? But… no, she couldn't have._''

''However, I do not know the outcome between Yugi-san and the Dark Lord's final battle or of their duel in this tournament.'' Ishizu sort of lied on this, not wishing to expose too much to Yugi or anyone else with the fear of probably changing the outcome. She turns to Yugi, smiling. ''It's up to you to decide that fate.''

Yugi nods, thankful for her words as he says. ''Thank you Ishizu-san, I'll do just that.''

Ishizu nods to that. Jonouchi sighs, not so sure after witnessing that the Dark Lord has the Wicked Gods and those things are just even worse than whatever they've already faced ever. Even back then when Yako had them, they were almost undoubted invincible and with the Dark Lord using them, they're just as powerful.

''Against the Wicked Gods, it's a long shot Yugi.'' The blond-headed duelist said to his good friend, sounding more than worry if it was possible. It was thanks to Obelisk's Infinity MAX effect combined with **Divine Evolution** that was able to beat the Wicked God Avatar in the same level since Infinity is always Infinity and can never be greater.

Yugi knew his worries but he wasn't at all concern. If he could beat Yami Marik for good then facing the Wicked Gods for another time shouldn't make him lose his confidence. He had his friends cheering on for him especially Ichigo who he promised won't fall into despair.

''I'll do fine. I can't afford to lose with every one of you beside me.'' Yugi tells everyone around him, everyone watching him and everyone in his heart that regardless of the danger, he's not alone. Ichigo smiles warmly, feeling the same way as she says smiling. ''We'll be here for you Nya!''

Yugi smiles to hear that as Jonouchi sighs, agreeing along with everyone else… almost. Mai was too focused towards the purr part the pigtail just made, for the second time.

''… Okay, I'm not stupid. Why the cat purr?'' The Harpie Lady Duelist demands, his arms crossed over as she was more than serious to be ignored of this request. The others sweat drop except Shizuka who had no clue what they were talking about.

''Eh…'' Jonouchi tries to get the words right as Ichigo gives him a glance, telling him to not say a word or else Ryou will once again start ''I told you so'' conversation. The blond-headed was stomped as Honda stepped up, changing the subject as he eyes Yugi. ''Well if you're sure you'll do fine Yugi but those Wicked Gods are no pushovers, especially Avatar.''

Yugi nods rapidly, playing along as he admits Avatar is the greatest threat. Out of any card he has, the only one close to beaten Avatar with is Ra and that's thanks to its effect that it's able to destroy it.

''I know. The last time I beaten Avatar was through Obelisk's effect and Divine Evolution.'' The tricolor head replies as he'll need time to plan out a new strategy not to mention another if Ra isn't enough. ''This time… I'll think of something new.''

Honda nods firmly smiling as Mai gives them all a suspicious stare, convinced they're hiding something.

Soon the group felt the blimp descending. Otogi looked from the window as the blimp was actually descending, dropping down to somewhere in the city.

''Guess we're landing now. About time.'' He informs the others as Jonouchi slams in wanting to check and indeed was certain they were still in Domino. He sighs of release, stating with joy in his tone. ''And not on an island. What a relief.''

Ichigo and Danny blink, curious what that island even was like. Pretty soon the blimp landed as a voice box announced all remaining duelists to exit.

''I guess we should get off now.'' Danny says, somewhat not so thrilled to leave since he knows the next duels will either end bad or worse for someone. Ichigo didn't care at this point, finally happy to be on land. ''About time Nya!''

Mai still gave her a look as the group leaves the room prepares to walk out from the blimp just as Anzu suddenly calls out to the purple-eyes duelist. ''Yugi. A word.''

Yugi blinks startle that Anzu wants to talk as Jonouchi and Honda grin, probably guessing it's something about their relationship. They were hoping the two would end back together. Ichigo smiled, winking at Yugi to talk to her. The tricolor head blushes shyly smiling, nodding as he waits for everyone else to leave until it was just Yugi and Anzu.

''Something wrong Anzu?'' Yugi asks her, worry for her. The brunette didn't speak immediately, needing time to say what she needed to say correctly.

''… Promise me.'' She finally speaks, asking him as kind as she could looking directly at his eyes. ''Promise me you'll win.''

Yugi stared at her, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes as he nods, vowing her. ''I will. I don't know how but…''

Anzu watches as Yugi pulls out his deck. He remembered the day he defeated Kaiba with this deck, the same one that his Grandfather has always used. He was happy that his grandson defeated a duelist as strong as Kaiba that he gave him this Deck. That was when Yugi vowed to respect the wishes and bonds his Grandpa had when using his card, improving it and enchanting that connection until that deck became his own and those cards have always answered back to him.

''My Deck has always been there for me in my worse and darkest moments.'' Yugi states, remembering all the struggles and fights he went through. Anzu nods, recalling all those duels.

''The Wicked Gods can only be beaten with the Egyptian Gods but I know it takes more than God to beat God.'' Yugi adds knowing well from his duel with Atem that God Monsters are still monsters that can be beaten with any right combination. And those cards answer, just like the same as his friends cheering for him. ''Just like our friends, these cards will cheer for me to show that same of courage and I reply back loud and strong.''

Anzu smiles to hear that, knowing that has always helped him.

''I don't attend to lose, not against Dark Leader Dragon or Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi vows with a stern stare, not going to lose to anyone until his friends are safe.

''Good because you made a certain girl cry.'' Anzu tells him smirking, tapping his chest serious. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing her. ''For Atem?''

Anzu blushes red, rubbing both her index fingers at the same time just thinking about him.

''A little…'' She utters before she snaps herself out and flickers her finger at his forehead. ''Stop that! I was referring about Ichigo!''

Yugi groans at the flick, rubbing his forehead as he blinks, not getting what she's going on with that.

''Remember how we met her?'' Anzu asks him as the tricolor head smiles softly, not sure if he could ever forget that. ''I do.''

The brunette rolls her eyes, obvious that he likes her as she tells him. ''Then you must have asked yourself why she likes you a lot.''

Yugi blushes, rubbing the back of his hair not exactly sure. Maybe it was his personality, or the fact that he doesn't make her mad as often as everyone else… or the fact that he agrees with her.

''Because I'm always a nice guy?'' Yugi assumed nudging his shoulders, not so sure. Anzu sighs, shaking her head as she tells him. ''That but it's because she finds you as the only dearest person who knew her secret and care for her no matter how different she looked. You made her safe around you.''

Yugi blinks, starting to see that now. If it wasn't for that, then Ichigo wouldn't be as close as she is?

''She also trusts you so much, and she likes you! A lot!'' Anzu adds making his doubts not seem that bad. Ichigo did trust Yugi in his head and… the times she smiles, they meant something each time. However…

''… No, she just likes me but… we can't be that.'' Yugi tells the brunette, not wanting to admit anything that he has feelings for her or he just deeply cares for her happiness… but he can't ever think like that to her knowing she has a boyfriend who she loves deeply. And Masaya… he at least knows what he's doing to keep Ichigo close to his side unlike how he failed to even make things work between himself and Anzu.

''I mean look how well we ended? And Ichigo-kun has Masaya-kun. I can't ever think of her like that and I don't. I… I can't.'' Yugi says, not wanting to ever make another mistake that could cost him a friendship and ruin a love that Ichigo had already made with her boyfriend.

Anzu sighs, feeling bad that Yugi really is a nice guy right to the end.

''We didn't break up because you didn't love me.'' She tells him up close to his face. Yugi startled by this as Anzu smiles, finally getting the reason why things couldn't have worked out. ''We did because you're scared to have someone close to you.''

This left the tricolor head confused, not sure he understood that. ''What do you mean by that?''

Anzu sighs, pretty much certain that he's hopeless until he opens up what's really bothering him.

''I'm not going to tell you, but I will say you'll see it eventually if you continue hanging with her.'' Anzu says, hinting with a small smirk before winking. ''Now shall we go?''

Yugi blinks, still pretty confused and unease as he nods. The two walk out as the purple-eyes young man was still puzzled by the part that he's scared to be near her. Why?

''_I'm scared to have her close to me? What do you mean by that Anzu?_'' He questions this, not sure what it even means than the solution. This really made him think as Atem sweat drops along did Yin and Yang Dragons.

Almost everyone was now outside, looking behind their backs at what can be best described as KaibaCorp's latest landscape, the Kaiba Stadium. Why KaibaCorp? There were three large Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues in between the entrances.

Both Kaiba Brothers were still on aboard with Mokuba watching how his older brother was testing simulations with his rebuild deck against multiple versions of Yugi's deck.

''Nii-san, we're already here.'' Mokuba tells his brother who was still watching as each of Yugi's decks were defeated by his own. The younger Kaiba frowns slightly, concern this might get him killed with all this work. ''Nii-san.''

Seto stops his simulation device, grabbing his deck and eyes his brother. Mokuba notice the look of almost peace in his brother's eyes, pretty confident that he may have the strongest deck.

''Mokuba, if you wish, you can remain in the ship or head back home.'' Seto tells his younger brother, sounding somewhat unease. The younger Kaiba had a feeling his brother might feel like this since this wasn't the last simulation duel where he thought he could beat Yugi and instead lost.

Mokuba sighs a bit, smiling at his brother for caring as he says. ''Nii-san, I know this whole thing between you and Yugi is personal but I'm not leaving. We have our backs, always.''

Seto eyes him and scoffs, getting up as he says in his normal rude tone, walking away. ''Then don't slow me down.''

Mokuba sweat dropped amaze that his brother showed that type of kindness in only those few seconds. He knew Seto cared but that's his way to show it without showing that kind of emotion again.

''Couldn't you have just said something nicer?'' Mokuba asks, rushing up to catch up.

It didn't take long for both brothers to exit from their blimp along with their bodyguards.

Yugi turns his head behind him slightly, looking up as he sees Kaiba also looking down towards him. The two cross glances, either one showing the sign of weakness or fear. Kaiba smirks, walking down as the others finally notice him descending with his little brother behind him.

Both the purple-eyes and blue-eyes duelists stare at the other, knowing this will be deciding place to settle their score. Who will duel and who will win?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Let**__**'s both do our best Yugi! To the Semi-Finals!**_

_**Yugi: No matter what, I**__**'m not going to let the Dark Lord harm anyone else.**_

* * *

The stare-down between Yugi and Kaiba continued for about 2 minutes. Judai and most of his group were mainly focused on seeing these titans of Duel Monsters just eyeing the other.

''Well look who took his sweet time finally showing himself.'' Akumu, more at this point Dark Leader Dragon, states with a cocky smirk on his face while teasing the CEO of KaibaCorp. ''For a host, you're not so great Kaiba-san.''

''…'' Kaiba remain silent, turning his sight at the being, not going to lower himself to his level. Akumu chuckles evilly, amused that this man knows he can't pick a fight against him.

''I have a bodyguard too but he at least blends in the dark to not get spotted.'' The Dark Lord stated still overconfident, eyeing with the narrowed of his left to the shadows. He knew his general was there and enough be told, watching.

Jonouchi was tired of this even greater jerk that makes even Kaiba look like a saint. They had to do something with getting rid of this monster-eating lunatic. That's when he had an idea, walking towards his least hated person at the moment.

''Hey Kaiba, wouldn't it be easier just having Yugi kick this guy across the face in the Semi-Finals.'' The blond-headed duelist suggests whispering as the Blue-Eyes duelist gives him a look, responding. ''Last I checked I didn't imagine mutts could speak.''

''WHAT WAS-'' Jonouchi reacts angrily with angry marks over his forehead… until he blinks at the fact that the words Kaiba said weren't insulting if not agreeable. ''… You agree?''

''…'' Kaiba stood silent, not going to give this moron-loser the guarantee of satisfaction. Akumu managed to overhear what the loser said before with his dragon hearing. He wasn't at all worry about what Kaiba might do however he mustn't allow himself to duel Yugi yet.

Kaiba leads the group inside his built stadium. Yugi honestly recalled how long this stadium took time to be built, even during the times of the first Battle City. After a lot of stuff that has happened, Kaiba didn't have enough time to finish sooner but now it all seems more than ready.

''Thank you last remaining duelists to have come this far in Battle City V3!'' Isono announces proudly, walking on the hall of the stadium to the remaining 4 duelists. Everyone watched knowing whoever duels first or second that those duels will be beyond intense.

''Like Kaiba-san would put it, he welcomes you all to Kaiba Stadium. This will be both the setting and conclusion of Battle City V3 and the birth place of the strongest duelist.'' The referee explains as different path lights appear on the floor to four different doors. ''Now onto the matter on who duels who in the Semi-Finals, it will be decided through a Duel Puzzle.''

Yugi and Jonouchi blink as well as everyone else. Akumu glares, not so familiar on what this Duel Puzzle is while Ichigo and Danny were pretty clueless what it was.

''Duel Puzzle Nya?'' Ichigo asks confused, not so sure what it was. Yugi gladly explained it to the red cherry head as she imagines it. ''They're like prep Dueling situations where you have to find out how to win in that situation with the cards already given or access to but you must win during that turn.''

''Ooh!'' Ichigo blinks, understanding it as they were like actual puzzle pieces. ''That doesn't seem so bad.''

Yugi chuckles, putting it in those terms it did seem simple but it was more complex when it comes down to thinking carefully on every step and though. He adds to her. ''Oh it kinda is. You'll see though.''

Ichigo blinks, unusual by how he said it.

"These rooms hold Dueling Arenas with prep Dueling Situation. Each Duelist must solve its problem and depending how long it takes, the lowest time wins.'' Isono explains to all how it will be decided to who duels who for the Semi-Finals. Akumu frowns at this, still acting calm. He was suspicious if Kaiba figured out his little cheating.

Seto actually did, no doubt it wasn't a mere coincidence that Yugi ended up dueling the other Marik while the Dark Lord dueled the other Bakura. He even had Mokuba checked on the systems and confirmed there were a few glitches since Akumu's arrival. With this new rule, not even the Dark Lord will be able to cheat unless he wants to reveal himself with hidden cameras that are recording the Duel Puzzle rooms. Kaiba won't allow such shameless ego from this monster in human skin's to cheat during his tournament for his own agendas.

''This will be three rounds and whoever has the lowest time on each round in total will decide who duels who.'' Isono adds further to the terms, meaning only the lowest time will be the winner. ''That also means the other two must duel regardless of the outcome. And to be fair, the winner and his chosen opponent will go second while the losers go first.''

Jonouchi groans a bit, thinking the rule is more like treating a poor dog with the remains of a rich dog's food. He mutters eyeing Kaiba. ''Isn't that nice of some people, huh?''

Kaiba scoffs, hearing that comment but he wouldn't care less. He knew he would be the victor and prefers that his duel goes last to leave a stronger impact than the first duel.

Soon the four doors slides open as Isono says. ''Duelists, please enter whichever of the 4 rooms.''

Jonouchi sweat drops, looking at the doors and he wasn't sure which one he should pick that would be the best option. Akumu was cautious by the fact that probably one of those rooms may have a trap for him. Yugi was being safe, waiting who picks first. Kaiba rolls his eyes, annoyed, as he takes the door to the first left walking towards it.

The tricolor head smiles, expecting Kaiba would pick as he walks towards the far right. Jonouchi sighs, having to pick 50-50 and picks the first right. Akumu scoffs now, picking what remains.

''Go do your bests Yugi, Jonouchi!'' Honda tells both who turn and smile, seeing their friends cheering for them.

''Remember to not take too long Jonouchi-san.'' Otogi advises the least smart of the two duelists to be careful while Jonouchi groans at this, not so great when it comes to deep thinking especially taking steps one at a time. ''Yea, yea. Just my luck.''

Ichigo and Danny watched closely, wondering how well these Duel Puzzles will be like. Watching from screens, everyone watched as the four duelists stood on one side from a Dueling Arena.

''You may all begin!'' Isono declares as the Dueling Arenas all activated as materializes holographic cards over the Field Zone. Everyone watched as each duelists had different cards and situations. Judai hums, wondering who'll win this but he's pretty certain that Yugi will win.

Kaiba's first puzzle involved him having 2 cards on the field (Summoner Monk and Generation Shift) along with a hand of 4 cards (Monster Reincarnation, Polymerization, Premature Burial and Reinforcement of the Army) with a Deck of 4 cards (Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, King's Knight and a second Summoner Monk) with a Fusion Deck of only Arcana Knight Joker as he had 1400LP. The opponent had Newdoria with 4500LP.

Kaiba saw through what he needed to do, first using Summoner Monk's effect to bring out Queen's Knight, discarding Monster Reincarnation, then using Reinforcement of the Army to add and summon King's Knight and uses its effect to bring out Jack's Knight. With all three, he activates Polymerization to Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker and then plays Premature Burial to re-summon Jack's Knight. Finally, he activates Generation Shift to destroy his Summoner Monk and add the second copy in his deck to his hand. He enters his Battle Phase and attacks first with Jack's Knight, destroying Newdoria thus triggering its effect… however, the Computer was forced to destroy Jack's Knight since Arcana Knight Joker's effect would negate its effect by discarding Summoner Monk. With that, Kaiba laughs as he orders Arcana Knight for a direct attack, ending the duel.

''Nice job Nii-san!'' Mokuba cheers with a small grin at how incredible his brother did that with a quick time. Kaiba scoffs, knowing well Yugi will be a challenge.

Yugi's puzzle involved him having 5 cards on the field (Cybernetic Magician, 2 copies of Spirit Reaper, Backup Soldier and Zero Gravity) with a hand of 3 cards (Battle Footballer, Cyber-Tech Alligator and Scapegoat) and with a Graveyard of 3 cards (Harpie Girl, Mataza the Zapper and Blade Skater) with 1000LP. The opponent had no cards while having 8000LP.

Yugi knew immediately what to do, beginning with Cybernetic Magician's effect, discarding his two Normal Monsters in his hand and target both Spirit Reapers as their ATK went up to 2000 but were destroyed immediately due to their effect. Next he uses Scapegoat, summoning his 4 Sheep Tokens and then uses Backup Soldier to add 3 Normal Monsters with 1500ATK or less into his hand. Once he had those three, he uses Cybernetic Magician's effect discarding the 3 cards he added to power up three different Sheep Tokens with 2000ATK now. Next he enters his Battle Phase and attacks with Cybernetic Magician directly and immediately activates Zero Gravity, switching the position of his monsters and then attacks the three power-up Sheep Tokens directly, beating the puzzle.

''Amazing Yugi-san!'' Judai shouts cheering as his group was impressed. Ichigo smiled at how incredible Yugi is.

Jonouchi's puzzle involved him having 2 cards on the field (Mystic Tomato and Backup Soldier) with a hand of 3 cards (Emissary of the Afterlife, Axe of Despair and Exodia the Forbidden One) with a Deck of 3 cards (Right Arm, Left Leg and Right Leg of the Forbidden Ones) with a Graveyard of 1 card (Left Arm of the Forbidden One) as he had 800LP. The opponent had 3 cards on his field (Mine Golem, Summoned Skull and Gravekeeper's Servant) as it had 8000LP.

Jonouchi hums, not sure what to do first as he took his time. He thought about attacking and winning, but with the computer having 8000LP… he can't win like that. Maybe he should try getting the Exodia pieces but he still needs time how to do it.

''Please be aware if you fail to do the puzzle correctly there are no retries.'' Isono informs the blond-headed duelist as he sweat drops at his fortune. ''J-just my luck again.''

After waiting like getting an answer, Jonouchi made his call and nods, going to see how this places out. He starts by summoning Emissary of the Afterlife. He reads Axe of Despair and blinks not knowing it could do that. He nods, playing the spell and tries to decide which one of them he should equip it with. Since Emissary of the Afterlife would have 2600ATK he had to equip it with Mystic Tomato. Next he enters the Battle Phase and first attacks with Emissary of the Afterlife towards Mine Golem. Gravekeeper's Servant forces Jonouchi to send his top card. He does so as he then attacks with Mystic Tomato towards Summoned Skull, once again sending another card on top of his deck. Summoned Skull releases its lightning, destroying the tomato. Jonouchi panics, thinking this carefully and nods, not using Mystic Tomato's effect and instead uses Axe of Despair's effect sending Emissary of the Afterlife. Once that monster was gone, its effect triggers which sends adds a Level 3 or lower Normal Monster into his hand and he adds the last remaining Exodia Piece and immediately activates Backup Soldier. He adds the other three Exodia pieces, completing the set and summoning Exodia, winning the duel.

''Nii-san is the best!'' Shizuka cheered more than amazed by her brother's intelligence. The others sweat drop, seeing that Jonouchi is panting heavily, sweating as he never thought so hard and his timing was bad.

Jonouchi pants more, lucky he got that right. ''Easy… peasy!''

Ichigo sweat drops at this, sighing he did that.

Akumu's puzzle involved him having 3 cards on his field (Servant of Catabolism, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Ojama Trio) with a hand of 6 cards (Monster Reincarnation, Lightning Vortex, Ultimate Offering, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Makyura the Destructor and Maju Garzette) with 1000LP. The opponent had three Sheep Tokens with 4000LP.

The Dark Lord groans, hating these games but he'll amuse the host trying to use his intelligence to see through the puzzle. He told himself, trying to show a smiling face. ''_Just play along… until you know who will really win this little game._''

Akumu took his time as he starts by switching Gear Golem to Attack Position, activates Lightning Vortex by discarding Makyura and destroying the Sheep Tokens. Since Makyura was sent to the Graveyard, its effect now triggers without getting noticed as he next he plays Monster Reincarnation, discarding Maju to add Makyura back and summoning it. He enters his Battle Phase and attacks with his three monsters, reducing the computer's Life Points down at 900. He enters his Main Phase 2, activating Ojama Trio to summon the Ojama Tokens to his opponent field. He then activates Ultimate Offering from his hand, paying 500LP as Akumu releases his two weaker monsters and brings out Gandora. He then uses the dragon's effect, destroying and banishing every other card on the field as each Ojama Tokens' effect inflicts 300 of damage to the controller which was the computer. The opponent lost 900LP and Akumu wins.

The others groan that he did that well. Even Yugi admits that the Dark Lord isn't faking his intelligence or thinking.

''The results are present on that screen.'' Mokuba points out to everyone, seeing that Yugi was slightly by the lead with a few seconds less as Kaiba was right next to him. Jonouchi and Akumu were worse but Jonouchi was much worst. Honda and Otogi sweat drop at that while Ichigo, really wanting to laugh at this couldn't since even these Duel Puzzles aren't that easy.

''Begin Round 2!'' Isono declares as the Dueling Arenas each changed their field and cards.

The second round involved Kaiba having to deal with a field of face-up Defense Position Metalzoa from his opponent and him having 3 copies of Divine Dragon – Excelion on his field. Kaiba had 100LP while the computer had 3000LP. He had a set Next to be Lost and 6 cards in his hand. He knew what to do, relying on logic and intelligence than guts. He begins by destroying one of his own Divine Dragons with Tribute to the Doomed and then sends the other back to his next with Back to Square One. Next he triggers his set card, sending the Excelion from his Deck to his Graveyard and then plays Monster Reincarnation, adding one of the two copies of his Divine Dragon to his hand. Kaiba then releases the Excelion on his field to summon the other he just added, activating its effect to increase its ATK by 1000 and to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of a destroyed monster his dragon happens to destroy. Kaiba immediately did that, entering his Battle Phase and attacks his Excelion over one of the defensive Metalzoas, destroying it and inflict 3000 of damage to the computer and won the puzzle.

Mokuba snaps his fingers that his brother only proves he is the best. ''My Nii-san is the best.''

Jonouchi went next, having a field of warriors equip with different Equip Spells and having Gilford the Legend, in his hand, with 100LP. The computer had Despair from the Dark with 5500LP. The blond-headed sweat drops, not as familiar with this effect unlike Gilford the Lightning as he reads it and was amazed that it was strong. He grins, seeing Hayabusa Knight and nods, releasing his other two monsters other than Hayabusa and summons Gilford the Legend, using its effect to equip the other Equip Spells to Hayabusa, increasing its ATK at 2900. Next he enters the Battle Phase and attacks with Hayabusa, slashing down the Zombie-Type and then attacks again due to the fact that Hayabusa can attack twice. Then he wraps it up with Gilford the Legend, slashing down the computer and winning that round.

''I gotta get me this card.'' Jonouchi mutters, really liking Gilford the Legend.

Akumu's had his turn, having all set cards (Sand Moth, Call of the Haunted, Rope of Life and Acid Trap Hole) with 500LP while the opponent had Millennium Scorpion, a facedown Giant Soldier of Stone and Trap Hole with 3800LP. Akumu sees his hand and smirks, summoning Berserk Gorilla as the trap destroys it but not for long as he activates his Call of the Haunted to bring it back as he activates Acid Trap Hole to destroy the computer's set monster. Then he flips his Sand Moth over and enters the Battle Phase, attacking his Gorilla against the Scorpion. Both monsters were destroyed but not for long as Akumu activate Rope of Life, discarding his only Shield Crush to bring back his Berserk Gorilla, now with 2800ATK. Akumu ended the duel with both monsters attacking directly.

The Dark Lord smirks evilly at his simply puzzle.

Yugi went last as he had a field of Disciple of the Forbidden Spell, Divine Dragon – Excelion, and Chainsaw Insect with a few set cards and 1 card in his hand, having 100LP while the opponent had Spirit Reaper in Defense Position and a set Mirror Force having 3900LP. Yugi knew immediately he had to attack last with Chainsaw Insect, seeing that the computer had a card in his Deck and it was Kuriboh. Yugi also saw that this was a distracting for the deck to have Excelion, knowing that monster isn't the key. He starts with activate Generation Shift, destroying Disciple, adding another copy in his Deck and summons that second copy. With Disciple's effect, he can declare an Attribute by the number of Disciples in his Graveyard and whichever one he picks that monster can destroy that Attribute when it battles. He picks DARK as he proceeds, sending the other two set cards and summons Anteatereatingant. He uses its effect, exchanging its attack this turn to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the opponent's field. With Mirror Force gone, Yugi enters the Battle Phase and attacks with Disciple at Spirit Reaper, destroying it thanks to its effect. Next he attacks with the Divine Dragon and finally Chainsaw, winning that puzzle.

Ichigo sweat drops that not even she would've had come up with that kind of planning. She starts seeing why Yugi chuckle at her assumption on Duel Puzzles.

Everyone checked on the results and Kaiba manages to take the lead now with Yugi behind him. Akumu was third and Jonouchi… last.

The Dark Lord glances at the screen, knowing well who would win this little game. However, his concern was dueling Yugi sooner. He has a plan and he won't allow anything to ruin his chance to not only spread his own agendas but also terror. He stares at where Kaiba was and smirks, having the perfect idea to do what he wanted.

''_**Kaiba-san, don't you want to beat Yugi?**_'' The Dark Lord uses his powers, speaking to the Blue-Eyes duelist in his mind. Kaiba startles slightly, not showing such emotions that much, looking around as if spotting the bastard but there was no one else in the room.

Akumu chuckles at this man's surprise, probably the first time he had someone in his head, saying telepathically. ''_**Don't be surprise I can speak to you in your mind but pay attention.**_ _**Defeating Yugi now may be your one and only shot… if you value your pride as a duelist to crush the very boy who humiliated you.**_''

Kaiba scoffs, trying to act normal with the slightest of having others notice him.. Indeed he wishes to defeat Yugi but on a different manner than previous defeats. However, he doesn't like the fact that this "dragon" is convincing him to do this.

''_**I know your pain and that is why you shouldn't focus your frustration towards me but to him.**_'' Akumu continues speaking telepathically trying to convince the prideful man to think of only fighting Yugi thus doing what he wants later on. He grins widely, adding with a slight enjoyment in his tone. ''_**Beat him. Crush him. Humiliate him! If you really are the prideful Seto Kaiba then show me that vicious nature you truly have.**_''

Kaiba didn't reply, seeing through his intention. Only a moron would listen to them… however, that doesn't change his desire to duel Yugi. Since hearing about the fact that it was Yugi who discover to evolve the Egyptian Gods to a new level, that carving he had grew and he is frustrating to wait until the Finals to settle this.

''_I know you're tricking me…_'' Kaiba speaks mentally as Akumu hears him clearly before he yells.''_But no one tells me what to do! I am Seto Kaiba, the strongest duelist and I will defeat Yugi my way!_''

Akumu slowly forms a sly smirk, disconnecting his link and waits to see what fate has for him.

''Begin third and final round!'' Isono announces proudly as the Dueling Arenas start changing the field again and the last round began.

Jonouchi was stomped as his involved a lot of Toads (Treeborn Frog in his hand, Field and Graveyard, Des Frogs in his Hand and Deck and T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in his hand, Field and Graveyard). It took him quite a while since the opponent had 8000LP and had The Dark Door on his field. He checked the Fusion Monster D.3.S. Frog and hummed, starting to realize what he should do, especially looking at Double Attack. He starts by using Magical Stone Excavation, discarding a Treeborn Frog and T.A.D.P.O.L.E. to add Polymerization from his Graveyard and next releases Treeborn Frog to summon the Des Frog from his hand, and uses its effect to summon the other Des Frog from his Deck. Jonouchi then plays Polymerization, fusing his three Des Frogs and Fusion Summon D.3.S. Frog and it had 4000ATK from its effect, 500ATK for each Treeborn Frog. Next he activates Double Attack, discarding Koitsu to allow his giant frog to attack twice, bypassing The Dark Door's effect. He enters the Battle Phase and attacked twice with his frog, inflicting 8000 of direct damage and passing the puzzle.

Ichigo sweat drops at how difficult that looked. She knew she could never do that what he did, admitting she would have a longer time doing that. ''Now I see why Yugi-kun said that. My head hurts.''

Akumu was no different as his was on burning his opponent with the chance of actually ending it in a draw. He had Throwstone Unit and Ancient Gear Soldier with a set Option Hunter, 3 cards in his hand which the main card was Tremendous Fire while the opponent only had Newdoria. He had 500LP with the computer having 2100LP. It took him a brief moment to realize what to do. Akumu starts by switching his Throwstone to Attack Position and enters his Battle Phase, attacking first with Throwstone Unit. His monster was destroyed as he took 300 of damage and immediately could use Option Hunter, gaining 900LP. Next he attacked with Ancient Gear Soldier and inflicts 100LP of damage to the opponent and Newdoria's effect activates, destroying his monster. Akumu smirks as he enters the Main Phase 2 and plays Tremendous Fire and chains it with Serial Spell. With that spell, he discards his one card in his hand and mimics his burn spell's effect to the chained spell's effect. With that, the opponent was inflicted 1000LP of damage each while Akumu took 500LP each. Akumu survived with 100LP left while the opponent's Life Points dropped 0, passing the puzzle.

Yugi's was one he knew well from his duel with Ryo. He had cards many cards but his main focuses, seeing his Extra Deck wasn't to summon a monster with power but plenty to win even with 100LP. His opponent only had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and 7200LP. He starts by releasing Cyberdark Horn to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator. He then uses Monster Reincarnation to add that monster back and then activates Pot of Generosity to return both Cyberdark Horn and Edge to his Deck. Yugi then plays Future Fusion, choosing to Fusion Summon Chimeratech Overdragon by sending the three Cyberdarks and 2 Cyber Dragon. However, that wasn't his aim as he activates Overload Fusion, banishing the three Cyberdarks and Fusion Summoning Cyberdark Dragon. He then equips his Cyberdark with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his Graveyard, powering up as he activates Tribute to the Doomed, destroying the opponent's Blue-Eyes. With nothing in his way, Yugi enters the Battle Phase and attacks with both monsters, winning the duel in one shot.

Ichigo groans, her head aching at how hard these Duel Puzzles really were. ''That one was worst Nya.''

Kaiba was last as his puzzle was simply Dark World, using the spell The Cheerful Coffin to discard Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World to the Graveyard and Special Summoned all three to the field. Broww's effect lets him draw a card and summons Zure, Knight of Dark World and summons it. He then entered the Battle Phase and attacks with Scarr, Scout of Dark World at White Magical Hat. Kaiba took the 500LP of damage, only having 100LP as White Magical Hat's effect discards a card in his hand. Kaiba smirks showing his only card was Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World which not only Special Summoning it but destroys the opponent's two only Blue-Eyes White Dragons. With that Kaiba laughed, attacking with all of his monsters and beating the puzzle.

''And the third round is done.'' Isono announces as the Dueling Arenas shut down. The four duelists walked out from their rooms, all gathered to see the final results. ''Now the winner of the Duel Puzzle challenge goes to the one with the lowest times on all three rounds.''

Almost everyone thought the winner would be Yugi, hoping they were right. The screen starts making the calculation on the winner.

''Come on Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo begs, holding her hands that it's her tricolor head friend who wins and can fight the Dark Lord for good. The screen begins to slow down.

''And the winner is…'' Everyone watched as the results were finally done and left everyone shock except for Yugi. He was there… second place. He was over a second to Kaiba, who won the Duel Puzzle.

''Seto Kaiba-san!'' Isono announces smiling, glad his boss was the victor. Mokuba bends his arm excited his brother won.

Kaiba smirks at his likely win, saying with a smirk on his face. ''Well look at that.''

''Kaiba, don't be a prick and duel me!'' Jonouchi told him right off the bat, getting the CEO's attention. ''Let Yugi beat the Dark Lord!''

Kaiba didn't forget what the idiot said but he wasn't going to let him or anyone change his mind. Ichigo saw in his eyes that he had no intention to listen, now forced to beg for him too. ''Please Nya! My uncle is being possessed by that jerk and I can't stand another moment knowing that.''

Mokuba startles up by this information as did everyone else who wasn't aware of it. Mai was more suspicious by this girl than she first thought.

Kaiba ignores her pleas, turning towards the tricolor head who also stare back at him.

''… What of you Yugi?'' Kaiba questions in a serious tone as Yugi narrows his eyes, knowing what he wanted to do and as much as he wanted things to be settled between him and the Dark Lord… he'll have to hope he can stop him eventually. ''… We both know what your answer is.''

Kaiba smirks as the others knew what that meant. He turns to Isono and informs him. ''Yugi will be my opponent.''

The others were shocked. Isono nods as Mokuba frowns a bit, not sure if his brother was making the right call. Akumu grins, relief the man's pride can be influenced.

Yugi turns to Jonouchi, feeling ashamed that he couldn't win this challenge and now his closest friend will fight the most dangerous opponent so far. The thought of Jonouchi getting hurt or worse was what frightened him, but he takes a moment to take a deep breath and exhales making his choice.

''Jonouchi… forfeit the match immediately.'' The tricolor head tells him. Jonouchi didn't say anything, knowing there's a ''Or'' since Yugi has never told him to back down from anything and even if he asked, he couldn't do it.

''Or fight Dark Leader Dragon-kun and show everyone how far you've gotten.'' Yugi adds, confirming Jonouchi with a small smile. ''I'll be cheering for you. After all, I know you'll give him a fight.''

Jonouchi smiled, nodding on that. ''You bet.''

''Yugi.'' Honda and Anzu utter as the others were speechless to hear that, especially Shizuka. Her hands shake, but she couldn't tell Jonouchi to not do it. She knew her brother would fight even if by chance it kills him… but it scares her even so.

Mai didn't agree, walking up towards them and tells the tricolor head serious, wanting to grab him but she didn't. ''Are you insane Yugi! Jonouchi might die and you tell him to duel anyway! It's a suicide!''

Yugi eyes her, showing he was indeed scared with his eyes but tries to smile too.

''It's funny you say that Mai-kun. It was Jonouchi who went into the trouble to fight the other Marik even when it should have been me during the first Battle City.'' The purple-eyes duelist states leaving Mai silent. He wasn't wrong. Being told of what happened, Jonouchi risk everything for her.

She looks at Jonouchi who tries to be the cool guy and smirks slightly, giving her a thumb up. He tells her like an action hero. ''Mai, don't worry about me. I'll win for sure or die trying.''

Mai blushes a bit, shaking it off to not show fragile. Ichigo was speechless, not sure if Jonouchi was really afraid or really stupid to take on the challenge. Either way, she smiles sadden, hoping he does win.

"So to be clear, the first duel will be between Katsuya Jonouchi versus Akumu Momomiya.'' Isono makes it clear. ''And the second will be Yugi Mutou versus Seto Kaiba-san!''

"_Like playing with children. They only hear and do what they__'re told._''Akumu chuckles to himself, his arms crossed over as he played Seto Kaiba like a puppet. Now Yugi will be forced to give his all against the man while he can show his friend the meaning of despair. No, there was another reason and it involves perfectly on his plan.

Jonouchi eyes the man who would become his opponent and no doubt might be his most dangerous foe so far. Unlike all the duelists he got the chance to duel against, this one will be the proof if he can actually exceed his own limit as a duelist.

''_Yugi is counting on me. If I can beat him or at least give him an idea what this bastard has._'' Jonouchi begins to tell him, glancing even more serious at the Dark Lord while clinching his fists. ''_Then it's all worth it!_''

The Semi-Finals have begun as Yugi will be dueling against Kaiba in the second round, finally settling their long score. HOWEVER… the real concern for the tricolor head is Jonouchi's duel against Dark Leader Dragon. Can Jonouchi's luck and burning fire be more than enough against the darkness of the Dark Lord and his dangerous Darklord-Wicked God Darkness Deck? Or… um… Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Cards of the Day – Remaster Edition**

**Yugi****'s Egyptian God Cards (Illusionary Beasts/Gods in other media):**

*****NOTE: These are my versions using the Anime/Manga effects*****

**_Sky Dragon of Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon) - Lvl 10, ATK: X000, DEF: X000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field). If this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard at the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent has declared an attack, you may switch the attack target to this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When your opponent summons a monster(s): Decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000 (depending on its position), then if its ATK or DEF has been reduced to 0 by this effect, destroy it.

**_Giant God Soldier of Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormenter) - Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field). If this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard at the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent has declared an attack, you may switch the attack target to this card. By Tributing 2 monsters you control, apply one of these effects (including either player's Battle Phase):

●Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 4000 points of damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

●This card's ATK becomes ∞ (Infinity) until it attacks this turn.

**_Winged God Dragon of Ra (The Winged Dragon of Ra) - Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

*****BEHOLD… This Card is GOD*

Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is summoned, its controller must first speak the line of the Hieratic Text corresponding to the effect that player wishes to activate. If that player is unable to, this card cannot attack, defend or have any of its other effects activated. The other player is then free to try and, if successful, gains control of this card. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters other than ''Sky Dragon of Osiris'', ''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'', ''Wicked God Eraser'' and ''Wicked God Dreadroot'', or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (except those that destroys all cards on the Monster Card Zone or the entire field). If this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard at the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent has declared an attack, you may switch the attack target to this card. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined respective ATK and DEF of the Tributes. When this card is Special Summoned, it cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn. You can also Tribute 1 or more monsters on your field to increase its ATK and DEF points by the monster(s) original points. This card effect only works once when it is Tribute Summoned and can work multiple times when it is Special Summoned. When this card is Special Summoned: you can activate 1 of the following effects:

●Pay all but 1 of your Life Points and Tribute any amount of monsters you control to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid and the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" from your hand or sending it to the Graveyard while it is face-down, you gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card, and this card's ATK and DEF both become 0; if you use this effect after you attacked with this card, the attack is negated.

●Pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Semi-Finals have finally started with Jonouchi, not having a choice but to be strong, must duel Akumu in the first round. Recalling his dark moment against Yami Marik, Jonouchi prepares to show how far he's gotten since then. Can he handle on his own against the Dark Lord and the Wicked Gods?

Honda: This is mess up! Jonouchi shouldn't be dueling this monster!

Otogi: I agree. Where are the rules if the opponent eats him?

Kaiba: Quit being babies and act like men. You don't see the mutt begging for mercy.

Mai: Jonouchi, that idiot, I would tell him to surrender.

Yugi frowns: I would too… but that's not who Jonouchi-kun is.

Shizuka worries: Nii-san.

Akumu smirks: Well boy, I get to torment Yugi's soul by hurting his dear stupid friend.

Jonouchi: You might be a man-eating nutjob but that doesn't change the fact I'll let you eat me or beat me! I won't lose!

Anzu: Stay strong Jonouchi! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Nightmarish Duel! Underdog vs Demon; Jonouchi VS Akumu! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! And I can't believe I will say this but Jonouchi, beat him down hard Nya!


	45. 44: Jonouchi VS Akumu-Dark LD! Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 44 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his beloved love ones. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 44: ****The Nightmarish Duel! Underdog vs Demon; Jonouchi VS Akumu!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3__'s Finals had arrived to its Semi-Finals as the remaining duelists had time to prepare for the third round. As Yugi made a promise to Anzu to beat the Dark Lord, Kaiba prepared himself to defeat the boy who has gotten in his way to become the strongest duelist._

_The Battle Ship landed at KaibaCorp's Kaiba Stadium as one of the duelists would decide who he duels through a game of Duel Puzzles with the shortest time being the winner; a simple game for people like Yugi and Kaiba as the Dark Lord proven to be smart while Jonouchi… managed barely. After three harsh rounds, the winner was Kaiba with one second less than Yugi's._

_After a discussion with the Dark Lord, Kaiba made his choice and made Yugi his opponent for the second round. Yugi, not having a choice, agreed as he knew Jonouchi and Akumu would duel. He wished his best for his close friend, giving him a choice to surrender to prevent any dangers for him. Jonouchi, being proud on himself and having a duelist's spirit, accepted the challenge regardless of the dangerous if it meant to help his good friend._

_Can Jonouchi defeat a man who has the three Wicked Gods and the unpredictable Darkness Cards?__ Will the underdog beat the demonic black dragon? And what is the Dark Lord__'s aim?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everything seemed grief for Yugi's group as they and everyone else follow Kaiba into the main place of the Kaiba Stadium. Ichigo frowns a bit, thinking that the ego that is Kaiba would actually preferred to duel Yugi than to let him duel Dark Leader Dragon and now Jonouchi has to fight basically a devil. She honestly doesn't hate the guy, he's just annoying but it's not right he gets hurt for this. She doesn't want him to die because regardless of the number of comments he said about her, Mew Ichigo and hanging out with Yugi… Jonouchi is a nice guy by heart.

The red cherry head taps on the tricolor head's shoulder as he turns and she whispers to his ear. ''Please Yugi-kun. Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this? Even the idiot doesn't deserve this.''

''Jonouchi-kun can surrender but he won't. He made his choice.'' Yugi responds, whispering back. Ichigo groans, not believing he would take on a guy who ATE ANOTHER GUY just because he made a choice. She asks him back immediately. ''Why not? He's seen what Dark Leader Dragon did to the other bad guy and you're going to still let him do this.''

Yugi took a pause, not exactly sure how to explain this to her that would make more of a logic sense but he had none. He sighs, replying with a clam expression still whispering. ''… It's because every duelist would take on that kind of challenge regardless if you win or lose.''

Ichigo got that answer, remembering the whole talk about a dueling spirit or duelist's spirit. She mutters those words softly. ''Duelist's Spirit then?''

Yugi nods as the red cherry head sighs, almost disappointed to hear that.

''It's a stupid reason.'' Ichigo muttered, annoyed by that pride. She starts to like dueling but the one that seems nice and fun. Yugi smiled agreeing, muttering back. ''I know.''

The red cherry head giggles, blushing that he thinks so too. She hopes Jonouchi doesn't disappoint.

Soon the group arrived to a large door as both Kaiba Brothers walk up to both sides, looking at the security panel. Both brothers slide their neck collar, photo cards as they place their private codes. Once finished, the doors unlocked. Everyone watched as the doors open up and their eyes widened of amazement. The arena was huge and almost futuristic, having see-through floors, large sittings, and a large screen over the large Duel Field. There was even a large opened door sky box over their heads.

''Welcome as the first people to set on the newly built Kaiba Stadium.'' Mokuba greets everyone to the inside as they were all still amazingly astonished.

''It's pretty.'' Ichigo says never seeing a place so weird but amazing. Danny nods, thinking they walk into a Sci-Fi place. ''And big.''

Kaiba scoffs, giving a look towards Isono who nods immediately, announcing. ''We will now commence the first duel of the Semi-Finals! Duelists, please walk onto the field. The rest may take a sit in the benches.''

Everyone nods as everyone not dueling took a sit on the amazing bench-like sits. Manjoume admits they're better than Duel Academia's.

Shizuka watches as her brother steps on the field along with the man who's really a monster, scaring her. She was afraid when Jonouchi fought Yami Marik but this was a new, different kind of fear.

''Nii-san…'' She utters, almost not able to imagine herself to see her big brother she loves and adores to get hurt and never see him again. This made her cry as Honda notices it. He knew he had to cheer her up, knowing how much it affected her since the last time Jonouchi was dueling someone evil.

''He'll be fine! This isn't the same Jonouchi from before.'' Honda tries to cheer her up, holding her by the shoulder. Shizuka smiles, glad she had a friend like him but it didn't change how scared she was.

''I want to believe you Honda-san but… I…'' Shizuka doubts his words not even sure if she could even finish. Honda sighs, not sure either or anyone else. Danny eyes Ishizu who smiled and he could tell she knew the outcome.

Ichigo felt bad for the nice girl her brother just happened to have and knew she needed a different kind of cheering up. She would regret this later but she says in a peppy tone. ''He'll still try Nya and kick butt! That's Jonouchi, the strongest guy who duels with passion and… awesomeness better than others.''

The others were startled by what Ichigo just said as Yugi and Anzu smiled. Shizuka blushes, speechless by her words. ''Ichigo-chan.''

Ichigo smiled, winking as she says. ''I promise he won't get hurt. And I don't break them.''

Shizuka smiles of relief now. Mai was off by how this girl will make sure Jonouchi won't get hurt. Anzu had a bad feeling what Ichigo will do that.

''Katsuya Jonouchi, Akumu Momomiya, please shuffle your decks.'' Isono announces as everyone turns back their attention to the field. Both duelists pull out their decks and began to shuffle them.

Akumu eyes the boy before him, somewhat captivated he decided to duel him, telling him. ''I'm impressed you chose to duel me regardless of what I'm capable of. I applaud for that.''

Jonouchi didn't bother to reply back yet, having a feeling as he shuffles his deck. Akumu smiles at the boy's silence, meaning he's serious about it. He chuckles, glaring somewhat angry with his sharp red eyes glowing through his sunglasses. ''But don't think I won't show mercy. After all, I don't forget certain things like the fact your best friend finds new ways to annoy me more!''

Jonouchi still didn't say a word as Akumu further becomes annoyed at his silence. And it wasn't that that's making him upset… it's the fact that Jonouchi is calm.

''I might just do that by killing his best friend, aka you.'' The Dark Lord threats, really wanting him to crush any confidence he may have as he finishes shuffling his deck. This was the point that Jonouchi had it; also finishing shuffling his deck as he finally speaks. ''You can try lizard breath!''

Akumu grew an angry mark over his forehead, dark aura pouring out of his body. Dark General Knight watched in the shadows, nervously since his master hates to be refer as a lizard; an insult to Dragons.

''DRAGON! NOT LIZARD!'' The Dark Lord tells the blond-headed furiously, noticed his hand turn into a dragon claw. He breathes as his hand reverts back, adding. ''You and the brat think alike that I will ENJOY CRUSHING YOU AS HE WATCHES!''

Jonouchi glares, not going to be afraid of some guy who thinks can spread fear to any. He was scared, a lot right now, actually not wanting to be eaten but… if he surrenders than he would be a coward like he used to be. Turning his back to his friends, especially to Yugi who was the one who showed him this life… he won't do it. Even if his opponent has three Gods with probably more power than the Egyptian Gods, he had to try.

''Bring it lizard tail! I made a promise to Yugi and even though you can beat me up in an actual fight, I'll still help my friend! That's our bond!'' Jonouchi vows proudly, slamming his hand over his heart as a promise to protect.

Akumu didn't say anything at first, glaring angrily when he mention that word ''bond''. A word he cares little about when it comes down to insects or those who don't show any friendship. Friendship… he hates.

''A bond I'm more than happy to show means nothing compared to the powers of Dark and Despair.'' Akumu responds as his dark aura grew. Jonouchi gulps, holding up his Duel Disk forward like a shield.

Kaiba watched curious if the moron has what it takes to win and become worth as a superior duelist or become a test subject to see what other cards his opponent might be hiding.

''Win Jonouchi-san!'' Judai and his group cheered for him, mainly Asuka and Johan who know he deserves to win this. Yugi watches closely, hoping he's doing the right thing to let Jonouchi duel. Atem agreed with what his partner said about not turning your back to the duel, still believing that even with this.

Mai hold her hands, praying that Jonouchi doesn't get hurt for something he might regret.

''Let this first duel of the Semi-Finals commence!'' Isono announces as both duelists immediately slide their decks to their Duel Disks, activating them as they drew their 5 cards and shout. ''DUEL!''

The field glows as the screen turn on, showing the photos of the two duelists dueling with their Life Points gauge, number of cards in their hand and on their Field.

**Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Akumu Momomiya: 4000LP**

The duel has begun as there was no turning back for Jonouchi. He just had to prevent the Dark Lord from summoning one of his Wicked Gods and pray if he does it isn't Avatar.

Jonouchi looks around and notices that nothing has changed except the field through Kaiba's technology.

''So aren't you going to try the black fog trick?'' Jonouchi asks, almost expecting a twisted Duel of Darkness.

Akumu slightly growls at that remark, not interested to play like that unlike Yami Marik or Zorc, saying. ''Foolish meatbag. Don't compare me to the likes of those fools. I don't need penalties if the only method is alive or eaten.''

Jonouchi gulps, half glad but half not relief, on the eaten part if he loses. ''Good to hear?''

''And to be fair, I'll gladly let you go first.'' Akumu offers, smirking as Mai knew his angle. If the opponent starts first, it gives him time to somehow summon one of his Darklord monsters. If she knew that before, she would go second… but that's Mai.

Jonouchi nods smirking, taking the offer as the blonde-headed woman facepalm at how easy he made the opponent have that kind of advantage.

''You'll regret it.'' Jonouchi tells his opponent, pretty confident he'll do fine. After all, he's been working on his deck during the break. Akumu smirks, not going to with the hand he has.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Akumu: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn! Draw!'' Jonouchi draws his top card, starting the first turn. He eyes his hand and even though he should play safe; he really needs to play safe and protected against this guy.

''_If I summon a strong monster, no doubt he'll get rid of it with one of his strong monsters._'' He recalled that Darklord Desire the Dark Lord used against Mai and how easily he crushed every one of her monsters without ever attacking them.

Jonouchi carefully eyes his hand and makes his decision, setting a card in his Monster Card Zone. ''I set a monster facedown!''

There appeared a facedown card in a vertical position. Akumu scoffs slightly as Jonouchi sets another card facedown behind the other in a horizontal position. ''Next I set a card facedown. Turn end.''

The others watched that Jonouchi has played a very defensive play, surprising them. Even Kaiba somewhat impressed by this.

''Good planning Jonouchi.'' Mai admits thinking he made the right call than his usual head-on plays.

''Really?'' Ichigo questioned not so certain about it. Yugi eyes her and nods, explaining it. ''Under these conditions, Jonouchi-kun is playing it safe. If Dark Leader Dragon-kun does try something; it might be a big surprise for him.''

Kaiba stares silently, curious if the Dark Lord will take the bait.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Akumu**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Akumu forms a small smirk, chuckling at this wise strategy from this pest. He applauds, declaring. ''Look at you, trying to act smart with this kind of move.''

Jonouchi glares unease at him. Akumu smirks, placing his drawing hand over his deck and announces. ''My turn, draw.''

He drew his top card and picks a card in his hand, playing it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I'll begin by activating the Continuous Spell, **Darklord****'s Calling**!''

The image of his spell appears that showed Darklord Zerato raising his blade to the sky, firing a red beam as other Darklords descend from the sky. Akumu chuckles once again, explaining his card's effect as dark clouds gather over the duel field from his spell. ''With this spell, I can Normal Summon any Darklord monster from my Hand without requiring any Tributes.''

Jonouchi panics slightly as the others were startled by such a dangerous effect.

''So it's basically like Mausoleum of the Emperor but much suitable with no downsides.'' Edo examines, pretty shocked about it as well. Kaiba watches, knowing this meant that he can summon his Darklords with little to no effort.

''Now descend, Darklord Desire!'' Akumu summons as something shot out from the dark clouds. It took the form of black, golden-like armored angel with red feather wings and armored-like claws; the same monster Akumu used against Mai before in the first round.

Darklord Desire Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

''Next I activate Desire's effect, lowering his ATK by 1000 to send a monster my opponent controls to the Graveyard.'' Akumu uses his fallen angel's power, decreasing its ATK at 2000 as the monster vanishes and instantly reappears over Jonouchi's set monster, stabbing it with its weapon-like claws. The set monster vanished as Mai grits her teeth slightly remembering how that monster overpowered her. ''The same trick he used on me.''

''Darn it, now Jonouchi will take damage for this.'' Honda curses furious, giving that monster a lead. Akumu smirks, until he raises an eyebrow to see Jonouchi smirking back.

''Hate to disappoint you but you're not going to do anything else.'' The blond-headed duelist states still smirking as the debris of his facedown monster card floated around him. ''The monster you sent away was Neko Mane King.''

Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Mai smiled as Akumu wasn't sure what he's referring about. Ichigo and Danny weren't either but they had a good feeling it was a good thing.

''It's that same monster he used against Mai before.'' Anzu states smiling, realizing Jonouchi's aim.

''When it is sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, the opponent must end their turn immediately.'' Jonouchi explains his neko's effect, immediately skipping all other phases his opponent had left this turn. The Dark Lord smirks, his eyes glowing red dragon-like at how this boy had played him or well made him think he had nothing or something.

''So that was your aim boy. Not bad. Turn end.'' Akumu praises him with only the satisfaction to later get back at him, forced to end his turn. Kaiba smirked, once again impressed by the idiot's plan.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 4 / Akumu: 4000LP H: 4_

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi draws his top card, eyeing it and drew something that can help him. ''When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon **Red-Eyes Knight **from my hand to the field!''

From Jonouchi's field appeared a young knight with an armor that reflects Red-Eyes Black Knight but less wielding a sword.

**Red-Eyes Knight Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

''Next I release my knight! Appear with your sword that splits the heavens, Divine Knight Ishzark!'' Jonouchi calls upon as his black clad young knight vanishes as the white/blue clad knight with a large white large buster-like blade appears in his place.

Divine Knight Ishzark Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

The others watched amazed as Jonouchi summoned one of his favorite monsters on his field. Akumu scoffs slightly knowing well his weaken Darklord won't be able to withstand this.

''Battle! Divine Knight Ishzark, attack Darklord Desire!'' Jonouchi commands, entering his Battle Phase as Ishzark charges forward fast towards Desire. The fallen angel replies back with its claws, intercepting the pure white blade. The divine knight pushed back, his large blade glowing brightly charging up energy within it.

''Break Down Distortion!'' Jonouchi shouts as Ishzark releases the white energy, engulfing and splitting Desire into dust. Akumu stood firm as he lost 300 of his Life Points from that attack. The others cheer that Jonouchi made the first hit on the duel.

''When Ishzark destroys a monster, it's removed from play instead.'' Jonouchi reminds his opponent of his knight's ability as Desire was banished. Akumu places his monster in his pocket, not expecting to have lost Desire this soon.

''Clever thinking from the mutt.'' Kaiba now admits, certain he actually did his homework for once and form this plan against the Darklords. ''That way the Dark Lord won't be able to get back Desire even if he wanted it.''

Honda flexes his arms of epicness that Jonouchi pulled that off. Judai was really getting more excited as were his group.

''That's more like it!'' Fubuki says grinning, more than amazed. Anzu adds smiling. ''Keep it up Jonouchi-kun!''

Jonouchi sighs in his head, more astonished that his strategy played well this far. If he can just keep this up, he might win this but for now he needs to play things the way they are now.

''I end my turn.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn just as his Graveyard glows and the spirit of **Red-Eyes Knight** appears on the field. ''During the End Phase when **Red-Eyes Knight** is released for a Tribute Summon, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower DARK or WIND Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand.''

He grabs his deck and picks the card he added through his monster's effect.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Akumu**__: 3700LP H: 4_

Akumu wasn't expecting such a clever resistance from this moron but this hasn't made him mad, just curious if the boy will last a little longer.

''A bug like you has only luck to have survived that but this won't happen twice.'' The black haired man told his young opponent, more than confident that he won't be this lucky to avoid him forever. He draws his card, shouting. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his drawn card and grins a little. He places it in his hand and then proceeds, discarding a monster from his hand which instantly a card pop out from his Deck. He picks it up and activates, explaining. ''I activated Hecatrice's effect, discarding itself in order to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my Deck and next I activate that same card to the field.''

Soon appear the same white stoned, Rome structure throne room all around Akumu's field from his previous duel. Akumu smirks, holding a card in his other hand as he says. ''I activate Valhalla's effect, Special Summoning 1 Fairy-Type monster from my hand to the field!''

Yugi and Kaiba were puzzled by this play, not sure what the Dark Lord is doing since he can summon any Darklord without a release.

''Descend from the dark heavens, Darklord Asmodeus!'' Akumu summons the white/black fallen angel wearing a white cloth around its bottom waist with a pair of purple angel wings; the same he used against Yami Bakura from the second round.

Darklord Asmodeus Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Yugi and Kaiba knew that Continuous Spell the Dark Lord has made it certain that he can summon any of his Darklords without a concern of tributes.

''Next I activate Asmodeus' effect, sending a Fairy-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard.'' Akumu activates his fallen angel's effect as he sent a monster from his Deck into his Graveyard slot. Seto watched that more than positive what monster that was.

''Battle! Attack Asmodeus, destroy that knight!'' Akumu ordered, now entering his own Battle Phase, as Asmodeus held both hands in between, forming a dark orb of energy, aiming it at Ishzark. ''Fallen Pulse!''

The others watched knowing if Jonouchi doesn't stop this attack then he'll lose his lead. Does Jonouchi have a respond or is he going to take the first damage?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I**__**'m going to give it my all and not let you win, lizard breath!**_

_**Akumu: Say all your little insults towards me, the true nightmare hasn**__**'t begun yet.**_

* * *

The duel continues as Akumu's Darklord Asmodeus prepares to fire its orb at Jonouchi's Divine Knight Ishzark.

However, Jonouchi was ready for this, activating his set card. ''Not going to touch me or my monster! Reverse Trap open, Trap Hole of Spikes!''

Suddenly before Asmodeus fire its orb, the ground the Darklord was standing broke apart creating a large hole with sharp spikes on the bottom. The fallen angel tries to float but the gravity of the hole dragged it into the spikes.

''When an opponent's monster, either Normal or Special Summon, declares an attack, my trap not only destroys it but also inflicts damage to the opponent equal to half of Asmodeus' original ATK.'' Jonouchi explains his trap's effect as Asmodeus was pierced by the spikes, destroyed into pieces. Akumu stood calm as he took 1500LP of damage. Everyone was amazed by this other play from Jonouchi.

''Amazing set card Jonouchi-san!'' Otogi says as Shizuka smiles, proud on her brother. ''Nii-san is the best!''

''Wow, he planned that pretty cool.'' Danny says amazed as Ichigo nods silently. She didn't expect he would be doing so well but then again Jonouchi is a strong duelist.

Dark General Knight glares angrily within the dark shadows, not believing his master is losing to this human in this human game. He says mentally to himself. ''_My lord is losing against this puny mortal._''

Jonouchi smirks overconfident, having taken the lead more than he could imagine.

''How you like that smart guy! Not so threatening when I'm stopping your every plan.'' The blond-headed duelist mocks his opponent, becoming too cocky for his own good. Everyone sweat drops as Ichigo sighs at this idiot's confidence.

Akumu stood firm, quiet at first until he slowly forms a small smirk, laughing. ''Hahaha...''

Jonouchi suddenly stops getting boastful by this. Yugi didn't like this either as the Dark Lord smirks as the wings of Asmodeus floated back from the hole before it reform back.

''But for how long fool. When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can now Special Summon two special parts of him.'' Akumu announces, shocking the group as the wings start to reshape taking in forms. ''Appear, twins of the fallen angel! Asmo Token and Deus Token!''

There appeared two different fallen angels on his field. Asmo was in Attack Position while Deus was in Defense Position

Asmo Token Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

Deus Token Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200

''Asmo has the ability to not be destroyed by card effects while Deus cannot be destroyed by battle.'' Akumu explains his tokens' abilities as he enters his Main Phase 2, playing another card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I equip Deus with the Equip Spell, Raregold Armor.''

His weaker fallen angel was coated with a suit of armor similar to Paladin of White Dragon. Akumu smirks as he explains with delight in his voice. ''With this armor on my fallen angel, my opponent cannot attack other monsters I control except for Deus. And since Deus cannot be destroyed by battle, you get the idea.''

Jonouchi didn't like that which meant all his attacks will be intercepted by the one monster that can't be destroyed by battle.

''With this, all your attacks are futile. Turn end.'' Akumu ends his turn pretty certain of his defense. Even Kaiba found it pretty strong and that's the problem. If this is meant to stop the mutt from attacking, it's also meant to stall until he summons the right amount of monsters to release them for any of the Wicked Gods.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 4 / Akumu: 2200LP H: 2_

Jonouchi stares at his opponent's field and no doubt he had to beat this or else he'll be forced to fight a Wicked God and just any will give him a hard time.

''Under normal conditions, this wouldn't be a trouble for Jonouchi-kun but it really is.'' Yugi points out to Ichigo and Danny who noticed it pretty obviously.

''He can't destroy Deus by battle which makes it near impossible to break this lock.'' Johan admits pretty unease knowing Jonouchi has to do something now. ''What's Jonouchi-san supposed to do now?''

Akumu smirks calmly, waiting to see what this pest will do but no doubt he'll be fine under this, at least temporary.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi draws his top card, placing faith in this card as he eyes the card smirking. ''My luck is still good!''

Akumu raise an eyebrow at what he was referring about.

''I Special Summon **Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will!**'' Jonouchi calls upon smiling, summoning the mighty red scaled, multiple-sharp horned Legendary Dragon appears with a tremendous roar.

**Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''Nice! He summoned his Legendary Dragon that fast in the duel.'' Honda says smirking, astounded. Yugi nods as this meant that Jonouchi can really turn the tables now.

''I now use Hermos' effect, sending itself along with Time Wizard from my hand to the Graveyard and fuse them together!'' Jonouchi announces, fusing his Legendary Dragon with his Time Wizard in his hand, fusing together in a bright light. ''Fusion Summon! Slam the Force of Time and Space, Time Magic Hammer!''

Soon appeared a golden/purple colored hammer with small angel wings on the tip top and clock handles on each side of the hammer.

Time Magic Hammer Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 400

''That is awesome!'' Judai states excited although the others sweat drop as the monster didn't seem so threatening.

''The Dark Lord is about to have a rude surprised with that monster on the field.'' Otogi declares smirking, recalling what that hammer's abilities can do.

''When Time Magic Hammer is Special Summoned, I can equip it to a monster on the field and I choose Divine Knight Ishzark!'' Jonouchi states as Ishzark grabs the hammer with his free hand, placing it gently over his other shoulder. Akumu scoffs as that made no change to his monster.

''Next I summon Goblin Attack Force!'' Jonouchi summons his group of goblin warriors on his field.

Goblin Attack Force Lvl 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

''Battle!'' Jonouchi enters his Battle Phase, surprising most of the group who weren't aware of Time Magic Hammer's effect. Akumu laughs at this silly attempt to attack pointlessly. ''I told you it's useless to attack Deus.''

Jonouchi just rubs his nose, smirking confident in his play as he says with the best of mind. ''Well I'm still going for it! Go Ishzark, attack the Deus Token! Break Down Hammer!''

The Divine Knight charges forward with the hammer, swinging it over Deus who manages to catch it head on with its bare hands. Akumu smirks, already knowing this would have happened until he notices something that soon shocked him. The hammer began to glow as a large clock face appears over the token.

''At this time I activate Time Magic Hammer's effect. When a monster equipped with Time Magic Hammer battles my opponent's monster, I can roll a dice and then banish that monster equal to the number of the die's result and counts for both players' start of their turns for that number of the result to have passed and then in the Standby Phase, that banished monster returns.'' Jonouchi explains his hammer's effect as the handles of the clock face over Deus rotates and stops at 3. As soon as the time was set, Deus instantly vanished from Akumu's field.

''But since it's a Token; well you get the idea.'' Jonouchi adds still smiling as he knew a token that leaves the field doesn't come back unless by the same effect that first brought it out. Akumu grits his teeth slightly, not expecting his small stall attempt was worthless.

''Amazing. Keep it up!'' Asuka cheers, more than certain that Jonouchi is more than a luck base duelist with this kind of play. Fubuki cheers as well, hoping he wins it.

Ichigo notices almost everyone, with the exception of Kaiba cheering for Jonouchi. She smiles, hoping he does his best on this saying. ''He's not a complete baka then Nya.''

Jonouchi felt more than proud by this play but he wasn't done, continuing his assault. ''Goblin Attack Force, attack the Asmo Token!''

His army of goblins charge, surrounding Asmo and ram their weapons on the fallen angel until it was destroyed. Akumu just glare as he took 500LP of damage.

''Next Goblin Attack Force is switch to Defense Position after they attack.'' Jonouchi adds as his goblins all rested, sleeping after that attack. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Akumu**__: 1700LP H: 2_

Kaiba couldn't believe the mutt was actually taking this much of a lead over a man who has showed to have more tricks under his sleeves. Could this mean that the Dark Lord is a weak duelist or… or was this on intention.

Akumu notices his empty monster-less field. He should be more than angry but instead he grins, laughing at this. Everyone began becoming unease especially Jonouchi as the man starts clapping.

''Bravo! I'll be frank boy, you've really pushed me this far greater than Zorc Necrophades did.'' The Dark Lord remarks on the human's skills. He then stops applauding, glaring at him. ''However, just like him, this is as far as you go as taking any more of my Life Points.''

Jonouchi gulps, not liking his little threat he made out. Neither did Yugi. Akumu held up his draw hand, beginning to glow in a dark aura.

''My turn... DRAW!'' Akumu shouts drawing his top card with such force that even Jonouchi felt it. He didn't even bother looking at his card, smirking. ''Turn end.''

''What?!'' Everyone questions, not understanding this play. Seto groans more restlessness, not understanding this method he's aiming for. ''He ended his turn? Why?''

''...'' Yugi remain silent, having a bad feeling on this.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 2 / Akumu: 1700LP H: 3_

Jonouchi didn't at all like this situation. He could end the duel with one direct attack from Ishzark but his opponent is so relaxed that no doubt the card he drew is meant to stop his attack or worse. This was a real pickle.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and groans, looking over the opponent's empty field. No monsters, no facedown cards. Could this be his miracle chance to win the duel or…

''_Should I attack or-_'' Jonouchi questions all of this, seeing the calm expression over his opponent. He groans more, looking down his feet as if trying to think what he should do.

Akumu chuckled, getting Jonouchi's attention as he guesses what the human is thinking. ''Thinking about attacking me?''

Jonouchi narrows his eyes at him. Yugi eyes closely at the Dark Lord and notices him picking a card from his hand.

''Well you won't get the chance. I discard **Darklord Deception** from my hand to activate its effect!'' Akumu reveals discarding a Monster Card as dark feather began falling over him. Jonouchi looked up and saw a yellow-like angel wings with a dark greenish armor. ''When I control no monsters while my opponent does during their Main Phase 1, I discard it to not only prevent your monsters from attacking this turn but also I can draw 1 card for each Darklord monster in my Graveyard except itself.''

Jonouchi glares upset as Deception wags its finger at the human before vanishing as Akumu's Graveyard glows. He then explains smirking. ''I have both Darklord Asmodeus and Darklord Superbia in my Graveyard. And that means I draw 2 cards!''

Akumu drew his two cards, happily not only getting some extra draws but also avoiding the boy's pathetic attempt to beat him.

''He had what he wanted and made Jonouchi think he could have won or fear of failing.'' Mai theorized, sounding somewhat terrified since either way the opponent caused Jonouchi to panic of making a move he never had control over.

Shizuka eyes her brother's frustration, knowing this really made him upset of the outcome. She mutters, hoping he doesn't let this beat him up. ''Nii-san.''

Jonouchi couldn't do anything at this point. He didn't really expect his opponent would have a similar card to that of Neko Mane King but better. He sighs a bit, trying to relax as he had nothing else to do. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Akumu**__: 1700LP H: 4_

Yugi felt an ominous feeling all of a sudden, almost certain that the Dark Lord has been postponing the summoned of his Wicked God but at the same time certain he will summon it now.

''Boy, be aware.'' Akumu announces, getting Jonouchi's attention again as this time he was serious if not gloating over his victory. ''I preferred winning in my last turn but I will not lie to you. In this turn, I will summon a Wicked God!''

Everyone startles by this sudden proclamation.

''Now behold! My turn, draw!'' Akumu says smirking, drawing his card, looking at it and then proceeds to play it. ''I activate the spell Monster Reborn to summon forth Darklord Superbia from my Graveyard!''

Soon appears the black, vase-like eagle creature with reddish angel-like wings from the dark clouds, the same used against Yami Bakura.

Darklord Superbia Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400

''When Superbia is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Fairy-Type from my Graveyard. Emerge, **Darklord Deception**!'' Akumu calls out as Superbia creates a rope and Deception pulls itself out from the ground, appearing on the field.

**Darklord Deception Lvl 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300**

Everyone watches unease that he has 2 monsters now.

''Next I activate **Darklord****'s Calling's** second effect!'' Akumu laughs playing his other Continuous Spell's other effect. The dark clouds start to descend and swirl around **Darklord Deception**. ''I release Deception as well as sending my Continuous Spell away in order to Special Summon 2 **Fallen Vixen Tokens**!''

**Darklord Deception** smirks vanishing along with the clouds as emerge a pair of female dark angel twins appear on the field; both giggling with their red eyes glowing towards Jonouchi.

**Fallen Vixen Token (x2) Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 500**

Everyone watched widened their eyes, not believing this.

''Three monsters now.'' Yugi utters as he knew what's going to happen next. Jonouchi panicked gulping as Akumu smirks, announcing. ''I release my three monsters!''

His three fallen angels vanished from the field as sparks of dark lightning erupt around him out of nowhere.

''Come forth from thy dark realm and let my foes be overwhelmed! Fill their hearts with darkest fear! Show them that their end is near and all their hopes will turn to ashes! You are the strongest; there's no dispute your terror and make them never forget it!'' The Dark Lord chants, rising the card, as the stadium even shakes due to its violent power as he calls upon it. ''Come forth, **Wicked God Dreadroot**!''

Soon emerge the devil-like gigantic humanoid from the ground, releasing dark waves around itself. Everyone watched unease as Jonouchi was actually panicked by this summoned.

**Wicked God Dreadroot Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

''Just like he said, he summoned a Wicked God.'' Marik utters, sounding more than frightened by the sight of this demonic version that resembles the mighty Obelisk. Ishizu watched not certain why Pegasus would create these Gods to match the Pharaoh's Egyptian Gods.

''Oh but the nightmare hasn't began yet.'' Akumu wasn't close from being finished, grinning as he raises another card in his hand. ''Since I control only 4 Fairy-Type monsters, I can Special Summon Archlord Kristya!''

From a light, emerged a new angel with white/red colored scheme body with a pair of red angel wings and bottom opened up robes.

Archlord Kristya Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300

''He has that monster too?'' Judai questioned, startled by this as his friends eye him puzzled if he knew that monster. Asuka did notice that Judai was scared as well, kinda new of him.

''Kristya's effect lets me add 1 Fairy-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand when only it is Special Summoned this way.'' Akumu explains his new Fairy's effect as a card pop out from his Graveyard slot. ''I add Hecatrice.''

Jonouchi looks at both monsters, pretty certain he's in more than in trouble with two powerful monsters but he can still turn the tables, declaring firm. ''So what, I'm not scared. I'll still find a way around this.''

Akumu laughs at the boy's foolish assumptions.

''You should be because this is far of Archlord Kristya's ability.'' He reveals as Kristya glows, surrounding both fields. ''As long as it remains on the field, neither player can perform Special Summons.''

Jonouchi slowly widens his eyes, hearing what he just heard and hoped it was a joke.

''WHAT?!'' Almost everyone overreact even Ichigo and Danny who weren't aware of this. ''There are cards that can do that?''

Yugi and Kaiba realized just how doomed the situation became as Akumu adds. ''And with Dreadroot, all other monsters' ATK and DEF are halved.''

Dreadroot unleashes a shocking wave, hitting every monster except itself. Divine Knight Ishzark went down by 1150ATK as well as Goblin Attack Force while Archlord Kristya had 1400ATK.

Jonouchi stares more than scared at this point, starting to see that he can't Special Summon and the only way is by getting rid of Archlord Kristya while Dreadroot is on the field, halving any monster to be weaker than itself.

Dark General Knight praised that his lord had set this all up so precise it felt like he was playing God.

''All your hopes to defeat me and gotten this far will stop here.'' The Dark Lord declares, removing his black sunglasses as he showed his red dragon-like eyes. He then forms a twisted grin at Jonouchi, adding with delight in his tone. ''And your destination from here on out... is your Death.''

Jonouchi clinches his fists, plenty of scared now. Is he really going to die like this? Could he win under this position?

The Dark Lord's vow has left an enormous terror in Jonouchi's soul along with everyone watching. With Dreadroot on the field along with Archlord Kristya, can Jonouchi really win this duel or is he finished? Only one way to find out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Jonouchi****'s new cards:**

***Red-Eyes Knight- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During the End Phase of the turn this card was Tributed for a Tribute Summon: Add 1 Level 4 or lower DARK or WIND Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

**Akumu/Dark Leader Dragon****'s new cards: **

*******Darklord****'s Calling- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon or Set 1 Level 5 or higher ''Darklord'' monster from your hand without Tributes. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 ''Darklord'' monster you control and send this face-up card to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 ''**Fallen Vixen Tokens**'' (**Fairy-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 500**).

***Darklord Deception- Lvl 5, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1300, ATT: DARK, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: You can only activate this card's effect (from your hand) during your opponent's turn when you control no monsters and during their Main Phase 1: Discard this card; your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn and draw 1 card for each ''Darklord'' monster in your Graveyard except for ''**Darklord Deception**''. This effect can only be used once per turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Jonouchi and Akumu continues as the Dark Lord summons the dreadful **Wicked God Dreadroot**. Along with Archlord Kristya, Akumu rules the field locking Jonouchi from Special Summoning and his monsters having their ATK and DEF halve. However, the burning passion in Jonouchi's heart hasn't died out as he plans to break those chains head on. Can he do it?

Shizuka: Nii-san!

Honda: This is unbelievable.

Otogi: With Dreadroot and Kristya's effects, Jonouchi can't even make a decent play.

Mai: Come on idiot, you've handle worse.

Akumu grins: I promise you boy, either by Dreadroot's hand or one of my monsters, you will lose and perish.

Jonouchi glares: I ain't giving up yet! I'll find a way to turn things around.

Yugi: I know Jonouchi can do it. He can beat this.

Anzu: I hope he can too. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Impenetrable Nightmare! Jonouchi's Counterattack! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! You can do it Jonouchi, don't make me regret cheering for you!


	46. 45: Jonouchi VS Akumu-Dark LD! Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 45 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. Thank you to Jacob9594 and of course Redwallfan2000 who have gave me a little happiness last week with reaching Volume 2 to its 100 reviews. I should say it's time to celebrate... it's not. Volume 1 has currently, from the moment this chapter went up, 302 reviews. I expected actually a little bit more than 100. Wondering if people are even reading DKR? I hope they are. I hope they're not bored by it. I really do because I work HARD for each chapter to have something, either funny, strong, emotional or thrilling. I want others to at least tell me they do read my story because you don't always get such a nice story like these and one with plans... a lot of them. Anyway, I hope others can enjoy DKR because Volume 3 will step it up. So has Volume 2... trust me, the best has yet to come. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 45: ****The Impenetrable Nightmare! Jonouchi's Counterattack!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Semi-Finals of Battle City V3 had begun with the First Round, between both Jonouchi and Akumu aka Dark Leader Dragon. Almost every was against the thought of the blond-headed duelist to face this man who is more dangerous than anyone so far but regardless of his own terrors, Jonouchi made up his mind and decided to give his all either by winning or losing to give Yugi a chance._

_The duel started as Jonouchi was even more careful than ever before, setting up cards that would either prevented the Dark Lord from taking a major advantage or getting rid of his powerful Darklords and turn the tables with Time Magic Hammer. Now dropping his Life Points almost less than half, Jonouchi was confident he may have taken the lead until Akumu suddenly laughed and changed everything, not only summoning the dangerous __**Wicked God Dreadroot**__ but even summoned Archlord Kristya. With monsters that halve the ATK and DEF of all other monsters except Dreadroot and prevent neither duelist to Special Summon, Jonouchi is in a big pinch._

_Can Jonouchi turn things around against this bad position or has the Dark Lord secure his victory._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was nothing but fear in the Semi-Finals of Battle City V3 as Jonouchi is actually pin-down by Akumu Momomiya, or Dark Leader Dragon better yet as he controls the field.

The blond-headed glared at the size of the **Wicked God Dreadroot**, overshadowing the field while Archlord Kristya hovers around on the left. Mai remain silent, just as scared as this monster made Ra look like a teddy bear compare to this hellish creature.

Jonouchi's Life Points: 4000

Field: Divine Knight Ishzark equipped with Time Magic Hammer, Goblin Attack Force (Defense Position)

Hand: 3

Akumu's Life Points: 1700

Field: **Wicked God Dreadroot**, Archlord Kristya.

Hand: 3

''This is bad.'' Asuka mutters, just as shaken by the sight of how everything wasn't on Jonouchi's favor.

''Nii-san has to deal with both those frightening monsters.'' Shizuka mutters, her legs shaking as she sees her body having to deal with something frightening. Honda gulps, feeling the same as he's both glad that he's not there and worry that Jonouchi is.

Kaiba stares calmly, observing the field as it looks as if the duel has shifted into the position that this man who's the black dragon can win without a problem.

''_Not only did he have to deal with Dreadroot but even this Kristya. The mutt might not be able to turn the tables._'' The Blue-Eyes duelist stated, more than confident that Jonouchi can't win under these conditions.

Ichigo gulps at this, feeling the same as she turns to the tricolor head, who stares calmly and not concern.

''Um Yugi-kun.'' The red cherry head calls out to him as Yugi snaps out, turning to face her. She frown a little unease, asking him honestly. ''Can he win Nya?''

Yugi remain quiet, narrowing his eyes at Jonouchi. He wasn't sure if there could be but one thing is true; giving up even in a hopeless situation isn't worth it. Things can change through a strong heart and the power of ones' cards. He smiles, telling her honestly. ''I do. I believe in Jonouchi-kun.''

Ichigo startles that he's still positive his friend can still turn the tide. She looks at Jonouchi and still sees a determine stare, not at all shaken. That must be the face of a true duelist; unafraid of the outcome and continues forward without regret.

''I'm not giving up even if I can't Special Summon! I'll find a way!'' Jonouchi announces, not going to back down even if things look at its worst. Akumu scoffs, believing him. He smirks softly, saying. ''I'm impressed that you're still determined. Either you're stupid… or a fool.''

Jonouchi did not answer him; not wanting to give him a reason that he's more than he seems. Akumu chuckles with the silence as his calm composure shifted into a frustrated one.

''Let's find out which. Battle! **Wicked God Dreadroot**, attack Divine Knight Ishzark!'' The Dark Lord orders angrily as his red dragon eyes glow. Dreadroot's eyes glow as well as it raised its arms back and immediately extend them in a powerful, rapid barrage towards Jonouchi's white knight. ''Dark Beatdown!''

Ishzark tried to intercept with the Time Magic Hammer as it clashed with Dreadroot's fist. The hammer starts spinning its handles, trying to send the Wicked God into the future but nothing happen as its punch slams upon Ishzark and starts beating up the knight.

Jonouchi felt each blow Ishzark took as he screams in pain, also taking the same punishment. ''AAAWW!''

Dreadroot beats down upon Ishzark until it was nothing as Jonouchi drops on one knee, shaken and feeling his body breaking down as his Life Points dropped down rapidly taking 2850LP of damage. The others watched terrified as Jonouchi tries to get up but sadly drops on the floor.

''NII-SAN!'' Shizuka scream, remembering the time her brother collapsed during a duel and thought he would never wake up. Luckily Jonouchi stirs, trying to gather his strength as he slowly gets up panting heavily.

''But there's no fog. Shouldn't those Duels of Darkness be the only way to inflict real damage?'' Otogi pointed out, not understanding how Jonouchi took real damage. Yugi turns to him and explains that wasn't the case. ''The Wicked Gods can also cause real damage too.''

Otogi blinks startled, not expecting such a thing. Akumu chuckled also hearing Yugi's words, saying. ''Like I said, I don't need to use the Duel of Darkness method to cause real damage. Dreadroot can already do that.''

Yugi glares at his overconfidence. Ichigo felt the same regardless if Jonouchi isn't her favorite person; she still liked him… at times.

''Hey wait, what about Time Magic Hammer's effect?'' Sho questions, not getting why the same hammer that Jonouchi used to get rid of one of the tokens didn't work.

''It wouldn't work on the Egyptian Gods or the Wicked Gods since they can't be removed from play.'' Judai explains to his buddy, being very familiar of Divine-Beasts after the number of duels he had facing them.

''That's way too annoying.'' Danny admits, not liking how broken they seem.

''Archlord Kristya, attack those weak goblins!'' Akumu suddenly announces, still in his Battle Phase as his weaken archlord flies down fast at the sleeping group of goblins, striking them down all down with a powerful body shine blast. Now Jonouchi had no monsters left or set cards.

Kaiba observed as this man would prove a problem for him in the finals. Akumu chuckles softly, more than satisfied by his turn. ''I end my turn.''

Jonouchi pants a bit, relaxed at the moment but he needs to do something or else he might as well give up.

''Let me promise you something boy.'' Akumu suddenly speaks towards the blond-headed. Jonouchi stares at him as the black haired man said grinning. ''Survive as hard as you want and try to defeat me... however you will lose before my God sooner or later and probably not from Dreadroot.''

The others startled up a bit as was Jonouchi, having a bad feeling what he meant by that.

''Is he trying to say he's going to summon another Wicked God?'' Mai questioned, trying to be strong but she was shaken by the thought of seeing another of those Wicked Gods. Yugi glares serious at the Dark Lord, still more than confident with those mere words.

''It makes sense to show that type of despair in our eyes.'' The tricolor head stated, detesting the way he said it as his purple eyes swap with his glowing red dragon eyes. ''Dark Leader Dragon... he's really a terror.''

Ichigo gulps, feeling the same way about it. ''I agree Nya.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Jonouchi**__: 1150LP H: 3 / Akumu: 1700LP H: 3_

It was now Jonouchi's move as he had to plan his every move from this point on as dire if not above it. He had no cards on his field and everything he'll do at this point on is useless.

''_Okay I can't Special Summon and any monster's ATK and DEF will be halve due to Dreadroot's effect. Just got to last until I get something._'' He examines his situation mentally, staring at his hand for a quick-fix solution. And of course that meant to first get rid of that Fairy before the Wicked God. Akumu scoffs at how he was thinking, already analyzing that the boy is trying to find a way out of this.

''If you had any ideas to destroy Archlord Kristya, then you'll find it impossible.'' The Dark Lord announces overconfident as Jonouchi glares. ''When my monster ever leaves the field to the Graveyard, I can simply add it back to the top of my Deck.''

Jonouchi panics, not aware of such an effect. Kaiba stares, already aware of it as it was one reason why Archlord Kristya is a difficult monster to deal with.

''And I'm quite aware of your deck. The only possible cards that could destroy my monsters, minus Dreadroot, would be Time Wizard and Gliford the Lightning.'' Akumu added, revealing the only possible cards that could get rid of his Archlord and Gilford is far from Jonouchi's reach.

''And he sent Time Wizard using Hermos' effect.'' Kenzan pointed out, realizing how bad it seemed that he used that monster that could have done something now.

Things looked everything bad for him but Jonouchi wasn't going to let this crush his spirit. He couldn't. He had to find a way even if he has to force one in.

''Well I'm not finished yet! My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi, still full of his determination, is far from finished as he draws his top card. He eyes it and immediately places it over his Monster Zone in facedown defense position. ''... I set a monster facedown. Turn end.''

The others were surprised by such a gamble of a mere set card, causing Mai to get angry.

''Darn it Jonouchi, that's all you could do?!'' The Harpie Duelist curses, not believing that was all he did. Yugi knew her frustration as was everyone else's, but he also knew this was still something that Jonouchi had left to use. He explains it to her. ''Under normal conditions, it was all he could do.''

Mai sighs, knowing the tricolor head is right; she was just… aggravated.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Jonouchi: 1150LP H: 3 / __**Akumu**__: 1700LP H: 3_

Akumu chuckles at this pathetic sight, thinking he may have been too nice to spare the fool this long.

''I almost feel bad for you... a little.'' He stated as he grins. ''But at last, you won't need to suffer for long. My turn, draw!''

He drew his card as he didn't need to look at it, smirking as he announces cocky. ''It's over! I summon Hecatrice!''

He soon summons his weaker fairy to the field.

Hecatrice Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100

Just as it was summoned, Dreadroot's ability halves its ATK and DEF as well but at this point it didn't matter for Akumu as the duel was almost done.

''Battle!'' Akumu announces as Archlord Kristya flies forward towards Jonouchi's set monster. ''Archlord Kristya, attack that facedown.''

Jonouchi watches silently, his hair covering his eyes looking down as Kristya strikes down with its hand, attacking through the set monster as it explodes.

''That ended quickly.'' Akumu stated smirking, now only needed to attack with Dreadroot and the duel was over. However, his expectations were going to change as he sees something off about his opponent's field. He saw something, like a figure as he looks closer and widens his eyes.

''W-what the hell?'' The Dark Lord questions angrily, witnessing with his own eyes a monster on other side of the field. It was a monster that resembled Swordsman of Landstar except he carried a larger shield, covering his entire body, with a short sword in his other hand.

The others were surprised as Jonouchi chuckles almost finding it funny.

''Hate to disappoint you but I'm not leaving yet.'' The blond-headed duelist announces grinning, his eyes lift up as he played his opponent, having drawn the monster he needed to plan out his next move; **Gardna of Landstar**.

**Gardna of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 1500**

''The monster you attacked was **Gardna of Landstar** and my friend here can't be destroyed by battle.'' Jonouchi explains his new Landstar monster's effect as he prevented himself from losing right away. Akumu hisses angrily, not believing this nonsense. Even if this monster had 750 DEF thanks to Dreadroot's effect, he couldn't destroy it.

The others cheer as Honda stretches his right arm, trying to muscle it. ''That's my buddy!''

Shizuka smiles amazingly, never stop seeing her brother performing impossible feats. Mai sighs, a bit relief due to the fact that he almost scared her.

''Jonouchi played that well, right Nii-san?'' Mokuba pointed out smiling, thinking with that play he can last longer. Seto scoffs, not at all thinking the same way. ''He'll still need to prevent the summoning of another Wicked God. He's only buying for time and even that won't be enough.''

As much as he knew he was right, Yugi knew this monster can still help Jonouchi to find a plan to better prevent or beat Dreadroot.

Akumu clinches his fist, dark energy slightly pouring out from it. He glares at his opponent, not imagining a human no doubt a moron would last this longer than the likes of Zorc Necrophades.

''Little pest. You'll pay to get in my way!'' The Dark Lord curses slightly furious, holding back his rage but fill with rage. He scoffs, not able to do anything for now this turn as he passes it. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Jonouchi**__: 1150LP H: 3 / Akumu: 1700LP H: 3_

Jonouchi sighs with relief, thankful he drew that monster but he knew better than to relax completely.

''Come on Jonouchi, you got to do something.'' Fubuki cheered, knowing he doesn't have much time with the duel still against him.

''He'll be fine at the time being but not sure for how long.'' Johan said pretty calm, having a feeling things will work out fine. Yugi smiled, nodding as he adds. ''Jonouchi-kun will be fine. I know it.''

The others could only hope he was right as Jonouchi drew his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

Jonouchi stares at his hand as well as the field Akumu set up. There was now Dreadroot along with two weakened fairies.

''_My opponent has 3 monsters now. He'll want to keep Dreadroot and probably that Archlord._'' The blond-headed analyzed the situation, not forgetting what that guy said about summoning another Wicked God. He wouldn't make such a ridicules thing if he wasn't this evil or well capable of trying it, so he'll try it and that means waiting until he can or before he can end the duel. ''_That means he needs to summon 1 or 2 more monsters before he has what he needs to summon another Wicked God._''

He has probably another turn to do something as whatever he summons this turn will be destroyed. He can stall with **Gardna of Landstar** but that was all he could do.

''I end my turn.'' Jonouchi ends his turn as the others were startled he did. Kaiba, however, didn't think so.

''He's not so clueless. If he summoned another monster, then it would no doubt be destroyed by Dreadroot.'' Seto stated as he stares at the idiot. He's a lot of things, a lot to his eyes, but he's still a duelist who can stand toe-to-toe to someone of his level pretty well.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Jonouchi: 1150LP H: 4 / __**Akumu**__: 1700LP H: 3_

''My turn, draw!'' Akumu starts his turn drawing his top card. He smirks as he wouldn't need to wait for long to settle the duel as he places a card over his Monster Zone. ''I summon Dark Valkyria!''

A corrupt, dark version of Dunames Dark Witch appeared hovering over Akumu's field.

Dark Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050

Dreadroot's ability was still intact as Dark Valkyria's power was halved.

''Now he has 4 monsters!'' Honda shouted, not liking this as it meant he has plenty of monsters to summon another Wicked God.

''Next I equip Archlord Kristya with the Equip Spell, Big Bang Shot!'' Akumu continues his turn smirking, activating the card he drew. In that instant Kristya glows a burning aura, its ATK raising. ''Now Kristya gains 400 ATK but also the ability to do Piercing Damage as well.''

Jonouchi grit his teeth slightly sweating as that meant the Archlord has 1800ATK and the ability to damage him even with his Landstar monster protecting him.

Danny was left confused, not sure why the guy did that if he could just use that spell on his even stronger monster that can one-shot Jonouchi… to which he's glad it won't be the case.

''Why didn't he equip it to Dreadroot? I mean, it's weird.'' He asked Yugi, being that he's the expert in Dueling. The tricolor replied without second thoughts. ''You're not wrong Danny-kun but there's a reason. Dreadroot can't be equipped by such cards similar to any God monster.''

Danny and even Ichigo blink, both not aware of such a thing as she said. ''Good to hear I guess Nya.''

That wasn't the concerning part as Yugi stares back to the duel, no doubt certain that Jonouchi is going to get attacked.

''Battle! Archlord Kristya, attack **Gardna of Landstar**!'' Akumu commands grinning, entering his Battle Phase as Kristya raise its fist, engulfed in flames. The angel flies down fast as Jonouchi's monster, slamming his fire fist towards it. ''Celestial Rage!''

The flames expand and burst into a blast of light. Jonouchi braces, glad he didn't felt that damage as he took 1050LP of damage.

''You're lucky that only my Wicked Gods can inflict real damage.'' Akumu tells him, only being nice as he won't allow the boy to get away without getting struck with the greatest of all pains. ''I switch Heratrice in Defense Position and end my turn.''

His weaker fairy went into Defense Position, no use having it in Attack.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ __**Jonouchi**__: 100LP H: 4 / Akumu: 1700LP H: 2_

Jonouchi stood pretty weaken, only having a mere 100LP left while his opponent had a strong field and a God he can't touch.

''Jonouchi only has 100LP left.'' Asuka mutters, recalling that their duel went the same way and Jonouchi still won with only 100LP… but things were completely different than they were right now. Judai nods as he eyes the latest monster that guy summoned, saying grimly. ''Worse is that Dark Valkyria is a Gemini Monster.''

Danny and Ichigo blinked confused, not sure what Judai was talking about.

''It's a type of monsters that are treated as Normal Monsters on the field or in the Graveyard. It takes them to be Normal Summon so then they can be treated as Effect Monsters.'' Yugi explains what a Gemini Monster thanks to his grandpa having his card shop and access to latest new cards. ''Once it does, they have unique powers and Dark Valkyria is that she gains a Spell Counter and by removing it, it can destroy a monster on the field.''

The others widen to hear the news as that meant the Dark Lord will most likely use that Gemini to destroy **Gardna of Landstar** instantly.

''That means Jonouchi's monster will poof and then he'll be defenseless'' Danny questions, just wanted to be sure that might happen. Anzu frowns, staring at her friend in this dreadful scenario. ''This will be the only turn he can do anything.''

Mai bit her lip unease, feeling the same as Shizuka prays with both hands tightly. ''Please, Nii-san, you can win.''

Ichigo felt guilty, knowing she could have done more to prevent that the Dark Lord would appear if only she didn't put concern whatever or not he really is her uncle or he's really possessed. She turns to Yugi who stares calmly at the duel. She admits he's taking this better than any of them.

Jonouchi looks at his remaining opinions, not having anything that can save him except one card in his hand, but he can't summon it without 2 releases. He thought he might have had something by now but instead he has but one turn to do something or else and that else might be a stretch.

''_I'm not going to survive another turn like this. I need to change things or else I'm done for._'' He told himself, noticing his draw hand was trembling. It was shaking of pure fear of Dreadroot and how it's dominating the field without even trying. He shakes it off, knowing he can't let this break him, not yet.

''_I can't be scared because I'm not going to win for myself._'' Jonouchi told himself, turning his head slightly to everyone watching especially his best friend. He honestly never thought of Yugi as anything when he knew him before the day they truly became friends. Maybe he was pathetic to not see the nice guy he was and just tortured him. And even after all that, he still protected him and shown what real strength was. He thought he can be a real friend and protecting the small guy who he bullied. Now he's become someone stronger and dependable… as if he outgrown his need to even be his wing man; his friend.

''_Yugi has grown, a lot. Like... he doesn't need me._'' The blond-headed admitted to himself, deep down believing that since Yugi is the Dragon Knight, he doesn't need someone like him to watch his back. But then again, Yugi would say the opposite; he still needed him. And honestly, Jonouchi can believe that as he's fight a man who's a dragon and capable of killing any of them. He was still needed because that's the friendship Yugi holds for him and the same for Jonouchi; their bond.

''_I'm not going to let my closest friend fight anything without me or the others. After all, when we all stick together, nothing can beat us._'' He reminded himself, believing in that friendship that made them both stronger. Jonouchi smiles, correcting himself as that friendship made him become a better man than he could have ever possibility become if it wasn't for his compassion.

Jonouchi eyes his deck; the cards that help forge the man he is now, placing all bets onto this next draw. ''_So please deck, give me some luck._''

Everyone watches closely as Jonouchi places his right hand over his top card. Akumu smirks, not concern whatever he draws at this point. Yugi and Kaiba wait to see what Jonouchi can manage or turnaround.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, drawing his top card with his best swing. He slips it slowly to his view and widens as his cards answered him. He smiles, picking a card from his hand and summoning it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Alligator's Sword!''

A humanoid alligator, wearing armor and a sword appears on Jonouchi's field in Defense Position.

Alligator's Sword Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Dreadroot's energy immediately weakened Alligator's Sword's ATK and DEF.

''Next I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn as he set two cards behind his monsters.

Everyone was silent of confusion on the play Jonouchi just made.

''He's risking a lot to just summon that monster and set cards.'' Mokuba stated, not sure if that was the wisest of ideas. Seto remained silent, not going to say anything unless this was what the idiot wanted or is planning. Ichigo, however…

''BAKA! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR NUTS!'' The pigtail cherry head shouted furious that the idiot would make such a stupid move knowing this means his life will end and then her sister would be botherless and worst.

Jonouchi glares angrily, shouting back at her while holding back his voice. ''I REALLY DON'T! And I got a plan so don't interrupt!''

Ichigo gave him a glare as the blond-headed gulps, hoping now his plan works.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Jonouchi: 100LP H: 2 / __**Akumu**__: 1700LP H: 2_

Akumu wasn't sure if he should laugh or mock this play. He did study what this one was capable of but he was expecting something more… hidden.

''Is that all you're going to do huh? So be it.'' Akumu stated, sounding both disappointed and thrilled as he declares drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his card and narrows away, not interested in it as he proceeds to re-summon his previous monster. ''I Normal Summon Dark Valkyria once again, now an Effect Monster as it gains a Spell Counter and grants her 300ATK for that counter.''

Dark Valkyria giggles evilly as she gains a dark Spell Counter as her attack raised slightly, not at all much.

_Number of Spell Counters on Dark Valkyria: 1_

''And now I remove that same Spell Counter to use Dark Valkyria's other effect, destroying a monster on the field.'' Akumu adds, revealing his real plan as Dark Valkyria grins, absorbing the Spell Counter and losing that small boost. Suddenly she forms a darkish orb of energy in her palms, aiming it at Jonouchi's weaker monster. ''Say goodbye to your Landstar!''

Shizuka shivered as this meant her brother will lose the moment that monster vanishes. The others watching thought the same as Alligator's Sword won't stand a second.

Is Jonouchi finished this turn or did his previous draw get him what he needed?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Mai: You better not lose Jonouchi or I**__**'ll never forgive you!**_

_**Ichigo: You can do it Baka! Or prepare to get your nuts kicked Nya!**_

* * *

Everyone watches terrified as Dark Valkyia's effect has activated and it's about to destroy the only monster Jonouchi has that Akumu is done dealing with. It seemed like the end… However, Yugi and even Kaiba remain calmed as if they knew something.

Akumu chuckles slightly as he knew this would happen… that was if it wasn't for when Jonouchi forms a smirk.

''I've been waiting for this! Reverse Trap open, Double Magical Arm Bind!'' The blond-headed duelist shouts grinning, revealing his set card as twin, drum-like arms emerge out of the card as they grab on both of Jonouchi's monsters.

''With this card's effect, I can release both my monsters and next I can take control of two of your monsters.'' Jonouchi explains his trap's effect as his two monsters vanished and suddenly the arms extended and grab the two strongest monsters Akumu had that wasn't Dreadroot. ''I release my **Gardna of Landstar** and Alligator's Sword to control both Dark Valkyria and Archlord Kristya!''

Akumu startles as his monsters were pulled onto Jonouchi's field. The others gasps of astonishment while Yugi smiles, expecting no less. Even Seto smirked, expecting something even stupider from him. The Dark Lord wasn't expecting such a move; it was a crime out of the boy to have caught him off-guarded.

''You dare take my monster? FOR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!'' Akumu roars furious, his eyes glowing intensely as he enters the Battle Phase. ''BATTLE! Dreadroot, destroy Archlord Kristya and end that boy's existence!''

The others became scared again as Dreadroot extends back its arms, locking at the controlled Kristya. If the attack hits, not only will Jonouchi but probably unable to even breath or get up ever.

''DARK BEATDOWN!'' Akumu commands roaring as the Wicked God launches and fires its multiple fists attack at his master's former monster.

Jonouchi knew his plan would have this, that's why he still had one trick left, revealing his last set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Roulette Spider!''

Suddenly Dreadroot's attack was stopped as a large roulette appears over the field with a mechanical spider in the middle.

''Ever played Roulette? It's similar to my card's effect. My spider spins and rolls a dice and depending on what side it lands, it gains an effect and it's applied immediately.'' Jonouchi says smirking, playing his luck once again on a risky card.

Ichigo didn't think that's the best idea, saying concerning. ''He's doing another gamble now? He can lose with that.''

Yugi turns to the pigtail girl, smiling as he tells her. ''That's Jonouchi-kun's style; he'll take the risk.''

Ichigo eyes him, still not sure just as Anzu, Honda, Otogi and even Mai nodded in agreement. Even Shizuka was the same.

The spider soon shots out a die, rolling over the roulette. Akumu scoffs annoyed by these ridicules attempt to survive.

''It doesn't matter what you get, it won't be enough.'' He told the boy, more than confident nothing he does will stop Dreadroot. Jonouchi just needed the right side as the die slows down, stopping all together. He looks down at it and smiles, yahooing. ''Yes! I got a 4! Which means I can redirect your attack to another monster you control!''

Akumu stares confused, not getting the reason since Dreadroot is the only monster he-

''And too bad you got Hecatrice!'' Jonouchi suddenly pointed that out to the opponent as Dreadroot was suddenly sprung around and slams its fists upon Akumu's weaker fairy he still had. The Dark Lord glared annoyed, completely ambushed of his victory.

''Nice job buddy!'' Honda told him grinning, expecting no less from him. Jonouchi grins, getting praise for his luck.

''Vermin!'' Akumu suddenly shouts, dark aura slightly streaming off his body as he tried to resist his urge to simply kill him. ''This little dodge was only but a setback. This duel is over for you! I set 1 card and end my turn!''

A card appeared behind Dreadroot, ending his turn. Akumu can stall as Double Magical Arm Bind's effect will return his monsters back to him in the fool's End Phase. And once he has them back, he will end the pest.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ __**Jonouchi**__: 100LP H: 2 / Akumu: 1700LP H: 2_

''This is it bastard. I'm about to own you!'' The blond-headed suddenly smack-talks the villain, smiling as he knows he'll completely change the tables. Akumu didn't reply by such words, instead, he laughed.

Everyone was startled by this as the Dark Lord tells the boy grinning. ''Such nonsense from a former bully and thug like you.''

Honda got mad as Shizuka narrows her eyes at that. Jonouchi didn't reply either, just staring at him. Yugi stares silently as well, not expecting that the Dark Lord would know that about Jonouchi's past as Ichigo was quiet too but her eyes told she was surprised.

''What makes you who used to always do the wrong thing to look down at me? You, a boy who had a troublesome if not a trash of a father, taken away from your sister by your ''wonderful'' mother and you had to earn your own money at a young age from picking on others and fighting for mobsters.'' Akumu revealed cocky, using what shows the real colors that were Katsuya Jonouchi. It was wonderful by his end that he went on to read every little detail on all he needed on Yugi, his life, his friends and their lives. It did strike him odd how this boy before him, who used to be no good and a man similar to himself, changed but that doesn't change the stripes he grew. Those can never be removed.

''Thugs are thugs as are bullies. You can never change who you were. That you is still you and it shows how wrong you are to be dueling me for that brat!'' The Dark Lord told him, trying to make him crack and give up on this pointless fight.

Danny was pretty overwhelmed, not knowing that Jonouchi was that low back then before he met Yugi. He wasn't sure how to react. Ichigo felt the same, thinking he was just a troublesome kid but… she didn't know about the hardship Jonouchi must have had endured.

''Yea, you're not wrong.'' Jonouchi admitted, looking at him at disguise… but towards the man, to himself. To be reminded of who he was, it made Jonouchi realized how he even changed. That answer was obvious to him, turning to the tricolor head watching him.

''But someone made me see things differently. Even though he was weak and alone, he stood up for someone like me from someone bigger and tougher.'' Jonouchi stated, recalling how after how much pain he dealt; Yugi never shown regret or hate the day he defended him and Honda from Ushio. He knew those two didn't deserve to be treated even though they were bullies to him.

That was the day Jonouchi saw what real strength laid and the admiration he has for the weak, especially towards the guy who now stands taller because he was weak and kind.

''It's because of him that I can be a different than who I was before. To fight for something that has meaning and to protect others than yourself.'' Jonouchi proclaims passionate, knowing that his past is there but he has a future he will always look forward and that future is better than anything he can imagine, regardless of the dangers he will go through. ''Dueling is my passion and Yugi, my friends and my sister are those I will always protect.''

Yugi smiles as did the others, feeling that passion. Even Mai found it charming if maybe… heroic. Kaiba scoffed, not dazed by words. Ichigo, however, believed such words as her heart became warm from them. Danny felt the same, knowing that even bullies can change and be better people; just not expecting that Yugi had such a hold.

Akumu glares, not all imitated from such trash. He had nothing to fear as he has Dreadroot and nothing can beat it.

Jonouchi eyes his top card and bets his luck and passion to get him where he needs to go.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi shouts, betting onto this draw as he eyes his drawn card. He widens it as he immediately grabs the card he was waiting to summon.

''I release both Dark Valkyria and Archlord Kristya!'' He announces as both of Akumu's monsters vanished the field. Akumu groans as he places his Archlord on top his deck due to its effect.

''Time for a Duel Monsters' History Lesson!'' Jonouchi says smirking as the Dark Lord twitches his left eye by this stall attempt. ''What kind of joke are you going on-''

''No interrupting!'' Jonouchi intercepts him as Akumu twitches, remaining silent. The blond-headed relaxes with a smile, continuing as images came to bloom in his head. ''Now... Gearfried the Iron Knight always restraint himself from the powers he possess within. That was until he met the black dragon with eyes of red as blood.''

Yugi and his friends as well as Judai's group knew what black dragon he was referring about with a smile.

''Even though the dark dragon seemed evil, Gearfried knew it had great power. So he ask the dragon to show teach him his power and the dragon accepted, wishing for an ally to beat the white dragon with blue eyes.'' Jonouchi continues the story that Kaiba found offended. Jonouchi grinned a bit, imagining Gearfried and Red-Eyes kicking butt. ''So the Iron Knight trained and grew from his training. In due time, he matured and evolved. Gaining a new armor and able to access his hidden powers, Gearfried stood beside the black dragon as a new comrade.''

Akumu rolls his eyes, already sick hearing this bad told story. Jonouchi coughs, needing to get to his reason.

''And with that, I call upon him! I Tribute Summon **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!'' Jonouchi shouts as flames form around his field. Akumu watches unfazed as the flames form into a sphere and soon formed a being within the flames. A pair of red eyes glow from the flames as the sphere dispel from a mighty swing. Everyone braces as they saw a monster that resembles Phoenix Gearfried except his armored was slimmer but pointer with black/red colors as well as having red-eyes. His armor also resembled Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the helmet being its head as the knight carries a large, claymore black/red stripped sword with dragon wing guards.

**Red-Eyes Gearfried Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**

The others were amazed, not expecting a whole new monster never seen before. Yugi smiles amazingly while Kaiba stares, showing interest. Akumu scoffs, not sure what he's about to be dealing with.

''That's a brand new monster Nya!'' Ichigo shouted fascinated by the monster. Danny nods, just left speechless.

''Jonouchi-san just loves to surprise us!'' Judai admits, getting more than psych by this incredible play. The others of his group nodded, especially Fubuki, Asuka and Johan.

''I really hope that monster is enough.'' Anzu prays, still not liking things. And she wasn't kidding as Dreadroot's effect suddenly drops this new monster's power by half. Akumu smirks, not worried as nothing the boy can summon will ever triumph his Wicked God.

''When Gearfried, it equips an Equip Spell from my Deck to himself.'' Jonouchi reveals as his deck pops out a card and grabs it, placing it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I equip **Red-Eyes Gearfried** with the Equip Spell, **Vortex Blade**!''

The new Gearfried raise his free hand as a powerful tornado gathers around it, forming into a tornado-like sword weapon. The knight grabs it as his energy soars. ''Now Gearfried's ATK is double!''

Akumu scoffs at this sad attempt as his monster's ATK would only go back to 2600, nothing that can even come close to threaten Dreadroot.

''Power up your monster all you want. Dreadroot is untouchable if you've forgotten its effect!'' The Dark Lord remained his opponent, still standing invincible from anything he does.

Jonouchi forms a smirk, revealing the other ability of his new monster. ''I haven't and that's why it will fall. I activate **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** effect. When it is equipped to an Equip Spell, it can negate all face-up cards on my opponent's field when Gearfried attacks.''

Akumu instantly widen his eyes, actually showing fear as he utters. ''What?''

''That means Dreadroot's effect will be negated and **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** ATK will be 5200ATK!'' Sho calculated astonished. Yugi smirked knowing without concern that Jonouchi would find a way around Dreadroot.

**(Now Playing OST… Comeback from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

''Battle!'' Jonouchi declares as his black knight Gearfried positions at the Wicked God. ''**Red-Eyes Gearfried**, take down Dreadroot!''

Gearfried leaps forward with great speed and force, charging at the large Wicked God like a missile. He held tight the blade as it engulfs in dark red flames, swinging it forward right at Dreadroot. ''Dark Mega Slash!''

The others watched as the body of Jonouchi's monster engulfs the field, negating the mighty Wicked God's ability as Red-Eyes Gearfried shot up to 5200ATK. Now it was the strongest monster and one with the power to defeat the Wicked God. Yugi smiled, knowing Jonouchi got him but Kaiba knew better to assume this was going to be it.

''So you think! Reverse Trap open, **Phantom Reflection**!'' Akumu suddenly counters, activating his set card. The trap opens up as Dreadroot's shadow took physical form. **Red-Eyes Gearfried** still swung its sword as the shadow blocked it with its entire body as it implodes.

''I negate your attack and in addition lets me Special Summon 3 **Reverse Tokens** in Defense Position.'' Akumu explains his trap's effect as the shadow's remains took the form of shadow versions of **Red-Eyes Gearfried**, appearing on his field.

**Reverse Tokens (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Jonouchi clinches his right hand upset, almost close to have finishing off Dreadroot. **Red-Eyes Gearfried** back away to its owner side as its effect ended and his ATK dropped down at 2600.

''Each token is a reflection of your **Red-Eyes Gearfried**, meaning they have your monsters' original ATK and DEF.'' Akumu explains as all three shadow versions' ATK were 2600 but weakened to 1300ATK due to Dreadroot's effect back in played.

The others watched frustrated that Jonouchi's brilliant counterattack was stopped with one card. Honda tries to hold back his rage through his fists, not liking this one bit. Ichigo groans with her closed mouth, hating that Jonouchi was that close.

Akumu chuckles, finding nothing but irony that he wouldn't need that set card. It was a good thing he drew it and set up what he was looking forward, laughing at this. Jonouchi glares as the Dark Lord coughs, apologizing with a grin. ''Don't feel bad boy, you were close but you just couldn't touch me.''

Jonouchi did not reply as Akumu once again laughed at such irony. He couldn't lose now and he didn't even bother using a Darkness Card to win this simply minded challenge from a mere human bug.

''… You know, I was kinda hoping you would do this.'' Jonouchi suddenly says, smiling as Akumu form a puzzle expression. The others were puzzle as Yugi realized Jonouchi has something left in his sleeve.

''You mention before either Dreadroot, another of your monsters, or another Wicked God would beat me right?'' The Red-Eyes duelist asks, repeating the very words that the Dark Lord stated that would be his victory. Akumu did not respond, remaining silent as Jonouchi smirks, figuring it out. ''I mean I'm full of myself when I'm not thinking or when I have something I really want to use in my hand already.''

Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Mai and even Shizuka sweat dropped, admitting that Jonouchi gets out of hand when he assumes his win only to take a 360°.

''What are you going on with that?'' Akumu demanded; annoyed by what he's trying to go with this. He was about to find out as Jonouchi enters his Main Phase 2 and held the card he drew this turn.

''Guess we'll find out. I activate the spell, Summon Capture!'' Jonouchi reveals, activating said card. Kaiba widens surprised as Yugi smiles overwhelmed. ''Of course! This was what Jonouchi-kun was really aiming for.''

Akumu wasn't familiar with the spell as Jonouchi explains it. ''Let me give you the 101. I get to look at your hand and if there's a monster, I can summon it to my side of the field.''

Ichigo blinks, not sure that will be helpful since he can't attack again. Kaiba startles, realizing what he was thinking of aiming towards. ''He couldn't be-''

''Go on. Let me see your hand.'' Jonouchi demands to Akumu, flapping his hand at him. The Dark Lord growls as he had no choice, showing his hand to the opponent. And like Jonouchi hoped for, he smirked seeing the card he wanted. ''And just like I was hoping for, **Wicked God Eraser**!''

The others widen in astonished, not believing what the Dark Lord would summon a Wicked God but even so they weren't expecting this.

''So what? You guessed it was in my hand but you can't even summon it unless you tribute 3 monsters and best part you have no monsters to perform such a summoning.'' Akumu pointed out smirking, still having all the cards in play.

Jonouchi smirks, not so certain his opponent knows the real point. ''Now who said I would be doing that?''

Akumu raise an eyebrow more startled as suddenly his three **Reverse Tokens** began to slowly vanish as if released. This surprised him with such expression. ''What?!''

''Summon Capture works as it says: It Normal Summons, regardless if the user did, a monster the opponent controls and pretends if it was the opponent who summoned it.'' Kaiba explained the spell's real monstrous effect, being more than a simple card that can easily be used against the opponent.

Yugi agreed as he added. ''That means even if it's a Level 5 or higher, the opponent has to release their own monsters instead of the user. In other words, the Dark Lord had no choice but to release his own Tokens for the summoning.''

''Now you released your three monsters which means one thing.'' Jonouchi states as Akumu grits his teeth. He had no choice but to release his own tokens as a dark pool surrounds the field.

''I summon your **Wicked God Eraser** to my field!'' Jonouchi calls out as the pool forms and takes the former of Eraser, releasing a howling roar.

**Wicked God Eraser Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

The others couldn't believe to see that Jonouchi summon a Wicked God to his own side of the field.

''That was a brilliant move!'' Fubuki says just star-struck by Jonouchi's clever play. The others nodded as most were skeptical.

''_He knew Eraser was in his hand, taking a gamble if by chance it wasn't._'' O'Brien analyzed Jonouchi's risky but perfect planned move.

''Now that's hitting hard Jonouchi!'' Honda shouted as Otogi nodded, feeling that Jonouchi's luck and timing work in harmony. Shizuka just giggles blushing, seeing once again why her brother is the best. ''Nii-san is the coolest.''

Mai sweat drops if he is the coolest, but she admits he is at times.

''That was pretty amazing from Jonouchu huh Nii-san?'' Mokuba says just astonished by the play. Seto did not reply, still remaining silent as to see what the fool will do with this play; drop it and amazed it.

Akumu glares furious, seeing his Eraser on the human's field. He felt beyond insulted by this that his dark aura streams off his body.

''So you summon my Eraser. What do you intend to do with it against the likes of my Dreadroot?!'' Akumu shouts as his still had Dreadroot and its effect still applies on Eraser. He had nothing to worry about.

''We both kinda know what I'm going to do.'' Jonouchi replied still confident, taking a moment to cough as he says still smirking. ''I end my turn.''

Almost everyone was left with open jaws, thinking it was a joke but it didn't seem like it.

''Just like that?'' Danny questions a little overwhelmed, not sure if Jonouchi went crazy or something.

Akumu chuckles a little, finding this more insulting yet funny. He says still finding humor. ''Haha... You've wasted my time and summon my Wicked God to your side of the field to end your turn?''

''Exactly.'' Jonouchi confirms, rubbing his shoulder proudly before he said with a finger wink. ''I activate **Wicked God Eraser's** effect!''

Akumu's laughter was silence instantly with his eyes shot widely.

''What? You expect me to not know about Eraser's effect? I fought Bandit Keith who used a copy of Eraser against me when Yako had the Wicked Gods and saw Eraser's abilities when Yako used it against Yugi.'' Jonouchi tells, recalling the events he had to go through along with Yugi and Honda when Yako was in his path of revenge and using others to get in their way from saving Anzu. Honda and Anzu sweat dropped, not thinking Jonouchi was smart to remember those events let alone those duels involving Eraser.

Akumu, however, was panicking as he wasn't aware the boy knew Eraser's effect.

''I now destroy Eraser! And when Eraser is destroyed.'' Jonouchi starts explaining as Eraser self-destructs in front of everyone but not before its remains spiral into what could to be described as a black hole. ''It takes everything too! Erase Blood!''

The vortex of darkness began to swallow everything. Red-Eyes Gearfried tries to hold its own by stabbing the ground with his own sword as he tosses the **Vortex Blade**. Dreadroot tried to grab itself on the ground, not able to for long as the giant Wicked God was swallowed into it.

''Dreadroot!'' Akumu shouted in terror as the black hole vanishes, leaving nothing except for Jonouchi's monster.

''Thanks to **Vortex Blade's** other effect, by destroying itself, **Red-Eyes Gearfried** remains untouched!'' Jonouchi explains, glad he managed to keep his monster.

Everyone watched speechless, not sure what they saw to be true. Eventually everyone cheered for Jonouchi, just overwhelmed by such a feat.

''He actually took out 2 of his gods.'' Kaiba utters, still not possible for an idiot to have done something that only a true duelist could have done. Yugi smiles as he adds looking towards the Dark Lord's field. ''And best part, Wicked Gods can't be Special Summoned unlike the Egyptian Gods.''

Ichigo wasn't sure how but she actually praises Jonouchi. Now these kind of things she can admire the guy, admitting it. ''For a moron half the time, he did it Nya! He won!''

Yugi nods, certain as the Dark Lord has barely a hand and no cards on his field while Jonouchi still had **Red-Eyes Gearfried**. He knew without a doubt that regardless of how powerful a god is, it's still a monster and anyone can beat it with a strong heart and determination. Jonouchi shows all that, proving it possible.

''Jonouchi-kun has one of the strongest hearts I know. Even when he was picking on me, I knew he wasn't a bad person. I wasn't sure why, but I felt it and in the end, we became friends.'' Yugi said, smiling towards his friend. He can remember the times Jonouchi ran a deck of only monsters and lost each time. He wasn't like himself, Atem or even Kaiba but Jonouchi had one thing none of them had; a reason to improve himself.

''Jonouchi-kun changed from someone who wasn't sure where he belongs to someone who became a better person to everyone's eyes. He and Honda-kun as well.'' Yugi said, turning to Honda. He remembered how the two would always end up in trouble and didn't care but once they hanged around with him, they changed into good people and helping others. Even with all the dark pasts they had; their hearts shine brightly that Yugi knew they weren't bad.

Ichigo eyes the tricolor head, admired how people who used to not even care about someone nice like him to become impossible friends. Those strong bonds they have… it's something. She kinda wishes she was there from the start, at least seeing the kindness Yugi gave everyone he cherishes.

''_Yugi-kun made those who tormented him before into his dearest friends with better lives._ _I wish I met him before-_'' The red cherry head was rambling in her head, blushing in the outside. She dreamed that the two met way before and they held hands and even-

''_WHAT AM I SAYING NYA?!_'' Ichigo shouted to herself, snapping out as she was going too far.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''...'' Akumu was silence at the disaster he witness. Not only Eraser but Dreadroot, both his Wicked Gods destroyed. He… he wasn't sure what he felt but there was an emotion he felt, eyeing the bug before him; irritation. ''… You destroyed Dreadroot and Eraser, my Wicked Gods.''

''What can I say? I'm not known as one of the best duelists for a good reason.'' Jonouchi gloats like a total badass, or his version of one, showing off his incredible awesomeness that was him. ''The one and only Katsuya Jonouchi, the guy who just won!''

The others sweat drop at that while Shizuka believed every bit. Akumu remained silent as Yugi had a strange feeling about this. And he was right as the man form a small smirk.

''Indeed you're not some loser. And for that boy...'' Akumu begins to say, sounding sincere that his opponent got him… as he suddenly roars with dark energy surrounding him. The others brace the winds it was gathering around him. Jonouchi stares shaken as Akumu laughed, his voice slowly become deeper and eviler. Soon his skin rips off his body as well as his suit, burning into flames before they were replaced with black dragon scales. His hands and feet became claws as his head changed into the shape of a dragon's head with sharper teeth and horns. The Dark Lord laughs as his energy took form of a cape-like cloak, wearing it as his dragon wings and tail popped into place. Even his Duel Disk changed into a black one as it resembled a demonic dragon's wing.

Everyone panicked at the scene they just witness, especially Ichigo seeing her uncle or his body completely transformed into the form of Dark Leader Dragon.

''_He changed again._'' Kaiba thought to himself, finding annoyance as this duel might become a slaughterhouse.

''I WILL SHOW YOU NO MORE MERCY!'' Dark Leader Dragon now shouted grinning twisted as a dragon, going to enjoy every moment of making this pest regret ever forcing his claw. ''Now the real fun SHALL commence!''

Jonouchi gulps shaken, trying to act tough but regardless of the number of thugs he's fought or the number of duelists or psychopaths he had to deal with… this is pushing the border of insanity.

_Duel Screen... Change of Duelist: Turn 16_ Jonouchi: 100LP H: 1 / __**Dark Leader Dragon**__: 1700LP H: 1_

''My turn, DRAW!'' The Dark Lord shouts, drawing his top card. He glares at it as it was sadly Kristya. The blond-headed sighed, almost forgetting about that. Jonouchi laughs in a mocking tone, reminding the evil dragon smirking as he points his finger at him. ''Face it lizard breath, you drew Archlord Kristya so you might as well summon it, oh but you can't.''

The Dark Lord scoffs, not wrong there since he has more than 4 Fairy-Type monsters in his Graveyard now, making it impossible for him to Special Summon his Archlord through its effect.

''You're not wrong... INSTEAD…!'' Dark Leader Dragon suddenly says, holding the other card in his hand as it glowed in darkness. Yugi and Judai felt the evil, knowing what this meant.

**(Now Playing OST… Violent Tremors from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I activate the spell, **Darkness Oath**!'' The dark dragon laughs, activating his card as darkness surrounds his field. The spell shows the image of a ritual being held as a poor Petit Dragon was being corrupted by darkness. He smirks as he explains while discarding his remaining card. ''I discard my entire hand and next I draw 5 cards.''

The others and Jonouchi wasn't expecting this as the Dark Lord drew his top 5 cards.

''Hey, what about not using Darkness Cards?'' Jonouchi protests suddenly, recalling from the start of the duel he wouldn't use any Darkness Cards and has kept his promise until now.

Dark Leader Dragon hums on that question as he stares at him with a narrow glare.

''I think at this point, you should be asking yourself why I haven't eaten you yet?!'' The dark dragon replied loudly, more than annoyed by the fool. He then picks a card in his hand and says. ''As I was interrupted, I activate **Darkness Elf's **effect from my hand!''

He tosses the card as it shows the image of a corrupted, dark armored Ancient Elf as dark fogs of spark surround the Dark Lord's field.

''Like a man or woman gives up his or her existence for the power to destroy their enemies, my **Darkness Elf** is quite similar. By discarding 1 card along with itself, I get to Special Summon 3 other monsters with different levels, 1 from my hand and the rest from my Deck.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains his monster's effect as two cards of darkness shot out from his deck. Everyone didn't like this as Kaiba glares sinister at what he can guess is another God summoning.

''Appear, **Darkness Petit Angel**, **Darkness Hinotama Soul** and **Darkness Change Slime**!'' The Dark Lord calls upon as dark, evil versions of three weak monsters appeared on his field in Defense Position.

**Darkness Petit Angel Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 900**

**Darkness Hinotama Soul Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 500**

**Darkness Change Slime Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 300**

Jonouchi didn't like this one bit, his heart beating hard of fear. Yugi watches just as shaken, knowing well what the Dark Lord is about to do.

''I now release my three monsters!'' The evil dragon declares as all three monsters transformed into dark energy and shot up all towards the sky. Suddenly the air became thin as black clouds surround the stadium.

''Wicked god long sealed away; hear me now on this dark day. Let these arcane words be spoken, that the spells which bonded you shall be broken. Destroy the orb which holds you tight, reveal your strength, and reclaim the night! Reveal thyself great bane of Light! Upon my foe, cast thy power; let this be their final moment! All shall burn in your dark presences! Let my enemies beg for death when I cry your name!'' Dark Leader Dragon chants the words, filled with darkness and destruction as the stadium shakes heavily. Everyone noticed in panic as the sky spirals into what they could describe as an eye of a storm as only darkness was seen.

''Come forth, **Wicked God Avatar**!'' The demonic dragon calls upon as the very sphere of pure darkness descends from the hole just as the clouds repel from the area, floating over its master. Jonouchi sweats, shaking terrified at the sight of the very monster that makes all other God monsters except Ra look like a joke.

**Wicked God Avatar Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Yugi stares, his eyes switching angrily shaken into the Yin-Yang Dragon eyes, not expecting the Dark Lord would instantly summon the last of the Wicked Gods after having barely a hand or field. No doubt he used his powers to get what he wanted, similar to Atem's ability to manipulate his draws.

''Avatar is nearly the worst monster to face. Its ATK is always 1 point higher than the strongest monster on the field with either higher ATK or DEF.'' Kaiba stated, almost too familiar of Avatar's effect after witnessing it himself in his duel against Yako in the past. Just reminded of that time still shakes his prideful soul; this monster is pure evil.

''So true Seto and Avatar shows it by becoming a dark parallel version of that stronger monster.'' The Dark Lord adds grinning as Avatar took the form of Jonouchi's **Red-Eyes Gearfried** except its ATK is 2601. Jonouchi gulps, not having anything that can stop this attack and even though he'll take 1LP of damage… no doubt the real damage from this Wicked God will hurt a lot.

''Battle!'' Dark Leader Dragon commands as Avatar engulfs in energy, forming a dark version of **Red-Eyes Gearfried****'s** sword. ''Attack Avatar! Destroy **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!''

Avatar dashed like a shadow, blitzing right through Jonouchi's warrior with its blacker sword splitting him in half. ''Darkness Mega Slash!''

The others watched in terror as Red-Eyes Gearfried suddenly explodes as Jonouchi took his monster's pain head on, shocking him in agony. ''AAW!''

The Dark Lord smirks as Avatar returns back to its side but reverting back to its original form and ATK.

Jonouchi drops on one knee, placing a hand over his chest as he notices it was bleeding from a sword slash. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing as the position of the slash is exactly the same his monster was destroyed by.

''That was just 1P of damage and he got hit that hard!'' Kenzan utters, not believing losing that little of his Life Points would do that much of real damage. Judai knew better, seeing it with through Yubel's powers that Avatar does more damage any Dreadroot.

Dark Leader Dragon chuckles, his arms folded as nothing the moron will do is hopeless against the strongest Wicked God.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Jonouchi pants in pain, managing to get back up. Even at his position of no set cards, he still had something he can try.

''I activate Red-Eyes Retro Dragon's effect from my hand.'' Jonouchi reveals as suddenly what appears to be the Time Machine trap card appears behind him. The Dark Lord stares curious as the clock over the large door starts spinning its gears.

''When a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon this dragon plus any Red-Eyes monsters that were destroyed this turn too.'' Jonouchi explains weakly as the doors of the machine open up. From inside the doors reappeared the destroyed **Red-Eyes Gearfried** along with a monster that resemble Red-Eyes except in a teenage form as its body resembles gears while two clock-like gears are shown on its upper legs. Both monsters were in Defense Position as the Time Machine vanishes.

Red-Eyes Retro Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

**Red-Eyes Gearfried Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**

Honda smirks at Jonouchi's quick play, admiring it. ''Now that was staying ahead!''

Otogi was speechless, almost thinking that Jonouchi didn't have time to even react or counter and yet still manages to stay a step ahead.

''Once again **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** effect activates. I now equip him, from my Deck, the Equip Spell **Quake Blade**!'' Jonouchi says as the ground shakes. Gearfried touches the ground with his free arm as he manages to form and pull out an earth-like blade.

''Now Gearfried cannot be targeted for attacks and he gains 500 ATK and DEF.'' Jonouchi reveals his Equip Spell's ability as Gearfried's DEF went up to 2700.

Dark Leader Dragon found this no less than a joke as Avatar began to reshape back to the darker **Red-Eyes Gearfried**.

''Have it your way but Avatar will be always 1 point higher than the highest ATK or DEF monster.'' The villain reminds as Avatar's ATK went up to 3101. Jonouchi remain calm, still shaken from the damage he took. Dark Leader Dragon had nothing much to abuse at the time being, calling it a turn. ''Turn end.''

Jonouchi relaxes a bit but not as much as he wanted, now having to deal with this much more impossible problem. Even so, he wouldn't give up because of this thing, determine to win.

''_You have truly boiled my blood, Katsuya Jonouchi. And for that..._'' Dark Leader Dragon began to say mentally, vowing at the fool as darkness forms around to make a silhouette of a dragon but unlike any every seen before. His red eyes glare as the Dark Lord forms a devilish grin. ''_I shall send you straight to the pits of Hell with my strongest monster! The Embodiment of Despair, the God of Darkness!_''

The climax has arrived as the duel is about to end. Jonouchi managed to finally take down 2 Wicked Gods only to enrage the Dark Lord, summoning the strongest Wicked God. With less than 100LP, can Jonouchi turn the tables and defeat Dark Leader Dragon and Avatar? Who will be the victor? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Jonouchi****'s new cards:**

***Gardna of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 300, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. The first time when a ''Landstar'' monster you control, except **Gardna of Landstar**, is destroyed by battle; it is not destroyed.

***Red-Eyes Gearfried- Lvl 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as ''Paladin of Dark Dragon'' and ''Lord of the Red'' while face-up on the field. When this card is Special Summoned, target 1 Equip Spell from your Deck and equip it face-up to this card. When this card attacks, negate all face-up cards your opponent controls while this card is equipped by an Equip Spell.

***Vortex Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 5 or higher Warrior-Type monster. The ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

***Quake Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK and DEF. The equipped monster cannot be targeted for an attack as long as 1 other monster exists on your side of the field.

* * *

**Akumu/Dark Leader Dragon****'s new cards: **

*******Phantom Reflection- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack: Negate the attack and next Special Summon 3 ''Reverse Tokens'' with the same ATK and DEF as the monster that attacked (Fiend-Type/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?).

***Darkness Oath- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Discard your entire hand and next draw 5 cards.

***Darkness Elf- Lvl 4, ATK: 1450, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Activate this effect (from your hand) by discarding this card and 1 other card; Special Summon 3 ''Darkness'' monsters with different Levels (1 from your hand and 2 from your Deck).

***Darkness Petit Angel- Lvl 3, ATK: 600, DEF: 900, ATT: DARK, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack; negate the attack and next inflict damage to the opponent equal to this card's current ATK.

***Darkness Hinotama Soul- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 500, ATT: DARK, Type: Pyro/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Once per turn, when this face-up card is selected as an attack target; destroy the attacking monster.

***Darkness Change Slime- Lvl 1, ATK: 400, DEF: 300, ATT: DARK, Type: Aqua/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. When this card is summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains that monster's ATK, DEF, Attribute and Name.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Jonouchi has finally defeated both Wicked God Dreadroot and Wicked God Eraser, however, the Dark Lord shows no more mercy, now controlling Wicked God Avatar. The Duel has reached its climax and only one will be the victor. Can Jonouchi defeat the most dangerous God monster that is always 1 point stronger? Or does Dark Leader Dragon have another trump card? Who will win and enter the Finals?!

Dark Leader Dragon laughs exaggeratedly: You have truly pushed my buttons boy. So with that, I will show you pure despair as I summon Avatar to the field!

Kaiba: Out of all the Wicked Gods, Avatar is beyond the strongest among them. There's nothing that fool can do to beat it.

Yugi: Avatar seems invincible but it's still just a monster and I know Jonouchi-kun will beat it.

Jonouchi: I'm not out yet! I still have cards that have helped me get this far. There's no way I'll ever surrender!

Honda: Come on Jonouchi, you can win. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Climatic Despair! The Passionate Black Dragon VS the Ultimate God of Darkness! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! You can do it Jonouchi, save my uncle and beat the Dark Lord with your strongest dragon!

Dark Leader Dragon chuckles: Strongest dragon? Oh I wonder about that.


	47. 46: Jonouchi VS Akumu-Dark LD! FINALE

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 46 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Special thanks to Jacob9594 for inspiration on the image of a certain monster that will revealed itself in this chapter/episode used by Dark Leader Dragon. And also thank you to Redwallfan2000 and Jacob9594 for all the reviewers they have given in DKR and future chapters and volumes as well. I'm... I'm a little happy for their support and I wish I had more support like them. I hope in the future I get more reviewers for all the kind work they've given me to better improve or inspire people to believe in a good multi-crossover fanfics like SHONEN ALLIANCE, Guardian Digimon, Kanius' number of crossovers and so on. Please give DKR the hope and love it deserves for more reviews and more opinions from people (besides saying "WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" or "YUGI/ICHIGO ARE THE WORST CHARACTERS EVER!". Yugi and Ichigo have flaws, but they are wonderful characters! Anywho, thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 46: ****The Climatic Despair! The Passionate Black Dragon VS the Ultimate God of Darkness!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Semi-Finals__' duel between Jonouchi and Akumu had been one-sided on the Dark Lord's favor as he already controlled __**Wicked God Dreadroot**__ to halve the ATK and DEF of all other monsters and Archlord Kristya and managed to inflict major damage on Jonouchi._

_Even in a bad position, Jonouchi couldn't quit as his determination let him summon __**Gardna of Landstar**__, a monster that couldn't be destroyed by battle. It seemed like Jonouchi had the advantage but Akumu still managed to overwhelm him with Dark Valkyria. It seemed over but Jonouchi still had a plan as he used Double Magical Arm Bind and took control the non-God monsters Akumu had._

_Akumu, annoyed by the pest, revealed and reminded of Jonouchi's past as one can never change the spots on one's skin. Even though he was right and he couldn't change who he was; a thug and a bully… it was Yugi who helped him see things differently and changed the person he once was as someone his sister and everyone admires as a great person._

_With his burning passion glowing, Jonouchi summoned __**Red-Eyes Gearfried**__ as his new warrior pass Dreadroot's ATK, but Akumu stopped his attack only for Jonouchi to use his real trick; Summon Capture. He not only used it to summon __**Wicked God Eraser **__that was in the Dark Lord's hand but used its effect to destroy two Wicked Gods in the same turn._

_This enraged Akumu as he transformed into Dark Leader Dragon and with the power of his Darkness cards summoned __**Wicked God Avatar**__._

_With only a few turns and less than 100LP left, can Jonouchi defeat the strongest Wicked God and win the duel? Or does Dark Leader Dragon have a monster even stronger than Avatar?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Kaiba Stadium was engulfed in pure dark fogs of spark, coming from the duel. Dark Leader Dragon smirks overconfident, covering his body with his cloak except his Duel Disk arm as the Wicked God Avatar stood beside him in the form of Jonouchi's **Red-Eyes Gearfried**.

''Isn't this a nice scene, huh meatbag?'' The Dark Lord asks his opponent with a satisfied, sly grin. Jonouchi glares, still standing strong over the monster he needs to beat. ''I don't like this scene, you damn twisted freak show.''

The Dark Lord just smirked unimpressed by his ranting.

The others watched very unease on how this duel is going now. Jonouchi just took out two Wicked Gods but now he has to deal with Avatar and he makes Dreadroot and Eraser look tamed compare to it.

''Nii-san.'' Shizuka mutters scared for her brother's life as were the rest. Yugi remained calm, seeing that Jonouchi has more going for him on his side but even that isn't enough to beat Avatar of all monsters, especially the real damage it can do to even his best friend.

Jonouchi's Life Points: 99

Field: Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, **Red-Eyes Gearfried** (equipped with the Equip Spell **Quake Blade**)

Hand: 0

Dark Leader Dragon's Life Points: 1700

Field: **Wicked God Avatar**

Hand: 1

Kaiba knew without a doubt that Jonouchi can never dream to beat Avatar even if he tried, saying it out loud. ''That fool can't win and shouldn't bother unless he has a burn card that can reduce all of that thing's Life Points. And knowing him, he doesn't have one.''

Ichigo gives the billionaire a glance at how much little faith he has for anyone else. She looks back, still seeing that Jonouchi is still standing tall.

''He can win, right?'' Ichigo asks hesitating towards Yugi who turns to her. He believed he could, just nodding as he stares determined. ''_Give it your all Jonouchi-kun._''

Atem watched in spirit form, also having faith in the blond-headed. However, he couldn't help but sense something ominous from the duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ __**Jonouchi**__: 99LP H: 0 / Dark Leader Dragon: 1700LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares, not going to back away from the duel with less than 100LP left as he drew his top card. He eyes the field as his new problem was the blackness creature that was Avatar.

''_Avatar has ATK that is always higher than my most powerful monster on the field._'' Jonouchi examined to himself, recalling all the duels he's seen from this monster. He looks over his field as **Red-Eyes Gearfried** has 3100ATK as his strongest which made Avatar have 3101ATK.

He wouldn't be winning with head on attacks or destroying Avatar by battle. He needed something to turn the tables but he'll need time to get a setup.

''_I just need time before I get what I need._'' He told himself, eyeing the card he drew. It was a lucky card he got and one he has but no opinion to use.

''I activate the spell, **Dark Dragon Greed**!'' Jonouchi proceeds, activating a new spell. The image of the card shows Pot of Greed except it had Red-Eyes Black Dragon's face instead.

''With this spell's effect I draw 2 cards for each Red-Eyes monster I control in exchange that I can't attack this turn.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect as both Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and **Red-Eyes Gearfried** glow in red aura. He drew 4 cards into his hand. He eyes them and smirks, proceeding to activate another new spell. ''I activate the Ritual Spell and new and improved, **Dark Dragon Ritual**!''

Suddenly a spiral of blackish energy in the form of a dragon surrounds Jonouchi's field as he states it. ''I release Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in order to Ritual Summon **Paladin of Dark Dragon**!''

The weaker Red-Eyes was surrounded and engulfed in the energy, forming a portal. Soon emerges a warrior, riding on a black dragon as both resemble Paladin of White Dragon but darker and black.

**Paladin of Dark Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

Dark Leader Dragon scoffs at this pathetic attempt, growling of this annoyance. ''Like I said, nothing you summon means any concern.''

Jonouchi clinches his fist angrily that he's interrupted his cool moment, ranting. ''Shut up until I end my turn! Now I activate **Paladin of Dark Dragon's** effect, Special Summoning 1 Red-Eyes monster from my hand or Deck to the field!''

Kaiba stares actually impressed this dragon has an effect that brings out any Red-Eyes monster. It seemed cute in the sense that he'll need to summon any Red-Eyes since Blue-Eyes White Dragon is always the stronger dragon.

Jonouchi's dragon rider flies up, vanishing as red flames surrounded where it was.

''Appear, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!'' Jonouchi calls upon as the red flames blown away, revealing the metal armored body of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appearing on his field in Defense Position.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

The Dark Lord scoffs a bit, remembering this dragon as he gave it to another meatbag to take down one of Yugi's friends, not expecting it would this moron. What was sad about his choice is that the boy he gave the card wasn't influenced by the darkness the card had, surprising him a tad bit.

''So you have the card I gave that boy.'' He said furious to see a card he engulfed in darkness to be used against him.

Jonouchi grits his teeth, having a twisted of a stomach feeling that it was this guy who gave this Red-Eyes to Dinosaur Ryuzaki. He's just glad the guy didn't went crazy like others who used Darkness cards; maybe something that had to do with the fact he played the Seal of Orichalcos before.

''His name is Dino Head and I don't like how you're using others for your own endgame!'' Jonouchi points out upset, not going to let this sicko get away with the number of people he's used for this pitiful game against his best friend. He then proceeds as his new dragon was surrounded by a red outline. ''I activate Darkness Metal's effect, Special Summoning back **Paladin of Dark Dragon**!''

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** roars as the red outline's energy caused a portal to open up and the black dragon rider emerges from it, returning back to the duel in Defense Position.

**Paladin of Dark Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

''Summon as many of your monsters, none can beat Avatar!'' Dark Leader Dragon threatens annoyed as Avatar was still a monster no other monsters can beat. Jonouchi, however, refused to ever admit something like that as long as he stands tall.

''There is a way to beat it.'' He tells the evil dragon, refusing to have come this far and back away. He knew if his luck and skills were able to take down both Dreadroot and Eraser, then he can beat Avatar too. He eyes his hand and announces setting them. ''I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn.''

Two facedown Spell/Trap cards appeared facedown behind his monsters, ending his turn. Kaiba glances sinister at the blond-headed, actually curious what he went by there was a way to beat Avatar.

''_What did that mutt meant there's a way to beat it. He's only saying trash that can't even be compared as gold._'' Seto told himself, being in a similar position. Since his defeat by Yako and his Wicked Gods, he went into research on how to defeat them again if by any chance they do return. And till this day, the only ways to beat the Wicked Gods are the following: **1)** Prevent their summoning, **2)** Force the opponent to use Eraser's effect with Avatar not on the field, **3)** The Winged God Dragon of Ra. There are no other methods since they cannot be targeted and card effects only work on them for only 1 turn. And the **Wicked God Avatar**; that's the worst one to deal with. The only opinion when up against it is burn the opponent's Life Points and that's if it works. And he knows that Jonouchi doesn't have the cards or method to defeat Avatar, regardless of how lucky he was to get rid of the other two.

''With Avatar on the field, it's useless for that idiot to even continue dueling at this point. He can't beat Avatar and nothing will work on it. He lost.'' The Blue-Eyes duelist revealed, having come up with that conclusion. Yugi turns to him, eyeing that Kaiba meant what he said. Ichigo glares at ''Kaiba-Baka'', hating his negative commenting. She tells him serious, moving both arms up to her chest bending them. ''He can still do something Nya! You just don't care because you're not the one to-''

Kaiba immediately glares over the pigtail, shaking Ichigo's willpower. She could see the rage the man had in his eyes.

''You're not getting it. Nothing he summons or activates means anything to that Wicked God.'' The CEO of KaibaCorp began arguing about, knowing all about Avatar and just like the sun god; it couldn't be destroy by normal means. ''Only the Winged God Dragon of Ra has the power to defeat it. And that moron doesn't have it or anything that could even come close.''

Ichigo didn't speak; still shaken almost convinced he might be right. Yugi noticed that, snapping her out by tapping her shoulder and protesting nicely to his rival. ''He can still try Kaiba-kun. I believe in Jonouchi-kun. There's a different between power alone and the bonds with your cards.''

Seto did not reply, silent at Yugi's aggravation about his friendship nonsense against logic.

_Duel Screen: Turn 18_ Jonouchi: 99LP H: 0 / __**Dark Leader Dragon**__: 1700LP H: 1_

Dark Leader Dragon felt the same way about Seto's assumption, stating with a chuckle. ''You should listen to Kaiba then assume nonsense that you can beat Avatar.''

Jonouchi glares at him, still standing strong on beating him. The Dark Lord sighed, hoping for a better answer, saying with a vicious stare. ''Fine then, you can just lose instead of quitting. My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card as Jonouchi immediately responds, activating one of his set cards. ''You should quit being a lizard breath instead! Reverse Trap open, Sixth Sense!''

Everyone watches as Jonouchi's Trap revealed another gamble card and another dangerous one.

''Is he really going to go that far of a gamble?'' Mai questions, not expecting Jonouchi would try another wager.

''Sixth Sense is a dangerous card I didn't know Jonouchi-san would try.'' Asuka stated, knowing that it's a dangerous trap that can either get you something or lose something. Ichigo blinks as did Danny, not familiar about the card's effect.

''He declares 2 numbers and then a dice will roll on the opponent's field. If the dice lands on a dotted-side with one of those 2 numbers then Jonouchi can draw that number of cards.'' The Kaiser explained the effect of the gambling card. Danny was surprised by such another risk Jonouchi is going to try again. ''So it's like a 36 to 18 chance it might work or might not?''

''Actually more but basically.'' Fubuki pointed out with a grin, trying to be positive even though he wasn't frowning. ''But if neither one comes out, Jonouchi-san will be forced to send a number of cards from the top of his Deck equal to the die's result.''

Shizuka watches scared, hoping her brother's luck can help him. Everyone else felt the same, even Mai as she would get mad if that idiot doesn't give it his all.

''Pick your numbers.'' The Dark Lord demanded furiously as Jonouchi smiles confident, knowing what numbers he wants. ''4 and 5.''

Kaiba scoffs irritated, muttering. ''That fool. Is he going to risk using that card on those high numbers?''

The Dark Lord growls, allowing it as the trap shot out a die to his field, rolling. Jonouchi watches as he needs the right number or else he's finished. ''Come on.''

Everyone watches anxious as the dice slowly stops as it lands on a side. The dark dragon eyes it and slightly widens his eyes at the result, leaving him with both bitterness and disgust. ''D-damn.''

''YAHOO!'' Jonouchi leaps up on his feet shouting, bending his arm excitedly as the die landed on a 4. ''Now I draw 4 cards!''

The others smile while Kaiba scoffs, once again astonished the idiot's luck hasn't gotten him killed. Jonouchi drew his cards while Dark Leader Dragon suddenly roars, startling everyone.

''You're not going to get the chance to even use those cards! Allow me to show you. I activate the Continuous Spell, **Darkness Charge**!'' The Dark Lord threatens enrage, activating another Darkness card as Avatar starts to erupt in black electricity. ''Now all my monsters can inflict piercing damage when they battle a Defense Position monster.''

Jonouchi sweats gritting, the least of his worries. The others felt the same as that meant Avatar can win with one piercing blow.

''Battle! Avatar, destroy **Paladin of Dark Dragon**! Darkness Mega Slash!'' Dark Leader Dragon orders as the Avatar form of **Red-Eyes Gearfried** charges at the dragon rider with its sword, firing a pure darkness, flame energy slash. Everyone watches panicking as the attack will finish Jonouchi.

''Reverse Trap open, **Dragon's Endurance**!'' Jonouchi instantly reveals, activating a trap Manjoume oddly knew about. Avatar's attack still went through but the dark dragon rider endures the slash as well as Jonouchi's Life Points being untouched.

''Now by halving **Paladin of Dark Dragon's** ATK, it cannot be destroyed by battle this battle and we both don't take any damage.'' The Red-Eyes duelist explained panting a bit, still feeling the force of Avatar's attack as his monster looked beaten.

The others sighed with relief with that play.

''Close call Jonouchi-kun.'' Yugi admits, feeling the pressure there. Ichigo nodded shaken than him.

The Dark Lord scoffs with annoyance by the bug's move. He won't allow him to get the better hand, holding the other card that remains in his hand.

''I summon **Darkness Mirror**!'' The Dark Lord calls out as a monster that resembles Fiend Reflection #1 but darker and demonic appeared on his field. Jonouchi didn't like it to see another Darkness monster.

**Darkness Mirror Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**

''My monster has a simple effect when it's summoned, it destroys a card on the field and next I add 1 card from my Deck of the same type as the destroyed card.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains his monster's effect as the mirror the fiendish bird was grabbing points towards Jonouchi's field and reflects the image of **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**. ''I destroy **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!''

Jonouchi didn't like that at all as the mirror fires a strange beam, hitting his dragon and destroying it instantly. A card then pops out from the Dark Lord's deck, adding it.

''Why did he just destroy that monster?'' Danny questions, not getting the point since **Red-Eyes Gearfried** feels like something more useful to get rid of. Ichigo would agree but she saw the difference after how he brought back his **Paladin of Dark Dragon**.

''Because then Jonouchi-kun can't summon more of his Dragon-Type monsters.'' Yugi informs him calmly, staring upset as the Dark Lord is no fool to his planning especially with the ability to do piercing damage.

''I end my turn.'' The Dark Lord announces smirking, still having the upper hand.

_Duel Screen: Turn 19_ __**Jonouchi**__: 99LP H: 4 / Dark Leader Dragon: 1700LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi shouts, drawing his top card. He can settle this duel, he can do it with the hand he has.

''I activate **Dark Dragon Ritual's** other effect by banishing it from my Graveyard.'' Jonouchi proceeds as the same dark energy dragon that appeared for the ritual reappears, hitting into his Duel Disk. ''Now I can add 1 Red-Eyes Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand!''

A card shot out as Jonouchi receives it. He then proceeds as his dark dragon rider flies up. ''I activate **Paladin of Dark Dragon's** effect. By releasing it, I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my hand or Deck!''

**(Now Playing OST… Courage to Confront from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Once again, his paladin engulfs in dark red flames as a light shines from Jonouchi's Deck. He grabs on it, holding it up.

''Burn passionate with your bright red eyes, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi chants as the flames spread and soon emerges the original black dragon onto the field. Everyone watches amazed, especially Shizuka to see her brother's favorite monster.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

Dark Leader Dragon glares annoyed as Avatar found no need to even mimic it since **Red-Eyes Gearfried** was superior. Jonouchi didn't care as he has his signature card on the field. He smirks, knowing he and Red-Eyes can do anything as his dragon eyes him back.

''I'll put an end to this duel with this!'' Jonouchi declares, holding up and sliding a card into his Spell and Trap Card Zone as it shows itself in holographic form. ''I activate the Spell, Inferno Fire Blast! Now I inflict damage equal to Red-Eyes' ATK right at you!''

Everyone smiled excitedly while Kaiba smirk a bit, admitting he didn't see that one coming. Red-Eyes lock its eyes at the Dark Lord, immediately unleashing its _**Dark Mega Flare**_ right towards the villain, bypassing his monsters.

''If this hits, then it's really over.'' Honda said smirking, knowing Jonouchi won since the Dark Lord has no set card to avoid this. Yugi also thought the same, smiling as Jonouchi did it… that was until he widens his eyes to see the twisted grin on the evil dragon's face.

Suddenly a barrier of dark electricity surrounded the Dark Lord as the _**Dark Mega Flare**_ was intercepted. This shocked Jonouchi and everyone watching, even Kaiba as the evil dragon laughs at such foolishness.

''Not even close! **Darkness Charge** reduces all effect damage towards me as 0!'' Dark Leader Dragon reveals calmly, smirking as he found nothing but humor on their hopeless faces. Jonouchi clinches his hands, feeling both frustration and rage at this guy. Ichigo frowns, biting her left thumb at how bad that turned out. It was his best shot to winning the duel.

''_Damn it, even that card can do that?_'' Seto curses angrily at this, not expecting that spell to not only perform Piercing Damage but negate effect damage. It was probably the only way to defeat someone with God Monsters by inflicting effect damage directly than fighting them head on. Now that method was lost against this monster.

Honda wanted to curse out loud, trying to hold his fury.

''Nothing Jonouchi does isn't enough.'' Anzu mutters, feeling more and more like the Dark Lord has the duel in his pawns. ''Come on Jonouchi, you can try harder than this!''

Jonouchi knew that, he wasn't out yet. He eyes his hand and knew he could still do something even if Red-Eyes can't attack this turn.

''It's still my move! I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi suddenly announces, shocking almost everyone as his black dragon was consumed in darker flames. He then held a card as Fubuki gasps, realizing what it was.

''This is the connection I made with Fubuki! I Special Summon the passionate darkness dragon, **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**!'' Jonouchi calls upon as the flames exploded, releasing the evolved black dragon to the field. It set a powerful roar upon the field.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Lvl 9 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

The Dark Lord smirks at such a sudden summon, not aware this pest had that dragon too. It impressed him.

''Most intriguing. Summoning a monster like that.'' He told his opponent, grinning as Avatar even eyed it.

''Well there's a difference with your creepy Darkness cards and cards I won through duels and earn from friends and rivals.'' Jonouchi spoke back harsh, detest the fact he liked that summon. As he told Fubuki, Red-Eyes is still Red-Eyes no matter what form it takes.

''**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon** gains 300ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard.'' The Red-Eyes duelist adds as his new Red-Eyes gains the energy of **Red-Eyes Knight**, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, **Paladin of Dark Dragon** and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Its ATK soon shot up to 3900, being the strongest monster on the field but at the time being as the Wicked God reverts back to its sphere form and begins to reform.

''It doesn't matter how strong your dragon becomes, Avatar is always 1 point higher of ATK!'' The Dark Lord remains his stupid foe as Avatar now took the form of an even darker Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with 3901ATK. Jonouchi didn't care as he can still settle the duel and can without attacking his Wicked God.

''That's not going to change when I beat you now! Battle! **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**, attack **Darkness Mirror**!'' Jonouchi orders, entering his Battle Phase as the darker Red-Eyes ascends over the weaker Darkness monster. It opens up its jaw as its red gems across its body glows, charging up a red energy orb in its mouth. Fubuki smirks, glad Jonouchi knew that only Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't attack after activating Inferno Fire Blast.

Yugi knew if that attack hits then the duel is over too but now he had concerned as the Dark Lord hasn't shown one sign of worry.

''Darkness Mega Flare!'' Jonouchi orders as his dragon unleashes its massive blast at the winged dark monster. The Dark Lord watches as the beam was coming down at him and yet he laughs, waiting for that chance as he sends the card from his hand to the Graveyard.

''FOOLISH INSECT! I activate **Darkness Shield** from my hand!'' The villain reveals as suddenly a monster that resembled Millennium Shield except darker and demonic appeared in between his weaker monster and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack, taking the massive blast. Everyone watches shocked as the shield held up to the dragon's attack.

''By discarding it, I end your Battle Phase immediately.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains as Jonouchi's Battle Phase and the shield vanishes but not before it sent a card from its owner's deck away. ''Next I send 1 card from my Deck to the Graveyard.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Jonouchi stare with frustration, almost wanting to punch himself for how impossible it was to even touch the guy. The others watching also felt the same frustration, even Kaiba.

''I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Jonouchi says slightly defeated as three set cards appeared behind his monsters, ending his turn. He couldn't believe he needs to endure another turn of the Avatar still over-powerful. There was probably one card that can save him now, but he needs 1 more turn. It was his only shot.

_Duel Screen: Turn 20_ Jonouchi: 99LP H: 1 / __**Dark Leader Dragon**__: 1700LP H: 0_

The Dark Lord yawns, already at it with the pest since over 10 turns before. He had enough of letting him live and dealing with his need to beat him.

''All this resistance means very little to me! I'll show all that is meaningless!'' Dark Leader Dragon proclaim angrily as dark energy gathers in his draw claw hand. He then proceeds, drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes it and smirks, activating it. ''I activate the Spell, **Darkness Greed**! Now I draw 3 cards!''

There appeared a dark, evil version of Pot of Greed as he drew his 3 cards. He eyes one of them and couldn't help but grin excitedly evil to use and immediately does so. ''Next I activate the spell, **Wicked Duplication**!''

Suddenly Avatar starts to shift from existence to everyone's eyes except it wasn't the case. Danny soon noticed it and was too late to warn the others as Avatar divined into 2.

''What the heck Nya?!'' Ichigo shouts, not even sure what she looked at. Even Jonouchi found this out call for. ''HEY! You can't multiple damn Gods into 2!''

The Dark Lord laughs, explaining with delight. ''The allow me to explain. With that spell, Avatar can now attack equal to the number of other Wicked Gods on the Field or Graveyard and its effect bypasses its 1 turn effect.''

''So it can attack twice now every time?!'' Jonouchi questions in shock as the Dark Lord smirks, nodding firmly. Kaiba twitches his glance, not believing he's better in using the Wicked Gods than Yako or well cheating without ever showing he is.

''Battle! Avatar, destroy **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**!'' Dark Leader Dragon commands as the second Avatar's eyes glow briefly before instantly firing a darker version than the _**Darkness Mega Flare**_. ''Darkness Mega Burst!''

Jonouchi watches terrified as the darker blast tears through the monster that Fubuki gave him, obliterating it but not before Jonouchi screamed feeling its destruction too. ''AAAAWWW!''

The others watched shaken as Jonouchi drop son the ground hard, only losing a mere point of his LP, having 98, and yet still felt the blow to be beyond harder. The Avatar that attacked him vanishes into the other, becoming one Wicked God.

Shizuka covered her eyes afraid of how much pain her brother is going through. Honda and Otogi comfort her, not realizing they were both doing it as they did and glares at the other. Anzu sweat drops, not believing they're going to do this right now.

The Dark Lord grins excited as Avatar changed form and took the appearance of **Red-Eyes Gearfried**.

''Now it's time to destroy your last monster and end this duel! Avatar, attack-'' Dark Leader Dragon prepares the final attack, knowing it will inflict piercing damage and settle the duel in his victory… that was until Jonouchi, still hurt, counter his play by activating one of his set cards. ''Reverse Trap open, **Parallel Synthesis**!''

Avatar stops its attack as the trap shows the image of Garoozis being swapped with Flame Swordsman to battle Two-Headed King Rex. Jonouchi then explains his card as the spirit of **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon** floats on his field. ''When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck with the same Level as the destroyed monster.''

The spirit of the destroyed dragon enters the trap as a card glows from Jonouchi's Fusion Deck inside his Duel Disk and pops it out, calling it out. ''Explode, Black Skull Dragon!''

Soon emerges the demonize black dragon to the field, surprising everyone.

Black Skull Dragon Lvl 9 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2900

''I haven't seen that monster in a long time.'' Yugi says smiling, having seen Black Skull since their duel in Duelist Kingdom. Dark Leader Dragon found more annoyance as that **Quake Blade** would force Avatar to attack that Black Skull instead. At the least Avatar changes its appearance into that of Black Skull Dragon, having 3201ATK.

''Like a bug that refuses to be get stomped. Avatar, destroy Black Skull Dragon then!'' The Dark Lord orders as Avatar sets its eyes at Jonouchi's Black Skull, unleashing a dark version to its signature attack. ''Darkness Meteor Flare!''

Avatar's attack melts through Black Skull Dragon, slowly obliterating it even when it turned into a skeleton version of itself. Jonouchi screams, being hit by the same force without dying like his dragon did. He pants, just barely holding up on his feet as his Life Points dropped at 97. His burn marks were all over him as he tries stand strong but he wasn't sure if he'll last, acting tough as he's still here. ''Is that all you got?''

''... I end my turn.'' Dark Leader Dragon finishes his turn, enrage by this pest's nuisance. Avatar reforms back to **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** form.

''Jonouchi-san really is the best Red-Eyes duelist.'' Fubuki admits muttering, no doubt even Nightshroud/Darkness could never make him use Red-Eyes in its full nature like how Jonouchi shows it and something told him Jonouchi is far from done from using the true power of the black dragon. That was their connection; master and dragon.

Can Jonouchi and the bonds he has for his black dragon and his deck be more than enough to overcome the terror of the Dark Lord and his Wicked God? Can his luck win him the duel?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I won**__**'t lose for my friend! I'm gonna beat the Lizard Breath right now!**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon: It**__**'s time all these foolish humans learn the pits of despair!**_

* * *

There was an ominous feeling around the field as the duel is no doubt ready to end and that part concerned everyone as Jonouchi will either win by a miracle or lose.

_Duel Screen: Turn 21_ __**Jonouchi**__: 97LP H: 1 / Dark Leader Dragon: 1700LP H: 2_

Jonouchi smirks slightly, even though he still has less than 100LP and knowing well he can't keep up for long… he can win; he will win. He starts stretching his arms, aching in pain but this meant no problem.

''I got nothing to lose this turn! I'll put 110% of my strength into this!'' Jonouchi suddenly declares, placing all the faith he needed onto this draw, his last draw. ''This is everything I GOT LEFT!''

Dark Leader Dragon eyes him unfazed, his arms crossed over. Everyone starts, hearing their own heart beats as this was Jonouchi's final shot. Ichigo held her hands together, actually praying he just comes out of this one alive and well. Yugi and Kaiba stare as this might be the end of the duel.

''MY TURN! DRAW!'' Jonouchi shouts with all he can must, drawing his top card and betting everything it was the card he needed. He eyes it and took a brief pause, his eyes widen at it. Everyone stares unease as the Dark Lord remained calm and confident; probably certain the fool drew nothing. However, it was the exact opposite as Jonouchi smiles before glaring at the opponent with a determined, fiery stare.

''I activate the Trap, Red-Eyes Spirit! I can now Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard.'' Jonouchi begins, activating one of his set cards as fire erupts from the trap. ''Come back even more fiery, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

From those flames came out the black dragon, roaring fiercely.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

Dark Leader Dragon found no threat from the dragon as it would only be destroyed by the hands of Avatar. Jonouchi still held the card he drew, showing it as the Dark Lord stares puzzled at it. Yugi and Kaiba, even Judai, Manjoume, Kaiser and Edo, stares astonished at it.

''Next I activate King of the Swamp's effect, adding the card that will change this duel by sending this monster away!'' Jonouchi states as he discards the card he drew. A light shines from his deck as he picks it, immediately sliding it into his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I activate the spell, Polymerization!''

Everyone gasps as the Dark Lord glares annoyed.

''He's going to perform that Fusion Summon now?'' Danny questions not liking that, knowing any strong monster he summons won't cut it against that shape-shifting of a ball of pure evil. Ichigo protests smiling as she knew what monster Jonouchi can save him. ''It's going to be his ultimate Red-Eyes monster Nya! This is what he wanted.''

Dark Leader Dragon still wasn't in the slightest worry, knowing that dragon the boy intends to summon needs Red-Eyes and one of two monsters to perform the Fusion and even that won't be enough.

''**Red-Eyes Gearfried** can be treated as Lord of the Red or **Paladin of Dark Dragon**, letting me fuses itself with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi suddenly reveals the hidden and last effect of his warrior as both Red-Eyes monsters fly towards the other and began to combine as one. The Wicked God revert back to its original form, not having a target except itself.

Everyone watched as the fusion portal was engulfed in flames, burning brightly in the darkness that was Avatar's present.

''Passion and Courage, mix together with the flames of black dragon! Let its power become infinite with the glow of your raging red eyes! Become the burning symbol of my heart!'' Jonouchi chants as the portal releases massive red lightning around the stadium. And then it exploded into a powerful fire shockwave. Everyone braces as a powerful roar was heard across the stadium.

**(Now Playing OST… Towards the Future from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''FUSION SUMMON!'' Jonouchi shouts as a large dragonic-like figure descends over the sky. ''Descend the Passionate Black Dragon, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!"

Soon appears the ultimate Red-Eyes monster, It possess the scales of that of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon except its color was lighter. Its wings were bigger and sharper as its tail was now like sharp sword. Its mouth gained two large black skin-like bones on both side of its jaw, similar to Black Skull Dragon. Its claws were sharp as they glow red. The dragon roars as its wings glow bright red as well.

**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 11 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

Everyone who haven't seen Jonouchi's ultimate monster was speechless of amazement while the rest smiled, except for Kaiba who stared calmly.

''It's Jonouchi's strongest monster Nya!'' Ichigo states giggling slightly while Danny had his jaw dropped.

''_So the mutt__ was able to bring out his strongest monster._'' Kaiba stated, slightly impressed he was even able to make it happen.

Yugi smiled, realizing that Sword-Blasting Dragon's appearance was no doubt similar to **Red-Eyes Gearfried** as he said mentally to Atem. ''_So that's it. That's the real Fusion Summon for Jonouchi-kun's strongest monster._''

''_The hardship of both monsters and their trust in the other allowed them to combine, becoming a monster far more powerful than they could be alone._'' Atem says, agreeing with his partner's theory. Yugi nods, knowing the bonds they shared gave Jonouchi this idea.

Dark Leader Dragon glares at this new problem, still not in the slightest worry as Avatar began to change form.

''Red-Eyes gain 400 ATK for each monster that has Red-Eyes in its name or text.'' Jonouchi explains his dragon's effect as the fiery souls of **Red-Eyes Knight**,Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, **Paladin of Dark Dragon**, **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**, Black Skull Dragon, **Red-Eyes Gearfried** and Red-Eyes Black Dragon all gather behind Sword-Blasting Dragon, powering it up in a fiery dark red aura. ''Blazing Boost!''

It's ATK rose with a 3200 boost, raising its total ATK as 6200.

''That's a lot of ATK.'' Johan says smirking almost sounding disappointed that he didn't got a chance to face that dragon in a duel.

''It doesn't matter how much ATK it gains, it will never surpass Avatar's ability to adapt and be always strongest by 1 point!'' The Dark Lord, irritated, once again left despair as Avatar completely took the form of **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**, roaring as its ATK was now 6201.

Jonouchi eyes the monster actually unimpressed, yawning. This enraged the evil dragon, gritting his sharp teeth.

''Yea I thought about that and I learn something; Avatar can adapt if it's capable to adapt.'' Jonouchi suddenly states, leaving the Dark Lord and even Kaiba clueless. Yugi, however, realized what his friend meant, smirking as he never thought of it that way.

''I reveal and activate the Trap card, Take One Chance! Now I can choose 1 random card from my Graveyard and use it again if I can.'' Jonouchi triggers his final set card as a random card glows in his Graveyard. The evil dragon snarls at this, trying to find humor in this if not by the curiosity he left him before.

''Another gamble card huh? You sure think your luck will hold huh boy?'' The Dark Lord questions him, still confident that Avatar cannot lose. Jonouchi just smirks, not thinking the same.

''You can say that but under these conditions, I'm betting on luck to beat you.'' The blond-headed tells him as the glowing card pops out from his Graveyard and he grabs it. He smiles wildly, wanting to already say he actually won but instead shows it off. ''Just the card I needed. I once again summon **Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will**!''

With a powerful eruption, Hermos roars once again onto the field. Everyone was surprised to see Hermos again as Yugi knew what his aim was.

**Hermos, Legendary Dragon of Burning Passion and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''I activate Hermos' effect, sending and fusing itself with Cyber-Tech Alligator in my hand.'' Jonouchi proclaims holding up the last card in his hand as both the Legendary Dragon and cybernetic pterodactyl fused together. ''Fusion Summon! Flap those razor-sharp wings, **Cyber-Tech Wings**!''

Soon emerges with great speed a pair of robotic, red dragon-like pterodactyl wings with twin buster-like blasters behind each one as they circle over the field.

**Cyber-Tech Wings Lvl 5 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600**

''Now I can equip these new wings with Red-Eyes!'' Jonouchi says as the wings lock onto **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**. The dragon sees then and flies towards them. The **Cyber-Tech Wings** did the same. Once both were close, Red-Eyes twirls around as the wings positions themselves too, attaching themselves over Red-Eyes' wings, becoming one.

Dark Leader Dragon found greater annoyance by the waste of time the pest is causing him, angrily stating. ''All you're going to do is wasting my time. Nothing you do will not work!''

Jonouchi actually grinned silly, excited to tell the big bad how he's going to lose.

''So you think. Once per turn, **Cyber-Tech Wings** has the effect to negate the effects of all cards currently on my opponent's field.'' He tells the evil dragon with a sly-like smile. The Dark Lord widens his eyes at what he just heard, leaving him both speechless and shock. ''W-what?!''

Even Kaiba found this overwhelmed as Yugi knew this was what Jonouchi was aiming towards this entire time. Avatar is a monster that's impossible to be targeted but if it could not be targeted, then it's possible to defeat it.

''That means even Avatar will be powerless.'' Mai said smirking, finding real amazement in Jonouchi's play. The **Cyber-Tech Wings'** blasters charge up as Red-Eyes position itself towards the Dark Lord's field.

''Fry Avatar's power! Wind Shock Blades!'' Jonouchi ordered as the blasters fire, releasing a violent wing shockwave. The blast hits the Dark Lord's field, not destroying anything but negating all of his cards. Even the strongest Wicked God was hopeless to this effect as it lost its shape-shifting ability and reverted back to its sphere form with 0 ATK.

Kaiba couldn't believe what he just witness but to think the might Avatar reduce to this by a moron no less. He can't help but find astonishment or insult to this play.

The others were just bluffed with such a play while Jonouchi rubs his nose, confident in the move he made for himself.

''BATTLE! **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**, attack **Wicked God Avatar** and settle this!'' The Red-Eyes duelist commands as the fusion Red-Eyes monster glares at Avatar as its wings start to glow with burning red energy. All that energy gathers travel through its mouth, forming a sphere in between its mouth before the dragon fires a destructive, arc-shaped fire stream. ''Dark Mega Raging Flare!''

Avatar was helpless as the blast pierces through the sphere. The Dark Lord knew that attack will end the duel for him, not going to allow this to be his end.

''I activate **Darkness Mirror's** effect, releasing itself to reduce any damage I take from that attack into 0!'' Dark Leader Dragon reacts just as Avatar suddenly explodes. The dark Winged-Beast intercepts the explosion, absorbing it all into its mirror. Everyone watches as the blast was absorbed as the Darkness monster self-destruct.

''But now you have no monsters left.'' Jonouchi points out as Sword-Blasting Dragon still has its other effect that can attack twice. The Dark Lord growls as he was wide open.

''_Is this really happening? This idiot is going to defeat this monster?_'' Kaiba asks astounded that the loser who couldn't even come close to his own level is about to take this terror who used the Wicked Gods as if he wasn't trying.

''End this Jonouchi!'' Honda shouts to him, knowing this is his only chance.

''Finish this, Sword-Blasting Dragon!'' Jonouchi commands as Red-Eyes roar, flying up fast. The black dragon ascends over the skies, looking down at the Dark Lord with its red eyes. ''Attack Lizard Breath directly!''

Everyone watches as Red-Eyes sword-tail starts to emit a red glow as its tip grew through that glow, becoming fiery energy. Once it was done, the black dragon dives forward, descending with great speed as it swings its sword-tail right at the opponent with Jonouchi shouting. ''Dark Mega Raging Slash!''

Shizuka's heart beats, slowly forming a smile as this was her brother's victory. He won; he won and did it amazingly. There was nothing to worry about now, cheering joyfully. ''Nii-san... he's really-''

Those words were cut short as Red-Eyes' swing was suddenly intercepted by a small black sphere, blocking its attack. Jonouchi widens his eyes as was everyone else, especially poor Shizuka.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''What the hell?!'' Judai actually curses in shock, not believing what has happened. Yugi felt the same, eyeing towards the Dark Lord who had a twisted smirk all over his face.

''Haha... Oh yes, allow myself to be defeated by a mere child. Don't assume anything.'' Dark Leader Dragon chuckles with amusement, making the poor fool into thinking he's won.

''How the heck did-'' Jonouchi tries to question as the Dark Lord interrupts him, explaining simply. ''I activated **Darkness Egg** from my Graveyard.''

''**Darkness Egg**?'' Kaiba questions off, eyeing the black sphere as it did look like some kind of large egg.

**Darkness Egg Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''When I'm about to take a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains, glad he used **Darkness Shield's** effect to send the perfect monster if by any chance he would be attacked directly. He adds, grinning with humor. ''**Darkness Egg** cannot be destroyed by battle or by other card effects, but it has one drawback which is it will always be destroyed during the End Phase. And yet, it doesn't matter, the duel is almost over.''

Jonouchi tries to remain calm although his face told otherwise, glaring furious as he tried to not snap. That was his best move and it wasn't even close to enough.

''That's not fair. He had it Nya.'' Ichigo says sadden, feeling really helpless that Jonouchi tried his hardest, never imagining he would do something actually cool and fails in the end. Kaiba scoffs, now not so surprised this failed. ''So much for that mutt's last push.''

Yugi stares silently, not sure what Jonouchi could do now. With Avatar gone, he could last one more turn and then win the duel. Jonouchi also knew that, not having anything else left to even set or guard for.

''…Turn end.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn. The evil dragon-like egg explodes, leaving the Dark Lord with no monsters left.

_Duel Screen: Turn 22_ Jonouchi: 97LP H: 0 / __**Dark Leader Dragon**__: 1700LP H: 2_

There was a calm silence on the duel field. Jonouchi pants as he had only his Red-Eyes while the Dark Lord, not even breathing, had nothing on the field and only 2 cards in his hand. It was now the Dark Lord's turn as he suddenly starts chuckling.

Jonouchi looked unease as his chuckles became twisted to psychopathic laughter. ''KEKEKEKE! HAHAHAHA!''

''What's so funny lizard breath?! Laughing because you know you've lost!'' Jonouchi questioned angrily, still acting tough. The Dark Lord stopped, eyeing him now with a death glare.

''Oh no, it's the very fact that I allowed the defeat of Avatar to get this far. I will not forgive myself to allow such humiliation happen.'' He told the human, sounding very civilized while his eyes were more vicious. ''I've been dying to surprise this for the brat but you have forced me to reveal my true trump card, Katsuya Jonouchi. You will learn that you shouldn't have done that.''

Jonouchi had no clue what he was talking about but he couldn't help but made him this oddly angry.

''He's mad to assume there's anything as strong as Avatar.'' Kaiba protested, not possible for a God monster like the **Wicked God Avatar** to have something that's above it except for the use of Divine Evolution.

Dark Leader Dragon laughs slightly at Kaiba's comment as the area around them began to feel heavy.

''Then allow me to show you the pure nature of the Dark. A power that has been building up ever since this very moment!'' The Dark Lord announces sinisterly, shocking Yugi. ''What?!''

The evil dragon snarls, feeling quite ignorant to have not mentioned it. He soon explains, sounding apologetic. ''Didn't I mention this early? I guess not. I had not only been pushing the brat to fight powerful duelists with Darkness Cards but also to draw out the power of Darkness into a Monster that has been dormant since when man knew how to make their first monkey voices.''

Yugi stares shaken as Atem was the same, not sure at all what the monster is trying to plot with.

''Thanks to you, your friends, Kaiba and even Yugi, I have gathered all the energy I needed.'' Dark Leader Dragon thanked Jonouchi, holding forward the card that will leave nothing but despair. The card gathers swirls of darkness as the atmosphere became even harder to breathe. ''I activate the spell, **Darkness Overfusion**!''

**(Now Playing OST… Wicked Spirit from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

The swirls of darkness spiral around the Dark Lord as the ground starts shaking violently. The spell he activated, having the image of the very dark swirls corrupting the fusion portal, began to dig onto the ground. Everyone watches until they gasps terrified, watching as the same and now solid spirals dragged out all three Wicked Gods and **Darkness Egg** to the field.

''With this card, I banish and fuse the Wicked Gods **Dreadroot**, **Eraser** and **Avatar** along with **Darkness Egg**!'' Dark Leader Dragon reveals as everyone sees as the spirals stabs through all four monsters, not destroying them but absorbing them as the other end a dark fusion portal sucks those spirals into it.

Yugi, Jonouchi and Kaiba couldn't believe such a thing as all the spirals enter the portal and began to release violent storms of dark.

''H-he fused the Wicked Gods?'' Seto utters, not believing such a thing was possible.

The Fusion Portal began to become more distorted as Darkness Egg absorbs the evil of the Wicked Gods into it, cracking as a large red dragon eyes was shown inside. The Dark Lord, laughing, chants raising his claws widely. ''Eternal hatred, ever-lasting pain, forever-ending souls of evil! Descend your Darkness to the world as it destroys all beings of justice, and wipes out all sight of Light. Reign over all those who opposes you and show them the true power of the Dark!''

The portal suddenly expands and explodes as the dark dragon shouts evilly. ''DARKNESS FUSION SUMMON!''

Everyone braces especially Jonouchi and his dragon as the entire stadium was covered in a mist of darkness. Jonouchi tries to see through this fog as he managed to guess where the Dark Lord was and then saw something moved behind him. Jonouchi tried to look over him and his eyes shot widely at the pair of large, chaotic-like demonic dragon eyes, glancing towards him and his Red-Eyes.

''Ruler of Evil! Creator of Despair! God of all Darkness! Come forth, Creator God of the Dark! **Darkness God Dragon**!'' Dark Leader Dragon publicizes grinning as behind him emerges a large, terrifying, demonic dragon with black scales with red spines and horns that glow brightly like magma. The dragon possesses six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back with hidden blackish feelers that are folded alongside its wings. Its wings resemble like ragged cape, jet black. The dragon had large and slightly curve horns on both side of its head. The dragon howls strangely demonic, shaking the field and even the stadium.

**Darkness God Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

Everyone couldn't believe this as Jonouchi stares frightened as hell. Almost all of the girls were shaking completely terrifying.

Kaiba stares shaken at the sight of the monster, never possible to see such a thing. ''This isn't possible.''

''_**Darkness God Dragon**__? I've never heard of this creature before or the possibility of another Creator God._'' Even Atem startles, sensing nothing but abomination. He wasn't even sure if he was feeling aura or a soul from the monster. Yugi nodded, trying to be the calmest but even he was knocked back.

Dark Leader Dragon chuckles slightly at such wonderful scene of pure despair, the same he wanted to inflict from the start. Not only that; it was such a delight to finally summon this monster and it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't by all those duels with Darkness Cards, especially the duel Yugi had with Yami Marik. That one was how he finally created this monster into a card.

''You should feel honor child. As you see, this is my most powerful monster... no, I should correct myself…'' The Dark Lord explains himself as he eyes with a grin of pure satisfaction. ''This is my inner self!''

''Your inner self?'' Danny questions, not sure what he meant nor did everyone else. Yugi startles widely as he had a clue by the similar energy both the evil dragon and the Dark Lord emitted; they were linked. ''A Ka.''

Dark Leader Dragon chuckled smirking, narrowing his sight towards Yugi. ''Something like that, brat.''

The Dark Lord then turns back to Jonouchi, grinning with anticipation to what he will do to him as he states. ''Now I can do so many horrible things to you. I could torment your dragon, or end my turn with a surprise about my dragon...''

There were so many stuff he can do right now but he knew exactly what he should do, his red eyes glowing.

''INSTEAD I'LL SETTLE WITH ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!'' The Dark Lord roars loudly, contented to see the boy dead now. Jonouchi gulps as he needed to remember that he has Sword-Blasting Dragon with 6200ATK. Even if this monster is the villain's best, it still doesn't have the ATK to overcome it.

Suddenly the Dark Lord's dragon starts to roar as itself and **Darkness Charge** glow. Jonouchi's worst scenario came true as the demonic dragon's ATK rose up at 7000ATK.

''Didn't I mention **Darkness God Dragon** gains 1000 ATK for every Darkness Card on my field? Well he does.'' Dark Leader Dragon informs, lying on the part that he forgot to have explained that part. Now his dragon was the strongest but that wasn't enough for him as he declares. ''I now activate 1 of **Darkness God Dragon's** effects and this one allows itself to attack you directly.''

This left terror in the ears of everyone who heard that, especially Jonouchi as he couldn't do anything about that.

''No way.'' Honda utters, never feeling such a thing as he drops on his knees. He clinches hard on his hand, trying to hold back any tears that might drip from his eyes. Otogi understood this, feeling the same as that meant Jonouchi will lose this duel and there's nothing they can do.

''BATTLE!'' Dark Leader Dragon commands as **Darkness God Dragon** roared, ascending above Jonouchi and his Red-Eyes. Shizuka shivers, staring at her brother who seemed peaceful. Anzu and Mai both had a bad feeling this was all Jonouchi could really do now and they refused to admit it.

Kaiba has realized he made a mistake about this duel as Judai knew it would be suicide to stop now. Even his powers might not stop this **Darkness God Dragon**.

Yugi couldn't stand like this, not caring at this point about Kaiba's rules. He dashes forward only to stop by Dark General Knight, appearing before the tricolor head and blocks his way with a giant sword. Yugi glares angrily at the black knight who remained silent, not even going to bother he has lost this battle.

Ichigo stares silent, feeling more helpless than Yugi. What could she do if Yugi couldn't even stop the duel? All she could do is be a good shield for… the idea gasps in her mind as she reaches something in the pocket of her hoodie.

''Sayonara, Katsuya Jonouchi. You were a good example of the terror I will inflict upon Yugi and anyone else who will oppose me.'' Dark Leader Dragon thanks the blond-headed duelist, not saying a word as he looks up at the demonic dragon. The Dark Lord just smiled, before switching into a twisted dragon grin, shouting with his arms spread. ''LEAVE NOTHING, MYSELF! DARKNESS GENOCIDE STREAM!''

Darkness God Dragon obeys, howling as the horns and spikes all start to glow darkish sparks, gathering all the energy it has and releases it, firing a massive blackish flame stream right past **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**, coming its way to Jonouchi.

Everyone watches helpless as Jonouchi knew this was it. After all the hoped he had to beat this monster for his best friend… he always knew he might not. He was actually glad he did gave it his very all, even when he was certain he should have lost a long time ago.

''_So this is how I'm actually going to die huh?_'' He asks himself as the attack was coming at him almost in slow motion. He sighs, smiling as he closes his eyes; admitting his lost. ''_Sorry, Yugi, everyone._''

Dark Leader Dragon grins at this, about to laugh if it wasn't for his ears to pick up on something. He pauses as he turns, suddenly panicking as Ichigo leaps over Yugi by his shoulders, jumping over Dark General Knight. The tricolor head and even the Blue-Eyes duelist watched that closely as Ichigo, holding her Mew Pendant and kissed it.

''_Ichigo, are you-_'' Yugi tries to utter mentally as pink light consumes the pigtail. Everyone else watched, surprised as Mew Ichigo emerges from the light with a serious stare, holding tightly on her Strawberry Bell. Judai panics with a stunned anime expression while Mai was startled as heck to see what she's seeing. Shizuka blushes just as surprised and more as the cat girl dives in front of Jonouchi and shouts, holding her weapon as Darkness God Dragon's attack is about to hit.''D-DON'T GIVE UP NYA!''

Jonouchi's eyes shot open, seeing the pink haired Mew Mew in front of her, forming her pink barrier around them.''M-Momomiya?''

Dark Leader Dragon eyes this disgusted as **Darkness God Dragon's** blast hits, being intercepted by Ichigo's barrier. The Mew Mew struggles, feeling the overwhelming power the dragon had; trying to push it all back. Sadly her barrier barely lasted as the stream broke through it and the cat girl, still remaining in front of Jonouchi took the blast dead on.

''AAAW!'' Both shouted as the blast set off an explosion. Wind blasts everywhere as everyone braces. Dark General Knight scoffs, vanishing into the shadows as Yugi tries to move forward now.

Dark Leader Dragon, unfazed, stood there as both Jonouchi and Mew Ichigo were on the ground, having damages on their bodies with Jonouchi's Life Points at 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Duel Screen: Winner... Katsuya Jonouchi: 0LP vs. Akumu Momomiya: 1700LP**

There was silence as Red-Eyes lets out a sadden roar, vanishing. Darkness God glares down, vanishing into pure darkness.

The duel was over as Isono, hiding behind a counter, lifts his head up. Kaiba, holding on his brother from not flying off, glanced at the duel screen and saw who would probably be the worst enemy in the finals.

Everyone else soon follow as Shizuka didn't even pay attention, more concern on her brother and Ichigo who protected him. She didn't hesitate, crying a bit as she runs forward.

**(Now Playing OST… An Excited Heart from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Honda sees her running, calling out to her to stop. ''Wait Shizuka!''

Otogi helped him up as both ran forward too. Anzu followed as did Mai, really scared for the idiot.

Yugi reaches first, glaring angrily at the Dark Lord who reverted back to Akumu Momomiya. The two lock eyes as Shizuka runs in between them to see her brother on the floor. She was frightened; scared he might… that he-

''NII-SAN!'' She shouted, sliding onto his side only to blink, noticing Jonouchi was awake. His eyes, still light up, but he was sad just looking up in the sky. He lost; he couldn't even give Yugi a clue to beat him. He failed as a duelist and as a friend. He sighs, just noticing Shizuka looking down at him confused. He could see her tears, feeling them as they dripped over his face.

''Y-you alright, Nii-san?'' She asks, really worry about him. The blond-headed must have made her scared that he wasn't alive. He thought he was done but… maybe, being alive for her and his friends meant more than that win.

Jonouchi just nods, trying to smile at her. Shizuka smiles back, still crying as she hugged him down there. Jonouchi smiles, glad to be able to feel her warmth. He was lucky that the kitty cat who-

Jonouchi panics getting up fast and turns to see Ichigo, reverting back from her Mew form, unconscious.

''Hey Momomiya!'' He calls out to her, shaking her body by the back. No respond. He worries now, crawling to her side and moves her over. She didn't look good, not even breathing as he tries to do CPR. No respond.

Jonouchi panics more, giving her more CPR and still barely a respond. He grits his teeth, not believing this. ''DAMN IT, MOMOMIYA!''

Yugi startles, turning to see Ichigo not moving. His eyes shot terrified, needed to focus on her aura. It was still there, meaning she was fine.

Akumu remain silent, eyeing the cherry head. He turns back, telling the young Dragon Knight. ''I'll spare your miserable extinctions for now until the Finale. You should go tend to her wounds brat.''

Yugi glares silently at her. He shouldn't trust what he says especially on how capable he is to kill any or not. Akumu scoffs, walking pass him as he did the same to Kaiba, leaving.

''...'' Seto narrows his stare at the man, not wanting to admit anything but he was actually unease to duel him.

Yugi walks over, joining his friends as Jonouchi and Honda try to both do CPR on Ichigo and still no respond. The tricolor head looks down at her, regretting to not be able to do much for her. He tried to be strong, tapping on his best friend's shoulders as he turns to face him. ''Help me carry her Jonouchi-kun.''

Jonouchi nodded, slightly waver as he and Honda lift the cherry head as Yugi grabs her by the back and waist. The blond-headed couldn't look directly at him, putting Ichigo in that position because he wasn't strong.

''Yugi, I-'' He tries to say something, anything to show he mess up… but he was stopped as Yugi eyes him with a small smile on his face. ''I know.''

Jonouchi just stares, not sure if he deserves the friendship they have for each other. Yugi just smiled although Anzu knew he was hiding his real feelings. He turns, walking away from the field with Ichigo in his arms. He walks passes everyone seeing the cherry head's condition as Yugi's path was suddenly blocked by Kaiba.

Seto looks down at the tricolor head, his arms crossed over as he demands in a sinister, stern tone. ''And where are you going? Don't make me become furious by the fact you'll-''

Kaiba blinks for a second to see Yugi now standing beside him. He didn't even notice him move as the purple eyes duelist said in a calming tone. ''You can wait for our duel, can't you Kaiba-kun? After all, you know it's going to happen either way.''

Seto stares serious towards him, scoffing as he thinks he's still almighty after the fact he resign his title. Such arrogance will be his downfall, stepping aside from Yugi's path. Yugi walks forward relaxed but not before Kaiba whispers to him alone as the two crossed paths. ''I'll be waiting then. And I'll be expecting you alone if you really can defeat me. That is if you think Atem needs to hold your hand even against I.''

Yugi stops, pausing at his words as if letting them affecting him. It was something he wasn't in the train of thought to even be concerning, shaking those them off his head.

''...'' Yugi did not respond, walking forward out of the field.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Kaiba scoffs, walking away to the opposite direction with Mokuba beside him. The others watched, most taken by surprised by the outcome and more. Good thing Judai was good in keeping secrets to most of his friends who were left surprised that Ichigo was that cat girl. Shizuka wasn't sure she could be happy due to the fact that Ichigo risk her safety for her brother. Mai… always had this feeling that girl had some secret and she's glad she wasn't wrong.

''I knew that girl was-'' Mai was stating until she was stopped by Danny, eyeing her.

''I shouldn't try to gloat.'' Danny advises the Harpie Lady duelist knowing this isn't the time to say ''I knew it''. Mai realized he was wrong, letting things go for now anyway. ''… Yea.''

Jonouchi looked ahead, not sure how to feel. No doubt that attack was meant to kill him and yet Ichigo saved him. He always thought the girl hated him for how bad he's treated her since the day she came into their group… now he saw his mistake.

''_Momomiya..._'' He said to himself, clinching his fists as he'll make things right somehow, for her saving his life. ''_I owe you._''

There was nothing but silence now as no one was sure what Yugi is even feeling right now… or the condition Ichigo might be in.

The first duel of the Semi-Finals has ended with Jonouchi's crushing defeat by the claws of the Dark Lord's strongest Darkness monster. With Ichigo in an unconscious state, can Yugi proceed to duel his strongest rival? Can he do this or will he not be able to leave the cat girl in that condition? Irony since this happened before but will he be able to this time? He might, find out how!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Jonouchi****'s new cards:**

***Dark Dragon Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 2 cards for each ''Red-Eyes'' monster you control. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

**_Dark Dragon Ritual- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "**Paladin of Dark Dragon**". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

**_Paladin of Dark Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "**Dark Dragon Ritual**". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". You can only use this effect of "**Paladin of Dark Dragon**" once per turn.

**_Durability (Dragon****'****s Endurance)- Type: Normal Trap Card**

***Manga Card***

Effect: When a Dragon-Type monster is targeted for an attack: you can halve its ATK; during this battle, it cannot be destroyed by battle and both players take no damage.

***Parallel Synthesis- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck with the same as the destroyed monster. The Special Summoned monster is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.

***Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon- Lvl 11, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

***ADDITIONAL NEW CHANGES***

Effect: ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' + ''Paladin of Dark Dragon'' or ''Lord of the Red''

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 400 ATK for each monster that has ''Red-Eyes'' in its name or in its card text from your Graveyard. This card can attack twice each Battle Phase.

***Cyber-Tech Wings- Lvl 5, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600, ATT: WIND, Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Machine-Type monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: Negate the effects of all cards currently on your opponent's field until the End Phase.

* * *

**Dark Leader Dragon****'s new cards: **

*******Darkness Charge- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. During battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Damage. If you control a DARK monster; all effect damage to you becomes 0.

***Darkness Mirror- Lvl 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1400, ATT: DARK, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. When this card is summoned; destroy 1 card on your opponent's field. Next add 1 card from your Deck of the same type as the destroyed card. This card cannot attack.

***Darkness Shield- Lvl 4, ATK: 300, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard this card and end the Battle Phase. Next send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

***Darkness Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. If you control another ''**Darkness**'' card on the field: Draw 3 cards.

***Wicked Duplication- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Wicked God'' DIVINE monster you control; the target monster gains additional attacks equal to the number of other ''Wicked God'' DIVINE monsters on your Field or Graveyard with different names except the targeted monster. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by all cards, including the target itself. This effect bypasses the 1 turn effect of a DIVINE monster.

***Darkness Egg- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. During your opponent's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. This face-up card is destroyed during the End Phase.

***Darkness Overfusion- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Fusion Summon 1 "**Darkness**" Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field, hand or Graveyard. This card's effect and activation cannot be chained or negated.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**The Dark Lord's Ka, the Ultimate Darkness Monster:**

***Darkness God Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, ATT: ****DARK, Type: Creator God/Fusion/Effect**

***NOTE: This monster is a sort of fusion of the Black Gravios, its Hard Core version and Gore Magala from Monster Hunter, an idea Jacob9594 gave me. Thanks man!***

**''Wicked God Dreadroot'' + ''Wicked God Eraser'' + ''Wicked God Avatar'' + ''Darkness Egg''**

Effect: This card is always treated as a "**Darkness**" card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. This card cannot be Special Summon from the Extra Deck except by a Fusion Summon. A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The Special Summoned of this card cannot be negated. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. This card is unaffected by all other cards. As long as this card is face-up on the field; increase its ATK and DEF by 1000 for all other face-up card(s) that have ''**Darkness**'' in its name on the field. You can activate each of these effects up to once per turn:

●Destroy all cards on the field that doesn't have ''**Darkness**'' in its name.

●By sending 1 card from your hand or Field to the Graveyard except this card, add 1 ''**Darkness**'' card from your Deck, Graveyard or Banished to your hand.

●This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly while it is the only monster on the controller's field.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Even with Ichigo in an unconscious state, Yugi must go and face Kaiba or surrender after coming this far. Making his choice alone, the young boy who once allowed his prideful partner to duel for his battles has made the decision to fight his rival one-on-one, alone. This is a Duel none wishes to miss but can Yugi really match up to Kaiba's level without Atem?

Jonouchi looks down in shame: Yugi… I'm sorry, I couldn't-

Yugi: It's alright Jonouchi-kun. Just do me a favor and watch over Ichigo-kun with the others.

Honda: You're not going to fight Kaiba alone?

Yugi nods, pulling off his Millennium Puzzle: I want to stay, I know I can't leave her… but I must go. I have a promise to keep.

Anzu: Yugi.

Danny: Alright, better leave it to… Otogi here!

Otogi: Wait why… never mind. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Rivals' Destined Clash! Yugi VS Kaiba! Duel Standby!

Judai got excited: ABOUT TIME! For Ichigo-chan's shake; please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Yugi smiles: Wish me luck as I'll do my best, for my friends, Atem and Ichigo-kun.


	48. 47: Yugi VS Kaiba! Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 47 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. Be aware this next duel, which is Yugi versus Kaiba, will not have any of the new cards since I was not aware what they would be and I have already planned out how this duel will end (Dark Side of Dimension Pack and their Structure Decks). The same can be said for all other duels, even the others in Volume 3 (like 4?) but expect the new cards when I get there. Promise.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 47: ****The Rivals' Destined Clash! Yugi VS Kaiba!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Semi-Finals__' duel between Jonouchi and Akumu/Dark Leader Dragon had come with a conclusion._

_The Dark Lord had managed to bring forth the __**Wicked God Avatar**__, now more than excited to destroy Jonouchi with the power of the strongest Wicked God. _

_Jonouchi, however, was far from giving up, summoning as many different Red-Eyes monsters he could while enduring each 1LP of damage of real intense damage, those he earned and gained, with the aim of bringing out his ultimate monster, __**Red-Eyes Sword-Blasting Dragon**__, along with the Hermos' Fusion of Cyber-Tech Alligator, __**Cyber-Tech Wings**__. With this final combo, Jonouchi and Red-Eyes defeated Avatar and win the duel… if only._

_Dark Leader Dragon managed to surprise his foe with his quick summon of the monster __**Darkness Egg**__, intercepting his defeat. Now spare from defeat, the Dark Lord uses his final trump card, fusing the Wicked Gods along with his __**Darkness Egg**__ to summon the true god of despair and darkness, __**Darkness God Dragon**__._

_There was nothing Jonouchi could do as the newly Darkness monster attacked him directly through its effect, preparing to win the duel for its master and destroy Jonouchi with this blow. Helpless, Ichigo made the choice as she transformed into her Mew form and protected Jonouchi from the attack with her barrier. The attack, however, did its damage as it was sadly Ichigo who took all the damage and was left in an injured, unconscious state._

_The Dark Lord advanced to the finals as Yugi, carrying Ichigo to get treated, was called out by Kaiba to not turn his back from their duel. Yugi told him he would come back as he left the area with his friends._

_Will Yugi decide to duel his rival instead of watching Ichigo? Or does he have his reasons? Will this next duel finally decide if Yugi really is the Duel King or reveal he's nobody without Atem?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was quiet within the Kaiba Stadium as Yugi and group were all gathered inside the first aid room. The tricolor head looks down at the unconscious Ichigo, lying still on a bed after the courageous act she did to protect Jonouchi from Dark Leader Dragon's Creator God's attack.

Jonouchi looks sadden as was everyone, being told by the doctor that Ichigo would be unconscious but not sure for how long. Hours if maybe days. The blond-headed clinches hard on his hand, blaming himself to have even though he could do something against that monster. He knew that he wouldn't win from the start and took the risk. In the end, it was her, the girl he couldn't stomach who saved him.

Danny could've done something if it wasn't for the cameras recording the duel. A shame no one will be allowed to see them knowing Kaiba would be held responsible for the danger of letting… well, explaining how a man who can become a black dragon just enter his tournament and left a girl get hospitalized.

Yugi made a choice to ask of Marik, Ishizu and Rishid to leave, not wanting them anymore involved as they have already had. Marik protested but Ishizu respects Yugi's wish; knowing full well this will not be the last they'll see each other. That and she had her concerns that her Millennium Necklace's visions might change due to the fact that Yugi will no doubt duel Kaiba without the Pharaoh's assistance. So the three siblings left, wishing the tricolor head the best of luck.

''…'' Judai frowned hiding his rage back to the damage the Dark Lord can do and will do if someone doesn't stop him. He turns to his idol, knowing he's the only one who can do something. That… and Kaiba is waiting for him.

''Yugi-san… I know you're worry for Ichigo-chan but-'' Judai tries to speak out to him but was surprised as Yugi turns and walks over, beside him and smiling a little. The E-HERO duelist blinks as he could see he had done a lot of thinking just by the eyes.

Yugi looks at him, still smiling, as he nods replying. ''Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.''

The tricolor head walks over the door, stopping as he turns around and faces the group of all those who concern him a friend or a role model from the future. He smiles at them all, looking at Ichigo. He knew if he doesn't duel Kaiba, then he'll be disqualified and even though it doesn't matter if he doesn't duel Kaiba and remain beside Ichigo… she won't and she'll probably kick his nuts for sure. That… and she would hate him for not even trying to beat his rival and stop the Dark Lord's plotting.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them up, announcing to all. ''Jonouchi-kun, everyone; watch over Ichigo-kun. Dark Leader Dragon-kun won't bother attacking her; I'm his real target.''

Jonouchi startles, not sure he just heard him right but he knew he did. The others felt the same as Yugi coughs a bit, repeating himself. ''Please watch over her, I owe her friends and Masaya-kun that much.''

Everyone eyes each other, knowing Yugi would never ask for anyone for anything and they agreed. The tricolor head smiled, walking out of the room. Anzu bit her lip a bit, rushing forward after him.

**(Now Playing OST… The Winds from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Anzu manages to catch up to him fast by the hall outside of the room as the tricolor turns, kinda expecting her.

''Yugi, please don't tell me you're actually going through with this?'' Anzu asks, almost begging him to not duel Kaiba without his friends. The tricolor head eyes her, knowing she was right but this was something he can't turn back. ''Yea, I have to. I need to win this tournament and beat down the Dark Lord.''

Anzu stares at him, wishing he didn't need to do this but it was still dangerous for him. He's going to duel Kaiba of all people without any support. Atem did the same but this felt much different, begging him. ''But you're going to duel Kaiba, alone. I don't... I just don't-''

Her words were stopped as Yugi leans up to her. She eyes him with soft eyes as Yugi blushes a bit. He then starts to pull out the chains of his Millennium Puzzle off his neck, putting it gently over her neck.

''I'm never alone.'' He tells her confident. Anzu blinked, startled to see the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. She starts to panic, yelling at him. ''THIS MEANS YOU ARE ALONE! Why leave the Millennium Puzzle around my neck? You need Atem to beat Kaiba!''

Yugi eyes her calmly as he shook up his head. Anzu looks at him confused as he turns his back, looking at the empty hall and image the figure of Atem, walking forward to an unknown path inside the doors of the Spirit World. Ever since he left, Yugi wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure he was the Duel King that Atem was and gave up on such a wish but lately that changed as he wants to be that kind of strong duelist not for the fame or respect or even the legend… but how she always referred to him as.

''No, I don't. Besides, this means you're never alone either. That I'm coming back to get my puzzle. After all... this also symbolized our friendship and the wishes I need to make come true.'' He tells Anzu, wanting to make them come true. Anzu blushes, not seeing him so… confident. He was usually the weird, shy guy she knew him for a long time… but he wasn't now. He grew, but he grew more since he became the Dragon Knight. Or… maybe it was a certain pigtail that made him see things differently.

''Yugi.'' Anzu mutters as Yugi winks softly as he holds her hand up to his chest. ''I'll be back, promise. And tell the others... and Ichigo-kun, I will win!''

The brunette starts speechless as Yugi releases his hand off hers, walking forward to where the duel field is located. Anzu watches him walk from his back, almost seeing Atem's reflection in Yugi. ''… Yugi.''

The tricolor head continues walking forward as Atem, still in range to communicate with his partner spoke to him. ''_Yugi, you do realize we can't duel as one without the Millennium Puzzle right?_''

''...'' Yugi did not reply, narrowing his eyes towards the path. Atem notices it, knowing well that Yugi is determined to go through with this. He asks serious yet calmly, telepathically. ''_You__'re taking Kaiba's words serious, are you?_''

Yugi stops moving, pause by the Pharaoh's question. He wasn't far from the truth as what Kaiba said actually got to him. He takes a calm breathe out, remembering all the duels that Atem duel for him and all the people he defeated.

''_Atem... you have always helped me, always. And I know I had helped you too... but I've grown up to accept the responsibilities upon me that day I defeated you. And one of them is to face my own battles. I have to duel Kaiba-kun alone and prove I can duel on my own. To show my own passion as a true duelist; one I was afraid to accept._'' Yugi explains his reasons, coming from the bottom of his heart. Atem eyes him, not expecting this was Yugi's intention.

''_Besides... Kaiba-kun and I also have a bond just like you have with his past self in Ancient Egypt._'' Yugi adds, witnessing the connection Atem has with Kaiba due to his past self, Priest Seto, and the loyalty/rivalry both had. If it was possible for someone like him to defeat the Pharaoh, then he shouldn't be afraid to face his rival.

_''Right now... I have to try. I must. For that is my own path towards my future._'' Yugi adds, clinching his hand as he smiles at Atem, raising that hand to form a thumb up. ''_And the promise I made to you._''

Atem eyes him startled, understanding why now. He not only was he influenced by Yugi but vice versa. He just never imagine the influence he did to him would make him become someone… he was looking forward to see; the man who succeed him.

The Pharaoh just smirked, finally replying. ''_... I trust you partner. Do your best. I'll be watching over you._''

Yugi smiled, nodding as he turns around and walks forward before adding. ''Right!''

Atem watches his once shy partner walk forward to where he will be tested if he can truly forge a future with his two hands. No, not just a future but promises he will not let them die.

''_Good luck, Yugi. You will need it._'' He wished him his best wishes as his assistance and support at this point on will be from far away.

As he walked, he stops momentary, pulling a card from his deck holder. He eyes it, recalling what Ichigo had told me before to use it now that it belongs to him. He wasn't sure if he should… but something within him told him to put it in his deck. He nods, placing it on the top as a reminder he's not dueling alone, resuming to where the main field was.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

In the middle of the duel field, Seto Kaiba stood, waiting in his corner. Mokuba watches on the sidelines. He frowns that his brother is still willing to continue the tournament after what happened in the last duel. Then again, his brother is stubborn to listen just like in the last tournament. Even more when he had to re-setup the cameras and recording devices so then the next duel is broadcast worldwide.

Isono checks the time as it was almost time for the second duel of the Semi-Finals, informing his boss. ''Kaiba-san, he might not show up.''

Kaiba did not reply, only watching the doors.

In the other side of the stands, the Dark Lord in his human disguise sat with right leg over his left leg's lap. Akumu watched silently, knowing full well this duel will start. ''...''

Mokuba checks his watch and it was almost time to start the duel. He checks around on his position and saw nobody else. Maybe he wasn't going to show.

Akumu waited, slowly forming a smirk as he could sense him. Oddly enough, Kaiba, ignoring everything, slowly forms a smirk himself as he could hear footsteps. ''He's finally here.''

**(Now Playing OST… Duel with a Rival from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Mokuba blinks, hearing them now as did Isono. They all turn to where Kaiba was looking towards and soon enough, from the dark halls of the stadium, emerge Yugi. He walks forward with the wind blowing behind his jacket ends, his eyes covered by his front hair.

''Yugi-san! And-'' Mokuba states, trying to see if anyone else was with him but none came out. Akumu however did noticed something shiny and large wasn't around his neck, raising an eyebrow. ''He doesn't have that puzzle around him.''

Seto also noticed it, smirking as he actually took his challenge serious.

Yugi continued walking emotionless until he stopped, standing on his corner of the duel field. There was a silence as both duelists faced the other, not saying a word at first.

''Sorry, I needed to make sure that Ichigo-kun was fine.'' Yugi begins speaking first, lifting his eyes forward at his rival. Kaiba scoffs, not at all surprised he would, replying. ''I understand since this is you after all.''

Yugi just eyes him, pulling out his Deck as he states firmly. ''Kaiba-kun, let's settle this.''

Kaiba eyes him back, forming a sinister smirk. He pulled out his own deck, inching for this very moment; the true reason of Battle City V3. The first was to present the world the power he had with Obelisk. The second was a way to show the seriousness of his tournaments. And the third… this will be the one that will grant him the throne and title as the true strongest duelist.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''I've been waiting for this.'' Seto said, sounding truly happy as he turns towards Mokuba, ordering him. ''Broadcasting the duel signal.''

Mokuba nods, grabbing his laptop next to him and activates the cameras. All the cameras around them activated, locking their positions towards only the duelists and the field. At that time the Dueling Network began to record this Live on the Website and the Network. Everyone watching was waiting for this.

Isono coughs, relaxing his throat as he shouts proudly at the cameras. ''Welcome back to Battle V3's Semi-Finals! Today we have the final duel of the Semi-Finales before the last duel, the Duel King Challenge Duel! This duel is no ordinary duel but between two legends with the strongest decks ever built!''

Suddenly highlights flash across the field as the duel field began to rise up. Yugi notices it startled as Kaiba remained calmed. The field rose only a bit as the roof suddenly opens up, showing the large sky.

''On our right, he is the former Duel King of Duel Monsters and wielder of the legendary God Cards, Yugi Mutou!'' Isono announces, raising his arm to the right as he points to Yugi. The cameras focus on his calm, patient expression.

''And on our left, he is the host of the Battle City tournaments! The most fear, important and wealthy man to ever exist and known as one of the strongest duelist in history. Possessing all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and crown as the most attractive male, Seto Kaiba-san!'' Isono announces passionate, raising his arm to the left as he points to his boss. The cameras focus on Seto's serious expression.

''Now duelists, prepare your decks!'' Isono declares as both duelists began shuffling their own decks. The two eye each other as they shuffle for about a minute before sliding them into their Duel Disk.

''LET US BEGIN!'' Isono shouts as both duelists activated their Duel Disks. The Dueling Network System fully activated, sending the broadcast across the Internet and the Dueling Network Channel. Everyone across the world stares focus, never imagining from years since their last clash; these two titans of dueling would clash once again.

Over a rooftop, the mysterious coat, masked man watched this duel being broadcast on a large TV Screen for all of Domino to see too.

''Let's see if you accepted your mistakes and can change them, Yugi.'' He mutters to himself, his arms crossed and stood straight as this would be another test for the young Dragon Knight.

''DUEL!'' Yugi, with a calm expression, as Kaiba, with a sinister grin, both shouted in union as they drew their 5 cards and the duel commence. Everyone watched as this will become a legendary clash.

Jonouchi and the others watched the duel in the first aid group as the blond-headed turns for a moment to Ichigo, still not awake. He hopes she can wake up soon.

**Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 4000LP **

Seto began to slowly laugh, smiling with pure delight. This almost feels like a dream but it wasn't; it was all true and he can't help it but find enjoyment to this.

''Hahahaha! Yugi, this is what I imagine us to be dueling on! Now let us commence shall we!'' Kaiba laughs, having been waiting for this day to become reality. He was craving to become the true Duel King and by showing the world he is the only true duelist for such a title.

Yugi did not reply, eyeing him unfazed. He was hoping he had a better reason than this same story again.

''... Kaiba-kun, is this all that you care about? Our duel.'' Yugi finally questions, causing the prideful duelist to glare silently at his remark. ''...''

Yugi eyes him annoyed as red spirals with black and white sparks of energy gather around him, his eyes momentary shifting to his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes as he said. ''If you won't tell me, then I'll just find out by beating it out!''

Seto stares not frightened by his flash show, almost telling him without speaking that he can start. Yugi, not speaking, accepts with a simply nod.

Two legends will clash once again? But who shall become the victor?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I have a promise I need to make, Kaiba-kun. I won**__**'t lose!**_

_**Kaiba: Hahaha! This is where the legend of the true strongest duelist begins, Yugi!**_

* * *

Everyone in the world watches as the second to last duel of Battle City V3 commences and between two duelists who were previously on the same positions and known by all as the strongest.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 5_

**(Now Playing OST… Duel of Friendship from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''It's game time, Kaiba-kun! My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares, the energy vanishing as he drew his top card. He eyes it and smiles, placing it over his Monster Card Zone as he calls out. ''I summon Silent Magician LV0!''

Soon appears the long white haired magician onto Yugi's field.

Silent Magician LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Shard of Greed!'' Yugi proceeds as a broken Pot of Greed appears on his field. ''It'll take two of my Draw Phases, but once this card is ready, I can send it away and draw two cards.''

Kaiba stares, already trying to figure out what Yugi's strategy might be.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi finishes his first turn, setting two facedown cards position horizontal behind his Spellcaster. He had to be ready against anything Kaiba uses against him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 5_

Kaiba eyes his deck as he looks back at Yugi's magician; the same one that defeated Atem's Dark Magician and even Dark Magician Girl in his last duel.

''So you plan to provoke me with Silent Magician's effect huh?'' Kaiba asks, sounding impressed as Yugi did not reply only staring calmly. Seto scoffs, expecting no answer. ''So be it then. My turn, draw!''

As he drew his top card, Silent Magician begins to age and power-ups.

''Silent Magician LV0 gains 500 ATK plus his Level increases by 1!'' Yugi explains as Silent Magician now had 1500ATK.

''Like it matters! I summon Vorse Raider!'' Kaiba shouts, summoning his vicious beastly hunter to the field.

Vorse Raider Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

Yugi prepares himself knowing Kaiba will make his move.

''Battle! Attack Vorse Raider! Rip through Yugi's pathetic magician!'' Kaiba orders fiercely as his monster twirls its double-edge weapon before charging right at Silent Magician.

Yugi watches as Kaiba's monster was coming close to him and forms a small smirk, shouting as he reveals one his set cards. ''Reverse Trap open, **Greed Pact**! Now we both draw a card from our decks!''

Kaiba was startled by a play as was Mokuba. Akumu smirks, expecting no less. Both players drew a card as Silent Magician is surrounded by energy.

''Next Silent Magician LV0's ATK goes up another 500 and its LV by 1!'' Yugi reminds as his magician evolves once again, having 2000ATK. Silent Magician easily forms a barrier against Vorse Raider's wild slash, pushing the monster back as the magician gathers white energy around its staff.

''Now strike back! Silent Burning!'' Yugi counters as his magician unleashes a powerful white magic blast at Kaiba's monster.

Everyone watching was about to see the first damage taken in this duel. Seto watches, slowly forming a grin as Yugi sees it confused.

''Like that will happen! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Level 4 Swap**!'' Kaiba suddenly shouts, activating a card from his hand that shown the image of Beaver Warrior and Hitotsu-Me Giant battling until a portal appears sucking them into it.

***INSTANT NOTE:** The Anime Trap Card, Flat Level 4, would be a better card to avoid Fanmade but under these conditions... not this time. Sorry guys.*

''Since both our monsters have the same Level, we send them both to the graveyard and both of us summon a monster with the same level from our Decks '' Kaiba explains smirking as both monsters instantly vanished before their attacks meant. Yugi stares surprised, not expecting such a play from his opponent.

''Now I replace Vorse Raider with Spear Dragon!'' Kaiba states as his long beak dragon appears on his field.

Spear Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 0

''Then I summon Silent Swordsman LV0!'' Yugi proceeds, summoning his other silent monster to his field, carrying his small sword on his shoulder.

Silent Swordsman LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

''I set two cards facedown and activate my own Shard of Greed!'' Kaiba continues setting 2 facedown cards behind his monster as the same broken Pot of Greed appeared on his field. Yugi stares calmly, smirking a little that Kaiba had the same card too.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba ends his turn, crossing his arms as he possesses a solid field.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 2_

Yugi continues smirking at how Kaiba has set up his field pretty well. He tells him almost finding joy of it, still showing a serious expression. ''Not bad Kaiba-kun, but this duel has just begun!''

Kaiba glares, not responding as his only focus was to see what Yugi is going to try. He already guessed that Yugi might stall for turns until Silent Swordsman's effect levels it up higher.

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi shouts, drawing his top card as one of the broken shards of Pot of Greed glows.

_Number of Greed Counters on __Shard of Greed__: 1_

As he entered his Standby Phase, Yugi states as Silent Swordsman erupts in light. ''Every one of my Standby Phase, Silent Swordsman gains 500ATK and its Level goes up by one!''

Silent Swordsman emerges older, 1 Level higher and having 1500ATK. Kaiba scoffs, not worried as Spear Dragon was still stronger. That changed as Yugi was smiling, triggering one of his facedown card. ''Next I activate my facedown Trap, **Spatial Time Skip**!''

Kaiba widens his eyes as he knew that trap's effect. Mokuba panics as Akumu smirks.

''Now I skip two turns from the moment this card was set and when your turn commenced.'' Yugi explains as the field starts speeding up around them, the number of turns and phases while Silent Swordsman changes. ''That means 2 Turns are skipped for both of us twice, including my own Standby Phases.''

''Then that means Silent Swordsman levels up again, twice!'' Kaiba added as the field slows down, reverting back to its normal pace at Yugi's Seventh Turn as Silent Swordsman had another Level-up with 2500ATK.

''Now my Silent Swordsman is stronger than Spear Dragon!'' Yugi says smiling, not finished as he places a card over on the Monster Card Zone. ''I summon **Defender, the Magical Knight**!''

Soon appear a blue armored magical knight with a short sword and a large shield with a Spell Counter orb in the middle, appearing beside the LV3 Silent Swordsman oddly in Defense Position.

**Defender, the Magical Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000**

''Defender gains a Spell Counter onto itself when he's Normal Summon.'' Yugi explains as the orb in the shield glows, having gain a Spell Counter.

_Spell Counters on __**Defender, the Magical Knight**__: 1_

''Battle! Silent Swordsman, attack Spear Dragon!'' Yugi enters his Battle Phase as Silent Swordsman dashes with great speed, coming at the now weaker Spear Dragon and swings his larger broadsword. Kaiba groans, not going to let such a thing beat him, shouting as he reveals his set card. ''As if Yugi! I reveal my trap, Negate Attack!''

Yugi startles as Silent Swordsman's attack was intercepted by an invisible barrier, pushing him back to Yugi's side. Kaiba remained untouched, declaring with his arms crossed. ''You'll have to try harder than that.''

The tricolor head starts calmly, eyeing his hand and setting a card. ''I set one card. Turn end!''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 2_

Kaiba smirks now, not expecting such a push so suddenly by Yugi. Atem was certain but then again, the two think alike.

**(Now Playing OST… Immense Power from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I'll give you credit that you manage to make this work out in your favor, Yugi.'' Kaiba stated, trying to be sincere before he became serious and declares. ''But that's as far as you go! My turn, draw!''

Kaiba draws as his own Shard of Greed glows, gaining a Greed Counter as well.

_Number of Greed Counters on __Shard of Greed__: 1_

''I release Spear Dragon to Tribute Summon Kaiser Glider!'' Kaiba proceeds, releasing his weaker dragon as appears a golden dragon in its replacement.

Kaiser Glider Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

Yugi stares serious, not sure why Kaiba would summon that dragon if only to try to crash it over Silent Swordsman.

''Next I equip my dragon with the Equip Spell, **Dragon's Strength**!'' Kaiba says equipping his dragon with a new spell as the dragon is engulfed with blueish aura. ''Now my dragon gains 300ATK.''

The tricolor head widens his purple eyes as Kaiser Glider has 2700ATK, stronger than his swordsman.

''Battle! Attack Kaiser Glider! Destroy Silent Swordsman!'' Kaiba orders as his dragon flies at Yugi's swordsman, slamming its body while Silent Swordsman tries to reply by holding forward his large sword and blocking it. The dragon rushes at him as Silent Swordsman slides back, trying to hold on his footing on the ground.

Yugi knew his monster wasn't going to survive this as he proceeds, triggering his set card. ''I reveal and activate my trap, **Silent Growth**!''

Suddenly Silent Swordsman gains a suddenly energy from the trap, suddenly able to stop himself from sliding as Kaiser Glider couldn't push more. Kaiba groans as Yugi explains smirking. ''My trap increases Silent Swordsman LV0 power by 500ATK for this turn! Now my swordsman surpasses Kaiser Glider!''

Silent Swordsman's ATK was now 3000ATK, higher than Kaiser Glider as he pushes back the golden dragon and charges at it.

''That's what you think.'' Kaiba said, not going to allow Yugi to get the better hand as he activates his own set card. ''I reveal my trap, Attack Guidance Armor!''

Suddenly a demonic armor appears, attaching itself around Defender. Kaiser Glider's eyes glow disappearing with great speed as it avoid Silent Swordsman. It was now coming towards Yugi's other monster.

''Now I change my attack target to other, like your Magical Knight instead!'' Kaiba explains his trap's effect smirking, at least able to get rid of a monster. Kaiser Glider smashes itself right at Defender, causing an explosion. Yugi braces as Kaiba's dragon flies out of there unharmed. Kaiba smirks only until he sees Defender still standing also unscratched.

''I use Defender's effect! By removing its Spell Counter, it cannot be destroyed by this attack.'' Yugi explains smirking back as the Spell Counter his monster had vanished.

_Spell Counters on __**Defender, the Magical Knight**__: 0_

''Lucky that you summoned it in Defense Position.'' Kaiba said that scoffing, not at all interested that the monster survived. Still, this wasn't an issue as Kaiser Glider glows its blue aura from the equip spell. ''But it still had a use. **Dragon's Strength** has another effect that lets me draw 1 card when my dragon battles with an opponent's monster.''

Kaiba drew his card, eyeing it for a moment as he set it. ''I set one card. Turn end.''

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Everyone watched with amazement of not believing how strong both duelists were. It was overwhelming that these two really are the strongest duelists of the world.

''Wow, Nii-san and Yugi-san are keeping up with ease other without both losing a single Life Point.'' Mokuba said, already seeing the number of their duels and yet each one only grows that much to a higher level.

Judai and his group started with amazement, only hearing the duels these two who are concerned as the foundations of Duel Monster history and how every duelist of their time wanted to be as strong as them.

''It's just like all the stories we heard about these two saur.'' Kenzan stated, almost overwhelmed by their level. Manjoume nods firmly, feeling the same weight. ''They're in completely different leagues.''

Akumu scoffs, looking at the duel as it was a pointless trivial. He knew he can easily crush both if he wanted but he can admit this is amusing to see them fighting each other.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card. As he drew his card, his Shard of Greed glows gaining its second token.

_Number of Greed Counters on __Shard of Greed__: 2_

''Silent Swordsman powers up again as LV4!'' Yugi shouts as he entered his Standby Phase and Silent Swordsman grows into his LV4 form.

Silent Swordsman LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000

''My Shard of Greed is filled up with two Greed Counters, meaning I can send the card away and draw two cards in exchange!'' The purple eyes duelist says as he sends his spell and draws 2 additional cards. He eyes them, thinking he shouldn't risk Defender to attack as he enters his Battle Phase with his swordsman glancing determine at Kaiba's dragon. ''Battle! Silent Swordsman LV4, attack Kaiser Glider!''

As Yugi orders, Silent Swordsman dashed with great speed towards the opponent's monster. He leaps over the golden dragon as he swings downward with his broadsword. ''Silent Sword!''

With a quick swing, Silent Swordsman stood on the ground as Kaiser Glider began to split into half.

''**Dragon's Strength's** effect lets me draw 1 card!'' Kaiba shouts, taking this advantage to draw a card as his dragon explodes. He groans as his Life Points dropped down and stopped at 3700.

Danny was completely startled by such a play, just muttering. ''I-Incredible.''

''YUGI-SAN MADE THE FIRST DAMAGE UPON KAIBA-SAN!'' Judai shouted overexcited like a fangirl, grinning as the others sweat drop at that. Anzu sighed relief that Yugi is doing well. Jonouchi felt the same, turning to see the sleeping redhead.

Yugi took the lead and yet he looked concerned. Mokuba blinks, not by Yugi but more to his brother who was smirking. ''_Strange though, why is Nii-san smirking?_ _And Yugi looks worry._''

He would get the answer as Kaiba starts clapping, laughing humorist. ''Congrats Yugi, that will be the only damage you make on me. Do you know why?''

Yugi stares at him serious, knowing that reason as he said firmly. ''Yea, because you wanting me to attack your monster.''

''Exactly! Now Kaiser Glider's effect activates!'' Kaiba states smirking as the spirit of Kaiser Glider glows. ''I return your Silent Swordsman LV4 to your hand!''

The spirit of the dragon unleashes a golden wave roar, hitting Yugi's swordsman as he vanishes and return into Yugi's hand.

''_Darn, I had no other choice to avoid this effect._'' Yugi curses, not able to have done anything unless it was meant to get rid of Kaiba's dragon for good. Yet he wasn't out as he enters his Main Phase 2 and discards his returned Silent Swordsman LV4. ''I use **Silent Growth's** second effect in my Graveyard. By discarding a LV Monster from my hand, I can draw one card for each Silent LV monster in my Graveyard.''

He draws two cards, having more cards than Kaiba and yet that didn't bother him, still smirking.

''Hmph, not bad but I have something better. Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Dragon's Awakening!**'' The Blue-Eyes duelist reveals his set card, showing the image of Luster Dragon #1 growing into Luster Dragon #2. ''Now when a Dragon of mines is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my deck with 1 Level higher but less ATK than Kaiser Glider.''

Yugi gulps as a card glows from Kaiba's deck.

''I now Special Summon Hyozanryu!'' Kaiba shouts as he summons a white diamond scaled dragon to the field.

Hyozanryu Lvl 7 ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800

Mokuba grins, saying excited as he lifts his hand up. ''That's Nii-san, always having something up his sleeve!''

Yugi stares at the dragon, knowing it's no Blue-Eyes but still a threat. He eyes his hand and knew he could do something.

''I set two cards facedown and end my turn!'' The tricolor head says as two facedown Spell/Trap cards appeared behind Defender, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Kaiba**__: 3700LP H: 2_

''My turn! Draw!'' Kaiba shouts grinning sinister as his Shard of Greed gains its second Greed Counter.

_Number of Greed Counters on __Shard of Greed__: 2_

''Now I use my Shard of Greed's effect! I now send it away to draw two cards as well!'' Kaiba states as he sent his spell and drew two additional cards. He eyes them and smirks, placing one of them over his Monster Card Zone. ''I summon Blade Knight!''

Soon appears a silver iron knight with a sharp blade and shield.

Blade Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Battle! Attack Hyozanryu! Destroy Yugi's Magical Knight!'' Kaiba orders as the diamond dragon locks its sight at the Yugi's only monster. It opened its mouth and unleashes a powerful blizzard breath blast in form of diamonds. ''Diamond Burst!''

The blast shreds through Defender, regardless of his shield as the attack pierces through it and destroying the monster. Yugi braces as Blade Knight dashed fast at him.

''Now go Blade-'' Kaiba prepared to order for the direct attack but stops himself as a card lights on Yugi's field. Blade Knight stopped as a trap was activated.

''I reveal my trap, Soul Rope! By paying 1000LP, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck to the field!'' Yugi reveals one of his favorite traps. His Life Points dropped at 3000 as a card pops out from his Deck. He grabs it and slams it on his Monster Card Zone. ''Come out, Gamma the Magnet Warrior!''

There appeared the pink colored magnet monster on his field in Defense Position.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Kaiba smirks a bit as Blade Knight backed away to his master's side. ''Oh, not bad Yugi.''

Yugi stares calmly at him as Seto was actually frustrated by this struggle. He picks a card in his hand and sets a Spell/Trap behind his monsters. ''I set this card facedown and end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 3700LP H: 3_

Yugi stares careful at the situation before him. Without even thinking twice, Kaiba had more monsters than him but that wasn't the concern, it was the number of monsters and how slightly pacific his opponent is doing. That meant one thing; a Tribute Summon.

''_Kaiba-kun is being very careful with his turns. He wants me to make a big play so I can't summon a God Card right away._'' The tricolor head already analyzed, not a full to his plot. He had to play things fast while he has the chance.

''My turn, draw.'' Yugi draws his top card and eyes it. He sees it as he picks another card in his hand. ''I set a monster facedown.''

There appeared a facedown monster beside Gamma.

''Turn end.'' Yugi finishes his turn calmly as Kaiba glares bothered. ''And that's it?''

Yugi smirks at his demand, replying. ''Why? You were expecting a God Card?''

''...'' Kaiba did not reply as his stare only grew more furious.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 5 / __**Kaiba**__: 3700LP H: 3_

''Cocky aren't we?!'' Seto demanded as Yugi just stares at him, still having the same cocky expression. He grits his teeth, shouting as he drew his top card. ''My turn, DRAW!''

He eyes it and forms a snarl, activating it. ''I activate the spell, **Instant Summon**!''

Yugi sees another new card as it shows a confrontation between Skilled Dark Magician and Familiar Knight.

''Now both of us summon a Level 4 monster from our decks in attack position, but in exchange, neither of us can Normal Summon until the end of your turn.'' Kaiba explains his card as he searches his deck and picks his monster, summoning it. ''I summon Enraged Battle Ox!''

There appeared a stronger Battle Ox to his field.

Enraged Battle Ox Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Yugi stares, searching from his Deck and picks his monster calling it. ''Then I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!''

There appeared the yellow and slightly stronger magnet monster.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

The tricolor head was right about his assumption as his rival now had 3 monsters on his field. ''_There's no doubt about it, Kaiba-kun wants to summon that dragon; __**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon.**_''

''Battle! Hyozanryu, destroy Beta!'' Kaiba immediately orders as his dragon prepares to use another **Diamond Burst**. Yugi wasn't going to let that happen, revealing his facedown card.

''Trap Card open, Shift! I now change your attack target to any other monster I control and I choose my facedown monster!'' Yugi triggers his set trap as Hyozanryu was forced to instead attack Yugi's set monster. The set card flips over, revealing a brownish fiend with three eyes as it was destroyed.

''Sangan?'' Mokuba mutters as he's familiar with the monster. Yugi turns to the younger Kaiba sibling, nodding as he says. ''That's right and now Sangan's effect lets me add a monster with 1500ATK or less from my Deck to my hand.''

Yugi searches his deck and picks his monster, showing it. Seto scoffs, guessing as much as he said. ''Why am I not surprised you would pick Alpha.''

It was Alpha the Magnet Warrior as Kaiba already had a feeling what Yugi's play may be, finishing his turn. ''Turn end.''

Mokuba started to realize Yugi's aim too as he had both Beta and Gamma on the field and now Alpha in his hand. That only means he must have the other card to complete the combo, Valkyrion.

"Now Yugi has all three Magnet Warriors, which means he can fuse them to bring forth Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.'' Asuka stated, familiar of the Magnet Warriors and their fusion form that has higher ATK than even Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Judai grins expected, expecting no less from the man he wants to beat. ''Just like Yugi-san to make that push.''

Manjoume stares calmly, wanting to agree but Kaiba didn't even look bother by this. He knew from dueling with him that the man isn't far as capable to losing. The same way was felt with Kaiser.

''But, Kaiba-san is no doubt expecting that push.'' The Cyber-Style duelist said looking serious, no doubt certain this duel won't end that easily.

Kaiba starts at Yugi and his field, actually thrilled in the inside. This couldn't have gone perfectly.

"_Go on Yugi, make that push and realize in that second that you have already lost._'' Seto said mentally, looking forward to the surprise he wants to give Yugi so badly. And when it does surprise him, he won't recover from it.

The duel between Yugi and Kaiba has only begun as both duelists and their styles clash like fireworks. However, who will begin to take the advantage and what is Kaiba's plan? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi****'s new cards:**

**_Greed Pact- Type: Normal Trap Card**

***Anime Card***

Effect: Both players draw 1 card.

**(NOTE: Defender, the Magical Knight **was previously used in Chapter 24 of Volume 1**)**

***Silent Growth- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Silent'' LV monster you control; that target gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. Once, while this card is in the Graveyard during your Main Phase 2; discard 1 ''Silent'' LV monster in your hand and draw 1 card for each ''Silent'' LV monster in your Graveyard.

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

*******Level 4 Swap- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

Effect: Activate this card when two monsters are in a battle; send both monsters to their owner's Graveyard and next both players Special Summon 1 monster from their Decks with the same Level as the sent monsters.

***Dragon****'s Strength****\- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, each time the equipped monster battles with an opponent's monster; draw 1 card.

***Dragon****'s Awakening****\- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card only when a Dragon-Type monster you control was destroyed by battle; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck with 1 Level higher but less ATK than the destroyed monster. Next equip this card to the Special Summoned monster. If this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. If the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

***Instant Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Both Players Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Decks in Attack Position but cannot change their Battle positions. Neither player cannot Normal Summon/Set until the end of your opponent's End Phase.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Yugi and Kaiba intensifies as the tricolor head must now face Kaiba's Blue Demon and has his God monsters removed from the duel. Will this be his defeat or will Yugi create another impossible God Fusion Summon under those conditions?

Jonouchi became furious: Damn Kaiba! After how Yugi pushed back hard, that man only cornered him in an impossible situation.

Honda: Not only can't he summon more monsters but his God Cards are banished.

Mai: And Kaiba has his Blue Demon as the strongest monster. I doubt Yugi can change the tables.

Anzu: He can. I know he can. *eyes Ichigo* And you know it too.

Judai: Me too! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Terrifying Blue Demon and the Progenitor Soldier! The Rivals' Godly Fury! Duel Standby!

Otogi was startled: Yugi just did another Fusion God Summon!

Danny: So I'll gladly do Ichigo's bit. Um… Please remember to read, enjoy and review? See you guys next time as these two try to beat the other in a children's card game.


	49. 48: Yugi VS Kaiba! Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 48 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NOTE: Since a certain card called Delta the Magnet Warrior is an actual card and one I will add into DKR as well as the others out there… so I am forced to do something sad and switch Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from the Anime Fusion-Effect Monster into its OCG/TCG Effect Monster version. Thank you for understanding if you do.**

* * *

**P.S: This is Episode/Chapter 48 of DKR Volume 2 and also I actually surpass Volume 1****'s 47 Episodes/Chapters (not counting the Prologue and Epilogue) and I'm from over with this Volume. It kinda brings a smile on my face. I hope others notice this and decide to check out this series. And also the next Volume will NOT be as long as this one… although it will be harder to produce due to a side project you all will enjoy for DKR fans. **

**And also Happy Thanksgiving to all reading in the US from the day this chapter was uploaded! **

**Anyway, back to the episode/chapter!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 48: ****The Terrifying Blue Demon and the Progenitor Soldier! The Rivals****' Godly Fury!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Semi-Finals Round of Battle City V3 between Jonouchi and Akumu ended with the Dark Lord__'s victory as Yugi I forced to duel Kaiba with Ichigo in an unconscious state. Knowing she would never forgive him nor Anzu after she begged him to not duel Kaiba alone, the tricolor head knew he had to do it as he left the Millennium Puzzle in her possession. Following Kaiba's challenge, Yugi went to fight him alone as Atem and Anzu placed their faiths onto him._

_Finally, years after Yugi dueled Atem, Yugi and Kaiba clashed in the start of the second round of the Semi-Finals. Kaiba, determined to make a point that Yugi doesn't deserve the title of Duel King and Yugi, refusing to fail on the promises he must make; the two strongest duelists commenced their fiercest duel yet._

_Both locked each other, countering the other's attempts to take a lead as they both possess a strong field to summon a powerful monster… however, what is Kaiba's planned and can Yugi overcome it?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everyone across the world watched as the duel between Yugi and Kaiba has only begun and yet it heated up very fast like a forest-fire. Jonouchi and the others watched, wishing they were watching from the sidelines at the least.

''Man, Yugi and Kaiba had only begun their duel and yet it's overwhelming to already be watching.'' Honda said, admitting that just the few turns felt like gravity was pushing everyone just watching this.

Mai eyes the duel, the first time seeing them even duel. It's just like the stories she heard about their duels; impossible to even comprehend. She realized something, turning to Anzu and the others and asks them. ''Was it like that during the first Battle City?''

Jonouchi had an awkward face, not so sure himself since he never saw the full duel.

''Basically, but the only exception is well…'' Anzu tries to say, looking down to see the Millennium Puzzle hanging on her. It was true; this was the first duel Yugi is having alone without him, and worst against Kaiba of all people. Anzu pounders if he's worrying for Yugi too, wishing to hear what he has to say.

''_I wonder what you're thinking as Yugi is dueling alone, Atem?_'' The brunette said to herself, wanting if maybe Atem could answer.

Mai blinks, watching back to the screen as the others were focus on it.

Jonouchi turns to Ichigo, unconscious. He frowns a bit, reminded that he was once in that same position after how he lost to Yami Marik due to the damage he took in that Duel of Darkness. He can only wonder what Ichigo is dream.

She was… chasing a tiny Godzilla as a giant Mew Ichigo and everyone bracing her. And yet, she wasn't sure why but she had to be somewhere right now.

**In the Duel Field****…**

Yugi and Kaiba stares at the other as both stood with their own field with their monsters.

Yugi's Life Points: 3000

Field: Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Hand: 6 (including Alpha the Magnet Warrior)

Kaiba's Life Points: 3700

Field: Hyozanryu, Blade Knight, Enraged Battle Ox, 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 3

''_Unbelievable. Nii-san and Yugi-san are still both almost evenly matched._'' Mokuba said to himself, watching amazed by the duel.

Akumu watches with a devilish soft smirk, curious which one of these two would be the poor fool to be used as an example for the end of humanity. His bets are sadly with Yugi; just to gain perfect revenge.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 6 / Kaiba: 3700LP H: 3_

Yugi starts smiling, causing Kaiba to glare serious.

''My turn now, Kaiba-kun. Draw!'' Yugi says still smiling, drawing his top card. He eyes his hand and has what he needs, beginning as he reveals Alpha the Magnet Warrior in his hand. ''I'll combine all three Magnet Warriors; Beta and Gamma on my field plus Alpha in my hand, sending them to the Graveyard!''

Alpha appears on the field as all three Magnet Warrior began ascending, disassembling themselves. They began to reform into one being, becoming the strongest Magnet monster.

''Appear, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!'' Yugi calls out, summoning forth Valkyrion over his field.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850

Kaiba glares as that monster is temporary the strongest monster on the field. And knowing full well what Yugi's plan is… he knows he'll attack than rather summon a God if he has it in his hand.

''Battle! Go Valkyrion, strike down Blade Knight!'' Yugi shouts, making the prediction Kaiba called, as Valkyrion charges at Blade Knight, swinging his magnetize sword. ''Magnet Saber!''

Valkyrio swings it with a one fierce swinging, instantly destroying Blade Knight as Kaiba was covered in a blast.

''Nii-san!'' Mokuba shouts, alarm by the attack. The others watching cheered as Kaiba will take 1900LP of damage, giving Yugi the advantage.

''Nice, it seems Kaiba-san will be taking a huge dam-'' Judai was beginning to state in the room until everyone pauses, hearing a laugh from the screen. ''Hahaha...''

Yugi heard it too startled as something swings a sword and Blade Knight stood, still on the field and undamaged. And worst so did Kaiba with his Life Points now at 4000.

''HAHAHA! Not bad Yugi, it seems you CAN stand on your own two feet without Atem.'' Kaiba declares laughing sinister before he frowns serious. ''But can you stand on your feet against me?''

Yugi blinked confused by this especially Kaiba's Life Points. He tried to ask until he notices on his Duel Disk with a shock as his Life Points were also back at 4000.

''Surprise, don't you think? Our Life Points are fully restored. Do you know why? Thanks to this card.'' Kaiba explained, moving his arm to the reveal set card below him, showing the image of a being absorbing the powers of different cards. ''**Dormant Soul**, that's what. And this Continuous Trap has what we call an upside. First I take no damage from your last attack and my monster is not destroyed. And next our Life Points are restore back to 4000LP.''

Yugi was surprised Kaiba had a card that seem generous, too generous.

''And here's your downfall, I remove one card from my deck and once remove, this card is treated as that card with name and effect.'' Kaiba adds as the tricolor head figured as much. Seto picks the card in his Deck and banishes it but not before showing it. ''And the card is Kaiser Colosseum! Now with its effect, you can't summon any monsters that are more than the total of monsters on my side of the field.''

''...'' Yugi stares silently, now not able to summon more monsters than Kaiba. He eyes his hand and nods, activating a card that comes dear to him.

''I activate the spell, Gold Sarcophagus! Now I banished a card from my Deck and leave it removed until two turns pass during my Standby Phases.'' The tricolor head says using his spell as a golden sarcophagus-like box appears over the field. Yugi searches in his Deck and pulls a card, banishing it. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 3_

Kaiba found something interesting about the move he played, laughing. ''Hahaha! Everything is set for your destruction, Yugi!''

Yugi stared serious as Seto says, drawing his top card. ''MY TURN! Draw!''

He draws his card as his real focus was the card already in his hand, holding it up.

**(Now Playing OST… Soaring Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''I now release all three of my monsters!'' Kaiba shouts as Hyozanryu, Enraged Battle Ox and Blade Knight vanished from the field as an earthquake shook the field. Even those in the hospital room felt the shaking. Yugi braces himself as dark blue clouds gather over Kaiba's head, spiraling around to form a hole in the center.

''I summon forth the ancient demon that torments those foolish to clash power with greater power! Appear now, the blue demon of destruction! **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**!'' Kaiba shouts, chanting, as the center of the clouds released a devastating light. Soon descends the blue, demonic-like muscle dragon with large wings and claws, floating beside Kaiba on his side.

**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

Those watching were left almost speechless by the sight of this monster. The others couldn't help but be afraid of the size of the monster.

Honda gulps at how frightening this new monster was, saying in a shaken tone. ''Guess Kaiba is done with the warm-up.''

''This is bad. That monster is stronger than any of Yugi's monsters.'' Mai added, also shaken by her voice at the ATK. It was like Five-Headed Dragon or Dragon Master Knight except it might have more tricks under its sleeve.

''To think Kaiba had such a monster.'' Otogi utters pretty terrified as everyone nodded.

''How is Yugi-san going to defeat that thing saur?'' Kenzan questioned, thinking not any dinosaur could handle such a creature. Judai eyes it, positive that his idol can still win. ''Yugi-san can handle it.''

Jonouchi nods firmly serious, even though his hands were shaking. He said, believing in his friend. ''He can! Come on Yugi. You can beat it!''

The others eye him, nodding but yet it didn't seem like it. Anzu eyes the screen, holding tight on the chain of the Millennium Puzzle.

''He can... he promised.'' She mutters, almost praying that he can win.

On the stadium, Mokuba grins to see his brother's new monster finally taking its debut to the world. Akumu stares, actually surprised Kaiba had a monster like that. He wondered where he got it.

''WAHAHAHAHA!'' Kaiba laughs full of confidence, having set up his play exactly as he wanted it and more as Kaiser Colosseum has forced Yugi to only control 1 monster on his field.

''Yugi, this is exactly what I wanted! You and me, my Torment Dragon versus your pathetic excuse of a deck!'' The prideful duelist said, smirking almost evilly. Yugi stares slightly annoyed, not imitated by his opponent's monster or his delusional that he's about to win.

''Big talker you are right now, Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi said calmly as it irritated Kaiba's moment. He glares at the tricolor head, going to make him pay for that.

''I should be because I will show you the meaning of humiliation. I activate the Spell, **Binding of Obedience**!'' Kaiba says angrily, activating a new spell as it shows the image of the man from Lullaby of Obedience raises his hand and lightning descends from the sky through the clouds. Suddenly lightning bolts shot over the sky, hitting both duelists' Duel Disks. Yugi watches in terror as the lightning created a strange glow on certain cards.

''Now I banished all monsters from both our decks with the same type as my Blue Demon's ATTRIBUTE.'' Kaiba explains with a sinister grin as Yugi startles at what he meant. ''But that means-''

He wasn't able to continue as Kaiba laughs, adding with a louder tone. ''That's right; I banish all monsters with the title of DIVINE in their card! NOW I HAVE REMOVED THE MIGHTY EGYPTIAN GODS FROM YOUR DECK!''

Yugi glares calmly at him, sending away any of his Divine monsters. Kaiba did the same which sadly was Critias. He glares, wishing to have used his dragon in the duel but it didn't seem he would need to, removing it from his duel.

He calms down, stating. ''However, in exchange of using this card, I cannot attack this turn. Not a problem since you lost your chances to win this duel.''

Yugi stares unconcern. The others watching couldn't believe that Kaiba took away the one thing that could oppose him and were the God Cards.

''But the God Cards were Yugi's only hope.'' Honda said upset, clinching his fist that Kaiba actually did that. Otogi agreed calmly, adding. ''How is he going to defeat that monster in his position?''

Jonouchi tried to show a calm expression, although he had his doubts.

''In addition to that Yugi, you can draw 1 card.'' Kaiba adds, not at all worry since Yugi can't beat him. Yugi eyes him silently, drawing his top card.

''I end my turn.'' Kaiba ends his turn smirking, satisfied.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 2_

Everyone watching this duel was shocked by the play Kaiba made and even prevented Yugi from even summoning his God Monsters. Even the Kame Shop as Yugi's only family were watching.

''Oh Yugi, he'll have his hands full against this monster with his God Monsters out of reach.'' Sugoroku Mutou said, trying to throw a bend punch only for his arm to get hurt forcing it. He yelps, rubbing it embarrassed by his weak body.

''…'' Jenny Mutou stares silently, looking at Yugi who regardless of his position wasn't beaten.

She forms a soft smirk, saying. ''No he won't. He has something in mind.''

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi shouts, drawing his top card. His golden box glows as one turn passed before it activates its effect.

_Number of turns since Gold __Sarcophagus_ _was activated: 1_

''_I need to plan things out just one more turn._'' He said to himself, eyeing his hand as he changes the position of his monster. ''I switch Valkyrion in Defense Position.''

Valkyrion knees down, holding forward its sword on the flat-side almost like a shield.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi finishes his turn, setting 2 cards behind his monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 2_

Kaiba eyes Yugi's field almost serious before his expression changes into a laugh, annoying the tricolor head slightly.

''Hahaha! Just as I thought, there's nothing you can do against me and Blue Demon.'' He said finding this scenario just splendid. Yugi just stares at him as he slowly forms a smile that changed Kaiba's expression.

''Don't be so confident just yet, Kaiba-kun!'' Yugi replies smiling, not yet defeated. Kaiba clinches his free hand, drawing his top card. He eyes and proceeds, replying as he activates it. ''We'll see about that! I activate the spell, Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two.''

He draws his top three cards and immediately discarded two and one of them was very similar as Kaiba smirks. ''And look at that, I discarded **Greed Dragon**! When this card is in my graveyard during the turn I discard it, I banish Hyozanryu along with **Instant Summon** and next I draw two more cards.''

He banishes his white diamond dragon and his previous spell, drawing 2 more cards. His eyes almost shine at one of the cards he drew, immediately activating his card. ''Now I activate the Spell, Stop Defense! I switch Valkyrion into Attack Position!''

Yugi startles as the spell forces his monster to switch into Attack Position. Kaiba smirks, having what he needed as he shouts with his dragon roaring. ''Now I use Blue Demon's effect to banish Blade Knight, Vorse Raider and Enraged Battle Ox to negate your Magna Warrior's powers and decrease his Attack by half! Torment Quake!''

Blue Demon swings its left fist, unleashing a blue shockwave that electrified Valkyrion. Yugi watches as his monster's ATK was reduced to 1750. Kaiba couldn't help himself, knowing this attack will mean a step towards his victory.

''Battle! Blue Demon, attack-'' Seto was about to declare as Blue Demon prepared its attack, until Yugi immediately replies, revealing his other set card. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Divine Spellbinding Circle**!''

Suddenly the trap opens up as a more advanced seal of the Spellbinding Circle surrounds Blue Demon, shocking the demonic dragon.

''Now this card can negate the effects of your Blue Demon Dragon and prevent it from attacking and changing its battle position.'' Yugi explains as his seal starts making work regardless of Blue Demon's other effect. ''Plus it prevents its effect to counter my trap's effect!''

Kaiba smirks impressed Yugi had a card like that. ''Well, you sure found a card to negate a God from moving now. But not good enough!''

Yugi startled as Kaiba proceeds, activating a card from his hand. ''Chain! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!''

The tricolor head widens his eyes, not aware he had that card. ''You have that card?!''

''You should know better I also own almost every card in the world! Now my spell destroys your trap and thus stopping it from negating Blue Demon's assault.'' Kaiba stated as a powerful typhoon appears, tearing through the powerful seal. Once gone, Blue Demon's eyes glow as it roars, extending back its right fist. Seto smirks, calling out. ''Torment Destruction Fist!''

Blue Demon roars violently, swinging forward its fist and smashing through Valkyrion, destroying it instantly. Yugi takes the force of Kaiba's monster, using his arms as the punch hits him too. He yells, sent back from his feet as he slides onto the ground.

Everyone watched unbelievable as Yugi's friends and their allies gasp at this. Mokuba grins as Yugi will have taken 3250LP of damage, making Seto leading the duel.

''HAHA!'' Kaiba starts laughing with Blue Demon relaxing, positive he was now leading the duel… or so he wanted it. He stops, his smirk changed into a shocking expression as Valkyrion reemerge from the nothing. He changes his view to Yugi who started to get up and the other shocking part was that his Life Points were still 4000.

''What?! How is Valkyrion here! And your Life Points?'' Kaiba questions angrily, not able to understand what's even happening. ''Why aren't they below 1000?!''

Everyone else watching was just as confused as Jenny forms a small smirk. Yugi stand up straight, showing a joyful expression on his face as he said. ''Don't celebrate every one of your victorious yet, Kaiba-kun.''

Kaiba grits his teeth slightly as he just noticed a card has revealed itself on Yugi's Spell and Trap Card Zone. He widens his eyes, realizing what card he used.

''I activated this card before your Battle Phase began, the Continuous Trap, Mirage Ruler.'' Yugi said firmly as it was the trap he used against Atem and the Egyptian Gods to stall for another turn.

''Then you-'' Kaiba tries to say, trying to remember what the card did as Yugi nods, explaining it himself. ''That's right; it grants me a second chance to change my faith! I restore the damage I took this turn and brought back Valkyrion from destruction.''

Jonouchi smirks, bending his right arm that Yugi pulled off an impossible counter.

''Only bad thing is that I must pay 1000 of my Life Points and send the trap away, but I'm willing to pay the price to continue this duel.'' Yugi said with a small smile as his Life Points dropped at 3000. ''Nice try though Kaiba-kun, you should have seen this one coming though.''

Kaiba grits slightly madder, his eyes narrowed and annoyed by the expression the boy had on his face, muttering from his mouth. ''Damn you.''

Akumu watched, knowing well how the prideful man felt; only difference was Kaiba still likes the boy and he doesn't.

Kaiba eyes his hand, not going to let this upset change his plans for his perfect victory. He enters his Main Phase 2 and grabs a card in his hand, activating it.

''I activate the spell, **Fortune of the Mystical Elf**.'' Seto plays, showing a new image of the Mystical Elf giving life to a fallen Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Suddenly the CEO was engulfed in blue aura, explaining with a smirk as his Life Points rose. ''I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster I destroyed.''

Yugi stares serious as Kaiba's Life Points gain 3500, now at 7500LP.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Kaiba proceeds with what little of his turn as a set card appeared behind Blue Demon. He relaxed a bit, finishing his turn. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 4 / Kaiba: 7500LP H: 1_

The field still stood almost certain on Kaiba's side with Blue Demon and his higher Life Points with Yugi with his weaker monster and lower Life Points. Everyone seemed like Kaiba might win.

''Yugi.'' Anzu mutters, staring worry yet calm. Honda groans, slamming his fist with his other hand saying upset. ''He's in a real bind for once.''

Jonouchi stare, turning slightly to the unconscious cherry head. If she was there, then she would yell annoying and peppy that Yugi will win; for sure. He smiles, believing in that. ''But that's not going to stop him. Yugi is far from over!''

Yugi takes a calm breath in and out, relaxing as he eyes Kaiba with a determine stare. Seto eyes him, not sure what that glance is about.

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi says, drawing his card. Suddenly the golden box has begun to open up

_Number of turns since Gold __Sarcophagus_ _was activated: 2_

Yugi gets back the card he banished from his spell, having everything he needed. He eyes his opponent; the man who he considers himself as a rival. Yugi smiles, thinking back at how crueler Kaiba was but he changed, becoming at least an honest person, per say. Back then it was Atem who shown Kaiba he is a real duelist like Atem and the person he grew to stand tall.

''Kaiba-kun, this is where we begin to finish this feud between you and I.'' The tricolor head said as Kaiba glancing at what he's trying to say nonsense. ''Hmm?''

Yugi shows him, revealing the card he just drew. Kaiba stares at it, slowly widening his eyes.

''I drew my own Mystical Space Typhoon, activating it!'' The purple eyes duelist declared, activating the same spell he used before. And from there a powerful typhoon appears, shredding through the card Yugi is aiming to destroy for good.

''Not that one.'' Kaiba muttered overwhelming, losing his trap that has helped him lock Yugi from summoning other monsters.

''Now that **Dormant Soul **is destroyed, it ends Kaiser Colosseum's effect!'' Yugi reminded his opponent that without that card, he's now free to summon more monsters than his opponent controls. He proceeds as Valkyrion begins to fly up. ''I use Valkyrion's effect to split himself into Beta, Gamma and Alpha the Magnet Warriors!''

Valkyrion splits itself into multiple pieces, quickly reassembling themselves back to the three Magnet Warriors.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF 1700

Kaiba glares, not understanding what is the point of him summoning back those monsters? They're 3 but with his God Monsters banished, he can't-

''Don't joke with me, I removed your-'' Seto stated as he thinks carefully, realizing with a shocking expression that only three cards in Yugi's Deck were banished. Could that mean that…! ''No, you can't be serious!''

Yugi nods, a bit hesitate on the choice of banishing that card but… he just felt like he'll need it.

''I locked him away within Gold Sarcophagus and even though it didn't seem like a good play, I knew and somehow... he wanted to be summoned. And I will grant his wish!'' Yugi says, holding the card he locked away up high as blue lightning suddenly struck down. Mokuba panics, looking up not realizing before that blue clouds gather over Yugi.

''I release all three of my Magnet Warriors!'' The tricolor head announces as all three monsters vanished as a light slowly gathers up over the clouds, taking form of a giant. Kaiba starts almost terrified, knowing full well what it was.

''Come forth with a monstrous stomp! Giant God Soldier of Obelisk!'' Yugi calls upon, slamming the card in his hand on his Monster Zone. Then a blue beam shot down through the clouds, hitting the ground behind Yugi. There emerged the blue giant with large knuckled fists and wings; Obelisk stood with its red eyes blazing at its opponents.

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Everyone watching the duel was mind blown by this surprising, not expecting Obelisk of all monsters in this duel. Jonouchi smirks as everyone was both astonished and incredible.

Kaiba stares surprised, not expecting Yugi had set this up farther to remove Obelisk before **Binding of Obedience** was activated. And worst it was Obelisk, his former Egyptian God. The one that helped see that he could finally become the strongest duelist and lost him in the end.

''Obelisk, of all Gods.'' Seto mutters, staring at the blue god with a sadden stare. He shakes it off, glaring serious with Blue Demon now his new partner. ''It doesn't matter! Blue Demon possesses far more power than he does!''

Yugi stares upset, assuming he chose Obelisk without a good reason than to upset Kaiba. That's not his style, stating. ''You're wrong if that's the only reason why I summoned Obelisk. Guess I'll show you how wrong you are, Kaiba-kun.''

Kaiba startles by that, trying to be calm as he starts to put it together with a demand. ''No, you can't have that card too!''

Yugi smiled, grabbing a card in his hand as he proclaims. ''I do! I summon forth **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!''

Soon appears the legendary scarred-eye dragon, roaring as it flies beside Obelisk.

**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Kaiba glares upset, not expecting Timaeus too. Yugi must have had it for a while in his hand. That meant the other three cards that were banished were Osiris, Ra and that Creator God.

''So what, Obelisk with Timaeus' help isn't enough!'' Seto points out, not afraid of what he does now. He still had Blue Demon, he couldn't lose. Yugi stares not threatened by his words; just the opposite really. ''You're wrong about that. Together, Timaeus will unlock Obelisk True Power!''

''True power?'' Kaiba questioned, starting to have a feeling what he might be talking about.

Yugi closes his eyes, recalling his duel with Atem and how he used the very power of the Gods against them. Atem forgot or pretended to have that having the strongest monsters made him forget that the power of only power can never overcome the power of friendship, a trait that help him defeat them.

''Strength alone is meaningless without will and will alone is meaningless without strength.'' Yugi stated, opening his eyes determined. ''I learned that from Atem, from my friends, from Ichigo-kun and my new friends...''

He stares at the opponent before him, a man who has done and went through too much as he understands his pain. Someone he can call a friend and wants him to acknowledge himself as a duelist. ''And most of all from you too Kaiba-kun.''

Kaiba did not reply as everyone watching silently as sparks of electricity surrounded the field.

**(Now Playing OST… Promising Power from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''Obelisk, Timaeus, combine as one and breakthrough what's beyond that door we call faith!'' Yugi begs both monsters as Obelisk ascends flying along with Timaeus. Both monsters cross eyes and nod, circling each other as a powerful Fusion portal opens up and both enter it.

Suddenly the sky is engulfed in lightning, shocking everything as thunder stuck around the stadium. Kaiba startles around as Blue Demon seemed frightened, its eyes now glowing as brightly.

Yugi places his free hand over his chest, tightening its grip on his black shirt.

''Unlock your hidden power and grant the fists of a God! Let them erupt and shake the entire world and release the ancient legacy of a titan! FUSION SUMMON!'' Yugi chants, his eyes glowing bright red due to Yin-Yang Dragon's energy as the portal expands and explodes. Kaiba braces the force as the cameras and recording devices almost temporary not working due to the burst. Those watching from the TV or the Internet only saw waves and sparks on their screen, slowing being fixed. They widen their eyes, seeing a monster hovering behind Yugi and it was huge.

''Awaken once more, **The True Progenitor Soldier - Obelisk**!'' Yugi calls upon firmly as the evolved Obelisk descends behind him.

Through Timaeus' power of evolution of fusion, Obelisk now stood different than before except he was huger and its spikes were more and sharper, especially the shoulder pads. It gained light brownish colored strips across its body, almost Egyptian with a dark tone blue body. It had larger wings that almost resembled a cape, releasing blue sparks around them with the same colored strips. Its red eyes glow bright as the clouds vanished being replaced with the bright sky above them.

**The True Progenitor Soldier - Obelisk Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4000**

''What the hell is this?!'' Most people said not even sure what they were seeing. Most were terrified, others were amazed. Jonouchi wanted to say awesome but he wasn't sure if he should yet.

Kaiba pause for a moment, staring with a strange terror on his face. He stared at Yugi, standing perfectly still with his mighty evolved Obelisk releasing massive waves of energy, flapping his jacket from the ends and the collar necks. But what really threw Seto were Yugi's eyes. They were glowing red, dragon eyes.

''_His eyes._'' Seto said to himself. He wasn't at the least afraid of those eyes the first time he saw them but now, they seemed to have affected his pride.

Atem watched the duel with the others, noticing Yugi's eyes as well calmly but what bother him is that he's certain Yugi didn't call upon that energy. That concerned him, questioning. ''_Is Yugi aware of this?_''

He wasn't the only one as Yin-Yang Dragon felt the young man's aura.

''**I can sense Yugi-san's will.**'' Yang Dragon said, feeling the strong emotions running through Yugi. Courage, Hope, Pride, Will, A Vow. They fill him deep. Yin Dragon actually smirks, adding. ''**It continues to grow even more like a dragon's.**''

Yang Dragon nods, probably certain that he was close to that moment.

Yugi stares at Kaiba, feeling a lot of things but most of all happy, smiling.

''Kaiba-kun, this is the power Timaeus unlock for Obelisk! The true form of the Giant God Soldier!'' Yugi announces excited as he finally was able to show the last of the Fusion God Monsters and the one that one change destiny in this duel.

With the evolved Obelisk beside him, can Yugi win the duel over Kaiba?

**(End of Soundtrack… Resume after Break)**

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Come on Yugi, beat that bastard to the ground!**_

_**Mokuba: Go for it Nii-san, show everyone your superior might!**_

* * *

**(Now Playing OST… Resuming… Promising Power from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

The duel continues as Blue Demon and the evolved Obelisk glares at the other, both releasing sparks of electricity between the other as if sensing the others' powers and pride. Their sparks even caused static on the recording and broadcast of the duel.

Kaiba grits his teeth slightly, trying to calm his nerves at the sight of this monster. He breathes, stating firmly admiring this new Obelisk. ''I'll admit, it's impressive, but it's nowhere as much as Blue Demon's unrivaled power!''

Yugi smirks, admitting both monsters have the same ATK but that won't matter saying. ''That we'll have to see. One of Obelisk's effects has the power which lets me Special Summon 2 Level 4 monsters from my Graveyard!''

Kaiba was startled, meaning those monsters will not doubt be used for a double release for Obelisk's true effect if it's still the same.

''Come back! Silent Magician LV0 and Silent Swordsman LV0!'' Yugi calls back his Silent monsters beside him.

Silent Magician LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Silent Swordsman LV0 Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

''Now I release both my Silent LV0 monsters to activate Obelisk's Beyond MAX Power!'' Yugi immediately reveals as Seto wasn't far from the truth questioning that part. ''What?! Beyond MAX Power?''

Both Silent monsters willing release their energy, adding it into Obelisk as the god releases a roar of massive dark blue electricity.

''Obelisk now destroys all cards my opponent controls!'' Yugi commands as Obelisk puts up both large fists, extending them back as their positioning towards Kaiba's field especially Blue Demon.

Kaiba grits his teeth again terrified saying mentally. ''_S**t. __Blue Demon's __effect doesn't apply on Gods._''

Yugi stares, ready as he shouts as his red eyes glows. ''Do it, Obelisk! God Hand Obliteration!''

Obelisk's own eyes glows as the god swings both fists forward, releasing a powerful force of sonic, electrical blast from its punches. The attack comes at Kaiba as Blue Demon tries to guard against the attack, beginning to tear itself apart from the blast. Seto knew his monster won't stand against this attack and that would leave him expose to an attack he won't be able to endure.

''Even if Blue Demon vanishes, I won't take any damage! Chain Reverse Trap open, Threatening Roar!'' Kaiba counters, revealing his set card in a ditch effort to avoid damage. ''I stop Obelisk's attack from having any meaning this turn!''

Yugi smirks as the trap releases a powerful roar which will stop Obelisk from attacking this turn. He says pretty calmly. ''Not bad Kaiba-kun, but-''

Kaiba raise an eyebrow as suddenly his trap turn grey, its powerful roar effect negated. ''What?!''

''Obelisk's effect negates the effects of all cards on your side of the field, hand or Graveyard. This also includes any chains you make this turn.'' Yugi explains firmly, smiling as Obelisk's power tears through Blue Demon, vaporizing it along with any other card on Kaiba's effect. The CEO of KaibaCorp stood his stance, not possible that this Obelisk had such power. He soon realizes something as Blue Demon refused to go to the Graveyard slot due to error.

''Blue Demon was-'' He mutters, realizing it was removed from play instead. He couldn't understand how until he remember the evolved Ra's unique effect. ''So Obelisk's other effect banishes cards then?''

Yugi nodded smiling, getting serious as he commands. ''Battle! Obelisk, attack Kaiba-kun directly!''

Seto panics as Obelisk glares down at him, extending its right fist back, engulfing it in a massive sphere of electrical energy.

''Show them your almighty legendary force!'' Yugi says, raising his hand forward. ''MAX God Crusher!''

Obelisk swings forward its extended fist, coming towards Kaiba. He stood paralyzed, unable to do anything as Obelisk's punch hits him directly.

''AAAW!'' Kaiba yells in pain, sending him off his feet as he falls behind him onto the ground. Mokuba panics as his brother took that massive attack, watching sparks flying out of him. ''Nii-san!''

Kaiba stirs angrily, watching as his Life Points took 5000 of damage. Now he had almost the same Life Points as Yugi if not less.

This was a silence from that attack until everyone shouted of amazement. Jonouchi yahoos at such a turnaround only his best friend can do.

''Yugi-san really is incredible.'' Shizuka says smiling. The others nod as Anzu smiles relief.

''I set one card facedown. Turn end.'' Yugi finishes his turn, setting a card behind Obelisk as his red eyes revert back to their normal purple eyes as he still stare determine.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

_Duel Screen: Turn 18_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 2500LP H: 1_

Kaiba gets back on his feet, not sure what to feel after getting a direct attack from Obelisk. He wipes off the dirty on him, forming a small smirk saying. ''Yugi, I'm actually impressed.''

The tricolor just eyes his opponent silently as Kaiba continues, recalling his previous duel and when he used that evolved Ra. ''No one could ever think of summoning a God and fusing with it to become an even stronger monster. And that's saying something since it would be Atem who could possibly do that.''

Yugi didn't reply, just smile as he agreed oddly enough. If Atem had Timaeus along with the God Cards a little longer back then when fighting Doma, no doubt he would have discuss this method.

Seto really did praise him, but that has ended as he declares serious. ''But I will show you that won't change anything compare to my resolve! Not just my resolve, but my soul to defeat you!''

Yugi smirks, figuring as much as he positions himself tall. Kaiba won't allow someone like him to stand between him and his goal to show he is the one and only superior duelist.

''My turn! Draw!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his card. He eyes it and smirks, activating it. ''I activate the spell, **Sacred Tribute**! By removing a spell from my hand along with all other spells in my Graveyard from play, I can draw two cards!''

The spell showed the image of a treasure box being exchanged with a jewels and gems. He discards the card he had, banishing both and drew two new cards. He eyes one of them and actually startles a bit, not able to help himself but laugh.

''Haha! Next I activate the spell, **Fallen Revival**!'' Kaiba proceeds, playing another spell that showed the image of a banished Different Dimension Dragon returning from the Different Dimension with a powerful mouth beam. ''When a monster is banished, I can not only Special Summon Blue Demon but also inflict damage equal to half of its ATK.''

''What?'' Yugi questions surprised as Akumu chuckled, liking to see how Yugi will avoid taking massive damage to his already low Life Points.

''Revive! **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**!'' Kaiba calls upon as his blue demon dragon returns with a powerful burst of electricity surrounding it.

**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

''NOW TAKE THIS!'' Kaiba shouts as Blue Demon opens its mouth and fires an energy burst at Yugi. The purple eyes see the beam coming at him, responding as he triggers his set card. ''I won't! I activate the Trap, **Kuriboh Barrier**!''

Kaiba grits his teeth, hating that name, as Yugi's facedown card revealed itself showing Kuriboh forming a small barrier against a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Ultimate Burst. Yugi then explains his card's effect, sending Kuriboh from his Deck. ''By sending a Kuriboh from my deck to the graveyard, I negate all damage I take this turn!''

Soon a small barrier appears in between Yugi and Blue Demon's blast, negating it. Seto groans unsatisfied by that attempt fail. He eyes what else he had left and knew he had to stall.

''Then I'll summon **Reactor Dragon**!'' Kaiba stated, summoning a strange blackish scaled dragon with a weird looking stomach, glowing oddly. Yugi notices the dragon, having a bad feeling about it.

**Reactor Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 600 DEF: 2100**

''I end my turn.'' Seto finishes his turn calmly as his Graveyard suddenly glows. ''The second effect of **Fortune of the Mystical Elf** activates, increasing my Life Points by 500 for each monster on the field.''

The spirit of the Mystical Elf appears behind the CEO, healing him as his Life Points shot back up to 4000. Everyone watching this weren't able to believe Kaiba actually recovered from that blow so easily.

_Duel Screen: Turn 19_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 1 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 0_

''It's my turn Kaiba-kun! Draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card. He eyes briefly as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle!''

Jonouchi was shocked Yugi would declare his Battle Phase knowing Obelisk still has the same ATK as Blue Demon. No doubt that's his target but it was reckless. Mai could see it was but it was better than letting it roam the field or getting to use its effect.

''Go Obelisk, destroy Blue Demon once again!'' Yugi commands, shocking everyone as Obelisk extended its right fist once again at Blue Demon. Kaiba found this play sloppy from him and yet it works exactly in his plan.

''Not going to happen! I use **Reactor Dragon**'s effect!'' The prideful duelist reveals as his other dragon suddenly flies in between Obelisk's attack path to Blue Demon. ''I redirect your attack to my dragon instead.''

Yugi eyes slightly surprised as Obelisk throws smashes its right punch at the weaker monster, destroying it but not before what was inside of **Reactor Dragon****'s** stomach suddenly left toxic in Obelisk's fist. The god reacts as it felt a pain, kneeling down as it grew weak.

Yugi panics at this, eyeing Kaiba who stating smirking. ''But that's not all as the attacking monster's effect is now negated. Which means Obelisk's effects are negated!''

The tricolor head glares unease, now no longer having Obelisk's effect to help him.

''Nice one Nii-san!'' Mokuba cheered amazed by such a play. Akumu admitted, even clapping at this.

''_Kaiba not only had a powerful defense but an effective one too against Obelisk. Most impressive, now the brat might not have a replied to this._'' The Dark Lord said smirking softly, curious if Yugi can even turn the fight around if something would happen to his God.

''Hahahaha! I wonder how you'll escape this one Yugi.'' Kaiba states laughing, almost too overwhelmed with his own type of joy, positive he has won this foothold.

Yugi did not reply, just being calm as if it wasn't a big deal. This made Kaiba both puzzled and upset, not even Atem would act this rational.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Yugi says calmly, setting a card behind his God.

_Duel Screen: Turn 20_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 4000LP H: 0_

Seto scoffs slightly, hoping for Yugi to be afraid or something at this.

''Calm as usual, but this is as far as you go! MY TURN!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card and he shot his eyes. He has what he was hoping for if not more. With this card, no, with it, he will win.

''I activate the spell, **Will of Vengeance**!'' Kaiba didn't hesitate, grinning as he activates a spell that showed Swordstalker's sword, stabbed right down on the tip over a grave glowing. Suddenly that same image appears on the field.

''Now by sending the three copies of Giant Germ I have in my deck away, I can special summon Swordstalker to the field!'' Kaiba explains his card's effect, sending his weaker fiends and feeding their energy to the sword as it glows even brighter. Suddenly the grave shakes as a hand pulls out. This freaked out most watching as Yugi stare calmly and watches as it was Swordstalker, resurrecting from its long forgotten existence to the field, grabbing its sword.

Swordstalker Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

Yugi smirks a bit, feeling nostalgia from seeing an old monster Kaiba used to summon in Duelist Kingdom. ''Haven't seen that monster in a long time.''

''And you will regret it as the second effect of my spell grants Swordstalker 100ATK boost for each monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase!'' Kaiba explains also smirking as revived swordsman grabs its sword with both hands and begins to absorb the souls of every monster in the Graveyard. A total of 9 monsters exist in Kaiba's Graveyard as Swordstalker almost rises up to 3000ATK.

''That's 2900ATK!'' Mokuba did the math, uttering amazed as his brother has a solid field especially with Blue Demon still not using its effects.

Kaiba laughs a bit, clinching his fist as he has what he needs, the strongest strategy to win the duel in an OTK. He declares proudly, facing the tricolor head grinning. ''Yugi, this is where I will finally show the world that I am the true Duel King! THE STRONGEST!''

Yugi gulps, guarding forward with his Duel Disk arm. Kaiba smirks, wanting to see him worry as he announces proudly. ''I now use Blue Demon's effect by removing the three Giant Germs in my Graveyard! Torment Quake!''

Blue Demon slams a barrage of punches at the evolved Obelisk, damaging the God as it was unable to be immune to its power.

''I halve Obelisk's ATK!'' Kaiba states confident, seeing as Obelisk now had only 2500ATK. Yugi eyes his weaken God as Kaiba added, gloating cruelly. ''Now fall into despair, Yugi! Blue Demon attack and I activate your second effect!''

Blue Demon roars, adding the energy of Swordstalker into itself. Kaiba laughs as his dragon went up in ATK. ''HAHAHA! Gaining all of Swordstalker's power into itself! Now Blue Demon has the attack to win this duel in one shot!''

Yugi stares as Blue Demon grows, now gaining an ATK of 7900, overkill to not only able to destroy Obelisk but to end the duel in Kaiba's victory. Seto laughs once more, declaring his already certain win as Blue Demon roars. ''Hahaha! Perish to the power of a true god, Yugi!''

Everyone watching also had the same feeling too; knowing Yugi couldn't do anything about it. Jonouchi stares focused, hoping this is all a bad dream. He knew he wasn't… but he couldn't help but shout his best friend's name. ''Don't let it end, YUGI!''

Everyone else follows, cheering as Anzu prays to herself. ''Win.''

''Battle! FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! Torment Destruction Fist!'' Kaiba commands as Blue Demon charges with its right fist, ready to settle this duel with one blow. Obelisk was still weakened to do anything.

This was it, Kaiba's win as he grins. And then… he heard a sigh. He startles, looking towards Yugi who eyes him pretty calm.

**(Now Playing OST… Legendary Duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''Kaiba-kun, regardless of how powerful your dragon is…'' The tricolor head started saying almost pacific until he stares serious, shouting. ''Don't count me or Obelisk out yet! Reverse Trap open, **Clash of Divines**!''

''What?!'' Kaiba utters as Yugi's set card reveal itself, seeing as a lightning god clashing with a wind god.

Yugi forms a confident smile as Obelisk suddenly is filled with overflowing energy. Seto startles as the mighty blue God stood right back, lifting up its left fist as energy surrounds it.

''This card can be activated when a monster of the same Attribute battles another. I increase Obelisk's ATK equal to the ATK of your Divine monster!'' The tricolor head explains his trap's effect as Obelisk's strength went up to 7900ATK, the same total as Blue Demon.

Kaiba widens his eyes as Blue Demon still continues to charge at Obelisk as the Egyptian God prepares to counter. ''But that means-''

''Counter back Obelisk! MAX God Crusher!'' Yugi shouts, almost furious as Obelisk's red eyes glows and as Blue Demon swings its right fist, the God counters with its left. Kaiba panics at this as Yugi watches calmly as both monsters collided punches. Their clashed release a massive shockwave that basically shook the stadium itself.

Mokuba panics, trying to adjust that the signal of the duel doesn't disconnect like last time as Akumu chuckles at such a move from Yugi. The others inside try to grab onto something as the Earthquake felt like a 10, almost dangerous to even be here.

''THIS IS INTENSE!'' Judai shouts excitedly as Johan grins at this. The others were not at all amused. Anzu, however, actually giggle a bit but that Yugi didn't lose. Jonouchi tries to hold his ground, oddly wrapped by his feet by Mai and Shizuka. He looks over the unconscious cat girl, still sleeping as if it's not a big deal.

''_Damn, she's a heavy sleeper._'' The blond-headed admits sweat dropping. Soon the earthquake stops all together as the Kaiba Stadium stood in one piece.

Mokuba pants as Isono sweats, grabbing onto a pole. Akumu remained most calm, not even moving from his sit as he saw the remains of Blue Demon and the evolved Obelisk turning into digital dust.

Yugi stood his ground, watching Obelisk vanishing as he couldn't help himself but laugh a bit.''Heh heh.''

Kaiba, also standing his ground, found annoyance in his laughter demanding.''What's so funny?''

The tricolor eyes him, smiling as he said.''This is what Atem feels when dueling you.''

Seto glares, not replying. Yugi turns to see the stadium still fine but a shame his friends weren't here panicking or at the least enjoying the duel… especially a certain pigtail.

''I wish everyone else including Ichigo-kun were here.'' Yugi admits, feeling a big lonely after the clash he had and not having them seen it up-close. The rush, the thrill, the excitement; this was the dueling he adores; the fun to duel with someone you can go all out with and smile about. ''Because this is what a true duel feels like. Us, giving it our all and having fun.''

''...'' Kaiba remain silent, slowly snarling at those words he used. Fun? That word he found no joy towards, saying. ''I'm not here to have fun or have you forgotten, Yugi!''

The purple eyes frowns a bit, not surprised he would state that but as far as not admitting it.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''Fine then but don't lie that you weren't.'' He said as his trap he trigger still remains glowing. ''Now I activate the second effect of **Clash of Divines**. I choose one monster on my opponent's field and search and place one monster from my deck that has the same Attribute and Type as yours.''

Kaiba became surprised as a card pop out from Yugi's deck and places it over his deck. He was still in his Battle Phase, meaning he could still attack but sadly he couldn't

''And a shame you use Blue Demon's effect. Now Swordstalker can't attack me directly.'' Yugi reminded his opponent as Kaiba had nothing to do now. No other cards were his hand and he only had 1 monster. Yugi was the same but felt more in control at that stunt.

He sighs, smirking as Yugi raise an eyebrow at that.

''I almost saw this coming from you, Yugi but I didn't believe it.'' Kaiba stated, almost sounding honest. He had his moment that after he learned that the Yugi who he considered his rival was actually the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh and the boy who was his host wasn't; it made him angry. Furious no doubt so when the host and his real rival were going to duel each other; no doubt he sided with Atem who had more with him with the Egyptian Gods. And yet, even when he did summon all three and knew the outcome, the host body, the real Yugi Mutou, told him to watch and see how he defeats all three God monsters in one shot. He refused to admit it… and yet he did it. He made a miracle; defeating the three strongest monsters by using their very powers against them.

''Indeed it was no mistake that you were the one who defeated the Egyptian God Cards in one whole turn by abusing Osiris' effect and to top it off, defeated a man I couldn't ever overcome even with all the cards and power in the world.'' Kaiba said, recollecting what Yugi did with Magnet Reverse and the Magnet Warriors, using the Thunder Bullet effect against the very gods.

Yugi blinks, not sure if he meaning that nicely or if he's planning something.

''... I'm surprised you're telling me all this. I mean you are Kaiba-kun, right?'' Yugi asks, a bit hesitate since he knew it was the real Kaiba.

''...'' Seto did not reply, scoffing as he finishes his turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 21_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 1 / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 0_

Yugi sighs, moving on as he says. ''My turn then, draw!''

He draws his card and then grabs the other card in his hand.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' The tricolor head sets a facedown Spell/Trap as he holds forward the card he place over his deck before. ''Since I control no cards except this one card I can Normal Summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!''

With a mighty leap, appears magically the swift knight Gaia riding his loyal horse.

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100

Kaiba glares, expecting as much.

''Battle! Attack Swift Gaia! Spiral Shaver!'' Yugi commanded as Swift Gaia charges, swinging one of its javelins and strikes through Swordstalker, exploding it.

''Grr!'' Kaiba groans, bracing his monster's destruction as he took 300LP of damage.

''I end my turn.'' Yugi ended his turn, more than satisfied by it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 22_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 0 / __**Kaiba**__: 3700LP H: 0_

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card. He eyes it and oddly enough smirks, almost relief.

''I set a monster in defense position and end my turn.'' Seto sets a facedown monster, finishing his turn. Yugi blinks, a bit worry about it. ''_A set monster?_''

_Duel Screen: Turn 23_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 0 / Kaiba: 3700LP H: 0_

''My turn! Draw!'' Yugi draws his top card, not sure if he should attack but somehow something told him he has no choice either way. He enters his Battle Phase, shouting. ''Battle! Swift Gaia, attack Kaiba's facedown monster!''

Swift Gaia charges once again and stabs through the set monster. Sadly the monster reveals itself to be a monster Yugi both expected and wasn't expecting. ''Cyber Jar?!''

It was indeed Cyber Jar as Kaiba said smirking. ''That's right and you're aware of what he can do too, correct?''

Yugi groans worry as the javelin stabbed Cyber Jar's eye which began to activate its ability. He said with a discomfort tone. ''It destroys all current monsters on the field and then we both draw until we have 5 cards!''

Soon Cyber Jar's power absorbs all monsters on the field. Swift Gaia didn't stand a chance as it was sucked into the creature before it explodes. Soon both duelists were forced to draw 5 cards from their decks.

''And next any Level 4 or below monster we drew this turn is summoned.'' Kaiba adds as he holds up two monsters that can be summoned as did Yugi.

''I summoned Mystical Elf and Queen's Knight!'' Yugi starts first as both his lady knight and holy elf appeared on his field in Defense Position.

Mystical Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

''Then I summon both **Mirage Dragon** and Rare Metal Dragon!'' Kaiba summons a black scaled dragon and a thin long snake, golden armor dragon with long blueish hair and claws, both in Attack Position.

**Mirage Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 600**

Rare Metal Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

Within one card, the tables have shifted slightly from Yugi's side to Kaiba's with two powerful dragons.

''Nice one Nii-san! You've taken the lead!'' Mokuba cheers smiling, amazed he did it. Seto just crossed his arms, knowing he's far from done.

Yugi didn't like his position, eyeing his hand and decides he'll need to play safe.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' The tricolor head sets a card behind his monsters and ending his turn.

Mokuba stares amazed, admitting he wants his older brother to win but Yugi is just as strong. Kaiba eyes his opponent, still amazed he defeated his Blue Demon. Now the real battle between both duelists will begin.

"_Yugi let us finally see how far we both have become without our Gods._'' Kaiba said mentally, more than determine to finally settle the score that he is the one who shall be the victor. ''_And watch as I defeat you and take that throne at long last._''

Their Gods have finally fallen but these two Titans of duelists are far from finished. Who will prevail when the smoke is clear or better yet when as the real duel begins? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi****'s new cards:**

***Divine Spellbinding Circle- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. The monster's effect is negated, cannot attack or change its Battle position. This card's effect cannot be negated. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

***Kuriboh Barrier- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send 1 ''Kuriboh'' monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the end of this turn, all damage you take is reduced to 0.

***Clash of Divines- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when two monsters of the same Attribute are battling. Increase your monster's ATK equal to the ATK of your opponent's attacking monster. At the end of that Battle, select 1 other monster your opponent controls; place 1 Monster Card that has the same Attribute and Type as the selected monster on top of your Deck.

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

*******Dormant Soul- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you're about to take Battle Damage from a battle involving a monster you control. Reduce all damage to 0 and that monster is not destroyed by battle. Next both Players' Life Points become 4000. Then remove 1 card from your Deck from play and treat this card as the removed card with both name and effect. This effect remains while this card is face-up on the field.

***Binding of Obedience- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by selecting 1 face-up monster you control. Banish all Monster Cards from both Players' Decks with the same Type as the selected monster. You cannot attack the turn you activate this card and your opponent draws 1 card.

***Fortune of the Mystical Elf- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Gain Life Points equal to the highest ATK of an opponent's monster you destroyed by battle this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, gain 500LP for each monster you control.

***Sacred Tribute- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Banish 1 Spell Card from your hand and 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, draw 2 cards.

***Fallen Revival- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 of your banished monsters that were destroyed, Special Summon it. Next inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of your Special Summoned monster's original ATK. Its effect is negated and you cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

***Reactor Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 600 DEF: 2100, ATT: EARTH, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Activate this card's effect while this card is face-up on the field. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, change the attack target to this card. When this card is destroyed, the attacking monster's effect is negated.

***Will of Vengeance- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 3 Fiend-Type monsters of the same name from your Deck to your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 ''Swordstalker'' from your Deck. The Special Summoned monster gains 100ATK for each monster in your Graveyard until the End Phase.

**_Mirage Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.

* * *

**Cards of the Day****: **

**Kaiba****'s Tormented God Demon:**

***Blue Demon the Torment Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4500, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

***Previously used in Episode/Chapter 28 of Volume 1***

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, except DIVINE monster effects. Card effects affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play and it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards. By removing from play 3 Monsters in your Graveyard: negate the effects of all of your opponent's face-up monsters and their ATK are halved. During your Battle Phase only: By selecting 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; this card can attack twice and it gains ATK equal to half as the targeted monster's ATK until the end of your turn. The targeted monster cannot attack this turn.

**Yugi****'s Ancient God Soldier:**

***The True Progenitor Solider - Obelisk- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'' + ''The Eye of Timaeus''**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk". Must be Special Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus", by sending 1 "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'' you control to the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects (unless it includes destroying all cards on one side of the field or both), returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This card is unaffected by the effects of all ''Darkness'' cards, Level 10 and 11 DIVINE monsters and Divine-Beast Type monsters. When a card your opponent controls leaves the field, it is banished instead as long as this card is face-up. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time during each of your turns. When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or below monsters from your Graveyard to your field with their effects negated. By Tributing 2 monsters you control, apply one of these effects (including either player's Battle Phase):

● Destroy all cards on your opponent's field and negate the activation and effects of all cards on the opponent's Field, Graveyard and Hand until the End Phase. This effect includes Chains.

● This card's ATK becomes ∞ (Infinity) until the end of your second End Phase after activation. Your opponent only takes 2000LP of damage when this card inflicts Battle Damage. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Yugi and Kaiba continues to only rage on as both duelists still push themselves harder than ever before… however, will we get a clear winner?

Danny: I am starting to see why dueling is so passionate for the lot of you.

Johan: Well of course! This duel is so intense.

O'Brien: Even after both summoned their God Monsters, they're still dueling in levels I never imagine.

Sho: Yugi-san focuses on countering and responding while Kaiba is aggressive and brutal.

Manjoume: They wouldn't be legendary Duelists without stretching it.

Judai: But Yugi-san will find a way and win.

Edo: Let's hope you're right. *waits and blinks* Oh! My faith then. Okay… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Point of No Return! The Rivals' Shattering Limits! Duel Standby!

Asuka blushes as she has to say the next line: … I rather not.

Shuzika: OH! I'll do it! Please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Jonouchi stares serious at the sleeping Ichigo: Wake up Momomiya, I hate to say it but Yugi needs your cheering or whatever!


	50. 49: Yugi VS Kaiba! Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Episode 49 of the second volume and its third act, Battle City V3's Finals! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S. If there was ever a such thing as a Filler Duel within an important, Canon in a Fanfic... this would be this chapter. Still enjoy it!**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: WILD DRIVE by Masato Nagai from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)**

**Volume 2: Episode 49: ****The Point of No Return! The Rivals****' Shattering Limits!**

**In the Previous Episode of DKR****:**

_The Second Round of the Semi-Finals of Battle City V3 between Yugi and Kaiba raged on as Kaiba managed to summon forth __**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**__, setting up a combo that banished of all of Yugi__'s DIVINE monsters from their Deck. Even at a disadvantage, Yugi wasn't finished as he had already set up ahead and summoned Giant God Soldier Obelisk and Timaeus, fusing both to summon forth the evolution of the titan god, __**The True Progenitor Soldier – Obelisk**__. With this new Fusion God Monster, Yugi turned the tided and took out Kaiba's Blue Demon at the cost of his own God. _

_However, their duel was far from over as Kaiba managed to slightly fill up his field with more dragons. Yugi is far from done as their duel waged even now, not going to lose._

_Two different styles and believes. How far will this duel become? And who will begin to take the major lead?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

The world continues watching the duel between Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba as both duelists, even after both their Gods clashed and destroyed each other; the two remain and still as strong as ever.

Yugi was temporary taking the lead until Kaiba used Cyber Jar, now changing the lead to himself with stronger monsters than his opponent.

Yugi's Life Points: 3000

Field: Mystical Elf, Queen's Knight, 2 Set Spell/Trap Cards

Hand: 3

Kaiba's Life Points: 3700

Field: **Mirage Dragon**, Rare Metal Dragon

Hand: 3

Mokuba watches from his sit, focused as he wants to believe in his brother to be the winner and finally get what he always wanted.

''Come on Nii-san.'' He mutters, placing his hope onto him.

Akumu observes smirking, impressed that those two pushed each other to the limit just to prove who will lose to him. It doesn't matter who wins; either Yugi or Kaiba will lose to him and set stage to his plan to reveal the world that despair has a name and a body. However, he would want the tricolor head more to finally kill that pest once and for all.

_Duel Screen: Turn 24_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 3 / __**Kaiba**__: 3700LP H: 3_

''My turn, draw!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card. He smirks sinister, possessing the field in his hands.

''I release **Mirage Dragon **to Tribute Summon Luster Dragon #2!'' He begins as his golden armor-scaled dragon vanishes in exchange with a greenish dragon.

Luster Dragon #2 Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400

''Battle!'' Kaiba shouts as he can easily crush both of Yugi's monsters now. ''Rare Metal Dragon, destroy Mystical Elf!''

The black scaled dragon slashes through the holy elf, destroying her.

''Now Luster Dragon #2, destroy Queen's Knight!'' Kaiba orders his second attack as Luster Dragon breathes a blast of energy from its mouth, destroying the female knight.

Yugi braces with both arm, now possessing no monsters on his field. Kaiba laughs at how enjoyable he has taken advantage to the duel.

''How do you like how far in power you come before me, Yugi!'' The prideful duelist states smirking as Yugi just stares at him ever so much calmly. He became unease by his tranquil state, questioning it mentally. ''_What's he up to? He didn't even bother to use any of his facedown cards?_''

Just staring at him felt like the purple eyes wasn't scare. Seto glares annoyed, placing a facedown Spell/Trap card behind his dragons stating. ''I'll set one card and end my turn!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 25_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 3 / Kaiba: 3700LP H: 2_

Yugi checks his hand and smiles, giving the same peaceful stare at Kaiba again.

''Let's go then Kaiba-kun. My turn, draw!'' The tricolor head shouts, drawing his top card. He picks a card in his hand and plays it. ''I activate the spell, Dark Hole! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!''

Kaiba widens his eyes as a dark hole suddenly appears over the field, sucking every monster on the field. All of Kaiba's dragons vanished in one fell swoop.

''Next I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!'' Yugi proceeds smiling, summoning his crimson armor magical warrior to the field.

Breaker the Magical Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF 1000

Kaiba scoffs, not going to allow him to take the slightest of advantage as he triggers his set card. ''I activate the trap, Cloning! I now create a copy of Breaker with ATK, DEF, Lvl and Attribute!''

From his active trap, appeared a doppelganger of Breaker on Kaiba's field.

Clone Token Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF 1000

Yugi remember Kaiba did the same exactly thing in the first Battle City duel between him and Atem but this time it'll end different as Breaker's shield glows.

''I guess in that position, you really didn't have a choice. I use Breaker's effect when he's Normal Summoned to gain 1 Spell Counter and gives him 300ATK extra!'' Yugi explains as Breaker gains its Spell Counter, powering him up.

_Spell Counters on Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1_

''Breaker, attack the clone!'' Yugi orders as Breaker swings and fires a magically energy slash, cutting through the clone and destroying it. Kaiba groans as he took 300 of damage. Even though it wasn't much, he still was furious.

''I end my turn.'' Yugi finishes his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 26_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 3400LP H: 2_

Kaiba glares upset that Yugi thinks just because he's taken the lead means he should be smiling. He won't allow this.

''Don't assume just because you have that monster means nothing! My turn!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card as he eyes it and places it over his Monster Card Zone. ''I summon Slate Warrior!''

There appeared a blue liquid-like fiend wearing heavy golden chest armor.

Slate Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 400

''Now you can't attack me unless you want to make the risk.'' Yugi points out, confident that Kaiba might do a crash to destroy both monsters. It wouldn't be the first time he tried that.

''Do not worry; you won't need to think about the conclusion for long.'' Kaiba replies, amused of his simple guess as he doesn't know how wrong he was, playing a card in his hand. ''I activate the spell, **Dragon's Resurrection**!''

Yugi startles as Kaiba used a new card that showed the image of war of humans slowly being slayed by two dragons. Suddenly the spell zaps both Slate Warrior and Breaker, destroying both monsters.

''In exchange of destroying both our monsters, I can special summon 2 Dragon-Type monsters of the same ATK to my field!'' Kaiba explains his card's effect as Yugi utters shocked. ''What?''

''Luster Dragon and Rare Metal, resurrect!'' Seto calls upon as both his previous dragons return back to the field.

Luster Dragon #2 Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400

Rare Metal Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

Yugi starts slightly shaken, not wishing to face those monsters again.

''However, both monsters are destroyed in the end of my next turn and they cannot attack.'' Kaiba added slightly upset, not able to settle the duel in the one shot he wanted. He had nothing else to use, finishing his turn. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 27_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 3400LP H: 1_

Yugi sighs slightly calm but not as much as he wanted. He needs to do something before his opponent decides to release his monsters for something worst.

''It's my turn, draw!'' Yugi says, drawing his card. He eyes it and immediately positions it in facedown defense position. ''I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!'

Seto smirks, expecting he had nothing to counteract.

_Duel Screen: Turn 28_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 3400LP H: 1_

''My turn!'' Seto shouts, drawing his card. He eyes it as he chuckles, activating it. ''I activate the ritual spell, **Chaos Emperor Ritual**! I now tribute both the two current Dragons I have to Special Summon the Ritual Monster I want but from my deck.''

The card showed the image that resembled Black Luster Ritual except with a dragon's shield. Yugi startles by such an effect for a Ritual Summon speaking surprise. ''What? A Ritual Spell that can Special Summon a Ritual Monster from the deck?''

''Exactly that.'' Kaiba replied as both his dragons vanished into the torches of his ritual.

''Ritual Summon! Ruler of the Chaos World, **Chaos Emperor Dragon**!'' Kaiba declares proudly as appeared Chaos Emperor to the field except the dragon wasn't in its Envoy form, making it less as powerful as it should be.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Yugi stares amazed to see the emperor dragon before it became the Envoy of the End. It was impressed, but it didn't change he had to deal with it.

''However, I cannot attack the same turn I summon my dragon. So I end my turn.'' Kaiba explains frowning, forced to end his turn as his dragon couldn't do anything this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 29_ __**Yugi**__: 3000LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 3400LP H: 1_

Yugi sighs a bit relief, admitting smiling. ''Good, that means I have a fighting chance!''

Kaiba scoffs angrily; almost embarrassed he assumes he should be relief.

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi says drawing his top card and has what he needs to take down this dragon, holding forward the monster card as his set monster vanishes. ''I release my facedown Big Shield Gardna to summon forth Dark Red Enchanter!''

Soon appears a red mage clothing, golden armor mage wielding a unique golden/red specter with a red gem floating on the top around of its large spear half.

Dark Red Enchanter Lvl 6 ATK: 1700 DEF: 2200

''Dark Red Enchanter gains 2 Spell Counters when he's Normal Summoned to the field.'' Yugi explains his magician's effect gains him two red orbs around him.

_Spell Counters on Dark Red Enchanter: 2_

''Next I activate the spell, **Souls of Magic**!'' Yugi uses a new spell card that showed the image of Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician gathering Spell Counters to call forth their superior forms. ''This card let's me give one monster that has Spell Counters even more by the total of cards on both our fields. And that's four cards in total, giving my magician a total of 4 Spell Counters!''

Four additional red orbs appear surrounding Dark Red Enchanting.

_Spell Counters on Dark Red Enchanter: 6_

''So what?'' Kaiba demanded not at all worry if that monster did gain counters. It matters nothing to Chaos Emperor and its superior ATK. Yugi smiles as his magician suddenly gains energy.

''Enchanter gains 300ATK for every Spell Counter it has and since he has 6 that make his current attack as 3500ATK!'' Yugi explains as Kaiba startles. The six Spell Counters gave the magician 1800ATK boost, adding to its own original ATK. The magician now possessed more power than Chaos Emperor had.

''Battle! Dark Red Enchanter, destroy **Chaos Emperor Dragon**! Dark-Red Shock Wave!'' Yugi commands as Dark Red Enchanter leaps above the chaos dragon. He points his specter and fires a devastating dark-red wave, obliterating the dragon.

Kaiba groans, slightly sliding back as his Life Points dropped by 500 of damage.

Yugi smiles, finally taking the lead his Spellcaster joins back to him. He then said as his magician once again raised his specter at Kaiba. ''Next I use Dark Red Enchanter's effect by removing two Spell Counters from him, forcing you to discard one card!''

The magician fires two of its red orbs, hitting the only card in Kaiba's hand. He groans once more angrily, discarding it.

_Spell Counters on Dark Red Enchanter: 4_

''Turn end.'' Yugi ends his turn more than satisfied as suddenly the orbs around his magician begin to vanish. ''Due to **Souls of Magic**'s effect, Dark Red Enchanter loses all of his Spell Counters.''

All the orbs vanished completely, weakening Dark Red Enchanter back to its original ATK.

_Spell Counters on Dark Red Enchanter: 0_

_Duel Screen: Turn 30_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 2900LP H: 0_

Seto eyes the field, almost funny how in one minute he leaded and the other he wasn't; it was stupid too.

''Well, here we are again in this same position.'' He said as Yugi smiled, replying. ''You're right about that. Only I'm leading this duel.''

Mokuba watches a bit worry, knowing his brother was indeed leading but now he wasn't. He didn't want him to lose, muttering his name. ''Nii-san.''

Akumu stared, knowing full well that man won't lose as much as the brat won't either.

Kaiba closes his eyes, recalling all the humiliating defeats or moments he had dueling against Atem, all those moments where he should be winning because he had better cards or monsters and all defeated. No, not again. He won't let the past repeat itself again!

''Yugi, I intend to show you that I have indeed grown, far stronger than the Pharaoh!'' Kaiba declares, shooting up his blue eyes as his determination rose. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He drew his card and actually laughed, playing it. ''Haha! I activate the spell, **Cards of Regret**!''

Yugi was surprised he drew something like that. The spell showed the same cloak as Card of Demise except it tried retrieving cards that were inside a pit with spikes.

''First we return 8 cards, 16 in total, from our graveyard back to our decks and then shuffle them.'' Kaiba explains his spell's effect as both duelists were forced to select 8 different cards and return them back to their Decks, shuffling them afterwards. ''And next we draw until we each have four cards each!''

Both drew until they had each 4 cards. Kaiba smirks at his luck, playing another new card. ''Now I activate the Equip Spell, **Dragon's Reborn**! This card brings back a fallen Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard to the field!''

Soon raised a tomb with dragon statue appeared on Kaiba's field. Yugi didn't like that as it starts to open up.

''Come back, **Chaos Emperor Dragon**!'' Kaiba calls upon as his emperor dragon shatters open from its tomb, roaring once again alive.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Yugi gulps slightly to see that dragon again and this time his Spellcaster doesn't have the power to beat it a second time.

''Battle! Destroy Yugi's Dark Red Enchanter!'' Kaiba ordered pointing his finger at Yugi's only monster. Chaos Emperor roars, unleashing a fiery blast from its mouth. ''Emperor Grand Flame!''

The flames coming at Dark Red Enchanter as Yugi will take major damage from it. He wasn't going to let it happen, revealing his set card. ''Trap card open, Zero Reverse! Now I switch both our monster's Battle positions!''

A powerful gravity push switches Dark Red Enchanter into Defense Position however Chaos Emperor just broke free from it shocking Yugi.

''A shame **Chaos Emperor Dragon** is unaffected by Spell and Traps my opponent controls.'' Kaiba explains smirking confident as his dragon's attack still continues, burning through Yugi's monster as the flames still came at Yugi. ''**Dragon's Reborn** does have another effect; it grants my dragon piercing damage.''

Yugi braces himself in the last second as the flames hit him hard. ''AW!''

The flames burned through him before vanishing. Yugi pants losing 800 of piercing damage.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' Kaiba ends his turn setting a card behind his dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 31_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 4 / Kaiba: 2900LP H: 2_

Yugi breathes calmly, pretty overwhelmed by his opponent's play as he smiles. Kaiba groans at that smile.

''Wow, you're amazingly strong Kaiba-kun, but I'm not done yet! My turn!'' Yugi says still determine, smirking as he draws his top card. He eyes it and said with a serious expression. ''Kaiba-kun, I'll show you how far I've become strong too!''

Kaiba raise an eyebrow at what he meant by that.

''First I activate the spell, Card Destruction! Now we discard our entire hand and redraw the same number of cards we discarded.'' Yugi plays one of his favorite spell as both duelists discard their hand and drew until they had the same number back. The tricolor spots a card that can really help him as did Kaiba at the cards he drew.

''Next I banish both Breaker and Defender from my graveyard!'' Yugi declares as both his Magical Warrior and Magical Knight vanished from his Graveyard as their auras of light and darkness shot up to the sky. Kaiba widens his eyes, knowing what he's aiming for.

''Release the legend that guides the world from its beginning! Show your true form, Chaos Soldier of Creation! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!'' Yugi chanted as both auras fused to form a portal. And then something emerge from the portal of Chaos, in the form of the Envoy Chaos Soldier of Creation; Black Luster Soldier.

Black Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The others watched smiling as Judai grins, excited to see that monster again.

Kaiba grits his teeth at the odds he would summon that monster cursing. ''Damn it, you had to summon that monster now of all times.''

Yugi didn't reply as Black Luster had the same ATK as Chaos Emperor. Crashing both would be the only choice but good thing he doesn't need to, declaring. ''I activate Black Luster's effect, banishing a monster my opponent controls!''

Kaiba groans as he knew what the target was. Yugi points his hands at Kaiba's dragon, commanding his Chaos Soldier. ''Banish **Chaos Emperor Dragon**! Space-Time Breakthrough Slash!''

Black Luster points his sword and with a single motion, swings his sword as it fires a beam of white crescent energy. The slash hits Chaos Emperor; vanishing it from the field and from the duel. Kaiba glares as he lost his dragon but worst banished.

''Due to my Envoy's effect, Black Luster Soldier cannot attack this turn.'' Yugi stated as he couldn't beat Kaiba in that same turn. He picks a card in his hand, ending his turn setting that card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I set one card and end my turn.''

Everyone watches as the duel has shifted once again on Yugi's side but it seems it will shift once again in the next turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 32_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 2900LP H: 2_

Kaiba glares up at Black Luster Soldier, knowing that monster will become a bother. No, just his opponent has become a bother that has gone too long.

''This has become more than bothersome, Yugi! One I will change! My turn!'' Kaiba proclaims, drawing his top card as he adds smirking, holding up one of the other cards in his hand. ''And you're not the only one who can summon an Envoy!''

Yugi startles as Kaiba declares as two of his monsters were removed. ''I remove both **Mirage Dragon **and Swordstalker from the graveyard!''

Both monsters temporary appeared before turning into light and dark energy, mixing together as a portal opens up. Kaiba then chanted as something emerged inside of it. ''Release the legend that guides the world from its end! Show your true form, Emperor of Chaos! Send all those who oppose me to Hell, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!''

With a mighty roar, appeared Chaos Emperor Dragon now in its Envoy of Destruction form.

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

Yugi stares slightly paralyzed at the sight of the dragon; said to be one of the most dangerous cards in Duel Monsters other than the God Monsters.

''The Envoy of the End.'' Edo mutters watching the duel. Almost all students of Duel Academia know that the Envoys are said to be the reason why most cards are limited to 1 if not completely forbidden in most Tournament duels and this is one of the few that started it.

''HAHAHA! Yugi, prepare to be wipe off from existence with Chaos Emperor's true power!'' Kaiba states laughing, possessing the means to leave Yugi with a blank field and one he won't recover. ''I activate my dragon's effect now! I pay a 1000LP to destroy all cards on the field and then inflict 300 points of damage at you!''

Yugi stares firmly as Chaos Emperor gathered up flames in its mouth.

''Disappear into the past! Cemetery of Fire!'' Kaiba orders as his Envoy dragon prepares to unleash its flames. He smirks, knowing Yugi won't be able to recover this but the tricolor head was far from done.

''That won't happen! I reveal my trap, **Envoy Clash**!'' Yugi shouts, revealing his set card that showed the image of both Envoy monsters clashing as the battlefield around them shattered through time and space. Suddenly Chaos Emperor Dragon's ability stopped as it swings its claw as Black Luster Soldier who replied with his shield, stopping it.

Kaiba startles at what just happened to his dragon's effect and the sudden change of phase as it was now the Battle Phase. Even his Life Points didn't change. Yugi smirks softly, explaining. ''When two monsters of the same ATK and DEF are on the field, I automatically enter the current phase to the Battle Phase, I reverse and negate Chaos Emperor's effect and force both monsters to battle each other.''

Both Envoys clashed blow to blow, evading the other's attack until eventually both sword and flames hit the other, incarnating both. Kaiba watches in terror as both monsters just vanished unable to go the Graveyard.

''And then... both destroyed monsters are banished.'' Yugi added as both legendary monsters have now left the field, far from their reach. Kaiba scoffed irritated by this.

Everyone was holding onto their sits as this duel refuses to even end. Isono blinks at this, stating to everyone watching. ''This duel only gets this much serious ladies and gentlemen!''

Mokuba sweat drops, knowing that without being told.

''Clever to dodge Emperor Dragon's destructive effect and survive.'' Kaiba stated, starting to smirk as Yugi answers calmly. ''I don't plan to lose like that, Kaiba-kun.''

Kaiba smirks at that comment, agreeing with him as he said. ''Indeed you won't. Which is why I knew you would try something like this.''

Yugi raise an eyebrow just as his opponent's set card triggers itself surprising him.

''Reverse Trap open, **Trap Reset**.'' Seto declared pretty composed as his card showed the image of multiple left over traps gather inside of Pot of Greed. ''When two monsters leave the field, we each pick a Trap from the other in our decks, hand or Graveyard and set it on our own field.''

Yugi blinks surprised his rival would use another friendly card like that. He can only be certain it's to a means to an end. He decides to follow, picking a card that won't be a surprise for him.

''… Fair trade. I'll set your Negate Attack.'' Yugi chose as Kaiba pulls out a card from his Graveyard and shows it as Negate Attack, setting it in his field. Now it was his turn and he didn't bother thinking. ''Then I set your Mirror Force.''

Yugi was stunned by his choice, thinking questionable. ''_He set me Mirror Force? Why would he?_''

Not left with a choice, he pulls out Mirror Force from his Deck and sets on his field.

''I set one card facedown and then summon Y-Dragon Head in Defense mode.'' Kaiba proceeds with his turn, summoning his red dragon machine Union monster in Defense Position along with a set card behind it.

Y-Dragon Head Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

''Turn end.'' Seto finishes his turn calmly.

Their Envoys had a fierce battle and yet both duelists are far from done. Akumu grins, wishing nothing more but to see who finally wins this and will be the instrument of hopelessness. Who will it be?!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Akumu: Go on, fight you until only one stands and he will be my example of despair.**_

_**Anzu: Please Yugi-kun, you can overcome anything!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was Yugi's turn as the tricolor head was deep into thought of what Kaiba's game is.

_Duel Screen: Turn 33_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 2900LP H: 0_

''My turn. Draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card. He didn't have something to attack head on which wasn't a problem at his end.

''I set one monster facedown and end my turn!'' The purple eyes ended his turn setting a monster in facedown Defense Position.

His friend watched not sure why he did that other than forced Kaiba to trigger Negate Attack.

_Duel Screen: Turn 34_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 2 / __**Kaiba**__: 2900LP H: 0_

''That's it huh?'' Kaiba asked, drawing his top card as if wanting something more only Atem could offer. Yugi just eyes him as Kaiba was almost insulted by this lack of strategy.

''Not good enough Yugi. I activate the spell, **Mind Mimic**!'' Seto proceeds, playing a new spell that showed the image of Brain Control brainwashing Change of Heart. He explained as a card glows in Yugi's Deck. ''Now with this card, I can copy the effects of 1 Spell Card in your deck and use it as my own!''

Yugi didn't like it as a card was selected as Kaiba announces. ''I pick Monster Reborn to Special Summon back **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**!''

''What?!'' The tricolor head shouted as blue lightning crashes behind Kaiba and once again re-appeared the blue dragon previously destroyed by the evolved Obelisk.

**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

''Hahahaha! Didn't expect this did you, Yugi?'' Kaiba mocks him still laughing as Yugi stares calmly at the dragon's revival.

The others watching knew Yugi was in more trouble than before. Anzu could only pray helpless to do anything else.

Kaiba smirks with his dragon back on the field and yet that wasn't his plan.

''Battle! Attack Yugi's pathetic facedown!'' Kaiba orders as Blue Demon unleashes its **Torment Destruction Fist** at Yugi's only monster. The fist comes down and crashes on the sit card. Kaiba smirks only to watch as the set monster reveals itself, being a puff of what he could describe as a white marshmallow with eyes and mouth. The little monster actually withstood his monster's attack.

''You shouldn't call Marshmallon pathetic if I were you.'' Yugi said smiling as his monster remains on the field undefeated.

Marshmallon Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 500

''Marshmallon's effect is it cannot be destroyed by battle and next you take 1000 points of damage when he's attacked in facedown Defense Position!'' Yugi explained as Marshmallon leaps over towards Seto and opens up its sharp teeth, biting him arm. Kaiba groans, withstanding this as the monster backs away to Yugi's field.

''Damn you.'' The prideful duelist curses as his Life Points hit down at 1900. He couldn't do much this turn, finishing it. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 35_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 2 / Kaiba: 1900LP H: 0_

The tricolor head remained relaxed but he knew he was shaken as he needed to get rid of Blue Demon.

''_I have to beat Kaiba's dragon again or else I won__'t last for any longer__._'' Yugi said unshaken. He needed to settle this or else he's finished.

''My turn, dr-'' Yugi begins his turn as suddenly a card glows from his Deck, popping out. ''Huh?''

''Due to **Mind Mimic**, the card I used is moved to the top of your deck.'' Kaiba explained as Yugi was once again surprised by the charity card effect. ''Umm... thanks.''

He grabs the card Kaiba used its effect, knowing this has something to do on what he's planning. He had no choice if he wants to get rid of that dragon.

''So I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to bring forth Buster Blader from my Graveyard! Appear, Buster Blader!'' Yugi proceeds, activating the spell as Destruction Swordsman appears on his field. Kaiba startles a bit, expecting Obelisk but not Buster Blader. He figured Yugi must have discarded it with Card Destruction.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

''Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type you control on your field or in your graveyard!'' Yugi explains as Buster Blader aura glows through every dragon Kaiba had. ''And last I checked you have 7 dragons right now! Buster Blader gains 3500ATK boost, surpassing your dragon!''

His swordsman powers up high, having an ATK of 6100 surpassing Blue Demon.

''Battle. Go Buster Blader! Attack Blue Demon!'' Yugi orders, entering the Battle Phase as Buster Blader swirls his blade, pointing it at Blue Demon. The swordsman soon dashes with lightning speed, blitzing across the field before appearing above the blue dragon and swings downward with his sword. ''Flash Sword of Destruction!''

Buster Blader slashes through the torment dragon, ripping through it. Kaiba watches in terror as Blue Demon suddenly exploded as he braces his dragon's third destruction as his Life Points dropped below the 1000LP count.

Every one of the world was amazed as Buster Blader returns back to Yugi's side. Yugi now leaded the duel.

''No way, Nii-san's monster was destroyed again.'' Mokuba utters not expecting his brother to lose his dragon again.

''Nice one Yugi!'' Honda shouted smirking as Yugi is just a bit closer to winning the duel. However his cheering got him to stop, noticing everyone was pretty off by that.

''…'' Everyone was silent as if something was very wrong about that scene. It was hard to put it in words since it made no sense for Kaiba.

''Okay, is it just me or Kaiba didn't activate the card Yugi set for him.'' Danny obviously mentioned this, not getting why someone like that guy who allow his powerful dragon getting destroyed by Yugi's monster if he had a trap that could have stopped the attack and he knew that from watching others used it.

Mai eyes him and smiles, praising the American. ''For a non-duelist, good head.''

Danny chuckles a bit shy as Judai nodded smiling. He then frowned, saying serious. ''Negate Attack could have easily stopped Yugi-san's attack and end the Battle Phase.''

Jonouchi agreed, muttering unease by what Kaiba might do. ''I don't like this one bit.''

They weren't the only ones as Akumu watched and grinned, already certain Kaiba allowed his dragon to be destroyed because he wanted Yugi to do it again to trigger something and something big.

And he was right as Kaiba started laughing. Yugi stared uncomfortable since this might be what he wanted.

''Hahaha! Just as I expected, I knew you would try to destroy Blue Demon a third time!'' Seto admitted still laughing as one of his set cards opened up. ''I activate the trap, **Different Dimension Revival**!''

Yugi sees the trap as it showed the image of D.D. Warrior exiting the portal of the Different Dimension. Seto then explained his trap's effect. ''When a monster I control is destroyed, it allows me to add one removed card into my hand.''

The tricolor head thought it had to be Chaos Emperor Dragon but then again he had 800LP so he would be unable to use its effect. He needed to play smart if it was something with a dangerous effect.

''I set one card and end my turn.'' He finishes his turn setting a card behind his monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 36_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 1 / __**Kaiba**__: 800LP H: 1_

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his card and got something he needs. ''Perfect. I activate the spell, Pot of Greed to draw two cards!''

He plays his spell as he drew two additional cards. He eyes them and then laughed. ''Hahaha! Now I have everything set!''

Yugi didn't like that as his opponent proceeds, activating a spell. ''I activate the spell, **Card Possession**!''

**(Now Playing OST… Fang of Critias from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Suddenly a large hand that resembled Silent Doom grabs over Yugi's set Mirror Force card.

''With this card, I can pick one set card on your field or a random card in your hand and I can use it as my own until the end of this turn. And I pick the set Trap Card on the left!'' Kaiba explained as the hand drags Mirror Force to Kaiba's field.

Yugi was confused as he didn't understand why he would select that card.

''Mirror Force? But why would you use that card? You can't use it this turn unless I attack you.'' He questions, not sure why he would let this. Atem watched, trying to think what the card Kaiba added and why Mirror Force… he widens his eyes as he knew what his plan was.

''Not my aim. It seems you don't recall anything when myself and Atem fought Dartz then?'' Kaiba said confirming as Yugi wasn't sure he followed. He couldn't remember much from back when his soul was taken so he had no clue how to reply.

Kaiba just sighed, hoping to see something than just a confused look. At least he had something to look forward to as he holds up the card he got back from banishment. ''Let me show you. I summon **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**!''

Yugi startles up as the dark blue scaled Legendary Dragon emerges onto the field with a roar.

**Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''With his effect, I combine Critias with your Mirror Force!'' Kaiba explained confident as Critias roars with Mirror Force flipping open.

''What?!'' The tricolor head questions as both dragon and Trap fused together. He knew Kaiba's dragon was able to fuse with Traps but he wasn't aware it can also be done with his own trap.

''Fusion Summon! Reflect those who stand in my way! Mirror Force Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon as Critias transforms, looking differently with four dragon wings.

Mirror Force Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200

''Mirror Force Dragon?'' Yugi questions, almost oddly seeing this dragon but wasn't sure where. And then it hit him as he remembered images, not sure from where but from a duel. He wasn't duel but he saw Atem and Kaiba, they were dueling together and there he saw that dragon.

He gasps a bit, knowing seeing things clearer. ''I remember that monster now!''

''Good then I won't have a problem to win this duel now!'' Kaiba suddenly said smirking as Yugi eyes him more off. He eyes the dragon, not remembering what its effect was but that worried him. He had to be ready whatever it could be but something told him it had a similar effect to Mirror Force.

''Battle! Mirror Force Dragon, attack Buster Blader!'' Kaiba commands, shocking Yugi as Mirror Force flies at his swordsman. He wasn't sure if this was a setup or a trap but he knew he couldn't allow Kaiba's dragon from attacking.

''Trap card open, **Spellbinding Illusion**! I can now negate your monster's effect and reduce its ATK by 500!'' Yugi shouts, countering as he triggers his set card. Soon appears a similar seal to Spellbinding Circle except in a hexagram as it surrounds Mirror Force Dragon and locks it with an energy millennium eye symbol.

The dragon roars but not before its wings glow and transform into mirrors, surprising Yugi.

''HAHAHA!'' Kaiba laughs, expecting no less that Yugi would fall for his attempt of attacking. ''Fool. I'll show you how foolish of a move that was, Yugi! I activate Mirror Force Dragon's effect!''

Yugi panics as the now mirror wings began reflecting the images of everything on Yugi's field.

''When my monster is targeted by an attack or a card effect, I destroy all of the cards on your field.'' Seto explained his dragon's effect as his dragon's mirror wings began glowing.

''No way, but that means-'' The tricolor head utters shocked as Kaiba interrupts, shouting as he smirks. ''It's over! Absorb Reflection!''

Mirror Force roars as it's inner mirrors unleashes an overwhelming flash, consuming Yugi's field. His monsters were powerless as they were destroyed as well as all other cards on his field.

''BUSTER BLADER, MARSHMALLON!'' Yugi shouted as his monsters were destroyed, leaving him with no cards except his active trap. He pants, unguarded but not crushed as he said. ''Even if my monsters are gone, your dragon has its effect negated since **Spellbinding Illusion** is a trap that cannot be destroyed by battle meaning your dragon's effect is negated.''

Kaiba just scoffs waving his arm, not all caring about that as Yugi had no cards to defend him and Mirror Force Dragon still had 2300ATK; more than enough to end the duel.

''Doesn't matter. This duel is finally over and so is the legend that was the former Duel King!'' Seto stated, unopposed as he orders serious entering his Battle Phase. ''Mirror Force Dragon, end this duel! Attack Yugi directly, Absorption Burst!''

Still trapped in the magical sealed, Mirror Force locks at Yugi and fires a white beam from its mouth at him. Yugi watches as the beam was about to hit as suddenly a glow appears from his Graveyard and a shield magically appeared to block the blast.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''What?'' Mokuba utters surprised as Kaiba snarls upset. ''How did you-''

Yugi sighs smiling as a Kuriboh was holding the large shield protecting him. ''I used the effect of **Kuriboh Gardna **in my graveyard.''

''**Kuriboh Gardna**?'' Kaiba questioned, pressing his teeth as he hates Kuriboh and how weak it is and finds ways to stand in his way.

Yugi just smiled explained as his little friend waves goodbye before vanishing. ''By removing itself and Kuriboh from my graveyard, I reduce all damage I take this turn as zero!''

Kaiba couldn't believe this but he should have seen it coming, admitting it. ''I'll give you credit you always find a way to avoid defeat but this is where you fall this turn, Yugi!''

Yugi just smirked at him as Kaiba groans, eyeing the last card in his hand.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Seto finishes his turn with a set card behind his dragon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 37_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 1 / Kaiba: 800LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi says, drawing his card as he eyes Mirror Force Dragon. No doubt his dragon is still strong but he's concern when Kaiba will figure out how to get rid of **Spellbinding Illusion**. That means he had to defeat that monster before he destroys his trap first.

''First I activate the spell, Spider's Web! Now I can use a spell you used last turn as my own and I pick Pot of Greed!'' Yugi announces as a spider web shot from Kaiba's Duel Disk and let Yugi use his previous spell to draw two cards. He eyes them and smiles, summoning a monster. ''I summon Magician's Valkyria!''

Soon appear from a gust of white feathers the charming yet serious female magician to Yugi's field in Defense Position.

Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

''Next I set one card facedown.'' Yugi sets a card behind his magician. Kaiba stared almost unimpressed by that simple tactic, demanding with his arms crossed. ''And that's it?''

Yugi knew if he plays the card in his hand it can either turn the tables for him or give Kaiba more of a chance to beat him. Regardless, it was that or nothing.

''... No, next I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity!'' Yugi stated, activating the ultimate draw card as both duelists' decks glow. ''Now we draw until we have 6 new cards in our hand!''

Kaiba smirks as both drew until they did have a full hand.

''I set one additional card. And now turn end!'' Yugi finishes his turn setting another set Spell/Trap.

_Duel Screen: Turn 38_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 5 / __**Kaiba**__: 800LP H: 6_

After he drew his card, Kaiba begins laughing at the simple attempt his opponent was making to just hold onto dear life. He mocks him. ''Hahaha! You really doom yourself with that kind of stunt, Yugi.''

The purple eyes glare calmly as if not afraid of what he has. Kaiba still gloating said holding up a card. ''Now I have enough cards to complete my winning game. And I'll start by summoning Z-Metal Tank!''

A yellow strange looking tank appears on his field in Attack Position.

Z-Metal Tank Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

Yugi startles a bit knowing what he's aiming to summon.

''Is Nii-san planning to summon that card?'' Mokuba questioned, already seeing both but they need one more to complete the summoning.

''Yugi, I finally have you where I want you. That's why I can't lose now!'' Seto stated, holding everything in this duel into his side. He couldn't lose regardless of what he tries, playing another card in his hand. ''Now I activate the spell, Silent Doom! This card brings me back a Normal Monster from my graveyard and I Special Summon X-Cannon Head!''

There appeared the twin cannon, humanoid machine on Kaiba's field in Defense Position.

X-Cannon Head Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Yugi stares serious as Kaiba has all three X-Z monsters to summon their combine fusion form.

''Yes! Now Nii-san can merge all the XYZ monsters to become Dragon Cannon!'' Mokuba stated smirking, knowing that monster will destroy anything Yugi tries doing and with Mirror Force Dragon; the duel was over.

Akumu smirks, curious if now the duel is over. It had to be, or was it.

''NOW WATCH AS I BANISH MY THREE-'' Seto begins to announce as his three monsters glow to combine… until he was interrupted by Yugi's chuckles. He grits his teeth annoyed, demanding. ''What's so funny?''

Yugi smiles at him, answering. ''I was hoping you would try this.''

Kaiba widens his eyes at what he said as the tricolor head trigger one of his set cards. ''I activate the trap, Dark Renewal!''

Seto shakes his eyes as a strange magical coffin appears under Yugi's field. ''But that card-''

''I release both X-Head Cannon and Magician's Valkyria in order to Special Summon a Spellcaster from my deck or graveyard!'' Yugi explains as Magician's Valkyria and Kaiba's summoned X-Head Cannon turn into energy, flying into the coffin.

Seto scoffs, not able to even enjoy his winning strategy as he figured he'll call out his fateful magician. ''So Dark Magician I see.''

''Not this time actually.'' Yugi replied smirking as the blue eyes duelists was confused.

**(Now Playing OST… Dark Magician Girl's Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

A card pops out from his deck, chanting. ''A loyal magician always needs a loyal apprentice! Bonds of the past will now burn forth into the present! Come out, Dark Magician Girl!''

The coffin opens up as with flying dance appeared the apprentice Dark Magician Girl to the field with a wink.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Kaiba stares annoyed, expecting the Dark Magician and not his student that holds no candle to his Mirror Force Dragon.

''That weak monster won't save you from my dragon!'' He stated as he can still attack with his monster, commanding. ''Battle! Mirror Force Dragon, attack-''

''I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Magic Reflect**!'' Yugi immediately counters, revealing his other set card as appeared a strange, magic-like hand mirror. Dark Magician Girl grabs onto the magical hand mirror, pointing its reflection towards the set card that was no doubt Negate Attack.

''It grants me the power to use and activate a set Spell or Trap card on my opponent's field as my own as long as I control a Magician.'' Yugi explains his card's effect as the mirror reflects the set card and shows it as being Negate Attack. ''And the card I pick and activate is the Counter Trap, Negate Attack!''

Mirror Force Dragon still fire its beam just as the set card opens up without Kaiba's command. The attack was stopped by an invisible barrier. Yugi said calmly with his magician girl still on the field. ''I stop Mirror Force Dragon's attack.''

Kaiba grits his teeth, not believing he would also use his own card against him like he did with his.

''Damn it. Keep struggling aren't you?!'' He shouted furious, starting to become more annoyed. He eyes his hand and had nothing to use for now. ''I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 39_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 5 / Kaiba: 800LP H: 5_

''It's my turn now! Draw!'' Yugi draws his card, still full of determination as he plays another card in his hand into his Spell and Trap Card slot. ''I activate the spell, Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I retrieve a card from my graveyard back to my hand!''

He discards a card into his Graveyard slot as at the same time a card pops out from the same slot. Seto sees it and it was his Legendary Dragon. ''Timaeus?! But that means!''

''I special summon back **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!'' Yugi proceeds as the scarred-eye dragon appears for the second time in the duel with a roar.

**Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Kaiba groans as Timaeus begins to fuse together with Dark Magician Girl embracing it.

''Timaeus, fuse with Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi commands as both monsters fused. Dark Magician Girl's outfit changes into a two-piece knight's armor as she carries a sword and shield. She stares confident and serious as she sits on top of Timaeus.

''Fusion Summon! Lead me your strength once again, mighty magical knight of dragons! Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!'' Yugi calls upon as his new monster flies above him as Timaeus roars.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

Akumu frowns, seeing this can pose a problem for Kaiba now.

''Darn.'' Kaiba curses as this is insane he summon up that monster.

''Go Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, use your special effect!'' Yugi orders as he discards a card as Dark Magician Girl's sword engulfs in black-pink swirl of magical energy. ''By discarding one card, I destroy one face-up card on the field and that means one thing!''

Seto glares as he eyes his dragon as it was still trapped in the seal.

''Mirror Force Dragon can't do anything with its effect negated.'' Yugi stated as this was his chance to get rid of it, shouting. ''Go! Black Dragon Burst!''

Dark Magician Girl points and swings her sword, firing the magical energy into a wave. The energy slash pierces through Mirror Force Dragon, destroying it along with **Spellbinding Illusion**. Kaiba braces as his dragon was destroyed.

''This duel is over for good. Battle!'' Yugi declared as his Dragon Knight locks at Kaiba's remaining monsters. ''Go Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Destroy Z-Metal Tank! Black Dragon Burst!''

Timaeus roars again, breathing the same magical blast its rider used at the yellow tank. Mokuba panics as he knew if that attack hits then his brother will lose.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

''I won't let this be my end!'' Seto shouted, unacceptable of his end to allow this to be his defeat triggering his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, **Demon****'****s Spell**!''

Suddenly demonic spike chains shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around Timaeus and its dragon knight as she screamed.

''Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi shouted in alarm of this card.

''This card can only be activated if you attack my monster and by doing this, I negate your monster's attack and seal it from attacking and changing its battle position.'' Kaiba explained his trap's effect grinning, locking away that's monster's effect that can also be used during his turn.

Mokuba grins too but happier, cheering. ''Nice Nii-san.''

Akumu chuckles, not sure who to root to anymore as neither one wants to lose.

''… I end my turn.'' Yugi declared, not able to do anything else this turn.

Kaiba glances at him, his rage at no bound as his blue aura overflows him.

''_Yugi, I swear it; only one of us will win this duel and that will be I!_'' He vows mentally as his will to crush him manifested the spirit of the white dragon behind him. Yes, it was time for his soul to settle this.

Both duelists continue to clash over and over but it's more than certain that this duel is slowly coming towards its final destination. Will Yugi be ready when Kaiba summons Blue-Eyes or has his limit been met? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Genkai Battle by Jam Project from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi****'s new cards:**

***Souls of Magic- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Place a Spell Counter on a face-up Monster that you can place a Spell Counter on equal to the number of cards on the field. Remove all Spell Counters on your field at the end of this turn.

***Envoy Clash- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when both players control monsters with the same ATK and DEF. Negate any previous effects and Life Point changes and change the current phase to the Battle Phase. Both monsters must attack this turn and any monster destroyed this turn is banished.

**_Spellbinding Illusion- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

***Manga Card but modified***

Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK, and its effect is negated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

*************** **FUN FACT:** **In YGOPRO, I try to set up a duel and used the Manga Continuous Trap Card ****Plucked Wing**** against the TCG/OCG ****Mirror Force Dragon**** and oddly enough even when the dragon's effect destroyed it, it returned back to the field and still negated ****Mirror Force Dragon's**** effect. So I can be certain that Spellbinding Illusion can do the same… just had to modified it.** ***************

***Kuriboh Gardna- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

***Used to be called Kuriguard but changed its name with the latest of Kuriboh cards.***

Effect: When this card and 1 ''Kuriboh'' Fiend-Type or Fairy-Type monster are in your Graveyard (and/or Hand) during the turn you take damage: Banish both cards and reduce all damage you take this turn to 0.

***Magic Reflect- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monster: Select 1 Set Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's field and activate the selected card as your own.

* * *

**Kaiba****'s new cards: **

*******Dragon****'s Resurrection- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy all monsters on the field and then Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type monsters of the same ATK from your Graveyard to your field. Both Special Summoned monsters cannot attack and are destroyed at the end of your next turn.

***Chaos Emperor Ritual- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Chaos Emperor Dragon" from your Deck. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you Ritual Summoned.

***Chaos Emperor Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Emperor Dragon". Unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Traps.

***Cards of Regret- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 8 cards from each Player's Graveyards; shuffle all 8 cards into their owners' Deck. Next both players draw until they have 4 cards in their hand.

***Dragon****'s Reborn****\- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 Dragon-Type from your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle; Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. This card is the only monster that can attack during each of your Battle Phases. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

***Trap Reset- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when two monsters leave the field at the same time. Each player selects 1 Trap Card from the other Player's Deck, Hand or Graveyard and set it on the owner's field.

***Mind Mimic- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Deck and treat this card's effect as the selected card. At the start of your opponent's turn after this card was activated, placed the Spell Card that was selected previously on top of your opponent's Deck.

***Different Dimension Revival- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a face-up monster(s) you control was destroyed by battle or by a card effect, add 1 of your Banished cards into your hand.

***Card Possession- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 Random card or 1 Set card on your opponent's field and treat is as your own until the End Phase.

***Demon****'s Spell****\- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that attacked this turn; its effect is negated and it cannot change its Battle position. During your End Phase, your opponent takes 500 of damage. When the monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Duel between Yugi and Kaiba is slowly reaching its last push as Kaiba's true intentions are revealed and set out his hatred towards the tricolor head? However… can the promises he can make for his friends save him and the friendship he wants to keep with Kaiba.

Kaiba: Yugi, it has been an interesting duel but this little play time is over! After all, you lost that touch after setting away from the throne.

Mokuba: Nii-san.

Yugi remain silent: …

Kaiba glares: I'll make sure you never draw a card ever again and I become the true strongest duelist!

Anzu: We need to hurry! Yugi need us!

Honda: Aw darn, right!

Mai: Yugi better not throw the towel. *blinks as she waits* OH! Lucky me! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Willpower of a Promise. The Card of our Bonds; White-Horned Dragon! Duel Standby!

Voice: YES! About time! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

Jonouchi: Darn I hate that ''Nya'' nonsense, I really- *realizes it* OH… Oh… *sweat drops* See you guys next time.


End file.
